Remembranzas vivas
by NoisulIvone
Summary: En un universo alterno en que no existen las fibras vivas, Ryuko y Satsuki fueron separadas de niñas. Con el cumpleaños dieciocho de Satsiki se revela el mayor secreto que su madre le ha ocultado por años y descubre que la persona que más la detesta en el mundo, es aquella que más ama. En español y clasificación "M". Sin OTPs. Capitulo nuevo cada viernes.
1. Una promesa

Uno de los aspectos que más me atrajo de kill la kill fue el drama entre los personajes, que tiene gran similitud a una telenovela. Tomando eso de guía, este fanfic se enfoca en cómo sería la relación de la hermanas Kiryūin si no existieran las fibras vivas. Tratare que los personajes tengan las mismas personalidades y pasen por situaciones similares a los de las serie; y tengo la intención de continuar con el tipo de sátira del programa pero no tan exagerada. Debo advertirles que soy fiel creyente que no existe ninguna pareja oficial en kill a kill y así seguirá en este fic, pero eso no evitara algunas insinuaciones (o que cambie de opinión en otros fics pueda escribir). Espero que lo disfrute.

Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, y el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

Remembranzas vivas

_Una promesa_

La gigantesca sala de la mansión Kiryūin se encontraba en silencio con excepción de constante raspar de un crayón contra el papel. Una pequeña figura yacía recostada boca abajo en la alfombra que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Kiryūin Satsuki se entretenía aquella tarde coloreando unos libros de dibujos en blanco que le había obsequiado su padre; la pequeña niña estaba concentrada totalmente en su tarea, que nunca se percató de los delicados pasitos que anunciaban la entrada de un intruso a la sala de la mansión.

Como un depredador que cae sobre su presa, el intruso se lanzó sobre Satsuki cayendo sobre su espalda. La niña soltó un grito mesclado entre dolor y sorpresa.

– ¡Ryūko! –gruñó la niña al ver a su pequeña hermana que yacía sobre ella riendo con vehemencia –. ¡No hagas eso, me asustas!

–Lo siento, oneesan –se disculpó ella entre risas –. No pude evitarlo.

– ¿No deberías estar aquí? ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación?

La sonrisa de rostro de Ryūko desapareció tan pronto su hermana mayor cuestionó su huida.

–No quiero estar sola… –dijo la niña menor juntando sus pequeñas manos y bajando su mirada –, me da un poco de miedo… estar ahí.

Todo enojo que pudo tener Satsuki rápidamente se esfumó al ver aquella expresión en su imooto. No había nada que amara más en el mundo que ver a Ryūko sonreír.

–Está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo –le dijo a Ryūko con calma frotando con ternura el tope de su cabeza –; pero si alguien te ve, regresaras a tu cuarto sin discutir ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –aceptó Ryūko recuperando su sonrisa.

Ambas niñas se tendieron nuevamente sobre la alfombra, una junto a la otra.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ryūko apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mirando los libros de colorear de Satsuki.

–Pintando un jardín –respondió Satsuki entregándoles un crayón a Ryūko –. Ayúdame a pintar los árboles.

– Satsuki, ahora que sea tu cumpleaños ¿podemos jugar en el jardín? –preguntó Ryūko mientras frotaba con fuerza los crayones contra el papel.

–Sabes que no debes salir afuera, Ryūko –contestó Satsuki provocando que su hermana perdiera de nuevo su sonrisa –.Pero un día, podremos salir juntas a donde tú desees.

– ¿Es una promesa?

–Es una promesa.

Ambas hermanas se sonrieron mutuamente, antes que un constante replicar, similar a un alarma interrumpiera el dulce momento. Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue tomando control del momento desapareciendo la habitación e igual con las dos hermanas. Luego una línea de luz se extendió horizontalmente y poco a poco, continuó tanto hacia arriba como abajo, hasta que finalmente los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron.

Tardó unos segundos en entornar la vista y percatarse que se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación y el sonido del despertador era lo que la había de sus sueños… o mejor dicho su recuerdos.

Extendió perezosamente la mano para apagar el reloj que yacía sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, que era acompañada de una fotografía de su padre y hermana, y un calendario. Satsuki posó su vista en este último objeto mientras se levantaba de entre las colchas, y especialmente en los dos días marcados en rojo. El primero era por su cumpleaños, exactamente en una semana y no tenía ninguna emoción por que llegara ese día… hacía años que no sentía algo por su cumpleaños. El segundo, separado por tres días del primero, era la razón por la cual nunca deseaba que llegara esa época del año.

Satsuki pensó en el maravilloso sueño que acaba tener, un suceso de su pasado, días antes de su cumpleaños número cinco. No le sorprendió haber soñado con su imooto, era justamente esa época del año cuando eso recuerdos fluía con gran facilidad por su cabeza y haciéndolo esos días aún más doloroso.

–Es una promesa –murmuró para sí, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a prepararse para ir al colegio.


	2. Desayuno

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Desayuno

La mansión estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, ni siquiera los sirvientes producían algún sonido durante sus labores matutinas. Eran órdenes de la madre de Satsuki, la jefa de la casa Kiryūin. Satsuki fue directo hasta el solitario comedor hermosamente decorado con una increíble y larga mesa; Soroi, su mayordomo personal, ya se encontraba esperándola a uno de los extremos de la mesa con el desayuno preparado y una humeante taza de té.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento.

–Buenos días, Soroi –le correspondió ella llevando a sus labios la taza con el té caliente.

–Por favor, coma todo sus alimentos –le insistió Soroi descubriendo el platillo principal. A Satsuki no le sorprendió el comentario, aquel hombre anciano había estado casi toda su vida al servició de la joven, por lo cual conocía cada aspecto de su personalidad y costumbres. Él estaba muy consciente de las fechas que se aproximaban y como afectaban la conducta de la joven–. Recuerde los planes que tiene para hoy. Va a necesitar toda su energía.

–Lo sé –respondió ella evitando su mirada –. Podrías traer más azúcar para el té.

–De inmediato, Satsuki-sama –de inmediato el mayordomo corrió a la cocina para atender el pedido de la joven.

En su escasa soledad, Satsuki pensó en las palabras de Soroi. Ese hombre era para ella como su segundo padre, pero realmente no estaba de humor para sermones de nadie, en especial en esa época del año. Tenía cosas más importantes por cuales preocuparse en esos momentos. Justamente ese día estaba por iniciar una competencia con una escuela rival, un movimiento que requería toda su concentración.

Satsuki estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la proximidad de otra persona en el comedor, fue hasta que unas manos taparon sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola.

– ¿Adivina quién soy?

"Ryūko" pensó.

–Nui –fue lo que en realidad dijo.

– ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –dijo la jovencita sentando en la silla continua a la de Satsuki, mientras hacía un puchero.

–Adivine –contestó Satsuki a secas a su imooto. Nui era en realidad su media hermana, hija de uno de los tantos amantes de su madre, un modelo mitad francés mitad japonés, de nombre Harime. No estaba muy segura, pero la verdad no le interesaba, ella no tenía el menor interés en tener una buena relación con su imooto, en realidad, apenas toleraba su presencia, a pesar de que Nui demostraba tener una obsesión/admiración hacia ella, como un trofeo difícil de alcanzar.

La madre de ambas había hecho muchas diferencias entre ellas: Satsuki siempre sufrió de la excesiva perfección que siempre le demandaba su progenitora, supuestamente necesaria ante el puesto que poseería en el futuro, como sucesora de su madre. Con Nui la situación era completamente diferente, la jovencita era la adoración de su madre y esta le permitía lo que fuera, no tenía obligaciones, ni exigencias sobre sus hombros, todos sus caprichos le eran cumplidos a un santiamén.

Debido a ello, Nui se había convertido en una niña caprichosa y bastante irritante, que siempre estaba buscando una manera de molestar a otros: en una ocasión había escondido varias joyas de su madre para inculpar a una de las sirvientas, porque la mujer se había tardado en llevarle un helado. Después, cuando la mujer fue acusada, Nui confesó sus actos, lo cual le causó gracia a su madre. En otra, había hecho que pintaran su habitación completamente de morado, para el día siguiente cambiar de opinión y exigir que la pintaran nuevamente de rosa. La más reciente, había ocurrido en la escuela; Nui se negó a realizar la tarea y su profesora le mandó un reporte a su madre. Lo único que consiguió la maestra, fue que su madre se apropiara legalmente de la secundaria en la que cursaba Nui (como lo había hecho en la preparatoria a la que asistía Satsuki) e implementará un nuevo régimen que favorecía solamente a la niña consentida.

A Satsuki realmente no le importaba que hiciera Nui y a quien importunaba con sus caprichos, pero eso no evitaba ver con desagrado las reacciones alentadoras de su madre ante ese comportamiento. Satsuki siempre tuvo muy presente en toda su vida la manera de pensar de su madre ante sus hijas: a ella le exigía porque la necesitaba, a Nui consentía ya que era su muñeca de diversiones y a Ryūko… a ella solo le dio la espalda porque no tenía utilidad.

Soroi regresó de la cocina con la azúcar para Satsuki y al ver a Nui sentada a la mesa, ordenó que también que se le sirviera el desayuno.

–Es cierto, oneesan –dijo Nui con tono burlón mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca –; tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿verdad?

Satsuki guardó silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría de regalo? –le preguntó Nui extendiendo la mano para acariciar el cabello de Satsuki –. ¿Hay algo que desees más que nada en este mundo?

Satsuki detuvo su taza de té a unos centímetros de que tocara sus labios, ante la respuesta que se formuló en su mente a aquella pregunta.

–No necesitas decir nada –agregó Nui como si leyera la mente de su hermana –, es obvio –recargó su rostro en una de sus manos y le dirigió a Satsuki una mirada recelosa –. También se acerca tu día negro ¿no me equivoco?

Satsuki se puso inmediatamente de pie, no quería oír lo que Nui estaba a punto de decir. No quería escuchar sus nombres salir de sus labios.

–Tengo muchos asuntos más importantes en la escuela–dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida –. Soroi, el desayuno estuvo delicioso –agregó al mayordomo que la despidió con una reverencia.


	3. Buenos días

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Buenos días**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Golpearon la puerta tres veces, pero nadie respondió.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

La figura envuelta en las sabanas de la cama dejo escapar un gruñido de desaprobación.

Knock! Knock! Y la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, pero la ocupante de la cama siguió sin moverse.

– ¿Ryūko? –dijo Kinue desde la puerta, pero la adolecente seguí sin responder. La mujer se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en una de sus orillas –. Ryūko, hora de levantarse –insistió ella frotando la espalda de la joven.

–Cinco minutos más –murmuró ella desde debajo de las sabanas.

–Vamos, llegaras tarde a clases.

–Me importa un bledo.

–Hice panqueques de desayunar.

–Argggg –gruñó Ryūko antes de retirarse la sabana de la cabeza revelando su oscura y revuelta cabellera –. Te odio –agregó dirigiéndose a la mujer a su lado.

–Date prisa, o se enfriara –insistió Kinue sonriéndole al levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–Está bien, oneesan.

En completa pereza, Ryūko salió completamente de entre las sabanas de su cama; soltó un bostezo y estiró tanto sus brazos como piernas.

–Todavía tengo sueño –murmuró para sí mientras posaba sus pies en el suelo. Su dedo pulgar topó con algo peludo y caliente que la alejó de sus ensoñaciones. A sus pies, junto a su cama había una masa peluda de negro azulada y con mechitas carmesí. Ryūko sonrió mientras agachaba para tomar en sus brazos aquella bola de pelos.

–Buenos días, Senketsu –saludó al conejo en sus manos. El roedor, con los ojos cerrados, se estiró toda su longitud debido a la gravedad y su pequeño hocico embozó un leve bostezo. – ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso volví a tirarte de la cama? Lo siento, gordo dormilón – agregó ella frotándole la nariz con su dedo indicie, lo cual respondió Senketsu muriéndola en el dedo hasta sacarle sangre.

–Auch –musitó ella alejando su dedo del conejo que seguía con los ojos cerrados –. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? –le preguntó a sus mascota antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo –. Eres una molestia –agregó dándole un leve puntapié con los dedos, pero el animalito volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

Ryūko no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa. Le era difícil enojarse con esa bola de pelo y grasa, era su compañero después de todo. Desde que lo adoptó cuando era una cría de un refugió de animales, desde estoces siempre estaba a su lado y lo llevaba a todas partes; Senketsu se había acostumbrado tanto a eso, que inmediatamente saltaba a su maletín, mochila o chaqueta cuando ella anunciaba su salida. La joven observó de nuevo su dedo y no todo que la pequeña herida había dejado de sangrar. Ryūko tenía marcados todos sus dedos de cicatrices a causa de las mordidas constantes de Senketsu, en realidad, desde el primer momento en que lo sujetó en el refugio, la había mordido en el dedo gordo; pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de importarle el comportamiento compulsivo de su mascota.

Dejando a Senketsu dormir un poco más, Ryūko finalmente se levantó de la cama, sin perder la pereza. Se cambió de su piyama al uniforme y peinó con desanimo su alborotada melena. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se miró con detenimiento al espejo donde su reflejo le devolvió una mirada desinteresada.

–Odio ir a clases tan temprano –le gruñó a su reflejo mientras este terminaba de acomodar los últimos mechones desordenados que se habían resistido al cepillo. Por último, torció su mechón teñido de rojo para que destacara frente a los demás.

Satisfecha de su aspecto, salió de su cuarto en dirección al comedor del pequeño departamento que compartía con Kinue.

–Hasta que estas de pie dormilona –le dijo Kinue una vez que Ryūko se sentó a la mesa –. ¿Qué prefieres, jalea o jarabe? –le preguntó colocando un plato con humeantes panqueques delante de ella.

–Jarabe, Kinue –respondió ella comenzado a untar una cantidad obscena mantequilla a los panqueques –. Itadakimasu, oneesan –le agradeció de ultimo una vez que le alcanzó el frasco con jarabe.

Kinagase Kinue no era realmente su hermana, era una de las principales asistentes de su padre. Primero fue alumna de Matoi Isshin cuando él daba clases en la universidad, y pronto se vio cautivada por el ramo de las investigaciones e invención que el padre de Ryūko dominaba. Matoi tenía su laboratorio en el sótano de su mansión, por lo cual Kinue y otros compañeros de universidad, visitaban con regularidad la casa. Fue así como se conocieron.

Kinue poseía un temperamento pasivo y dulce, y desde un principio trató a Ryūko con cariño y comprensión, algo que la niña necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo cual resultó inevitable que la joven Ryūko quedara prendada de la joven universitaria y se convirtiera en su centro de admiración.

– ¡Están deliciosos! –soltó Ryūko con entusiasmo después del primer bocado, que despertó una explosión de dulzura en su boca.

–Quería hacer algo especial antes de irme –comentó Kinue sentándose a la mesa frente a Ryūko. Estaba claro que ya había desayunado y que estaba lista para salir.

– ¿Irte? ¿Acaso no vas a la universidad? –preguntó la adolecente.

–No. Iré por unos días a trabajar al laboratorio de tu padre con otros colegas.

–Ah –Ryūko bajo la mirada a su desayuno.

–Serán solo tres días, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirle ayuda a Tsumugu o Aikurō…

–Primero se congelara el infierno.

–… puedes también llamarme a la mansión, responderé de inmediato.

–Claro, hablar a la casa de otousan –dijo Ryūko con sarcasmo.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga algo a tu padre?

–Sí, que no joda.

–… le diré que lo extrañas.

Ryūko miró a Kinue de soslayo. Había una buena razón por la cual Ryūko rechazara a su padre de esa manera. Hace dos años, ambos pelearon bastante fuerte, tanto padre e hija dijeron cosas que lamentaron después, pero Ryūko era demasiado testaruda para dar disculpas e Isshin estaba convencido que estar lejos de la vida de Ryūko era lo mejor para ella (una práctica que había llevado a cabo la mayor parte de la vida de la joven).

Después de ello, Ryūko huyó de la mansión. Kinue, quien había presenciado todo, salió a buscar a Ryūko a las calles y cuando la encontró, la convenció para que viviera con ella en su departamento. No era muy grande o muy lujoso, pero era suficiente para las dos. Ryūko sabía que su padre debía estar apoyando financieramente a su pupila por cuidarla, pero igualmente estaba convencida de que Kinue lo hacía por ella y no por su padre.

–Es mejor que me vaya –agregó Kinue levantándose de su asiento, su rostro no mostraba mucha seguridad de dejar a la adolecente sola –. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela –se acercó a Ryūko para darle un beso en la frente – y por el amor de dios, pórtate bien.

–No puedo hacer esa promesa –contestó la joven algo sonrosada pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su labios. Kinue le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

Lo de Senketsu como conejito es por un fanart donde lo dibujan de esa manera y me fascinó.


	4. Espacio personal

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Espacio personal

Una vez que terminó de lavar los trastes que utilizó en el desayuno, Ryūko tomó su chaqueta para partir al instituto.

– ¿Dónde está mi maletín? –se preguntó a ella misma buscando el objeto con la vista. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando lo encontró sobre uno de los sillones de la diminuta sala del departamento; Senketsu estaba parado arriba de su maletín listo para partir a la escuela como ella.

–No me puedo olvidar de ti –dijo Ryūko acercándose al sillón. Senketsu contestó sus palabras torciendo su pequeña cabecita a su lado, enfocando su único ojo hacia la joven. El conejo había perdido uno de sus ojos cuando era una cría a manos de un gato, o al menos eso le informaron a Ryūko en el refugio de animales.

–Vámonos –le dijo la chica abriendo su maletín hacia el conejo, que al ver esa acción de inmediato se lanzó dentro de la bolsa. Por último, Ryūko se hecho sobre el hombro su enorme estuche de metal, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Cerró lentamente el portón con llave una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo, no quería hacer ruido alguno. Con cuidado, Ryūko caminó por el corredor de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible, mientras pasaba la puerta continua a su departamento. Respiró de alivio una vez que alcanzó el otro lado.

– ¡Ohayou, Ryūko-kun! –escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella que le puso los pelos de puntas.

Ryūko se dio la vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse cara a cara con Mikisgi Aikurō tan solo a unos centímetros de ella. Tenía su brazo apoyado contra la pared del corredor dejándole a ella poco espacio para huir.

– ¿Lista para la escuela? ¿No quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó el hombre con tono seductor sacudiendo las llaves de su auto a la altura de los ojos de la joven.

– ¡Quítate de encima! –bramó ella sonrosada y furiosa, empujándolo del rostro –. ¡Nunca viajare contigo en el mismo auto, vejete!

–Yo solo trato de ser amable –se quejo el haciendo una falsa mueca afligida –, a final de cuentas, vamos a mismo destino.

Mikisugi era profesor temporal en la preparatoria a la que asistía Ryūko, debido a que la pedagogía formaba parte de sus prácticas universitarias; y al igual que Kinue, una vez que terminará con ese requisito, Mikisugi podría dar clases en una instituto de mayor rango como una universidad, como había lo logrado Kinue. El parentesco de las actividades de ambos tenía una simple razón, ambos eran asistentes del padre de Ryūko.

Como había sucedido con Kinue, Ryūko conocía a Mikisugi desde que era pequeña, pero a partir entonces, él solía sacarla de quicio. Al principio se burlaba de la estatura e ingenuidad de Ryūko, pero cuando fue creciendo la joven, su acosó se volvió más especifico (algo que concordaba con el desarrollo de su busto). Tanto su padre como Kinue no tomaban enserio el trato del hombre sobre la adolecente, pero aunque sus insinuaciones no fueran reales, eso no evitaba que enfureciera a Ryūko.

Ryūko estaba harta de tenerlo que ver a Mikisugi a diario en el colegio y para acabarla, tenerlo de vecino. El complejo de departamento donde vivían, era para estudiantes y empleados de la universidad, ya que el instituto estaba unas calles. Kinue originalmente vivía en el departamento con su hermano, pero este se mudó con Mikisugi cuando Ryūko empezó a vivir con Kinue.

–Entre menos te vea, mejor –comentó Ryūko alejándose de él. Al darse la espalda, Mikisugi la sujetó por detrás de los hombros haciendo que se sonrojará aún más, mientras él comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

–Se que Kinue va a estar uno días trabajando en el laboratorio, podría pasar a hacerte compañía si te sientes sola.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! –bramó Ryūko soltándole un codazo, el cual Mikisugi esquivó rápidamente, liberando a la joven. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ryūko continuó su camino a paso rápido.

–Nos vemos en clases, Ryūko-kun –se despidió Aikurō de ella antes de soltar un suspiro.

Ryūko continuó marchando hasta salir finalmente del complejo de departamentos, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de quedarse sola en el departamento con Miksugi Aikurō en el departamento contiguo; al llegar a la calle camino derecho por varias cuadras hasta alcanzar la parada del autobús. La joven tomó posición de espera entre un árbol y una banca, mientras revisaba la hora en su celular.

–Estamos a tiempo –le dijo Ryūko a Senketsu que sacaba su pequeña cabeza del maletín.

En menos de un minuto, el autobús llegó a la parada, deteniéndose para permitir la entrada de pasajeros, pero Ryūko no lo abordó. No era lo que ella estaba esperando. Cuando finalmente el vehículo reanudó su marcha, el motor ocultó uno gruñidos que parecían provenir de las ramas de lo árbol.

– ¡Ahora! –fue el grito de batalla de cuatro figuras que se lanzaron desde la copa del árbol hacia la adolecente. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Ryūko usó el estuche de metal para soltar varios golpes y evitar que cayeran sobre ella.

Cuando la acción terminó, Mankanshoku Mataro y su pandilla yacían en el suelo quejándose de los golpes que acababan de recibir.

–Jefe –musitó uno de los chicos mientras le sangraba la nariz –, su plan sorpresa no funciono.

–Realmente… creí que ahora si lograría –murmuró Mataro tratando de levantase, cuando el pie de Ryūko lo aplastó sorpresivamente manteniéndolo contra el suelo.

–Creíste mal, pequeño sinvergüenza –dijo Ryūko mientras clavaba el talón en la espalda del chico. Mataro soltó un grito de dolor; sus compinches lo miraron sin poder hacer algo por él –. Tengo que admitir que fue buena idea, pero fue una pésima ejecución. Te esfuerzas demasiado, tonto; deberías darte por vencido.

–Nunca… nunca…

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No te escucho?

–Nunca… nunca –murmuró Mataro ganado fuerza –. ¡Nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo! –soltó con fuerza poniéndose de pie y librándose del peso de Ryūko –. ¡Lo intentaré, una y otra vez si es necesario hasta lógralo! –con una exhibición de valor Mataro se postró frente a Ryūko altaneramente señalándola con el dedo, mientras su padilla lo apoyaban desde atrás ondeando unos banderines –. ¡Sea convertido en el objetivo de mi vida! ¡No podre morir hasta conseguirlo! ¡Matoi Ryūko, no voy a rendirme hasta que finalmente te robe un beso!

–Vaya, que energía –comentó Ryūko sin impresionarse ante el desplanté del niño.

– ¡Mataro!

El grupo que yacía junto a la parada volvieron la vista en dirección de donde provenía aquel grito y vieron con sorpresa a la hermana mayor del muchachito lanzarse sobre él. Rodaron por varios metros por el suelo, mientras ella le aplicaba todo tipo de llaves de lucha.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no moleste a Ryūko-chan? ¿Eres una molestia? Además, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? ¿Te has vuelto a escapar de clase?

– ¡Oneesan! –bramó Mataro librándose del castigo de su hermana y no perdió ni un instante para emprender huida, junto con su pandilla –. ¡La escuela es para tarados! ¡Yo seré todo un gánster algún día! ¡Y Ryūko será mi esposa! ¡Mi esposa, oíste!

–Vaya idiota –musitó Mankanshoku Mako viéndolo alejarse.

–Todos sabemos que no tiene remedio –agregó Ryūko a su lado.

– ¡Perdón, Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako lanzando sus brazos al cuello de la joven. Ryūko no lo esperaba y cayó bajo el peso de su amiga, lanzando por los aires su maletín con Senketsu –. ¡Por mi culpa tienes que tolerar a Mataro! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, los siento! –siguió Mako sin soltar a Ryūko, mientras frotaba su rostro contra los hombros y pecho de ella.

–Está bien, Mako –le aseguró Ryūko sonrojada, sujetándola a su amiga de la cabeza para que se detuviera –. Me he acostumbrado a ese maldito mocoso. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la escuela.


	5. El festival

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El Festival

Satsuki guardó silencio durante todo el recorrido a la academia. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras su vista permanecía fija en la ventanilla de la limosina. Necesitaba toda su concentración para la tarea que estaba por llevar a cabo, ganar el festival Yosegaki Himonau, el mayor evento deportivo del año.

El festival Yosegaki Himonau o competencias de las banderas, era una pelea despiadada que participaban las escuelas más importantes de Japón: la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman, la academia Abekamo, la preparatoria Kami-Kōbe y por supuesto la academia Honnōji. Las reglas eran simples, obtener las banderas representativas de cada uno de los institutos rivales para ganar la victoria; cualquier método era aceptable: engaño, estafa, robo e inclusive intercambio, pero el método más utilizado era compitiendo físicamente entre grupos escolares, culturales, deportivos o administrativos. El ganador de aquel evento alcanzaba el prestigio y la preferencia de futuros estudiantes, pero lo que buscaba Satsuki con la victoria, era publicidad.

La madre de Satsuki era la presidenta y dueña del conglomerado Revocs, una compañía de ropa de gran prestigio en todo Japón y en el mundo. Revocs manejaba muchos de los ramos comerciales de ropa, desde la fabricación de telas, productos en masa, hasta la alta costura. La madre de Satsuki también era la principal benefactora y dueña de la academia Honnōji; su intención de involucrarse en el ámbito escolar era con el objetivo de entrar en el ramo de producción de uniformes escolares. El festival Yosegaki Himonau siempre terminaba con un gran espectáculo deportivo por parte de la escuela ganadora, lo que ofrecería una gran oportunidad de mostrar al mundo la nueva rama de uniformes Revocs; un objetivo que Satsuki tenía muy claro como futura sucesora de su madre.

–No podemos fallar –dijo Satsuki a sí misma cuando la limosina alcanzó la única carretera que conducía a la academia Honnōji, ya que esta se encontraba sobre una isla artificial cerca de la costa –. La victoria será nuestra.

Satsuki tenía mucha seguridad en sus palabras. Estaba completamente convencida en su triunfo sobre las demás escuelas. Satsuki era la presidenta del consejo escolar de Honnoji, un merito que había obtenido sin las influencias de su madre, e igualmente se había preparado para el festival desde hacia tiempo, había conseguido el mejor equipo, los mejores estudiantes y habían recibido el mejor entrenamiento. Satsuki no dejaba nada al azar.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –la saludaban con reverencia tanto estudiantes y maestros durante su recorrido por los pasillo de la academia. Todos le brindaban respeto, lealtad y obediencia; ella era la autentica abeja reina del la escuela, y ese era su reino.

–Informe –ordenó la joven una vez que entró en la sala privada del consejo escolar. Dentro de ella estaban los estudiantes estrella que Satsuki había seleccionado personalmente para ser los líderes de los diferentes grupos escolares.

–Todo va justo como está planeado – le informó Inumuta Hōka, encargado del departamento de informática de la academia, entregándole una palm con todos los registros y datos de los estudiantes que participarían el evento.

–El escuadrón atlético se encuentra listo y para recibir su designación –continuó Sanageyama Uzu con altanería cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

–Y los grupos artísticos están ansiosos de demostrar que son los mejores, Satsuki-sama –agregó Jakuzure Nonon con orgullo desde el otro de la sala.

Satsuki tomó asiento a la cabeza del grupo, mientras Gamagōri Ira represente del comité disciplinario de la academia, permanecía a su lado de pie.

–Los camiones están listos para partir –le informó Gamagōri –, solo esperan su orden.

–Muy bien –dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción, alejando de sus ojos los datos que le mostraba la pantalla –. Ahora ¿dónde golpearemos primero? –preguntó a su consejo.

–Estos son los datos de las demás escuelas –dijo Iori Shirōal entrar de último a la habitación entregando un flash drive a Inumuta, que rápidamente desplego los datos en las pantallas que yacían detrás de Satsuki –. La academia Abekamo se encuentra en Kyōto y es liderada por los cuatro guardianes espirituales de la escuela. El edificio cuenta con una sola entrada y un pateo central donde llevan a cabo todos los eventos y ceremonias. Los ideales espirituales se encuentran al orden el día en Abekamo, realizan sesiones espirituales entre clases y la lealtad de los estudiantes está ligada en la creencia de que serán bendecidos por su sacrificio a Abekamo –Iori se detuvo por un momento en lo que la academia desaparecía de la pantalla y era remplazada por la siguiente –. Preparatoria Kami-Kōbe en Kobe, es dirigida por la facción armada de la alianza representante. La estructura es abierta y está rodeada por los edificios pertenecientes a diferentes empresas. Debido a su locación cerca de la costa los estudiantes son principalmente descendientes de marineros, el honor es los que motiva a defender con fervor su escuela.

– ¿Honor? ¡Ha! –exclamó Sanageyama en burla –. ¿Qué saben ellos del honor?

–Probablemente sean los más difíciles de combatir –comentó Satsuki sin subestimar a sus enemigos –. El honor es el mayor aliado de los tontos.

–Por último –continuó Iori –, la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman en Osaka, dirigida por el conglomerado Takarada…

–La competencia de Revocs –comentó Nonon con una sonrisita.

–Y lideres en la producción de uniformes escolares –siguió Iori como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, mientras, el rostro de Takarada Kaneo aparecía en la pantalla –. Poseen el edificio más grande y una muralla que los protege contra un ataque masivo. Takarada controla la escuela con dinero, los estudiantes, maestros y padres de familia están dispuestos a unirse a la pelea por una remuneración.

–El dinero es un buen incentivo –comentó Satsuki poniéndose de pie y mirando directamente el desagradable rostro de Takarada –, pero el miedo es más fuerte y la voluntad domina todos los miedos. Nosotros tenemos esa voluntad.

–Entonces ¿Iremos primero a Osaka? –preguntó Inumuta acomodándose las gafas.

A pesar de su deseo de aplastar a su competidor comercial, Satsuki veía una mayor amenaza las otras dos escuelas. Los informes de Inumuta revelaban una supuesta alianza entre Abekamo y Kami-Kōbe. Si deseaba que su golpe fuera rápido e inesperado debía de tener esos planes antes de que se llevaran a cabo.

–No –respondió –. Los grupos artísticos partirán de inmediato a Kyōto. Inumuta me acompañaras en el trasporte de mando para coordinar las fuerzas y detectar debilidades. Jakuzure dirigirá todas sus fuerzas contra Abekamo, cuyas creencias serán fácilmente aplastadas cuando se vean superados por nuestras fuerzas.

–Satsuki-sama… –la llamó Gamagori.

–No es necesario Gamagōri. Tanto el comité disciplinario y los equipos deportivos permanecerán en la academia, para protegerla como para prepararse, ya que mañana partirán a Osaka el grupo atlético y pasado mañana ira el comité a Kōbe.

Satsuki marchó directo a la puerta con gran seguridad e imponiendo respeto a sus seguidores.

–En tres días seremos los vencedores del festival.


	6. Palos y astillas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Palos y astillas

Kinue llegó a la mansión Matoi sin contratiempos. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, porque el profesor Matoi podía pasar días trabajando en su laboratorio del sótano sin percatarse que hubiera alguien merodeando en la casa. Por ello, Kinue contaba con una copia de las llaves de la mansión.

Kinue tenía más de una semana de no visitar esa casa y por la condiciones dentro de la mansión, intuyó que el profesor Matoi tenía el mismo tiempo sin abandonar el laboratorio: todos los muebles estaban recubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, los libros estaban fuera de su lugar, había montañas de periódicos y la cocina estaba plagada con alimañas que comían las sobras de comida.

Kinue soltó un suspiró de resignación antes de bajar al sótano. Como siempre, la alarma de entrada sonó estrepitosamente cuando introdujo correctamente la clave de acceso de las puertas electrónicas que protegían el laboratorio. De otro lado de las puertas, Kinue localizó rápidamente al profesor Matoi frente a los monitores de la computadora central del laboratorio; su hermano, Kinagase Tsumugu, se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una silla reclinable a un lado del profesor, como siempre.

El hermano de Kinue desde muy joven había formado parte de cuerpos de entrenamiento para emergencias, colegios militares y escuelas de tiro. Debido a sus habilidades y complexión física, el profesor Matoi lo había contratado como su guardaespaldas personal. Pero "¿por qué el profesor necesitaba un guardaespaldas?" era algo que Kinue nunca pudo descifrar.

–Kinue, ya era hora que llegaras –dijo el profesor sin apartar la vista de las pantallas –; hay mucho trabajo que hacer y se acaba el tiempo. Nuestra benefactora está presionando por los resultados, espera nuestros avances para el fin de semana. Tal vez tangamos que estar en esto más que un par de días.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió, profesor? –le preguntó ella entregándole un café a su hermano, que lo aceptó en silencio. Había llegado preparada con pastel y bebidas.

– ¿Qué? Tonterías. No hay tiempo para eso.

–Traje tarta de frutas –le dijo Kinue posando su mano delicadamente en el hombro del profesor –, su favorito –agregó entregándoles un café.

–Creo que podemos tomarnos un leve receso –aceptó el profesor tomando la bebida caliente que ella le ofrecía. El hombre se alejó de los monitores contorsionando la espalda, debido a la persistente posición que había adoptado –. Arggg –exclamó en dolor cuando un crujido desde su espina indico que había dado en el punto exacto. Ya una vez derecho, fue directo al pastel que Kinue había dejado en la mesa.

–Estamos por conseguirlo –continuó él mientras cortaba una rebanada del pastel –, solo hay que descubrir la manera en que la fibra no se deforme ante el calor. Pero estado probando todo material sintético que podría remplazar el lino en cuanto frescura, peso y resistencia, pero ninguno cubre todos los requisitos.

–Profesor ¿Qué sucedió arriba? –le preguntó Kinue cambiando de conversación–. Parece como si un huracán hubiera azotado en la sala. ¿Qué paso con la mucama que le contrate?

–La despidió –contestó Tsumugu.

– ¿Por qué?

–Estaba husmeando –contestó el profesor dándole una gran mordida a su rebanada de pastel manchando su la larga barba.

– ¿Husmeando? –repitió Kinue sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Se volvió hacia su hermano que solo encogió lo hombros. Soltó otro suspiro. El profesor Matoi era un genio excéntrico, pero desde hacía tiempo que notaba que el hombre se volvía más paranoico. No salía de la casa ni si quiera para ir a la universidad, había colocado cámaras de seguridad por toda la propiedad y no dejaba que Tsumugu se apartara de su lado. Todo el tiempo que lo conocía, siempre había sido un hombre precavido, pero su más reciente comportamiento rallaba en la locura.

–Profesor –lo llamó Kinue –. ¡Profesor! –el hombre se volvió hacia ella mostrando su aspecto deplorable: ropas sucias, bermudas raídos, sandalias, una barba espesa y desordenada, la cabellera alborotada y todos sus dedos vendados –. ¡Mírese! Su apariencia es desagradable –agregó ella acercándose a él y examinando su bata de laboratorio sucia –. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se baño?

–Ah… –balbuceó él tratando de recordar –. Eso no es importante –alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza sacudiendo la mano en el aire –. Terminar la tela de excelencia antes que nuestra benefactora no retire los donativos es la prioridad, la higiene personal esta sobrestimada.

–No para aquellos que lo huelen –agregó Tsumugu desde su posición

El profesor ignoró el comentario, tomó otra rebanada de pastel y caminó por la oscura habitación que solo era alumbrada por las luces intermitentes de las pantallas y los focos pertenecientes a los diferentes aparatos.

–La creación de esta fibra super resistente es el proyecto de mi vida –dijo el profesor sin dejar de deambular por la habitación –. Revolucionara la fabricación de telas y la ropa del futuro. No puedo distraerme con frivolidades. Necesitamos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para terminar el proyecto, ahora que tenemos el tiempo contado. ¿A qué horas Aikurō podrá reunirse con nosotros?

Kinue se volvió hacia una pizarra que yacía colgada en la pared donde indicaba todas las actividades. En primer lugar estaba el profesor con todas las ideas para el proyectos, borradas y vueltas a escribir. En segundo lugar estaba las de Tsumugu que indicaba sus horas de descanso, ya que el resto solo indicaba su presencia junto al profesor. Luego estaban las de Kinue, donde se mesclaban las clases en la universidad, las tareas del hogar y las actividades en el laboratorio. Seguido, estaba Aikurō con su horario de clase en la preparatoria como en la universidad. De último, estaba el horario de Ryūko, que la misma Kinue había apuntado para denotar la presencia de la chica en la vida del profesor, como las fotografías de ella que había repartido por toda la mansión.

–Terminara después del segundo periodo –respondió ella.

–Muy tarde –se quejo el profesor –. Llámalo y dile que terminado con sus clases venga de inmediato al laboratorio. Terminaremos este proyecto aún si tengamos que permanecer despiertos todas las noches de esta semana.

–Espere profesor –lo interrumpió Kinue percatándose de algo –. ¿Qué hay de Ryūko?

– ¿Ahora que hizo?

–Aún nada, pero si todos nos quedamos en el laboratorio día y noche, no habrá nadie que la pueda supervisar.

–Ella es completamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

–De eso no hay duda –contestó Tsumugu con tranquilidad –. Pero ¿Cuánto cree que se tardara en meterse en problemas?

–Exacto –aceptó Kinue ya que conocía Ryūko como su mano –. Solo piénselo profesor, usted espera paz y tranquilidad para poder terminar la fibra, hasta que llegue de nuevo la policía.

El profesor Matoi se detuvo en seco y meditó un por instante en la palabras de sus asistentes. Él amaba mucho a su hija, pero estaba completamente consciente de que Ryūko era una amenaza viviente, la joven causaba problemas desde de la primaria, siempre estaba peleando con otros chicos, incluso en la secundaria se había unido a una pandilla; en varias ocaciones recibió llamadas de la escuela reportando su mala conducta, su vocabulario vulgar o que había la habían descubierto fumando. Era una rebelde empedernida que no podía evitar desafiar cualquier autoridad. Lo peor fue cuando la policía apareció en su puerta para informándole que Ryūko había golpeado a un oficial, y cuando le preguntó a ella que había sucedido, Ryūko tan solo le contestó que el oficial la había empujado primero.

–Creo que tienen un buen punto.

– ¿Y quién se hará cargo de ella? –preguntó Tsumugu sabiendo que esa era una tarea casi imposible.

– ¿Qué tal si se queda en estos días con la familia de su amiga? –soltó el profesor como una brillante idea –. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

–Mako –contestó Kinue escéptica –. No sé si sea una buena idea –Kinue conocía a toda la familia Mankashoku desde que Ryūko y Mako empezaron a ser amigas, y en otras ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en su casa, pero no estaba muy convencida que los tolerantes padres de Mako pudieran manejar a Ryūko casi toda una semana, en especial cuando los Mankashoku tenían ya a un hijo delincuente y a una chica hiperactiva como Mako.

–No, "es una excelente idea" –dijo el profesor tomando el teléfono –. Ahora mismo les llamaré para pedirles si Ryuko puede quedarse con ellos unos días –pero antes de marcar el profesor se detuvo en seco –. Kinue ¿Cuál es el numero de los Mankashoku?

–Permítame –dijo ella de mala gana, tomando el teléfono de las manos del profesor y comenzando a marcar el número que sabía de memoria.


	7. Marcha de combate

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Marcha de combate

Jakuzure Nonon marchó airosa por el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el centro de la academia Abekamo. Sus tropas llevaron a cabo una campaña suprema y aplastante contra los cuatro líderes espirituales de la escuela rival. Su sonrisa picara demostraba la habilidad con la que había dirigido a los grupos no atléticos a la victoria.

– ¿Guardianes espirituales? ¡Bah! –exclamó Jakuzure observando los estandartes que adornaban la plaza central de Abekamo y mostraban a las cuatro criaturas que representaban a cada uno de los guardianes. Las bellas telas coloridas, ondeaban débilmente debido a los daños que habían sufrido ante las explosiones.

La explanada estaba plagada de humo y el inconfundible olor de la pólvora, proveniente de cohetes y bombas caseras que habían realizado el equipo de química. La música de la banda escolar aún seguía azotando las paredes de la academia, pero ya no retumbaba como himno de batalla sino como una marcha de victoria. Había sido una táctica muy hábil que había sorprendió a sí misma; acostumbrar a sus tropas a la fuerte música de la banda, para que esta, solo desconcentrara a los enemigos durante el combate.

Pensar que había derrotado a Abekamo con sus propias técnicas, provocó una sonrisa más curva en el rostro de Jakuzure. Los cuatro guardianes habían tratado de intimidar a sus tropas con hologramas de sus bestias espirituales, pero no contaban que el problema de los electrónicos, sea que eran fáciles de alterar.

–Fuiste útil en algo, perrito –comentó Jakuzure al pequeño chicharro en su oído que la comunicaba con el centro de operaciones que permanecía ocultó a unas cuadras del Abekamo.

–Aceptare eso como un cumplido, serpiente –le respondió Inumuta desde el otro lado canal. Había sido pan comido para el joven experto en computo, hackear las computadoras de la academia y desaparecer a las bestias guardianas, como cualquier otro truco de magia que intentaran usar con la intención de engañar.

Con las ilusiones de los guardianes de Abekamo fuera de línea, la moral de los estudiantes de la academia desapareció como el humo de las explosiones, y la victoria fue un hecho para Jakuzure.

La chica continuó marchando por la explanada con las manos en la cadera, mientras las mecía con su andar. Poco a pocos sus pasos la acercaron a los cuatro líderes de Abekamo que yacían inmóviles, contra el suelo del patio escolar.

–El engaño y la mentira son trucos para zorros –comentó Jakuzure estado casi al alcance de los adolecentes derribados –, claro si sabes utilizarlos.

– ¿Acaso es un insulto? –se quejo Suzaku Jirō alzando su cabeza hacia a la chica de rosa que se detuvo junto a él –. ¿Debo recordarte que usaste la misma técnica para infiltrarte en nuestro colegio?

Otra maña de la que se orgullecía la chica. El grupo de teatro de Honnōji se había introducido de incognito a la academia fingiendo ser estudiantes de ella, para luego posicionarse en puntos clave que destrozaron sus defensas y permitieron atravesar la única puerta de entrada que contaba Abekamo. Ya con las tropas dentro, los equipos de danza y otras artes folclóricas superaron fácilmente las malas representaciones de los equipos de Abekamo, y fueron aplastados con las armas infalibles de los grupos de ciencias.

–No compares mis métodos con los tuyos –Jakuzure levantó más la barbilla de Suzaku con la punta de su bota para forzarlo a mirarla a los ojos –. Ya que tus patéticos intentos no son nada comparados a mis acciones, que resultaron ser infalibles.

–Malditos… –masculló Suzaku –. ¡Malditos sean, Honnōji! ¡Todos ustedes son unos perros… perros sin mente que son dirigidos por una perra mayor! ¡ARGGGG….!

Jakuzure golpeó con toda su fuerza a Suzaku con su batuta en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar de la boca y nariz.

–No te atreva a hablar así de Satsuki-sama –dijo la joven ocultando su mirada detrás de su largo sombrero.

– ¿Satsuki…-sama? –murmuró Suzaku devolviendo a la joven de rosa una mirada cargada de odio.

–Mucho mejor –respondió Jakuzure tomando una postura más jovial y sacudiendo el polvo de sus vestido rosado –. Esa es la forma más correcta de dirigirte a tu nueva ama y señora.

La lealtad de la joven estaba a completa disposición de Kiryūin Satsuki. Su respeto y admiración hacia la joven mujer se podría clasificar como adoración, pero era algo normal en su familia. Satsuki y Nonon eran primas lejanas, y Satsuki poseía el don Kiryūin que provocaba fácilmente la admiración de otros.

En los primeros años de su infancia, Jakuzure había sido ignorante de la existencia de sus primas, pero fue hasta que las inscribieron en el mismo preescolar, cuando finalmente se conocieron. Nonon había estado acostumbrada en ser el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuera, pero ese efecto no funcionaba sobre la pequeña Satsuki. La seriedad y determinación de su prima, rápidamente cautivó la atención de Nonon hasta quedar completamente prendida de ella.

Desde ese momento, Jakuzure Nonon había hecho el juramento de por vida, de siempre estar junto a Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Es hora de recoger mi premio –comentó para sí misma mientras pasaba sobre Suzaku hasta alcanzar otro de sus compañeros guardianes. El chico con ropas decoradas con las rallas de un tigre, sujetaba fuertemente la pequeña bandera de su academia contra su pecho.

–Esto ya no te pertenece –le dijo Jakuzure al joven inconsciente arrebatándole la bandera de sus manos –. ¡Aquellos que siguen de pie, escuchen mis palabras! ¡Han sido derrotados por el gran espíritu de la academia Honnōji! ¡Su bandera nos perteneces! ¡La gran Satsiki-sama ahora es su dueña! ¡Y este es una advertencia para las otras escuelas! ¡Pronto estaremos en sus planteles y los aplastaremos como las cucarachas que son!

El discurso de Jakuzure fue seguido por un clamor de los estudiantes de Honnōji.

–Je je je – cuando las ovaciones terminaron Jakuzure pudo escuchar una leve y raposa risa. A sus pies, Byakko Shirō había recobrado la conciencia.

– ¿De qué tanto te ríes? –le preguntó Nonon.

– ¿De verdad piensan que serán los ganadores del fastial? ¿Ahora quien es el equivocado?

– ¡Que lata! Habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

– Ustedes Honnōji… están tan convencidos de que vencerán a las otras escuelas ¿verdad?

–Lo hemos aplastado a ustedes, y con ello su alianza con Kami-Kōbe…

Pero Byakko la interrumpió al soltar una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida por una repentina tos.

–Nunca se les ocurrió pensar que si planeábamos una unión con Kami-Kōbe no era para defendernos de usted –explicó el joven derribado cuando se calmó su respiración –. Takarada cuenta con un protector peligroso, se dice que usa armas de verdad y que es una verdadera amenaza. Dará un buen espectáculo. Quiero ver eso, quiero ver como aplastan su gran espíritu y a su petulante señora.

Acto seguido, Byakko estalló de nuevo en risas. Jakuzure lo miró en silencio antes de alejarse del él con su trofeo en manos.

– ¿Escucho eso, Satsuki-sama? –dijo la joven de rosa dirigiéndose a las voces que la apoyaban a través del aparato en su oído.

–Así es –respondió Satsuki con calma –. Muy buen trabajo, Nonon.

* * *

Este capítulo llegó rápido porque estaba inspirada. Tal vez no vuelva a suceder.

Tengo que admitir que hasta el momento, este es uno de mis favoritos. Y hablando de favoritos, gracias a aquellos que han marcado favorito a este fic o lo siguen. Gracias!

Le pido por favor, que si llegan a detectar algún error ortográfico, me informen para corregirlo de inmediato. A pesar de que los reviso constantemente, suelen irse desapercibidos algunos errorcillos por mi dislexia. De nuevo, gracias.


	8. La gente que llega y no se va

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La gente que llega y no se va

–… llamado en clave operación overlord, la batalla de Normandía, fue la invasión de Europa llevada a cabo por los aliados en el noreste de Francia entonces ocupada por la Alemania nazi –explicaba Mikisugi Aikurō al salón de clases mientras escribía las palabras claves en pizarra –. El esfuerzo aliado se concentró en desembarcar en Europa un ejército que, después de liberar Francia, llegaría hasta el mismo corazón del Tercer Reich. La idea puede parecer simple –agregó volviéndose hacia la clase –, pero requirió mucha organización para que el ataque tuviera éxito y aún así costó la vida a miles de soldados aliados.

Casi todas las chicas del salón de clases no perdían ninguna palabra que salía de la boca de Mikisugi-sensei, todas se encontraban maravillas con el atractivo del hombre desde el primer día que lo presentaron como profesor temporal. Podía estar hablando del evento más trágico en la historia de la humanidad y ellas continuarían sonriendo maravilladas. Solo dos chicas eran la excepción a esa regla, Mankanshoku Mako que tomaba tranquilamente su siesta del segundo periodo, y Matoi Ryūko que se distraía completamente rascando el vientre de su conejo mascota que mantenía escondido bajo la tabla del pupitre.

De repente las campanas retumbaron en el plantel anunciando el final de clases.

–Creo que eso será todo por hoy –comentó Mikisugi mirando el reloj de estaba posado sobre la puerta –; tendrán que realizar un ensayo sobre la batalla de la Normandía para entregar la próxima semana.

Lo varones del salón soltaron un leve gemido, mientras las chicas asentían con entusiasmo.

–Lo siento –continuó Mikisugi –, pero debemos cubrir un programa y por desgracia tendré que ausentarme hasta la próxima semana.

Ahora las chicas fueron las que gimieron de pena. Por primera vez en toda la clase, Ryūko alzo la vista hacia Mikisugi preguntándose si su padre tendría que ver con eso.

–Que tengan una buena semana –comentó de último Mikisugi mientras guardaba sus papeles en su portafolio. Poco a poco, lo estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el salón de clases; Ryūko tuvo que despertar a Mako, ya que en su sueños no se había percatado de las campanas –. Matoi, puedo hablar un momento contigo –le dijo Mikisugi a la joven cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta junto con su amiga.

Ryūko reaccionó con un respingo y se volvió hacia Mako en busca de apoyo.

–Te veo afuera, Ryūko-chan –dijo Mako con una sonrisa de inocencia dejando a su amiga sola a su suerte. Ryūko la miró alarmada mientras la joven desaparecía rápidamente por el pasillo.

–No te preocupes –escuchó Ryūko la voz de Mikisugi detrás de ella –, no tardaré mucho.

Ryūko se volvió rápidamente hacia él tomando automáticamente en posición defensiva. Sujetó la banda de su estuche de metal lista para golpearlo con él; pero de un rápido movimiento, la mano de Mikisugi se deslizó hacía el maletín de ella sacando de las orejas a Senketsu, como un mago lo haría de un sombrero.

– ¿Qué hace Senketsu en tu maletín? –le preguntó Mikisugi, aunque él sabía exactamente por qué.

Ryūko no contestó de inmediato debido a la sorpresa, pero con un leve sonrojo se recobró pronto del aturdimiento.

– ¡¿Qué esperabas?! –bramó Ryūko arrebatándole el conejo al hombre, tomándolo firmemente entre brazos hasta casi dejar al animal sin aire por el apretón –. ¡No puedo dejarlo en casa, no hay nadie para cuidarlo!

Mikisugi soltó un suspiro de resignación, para luego darle la espalda a la chica y tomar asiento sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas segur haciendo esto, Ryūko-kun?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ryūko, no todos tienen tanto cariño por ti como yo lo tengo…

– ¡Vete al diablo!

–No, hablo en serio. Si otro de los maestros te descubre con Senketsu, terminaras nuevamente en la oficina de Oni-sama, y tú sabes exactamente la opinión que ella tiene de ti.

–Lo que la directora piense de mí me importa un bledo, además es solo un conejo.

–Tarde o temprano, toda la gente se fastidia, Ryūko-kun. Un día, tus benefactores terminaran por cansándose de todo los problemas que ocasionas y dejaran de apoyarte, a ti y a tu padre. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Cuánto crees que puedas seguir con esa actitud?

Ryūko no le contestó, solo bajo su vista hacia sus pies tratando de no pensar en las palabras de Mikisugi. Que esa mujer dejara de dar apoyo a su padre no le importaba, pero… _No podía tener razón. Eso no llegaría a pasar. Él no le haría eso a ella_.

Con el silencio de la joven, Mikisugi se puso de pie y recogió su maletín antes de marchar hacia la puerta.

–Deberías meditar un tiempo lo que hablamos ¿sí? –dijo él frotando la cabeza de Ryūko al pasa junto a ella, quien apartó su mano de un manotazo. Mikisugi sonrió sin importarle y continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta Ryūko finalmente lo llamó.

– ¿La razón por la que no vendrás a clases –le preguntó – es por el proyecto de otousan?

–Así es –le respondió él volviendo su cabeza sobre su hombro –. Se ha vuelto una prioridad.

– ¿Kinue también se quedara toda la semana? ¿No solo tres días?

–Me temó que sí.

_Entonces me quedaré sola_

No era un problema, hacía mucho tiempo que era completamente independiente y tener a Mikisugi lejos por una semana era un regalo para ella; pero una leve sensación de soledad la acogió, como una vieja amiga a la cual se había acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Pórtate bien, Ryūko-kun –fueron las últimas palabras de Mikisugi antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

– ¿Por qué todos tienen que decirme eso? –masculló la chica dirigiéndose al conejo en sus brazos.

Ryūko volvió a guardar a Senketsu en su maletín y comenzó su descenso desde el tercer piso. Mientras recorría los pasillos y las escaleras del instituto que eran alumbrados levemente por el sol del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas, continuó pensando en las palabras de Mikisugi tratando inútilmente de que no le afectaran. Ella era la primera en admitir que había hecho cosas que no eran para enorgullecerse, pero no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada y la opinión de los demás la tenía sin cuidado _¿por qué le debería afectar que la gente comenzara a cansarse de ella?_ Tal vez la razón por la cual la duda la carcomía, era porque involucraba a un amigo… uno de los pocos que tenía.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –la llamó Mako desde las desde las puertas del edificio de estilo gassho. Mako tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios que hizo que esas dudas desaparecieran de su mente –. ¿Todo bien, Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó una vez que se reunieron y comenzaron su camino a casa.

–Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Porque hace momentos tenías una cara larga como de caballo –comentó Mako imitando la expreción que supuestamente había tenido su rostro.

–No es importante, no te preocupes –respondió Ryūko sonriéndole nuevamente sin detener su marcha. Caminaban sin prisa, mientras los demás compañeros las rebasaban en los que se dirigían a la salida del plantel. Todos parecían concentrados en una intensa conversación y murmuraciones –. ¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?

– ¿No lo sabes, Ryūko-chan? –dijo Mako con sorpresa –. Es sobre el festival Yosegaki Himonau. Lo escuche de unos chicos mientras te estaba esperando. Parece que la academia Honnōji atacó sorpresivamente a Abekamo y le arrebató su bandera esta misma mañana.

–Así –comentó Ryūko sin mucho interés.

–Todos hablan de ello. Dicen que la academia Honnōji está planeando atacar a las demás escuelas sin previo aviso. Que su presidenta del consejo, Kiryūin Satsuki, es una joven de temple de acero y esta determinada a obtener la victoria.

– Kiryūin Satsuki –Ryūko repitió el nombre sin saber realmente porque lo hizo –. Bah, esas tonterías no deberían interesarte, Mako. Esas cosas solo son del interés de los miembros de los consejos escolares y clubes.

Siguieron caminando hasta finalmente atravesar la gran muralla que rodeaba toda la explanada que correspondía a la propiedad de la preparatoria. Se encontraban a unas nos pasos llegar a la calle principal.

– ¿Pero… no deberíamos preocuparnos por el bien de Ka…? ¡Otousan! –Mako de repente gritó y salió corriendo hacia la calle, donde Mankanshoku Barazō estaba esperando junto a su inconfundible vehículo turquesa. Con más calma que su amiga, Ryūko se acercó a ambos justo en el momento que Mako peguntaba –: Otousan ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vaya forma de saludar a tu padre –se quejo Barazō extendiendo los brazos esperando un abrazo de Mako. Cuando finalmente ella se percató de lo que el hombre estaba esperando, se lanzó sobre él hasta casi derribarlo –. Vine a recogerlas a ambas.

– ¿Eh? –balbucearon Ryūko y Mako sin comprender.

–Kinue habló temprano a la casa para preguntarnos si podíamos recibir a Ryūko por el resto de la semana. Que iba estar muy ocupada trabajando y no quería que te quedaras sola.

– ¡Es genial, Ryūko-chan, haremos una pijamada por toda una semana! –soltó Mako con alegría colgándose del cuello de Ryūko casi estrangulándola.

–Arigatou gozaimasu –dijo la joven con una reverencia una vez que recobró el aliento, pero con Mako aún colgando de ella.

–Dou itashimashite. Ahora, rápido suban al auto que tenemos que pasar primero al departamento de Ryūko para que recoja sus cosas.

Todo el recorrido marchó sin problemas pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Mankanshoku la noche ya había caído sobre ellos. El padre de Mako le ayudó a Ryūko a llevar a dentro de la destartalada casa, la maleta que había preparado para su estadía.

Ryūko miró con nostalgia el raido hogar de los Mankanshoku donde ya había pasado varias veces la noche. Cualquiera le parecería desagradable las condiciones en las que vivía la familia de su mejor amiga, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Los Mankashoku eran de escasos recursos, no poseía ningún lujo y vivía del poco dinero que ganaba el padre de Mako de su trabajo de medico clandestino, doctor ficticio, medico brujo o cualquier otro título falso que el hombre aseguraba poseer; pero lo que les faltaba de riquezas, lo compensaban con calor humano.

Muchas veces Ryuko sintió envidia por la familia que tenía Mako, ya que ella estuvo sola con su padre por mucho tiempo, con el cual nunca tuvo una buena relación. Fuera de ellos dos, no había más familiares; no había primos, tíos, ni abuelos y según el padre de Ryūko, la madre de esta murió cuando era muy pequeña para recordarlo ¿Y de qué? Ni siquiera Ryūko lo sabía, ya que su padre no hablaba de ello. Pero el no tener más familia consanguínea no les impedía tener a más gente en sus vidas, podían considerar Kinue uno de ellos; la joven mujer llegó en el momento justo para salvar a ambos Matois: cuidaba tanto de Ryūko, como de su padre, y continuamente intentaba reconciliarlos, aunque casi siempre fracasaba. Kinue era la única que sacaba a flote a los dos Matois, como si fuera la madre de la familia, aunque fuera demasiado joven para ser la madre de Ryūko. Era por eso que Ryuko miraba a Kinue como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

–Tadaima –dijeron tanto Ryuko, Mako y Barazō cuando entraron a la casa.

–Okaerinasai –lo recibió Mankanshoku Sakuyo indicándoles la mesa que estaba servida –. Tomen asiento antes que la comida se enfrié.

Mako y su padre se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la comida sin más miramiento, pronto estaban comiendo desesperadamente al igual que Mataro que le llevaba la delantera.

–Ryūko-chan, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo en la casa –le dijo Sakuyo abrazando a la chica con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Dejo caer a Senketsu, que tan pronto se encontraba en el suelo fue víctima de Guts, la mascota de los Mankanshoku, quien tenía la tendencia de morderle las orejas –. Siempre me hace feliz tener alguien más aparte de los locos de mi familia –susurró la madre al oído de Ryūko.

–Ari… arigatou gozaimasu –murmuró Ryūko algo apenada por las constantes muestras de afecto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Ryūko disfrutaba enormemente las comidas con los Mankanshoku, ya que a pesar de vivir con Kinue, el trabajo de la mujer a veces impedía que compartieran todas las cenas y muchas de las cuales, Ryūko terminaba pasándolas a solas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos trabajaron juntos y prepararon la habitación donde dormirían. Ryūko se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse de su uniforme morada de la preparatoria, a una playera y pantalón corto, ya que Mataro trataba espiarla durante la hora del baño. Después de dejarle el ojo morado, el jovenzuelo dejo de intentarlo.

Cuando finalmente todas las luces se apagaron y el silencio reinaba en la casa, Ryūko permaneció pensativa mientras acariciaba las orejas de Senketsu que dormida apaciblemente sobre su vientre. Pensó tanto en la conversación que tuvo con Mikisugi en la escuela, en como Kinue había arreglado todo para que no estuviera sola, en su padre y su misterioso proyecto, e inclusive en el festival que estaba por caer sobre ellos.

De repente sintió un tirón de su brazo y al volverse encontró a Mako dormida, abrazando su brazo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambas adolecentes eran amigas desde la primaria, Mako era víctima de contantes bromas por su condición económica. Un día en que los vándalos de la escuela se unieron para obligarla a comer lodo, fue la primera vez que Ryūko intervino para dales una lección. Ya desde tan corta edad, Ryūko no solo tenía experiencia, también era reconocida por involucrase en peleas, en especial con niños mucho mayores que ella.

–Me salvaste –dijo Mako mirando a su salvadora que yacía de pie sobre el campo de juegos, que estaba recubierto por los cuerpos inconscientes de los vándalos que intentaron molestar a Mako.

Ryūko, en silencio, extendió su mano hacia a Mako. La pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos y cubierta de lodo, tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se levantó.

–En realidad no te estaba ayudando a levantarte –fueron las primeras palabras que Ryūko le dirigió a la pobre niña –. Ahora en adelante tu almuerzo será mio.

A pesar de que había asustado a Mako en un principio, eso no hizo que la pequeña quedara prendida de Ryūko, comenzó a seguirla a todas partes a donde fuera y comenzó a llamar a la extraña niña solitaria su mejor amiga. Con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento se volvió reciproco y Ryūko también comenzó a llamar a Mako su amiga, la única que tenía. Desde entonces eran inseparables.

Ryūko, aún sonriendo, volvió levemente su rostro hasta que su frente hizo contacto con el tope de la cabeza de Mako. Fue cuestión de minutos para que quedara profundamente dormida.

* * *

Lo malo cuando pones capítulos tan seguido, es que el siguiente se tardara un poco más. Lo compenso con el hecho de que es un poco más largo. Pero la verdad estuve ocupada con una fiesta y luego el capitulo nuevo de RWBY me distrajo, así que… bueno. Otro detalle es que aproveché el tiempo para hacer el dibujo Ryuko de este fic, y del otro fic que tengo de kill la kill. Quiero subirlo pronto a mi pagina de Deviantart.

Y gracias por las correcciones que me han marcado, no dejen de avisarme, por favor.


	9. El álbum de fotografías

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El álbum de fotografías

El único sonido que existía en el centro de mando móvil de Honnōji, era el proveniente de las teclas de la computadora de Inumuta, que presionaba tan aprisa en búsqueda de información. El comentario del guardián espiritual de Abekamo había sembrado algunas dudas sobre la campaña que desplegarían el día siguiente.

Tanto Satsuki como Jakuzure iban sentada cada una en su respectivo asiento, absortas en sus pensamientos: Nonon sobre la bandera que había obtenido triunfalmente y Satsuki en la secundaria Naniwa Kinman y su líder de consejo Takarada Kaneo.

Satuski había conocido al joven en la secundaria, era uno de los chicos más ricos de la escuela, pero eso no lo hacía sobresalir en lo más mínimo. Ella lo recordaba como un chico callado, solitario e ingenuo, al cual llamaban los otros chicos "el perdedor de la escuela". Era la burla de todos y Satsuki sentía cierta lastima por él, pero no la suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. En otras ocasiones, Satsuki había impedido que sus tiránicos compañeros de la secundaria se aprovecharan de los chicos menos afortunados, pero Takarada no podía ser uno de dichosos que recibiría su ayuda. La madre de Takarada como la de Satsuki, era terribles rivales, tanto de la vida como empresarialmente. Era el sueño de ambas ver humillada a la otra; esa era la razón por la cual Satusiki no podía sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra al joven Kaneo, ya que hubiera sido una directa traición a su madre.

Después de la secundaria, Satsuki solo había visto una vez más a Takarada, en una feria comercial que se había llevado a cabo en Tokio. Revocs, como el conglomerado Takarada, realizaron cada uno por su cuenta una presentación empresarial para obtener inversionistas. Kaneo había dirigido la presentación de su compañía con una actitud completamente diferente que Satsuki no podría creer que fuera el mismo joven tímido con el que había ido a la escuela. Era altanero, arrogante y extrovertido, arrojó fajos de billetes a los espectadores con el propósito de disuadirlos de asistir a la presentación de Revocs.

Satsuki estaba convencida de que si el joven era capaz de ese dramático cambio, era muy probable que también hubiera podido conseguir a un temible guardaespaldas. Aún que según Inumuta, no era algo que alardeara.

–Según mis resultados, Satsuki-sama –dijo el joven de lentes llamando su atención –, Takarada Kaneo no cuenta con un guardaespaldas oficial. No existen registro, ni retiro de fondos o desvió de dinero que concuerden con el pago de algún matón. Pude infiltrarme al sistema de vigilancia de la secundaria Naniwa Kinman y en ninguna de las grabaciones se pude apreciar a Takarada con alguien que concordaría con el aspecto de un guardaespaldas. Y en cuanto a las lista de alumnos miembros del consejo y equipos de Naniwa Kinman, no hay nadie que tenga alguna designación que concuerde como protector del líder de consejo, segundo a mando o cualquier otra posibilidad.

–Tal vez el tonto guardián solo lo dijo para ponernos nerviosos –comentó Jakuzure algo irritada con la posibilidad de haber sido engañada.

–Lo dudo –agregó Inumuta despertando la curiosidad de los tripulantes del vehículo –. Al visitar diferentes blugs de los estudiantes de Naniwa Kinman como de las otras escuelas, el rumor del protector de Takarada está presente –volvió su asiento para dirigirse directamente a Satsuki –. Mi opinión es que puede ser tanto un rumor creado por el mismo Takarada para intimidar, o que sea completamente cierto.

–La única forma de confirmarlo –comentó Satsuki sin perder la seriedad – es continuando con nuestros planes.

–Entonces ¿no hay cambios para mañana? –dijo Jakuzure con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Todo ira de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo Satsuki poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que le vehículo se detenía, aún así, la joven no perdió el equilibrio.

El grupo de ataque había regresado a la academia Honnōji para al atardecer. Gamagōri y Sanageyama recibieron a su señora con una reverencia cuando los recién llegados bajaron del vehículo. A lo lejos, Satsuki pudo distinguir la limosina con su mayordomo esperándola.

–Sanageyama –llamó Satsuki a joven que asintió de inmediato la cabeza –. ¿Todo está listo para mañana?

–Así es, Satsuki-sama.

–Muy bien, partiremos a primera hora. Será deber del comité disciplinario la seguridad de la academia en nuestra ausencia; los grupos no atléticos se han ganado un merecido descanso.

–Como usted deseé, Satsuki-sama –respondieron los cuatros miembros del consejo al unísono con una última reverencia, en lo que su señora subía a la limosina. El anciano mayordomo le dio un cálido saludo antes de cerrar la portezuela con cuidado y emprender la marcha a la mansión Kiryūin.

– ¿Cómo fue su día, señorita? –le preguntó Soroi con cordialidad.

–Todo salió según lo planeado.

–Me alegro por usted. Le sugiero que una vez que lleguemos a la mansión, después de una buena cena y un cálido baño, tomé una larga siesta para que recupere todas sus energías.

–Gracias, Soroi –contestó Satsuki volviendo su rostro a la ventanilla –. Así lo haré.

El resto de camino fue en completo silencio y una vez que llegaron a la mansión, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte. Como típica rutina, los sirvientes la recibieron con una reverencia en lo que ella recorría la mansión mientras se dirigía al gran y solitario comedor. Kuroido Takiji, el mayor principal de la mansión le informó que su madre no se encontraba aún en casa, había hablado para informar que su vuelo se había retrasado y que llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Satsuki no respondió nada ante el reporte porque por ningún momento lo creyó. Sin duda, su madre si había hablado para dar esa noticia, pero era una mentira, porque ningún avión podía dejar esperando a Kiryūin Ragyo. Si su madre no llegaba esa noche como lo había anunciado, era porque ella lo deseaba así. Probablemente, por pasar otra noche con el amante en turno.

La madre de Satsuki era una mujer excéntrica y extravagante. Las revistas de negocios la consideraban una de los más poderosos empresarios del Japón, las de moda la mostraban como la mujer con el mejor gusto y un modelo a seguir, y las de chismes como una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. No se equivocaban, Ragyo era todo eso y mucho más, aunque para los miembros de la familia y sus más cercanos empleados, las acciones de la mujer eran más que escandalosas. Desde hacía años la mujer mantenía relaciones íntimas con diferentes prominencias del ramo de la moda, no hacía distinción por sexo o edad. Y sus costumbres de alcoba alarmarían hasta la revista más amarillista.

Para Satsuki era un reto tener a esa mujer como su madre. Las expectativas que tenía Ragyo en su hija eran completamente irracionales, era como si la mujer esperara que Satsuki le leyera el pensamiento y actuará ante cualquier situación como ella lo haría. Cualquier logro que obtuviera la joven, no era suficiente. Satsuki tenía que ser lo mejor de lo mejor, en todo. Por muchos años Satsuki trató de complacer a su madre, pero aún que lo obtuviera, su madre despreciaba sus éxitos como insuficientes. Con el tiempo y siendo testigo de las acciones de su progenitora, Satsuki fue perdiendo el interés de complacerla y simplemente accedía a todo lo que ella sugería sobre la escuela, su vida y su futuro.

Una vez que Satsuki llegó al comedor no le sorprendió encontrarlo justo como lo había dejado en la mañana, solitario, con sus alimentos listos y Nui sentada a la mesa. Su joven hermana llevaba aún puesto su uniforme de la secundaria y cenaba un Babana Split con gran calma.

– ¡Oneesan! –la saludó sacudiendo sus brazos e indicándole el asiento junto a ella –. Come conmigo un poco de helado.

–No es bueno comer eso en la noche –comentó Satsuki sin interés tomando asiento –. Engorda.

Nui alarmada, rápidamente levantó la blusa de su uniforme y observó su vientre plano.

–Aún sigo hermosa –soltó con una gran sonrisa –. Escuche algo muy interesante en la escuela –agregó posando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

–No me interesa –dijo Satsuki comenzando a comer los alimentos que tenía servidos delante de ella.

–Ah ¿por qué no? Es sobre ti y Honnōji. Dicen que venciste a la academia Abekamo en una sola mañana.

Satsuki no se molestó en comentar.

–Que poca gracia tienes, Satsuki –continuó Nui fingiendo estar ofendida –. Yo solo trató de vanagloriar tus logros. Eres tan fría.

– Cambie de opinión –soltó Satsuki poniéndose de pie –, comeré mis alimentos en mi habitación –le ordenó a una de las sirvienta que rápidamente tomó el plato de la mesa y siguió a su ama a sus habitaciones.

–Vaya, que mal humor tiene –soltó Nui para sí misma haciendo un puchero –. Y yo que quería desearle suerte para mañana.

Satsuki tuvo que terminar su cena en su habitación a solas para tener un poco de calma. Después de tomar un corto baño, se cambió para ir directo a la cama. La única luz de la habitación provenía de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Satsuki cepilló con calma su cabello y lo recogió en una única trenza. Cuando dejo el cepillo en la mesa junto a la cama, sus ojos de nuevo se enfocaron en calendario que marcaba dos fechas en rojos: su cumpleaños y el peor día de su vida.

A pesar de lo que decía su mente, su corazón la traicionó. Satsuki abrió el único cajón de la mesita de noche donde guardaba un álbum de fotografías y un conejo de peluche viejo de color negro que le hacía falta un ojo. Dejo al peluche junto a ella en la cama, mientras sus manos comenzaron a pasar las páginas del álbum.

La primera fotografía era de ella, recién nacida y en brazos de su madre. Ragyo esta recostada en la gigantesca cama de su habitación, a su lado estaba su padre Kiryūin Sōichirō con una gran sonrisa en rostro. Satsuki no pudo sonreír también ante aquella imagen. Dio vuelta a la hoja y encontró un par de fotos de ella vistiendo diferentes mamelucos de colores, en la sala de la mansión, en el jardín y en su cuna.

Volvió pasar las hojas y encontró las fotografías que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco. Estaba su padre con las ropas del hospital cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija rosa. La pequeña cabecita de Ryūko sobre salía entre la tela. Satsuki miró con cariño la cálida sonrisa que mostraba su padre y el pequeño rostro de su inmooto. Siguió cambiando de páginas y las fotografías contaban las historia de ambas hermanas: las dos pequeñas dentro de un corral tomando una siesta; recostadas sobre una alfombra persa, rodeadas de animales peluches; en la sala de la mansión sentadas frente a la chimenea con una gran numero de regalos a sus alrededor y un pino navideño al fondo, bajo la fotografía había una inscripción con la letra de su padre "la primera navidad de Ryūko".

A la página siguiente, ambas niñas se veían más grandes y jugaban a la hora del té en la habitación de Satsuki. Ella tenía todos los pequeños accesorios acomodados con cuidado sobre la mesa, mientras Ryūko abrazaba a su conejo de peluche mirando expectante las acciones de su hermana. Ryūko lucía una gran y tierna sonrisa que Satsuki adoraba. Una escurridiza lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos y corrió lentamente su mejilla.

En la fotografía contigua estaban ambas en el jardín; Satsuki recordaba esa. Ella tenía tres años y Ryūko dos. Vestían el mismo vestido blanco lleno de holanes y un moño rojo al cuello. Estaban tomadas de las manos y Ryūko llevaba un tapaboca en el rostro. Satsuki sintió una punzada en el pecho; desde muy pequeña había Ryūko sufrido de muchas alergias, le era casi imposible salir al exterior, y justamente el día que tomaron esa fotografía, fue cuando las cosas empeoraron. Ryūko había salido al jardín en contra de las indicaciones del doctor por el deseo de seguir a Satsuki, ya que la seguía a todas partes, y a pesar de las precauciones que tomaron sufrió un ataque de asma tan grave que la niña fue remitida únicamente a su habitación y le se prohibía salir de ella.

La habitación de Ryūko se convirtió en una habitación estéril, donde el filtro de aire lo mantenía con un aroma extraño. Eran muy pocos los sirvientes lo que podían estar en ese cuarto, Satsuki era la principal visitante. Recodaba que todas las mañanas iba a ese cuarto para levantar y vestir a su imooto, después la peinaba y se aseguraba que tomara sus medicinas junto con su almuerzo. Por ella, Satsuki tuvo que crecer tan rápido, porque no había nadie más para hacerse cargo; su padre permanecía mucho tiempo trabajando y su madre no soportaba la presencia de Ryūko. Satsuki tan solo tenía cuatro años y era la que más se preocupaba por la niña.

Continuó dando vueltas a las hojas hasta que finalmente alcanzó la última, la fotografía de su cumpleaños cinco y el último que había celebrado con alegría. Se encontraban toda la familia en el jardín de la mansión, frente a una larga mesa con mantel blanco. Todo estaba adornado con globos y flores artificiales. En el centro de la mesa estaba un gran pastel con letras azules que decía "Felicidades Satsuki" y una vela del número cinco. Frente al pastel, estaba ella, soplando para apagar la delicada llama de la vela. Detrás estaban sus padres, su madre cargando a Nui de un año con un vestido rosado, y su padre con Ryuko en sus brazos; la pequeña morena llevaba de nuevo el tapabocas y su cabello estaba arreglado en dos coletas que caían a sus lados. La misma Satsuki le había arreglado el pelo, era el único peinado que sabía hacer, pero le resultaba fácil por la larga cabellera de Ryūko. Su inmooto se negaba en cortase el cabello para tenerlo tan largo como Satsuki. Años después, Nui vio esas fotografías y desde entonces imitaba el peinado de Ryūko, con la intención de despertar algún sentimiento en Satsuki, pero lo único que lograba era enfurecerla.

Con esa imagen ante sus ojos, lo recuerdos fluyeron con facilidad como un riachuelo. Ese mismo álbum había sido regalo de su padre por ese cumpleaños y lo llenó con mensajes de cariño y fotos de Ryūko, porque sabía lo ella significaba para Satsuki. Recordaba que era feliz, realmente feliz. Tres días después todo terminó. Esa mañana, como todas las todas, se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de su imooto para arreglarla, pero su madre la estaba esperando en la puerta del cuarto de Ryūko. Satsuki vio con sorpresa como los criados sacaban los muebles de la habitación.

–Okasan –dijo Satsuki llamando la atención de su madre –. ¿A dónde llevan los muebles de Ryūko?

–Oh, cielos –murmuró su madre antes de arrodillarse frente a ella. La miró a los ojos fingiendo tristeza –. Satsuki, cariño tengo malas noticias. En la madrugada, Ryūko sufrió uno de sus ataques de asma…

Satsuki abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y sin tener control de su cuerpo, trató de rebasar a su madre e irrumpir en el cuarto, pero Ragyo la sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

–No está ahí, querida.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿La llevaron al hospital?!

–Mi pequeña, Satsuki –agregó Ragyo abrazando a su pequeña hija –. Me temo que no. Tu hermana falleció. Su garganta se cerró y se ahogo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! –bramó la niña tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su madre –. ¡Eso no paso! ¡¿Dónde está Ryūko?! ¡Donde esta otousan?!

–Satsuki, Satsuki –le dijo su madre frotando con delicadeza su cabeza –. Tu padre nos ha abandonado. No pudo con el dolor de perder a Ryūko y nos dejo.

Satsuki se quedo sin palabras. En su mente no podían ser posibles las palabras de su madre. Ryūko no podía haber muerto y su padre abandonarla. Justo el día anterior, ella misma había metido a Ryūko a la cama y había visto a su padre discutir con su madre por la puerta de su habitación.

–Ya mi niña –agregó Ragyo con voz melosa apretando la cabecita de Satsuki contra su pecho –, esto no habría pasado si no hubieras insistido en sacar a tu hermana al jardín por tu cumpleaños. Pero no te preocupes, yo te perdono. Mira el lado positivo, aún me tienes a mí y a Nui. Aún somos una familia.

Satsuki estalló en llanto, un llanto que duro por noches, y aún después de trece años, estaba ahí ella sollozando incontrolablemente en su cama, abrazando contra su cuerpo el peluche que había pertenecido a su amada imooto.

* * *

Un poco dramático ¿no?

Tomo la dura decisión de retirar el abuso de Ragyo hacia Satsuki y lo cambié por un maltrato psicológico y chantaje emocional. Así funciona más para la historia.

De una vez informo que el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un poco en llegar, porque voy a enforcarme en la segunda parte de la obra de Mako, pero como compensación en mi página de DeviantArt ya subí la imagen de Ryuko promocional de este fic. La dirección de mi pagina de DeviantArt está en mi información de usuario de fanfiction.

Hasta la próxima. =P


	10. Une mauvaise journée

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Une mauvaise journée

Las risas de Ryūko y Satsuki inundaban la tranquila sala de la mansión Kiryūin. Satsuki había tomado el conejo de peluche de Ryūko y corría entre los muebles, evitando que su imooto lograra alcanzarla. Sus juegos eran vigilados de cerca por el padre de ambas, Kiryūin Sōichirō, que leía tranquilamente el periódico.

Satsuki giró rápidamente alrededor del sofá esquivando las pequeñas manos de Ryūko, que casi la sujetaban del vestido. La pequeña niña no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, sobre la elegante alfombra persa que adornaba la habitación. Ryūko se posó en sus diminutas rodillas mientras se sujetaba el cuello de su vestido; en su caída se había golpeado el pecho perdiendo así el aliento, y le estaba costando dificultad recuperarlo.

– ¿Estás bien, Ryūko? –le preguntó Satsuki al ver que ya no la seguía. Cuando contempló que su pequeña hermanita batallando por respirar, rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella –. ¡Otousan! –llamó a su padre a todo pulmón.

Sōichirō dejo de inmediato el periódico y acudió a socorrer a sus hijas. Tomó a Ryūko en sus brazos y le acercó un inhalador a sus labios. Después de tres inhalaciones con el pequeño dispositivo, la respiración de Ryūko comenzó a normalizarse, para la tranquilidad de Satsuki, que sujetaba la manga del saco de su padre ansiosa por su hermana.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Sōichirō a su hija. Ryūko asintió con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurridizas recorrían sus mejillas –. Deben tener más cuidado –le dijo a amabas niñas al dejar a Ryūko de nuevo en el suelo.

–Lo tendremos, otousan –respondieron las dos niñas dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su padre. El hombre se las devolvió con cariño.

El dulce momento fue interrumpido por una leve tos proveniente de la entrada a la habitación. Kuroido Takiji se encontraba parado bajo el umbral realizando una reverencia a Kiryūin Ragyo, quien hacia su entrada.

–Ragyo-sama ha llegado a casa –anunció el hombre si levantar la vista.

–Okaerinasai –la saludó Sōichirō.

Las dos niñas a sus pies corrieron hacia su madre.

–Okaerinasai, Okasan –dijeron Satsuki y Ryūko al unísono, una vez que llegaron a los pies de su madre. Las dos pequeñas la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y sus rostros llenos de entusiasmo. Para las hermanas, su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

–Tadaima –murmuró Ragyo posando sus ojos primero en Satsuki, una larga sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ryūko –. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

–O… okasan, yo solo… –comenzó a balbucear Ryūko. Bajó su vista al no poder tolerar la mirada de decepción de su madre.

– ¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación? –preguntó de nuevo Ragyo dirigiéndose al resto de la habitación. El mayordomo detrás de ella comenzó a balbucear igual que la niña, Satsuki empezó a disculparse con su madre lista para culparse de todo, pero solo Sōichirō fue el único en darle una respuesta directa.

–Solo estaba jugando con Satsuki –dijo el hombre acercándose a su familia – y yo las supervisaba.

Ragyo frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a su marido.

–Todos saben perfectamente que Ryūko no debe salir de su habitación –soltó la mujer ciñendo su mano como una garra alrededor del brazo de la niña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –, ordenes del doctor.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Sōichirō y Satsuki, Ragyo arrastró a su hija por el pasillo a paso decidido. Ryūko era tan pequeña que apenas sus pies lograban tocar el suelo mientras su madre la jalaba del brazo en un ángulo irregular.

– ¡Okasan, me… me duele! –se quejo Ryūko tratando de alcanza el paso de su madre.

–Debiste pensar en eso antes de salir de tu alcoba – le comentó ella al subir las escaleras.

– ¡Ragyo! –llamó Sōichirō corriendo detrás de ella, pero la mujer lo ignoró descaradamente –. ¡Ragyo!

– ¡Okasan! –gritaba Satsuki detrás de sus padres, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlos –. ¡Okasan, por favor!

– ¡Quieren dejar de gritar! –soltó Ragyo volviéndose hacia ellos en el corredor, sin detener su camino –. ¡Despertaran a Nui!

Finalmente la mujer alcanzó destino. Abrió la puerta de la cuarto de Ryūko de un solo tirón y prácticamente lanzó a la niña dentro. Ryūko en llanto, cayó sobre su trasero en el duro suelo de su estéril habitación.

–Aquí es donde debes estar –dijo Ragyo parada junto a la puerta mirando con intensidad a su hija –. Entiéndelo, lo hacemos por tu propio bien.

Ragyo intentó cerrar la puerta del cuarto, pero Satsuki se coló por un costado ella y corrió hasta su hermana.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la niña a su imooto secando las lagrimas de su rostro –. Lo necesitas –agregó entregándole su conejo de peluche. Los pequeños brazos de Ryūko se asieron del peluche con fuerza, mientras Satsuki le daba un abrazo consolador.

Ragyo contempló la escena delante de ella con indiferencia, estaba a punto de arremeter dentro de la habitación y separar a las dos hermanas, cuando el brazo de Sōichirō la sujeto del antebrazo.

–Tenemos que hablar –le dijo el hombre a su esposa con gran seriedad.

–Suéltame –le exigió Ragyo a su marido tratando de librarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

–Satsuki, quédate con tu hermana –dijo Sōichirō a su hija –. Tu madre y yo debemos hablar –explicó antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación quedando fuera de la vista de ambas niñas.

Fue tan rápido que Satsuki no tuvo tiempo de responder. Siguió abrazando a Ryūko por horas hasta que finalmente, su imooto se quedo sin lágrimas. Su padre no fue a buscarlas hasta al anochecer…

De nuevo la alarma comenzó a sonar y Satsuki levantó con pereza su cabeza de las almohadas. En el llanto de la noche anterior se había quedado dormida repentinamente, que ni siquiera había logrado meterse bajo las sabanas de su cama. Se volvió a mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche que anunciaba que eran las siete de la mañana.

Espabilándose de los recuerdos que la alcanzaron en sueños, Satsuki recogió el álbum de fotos y el peluche de Ryūko que yacían a lado de ella en la cama, para volverlos a guardar en su cajón correspondiente. En cuestión de minutos, su aspecto desaliñado por una mala noche de sueño desapareció, quedando completamente presentable con su uniforme blanco y azul representativo de Honnōji. Por unos minutos se examinó al espejo y cuando estaba completamente segura de haber recobrando la seguridad de su expresión, se dispuso a bajar a tomar su desayuno.

En su camino al comedor, Satsuki pudo notar que las puertas de la mansión al jardín se encontraban abiertas. El exterior de la mansión había perdido su interés después de lo sucedido con Ryūko, pero esa mañana, aún algo emotiva por los recuerdos que afloraron la noche anterior, la impulsaron a desviarse del su camino y salir al jardín posterior.

Mientras recorría la senda marcada entre el césped y los arbustos, Satsuki meditó sobre el sueño/recuerdo que la había tenido la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura que edad poseía en esos momentos, pero tenía la suficiente para saber que lo ocurrido a Ryūko estaba mal, como la poca para darse cuenta que su madre era la del problema.

Durante su infancia (e ignorancia), su madre era el ejemplo de mujer que quería ser y seguir. Era hermosa y perfecta ante sus ojos. La admiraba tanto, igual que Ryūko. Las acciones de la mujer era justificadas con sus maquiavélicas escusas; en su joven edad, Satsuki realmente creía que su madre se preocupaba por Ryūko y que tan solo no sabía la forma correcta de demostrarlo. Con el paso de los años y mirando hacia atrás, el pensamiento de Satsuki había cambiado por completo y veía a su madre como había sido y seguía siendo. Ella nunca le importó la salud Ryūko, era una escusa más para rechazarla o la razón de ello (de eso no estaba muy segura Satsuki); y su padre se había dado cuenta.

Sōichirō realmente amaba a Ryūko y se preocupaba por ella, tanto que su muerte fue el golpe suficientemente duro como para hacerlo huir. A pesar de haberla abandonado, Satsuki no culpaba a su padre por ello, o estaba enojada con él. Su sentimiento era simple decepción; ella también lo necesitaba.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el punto más lejano del jardín, el cual no había visitado en mucho tiempo. Un pequeño mausoleo con su respectiva piedra de buda hermosamente decorado con todos los artilugios correspondientes a un difunto, jarrones y un par de sotoubas. Había órdenes para que las flores fueran remplazadas todos los días sin importar el clima. En el centro de todo estaba el karoudo con el nombre de Kiryūin Ryūko grabado en la piedra.

Tras la muerte de su hermana, Satsuki había sido intransigente y exigió que la última estancia de su imooto fuera cerca de ella, por eso su tumba estaba en el jardín; pero con el tiempo ella misma había evitado ese lugar. Ahora contemplando la sepulcro de las cenizas de su hermana, Satsuki se tomó su tiempo para dar una leve plegaria y disculparse por su ausencia en aquel lugar. Se hizo la promesa a si misma que el aniversario de la muerte de Ryūko se tragaría su amargura y dolor, celebraría un homenaje a su hermana en su tumba.

–Qué raro verte aquí, oneesan –Satsuki escuchó una voz detrás de ella helándole la sangre. Por un momento pensó que el alma de Ryūko se había presentado ante ella para reclamarle su olvido –. Tu no sueles venir –entonces distinguió el tono de voz de Nui –, ni siquiera para visitar a nuestra hermana.

Nui rodeó a Satsuki hasta quedar junto a la lapida de piedra de la tumba de Ryūko, se recargó contra de ella mientras sus delgados dedos siguieron el contornos de las letras en el nombre de Ryūko tallada en la piedra.

–Debería darte vergüenza –siguió hablando con su tono dulce –. La pobre de Ryūko debe sentirse muy sola aquí afuera.

–Y tú debería mostrar más respeto a nuestra hermana.

– ¿Por qué? No tengo recuerdos de ella.

–Es mejor así.

–Ya sé –exclamó Nui jovialmente –. Tú sabías todo sobre ella, porque no me lo cuentas oneesan.

Satsuki frunció el seño y miró a Nui con dureza. Nui respondió soltado una risita.

–Con esa cara te pareces a okasan.

Las palabras de Nui fueron como una piedra en el estomago para Satsuki, pero se aseguró que su rostro no mostrara su disgusto.

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –le soltó Satsuki percatándose que Nui no llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria, en lugar de ello, tenía puesto uno de los tantos vestidos de diseñador que llenaban su guardarropa –. No deberías estar lista para ir al colegio.

–No voy a ir.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero. Prefiero quedarme en casa y cuidar de mis flores.

Nui había convertido la mitad de jardín en una colección de las más extrañas flores del mundo, tenía plantas, arbustos y huertos; incluso había designado a un grupo de jardineros que se dedicaban completamente al cuidado de las plantas de ella, así que resultaba irónico que Nui se atribuyera ese merito, cuando lo único que hacía por su flores era cortarlas.

–Sabes –agregó Nui acariciando las rosas rojas que adornaban la tumba de Ryūko –, las flores que decoran esta tumba siempre ha provenido de mi jardín. En realidad, soy yo las que suele cambiar las flores de estos jarrones. Así es como yo le muestro mis respetos a mí oneesan.

Satsuki siguió callada, aunque le sorprendía la confesión de Nui. No creía posible que su pequeña hermana tuviera alguna consideración por Ryūko, cuando de ninguna otra manera había demostrado interés. Conservando su silencio, Satsuki dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha de regreso a la mansión; Nui la siguió de cercas.

–No solo he puesto rosas en la tumba –decía Nui sin importar que Satsuki la ignorara – también azucenas, lirios, lilas, amapolas y geranios. Una vez que crezcan los tulipanes que ordené, será donde primero los coloque. Y hablando de tulipanes, no son mi única adquisición reciente, también tengo berros para el estanque y una belladona, que me pareció sumamente interesante. Sabías que la época antigua, las damas de clase alta usaban la belladona para envenenar a sus…

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –la interrumpió Soroi que corría hacia ellas desde la entrada de la mansión –. Satsuki-sama, su madre al teléfono.

Satsuki tomó con resignación el inalámbrico que le ofrecía el hombre, mientras que Nui a su lado brincaba de alegría por saber de su madre.

–Okasan.

–Satsuki, cariño –escuchó la característica voz de Ragyo al otro lado de la línea –. Querida, ya me encuentro en la ciudad.

–No tu vuelo se había retrasado.

–Pero tomé uno en la madrugada –agregó Ragyo siguiendo con su mentira –, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y saber de primera mano cómo va el festival.

–Quiero hablar con okasan –chilló Nui a un lado Satsuki extendiendo lo brazos hacia ella, mientras Satsuki la mantenía alejada empujándola del rostro –. Quiero hablar con okasan.

–Va según lo planeado –le aseguró Satsuki.

–Magnifico. Entonces no habrá problemas que vayas esta mañana a mi oficina, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Yo voy en caminó, llegaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Rápidamente, en la mente de Satsuki apareció el recordatorio de la batalla que lanzaría contra Takarada y su escuela, pero era una causa inútil dar escusas a su madre.

–Partiré hacia allá de inmediato –respondió Satsuki y sin despedirse le soltó el teléfono a Nui.

–Bonjour mère. Je vous ai tellement manqué –la saludó la jovencita en francés –. Vous m'apporter quelque chose de l'étranger?

Satsuki retomó su marcha a la mansión algo frustrada, primero había tenido una mala noche y luego su madre quería que fuera a verla. Ahora tenía que comunicarse con sus cuatro miembros de elite para informarles que no llegaría a tiempo para el ataque y debía iniciar sin ella. Satsuki se preguntaba qué más podía salir mal en ese día.

* * *

Para este capítulo tuve que investigar las partes de un altar de muertos japonés: las sotoubas son las tablillas de madera donde van las oraciones y el karoudo es el contenedor de las cenizas del difunto.

También me di cuenta que al fin me sirvieron las clases de francés: el titulo quiere decir "un mal día" y el dialogo de Nui es: "Hola madre. Te extrañe mucho. Me has traído algo del extranjero?

Y una noticia levemente mala, me adelantaron el inicio del semestre para el próximo lunes, así que probablemente me retrase un poco en subir capítulos, pero hago mi promesa solmene que no abandonare a mis fics. Saludos.


	11. El inicio

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El inicio

Las mañanas iniciaban temprano en el hogar de lo Mankanshoku, Sakuyo siempre era la primera en levantarse ya que debía tener el desayuno listo para toda la familia, antes de que sus hijos fuera a la escuela. Su esposo la imitaba al abrir a primera hora su clínica clandestina; la madrugada era cuando los ebrios de la noche anterior despertaban en algún basurero con algún golpe del cual no sabían cómo lo obtuvieron, y Barazō quería atenderlos antes que nadie, para que en la resaca les pudiera quitar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

Aquella mañana, Mako madrugó al igual que sus padres. La chica solo contaba con un solo uniforme escolar y la noche anterior su madre lo había lavado; Mako tenía que plancharlo antes de desayunar y prepararse para ir al colegio. Por ello, Ryūko fue la última en despertase, nunca había sido una pájaro madrugador y el hecho de encontrarse en la casa de otras personas no cambiaba sus costumbres. En cuanto Mataro, había fingido dormir mientras esperaba a que quedaran él y la amiga de su hermana solos en la habitación que servía como dormitorio familiar.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Mataro se arrastró entre los futones hasta alcanzar a Ryūko. La chica yacía extendida boca arriba sobre las colchas, con las ropas desacomodadas por el contante rodar durante la noche. Senketsu estaba a su lado, pegado contra la cadera de Ryūko, también boca arriba y profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Mataro en lo que extendió la mano sobre el cuerpo de Ryūko. Tomó bastilla de la playera que usaba la chica para dormir, con la intención de descubrirle los senos. Con cuidado, el chico comenzó a subir la camiseta sobre el torso de Ryūko, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo y cuando había alcanzado el principio del pecho de la chica, la mano de Ryūko se cerró alrededor del cuello de Matao asfixiándolo.

– ¡Maldito mocoso pervertido! –gritó Ryuko dándole una paliza a Mataro. Cuando la chica terminó con él, este terminó tirado sobre el piso de la habitación con el labio partido, el ojo morado, el cuerpo magullado y un chichón en la cabeza –. Te crees muy listo ¿verdad, cabrón?

Mataro balbuceó unas palabras ilegible en defensa. Ryūko lo tomó de cabellera y de la banda de sus calzoncillos, y lo cargó hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí, imbe…! – Ryūko estaba por lanzarlo atreves de las puerta, pero cuando las abrió se topó con Barazō parado del otro lado, espiando por una rendija. Guts, el perro de la familia estaba a sus pies paralizado al igual que el hombre al verse descubiertos.

–Yo… solo estaba… vigilando que Mataro se portara bien –se excusó Barazō inútilmente.

– ¡COMO SI ME CREYERA ESA PESIMA MENTIRA, PAR DEPRAVADOS! –bramó Ryūko, roja y furiosa, lanzando a Mataro contra su padre, y ambos (incluido el perro) salieron despedidos hacia atrás varios metros.

– ¡Los sentimos! –gritaron ellos mientras el impuso los alejaban de la habitación.

Ryūko cerró las puertas de golpe aún encolerizada, que del impacto casi las parte en dos. Durante el resto de la mañana, Barazō y Mataro no tuvieron el valor de volver a mostrarse ante Ryūko. Sakuyo y Mako no les resultó extraño el comportamiento del padre e hijo, ya que se había vuelto normal que Ryūko los golpeara hasta la inconsciencia ante su constante acoso.

Después del delicioso desayuno que había preparado la señora Mankanshoku, Ryuko y Mako se marcharon finalmente a la escuela, con Senketsu de nuevo dentro del maletín de su dueña. El enojo de Ryūko continuó presente la mayor parte del recorrido, manteniendo a la chica en silencio.

–Estas muy callada, Ryūko -chan –dijo Mako extrañada con su amiga –. ¿Fue mala noche? ¿No soñaste con los angelitos?

–Fue más que una mala noche –contestó Ryūko rascándose la parte detrás de su cabeza, pensando en la pésima forma en que había despertado.

Cuando Ryūko conoció al hermano menor de Mako, no se imaginó en que pequeño desgraciado degenerado se convertiría, aunque debió suponerlo con el padre que tenía. Ryūko no tenía más de diez años la primera vez que fue a visitar la casa de los Mankanshoku; los padres de Mako estaban fascinados con el hecho de que su hija tuviera su primera amiga, en especial una tan linda. Mataro era muy pequeño y bastante tímido con los extraños, que tan solo tener a Ryūko en la casa lo hizo esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre.

Con el paso de los años, Mako y Ryūko se volvieron inseparables. Resultaba cada vez más común ver a Ryūko en la casa de los Mankashoku, con lo cual Mataro fue perdiendo su timidez ante ella, pero aún no era el paria que Ryūko tenía que liderar en la actualidad.

El día en que Mataro entró en la escuela primaria, Mako y Ryūko lo acompañaron hasta la escuela, donde unos brabucones mayores estaban dispuestos de hacer sufrir a los recién llegados. El pequeño niño entró en pánico, pero Ryūko que tenía experiencia lidiando con esas sabandijas, se libró de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con solo algunos raspones. Desde ese momento, Mataro quedo prendido con la idea de ser todo un delincuente, y lo increíble de lo que era Ryūko. Su sueño era ser tan fuerte como ella para impresionarla.

Al paso del tiempo, Mataro se fue ganando de una reputación, de una padilla y una actitud del demonio. Eso no fue lo que hizo que Ryūko comenzara a detestarlo, fueron las malditas hormonas. Cuando Mataro finalmente fue golpeado por la pubertad y Ryūko fue bendecida/maldecida por un desarrollo corporal, la situación se volvió bastante irritante para la joven. La fascinación de Mataro por Ryūko evolucionó de la admiración a una atracción física, hasta convertirse en el objetivo de su vida. El último par de años, el jovenzuelo le declaraba a todo el mundo y en especial a Ryūko, que ella sería solo de él, para siempre.

Pero Ryūko no quería hablar del tema, así que lo cambio de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Mako aún esperaba una respuesta cuando esta continuaba mirándola con sus gigantescos ojos castaños:

–No pude dormir bien –comentó Ryūko sin mentir –. Tuve un extraño sueño.

–Aaaahhhh… de que se trataba, de que se trataba –dijo Mako sacudiendo los brazos, emocionada.

–No recuerdo mucho –respondió Ryūko tratando de forzar su mente a recordar –. Fue extraño, estaba en una sala completamente de blanco, solo había una silla y yo estaba sentada en ella, de repente una corriente de aire me dio en la cara. No tenía aroma, solamente me agitó el cabello. Luego el viento se convirtió en una gran cantidad de hilos rojos, muchos. Cuando desaparecieron solo quedaba uno y estaba sujeto a mi dedo meñique, se extendía por el suelo hasta la lejanía y desaparecía bajo una estela luz…

–Y ¿qué más?

–No lo sé –admitió Ryūko cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas de entra de la preparatoria –. No lo recuerdo, creo que fue cuando desperté.

–Mmm… –murmuró Mako pensando en las palabas de su amiga – tal vez era un sueño profético…

– ¿Profético?

–Sí –dijo Mako con increíble seriedad –. El hilo rojo en el dedo, podría ser el hilo del destino. Eso significa que algo que definirá tu futuro está por suceder. Y el viento que azotaba el rostro, es el viento de los recuerdos, eso quiere decir que tu pasado esta por regresar, Ryūko -chan.

– ¿Qué? –soltó Ryūko deteniendo su marcha una vez dentro del terreno escolar –. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso, Mako?

–De las revistas de modas –contestó la chica mostrándole a Ryūko una serie de revistas en sus manos, extendidas como abanicos –. Son las biblias de las adolecentes, en ellas están escritas todas las cosas que una chica actual debe saber: moda, chicos, incluso horóscopo, y el de Ryūko -chan dice que un gran cambio se aproxima –agregó leyendo una de las revistas.

–Sí, claro –dijo su amiga frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, las revistas de moda no eran de su interés –. ¿Qué es todo esto? –agregó Ryūko dándose cuenta del ajetreo que había en el patio escolar. Los alumnos de la preparatoria corrían de un lado a otro, hablaban entre ellos alarmados y preparando la escuela para una especie de evento.

Varios alumnos pertenecientes al equipo de atletismo pasaron corriendo junto a ellas, obligándolas a orillarse contra la pared la muralla que rodeaba la escuela.

– ¡Mankanshoku! –bramó una chica con uniforme de tenis acercándose a las dos amigas. Mako que abrazaba el brazo de Ryūko se sorprendió que la capitana del equipo de tenis la buscara personalmente.

– ¡Aori-senpai! –la saludó Mako sin soltar el brazo de Ryūko –. ¡Buenos días!

–Nada de buenos días –exclamó la joven morena deteniéndose frente a las chicas –. Hay reunión urgente para los integrantes del equipo de tenis, necesitas estar presente de inmediato en la cancha tres.

–Espera un momento –soltó Ryūko entrecerrando la mirada –. ¿Qué es todo esto?

– ¿Es que no lo sabes Matoi? El festival Yosegaki Himonau ha iniciado. El día ayer la academia Honnōji obtuvo la bandera de Abekamo y declararon que atacarían a las demás escuelas rivales. Por órdenes directas del dueño del consejo escolar, todos los equipos escolares debemos prepararnos para un ataque inminente.

– ¡Oh mi dios! –exclamó Mako alarmada sujetando su rostro.

–Pero Mako no pertenece al club de tenis –dijo Ryūko –, es solo una suplente.

–Suplente o no, debe estar presente –dijo la capitana del equipo de tenis arrebatando a Mako del brazo de Ryūko –. Son órdenes definitivas.

La joven arrastró a Mako del cuello de su uniforme mientras la llevaba atreves del patio escolar.

– ¡Me están llevando, Ryūko -chan! –gritó Mako sacudiendo los brazos hacia su amiga.

– ¡Mako! –también gritó Ryūko extendiendo su brazo hacia su amiga que se alejaba –. ¿No estarán exagerando? –dijo Ryūko para sí completamente aturdida por lo sucedido. Bajo la vista hacia su maletín donde Senketsu asomaba su peluda cabeza –. ¿Tú qué crees? –agregó dirigiendo a su conejo que tan solo respondió tallándose su único ojo con su patitas.

* * *

Y así inicia...


	12. La invasión

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La invasión

Jakuzure Nonon se encontraba cómodamente recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala del consejo escolar esa mañana. Igual que el resto de los miembros del consejo, se había levantado temprano para presentarse en la academia Honnōji, solo que en su caso era para descansar; ella y sus equipos no atléticos se habían ganado un merecido respiro después de su aplastante victoria contra Abekamo.

La bandera de la escuela de Kyōto se encontraba en sus manos y la admiraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Era de un color rosa cereza con un bello bordado en dorado y negro de las bestias guardines de la academia. Jakuzure paso su dedos sobre los hilo recordando vívidamente su éxito. Había sido la primera de los cuatro miembros del consejo en vencer a una escuela y enorgullecer a Satsuki-sama. Una parte de ella, la celosa y envidiosa, no deseaba que los demás ataques tuvieran éxito, para en los ojos de Satsuki ella fuera la mejor de todos.

Sus pensamientos presuntuosos fueron interrumpidos de repente por Iori, que abrió las puertas de la sala del consejo de par en par.

–Aquí estaba, Jakuzure-san –dijo el joven rubio acercándose a ella –. Estaba buscándola.

– ¿A mí? –respondió la chica extrañada.

–Así es. Satsuki-sama acaba de llamar, no podrá llegar a tiempo para partir a Osaka.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé –dijo Iori encogiendo los hombros –, pero fueron sus deseos que los cuatro miembros del consejo asistieran a la invasión contra Naniwan Kinman, aunque fuera solo los grupos atléticos los que dirigieran el ataque.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién protegerá la escuela en nuestra ausencia?

–Los demás grupos, e inclusive el resto del comité disciplinario seguirá aquí. Yo permaneceré a cargo por si sucede algo inesperado, pero creo que Satsuki-sama no espera algo por el estilo.

Eso era nuevo, Nonon sabía lo importante que era para su prima su victoria sobre las otras escuelas, y por nada del mundo faltaría cuando estaba por llevarse a cabo el ataque; la chica de rosa estaba segura de ello, ya que la conocía mejor que nadie. Debía ser una poderosa razón para que Satsuki tuviera que pedirles a los cuatro miembros de elite hacerse cargo por su cuenta, no porque desconfiara de ellos.

–Está bien –comentó Jakuzure levantándose del sofá –. ¿Dónde están los demás inútiles?

–En la entrada principal. Los transportes están por marcharse.

A pesar del extraño cambio de planes de Satsuki, ninguno de sus seguidores cuestionaba sus órdenes, en especial Jakuzure. Antes de reunirse con el resto del los miembros del consejo, la chica se cambio de su uniforme rosado y gran sombrero, por su traje deportivo y un par de tenis. Cuando finalmente estaba lista para subir a los transportes, se encontró en la entrada de la academia a los últimos alumnos que subían a los camiones, entre ellos Gamagōri que destacaba de inmediato.

– ¡Más rápido! –apremió el joven de gran estatura a sus subordinados que subían el resto del equipo a los transportes –. ¡Estamos a diez minutos de partir y todo debe de estar arriba de los camiones para entonces!

– ¿Supervisas este ataque como si fuera propio, sapo? –le preguntó Jakuzure al llegar a su lado –. ¿No es eso trabajo del simio?

–Como puedo ver ya estas informada del cambio de planes –comentó Gamagōri posando su vista en el atuendo de la chica, él también llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo.

–Realmente no es necesario que vayan ambos –dijo repentinamente la voz de Sanageyama detrás de Gamagōri; al volverse para verlo, también se toparon con la presencia de Inumuta. Ambos jóvenes también llevaban sus respectivos uniformes deportivos –. Lo equipos atléticos pueden manejar esta la incursión sin problemas, "yo" puedo encargarme de la incursión sin problemas.

–Las ordenes de Satsuki-sama era que estuviéramos presente los cuatro en el ataque –afirmó Inumuta marchando hacía el vehículo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular –. No es que nadie dude de tus capacidades o las de los equipos atléticos.

–Yo sí –aseguró Jakuzure siguiendo al joven de anteojos dentro de uno de los camiones.

–Tú y tu veneno, serpiente –escucharon decir a Inumuta antes que él y la chica de rosa desaparecieran dentro del transporte.

– ¿Alguna idea porque Satsuki-sama no llegara a tiempo? –preguntó repentinamente Sanageyama a Gamagōri.

El joven del comité disciplinario negó la cabeza. Por un momento, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio meditando que sería lo sucedido con su líder, cuando la capitana del equipo de tenis, Hakodate Omiko, se aproximó a ellos.

–Todo está listo para partir según lo ordenado –informó la chica con una reverencia.

–Perfecto –dijo Sanageyama satisfecho, siguiendo a la capitana de tenis a otro de los camiones.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros? –le preguntó Gamagōri al verlo subir a otro vehículo.

–E ir todo el viaje a Osaka junto con la serpiente –dijo Sanageyama –; mejor paso.

En menos de cinco minutos, los transportes ya se encontraban en la carretera principal que salía de Honnōji. La mayor parte del viaje, Sanageyama se dedicó a observar por la ventana del vehículo; en los asientos traseros iban Hakodate Omiko y Fukuroda Takaharu, los más fuertes capitanes de todos los equipos deportivos, y en los últimos asientos estaban los demás encargados. La camioneta iba en completo silencio, lo que le permitió al joven miembro del consejo meditar en aquello que se encontraba en la mente de los cuatro de elite: Satsuki-sama.

Era para todos una sorpresa que un día tan definitivo, como el momento de la invasión a Naniwa Kinman y el enfrentamiento contra su rival comercial, Satsuki no estuviera presente desde un principio. Sin duda tenía que ser algo muy importante para que la joven tomara esa decisión.

Sanageyama conocía a Satsuki desde hacía un par de años y lo que sabía de ella, que era una persona que no dejaba nada al azar y siempre estaba lista para arriesgarse el todo por el todo, y el joven lo sabía de primera mano. Durante la época de secundaria, el pequeño Sangeyama era todo un truhan sin control que no obedecía a nada, ni nadie. Su familia era dueña de una gran empresa de alimentos, pero sus padres dedicaban toda su atención a su primogénito, lo cual dejo al segundo hijo del matrimonio algo abandonado. En eso tiempos solo había tres cosas que le importaban a Uzu: su pandilla del norte de Kanto, el kendo y la victoria.

La escuela nunca fue una de sus prioridades y la única razón por la que asistía era para seguir siendo parte del equipo de kendō. Sanageyama era el mejor de su escuela y en una competencia llegó hasta las finales; pero no obtuvo el campeonato, su rival en el encuentro final lo venció con dos movimientos. Esa persona fue Satsuki.

Por mucho tiempo, Sangeyama no pudo manejar la derrota y el exigió a Satsuki una revancha; pero la joven vio un potencial en él y le prometió que un día le daría la satisfacción de la revancha si acudía a la preparatoria Honnōji bajo sus órdenes. Desde entonces, Sanageyama era parte de los miembros del consejo, pero aún estaba ansioso de obtener su revancha contra Satsuki. Él conocía de primera mano la forma en que Satsuki se enfrentaba un rival, y Sanageyama estaba convecino que la razón de que los cuatros miembros del consejo fueron mandados juntos a Osaka, se debía al misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada.

–Espero que no sean solo rumores –murmuró para sí el joven, mirando por la ventanilla mientras se acercaban a su destino. En realidad, toda la idea de un misterioso guerrero que ponía los pelos de punta a sus enemigos, era emocionante para él.

–Sanageyama ¿me escuchas? –dijo repentinamente la voz de Inumuta por el pequeño aparato que llevaba en el oído.

–Claro, como un ladrido.

–Muy gracioso. En fin, la unidad móvil de tácticas permanecerá a unas calles lejos del objetivo. Te estaremos contigo por el comunicador y unas cámaras portátiles que llevaran algunos estudiantes. A cualquier problema acudiremos de inmediato, pero por el momento, van solos.

–Su ayuda no será necesaria –comentó Sanageyama seguro de sus capacidades y las de sus grupos.

Finalmente, alcanzaron su objetivo. Los estudiantes de Honnōji bajaron de los vehículos tan rápido como estos se detuvieron. Formaron una gran masa ordenada frente a las puertas principales de Naniwa Kinman y sus murallas. El elemento sorpresa no era parte del plan de Sanageyama, y su forma de pensar era más simple, invadir y aplastar, todo por la fuerza.

Una vez que sus tropas de atletas estaban formadas en el orden planeado, el joven miembro del comité tomó tranquilamente su posición frente a las puertas cerradas de la preparatoria a conquistar. En su manos llevaba su shinai y en su rostro una sonrisa petulante. Detrás de él, sus mejores capitanes esperaban sus órdenes.

– ¡Oi! –soltó a todo pulmón –. ¡Basuras de Naniwa Kinman, escuchen! ¡La gran academia Honnōji está aquí para desafiar a su escuela a un evento deportivo por su bandera! ¡Si desea, pueden enfrentarnos, pero sus esfuerzos serán inútiles ante nuestra superioridad!

No hubo respuesta directa. Las puertas de la escuela seguían cerradas, pero podía escucharse al otro lado las voces de sus estudiantes.

– ¡Sabía que eran cobardes! –continuó gritando Sangeyama –. ¡Muestren la cara, idiotas sin valor! ¡Takarada Kaneo, era de imaginarse que te ocultarías detrás de las paredes de tu escuela como la sabandija que eres!

La gigantesca pantalla al frente de la escuela donde generalmente se mostraba el nombre de esta en diferentes animaciones, apareció en primer plano el rostro de Takarada Kaneo, con sus extravagantes joyas y ropas, y característico cabello rojo.

– ¿Tantos deseo tienen de ver mi cara, Honnōji? –dijo el muchacho de la pantalla con altanería –. Bueno, ya la tienen en todo su esplendor.

– ¡No es una visión muy agradable a la vista! –continuó Sangeyama –. ¡Pero preferiría que fuera mejor en vivo!

–No, no, no –dijo Takarada meneando su dedo frente a la cámara –, si quieres verme en persona y a nuestra bandera –agregó mostrándola –, tendrás que llegar a mí por tu propios métodos.

–Será un placer –aceptó el joven de verde satisfecho con el reto.

–Pero no creas que te será tan fácil –siguió Takarada mientras la puertas de la escuela comenzaron a abrirse revelando a los estudiantes de los equipos deportivos de Naniwa Kinman, listos para la pelea –, primero tendrás que pasar por todo el plantel estudiantil. ¡Escuchen, muertos de hambre! ¡Recibirán un premio en efectivo por cada alumno de Honnōji que venzan!

Y con esas palabras los estudiantes locales se lanzaron contra los invasores. Sangeyama alzo su shinai motivando a sus tropas a avanzar. El choque fue devastador. Los miembros de ambas escuela de los grupo de deportes en combaten peleaban uno contra uno; los equipos de futbol, voleibol, tenis y demás que usaran una pelota o balón, utilizaban estos como armas que arrojaban sin piedad a sus contrincantes. Todos los grupos atléticos que usaban jabalinas, discos y otras herramientas, las lanzaban contra la estructura física de la escuela.

Sanageyama abatía con facilidad a todo contrincante que se ponían en su camino. A su lado Fukuroda soltaba puñetazos a cualquiera que se le ocurriera atacar a la espalda de su líder, y Hakodate abría camino golpeando con sus potentes saques. Al principio del enfrentamiento, los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman dieron una verdadera pelea: el equipo de aikido eran muy fuerte, los miembros de grupo de ping pong salían de la nada, resultando en una increíble molestia con sus diminutas pelotas, y los practicantes de atletismo eran difíciles de alcanzar; pero como avanzaba la pelea, la superioridad de Honnōji comenzó a sobresalir. Los alumnos locales comenzaron a retroceder, mientras los invasores se adentraron al patio escolar.

Takarada gritaba órdenes e insultos a sus compañeros alumnos sin mejorar la situación para su escuela, muchos de ellos yacían derrotados en el suelo y otros habían desertado.

–Reporte, Sanageyama –escuchó la voz de Gamagōri en el aparato en su oído.

–Mejor de lo planeado –dijo él airoso viendo como Hakodate vencía a las ultimas chicas del equipo de tenis rival, lanzándolas contras las ventanas de su escuela por el fuerte golpe de su raqueta.

–No será una victoria hasta que atrapes a Takarada –comentó Gamagōri al otro lado de la línea –. ¿Alguna señal del misterioso guardián?

–Hasta el momento nada y eso comienza a decepcionarme.

– ¡En lugar de eso deberías enfocarte en tu misión, simio! –comentó Jakuzure tomando el micrófono.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Quién la ha puesto en la línea?!

–Estamos saliéndonos del tema –comentó Inumuta poniendo orden –. Lo primero es dar con Takarada. Sanageyama ¿puedes ver una antena al frente del edificio principal?

–La veo.

–Es una antena de comunicaciones. Según la información que tengo, el cuarto de informática del Naniwa Kinman se encuentra justo del lado de esa pared.

–Y con ello, Takarada –murmuró Sanageyama airoso. Con una orden de su mano, los miembros del equipo de escalada treparon por el muro de la escuela rival hasta alcanzar el segundo piso.

Las ventanas de esa pared fueron destruidas por las pelotas saqueadas por Hakodate, permitiendo así a los estudiantes entrar en la habitación. Gritos y golpes se hicieron escuchar, hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Takarada Kaneo fue lanzado por la venta. El joven pelirrojo hubiera golpeado su rostro contra el suelo si no fuera por una soga atada a uno de sus pies, por el equipo de escalada.

El joven chillaba del susto antes de que lo soltaran los últimos centímetros antes de llegar al suelo, frente a Sanageyama.

–Ohai gozaimas –lo saludó Sanageyama mirándolo en el suelo. Takarada llevaba las ropas en girones y el rostro sudado, sus ojos denotaban el pánico. El joven pelirrojo se volvió de un lado al otro en busca de ayuda, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros de preparatoria yacían derrotados, la escuela con bastantes daños y rodeado por alumnos de Honnōji –. Te he encontrado.

–Malditos seas, Honnōji –masculló entre dientes Takarada mirando con odio al joven de verde delante de él.

–Ahora entréganos tu bandera, si no quieres enfrentar a mi shirai –lo amenazó Sanageyama apuntándolo con su espada de madera. Por un breve segundo, en su mente gruñó decepcionado a pesar de su casi victoria. _Había sido tan fácil._

– ¿Crees que es todo lo que tengo en mi arsenal? –dijo Takarada con una sonrisa maliciosa. Saganayema y sus subordinados dieron un paso atrás cuando el joven se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su saco de piel, pero de este no sacó lo que todos esperaban. Soltó sobre el rostro de los alumnos de Honnōji, unos fajos de billetes que cayeron como hojas delante de ellos.

– ¿Tratas de sobornarnos? –preguntó Sanageyama molesto con el intento. Sus subordinados eran leales a él y a Satsuki-sama.

–Oh… no era para ustedes.

Y con esas palabras, las puertas principales del edificio se abrieron dando paso al profesor de educación física de Naniwa Kinman, la maestra de matemáticas, el profesor de ingles, el entrenador de kendō, la instructora de natación y el conserje escolar. Todos llevaban en sus manos bates, escobas, shinai, tubos de cañería y cualquier otra arma improvisada.

– ¿Cuánto saben en Honnōji de comprar a los maestros? –se burló Takarada poniéndose de pie y quitando la tierra de su ropa, cuando los maestros se lanzaron al ataque.

La sorpresa le dio una ventaja, pero el hecho de ser adultos no detuvo a los invasores de enfrentarlos. Algunos de ellos cayeron de inmediato, pero el entrenador de kendō y el conserje dieron una dura pelea. Fue el mismo Sanageyama quien venció a ambos con un poderoso golpe de su shinai. Pero la intervención de los maestros nunca fue con la intención de derrotar a los invasores, eran una simple distracción mientras Takarada intentaba huir dentro de las instalaciones.

– ¡No tan rápido! –gritó Hakodate golpeando con una de su bolas la puerta que intentaba usar Takarada para huir. Este soltó un grito de horror, cuando una segunda bola golpeó a centímetros de su mano.

– ¿Planeabas huir como el cobarde que eres? –se quejó Sanageyama mirándolo con desprecio. El chico pelirrojo le había colmado la paciencia. No le había ofrecido un verdadero reto y toda esa invasión había sido una decepción tras otra, a pesar de haber saber sido exitosa –. Entrega la bandera –le ordenó levantando su mano hacia él, aunque estuviera a unos metros de distocia.

Takarada con la frente sudada y una mirada de odio, no obedeció.

Hakodate saqueó otra bola que golpeó frente a los pies de Takarada, la pelota rebotó con fuerza contra el suelo e impactó en el estomago del joven. Este, se inclinó de dolor y sin aire, para luego caer de rodillas; aún así no dio señales de ceder.

Sanageyama siguió mirando con desagrado al líder del consejo escolar rival y por ningún momento sintió pena por él, a pesar de su patético aspecto.

–Termina esto, Hakodate –le ordenó a la tenista.

–Sí, Sanageyama-senpai –contestó esta alzando su raqueta y lanzado su otra bola directo al rostro de Takarada.

Cualquiera de los presente, inclusive el mismo Takarada, dirían que ese era su fin. Pero cuando la bola estaba por chocar contra su rostro, un maletín de acero se interpuso en el camino. Todos miraron atónitos a la persona que apareció delante de Takarada defendiéndolo.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente golpeando a alguien de rodillas? –dijo Ryūko frunciendo el ceño –. Veamos que pueden hacer contra alguien que si se defiende.

* * *

Que mala soy al terminar el capitulo ahí.


	13. What Mommy wants

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

What Mommy wants

El viaje en automóvil de la mansión Kiryūin a las oficinas principales de Revocs era muy corto, en cuestión de minutos Satsuki ya se encontraba en las puertas principales del rascacielos. Su rostro era fácilmente reconocido por los asistentes y guardias de seguridad, que evitó todo los rigurosos procesos de seguridad y la burocracia de las citas, y caminó derecho de las puertas de entrada hasta el elevador sin que nadie la molestara o la detuviera, a pesar de que llevara consignó una katana junto con su maletín escolar.

El acenso en el elevador no fue tan directo como su arribó. La caja de cristal que daba al exterior del edificio, se detuvo prácticamente en cada piso a como ascendía, para permitir el paso de trabajadores. Satsuki y Soroi se pegaron contra la pared posterior de cristal del elevador durante todo el camino, para que la gente que subía y bajara no les incomodara en el acenso al último piso. El mayordomo y su ama, guardaron silencio durante todo el tiempo; Satsuki desviaba su vista atreves del cristal para poder contemplar la gigantesca ciudad alrededor del rascacielos. Mientras observaba los demás edificios, no pudo evitar pensar la batalla que sin duda ya habría iniciado lejos de su posición, se preguntó si los otros miembros del comité estudiantil no tendrían problemas con la invasión o si el misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada era real o solo un rumor. De lo único que estaba segura, era su completa confianza en su equipo, no importaba la situación, ellos la manejarían lo mejor posible para obtener su objetivo.

Como unos veinte minutos después y de haber visitado unos cuarenta pisos, finalmente el elevador se detuvo en el último piso del edificio que solo era ocupado por la oficina de su madre. Como todas las visitas anteriores a esa habitación, el primer rostro con el que se encontró al salir del elevador era con la asistente y secretaria de su madre, Hōōmaru Rei. La joven se estaba detrás de un largo y elegante escritorio escribiendo a gran velocidad en el teclado de su computadora. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Satsuki salió del elevador y caminó hasta su escritorio junto con Soroi.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –dijo la mujer sin apartar sus ojos del delgado monitor –. Ragyo-sama se encuentra ocupada por el momento, la atenderá tan pronto tenga tiempo. Por favor espere.

Satsuki no le contestó y solo endureció su mirada. Despreciaba a esa mujer con todo su ser. No le importaba que fuera la hija de su jefa, la trataba como cualquier otra persona que intentara molestar a Kiryūin Ragyō. No había consideración y respeto de su parte, y la madre de Satsuki parecía disfrutar desentendimiento entre ambas. Hōōmaru no solo era la asistente personal, secretaria y mano derecha de Ragyō, también era su compinche y celestina en sus descarríos amorosos, y Satsuki sospechaba que en algún momento también ocupó también el puesto de amante.

Al no recibir ningún comentario o desprecio por parte de la joven estudiante, Hōōmaru levantó finalmente su mirada y le indicó con la cabeza los cómodos sillones a un costado de la oficina. Satsuki entendió la señal, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar indicaciones de esa mujer, así que marchó a lado contrario de la habitación y se concentró en contemplar por la gran ventana que decoraba la oficina junto al elevador. A diferencia de ella, el mayordomo tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones.

No pasaron ni treinta segundo y las puertas gemelas que separaban la oficina principal, del recibidor se abrieron para dar paso a un joven que empujaba un carrito de servicio. Satsuki dirigió su vista en él, y se percató que era un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella, era muy atractivo y de buen cuerpo. Paso un lado de ella para entrar al elevador y se dio cuenta que llevaba la camisa fuera de los pantalones en su parte posterior. El joven volvió su vista hacia Satsuki y sus miradas se encontraron, fue cuando ella detectó la culpa en su mirada, mientas él no pudo sostenerla.

– ¿Quién era él? –le preguntó Satsuki a Hōōmaru una vez que la puertas del elevador se cerraron nuevamente. Aunque ella ya tenía una teoría.

–Un empleado nuevo –contestó la mujer sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

–Es muy joven…

–Nuevo prospecto, cumple con los requisitos y los estudios requeridos a pesar de su corta edad.

– ¿Cuál es su puesto?

La asistente detuvo su constante teclear y volvió a alzar su vista a Satsuki con una mirada sospechosa.

–Es el chico del café –contestó.

–Mmm –soltó Satsuki con un suspiró al tener la confirmación de sus sospechas. El joven era simple carne maleable en las manos de su madre, típico en ella –. Claro, se requieren de estudios para el servir el café –agregó con una sonrisa acusatoria.

Hōōmaru no contestó su comentario, solo entrecerró su mirada y le indicó con la cabeza las puertas abiertas.

–Ragyo-sama te recibirá –dijo con un tono de pocos amigos.

Satsuki se encaminó a la oficina principal de su madre, en el camino le hizo una señal a su mayordomo para que la esperara ahí, además de entregarle su maletín escolar y catana, y le dio otra señal a Hōōmaru de falso agradecimiento al pasar junto a ella. Cerró las puertas detrás una vez adentro.

La oficina principal de Kiryūin Ragyō era una habitación casi circular sin divisiones, ni paneles. Las paredes eran solamente ventanas de un solo sentido. Estaba decorada con varios pedestales donde floreros de mármol estaban rebosantes de rosas blancas. En el centro de la habitación esta un gigantesco escritorio de nogal y una silla estilo trono. Sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa estaba Ragyō hablando por teléfono en un fluido ingles.

La mujer vestía un hermoso traje claro de seda. La falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el saco estaba delicadamente bordado y la blusa poseía un revelador escote. En su cuello llevaba una exquisita gargantilla y unos aretes de perlas decoraban sus oídos. Como siempre, la madre de Satsuki era la imagen viva de la belleza. Sin importar los desacuerdos o asperezas que podía sentir Satsuki hacia su madre, nunca podía dejar de admirar hermosura y porte que poseía su progenitora.

–I understand the weather can be an aggravating factor for the merchandise has not arrived in time –dijo Ragyō mientras le hacía una señal a Satsuki para que se aproximara a ella –, but not my problem. These fabrics should be here before the weekend. I don't know how they will resolve, but it must be now...

Satsuki detectó el tono de amenaza en la voz de su madre, sin duda la persona al otro lado de la línea debía estar comenzando a arrepentirse del puesto que poseía en eso momentos. La joven llegó hasta uno de los extremos del escritorio de Ragyō, pero su madre no había terminado de asustar a su oyente, que Satsuki se enfocó en los objetos sobre la mesa mientras fingía no entender la conversación que su madre tenía al teléfono. Lo primero que llamó su atención era la foto familiar: en ella estaban Ragyō, Satsuki y Nui, y si bien lo recordaba, la habían tomado en un estudio hacía tres años. Su madre la había instigado en usar un vestido de gala que concordaba con el suyo y el de Nui, solo que cada uno era en diferente color, el de Ragyo baige, Nui rosa y el de Satsuki azul.

Esa era toda la familia, según su madre. Era muy probable que la foto de su padre alguna vez también estuviera en ese escritorio, pero sospechaba que terminó en la basura el día que las abandono. Mientras que la imagen de Ryūko nunca debió haber llegado a tocar ese escritorio.

–Esta gente tan incompetente –dijo de repente Ragyō colgando el teléfono y dejándolo caer en el escritorio –. A veces siento el deseo que todos los seres humanos sean desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra.

–Eso nos incluiría, okasaan.

–No has entendido, querida –la contradijo la mujer recostándose sobre el escritorio para alcanzar a su hija. La sujetó de la barbilla y la miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos –. Nosotras somos más que simples seres humanos –con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acaricia la mejilla de Satsuki sin soltar su barbilla–. Que hermosa y suave piel tienes –comentó y Satsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido –, lástima que se marquen unas líneas junto a los labios cuando sonríes.

En menos de un segundo, la sonrisa de Satsuki desapareció de inmediato. _Clásico de ella. Halagos e insultos van de la mano._

– ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

–Vaya manera de hablarle a tu madre –se quejo Ragyō levantándose del escritorio, lo rodeó y tomó asiento en su trono –. Paso una semana fuera del país y me reprochan por querer ver a mi hija.

–Si fuera completamente cierto, hubieras incluido a Nui a la visita.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ella más tarde, así que no tiene sentido hacerla venir.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–No, no, no –comentó Ragyō sacudiendo la cabeza –. No quiero celos entre hermanas. Habrá una sorpresa para ti en tu cumpleaños, pero dime querida ¿Cómo va el festival?

_Sorpresa de cumpleaños si gano el festival ¿verdad?_ –pensó Satsuki tratando que su rostro no revelara sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era ya una experta en eso, su madre le había proporcionado suficiente práctica.

–Según lo planeado –fue lo que realmente contestó Satsuki –. Mientras hablamos, los alumnos de la academia Honnōji están enfrentados a Naniwa Kinman. Para mañana se tiene planeada la invasión a Kami kōbe. Si no hay contratiempos…

– Y no debe haberlos.

–La victoria será para Honnōji máximo en tres días. La celebración se planificará para el día siguiente que la academia posea las tres banderas rivales.

– ¿Y podrás conseguirlo? ¿No es demasiado para ti?

–Sí. No.

–Excelente, justo antes de tu cumpleaños dieciocho –dijo Ragyō con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, subiendo sus tobillos al escritorio –. Entonces haremos la gran presentación de la colección de Revocs para uniformes escolares. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara Takarada Hina cuando se dé cuenta que la destronamos de la línea escolar.

La mujer soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

Satsuki la observó con seriedad. Era un hecho que Kiryūin Ragyō odiaba a Takarada Hina (dueña del conglomerado Takarada y rival comercial de Revocs) igual o más que ella. El desprecio de las dos mujeres las había llevado a una terrible contienda. Satsuki había conocido una vez a Takarada Hina, era una mujer vulgar y de malos modales, lo que su madre llamaría un rico suertudo, uno que no había heredado su fortuna y el prestigio, sino que la había obtenido por suerte o tecnicismos, y eso no le quitaba lo común y corriente. En la historia de la rivalidad de ambas mujeres existían engaños, traiciones, robo de mercancía, humillaciones públicas e inclusive competencia entre sus hijos. Ragyō siempre le llevaba la delantera a Hina, eran muy pocas cosas que en que su rival la superaba, entre ellos se encontraba el mercado de uniformes escolares. Satsuki sabía a la perfección que el objetivo de la vida de su madre era arrastrar por el piso a Takarada Hina a toda costa.

– ¡Esa tonta mujer no sobra ni por donde la he golpeado! –siguió con frenesí.

Satsuki no pudo soportada más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió la puerta mientras su madre seguía riendo demencialmente.

– ¡Nada de errores, Satsuki! –la escuchó amenazarla antes de salir por las puertas –. ¡Cuento contigo para ello! ¡No me decepciones!

–No lo haré, okasaan –murmuró Satsuki sabiendo que su madre no la escucharía.

_Había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Solo una escusa más para recordarle su constante presencia y presión. ¿Para eso la había alejado del enfrentamiento con Naniwa Kinman? _

Sin dirigirle la palabra a Hōōmaru al salir, Satuski caminó derecho al elevador sin mirar atrás. Soroi la alcanzó antes que las puertas se cerraran.

– ¿Todo bien, Satsuki-sama? –le preguntó el hombre entregándole sus objetos.

–Lo de siempre.

* * *

Ya me imagino. Han de estarse preguntándose: **¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO CON LA PELEA?!**

En mi defensa, tengo que declarar que debía sacar este capítulo ante de la continuación de la pelea o si no se perdería completamente la sincronía. Así que por favor no me odien.

Una ventaja, es que este es un corto y me permite ponerme a trabajar en el que sigue, que será la continuación de la pelea, lo que no decido es ponerlo en partes o todo en un solo paquete. Eso determinara cuanto tiempo me tarde en subirlo.

¿Porqué tanto desprecio ente Satsuki y Rei? La verdad, me inspiré en el contenido de un Drama CD del Blueray de Kill la kill, cuando Satsuki es prisionera y Rei le explica los planes que tienen para ella.

¿Y la rivalidad entre la madre de Satsuki y Takarada? Esa idea viene de un doujinshi. No estaba bien traducido, pero la idea era que la madre de Kaneo lo presionaba para vencer a Satsuki (de niños) por que odiaba a la madre de ella.


	14. Largo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Largo

Para Ryūko, la rareza del día continuó a lo largo de toda la mañana. Con los alumnos ocupados en la defensa de la escuela por un posible ataque, los maestros desistieron de dar sus clases y se suspendieron por el resto del día. Sin verse con nada más que hacer, Ryūko marchó hacía uno de los gimnasios para practicar un poco. Como siempre, tomó el equipo de kendo sin la necesidad de pedir permiso. Ryūko poseía el apoyo del presidente del comité escolar lo que le permitía hacer casi lo que le daba la gana; y además los integrantes del equipo de kendo se encontraban con los demás estudiantes en el campo escolar, por lo cual nadie se daría cuenta de sus acciones.

Se cambio el uniforme escolar morado por una hakama azul marino y sujetó su cabello en una simple coleta. Como la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de kendo eran hombre, el traje tradicional le quedaba algo grande y las mangas se le deslizaban de los hombros de vez en cuando, revelando el top blanco que llevaba debajo de la ropa; eso no le importó mucho, le daba más libertad de movimiento y además, se encontraba sola. Casi siempre entrenaba en solitario, con obvia excepción de la presencia de Mako; pero en esa ocasión, solo Senketsu estaba con ella, recostado sobre el estuche de acero que había dejado en la gradas del gimnasio.

Ryūko tomó uno de los shinai que permanecían guardados en la bodega y comenzó a practicar sus movimientos con la espada contra uno de los maniquís. Ryūko nunca había entrenado para el kendo y nadie le había enseñado a pelear; las situaciones y enfrentamientos de su pasado la habían forjado en un estilo de pelea propio, rápido y errático. Su habilidad de ser impredecible era su mayor fuerza y sabía explotarla a la perfección.

A como transcurría la mañana y azotaba con fuerza el muñeco de práctica, comenzó a percibir extraños ruidos provenientes del patio escolar. Lo ignoró al principio, pero ha como pasaba el tiempo se volvían más estridentes y descifrables.

– ¿Qué será eso? –se preguntó a sí misma deteniendo su ultima embestida contra el maniquí. A pesar de los extraños ruidos, volvió atribuírselos a los preparativos que realizaban y trató de no distraerse.

Ryūko dejo aún lado el shinai; decidió que había llegado el momento de practicar con armas de verdad. Sin querer, despertó a Senketsu al apartarlo del estuche de acero donde guardaba el último regalo de su progenitor. La joven siempre se preguntó cómo su padre había accedió a sus peticiones y consentirle ese capricho, Kinue y Mikisugi también se preguntaron lo mismo; pero probablemente para el padre de la chica, fue una especie de retribución por tantos años de ausencia emocional. Aún así, eso no impidió que unos meses después de recibir ese regalo, Ryūko y su padre discutieran horriblemente.

La chica estaba por abrir el estuche cuando los estruendos del exterior fueron aún más estremecedores y claros de descifrar, hasta Senketsu alzó sus orejas con tanto escándalo. Eran gritos. Ryūko no podía ignorarlo más, y estaba convencida que en el patio escolar se estaba librando una batalla.

–Mako –fue la primera preocupación que vino a su mente ante tal hecho. La imagen de sus amigos en problemas la impulso a abandonar su entrenamiento. Tomó a Senketsu y lo escondió entre sus holgadas ropas, mientras que su estuche de acero se lo colgó al hombro antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Mientras corrías por los pasillos de la escuela, Ryūko podía escuchar con mayor fuerza los gritos de los alumnos.

–Malditas sea –masculló para sí sin detener su marcha –. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de entrada del edificio principal, los cristales de las ventanas de los pasillos estallaron ante los cuerpos que fueron arrojados contra ellos. Ryūko se cubrió con los brazos el rostro ante las esquirlas de vidrio llenaban el pasillo. Cuando todos los pequeños fragmentos finalmente cayeron al suelo, Ryūko vio con horror que los individuos que habían sido arrojados por las ventanas eran las chicas integrantes del equipo de tenis. Y peor aún, entre ellas se encontraba Mako.

– ¡Mako! –corrió Ryūko desesperada hasta ella sorteando a las otras chicas, tomó a su amiga en sus brazos y levantando su cabeza del suelo –. ¡Mako! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

–Ryu… Ryūko -ch…an –balbuceó Mako en la semiinconsciencia –. Me h..han mata..do.. –dijo dramáticamente tomándola de la muñeca –. Bueno, no es cierto. Pero si me dolió mucho –agregó rápidamente antes de caer inconsciente.

– ¡Mako! ¡Mako! –la llamó Ryūko angustiada sin obtener resultado. Con el cuerpo desmayado de su mejor amiga en sus brazos, la preocupación de Ryūko comenzó a transformarse en furia y sed de venganza._ Quien quiera que hubiera hecho eso a Mako iba pagarlo. _

La vista de Ryūko logró vislumbrar por las ventanas destruidas al grupo de jóvenes invasores que azotaban la preparatoria y a sus estudiantes. A lo lejos pudo distinguir que su siguiente objetivo era Takarada Kaneo. Ryūko no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suyas, pero primero tenía que salvaguardar a Mako. Sujetó a la chica inocente por las axilas y la arrastró hasta uno de los salones más cercanos, que abrió de una patada. Con cuidado recargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Mako contra la pared.

–Aquí estarás bien –le susurró a su amiga frotando afectuosamente una de sus mejillas.

Con Mako fuera de peligro, corrió por el pasillo hacia donde el climax de la batalla estaba por terminar. Mientras aceleraba el paso, pudo distinguir por las ventanas rotas que el líder del consejo escolar estaba acorralado por los invasores.

– ¿Planeabas huir como el cobarde que eres? –se quejó Sanageyama mirándolo al chico pelirrojo con desprecio –. Entrega la bandera –le ordenó levantando su mano hacia él.

Takarada con la frente sudada y una mirada de odio, no obedeció.

Hakodate saqueó una bola que golpeó frente a los pies de Takarada, la pelota rebotó con fuerza contra el suelo e impactó en el estomago del joven. Este, se inclinó de dolor y sin aire, para luego caer de rodillas; aún así no dio señales de ceder.

Sanageyama siguió mirando con desagrado al líder del consejo escolar rival y por ningún momento sintió pena por él, a pesar de su patético aspecto.

–Termina esto, Hakodate –le ordenó a la tenista.

–Sí, Sanageyama-senpai –contestó esta alzando su raqueta y lanzado otra bola directo al rostro de Takarada.

Cualquiera de los presente, inclusive el mismo Takarada, dirían que ese era su fin. Pero cuando la bola estaba por chocar contra su rostro, el maletín de acero de Ryūko se interpuso en el camino. Todos la miraron atónitos cuando apareció delante de Takarada defendiéndolo.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente golpeando a alguien de rodillas? –dijo Ryūko frunciendo el ceño –. Veamos que pueden hacer contra alguien que si se defiende.

–Matoi Ryūko –murmuró Takarada con la vista clavada en la chica frente a él.

Su repentina interrupción tomó a los invasores de Honnōji completamente de sorpresa. Por unos breves segundos ninguno de ellos mostró señales de comprender lo que acababa de suceder: una chica de pequeñas proporciones (una ilusión que se magnificaba con la hakama de gran talla que llevaba puesta) se atrevía a interponerse ante ellos y desafiarlos. Cuando finalmente se recobraron de la sorpresa, su primera reacción fue reírse.

Ante tal descaro, Ryūko se sonrojo de puro coraje.

– ¡Paren de reír, malditos bastardos! –les gritó está furiosa, pero lo único que provocó fue que rieran más de ella, con excepción de Sanageyama.

El joven miembro del consejo pudo percatarse que desde el momento en que la chica apareció en el terreno de batalla, los alumnos de Naniwa kinman que aún permanecían de pie y/o aquellos que podían arrastrarse, comenzaron a alejarse de ahí con una cara de espanto, mientras murmuraban entre ellos el nombre de la chica.

– ¡Si serás una muchacha estúpida! –soltó Fukuroda mientras continuaba riéndose –. ¡Qué insolencia la tuya por atravesarte en el objetivo de las implacable fuerzas de Honnōji!

– Honnōji ¿eh? –masculló Ryūko con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Eso explica porque pude parar con tanta facilidad un lanzamiento tan mediocre.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Hakodate perdiendo completamente la risa y remplazándola con furia.

– ¡Lo que oíste, gran pedazo de imbécil!

– ¡Pagaras por tus palabras, perra! –bramó Fukuroda defendiendo a su colega estudiante. Impulsado por la ira, se lanzó contra Ryūko con los puños en alto. Trató de conectar un derechazo en la cara de Ryūko, pero la chica lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

Fukuroda continuó soltando puñetazos cada vez más rápidos y desesperados, pero Ryūko los esquivaba todos con agilidad y destreza, haciéndolo ver más fácil de lo que en realidad era. A como seguía lo golpes del joven boxeador, sus energías fueron desapareciendo y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes; ante ello, la chica aprovechó para deslizar la banda del estuche de acero que colgaba de su hombro y usarlo para golpear a Fukuroda en la cara. El boxeador cayó de espaldas por el impacto.

Los alumnos de Honnōji exclamaron ante la sorpresa. Hakodate respondió ante la agresión contra Fukuroda, lanzándole bolas a la misteriosa chica con los poderosos saques de su raqueta. Ryūko descifró la trayectoria de los tiros con rapidez y detuvo cada uno de ellos cubriéndose con su estuche; las bolas que revotaban contra este, salieron volando en diferentes direcciones y varias de ellas golpearon Fururoda en la cara cuando este intentó levantarse del suelo.

Frustrada con los resultados de sus ataques, Hakodate se lanzó contra Ryūko usando su raqueta como arma. Los demás estudiante intentaron seguirla, pero Sanageyama los detuvo inmediatamente levantando el brazo. Ante sus ojos, la situación se estaba volviendo interesante.

Para Ryūko resultó mucho más fácil esquivar a la tenista de lo que había sido con ataques del boxeador. En un erróneo movimiento de Hakodate, Ryūko tomó una de sus muñecas y con el impulsó de un giro, la lanzó contra Fukuroda que intentaba levantarse por segunda vez. La tenista quedó sobre el joven boxeador, que se sonrojó ante el contacto físico con su compañera alumna.

–Deberían salir juntos –se burló Ryūko con una picara sonrisa –, hacen una bonita pareja.

– ¡Te hare pagar, maldita! –gruñó Hakodate empujando a Fukuroda de nuevo contra el suelo al apoyarse contra él para ponerse de pie. Con todas sus fuerzas, la joven saqueó la última bola que le quedaba contra Ryūko.

La joven morena volvió a sujetar la banda de su estuche y lo sacudió de un lado a otro, golpeando la pelota que viajaba en su dirección. La bola salió disparada con fuerza en contra de la tenista, dándole de lleno en la cara. Hakodate cayó inconsciente de espaldas con la cara completamente destrozada.

– ¡Hakodate! –gritó Fukuroda finalmente poniéndose de pie –. ¡Vas a pagar por eso! – de nuevo el joven se lanzó contra Ryūko pero a una gran velocidad que a la joven se le dificultó un poco esquivar el ataque del boxeador, y al evitar su puño la otra mano de este, la sujetó de uno de sus brazos, lo que provocó que parte de su túnica se deslizara del hombro de la joven descubriendo parcialmente el top sobre su pecho.

La vista de Fukuroda no pudo evitar enfocarse en el cuerpo descubierto de Ryūko, dejándolo levemente distraído. Ryūko se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡Ya me canse de ti! –soltó ella entre dientes con la cara roja de pena. Le propinó un fuerte rodillazo al boxeador en el abdomen que lo dejo si aire. Después lo terminó con un puñetazo en el mentón y un golpe en la cabeza con su estuche de acero. Fukuroda cayó una vez más al suelo, pero esta vez no volvió a levantarse –. Pervertido –murmuró Ryūko para sí mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, dándole la espalda a Sanageyama y el resto de los alumnos invasores de Honnōji.

Los demás miembros de los equipos atléticos estaban horrorizados y furiosos, pero Sanageyama sonreía de oreja a oreja. Retiró el brazo con el que paraba a los de más estudiantes, quienes fueron inmediatamente en contra de Ryūko. En menos de un minuto todos ellos le hacían compañía a Fukuroda y Hakodate en el suelo.

–Sanageyama –escuchó el joven la voz de Gamagōri llamándolo a través del aparato en su oído –. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Sanageyama? ¡Responde!

–Lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido –dijo él completamente entusiasmado.

Indicándole con la cabeza a sus escasas tropas restantes que se mantuvieran a raya, Sanageyama dio un paso hacia adelante llamando la atención de Ryūko.

–Ahora puedo darme cuenta que los rumores no eran falsos –dijo el joven –, tú debes de ser el misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? –repitió Ryūko algo extrañada pero sin perder su altanería –. No sé si podría considérame su guardaespaldas, pero debo que admitir que lo de "misterioso" suena bastante genial.

–Guardaespaldas o no creo que te has ganado el lujo de ser derrotaba por mi espada –dijo Sanageyama amenazándola con su shinai –, soy uno de los miembros del consejo de la academia Honnōji y uno de los cuatro de elite al servicio de Kiryūin Satsuki… ¡Sanageyama Uzu!

– ¿Cuatro de elite? ¿Al servicio de Kiryūin Satsuki? –masculló Ryūko sin darle importancia –.No sé qué idioteces estás hablando, pero al menos pareces alguien que puede dar un buen reto –la chica se descolgó el estuche de acero de su hombro para poder abrirlo, de este sacó una katana de mango negro y rojo, recubierta por una saya roja y pequeño dije de tijeras colgando del extremo posterior –. Takarada cuídame esto por un momento –agregó lanzándole el estuche de acero al joven pelirrojo que seguía sentado en el suelo.

Ruyko alzó también su espada sin descubrirla de su funda y su punta entró en contacto con el shinai de Sanageyama. Ambos jóvenes se miraron retadoramente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás para ponerse en posición. Sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro, esperaron el menor titubeo para empezar su ataque.

Con un fuerte gritó de batalla, ambos combatientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Sus espadas se encontraron y chocaron atronadoramente. Sanageyama era rápido en sus movimientos, pero Ryūko era igualmente de veloz para esquivarlos; y mientras que los ataques de la joven eran poderosos e impredecibles, nada se le escapaba a la vista de halcón del miembro de elite. Pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta que su rival era un verdadero reto, y eso los entusiasmó mucho.

Ryūko comenzó a combinar entre las sacudidas de su espada, algunos golpes y patadas que tomaron de sorpresa a Sanageyama. Para él, la chica era todo un misterio, su forma de pelear carecía de técnica y normas, era inconsistente y despiadada, y a como el combate siguió adelante, Sanageyama tuvo que aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus ataque para poder superar las embestidas de la chica. En cuanto a Ryūko, los movimientos de Sanageyama eran clásicos del kendo y parecían dominarlos a la perfección.

– ¡Llego el momento de darte una lección! –bramó Sanageyama apartando a un lado la espada de Ryūko con su shinai. Después, con vertiginosos movimientos de sus muñecas sentó tres golpes: un en la muñeca, otro en el hombro y uno en el tope de la cabeza de Ryūko.

Ante el impacto, la chica cayó de rodillas.

– ¡Fue interesante por un momento! –dijo el joven victorioso alzando su shinai sobre la cabeza de su oponente –. ¡Pero nada se escapa a mi vista! ¡He podido ver cada uno de tus movimientos y los he superado! ¡Ahora, esto termina aquí!

Con fuerza bajo su shinai contra la joven, pero antes que entrara en contacto de nuevo con su cabeza, la espada de madera fue partida en dos. Estupefacto, Sanageyama dio un brinco hacia atrás en lo que Ryūko volvía a ponerse de pie, con su katana desenfundada en la mano.

– ¿Cómo? –masculló el joven sorprendido; estaba convecino que sus ataques la había conmocionado.

–Siempre me han dicho que tengo la cabeza dura –respondió Ryūko con una sonrisa maliciosa y sobándose la cabeza –, y creo que ahora resultó ser una ventaja.

–Vaya –dijo Sanageyama aún entusiasmado por el rumbo que tomaba la pelea–, realmente me hubiera desilusionado si todo terminaba ahí –con una señal de la cabeza, otro estudiante le alcanzó una nueva shinai.

–Espera, esto está lejos de terminar.

Y sin decir más, Ryūko se lanzó de nuevo contra a él. Su velocidad había aumentado y los movimientos de su espada desenfundada eran peligrosos, solo los rápidos reflejos y la vista aguda de Sanageyama era lo único que evitaban ser realmente herido por la hoja del arma de la chica. Rápidamente, el joven comenzó a desesperarse al ver que todos sus movimientos se volvían completamente defensivos, así que aprovechó un movimiento en falso de Ryūko para propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Ryūko salió disparada hacia un lado y rodó un par de veces por el suelo ante el fuerte golpe. Tanto ella, como Sanageyama estaban sorprendido de que él hubiera tenido que soltar un golpe; el joven de elite no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que en una pelea había tenido que recurrir a un puñetazo para quitarse de encima aún oponente, cuando generalmente las típicas técnicas del kendo siempre habían sido más que suficiente. Con excepción de una ocasión.

Sanageyama respiró agitado mientras observa a la joven enderezarse. Ryūko tuvo que apoyarse en su espada para poder ponerse de pie, pero no podía estar más feliz; hacían años que alguien no le daba tan buen golpe para derribarla. Frotándose la mejilla toda enrojecida por el porrazo, Ryūko sonrió maliciosamente. Con más razón y deseo, quería derrotar a ese hombre.

–Te tardaste en jugar rudo –dijo ella escupiendo al suelo un poco de sangre –. Pero no será tan fácil golpearme de nuevo, bastardo. ¡Takarada! –el muchacho pelirrojo respingó al escuchar su nombre –. Voy a necesitar la otra tijera.

Takarada tardó un momento en asimilar la petición de la joven, cuando finalmente pudo asociar las ideas, sacó el estuche de acero la otra espada roja, idéntica a la primera, y se la lanzó a Ryūko. La chica la atrapó en el aire sin siquiera volverse y en un giró de su muñeca sacudió la saya de esta. Con una katana en cada mano reanudó su ataque.

Con ambas espadas y los rápidos movimientos de Ryūko, lo único que podía hacer Sanageyama era defenderse, pero aún así, las filosas hojas de la joven rasgaban su ropa y piel descubierta con tan solo rosar la superficie.

– ¡Oi, simio! –escuchó ahora en su oído la voz de la serpiente –. ¡¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo?! ¡Ya debiste haber terminado con eso! ¡Satsuki-sama es…!

– ¡Maldición! ¡Sal de la línea! –le gritó él a todo pulmón mientras chocaba su espada de madera contra las de Ryūko, evitando que las afiladas hojas partieran la suya en dos. Sus expectativas de la pelea, cambiaron dramáticamente. _Si quería derrotar a esa chica debía actuar rápido y definitivamente._

Su solución fue detener sus movimientos. Con una inesperada estrategia, Sanageyama soltó su shinai en uno de sus ataques contra Ryūko, para utilizar sus manos libres para sujetarla las muñecas de ella. Para la sorpresa de Ryūko, se vio suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados por la fuerza de Sanageyama.

– ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –bramó Ryūko histérica al ver retenidos sus movimientos.

–Ya no te vez tan confiada –dijo Sanageyama recobrando su sonrisa. Con un fuerte apretón de sus manos, una descarga de dolor sacudió los brazos de Ryūko, obligándola a soltar sus espadas que cayeron a su lado y se enterraron en el suelo –. Esta vez, todo termina aquí.

–Hijo… de puta –masculló Ryūko entre el dolor que le producía la sujeción del joven miembro del consejo. _Si quería darle un giro a la situación solo le quedaba una alternativa_ –. Tienes razón… esto termina ahora… ¡Senketsu!

Ante su llamado, el conejo negro y carmesí que se escondía entre sus ropas, salió de ellas en un brinco y golpeó con su cabeza la nariz de Sanagayema. Con el fuerte impactó, el joven soltó a Ryūko que cayó al suelo, mientras él caía de sentón frente a ella con la nariz sangrante y la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

La cabeza dura de su mascota (igual que la de su dueña) había salvado a Ryūko. El peludo animalito no la abandonó su lado en ningún momento.

Con la vista imposibilitada, Sanageyama buscó su shinai a tientas por el suelo. Después de unos segundos logró encontrarla solo que fuera partida en pedazos por Ryūko que yacía de pie delante de él. El duro impactó lo hizo caer de espaldas. Entre las sombras que le provocaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, pudo distinguir la silueta de Ryūko, parada sobre de él con una de sus katanas amputándole al pecho.

– Esto se ha acabado.

Pero antes de que la chica sentara el último golpe, una luz segadora provocó que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Senketsu se ocultó detrás de ella. El resplandor provenía de los faroles de la camioneta que servía de central de mando de Honnōji, que se había adentrado hasta el patio escolar de Naniwa kinman. Cubriendo sus ojos con antebrazo, Ryūko pudo distinguir tres siluetas paradas junto a la camioneta, cada una más alta que la anterior. Y una cuarta que escapaba a la luz, parada sobre el techo del vehículo.

–Has dado una verdadera pelea –escuchó Ryūko una voz femenina potente y segura –, has logrado llamar mi atención. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡No tengo porque presentarme ante una maldita perra que se oculta entre las sobras!

– ¡Hija de puta! –la llamó Sanageyama poniéndose de pie con dificultad –. ¡¿Cómo osas dirigirte así a la gran Kiryūin Satsuki?! ¡Voy a cerrar tu insolente boca a golpes! ¡Pelea de nuevo conmigo!

– ¡Basta, Sanageyama! –gritó Gamagōri propinándole al joven de verde un coscorrón en la nuca, obligándolo a caer de nuevo al suelo –. Perdiste en un duelo justo, no humilles más la imagen de Honnōji, la de los otros miembros de elite y a Satsuki-sama con necedades.

– ¿Necedades? –masculló Sanageyama –. ¡Pero estamos aquí para derrotarlos y tomar su bandera!

–Y fracasaste rotundamente –se burló Jakuzure –, así que no empeores las cosas más de lo que están, simio tonto.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante –dijo Inumuta tomando posición junto con Gamagōri (que había arrastrado a Sanageyama a su lado) y Jakuzure, delante del capo de la camioneta.

–No son más que una bola de engreídos estúpidos –murmuró Ryūko para sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presente la escucharan –. Me parece perfecto. Derrotaré a cada uno de ustedes, Power Rangers.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó Jakuzure insultada –. ¿Cómo nos llamó?

–Basta –dijo de nuevo Satsuki con calma. Con agilidad bajo del techo de la camioneta de un brinco –. Yo me enfrentare a ella –y con esas palabras la joven alzó su katana y apuntó a Ryūko con ella.

Sus miembros del consejo aceptaron su decisión con una reverencia.

La luz de los faroles continuaba dándole a Ryūko en la cara, por lo cual le fue difícil distinguir las facciones de la joven delante de ella. Pudo notar que llevaba el uniforme azul y blanco de Honnōji, y tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera. Ryūko gruñó furiosa. _¿Cómo iba enfrentarse a ella si ni siquiera podía apartar su brazo de su rostro por la luz segadora? Pero, nunca había rechazado un reto._

–Pues que así sea.

Antes de que Ryūko tomara alguna posición de pelea, Takarada Kaneo se paró frente de ella cubriendo parte de la luz que segaban sus ojos con el maletín de acero.

–Oh, Satsuki. Qué bueno que aparece –dijo el pelirrojo con falsa modestia –. Por un momento pensé que solo lanzarías tus perros y nunca mostrarías tu cara. ¿O tal vez deberíamos estar honrados con tu arrogante presencia?

–Lo que a ti te parezca me da igual, Takarada –dijo Satsuki sin importancia, pero sus miembros de consejo gruñeron ante el insulto.

– ¿Qué diablos haces? –le preguntó Ryūko a su amigo enseñando los colmillos.

– ¿Podrías esperar un momento? –dijo Takarada sujetando a Ryūko del hombro –. Pero primero debo cambiar unas palabras con mi asociada –y acto seguido volvió a Ryūko, dándoles la espalda a los invasores –. ¿Te has vuelto loca? –le preguntó Takarada desasiéndose de la seguridad de su voz –. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella?

–Me importa un bledo, Kaneo.

–Es Kiryūin Satsuki. No puedes pelear directamente con Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Por mí puede ser el primer ministro y aún así le patearía el trasero.

–Ryūko, hay que manejar esto inteligentemente. Dejemos esto por ahora y luego buscaremos otra manera de vencer a Honnōji sin que tengas que pelear con ella.

– ¡Yo puedo vencerla!

– ¡Suficiente! –soltó Satsuki llamando la atención de Ryūko y Takarada –. Takarada Kaneo, entrega tu bandera ante nuestra superioridad o deja que aplaste a tu brabucona.

Ryūko enfureció y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, se volvió para gritarle una sarta de groserías a la presumida joven, cuando un silbato detuvo el enfrentamiento. Todos se volvieron a las puertas principales del edificio de Naniwa Kinman donde una mujer regordeta y de traje, sonaba el pequeño objeto en sus labios.

– ¡Oni-sama! –soltaron Ryūko y Kaneo al mismo tiempo al ver a la directora de la escuela.

– ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –bramó la mujer a todo pulmón y con el rostro enrojecido –. ¡La destrucción de la propiedad escolar es inaceptable! ¡Los miembros del alumnado y el profesorado deberían estar en clase, no tirados sobre el patio escolar! ¡Jovencita su comportamiento aquí es reprobable!

– ¡¿Quién se cree usted para alzar la voz a Satsuki-sama?! –gritó Gamagōri a la mujer tratando de intimidarla con su tamaño y postura.

– ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO?! ¡SOY LA DIRECTORA DE ESTE PLANTEL! –gritó con más fuerza la regordeta mujer, mostrándose más intimidante–. ¡UTEDES DESTRUYERON PROPIEDAD PRIVADA! ¡PODRÍA LLAMAR A LAS AUTORIDADES!

Sus palabras provocaron escalofríos en los cuatro miembros de elite, pero Satsuki siguió con su temple de acero. Aún así vio que las circunstancias le indicaban una nueva ruta de acción.

–Nos retiramos –dio la orden volviéndose y sacudiendo su larga cabellera con el movimiento –. Considera esto un empate, Takarada… por ahora.

Con sus palabras, los miembros de consejo entraron en acción, haciendo que sus tropas volvieran en sí y comenzaran la retirada. Satsuki estaba por subir de nuevo a la camioneta, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacía Takarada, la misteriosa chica y al pequeño conejito que yacían de pie en el centro del patio escolar.

–Esto no ha terminado aquí, llegaremos a enfrentarnos…

–Matoi Ryūko –dijo la chica provocando una reacción imperceptible en Satsuki.

–Matoi –murmuró ella –. No olvidare tu nombre.

Y sin más, las tropas invasoras de Honnōji se retiraron dejando en Naniwa Kinman una zona de desastre.

–Y ustedes dos –dijo la directora volviéndose hacia Ryūko y Kaneo (que dieron un respingo) con una mirada sádica –, a mi oficina de inmediato.

* * *

Algunas curiosidades: se llama largo porque es el capitulo más largo y el que me he tardado en subir.

muchas cosas se interpusieron en el desarrollo de este capítulo que me tomaría uno tan largo como este en contar.

y sobre Takarada. Por qué le doy tanta importancia en esta historia. Es curioso, la verdad no me caía bien el personaje y brincaba las escenas de los episodios que salía. Pero luego me tope con un doujinshi de TakaradaxSatsuki en que mostraban al personaje tan diferente que me agrado. Inclusive me gusto la pareja, aunque se que no tiene nada de lógica. Así haré una mezcla del personaje, su falsa personalidad será como la de la serie (la original), pero la verdadera será como la que vi en el doujinshi.

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen este fanfiction y lo han favoriteado. Su apoyo me anima a continuar escribiendo.


	15. Unidos, nunca seremos vencidos

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Unidos, nunca seremos vencidos

No era nada nuevo para Ryūko y Kaneo encontrarse en la oficina de la directora de Naniwa Kinman. Generalmente se debía a que ella se metía en problemas y a él sacándola de ellos. Y esa vez no era diferente, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran incómodos.

–Cuando el consejo de padres de familia aceptaron la participación de la preparatoria en el festival –dijo la mujer furiosa sentada frente a su escritorio –, no se imaginaban el caos que conllevaría. Pero yo sabía exactamente que iba a pasar, así que no es ninguna sorpresa para mí tenerlos a ustedes dos metidos en todo esto.

Ryūko y Kaneo estaban sentados del otro lado del escritorio, cubiertos de tierra y con el cabello despeinado. A Kaneo los lentes le colgaba chuecos de la nariz y Senketsu estaba hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Ryūko. Ambos chicos tenían los hombros caídos y una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro. Realmente no deseaban estar ahí y en especial con esa mujer gritándoles, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

–En nuestra defensa –comentó Kaneo levantado la mano –, nosotros no fuimos los que destruyeron la escuela.

–Es un gran consuelo saber eso –le respondió la directora con descarado sarcasmo –. Ahora los daños materiales y los estudiantes heridos, están completamente justificados.

–No tiene porque hablarme de esa manera –se quejó Kaneo frunciendo el ceño. Todo resultado consecuencia de la pelea, no era culpa ellos. En realidad deberían darles la gracias (en especial a Ryūko) por haber defendido la escuela.

– ¡Puedo hablarte como desee! –gruñó la mujer –. Aunque su madre tenga comprado al sindicato y al consejo de padres, no significa que seas dueño de esta escuela.

– ¿No fue Takarada-sama quien pagó la expansión del instituto? –preguntó Ryūko haciendo memoria el nuevo gimnasio, jardín y alberca que habían sido financiado por el conglomerado Takarada.

– ¡Cierra la boca, jovencita! ¡Ustedes dos se dan tanta importancia como si pudieran hacer y deshacer lo que deseen! ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE ANIMAL AQUÍ!

Los tres se volvieron hacia Senketsu, quien despertó de su sueño y alzó las orejas como si supiera que hablaban de él.

–Oni -sama –agregó Kaneo apoyándose contra el escritorio y bajando el tono de su voz –. ¿Podemos hablar esto en privado?

–No.

–Le conviene.

La mujer entrecerró la mirada mientras se ponía más roja de coraje. Sabía a qué iba Kaneo, estaba por sobornarla.

–Matoi, desaparece –le ordenó la directora sin mirarla. Ryūko no dudo ni un ínstate en levantarse de la silla y salir de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Aunque Ryūko sabía que el problema estaba resuelto, se quedo a esperar a que Kaneo en el pasillo fuera de la dirección. Se sentón en el suelo, contra la pared y con delicadeza acarició las orejas de Senketsu que le devolvía una mirada curiosa con su único ojo.

En su espera, Ryūko se preguntó a sí misma cuantas veces Kaneo había salvado la situación arrojando dinero. Era una obvia ventaja tener tanto capital como para desaparecer los problemas. Ryūko no contaba con esa opción personalmente; su padre si era un hombre rico, sus experimentos y prestigio le había permitido formar una fortuna que le aseguraba una vida cómoda a él y a su hija. Aunque Ryūko no podía disponer de ese dinero como lo hacía Takarada, el padre de la chica cubría todo gasto y capricho que podría aparecer; pero encubrir delitos menores no entraba en la lista. Además la fortuna Matoi no era nada compara con los recursos del conglomerado Takarada.

Unos minutos después, las puertas corredizas de la dirección se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso al joven pelirrojo que se rascaba la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro antes de percatarse de la presencia de Ryūko en el pasillo.

– ¿Fue mucho lo que pidió? –le preguntó ella haciendo que Kaneo se volviera en su dirección.

–Solo lo lógico –dijo él encogiendo los hombros. Se aproximó a ella y se dejo caer a su lado –. Todos los gastos de la reparación de las instalaciones, los gastos médicos de los heridos, ayuda psicológica y una nueva sala de maestros…

–Vaya mujer hipócrita –la maldijo Ryūko –. Bien que le gusta explotar las situaciones.

–Y si no lo fuera, no podríamos quitárnosla de encima con una buena cantidad de billetes.

Ambos adolecentes se sonrieron en silencio antes recargar la nuca contra la pared y alzar la vista al techo.

En los años que llevaban de amigos, esas situaciones eran una rutina para ellos. En realidad fue así como se conocieron. Takarada Kaneo siempre sufrió de abusos, era la burla de la secundaria y una víctima constantemente del maltrato de sus compañeros. Para él ya era suficiente sufrir de las humillaciones en la escuela, pero estas se prologaban hasta fuera de ella. Un día, en una múltiple excursión escolar a la torre de Tokio en que se incluía a diferentes secundarias, Kaneo se encontró en problemas cuando los integrantes del equipo de soccer decidieron darle una paliza en pasillo que comunicaba a los baños públicos. Lo golpearon y patearon. Estaba contra el suelo pensando en su propia perdición, cuando sus atacantes fueron alejados de él. Cuando pudo levantar la vista del piso, se encontró con Ryūko en cuclillas delante de él, mientras los abusones corrían despavoridos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó ella.

–S-sí… dōmo –dijo él sentándose sobre sus rodillas y rascándose la nuca –. No sé como lograste ahuyentarlos, pero me salvaste a mí y a mi almuerzo.

– ¿Tu almuerzo? –repitió ella recogiendo la lonchera de Kaneo del suelo –No, ahora es mío.

Al principio, Kaneo estaba asustado por la extraña chica que lo había salvado, pero después solo le extrañaba su comportamiento. Ella lo invitó a acompañarla junto con una amiga a comer sus almuerzos. Fue así como conoció a Matoi Ryūko y Mankanshoku Mako; no pensó que las volvería a ver después de ese día, pero se equivoco. Un par de días después, su madre lo obligó a acompañarla a una visita a un respetado profesor de universidad, quien resultó ser el padre de Ryūko.

Matoi Isshin terminó trabajando para Takarada Hina, por lo cual, Kaneo vía con regularidad a Ryūko y a su amiga Mako. Para Kaneo, Matoi Ryūko era todo un enigma. No actuaba como los brabucones que había conocido en su vida, ella nunca atacaría a alguien más débil, ni siquiera en broma. Además, solía proteger al desvalido (él, generalmente) y no soportaba los abusos. Pero Ryūko estaba obsesionada en meterse en problemas y no era feliz si no se enfrentaba con alguien quien lo diera un verdadero reto. Kaneo siempre se preguntó qué era lo que buscaba obtener la chica con vandalismo y desobediencia social.

Mako por el otro lado generaba una solo pregunta: ¿qué sucedía en su cabeza? La chica era muy alegre y optimista a pesar de lo difícil de las situaciones. Era imposible no ser infectado por su positivismo. Kaneo sospechaba que la fuerte unión que tenía Ryūko hacía Mako era porque contrarrestaba su anhelo destructivo.

Pronto los tres se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Eso desarrolló la costumbre de que Kaneo fuera rescatado por Ryūko y que este desapareciera las consecuencias de sus actos con dinero. Cuando llegó el momento de entrar a la preparatoria, Kaneo invitó a ambas chicas a ingresar a Naniwa kinman. Con Ryūko no hubo problemas, pero Mako, cuya familia era de escasos recursos, fue necesario hacer unos cuantos movimientos para que la chica pudiera también entrar en la escuela.

Gracias al apoyo de Ryūko y Mako, Takarada Kaneo pudo mejorar su reputación. Se hizo de una nueva imagen extravagante para el resto mundo, pero guardando su verdadera forma de ser para sus verdaderas amigas.

–Y –soltó Ryūko rompiendo el silencio –. ¿Quién era esa tal Kiryūin Satsuki?

– ¿Eh? –musitó Kaneo desconcentrado –. Es la presidenta del consejo escolar de Honnōji, hija de la presidenta y deña de Revocs, y líder de su propia revolución escolar.

– ¿La conoces?

–Estuvimos juntos en la secundaria. Era la abeja reina de la escuela, perfecta y hermosa. Todos querían ser como ella o estar entre sus elegidos. Es una líder innata, inteligente y estudiante modelo. Campeona del equipo de debate, de oratoria y de kendo. Sería y centrada, la envidia de todos…

Kaneo se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la extraña expresión que le dirigía Ryūko.

– ¿Qué?

–Te gusta ¿verdad? –le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡¿Qué… qué tonterías dices?! –respondió Kaneo sonrojado y alarmado –. ¡Cállate, tonta!

–Bueno, menos mal –comentó ella sin créele en lo más mínimo –. Porque no me gustaría verte sufriendo cuando acabe con ella –agregó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Acabar con ella? –musitó el chico pelirrojo sin comprender en un principio –. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que aún quieres pelear con Kiryūin!

–No solo con ella –dijo Ryūko con un fuego en el pecho –, sino con todos los suyos. Pude darme cuenta en mi pelea con el chico del kendo, que son una cosa sería. Será todo un placer acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mirada se intensificó y su expresión se endureció como cada vez que se centraba en un objetivo. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía así de entusiasmada por derrotar a alguien.

–Gomennasai –dijo de repente Kaneo sacando a Ryūko de sus pensamientos –. Es mi culpa, por defenderme de los alumnos de Honnōji, ese tipo te hizo daño –agregó señalando la mejilla de la chica que seguía roja del golpe.

–Nah –soltó ella sin importancia apretando a Senkesu contra su pecho –. No es importante, me han dado golpes más fuertes. Además no podía dejar que se fuera ileso.

–El festival no ha terminado –le recordó Kaneo poniéndose también de pie –, sin duda los veremos de nuevo.

–Así es.

–Tal vez sería buena idea planear una estrategia contra….

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –las palabras de Kaneo fueron interrumpidas por los fuertes gritos de Mako –. ¡Kaneo-sama!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Mako se arrojó hacia ambos. Cada uno con un brazo al cuello, cayeron al suelo ante peso de Mako. Senketsu salió disparado hacia arriba y al caer, aterrizó sobre abdomen del joven pelirrojo dejándolo sin aire.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Kaneo-sama! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –soltó Mako casi en llanto sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Mako, ya despertaste! –le preguntó Ryūko levantándose del suelo –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Aja –dijo la chica risueña levantando su flequillo revelando una gigantesca bandita en su frente –. Solo que me saldrá un cuerno.

–Gomennasai, Mako –se disculpó Kaneo también enderezándose –. No era parte de mi plan que estuvieras en la defensa de la escuela, debí ser más específico para mantenerte lejos de la pelea.

Mako negó rotundamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo Mako con una gran sonrisa –. No hubiera podido estar viendo como mis amigos luchaban y yo sin hacer nada –agregó tomando las manos de sus amigos y estrechándolas con fuerza –. Que es la amistad sino recibes uno que otro golpe por tus seres queridos.

Ante las palabras de Mako, Ryūko y Kaneo sonrieron tanto como ella, y le devolvieron el apretón de manos.

–Mientras trabajemos juntos, Honnōji no podrá vencernos –dijo Kaneo y las dos chicas asintieron con él.


	16. Retribución

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Retribución

Ya era tarde. Todos alumnos de Honnōji, tanto los que fueron a la invasión como lo que permanecieron en la academia, se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, con excepción de los miembros del consejo escolar. En la sala destinada solo para ellos, los seis jóvenes se encontraban alterados y consternados por los sucesos de ese día; cada uno a su particular manera. Lo único constante en esa habitación era el silencio, uno incomodo y cargado de malas vibras. Finalmente, Jakuzure Nonon la más escandalosa de todos, rompió la mudez con un estridente grito:

– ¡Que coraje, maldición!

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella con excepción de Kiryūin Satasuki que bebía con calma su té y Sanageyama Uzu que permanecía sentado cabizbajo en uno de los sofás.

– ¡¿Cómo diablos ese tarado de Takarada logró sobrevivir?! –continuó furiosa poniéndose de pie sobre su asiento.

–Creo que la bestia morena de las espadas rojas tuvo que ver –soltó burlonamente Inumuta Houka sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora, mientras llevaba a cabo una exhaustiva investigación –. Además, no mencionaste en los transporte durante viaje a Naniwa kinman que deseabas que Sanageyama fracasara.

–Que el simio fuera derrotado y que Satsuki-sama no obtuviera la bandera, son dos cosas muy distintas –corrigió rápidamente con tono burlón lanzando una mirada furtiva y punzante en dirección al joven vencido.

Sanageyama no contestó a sus burlas, simplemente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin alzar la vista de sus pies.

– ¡Oi, Simio! –lo llamó la chica de rosa sin obtener respuesta de él –. ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

–Como se dice –comentó Gamagōri Ira desde su posición junto a Satsuki –: "Trató de morder un hueso muy grande para él"

– Algo por el estilo –dijo Iori Shirō no muy seguro, desde una de las esquinas de la habitación.

–Llora mucho por una derrota –agregó Nonon con disimulo.

–Creo que las burlas ya fueron suficiente –dijo de repente Satsuki provocando el silencio de los demás –. Para Sanageyama la derrota no es aceptable, pero eso no significa que se encuentre vencido.

La derrota no era común para el joven, e igualmente para Satsuki; eso era algo que tenían común. Pero en el tiempo de conocer a Sanageyama, estaba convencida de su temple. Lo sucedido ese día no significaba el final para él. Además, ella tampoco lo permitiría.

El silencio provocado por las palabras de Satsuki se prolongaron por varios minutos en los que cada uno de los miembros de consejo meditaron sobre su propio comportamiento ante una derrota, pero la meditaciones fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por un "ding" proveniente desde la computadora de Inumuta.

–A llegado la información –dijo él volviendo su atención a la pantalla de su aparato.

– ¿Qué encontraste, Inumuta? –preguntó Gamagōri. Y como respuesta a su pregunta, las pantallas gigantes detrás de Satsuki se iluminaron con las imágenes que Inumuta había transferido a ellas. En uno de los extremos se encontraba una fotografía de Ryūko donde sonreía con altanería y a sus lados múltiples archivos de texto revelaban su información personal. A un extremo contrario estaba la imagen de Naniwa kinman y la de Takarada Kaneo a su lado.

–Todo depende de que quieres saber –contestó el joven reacomodando sus lentes en su nariz.

–El perrito se cree mucho solo porque se encontró un hueso –comentó Jakuzure tomando de nuevo asiento en el sofá.

–Esa es la especialidad de este perrito, serpiente –dijo Inumuta.

– ¿Quieren dejarse de tonterías explicar lo que estamos viendo? –soltó Gamagōri irritado notando la información despegadas en la pantallas, todos lo imitaron con excepción de Satsuki que continuó bebiendo su té con calma y dándole la espalda a las pantallas.

–Al parecer Matoi Ryūko es toda una profesional en el caos a pesar de su corta edad –explicó Houka –. Tiene un expediente muy largo en desorden social, desde vandalismo a verdaderos actos criminales. Travesuras, destrucción de propiedad privada, peleas, completa indiferencia a la autoridad, consumo de sustancia no apropiadas para menores de edad; a los catorce años se unió a una pandilla que días después, ella misma desintegró venciendo a los cabecillas del grupo. En sus quince causó una revuelta en la una escuela secundaria al iniciar una pelea de comida que se extendió hasta tres cuadras de las instalaciones de donde iniciaron. Poco después noqueó a un oficial de policía que trató de detenerla por vagancia, según el reporte oficial su justificación fue "él me empujó primero".

˃˃Su record escolar tampoco no se queda atrás, hay múltiples castigos en su haber por desobediencia en clases, pleitos con alumnos mucho mayores que ella en terreno escolar, destrucción de propiedad escolar y agresión directa a maestros. En cuanto a otros detalles escolares, nunca ha pertenecido a un equipo o grupo y sus calificaciones no son sobresalientes.

–Eso solo demuestra que está loca –soltó Jakuzure frunciendo el seño –, pero no indica nada de donde la sacó Takarada.

–La paciencia es una virtud, serpiente –continuó Inumuta tecleando con rapidez en su computadora –. Acudió a una escuela primaria y secundaria de baja categoría…

–Eso es extraño –comentó Iori sujetando su barbilla –. ¿Cómo una chica de escuelas de baja categoría, termina en una preparatoria de alto nivel como Naniwa kinman?

–Takarada Kaneo –soltó Satsuki llamando de nuevo la atención de los miembros del consejo –. Él es quien permitió su entrada a Naniwa kinman. Eso indica la asociación entre ellos, pero no lo que hay detrás –agregó con seriedad cerrando sus ojos.

En la oscuridad de sus parpados, pudo ver la débil silueta de la chica que estaba resultando ser todo un misterio obsesivo. Nunca nadie la había hecho retroceder en sus planes como esa joven salvaje. Además, por una cruel ironía, compartiera el mismo nombre de su difunta imooto. No mintió cuando le dijo que no olvidaría su nombre, nunca podría hacerlo. Desde el momento que escuchó "Matoi Ryūko" su corazón dio un vuelco por muchas razones que no comprendía. Pero tenía que controlarse, no quería asociar la imagen de su dulce hermana, con la de esa chica bestial.

–Lamento decirle que se equivoca, Satsiki-sama –dijo Inumuta rompiendo con los pensamientos de la joven. Con un clic desapareció las imágenes de las pantallas y las remplazó con diferentes copias de actas de inscripción escolar –. Según la información oficial de las escuelas, quien inscribió a Matoi a todas ellas fue su padre, Matoi Isshi.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Satsuki se volvió de inmediato hacia las pantallas y vio de cara las firmas de ese hombre en todos esos documentos. Ahora tenía sentido, era eso por lo que el nombre de la chica la inquietaba, aparte del recuerdo de su difunta imooto.

–Matoi Isshi –continuó Inumuta leyendo la descripción del hombre en su pantalla personal – es un importante científico de la universidad Honsha. Tiene grandes investigaciones y múltiples premios en fabricación de materia prima de punta. El hombre es todo un erudito.

–No parece el tipo de persona que inscribiría su hija en una escuela de baja categoría –notó Gamagōri la incongruencia –, pero si una escuela como Naniwa kinman.

–Eso dejo de ser importante –aclaró Satsuki tratando de explicar la evidencia que ningún miembro del consejo había notado –. Aproximadamente unos tres años, el doctor Matoi Isshi firmó un contrato para trabajar en el desarrollo de nuevos materiales textiles de punta para el conglomerado Takarada.

Los demás jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa.

–Esa es la conexión entre Matoi Ryūko y Takarada Kaneo –observó Inumuta dando vuelta a su silla –, sus padres.

–Cuando los administrativos de Revocs se enteraron de esta unión le alertaron inmediatamente a mi madre –informó Satsuki cambiando su postura en su silla –. Ella mandó buscar al doctor para… hacerlo desistir de esa asociación, pero no pudieron localizarlo, parecía que había sido tragado por la tierra y hasta la fecha sigue sin ser encontrado.

–Tal vez su hija sea una clave para dar con el científico –dijo Jakuzure un poco emocionada con la idea de resolver un misterio.

–Si no fue encontrado con anterioridad –agregó Inumuta retomando el tecleo en su computadora en busca de nueva información –, no quiere decir que sea fácil de dar con él ahora. Y efectivamente lo que pensé –dijo ante su descubrimiento –. Los archivos de Matoi Ryūko indican que su domicilio se encuentra dentro del campus de la universidad Honsha, dudo que sea su verdadera residencia.

–Pero Matoi podría indicar el paradero de su padre –observó Gamagōri como un método de dar con el escurridizo hombre.

–Que bobo eres, sapo –marcó Nonon riendo por lo bajo –. ¿No oíste la descripción que nos dio el perrito de ella? Dudo que sea el tipo de chica a la que puedas extraerle una pieza de información, inclusive por la fuerza.

–Y eso no es importante para nosotros –puntualizó Satsuki aceptando la observación de Jakuzure –. Lo que debería interesarnos es como Takarada la tiene a su servicio. ¿En qué términos se encuentra su asociación?

–Esto debe de ayudar –dijo Inumuta nuevamente llamando la atención de los miembros del consejo –. Desde hace un par de años, el conglomerado Takarada a cubierto los daños de los desastres de Matoi, ha desaparecido cargos y sobornado a los involucrados.

–Él la cubre –comentó Satusuki después de su último trago de té. Dejo la taza a un lado antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los jóvenes presente en esa sala –. Eso lo vuelve más difícil.

Los miembros dieron un respingo, listos para discutir el comentario de su líder, pero esta los silenció mucho antes de que hablaran levantando su mano.

–Si Takarada la tuviera comprada sería sencillo quitárnosla de encima con una cantidad más grande de dinero; pero esa no es la situación. Ella no lo hace por dinero. Matoi protege a Takarada de cualquier peligro y Takarada la protege a ella de las consecuencias de sus actos. Es una asociación reciproca peligrosa y muy difícil de romper, porque a ninguno de los dos les conviene perder a su aliado.

˃˃Si queremos derrotar a Takarada y a su guardaespaldas debemos planear una estrategia. Lo que necesitamos es una trampa para los dos y podamos vencerlos al mismo tiempo.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se formaron delante de Satsuki con una reverencia y listos para recibir órdenes. Estaba claro que su líder tenía un plan.

–Jakuzure es probable que tengamos a recurrir a una de tus estrategias.

–Pondré en marcha mi mente, Satsuki-sama.

–Gamagōri te proveerá con la persona indicada para el trabajo, él ya sabe a quién me refiero.

–Me pondré en contacto con ella de inmediato, Satsuki-sama.

–Va a necesitar una cuartada creíble, y rápido. Te lo encargo Inumuta.

–Trabajare inmediatamente en ello, Satsuki-sama.

–Y el vestuario adecuado, Iori.

–Sí, Satsuki-sama.

–La clave será descubrir la debilidad de nuestros enemigos para usarla en su contra. Matoi Ryūko y Takarada Kaneo pueden creerse invencibles, pero ni siquiera ellos son inmunes; todos tienen un punto débil, es solo cuestión de descubrir cual es y explotarlo en nuestro beneficio. Ambos caerán ante nuestra superioridad y cobraremos nuestra venganza por atreverse a hacernos frente. Y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro, y este leve retraso quedara en el olvido.

Y con esas palabras, Satsuki caminó derecho y airosa hacia la puerta, lista para regresar a su hogar. Estaba convencida que reclamaría su retribución por la humillación que Naniwa kinman la obligó a aceptar con la retirada de sus tropas. Nadie, iba derrotarla ahora.

* * *

Les pido por favor, si nota algún error me lo hagan avisar para corregirlo de inmediato.

A veces no tengo tiempo de revisarlo o hago correcciones rápidamente que terminan siendo peores.

Gracias por todo.


	17. Time for revenge

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Time for revenge

Otra mañana inició tranquilamente en la casa de los Mankanshoku. Sakuyo levantó con ternura a cada uno de los chicos y les preparó el desayuno con amor. La mujer era una madre dedicada y abnegada por su familia, era la única figura materna que conocía Ryūko. La verdadera madre de la chica había muerto cuando ella era pequeña o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su padre, pero nunca le reveló como había sucedido. Ryūko inclusive ignoraba el aspecto que ella tuvo, ya que en su casa nunca hubo fotografías de ella. Cualquier otra persona estaría determinado a saber sobre quien eran sus progenitores, pero en el caso de Ryūko, estaba acostumbrada a las lagunas de su pasado que su padre no tenía intenciones de aclarar.

Cuando la amistad de Ryūko y Mako se volvió cada vez más fuerte, la presencia de la chica en la casa de los Mankanshoku fue más constante, lo cual desarrolló en Sakuyo un gran cariño por Ryūko, viéndola como otro de sus hijos, algo que realmente necesitaba la niña con la constante ausencia de su padre. En cuanto a Ryūko, los Mankanshoku y Kinue se habían convertido en la única y verdadera familia para ella.

Una vez que habían terminado su desayuno y se habían arreglado, los tres chicos se marcharon para sus respectivas escuelas. Mataro se separó pronto de Ryūko y Mako, una vez que se encontró con su pandilla de pequeños bandidos y corrieron en una dirección contraria a la que llevaba a su escuela.

–Creo que mamá nos ha puesto para el almuerzo algunas de sus misteriosas croquetas –comentó Mako revisando la lonchera que su madre había envuelto en un delicado pañuelo rosado –. Me pregunto cuál será el relleno de esta vez…

Ryūko no le puso mucha atención, estaba completamente absorta en su pensamientos, los cuales la habían aquejaron la noche anterior y le impidieron dormir. A pesar del apoyo de Kaneo y las palabras de ánimo de Mako, la joven estaba convencida que la situación en la que se encontraban era sería. Kiryūin Satsuki y su tropa de Honnōji habían demostrado ser una verdadera amenaza; eso no quisiera decir que no estuviera entusiasmada por enfrentarlos nuevamente. Le preocupaban sus amigos y el maldito festival de las banderas. El evento era peligroso, y aunque no le importaba quien ganara, la victoria de Naniwa Kinman sobre las demás escuelas era la única forma de asegurar la seguridad de sus amigos. Pero para llevar acabo eso, debía obtener las demás banderas y al mismo tiempo defender la suya. Resultaría ser más difícil que simplemente proteger la escuela.

–… prefiero el relleno de pulpo que el de camarón… –continuó hablando alegremente Mako sin percatarse que Ryūko no le prestaba atención.

La chica observaba en silencio sus muñecas que se encontraban vendadas. Las manos del Sangeyama Uzu se habían quedado marcadas en su piel ante su fuerte apretón. El solo recuerdo soltó una leve punzada de dolor a Ryūko. _Si no hubiera llevado a Senketsu conmigo, no lo habría logrado._ Pero a pesar de lo útil que le resultaba la compañía de su conejo mascota, Ryūko tomó la difícil decisión de no llevar a Senketsu con ella a la preparatoria en los siguientes días. En realidad fue una tarea casi imposible, ya que Senketsu estaba tan acostumbrado a seguirla, que inmediatamente la vio arreglada con su uniforme, saltó sobre su maletín listo para salir. Ryūko tuvo que hacerlo a un lado, y cuando estaba por salir por la puerta delantera de la casa, él la siguió rápidamente dando saltitos. El señor Mankanshoku tuvo que sujetar al conejo para que no siguiera a Ryūko hasta la calle, pero ella podía escuchar sus quejidos mientras se alejaba de la casa.

No había sido una decisión sencilla, pero entre los pensamientos que la agobiaron la noche anterior, la voz de Mikisugui Aikurō resonó entre ellos. Él hombre decía la verdad cuando le dijo que sus acciones podrían ser molestas para otros.

Ryūko odiaba cuando Mikisugui tenía razón.

Ya había metido a Kaneo en muchos problemas después de la pelea, no quería complicar más la situación llevando a Senketsu a la escuela, al menos por el momento. Una vez que las cosas se calmaran, volvería a llevar a su mascota a todas partes.

– ¿Qué pasa Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ryūko alzó su mirada en su dirección y contempló la expresión preocupada de su amiga, como la gigantesca bandita que relucía en su frente.

–No es nada –respondió ella negando con la cabeza y tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Segura? –insistió Mako tomándola de la mano –. Por un momento parecías preocupada.

–No es de preocuparse –dijo Ryūko forzando más su sonrisa y correspondiendo el apretón de manos –. Es algo que puedo manejar.

–Está bien –Mako le regresó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela Ryūko-chan.

Sin soltarla de la mano, Mako aceleró el paso arrastrando a Ryūko consigo. Una costumbre que tenía desde niña. Finalmente la dejo ir cuando llegaron a la entrada amurallada de la preparatoria.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un grupo de obreros que trabajaban en la fachada del edificio. Por todos lados había materiales para la obra de construcción y herramientas de todo tipo de forma y tamaño. Inclusive un camión mesclador de concreto se encontraba estacionado en la calle contraria a la escuela.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –se preguntó Ryūko examinando los alrededores y sin ver a ningún compañero alumno.

– ¡Eso va a la derecha! –las chicas escucharon repentinamente la voz de Takarada Kaneo intensificada por un megáfono –. ¡No! ¡Esa pared va de rojo! ¡Y tú, no te pago por dormir!

El chico se encontraba en medio de la explanada frente al edificio, sacudiendo unos planos enrollados en una mano y alto-parlante en la otra, mientras gritaba órdenes a los obreros. Sobre su clásico disfraz excéntrico llevaba puesto un chaleco de seguridad y casco.

–Kaneo ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? –le preguntó Ryūko acercándose a él junto con Mako.

– ¿Ryūko? ¿Mako? –dijo él sorprendido –. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no ven que se está llevando a cabo la obra de reconstrucción?

– ¿Reconstrucción? –balbuceó Ryūko –. ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué hay de los alumnos?

–Ryūko, las clases se suspendieron por la construcción –le respondió el chico pelirrojo golpeándola levemente en el tope de la cabeza con los planos.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos antes de exclamar sonoramente:

– ¡¿EH?!

– ¿Es qué no se enteraron? –les preguntó Kaneo con la manos en la cintura.

Mako negó fervientemente la cabeza.

– ¿Quién era el encargado de dar el aviso? –preguntó Ryūko un poco molesta.

–La directora tomó la función de informar a todo el alumnado que se suspenderían las clases.

Por unos breves segundos los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, luego soltaron un suspiro en resignación. Al parecer la directora seguía rencorosa con ellos por los sucesos del día anterior.

–Que se le va hacer –soltó Ryūko en resignación cruzando los brazos

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo será? –preguntó Mako.

– Una semana –contestó el joven pelirrojo señalando a los trabajadores detrás de él con el pulgar –, al menos por todo los arreglos exteriores.

– ¡Toda una semana! –soltaron la dos chicas en sorpresa, pero luego se miraron la una a la otra con una gran sonrisa –. ¡Toda una semana! –exclamaron entusiasmadas chocando las manos.

–Bien por ustedes –se quejó Kaneo haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Yo por mientras tengo que quedarme aquí a vigilar la construcción. Esta gente es tan tramposa, que esperan el momento en que me distraiga para… ¡Hey! ¡¿Que te dije sobre dormir en el trabajo?! –agregó repentinamente al ver la pereza de algunos de los obreros. Marchó hasta ellos para gritarles en persona, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

–Ahora –murmuró Mako mientras contemplaba a Takarada gritar y hacer un berrinche frente a los trabajadores –. ¿Qué haremos Ryūko-chan?

Varias posibilidad pasaron por la mente de Ryūko, las opciones eran infinitas. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, unos pasos detrás de ellas revelaron la presencia de una tercera persona.

–Disculpen – dijo una leve voz femenina. Las chicas se volvieron para encontrarse con una joven de su edad, con lente y que llevaba el mismo uniforme morado que ellas –. Ohayou, hoy es mi primer día, me transfirieron desde el Okinawa.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ohayou! –respondió Mako regresándole el respetuoso saludo –. ¡Tu primer día! ¡Qué emocionante! Pero por desgracia… –la simpática sonrisa de la chica del pelo castaño desapareció indicando a la gente que trabajaba en la fachada de la escuela.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó la recién llegada mirando con extrañeza el edificio.

–Una batalla –contestó Ryūko con indiferencia cruzando los brazos –. Nada fuera de lo común.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –la regañó Mako al darse cuenta que la chica nueva daba un respingo ante sus frías palabras –. No seas así. No te preocupes, Ryūko-chan no es mala, solo da miedo al principio. –agregó sacudiendo su mano frente a la chica de lentes para calmarla –. Por el momento la preparatoria está cerrada por la reconstrucción, pero podemos mostrarte el resto si quieres.

– ¿En serio? –dijo la nueva con una tímida sonrisa –. ¿Harían eso por mí?

–Claro, para eso son las amigas –respondió Mako colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven nueva con suma confianza. Ryūko soltó un leve gruñido. A diferencia de Mako, la chica morena no era tan buena para convivir con los desconocidos –. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mankanshoku Mako y ella es Matoi Ryūko.

–Mucho gusto, Mako… Ryūko… mi nombre es Ōgure Maiko.

* * *

Si pensaban que la pelea fue el primer paso para que Ryuko odie a Satsuki, se equivocan. Este es el primer paso. Ya verán que sucede.

Y sin no se han dado cuenta, hasta el momento solo han pasado dos días en esta historia y este capítulo es el inicio del tercero. Recuerden que empezó a una semana del cumpleaños de Satsuki, así que aún falta un poco para la verdad.

Por último, gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Su constante apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	18. Lo que yo quiero

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Lo que yo quiero

Había sido una hermosa tarde de verano. Satsuki practicaba en el jardín de la mansión Kiryūin los nuevos movimientos de la espada que había aprendido con su instructor de kendo. La jovencita sacudía la shinai una y otra vez, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre del movimiento. A su lado, el instructor la observaba su gran progreso. No hacía más de una semana que Satsuki había tomado por primera vez la espada de madera y ya la manejaba casi como un estudiante avanzado. La niña de tan solo once años era todo un prodigio como se rumoreaba.

La práctica se extendió durante horas, en las cuales, Satsuki se negó a tomar descansos. Comenzaba el atardecer cuando el instructor pensó que era buen momento para terminar por ese día. Estaba por pedirle a la joven que se detuviera, cuando su madre, Kiryūin Ragyo hizo su aparición en el jardín.

–Konnichiwa, Watanabe-sensei –dijo la mujer endulzando su voz. Tanto la hija como el instructor se volvieron para saludarla.

–Konnichiwa, okaasan.

–Konnichiwa, Ragyo-sama –dijo el hombre con una descarada sonrisa mientras sus ojos subía y bajaban por el cuerpo de la madre sin disimulo. Ragyo disfrutó ese coqueteo, como había disfrutado las habilidades del instructor en el colchón.

– ¿Cómo va mi pequeña, Satsuki? –agregó acercándose a su hija y posando su mano sobre el tope de su cabeza.

–Excelente –dijo el instructor sin mentir –. Es una estupenda alumna.

– ¿Has dado todo de ti, corazón? –le preguntó ahora a la niña deslizando su mano desde el tope de la cabeza de Satsuki hasta su babilla, forzándola a alzar la mirada a ella.

–Sí, okaasan –respondió Satsuki con seriedad mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos de su madre.

Por unos segundos se miraron en silencio, como si Ragyo quisiera devorar el alma de Satsuki con la mirada y la niña se defendiera con la suya.

–Creo que ha sido una práctica excelente la de hoy –interrumpió el instructor a madre e hija sin percatarse de la batalla que se libraba entre ambas –. Terminaremos por ahora, pero mañana seguiremos con unos movimientos más avanzados.

–Hai, sensei –dijo Satsuki apartando la vista de su madre.

–Es mejor que me retire –agregó el hombre inclinándose en una reverencia –. Ragyo-sama. Satsuki-sama.

El instructor puso su shinai sobre los hombros listo para retirarse, cuando Ragyo lo detuvo sujetándolo del codo.

–Watanabe-sensei –lo llamó la mujer con un seductor tono de voz –. Antes que se vaya, me gustaría informarle que hay unos problemas con la información que… me proporcionó el día en que lo contrate. Creo que será necesario que lo entreviste de nuevo… solo, para estar convencida de sus… habilidades.

La cara de instructor cambio de una expresión de sorpresa, a una mirada cómplice.

–Cuándo usted desee, Ragyo-sama.

–Perfecto –agregó la mujer recorriendo su dedo índice por el musculoso pecho descubierto del instructor por la yukata semi-abierta –. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted.

Satsuki miró a ambos adultos en silencio sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad, pero dentro de ella ardía una furia contra su madre y su sensei. No hubiera sido necesario tantos falsos diálogos, ella sabía a la perfección que su madre se había acostado con su instructor y que pretendía hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando el hombre finalmente dejó de coquetear y se marchó, Ragyo desistió de morder la uña de su dedo pulgar para volverse hacia Satsuki.

– ¿Adivina qué, querida?

– ¿Okaasan?

–Al darme cuenta de tus magníficos avances en el kendo –le informó la mujer inclinándose hacia ella para que los rostros de ambas quedaran a la misma altura –, decidí inscribirte en una competencia que iniciara la próxima semana.

Satsuki no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara su sorpresa ante esa revelación. _¡¿Competir?! ¡Si tan solo tenía una semana desde que inició a practicar el kendo! _

–O-okaasan –balbuceó Satsuki impactada –. No… no, creo estar lista… para competir.

La sonrisa de Ragyo desapareció de inmediato y su mirada se endureció. Extendió su mano hacia su hija y la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

– ¡No! –dijo ella tajantemente –. ¡No solo vas a competir, también vas a ganar!

– ¡Pero… pero okaasan, eso es imposible! –soltó Satsuki con vehemencia ante tal injusticia –. ¡¿Cómo voy a ganar contra estudiantes más avanzados?!

– ¡Porque yo lo digo! –insistió Ragyo con fuerza enderezándose toda su altura –. Tú eres mi hija, llevas mi sangre en tus venas; no hay nada imposible para nosotras. Recuerda Satsuki ¡No existe nadie mejor que nosotras! Hazle caso a tu madre, yo siempre sabré que es lo mejor para ti.

–Pero…

– ¿Acaso estas dudando de mis palabras?... Satsuki. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que no hiciste caso a lo que yo dije?... ¡Dime que paso!

–Okaasan.

– ¡DIME QUE PASO!

–Ryūko falleció –contestó la niña bajando la mirada con dolor.

– ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche –dijo la mujer fingiendo sordera mientras trataba de no revelar una sonrisa.

– ¡Ryūko falleció!

– ¡Exacto! ¡Tu hermana murió! ¿Y por qué paso eso? ¡Porque tú y tu padre no obedecieron mis órdenes! Si no hubieras insistido en llevar a tu hermana al jardín, ella seguiría con vida y con nosotros. Tu padre se equivocó al hacerte caso; fue por eso que no pudo soportar la culpa y nos abandonó. ¡Tú te equivocaste! ¡Él se equivocó! Así que ¿quien tenía razón después de todo?

–Tú, okaasan –dijo Satsuki con la mirada baja tratando de mostrar la lagrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

–Como siempre –se vanaglorió Ragyo del sufrimiento de su hija retocando los mechones de su cabello con sus dedos –. Entonces, si digo que mi hija entrará a una competencia de kendo y ganará ¿eso quiere decir? –continuó de nuevo bajando su rostro a la altura del de Satsuki.

–Que no dejaré de practicar, okaasan –contestó la niña apretando los puños.

–Correcto –sentenció la madre con dureza antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión –. Más vale que comiences de una vez, no mi deseo que mi hija sea otra jovencita común y corriente –su voz fue reduciendo de intensidad mientras se alejaba, que no esperaba que Satsuki escuchara sus últimas palabras –: o defectuosa.

Pero las palabras si alcanzaron los oídos de Satsuki provocando tremenda impresión en niña, que aún después de varios años, el recuerdo en sus sueños la levantó de golpe de su cama.

Despertó en la oscuridad matutina de su habitación. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde a la mansión para evitar encontrarse con alguien despierto, pero se sentía tan agotada, que no alcanzó a desvestirse completamente. Durmió en su ropa interior, con el cabello enredado, sobre las colchas y abrazando el antiguo conejo de peluche de Ryūko.

Satsuki se levantó de entre las almohadas mareada y con un desagradable sabor en la boca, ni siquiera había llegado a lavarse los dientes.

–Tienes un horrible aspecto, oneesan. ¿No dormiste bien?

La joven dio un respingó cuando halló a Nui sentada en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Satsuki conteniendo el fastidio de ver a la jovencita rubia en su habitación.

– ¿Yo? –soltó Nui con una gran sonrisa oprimiendo un libro contra su pecho –. Solo quería ver como estabas ¿Acaso es muy extraño que quiera ver a mi querida oneesan? Anoche llegaste muy tarde, ni siquiera los sirvientes están seguros a qué horas fue. ¿O tal vez no querías que alguien te descubriera? Y… ¿Por qué sería eso?

Satsuki simplemente frunció el ceño sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas. Nui no dejaba de sonreír, estaba convencida que había atrapado a su hermana en un punto sin salida. Pero antes que continuara insistiendo con su interrogatorio, Satsuki se percató que la joven rubia no llevaba en sus brazos un libro, en lugar de eso se trataba de su álbum de fotografías que guardaba celosamente.

Ante la sorpresa de Nui, Satsuki se abalanzó hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos, le arrebató el álbum de sus manos y lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón junto con el peluche de Ryūko.

– ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas! –la amenazó señalándola con el dedo índice.

–Huy, no es para reacciones así –se quejo Nui haciendo un puchero –. No hay nada de malo que quiera ver unas fotografías, en especial cuando son tan importantes para ti. Que por cierto, ¿por qué las escondes en un cajón?

–Deja. De. Interrogarme –le soltó Satsuki pausadamente, presionando su frente contra la de su imooto y mirándola directamente a los ojos con furia.

– ¿Interrogarte? No te estoy interrogando. Solo pregunto casualmente algunos tópicos sobre tu día. ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo? ¿No puedo preguntar nada sobre tu vida? Porque hasta el momento parece que estas guardando algunos secretos que no deseas que nadie se entere… o tal vez alguien en especial, como okaasan.

– ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

– ¿Y qué te he dicho yo? Solo quiero saber de ti; aunque parece que lo dudas. Yo te amo y me preocupo por ti.

Satsuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica. Nui era la jovencita más superficial y narcisista que existía en el mundo, era dudoso que contara con verdaderos sentimiento.

–Tú no puedes amar –la sentención Satsuki con frialdad.

– ¡Que cosas tan feas dices! –se quejo Nui cruzando las piernas y los brazos –. Claro que amo muchas cosas: amo mis vestidos, amos mis flores, amo el rojo, amo a okaasan y te amo a ti.

–No hables de cosas que no comprendes…

– ¿Dudas de mi amor por ti? Yo te he amado demasiado toda mi vida, mucho más de lo que pudo amarte Ryūko en la suya. Aunque la de ella fue muy corta.

Satsuki no pudo más. Completamente furiosa, tomó a Nui del brazo y la obligó a levantarse de la cama. La arrastró por la habitación hasta la puerta y la arrojó fuera, mientras la chica rubia se quejaba que las manos de Satsuki la estaban lastimando. Por último y sin decir más, le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándola indignada y asustada, en el largo y solitario pasillo.

– ¿Oneesan? –la llamó Nui golpeando la puerta con los nudillos –. ¿Satsuki? ¡Satsuki! –insistió golpeando la puerta con ambos puños y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de su golpes.

Su hermana la ignoró por completo, a pesar de que Nui permaneció casi diez minutos seguidos llamando a la puerta como frenética. Finalmente se rindió, y regresó a su habitación dando brinquitos contrariamente de estar furiosa.

–No es justo que me trate así –continuó quejándose aunque nadie escuchaba sus palabras –. Yo me preocupo por ella porque arriba tarde en la noche, y lo que me gano es que me saque a patadas de su habitación. ¿Cómo puede decir que no la amo de verdad?

En la peculiar mente de Nui, la extraña obsesión que tenía por Satsuki podía ser considerado como amor. Estaba obsesionada por ella. Pero Satsuki mostraba más interés por un fantasma, que por su hermana que estaba con vida. Nui odiaba estar constantemente peleando con el recuerdo de Ryūko por el corazón de Satsuki, que había momentos, que agradecía a Dios que estuviera muerta.

Muchas veces se preguntaba, porque Satsuki prefería a Ryūko sobre ella. La única conclusión a la que llegaba era porque Satsuki y Ryūko eran hermanas fraternas, mientras que ella solo era una media hermana. Nui desde que tenía conocimiento, estuvo consiente que su padre no era el mismo que el de Satsuki. Pocos recuerdos tenía de esposo de su madre y muchos menos tenía de su propio padre. Pero ella no necesitaba figura paterna, con su progenitora tenía suficiente. Lo único que le hacía falta era el corazón de Satsuki.

–Voy a descubrir todos tus secretos, Satsuki. Y cuando lo haga, no tendrás más remedio que amarme.

* * *

Este si me gustó mucho, así que probablemente tenga algo mal. Jejeje

Justamente este capítulo lo terminé antes de ver la OVA, solo que me faltó editarlo un poco.

A pesar que en fic, Ragyo no es la perra sicópata, megalómana y abusadora sexual, sigue siendo una desgraciada. Pero claro, no deja de ser ¡Fabulosa!... es un sentimiento de encontrado con esa mujer: es un personaje muy completo e increíble, pero la odias por todo lo que hace.

Por cierto, me di un tiempo para dibujar a Ryuko y su familia de kamuis de mi otro fic. La imagen está disponible tanto en mi página de DeviantArt como Tumblr.

Saludos.


	19. Amistad

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Noticia: tengo malas y buenas noticias. Primero la mala, me iré por una semana a muestrear al centro del país por lo cual no abra capitulo nuevo en todo ese tiempo (es una lástima porque ya tengo planeado el siguiente). Y la buena, para compensar aquí les dejo un capitulo largo para que se entretengan por mientras. Nos vemos en una semana.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Amistad

El mayor daño que había adquirido Naniwa kinman durante el ataque de Honnōji se había concentrado principalmente en el perímetro externo de la estructura principal, por lo cual la mayoría de la escuela se encontraba en buen estado; Mako y Ryūko no tuvieron problemas en guiar a la chica nueva por los desolados pasillos del instituto. Le mostraron las aulas, la sala del consejo escolar, el comedor y las canchas de tenis.

Mako le expresaba alegremente una detallada explicación de cada mínimo rincón de la escuela. Ryūko por su parte, se mantuvo al margen; su personalidad precavida y poco social le dictaminaba no fiarse con tanta facilidad de la chica nueva. Cuando finalmente terminaron el recorrido, se quedaron en el gimnasio, ya que a Ryūko le nació la repentina necesidad de entrenar un poco; estaba ansiosa por verificar que las nuevas heridas en sus brazos no entorpecieran su habilidad con la espada.

Ōgure Maiko observaba con sorpresa la impresionante capacidad de Matoi Ryūko para maniobrar la espada. Tanto ella, como Mako permanecieron sentadas en las gradas del gimnasio mientras Ryūko practicaba con destreza sus movimientos, a pesar de la hakama de mayor tamaño para ella que llevaba puesta.

–Matoi-san es increíble –murmuró la chica nueva sin apartar la vista de la joven que entrenaba.

–Así es –le aseguró Mako muy sonriente –. No hay nadie que pueda rivalizar con Ryūko-chan. Ella es muy fuerte y ágil, además tiene la determinación de continuar luchando sin importar lo difícil de la situación en que se encuentre. Posee un espíritu inquebrantable y un temple de acero.

–Wow, Mako -san. Eso si es toda una descripción.

–Es la pura verdad, ya que para mí sería imposible mentir sobre Ryūko-chan. Fue ella la que venció a los invasores de Honnōji y sin ayuda.

– ¿E-es enserio? –exclamó Maiko sorprendida dando un brinquito en su asiento –. Realmente Matoi-san no tiene igual.

Mako asintió en silencio pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Mako –la llamó Maiko un poco apenada –. No quiero ser… no quiero causar inconveniente, pero… ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

–No, no es inconveniente –dijo Mako sacudiendo su mano como si ahuyentara un mosquito –, puedes preguntarme los que quieras, mientras no sea sobre matemáticas.

Maiko rió por de bajo antes de comenzar su repentino interrogatorio:

– Por lo que veo conoces muy bien a Matoi-san…

–Claro que sí. Somos lo que los norteamericanos llaman "BFF", las mejores amigas del mundo.

– ¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

–Desde que éramos muy pequeñas. Cuando nos conocimos, ella me rescató de unos niños abusivos; aunque en un principio me dio miedo, pronto me di cuenta que era maravillosa persona con un buen corazón y solo que algo diferente a los demás. Por eso mucha gente la rechaza y la evita, y si yo no fuera su amiga, Ryūko-chan sería una chica muy solitaria. Pero eso nunca pasara, porque yo siempre estaré a su lado.

˃˃Fuimos a la misma primaria y secundaria aunque su padre quería mandarla a unas prestigiosas escuelas en Kanto, pero ella se negó y prefirió asistir junto conmigo a pesar de que eran escuelas más simples. Ryūko siempre ha estado a mi lado y me protege, y yo permanezco a su lado porque ese mi lugar. La conozco como mi mano y se todo lo que pueda pasar por su cabeza. Incluso a veces trata de engañarme cuando algo le preocupa, pero yo me doy cuenta; nunca se lo digo, pero tampoco la abandono.

Ante aquella cálida explicación, Maiko sonrió con ternura y entrecerró la mirada al dirigirse a Mako.

–Suena maravilloso una amistad como esa – dijo la chica con lente casi en susurró haciendo que Mako perdiera su sonrisa por unos segundo –. Desearía tener algo así.

– ¿Acaso eres una chica solitaria, Maiko-chan? –le preguntó Mako con simpatía.

–Siempre lo he sido –comenzó a contar Maiko con su vista fija en sus zapatos y sus dedos entre cruzados sobre su regazo –. No tengo hermanos, son muy pocos mis primos y rara vez los veo. Mis padres siempre están muy ocupados para ponerme atención. La carrera de mi padre lo es todo para él y mi madre solo se dedica a vanagloriarlo. Es por eso que me enfocado solo a la escuela y a las computadoras, que se me da fácilmente. No tengo amigos y rara vez platico con extraños, lo que hace curioso que esté aquí hablando de esto contigo.

Mako negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

–No debes de preocuparte por eso–dijo la chica de pelo castaño recobrando su sonrisa y tomando las manos de Maiko entre las suyas –, tenemos unas pocas horas de conocernos y ya siento que eres una buena amiga.

– ¿En serio? –soltó la nueva con una gran sonrisa y correspondiendo el apretón de manos –. Arigatou, Mako-san.

Ambas chicas sonrieron alegremente por unos instantes antes que un fuerte grito las distrajera:

– ¡Maldita porquería de mierda! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

– ¡¿Qué sucede, Ryūko-chan?! –Mako se levantó de un brinco de su asiento al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

– ¡Este montón de basura sigue cayéndose! –le contestó Ryūko desde el centro del gimnasio, mientras se reacomodaba la ropa de mayor talla para ella, que se deslizaba constantemente de sus hombros.

Mako cerró los ojos y apretó la boca tratando de pensar en una solución, y como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza, dio un brinco alzando los brazos. Bajo corriendo las gradas ante la sorpresa de Maiko y rápidamente llegó a un lado de su mejor amiga. Con una larga cinta de tela roja, ató los hombros de Ryūko por detrás en una gran cruz, sujetando así la ropa caediza.

–Listo –dijo airosa con las manos en la cintura.

–Arigatou –le agradeció Ryūko mirándola de soslayo –, pero era necesario un moño tan grande –agregó indicando su espalda donde el nudo que sujetaba la cinta había sido atada con un esponjoso moño.

Mako solo contestó sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo a su amiga. Sin más remedio, Ryūko soltó un suspiro y reanudó su entrenamiento. Su amiga la contempló sonriente por un momento antes de regresar a las gradas junto con Maiko.

–Siempre trato de ayudar en lo que pueda –dijo Mako una vez que tomó nuevamente asiento.

–Matoi-san debe de ser muy afortunada de tenerte de amiga –dijo Maiko con una leve sonrisa –, y por sus habilidades físicas, me imagino que muchos equipos escolares han de querer que forme parte de sus grupos.

El comentario provocó que el semblante de Mako perdiera su jovialidad y negara con la cabeza.

–Nadie quiere que Ryūko sea parte de su equipo, la mayoría le tienen miedo. Además Ryūko- chan tiene su propia opinión sobre los grupos escolares.

– ¿Y cuál es?

–Bueno… –dijo Mako nerviosa y sonrojada, rascándose la nunca –. No son palabras que me atreva a pronunciar.

–Y ¿qué hay de ti Mako-san? ¿Estás en algún equipo?

–No soy lo suficientemente buena para ser miembro de algún equipo, pero soy suplente del equipo de tenis. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy organizando el material en el almacén, pero eso me da oportunidad de tomarme una siesta a la mitad de la clase de deportes.

La gran alegría que demostraba Mako, provocó que la chica nueva no pudiera evitar imaginársela recostada en medio del almacén, sobre las colchas de gimnasia, profundamente dormida. Realmente le estaba costando en comprender la fuerte amistad que parecía existir entre las dos chicas de tan distintas personalidades.

–Mako-san ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta? – dijo Maiko con curiosidad.

–Ya te había dicho tontita que puedes preguntar los que quieras.

–Sí, claro. Bueno, lo que quiero preguntarte es… ¿Por qué Matoi-san lleva un mechón rojo en su copetillo?

–A-ah… bien, esa es una pregunta algo personal –dijo Mako algo nerviosa rascándose una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice. Su rostro demostró su incomodidad ante la pregunta que parecía la menos personal de todas las que le había hecho Maiko hasta el momento –. Sé que te prometí contestarte cualquier pregunta, pero… –en su duda, Mako tomó las manos de la chica de lentes y aproximó su rostro al de ella, quedando por unos leves centímetros separadas la una de la otra –. Si te lo digo, me prometes no contárselo a nadie. ¡A nadie!

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Te lo prometo! –contestó Maiko casi en pánico ante la mirada penetrante y desquiciada que le lanzaba Mako.

–Muy bien –soltó la chica del cabello castaño cambiando radicalmente su actitud y postura –, te lo contaré. Hace un año, Ryūko-chan tuvo la idea de pintar su cabello a rojo fuego, pero no tenía experiencia en eso, así que me pidió ayuda, pero se le olvidó que yo también no sabía nada de pintar el cabello. A pesar de que seguimos el instructivo, fue un desastre total y el cabello de Ryūko-chan terminó con mechones rojos disparejos por todo su cabello. Además los olores del tinte me marearon y creo que me desmayé por un momento. Cuando desperté, Ryūko-chan estaba en completo pánico y fuimos corriendo a la tienda a encontrar un producto para remediarlo. Por la vergüenza Ryūko-chan tuvo que disfrazarse para poder salir a la calle.

˃˃En fin, conseguimos otro tinte del color original del cabello de Ryūko para cubrir el error, pero cuando regresamos a su casa Kinue-chan había llegado y descubierto el desastre que dejamos en el baño. Kinue-chan es como la hermana mayor de Ryūko, y en lugar de enojarse, se rió de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Ella nos ayudó a teñir correctamente el cabello de Ryūko-chan, pero le dejo ese mechoncito rojo en su copete.

–"Te queda muy bien" –fue lo que dijo Kinue con una enorme sonrisa.

–Desde ese día Ryūko-chan conserva ese mechón rojo –continuó Mako alegremente y levemente sonrojada –. Se lo tiñe constantemente para mantenerlo así. Ryūko-chan no se lo dice a nadie, pero ella admira mucho a Kinue-chan y a veces trata de imitarla sin darse cuenta. Su chamarra favorita es muy similar al suéter que Kinue tiene de la universidad y su corte de cabello es igual que el de Kinue.

–Debe de quererla mucho –comentó Maiko.

–Así es.

–Arigatou, Mako-san –le agradeció Maiko con una sonrisa tímida –, por tener la confianza de contarme todo esto.

–No hay de que –respondió Mako devolviéndole la sonrisa –, tú me agradas mucho, Maiko-chan.

– ¿De qué tanto hablan? –dijo Ryūko sorprendiendo a ambas jovencitas que permanecían sentadas en las gradas.

– ¡Nada! –se apresuraron en responder amabas al preocuparse de verse descubiertas.

–Sí, claro –masculló Ryūko con incredulidad entrecerrando la mirada –. Bueno, he terminado aquí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

– ¡Sí! –exclamó Mako emocionada dando un brinco –. Vamos Maiko-chan, es hora de ir a divertirnos –agregó la chica extendiendo su mano a la joven nueva, que la aceptó con un poco de timidez.

Las tres chicas abandonaron la escuela para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad de Osaka. Mako estaba muy emocionada ya que el primer punto de la ciudad que visitaron fue el distrito comercial. Ambos lados de la calle estaban ocupados por una gran variedad de locales y tiendas. Comida, golosinerías, tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, revistarías, tienda de helados, todo lo que una adolecente hiperactiva como Mako pudiera soñar.

Visitaron primero las tiendas de ropas y Mako obligó, tanto a Ryūko como Maiko, a probarse diferentes atuendos; después en la zapatería se pusieron los zapatos con tacones más altos que pudieron soportar, sacando de quicio al vendedor cuando este se dio cuenta que no comprarían nada. Para terminar con la ropa, Mako quiso meter a Ryūko en una tienda de novias, pero esta se reusó asegurándole que primero se volvería loca antes de probarse un vestido de novia.

Siguieron con varios puestos ambulantes de bocadillos tradicionales donde Mako se llenó hasta reventar. Compraron croquetas de pulpo, onigiris, nigiri sushi y tori kaarage; Maiko fue muy amable en invitar la comida de todas.

Después de la comilona, las chicas decidieron que era hora de divertirse y entraron en un árcade. Las estrambóticas y los sonidos potentes provenientes de las diferentes maquinas de videojuegos provocó la euforia en las tres jóvenes. Mako pasó un par de horas brincando en los juegos de baile, no poseía la gracia para hacerlo bien, por lo cual las otras dos chicas tuvieron que retirarla a la fuerza para que otros jóvenes más habilidosos pudieran jugar. Ryūko por su parte venció a los más adiestrados jugadores en juegos de pelea y llegó a las rondas finales en los simuladores de disparo. Y Maiko sorprendió a Ryūko con su increíble habilidad para conducir en los juegos de carrera; para ese punto, la chica nueva se había ganado el respeto de la joven problemática. Por último y con mayor confianza entre ellas, las chicas se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías graciosas las tres juntas en el fotomatón. Cada una se apropió de las que más les gustaron.

Cuando salieron de árcade era el atardecer y decidieron tomar un postre en una linda casa del té con estilo europeo. Tantas emociones con los videojuegos provocó que sus niveles de azúcar bajara y pronto lo recuperaron comiendo pasteles, crepas y bebidas endulzantes. Al terminar su merienda, se encontraban adormiladas por los dulces sabores y olores de los pasteles, pero la noche finalmente había caído y era hora de regresar a casa.

Comenzaron el largo camino a sus respectivos hogares por la avenida principal, cuando el teléfono de Maiko comenzó a sonar.

–Moushi moushi –dijo la joven de lentes al colocarse el auricular a su oído –. Ah… okaasan. Sí, claro… como usted diga. Ahora mismo voy allá. Sayonara.

– ¿Era tu madre? –preguntó Mako con curiosidad.

–Así es –respondió Maiko guardando su teléfono en su maletín –. Quiere que la vea a unas cuadras de aquí.

–Eso quiere decir que aquí nos separamos –añadió Ryūko dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba.

Mako soltó un gemido de tristeza antes de sacudirse decepcionada.

– ¡No quiero que acabe este día! –siguió quejándose la chica.

–Está bien, Mako-san –dijo Maiko con una leve sonrisa –. Mañana seguimos sin tener clases, podríamos repetir el día…

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, Mako dio un saltó sorpresa y se colgó del cuello de Maiko mientras chillaba de alegría.

– ¡Por favor Mako-san! –gemía la nueva tratándose de soltarse del abrazo de Mako –. ¡Contrólese!

–Pides lo imposible –comentó Ryūko entre risitas y cruzando los brazos –. Es como pedirle a un pez que deje de nadar o a un pájaro que no levante el vuelo.

– ¡¿Nos veremos mañana Maiko-chan?! –le preguntó Mako a la joven de lentes recobrando la compostura –. ¿Tú qué dices, Ryūko-chan?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron con una sonrisa alegrando el corazón de Mako.

– ¡Entonces mañana nos veremos aquí de nuevo para ir a pasear! –la chica soltó un brinco jovial antes de marchase junto con Ryūko en dirección a su casa. Poco a poco las dos jóvenes se alejaron de la esquina donde habían dejado a Maiko, mientras sacudían sus manos en despedida.

Cuando finalmente desaparecieron de la vista de la chica nueva, esta dio media vuelta y se encaminó a un parque público cercano. Maiko se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse en lo que esperaba en silencio. Tan solo unos minutos después, un cadillac convertible rosada se estacionó en la acera junto al parque.

–Tardó más de lo que dijo –murmuró Maiko aproximándose al vehículo y dirigiéndose al conductor –, Gamagōri -sempai.

En el asiento delantero del coche se encontraba el presidente del comité disciplinario de Honnōji y en el asiento del pasajero iba Inumuta Hōka. Ambos jóvenes vestían ropa casual y le dirigieron una mirada helada a la chica de lente.

– ¿Okaasa? –preguntó Gamagōri haciendo referencia a la forma en que la chica lo llamó durante la llamada telefónica.

–Tenía que despistar de alguna manera –confesó Maiko con una sonrisa perversa y picara, abandonando su falso aspecto de chica buena y desorientada. La joven de lentes era miembro del comité disciplinario de Honnōji, pero tenía una categoría baja ya que no era una persona de fiar. La principal función de Maiko era introducirse en los grupos sociales de la escuela y descubrir los secretos de los alumnos. Ella era muy buena en ello, y se había ganado una fama por lo mismo. Para los miembros del consejo, Ōgure Maiko era una persona detestable, pero preferían tenerla de su lado que en su contra.

– ¿Conseguiste tu objetivo? –le preguntó Inumuta sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

–Claro, ese es mi trabajo –dijo ella vanagloriándose –. Lo que me sorprende que el presidente del club de informática, todo un prodigio en la computación, no haya podido obtener una información tan simple.

–Es una tarea difícil obtener información de la red sobre una persona que parece vivir en la edad de piedra –comentó Inumuta defendiendo su postura –. Matoi Ryūko no tiene blog o paginas sociales…

– ¿Intentó con un correo electrónico?

–Ya nadie usa correo electrónico.

–Usted fue el que dijo que ella vive en la edad de piedad.

Sin poder soportar la duda, Inumuta inmediatamente comenzó a navegar con su celular para descubrir que la chica de lentes tenía razón en algo que a él nunca se le ocurrió.

– ¿"Bitch_Matoi "? –soltó el joven de azul sin creer lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla.

–Es por eso que me necesitan –dijo Maiko con altanería recargándose en el cofre de carro de Gamagōri –. Porque soy capaz de descifrar como piensa la gente y engañarla.

–Ya basta de tontería, Ōgure –le soltó Gamagōri perdiendo la paciencia y deseando que la chica apartara su trasero de su auto –. ¿Cuál es la información que nos tienes? ¿Ya sabes cuál es la debilidad de Matoi?

–Es está –contestó la joven entregándole sonrientemente la fotografía que había conservado del fotomatón. En ella vio Gamagōri, a Ryūko y Maiko siendo abrazadas por una muy sonriente Mako –. Su nombre es Mankanshoku Mako y es su mejor amiga.

–No parece muy brillante –comentó Inumuta viendo sobre el hombro de Gamagōri la fotografía que sostenía en sus dedos.

–Eso no importa –agregó Maiko cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Estoy completamente segura que Matoi es capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Si quieren que algo le duela, es por medio de Mankanshoku Mako.

Gamagōri permaneció silencioso por unos momentos. No estaba muy convencido del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

– ¿Descubriste algo más? ¿Alguna otra forma?

–Bueno… en realidad necesitaría más tiempo para averiguarlo. Me parece que también tiene una hermana mayor, pero no pregunté mucho al respecto, Mankanshoku parece la mejor opción.

–Está bien –aceptó Gamagōri con resignación –. Repórtate de inmediato con Jakuzure que te dará la siguiente parte del plan.

–Mientras que no sea otra patética historia de niña abandonada por sus padres –soltó Maiko quejándose de la ridícula cuartada que le proporcionaron.

–Esa fue mi idea –agregó Inumuta ofendido ya que se había basado en su propias experiencias.

Maiko dio un brinco y se inclinó en una desesperada reverencia.

–Lo siento, Inumuta-sempai –agregó rápidamente Maiko fingiendo estar arrepentida de sus palabras.

– ¡Déjense de tontería! –bramó Gamagōri perdiendo la paciencia –. Como ya dije, repórtate con Jakuzure, mañana mismo se efectuara la segunda parte del plan –dijo mientras encendía el motor de su auto –. Y Ōgure –la llamó antes de poner en marcha su vehículo –. No pienses en traicionar a Satsuki-sama ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Yo? ¡Nunca me atrevería! –exclamó Maiko rápidamente repitiendo su reverencia.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes creyó sus palabras. Gamagōri piso el acelerador y rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de la joven. Maiko se enderezó con lentitud en lo que las sombras abandonaban su rostro y las luces de la calle le iluminaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

– En este momento –agregó la joven con malicia y comenzando su recorrido por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

* * *

En este capítulo me enfoque más en Mako que en Ryuko, y en su ingenuidad, ahora están en problemas.

Les daré un leve adelanto del siguiente: Senketsu sufrirá el mismo terror que pasa su contraparte de uniforme de marinera en la serie. Kinue y el padre de Ryuko saldrán de nuevo. Y se dará el primer paso para descubrir un hecho del pasado de Ryuko (y no es sobre Satsuki).

Y díganme ¿Quién ya vio la ova? ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Abrazos, nos vemos.


	20. Nada es simple

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Nada es simple

–Mañana podríamos ir al parque de diversiones o al centro comercial sur –decía Mako mientras decidía las actividades del día siguiente –. ¿Tú qué piensas, Ryūko-chan?

–El parque me parece la mejor opción –contestó ella sonriéndole, aunque su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras de la noche, que levemente eran combatidas por la farolas de la calle.

Ambas chicas dieron vuelta a la última esquina antes de llegar a la casa de los Mankanshoku. Ya solo les faltaban tres casas para alcanzar su destino. Las jovencitas estaban cansadas por un día fuera de lo común, en el que se divirtieron e hicieron una nueva amistad.

– ¡Sí suena muy bien! –soltó Mako completamente emocionada, dando un brinco con cada paso–. ¡Será fantástico, comeremos algodón de dulce, subiremos a los juegos, vomitaremos y luego comeremos de nuevo! ¡No vamos a divertir mucho!

–Así es –le contestó Ryūko aunque no estaba muy segura de la parte de los vómitos. Finalmente alcanzaron la barda de madera que limitaba la casa de los Mankanshoku de sus vecinos y ambas chicas pudieron percibir uno leves quejidos provenientes del patio de la casa.

– ¿Eh? –murmuró Mako al captar los raros ruidos.

– ¿Qué será eso? –masculló Ryūko pasando la entrada principal de la casa pero no entrando al edificio, rodeó junto con Mako la vivienda llegando al patio trasero. Los chirridos continuaban escuchándose con mayor intensidad, unidos a unos leves susurros y chisporroteo de lo que parecía ser agua.

Prácticamente el corazón de Ryūko sale de su pecho con lo que se encontró en aquel raquítico y descuidado jardín. Mankanshoku Sukuyo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un gran balde de agua frente a ella donde bañaba a Senketsu a la fuerza. El conejo negro y carmesí estaba completamente aterrado, sus patitas chapoteaban el agua del balde salpicando en todas direcciones. Su único ojo estaba casi desorbitado demostrando el terror que sentía, lo cual era comprensible, ya que la dedicada ama de casa trataba de limpiarlo como si fuera una prenda de vestir.

Contemplando el horrible espectáculo estaban el esposo y el hijo de la mujer, murmurando entre ellos, y el perro de la familia corriendo en círculo alrededor.

–Oh…konnichiwa Mako, Ryūko –las saludó Sukuyo al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas –. Llegaron un poco tarde. El sol ya se ocultado.

Ryūko no dijo nada, estaba en shock.

–Es que fuimos a la zona comercial a pasear con una nueva amiga –comenzó a explicar Mako con calma –. ¡Resulta que no tendremos clases por una semana, porque otra escuela destruyó la preparatoria! –agregó muy animada.

– ¡Cielo santo! –soltó la mujer sin detener su tarea.

–Lamento escuchar eso, por el joven Takarada –agregó Barazō.

–Que envidia, yo quisiera una semana libre de clases –dijo Mataro cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Senketsu siguió chillando de desesperación.

– ¡¿Qué?! –finalmente estalló Ryūko cayendo de rodillas frente al balde con agua donde la señora Mankanshoku bañaba a Senketsu.

– ¿Qué sucede, linda? –le preguntó la mujer ante la reacción de la joven.

– ¡¿Señora, qué está haciendo?! –exclamó Ryūko alterada tratando de no perderle el respeto a la madre de familia.

– ¿Esto? Quise aprovechar el tiempo para darle un baño a tu mascota. Ryūko ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo bañaste? Olía muy mal, como si su pelaje se estuviera empapado del sudor de una persona.

–Realmente le agradezco la intención, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo del resto…

– ¡No! Como estudiante, tu única obligación es la escuela. Y yo como madre de familia, debo de encargarme del cuidado de todos los seres vivientes de esta casa, inclusive las plagas. Por cierto, la cena esta lista.

– ¡Sí! –gritó Mako emocionada –. Okaasan ¿qué hay de cenar?

–Es una sorpresa… –contestó la mujer con una gran sonrisa –. ¡Oi! –exclamó repentinamente cuando Senketsu finalmente se escapó de sus manos y brincó a los brazos de Ryūko. El pobre animalito aplastó su rostro contra el pecho de su dueña, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de panico.

Ryūko tomó una toalla limpia del tendedero y envolvió al su conejo en ella. Sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien, se puso de pie y entró en la casa, ante la sorpresa de la familia Mankanshoku.

– ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarla? –preguntó Sukuyo a su familia con una mano en la mejilla. Ellos solo encogieron los hombros en silencio –. ¿Y ahora que haremos con toda esta agua enjabonada?

Los cuatro integrantes miraron al mismo tiempo la tina con agua, luego sus vistas se posaron en el perro de la familia, para terminar mirándose los unos a los otros. Entre todos, tomaron a Guts y los zambulleron en al agua a la fuerza, mientras este chillaba de pánico. Los Mankanshoku, felices de la vida, bañaron juntos al perro.

Dentro de la casa, Ryūko frotó con sus manos el capullo en que estaba envuelto Senketsu, contra su pecho. El conejito no había parado de temblar todo el recorrido por la casa, hasta la habitación donde la familia dormía juntos.

–No volveré a dejarte solo –comentó Ryūko a su mascota. La chica se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, cruzando sus piernas, y entre ellas colocó el pequeño ovillo que era Senketsu.

Ryūko estaba un poco confundida con la situación. Sí cualquier otra persona hubiere hecho eso, sufriría toda la ira de la joven; pero la señora Mankanshoku era la única madre que conocía y sin duda, su intenciones habían sido nobles y no mal intencionadas. Ryūko estaba furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo se exigía a sí misma calma y paciencia.

Entonces su teléfono sonó. Cuando examinó el número en la pantalla, lo reconoció como el teléfono de la casa de su padre. Ryūko meditó un poco antes de contestar: una repentina llamada de su padre era completamente improbable, así que debía ser otra persona la que llamaba. Ryūko estuvo muy tentada en apagar el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso lo llevo a su oído.

– ¿Saikin dō? –dijo de mala gana a la persona al teléfono.

– ¿Ryūko? –escuchó la voz de Kinue al otro lado de la línea –. ¿Eres tú? Habla Kinue.

– ¡Kinue! –repitió Ryūko cambiando completamente su actitud. Escuchar su voz en ese momento la hacía tan feliz –. Ohayou.

– Ohayou. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

–Eh… bien –respondió Ryūko sosteniendo su celular con su hombro, mientras con sus manos frotó la cabeza de Senketsu con la toalla–, se podría decir.

–Eso no sonó muy convincente. ¿Qué has hecho?

– ¡Nada! ¿Por qué automáticamente asumes que hice algo malo?

–Porque te conozco muy bien, Ryūko. Sé que mereces el benefició de la duda pero la verdad… mejor, comienza a hablar.

Ryūko soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a relatar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

–Ayer… me involucre en una pelea…

– ¡Ryūko!

– ¡Pero yo no la inicie! ¡Unos idiotas de otra escuela buscaron pelea en Naniwa kinman por ese estúpido festival! Lo único que hice fue defender a mis amigos.

– ¿Estás bien? –continuó preguntando Kinue pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación –. ¿Te lastimaron?

–Neh, me ha ido peor –dijo Ryūko casi con orgullo.

– ¿Los lastimaste?

–Principalmente el orgullo.

–Ryūko.

–Están bien. El mayor daño lo recibió la escuela.

– ¡¿Destruiste la escuela?!

– ¡Esa no fui yo! ¡Sigues asumiendo lo peor de mí!

–Ryūko debes de admitir que tienes todo un historial que no habla muy bien de tu persona. En este momento podría enumerarte como diez cosas que has hecho y que me vienen directo a la mente, pero seguiríamos hablando de esto toda la noche y nunca terminaríamos. ¿Alguien más salió herido? ¿Cómo están Mako y Kaneo?

–Sobrevivirán.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó la directora?

–Como siempre.

–Ryūko – Kinue volvió a llamarle la atención.

– ¡¿Qué?! –bramó Ryūko subiendo el tono de su voz. Senketsu sacó su cabeza entre los nudos de la toalla y miró a su dueña con una expresión lastimera, exigiendo más afecto –. Kaneo se ha encargado de todo como siempre, así que ¿puedes dejar de joderme por unos minutos?... por favor.

–Lo siento –escuchó que la voz de Kinue acompañada por un suspiro –. ¿Qué más sucedió?

–Como es obvio la preparatoria esta en reparación, así que por toda una semana no habrá clases. Yo y Mako tenemos planes para pasear mañana.

–Tendrás que cancelar esos planes –la voz de Kinue cambio nuevamente a un tono lastimero –. Mañana tienes cita con el médico; por ello te hablaba, para recordártelo.

– ¡Arggg! –gruñó Ryūko tomando nuevamente el teléfono con su manos. Inconscientemente hizo un puchero que era imposible de ver para Kinue –. Mierda, no es justo.

Toda su vida, Ryūko había visitado a múltiples médicos por una condición de salud que la aquejaba desde niña. Su padre la había hecho tomar muchos tratamientos, entre ellos algunos experimentales, pero viéndolo de una perspectiva más amplia, habían sido fructíferos y ahora podía vivir una vida normal, al menos en cuanto a su salud. Solo requería una que otra visita mensual de rutina, pero eso no significara que Ryūko no las odiaras.

–Estoy bien.

–Sin escusas. Hablé temprano con la señora Mankanshoku, ella va a acompañarte y asegurarse que veas al médico.

– ¡Puta madre, no quiero ir!

–Ryūko deja de maldecir.

–Pides imposible –se escuchó de fondo una voz masculina, seguido por el manotazo que le soltó la Kinue a su hermano.

– ¿Están todos en la mansión? –le preguntó Ryūko recordando el numero por el cual la habían llamado.

–Así es –dijo Kinue instintivamente rascando sus parpados –. No hemos salido en estos tres días y probablemente hoy también vamos a pasar toda la noche despiertos.

– ¿Es mucho el trabajo? –preguntó Ryūko por el auricular, su voz se había tornado triste y había razón para que lo estuviera. Entre más se prolongara el trabajo, pasaría más tiempo sin ver Kinue y no estaba entre sus opciones visitarla en la mansión de su padre.

–Algo así, pero esperamos terminar a tiempo.

–Y-y él… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Bien y ocupado –respondió Kinue sonriendo al escuchar a Ryūko preguntar por su padre. La mujer se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, concentrado en la muestra que observaba en un microscopio –. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

El profesor Matoi inmediatamente alzó su cabeza del aparato, demostrando que había estado pendiente de la conversación, y negó fervientemente, mientras al otro lado de la línea su hija lo imitaba:

– ¡No! ¡No es necesario! ¡No quiero!

–Bien –dijo Kinue decepcionada –. Antes de colgar, quiero pedirte que no te metas en más problemas, has caso a lo que te pidan las Mankanshoku y no te escapes del médico.

–Está bien –aceptó Ryūko de mala gana.

– ¿Segura que no quieres hablar con él? –insistió Kinue esperanzada en hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero antes de que escuchara su respuesta, Mikisugi Aikurō le arrebató el teléfono de su mano.

–Ryūko-kun –dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio de trabajo –, apuesto que deseas hablar conmigo…

–No.

–… y que me has extrañado todo este tiempo…

– ¡No!

–… debes de estar muriendo de ganas por verme. Podría ir a buscarte y luego iríamos a tomar una malteada junto…

– ¡No, vejete!

–… luego ir al cine y terminar la cita con una acalorada sesión de besos en el sofá…

Ryūko colgó al teléfono.

Aikurō miró extrañado el aparato mientras en este sonaba la alarma de la llamada perdida. Sonrió satisfecho entregándole el teléfono a Kinue.

–No deberías molestarla tanto –lo regañó la mujer con una mirada desaprobatoria –. Te sorprendería mucho lo interesante que puede ser tener una conversación sería con ella.

–No lo dudo –admitió Aikurō sin perder su sonrisa –. Pero no puedo.

– ¿De qué tonterías hablas? –dijo Tsumugu interrumpiendo la conversación desde el otro lado del escritorio. Todos los presentes en el laboratorio guardaron silencio, expectantes por la respuesta que podría proporcionar Mikisugi a esa pregunta.

–Es mucho más importante que siga molestándola – se justificó Aikurō guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta–, es importante que aprenda a manejar a los hombres.

– ¿Qué clase basura estas diciendo? –se quejó Kinue cruzando los brazos.

–Es transcendental que una jovencita como ella, sepa a manejar todas los mañas que puedan usar los hombres para seducirla, así se pueden prevenir tragedias.

– ¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Kinue sin creerle ni una palabra de su colega. Golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la superficie del escritorio donde habían estado trabajando todo el día –. Esa son boberías.

– ¿Así? –dijo Aikurō y se volvió al profesor Matoi que había vuelto a enfocar su vista al microscopio –. Profesor, dígame que prefiere: ¿Qué nuevamente la policía aparezca en la puerta con la noticia que Ryūko golpeó a un chico o qué se entere que el muchacho la ha embarazado?

–Mil veces la policía –contestó el hombre sin duda y sin aparta la vista en lo que estaba trabajando.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó Kinue incrédula –. ¡No puedo creer que usted se ponga de lado de Aikurō en eso!

El hombre se enderezó para dirigirle una mirada profunda a su joven asistente.

–Kinue, tal vez la relación entre yo y Ryūko no sea muy buena, pero comparto el mismo sentimiento que todo padre siente por su hija sobre ese tema. No me gusta que combata con otros chicos y se meta en problemas, pero siempre preferiré que Ryūko se pelee con los muchachos a que pierda la virginidad.

Los tres hombres en el laboratorio asintieron en silencio aprobatoriamente las palabras del profesor.

–Ustedes son horribles –los riñó la mujer con una mirada desaprobatoria.

* * *

He regresado! Y en forma de ficha!

Todo salió casi estupendo en el viaje y ya tenemos los animales para el biotero. Tlaxcala es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo, me gustaría regresar pero en unas vacaciones.

Este capítulo abre las puertas para la futura explicación de cómo Ryuko mejoró de salud. Un detallito que se me fue en el capitulo pasado fue explicar que mi versión de Kinue para este fic está basada en un comentario que leí en blog, que Kinue era una versión crecida de Ryuko.

Por ahí alguien me preguntó que tal me pareció la OVA: en realidad, me sorprendió como siempre la capacidad del estudio Trigger para hacer tanto con el poco tiempo que dura un capitulo. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Satsuki como "vacía" pero se entiende, ya que toda su vida se había basado en detener a Ragyo. No me sorprendió que Rei fuera el villano; lo que más me gustó fue la escena de los botes con Nonon preguntándole a Satsuki de si hace lo correcto dejando ir a Ryuko. He escuchado a mucha gente que le decepcionó eso, porque deseaban que las hermanas vivieran juntas, pero para mí fue adorable.

Ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Por ahí alguien me pregunto sobre el papel de Nui en esta historia; espero que el siguiente capítulo conteste sus dudas.


	21. Fresa podrida

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Fresa podrida

A la mañana siguiente Harime Nui estaba decidida en descubrir lo que su oneesan se traía entre manos y lo que no deseaba que nadie se enterara. En lugar de ponerse su uniforme de secundaria e ir a su respectiva escuela, se colocó uno de sus vestidos favoritos (después de haber atormentado a las mucamas de la mansión para que le preparara su vestimenta según sus deseos), el suéter nuevo que su madre le había traído de Paris (un modelo exclusivo de color negro y con bandas tornasoles que se extendía a lo largo de los brazos) e hizo que el chofer de la limosina la llevara directo a la academia Honnōji.

Hacía una hora que Satsuki también se había marchado al instituto, por lo cual estaba convencida que no descubriría su presencia antes de que lograra alcanzar su objetivo. Nui conocía a la perfección las consecuencias de sus actos y la ira que provocaría en su hermana, pero descaradamente no le importaba. En el enfermizo razonamiento de la adolecente, no existían los reproches a sus acciones y en su bizarro amor a su oneesan, no había cabida para el respeto.

Con tono petulante y autoritario, le ordenó al chofer de la limosina que la esperara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, una vez que llegaron a la escuela. Sacudiendo su diminuto bolso que colgaba de su hombro y cubriéndose del sol matutino con su sombrilla de encajes, Nui se paseó por el pateo escolar de Honnōji, poniendo gran atención a los comentarios y platicas de los estudiantes. Pero una chica tan bonita como ella, rondando sin rumbo en un edificio lleno de jóvenes adolecentes confundidos por las hormonas, no pasaba desapercibida.

La bendición y maldición Kiryūin se enfocaba principalmente en la belleza: las hijas de Kiryūin Ragyo habían heredado de su madre un atrayente atractivo. No existía el día en sus vidas que no hicieran volver una que otra cabeza. Satsuki también experimentaba la gran admiración que generaba su semblante, pero la postura de la joven provocaba principalmente un gran respeto y sumisión. La hija mayor de Ragyo era una persona envidiable, pero su misma superioridad la hacía inalcanzable. Era un poco diferente con Nui, también resultaba ser inaccesible, pero a esta le gustaba mantenerlo en secreto hasta el momento más crítico, luego revelar sus verdaderas intenciones y provocar una que otra ruptura del corazón.

Nui disfrutaba ampliamente la atención de la gente y ese día no fue diferente. Sabía a la perfección que un grupo de chicos la seguían por todo Honnōji, mientras ella aparentaba estar perdida.

– Sumimasen – dijo repentinamente al grupo de chicos cuando le pareció oportuno iniciar su juego –. Me encuentro perdida, ¿no sé si ustedes podrían orientarme? –agregó actuando dulcemente y con un leve coqueteo.

Los siete muchachos que la habían estado siguiendo, hicieron un circulo a su alrededor mientras sus rostros sonrojados denotaban su emoción por recibir una simples palabras de Nui.

– Lo que desees.

– Sea lo que sea.

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– Bueno… – Nui trató de mostrar duda en su voz, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo índice –. He escuchado que en este momento se está llevando a cabo un festival llamado "Yosegaki Himonau"…

Todos los chicos asintieron inmediatamente, atontados.

–Pero todo se ve muy tranquilo para ser un gran evento. Esperaba encontrarme con un gran movimiento.

–Lo que sucede en este momento –le explicó uno de los muchachos, el más alto de todos – es que ha habido un leve retraso de planes.

– ¿En serio? –dijo la chica de rosa con sorpresa –. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–El pasado miércoles fue la invasión a la preparatoria de Naniwa kinman –continuó explicando un chico más robusto y de baja estatura –. Se supone que sería un solo golpe y venceríamos a la preparatoria, igual como había sido con Abekamo, pero resultó que Takarada Kaneo tiene un fiero guardián…

–Se comenta que es una amenaza viviente –siguió otro chico pelirrojo –, que él solo pudo vencer a casi todos los miembros de los grupos deportivos e inclusive a uno del consejo escolar.

–La misma Satsuki-sama tuvo que intervenir para que las tropas escaparan con vida de Naniwa kinman –sentenció dramáticamente el más joven de todos.

–Por el momento no se ha dado otra orden de ataque –dijo el primer chico que había hablado –. Todo mundo espera cual será el siguiente movimiento de Satsuki-sama.

–Entonces eso fue lo que paso –comentó Nui para sí misma. Con una sonrisa, alzó la vista hacía el punto más alto del plantel escolar –. La derrota no va bien contigo oneesan.

– ¿Podría preguntarte tu nombre?

–Arigatou gozamaisu –respondió repentinamente Nui volviéndose al grupo de chicos que la rodeaban –. Me han alegrado mucho el día –dijo de ultimo, guiñando coquetamente un ojo a los muchachos, y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

– ¡Espera! –la llamó uno de los muchachos alarmado al verla alejarse –. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

– ¡No! ¿Sal conmigo?

– ¡No le hagas caso a él! ¡Sal conmigo!

–Chicos, chicos –dijo Nui llamando la atención de los jóvenes que habían empezado a pelear por ella, lo cual le fascinaba –. Aunque todos ustedes son encantadores, no estoy aquí para obtener una cita –y sin más volvió a retomar su marcha con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de los chicos decepcionados, volvió levemente su rostro y los remató con un dulce y potente tono de voz –: además, yo prefiero a las chicas.

Con la información básica ya obtenida, Nui vio oportuno conseguir la de primera mano. Dejo a un lado su acto de niña perdida y se encaminó derecho a la sala del consejo escolar. Conocía bien el camino, había ido a esa habitación en el pasado. Con algo de suerte su hermana no se encontraría en la sala… o _tal vez fuera mejor que estuviera_, porque de esa manera podría ser mucha más divertido.

La realidad era que Satsuki no se había presentado aún en la sala del consejo escolar, pero en su lugar se encontraba todos los demás miembros. Desde muy temprano habían acudido a las instalaciones ansiosos por escuchar la siguiente parte del plan de su líder. En su espera guardaban silencio, uno muy poco común en aquella sala del consejo. Jakuzure Nonon yacía recostada tranquilamente sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación admirando nuevamente el trofeo que había obtenido de Abekamo. Sanageyama Uzu estaba sentado frente a ella con las piernas recargadas sobre la mesita de té que decoraba la habitación; el joven se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y en la dura decisión que había tomado después de su humillante derrota frente a Matoi. Pero aún no llevaría nada a cabo, primero debía esperar a que terminara el festival, para luego hablar con Satsuki de su decisión.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaban Inumuta Hōka y Gamagōri Ira, cada uno ocupados en sus propios asuntos y preocupaciones: el primero examinado en su laptop la nueva información que había obtenido y el segundo en profundas meditaciones sobre las últimas decisiones de Satsuki. A pesar que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas, nunca se atrevería a desobedecer sus deseos. Simplemente, que no confiaba en Ōgure Maiko para esa tarea, conocía muy bien a la chica para saber el tipo de problemas que podía a traer consigo.

Era tanta la concentración que tenía cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos, que prácticamente dieron un brinco del susto cuando Nui se presentó alegremente en la habitación:

– ¡Ohayou! –saludó la chica al abrir de golpe las puertas gemelas de la sala.

– ¡HARIME NUI! –bramaron los cuatro de sorpresa poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Me extrañaron? –preguntó Nui con una sonrisita picara.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –la amenazó Sanageyama con su shinai –. Sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenida.

–Vaya manera grosera de saludarme –se quejo Nui haciendo un pequeño puchero –. Pero acaso no saben que esta escuela ya le pertenece a mi madre y por lo tanto, a mí también. No digan que no soy bienvenida.

–Pequeña mocosa insolente –soltó Sanageyama fastidiado. El joven le tenía muy poca paciencia a esa jovencita, por lo cual perdió el control y arremetió contra ella.

Nui, habilidosa bailarina esquivó fácilmente un arranque tan desesperado. El joven espadachín terminó en el corredor, afuera de la sala del consejo sorprendido por no haber acerado su golpe.

–No quiero simios sucios en mi sala –sentenció Nui cerrando las puertas de la habitación en la cara de Sanageyama y luego bloqueándolas con su sombrilla rosa. El joven al otro lado comenzó a golpear la puerta tratando de regresar adentro, con gritos y amenazas dirigidas a Nui.

–Nui, es Satsuki-sama la que no quiere que estés aquí –le aclaró Nonon siendo la siguiente en su camino.

–No te preocupes por eso, itoko –le dijo Nui sujetándola del rostro y apretándole las mejillas, forzando a Jakuzure a hacer una morisqueta –. Yo me hago cargo de mi oneechan –luego su atención brinco de su prima hacia el trono al final de la habitación, que solía ser ocupado solo por su hermana –. ¡Qué cómodo asiento! –agregó de alegría sentándose en la silla y comenzado a hacerla girar.

– ¡Hey! –se alarmó Gamagōri –. ¡No puedes sentarte ahí!

Ira trató de sujetarla, pero Nui rápidamente se levantó de la silla evitando sus manos. El hombre de gran tamaño perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el asiento que siguió girando con él encima.

–Gamagōri, quedaste en ridículo –le comentó Inumuta con increíble seriedad.

– ¿Por qué no haces algo para ayudarlo, cuatro ojos? –le preguntó Nui apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de él, luego rápidamente volvió a escabullirse para reaparecer frente a la mesa donde Hōka había estado trabajando –. Huy ¿Qué es esto? –soltó la jovencita comenzando a teclear en la laptop de Inumuta.

– ¡No toques eso! –bramó el joven de lentes histérico abalanzándose sobre ella, pero al igual que todos los demás, Nui escapó fácilmente de sus manos, llevando consigo la laptop de Inumuta.

En tres movimientos infructuosos, Hōka trató de recuperar su aparató, pero lo único que logró fue quedar en ridículo cuando Nui lo hizo caer al interponer su pie el camino del joven. Inumuta cayó al suelo boca abajo y ya no pudo levantarse por que la joven rubia se sentó sobre su espalda, mientras sus dedos rápidamente teclearon la computadora.

–Veamos que ocultan aquí –dijo alegremente mientras llevaba a cabo su búsqueda de información. La que fue apareciendo en las gigantes pantallas detrás del trono de Satsuki.

En cuestión de segundos, Nui dio con la información referente al festival, las escuelas rivales, Takarada Kaneo y toda la información que tenían sobre Matoi Ryūko.

– ¡Kawaii! –exclamó Nui fascinada observando la fotografía de Ryūko en las pantallas gigantes. Bajo el peso de Nui, Inumuta maldecía y pataleaba sin tener ningún efecto sobre la joven –. ¡Qué chica tan linda!

– ¡Harime Nui! –se escuchó derrápate un grito llamándola desde una esquina de la habitación. Desde una puerta secundaria Iori Shirō había entrado a la habitación –. Su hermana tiene órdenes específicas que no pude estar aquí.

–Vaya… eres tú –dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa –. La mascota favorita de mi oneesan. Dime, insignificante ¿No te cansas de mantenerte en las sombras?

Iori no se inmutó, se mantuvo firme ante ella. Ignorando todo lo que fuera a decir la jovencita de rosa, Iori caminó hasta las puertas principales de la habitación. El joven rubio estaba acostumbrado de los constantes maltratos e insultos de Nui.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No soportas la verdad? –continuó diciendo Nui siguiéndolo con la mirada –. No eres más que el sobrino del criado, eso te hace diferente a nosotras, así que no creas que tienes autoridad de decirme que tengo que hacer. ¿Por qué no vas mejor a traerme una bebida? Que creo que deberías estar practicando para tu futuro, que en esos ridículos sueños de ser diseñador de Revocs –continuó Nui tratando de herirlo lo más posible.

Toda la familia Kiryūin era consciente de gran deseo que se albergaba en Iori. Satsuki lo apoyaba y en una conversación que se suponía ser privada, le había prometido nombrarlo su diseñador número uno, una vez que ella dirigiera la compañía. Pero Nui había escuchado esa promesa y se había propuesto a destruir esos sueños, ya que nunca permitiría que nadie compitiera con ella por algo que deseaba. Nui era consciente del talento natural que poseía Iori Shirō y era por eso lo veía como una gran amenaza, y la única razón por la que no lo había destruido aún, era porque el joven era protegido por su hermana mayor.

El chico siguió sin mostrar dolor ante los insultos, continuó su camino hasta las puertas y retiró la sobrilla que impedía que se abrieran. Cuando estas se extendieron de par en par, dejo visible aún muy furioso Sanageyama que se encontraba acompañado, sino por otra, que la misma Satsuki.

–Huy, me descubrieron –dijo Nui poniéndose de pie. Ya libre del peso de la chica, Inumuta pudo ponerse de pie y arrebatarle a Nui su laptop, con ello desapareciendo las imágenes de la pantallas detrás de ellos.

Satsuki no mostró ninguna emoción de ver a Nui en la habitación, con gran calma y seriedad, golpeó con la punta de su espada el suelo llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Déjennos solas –dio la orden.

Sin discutirle, todos los miembros del consejo asintieron con un saludo y se retiraron sin decir ni una palabra. Iori fue el último, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ya en completa soledad, Satsuki caminó hasta su asiento particular, donde se posó con calma:

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó finalmente a Nui quien estaba de pie a su lado, posando fingida inocencia.

–Solo vine a verte –mintió ella.

–Lo última vez que viniste, te dije que no quería volver a verte en los terrenos de la escuela.

–Esta escuela ya le pertenece a Revocs, por lo tanto a okaasan. Es tanto tuya como mía; así que no veo razón por la que no pueda estar aquí de visita.

–Porque tú no haces visitas.

–Hay, que mala eren en decir eso, Satsuki-chan –se quejó Nui haciendo un puchero –. Tus palabras hacen parecer que tengo algo entre manos. Pero eres tú, la que realmente estas ocultando algo –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No sé de lo que hablas –continuó Satsuki fingiendo indiferencia.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Nui recargándose en el respaldo del trono de su hermana–. Porque a mí me parece que no quieres que alguien en especial se entere que el festival no va según lo planeado –agregó la jovencita comenzando acariciar el largo cabello de Satsuki –. ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso será okaasan?

– ¿Cómo no sabes, que en realidad así es como lo tengo todo planeado?

–Sería un plan muy tonto –musitó Nui parándose delante de su oneesan –. Además, no creo que ni siquiera tú planearas que el guardaespaldas de Takarada venciera a tus peones.

Satsuki embozó una leve expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero la remplazó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

–Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes?

–Un poco –soltó Nui comenzando a marchar frente a su hermana –, todos afuera están hablando de tu batalla fallida, en especial del fiero guerrero que los venció –de repente el rostro de la chica se iluminó exageradamente –. Fue una agradable sorpresa enterarme que se trata de una chica la que te ocasiona problemas; te lo tenías muy bien guardado, porque casi nadie sabe ese detalle.

– ¿En una mañana pudiste averiguar todo eso? –dijo Satsuki casi con admiración –. ¿Con tal solo escuchar rumores y observar rápidamente los archivos de Inumuta? Eres muy lista.

–Arigatou, oneesan. En realidad, es la primera vez que me elogias.

–Pero sigues siendo una molestia y no te quiero aquí.

–Ahhh… –se quejó Nui haciendo una rabieta. Se arrodilló frente a Satsuki y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de ella –. ¿Por qué no? ¿Cree que no podría ayudarte? –recargó su cabeza en sus manos y miró con ternura a Satsuki –. Vamos, déjame ayudarte. Estoy segura que juntas, acabaremos con esa tal Matoi Ryūko.

– ¡Gamagōri! –bramó Satsuki de repente. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y el presidente del comité disciplinario acudió a su llamado –. Por favor Gamagōri, acompaña a Nui a la salida. Me imaginó que afuera estará esperando la limosina que te llevara de regreso a la mansión.

Antes de que Nui pudiera responder ante las palabras de Satsuki, Gamagōri la sujetó con fuerza, la echó sobre su hombro y emprendió su camino.

– ¡Esto no es justo, Satsuki! –se quejo Nui pataleando sobre Gmagori mientras salían por las puertas –. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a correrme así?! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Se lo diré a okaasan!

Mientras ellos salían, Iori entraba. Le parecieron realmente preocupantes las palabras de la chica rencorosa.

– ¿No te inquieta? –él le preguntó a Satsuki al aproximarse a ella, quien seguía con calma sentada en su trono.

–Tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz todos los hechos –contestó ella recargando su cabeza en mano –. Solo esperaba tener más tiempo.

Satsuki cubrió su rostro con su mano y frotó débilmente sus ojos. El sueño le estaba ganando la partida.

–Satsuki ¿estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Iori muy cerca. La joven, al descubrirse la cara, encontró al chico rubio en la misma posición que hacía un minuto había adoptado su hermana menor: de rodillas, frente a ella y con una expresión de pena.

–Estaré bien –fue lo único que pudo contestarle, ya que a él no podía mentirle.

– ¿Segura?

_No, no lo sé_

Satsuki estaba agotada, principalmente de manera emocional. Eran unos días muy pesados para ella, no solo por las fechas que se aproximaban, sino también por la presión del festival, la de su madre y la de todas las miradas sobre ella.

–Creo… que no he dormido lo debido últimamente…

–Está decidido –dijo Iori con seguridad tomándola de las manos y haciendo que se pusiera de pie –. Tú también iras a la mansión. Necesitas tomarte una sienta.

Satsuki trató de negar con la cabeza, pero el chico rubio la arrastró por la habitación hasta las puertas que daban al corredor.

–Le hablaré inmediatamente a mi tío. Le diré porque vamos de regreso, que te prepare una rica taza de té relajante y tu cama. Pronto estarás descansando y lista para el plan de mañana.

Satsuki trató débilmente de resistirse al cálido apretón de mano de su amigo, pero fue una batalla perdida. Se dejo llevar por él por todo el camino hasta la entrada a Honnōji. Iori Shirō era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, podía confiar que él sabía que era lo mejor para ella en ese momento.

* * *

Okey, me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo porque me sentí algo mal en estos días. Pero ya estoy bien.

Ahora ya vamos en el día número cuatro, que en realidad es viernes.

Decidí hacer unos leves cambios en la historia debido a que se me ocurrieron mejores interacciones de los personajes después de ver varios doujinshi, script originales de la serie y los dramas CD's. No se preocupen, la idea original en que se desenvuelven las cosas será la misma, solo que serán algunos cambios para que demás personajes tengan mayor participación activa.

Pero hay un pequeño detalle del cual aún no me decido, desde que lo leí me llamó mucho la atención y no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ya que sería interesante agregarlo a la historia, pero sería traicionar una de las reglas que establecí desde un principio: no parejas.

No involucra personajes principales, pero es interesante. Leí en una traducción del script original de la serie, Aikurō y Kinue estaban comprometidos, pero se decidió que nunca se mencionara en la serie aunque era un hecho real. La verdad, le veo potencial, pero no estoy segura… alguna opinión?


	22. Familienmedizin

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Familienmedizin

Desde el principio del viaje, Ryūko dejo su mirada clavada en la ventanilla contigua a su asiento. El recorrido en el tren Nozomi a Tokio le fastidiaba a gran medida; eran más de dos horas de espera a la odiosa tortura que al menos realizaba obligatoriamente una vez por mes. A su lado Mankanshoku Sakuyo, se encontraba feliz de la vida por ser partícipe de un viaje pagado en primera clase a la ciudad capital. La madre de familia no había dormido la noche anterior por la emoción, e hizo a Ryūko madrugar para estar a primera hora en la estación.

La chica por su parte, estaba disgustada por tener que hacer el viaje a Tokio nuevamente, resignada por la costumbre, e irritada por lo que había perdido. Había sido mucho peor de lo que pensó tener que explicarle su futura ausencia a Mako la tarde del día anterior, en especial cuando su amiga de cabellera castaña había planificado un día completo de diversiones.

– ¡No es justo! –se quejo Mako casi llorando, mientras su madre alegremente preparaba las maletas para el viaje.

–Lo sé –masculló Ryūko a su lado completamente hastiada, rascando levemente las orejas de Senketsu que yacía en su regazo.

En ese momento, toda la familia se encontraba en la habitación que servía de dormitorio general; ambas chicas se habían cambiado de sus uniformes a sus ropas para dormir y estaban sentadas en el mismo futon. Del otro lado de la habitación Mankanshoku Barazō contemplaba a su esposa en la tarea de organizar los objetos que llevaría al viaje, mientras que su hijo Mataro, estaba profundamente dormido a sus pies con Guts descansando sobre él.

– ¡Yo también iré! –soltó de repente Mako lanzándose hacia Ryūko y estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo. Senketsu quedo en medio de ellas apretado, sin aire y pataleando para liberarse.

–No puedes, Mako –contestó Sakuyo ya que Ryūko, al igual que su mascota, se quedo sin aire por el fuerte apretón –. El viaje lo está pagando el padre de Ryūko, y solo es para dos personas. Me encantaría cederte mi lugar, pero Kinue me pidió asegurarme que Ryūko fuera a ver al médico.

–Oouuww –gimió Mako con tristeza liberando finalmente a su amiga. Tanto Ryūko, como Senketsu, pudieron respirar nuevamente.

–Yo no veo la necesidad de hacer un viaje tan largo para ver a un charlatán, si me tiene a mí –interrumpió Barazō con seriedad y cruzando los brazos.

–Porque tú no eres un doctor de verdad, querido –le respondió Sakuyo con amor y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

El corazón del hombre se destrozó en mil pedazos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio en una esquina de la habitación.

–Entonces, los planes se cancelan hasta que regreses –sentenció Mako ignorando el sufrimiento de su padre –. Una vez que Ryūko-chan haya vuelto del médico iremos juntas al parque de diversiones –agregó tomando las manos de Ryūko entre las suyas y apretándolas con fuerza.

–No, Mako –se negó Ryūko –. No debes arruinar tu diversión solo porque no estaré aquí.

–Pero no es igual de divertido sin Ryūko-chan.

–Ya has quedado con Maiko, no puedes decepcionarla solo por mí.

–Mmmm… tienes razón –aceptó Mako entristeciendo aún más su mirada –. ¡Prometo divertirme mucho por las dos!

–Así es –dijo Ryūko con una sonrisa, aunque prefería mil veces ir al parque de diversiones con Mako y Maiko, que viajar en primera clase a Tokio para visitar al médico.

La apatía de Ryūko continuó la mayor parte del recorrido, ni siquiera la música que escuchaba con sus audífonos aminoraban su sentimiento de amargura. Pero tenía muy buenas razones para odiar los viajes a Tokio: nunca habían sido una experiencia agradable.

Tenía muy vagos recuerdos de la infancia antes de que iniciara su tratamiento médico, pero estaba muy consciente de su problemático estado de salud. Pero si poseía recuerdos muy vividos del sufrimiento que le causaba la supuesta cura.

Su padre la había llevado diagnosticar con cientos de doctores, y todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que la pequeña Ryūko sufría de un severo caso de asma, que tendría que aprender vivir con ello por el resto de su vida. El profesor Matoi no estaba conforme con ello, por lo cual no desistió en buscar otras opiniones, finalmente obtuvo éxito en su búsqueda cuando contacto a un doctor americano llamado Derian Stevens. En su opinión profesional, Ryūko no sufría de asma y sus alergias no eran nada fuera de lo común, ya que el verdadero problema radicaba en una falta de desarrollo en sus pulmones, por lo cual Ryūko tenía una capacidad respiratoria reducida que empeoraba la más simple alergia.

El doctor Stevens había desarrollado un tratamiento experimental, el cual aún se encontraba en fase de experimentación en seres humanos, razón por la cual, no había podido efectuarlo en su país de origen debido a las estrictas reglas de ética médica; pero en Japón, mientras siguiera los estándares del departamento de salud, era libre de llevar a cabo sus estudios, y Ryūko era el conejillo de indias perfecto para sus pruebas.

Habían sido años dolorosos y difíciles para niña, entre constantes medicamentos que la mareaban, desorientaban y la hacían sentir peor. La mayoría de ellos, le fueron administrados mediante inyecciones, lo cual generó en ella un miedo patológico a las agujas. Por último, incluía difíciles ejercicios de respiración que se podían encasillar hasta de tortuosos. Cuando Ryūko alcanzó los ocho años de edad, los progresos de los tratamientos comenzaron a ser visibles y con el paso del tiempo y la evolución del procedimiento, la niña finalmente mejoró considerablemente. Sus problemas de respiración quedaron en el pasado, inclusive obtuvo una capacidad pulmonar que podría competir con la de cualquier atleta. Pero quedaron algunas secuelas de su antiguo estado: las alergias de Ryūko no desaparecieron, en realidad empeoraron, así que entre los cuidados por el resto de su vida, incluía mantenerse alejada agentes alergénicos, como las flores.

Al final, el sufrimiento de la chica había valido la pena, y para el doctor Stevens, el reconocimiento llegó con su éxito. Desde los catorce años, Ryūko solo debía visitar a su médico especialista una vez al mes para confirmar que su estado de salud siguiera óptimo. Las primeras visitas de rutina, Ryūko la había realizado junto con su padre, las cuales siempre terminaban en un silencio incomodo. Pronto, la responsabilidad recayó solo en ella. Ryūko iba sola y sin supervisión a Tokyo, resultando en la huida de la chica y la evasión de la cita médica. Poco después Kinue tomó la responsabilidad de vigilar el seguimiento de la salud de Ryūko y lo seguía siendo hasta la actualidad. El estar ahí con la señora Mankanshoku era toda una novedad.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Tokio, ambas mujeres tomaron un taxi directo al consultorio del doctor Stevens. Durante todo el recorrido, Sakuyo contemplaba maravillada por la ventanilla del coche, la enorme ciudad que hacía años no visitaba. Su sentimiento de emoción seguía sin ser compartido por la adolecente, que al estar una vez en la sala de espera del consultorio, la apatía de Ryūko era tal que podían sentirse sus malas vibras a su alrededor; solo la alegre mujer a su lado era ignórate del sentimiento.

–Qué lugar tan lindo –comentó Sakuyo alegremente a Ryūko, cuyo cuerpo parecía derretirse en su asiento. Efectivamente, la oficina del doctor era muy lujosa y posmodernista, la cual destacaba el gran prestigio que el médico Stevens había obtenido gracias al sufrimiento de Ryūko.

–No se deje engañar, señora Mankanshoku –le dijo Ryūko mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular –. Aquí quieren hacerte pensar que todos son amables, pero es una total farsa –agregó con amargura clavando su vista en la pantalla de su aparato –. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez? –soltó la chica al percatarse en el mensaje recién llegado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada importante. Un tipo me ha estado mandando correos electrónicos y ni siquiera lo conozco.

– ¿Segura?

–Con un carajo que sí. No sé quién puede ser "Blue_CyberDog".

–Lo chicos de ahora y su tecnología –comentó Sakuyo con una sonrisa –. Nunca los entenderé.

Ryūko le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la mujer. Ella tampoco no era muy buena con la última tecnología, pero al menos sabía lo suficiente como para desechar ese correo sin siquiera leerlo. Guardó de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, justo cuando la enfermera la llamaba:

–Es tu turno de pasar, Ryūko. El doctor Stevens te está esperando.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido antes de ponerse de pie. Casi arrastrado los pies, entró de mala gana al consultorio, junto con la señora Mankashoku.

–Matoi Ryūko, que gusto verte –la saludó el hombre rubio y de tez pálida, tan pronto ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El doctor Stevens se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la joven, y en lugar de tomarle la mano, le revolvió los cabellos con una fuerte sacudida de su palma –. ¿Cómo se encuentra, mi gran logro?

–Con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien –contestó Ryūko con una mirada asesina.

El doctor solo se rió de su amenaza, mientras le indicó a ambas sus respectivos asientos. Aquella habitación era mucho más ostentosa que la sala de espera donde habían aguardado, remarcando la vanidad de ese hombre.

–No tenía el placer de conocerla, ¿usted es? –le preguntó el doctor a Sakuyo una vez que regresó a su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

–Makanshoku Sakuyo –respondió la mujer con una leve reverencia –. Soy la carcelera de Ryūko del día de hoy –agregó con una risita que el doctor Stevens imitó.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido. Sentía que la estaban jodiendo.

–Retomemos lo importante –puntualizó el doctor al terminar su antipática risa –. Ryūko ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Perfecta! –exclamó ella con vehemencia y cruzando los brazos –. No he sentido ningún malestar, respiro a la perfección y no he sufrido de ningún ataque de alergia. Ahora podemos terminar esto, para largarme y no regresar nunca más.

–No tan rápido –dijo el hombre americano negando con su dedo –. Sabes perfectamente que para definir eso hay que realizar los exámenes de rutina. ¿Vamos empezando?

–Adelante.

Con la asistencia de una enfermera, el doctor Stevens inició su revisión de la joven adolecente. Escuchó por un buen rato los pulmones de Ryūko hasta que estuvo completamente convencido que no había ningún sonido anormal. Luego la llevaron a sacarle unas radiografías para verificar que los pulmones siguieran limpios, por ultimo le revisó la garganta y las fosas nasales, como la capaz pulmonar mediante aparatos que requerían soplidos.

–En su mayoría, todo parece estar en orden –comentó el doctor Stevens observando las radiografías de Ryūko a contra luz –, con excepción de esta leve manchita que veo en esta imagen. Contéstame Ryūko, con completa sinceridad… ¿has estado fumando?

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía como la mirada del doctor Stevens, la enfermera y a la señora Mankanshoku se clavaban en ella. Se retorció un poco en su asiento, que era una cómoda y acolchada mesa de observaciones. La verdad, Ryūko no era una fumadora, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que toda mala reptación va acompañada de uno que otro cigarrillo en las manos. Era completamente consiente en las consecuencias para ella el fumar, pero en algunas ocasiones, simplemente mandaba todo al diablo.

–No… bueno, tal vez… fue solo una vez… o dos, no estoy segura...

–Ryūko, si quieres dejar de venir a consulta –le dijo el hombre con seriedad –, debes dejar ese mal habito.

Un poco avergonzada de sí misma, la chica volvió la cara contra la pared para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

–Si prometes no volver a fumar, no tendré que recetarte algo para contrarrestar los efectos causados por humo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ryūko esperanzada de que ya todo terminara.

–Nop –dijo el hombre dándole la espalda a la chica, cuando se volvió de nuevo reveló en su manos una enorme aguja acero en la más gorda jeringa posibles –. Solo necesito tomar una muestra de sangre.

Los ojos de Ryūko se abrieron tan grandes como platos y de sus labios salió un leve chillido que asemejaba a los chirridos de los juguetes de goma.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca! –bramó Ryūko espantada alejándose de él.

–Me temía que digieras eso –agregó el doctor resignado –. ¡Enfermera!

Acto seguido. La enfermera rodeó a Ryūko con sus brazos impidiendo que huyera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, Ryūko opuso resistencia con determinación. Fue necesaria la asistencia de Sakuyo y el doctor Stevens para inmovilizarla. Ya sujetada por los tres adultos, Ryūko no pudo hacer más que gritar cuando la enorme aguja se clavó en su brazo y comenzó a succionar su sangre.

Una vez que la jeringa estuvo llena, dejaron en libertad pobre y torturada joven, que tenía principalmente el orgullo herido.

– ¿No estás un poco grande para tenerle miedo a las agujas? –le preguntó la enfermera tomando la muestras para llevarlas al laboratorio.

–Cielos Ryūko, lloraste como una niña –marcó Sakuyo enternecida y divertida por la situación.

–Siempre es lo mismo con ella cuando se trata de agujas –comentó el doctor a la madre de familia como si Ryūko no estuviera presente en la habitación –, pero antes era mucho más fácil. Cuando era pequeña no se requería de tantas personas para sujetarla.

Con profundo odio, Ryūko le lanzó la más terrible mirada posible al hombre americano. Unas leves lágrimas adornaban las comisuras de sus ojos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo matizaba su pena. En lo más profundo de su ser, Ryūko odiaba a ese hombre. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero lo desatestaba con su alma y sería feliz por el resto de su vida si no volvía a verlo jamás.

–Una vez que tengamos los resultados de los exámenes de sangre te los haremos saber por teléfono, y no nos volveríamos a ver, hasta el próximo mes. Espero que cumplas tu promesa y no vuelvas a tocar un cigarrillo, sino podrías echar a perder lo mucho que hemos conseguido.

El doctor Stevens dejo aún lado sus regaños y alcanzó del escritorio una paletita de dulce, que luego le entregó a Ryūko, haciéndola sentir como si tuviera seis años otra vez.

–Se buena niña.

Una vez fuera del consultorio, la amargura dejo por completo el cuerpo y mente de Ryūko. Podía sentir que respiraba con gran facilidad y que su cuerpo era mucho más ligero. Ese era su momento favorito del mes, el periodo más largo hasta la próxima visita médica. Inclusive, la paletita de limón en su boca le sabía mucho más dulce.

* * *

Me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, ya que pase el fin de semana pasado estuve estudiando para un examen que al fin no tuve.

En este capítulo como sufre Ryuko y creo que me contagió un poco de su apatía. Ahora tengo flojera. Tengo que admitir que me fue difícil no volverme muy técnica con la explicación medica. Pero que le puedo hacer, esa es mi área profesional.

El siguiente tal vez tarde un poco en publicarlo, porque quiero sacar el nuevo de Brainstorming y además tengo otro examen para el próximo lunes.

Por último quiero agradecer a Kiarika Hajime 94 y a Akatsuki-hime10 por seguir esta historia y sus constantes comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.


	23. El despacho de Sōichirō

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El despacho de Sōichirō

– ¡Soroi-san! ¡Soroi-san! –exclamó completamente perturbada una criada al entrar corriendo a la cocina.

El mayordomo al que se dirigía estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico de esa mañana, mientras el resto del staff de la cocina interrumpió sus actividades ante la repentina aparición de la joven empleada. El hombre mayor apartó sus ojos de las noticias impresas en el papel, pero sin perder la calma.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mitoshi-kun? –le preguntó Soroi doblando con una increíble paciencia el periódico y colocándolo sobre la mesa –. ¿Acaso Nui-sama volvió a colocarte un ciempiés en el delantal?

– ¡No! ¡No, Soroi-san! –dijo la criada aún agitada –. No tiene nada que ver con Nui-sama. ¡Es Satsuki-sama! ¡Acaba de llegar, la trajo su sobrino y se ve más pálida de lo normal! Creo que está enferma.

El mayordomo rápidamente imitó la actitud de alarma de la joven empleada y se levantó de su asiento de un solo brinco.

– ¡Cielo santo! –soltó Soroi exaltado –. Gracias por notificarme Mitoshi-kun, iré de inmediato a ver qué ha sucedido –agregó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la criada, para luego salir disparado por la puerta de la cocina a una velocidad que era sorprendente para su edad.

Soroi corrió con gran rapidez y agilidad por los pasillos de la mansión Kiryūin, esquivando a otros empleados, muebles y esculturas que representaban la imagen de la señora de la casa. Tenía buenas razones para preocuparse: Satsuki no era el tipo de chica que se debilitara de esa manera, así algo debía de andar muy mal. Sin agotarse, Soroi subió a toda velocidad la eterna escalera hasta que finalmente llegó a la habitación de su ama.

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –exclamó algo agitado al abrir la puerta –. ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!

En la enorme, y algo oscura habitación, Kiryūin Satsuki estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama aún vistiendo su uniforme escolar. A su lado estaba Iori Shirō, ayudándola a quitarse las zapatillas.

–Me encuentro bien, Soroi –contestó la joven con una débil sonrisa y mucha gratitud –. Les agradezco a ambos por preocuparse por mí, pero no es necesario todo esto.

–Claro que sí –insistió Shirō enderezándose, mientras el mayordomo se aproximó a la cama –. Solo si te miraras al espejo te percatarías del aspecto que tienes.

–Así es, sama –lo apoyó Soroi con una cara de preocupación –. Usted se ve muy pálida, no vaya a enfermarse.

Satsuki miró a ambos hombre con un poco de sorpresa, antes de que sus labios formaran una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. Estaba agradecida de tener al mayordomo y su sobrino en su existencia tal vez era las dos personas que más se preocupaban por ella en su vida, tanto como una vez lo fue su padre y Ryūko.

–Arigatou –dijo Satsuki accediendo a sus peticiones –. Seguiré su consejo y tomaré el día para descansar –confirmó ella tranquilizando al mayordomo y a su sobrino.

–Perfecto, sama –agradeció Sorio imitando la sonrisa de la chica –. Iré a traerle una taza de su té favorito para antes de dormir.

–Te dejaremos sola para que puedas cambiarte a algo más cómodo –agregó Shirō siguiendo los pasos de su tío a la puerta.

–Arigatou –repitió Satsuki antes de que los hombres cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos al salir.

–Estoy preocupado por ella –comentó Shirō a su tío una vez que ambos estaban en el solitario pasillo.

–No aquí, Shirō –le advirtió el hombre mayor tomándolo del hombro –. Las paredes escuchan – agregó con un tono misterioso mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, como si de repente alguien fuera a aparecer por arte magia.

Manteniendo el misterio que comenzaba a inquietar a su sobrino, Soroi buscó entre sus bolsillos de su traje hasta que encontró una gruesa llave de acero.

–Toma –indicó entregándole el artilugio a Shirō –. Nos vemos en el despacho en quince minutos.

– ¿Despacho? –repitió el joven rubio sin comprender a que habitación exacta se refería su tío. No podía ser el despacho que Kiryūin Ragyō tenía en la mansión.

–El despacho –también repitió Soroi asiendo énfasis en sus palabras.

–Oh… –soltó el joven finalmente al comprender a que cuarto era el que su tío se refería. En realidad era algo inesperado, hacía años que no entraba en esa habitación.

Ya decidido el punto de reunión, ambos hombres partieron en direcciones contrarias. Shirō caminó con aturdimiento en lo que se dirigía a su destino; miraba con atención su mano donde yacía la llave que su tío le acababa de entregar, preguntándose la extraña actitud que había adquirido el hombre mayor. Sabía a la perfección que su tío tenía un cariño especial por Satsuki, como si fuera también un familiar; pero ese extraño comportamiento hacía parecer como si alguien dentro de la mansión conspiraba contra ella, y él la estuviera protegiendo.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, el joven rubio finalmente llegó a la puerta que era su objetivo, el despacho del padre de Satsuki. A pesar de su desconcierto, Shirō fue capaz de encontrar el camino hasta esa habitación a pesar de los años que tenía sin visitarla.

–Bien, aquí voy –murmuró Shirō para sí mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte. La cerradura abrió sin dificultades, algo que le pareció extraño, junto con la ausencia de ruidos al abrirla. _¿Acaso no era una puerta vieja en desuso?_

Hasta con un poco de miedo, dio un paso en la habitación. Con un cuidado casi innecesario, cerró despacio la puerta detrás de él una vez que ya se encontraba dentro. Shirō rápidamente le echó un vistazo al cuarto que formulaba más preguntas que respuestas. Era una increíble habitación rectangular, con todas las ventanas en la pared del lado izquierdo que daban al jardín de la mansión. El resto de las paredes estaban llenas hasta casi el techo, por repisas repletas por libros, voluminosas enciclopedias y revistas científicas. En la primera parte del cuarto había dos mullidos sillones cafés separados por una mesita para té de cristal, repleta también de libros; y al final de la habitación había un gran escritorio de nogal colmados de papeles, libros y diarios científicos.

Lo más impactante del cuarto era la ausencia del paso del tiempo en ella. Se veía tal como la recordaba Shirō en su infancia, en esa época en que él y Satsuki se conocieron. Todo continuaba en su meticuloso lugar, pero lo más perturbador era la ausencia del polvo y suciedad. La habitación olía a limpio, las cortinas eran de un blanco resplandeciente que ondeaban por la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas; los pocos floreros lucían flores aún llenas de vida y un periódico de la semana pasada sobresalía entre los papeles del escritorio.

Sin duda la habitación había recibido mantenimiento, no había otra explicación. _Pero ¿bajo las ordenes de quien? ¿Ragyō-sama? Imposible. _En realidad era todo un milagro que la mujer no desvalijara esa habitación una vez que su marido se marchó. La única razón por la cual seguía existiendo tal cual era por Satsuki, quien había exigido que se conservara tal como estaba. Su madre solo accedió ya que le pareció un método para tener controlada a su primogénita. Pero fuera de eso, no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Ragyō cuidaría de ese despacho.

_¿Satsuki tal vez? Podrá ser la respuesta más obvia. _Pero Shirō no estaba completamente convencido debido a los sucesos del pasado.

Él conoció a Satsuki cuando tan solo tenían cinco años. Su tío había sido buscado por el mismo Kiryūin Sōichirō para hacerse cargo de los cuidados de sus hijas.

Shirō había perdido a sus padres antes de que pudiera desarrollar recuerdos de ellos, toda su vida había vivido con su tío, el hermano mayor de su madre. Soroi lo había llevado consigo desde muy pequeño, a vivir a la mansión Kiryūin, donde el mayordomo cumpliría con su nuevo trabajo; pero al llegar ahí el padre de familia ya se había marchado y una de las niñas había fallecido. A pesar de ello, fueron agradecidos que Ragyō continuara con el contrato que había echó Soroi con su esposo y lo pusiera al servicio de su hija mayor.

Fue en ese mismo despacho donde Shirō vio por primera vez a Satsuki. Le pareció que era la niña más triste que había visto en su vida, a pesar que nunca dejo su semblante serio y no derramó ninguna lagrima. Las primeras semanas después del abandono de Sōichirō, la pequeña Satsuki pasaba todo los días en ese despacho, la mayor parte tiempo mirando por la ventana, mientras Soroi y Shirō trataban de animarla con pequeñas fiestas de té. Ella lo aceptaba sin demostrar ninguna gratitud o fastidio. Repentinamente, un día en particular, casi un año después de la desaparición de su padre, Satsuki decidió abandonar el despacho y solo lo visitaba en ocasiones especiales, como el cumpleaños de Sōichirō o, cuando quisiera esconderse de su madre o hermana menor. Cinco años después, Satsuki le entregó la llave de la habitación a Soroi y le pidió cuidarla como un gran tesoro, pero ni ella y nadie más, volvería entrar.

Ese día marco el destino de la habitación y los sentimientos de Satsuki hacia su padre. Shirō tuvo la impresión que la chica había guardado todo el amor que tenía hacía su progenitor detrás de esa puerta, la cerró con llave y decidió no mirar atrás.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, siendo los mejores amigos, el joven rubio tal vez era uno de las pocas personas que conocía mejor la emociones de Satsuki; tal vez otros podría deducir su forma de pensar, pero él era capaz de ver a través de la coraza dura que Satsuki poseía para protegerse y ver los sentimientos ocultos en su corazón. Por ello, Shirō sabía a la perfección que en esos días, su amiga estaba sufriendo y que no habría mandado a alguien a perturbar ese recinto.

_¿Entonces quien pasaba su tiempo en esa habitación?_

Como una respuesta a su pregunta, el tío de joven entró en la habitación con sigilo y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

–Satsuki-sama ya se ha tomado su té y ahora está descansando –dijo Soroi recorriendo la habitación hasta quedar junto a su sobrino que miraba inquietantemente por una ventana. El hombre hablaba en susurros casi inaudibles –. Le preparé uno de pasiflora sin decirle y quedo profundamente dormida.

–Está muy agotada –aceptó Shirō dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a su tío –. Han sido días agotadores para ella.

–Así es –agregó el mayordomo pasando de largo a Shirō en dirección al escritorio, tomó el periódico en sus manos y se sentó en la silla reclinable que acompañaba al mueble. Fue cuando Shirō lo dedujo.

–Eres tú ¿verdad? El que se hace cargo de esta habitación, a pasar que Satsuki-sama ordenó que se quedara cerrada para siempre.

–Por supuesto que sí. Este despacho es muy importante para Satsuki-sama porque perteneció a su padre. Tal vez ella diga que no quiera volver a entrar aquí, pero hasta ahora no se ha deshecho de nada. Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que vuelva un día a esta habitación en busca de respuestas, y cuando eso pase, quiero asegurarme que lo encuentre tal como lo dejo la última vez que estuvo aquí.

– ¿Qué clase de respuestas podría encontrar aquí, Satsuki?

–Lo más obvio, porque su padre se fue. Satsuki-sama es una jovencita muy inteligente y estoy seguro que si desea encontrar a su padre algún día, lo logrará sin dificultades. Toda ruta a una meta puede parecer sinuosa, pero el camino correcto siempre se revela ante uno. Sí sama no lo ha hecho aún es porque tiene miedo...

–Miedo a la respuesta a su pregunta –continuó Shirō intuyendo las razones de su amiga, tal como su tío lo había logrado. Poco a poco, fue acercándose al escritorio para quedar de cara a cara con Soroi –. Que no sea la respuesta que esperaba.

–Pero esa no es la mayor preocupación de momento –agregó Soroi con tono preocupado –. La razón por la que te cité aquí no fue para hablar del esta habitación, pero sí de Satsuki-sama.

– ¿Por qué tío? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Acaso no es tan obvia la condición de Satsuki?

– No para todos. A veces es mucho más fácil ignorar, que ver lo que hay delante de nosotros. Es como este cuarto, sus secretos deben estar a simple vista, pero no los vemos porque no nos interesan.

–Pero a Satsuki sí.

–Y a nosotros nos preocupa Satsuki. Por desgracia para ella, no todos tienen ese sentimiento, en especial su familia.

– ¿Crees que Ragyō-sama y Nui-san, quieran hacerle daño a Satsuki? –preguntó Shirō un poco perturbado con solo la idea. Sabía que madre e hija no eran precisamente buenas personas, inclusive con Satsuki; pero eso que insinuaba su tío era extremo.

–No dañar directamente –corrigió Soroi aún con la angustia en su voz –. Sabes muy bien como yo, que Ragyō-sama exige obediencia, inclusive de Satsuki. Esa mujer podría aprovechar su estado de ánimo deteriorado para intentar de nuevo quebrar su espíritu. Y Nui-sama, podría ser mucho más dañina de lo que parece.

–Maldición –maldijo Shirō en voz baja y apretando sus puños –. ¿Por qué justamente en estas fechas tenía que ser el festival?

–Así es. El estrés del festival, la constante presión de su madre y el dolor de estas fechas, están mermando la condición de Satsuki-sama.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Cuidar de su espalda –comentó Soroi con un tono casi lúgubre –. Tú en la escuela y yo en la mansión. Debemos infundirle ánimo y no debemos permitir que se descuide, porque a la mínima señal de debilidad, los depredadores caen sobre su presa.

– ¿Qué hay de los demás criados? Ellos nos vieron llegar repentinamente de la academia ¿Sospecharan algo?

–Yo me haré cargo de hablar con ellos. Les inventaré que la debilidad de Satsuki-sama es por algo no relevante, aún si Ragyō-sama los interroga, no dirán algo comprometedor por miedo. Shirō, tú encárgate de que la imagen de Satsuki-sama no se deteriore en Honnōji. Sus amigos le son leales, pero nunca sabes quién está escuchando detrás de la puerta.

–Tienes razón –le dio la razón el joven rubio recordando el incidente de la mañana con Nui –. Dejaré a Satsuki en tus manos tío. Partiré de inmediato a la academia y continuaré los preparativos del festival que tenía Satsuki planeados para el día de hoy. Nadie más se dará cuenta de lo sucedido.

–Te lo encargó mucho, Shirō –agregó Soroi con una gran sonrisa juntando sus manos como si fuera a llevar a cabo una oración.

–Puedes contar conmigo –dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa, dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta principal del despacho. Pero Shirō no prestó mucha atención por donde caminaba y una de sus rodillas fue a chocar contra la esquina de la mesa de cristal. Todos los libros ocupantes de la superficie del mueble, cayeron al suelo en un completo desorden.

El joven rubio soltó un alarido de dolor que fue rápidamente acallado por su tío, que se apresuró a rodear el escritorio y taparle la boca con las manos. Si alguna criada supersticiosa llegaba a escucharlo, podría pensar que había algún espectro maldito dentro del despacho abandonado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Soroi apartando sus manos de la boca del joven. Este solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lágrima se acumulaba en la comisura de su ojo –. Vamos, ayúdame a recoger esto –lo incitó a auxiliarlo en recoger todo los libros caídos de la mesa.

Uno a uno, los libros volvieron a formar pilares sobre la superficie cristal, pero cuando estaban por terminar, Shirō se percató que uno de ellos era diferente a los demás. Cuando lo tomó en su manos se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un libro, sino que era un diario… el diario de Sōichirō, según el exquisito grabado en su portada de cuero negro.

–Tío ¿Qué esto? –llamó se atención Shirō mientras pasaba las páginas del diario. Todas estaban escritas con una caligrafía impecable, relatando sucesos de la vida cotidiana y nada del ámbito científico.

– ¿Qué has encontrado? –dijo el mayordomo mirando sobre el hombro de su sobrino –. No había visto eso antes –agregó desconcertado.

–Parece ser el diario del padre de Satsuki. Será mejor que lo devuelva a su lugar.

Shirō extendió el brazo para colocar el diario de nuevo en la pila de libros sobre la mesa, pero la mano de su tío lo sujetó del codo, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

–Espera, Shirō –le dijo –. Tal vez no debas devolver ese diario.

– ¿Pero no es mío?

–Pero te has topado con él. ¿Acaso no estábamos hablando unos instantes sobre como los seres humanos nos negamos a la verdad delante de nosotros? Que encontraras ese diario tal vez no sea una casualidad. ¿Tal vez debas leerlo?

– ¡¿Qué dices, tío?! –soltó Shirō alarmado con lo que sugería el hombre mayor. Tomar algo que no era de su propiedad en esa mansión, no era una buena idea.

–Medítalo, Shirō –agregó Soroi con un tono extraño en su voz y oprimiendo el diario contra el pecho de su sobrino –. Tal vez en ese diario, exista algo que pueda ayudar a Satsuki.

El joven miró con recelo al hombre mayor. Desde el momento en que su tío le había pedido que entrara a esa habitación, parecía que estuviera hablándole en clave. El hombre mayor siempre había sido algo misterioso y supersticioso, pero Shirō estaba consciente de la gran sabiduría que siempre había detrás de sus palabras.

Unos segundos después, Shirō asintió en silencio. Sí, en definitiva leería el diario de Sōichirō.

* * *

Vaya, como pasa el tiempo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemillas en la escuela que me demoraron un poco.

Este capítulo fue uno de los cambios que le hice a la historia, más porque le agregue, no por quitarle. Quería que los demás personajes tuvieran participación importante en la historia.

Y hablando de cambio, ya decidí que hacer con la duda del compromiso de Mikisigi y Kinue: decidí no cambiar mi idea original de "no parejas", no incluirlo y solo mencionarlo como las demás insinuaciones.

Por último, por petición de Akatsuki-hime10 la imagen de la que me base para Senketsu conejo, esta ya disponible en mí pagina de Tumblr. Solo búsquenme por mi seudónimo "noisulivone" en el buscador.

Saludos a todos.


	24. Todo lo que se puede hacer en un día

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Todo lo que se puede hacer en un día

Mankanshoku Mako había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora acordada a la cita con Maiko; fue una suerte que su padre la levantara a tiempo y que su madre les dejara el almuerzo listo, a pesar que esa misma mañana había partido con Ryūko a Tokio.

Después del delicioso almuerzo hecho con amor, Mako tomó una rápida ducha y se colocó su vestido favorito, uno ligero y corto de color celeste, y un suéter blanco que le había regalado Ryūko en su último cumpleaños. El recuerdo de su amiga la deprimió un poco, ya que no había algo que más deseara en ese momento, que Ryūko estuviera con ella para acudir al parque de diversiones. Pero Mako pronto recordó la promesa que había hecho de divertirse por las dos; forzó en su rostro a una sonrisa, alimento a Senketsu y evitó que Guts le robara la comida, antes de salir directo a su cita.

A pesar de solo estar adelantada unos cuantos minutos antes del arribo de Maiko, Mako se quedo profundamente dormida en la banca del parque donde la esperaba. Cuando su nueva amiga la encontró, la jovencita se hallaba extendida a lo largo del asiento, durmiendo boca abajo, con un hilito de saliva escurriendo de su boca.

–Mako despierta –le dijo Ōgure Maiko en tono bajo mientras la sacudía levemente del hombro.

–Eh… ¡Mikisigi-sensei le juró que estaba poniendo atención! –soltó Mako alarmada, alzándose del asiento de un brinco. Desconcertada, Mako miró a su alrededor para percatarse que no se encontraba en clases.

Maiko se rió por debajo, mientras la bella durmiente se rascaba la nunca un poco sonrojada. La recién llegada vestía una falda de mezclilla y un blusón de manga largas color lila, al igual que su medias.

–Vaya Mako-chan, creo que he descubierto tu pequeño secreto –dijo Maiko cubriendo con su mano una maliciosa sonrisa.

– ¿A sí? –preguntó Mako sin comprender que decía.

–Duermes en clase.

–Eh… bueno… –balbuceó Mako sonrojándose aún más.

– ¿Estas lista para ir al parque de atracciones? –le dijo Maiko cambiando de tema y expresión –. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Matoi-san? –agregó volviéndose en una y otra dirección.

El semblante de Mako se oscureció de inmediato, alarmando levemente a la recién llegada.

–Ryūko-chan no pudo acompañarnos –comentó Mako con tristeza que se denotaba en su redonda carita –. Tenía cita con el médico y mi madre la acompañó.

– ¡Cielo santo! No es nada grave ¿verdad?

–No, es solo un chequeo de rutina. Ryūko-chan tiene que hacerlo una vez al mes por lo menos, debido a sus alergias. Pero ella nos pidió que nos divirtiéramos muchos por ella y es lo que vamos a hacer.

Con tono más decidido y con una actitud más optimista. Mako tomó a Maiko de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de sí en dirección de la parada de autobús para tomar la ruta que las llevaría al parque de atracciones. Estaba resuelta en cumplir con su promesa y en no decepcionar a Maiko. Pero lo que ignoraba la ingenua jovencita, era que su susodicha amiga estaba agradecida por la repentina ausencia de Ryūko. Eso le facilitaba sus oscuros planes.

* * *

Matoi Ryūko estaba muriendo de hambre. Debido a que los exámenes que le realizaron en el consultorio del médico requerían ser en ayunas, la chica no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Ya pasaba del medio día y sus entrañas se quejaban sonoramente por la restricción de alimento a las que la había sometido.

Siguiendo el deseo de la señora Mankanshoku de ser una turista más en Tokio, acudieron a un restaurante de sushi claramente diseñado para extranjeros. Contaba con una gran barra al centro de la habitación donde una banda transportadora mostraba los diferentes platillos para elegir. Había mesas individuales alrededor de la barra principal, las cuales en mayoría estaban ocupadas por turistas de todas partes del mundo. Los americanos eran fáciles de distinguir, mientras que algunos europeos se dificultaban determinar su país de origen por sus múltiples dialectos. Ryūko pudo identificar a un par de alemanes, a un grupo de latinos y una pareja mayor inglesa. Probablemente solo Ryūko y Sakuyo eran las únicas clientas japonesas de todo el restaurante.

–Siempre quise saber cómo era la comida tradicional para los extranjeros –explicó la señora Mankashoku con gran alegría recogiendo cuanto plato que pasaba delante de ella en la banda trasportadora –. Había escuchado que no es similar a lo que estamos acostumbrados, ya que a los extranjeros piensan que son comidas raras. Es algo interesante para pensar ¿no cree Ryūko?

–Un poco –comentó la joven mirando atónita a Sakuyo que continuaba seleccionado platillos.

–Cielos, querida. ¿Solo vas a comer eso? –le preguntó ella observando que la chica solo había seleccionada tres pequeños platillos.

–Bueno, señora Mankanshoku –dijo Ryūko un poco apenada –, no sé si sabrá, pero esto no es un buffet. Cobran por cada uno de los platillos que tome.

–Ah… –soltó la mujer con sorpresa mirando la gran pila de platillos que había elegido. Con suma vergüenza comenzó a regresar uno por uno los platos que había seleccionado, a la banda trasportadora, mientras que uno de los cocineros la miraba algo molesto desde el otro lado de la barra.

Al final la señora terminó con solo tres platillos al igual que Ryūko y disculpándose cordialmente con el gruñón cocinero.

–Hay de mí –se quejo la mujer tomando su mejilla sonrojada con la palma de la mano –, que vergüenza he pasado.

–Se nota que es toda una turista –Ryūko se burló de ella con una sonrisa picara. La chica estaba recargada en la barra y miraba a la madre de familia con picardía. Resultaba completamente refrescante la compañía de la mujer mayor después de una estresante y desagradable mañana. Se denotaba de donde había sacado Mako su carácter peculiar–. Arigatou, señora Mankanshoku; por acompañarme –agregó realmente agradecida.

–No hay nada que agradecer, Ryūko. Tú eres para mí como otro de mis hijos…

La joven le impactó las palabras de Sakuyo, que le llegaron directo al corazón. Se había quedado sin palabras, inclusive para expresar las fuertes emociones que la estaban conmocionando. Conocía a la mujer una gran parte de su vida y en cierta forma, era la única madre que tenía. _Sin tan solo fuera su hija de verdad._

–Además –agregó Sakuyo –si no hubiera venido, me habría perdido de esta gran oportunidad de visitar la capital. En especial sin el resto de la familia. Los amo tanto, pero a veces me siento que estoy rodeada por un montón de locos; que al estar acompañada de una chica tan normal como tú Ryūko, es un agradable descanso.

Ryūko no pudo evitar reír. Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Ryūko, podía jurar que había algo normal en ella.

El conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por la vibración del teléfono de Ryūko en su bolsillo. La chica lo examinó mientras la señora Mankanshoku le relataba un interminable itinerario turístico para el resto de la tarde. Se trataba de un mensaje de Takarada Kaneo:

"¿Ya te han inyectado hasta la medula? =P" peguntaba el mensaje en burla.

"Kisama!" tecleó Ryūko en respuesta, sin poder evitar una sonrisita en sus labios.

Una vez que mandó en mensaje, otro aviso inminente hizo vibrar de nuevo su celular. Era otro correo electrónico de "Blue_CiberDog".

– ¿Quién carajos será este idiota? –balbuceó de mala gana la chica al borrar el mensaje que ni se molestó en leer.

* * *

En la sala especial dedicada solo para el gran consejo escolar de Honnōji, Inumuta Hōka se encontraba inmerso en el mundo digital que le proporcionaba su computadora portátil. Después de la intromisión de Harime Nui, el joven desinfectó su aparato como si lo hubieran impregnado de un contagioso virus en la superficie, para luego realizar el mimo proceso en su versión digital.

Una vez terminado su mantenimiento, el joven presidente de informática de la academia se dedicó a lo que era bueno… jaquear. Desde momento que había obtenido el correo electrónico de Matoi Ryūko (nunca en su vida admitiría que Ōgure Maiko le ganó en ello), estaba decidido en obtener toda la información de ella a través de su cuenta de correo. La chica le había resultado ser todo un reto en cuanto a información; había obtenido bastante sobre ella por medio de terceros: escuelas, rumores y reportes policiacos. Pero la información personal de Matoi Ryūko aún lo eludía.

Los reportes y documentos oficiales eran una buena fuente de investigación, pero para conocer mejor a tu enemigo, era mucho mejor descubrir sus pensamientos. En la época moderna, los blogs y páginas de internet se habían convertido en los diarios personales de los adolecentes, donde alguien tan habilidoso como Inumuta, podría descubrir los más íntimos secretos de cualquiera con tan solo un clik.

El problema era que Matoi eludía a la tecnología, parecía que la chica mantenía en anonimato su vida personal, y si no fuera porque sus acciones involucraban a otras personas, no habría alguna información sobre ella. Que alguien pudiera esquivarlo con algo tan simple, tenía obsesionado a Inumuta.

– ¿No has terminado de jugar con tu computadora, perrito? –le preguntó Jakuzure Nonon desde el otro lado de la habitación –. Porque si no lo sabías, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana.

A un lado de la chica estaba Gamagōri Ira, administrando sobre una larga mesa un mapa de Osaka y Kōbe, con figurillas en miniatura.

–Lo que para tu mente limitada tecnológicamente son simples juegos –le respondió Inumuta sin apartar la vista de la pantalla –, para mí es una ventaja estratégica.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo –soltó Nonon cruzando los brazos y lanzándole una mirada indignada –, y no digas que tengo limitaciones tecnológicas, que mi padre acaba de comprar un celular nuevo de última generación.

–Apuesto que solo lo usas para escuchar canciones.

– ¡Maldito perro engreído…! –comenzó a maldecir Jakuzure caminando hacia Inumuta con su batuta sobre la cabeza, lista para golpearlo con ella.

– ¡Basta los dos de una vez! –bramó Gamagōri alzando la voz y deteniendo las agresión entre sus compañeros de consejo –. No hay que distraernos ahora con esas insignificancias. Tenemos un compromiso con Satsuki-sama para llevar a cabo este plan con éxito. Eso incluye te participación Inumuta.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el joven mandando un último intento de correo infectado a Matoi –. Pero en ese caso, ¿Dónde está Sangeyama? ¿No debería ayudarnos?

–Ese simio de Kantō es más una molestia que ayuda –soltó Nonon con despreció regresando a la mesa donde representaban las acciones planificadas para el día siguiente.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida en Honnōji y todos los estudiantes habían buscado algún rincón cómodo en los pasillos para ingerir con tranquilidad sus alimentos. Muchos de ellos miraron con duda, la curiosa presencia del presidente de los equipos deportivos rondando por los pasillos; cuando generalmente los miembros de consejo rara vez deambulaban por la escuela.

Sangeyama Uzu no estaba paseando por los corredores de la academia, estaba buscando. Después del incidente con Harime Nui en la mañana, el joven había tomado finalmente la decisión de compartir sus planes con Satsuki, pero igualmente desde los sucesos matutinos la había perdido vista.

Sanageyama podía ser un hombre muy orgulloso cuando se refería a la victoria y su honor. Ya era mucho para él llevar encima la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado por Kiryūin Satsuki en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, para luego ser vencido por una Matoi Ryūko en un enfrentamiento tan crítico, y como cereza al pastel, ser humillado por una jovencita quinceañera que ni siquiera lo enfrentó en un duelo.

Era el colmo, y estaba decidido a cambiar la situación. Pero antes que todo, debía vencer a Matoi, y para eso necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Estaba decidido en regresar a Kantō y buscar a su antiguo sensei de kendo con intención de recibir el mejor entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades y reponerse de la vergüenza en la que estaba sumergido.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo sus planes, debía exponérselos a Satsuki, ya que el compromiso de palabra que tenía Sanageyama con ella, era algo para honorar.

En su recorrido por los pasillos, aulas de clases, salas e inclusivo los baños, no había encontrado rastro de la presidenta del consejo escolar. Resignado, ya casi al final del receso, fue directo a taller de costura en busca de Iori Shirō, como otra posibilidad. Efectivamente, el joven rubio se encontraba en la habitación, estaba ocupado entregándole diferentes órdenes escritas a varios presidentes de clubes escolares.

–Oi, Iori –lo llamó Sanageyama aproximándose a él, mientras los demás compañeros alumnos se retiraban con sus respectivas órdenes –. ¿Tienes un momento?

–Por supuesto, Sangeyama –dijo Iori acomodando varios papeles ahora remplazaban las telas en su mesa de trabajo –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Uzu examinado la cantidad exorbitantes de papelería del joven rubio. Era extraño, porque muy rara vez se veía papeles como esos en las mesas del club de costura. El joven tomó un puñado y se percató que se trataban de panfletos con la imagen de Satsuki exigiendo máxima obediencia.

–Es una medida preventiva –contestó Iori tomando los papeles de las manos de Sanageyama –.Por si no te has dado cuenta, la cantidad de rumores has aumentado sobre los sucedido en Naniwa Kinman. La información incorrecta que está corriendo por la escuela puede resultar contraproducente para ganar el festival.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente hacen callar a los habladores? –dijo Sanageyama pensando en medidas severas y algunas prohibiciones dirigidas por Gamagōri.

–Eso sería como echar más leña al fuego –contestó Iori con seriedad reacomodando sus gafas en su nariz –. Lo que necesita Satsuki-sama ahora es una estrategia de control de daños. Pero dudo que eso fuera lo que querías preguntarme.

–Bueno, sí. Precisamente es sobre Satsuki-sama. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? No la he visto desde la visita que tuvimos de Harime Nui en la mañana.

Iori meditó un poco su respuesta antes de contestar. Era completamente consiente que la lealtad de Sanageyama estaba con Satsuki-sama, pero como había hablado con su tío hacía unas horas, tenía que tener cuidado de que hablaba y donde.

–Por el momento no se encuentra en Honnōji –fue lo que dijo evitando mirar a Uzu a los ojos –. Solo puedo decir que se encuentra ocupada en asuntos personales sumamente importantes.

Sanageyama se preguntó cuales serían las cuestiones que mantenían ocupada a Satsuki, pero se aguantó la tentación de interrogar a su compañero del consejo, ya que cuando se refería a asuntos personales, quería decir con la familia Kiryūin, y él prefería no saber más al respecto.

– ¿Sabes cuándo regresara?

–Mañana. Sin duda no se perderá la ejecución del plan.

Sin decir más. Sangeyama asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación en completo silencio. Iori lo siguió con la vista hasta que finalmente quedo completamente solo en la habitación. Aprovechando esa condición, el joven rubio sacó de su maletín el diario de Sōichirō y comenzó la larga lectura. A pesar de la inseguridad que le provocaba tener ese objeto en sus manos, la curiosidad por saber los secretos que guardaba lo estaba matando. _¿Qué pudo haber escrito el padre de Satsuki en sus hojas?_

* * *

La jornada de trabajo en el laboratorio en la mansión Matoi estaba lejos de terminar, sin duda otra noche en desvelo estaba asegurada, después de una ardua tarde sin descanso. El tiempo se les venía encima, la fecha que había acordado el profesor Matoi para mostrar sus resultados a su benefactora estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; y hasta el momento no había grandes avances.

–Mmmm… que cansancio –se quejo Kinagase Kinue estirando los brazos sin levantarse de su puesto delante del microscopio.

–Me muero de hambre –la secundo Mikisugi Aikurō a su lado frotando su vientre que gruñía.

– ¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? –sugirió Kinagase Tsumugu sin mucho entusiasmo, al final de la mesa de trabajo.

– ¡Nada de descansos! –bramó el profesor Matoi Isshin sin apartar los ojos de su microscopio –. Mucho trabajo pendiente; si es necesario, desfalleceremos.

Sus órdenes no resultaron muy efectivas y motivadoras en sus protegidos, que lo miraron en silencio con una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras de fondo un solitario grillo acompañaba la triste escena.

–Pediré algo para domicilio –comentó Tsumugu ignorando las palabras de su jefe. Se puso de pie y abandonó el laboratorio sin mirar atrás.

– ¡Que no sea pizza! –le gritó Kinue a su hermano justo antes que la puerta del laboratorio se cerrara detrás de él –. La masa me cae pesado –agregó dirigiéndose a Aikurō.

–Debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada –comentó repentinamente el profesor Matoi tomando las muestras que había estado observando en su microscopio – para que fuera atormentado con asistentes rebeldes –continuó su discurso en privado llevando las muestras a una cámara especial de trabajo.

– ¿Debo recordarle que fue usted quien nos eligió? –soltó Kinue con calma sin moverse de su asiento.

El profesor le respondió con una serie de gruñidos antes de ignorarlos por completo. Por su cuenta, tanto la mujer como Aikurō, soltaron una leve carcajada.

–No sé cuanto voy a aguantar así –agregó Kinue interrumpiendo su risa ante una repentina punzada en el cuello –. Creo que pronto moriré.

–Todos acabaremos como cadáveres vivientes si continuamos así –comentó Aikurō con seriedad recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento –; pero si no lo logramos, Takarada-sama acabara con nosotros.

–Así es.

La benefactora del profesor Matoi y su equipo, y la madre de Kaneo, no era precisamente una mujer muy paciente. Su condición monetaria le había dado la falsa impresión que con dinero se podía obtener lo que fuera y cuando quisiera. Era también sumamente inflexible, sin importar cuantas veces se le daban razones coherentes del porque de las cosas, ella se segaba ante ideas imaginativas de su cabeza banal.

La única razón por la que el profesor Matoi y sus asistentes se postraban ante su yugo, era por el dinero que les proporcionaba. A pesar de la decente fortuna del profesor, para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones era necesaria una gran capital, el cual solo Takarada-sama podía proporcionar.

–Me duele el cuello –se quejo Kinue frotándose la nuca.

–Permíteme –dijo Aikurō en tono bajo, levantándose de su asiento para darle un placentero masaje a su compañera de trabajo –. ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

–Mmm… muy bien –murmuró ella adormilada por la agradable sensación –. No tan abajo, Aikurō –soltó repentinamente con un tono sombrío cuando las manos de hombre comenzaron a acercarse a zonas peligrosas.

–Arruinas el momento –se quejo el despechado continuando su masaje solo en la zona del cuello de Kinue.

–Y tú te pasas de aprovechado; es por eso que Ryūko se queja tanto de ti.

–Y apuesto que le has dado buenos ejemplos de cómo sobrellevarlo –agregó él con un poco de pericia, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kinue –. Apuesto que tú fuiste la que me bautizó con el título de "vejete depravado" –continuó susurrándole al oído.

–Aunque no lo creas, esa es completamente idea suya –admitió Kinue frotando el codo de Aikurō –. Yo suelo llamarte en nuestras conversaciones como "imbécil" o "tarado"

–Me conmueves.

–Me pregunto cómo debe de estar pasándola ahora en Tokio.

–Yo preferiría estar en Tokio ahora –murmuró Aikurō en voz baja en un tono casi sombrío –, que seguir aquí con nuestro terrible carcelero.

Ambos asistentes soltaron una leve risita en susurros, que pronto acallaron ante las palabras de su jefe:

– ¡LOS ESCUCHE!

* * *

Había sido una tarde divertida para Ryūko en compañía de la señora Mankanshoku. Visitaron el parque Ueno, la zona comercial de Omotesando Hills y la entrada al palacio imperial. Hubiera sido un paseo memorable si poseyeran una cámara para guardar en manera física todos esos recuerdos, además de una cantidad considerable de dinero para disfrutar a mayor medida los placeres que ofrecía la ciudad capital.

El poco efectivo con el contaban, la señora Mankanshoku lo utilizo en su mayoría para comprar recuerdos para la familia y el restante que llevaba Ryūko, lo cuidaba celosamente ante alguna emergencia. Por suerte para ambas, el hotel donde pasarían la noche y los boletos para el viaje de regreso del día siguiente, ya estaban pagados.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, acudieron al templo Sensō-ji, donde estaban efectuando un festival de primavera con miles de locales de comida ambulante. Ambas mujeres saciaron su hambre con bocadillos, y Ryūko ganó algunos premios en los juegos de azar.

Al final de su noche de diversiones, acudieron al Omikuyi del templo para echar su suerte. Después de una ofrenda y una oración, tanto la mujer adulta y la joven tomaron los diminutos papeles que indicaban su augurios.

–No creí que pudiera divertirme tanto –aseguró la señora Mankanshoku mientras avanzaban a la salida del templo.

–Yo también me divertí bastante –dijo Ryūko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Entiendo porque Mako siempre quiere estar contigo –agregó Sakuyo dándole un abrazo a la jovencita –; eres muy entretenida.

–A-Arigatou –dijo Ryūko nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

– ¡Espera! –soltó de repente la mujer liberando a Ryūko de su apretón –. No hemos revisado nuestras fortunas.

–Usted primero –dijo la joven indicándole el papel en su mano –; yo no creo mucho en estas cosas.

–Eso es una pena. Pero bueno… vemos que me ha tocado…

Con una expresión casi infantil, la mujer extendió el papel contenía su fortuna y la leyó en silencio. Después de unos segundos en mudez, la mujer soltó un fuerte suspiro que fue precedido por una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Me ha tocado "Cambio"! –dijo con alegría mostrando su papel con fina caligrafía –. Los cambios siempre son buenos.

–_No siempre_ –pensó Ryūko, pero conteniéndose de arruinarle la felicidad a la mujer.

–Vamos, Ryūko. Lee el tuyo.

Con resignación, la chica extendió el papel que llevaba en sus manos y leyó la palabra escrita en el, fuerte y claro, sin recelo:

–Caos.

La señora Mankanshoku se tapó inmediatamente la boca como si la chica hubiera dicho una vulgar grosería. Ryūko no dijo nada al respecto. Curiosamente, una predicción terrible estaba presente en los últimos días de la vida de la joven; alguien supersticioso tendría con cuidado, pero no el caso de Ryūko.

–Qué bueno que yo creo en estas cosas.

* * *

Hola. Un poco diferente en este capítulo, verdad? Pero quería mostrar un poco las diferentes perspectivas de los personajes de todo lo que podía ocurrir en un día. Aunque tengo que admitir que prácticamente es un capitulo de rellenos, con algunos detallitos importantes para la historia que le da continuidad.

Me quedo como anillo al dedo la visita al doctor, en un principio no tenía idea de cómo Maiko llevaría a cabo su plan con Ryuko por ahí. La trama de Inumuta y su obsesión por saber de Ryuko está inspirada en el primer fanfic que leí de Kill la kill, que se trata de algo similar. Y pobre de Sanageyama, al parecer la mujeres de la familia Kiryūin lo hacen sufrir. El comportamiento de Sakuyo esta basado en el manga.

Saludos y hasta la siguiente, que por cierto vienen capítulos similares a los de la invasión a Naniwa kinman.

*Kisama: quiere decir "hijo de puta"


	25. Sueños

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Sueños

Kiryūin Satsuki se levantó de su cama levemente recuperada. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la mesita de noche para percatarse la hora que marcaba el reloj; ya era de noche y había dormido casi todo el día. _Sin duda el té de Soroi había sido una trampa. _Sin disgustarse y con algo de pereza, la joven soltó un bostezo y estiró los brazos. A pesar de la buena siesta que había tomado, aún se encontraba algo cansada y le hacía falta unas cuantas horas más de sueños para poder estar completamente recuperada.

Sabiendo que pronto volvería a dormir, Satsuki salió de la cama y fue directo al baño. Con una calma casi extraña en ella, la joven preparó un baño tibio en su tina personal. Una vez dentro del agua perfumada a flores, Satsuki se relajó con la agradable sensación de la tibieza del líquido contra su piel. El baño estaba en completo silencio, solo una rezagada gota que resbalaba desde la llave continuamente, era el único sonido que rompía la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Sumergida en el agua, Satsuki no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que se había dado un tiempo para disfrutar un baño o cualquier otra actividad banal. En realidad no lo recordaba. El desperdiciar su tiempo, inclusive en un largo y placentero baño o una prolongada siesta, no iba con ella. No era la clase de chica que gustara de eso placeres culposos que la mayoría de las mujeres sucumbían con regularidad. No estaba en su costumbre, ni en su naturaleza. Ni siquiera se le había inculcado.

Desde muy joven, Satsuki había sido muy independiente y activa, tomando responsabilidades que no iban de acuerdo con su edad. Cuando Ryūko estaba con vida, ella era la responsable de sus constantes cuidados; después la escuela y las continuas actividades que obligaba su madre a tener, y después la compromiso de ser la imagen de la escuela, el consejo escolar y el futuro legado de REVOCS. Cualquier otra persona no hubiera podido con tremendas responsabilidades, pero Satsuki era especial, era una chica única.

Pero Satsuki estaba lejos de ser perfecta y ella era la primera en admitirlos, aunque su madre nunca hubiera aceptado que una declaración tan pesimista saliera de sus labios. Satsuki era brillante, bella y persistente, pero era una incompetente en ámbitos sociales. Satsuki era incapaz de divertirse como cualquier otro joven de su edad, no sabía qué hacer en una fiesta no formal (por lo cual no asistía), desconocía la mayoría de las actividades domesticas como el aseo y cocinar, y por supuesto, el tomarse un tiempo para ella. Fue por ello, que tan solo unos minutos de haber estado en el agua de la tina, Satsuki salió rápidamente, cuando no encontró otro el sentido de seguir sumergida una vez limpia.

Se cubrió con una esponjosa bata e baño y caminó a su habitación pensando en un bocadillo nocturno que podría pedir a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, Soroi le había leído el pensamiento; encontró al mayordomo en el centro de su habitación preparando una mesa con sus platillos favoritos recién hechos.

–Konbanwa, sama –la saludó Soroi separando la silla de la mesa para permitir a Satsuki sentarse –. ¿Espero que tenga apetito?

–Arigatou, Soroi –respondió ella con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba a su asiento. Una vez en este, el mayordomo la acomodó frente a la mesa y le sirvió una humeante taza de té –. Siempre sabes exactamente lo que necesito ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Acaso me espías? –agregó en broma Satsuki colocando delicadamente una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

–Muy graciosa, sama –se rió el hombre descubriendo el platillo principal –. Solo tuve una clarividencia. ¿Descanso bien?

–Sí, así es. Pero será mejor que duerma un poco más, tengo grandes planes para mañana.

–Espero que resulten tal como los ha planeado.

–Yo también –comentó la joven dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té –. Dime ¿A llegado Iori a casa?

–Así es, Satsuki-sama. Hace un momento ha llegado de la academia, ¿desea que lo llame?

–No. Es todo por hoy, Soroi. Puedes retirarte a descansar, mañana recoges lo platos.

– ¿Segura que desea que la deje sola? –preguntó el mayordomo con un poco de duda.

–Sí, no te preocupes –le contestó Satsuki con una cálida sonrisa –; ve a descansar, tú también lo necesitas.

–Que descanse, sama –se despidió Soroi con una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta principal de la habitación.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro de Satsuki continuó en sus labios durante el resto de su cena. Estaba muy agradecida con el mayordomo, aunque su trabajo era atenderla y cuidarla, el siempre demostraba que sus acciones se debían más a sentimientos que aún deber. La presencia de él y su sobrino Iori Shirō en la vida de Satsuki fue una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaron a continuar viviendo, después de la pérdida de su padre y hermana, la constante presión psicológica que ejercía su madre y el fastidio que le provocaba su otra hermana menor.

Una de las pocas cosas que Satsuki podría agradecer a su madre fue a ver contratado a Soroi. Poco después de los días más trágicos de la vida, Soroi había aparecido en la puerta de su casa pidiendo una entrevista con Ragyō-sama por el puesto mayordomo; a pesar de los miles solicitantes que habían acudido a la mansión, el hombre mostró ser el más capacitado y el obtuvo el empleo. Desde ese momento, el mayordomo había visto por ella, la había cuidado y aconsejado; él y Shirō le hacían compañía en los momentos más difíciles y siempre le habían dado su apoyo incondicional, algo que su verdadera familia no hacía. _Todo el día lo había pasado en cama y, ni su madre o Nui, habían ido a verla._

Cuando finalmente terminó sus alimentos, Satsuki se cambió a su ropa para dormir, trenzó su larga cabellera y se metió en la cama sin más miramientos. Al final de cuentas, el día siguiente tenía grandes y peligrosos planes, en los que se jugaría el todo por el todo, para acabar de una vez por todas, con el maldito festival Yosegaki Himonau.

No le costó mucho quedar profundamente dormida, aún seguía muy agotada. En un principio, Satsuki no tuvo ningún sueño, pero entre más su psique se sumergía en la oscuridad, imágenes y sonidos comenzaron aflorar en su mente. Satsuki se encontraba en un jardín floreado; lo reconocía, era el de la mansión Kiryūin, pero mucho antes de que Nui se hiciera cargo de este.

Satsuki era apenas una pequeña niña y sus diminutas manos apenas podían sujetar las tijeras para plantas; las necesitaba, ya que estaba en la laboriosa tarea de podar los rosales.

–Satsuki, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Al volverse la niña se encontró con su padre vestido de traje; acababa de de llegar de la oficina.

–Arregló las rosas –dijo ella con una gran seguridad aunque la tarea era demasiado para ella.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que se encargue el jardinero? –siguió su Sōichirō arrodillándose a un lado de su pequeña.

–Porque estas crecen bajo la ventana del cuarto de Ryūko y quiero que estén hermosas cuando ella las vea.

– Ah… –murmuró su padre con seriedad comprendiendo lo que ocurría en la mente de su hija –. Quieres que Ryūko vea las flores ahora que no puede salir ¿verdad? –agregó el hombre con un poco de tristeza.

Satsuki contestó solamente sacudiendo su cabecita de arriba abajo. Era duro para ella el no poder estar todo el tiempo con su imooto, pero sin duda era más difícil para Ryūko pasar todos sus días encerrada en solitario en aquella fría habitación.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo su padre tomando las tijeras de su mano y comenzando a recortar los rosales.

* * *

La habitación donde se encontraba Ryūko era de un horrible color blanco, apestaba hospital y desinfectantes, y era fría… muy fría. No sabía porque estaba ahí, pero debía permanecer a pesar de que ese lugar no le gustaba para nada.

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en la orilla de su esponjosa cama ortopédica, sacudiendo sus pequeñas piernas en aburrimiento. El cuarto estaba lleno de juguetes, peluches hipoalergénicos e inclusive había un sistema de video; pero sabía que nada de eso la entretenía o la hacía olvidar su condición de cautiva. Quería salir de ahí, ya no quería permanecer más en esa habitación y solo recibir escasas visita en el día. No podía comprender porque debía sufrir como una prisionera.

– ¡Ouch! –escuchó un alarido de dolor que llamó su atención. Rápidamente, Ryūko trepó por su cama hasta la venta, que estaba firmemente cerrada con seguro; la niña pudo contemplar atreves del cristal lo que sucedía en el jardín. A un piso de distancia, pudo contemplar a una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura y a un hombre adulto junto a unos rosales. Ambos tenían las cabezas bajas, observando la mano de la pequeña niña, al parecer se había pinchado el dedo con una espina.

Un extraño sentimiento embriago a Ryūko y la dominó el increíble deseo de estar allá abajo con ellos, a pesar de no saber de quienes eran. Su rostro estaba tan pegado al vidrio, que este se empañó ante su cálido aliento. Sin saber porque, su pequeño puño golpeó el cristal anunciando su presencia.

La niña que se encontraba junto a los rosales levantó su rostro hacia ella en sorpresa, para luego sonreírle dulcemente. Al mirar el rostro de la niña, a Ryūko le pareció extrañamente conocida aunque no sabía quién era o dónde la había visto, pero estaba segura que su sola mirada la estremecía. El hombre a su lado, también volvió su rostro hacia Ryūko y ambos, padre e hija, sacudieron la mano saludándola con unas cálidas sonrisas. Ryūko les contestó el saludo sonriendoles. _¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde los había visto antes?_ Sentía… que eran importantes…

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera descifrar el misterio, una puerta detrás de ella soltó un estruendoso sonido al ser abierta. Ryūko se volvió para ver quien entraba en su habitación, pero una intensa luz la segó hasta casi lastimarle la retina.

–Despierta, Ryūko. Ya es de día y hay que regresar a casa.

Por costumbre, Ryūko levantó la colcha y se tapó la cabeza con ella en lo que se contorsionaba en posición fetal.

–Vamos a llegar tarde a la estación si no te levantas de una vez –insistió la voz de la señora Mankanshoku arrebatándole de un solo tirón la colcha, dejando a la joven descubierta en la fría habitación de hotel. Ryūko presionó más su rostro contra la almohada y con su mano buscó a tientas las colchas –. Despierta, despierta –siguió la mujer sacudiéndola del hombro.

–Ya voy –dijo Ryūko malhumorada con los cabellos enmarañados, la ropa desajuntada y con los ojos aun cerrados. La potente luz que entraba por las cortinas abiertas, era demasiado fuerte para sus cansados ojos.

–No debiste desvelarte viendo esa película de terror si ya estabas consiente que no levantaríamos temprano –la regañó la mujer con dulzura entregándole un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera roja.

–Sí, okaasan –murmuró Ryūko aún malhumorada sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Después de cambiarse, entregar la habitación y tomarse un rápido café, Ryūko y la señora Mankanshoku llegaron justo a tiempo a la estación para tomar el tren de regreso a Osaka. Durante el recorrido de más de dos horas, Ryūko permaneció observando por la ventanilla en completo silencio, como lo había hecho en el viaje de ida a Tokio. Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la larga conversación que había tenido Sakuyo con ella misma, sobre lo maravilloso que había sido el viaje, los objetos que compró, los lugares que había visitado y la maravillosa habitación de hotel donde se habían hospedado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, corazón? –le preguntó la señora Mankanshoku al percatarse de lo distraída que se encontraba Ryūko.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Ryūko sin prestarle mucha atención –. Sí, me encuentro bien. Solo estoy pensando… en un sueño que tuve anoche.

–Ah sí, y ¿de qué se trataba?

–No estoy muy segura –contestó la chica con desanimo volviendo a enfocar su vista en la ventanilla. No sabía exactamente con que había soñado, no le pareció uno de eso sueños extraños que uno suele tener o uno profético como los que hablaba Mako.

_¿Un recuerdo reprimido tal vez?_ Pero ella no recordaba haber estado antes en esa habitación, aunque un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad le abordaba cuando pensaba en ello. Y aquellas dos personas en el jardín, ella no las conocía, pero por alguna razón le parecían familiares e importante. Y más extraño aún, por alguna razón sabía que se trataban de padre e hija.

No podía entenderlo. No sabía cómo era posible poder tener esos recuerdos que no parecían ser suyos. La verdad, estaba muy confundida. Ryūko era consciente que había perdido muchos recuerdos de su infancia temprana; según le había explicado su padre, los había bloqueado por lo duro que había sido el inicio de tratamiento médico. Ella casi no recordaba nada de sus primeros años de vida, todo los anales antes de conocer a Mako. ¿Acaso ese sueño, era de esa época perdida en su memoria?

Ryūko continuó meditándolo todo el resto del camino a Osaka,convirtiendose en la compañera de viaje más aburrida de la historia, pero a la señora Mankanshoku parecía no importarle; la mujer estaba aún extasiada por su corto viaje a la capital y las ansias por ver de nuevo a su amada familia.

Debido a una falta de comunicación que habían tenido con el resto de la familia, Ryūko y Sakuyo tuvieron que tomar un taxi que las llevara hasta la destartalada casa de los Makanshoku, ya que nadie fue a recogerlas a la estación.

– ¡Tadaima! –dijeron tanto Ryūko como Sakuyo una vez que dejaron su equipaje en la entrada del jardín de la casa. Estaban listas para recibir una gran y tempestiva bienvenida, pero nadie acudió inmediatamente a su llamado.

Repentinamente, cuando comenzaba a extrañar la situación a ambas mujeres, la puerta de entrada de la casa se deslizó a un lado dejando paso a Senketsu y Guts. El conejo negro y carmesí, brincó inmediatamente a los brazos de su dueña, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Guts brincaba en las rodillas de Ryūko intentando alcanzar al conejo.

– ¡Senketsu! –dijo Ryūko con alegría dando vueltas con su mascota en sus brazos –. Me extrañaste mucho ¿verdad? Yo también te extrañé, amigo –dijo ella tiernamente hundiendo su rostro en el sube pelaje del conejo.

–Cielos, Ryūko –exclamó Sakuyo algo preocupada –; le hablas como si fuera una persona.

–Es uno de mis mejores amigos –respondió ella sin vergüenza ante la gran felicidad que le provocaba tener a su mascota en brazos.

–Bueno, podría ser peor. Podrías estar hablando con objetos inanimados.

–Bien –soltó Ryūko sin darle importancia al comentario –. ¿Entramos?

Uno poco extrañadas por la falta de recibimiento por parte de la familia, ambas mujeres entraron en la casa. El lugar parecía desierto y no detectaron ni un alma. Comenzaron a preguntarse si realmente había alguien dentro del lugar. Recorrieron los escasos cuartos de la casa hasta que finalmente dieron con Mataro y Barazō en el pequeño comedor-recibidor.

– ¡Tadaima! –dijeron de nuevo ambas mujeres con alegría, sin obtener nuevamente respuesta.

Padre e hijo estaban recargados sobre la mesa, casi la mitad de sus cuerpos apoyados contra la superficie, completamente desanimados y hasta con ríos de lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakuyo preocupada a su marido arrodillándose junto a él.

El hombre no contestó de inmediato, en lugar de eso abrazó a su mujer y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

– ¡Oi! –exclamó Ryūko perdiendo la paciencia. Soltó a Senketsu para sujetar en su lugar a Mataro del cuello de su playera –. ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?!

– ¡Mako! –gritaron los dos al unisonó en un mar de llantos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mako?

–No…no, no aparece – balbuceó Mataro casi incompresible ante sus sollozos –. Se… se fue a la cita… que tenía ayer…

– ¡Desde entonces no aparece! –completó Barazō en un alarido de dolor.

* * *

A partir de este momento, el parentesco de Ryuko y Satsuki va ser directo y descrito. Aunque era obvio para todo, no había mencionado nada para que el contexto de la historia fuera más interesante.

Y por casualidad, quien detectó el error en la concordancia de la historia. No es error, fue a propósito por que tiene una razón.


	26. Preámbulo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Preámbulo

La motocicleta de Ryūko recorría las calles de Osaka sonoramente mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a su objetivo. Hacía apenas unas horas que Ryūko había llegado a la ciudad desde Tokio, solo para descubrir que su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida. Según las palabras del señor Mankanshoku la última vez que habían visto a Mako fue la mañana del día anterior antes de que se marchara a su cita.

La primera opción a recurrir que paso por la mente de Ryūko y la familia de los Mankanshoku era contactar a Ōgure Maiko, la persona con la que se suponían que Mako había salido a pasear. Pero ni ellos conocían la dirección de la chica nueva, teléfono o alguna forma de comunicarse con ella. Por primera vez Ryūko se percató de lo poco que sabía de Maiko.

Ryūko podía sentir como si llevara su corazón en la garganta. Estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga, no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar. Mankanshoku Mako era despistada y no era nada extraño que se extraviara de vez en cuando, pero nunca había sido por tanto tiempo y sin hacer contacto con la familia. Si no había regresado, eso significaba que algo le había sucedido, y era eso lo que más angustiaba a Ryūko.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, el resto de la familia y Ryūko, decidieron hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda de Mako, por toda la ciudad si era necesario. Los Mankanshoku tomaron el vehículo familiar y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Osaka en busca de la chica, mientras Ryūko tenía planeado ir al parque de diversiones en búsqueda de alguna pista que le ayudara a dar con paradero de Mako; pero primero, Ryūko tuvo que hacer una parada al edificio donde vivía con Kinagase Kinue, para recoger su motocicleta, la cual resolvería su problema de transporte a hacia su objetivo.

La motocicleta touring sport de Ryūko era un vehículo rápido y algo grande para ella, según la opinión de Kinue; por ello, rara vez se le permitía conducirla a pesar que había sido un regalo de la misma Kinue, su hermano y Mikisugi, para el cumpleaños dieciséis de Ryūko. La chica había tomado clases de conducción, aunque no las necesitaba y tenía su permiso actualizado, pero aún así, su guardiana mantenía la motocicleta bajo llave en la cochera del edificio de la universidad. Era una suerte que Kinue no estuviera en ese momento en casa.

Ryūko también aprovechó para llevar consigo su estuche de acero donde guardaba sus espadas, que colgó de costumbre sobre su hombro. Su leal mascota, tomó su puesto en el morral de viaje que colgaba a uno de los lados de la motocicleta, y cuando la chica estaba por salir hacia el parque de atracciones, recibió una repentina llamada de Takarada Kaneo.

–Sup, Matoi –la saludó el joven pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea –. ¿Qué tal viaje? ¿Tú y Mako van a venir a verme más tarde como lo teníamos planeado?

– ¡No es momento para eso, Kaneo! –soltó Ryūko casi histérica al teléfono –. ¡Mako está desaparecida! ¡No la han visto desde ayer!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?! ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad?!

– ¡Yo no bromearía sobre eso, idiota! ¡Es enserio, Kaneo! ¡Mako desapareció y nadie sabe donde puede estar!

– ¡Ya calma! ¡No te exasperes! –dijo Kaneo tratando tranquilizar a la chica al teléfono –. ¿Dónde estás? Podría alcanzarte….No, espera. Mejor ven conmigo. Estoy en Naniwa Kinman. Tal vez pueda hacer algo para agilizar la búsqueda.

–Está bien, aunque no sé como podrás hacerlo –murmuró Ryūko casi temblando de los nervios –. Voy inmediatamente para allá.

Quince minutos después, la joven motociclista llegó a la preparatoria que continuaba deshabitada debido a las reparaciones. Al llegar, Ryūko encontró a Kaneo en una calurosa confrontación verbal con los trabajadores que le exigían un aumento en sus honorarios. El joven fuera de sí por la insistencia de los empleados y la desaparición de su amiga, no estaba en condiciones de negociar; por lo cual no llegaron a ningún acuerdo y los trabajadores dejaron sus puestos maldiciendo al joven pelirrojo.

– ¡Besan a su madres con esas bocas! –le gritó Kaneo mientras los hombres se alejaban de la obra de construcción. El joven pelirrojo terminó sus gritos con algunas señales ofensivas.

– ¡Takarada! –lo llamó Ryūko a sus espaldas aproximándose a él, en compañía de Senketsu que la seguía a brinquitos.

– ¡Ryūko! –respondió él corriendo hacia ella y olvidando por completo sus problemas con los obreros.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿Cómo puedes agilizar la búsqueda? –le preguntó ella con apuro. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, le resultaba cada vez más difícil controlarse.

–Mi okaasan tiene algunos vínculos con algunas de la cabezas más altas de la jefatura de policías –le explicó Kaneo sujetando su barbilla con sus dedos –, podrían ayudarnos con la búsqueda, pero necesitaremos proporcionar toda la información sobre la desaparición de Mako –agregó tomando a Ryūko de los hombros, logró percibir como la chica temblaba o tal vez eran las manos de él–. Dime todo lo que sepas al respecto.

–No es mucho –dijo Ryūko con la voz quebrada. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y comenzaba a tener malos pensamientos de lo que pudo sucederle a su amiga –: se supone que Mako se vería con Ōgure Maiko para ir al parque de atracciones. Desde que salió de su casa, no se ha sabido nada de ella.

– ¿Ōgure Maiko? ¿Quién es ella?

–Es una chica de transferencia de Okinawa, es nueva y apenas la conocimos hace unos días.

– ¿También está desaparecida?

–No sé. Ni siquiera sé donde vive o como contactarla.

– Tal vez podábamos encontrar su información en los archivos escolares. ¿Cómo es ella?

–Es más o menos de la estatura de Mako, cabello oscuro y usa lentes…

–Ah… ¿Cómo ella? –soltó Kaneo indicando con el dedo a un punto detrás de Ryūko.

La chica se dio vuelta de golpe y notó a la distancia a la frágil figura de Maiko tambaleases en la calle de entrada a la preparatoria. Parecía estar herida o mareada. El corazón de Ryūko dio un vuelco en su pecho… _Pero ¿Dónde estaba Mako?_

– ¡Maiko! –gritó Ryūko corriendo hacia ella y al alcanzarla, la chica de lentes se desplomó en sus brazos. Las extremidades de la chica estaban llenas de moretones y rapones. Tenía una leve cortada en el hombro y sus lentes estaban quebrados como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo en la cara. Sus ropas estaban sucias y le hacía falta un zapato.

–Matoi-san –murmuró débilmente la joven herida en los brazos de Ryūko. Con cuidado, la chica recostó a Maiko sobre el suelo –, tengo algo… importante que decirte…

– ¡Maiko! ¡Maiko, ¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde está Mako?!

–Sabían que éramos sus amigas –susurró Maiko con debilidad –. Nos estaban esperando.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién fue?!

–Eran gente de Kami Kōbe –explicó la joven herida con gran esfuerzo –. Me dejaron ir para darles este mensaje: "si quieren volver a ver a Mako…. deben entregar la bandera de Naniwa Kinman, hoy al medio día en el patio escolar de Kami Kōbe"

Con esas palabras el temor de Ryūko se convirtió rápidamente en ira y odio. _Ese maldito festival._ Ya la tenía harta. Por una estúpida bandera habían lastimado a Maiko y quien sabe como estaría Mako. En su interior, Ryūko juró que si le había hecho daño a su mejor amiga, pagarían al triple sus actos.

– ¿Ryūko? –la llamó Kaneo en voz baja y con duda. Ryūko permanecía con la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta detrás de su cabellera. El joven conocía esa expresión en ella, algo malo estaba por pasar.

–Kaneo –le respondió ella con la voz seca, poniéndose de pie y levantando consigo a Senketsu–, cuida a Maiko por favor –agregó caminando despacio hacía su motocicleta.

– ¡¿Ryūko?! –la llamó de nuevo Kaneo preocupado por lo que seguramente estaba pasando en la cabeza de su amiga y en lo que podría estar planeando hacer –. ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

–A traer a Mako de vuelta –contestó Ryūko sobre su motocicleta, ajustando la banda de su estuche de acero que colgaba de su hombro, y subiendo a Senketsu al morral lateral del vehículo. Sin decir más, arrancó el motor y se encaminó a Kami Kōbe.

* * *

Prácticamente todo los alumnos de la academia Honnōji se encontraban formados en el patio escolar, en filas y en una disciplina casi militar. Había algo que los motivaba a estar ahí, en se postura y con determinación… el miedo, el miedo que sentían hacia su líder escolar Kiryūin Satsuki:

– ¡Nuestros sueños, son nuestros objetivos! –su voz se escuchó ponentemente anunciándose desde la entrada principal del colegio y continuó mientras descendía una larga escalinata al terreno escolar –. ¡Nuestra determinación, es nuestra fuerza! ¡La victoria es inminente! ¡La derrota no es aceptable!

Mientras la joven de cabellera negra y uniforme marinero celeste caminaba entre sus compañeros del alumnado, estos le dedicaban serviciales reverencias. A su lado, caminaba Iori con una expresión imperceptible.

– ¡El festival Yosegaki Himonau está por terminar! ¡Y nosotros seremos los vencedores! ¡Alumnos de la academia Honnōji mantengan en alto el orgullo de nuestra respetable institución, ante los inútiles esfuerzos de nuestros rivales! ¡Estén dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo! ¡Si nos derrotan, será porque me encuentro rodeada de mugrosos cerdos humanos inútiles y si honor! ¡Levanta con orgullo la mirada academia Honnōji, que la victoria será nuestra!

Su potente y motivador discurso fue bien recibido con un grito vehemencia y una oleada de aplausos. La banda escolar fue entonando el himno de la academia, dirigida grácilmente por Jakuzure Nonon. Los equipos atléticos ondearon banderas con escudo escolar y a la cabeza de todos ellos se encontraban Hakodate Omiko y Fukuroda Takaharu motivando a sus compañeros a gritar más alto el nombre de la academia y el de su presidenta escolar.

Los maestros de la institución se mantuvieron todo el evento dentro de las aulas de clases, atemorizados por el estrepitoso espíritu escolar.

–Mira Iori –dijo Satsuki al joven rubio que la acompañaba, indicándole a la masa de jóvenes a sus espaldas –. Esta es nuestra fuerza. Abekamo tendrá su lado espiritual, pero se pierde ante la falta de fe. Kami Kōbe tendrá su honor, pero es inútil sin la inteligencia para usarlo. Naniwa Kinman será regida por el dinero, pero hay una fuerza más poderosa que el efectivo, y es el miedo.

Satsuki indicó a sus alrededores con un grácil movimiento de brazos señalando a su alrededor. Iori siguió con su mirada la mano de la joven.

–Esto es miedo. El miedo genera respeto. El miedo genera voluntad. El miedo genera obediencia. Eso lo he aprendido muy bien.

Satsuki volvió a darles la espalda a todos los jóvenes que gritaban y vociferaban en el patio escolar para continuar su marcha hasta los vehículos escolares, donde la esperan el resto de los miembros del consejo con una pronunciada reverencia.

– ¿Y tú a que le tienes miedo, Satsuki-sama? – le preguntó repentinamente Iori Shirō con increíble seriedad. En realidad, ni si quiera él estaba tan seguro porque se lo preguntaba. Pero Satsuki no le contestó, solo detuvo su marcha un momento antes de reanudarla en silencio.

_¿Miedo? ¿A que le tenía miedo?_ Ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

–Todo va según los planes, Satsuki-sama –le informó Gamagōri cuando su líder los alcanzó junto a los transportes.

–Perfecto, esto termina ahora –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible. Eso la satisfacía enormemente –. Solo será necesario que nos acompañen los mejores miembros del comité disciplinario, los demás permanecerán con el resto del alumnado en la escuela.

Ante esas palabras, los más allegados a los miembros de consejos soltaron un leve quejido en decepción, pero pronto fueron acallados por una sola mirada de sus líderes de consejo.

– ¡Oi, acallar sabandijas! –soltó Sanageyama Uzu, siendo el único miembro del consejo que alzo la voz –. Su permanencia en la escuela es para protegerla contra algún ataque enemigo. No vayan a decepcionarnos otra vez.

– ¡Sí, Sanageyama-sempai! –dijeron al unisonó Hakodate Omiko y Fukuroda Takaharu con una reverencia, aunque estaban profundamente decepcionados de no acompañar a sus líderes en esa misión y así recuperase de la vergüenza de su derrota –. ¡Por favor, sempai! ¡Rectifique nuestro error!

–Abra tiempo para eso –murmuró para sí al darle la espalda a sus más cercanos allegados. Él ya tenía un plan en su cabeza de cómo obtener su revancha.

–No tan rápido, Sanageyama –le dijo Satsuki impidiendo que el joven subiera a los vehículos terrestres donde el resto del consejo y los miembros del comité disciplinario, estaban por partir –. Tengo planeado algo más para ti –agregó la joven indicándole el techo de la academia.

Una sonrisa jovial se dibujó en el rostro de Sanageyama cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Satsuki.

* * *

Había transcurrido una mañana tranquila en Kami Kōbe. Era sábado, por lo cual muchos de los alumnos no se encontraban presente en el campus escolar, pero como medida de protección ante el festival, se habían programado las prácticas de varios equipos deportivos a lo largo de la semana para estar preparado ante cualquier ataque. Ese día era el turno del equipo de futbol americano, baseball y las porristas. Kami Kōbe era reconocido en todo el país por ser uno de los pocos colegios que se especializaban principalmente en deportes extranjeros.

La escuela que se erigía junto al puerto, había sido fundada por marineros, mucho de ellos tenían conexiones con extranjero o eran de otros países. Además, el colegio no destacaba en académico, por lo cual se enfocaba principalmente en las actividades deportivas. Era por ello que Kami Kōbe contaba con un gran terreno escolar que estaba conformado principalmente por patios y canchas, y el edificio principal asemejaba a un barco.

Ese día, Ōbayashi Kyūji, líder del equipo de baseball y uno de los miembros de la facción armada aliada representativa de Kami Kōbe, vigilaba las actividades de los equipos. Postrado sobre la entrada posterior del colegio, era ignorante de lo que sucedía en la entrada principal.

– ¡Hey, Kyuji! –lo llamó repentinamente su compañero de facción y capitán del equipo de futbol americano, Sakuramiya Kenta –. Tienes venir a ver esto, amigo –le dijo una vez que llegó a su lado y le indicó el otro extremo de la preparatoria.

Extrañado, Ōbayashi siguió a su compañero hasta la entrada principal de la escuela donde se llevó una extraña sorpresa, que lo dejo estupefacto.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el joven de la gorra sorprendido mirando el asta bandera, que sobre salía del edificio horizontalmente sobre la puerta de entrada.

–Yo pensé lo mismo –respondió Sakuramiya igualmente perplejo.

Ambos jóvenes miraban sobre su cabeza como la pobre Mankanshoku Mako colgaba de cabeza de la asta bandera, a maniatada de pies y manos, contorsionándose para liberarse pero al mismo tiempo evitando que la falda de su vestido se deslizara por su piernas.

– ¡Eyt! –gemía Mako sonrojada –. ¡Por favor, bájenme de aquí! ¡No quiero que se vea mi ropa interior! ¡¿Por qué no me puse mis mejores bragas?!

Ambos chicos seguían mirando a la joven sin comprender como había llegado ahí y porque, pero ni uno ni el otro hicieron el menor movimiento por intentar bajarla.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un motor desenfocó a ambos miembros de la facción que comandaba a la escuela, de la pobre muchacha que colgaba de cabeza, hacia la joven de rojo recién llegada que cargaba sobre su hombro un estuche de acero.

Ryūko entonó su mirada detrás de sus gafas para sol hacia el edificio frente a ella, decidida a hacerlos pagar por lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Hey, perdón por el retraso. Mi computadora se descompuso y apena ayer me la devolvieron. Me gustaría informar que todo se resolvió, pero la verdad no. Tal vez pronto tenga que llevarla con el técnico de nuevo.

Como su nombre lo dice este cap. es el preámbulo de lo que se viene. Serán dos capítulos largos similares al catorce. Mientras tenía la computadora descompuesta tuve tiempo para planearlos y tengo que admitir (sin ser presuntuosa) que tuve buenas ideas y una gran inspiración. En cuanto a este cap. tengo algunos sentimientos cruzados: la sección de Ryuko no es de mi completo agrado, la de Satsuki es fría y me encanto por eso y la de Kami Kobe me pareció que si sería un momento que ocurriría según la serie.

Espero que la inspiración no me abandone para lo que sigue. Saludos.


	27. Batalla en el terreno escolar

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Batalla en el terreno escolar

La preparatoria Kami Kōbe poseía un terreno muy amplio y completamente despejado para las diferentes actividades deportivas que se practicaban en ella. La planicie árida alrededor de la preparatoria solo estaba retocada levemente con diferentes banderas y estandartes que habían obtenido en varios eventos deportivos. Cada una representaba una victoria. El edificio principal era blanco resplandeciente y asemejaba a un barco, con múltiples mástiles y astas banderas, decoradas con llamativos banderines. Una larga escalinata se extendía desde la entrada principal al edifico, hasta el árido terreno escolar y sobre las puertas principales de cristal sobresalía otra asta bandera, de la cual se encontraba colgada y a maniatada Mankanshoku Mako.

Al ver su amiga presente al otro lado del campus escolar, la pobre Mako que había estado llorando y combatiendo la fuerza de gravedad que hacía que su vestido se deslizara por sus piernas, soltara un grito de alegría:

– ¡RYŪKO-CHAN! –la felicidad no tenía cabida en el corazón de Mako ante la visión de su mejor amiga. Finalmente, todo su sufrimiento estaba por terminar.

Al contrario de ella, Ryūko no se encontraba nada contenta con lo que estaba presenciando: Mako de cabeza colgando de los pies como un trofeo de pesca, mientras los miembros de la facción armada aliada de Kami Kōbe la contemplaban con indiferencia.

– ¡Escoria hijos de puta! –bramó Ryūko con rabia señalando a los dos jóvenes con el dedo –. ¡Van a pagar por lo que han hecho!

– ¿Eh? –musitaron tanto Ōbayashi Kyūji como Sakuramiya Kenta sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las puertas de entrada principal de la preparatoria se abrieron de par en par, para dar paso a varios miembros de los equipos de baseball y futbol americano.

–Presidente. Vicepresidente. ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntaron varios compañeros alumnos a su lideres al percatarse de la ausencia de ellos en las practicas –. Escuchamos algunos gritos.

–No estoy seguro –respondió Ōbayashi ajustando entre su dientes el berro que siempre llevaba en los labios –. ¡Hey, tú! –gritó dirigiéndose a Ryūko –: ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres en Kami Kōbe?!

Ryūko no contestó sus preguntas. Con la mirada oculta por sus cabellos y las gafas de sol, comenzó a deslizar la banda de su maletín de acero de su hombro, para sacar de este sus espadas. A la distancia que había entre la entrada al terreno escolar y el edificio, los alumnos de Kami Kōbe no llegaron a distinguir qué era lo que estaba haciendo la joven.

– ¡Oi, te estoy hablando! –bramó de nuevo Ōbayashi con el puño al aire sin obtener respuesta –. ¿Quién carajos será esa tipa?

– ¡No es ninguna tipa! –soltó Mako desde su posición, ofendida por la despectiva clasificación a su amiga –. ¡Ella es Matoi Ryūko y es una completa amenaza! ¡A pesar de que es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, mucha gente le tiene miedo, inclusive a mí me asustaba en un principio! ¡Es una gran luchadora y ella sola detuvo a las fuerzas invasoras de Honnōji cuando atacaron Naniwa Kinman! ¡Además es mi mejor amiga y una excelente bailarían! ¡Le gusta la comida picante y la música fuerte!

– ¡Es-espera un momento! –casi escupió Sakuramiya en completa sorpresa e ignorando los comentarios de Mako sobre los gustos de Ryūko; el joven se volvió con incredulidad hacia ella y le gritó al rostro mientras señalaba a Ryūko con el dedo –. ¡¿Quieres decir que esa chica es el guardaespaldas de Takarada Kaneo que tanto hablan?!

–Ryūko-chan nunca se ha considerado un guardaespaldas –contestó Mako con calma y algo pensativa, a pesar de la lluvia de saliva que le cayó en el rostro –, pero sé que varias personas la han llamado así.

– ¡¿Qué?! –bramaron ambos jóvenes lideres de Kami Kōbe mirando con los ojos desorbitados a la joven a la distancia, sin poder creer en las palabras de la chica colgada.

– ¡¿Es una mujer el guardaespaldas de Takarada?! –soltó Sakuramiya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un temblor en el cuerpo.

Los compañeros del equipo de futbol americano a sus lados, solo expresaron varios comentario vulgares sobre el buen aspecto de tenía Ryūko, sin imaginarse lo que era capaz la chica. Mientras, el presidente de la facción rechinó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que sus labios dibujaron una larga sonrisa.

–El guardaespaldas de Takarada ¿eh? –dijo él con interés –. Esto se va a poner bueno.

A la distancia, Ryūko finalmente dejo el estuche de acero vacio en el suelo junto a su motocicleta. Senketsu subió a este, interpretando que lo cuidaría durante la ausencia de su ama. Con sus espadas en las manos, Ryūko se retiró dramáticamente sus gafas para el sol, antes de dar un paso amenazante hacia el frente.

– ¡Solo lo diré una vez! –gritó ella con una voz potente y cargada de la ira que la invadía –. ¡Liberen inmediatamente a Mako, antes de que destruya completamente su estúpida y ridícula escuela!

– ¡Se atreve burlase de nosotros! –exclamaron varios de los integrantes de los equipos deportivos presentes, completamente indignados –. ¡Eh chica, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa a leer revistas de modas?! –se burlaron de ella, antes de soltar una variedad de carcajadas, que no fueron acompañadas por los miembros altos de la facción aliada.

Al darse cuenta que no estaba obteniendo la respuesta deseada, Ryūko se frustró aún más. Una vena en sus sienes palpitó fuerzas ante la ira que la estaba sintiendo. En un impulso casi involuntario, Ryūko sacudió una de sus katanas contra un asta bandera que ondeaban junto a la entrada, cortándola inmediatamente en dos. Los alumnos de Kami Kōbe soltaron un alarido desgarrador.

– ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

– ¡La bandera del campeonato de atletismo!

– ¡¿Qué se ha creído esa maldita?!

– ¡Es pelea lo que quiere –bramó Ōbayashi –pelea será lo que tendrá! ¡Vayan por esa perra! –soltó ordenando a sus compañeros señalando a Ryūko con su bate de baseball.

Acudiendo a las órdenes de su líder, seis jóvenes: dos jugadores de baseball y cuatro de futbol americano, corrieron a toda velocidad la escalinata de la escuela hasta el terreno árido que la rodeaba. Siguieron su estampida directo hacia Ryūko en un alarido de batalla. Los jugadores de baseball alzaron sus bates listos para soltar un golpe, y los jugadores de americanos agacharon su cabeza con intención de taclearla. En cuestión de segundos recorrieron la larga distancia que los separaba de la chica invasora, pero esta ni se inmuto. El rostro de la joven reflejaba su seriedad, concentración e ira, lista por desatarse contra sus enemigos.

Cuando finalmente la alcanzaron los atletas, Ryūko aprovechó la posición de hombro bajo de los jugadores de americano, para brincar sobre de ellos. Eso tomó por sorpresa a los bateadores, que ni siquiera se percataron del momento en que la chica corto sus bates en dos. Lo jóvenes jugadores de baseball miraron atónitos sus medios bates de madrea, antes de caer al suelo del espanto.

– ¡Lle- lle -lleva armas de verdad! –exclamó uno de ellos antes de desmayarse.

Esa declaración alarmó a los demás jugadores, que momentáneamente se mantuvieron a la distancia de la joven.

– ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! –le gritó Ōbayashi desde la entrada de la escuela dando unas pataletas –. ¡Ella es tan solo uno y ustedes son cuatro! ¡Además llevan protección!

– ¡Así! ¡Es cierto! –clamaron ellos recordándolo.

Ōbayashi soltó un gruñido de frustración, en lo Sakuramiya golpeaba su rostro con la palma de su mano.

–Maldita sea –dijo Sakuramiya hasta con vergüenza ajena de sus compañeros –. Permanece aquí Ōbayashi, iré a traer refuerzos –agregó dirigiéndose a su colega de facción, antes de entrar de nuevo en el edificio de la preparatoria.

– ¡Oh mi dios! –soltó Mako que era la única que quedaba con Ōbayashi –. ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?! –preguntó la chica sacudiendo los brazos, pero apretando las rodillas para impedir que la falda del vestido se deslizara.

–Je… ya lo verás…

A unos metros de ahí, Ryūko había iniciado una carrera contra los jugadores de futbol americano, que la perseguían en todas direcciones. Las chica los evitaba a brincos, barridas y giros. Uno de los jugadores corrió a par de ella mientras se acercase a la escalinata frente a las puertas principales de la escuela. El tipo intentó taclearla, pero la joven logró saltar en el momento justo para pasar sobre de él. Otro jugador aprovechó para derribarla de un golpe con el hombro, pero Ryūko detuvo su velocidad clavando una de sus espadas contra el suelo, justo cuando otro joven se aproximaba a ella, provocando que los dos jugadores chocaran los cascos y cayeran inconscientes por el impacto.

El bateador que quedaba consiente le arrojó a Ryūko los pedazos de madera de su bate desde la distancia. La chica volvió a partirlos hasta astillas con un rápido corte de su katanas rojas. Pero la intención del jugador había sido solo distraerla, para que el último jugador de americano que quedaba en pie, la sujetara por detrás a la altura de la cintura.

– Ja ja –se rió de ella el joven musculoso, mientras la alzaba unos centímetros del suelo y le apretaba los brazos contra el cuerpo –. Ahora no te ves tan ruda precios…orgggg….

El joven no había terminado su oración cuando recibió una fuerte patada en la cara interna del muslo., y debido a que la protección de la entrepierna, la fuerza de la patada de Ryūko fue dirigida hasta esa parte blanda de la pierna. No había sido tan intensa como un golpe a sus partes nobles, pero fue lo suficientemente desconcertante para que el jugador soltara a la chica, y esta aprovechara para quitarle el casco protector de la cabeza y le soltara un potente puñetazo, acompañado del mango de la espalda, justo en la nariz. El joven deportista cayó como sus demás compañeros al suelo, pero con la nariz ensangrentada y llorando de dolor.

Contemplando con indiferencia al joven en el suelo, Ryūko (tan fresca como una lechuga) se volvió hacia Ōbayashi que ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, al tope de la escalinata.

– ¿Qué pasa Kami Kōbe? –le dijo desafiantemente –. ¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?

Ōbayashi rechinó de nuevo sus dientes, pero antes que pudiera reclamarle algo a la chica invasora, su compañero de facción apareció a uno de los lados de la escuela ya vestido con su uniforme de jugador de futbol americano. Con un gritó despectivo, el joven de cabello largo, llamó la atención de Ryūko:

– ¡Hey zorra de Naniwa Kinman! –dijo provocando una punzada de ira en Ryūko –. ¡¿A ver qué te parece esto?! –y a continuación se llevó a los un silbato que sonó intensamente por toda las instalaciones de la preparatoria. El silbido fue tan fuerte que Ryūko y Mako tuvieron que taparse los oídos para evitar dañárselos.

Unos segundos después que la boca de Sakuramiya abandonaron el pequeño silbato de metal, una tronadora estampida hizo retumbar el suelo de Kami Kōbe. Poco a poco, los miembros de los equipos de americano, baseball y las porristas llegaron al terreno frontal de la escuela ante el llamado de uno de sus capitanes. Los recién llegados, formaron un enorme círculo alrededor de Ryūko y le lanzaron miradas ariscas, y uno que otro gruñido.

– ¡Cuidado Ryūko-chan! –bramó Mako ante la impresionante visión de los deportistas flaqueando a su amiga. Pero Ryūko estaba lejos de estar intimidada; con una sonrisa picara contempló a todos alumnos a su alrededor. Retos como esos, eran los que le facinaban.

– No pensaste que serían tan fácil, ¿verdad? –se burló Ōbayashi con altanería.

Por unos segundos todos permanecieron inmóviles, expectante por saber quién sería el primero que lanzar un golpe. Ryūko en cambió seguía de pie, en el centro del círculo de personas, con sus espadas en manos y los brazos caídos a sus lados, tan relajada como si fuera una actividad recreativa. Solo su ojos era la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía, constantemente vigilantes a cualquier movimiento. De repente y de un rápido meneo, levantó sus espadas y tomó posición de combate, provocando que los atletas de Kami Kōbe dieran un brinco hacia atrás del susto.

Finalmente, por desesperación o estupidez, un bateador fue el primero en correr en contra de Ryūko. La chica partió el bate del deportista en dos con un solo movimientos de sus katanas, y uno de esos pedazos, cayó sobre la cabeza del joven impresionado, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Como una señal de inicio al conflicto, todos los alumnos que formaban el círculo alrededor de Ryūko se abalanzaron contra ella, con la intención de golpearla, sujetarla, patearla o cualquier forma de lastimarla. Sakuramiya por su parte, se mantuvo alejado de la trifulca, riendo exageradamente.

– ¡Kami Kōbe entra en modo de pelea! –bramó Ōbayashi presionando un gran botón azul en una pared junto a la entrada, que disparó un mecanismo de poleas que alzaron el banderín de la preparatoria en el mástil más alto del edificio. Era una advertencia, una tradición de la escuela ante una futura victoria. Después de eso, el presidente de la facción dejo a un lado su gorra y se colocó un casco de americano, antes de lanzarse desde uno de los extremos de la escalinata, para unirse así a la batalla.

Mientras, en el centro del encuentro, los alumnos de Kami Kōbe hacían todo lo posible por derrotar a Ryūko, pero ninguno de ellos estaba a su nivel. Los tacleadores trataban de derribarla o atraparla, pero la chica era tan rápida que fácilmente los esquivaba, evadía o simplemente brincaba sobre ellos cada vez que estos se inclinaban. Los corredores presentaron otro reto, ya que su velocidad era amenazante, aunque quedaban cortos con la agilidad de la chica, que viraba o giraba a último momento y así, provocando una colisión entre jugadores.

La batalla era principalmente una competencia de destreza, ya que balones de americanos y pelotas de baseball volaban en todas direcciones, tratando de acertar en la chica. Muchas de estas, Ryūko las esquivaba, partía en dos o lanzaba de regreso. En muy pocas ocasiones habían llegado a alcanzarla o rosarle los brazos.

Los bateadores tomaron la estrategia de aparecer de repente y trataban de propinar un swing en la cabeza de Ryūko, pero todos terminaban perdiendo sus palos de madera. Muy pocos de ellos, llegaron a estar cercas de tocar a la chica.

Por su cuenta Ryūko, tampoco la tenía fácil. Los atletas venían en todas direcciones y tenía que decidir si esquivaba o atacaba, generalmente tomaba la primera decisión, ya que muchos de los jugadores llevaban el equipo de protección contra lesiones, y sus golpes o patadas no resultaban tan efectivas.

–Maldición –murmuró la chica entre diente cuando perdió la oportunidad de sentarle un buen golpe a un defensa, debido al casco que llevaba en la cabeza. Al final, Ryūko tomó la resolución de despojarlos de esa protección.

Con agiles movimientos de la muñeca, dirigió los cortes de sus espadas a las uniones de los uniformes. Mientras esquivaba un golpe, cortaba una banda goma en una pechera; soltaba una patada, para luego partir una rodillera con la hoja de su katana. Y una vez que les despojaba de la protección de pecho, le sentaba un buen rodillazo en este, para obligarlos a bajar la cabeza y así quitarles el casco, y rematarlos.

Una acción algo desesperada que alarmó a Sakuramiya, quien dejo de reír ante la frustración, y se unió a la refriega rápidamente. Por su cuenta, Ryūko se sentía un poco avergonzada con la cantidad de piel que estaba contemplando, pero no dejo que el sonrojo que aumentaba en su rostro, le impidiera seguir en el combate.

– ¡Que mañosa Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako entre cubriéndose los ojos ante la multitud de desnudos ante ella, aunque un hilito rojo de sangre escurrió por su nariz.

Poco a poco, los deportistas comenzaron a caer al suelo, semidesnudos y humillados. Fue en ese momento en que las porristas dejaron de animar a su escuela y se unieron a la pelea.

– ¡Vayamos por ella!

– ¡Acabemos con la maldita!

Las chicas eran acrobáticas y atacaban en grupo. Mientras dos sujetaba a una tercera, esta última era lanzada como balas humanas, lista para dar una patada con su tenis deportivo. Ryūko no tuvo piedad de ellas, al igual que sus compañeros varones, la joven realizó cortes precisos para arruinarles los uniformes. Humilladas y apenadas, muchas de ellas desertaban de inmediato, mientras que otras, no aguantaban en el puñetazo que Ryūko les sentaba en la cara.

Sakuramiya y Ōbayashi la enfrentaron un par de veces en la trifulca. Ōbayashi llevaba un bate de metal que resonaba estrepitosamente cada vez que chocaba con las espadas de Ryūko. Cada uno, soltaba una serie de embestidas y estocadas, que mantenían a raya a los demás atletas. Pero en cada uno de los choques, Ryūko lo hacía a un lado, al lanzarle por inercia algún otro compañero deportista, que colisionaba contra él y lo dejaba en el suelo por unos instantes.

Sakuramiya por su lado, trataba constantemente de atrapar a Ryūko, pero la chica era muy rápida para él. Solo en un par de ocasiones, le había dado uno que otro empujón al taclearla.

A pesar de que Ryūko estaba ganando el encuentro, y el número de alumnos de Kami Kōbe caídos inconscientes en el suelo, derrotados o los que huían avergonzados y semidesnudos; la chica, no salía impune. Había recibido uno que otro balonazo en alguna parte de cuerpo, un porrista le dio una patada en la rodilla que casi la derriba, Ōbayashi le golpeó un hombro con su bate y Sakuramiya había alcanzado a taclearla un par de veces.

Casi una hora después que había empezado el encuentro, Ryūko había comenzado a sentir el desgaste y lo golpes con mayor pesadez en su cuerpo. Con la respiración algo agitada, la chica presionaba su cuerpo al máximo. La testarudez y obstinación de Ryūko era legendaria; _ella no podía perder, por ninguna razón. _Para su suerte, ya no quedaba tanto rivales, tan solo seguían de pie un par de porritas, un bateador y un corredor.

– ¡Tu puedes Ryūko-chan! –le gritó Mako unas palabras de aliento –. ¡Ya quedan muy pocos!

–Sí –musitó ella con una sonrisa y más animada a continuar.

Ryūko tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó contra los últimos atletas que quedaban en pie. Corrió directo a al bateador y en lugar de partir su bate como la había hecho con tantos, Ryūko esquivó el swing agachándose. La chica giró mientras se enderezaba, para soltar una patada en la espada del bateador, cuyo palo de madera escapó de sus manos y fue a dar en contra del jugador de americano. El corredor se flexionó de dolor ante el impacto de bate en su plexo solar. Ryūko regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos y del bateador en el piso, para darle una patada en la rodilla al jugador de americano, haciéndolo caer y así fácilmente darle con las empuñaduras de sus espadas un fuerte golpe al joven en la nuca y dejándolo así inconsciente.

Una de las última porristas trató de detraerla, lanzándole sus pompones.

– ¡Hija de puta! –exclamó la porrista antes de levantar su pierna sobre su cabeza y dejarla caer contra la cara de Ryūko. Pero lo que no sabía, era que los pompones no habían tenido efecto en ella. Ryūko detuvo la patada cruzando sus katanas frente a ella.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó la chica atónita.

–Je… ¿es tu mejor golpe? –fanfarroneó Ryūko antes de patear ala porrista en la rodilla de la pierna en que se apoyaba, derribándola por completo. Una vez en el suelo, Ryūko la sujeto del cuello de su uniforme y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que le destrozó la nariz.

Con la penúltima combatiente tirada a sus pies, Ryūko alzó la mirada a la última porrista, que completamente espantada, arrojó sus pompones a los lados mientras temblaba constantemente. Ryūko dio un paso desafiante hacía el frente provocando un ataque de pánico en la porrista, que la pobre chica terminó orinándose sobre sí misma.

– ¡AHHH! ¡ME HICE PIPI! –bramó la muchacha sujetando el rabillo de su falda, mientras huía despavorida del lugar.

Ryūko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Ryūko-chan eso fue muy cruel –se quejo Mako cruzando los brazos desde su posición de cabeza.

–Mako –dijo Ryūko recordando a su amiga y rápidamente corrió por la escalinata que subía hasta la entrada principal de Kami kōbe. Cuando llegó a la cima, y estaba por liberar a Mako, la masa a toda velocidad de Sakuramiya la tacleó por completo.

Ryūko salió disparada hacia un lado y una de sus espadas de escapó de sus manos. La chica se contorsionó de dolor por el fuerte impacto que había recibido en las costillas, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse:

– ¡CUIDADO RYŪKO-CHAN! –le advirtió Mako justo a tiempo, antes que el bate de acero de Ōbayashi le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

Ryūko rodó por el suelo evitando los golpes, giró sobre su eje para que sus pies quedaran en dirección del miembro de la facción. En el siguiente golpe que le soltó, Ryūko separó sus piernas para que el bate chocara contra el suelo. Ya con el joven más cerca de su nivel, soltó la espada que le quedaba en sus manos, para rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ōbayashi y arrastrarlo consigo al suelo.

Retorciéndose contra el piso, Ryūko rodeó fuertemente sus piernas por la cintura de joven y comenzó a estrangularlo por detrás.

–Sa..Sa-Sakura-miya –balbuceó el joven sin aliento extendiendo su brazo pidiendo ayuda a su compañero. El joven de pelo largo acudió a su llamado y trató de pisotear la cara de Ryūko.

Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que en el último momento, Ryūko movió su cabeza y colocó en su lugar la de Ōbayashi. La planta del pie de Sakuramiya chocó contra el casco protector de Obyashi, impactándolo contra el suelo. La acción de rebote tuvo un efecto devastador en el presidente de la facción, desorientándolo por completo. Y a Sakuramiya, el choque de su pie contra duro material del casco, le provocó un tremendo dolor que lo distrajo el suficiente tiempo para que Ryūko se levantara, le quitara a Ōbayashi el casco de americano, y con este, golpeara con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de Sakuramiya.

El impacto de los cascos provocó que el joven de la facción escupiera un diente y sangre, pero impulso, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara desde lo alto de la escalinata, hasta el terreno escolar.

Casi sin aliento, Ryūko junto sus fuerzas para darle una patada en el vientre a Ōbayashi, que lo deslizó hasta la orilla de la escalinata, desde donde cayó y su unió a su compañero de facción en el árido suelo.

–Vaya que dieron pelea –admitió Ryūko sin aliento arrojando a un lado el casco de Ōbayashi que estaba manchado con la sangre de Sakuramiya. Pero había algo más que tenía que hacer; junto todas sus fuerzas y se paró victoriosa en la orilla de la escalinata y se dirigió a todo pulmón a los alumnos vencidos –: ¡Que a todos les quede claro! ¡El día de hoy los ha vencido la perra loca de Matoi Ryūko! ¡Y que nunca más se les ocurra meterse con mis amigos o con mi escuela! ¡Ahora largo de mi presencia!

Con esas palabras, algunos alumnos que seguía consientes, se arrastraron humillados hasta la salida de Kimi Kōbe, donde Senketsu contempló con su único ojito, como se alejaban.

– ¡Lo lograste Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako tan contenta que se le olvido que estaba sujetando su vestido, así que si falda se deslizó hasta su cabeza, revelando su ropa interior rosa. Rápidamente Ryūko corrió a socorrerla y le sujetó el vestido, un poco sonrojada.

–Es mejor que te baje de ahí –dijo la chica con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Se sentía mucho más aliviada ya que su amiga estaba a salvo.

Ryūko desató la el nudo de la soga y extendió los brazos para atrapar a Mako, pero no calculó bien el nivel de las fuerzas que le quedaban, ya que en el momento que Mako cayó en su brazos, Ryūko sucumbió ante el peso y las dos cayeron al suelo.

– ¿Estás bien, Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako algo alarmada, pero sin levantarse de las piernas de su amiga.

–Sí, eso creo –contestó ella sobándose la nuca. En realidad estaba mal trecha, con varios moretones raspones y, su sudadera y pantalón rojos estaban sucios por tierra y sudor.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sin decir más, estallaron en risas.

–Y tú, Mako. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy bien, con la sangre en la cabeza, pero bien.

–Qué alivio.

Luego ambas chicas se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas, sin perder las grandes sonrisas de sus labios.

–Wow –exclamó Mako vislumbrando el campo de batalla –. Ryūko acabo con todos.

–Bueno –afirmó Ryūko con las manos en la cintura –, eso les pasa por secuestrarte y amenazarme; ahora lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.

–Pero Ryūko-chan… –agregó Mako con una seriedad rara en ella – ellos no me secuestraron.

– ¿Eh?

Y como respuesta a su exclamación, una potente luz se hizo notar desde la entrada de la preparatoria, donde unos atronadores claxon llamaban la atención de los presentes. Ryūko se volvió para encontrarse con la terrible visión de que las camionetas de Honnōji y los fastidiosos integrantes de su consejo escolar, eran los causantes.

Un grupo de sujetos fornidos acompañaban a Jakuzure Nonon que sonreía victoriosa sentada sobre la motocicleta derribada de Ryūko, a su lado Inumuta Hōka examinaba el estuche de acero de Ryūko y Gamagōri Ira cerraba la comitiva, sujetando a Senketsu de las orejas. Frente a todos ellos estaba su líder, Kiryūin Satsuki tan petulante como siempre.

–Kiryūin Satsuki –masculló Ryūko con rabia con solo verla.

–Matoi Ryūko –le correspondió Satsuki satisfecha de sus actos.

* * *

Oh dios mio! Lo terminé!

Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría. Tuve el peor fin de semana de mi vida y no tuve tiempo para escribir hasta hoy en la noche. Pero valió la pena.

Este capítulo está basado en la escena de la pelea de kill bill en el salón de hojas azules.

Disculpen si ven errores pero lo escribí aprisa.


	28. Acción a golpe de katana

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Acción a golpe de katana

– ¡Maldita perra hija de puta! –bramó Ryūko encolerizada. El dolor y cansancio que había sentido en su cuerpo hacía tan solo unos momentos, desapareció mágicamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó ambas katanas rojas que habían terminado en el suelo, y con ellas en mano, amenazó a Kiryūin Satsuki –. ¡¿Qué carajos has hecho?! ¡Y libera inmediatamente a Senketsu!

– ¿Senketsu? –soltó Gamagōri Ira sujetando al conejo negro y carmesí de las orejas. Lo acercó a su rostro mientras el animal peludo pataleaba por incomodidad –. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un conejo? –agregó tocando ingenuamente la nariz de Senketsu con la punta de su dedo. Acto seguido, la mascota le demostró la razón de su nombre, mordiendo fuertemente en el dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Gamagōri exclamó un alarido de dolor e inconscientemente sacudió su mano para liberarse del animal, sin tener resultados. Al final tuvo que arrancar de las pequeñas fauces del conejo, su miembro ensangrentado.

– ¡Ja ja ja ja! –estalló en risas Jakazure Nonon hasta llegar a las lagrimas –. ¡El sapo ha sido superado por un pequeño conejito! –continuó señalándolo descaradamente con el dedo.

–Esto es para el recuerdo –comentó a su vez Inumuta Hōka tomando una rápida foto con su celular de su compañero del consejo escolar.

– ¡Suficiente! –masculló Gamagōri enojado, apenado y sonrojado. De un rápido manotazo le arrebató el estuche de acero de Matoi a Inumuta y arrojó a Senketsu dentro. El objeto terminó estrepitosamente en el suelo con la mascota de Ryūko atrapada en su interior.

– ¡Maldito…! –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ryūko ante la rabia que sentía al presenciar el maltrato a su mascota. Su furia era tan intensa, que sus manos estrujaron las empañaduras de sus espadas, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos; rechinó tanto los dientes, asiéndole imposible soltar más blasfemias, y su mirada llameaba en cólera.

–Debo agradecerte, Matoi –admitió Satsuki con calma e indiferencia por los actos de sus miembros de elite. Con su espada en manos, se apoyó en ella como si fuera un bastón –. Sin tu ayuda, no habríamos ganado el festival.

– ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

Y antes que alguien pudiera contestar la pregunta de Ryūko, el inconfundible sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero a toda marcha, se hizo escuchar por todo el terreno de Kami Kōbe. Ryūko, Mako, los miembros del consejo de Honnōji y sus acompañantes, inclusive, los pocos alumnos de Kami Kōbe que aún continuaban en la preparatoria, alzaron la vista al cielo para contemplar como el trasporte aéreo, que llevaba aún costado el inconfundible logo de Revocs, surcó el pateo escolar en cuestión de segundos.

Colgado de un arnés de seguridad de aquel helicóptero, Sanageyama Uzu extendió su brazo desde su posición sobre el patín de aterrizaje, y alcanzó fácilmente el banderín representativo de Kami Kōbe del mástil principal de la escuela, donde había ondeado al viento durante toda batalla de Ryūko contra los equipos deportivos de la preparatoria. Y como había aparecido, el helicóptero se alejó en el horizonte.

Ōbayashi y Sakuramiya, quienes yacían en el suelo molidos a golpes, miraron estupefactos como les arrebataban su símbolo patrio.

– ¡No, no nuestro banderín! –se quejaron ambos jóvenes débilmente sin poderse levantarse del suelo ante el dolor que sentían en sus cuerpos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?! –siguió Ryūko escupiendo preguntas sin comprender en su totalidad que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te has dado cuenta? –le contestó Jakuzure con una sonrisa picara en su labios –. Vaya que eres muy tonta.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–Lo que oíste –continuó la chica que llevaba el traje típico del líder de una banda musical –. Como parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de los que ha sucedido, te lo explicare todo –siguió su contestación poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la motocicleta de Ryūko que yacía sobre el suelo –: te hemos engañado, todo fue una farsa, una trampa ideada por Satsuki-sama y nosotros para asegurarnos la victoria del festival –agregó marchando lentamente entre sus compañeros del consejo.

–Nosotros ideamos un engaño para obtener las banderas faltantes de las escuelas participantes en el festival –explicó Inumuta inmediatamente después de su compañera –. Sabíamos que Kami Kōbe podría ofrecernos algunas dificultades para obtener su bandera, ya que solo la sacan de su escondite cuando se lleva a cabo un enfrentamiento o evento deportivo, en el cual creen tener asegurada la victoria –continuó el joven acomodando sus gafas que resbalaban de su nariz –. Después del espectáculo que nos ofreciste el día que intentamos arrebatarle la bandera de Naniwa Kinman a Takarada Kaneo, nos brindaste una opción a nuestro dilema.

–Se planeó un estratégico plan –siguió Gamagōri solemnemente, aunque su dedo índice seguía levemente inflamado y sangrando –, para utilizar tus capacidades para obtener la bandera de Kami Kōbe y la bandera de Naniwa Kidman en un solo movimiento.

– ¡¿L-lo que… quieren decir?! –masculló Ryūko comprendiendo lo que trataban de explicarle. La sorpresa e ira la dejaba sin palabras y le provocaba leves temblores en sus manos.

– ¡Efectivamente! –bramó Satsuki estrepitosamente provocando temor en la mayoría de los presentes –. ¡Te utilizamos, Matoi Ryūko! ¡El secuestro de Mankanshoku Mako estuvo dirigido por nosotros para hacerte creer que había sido Kami Kōbe! ¡Y como lo has hecho, los enfrentaste y venciste por nosotros, dejando el campo abierto para tomar su bandera!

– ¡Cabrona hija de perra!

–Y eso no es todo –continuó Satsuki con un tono y una mirada maliciosa e intimidadora –; dejaste desprotegida tu propia bandera, y en estos momentos, sin duda nuestro asociado la ha de tener es sus manos.

–No habría encantado ver la cara de ese tonto de Takarada Kaneo –comentó Jakuzure tapando levemente su boca con su mano como si hubiera llevado a cabo una travesura –, cuando descubrió que todo fue un engaño. Aunque nunca podría superar a la tuya, ji ji ji.

–Gar-rrr..his-t… –balbuceó entre diente Ryūko ante la gran rabia que la estaba dominado. Había sido todo un engaño. Se había burlado de ella y dejado en ridículo. Secuestraron a su mejor amiga y si sus palabras eran ciertas, también habían hecho algo a Kaneo, y para acabar, trataban peor que basura a su mascota. La chica de cabellera negra y mechoncito rojo podía sentir como su sangre hervía. Quería hacerlos sufrir… hacerlos pagar…en especial a Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Es por ello que te agradecemos –admitió Satsuki aún con su sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma, magistralmente había logrado todos sus objetivos: ganar el festival en un tiempo record y recuperarse de la humillación que la había hecho pasar Matoi Ruyko –. Nada de esto no habría sido posible sin tu cooperación –con calma y lentitud, se dio media vuelta y su larga cabellera oscura se sacudió grácilmente –. Arigatou, Matoi Ryūko.

Ahora, se marchaban.

Ryūko no lo iba a permitir. Como un rayo, tomó el casco de americano de Ōbayashi de suelo y en una increíble descarga de adrenalina provocada por la ira, Ryūko lo arrojó con todas su fuerzas hacia Satsuki mucho mejor que cualquier lanzador de baseball.

El casco surcó en cuestión de segundos el terreno de la preparatoria en dirección de la cabeza de Satsuki. Solo unos segundos antes que impactara contra ella, los miembros del consejo escolar intervinieron para detener el objeto que se dirigía hacía su líder. Ante el impulso adquirido por el estupendo lanzamiento de Ryūko, el casco pasó las manos de Jakuzure e Inumuta y solo las de Gamagōri lograron detenerlos a unos centímetros de su objetivo.

Satsuki no se inmutado ante la agresión de la chica de cabellera corta, ni había ofrecido ninguna resistencia, consciente de las rápidas reacciones de su miembros del consejo. Solo volvió levemente la cabeza cuando el casco estaba a unos leves segundos de hacer contacto contra ella. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que el artefacto estaba manchado con la sangre de Sakuramiya y al momento de ser parado repentinamente por Gamagōri , la leyes de la física separaron la sangre del casco y esta terminó en la mejilla de Satsuki.

Todos los alumnos de Honnōji exhalaron un gemido de sorpresa e indignación. Satsuki ni siquiera parpadeo.

– ¡No se irán limpios de estos, pendejos! –soltó Ryūko controlada por la ira. Su grito fue tan fuerte que le lastimó la garganta.

– ¿Así? –murmuró Satsuki más para sí misma, mientras con sus largos dedos se sacudía la sangre de Sakuramiya de la mejilla.

–Mako – a la distancia Ryūko llamó a su amiga. La chica de cabellera castaña había permanecido todo el tiempo a lado de Ryūko sorprendida por los hechos ante sus ojos y por toda mala vibra que estaba liberando su amiga –. Cuida esto –le dijo Ryūko tendiéndole una de sus espadas, ya que se movería mejor con solo una.

Mako tardó unos segundos de reaccionar. Cerró su boca que había permanecido en una grande "o" y tomó la katana de su amiga, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo. Por último, sin decir palabras, asintió con la cabeza.

–Permanece en un punto seguro –le ordenó Ryūko antes de lanzarse desde la entrada del edificio, en la cima de la larga escalinata. Cayó de sentón sobre los cuerpos de inmóviles de Sakuramiya y Ōbayashi, quienes solo exhalaron un gemido de dolor cuando la chica aterrizó en su espaldas. Como si fueran un trampolín, Ryūko rebotó sobre ellos y cayó de pie en el terreno escolar.

–Satsuki-sama –dijo Nonon en voz baja en un débil esfuerzo de disuadir a su líder, pero Satsuki le contestó a ella y al resto de sus acompañantes, alzando levemente su mano.

Sin decirse ninguna palabra las dos jóvenes caminaron lentamente hasta el centro del terreno árido de Kami Kōbe, ante la mirada curiosa de sus alumnos e invasores. Era la primera vez que ambas chicas estaban una frente a la otra y pudieran contemplarse sin obstáculos entre ella, pero los ojos de ambas estaban enfocados solo en los ojos de la otra, que el notar el aspecto de su contraria paso a segundo plano.

A unos cuantos metros la una de la otra, empuñaron sus katanas y tomaron posición de ataque.

– ¿Lista, Matoi?

–Siempre, Kiryūin.

Por casi todo un minuto, ambas chicas permanecieron inmóviles en la misma posición, expectantes a que la otra diera el primer movimiento. Sus miradas seguían conectadas: lo ojos de Satsuki denotaban seguridad, confianza y determinación; en cambio, los de Ryūko mostraban su ira, frustración y deseos de venganza. Los espectadores a su alrededor, permanecieron en silencios ansiosos por ver lo que estaba por suceder.

Fuera por cansancio o poca paciencia, que Ryūko fue la primera en moverse, pero los rápidos reflejos de Satsuki no permitió que se le adelantara demasiado. Se lanzaron la una contra la otra con todas sus fuerzas y a la mitad de su camino, sus espadas se encontraron, chocando y produciendo un poderoso "clank". El impacto fue tal, que las manos de las chicas temblaron ante la fuerza. Los espectadores estaban atónitos, mientras las chicas se tomaron su tiempo de lanzarse miradas a una corta distancia.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido enseñando los dientes y comenzó a sacudir su katana contra Satsuki. La joven le respondió impactando la suya azul, en cada movimiento. La velocidad de las chicas era impactante y una siempre se anteponía a los ataques de la otra. Hasta que Satsuki alzó su espada sobre su cabeza y soltó un solo y potente golpe contra Ryūko.

La chica de rojo pudo detenerlo, pero como ya se encontraba debilitada por su enfrentamiento anterior, sus piernas no soportaron la fuerza del golpe y una de sus rodillas se dobló, forzándola a arrodillarse. Satsuki aprovechó esto para soltar otros tres golpes parecidos, que Ryūko tuvo que soportar de mala gana., antes de poder sacudir su espada contra Satsuki y hacerla retroceder.

Ryūko intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero Satsuki le sentó una patada en el abdomen que la arrojó hacia atrás. La chica de rojo derrapó uno centímetros por el suelo, antes de girar sobre sí misma y poder clavar sus talones en la tierra, deteniendo así su desplazamiento.

– ¿Qué sucede, Matoi? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? –le preguntó la joven del uniforme de marinera azul.

Ryūko jadeaba agotada. Ella estaba cansada y molida, mientras la señorita perfección estaba fresca como lechuga. Pero eso no iba a detenerla.

–Apenas voy empezando, Kiryūin –le contestó Ryūko con una sarcástica sonrisa.

El terreno escolar rápidamente se llenó de gritos como avanzaba la pelea. En extremo del patio escolar los miembros de Honnōji alentaban a su líder con palabras de aliento, del otro lado, Mako hacía lo mismo por Ryūko. Solo los alumnos de Kami Kōbe permanecías como testigos silenciosos.

Con alarido de batalla, Ryūko se lanzó de nuevo contra de Satsuki, pero sus movimientos eran algo desesperados en comparación a su ataque anterior. La katanas de las chicas, volvieron a chochar liberando repetidamente, una que otra chispa.

Satsuki comenzó a hartase del estilo de pelea descoordinado de Ryūko y en prematura decepción, giró su espada para provocar que la de Ryūko virara hacía un lado, dejándola desprotegida. La joven de cabellera larga aprovechó para propinarle a Ryūko un fuerte bofetón con el dorso de la mano, tan intenso que la arrojó nuevamente al suelo.

–Que patética –murmuró Satsuki alzando su espada sobre Ryūko que yacía en el piso boca bajo.

–Es eso lo que piensas ¿eh? –murmuró Ryūko más para sí –. Hora de jugar sucio.

Antes de que Satsuki pudiera sentar el golpe con el que finalizaría la pelea, la joven de cabello corto la detuvo golpeándola fuertemente con unas hombreras de algún jugador de americano, que permanecían olvidadas a un lado. El fuerte golpe, sacó a Satsuki de equilibrio, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos antes de tener que clavar su espada en el suelo para mantenerse quieta.

– ¡Eso es trampa! –soltó Jakuzure con indignación desde la distancia.

– ¡Maldita, Matoi! –opinó Gamagōri estrujando los puños al contemplar impotente, a su líder cubriéndose las cara con la mano libre.

Por su parte, Mako cantaba y bailaba alegremente una porra para Ryūko.

–Ya no te vez tan altiva –le comentó Ryūko empuñando nuevamente su espada. Pero la débil sonrisa en sus labios desapareció cuando escuchó una leve risita proviniendo de Satsuki.

La joven de cabellera larga, apartó de un movimiento su cabello de su rostro, revelando un labio partido y leve hilito de sangre recorriendo su mentón. Con una sonrisa en su cara, Satsuki empuñó nuevamente su espada en posición de ataque.

–Esto se está poniendo interesante –dijo incitando a Ryūko a atacarla.

La batalla se volvió mucho más intensa y sucia en términos de Ryūko. Ambas jóvenes daban su mejor esfuerzo para lastimar a la otra. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos se unieron a sacudidas y estocadas de las espadas. Ninguna de las dos fue ausente de recibir un buen castigo físico, se llenaron de moretones, rapones y cortadas tanto en brazos, piernas y la cara. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de tierra y sudor a como seguía el fiero enfrentamiento, y a pesar del cansancio, ni Ryūko o Satsuki estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

La pelea continuó por todo el terreno escolar de Kami Kōbe. Todas las astas banderas decorativas terminaron en el piso, rebanadas en dos. Lo alumnos que continuaban presenciando el despiadado espectáculo, rápidamente tuvieron que correr, ya que las chicas no tenían discriminación a dónde dirigir sus ataque, inclusive Ryūko tuvo que empujar una porrista contra Satsuki para hacerla bajar momentáneamente su espada, y así evitar un golpe que la hubiera vencido.

Siguieron chocando el acero hasta la larga escalinata en la entrada del edificio, los potentes ataques de Satsuki obligaron a Ryūko a subir hasta la cima. Mako que se encontraba en ella, recordó su promesa a Ryūko de mantenerse a salvo y se arrojó desde las alturas, cayendo también sobre Ōbayashi y Sakuramiya, y así escapando de verse envuelta en el conflicto. Por su cuenta, los jóvenes líderes de la facción, habían tenido suficiente y decidieron mejor retirarse de la zona, aunque fuera arrastrándose.

– ¡¿Por qué Kiryūin?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo eso para ganar un estúpido festival?! –le gritó Ryūko entre los poderos sonidos del metal chocando –. ¡¿Acaso disfrutas siendo una perra?!

– ¡No tengo que contestarle a alguien que tiene tan bajas convicciones! –contestó Satsuki, tomando una de las sogas con las que habían a maniatado a Mako y las uso como látigo contra Ryūko. La chica de rojo se cubrió de los golpes alzando su antebrazo, y la soga terminó enredándose de él.

Ryūko le mostró los colmillos a Satsuki en una malvada sonrisa, antes de jalar de la soga de su brazo y hacer que la joven de cabellera larga cayera desde la cima de la escalinata.

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –gritaron los miembros de Honnōji al ver a su líder tirada de espaldas contra el duro terreno.

– ¡Ja! ¡No vistes esa venir!

–Ni tú esto –dijo Satsuki desde el piso, jalando el extremo de la soga que todavía llevaba en su mano. Ryūko que no la había apartado de su brazo, fue arrastrada hasta el fondo.

En un grito de completa sorpresa, la chica del cabello corto y mechón rojo, aterrizó también de espalda contra el terregoso suelo. El impacto había sido muy potente y le había dolido demasiado, pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse del dolor. Vio como la sombra oscurecida de Satsuki se alzaba sobre ella con la katana hacia el cielo, a punto de dar el golpe final. Ryūko reaccionó justo a tiempo para soltar una patada sobre sí misma y hundir su pie en el vientre de Satsuki.

La chica con el uniforme de marinera azul retrocedió un poco y sin aliento, dándole tiempo a Ryūko de ponerse de pie y empuñar de nuevo su katana.

–Esto…. termina ahora –susurró Satsuki agotada mientras su sangre recorría la mitad de su rostro. Estaba cansada, acabada y había llegado la hora de poner punto final a eso.

De nuevo chocaron espadas, aunque esa ocasión, con movimientos más torpes debido al cansancio sobre el cuerpo de ambas. Solo era cuestión de quien cometía el último error.

Por desgracias para Ryūko, fue ella.

La chica de rojo se precipitó en un movimiento que Satsuki esquivó de lado, mientras la espada de Ryūko rosó contra la suya. La joven paso de largo, quedando desprotegida, lo Satsuki aprovechó para sentar un rápido y certero corte en la espalda de Ryūko.

Ella, soltó un alarido de dolor y sorpresa, cuando la hoja de la espada de Satsuki cruzó su espalda y la cortó del hombro hasta las costillas como si fuera mantequilla. Ryūko cayó al suelo, boca bajo y su espada se escapó de su mano ante el impacto.

– ¡RYŪKO-CHAN! –gritó Mako desesperada al ver a su amiga derribada. Mientras lo de Honnōji soltaron un alarido de victoria.

Satsuki clavó su espada contra la tierra para apoyar su peso en ella. Estaba agotada, más de lo que había estado antes en su vida. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, que fue oculta por su larga cabellera como cortinas sobre su rostro. Estaba satisfecha de sí misma, más que nunca. Por un vago momento, todas sus penas, dolores y preocupaciones desaparecieron… y se sentía muy bien.

–Veo… que es todo lo que tienes que dar, Matoi –dijo Satsuki al enderezarse y caminar hasta Ryūko.

–Maldita… –masculló Ryūko incapaz de moverse por el dolor y el cansancio. Satsuki pateó su espada roja lejos de su alcance. Y como si no valiera nada, le lanzó una última mirada de superioridad antes de darle la espalda. _¡Maldita Kiryūin, no me des la espalda!_

– ¡Todos los presentes! –gritó Satsuki dirigiéndose a cada uno de las personas que se encontraban en el terreno de Kami Kōbe –. ¡Yo, Kiryūin Satsuki, me proclamó a mí y a mi academia como la vencedora del festival Yosegaki Himonau! ¡Les hemos demostrado nuestra astucia, valor, fuerza y superioridad! ¡Nada de lo que hubieran hecho podía haber evitado lo irrefutable! ¡Ahora en adelante se inclinaran ante nosotros, ridículos cerdos patéticos ya que somos la mejor y más poderosa escuela!

Su discurso fue acompañado por las ovaciones de los miembros de Honnōji y los lamentos de los alumnos de Kami Kōbe.

La victoria de Satsuki se sentía bien… demasiado bien…

–Yo… nunca me arrodillare…

– ¿Eh? –musitó Satsuki volviendo su mirada sobre su hombro para contemplar a Ryūko que yacía en el suelo y débilmente se levantaba un poco con el brazo.

–Yo nunca… me inclinare ante ti –dijo la chica de rojo con esfuerzo. A pesar de estar golpeada, cortada, molida y agotada, el fuego dentro de ella seguía potente –, ni ante tu patética escuela. Te lo juro… aquí y en este momento… que voy a aplastarlos a todos… a ti… a tu escuela… y tu estúpido orgullo. Te… lo… juro…

– ¿Me lo juras? –masculló Satsuki con interés. Se volvió hacia Ryūko y de un solo tiro de los cabellos, la alzó del suelo. Ryūko gimió de dolor ante el maltrato, pero estaba muy débil para lograrse liberar de Satsuki –. Promesas vagas de gente patética. ¿Cómo planeas llevarlo a cabo? –le preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella. Por primera vez, Satsuki se fijo bien en el rostro de la joven y a pesar de las heridas, la sangre y la expresión de dolor, había algo en la cara de Ryūko que le pareció familiar.

–Je… –rió Ryūko sin fuerzas –. Mejor háblame de perfil… te apesta la boca.

Satsuki arrojó a Ryūko a un lado, en lo que ella soltaba otro gemido de dolor al caer al suelo.

–Niñerías insolentes –dijo Satsuki sintiéndose sucia por tan solo haber tocado el cabello de la chica de rojo. Se limpió inconscientemente la mano tallándola en la falda de su uniforme.

–Mejor niñerías… que una estirada puta como tú…

Satsuki no le respondió en palabras el insulto, en cambió alzó su pie y lo apoyó sobre la cabeza de Ryūko y poco a poco la fue presionando contra el suelo. Ryūko se esforzó por embozar cualquier gemido de dolor que saliera de su boca. No iba darle el gusto a Satsuki verla sufrir. La joven se cabello largo, le habría ocasionado serio daño si no fuera porque justamente en ese momento apareció Mako.

– ¡No lastimes más a Ryūko-chan! –dijo la joven de pelo castaño sujetando el tobillo de Satsuki y tratando de quitárselo de encima a su amiga. Y por las caras y pucheros que hacía, era una tarea difícil.

– ¡Deja Mako! –le gritó Ryūko preocupada de que también saliera herida –. ¡Vete de aquí!

Pero en contra de las posibilidades, Satsuki retiró su pie y se alejó de ellas sin hacerle daño a Mako. En cierta forma, era su compensación por haberla usado tan suciamente.

–Esta vez, tu amiga te ha salvado Matoi –admitió Satsuki mientras se alejaba, pero lo que no dijo en palabras: es que sería la única vez.

Satsuki fue recibida como heroína por sus miembros del concejo y en una retirada casi ceremonial; sin ningún asunto pendiente en Kami Kōbe, los invasores de Honnōji se retiraron en sus vehículos tras una estela de polvo. Ya tan solo les quedaba reunirse con sus asociados y recoger sus bien merecidos premios.

En el centro del patio de Kami Kōbe, Mako ayudó a Ryūko a ponerse de pie, pero esta rápidamente la apartó, ya que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era mostrar debilidad. Casi a rastras y con el orgullo por el suelo, Ryūko llegó hasta su estuche de acero y rápidamente liberó a Senketsu de su prisión. El conejito prácticamente brincó a sus brazos al verla.

–Senketsu ¿estás bien? –le preguntó ella a su mascota hundiendo su rostro en su pelaje mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza –. ¿No te hicieron daño?

El conejito le respondió con un leve mordisco a la nariz.

–Menos mal –casi sin fuerzas, Ryūko se puso de pie sin soltar a Senketsu –. Vamos, Mako. Recoge todo que tenemos que irnos de inmediato a Naniwa Kinman. Debemos saber que han hecho con Kaneo.

Mako asintió la cabeza. Rápidamente la chica de cabellera castaña recogió las espadas de Ryūko y las guardó en el estuche de acero que se colgó al hombro. Ryūko levantó muy apenas su motocicleta y ambas chicas, junto con el conejo mascota, se marcharon a toda velocidad a su escuela, completamente preocupadas por su otro amigo.

Kami Kōbe quedo en desolación y casi destruida. En medio de aquel deprimente escenario, los líderes de la facción aliada, contemplaron el desastre en que se había convertido su orgullosa escuela.

–Oi, Ōbayashi.

– ¿Qué Sakuramiya?

– ¿No crees… que esa chica Matoi es muy linda?

–Arg… –gruño Ōbayashi golpeando su rostro con la palma de su mano.

* * *

A la velocidad que llevaban Ryūko y Mako, llegaron a Naniwa Kidman en la mitad del tiempo. La fachada se veía normal a simple vista, no había cambios desde la última vez que habían estado en la escuela. La zona en reparación seguía abandonada por los empleados y por ningún lugar había señal de Kaneo.

– ¡Takarada-sama! –comenzó a llamarlo Mako una vez que se bajo de la motocicleta.

– ¡Kaneo! –la imitó Ryūko dejando junto a la entrada el vehículo.

Juntas y sin dejar de llamar a su amigo, entraron a las escuelas acompañadas de Senketsu que las seguía a brinquitos.

– ¡Kaneo ¿Dónde diablos estas?! –bramó Ryūko comenzado a perder la paciencia por la preocupación. Pero su grito fue respondido por leve jadeo proveniente de un gran contenedor de basura que se encontraba en un extremo del jardín escolar –. ¿Kaneo? –repitió Ryūko aproximándose al contenedor.

Mako golpeó con sus nudillos el duro acero y fue correspondida por unas leves murmuraciones. Ambas chicas treparon el contenedor y dentro de este encontraron a su amigo desaparecido, con las piernas al aire y cubierto de basura.

Fu muy difícil para Ryūko el sacarlo de ahí, mientras ella estaba todavía herida de su enfrentamiento con Satsuki, pero ella y Mako lograron retirarlo de la basura. El pobre chico pelirrojo estaba embarrado de todo tipo de desechos y apestaba horriblemente. Sus ojos estaban hacia atrás y mecía levemente su cabeza en círculo, mientras murmuraba incoherencias.

–Kaneo –lo llamó Ryūko tronando sus dedos frente a su cara sin obtener respuesta –. ¡Kaneo!

– ¡KANEO-SAMA! –le gritó Mako repentina al oído a todo pulmón. Ryūko tuvo que taparse los suyos para no lastimarse.

Como si lo hubieran despertado de un mal sueño, Kaneo reaccionó contorsionándose y dando también un potente grito.

– ¿Ryūko? ¿Mako? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –dijo el joven pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza –. Ay, ay, ay. Me duele mucho.

–Kaneo ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ryūko arrodillándose a su lado.

–Me duele la cabeza –se quejo frotando su cabello lleno de baba –. Su amiga Maiko me dio un golpe por la espalda; espero no tener una contusión –apartó su mano de su nuca para luego oler la desagradable que estaba cubierto. Su rostro hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Déjeme ver –dijo Mako examinado la cabeza del joven –. No está sangrado, solo tiene un enorme y feo chichón.

–Menos mal –comentó el aliviado –. Ryūko… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –agregó al percatarse del mal aspecto de su amiga.

–Es lo que me merezco por tonta. ¡Todo fue una trampa! Maiko trabaja para Kiryūin Satsuki. Ellos fueron los que secuestraron a Mako, y nos hicieron creer que fue Kami Kōbe, para que yo los derrotara por ellos y así obtuvieran su bandera.

– ¿Bandera? –reaccionado ante la palabra, Kaneo comenzó a inspeccionar su bolcillos y se percató que ya no llevaba la bandera de la escuela que siempre cargaba consigo, igual que su efectivo y joyas –. ¡No puede ser! ¡No está! –soltó alarmado antes de estallar en llanto –. Todo está perdido. Okaasan se va a enojar mucho conmigo –siguió chillando mientras Mako lo consolaba con palmaditas en la cabeza.

La madre de Takarada había puesto muchas esperanzas en él para salir vencedor del festival, y así, dejar en ridículo a su rival Kiryūin Ragyō. Pero sin la vadera, la deshonra a la señora Takarada sería tremenda.

–No todo está perdido –lo interrumpió Ryūko repentinamente.

– ¿Eh?

–No todo está perdido. Kiryūin cree que no has vencido, pero aún no nos hemos jugado el todo por el todo. Vamos a mostrarle a señorita perfecta y cabrona que nosotros podemos ser más desgraciados que ella.

–Pero… ¿Cómo? –insistió Kaneo.

–Eso no importa. Juro solemnemente que haré pagar a esa perra por lo que nos ha hecho y que destruiré sus sueños, ambiciones y objetivos. Se arrepentirá del día que estúpidamente se metió con la loca de Matoi Ryūko y sus amigos. ¡La declaro en este momento mi peor enemiga y que la odiare por el resto de mi vida!

La chica se puso de pie con dificultad debido a sus reciente heridas. Con el sol del atardecer a sus espaldas, la determinación y sed de venganza que mostraban sus ojos era muy esperanzadora. El espíritu de Ryūko no había dejado de arder ni por un momento, en realidad, era mucho más intenso por el odio que sentía en su alma hacia Kiryūin Satsuki.

No quedaba dudas, Kiryūin Satsuki se arrepentiría por sus actos de ese día, de una y mil maneras.

* * *

Vaya que me tomó tiempo, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Oficialmente el capitulo más largo.

Este me gustaría tomarlo como una especie de final de temporada, para tomarme un descansito de una semana, porque aunque no lo crean, lo necesito. Así que esperen el inició de la siguiente aproximadamente el próximo martes.

Pero les dejo unos pequeños adelantos:

-Se revelara el contenido del diario del papá de Satsuki.

-La revancha de Ryuko.

-Mako y Gamagori se conocerán.

-Junketsu entrara a escena.

-Y habrá un capítulo especial solo de Ragyo y Nui.

Hasta la próxima.


	29. Rara calma

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

* * *

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Rara calma

Kiryūin Satsuki iba confortablemente recostada en el asiento reclinable de la camioneta en la que viajaba de regreso a Honnōji, con el resto de la comitiva estudiantil que la acompañaba. Su cabeza reposaba sobre la acojinada cabecera del asiento y sus brazos posados inertemente en los antebrazos del asiento. El cuerpo de la joven estaba agotado, sucio, cubierto de sudor y tierra. Su piel mostraba moretones, raspones y magulladuras, su cabello estaba despeinado y su uniforme en girones; pero se encontraba en paz y calma. Por primera vez en esa larga y tediosa semana, Satsuki estaba tranquila y podía relajarse tan solo unos segundos.

El vehículo de trasporte donde viajaban casi todos los miembros del consejo estaba invadido por el más escandaloso bullicio. Gritaban, reían y se insultaban en bromas tontas y pleitos infantiles. Nada de eso perturbaba a Satsuki, en realidad, era para ella como música para sus oídos.

Nada podía molestarla, se encontraba satisfecha y contenta consigo misma: había llevado su vendetta contra Matoi y recuperado de la humillación de su primera derrota; en un hábil movimiento estratega, había ganado el festival para su escuela, su madre no podía molestarla más al respecto y cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando Nui para dejarla en evidencia, no se llevaría a cabo.

La gratificación que llenaba el espíritu de Satsuki era tal, que hasta por un momento pudo olvidar la cercanía de su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la desaparición de su padre y muerte de Ryūko.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Honnōji, el sol ya se había ocultado y muy pocos estudiantes quedaban en el terreno escolar; solo algunos alumnos miembros del consejo disciplinario que permanecían para custodiar la escuela ante cualquier amenaza. Y con mayor razón ante su rotunda victoria; el mismo Gamagōri Ira permanecería los días siguientes dentro de la escuela en vigilia ante sus nuevos premios. No fue necesario que Satsuki lo ordenara, fue idea del mismo Gamagōri y estaba deseoso de cumplir su deber.

Todos los integrantes que viajaban en la camioneta descendieron de ella en la entrada de la academia, aunque a Satsuki le costó un poco ante el cansancio que invadía su cuerpo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Soroi junto a la limosina esperándola para llevarla a casa. Satsuki la contempló con gran felicidad, estaba ansiosa de un merecido descanso, un buen baño y una siesta larga.

Pero antes de que pudiera realmente marcharse, debía arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes: a su llegada a Honnōji, Satsuki y su comitiva fue recibida por Sanageyama Uzu y Ōgure Maiko, quienes habían llegado apenas unos minutos antes que ellos.

–Satsuki-sama –dijeron ambos realizando una respetuosa reverencia.

– ¿Las tienen? –les preguntó ella con gran seriedad.

Ante el mandato, Sanageyama y Maiko extendieron sus brazos con los banderines representantes de Kami Kōbe y Naniwa Kinman en sus manos. Satsuki tomó ambos banderines y los contempló en la oscuridad temprana de la tarde. El banderín de Kami Kōbe era azul con el inconfundible escudo escolar bordado en plateado, mientras el de Naniwa Kidman era de un naranja brillante y el símbolo de yenes bordado con hilos dorados en el centro.

–Muy buen trabajo, los felicito –dijo Satsuki regalándole una sonrisa a sus subordinados. Satsuki extendió su brazo con los banderines a un lado de ella, donde Jakuzure Nonon hacía guardia junto a ella. La chica de cabellera rosada, tomó los banderines y los guardó entre sus ropas junto al de Abekamo.

–Gracias, Satsuki-sama –repitieron de nuevo al unisonó Sanageyama y Ōgure, realizando una respetuosa reverencia.

Sin decir nada más entre ellos, Satsuki dio media vuelta y comenzó una lenta marcha hacia la limosina que la estaba esperando. Pero después de dar un par de pasos, se volvió sobre su hombro para dirigirse principalmente a sus líderes del consejo:

–Ya saben que es lo que sigue.

– ¡Sí, Satsuki-sama! –gritaron los cuatro miembros del consejo formando una sola fila, hombro con hombro.

Satsuki les regaló una última sonrisa antes de continuar su camino. Mientras sus miembros del consejo tomaron cada uno su rumbo: Jakuzure se retiró a su hogar, Inumata fue en busca de Iori dentro de la academia, Sanageyama fue detrás de Satsuki, y Gamagōri permaneció junto a Ōgure Maiko.

– ¿Qué se refiere con "saben que es lo que sigue"? –preguntó Maiko refiriéndose a nadie en particular, mientras con la vista seguía los pasos de la presidenta del consejo escolar.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le respondió Gamagōri volviéndose hacia ella, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

– ¿Gamagōri-sempai? –musitó Maiko mirando intimidada al joven que era mucho mayor en estatura que ella.

–Tal vez cumpliste excelentemente lo que se te pidió, Ōgure –continuó Gamagōri con una mirada amenazante, ni por un momento creyendo la actitud despintada que adoptó la chica –. Pero te conozco. Si intentas aprovecharte de esta gratificación que has obtenido con Satsuki-sama, te aseguró que me encargaré personalmente de darte tu merecido. Estas advertida.

–Sí-í… Gamagōri-sempa-ai –masculló Maiko espantada antes de alejarse a toda velocidad de la entrada de Honnōji. Mientras corría a todo lo que podían sus piernas, maldecía mentalmente al presidente del comité disciplinario –. Esto no se quedara así –murmuró para sí, sin detener sus pasos. Juró a sí misma que algún día ella sería mucho más que Satsuki-sama y llegaría a ser la cabeza del consejo escolar, y el mismo Gamagōri se inclinaría a sus pies.

Por su cuenta, Satsuki era ignorante de esa nueva amenaza que existía entre sus propias líneas. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era llegar a su hogar y tomar el merecido descanso, pero otro miembro de su consejo pensaba que aún tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar:

– ¿Qué sucede Sanageyama? –le preguntó ella deteniendo su marcha sin siquiera volverse al joven detrás de ella.

–Ni siquiera agotada pierdes tus instintos ¿verdad? –comentó el joven sin sorprenderse que Satsuki se percatara de su presencia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos conocemos? –continuó Satsuki sin mirar a Sanageyama.

–Van a ser cuatro años –contestó él llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

–Cuatro años… y aún te sorprende mis capacidades. Debe de ser por eso que nunca has podido derrotarme.

–Esa arrogancia no va contigo –dijo Sangayama sonriendo, alzando la mirada –, pero ese exceso de confianza es lo que me tenía obsesionado.

– ¿Te tenía? –observó Satsuki finalmente volviéndose a su compañero miembro del consejo y notó la falsa insolencia en el rostro de Sanageyama. Tenía días sin ser él mismo… desde que… –. Pero ahora tienes una nueva obsesión ¿verdad?

Sanageyama bajo su rostro, ensombreciendo su cara. Claro que había una nueva obsesión en su vida que no le permitía obtener la calma consigo mismos. Pocos rivales en su vida había sido un reto para él, no había existido combate en que hubiera sido humillado, ni siquiera su aplastante derrota ante Satsuki, quien lo había vencido honorablemente con sus habilidades superiores. Pero Matoi…

–Voy a ausentarme por un tiempo –dijo finalmente Sanageyama alzando su rostro y mostrando la determinación y el fuego en su mirada que ardía como su espíritu combativo.

– ¿Ohm? –balbuceó Satsuki por inercia sin sorprenderse de la petición del joven.

–Has lograda la victoria ante las otras escuelas en el festival Yosegaki Himonau, el próximo lunes llevaras a cabo el festejo correspondiente; mi presencia no es necesaria por el momento. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos por mi cuenta y tomarme un tiempo para mí.

Satsuki le lanzó una mirada evaluativa sin dirigirle ninguna palabra.

–Haz lo que te parezca necesario –dijo la joven después de unos segundos de silencio y dándole la espalda para retomar su camino a la limosina.

–En realidad no estaba pidiendo tu permiso –comentó Sanageyama mientras la contemplaba alejarse –. Una vez que resuelva mi deuda con Matoi, tú serás las siguiente Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Entonces –agregó la joven a una gran distancia que hicieron a sus palabras fueran casi inaudibles –, tal vez tomemos el té juntos.

Satsuki continuó su marcha sin volverse atrás, sin estar segura que era lo que tenía exactamente Sangeyama en mente, pero estaba convencida que no era nada que él no pudiera manejar. Estaba al tanto de lo importante que era para el joven orgulloso el derrotar a Matoi, era casi tan intenso como ella lo había sentido, y sabía que hasta que lo lograra no obtendría la paz, como ella.

_¿Cómo una chica como Matoi podría causar tantos sentimientos desconcentrados? _

Finalmente Satsuki alcanzó la limosina e inmediatamente Soroi abrió la portezuela ante ella. El viejo mayordomo se exaltó al contemplar el aspecto de su ama.

– ¡Cielo santo, Satsuki-sama! –soltó el hombre alarmado sujetándola del brazo para ayudarla a subir, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba.

–No es nada, Soroi –le aseguró Satsuki tomando asiento y regalándole una cálida sonrisa –. ¿Dónde está Shirō? –preguntó al percatarse la solitaria limosina.

–Dijo que permanecería un tiempo más en la academia –explicó el mayordomo con clama –. Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes antes de poder regresar a casa.

–Está bien. Asegúrate que más tarde venga un automóvil a recogerlo.

–Yo mismo me encargare de ello, sama.

–De acuerdo, regresemos a casa.

–Sí, sama –dijo de ultimó Soroi antes de cerrar la puerta del asiento de Satsuki. En unos pocos minutos se encontraban en la carreta en camino a la mansión y el merecido descanso que necesitaba la presidenta del consejo escolar.

* * *

Feliz inicio de nueva temporada.

Se que el capitulo es algo corto, pero es solo el principio.

Había prometido publicarlo entre martes y miércoles, pero luego me di cuenta que necesitaba una buena organización para poder publicar los capítulos de mis fic con orden, así que decidí darles fecha de publicación: todos los viernes habrá un capitulo nuevo de Remembranzas vivas.

También los invito a leer mi nuevo fic: Living Together, que estará disponible cada quince días con un capitulo nuevo, siempre en domingo.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el próximo viernes 14 de noviembre.


	30. Mala semilla

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Mala semilla

Harime Nui despertó esa mañana de sábado con gran alegría y entusiasmo. Se sacudió de encima la pereza como las esponjosas colchas de su cama de dosel. Estaba decidida a disfrutar ese día y llevarlo de acuerdo a su maquiavélico plan. Calzó sus peludas pantuflas de conejos antes de cruzar su enorme habitación decorada con flores y animales de peluche, hasta alcanzar el comunicador junto a las puertas dobles que servían de entrada a su cuarto.

–Ya he despertado –dijo alegremente y casi cantando por el aparato –, y no hay nadie para atenderme.

En menos de un minuto, tres criadas apuradas entraron en la habitación casi sin aliento y disculpándose por su tardanza. Nui las esperaba cubierta por su bata de baño rosada, sentada en el borde de la cama y meciendo sus piernas como una niña aburrida.

–Dejen sus tontas disculpas –se quejo ella extendiendo los brazos –. Ahora denme mi baño matutino y esta vez no olviden las burbujas.

Las criadas actuaron a la orden. Las pobres estaban acostumbradas ante las órdenes de su ama Nui debían acudir inmediato, sino querían arrepentirse y perder su trabajo. En cuestión de minutos, la jovencita rubia ya se encontraba dentro de su tina baño cubierta hasta la cabeza de burbujas perfumadas. Nui sonría de oreja a oreja mientras las tres jóvenes a sus órdenes le lavaban sus largos risos dorados.

Una vez que salió del cuarto de baño, Nui torturó a sus empeladas al obligarlas a cambiarla de ropa varias veces consecutivas, hasta que finalmente encontró el atuendo adecuado para ese día: un bello vestido de velos rosados y blancos, medias blancas y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Pero la sesión matutina aún le faltaba un detalle por cual arreglar; las criadas pasaron casi cuarenta minutos peinando los risos de Nui hasta que terminaron tan sedosos como ella deseaba. Sus rutinarias coletas a los lados de las cabezas dieron por terminado la actividad matutina.

–Miren que horas son –se quejo de sus empleadas mirando sobre su hombros el reloj decorada con bailarinas, sobre la mesita de noche –, ya es muy tarde y todo es por su culpa. Okaasan se enterara de su pereza.

–Lo sentimos, sama –mascullaron las sirvientas con una exagerada reverencia que ocultó su preocupados rostros –. No volverá a suceder.

–Eso lo veremos –dijo Nui sonriendo maliciosamente a las tres empleadas –. Ahora pidan para mí la limosina, que iré a visitar a okaasan.

–Sí, Nui-sama –respondieron las empleadas temblando con la idea de que Nui fuera solo a la oficina de su madre para quejarse de su desempeño. Cualquiera diría que era una medida extrema, pero aquellos (como los empleados de la mansión) que conocían a Nui, sabían a la perfección que la joven era perfectamente capaz de ello.

Suerte para las criadas, la intención de Nui para visitar a su madre en la oficina no tenía nada que ver con el servicio de la mansión. Tenía algo más mal intencionado en mente; Satsuki no volvería a humillarla como la había hecho el día anterior.

Durante todo el recorrido en la limosina hasta el edificio de REVOCs, Nui se deleitó con la idea de mostrarle a su oneechan que debía tratarla con el respeto que se merecía. Nui amaba profundamente a su hermana Satsuki, la admiraba e idolatraba, pero ante todo quería ser la persona más importante de su vida. Por desgracia para ella, Satsuki no la veía de la manera que ella deseaba y eso la enfurecía tanto, que siempre conspiraba en su contra con lo más difícil de enfrentar para Satsuki, la madre de ambas.

Nui entró al enorme rascacielos de la empresa de su madre, sin pedir permiso a nadie o detenerse en la recepción. Caminó directamente al elevador dando brinquitos, mientras los guardias la seguían con la mirada, sin atreverse a molestarla. Para Nui, era un preámbulo del futuro; un día ella sería la más importante diseñadora de la compañía y una de sus dueñas, y era su deseo que todos la trataran con el respeto que merecía.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso perteneciente a la oficina de Kiryūin Ragyō y al abrirse las puertas de acero delante de Nui, Hōōmaru Rei apartó inmediatamente la vista de su pantalla y se levantó de su asiento.

–Nui- sama –la llamó inútilmente la asistente de su madre, mientras la joven rodeó sin interrupciones su escritorio en dirección a la puerta principal de la oficina –. Su madre se encuentra ocupada por el momento con algunos inversionistas muy importantes, no debería molestarla.

Hōōmaru trató de interceptar a la joven rubia antes de tomara el picaporte de la puerta, pero Nui la detuvo presionando la palma de su mano contra el rostro de la asistente y apartándola de su camino.

–No eres nadie para interponerte ante mí –dijo Nui con jovialidad tomando el picaporte de la puerta y abriéndola de par en par –. ¡Okaasan! ¡Hoy es día de diversión entre chicas! –bramó con alegría una vez que atravesó el umbral hacia la oficina de su madre.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kiryūin Ragyō se encontraba sentada en su trono al otro lado de su gigantesco escritorio, luciendo un esplendido traje de seda plateada. Frente a ella, tres hombres de aspecto degastado y malhumoradas, permanecían sentados en sus sencillos puestos. Los cuatro adultos volvieron inmediatamente sus rostros hacia la joven que acababa de entrar de improviso a la oficina; los tres inversionistas endurecieron inmediatamente la mirada, pero Ragyō por un momento se mantuvo pillada dando la impresión que repentinamente cambiaría su semblante a uno más serio, y reprimiría a la joven por su comportamiento. Fue inesperado para los tres hombres, que en lugar de ellos, Ragyō se levantara de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa le respondiera a su hija:

–Es el momento perfecto para una tarde de chicas –dijo con felicidad ante la propuesta. _Qué más podía hacer, nunca pudo oponerse a los caprichos de la más pequeña de sus hijas. _

Ragyō tomó su bolso de su escritorio y su teléfono celular, y sin despedirse de los invesionistas, estaba por abandonar la habitación en compañía de Nui. Uno de los hombres de mal aspecto, incrédulo de lo que está contemplando, se levantó de un brinco de su asiento y gritó indignado a la poderosa empresaria:

– ¡¿Qué es todo esto Ragyō-sama?! ¡No pude retirarse así de simple, no hemos llegado a un acuerdo! ¡Nosotros también somos gente muy poderosa y no aceptaremos desplantes de esta condición!

Nadie más se atrevió a hablar. Ragyō miró sobre su hombro al hombre que la había desafiado con una fría indiferencia, que pronto provocó una punzada de temor en los tres empresarios. Con movimientos majestuosos, la mujer madura se dio media vuelta y pestañando de más, se dirigió a los hombres con una coqueta sonrisa.

– ¿Desplantes míos, dices? –se quejo la mujer con ironía –. Vaya que falta de respeto. Si deseas llamarlos desplantes de acuerdo, pero yo soy la clase de mujer que puede hacer y deshacer lo que desee. Creen ustedes que son poderosos y que los necesito ¿verdad? Le diré la verdad: son repugnantes seres patéticos peores que sanguijuelas; solo han venido ha llorara a mí porque no les queda otra alternativa.

– ¡¿Qué dice?!

–Como lo escuchas –continuó Ragyō con una malévola mirada y un tono amenazador, como su lenguaje corporal –. Acaso pensaron que no sabía de la condición en que se encuentran. Los he hecho investigar y se todos sus sucios secretos: lavado de dinero, problemas de juego, amantes… caras. Sé que están atrapados en grandes deudas y me necesitan para salir a flote en su sucio negocio.

Los tres hombres gruñeron y maldijeron por debajo, incapaces de contradecir las verdades de la mujer.

–Así que estoy en la posición de hacer todo los desplantes que desee –continuó Ragyō dando media vuelta y contoneando sus caderas –; es un bello día para pasarlo en compañía de mi hija. Una actividad que les sugiero que disfruten lo más pronto posible con sus propios hijos, antes de que no puedan hacerlo más.

Y con una gran carcajada, Ragyō salió de la oficina acompañada de Nui que la contemplaba con admiración.

–Hōōmaru, cancela los planes de esta tarde –le ordeñó la mujer a su asistente al pasar junto a ella –; pasaré el resto de la tarde con mi querida hija.

–Como usted diga, Ragyō-sama –dijo Hōōmaru con una exagerada reverencia –, pero recuerde que el día de hoy tenía prevista una visita a los almacenes del centro.

–Encárgate de todo –agregó Ragyō sin detener su marcha hasta el elevador –. Confió en tu criterio –dijo de ultimó antes de que las puertas de acero cerraran frente a ella.

–Au revoir mon ami –dijo Nui sujetando la mano de su madre con una de su manos y con la otra se despidió de la asistente antes de que comenzaran a descender.

_Había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado_. Nui estaba sumamente satisfecha consigo misma con haber conseguido que su madre la consintiera, como siempre, en su capricho. Con una sonrisa en los labios y meciéndose en los tacones de sus zapatos, Nui no podía sentirse más feliz. El calor de la mano de su madre contra la suya era la sensación más agradable que podía tener.

Ragyō miró hacia abajo, en dirección de su hija y apreció, a su manera, la compañía que ella le proporcionaba. Con su mano libre, sujetó una de las mejillas de Nui, la acarició suavemente hasta la barbilla y para luego obligarla en levantar su rostro hacia su dirección.

–Que niña tan bonita –le dijo sonriéndole con sutileza –. ¿Te has arreglado para tu madre?

–S-sí, okaasan –balbuceó Nui levemente sonrojada y sonriendo más que nunca.

Sin decirle más, Ragyō soltó el rostro de su hija y volvió a concentrar su atención a las puertas del elevador que continuaba su deceso. La mujer madura no era una persona de emociones y sentimentalismo. Pocas veces había compartido palabras dulces o de aliento a sus hijas, inclusive a su favorita; pero para Nui, quien admiraba a su madre más que nada en el mundo, una leve sonrisa era suficiente para sentir su amor de madre.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron cuando alcanzaron el primer piso, sin soltarse de las manos, madre e hija cruzaron la recepción en silencio con excepción del ruido de sus pasos. Los guardias y dependientes de la entrada, despidieron a ambas con una extremada reverencia. Por último, entraron a la limosina y partieron a sin destino alguno.

– ¿A dónde, Ragyō-sama? –le preguntó el chofer trasvés del retrovisor del vehículo.

– Nui ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le preguntó la mujer a su hija, permitiéndole dirigir la diversión.

–Al spa –ordenó Nui indicando la dirección con su dedo.

–De inmediato, sama –dijo de ultimó el conductor girando el volante de la limosina.

–Nui, querida –llamó la madre a su niña que permanecía sentada a su lado. De su bolso sacó un grueso catalogo que le entregó a Nui –. Quiero que examines estos diseños. Son de un joven diseñador alemán que desea mi patrocinio. Confió en tu buen gusto, así que dime si vale la pena que invierta en él o no.

–Sí, okaasan –aceptó rápidamente Nui, feliz y sonrojada, el catalogo que le tendía su madre. Que confiera en ella en tan importante decisión significaba mucho para ella. Con entusiasmo, la jovencita rubia comenzó a pasar las páginas del catalogo, contemplando cada uno de los diseños que estaban impresos en este –. ¡Qué hermoso vestido! –agregó mirado la prendas de cada página –. La estola de este es tan retro, pero los suspensores están pasados de moda. Me gusta el color de este, pero le falta un poco de estilo a la tela. Los cortes en las faldas son esquicitos, sería mucho mejor si fueran en diferentes largos.

Nui continuó sus comentarios mientras continuaba su tarea evaluativa de los modelos. Ragyō la contempló en silencio con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír con lo satisfecha que se sentía sobre ella. Nui era perfecta ante sus ojos; su personalidad era picante y novedosa, poseía el mejor gusto que había visto en su vida, incluido el suyo, y poseía una gracia natural que superaba hasta la más experimentada súper modelo. Nui era preciosa y carismática, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, era que poseía un lado oscuro y pícaro, que nunca resultaba aburrido.

Ragyō no pudo evitar recordar al padre de la joven rubia, un famoso modelo mitad francés mitad japonés. Cuando lo conoció, era tan solo un principiante en Paris, que solo posaba en anuncios de medicamentos. Él era de la mitad de su edad, pero tenía tanto talento, que no perdió ni un segundo en explotar esas capacidades al estrellato de la pasarela. Siempre fue un hombre apuesto, por lo cual no pudo evitar meterlo en su cama y mostrarle cómo funcionaba el mundo de la moda.

A pesar que su relación y separación, fue en secreto y en buenos términos, Harime no tuvo problemas en entregarle toda la patria potestad a Ragyō de su única hija. Él hombre no tenía tiempo de ser padre, además Ragyō estaba casada en ese tiempo. Por un tiempo, su hija menor llevó el apellido de su esposo, hasta que su engañó salió a la luz y finalmente nombró a su hija con su verdadero nombre. Aún así, el auténtico padre de Nui, nunca la había visto o interesado en ella, y a Ragyō no le importaba. Desde el principio, ella había querido a la niña solo para sí, e igual que Satsuki.

La mujer no pudo evitar pensar en su esposo o ex-esposo. Sōichirō era un hombre brillante, no era tan atractivo como la mayoría de los sujetos que trataba en su ámbito empresarial de la moda; pero lo que le faltaba de llamativo, lo compensaba con actitud. Sōichirō había sido el único hombre en la vida de Ragyō que la había desafiado, desobedecido, enfrentado y contradicho. Desde muy joven, Kiryūin Ragyō nunca había recibido un "no" y siempre había obtenido lo que deseaba (similar a lo que era Nui en esos momento). Cuando finalmente conoció Sōichirō, sus personalidades chocaron inmediatamente.

Las peleas y disgustos formaban parte de su relación y de su rutina diaria, pero se podría decir que a ella le fascinaba. La terquedad y desobediencia de Sōichirō la excitaba salvajemente y el deseo de dominarlo consumía casi completamente su atención y energía. A pesar de la obvia tención sexual entre ellos, nunca existió el amor; su matrimonio había sido por interés de ambos: el proporcionaba la tecnologías y estrategias, y ella la empresa y el capital. Tal vez, en algún momento de los pocos años que estuvieron juntos, Ragyō podría asegurar (pero nunca admitir) que llegó a sentir un verdadero sentimiento por su marido.

Al final, ni la atracción física y los interés en conjunto pudieron mantenerlos unidos en la tarea en que se habían asociado. Él fue el no aguantó más. Ragyō sabía que el investigaba sus romances, ya que el detective que tenía contratado también trabajaba para ella. Se enteró que había realizado pruebas de paternidad a sus hijas, y probablemente la de Nui fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Aunque al final, Ragyō se alegró de su separación: Sōichirō le estaba causando más problemas que beneficios. El hombre la cuestionaba en cualquier decisión empresarial que estaba realizando en ese momento, la forma en que manejaba su hogar y por último, la educación de las niñas. Ragyō se sentía mucho mejor desde que su ex-esposo se alejó de sus vidas, pero a veces le hacía falta de sesiones de intimidad que tenían después de cada discusión.

Las reflexiones de Ragyō del pasado continuaron casi todo el día madre e hija: durante la visita al spa, la tienda zapatos y las galerías. Ya para finalizar la tarde, ambas terminaron con una importante modista conocida de Ragyō quien a regañadientes, dejo todo su trabajo pendiente para arreglarle un vestido Nui. La jovencita rubia permanecía sobre un taburete frente cuatro espejos, vistiendo un elegante vestido de noche rojo, que la refunfuñona modista ajustaba el dobladillo. La madre, por su parte se mantuvo ocupada deslizando su dedo en la pantalla de su celular mientras esperaba que el trabajo fuera terminado.

Después de un día de diversiones y placeres, Nui vio que era el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan, por aquello que había montado toda distracción.

–Okaasan –llamó débilmente a su madre, contemplando el reflejo de esta en el espejo.

–Mmmm.

– ¿Has visto ha Satsuki en estos días?

Ragyō levantó la mirada de su celular y contempló a su hija en el espejo.

–No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–No… por nada… –balbuceó Nui fingiendo duda.

–Nui ¿qué sucede?

–Es que… estoy un poco preocupada por ella –dijo Nui continuando su actuación mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar –. Creo que no se siente bien.

–No le hagas caso –dijo Ragyō perdiendo el interés y volviendo a concentrarse en el aparato en sus manos –. Tu hermana es una dramática, en especial en estos días.

–Ya sé –se emberrinchó Nui al darse cuenta que perdía la atención de su madre –, pero creo que es por otra cosa.

–Así ¿Cómo qué?

–No sé si debería decirlo.

–Vamos, querida –dijo Ragyō apartando la vista de su celular y cruzando con exagerados movimientos sus piernas. Enfocó toda su atención a la joven frente a los espejos, para hacerla hablar. Ni por un momento, Ragyō dudo que toda la escena era montada por su interesada hija, pero realmente quería oír que tenía que decir –; sabes que puedes contarle todo a tu madre, además es importante para ambas cuidar del bienestar de Satsuki.

–De acuerdo, okaasan –aceptó rápidamente Nui bajando de un brinco del taburete y provocando que la estilista se clavara algunos alfileres en los dedos, cuando le arrebato la falda de las manos –. Ayer fui a visitarla a Honnōji…

– ¿Fuiste a Honnōji sin permiso? ¿Te hizo que te fueras de inmediato?

–Sí –respondió Nui haciendo un puchero –, pero ese no es el punto. Pude darme cuenta que está teniendo problemas con el festival.

– ¿A si?

– ¡Sí! ¡La preparatoria del grupo Takarada ofrece demasiada resistencia!

Esas palabras no le agradaron en lo más minino a Ragyō. La sola mención del apellido Takarada la hacía crisparse. Takarada Hina era su más acérrima rival y enemiga empresarial, algo que Nui conocía a la perfección y que provocaría el efecto deseado en su madre. Pero antes de que la mujer madura le revelara su decisión a su hija, el teléfono de esta, comenzó a sonar.

–Ragyō –fue su saludo cuando se llevó el aparato al oído –. Aja…. Eso no es de mi agrado. El problema debió hacerse resultó desde la semana pasada… Claro, se nota que sin mi presencia es imposible que logren hacer algo bien… voy de inmediato –colgó con gran seriedad y guardó el teléfono móvil arrojándolo dentro de su bolso –. Nui, cielo. El paseo ha terminado por hoy, hay un problema que requiere de mi atención en los almacenes…

–Okaasan… –se quejo Nui pataleando el suelo.

–Toma –la interrumpió entregándole su tarjeta de crédito –. Compra lo que desees. Pediré que venga uno de los vehículos de la mansión por ti más tarde. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con tu hermana de su leve contratiempo.

–Oui, mama –soltó la joven rubia alegre con la tarjeta en su manos, como si fuera un presido tesoro.

Sin decir más, Ragyō se retiró ceremonialmente, justo cuando el sol del atardecer comenzaba a ocultarse. Nui, por su parte, no permaneció mucho tiempo con la modista; una vez que terminó su vestido nuevo, compró un par de accesorios y regresó a la mansión en otra de las limosinas de la familia.

Mientras el vehículo transitaba las calles de la ciudad en regreso a la residencia de la familia Kiryūin, Nui se deleitó con su éxito. Sin duda había logrado irritar a su madre con el pésimo progreso de Satsuki y tan pronto ambas se encontraran, Ragyō se encargaría en ponerla en su lugar. Nui siempre supo distinguir los detalles que podrían serle útiles y conocer las debilidades de su oneesan y lo que irritaba a su okaasan eran sus armas para manipular todo lo que sucedía en la mansión.

Sabiendo que presenciaría un gran espectáculo una vez que Satsuki llegara a casa, Nui se sintió en libertar en meditar otras trivialidades como los conjuntos de ropa propuestas por el nuevo diseñador que yacían en el catalogo de su regazo, el bello vestido que le había comprado su madre y los delicados matices que adquiría la ciudad bajo el sol de la tarde. Pronto sus pensamientos la llevaron a divagar en lo sucesos del día anterior y los descubrimientos que había hecho en los archivos de Honnōji.

Nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle a su madre, y se alegraba de ello, que era tan solo una persona la responsable de la falta de éxito de Satsuki: Matoi Ryūko.

De tan solo recordar su nombre hacía que las pupilas de Nui se dilataran. Nunca la había visto en persona o escuchado su voz, pero con tan solo haber visto su fotografía, sabía que se trataba de una persona especial, alguien que estaba ansiosa de conocer. La chica siempre se había considerado buena en juzgar correctamente a las personas por su aspecto, y al semblante de Ryūko dictaminaba que era una persona dura y peligrosa. Eso emocionaba a Nui, aún más.

Esa era una secuela de su plan contra Satsuki: al humillarla ante su madre, le sería más sencillo inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Honnōji y así obtener con la información que le permitiría dar con esa adorable chica.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Una vez en la mansión, Nui esperó ansiosa junto a la ventana de su cuarto esperando la llegada de su oneesan y tan pronto vio el automóvil que la traía, entrar por el portón principal del terreno de la mansión, Nui corrió a toda velocidad fuera de su cuarto, las escaleras y la sala, hasta llegar al salón de estar donde se recostó disimuladamente para ver a Satsuki entrar por la puerta principal.

– ¡Satsuki- sama se encuentra en casa! –la anunció Kuroido Takiji de rutina.

– ¡Oneechan! ¡Itterasai! –la saludó Nui con una hipócrita sonrisa que pronto desapareció de su rostro.

–Tadaima –dijo Satsuki con pereza mientras su mayordomo personal cargaba sus pertenencias.

El aspecto de Satsuki era deplorable: sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias, su cabello revuelo y con una buena cantidad de polvo y tierra, y su rostro lucía cortes y golpes. Nui no se pudo ni imaginar que había pasado con su hermana mayor.

– ¡Qué mal te vez! –soltó Nui sin poderse controlarse. La belleza y pulcritud de su hermana estaban opacadas por la suciedad y mal olor. Era una visión desagradable para ella.

– ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? –le preguntó Satsuki con indiferencia.

– ¡¿Qué otra cosa se puede decir?! ¡Te vez horrible!

–Ragyō-sama ha llegada a casa –la conversación de las hermanas fue prontamente interrumpida por Kuroido Takiji, quien anunció el arribo de señora de la casa.

Ragyō entró al recibidor con su rutinaria marcha ceremoniosa y los criados presente inclinándose ante ella.

–Itterasai, okaasan –la saludó Satsuki con una leve reverencia.

Ragyō rápidamente posó su mirada en la mayor de sus hijas y no ocultó para nada su desagrado ante el aspecto que esta llevaba consigo.

–Me puedes explicar Satsuki, el motivo tu apariencia tan poco aceptable –dijo la madre con un tono de voz de notaba su disgusto y el mal humor que tenía de momento –. Y no es todo, un pajarito me ha comentado que estas teniendo problemas para lograr los objetivos previstos con el festival ¿es acaso eso cierto?

Los ojos de Satsuki inmediatamente brincaron a la joven rubia que yacía en el sillón de la sala de estar. Nui simplemente se resignó a realizar una leve morisqueta, aunque estaba convencida que esos ojos de odio que le dirigía su hermana delataban que la había descubierto. Satsuki, pasó su vista de Nui de regreso a su madre y sin mostrar emoción alguna, le respondió con calma:

–Puedo contestar ambas preguntas con la misma respuesta. He puesto final al festival Yosegaki Himonau y la academia Honnōji ha resultado victoriosa ante sus adversarios. He comenzado inmediatamente los preparativos para la celebración del evento deportivo que se realizara este lunes.

La dura mirada y expresión de decepción de Ragyō desapareció de inmediato. En sus finos labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa que le dirigió solamente a su hija mayor.

–Excelente –dijo ella con un ademan de tocar a Satsuki, pero se arrepintió de ello a último momento antes de que su mano se posara en el hombro de ella –. Todo va justo como lo planeado. Te felicito Satsuki, sabía que no me decepcionarías.

–Arigatou, okaasan –agregó la chica de cabellera larga con otra reverencia.

–No era necesario tanta preocupación, Nui –continuó Ragyō marchando hacía su otra hija –. Te sugiero que a la próxima actualices tu información, querida –dijo de último sujetándola de la barbilla y lanzándole una mirada maliciosa. Sin decir o agregar más, se retiró a sus aposentos privados dejando a ambas jovencitas solas. La mujer sabía a la perfección que Nui la había utilizado y era hora de regresarle el favor dejándola en evidencia ante Satsuki.

Un poco atemorizada y sorprendida por como resultaron las cosas, Nui tembló un poco cuando se quedo a solas con Satsuki y algunos de los criados, pero sabía que ella no se atrevería a hacerle nada delante de ellos. Su terror se identificó cuando la joven mayor los despidió con algunas órdenes dejando a ambas completamente solas.

– ¡No me hagas nada! –chilló Nui tapándose los ojos cuando Satsuki se acercó a ellas lentamente. Rápidamente volvió a descubrirlos cuando se percató que su oneesan no le había hecho nada. Satsuki solo estaba parada frente a ella y mirándola en silencio. Su vista era tan pesada que Nui habría preferido que le hubiera dado un golpe. Y al igual que su madre, Satsuki se retiró sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Por su cuenta, Nui paso el resto de la noche llorando y pataleando de puro enojo, jurándose a sí misma que nunca más la volverían a humillar de esa manera.

* * *

Los sucios secretos del matrimonio Kiryūin, en el próximo capitulo se sabrán más secretos, pero desde el punto de vista de Soichiro.

próximo capitulo 21/11/14


	31. El diario Sōichirō

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El diario Sōichirō

Durante aquel anochecer, la academia Honnōji tan solo era custodiada por muy pocos alumnos, la mayoría pertenecientes al comité disciplinario. Aunque su presencia era una novedad para una noche de sábado, pero su estadía era necesaria y requerida por el mismo Gamagōri Ira; el joven se tomaba como responsabilidad personal salvaguardar la seguridad del instituto y sus recién adquiridos trofeos. Aunque la victoria de la escuela era casi definitiva, nadie quería correr ningún riesgo hasta el evento final que se realizaría el próximo lunes.

Ante la soledad de la escuela, poca luces de ciertos cuartos eran las únicas fuentes de luz en todo el edificio, y una de ellas pertenecía al taller de costura de Iori Shirō. El joven rubio no tenía trabajo pendiente que realizar a pesar del gran evento que se tenía planificado efectuar en un par de días; todo iba de acuerdo al tiempo. Sus motivos por los cuales permanecía hasta tarde en la academia eran muy simple: buscaba un poco de paz y privacidad, algo que no podía obtener fácilmente en la mansión Kiryūin, donde las paredes solían escuchar las conversaciones.

La intención de Iori era sencilla, quería terminar de leer el diario de Kiryūin Sōichirō lo más pronto posible y sin interrupciones. Tan pronto conociera todo el contenido en sus páginas, tal vez sería posible encontrar alguna manera de ayudar, aunque fuera un poco y mínima la posibilidad, a pobre de Satsuki, ante aquella dura situación por la que solía atravesar en esas fechas.

En una sesión anterior, Iori había alcanzado leer casi la mitad del texto. A diferencia de los diarios comunes, este no estaba escrito en fechas consecutivas, con regularidad marcaba plazos que estaban separadas entre sí por varios meses, hasta años. Era como si el hombre que lo había escrito, solo lo hacía cuando tenía algo importante que relatar o si lo necesitara para aliviar algún peso sobre sus hombros. Mucho de lo que había leído se enfocaba en el principio de la carrera de Sōichirō, como fue abriéndose camino en el ámbito científico y ganándose el respeto de sus colegas. Poco a poco fue descubriendo a un hombre brillante, algo obsesionado con el éxito, antisocial e increíblemente testarudo. _Ahora, sabía de dónde lo había sacado Satsuki._

Los primeros años que estaban escritos en ese diario nada tenían que ver con la vida en familia que tan desesperadamente Iori, requería información. Inclusive, la última fecha que el joven había llegado a leer, marcaba un simposio científico en Vienna enfocado en la fabricación de mejores materia primas. Sōichirō iba a presentar un nuevo polímero diseñado por él, que ayudaría en la fabricación de telas más resistentes y duraderas para la milicia y chalecos antibalas. En esas últimas páginas, finalmente el nombre de Kiryūin Ragyō hacía su aparición como una leve mención.

Las pocas palabras con las que Sochiro había mencionado a su futura esposa eran tan llenas de indiferencia que habían dejado intrigado al joven rubio por saber que había sucedido más adelante.

–Tan tarde y aún aquí

Desde su mesa de trabajo donde se había acurrucado con una taza de té, Iori alzó la vista para toparse con la figura de Inumuta Hōka parado en el umbral de la puerta de su taller. El joven de cabellera azul aún portaba su uniforme escolar y llevaba su laptop bajo el brazo.

– ¡Inumuta! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Iori alterado escondiendo rápidamente el diario debajo de la mesa. Ese movimiento en lugar de ayudarlo, llamó la atención de Inumuta.

–Vaya que es curioso –dijo el joven acomodando sus lente y adentrándose en la habitación –, por tú reacción se diría que estas ocultando algo. Algo interesante.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Ocultar algo? –agregó rápidamente Iori sin poder disimular su nerviosismo –. A mí me parece que estas imaginando cosas, Inumuta.

Shirō soltó una risita nerviosa que estaba lejos de despejar de dudas del chico de cabellera azul y lentes. Inumuta clavó su mirada a los ojos de Iori que lo eludían detrás de sus gafas redondas, incomodando increíblemente a este último.

Hacía tiempo que ambos jóvenes se conocían, habían sido presentados por la misma Kiryūin Satsuki al principio del año escolar, el primer año de la preparatoria. Desde entonces habían desarrollado una buena amistad y compresión, ante varios aspectos que ambos tenían en común, algo que no existía con ninguno de los otros miembros del consejo. Fue por ello, que aunque todo el instinto de curiosidad de Inumuta le indicaba que Iori tenía una jugosa fuente de información bajo sus manos, desistió de molestarlo e intentar de averiguar de qué se trataba.

–De acuerdo, te creo –contestó el joven de lente dejando en una mesa contigua su laptop y sentándose delante de ella –. Y sobre: ¿por qué estoy aquí?... solo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para trabajar –dijo de ultimo abriendo su computadora y perdiéndose inmediatamente en sus archivos._ Tal vez, finalmente podría hackear el teléfono de Matoi._

–La academia esta sola, hay muchos lugares donde puedes trabajar sin que te molesten –preguntó Iori con incredulidad al ver a Hōka tan cómodo en su asiento entre las maquinas de coser. _No era que quisiera sacarlo del cuarto, era simple curiosidad._

–Así es –contestó Inumuta sin apartar su ojos de la pantalla o mal interpretar las palabras del joven rubio –, pero que busque tranquilidad, no siempre implica que no desee la compañía.

Inumuta volvió a acomodar sus gafas en su nariz y comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora, sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañero en aquella habitación. Iori sonrió para sí mismo y sin sentirse intimidado, se acomodó en su asiento, listo para continuar su lectura.

La fecha marcada en la siguiente página diario era apenas un día de separación de la anterior, algo importante había pasado en la vida de Sōichirō para ese repentino cambio de periodos de tiempo hubiera sucedido:

_Tengo que admitir que trazo estas palabras con vergüenza, siento asco de mí mismo. Aún no comprendo cómo pude perder el control de esa manera. No suelo ser así, no hago eso de tal manera que me haga sentir tan mal. Pero al mismo tiempo… se sintió tan bien. _

_Desprecio el día en que Kiryūin Ragyō enfocó su curiosidad en mí. La mujer es un animal en miles de formas incompresibles para una mente sencilla. Como funciona su cabeza es un misterio que nunca deseare conocer. Es la mujer más arrogante, despreciable e irritante que he conocido en mi vida._

_Aunque al mismo tiempo, su tenacidad y determinación es admirable… desde lejos. Me pareció muy extraño que una poderosa empresaria de modas estuviera interesada en mis trabajos, pero con tan solo hablar con ella unos instantes, pude percatarme que su interés estaba desarrollando por mi trabajo y su descarada seducción era con calculadas intenciones. Era obvio que una mujer como ella, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo por el atractivo, y yo que siempre despreciado la socialización más que la necesaria con otros seres pensante, estaba lejos de caer engañado por su toque indecoroso. _

_Es una mujer pertinaz. Su acosó fue tal que alcanzó a sacarme de quicio; pocas veces le hablado descortésmente a una mujer, pero ella lo estaba pidiéndolo a gritos. Y entre más me negaba, más se aferraba. Me siguió por todo el evento, la cena y hasta el hotel. Estaba harto de ella, y discutimos acaloradamente en el estacionamiento._

_Hacía años que no reñía con alguien así, con tal pasión y labia, que resultaba atractivo. Sin duda la mujer es más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo atractivo; sabía presionar los botones de la gente hasta el punto que ella quería. Es una creatura manipuladora y despiadada que hace y deshace al gusto._

_Me siento impúdico por caer en su trampa. Fue la noche más salvaje que tenido en mi vida e hice cosas que nunca creí posibles en un ser humano… lo más curioso, es que a pesar de la vergüenza que siento conmigo mismo por caer, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Tal vez, lo que calmó mi culpa, era que ella se había marchado por la mañana._

_Ojalá que nunca más vuelva a verla en mi vida._

* * *

Iori no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso era mucho más de lo que quería saber de los padres de Satsuki, en realidad, de cualquier tipo de lectura. Esperaba que en las siguientes páginas no hubiera narraciones más descriptivas que esas.

La siguiente, marcaba tan solo cuatro meses después del primer choque entre los futuros esposos:

_Kiryūin Ragyō no es una persona que no suela aceptar un "no", en especial de un hombre. Me pude dar cuenta de ello cuando se apareció en mi laboratorio, una semana después del salvaje encuentro que tuvimos en el simposio de Vienna. Le cerré la puerta en la cara, por desgracia para mí, es la puerta de la universidad y no tengo todo el poder sobre esta. _

_Me vi obligado a tener una reunión con ella para una posible sociedad que beneficiaría a la universidad y a mi equipo de trabajo. Nada de eso le importaba a ella en realidad, lo que Ragyō quería era mí. ¿Por qué? Aún lo desconozco y probablemente nunca conozca la verdadera razón, pero con saber que mis experimentos era parte de ello, para mí era suficiente motivo. _

_Lo que siempre me ha maravillado es la estupidez humana, Einstein decía que siempre se podía estar seguro que la idiotez del ser humano es muy vasta. La mía fue demasiado. Por una semana dialogue un convenio de trabajo con la dueña de las empresa de REVOCs, y con lo que me refiero con "dialogar" es discutir acaloradamente hasta caer en la grosería. La mujer no acepta y simple "no", y yo no sé la iba a dejar fácil. Nuestras discusiones se llevaron a cabo en el campus de la universidad, en el restaurante e inclusive el lecho que compartimos varias veces. Si que fui un idiota. Me deje llevar por su hilos, ella me encendía con inteligentes alegatos y terminaba como masilla en su cama. La verdad, empecé a disfrutarlo y estoy segura que ella también._

_Pero como Einstein: la idiotez humana es muy vasta… ¡pero VASTA! Los dos cometimos una estupidez (o al menos estoy seguro de mi parte), que solo se le perdona a los adolecentes controlados por las hormonas, pero en dos adultos es de vergüenza ajena. Con un ICU tan elevado, como pude ser tan estúpido como para haber olvidado algún tipo de protección. Siento repulsión de mí mismo._

_…._

_Después de analizar detenidamente la situación y controlar los deseos de despedazar al otro, Ragyō y yo, al final llegamos a un acuerdo para formar una sociedad, la cual estará sellada con nuestro matrimonio por conveniencia. _

_Necesito un buen abogado para diseñar un precavido prenupcial…._

_No tengo idea ni en lo que me estoy metiendo…. _

* * *

Sorpresivamente el texto terminó y luego siguió en una nota corta, y con una fecha con tan solo un par de días después de la anterior.

_¡No tenía idea en lo que me estaba metiendo! ¡Esa mujer….!_

_¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Aún me sorprende lo que hizo!_

_Prácticamente me ha secuestrado. Rompió de manera legal sus tratos con la universidad y tomó todo mi trabajo para su empresa. Ahora solo laboro para ella…. Es como si fuera de su propiedad…_

* * *

Al terminar leer esas desesperadas palabras, Shirō no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por toda su espalda, sabía que la madre de Satsuki era una fría y calculadora empresaria, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan despiadada y desalmada.

Con una fecha, varios meses más adelante, el diario continuaba su revelador relato:

_Uno ve los programas de televisión, películas o en las novelas literarias, historias enternecedoras de cómo es la maravillosa experiencia de ser padre, pero nada se le compara a vivirlo. _

_Amo a mi pequeña Satsuki._

_Es la cosa más hermosa que hecho en mi vida._

_Me siento algo culpable por haber sentido dudas durante el embarazo de Ragyō, aunque tenía todas las razones del mundo para estarlo. Ambos habíamos acordado en nuestro acuerdo prenupcial que nuestra relación no tenía que ser exclusiva, pero fue hasta poco después de la boda que descubrí, que mucho antes de conocernos, Ragyō ya visitaba a tres amantes diferentes. _

_Nunca sentí celos. Siento una desconcierto por Ragyō, pero nada más. Es una mujer muy capaz y tenaz, en especial por conseguir sus objetivos. Poco después que me mudara a su mansión, descubrí que es la única heredera de un imperio, por lo cual fue necesario que adoptara su apellido. Su vida, era para su trabaja, y los placeres, eran simples distracciones. _

_Por mucho tiempo, dude que Satsuki fuera mía, pero cuando la tuve por primera vez en mi brazos supe que era mi hija. Adoro sus mejillas, su pequeña naricita y como sujeta mis dedos cada vez que cargo su pequeño cuerpecito. _

_Su llegada también le ha hecho muy bien a Ragyō. Se le ve por más tiempo en la mansión y ha puesto gran atención a los cuidados de Satsuki. Apenas tiene unos días y ya le está separando un lugar en la mejor universidad y con los mejores profesores. La secundo en ello, también quiero lo mejor para mi hija._

_Para Ragyō ha sido muy importante que fuera una niña… su heredera… de todo. Es demasiada presión para una pequeña criatura que apenas tiene conocimiento de sus dedos en los pies. Pero estoy seguro que ahora y siempre, será maravillosa._

* * *

–Es poco decir con maravillosa –pensó Iori sin poder evitar sonreír. Pero estaba de acuerdo en algo con Sōichirō: que era demasiada presión para una criatura, niña, adolecente y mujer… Ragyō sin duda había planificado una vida dura para Satsuki desde su nacimiento, pero siempre su intención había sido para convertirla en la mejor. La perfecta heredera a su imperio.

_Ya Satsuki tiene un mes y ya Ragyō vuelve a las andadas. Tenemos un importante proyecto para la producción de masa de una tela que se exportara al extranjero y hay trabajo hasta el cuello. Pocas veces he tenido oportunidad de descansar y regresar a casa para ver a mi preciosa Satsuki, que extraño tanto; aún así Ragyō encuentra la manera para protagonizar un escándalo con una seductora modelo que descarrió, como muchas otras._

_Todo se logró contener antes que fuera muy tarde y la información se ha mantenido bajo el agua, pero esta mujer debería entender que ya es madre, y no pude dar tales espectáculos. Sé que se habla mal de mí, pero mi imagen no me importa mientras mi reputación como científico siga intacta; pero la imagen de mi pequeña Satsuki nunca debe macharse. En especial con los perversiones de su madre._

_Ese comportamiento en mi esposa, dominó nuevamente la duda sobre mi paternidad. Realicé una prueba a escondidas de Ragyō, y ahora estoy completamente seguro que Satsuki es mía. Pero creo que hay poner fin a todo esto por el bien de Satsuki y los demás niños que puedan venir. Le propondré otro acuerdo a Ragyō: sus amoríos pueden seguir como ella desee, pero todos los niños que venga solo pueden ser míos. _

_Es como venderle el alma al diablo, porque estoy segura que ella va a pedir algo a cambio. Me puedo imaginar que, ha estado insistiendo en que realice experimentos para obtener un nuevo tejido que requiera menos insumos para su producción, aunque necesite más mano de obra. Se lo que significara eso, mucho empleados podrían formar parte del régimen de mi esposa por un salario mínimo y falsas esperanzas… _

_¿Estoy listo para condenar a unos inocentes para seguir con la fantasía de una familia feliz? _

* * *

Comenzaba a resultar un poco difícil para Iori continuar leyendo el diario de Sōichirō, y mucho menos podía imaginarse que podría tener de bueno para Satsuki; la joven tenía una imagen idealizada de su padre que había estado reforzando con el paso de los años. Según las palabras de Satsuki, su padre había sido el hombre más perfecto antes de su repentina desaparición, por lo cual le resultaba sumamente extraña esa decisión tan radical.

Pero al leer las propias palabras del hombre en su diario, cualquiera podía darse cuenta que Sōichirō no era diferente a otros seres humanos: podía equivocarse, sentir vergüenza, rencor, duda y por supuesto, avaricia. Iori comenzaba a hacerse a la idea que tal vez sería mejor que ese diario, y su contenido, jamás llegara a manos de Satsuki.

La siguiente fecha brincaba un poco más de un año y de nuevo la caligrafía del hombre denotaba la turbidez e inseguridad entre la poca felicidad que se había convertido su vida:

_Sabía que había sido una mala idea desde el principio, pero esa mujer testaruda nunca acepta un "no". Ahora, por su inconsciencia estamos pagando las consecuencias: ella, yo y nuestra nueva bebe. _

_Ryūko nació el viernes pasado en un parto muy delicado y precipitado, por complicaciones. Ragyō sabía desde un principio por los médicos, que la implantación del embrión no había sido adecuada en el útero y que requería completo reposo por el último trimestre del embarazo. Aún así, la inconsciente no dejo de trabajar y fue a ese maldito viaje a América, que le causó serías complicaciones. Cuando finalmente descendimos del avión aquí en Japón, apenas logramos llegar al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _

_Los doctores nos aseguraron que hasta la vida de Ragyō corrió peligro, pero a ella no le importó, su prioridad siempre había sido ese contrató por la distribuidora americana de oeste. _

_Lo peor aún no había pasado: Ryūko tenía un pobre desarrollo de los pulmones, por lo cual había tenido que estar desde su nacimiento en incubadoras y tubos endotraqueales conectados a ella. Era una visión difícil de asimilar, se veía tan pequeña y delicada; hasta ahora, muy pocas veces la he podido tener en mis brazos. No me he separado de ella ni un solo momento, mi pequeña necesita que al menos uno de sus padres se encargue de cuidarla._

_La reacción de Ragyō ante la condición de Ryūko no era la esperada. Cualquier idiota sensible trataría de justificar su comportamiento como una negación psicológica a la situación. ¡Porquería de mierda! De lo poco que conocía de Ragyō, ni por un momento me pasó por la cabeza que sus reacciones estaban condicionas por algún acto reflejo de autopreservación ante la crítica situación. _

_A Kiryūin Ragyō solo le importaba una persona y esa era Kiryūin Ragyō._

_Desde que pudo levantarse de la cama, Ragyō volvió al trabajo, sin siquiera ver o preguntar por su hija. Cuando me llama por teléfono, es solo para reñirme porque no estoy trabajando y porque me llevé a Satsuki sin su autorización. La he mandado al diablo. No voy a dejar que arruine la vida de mis hijas, solamente porque no forma parte de su agenda. _

_Satsuki y yo hemos estado durmiendo en el cuarto de hospital junto a la incubadora de Ryūko, si no fuera porque mi pequeña esta tan enferma, serían los mejores días de mi vida en estos últimos años._

Ahora sí que Iori estaba confundido. Parecía que Sōichirō era un hombre que cuando se proponía algo era tan capaz de conseguirlo, inclusive si era en contra de Ragyō. Y sobre todo, que amaba a sus hijas sobre todas las cosas. Entonces… ¿Por qué abandonó a Satsuki? ¿Acaso el dolor de la muerte de Ryūko fue tan fuerte que no pudo más?

_Ya Ryūko tiene cuatro meses y finalmente me han permitido sacarla del hospital. No es una victoria definitiva, lo doctores me han asegurado que las condiciones de su nacimiento tendrán secuelas para el resto de su vida. Ya he iniciado la búsqueda de los mejores especialistas para tratar sus problemas respiratorios. _

_Tenía pensado en un principio buscar un departamento para iniciar una nueva vida con mi familia, pero estaba muy equivocado de pensar que Ragyō lo permitiría. Nos estaba esperando en una limosina a las afueras del hospital. Fue lo suficiente elocuente en amenazarme con acabar con mi carrera y apartarme de mis hijas sino regresaba a casa con ella, y retomaba mi trabajo. Claro que combatí, como si mi vida y las de mis hijas estuvieran en juego (ya que así lo era), pero Ragyō sabía que me tenía contra las cuerdas: sin mi carrera no sería alguien y no podría ver por mis niñas, en especial por lo cuidados especiales que requería Ryūko; y si me las arrebata estaba seguro la perdición para la más pequeña, ya que Ragyō no podía ni siquiera fingir interés por ella. No quería a Ryūko, ni siquiera le importaba. _

_Tenía lo que más deseaba, a su heredera._

_Como cobarde, accedí de mala gana. Volví hacer otro trato con el diablo… por el bien de Satsuki y Ryūko._

* * *

– ¡Él era un prisionero! – pensó Iori alarmado con la ultima declaraciones de Sōichirō. Comenzaba a resultar demasiado complejo el pensamiento de aquel hombre y la difícil situación por la que había pasado. Iori, ya no podía asegurar nada o tratar de adivinar el porqué de sus acciones.

La siguiente fecha en diario brincaba varios años cuando probablemente Satsuki rebasaba los tres y Ryūko apenas cumplía los dos:

_Ha sido tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. _

_Debo admitir que he cambiado desde esa ocasión. Mi espíritu combativo se ha menguado un poco, ya no ofrezco resistencia a las peticiones de Ragyō a comparación hace unos años. Ha sabido manejarme tan convenientemente que radica en lo sádico._

_Me manipula con Satsuki y Ryūko, principalmente con la salud de la segunda. Sabe a la perfección que no hay nada más que ame que a mis hijas y lo utiliza en mi contra. Sí, las dos son mis hijas, estoy seguro de ello. Ya he analizado a las dos en secreto para estar seguro._

_Ahora actuó de esta manera, entre las sombras y en secreto. Tengo un par de personas de confianza que me están ayudando un poco desde afuera, pero aún estoy lejos de poder lograr algo. El detective privado que había contratado para espiar a Ragyō y a sus amates, ya no es de mi entera confianza. Creo que mi esposa lo ha comprado. Aún lo mantengo a mi servició ya que pude ayudarme a infiltrar información incorrecta a Ragyō._

_Sé que ella me vigila tanto como yo a ella. Es un juego peligroso el que hemos desarrollado esto últimos años. Fingimos tolerancia en las oficinas, sonreímos falsamente en las fotografías, actuamos como si no amaramos en casa frente a nuestras hijas. Una falsa familia feliz._

_La verdadera felicidad me la proporcionan mis niñas._

_Satsuki ha crecido demasiado y en tan poco tiempo. Es un encanto y toda una genio: poco después del año dijo su primera palabra y desde entonces no ha parado; ya con tres años es autosuficiente. Se viste sola, se alimentaba sola y lo más sorprendente aún, se hacía cargo de su hermana._

_Ryūko aún está muy delicada, los doctores no han sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora. Necesita de muchos cuidados especiales, la mayoría de los cuales, Satsuki sabe llevar a cabo a la perfección. Desinfecta todos los juguetes, sabe cuáles son alérgenos que le hacen daño a Ryūko e inclusive la viste y la alimenta._

_Pasan casi todos los días juntos, jugando como las niñas que son. Generalmente se sientan en su pequeña mesita y toman el té por horas. Satsuki adora a Ryūko más que nada en el mundo y Ryūko la necesita tanto. _

_Su relación de hermanas es tan maravillosa que a veces logró olvidarme de todos mis problemas y disfruto de sus risas y juegos, como si fueran propios. En cambio a Ragyō no está de acuerdo conmigo, le parece que Ryūko distrae demasiado a Satsuki y que Satsuki no debería alterar tanto a su hermana que siempre se encuentra delicada. A veces creo, que tiene celos del amor que hay entre ellas._

* * *

– ¿Estás bien, Shirō? – preguntó repentinamente Inumuta al percatarse de lo curiosos sonidos que provenían del joven rubio.

–Sí… –masculló Iori sonándose la nariz en un pedazo de tela y apartándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos antes que cayeran en sus lentes –. Solo que estoy algo cansado.

–No es muy tarde aún, pero si no te sientes con fuerzas, deberías ir a descansar.

–En un momento, quiero terminar de leer esto.

– ¿Qué es?

–La novela trágica más emotiva que he leído en mi vida –sentenció Shirō antes de regresar a su lectura y dejado en completo desconcierto a Hōka.

Otra vez ha_ pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, no ha sido sencillo pero por primera vez parece que las cosas están mejorando: Ragyō y yo hemos llegado a una especia de acuerdo silencioso en que nos toleramos con mayor facilidad. Tengo un nuevo proyecto, tal vez la investigación más grande que hecho en mi vida, la creación de un nuevo material que reinventara la fabricación de las telas._

_Pero lo más positivo, la familia va bien y creciendo. Ragyō está nuevamente embarazada, Satsuki y Ryūko están muy ansiosas por la llegada del nuevo bebe._

_A pesar que los médicos no han logrado ayudar a Ryūko en su condición, los cuidados y la compañía de Satsuki ha sido de gran ayuda. Cualquiera que las viera jugar juntas pensaría que son niñas normales, pero están lejos de ello; Satsuki es maravillosa, es obediente y dedicada para tener solo cuatro años, la mejor hija que un padre podría desear. Y la vida de Ryūko es muy óptima a pesar de su problemática situación de salud._

_Creo… tal vez, podríamos finalmente ser… al menos un poco, felices._

* * *

La nota había sido muy corta y estaba amontonada en una esquina de la página, como si autor deseaba convencerse a sí mismo de algo imposible, como si sus palabras escritas sellaran el hecho. Pero la siguiente nota leyó Iori era diferente, muy larga y dedicada, se notaba que se había hecho mucha presión de la pluma contra el papel, como si el control de sí mismo le fallara.

¡_Esto no está bien! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nada bien!_

_Me parece mentira que hace unos meses podía haber pensado que todo se resolvería, ahora me veo que fui un tonto e ingenuo tarado por tan solo considerarlo. Nunca podía estar bien, todo era tan falso, había sido falso desde un principio y seguía siéndolo ahora. _

_Todo ha salido mal. Y la causante de todo es Ragyō._

_De solo analizarlo nuevamente me hacer hervir la sangre. Esa mujer hecho todo a perder. Mi trabajo, mi investigación, los logros de mi vida se irán al caño si continúa con su absurdo proyecto en que quiere incluir mi más reciente creación. ¡No no voy a permitir que lo arruine todo! ¡No voy a convertirme en ese patético sujeto del que se burlan todos! _

_Lo sé, lo es escuchado a mis espaldas, inclusive de los mismos empleados de la casa. Todo habla del modelo francés con el que Ragyō lleva meses trabajando. Rumorean que Nui es hija suya y no mía. La verdad, yo también lo he comenzado a pensar. Esa niña no se parece nada a mí o Ryūko o a Satsuki. Estoy casi seguro que Ragyō ha rotó nuestro trato._

_Estoy a punto de averiguarlo. En secreto tomé un poco del cabello de Nui para la prueba de paternidad. Fue difícil, ya que Ragyō ha vigilado a la niña celosamente, creo que está al corriente de mis sospechas y ha estado tratando de esconder su error._

_Todo ha empeorado desde que esa niña llegó. No me agrada, a pesar que tan solo está a punto de cumplir el año de vida, esa creatura demuestra una personalidad impactante y desagradable. Y Ragyō ha sido peor desde su llegada, trata a la niña como muñeca de porcelana y hace gran diferencia entre ella y nuestras hijas._

_No me gusta lo que quiere hacer con Satsuki. Es una pequeña brillante genio, pero ni siquiera ella supera a un ser humano. Le ha programado clases, actividades y maestros innecesarios que la mantienen ocupada y atareada todo el día. La he visto caer dormida en la sala y en otras ocasiona llorando por no poder ver a Ryūko. _

_Ryūko la ha llevado de peor, Ragyō ya no disimula su desagrado por ella. La mantiene encerrada día y noche en su habitación estéril supuestamente por el bien de salud. Nunca hablé con el médico que sugirió esa medida tan extrema. Probablemente, ni siquiera existió. Estoy casi convecino que la intención de Ragyō ha sido solo separar a ambas niñas; ante los ojos de Ragyō, Ryūko es una distracción en la formación de Satsuki._

_Por mi parte he hecho lo posible por interceder por ambas, pero también Ragyō conspira en mi contra, manteniéndome trabajando de manera inhumana por días y muchas veces, por noches._

_No sé cuanto más podre soportar. No sé cuanto mis niñas puedan soportar._

_Por ahora hago lo posible por levantarles el ánimo. El cumpleaños numero cinco de Satsuki se acerca y lo único que desea como regalo, es que Ryūko pueda estar con ella ese día. ¡No me importa lo que diga Ragyō, le cumpliré su deseo a mi pequeña niña, con todas las precauciones, si es necesario!_

* * *

Esa última declaración dejo un poco perturbado a Iori, pero en nada se comparaba a lo que se encontraría en la próxima página:

_¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!_ Seguido por garabatos ilegibles _¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¿Cómo pudo?_ Más garabatos _Ya me harte… no puedo más… No. Puedo. Más. _

Y así como así, el diario terminó. Las siguientes páginas se encontraban en blanco.

Iori contempló por unos momentos esas palabras remarcadas en tinta negra sobre el papel_. ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Qué había sucedido?_

El joven rubio conocía el resto de la historia, dos día después del cumpleaños de Satsuki, la pequeña Ryūko se enfermó y posteriormente murió. Sōichirō dejo a su familia y nunca se volvió a saber de él.

Pero lo extraño era, que en esas palabras no se contaba la misma historia. No eran la expresión de duelo de un padre adolorido por su hija muerta, después de un descuido que probablemente fue ocasionado por su negligencia en complacer el deseo de su otra hija. En cambio eran las palabras de odio de un hombre irritado y cansado al que se le había traicionado muchas veces.

_¿Sería una declaración ante sus dudas por la paternidad de Nui?_ Ahora todos sabían que los temores de Sōichirō eran ciertos, la niña tenía diferente padre al de sus hermanas mayores, e inclusive llevaba su verdadero apellido.

_¿O acaso sería una traición en su medio laborar?_ Ragyō logró arrebatarle el éxito que tanto había luchado y esmerado con sudor y dolor.

Tal vez nunca se sabría.

Iori se apartó los lentes y frotó sus ojos irritados por la lectura. En realidad, leer el diario no había sido de gran ayuda, no sabía cómo podría servirle a Satsuki. Lo único que conseguiría en enseñarle esas declaraciones, sería revelarle que los años del pasado que más había apreciado en su vida, eran una cruel mentira.

– ¿Difícil lectura? –le preguntó de nuevo Inumuta sin apartar su ojos de la pantalla.

–Como no tienes idea –le contestó Iori con una leve sonrisa de frustración. El diario en sus manos se escapó lentamente y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

El joven rubio tuvo que meterse bajo la mesa para alcanzarlo y lo que descubrió lo dejo anonadado. El diario le tenía más sorpresas reservadas. En la contraportada, estaba pegado lo que parecía ser una carta.

Al levantarse del suelo con el diario en la mano, Iori se golpeó su cabeza con la orilla de la mesa.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hōka apoyando se brazo en la cabecera de su asiento.

–Sí, fue solo un golpe –contestó Iori dejando el diario sobre la mesa y frotando la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado.

Con cuidado, arrancó el sobre de la contraportada del libro para encontrarse con la caligrafía se Sōichirō escondida del otro lado. Dulcemente trazados, los caracteres decían:

Para Satsuki

En su cumpleaños numero dieciocho.

* * *

Vaya que ha sido difícil escribir este capítulo, estoy tan desvelada por hacer los trabajos finales que apenas puedo estar despierta.

Por eso he tomado la decisión que el capítulo de la semana siguiente se cancela hasta el primer viernes de diciembre y probablemente, también así sea para el de living together.

Estas van a ser las dos semanas más pesadas del semestre y aparte tengo que prepararme para los seminarios.

Cambiando de tema, sobre el capitulo: quise demostrar en como el padre de Satsuki la ama sobre todas las cosas, ya que ella es su favorita. Nui en cambio, es la favorita de Ragyo. En cuanto Ryuko, es la niña abandona. La maldición del hijo de medio.

* * *

Re-editado el 25/11/14

Que sirva de moraleja: no escriban un fic desvelados en lugar del la tarea para el día siguiente.


	32. Vendetta

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Vendetta

Pasaba de la media noche y todo el escuálido vecindario de los Mankanshoku se encontraba en increíble calma y paz. Todos los habitantes de los alrededores estaban sumidos en el más profundo sueño, con excepción de los mismo Mankanshoku. El ajetreo resultante de la intempestiva llegada Ryūko, Mako y Kaneo, y en las pésimas condiciones en que lo hicieron, alarmaron a todos los miembros de la familia.

Las habilidades de Mankanshoku Barazō se pudieron a prueba cuando quedo en sus manos la atención médica de los amigos de su hija. Pero quien daba la mayor pelea de todos, era la joven del mechón rojo.

Ryūko era atendida por ambos padre de su amiga en la única recamara de la pobretona casa. La chica se encontraba tendida boca baja en un remendado futón, abrazando fuertemente una almohada contra su rostro y pecho. Sus mejillas están rojas y encendidas tanto por el dolor físico como por la pena de tener el torso al descubierto, pero era la única forma en que podían tratar la gran herida que decoraba su espalda.

– ¡Santo cielos, Ryūko! –le dijo Sakuyo mientras le alcanzaba a su marido unas gasas impregnadas con peróxido –. Es un corte muy feo el que tienes ahí.

–Tienes suerte que la hoja de la espada solo te rozó –comentó Barazó comenzando a limpiar la herida con el material de curación que le alcanzó su mujer. Ryūko soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el peróxido tocó su piel –, el daño hubiera sido mucho peor; tendrás suerte si no te queda cicatriz.

Ryūko mordió con fuerza la almohada mientras el doloroso tratamiento continuó. En su cabeza solo había una idea dominando todo su pensamiento: vengarse de Kiryūin Satsuki. A la chica le hervía la sangre de solo recordar su rostro, su voz y su petulancia. Ante la ira que la consumía, Ryūko apretaba con fuerza la tela de la almohada entre sus dedos, hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos. Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien que la sacara de sus casillas hasta ese punto, pero tampoco, nadie la había humillado tan terriblemente.

En su historial de pleitos, Ryūko no siempre había resultado victoriosa, especialmente de niña, cuando muy a menudo solía recibir la paliza en lugar de darla; pero con el tiempo y la experiencia, dejo de perder y comenzó a ganar más pleitos, inclusive con chicos muchos más grandes que ella o que la superaban en número. Al pasar los años, se vanaglorió de las fuerzas que le proporcionaba sus propias habilidades, tal vez una de las razones por las cuales, su derrota ante Kiryūin había sido tan humillante.

–Trataste de morder un hueso que era demasiado grande para ti –siguió comentado Barazó pasándole unos paños húmedos manchados de sangre a su esposa, quien cuidadosamente los lavaba en cuenco en el suelo.

– ¡Eso es mierda! –soltó Ryūko furiosa volviendo levemente su rostro –. ¡Nunca voy a aceptar que una estirada idiota y creída como Kiryūin Satsuki me venció! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Le haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho!

–Ryūko, no seas tan melodramática –la regañó Sakuyo un poco sería, algo extraño en ella. La mujer dejo caer un par de paños húmedos y fríos sobre la espalda de Ryūko, provocando otra oleada de dolor y gritos por parte de la joven.

La chica de cabellera oscura no pudo evitar volver a enterrar sus colmillos contra la almohada y patalear de dolor, mientras una leves lagrimitas se acumularon en las comisuras de los ojos.

–Sí, deberías ser buena niña y dejar eso atrás ¿eh? –agregó Barazō entre risas propinándole una palmada juguetona a Ryūko en su posterior.

Una brisa helada inundo la habitación.

Ryūko, con los ojos casi en blanco, se olvido de dolor que sentía y volvió su cabeza lentamente hacia el padre de familia.

– ¿Qué… acaba de… hacer? ¡VIEJO PERVETIDO!

Acto seguido la cabeza de Barazō atravesó la puerta corrediza que daba a la habitación continua que servía a la familia de comedor. Mataro y Mako, quien estaba muy ocupada vendando la cabeza de Takarada, casi brincaron del susto cundo el rostro del señor Mankanshoku cubierto de moretones y sangrante, apareció a través de la madera.

– ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Otoosan, está bien? –le preguntó Mako sin soltar las vendas que llevaba en sus manos.

–Que derechazo… tan fuerte… tiene esta niña –masculló el hombre casi sin sentido antes de quedar inconsciente y su cabeza colgara inerte atreves de la puerta.

–Parece que no te resultó, viejo –comento Mataro con una sonrisa picara mientras hundía su dedos en la mejillas regordetas de su padre.

– ¡Hay, otoosan! –se quejo Mako sin darle más importancia al estado de su padre y reanudando la curación de la cabeza de Takarada Kaneo.

El chico pelirrojo solamente había recibido un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que lo había hecho perder el conocimiento durante horas, y su estadía en el contenedor de basura, había magullado un poco el resto de su cuerpo. Todas sus ropas se habían impregnado con los desechos del basurero, por cual se había mudado de ropa por unas prendas prestada del señor Mankanshoku, mientras las suyas se secaban a la intemperie. Fuera de eso, estaba en mejor condiciones que Ryūko, que desde hacia una hora, se escuchaban sus gritos provenientes de la habitación contigua.

– ¿Crees que Ryūko va a estar bien? –le preguntó Kaneo a Mako, mientras la joven rodeaba una y otra vez la cabeza de su amigo con vendas.

No podía evitar encontrarse preocupado por ella, Ryūko en realmente se encontraba en mal estado. En un principio, al perder sus lentes en basurero no se había dado cuenta del aspecto de su amiga, pero cuando su vista fue nuevamente adaptada detrás de los cristales de aumento, pudo percatarse del mal aspecto que ella tenía. Golpes, moretones, raspones y cortes. Era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse en pie y mucho más, conducir su motocicleta de regreso a la casa de los Mankanshoku.

–Ryūko-chan es muy fuerte –contestó Mako sonriendo –, se pondrá bien.

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –insistió él aún angustiado –. Tú viste la pelea ¿no? ¡Le dieron una paliza!

–Sí –aceptó Mataro rascando las orejas de Guts que dormía en su regazo –. Esa tipa Kiryūin parece que es muy fuerte.

–Así es y por eso se que Ryūko-chan estará bien. No por que pierda quiere decir que han vencido su espíritu. Los cuerpos se debilitan, pero el alma de lucha siempre continua, y el de Ryūko-chan siempre está ardiendo como una poderosa llamarada o un incendio en el bosque. Ella saldrá adelante y nuevamente volverá a sonreír.

Mako terminó su discurso dando una última vuelta a las vendas alrededor de la cabeza de Kaneo dejándolo muy similar a una momia. El joven pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse confiando de la seguridad de Mako o decepcionarse ante sus pocas habilidades curativas.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par arrojando la cabeza del señor Mankanshoku, con el resto de su cuerpo, dentro de la habitación mientras Ryūko y Sakuyo salían de este. A diferencia de Kaneo, Ryūko no llevaba vendas alrededor de su cabeza pero si en la mayoría de su cuerpo, donde todos los vendajes eran fácilmente visibles por la playera y en pantalón corto con los que se había vestido.

–Ryūko ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó inmediatamente Kaneo cuando ella se sentó a su lado frente a la mesita redonda.

–Como me veo –contestó ella frotando su mejilla que estaba decorada con varias banditas medicas adhesivas –, como mierda.

–Eso es decir poco –soltó Mataro con una risita pero rápidamente terminó mordiéndose la legua al recibir un coscorrón por parte de Ryūko.

–Cállate –le ordenó Ryūko mientras Senketsu se apresuró a tomar su puesto sobre el regazo de su dueña.

–Si Ryūko tiene fuerza para golpear a Mataro y a mi esposo, eso quiere decir que se encuentra mucho mejor de lo que parece –aclaró Sakuyo con una gran sonrisa –. Ya que estamos despiertos, preparé un poco de té.

–Arigatou –dijeron al unísono Ryūko, Mako y Kaneo cuando la mujer desapareció en la diminuta cocina.

Una sonrisa cordial se dibujó en sus rostros ante la amabilidad de la madre de familia, pero tan pronto quedo fuera de la vista, Kaneo soltó un suspiro resignado y dejo caer de golpe su rostro contra la dura superficie de madera de la mesa, produciendo un fuerte "Clonck" cuando su frente entró en contacto contra esta.

– ¡Kaneo-sama! –gimió Mako alarmada –. ¿Está bien?

–No, no lo estoy –le aseguró el joven sin apartar su cara de superficie de la mesa, volviendo sus palabras casi inaudibles –. Estoy bien jodido.

– ¿Ah?

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad, Mako? –interrumpió Ryūko con el tono firme y una mirada demasiado sería que puso un poco nervioso a su mejor amiga. La chica del mechón rojo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y al igual que Takarada, soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de explicar la situación –: Ya que Kiryūin Satsuki nos ha arrebatado la bandera del colegio, ha logrado la victoria sobre el condenado festival. Ahora Kaneo debe darle las malas noticias a su madre.

– ¡Arg! –gruñó Kaneo levantándose de golpe y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con pesimismo se sacudió la cabellara gimiendo como desesperado –. ¡Estoy acabado! ¡Okaasan va a matarme cuando sepa que hemos perdido ante el grupo Kiryūin! ¡Con lo tanto que odia a esa mujer y a su empresa, no va a poder soportar esta terrible noticia! ¡Se va a desquitar conmigo! –de nuevo impactó su cabeza contra la mesa y con tonó lastimero, agregó –: me va a quitar mi mesada.

Una deprimente y angustiante ambiente invadió la habitación, ni siquiera el exorbitante buen humor de Mako salió bien librado de la situación. Ninguno dijo alguna palabra, se quedaron por casi un minuto en silencio evitando cruzar las miradas.

En definitiva, Kaneo estaba en problemas. Su madre no solo estaría decepcionada, sino también furiosa por la derrota, en especial por haber sido ante la escuela patrocinada por REVOCs, sus rivales comerciales, y la adolecente hija de su archienemiga. Sin duda, el castigo que le esperaba al joven sería atroz, probablemente la idea de desheredarlo pasaría por la cabeza de su madre.

Claro que no sería el único afectado por la frustración de Takarada Hina, los favores otorgados a Ryūko y Mako podrían resultar olvidados, e inclusive eso podría llegar a afectar los negocios del profesor Matoi con el conglomerado Takarada. Aunque eso último tenía sin cuidado a Ryūko, quien estaba decidida a que la situación no iba quedarse así:

–Me vengare.

– ¿Eh?

–Me vengare –repitió Ryūko increíblemente segura de sus palabras. Su mirada no estaba enfocada en algún punto en específico, pero sus ojos llameaban con determinación y furia.

– Ryūko, te agradezco el sentimiento – gimió Kaneo alzando la mirada pero sin levantar la cabeza de la dura mesa de madera. Su lentes colgaban peligrosamente de su nariz –; pero no creo que sirva de nada. El festival Yosegaki Himonau ha terminado, Kiryūin ha ganado.

–Técnicamente, aún no –interrumpió Mataro cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Mataro! –lo llamó su hermana sorprendida arrojándose sobre la mesa hasta alcanzarlo y sujetarlo del cuello de su playera –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¡Hey, suelta! –se quejo liberándose de la manos de su hermana –. A lo que me refiero es que todavía la victoria de Honnōji no es definitiva. Deben de terminar el festival con un evento deportivo en que inviten a las otras escuelas, mostrar las banderas obtenidas durante el festival y así decidir quién es el ganador.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?! –soltó Ryūko golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado.

–Nah, tengo mis fuentes –dijo Mataro con una sonrisa picara mientras se rascaba misteriosamente la barbilla con un dedo –. Y oídos por todos lados.

–Claro –agregó Ryūko sin creer en sus palabras.

–Y eso de que nos sirve ¿eh? –lo cuestionó Kaneo también dudando de las palabras del chico.

Mataro no contestó, en lugar de ello extendió la mano indicando que necesitaba un pago por sus secretos. Como el mocoso ladino que era, no iba a hacer nada gratis, y como muchas veces anteriores, sus intenciones se basaban en sacarle dinero a Takarada.

De mala gana, Kaneo esculcó sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes que arrojó frente al joven con desprecio. Tanto el pre-adolecente como el perro en su regazo, babearon ante la imagen del dinero y se arrojaron a la mesa a recogerlo.

–Qué vergüenza, Mataro –lo regañó Mako con las manos en la cintura.

– A veces me das más asco de lo normal –agregó Ryūko mirándolo con perspicacia.

–No me importa –agregó Mataro guardándose el dinero –. Y en cuanto a la bandera, solo deben recupérenla.

– ¿Eh?

–Como oíste cuatro ojos. El festival no ha terminado hasta Honnōji lleve a cabo el evento de la victoria. Hasta ese momento tienen tiempo para recuperar la bandera de su escuela.

– ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso?

–Eh… róbenla.

Como si uno focos imaginarios aparecieran sobre la cabeza de los tres amigos y se encendieran (con excepción del de Mako) se le ocurrió una osada jugarreta para recuperar su bandera. _Robar la bandera, eso solucionaría el problema. _

– ¡Mataro! ¿Por qué sugieres algo tan feo? – lo regañó su madre interrumpiendo el momento. La señora Mankanshoku se sentó junto a la mesa igual que lo jóvenes, dejando en ella una bandeja con varios vasos con un humeante té.

–En realidad no es mala idea –comentó Kaneo sonriendo maliciosamente y sujetando su barbilla con los dedos –. Podríamos infiltrarnos en Honnōji durante la noche para robar nuestra bandera.

Ryūko se levantó de golpe dejando caer a Senketsu al suelo, mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

– Yo puedo hacer eso –dijo la chica con firmeza y gran seguridad de sí misma. Estaba decidida a tomar cualquier oportunidad para darle su merecido a esa estira de cejas pobladas.

– ¡Yo ayudo! –soltó Mako dando un brinco.

–Hay que formar un buen plan, pero sin duda puede funcionar –agregó Kaneo mucho más animado.

–Así es –dijo Ryūko sonriendo –. Mataro es fue una muy buena idea –se dirigió al chico con simpatía –. ¿Cómo podemos agradecerte?

–Sencillo –contestó el chico indicándola con el dedo –. Solo muéstrame tus senos.

Como un rayo Mataro se lanzó a un lado y salió corriendo de la habitación esquipando el golpe que le lanzó Ryūko sin previo aviso. Su travieso cachorro, lo siguió toda la travesía. En chico se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto y le sacó la lengua a Ryūko.

– ¡Ja ja, fallaste! –se burló de ella –. Nunca descansare hasta que vea unas bubi…

El chico no terminó su juramento, ya que Ryūko le lanzó una de los vasos con té y le dio de lleno en el rostro, derribándolo por completo.

* * *

Era una cálida mañana de domingo, un clima un poco inadecuado para mediados de la primavera. La brisa estaba decorada con los aromas de las flores y los tenues rayos de sol saludaban a los mañaneros. Un ambiente muy agradable para disfrutar un viaje en automóvil sin capo.

El rápido bólido rosado de Gamagōri Ira recorría las calles solitarias de la ciudad en dirección a la estación de tren. Mientras él dirigía el automóvil con facilidad, en el asiento contiguo, Sanageyama Uzu disfrutaba del viaje.

Había sido una sorpresa para él joven de cabellera verde encontrarse al presidente del comité disciplinario, esperándolo a las afuera de su casa. Se había ofrecido voluntariamente a llevarlo a la estación donde Sanageyama tomaría el tren a Kanto. Eso significaba mucho para Uzu, quien sabía muy bien la importancia que era para Gamagōri su vigilia en Honnōji, la cual había abandonado por algunas horas, solo para darle un aventón que no había solicitado.

El viaje en el cadillac rosado transcurrió en el más solemne silencio. En realidad, ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenían mucho que decir al respecto. A pesar de lo que pensara Gamagōri, Sanageyama estaba decidido a regresar a su tierra natal, con el solo objetivo de mejorar sus habilidades y recuperar el orgullo que había sido aplastado por Matoi.

Era un hecho que estaba muy claro para los dos jóvenes miembros del consejo, aunque en el fondo ninguno de los dos quería que Sanageyama se marchara. Su amistad era extraña, en un principio, cuando se conocieron, ni siquiera se consideraban amigos: Gamagōri pensaba que Sanageyama era un cretino que podría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para traicionar a su señora Satsuki. Y por su lado, Sanageyama veía a Ira como tonto crédulo que seguía ciegamente a Satsuki-sama.

Pero con el tiempo y a pesar de sus diferencias en el concepto de lealtad, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a confiar uno en el otro y a considerarse amigos, en especial cuando tenían en común el gusto por cocinar platillos tradicionales.

Sería extraño para tanto para Sanageyama como para Gamagōri, la falta de la presencia del primero en Honnōji; pero como ya se ha mencionado, la decisión estaba tomada.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la estación de tren. Gamagōri logró encontrar un puesto cerca de la entrada para aparcar su vehículo.

–Hemos llegado –sentenció Gamagōri apagando el motor del cadillac.

–Así es –confirmó Sanageyama sin siquiera mirarlo.

Por unos incómodos segundos, los jóvenes no se miraron y sin saber exactamente qué decir. Finalmente y resignado, Sanageyama se quitó el cinturón de seguridad que Gamagōri le había obligado a usar, y abrió la puerta del auto.

–Arigatou, por el aventón –dijo saliendo del vehículo –. Sayonara, tomodachi.

De un fuerte portazo, cerró la puerta y sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Sanageyama alcanzó del asiento trasero su morral con su equipaje, que arrojó de un solo movimiento sobre su hombro. En silencio comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás.

– ¡Chotto, matte! –lo llamó Gamagōri a gritos sin salir del auto. Sanageyama detuvo su marcha y se volvió a su compañero del consejo escolar.

Gamagōri quedo nuevamente mudo, no sabía exactamente que decir o como expresar su pensar. Después de todo, era difícil a un hombre demostrar su respeto por un buen amigo.

–No demores mucho ¿entendido?

Sangeyama quedo un poco pasmado con el comentario, pero después de unos momentos le sonrió a Gamagōri con su clásica petulancia, y alzando la nariz le aseguro:

–Tenlo por hecho.

Con una última mirada y una débil sonrisa en los labios, ambos amigos se despidieron. Gamagōri puso de nuevo en marcha su cadillac y mirando por el retrovisor, pudo contemplar al joven de cabellera verde entrar a la estación de trenes.

El edificio estaba a reventar a comparación a las calles fuera de este. Parecía la temporada de viajes, aunque aún no era vacaciones. Le costó un poco a Sangeyama caminar entre el gentío y llegar a su anden correspondiente. Había llegado justo a tiempos, el lustroso tren bala aún esperaba en su posición, mientras los pasajeros entregaban, uno por uno, sus boletos al aún sujeto encargado de la entrada.

Sanageyama se unió a la fila, ansioso por subir de una vez en el vagón. Repentinamente, un débil golpe en la parte detrás de la rodilla, casi logra hacerlo caer.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Quién rayos ha hecho eso?! –se volvió de golpe para enfrentar a su atacante, solo para descubrir que no se trataba de la pequeña en estatura, Jakuzure Nonon.

La chica iba vestida con un bonito overol rosa y una boina francesa sobre la cabeza, pero su rostro denotaba son acostumbrada arrogancia.

– ¡¿Acaso pensabas que podía largarte así de fácil?!

– ¿Jakuzure?

– ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! –continuó ella haciendo una rabieta y pataleando el suelo con sus botas vaqueras –. ¡¿Cómo carajos puedes abandonar a Satsuki-sama?!

– ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! –vociferó el joven dejando caer su morral al suelo –. ¡Satsuki no se opuso! ¡Además ella ya obtenido lo que desea, no me necesita por el momento!

– ¡Entonces te largas así como así! ¡Huyes como todo un simio cobarde!

–No huyo como un cobarde –corrigió Sanageyama dándole la espalda a la chica y retomando su lugar en la fila.

Todas las personas en el andén los miraban como si fueran un par de locos.

–Pues a mí eso me parece –insistió Jakuzure cruzando los brazos.

–Me voy, porque no creo que pueda vivir tranquilo hasta que ajuste cuenta con Matoi y para ello debo volverme más fuerte. Irme, es tan solo una forma de lograrlo.

Sanageyama tomó de suelo su morral y volvió a colgárselo sobre el hombro, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a su compañera de consejo. Por su lado, Jakuzure se sintió extrañada con la forma de hablar del joven, algo serio y decidido, muy diferente a su petulancia habitual. Por primera vez, la chica de rosa pudo percatarse de lo mucho que había afectado esa derrota a Sanageyama. Y de eso, ya no podía burlarse.

La fila siguió avanzando y finalmente llegó el turno de Sanageyama de entregar su boleto como el último de la fila. El joven puso un pie en la escalinata para subir al vagón cuando sintió nuevamente un golpe, pero esa vez en la espalda, propinado por un pequeño puño. Él se quedo inmóvil, sin volverse hacia a la chica que estaba a su espalda que ocultaba su mirada con su cabellera y boina.

–Más vale que regreses pronto, oíste –le ordenó Jakazure despacio casi como un susurro, sin apartar su puño de la espalda del joven.

–Tenlo por seguro –comentó Sanageyama sonriendo para sí. Sin decir más, subió al vagón del tren, mientras Jakazure dejaba caer sus brazos inertes a sus costados.

Él no se sentó junto a la ventanilla para mirarla mientras se alejaba, y ella, no alzó la vista para ver el tren alejarse. Después de todo, solo era una despedida por poco tiempo.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza pero lo prometido es deuda.

Hoy terminé mi última clase y solo me falta mi presentación de seminario la próxima semana. Pero creo que ya tengo suficiente tiempo para retomar los fic, es una suerte que tuviera un borrador de los capítulos de Remembranzas Vivas, porque creo que he perdido el hilo de mis otros fics. Creo que voy a tardar un poco en publicar algo nuevo.

Ahora, la sección de preguntas y respuestas:

**¿Qué es la carta al final del diario?**

Es una carta sellada para Satsuki que escribió Soichiro, que ella debe recibir el día de su cumpleaños 18. En contenido será revelado en unos capítulos en adelante.

**Ragyo ¿Sabe sobre Ryuko?**

De momento no. Porque ella se desvinculo de Ryuko desde que era pequeña, así que no tiene el menor interés que ha sido de ella. Pero en unos capítulos a futuro, Matoi Ryuko aparecerá en su radar.

**¿Ragyo está detrás del enfrentamiento de Ryuko y Satsuki?**

No. Pero en el futuro va a meter mano en la relación de ambas y también en la de Satsuki y su padre.

**¿Ragyo sabe del diario?**

Es una buena pregunta que creo que pudo contestar completamente: Ragyo sabía que Soichiro tenía sus registros laborales y personales, pero ella es una mujer tan presuntuosa que simplemente esas cosas no le importa, eran las acciones de Socihiro lo que más le preocupaba a ella. Además, él sabía esconder muy bien sus secretos, como la forma en que se ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo y como ha logrado que el diario termine en las manos adecuadas para que hagan llegar la carta a Satsuki.

**¿Ragyo le dará una sorpresa a Satsuki para su cumpleaños?**

Ragyo le dará su regalo de cumpleaños el próximo capítulo.

**¿Cuándo aparecerá Junketsu?**

Próximo capítulo.

**¿Qué tiene planeado Nui?**

De momento desquitarse de Satsuki, pero luego va a enfocarse completamente en otra persona.

Y la más preguntada:** ¿Habrá muertes? ¿Va a morir alguien? ¿Van a morir Isshi y Kinue como en la serie? ¿Le va a pasar algo a Kinue?**

Contestaré lo que le he dicho a todos: Hay que seguir leyendo la historia para averiguarlo.

Bueno, espero haber aclarado sus dudas, no vemos el siguiente viernes.

Saludos y abrazos por seguir leyendo esta historia.


	33. Operación Cola up

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Operación "Cola up"

Había sido una tarde larga para los alumnos de Honnōji. A pesar de ser domingo, la mayoría del alumnado de la preparatoria hizo presencia en las instalaciones de la escuela para los arduos preparativos para el festival deportivo con el cual terminaba la lucha por las banderas representativas de cada colegio del festival Yosegaki Himonau. Era tradición que la escuela vencedora fuera la anfitriona de tal evento en la que debía invitar a las demás instituciones y proclamarse la vencedora en un espectáculo deportivo muy similar a un desfile.

Kiryūin Satsuki prácticamente había tirado la casa por la ventana en la planificación del evento o mejor dicho su madre, Kiryūin Ragyō. Como presidenta de la mesa directiva de Honnōji, tenía la libertad de intervenir en los asuntos escolares y manejarlos a su gusto. No se escatimaron en excentricidades y elementos decorativos, inclusivo un lote completo de uniformes escolares y deportivos fueron distribuidos entre los alumnos de la preparatoria, para hacer gran gala y exhibición de la nueva línea de ropa escolar que estaba por lanzar REVOCs al mercado.

Cuando finalmente llegó el anochecer, la academia Honnōji quedo lista para el gran evento que llevarían a cabo la mañana siguiente. Poco a poco, los estudiantes fueron despejando el terreno escolar hasta dejarlo completamente solitario, con excepción de varios representantes del comité disciplinario que nuevamente montarían guardia durante toda la noche.

El patio escolar estaba tranquilo, muy poca iluminaria era necesaria para mantener seguro el edificio. Las puertas habían sido cerradas con llave, los salones bloqueados y muchas aéreas de la escuela, simplemente se encontraban desiertas y sumergidas en la oscuridad. La mayoría de los estudiantes que vigilaban el edificio, se encontraban ubicados en puntos específicos y las zonas más importantes por patrullar, como la sala del consejo escolar.

Era tal la paz que reinaba en el terreno escolar, que ninguno de sus guardianes se percataron de un par de sombras que recorrían en secreto el patio de la preparatoria.

Matoi Ryūko descubrió una ventana abierta en un pasillo solitario del ala este, como el punto indicado para introducirse en el edificio. Con cuidado abrió la ventana, procurando no producir ruido alguno que alertara de su posición, antes de atravesar el umbral de un solo brinco. Asegurándose que su presencia no había sido percibida, Ryūko se mantuvo en cuclillas mientras se ponía en contacto con Takarada Kaneo a través del trasmisor que llevaba en la oreja.

–Estoy dentro –dijo ella en susurro –. No hay moros en la costa.

–Entendido –le respondió Kaneo desde el otro lado de la línea –, todo se tranquilo desde aquí afuera. No creo que se hayan percatado de nuestra incursión.

Takarada se encontraba a las afueras de Honnōji a una distancia considerable de la entrada de la escuela, para que su vehículo no generara sospechas. Además, la camioneta donde se resguardaba coordinando toda la operación, estaba disfrazada como distribuidora de correspondencia a domicilio; aunque dentro de ella, estaba equipada con monitores conectado a cámaras de alta definición y de vista nocturna, que vigilaban Honnōji a distancia, y un sistema de radio sofisticado para comunicarse con los demás miembros del atraco. Tecnología fácil de adquirir gracias al despilfarro descarado de efectivo.

A pesar de la gran tecnología, no era posible para Kaneo ver el interior del edificio enemigo, pero gracias a un conveniente soborno a la constructora que diseño el edificio de la preparatoria enemiga, podía utilizar los planos originales para guiar al equipo a pie a través de Honnōji, quienes dependían completamente de él, ya que el único compañero del chico pelirrojo dentro del camión, era Senketsu, que insistía en mordisquear los márgenes del plano.

–Perfecto –dijo Ryūko con seguridad–. Vamos, Mako. Puedes entrar –agregó a continuación motivando a su amiga a seguirla.

Atravesando la ventana abierta de un brinco, Mako cayó dentro del pasillo en una pirueta que casi le lastima la espalda. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar poses exageradas que corresponderían a alguna película de acción y artes marciales.

Ryūko la miró por unos momentos de manera inexpresiva pero con los ojos bien abiertos como platos redondos, impactada por su extraño comportamiento. Pero cuando Mako finalmente dio un paso en falso, se precipitó contra el suelo y estampó de lleno su cara contra el suelo frio del pasillo, Ryūko no pudo evitar golpear su rostro con la palma de su mano.

Corrieron con mucha suerte que nadie escuchara la hueca cabeza de Mako impactarse contra el suelo.

–Mako ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ryūko tomándola de un brazo para levantarla.

Mako alzó levemente su rostro rojo por el impacto y con una sonrisa acongojada que revelaba el daño que habían recibido sus dientes con el golpe, y trató de contestar simplemente alzando su dedo pulgar en una señal afirmativa.

– ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó de nuevo Kaneo a través del aparato en sus oídos.

– Nada grave –le confirmó Ryūko –. Seguimos sin ser descubiertas.

Eran un plan simple, entrar y salir con la bandera de Naniwa Kinman, ser descubiertos preferiblemente. Inclusive, Ryūko y Mako se había vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión con prendas negras propias de un ladrón, un pasamontañas corrugado sobre sus cabezas y un par de zapatillas especiales que no producían ningún ruido al caminar.

–Muy bien –dijo Kaneo retomando la operación, mientras arrancaba de mala gana el plano de la mesa para evitar que Senketsu siguiera mordiéndolo –, empecemos. Deben seguir derecho el corredor en que se encuentran hasta pasar por unas siete aulas de clases, entonces se toparan con las escaleras que las llevaran a los pisos superiores. Es muy probable que la bandera se encuentre en la sala para maestros o el cuarto de trofeo o la sala del consejo escolar. Todas ellas se encuentran en el tercer piso.

–De acuerdo –entendió Ryūko y con determinación en su objetivo comenzó a correr sigilosamente por el pasillo –. Sígueme, Mako.

Procurando en no hacer ningún ruido, ambas chicas recorrieron la distancia hasta las escaleras; manteniéndose agachadas y mirando en cada esquina, evitaron ser detectadas. Sin contratiempos, alcanzaron el tercer piso, donde si dudad tendría mayores problema en comparación de los dos anteriores, ya que varios estudiantes vigilaban aquellos corredores. Sin ninguna duda, estaban acercándose a su objetivo.

–Al salir de la escaleras se encuentra un pequeño descanso que comunica a dos alas –les explicó Kaneo a través del aparato en sus oídos, mientras leía con cuidado el mapa–, a la izquierda se encuentra las aulas pertenecientes al club de costura, la editorial y al final esta la sala del consejo escolar, del lado derecho esta la sala de maestros, los baños y al fondo el salón de trofeos.

–Es muy probable que se encuentre en el salón de trofeos –aseguró Ryūko mirando con cuidado por la esquina de la pared que había ente las escaleras y el descanso. Desde ese punto podía ver el largo corredor de la derecha –: puedo ver varios estudiantes rondando el pasillo.

– ¿Cuántos?

–Al momento unos cuatro, pero pueden haber más en los salones.

–Debe de haber una forma de eludirlos –musitó Kaneo meditando la solución.

–Hasta el momento no hay que hacer ningún ruido, de acuerdo Mako – dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de los estudiantes que platicaban alegremente a unos metros de ella –. ¿Mako?... ¿Mako? –la llamó sin obtener respuesta y comenzando a buscarla con la mirada –. ¡Mako! –soltó de sorpresa cuando finalmente localizó a su amiga frente a una máquina expendedora en el pequeño descanso continuo a las escaleras.

La chica de cabellera castaña estaba tratando que la máquina expendedora aceptara sus monedas de 50 yenes maltratas en cambio de una refresco sabor fresa, por desgracia para ella, parte de su dinero eran tapas de botellas en lugar de monedas. Cada vez que el aparato se negaba a aceptarlas, chillaba estrepitosamente y una voz electrónica indicaba la cantidad adecuada a depositar.

– ¿Por qué no las acepta? –se quejo Mako introduciendo casa vez más rápido las monedas en la pequeña ranura de la maquina, a pesar que esta repetía una y otra vez que se pagara con el importe exacto –. ¡Quiero un Cola up de fresa! –chillo Mako apoyándose contra el cristal de la maquina y mirando con tristeza los refrescos del otro lado, mientras seguía introduciendo más monedas y con mayor rapidez.

– ¡Mako! –le gritó alarmada Ryūko saliendo de su escondite.

– ¡Oi! ¡Ustedes dos! –las descubrieron un par de alumnos del comité disciplinario que vigilaban el corredor –. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿De dónde salieron?

Antes de que Ryūko o Mako pudieran contestar, la máquina expendedora no pudo soportar más el maltrato por parte de la chica de cabellera castaña y comenzó a escupir un refresco tras otro ante la mirada incrédula de Ryūko y los miembros del comité disciplinario. Mako brincó de alegría y empezó a recolectar todas las latas que podía llevar en sus brazos.

– ¡¿Quién está hablando?! –preguntó la voz de Kaneo en los oídos de Ryūko –. ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?!

–Lo siento Kaneo, pero creo que voy a tener que cortarte por un momento –dijo Ryūko interponiéndose ente los alumnos de Honnōji y su amiga –, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de patear algunos traseros.

– ¡Son intrusas! –bramó uno de los alumnos indicándolas con su gordo dedo –. ¡Atrápenlas!

– ¡Mako, corre! –le ordenó la chica de cabellera oscura a su amiga.

–Los que quieren llegar a viejos, deben de correr por sus vidas –aceptó Mako huyendo en dirección opuesta a los alumnos del consejo disciplinario, llevando la mayor cantidad de refrescos que le permitían su brazos.

– ¡No dejen que se escape!

Ryūko tomó una silla plegable que yacía junto a la máquina expendedora de refrescos y amenazó con ella a los estudiantes de Honnōji que la superaban en número. Pero nunca la iban a intimidar, Ryūko siempre se había enfrentado sujetos más fuertes que ella y en mayores cantidades, por lo cual los alumnos de Honnōji no representaban ninguna amenaza para ella.

–Que pasa pelmazos –se burló Ryūko de ellos enseñando los colmillos con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por darle una paliza –, lo estoy esperando.

Irritados con la soberbia y petulancia de Ryūko, los miembros del comité disciplinario se lanzaron contra ella, mientras esta los esperaba lista con la silla plegable en sus manos.

* * *

Mako corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, pero le resultaba complicado hacerlo y al mismo tiempo llevar todo un lote de Cola up en sus brazos. Una de las latas se escapó del grupo, y rebotó varias veces por el piso antes que se detuviera frente a los pies de Mako. Al pisarlo, la chica perdió completamente el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y rodando varias veces por todo el pasillo.

Su peripecia la llevó hasta la puerta al fondo del corredor, con la cual chocó de lleno y abriéndola a su paso. Mako rodó un par de veces más por el suelo antes de finalmente detuviera frente a una mesita de té. Todas las latas que llevaba la chica consigo se desparramaron por el piso del cuarto, en lo que ella alzaba su cabeza. Sus ojos giraban como espirales y un leve gemido gutural escapó de sus labios, mientras todo su mundo le daba vueltas, resultándole difícil enfocarse en la realidad.

–Mi cabeza –se quejó Mako sujetándose la frente con ambas manos.

De repente una sombra grande y oscura, bloqueó la luz que iluminaba la habitación dejando a la chica en las sombras. Mako superó su propio mareo, para darse cuenta de la gigantesca figura que se erguía sobre ella, no se trataba de otro que el mismo Gamagōri Ira.

El prescindente del comité disciplinario tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo privado; aún llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar y en una de sus manos sujetaba un grueso libro.

Mako quedo paralizada con la simple visión de la gran mole delante de ella, aunque hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había reconocido.

– ¿Quién… –musitó Gamagōri aún desconcertado por la repentina aparición de la joven – eres?

Mako solo balbuceó incoherencias. Su mente estaba en blanco, aún más de lo normal.

– ¡Pequeña intrusa! –exclamó Gamagōri finalmente recuperándose de la impresión y cruzando sus gruesos brazos frente a su pecho –. ¡Te he preguntado cómo te llamas! ¡¿Osas desafiar al presidente del comité disciplinario, Gamagōri Ira?!

– ¡No soy una pequeña! –soltó Mako poniéndose de pie de un brinco y asiéndole frente al alto joven –. ¡Estoy a una estatura de acuerdo a mi edad! ¡Personas tan altas como tú, pueden tener una idea equivocada de la estatura de otros individuos! ¡Además soy una chica, es completamente normal que las mujeres seamos más pequeñas de tamaño que los hombres! ¡Pero las mujeres suelen madurar más rápido que las mujeres! ¡A la fecha yo ya he besado a tres personas! ¡¿Cuántas has besado tú?!

– ¿E-ehhh? ¡Eso no es de tú incumbencia! –musitó Gamagōri sonrojándose terriblemente.

– ¡Pues que mal! ¡No deberías juzgar tan rápido a las personas!

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡Soy Mankanshoku Mako! ¡Me gustan las revistas para chicas, las golosinas sabor fresas y curso segundo año de preparatoria!

– ¿Mankanshoku… Mako?

* * *

–Ni siquiera dieron pelea –se quejo Ryūko arrojando a un lado la silla plegable, que había terminado como una maraña de tubos, después de la brutal batalla librada en el corredor. Ryūko contempló el campo de batalla y los cuerpos inconsciente de cinco miembros del comité disciplinario que yacían en el suelo. El lugar había terminado en un desastre, ni siquiera la máquina de refrescos había resultado ilesa.

Ryūko estaba un poco sorprendido que nadie acudiera con tremendo escándalo que había provocado. Le había propinado tremenda paliza, ni siquiera fueron un reto para ella, lo cual la decepcionó mucho.

– ¡Ryūko ¿Qué fue todo eso?! –le preguntó Kaneo por el aparato en su oído.

–Un ligero inconveniente –contestó la chica con arrogancia. Se inclinó para tomar uno de los refrescos esparcidos por el suelo, pero se detuvo de inmediato ante una punzada de dolor en su espalda, que la obligó a soltar un alarido de dolor.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –escuchó preocupada la voz de su amigo.

–Sí. Creo que me he abierto la herida en mi espalda. Pero estaré bien.

–Ryūko, será mejor que tú y Mako localicen rápido nuestra bandera y salgan inmediatamente de ahí.

–La bandera tendrá que esperar un poco, Kaneo –le informó Ryūko marchando por el corredor por donde había desaparecido su amiga –, he perdido a Mako y necesito encontrarla.

Ryūko cortó la comunicación.

Era típico de Mako desaparecer de esa manera, fue por esa misma razón por la cual no se preocupó de inmediato cuando nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, al ser secuestrada por Ōgure Maiko. A veces, Ryūko había imaginado colocarle algún tipo de rastreador pasa saber siempre donde estaba. Pero no era eso lo que importaba en ese momento, si Ryūko quería terminar el trabajo por el cual se habían introducido en Honnōji, debía encontrar a su amiga lo más pronto posible, ya que sin duda, los alumnos inconscientes que había dejado en el corredor serían descubiertos más temprano que tarde.

Entró en la primera sala que había en el corredor a la izquierda. Era un cuarto amplio, lleno de mesas recubiertas de ciertos aparatos que no pudo reconocer por la falta de luz en la habitación. Ryūko surcó las mesas murmurando en voz baja el nombre de Mako sin obtener respuesta, cuando se percató de una puerta al fondo de aquella sala, de la cual provenía una débil luz.

Con mucho cuidado, Ryūko se colocó detrás de la puerta y miró a través de la pequeña abertura que había entre el umbral y el picaporte. Era otra habitación, un taller privado con pocas mesas sobre las cuales había diferentes modelos de maquinas de costura, y telas de todos los colores. Había un muchacho rubio y con gafas sentado frente a una deshilachadora, arreglando a toda velocidad un uniforme femenino.

Repentinamente le joven dejo su trabajo de arreglos, para soltar un débil grito mientras se tiraba de los cabellos de la desesperación. A Ryūko le extrañó su comportamiento, era una reacción exagerada por un simple uniforme.

– ¡Ahoka! –maldijo Iori sacudiendo la cabeza en su manos –. ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?!

El joven se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular desesperadamente por la habitación.

– ¡No puedo dársela! No, no debo. ¡Pero es para ella! Aunque… pueda hacerle más daño que bien. Satsuki no se encuentra muy bien últimamente y no sé si la carta realmente la anime. ¿Aunque deba necesito dársela de inmediato? ¿No sé como vaya a reaccionar? ¿Y si me pregunta más? ¿Qué le diré? ¡No puedo con esto, es demasiado para mí!

–Diablos –murmuró Ryūko separándose de la puerta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kaneo escuchando sus palabras por el comunicador.

–Acabo de toparme con un tipo que sufre por estar enamorado de esa perra de Satsuki. No sabe si se le declaro o no.

–Aunque no lo creas Matoi, hay muchos hombres por ahí que pueden considerarla atractiva.

–Ah, discúlpame –dijo Ryūko con tono burlón regresando sus pasos hasta alcanzar de nuevo el corredor –; había olvidado que eras un admirador de ella.

– ¡Baka! –soltó Kaneo histérico y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que la chica no pudiera ver su sonrojo –. ¡No digas eso!

–Chisss, Kaneo. Deberías preocuparte, porque parece que tienes un rival por el amor de tu querida Kiryūin Satsuki.

– ¡URUSAI!

* * *

–Esta es la ultima –dijo Gamagōri colocando la ultima bandita medica adhesiva decorada con corazones multicolores, en la mejilla de Mako.

En su entrada triunfal a la sala del concejo escolar, Mako se había provocado algunos golpes leves en el rostro y los brazos que requerían atención y cariño. La chica de cabellera castaña, estaba sentada cómodamente uno de los sofás aterciopelados de la sala, mientras Gamagōri la entendía cuidadosamente.

–Se siente mucho mejor –comentó Mako acariciando sus propias mejillas cubiertas con las banditas –. Realmente, Gamagōri-senpai tiene talento para curar.

–No es para tanto –agregó él levemente sonrojado –. Son habilidades adquiridas con el oficio.

– ¿Oficio? –repitió Mako sin comprender.

Gamagōri era mitad norteamericano mitad japonés, su abuelo (padre de su madre) quiso desde muy pequeño inculcarle las costumbres de las familia, para que no se perdieran ante la modernidad de sus padres. El anciano hombre era un herrero a la antigua, como aquellos antiguos señores que trabajaban para lo importantes fabricantes de katanas. Desde muy pequeño, el joven Gamagōri trabajó en la herrería del abuelo y en un oficio tan peligroso, eran comunes las heridas. Fue parte de su entrenamiento de las viejas costumbres de la herrería también aprender un poco sobre primeros auxilios, en especial cuando se prende fuego al peluquín del abuelo con un carbón incandescente.

Hasta el momento, el miembro del consejo escolar no había reconocido a Mako a pesar de saber su nombre. Aunque la chica era una sospechosa al estar en la academia a esas horas de la noche, no podía negarse en ayudar a compañero alumno.

–Huy –soltó repentinamente Mako alejando a Gamagōri de sus meditaciones –. ¿Qué es esto?

Alarmado, pudo ver que la joven sujetaba en su manos el libro que había estado leyendo hacia apenas unos minutos antes de la intempestiva entrada de Mako.

– "Amor en alta mar" –leyó Mako el titulo en la portada.

Soltando un alarido de espanto, Gamagōri le arrancó los libros de las manos y los escondió detrás él. Era su más profundo secreto, el gusto que tenía por las novelas románticas de épocas antiguas. Solía leer una y otra vez los libros de su madre, pero siempre lo mantenía oculto en la escuela para mantener su ruda reputación. No esperaba que alguien lo descubriera con uno de sus libros en manos cuando se suponía que la escuela estaba desierta.

– ¿A Gamagōri-senpai le gustan las novelas románticas? –preguntó Mako y con una sonrisa agregó –. A mí también.

La expresión de pánico del rostro de Gamagōri desapareció de inmediato y fue remplazada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _¿Acaso esta desconocía entendía sus gustos?_

Pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo al respecto, Mako volvió a cambiar radicalmente el tema poniéndose de pie y corriendo al fondo de la sala. Dando brincos de alegría ante la mirada incrédula de Gamagōri, la chica indicaba el pedestal donde relucían cuatro banderines de diferentes diseños y colores.

– ¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta! –decía Mako una y otra vez dando brinquitos de regocijo indicando uno de los banderines del pedestal. El de Naniwa Kidman…

Fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para Gamagōri, ahora sabía de dónde conocía a esa joven extraña y que estaba haciendo en Honnōji.

– ¡Ahhhhh! –exclamó Gamagōri con la mandíbula caída y señalando a Mako con su dedo índice –. ¡Ya sé quien rayos eres tú! ¡Eres la amiga de Matoi!

– ¡Oh mi dios! –soltó a su vez Mako alarmada señalando igualmente con el dedo al reconocerlo por la mordida de Senketsu que relucía en la yema de su dedo –. ¡Tú eres el malvado que trabaja para Satsuki que atacó a Senketsu!

– ¡Yo no lo ataque! ¡Él me mordió primero!

–Solo lo hizo porque lo molestaste –agregó una tercera voz desde la puerta de la sala. Gamagōri se dio vuelta para toparse cara a cara con Ryūko posada bajo el umbral que comunicaba al corredor.

– ¡Matoi! ¡¿Qué diablo haces aquí?!

– ¡Haciéndolos pagar porque lo que no hizo esa perra de Satsuki! –contestó Ryūko alzando el puño.

– ¡¿Cómo la has llamado?! –estalló el presidente del comité disciplinario, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra las intrusas, una lata llena de refresco le dio de lleno en la nuca tan fuertemente que lo noqueó momentáneamente.

El cuerpo inerte de Gamagōri dio de lleno contra el piso, mientras detrás de él, Mako llevaba otro refresco en su mano lista para atacar.

–Gamagōri -senpai… –musitó ella sorprendida de lo que había hecho.

–Buen trabajo, Mako –la felicitó Ryūko con una gran sonrisa.

–No lo he matado ¿verdad?

–Neh, no lo creo…

De repente, Gamagōri comenzó a contorsionarse amenazando con levantarse. En pánico, Mako le arrojó inmediatamente otra lata sin pensarlo, dejándolo inconsciente momentáneamente.

–Mako, creo que ya fue suficiente con las latas –agregó Ryūko extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

– ¿Qué hacemos, Ryūko-chan?

–Encontrar nuestra bandera y largarnos de aquí.

– ¡La he encontrado, está ahí con las demás! –explicó Makó indicando el pedestal.

– ¡Excelente! –dijo Ryūko completamente sorprendida con la suerte con la que estaban contando –. Tómala y vámonos de aquí.

Mako asintió con la cabeza antes de correr al pedestal y tomando uno de los banderines sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Paso corriendo a un lado de Gamagōri que volvía contorsionarse y tomó la mano que Ryūko le tendía. Ambas chicas salieron corriendo por el pasillo en lo que el miembro del consejo escolar comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

Pero el escape de Ryuoko y Mako fue interrumpido por otro grupo de miembros del comité disciplinario, que habían descubierto a sus compañeros inconscientes a la mitad del descanso, rodeados por una pila de latas de refrescos. Los recién llegados no detectaron la presencia de las chicas, en lugar de ello se burlaron de su colegas atribuyendo que se habían tenido una fiesta y se durmieron durante sus labores de vigilancia.

Aprovechando que aún no eran descubiertas, Ryūko y Mako entraron rápidamente a otra aula contigua a la sala del consejo escolar. Tropezando con los pupitres en la oscuridad, las chicas alcanzaron el extremo posterior del aula, donde la luz que pasaba por las ventanas iluminaba las siluetas de las chicas.

– ¿Qué vamos hacer Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako un poco asustada estrechando fuertemente su mano.

–Maldición –maldijo Ryūko –. ¡Kaneo! ¡Rápido, sácanos de aquí!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo voy diablos voy a lograr eso?! –gritó el chico pelirrojo a través del micrófono lastimando los tímpanos de las chicas –. Esperen un momento… lo tengo. ¡Ryūko, la ventana! –agregó casi inmediatamente al percatarse de un detalle en el plano.

–Enterado –obedeció ella abriendo inmediatamente la ventana.

Justo a un lado del umbral de la ventana se encontraba una escalera de emergencia que bajaba hasta la planta más baja en una espiral como caracol.

– ¡Es un saltó de más de un metro, Kaneo! –se quejo Ryūko contemplando alarmada la distancia.

Kaneo le respondió algo que no pudo comprender, ya que las puertas del aula se volvieron a abrir revelando a la furiosa figura del presidente del comité disciplinario, casi fuera de sus cábeles.

– ¡MATOI! ¡MANKANSHOKU!

Ambas chicas soltaron un alarido de espanto y sin dudarlo un minuto más, Ryūko trepó a la ventana y se arrojó al vacío. Casi no llegaba alcanzar el barandal de la escalera de emergencia, pero golpeó muy fuerte sus rodillas contra los tubos de acero de la escalera. Con gran esfuerzo del tren superior, Ryūko logró ponerse a salvo sobre los escalones.

– ¡Salta, Mako! ¡Te atraparé! –le ordenó Ryūko extendiendo los brazo fuera de la escalera de emergencia.

– ¡MANKANSHOKU!

– ¡Lo siento, Gamagōri-senpai! –soltó Mako de ultimo antes de lazarse desde la ventana. Por muy poco, Mako escapó de las manos de Ira que se sacudieron como locas a través de la ventana y fue atrapada por Ryūko como lo haría un par de trapecistas.

– ¡MATOI! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! –gritó nuevamente Gamagōri sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana y quedando atorado.

Las jóvenes amigas se limitaron solamente a sacarle la lengua mientras comenzaban a descender la escalera de emergencia. Pero estaban lejos de escapar de la determinación del presidente del comité disciplinario. Usando toda su fuerza, Gamagōri logró salir por el margen de la ventana y casi arrancándolo de ella, y con brinco casi demente, se arrojó contra la escalera de incendio.

– ¡NO VAN A IR A NINGUN LADO CON ESA BANDERA! –exclamó el joven descendiendo por los tubos exteriores de la escalera de incendio.

Ryūko y Mako soltaron otro alarido de terror y comenzaron a correr mientras descendían por la escalera, con Gamagōri siguiéndolas de cerca por la parte posterior gimiendo como demente.

– ¡Maldita sea! –bramó Ryūko desesperada propinándole una patada a otra ventana en el primer piso, rompiendo así el pestillo que la aseguraba, y permitiéndole a ella y a Mako, acceder nuevamente al interior de la escuela.

– ¡No tan rápido! –las amenazó Gamagōri atravesando de una sola patada las escalera de emergencia e introduciéndose por la misma ventana que había usado las chicas, al interior del edificio. Pero a diferencia de ellas, el joven no calculó sus fuerzas y salió eyectado dentro como un misil. Ryūko sujetó a Mako del cuello de sus ropas y la arrojó al suelo, en lo que el gigantesco joven pasaba sobre ellas a una velocidad impresionante. Gamagōri las rebasó en un cerrar de ojos y para desgracia de él, habían entrado a una de las escaleras internas del edificio, por lo cual Gamagōri terminó aterrizando en los escalones de esta, rodó por ellas como un balón y finalmente se detuvo al chocar contra la puerta de un almacén de limpieza.

– ¡Gamagōri-senpai! –exclamó Mako poniéndose de pie de un brinco y corriendo hacia él.

Definitivamente el joven miembro del consejo quedo fuera de combate dentro del almacén de limpieza, rodeado por escobas y trapeadores, y con un cubo de acero sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Estará muerto? –le preguntó Mako preocupada a Ryūko ya que la alcanzó junto al almacén.

– ¿Qué importa? –respondió ella cerrando la puerta y dejando a Gamagōri encerrado, al bloquear la entrada con un trapeador.

Después de ese frenético enfrentamiento, Ryūko y Mako no encontraron ningún otro impedimento en su escape de Honnōji. Habían corrido con suerte, lo alumnos que había noqueado Ryūko no despertaron por el resto de la noche y no revelaron a nadie lo sucedido. Ninguna otra persona se percató del escándalo ocasionado por Gamagōri mientras las perseguía y nadie descubrió su paradero. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la escuela se encontraban diseminados por las instalaciones, por lo cual nadie se interpuso en el camino de Ryūko y Mako.

A pesar que nadie las seguía, las chicas no dejaron de correr hasta que finalmente alcanzaron la camioneta disfrazada donde Takarada Kaneo las esperaba. Ya sin aliento, Ryūko y Mako se tuvieron en la puerta posterior del vehículo, en lo que la joven morena golpeaba en código sus nudillos contra el metal. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, revelando el interior de la caja de camión repleta de aparatos. Kaneo las recibió calurosamente, mientas que el conejo Ryūko pendía de su hombro como lo haría un perico.

– ¡Lo lograron! –las saludó el chico dándoles las bienvenida. Le propinó unas leves palmaditas en la espalda de Ryūko, mientras esta trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

A un lado de ella, Mako se desplomó en suelo completamente exhausta.

–A la próxima…. nosotras nos quedamos en el camión….. y tú haces el trabajo de infiltración –se quejo Ryūko enderezando su cuerpo. Todo le dolía, su herida en la espalda volvía a sangrar, pero había valido completamente la pena.

– ¿Y el banderín?

–Espera –le dijo Ryūko a Kaneo inclinándose sobre Mako quien se había quedado profundamente dormida en el frio pavimento. Con cuidado, le quitó el banderín que sujetaba fuertemente en sus manos. Al extenderlo delante de su ojos, el corazón de Ryūko dio un vuelco y su sangre se helo –. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mako esta no es nuestra bandera! –bramó Ryūko alarmada sin ser escuchada por la joven que dormía plácidamente el piso.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó a su vez Kaneo alarmado. Al igual que Ryūko, su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Casi agresivamente, le arrebató a su amiga el banderín de sus manos, mientras que Senketsu brincaba de su hombro a los brazos de su dueña.

Hubo un incomodo silencio después del intercambio. Ryūko comenzaba a sentirse decepcionada, preocupándose que todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido para nada. Pero extrañamente, Kaneo comenzó a reírse mientras sus ojos seguían puestos en el banderín de sus manos.

– ¿Kaneo? ¿Te has desquiciado? – le preguntó ella consternada por la risa demente que provenía de los labios de su amigo. Con un poco de temor apretó a Senketsu fuertemente contra su pecho.

–Esto… es mucho mejor –balbuceó Kaneo con los ojos desorbitados. Volvió el banderín hacía Ryūko para que observara el escudo que lo adornaba –. Adivina de quién es esta bandera…

* * *

Es un capitulo largo que me tomó un poco de tiempo, pero quería sacarlo de un solo jalón para no alargar tanto el domingo. El siguiente capítulo finalmente será lunes, constara de tres capítulos (el tercero será la carta de Soichiro) y finalmente será el cumpleaños de Satsuki.

Quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic. Yo no escribo para tener seguidores, simplemente lo hago porque me gusta, pero saber que otros les gusta lo que hago me hace muy feliz. Gracias por todo.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	34. Junketsu

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Junketsu

Kiryūin Satsuki rebosaba de felicidad, finalmente se había cumplido su sueño de poder estar en el hermoso jardín de la mansión en compañía de su pequeña hermana, Kiryūin Ryūko. Ambas niñas jugaban con entusiasmo corriendo entre los setos y lanzándose montones de hojas otoñales en una batalla infantil colmada de risas. Era perfecto, no había problemas, ni discusiones, Ryūko no sufría de ningún problema de salud y nadie se interponía a su diversión o al menos eso pensaba Satsuki…

La mayor de las hermanas, arrojó una última descarga de hojas secas sobre uno de los setos que casi la alcanzaban en altura, directo a la cara de Ryūko; pero su bomba nunca llegó a alcanzar a su imooto ya que una mano blanquecina como la muerte, sujetó firmemente el brazo de Ryūko y la jaló en su dirección. Satsuki contempló con horror como la madre de ambas, vestida extravagantemente de blanco, arrastraba a Ryūko al interior de la mansión.

La hermana menor le chillaba a Satsuki que la ayudara, mientras que Kiryūin Ragyō repetía una y otra vez una especie de mantra:

–No deberías estar afuera… no deberías estar afuera… no deberías estar afuera… no deberías estar afuera…

Casi en pánico, Satsuki corrió detrás ellas a toda la velocidad que le permitían su pequeñas piernas. Pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlas unos brazos negros la sujetaron del torso, impidiendo que se moviera. La pequeña aterrada, vio por encima de su hombro el rostro de Harime Nui totalmente desarrollado como mujer adulta, y sintió como los brazos de ella la aprisionaban con fuerza contra su pecho como tentáculos amorfos.

– ¿A dónde piensas que vas? ¿Acaso no soy más importante? –le preguntó Nui al oído.

Satsuki chilló incapaz de soltarse del frio abrazo de su hermana, mientras ella se reía de sus lágrimas sonoramente. De repente y por una razón que Satsuki no pudo contemplar de inmediato, Nui la soltó al arrojarse a un lado, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo. Cuando la pequeña Satsuki se puso de pie pudo ver a Sanageyama Uzu amenazando a Nui con shinai.

–Oi, Satsuki –le dijo el joven sacudiendo su larga capa –. Y pensaba que yo era el que se encontraba perdido.

Acto seguido comenzó una batalla física contra Nui, cuyos brazos se convirtieron espadas negras.

Sin interesarse que resultaría de aquel enfrentamiento, Satsuki se puso de pie y corrió en dirección de la mansión. Su mayor preocupación era el bienestar de Ryūko. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró en el gigantesco salón que se observaba mucho más grande por su pequeña estura. Satsuki alcanzó ver a la lejanía a Ragyō llevando a Ryūko en brazos en dirección de las escaleras.

Con todo su esfuerzo, corrió sobre la alfombra persa del salón, esquivando muebles y decoraciones con la imagen de su madre, que a como corría entre ellas la apariencia de estas se distorsionaban a un monstruo de largos colmillos. Satsuki siguió avanzando, eludió a criados que intentaron detenerla, sus instructores privados y entrenadores. Pasó a un lado de Soroi y un pequeño Iori que le dieron palabras de aliento, antes de que finalmente pudiera alcanzar la escalera.

Satsuki puso su mano en el pasamano y vio en la cima a su madre dando vuelta hacia el corredor de la derecha, mientras que Ryūko colgaba sobre su hombro y pedía su ayuda a gritos. Comenzó a subir los escalones, pero no importaba cuanto pasaba, nunca lograba alcanzar el segundo piso. Varios escalones más arriba se topó con Jakazure Nonon y Inumuta Hōka sentados uno junto al otro mirando algo en la pantalla de la computadora del niño de cabellera azul.

–Satsuki-sama no estás viendo toda la información a tu alrededor –le dijo Hōka al pasar a un lado de ellos, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla.

–Satsuki- chan, sabes lo importante que eres para mí –agregó Nonon sonriéndole pero Satsuki la ignoró e igualmente la paso de largo.

Después de correr lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente Satsuki alcanzó el piso superior, pero tuvo que quitarse rápidamente del centro del corredor y aplastarse contra la pared, ya que un pequeño Gamagōri Ira (más pequeño que ella) paso corriendo a su lado perseguido por un gigantesco conejo negro y carmesí.

– ¡No fue lo correcto! –gritaba Gamagōri al pasar junto a ella –. ¡Pero aún así sigo a su lado!

Satsuki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo a la izquierda. Recordando lo que estaba buscando, Satsuki retomó su camino a la derecha hasta que finalmente alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Ryūko. Sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar, Satsuki abrió la puerta lista para enfrentar a su madre con tal de salvar a imooto.

– ¡Okaasan, no dejes que se vaya! –soltó sin razón Satsuki, sin estar muy segura de sus propias palabras.

Para su sorpresa su madre no estaba en la habitación, tampoco había rastro de Ryūko. En cambio, había una joven sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un periódico escolar que anunciaba en su encabezado la ruina de Honnōji. Las largas hojas de papel cubrían el rostro de la desconocida, por lo cual Satsuki, no pudo saber de quién se trataba.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la niña a la extraña.

– ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? –dijo la joven con una voz muy conocida. Cerró las páginas del periódico y lo dobló sobre su regazo, revelando finalmente su rostro. Era Matoi Ryūko.

No sabía porque, pero el verla ahí, provocó que el corazón de Satsuki se volcara. Se sentía tan diminuta a pesar que había adquirido su verdadera estatura y complexión.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Satsuki –dijo de repente otra voz conocida detrás de ella.

Satsuki se volvió de golpe para encontrarse con su padre en aquel frio pasillo con los brazos extendidos, pero antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y avanzar hacia él, el vació la consumió.

– ¡Otoosan! –le pidió ayuda Satsuki mientras se sumergía en la negrura. Muy lejos podía verlo, pero sabía que nunca lo alcanzaría.

De golpe Satsuki despertó en su cama, envuelta como un burrito por todas las perfumadas colchas del edredón.

– ¡FELICIDADES!

El potente gritó asusto realmente a Satsuki, que se levantó de inmediato de entre las colchas para descubrir a su madre y su hermana menor sentadas en la orilla de la cama. Vestían tan solo unas afelpadas batas de baño sobres sus camisones, y sus rostros mostraban una completa felicidad que le provocó escalofríos.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – se apresuró a preguntarles Satsuki tratando de adoptar una pose digna, a pesar que su cabellera diera otra impresión.

– Vaya, oneechan ¿Acaso te estás quedando sorda? –respondió Nui colocando su mano sobre su boca para cubrir una leve risita –. Te hemos venido a felicitar.

– ¿Felicitar?

–Por tu cumpleaños, querida –explicó Ragyō con calma mientras examina con cuidado sus uñas.

–Mi cumpleaños es mañana.

–Por supuesto que sabemos eso –agregó Ragyō algo indignada –. Después del fastidio que fue cárgate durante nueve meses y soportar doce horas de parto, como no sabría exactamente cuál es el día en que naciste.

–Quisimos adelantarnos por si tratabas de escapar a algún festejo – agregó Nui inclinándose hacia Satsuki –, como sueles hacer todos los años.

–Fui idea de Nui –informó Ragyō mientras la menor de sus hijas se arrojaba al cuello de la mayor y frotaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

–Me lo puedes agradecer después –le aseguró Nui acariciando los cabellos de Satsuki.

_¿Agradecer?_ Satsuki no podía creer tal cosa. Ese despliegue de afecto era una especie de trampa, principalmente orquestada por Nui. Tendría suerte que sus repentinas felicitaciones matutinas no fueran acompañadas con algún tipo de fiesta de sociedad.

– ¡Okaasan! –soltó de repente Nui soltando el cuello de Satsuki –. Hay que darle su regalo.

– ¿Regalo?

Satsuki se preguntó que más traían entre manos, mientras su madre se inclinó para recoger del suelo una gran caja azul, decorada con papel de envoltura fino y muchos listones. Con cuidado lo colocó en el regazo de Satsuki, y esta pudo distinguir su peso. Lo que había dentro de la caja era más ligero para el tamaño del contenedor que lo mantenía.

–Este es tú regalo de cumpleaños de amabas –explicó Ragyō recargando todo su peso en uno solo de sus brazos, y mirando intensamente a su hija –. Tu desempeño durante el festival fue excepcional y nos pareció justo que merecías algo especial por tu gran esfuerzo.

– ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! –insistió Nui brincando sobre la cama y apretando fuertemente sus manos.

Satsuki miró primero a su madre y luego a Nui, y pudo percatar en sus miradas una expectación impresionante. Era prácticamente, como si la devoraban con la mirada. La joven se volvió a la caja en su regazo preguntándose en el fondo que sería la sorpresa que había preparado para ella.

Cualquier otra persona se conmovería por tal muestra de afecto de sus familiares, pero Satsuki no era cualquier persona. Ella no celebraba su cumpleaños y mucho menos sus logros, ella simplemente cumplía con lo que se proponía. Además conocía a la perfección la forma de pensar de su madre y Nui para saber que en esa caja no habría un regalo que realmente disfrutara.

¿Qué podría ser lo que realmente deseara Satsuki para su cumpleaños?... Tener nuevamente a su padre y a su difunta hermana. Regresar el tiempo y que la tragedia que desmoronó su corazón nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero sabía que era imposible, y lo que se encontraba en esa caja, no la haría feliz.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a desanudar los listones y a retirar el papel que lo envolvía, hasta dejar la caja completamente descubierta. La paciencia de su trabajo, impacientaba a Nui, quien comenzaba a brincar en su puesto sin perder la alegría de su rostro.

Finalmente cuando Satsuki restiró la tapa superior pudo contemplar su regalo de cumpleaños y definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba. Era una bola de grasa peluda y esponjosa; de cara aplanada y unos ojos intensos brillantes de color caoba casi rojiza; tenía una cola larga y cubierta del pelaje sedoso blanco que protegía a todo el animal.

Satsuki miró a los ojos a la bestia, que le devolvió una mirada fría y calculadora. El animal parecía evaluarla con sus penetrantes ojos como un depredador, y sus orejas puntiagudas le daban aspecto de un demonio. Con cuidado y un poco de miedo de ser atacada, Satsuki metió su manos en las cajas y sujeto al animal por debajo de las patas anteriores y lo alzó frente a ella, mientras él dejaba caer todo su peso con indiferencia. Se volvieron a mirar los ojos y fue cuando Satsuki se convenció que ese gato no le agradaba, con él a ella.

– ¡Es tan kawaii! –soltó de improvisó Nui sin poder contener más la emoción, le quitó el gato regordete de las manos de Satsuki y lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo. El animal no luchó en lo más mínimo, solo intensificó su mirada de odio y contorsionó sus orejas.

–Es un persa con un alto pedigrí –comenzó a explicar Ragyō contemplando la fascinación de Nui por el animal –. Su padre es campeón de raza de la American Stanford y su madre es una campeona regional y la miembro más antigua del club de gatos de Tokio. Es una exquisitez de animal –agregó Ragyō extendiendo la mano para acariciar el gato en los brazos de Nui, la peluda bestia disfrutó la acaricia en su cabeza y hasta se contorsionó pidiendo más –. Su sangre es la más pura.

– ¡Por eso lo bautizamos Junketsu! –explicó Nui entregándole el gato a Satsuki, quien lo recibió de la mala gana, y el animal pudo percatarse de ello, ya que su postura corporal cambio de inmediato y su cuerpo se tenso.

La joven miró al animal en sus brazos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su pelaje, preguntándose qué iba hacer ella con ese gato. _¿Por qué le regalaron un gato?..._ No era una persona que gustara de los animales y mucho menos su madre quien estaba obsesionada con la limpieza. Nunca en su vida había pedido una mascota; a lo contrario de Nui, quien si no fuera limitada por su madre, tendría toda una granja en el patio de la casa. _¿Por qué no le regalaron el gato a ella?..._ Se notaba que era de su agrado, y completamente, idea suya.

Una vaga impresión paso por la mente de Satsuki, que con cada segundo pensaba más en ella, se convencía de que era la realidad: tal vez le habían entregado el gato con la intención de que cuidara de todas sus necesidades y satisficiera así su necesidad de proteger a alguien, y con el tiempo se ganara un espacio de su corazón; lugar que había estado vacío desde la muerte de Ryūko.

Era un golpe bajo. Pero no iba demostrar que le afectaba, aunque sabía en el fondo que ese gato era su perdición.

–Arigatou gozaimasu –dijo con calma y sin emoción colocando el animal en su regazo, quien no perdió el tiempo en hacerse un ovillo.

– ¡Kawaii! –repitió Nui fascinada con la imagen de Satsuki y Junketsu.

–Nui –la llamó Ragyō –. Querida, se te olvido colocarle el collar con los cascabeles que le conseguimos.

– ¡Es cierto! –saltó Nui de inmediato de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta en su pantuflas peludas y rosadas –. ¡Ya vuelvo!

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella de un fuerte tirón, que retumbó en el cuarto.

Satsuki volvió a enfocar su vista en el gato de su regazo, el cual acarició con recelo. El animal parecía sentir sus emociones, ya que no disfrutaba de su tacto. Pero ella, tan solo estaba evitando la mirada de su madre, que desde hacía varios minutos estaba clavada en su persona, y podía sentirla justamente en ese momento al ras de su piel. Había sido completamente a propicito, el que hiciera que Nui abandonara la habitación y las dejara a solas.

–Satsuki –la llamó Ragyō con calma pero aún así la joven no levantó su rostro. Su madre solucionó ese problema sujetándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarla. Se había aproximado a ella a través de cama y cuando se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a tan solo un palmo. Satsuki vio de cerca el diseño del iris gris de su madre, sus larga y frondosas pestañas, y la limpieza de su piel.

– ¿Okaasan? –trató de hablar Satsuki pero su madre lo impidió colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No digas nadas, no necesitas hacerlo –dijo ella con voz baja y seductora –. Se perfectamente cómo te sientes con este regalo, pero veras que si le das una oportunidad podrías dejar atrás ese trago amargo que constantemente estas cargando contigo por puro gusto. Satsuki, mi pequeña Satsuki –agregó acariciando suavemente su mejilla –. Has crecido tanto, pero aún sigues siendo una niña que necesita a su madre ¿verdad? –y esperó a que su hija asintiera con la cabeza, lo cual ella hizo por solo complacerla –. Pase lo que pase, tú seguirás mis pasos y te combatirás en mi heredera –dijo de ultimo presionando su frente contra la de ella sin apartar sus intensos ojos de Satsuki, quien no pudo sostenerle la mira y cerró los suyos.

–Sí, okaasa –repitió Satsuki como autómata.

Ragyō se apartó de ella y tomó de su regazo al gato blanco, que cargó tiernamente en sus brazos. El animal parecía disfrutar de su toque, que rápidamente se adaptó a al cuerpo de la mujer adulta.

–Te has esforzado mucho, Satsuki –continuó poniéndose de pie y viendo a su hija desde arriba –. Y tu desempeño ha sido excepcional y estoy orgullosa de ti.

–A-arigatou, okaasan –soltó Satsuki un poco sorprendida con el repentino apoyo.

–Ahora no arruines lo que has conseguido –dijo de ultimo la mujer colocando de nuevo el gato sobre la cama, antes de retirarse con su clásica gracia y majestuosidad –. Nos veremos en el evento deportivo… y recuerda Satsuki, que tengo mis ojos en ti–sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta detrás ella y dejando a su hija mayor con el constante recordatorio de su presencia en su vida.

* * *

Son las 12:05 del viernes y yo sabiendo capitulo nuevo. Eso es hacerlo temprano.

Debido a que el próximo capítulo será hasta el otro viernes, quiero aprovechar desearles a todos una feliz navidad. Que se la pasen de maravilla, rodeados de sus seres queridos.

Y nos vemos el próximo viernes 26.

Abrazos


	35. El evento deportivo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Recomendación: Antes de leer este capítulo, busca en Youtube "MC Hammer ****U**_**Can't Touch This" para que puedas visualizar una escena casi al final. **_

* * *

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El evento deportivo

Las actividades iniciaron temprano en Honnōji ese preciso lunes. Todos los miembros del alumnado fueron solicitados a estar presentes para los últimos preparativos para el evento deportivo que se llevaría a cabo en el terreno escolar.

Los últimos elementos de la decoración fueron colocados, los uniformes repartidos y cada mínimo detalle era cuidadosamente regulado. La responsabilidad de tal coordinación cayó principalmente en los hombros de Jakuzure Nonon e Inumuta Hōka, al ser los únicos miembros del consejo que quedaban disponible ante la partida de Sanageyama Uzu y la repentina desaparición de Gamagōri Ira.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior no fueron valorados como se debía ante el extenuante trabajo que tenían los miembros de consejo. La aparición de los alumnos del consejo disciplinario inconscientes en los pasillos se le atribuyó alguna fiesta realizada en contra del reglamento. Todos recibirían el castigo apropiado una vez que recuperaran la conciencia, pero por mientras permanecerían en la enfermería descansando.

En cuanto a la extraña desaparición de Gamagōri, había muchas teorías pero ninguna era completamente aceptada. Se le buscó por todo el terreno escolar sin lograr localizarlo. Intentaron comunicarse por el teléfono, pero no contestaba ni el de su casa o celular. Lo que pensaron sus compañeros de consejo que había sucedido, era que Ira se había quedado dormido leyendo alguna de sus novelas románticas (todos estaban al corriente de su secreto) y al despertarse en la mañana, se había retirado para prepararse para importante evento, y en la prisa no le había avisado a nadie y por alguna razón no atendía al teléfono. Nadie sabía que en realidad que se encontraba en un armario de escobas, inocente y atrapado.

Pero los miembros del consejo restantes tenían mayores preocupaciones que la desaparición de su compañero. El tiempo se les venía encima y aún tenían mucho preparativos que debían estar listos antes del medio día. Comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando su señora Kiryūin Satsuki, llegó a media mañana. Ante los apuros, los miembros del consejo tomaron la decisión de delegar algunas prioridades.

Satsuki conservaba muy bien la calma mientras el resto de la academia se movilizaba en un caos. A pesar que formaba parte de sus planes que el evento deportivo fuera perfecto, no se angustiaba ante la idea de algunos errores y fallos; ella ya había conseguido su objetivo principal, la victoria del festival Yosegaki Himonau y ante las demás escuelas. Su éxito estaba claro ante los ojos de su madre, y no necesitaba nada más.

No todos los estudiantes se sentían tan realizados como ella. Jakuzure estaba decidida a probarle a su itoko su desempeño dando todo de sí para que el evento fuera perfecto. Se había apropiado de la completa dirección de los estudiantes y cada detalle pendiente. Su actitud mandona rápidamente comenzó a fastidiar a sus compañeros alumnos, principalmente Inumuta, quien se aisló en la sala de club de comunicaciones para huir de sus constantes gritos. En cambio Iori Shirō, recurrió a ignorarla ya que tenía mucho trabajo realizando los últimos ajustes a los uniformes de algunas chicas que habían engordaron en la última semana.

Pero no todos tenían tanto trabajo en comparación del resto. Los miembros de los equipos atléticos, quienes serían los principales en demostrar sus habilidades durante el evento, estaban más que listos y coordinados para el evento. Sanagayema se había asegurado mucho antes de marcharse que sus delegados cumplieran con sus correctas funciones, lo que dejo muy poco trabajo a algunos de ellos, como Fukuroda Takaharu y Hakodate Omiko.

Ambos capitanes se encontraban listos desde muy temprano y solo esperaban en la sala de los líderes de los clubes, el llamado para iniciar su parte del evento.

–La espera es horrible –se quejo primero Hakodate sentada sobre una de las mesas de la habitación. La chica rubia lucía el nuevo uniforme para las integrantes del equipo de tenis, con el característico logo de REVOCs en uno de los hombros.

–Tan solo falta una hora, aguarda un poco más –le sugirió Fukuroda desde su asiento el cual mantenía reclinado en dos patas.

La chica soltó un resoplido de resignación mientras pataleaba con sus piernas.

–Me sorprende que este inquieta por algo tan insignificante como el evento deportivo –agregó su compañero capitán sin dejar de mecer su asiento.

– ¿Algo insignificante? ¡Baka! ¿Cómo puede ser algo insignificante? –soltó Hakodate indignada llevando sus manos a su cintura –. ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que esto para la academia? ¿Para Satsuki-sama?

–El evento deportivo es tan solo un recordatorio a nuestros rivales de quien los derrotó –explicó Fukuroda dejando caer su asiento produciendo un fuerte golpe que retumbó en la habitación –. Hay cosas más importantes que aún están pendientes por resolver. Matoi, por ejemplo.

–Pero Satsuki-sama venció a Matoi y Naniwa Kinman.

–Esa fue la victoria de Satsuki-sama, pero no la nuestras. Esa maldita nos dejo en ridículo a ti y a mí, también a Sanageyama-sama. ¿Por qué crees que él se fue? También tiene sus propios asuntos sin resolver con Matoi que quiere resolver por su cuenta. Esas cosas son aparte de lo que suceda con Honnōji y Satsuki-sama.

–Creo que tienes razón. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

–Por el momento nada. Será mejor esperar ver que tiene pensado Sanageyama-sama antes de hacer algo por nuestra cuenta. Pero eso sí, Matoi no se escapara sin saber de nosotros.

– ¡Sí! –lo apoyó Hakodate sin saber que sus palabras eran escuchadas por un escurridizo oyente. En una de las puertas traseras de la sala de los capitanes de clubs, se encontraba oculta Ōgure Maiko escuchando con atención las palabras de la tenista y el boxeador.

La tramposa chica hizo una nota personal de lo que acaba escuchar, y una peligrosa estrategia comenzaba a formarse en su maquiavélico cerebro. Maiko quien siempre había sido ignorada o tomada como una estudiante de segunda, estaba lista para jugarse el todo por el todo para asegurarse un lugar de importancia en la cadena alimenticia de Honnōji. Solo era de preparar sus armas y esperar el momento la escurridiza chica tuvo que marcharse justo después de escuchar aquello, ya que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo en dirección de la sala. Alcanzó a esconderse a tiempo antes que la misma Jakuzure Nonon la encontrara espiando a los capitanes.

En cuanto a la rosada miembro del consejo, ella tenía un objetivo específico en mente que la volvió un poco imperceptible de sus alrededores. Era muy importante para Jakuzure el éxito del evento, ya que era su forma personal de mostrar su determinación hacia Satsuki-sama. Desde niñas, su itoko había sido muy importante para ella, y con la reciente ausencia de la mayoría del consejo escolar, era su oportunidad de mostrar todo su afecto a Satsuki con un perfecto evento deportivo.

Jakuzure entró estrepitosamente en aquella sala, prácticamente pateando la puerta que se atravesaba en su camino.

– ¡Ahí están ustedes dos! –exclamó con fuerza señalando con el dedo a ambos capitanes –. ¡¿Qué rayos hacen de inútiles aquí?!

–Nosotros… –trató de excusarse Hakodate, pero fue interrumpida por Jakuzure:

– ¡No importa! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer! Ustedes dos, vayan a buscar las banderas que están en la sala del consejo escolar y colóquenlas en las astabanderas extensibles. Son el último espectáculo del evento.

– ¡Sí, Jakuzure-sama! –repitieron Fukurada y Hakodate al unisonó poniéndose de pie y permaneciendo firmes.

–Deben de tener presente que es sumamente importante, por lo cual no quiero ningún error ¿entendido?

– ¡Sí, Jakuzure-sama!

* * *

Satsuki se encontraba en el salón del consejo escolar, sentada en su silla de trono de la cual regia la escuela con puño de acero. Bebía con calma un delicioso té con leche en la soledad de la habitación. Era su momento de gloria, donde se mostraría ante las escuelas vencidas como su conquistadora, pero aún así no lo sentía con la resolución que deseaba. Algo la inquietaba.

El sueño que tuvo la noche anterior la había consternado más que la repentina sorpresa de cumpleaños de su madre y hermana, la cual descansaba en ese momento en su regazo hecho un ovillo. Ese extraño sueño la hizo recordar algo que se había percatado hacia un par de días y no le había puesto la atención requerida.

Frente a ella, tenía las pantallas pertenecientes al consejo escolar y ellas se observaban los rostros de Matoi Ryūko y su padre Matoi Isshin. De la chica, era una foto escolar, donde posaba desafiantemente a la cámara, y del hombre, era una fotografía donde parecía haber sido tomada sin su permiso.

Satsuki miraba ambas caras sintiendo una extraña sensación, la misma cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Matoi al chocar sus espadas en el patio escolar de Kami kōbe. Un brillo, una determinación… una fuerza… no estaba segura que era, pero al ver la mirada del padre, podía darse cuenta de donde la había sacado la chica. Ambos tenían unos ojos profundos y una pesada mirada, que la perturbaba, como si pudieran ver a través de ella.

Pero… _¿Por qué?_

–Satsuki-sama… –la llamó de repente Iori desde la puerta de la habitación –. Ha llegado la hora. Los invitados ya llegaron y su madre espera.

–Es el momento –dijo Satsuki para sí, antes de ponerse de pie y haciendo que Junketsu cayera al piso. El gato bufó ante su falta de consideración y saltó de nuevo a la silla una vez que ella la había desocupado. Por último, apagó las pantallas y salió de la sala del consejo que quedo en completa oscuridad.

Satsuki caminó con calma y decisión todo el recorrido hasta al pateo escolar. No negó a sí misma el encontrarse algo nerviosa, pero nunca lo demostraría. Todo su lenguaje corporal engañaba a la gente a su alrededor y quería que siguiera así.

Finalmente llegó al pateo escolar donde se habían construido unas gradas alrededor de un corredor único donde el desfile se llevaría a cabo en el centro. El bullicio y gritos denotaban la presencia de todo el alumnado e invitados en aquellas gradas, donde los colores de Honnōji relucían en banderas y estandartes. Jakuzure lo había hecho bien, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado para la ocasión.

Subió acompañada de Iori la escalinata al podio principal en silencio. Al alcanzar la cima pudo ver a sus pies toda su escuela reluciente y vibrante en aplausos y porras dirigidas exclusivamente a ella. Junto al podio principal estaban los palcos privados donde pudo ver inmediatamente a su madre, vistiendo con gracia uno de su elegantes conjuntos blancos de seda. A su lado estaba Nui muy sonriente con un decorativo trajecito roja que imitaba al de la madre de ambas.

En los asientos del otro extremo estaban los miembros los maestros de la mesa directiva y los miembros del comité de padres de familia; de otro lado se encontraba el área exclusiva para los medios, donde filmaría y televisaría todo el evento, ante los deseos de su madre. Frente a ella, en las gradas contrarias, estaban los lugares especiales para los invitados y las escuelas vencidas. Pudo distinguir con facilidad a los cuatro guardianes de la academia Abekamo sentados uno junto al otro con una expresión de derrota en el rostro. En la grada superior, estaba Ōbayashi Kyūji y Sakuramiya Kenta de Kami kōbe; ambos tenían los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y trataban de conservar la dignidad que les quedaba.

Pero lo que realmente quería ver Satsuki era la grada siguiente donde deberían estar Takarada Kaneo y su fiera protectora, pero esta se encontraba vacía. Satsuki se preguntó si no habían podido con la vergüenza o el orgullo. Cualquiera fuera la razón, no le agradaba mucho ver esos lugares abandonados.

–Satsuki.

La joven se volvió ante el llamado de su madre. La mujer madura le hizo una señal para que se aproximara hasta ella.

–Okaasan –dijo la joven una vez al quedar a un lado de Kiryūin Ragyō.

–Satsuki, me complace lo que has logrado. Me parece…. lo justo.

–Arigatou, okaasan –aceptó Satsuki el cumplido con una leve reverencia.

– ¡Es tan bello, oneechan! –agregó Nui dando un brinco en su asiento.

–Agradécelo a Jakuzure por ello, gran parte del trabajo viene de su mano.

–Nuestra itako sí que se ha lucido.

–Okaasan –continuó Satsuki regresando su atención a Ragyō –. Todo está listo para su discurso.

–No, Satsuki –la contrarió ella con un ademan de la mano, Satsuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse –. Este es tu momento, es… tu momento de gloria. Disfrútalo, como un a Kiryūin.

Satsuki contempló a su madre con asombro preguntándose el significado detrás de aquellas palabras, pero no tardó en asentir con su cabeza, antes de volverse al podio principal. Subió los últimos escalones y contempló con atención a la multitud de estudiantes a sus pies, que comenzaron a guardar silencio ante su sola presencia.

– ¡Alumnos de la academia Honnōji! –gritó Satsuki a todo pulmón –. ¡Invitados, espectadores y padres de familia! ¡No voy a agradecer su presencia aquí, el día de hoy! ¡Está claro porque han venido y no se necesita decir más al respecto! ¡Hoy, no solo vamos a celebrar la más rotunda victoria que ha tenido esta institución, sino también vamos a demostrar a todo Japón nuestra superioridad! ¡Siéntanse orgullosos de ser alumnos de este instituto, no los patéticos borregos que se atrevieron a enfrentarnos tan débilmente! ¡Honnōji es nuestra escuela y su victoria es nuestra victoria! ¡Que empiece nuestro evento deportivo!

Su discurso fue cerrado con una multitud de gritos, aplausos y aclamos a su nombre ("¡Satsuki-sama! ¡Satsuki-sama!") haciendo vibrar las gradas donde estaban posados todos los espectadores. Satsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella visión, toda duda y temor que había sentido apenas hacia unos minutos, había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Giró su cuerpo hacia su puesto junto a su madre y su larga cabellera voló con majestuosidad, iniciando otra descarga de ovaciones. Satisfecha de sí misma, Satsuki tomó asiento y contempló el espectáculo.

La banda comenzó a tocar una marcha triunfal ante la dirección de Jakuzure. En el centro del patio escolar, entre las dos estructuras principales de las gradas, comenzaron a desfilar diferentes miembros de la banda seguido de cerca de un grupo de porristas y bastoneras, que marcharon al son de la música, haciendo piruetas y malabares con sus bastones y pompones. Las alabanzas alcanzaron niveles increíbles que solo eran superada con la fuerte música de la banda. El sonido era tan estridente que nadie pudo percatarse de los gritos de auxilio provenientes de un almacén de escobas, donde Gamagōri había recuperado el conocimiento.

Después de las porristas siguieron los equipos de balón pie, soccer, baseball y basquetbol, con una demostración de sus habilidades con sus respectivos balones. Frente a cada uno de los grupos, iba un abanderado con el titulo de cada uno de los equipos. Los clubs atléticos siguieron uno detrás de otros demostrando su coordinación y destrezas. A pesar de la ausencia de Sanageyama, los equipos mostraron con orgullo su dedicación, que habrían hecho orgulloso a su líder.

–Me complace lo que veo –dijo Ragyō en voz baja a su hija, sin apartar la mirada de los jóvenes desfilando.

–Sanageyama Uzu hizo un buen trabajo –explicó Satsuki –, antes de marcharse.

–Quien diría que ese jovencito tan siego podría ser un buen guía –agregó la mujer apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Al igual que había dedicado tiempo en la formación de Satsuki, Ragyō conocía a la perfección a sus rivales; desde años sabía de la rivalidad entre su hija y el chico practicante de kendo.

A continuación, siguieron equipos artísticos, principalmente de danza y teatro, interpretando escenas solamente con movimientos corporales. Después avanzaron intérpretes de artes tradicionales de poesía, kabuki y otras escenografías. Desfilaban todos con estructuras y pinturas realizados por los clubs de dibujo y artesanías.

Los gritos y aplausos nunca se detuvieron. Los espectadores ya se encontraban en éxtasis cuando entraron los miembros del club de ingeniería y tecnología, con un impactante espectáculo de luces, que fue increíblemente acompañado con un show de humo de colores por el club de química. La música de la bando no se detuvo en ningún momento, Jakuzure Nonon se sentía en el centro del espectáculo mientras movía glacialmente sus brazos indicando a sus chicas las notas siguientes. Estaba tan sumergida en su deber, que nunca pudo escuchar las voces de Fukuroda y Hakodate desde el extremo de las gradas, que trataban de advertirle un horrible descubrimiento.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y los espectadores estaban maravillados con la interpretación de Honnōji, que inclusive los integrantes de los consejos escolares de Kami kōbe y Abekamo, se habían quedado sin palabras ante tan buen espectáculo. Casi por terminar, el comité disciplinario marchó marcialmente por el terreno escolar luciendo los nuevos uniformes con el logo de REVOCs, seguidos de cerca por varios alumnos que mostraban diferentes piezas de la nueva línea de ropa escolar. Las cámaras de los medios se enfocaron en ellos para hacer la promoción, mientras los miles de flash de cámaras fotográficas se dispararon en masa.

Por primera vez durante todo el espectáculo, desde que subió al podía, Satsuki volvió a sentir nervios al respecto; ya que dirigiendo a los alumnos del comité disciplinario debería marchar el mismo Gamagōri, pero este no se veía por ningún lado. Era extraño, por ninguna razón el presidente tan dedicado fallaría en tal deber, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él, ya que había llegado el momento de terminar el evento.

Satsuki se puso de pie y extendió su brazo, mientras la banda tocaba la última marcha con los tambores.

– ¡Y ahora! –exclamó ella indicando el extremo opuesto de las gradas donde comenzaron a elevarse las astabanderas y con ellas, los banderines de las escuelas derrotadas –. ¡Como muestra de nuestra victoria, los trofeos de Honnōji! –cada una ondeando de su propia asta; los banderines de Abekamo, Naniwa Kinman y Kami kōbe, lucieron espléndidamente ante la mirada de los espectadores –. ¡Inclínense cerdos con uniforme ante la superioridad de nuestra escuela! –a continuación una cuarta astabandera sobresalió a las demás y todos esperaron expectantes a que la bandera de Honnōji se elevara sobre todas… pero nunca sucedió.

– ¿Qué? –musitó Satuski para sí.

– ¡¿Qué rayos paso?! –soltó Nonon volviéndose hacia Fukuroda y Hakodate que solo encogieron los hombros sin saber que decir.

– ¿Dónde está la bandera de Honnōji? –preguntó Inumuta por su radio portátil, pero los demás encargados del evento le contestaron con la misma pregunta.

– ¿Qué sucede? –se preguntó Nui volviéndose hacia su madre que había entornado la mirada.

–Esto es extraño –comento el Ōbayashi Kyūji mientras que su compañero se volvía hacia la multitud confundida, que comenzaba a murmurar.

La música de la banda se detuvo y los murmullos se hicieron presentes con más intensidad. Desde su pedestal, Satsuki buscó con la mirada a sus miembros del consejo exigiendo una respuesta. De nuevo esa sensación de duda y miedo se apoderó de ella.

– ¡Satsuki! –la llamó Ragyō poniéndose de pie –. ¿Qué significa esto?

La joven estaba por contestar cuando una potente trompeta se escuchó en todo el terreno de Honnōji, que pronto fue acompañada de una curiosa melodía que parecía provenir del cielo. Todas las miraron se volvieron hacia arriba en lo que un dirigible de tamaño considerable y de colores llamativos sobrevoló la academia. La música parecía provenir de unas bocinas que venían de la diminuta cabina bajo del globo, que se detuvo a una distancia justa para que todos los espectadores pudieran apreciar una gigantesca pantalla que pendía de un costado del dirigible.

En un abrir de cerrar de ojos, la pantalla se encendió en lo que un serie de luces rojas y amarillas a su alrededor se iluminaron en secuencia. El rostro pálido del un chico pelirrojo cubierto de joyas apareció abarcando la mayor parte de la pantalla, reluciendo una sonrisa que brillaba debido a unos dientes falsos de oro.

–Saludos, Honnōji. Les habla con gusto Takarada Kaneo –dijo el joven con falsa cordialidad y su voz retumbó de las bocina a un gran volumen –. Primero quiero agradecerles por esta cordial invitación a este maravilloso evento deportivo, y segundo, me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, pero bueno… je, me estaba arreglando el cabello –agregó con tono burlón pasando su mano por su cabellera pelirroja.

Todos los alumnos presentes en Honnōji, miraron con espanto la imagen de la pantalla preguntándose qué estaba pasando en realidad. Los miembros del consejo escolar estaban sin palabras, los medios televisivos dirigieron sus cámaras al dirigible, los maestros comenzaron a intercambiar ideas entre ellos y Ragyō… rechinó los dientes.

Solo Satsuki tenía la fuerza de para alzar la voz y preguntar:

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

–Sin duda se pregunta qué está sucediendo –dijo Kaneo por medio de la pantalla con una mirada picara. A pesar de la fuerza del grito de Satsuki su voz no llegaba hasta el joven –. Ante este evento tan importante, nos pareció que era necesario preparar algo especial para Kiryūin Satsuki y su preciada escuela –continuó el joven dando unos pasos hacia atrás y cayendo de sentón sobre un mullido sofá, la imagen de la cámara se amplió revelando que no se encontraba solo: a su derecha estaba Mankanshoku Mako sentada en el sofá con un mini banderín con el escudo de Naniwa Kinman en una de sus manos. Del lado izquierdo, sentada sobre el brazo del asiento estaba Matoi Ryūko sonriendo con malicia, con su negra mascota sobre su regazo –. Mis asociadas aquí presentes se les ocurrieron una excelente idea para hacer este día muy memorable.

Mientras él hablaba, Ryūko llevó su mano al cuello de su uniforme y sacó un objeto cilíndrico que entregó inmediatamente a Kaneo. Takarada lo desenrolló frente la mirada incauta de los espectadores, que vieron impactados la bandera de Honnōji con su brillante escudo en el centro. El joven la sacudió frente a la cámara fanfarroneando.

Satsuki y los miembros de su consejo escolar quedaron impactados y se le helo la sangre. En sus mentes solo se les formó una única pregunta: _¿Cómo era posible?_

La imagen de la bandera en la pantalla sacó exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los espectadores, emoción en los reporteros que llevaban la nota, furia de la familia Kiryūin y risas de los miembros de Kami kōbe y Abekamo. Takarada Kaneo había sentado un golpe fuerte a Honnōji.

Kaneo retiró la bandera de la cámara y la sujetó con solo dos de sus dedos como si fuera un objeto repugnante.

–Creó que no pueden coronarse vencedores absolutos del festival sin esto ¿verdad? –continuó el joven burlándose.

–Te dije que pagarías por ello, Kiryūin –dijo Ryūko disfrutando del momento. Lo único que podría hacerlo aún mejor, era haber estado en persona frente a Satsuki para ver su cara.

– ¡¿Qué pensaron?! ¡¿Qué nos tenían derrotados?! –rió Kaneo poniéndose de pie –. ¡Pero se equivocaron, nosotros llegamos, tomamos y vencimos! ¡Y ustedes… can´t touch this! –agregó curiosamente antes de comenzar a bailar como un desquiciado y tarareando una canción –. ¡Ti-riririn tintin! ¡Ti-riririn tintin! ¡can´t touch this! –siguió bailando con energía de una lado al otro de la pantalla. Mako saltó también del sillón y comenzó a bailar al mismo ritmo; solo Ryūko, era la única que no se unió a la locura y miraba horrorizada el comportamiento de sus amigos –. ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Stop! ¡Takarada Time!

– ¡SATSUKI! –la llamó Ragyō con fuerza desconcentrando a la joven quien había tenido su mirada pegada a la pantalla del dirigible –. ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!

–Okaasan, yo… –comenzó a balbucear Satsuki cuando fue interrumpida por un grito.

Rápidamente volvieron su vista a la pantalla donde vieron con horror a Takarada siendo azotado en el trasero con la bandera de Honnōji con la ayuda de Makanshoku. Al fondo Matoi se cubría la cara de vergüenza con ambas manos.

– ¡Inumuta! –gritó Satsuki con desesperación recargada contra el barandal del podio principal –. ¡As que apaguen las cámaras de televisión! ¡Jakuzure, que derriben ese globo!

Ante el mandato, ambos jóvenes miembros del consejo entraron en acción. Inumuta corrió a toda velocidad desde su puesto y brincando como todo un atleta, algunas de las gradas, llegando casi inmediatamente a donde estaban conectadas a la fuente de poder, y las apagó de un solo tirón de los cables. Por su parte Jakuzure les ordenó a los miembros del club de arquería y de lanza de jabalina que derribaran el dirigible de Takarada; pero no importaba que tan alto lanzaran sus flechas o lanzas, ninguna lo alcanzó.

Como detectando la agresión, el dirigible comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y se alejó lentamente del terreno de Honnōji.

– ¡Con esto nos despedimos Kiryūin! –alcanzó a escucharse la voz de Takarada mientras el globo se alejaba –. ¡Puedes quedarte en tu pedestal con tus trofeos, nosotros ya tenemos el nuestro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Satsuki estrujo con fuerza el barandal del podio hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, con furia rechinó los dientes y leve gruñido escapó de sus labios. Nunca en su vida había sido humillada de tal manera, mucho menos públicamente, en especial frente a su madre. La joven estaba al corriente que se enfrentaba a una situación difícil y tenía que reparar daños, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era la reacción de Ragyō. Volvió su vista sobre su hombro y contempló a su madre y Nui aún en sus asientos.

Su imooto estaba con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos, pero se cubría la boca con ambas manos, Satsuki no sabía si era por sorpresa o para ocultar la risa. Pero lo más preocupante era la expresión de Ragyō, sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados, una mirada impasible en su rostro y una mueca en sus labios. La Kiryūin Ragyō muda, era la peor de todas.

* * *

Es pero que todos tuvieran una feliz navidad y a unos días que finalice el año les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Y hablando de pocos días, ese mismo día del evento (pero en la noche) Satsuki recibirá la carta de su padre. Considérenlo mi regalo de Navidad, pero será hasta el próximo año que podrán leerlo. =P

Sobre algunos comentarios sobre Junketsu gato, solo voy a agregar: ¿Sabían que los gatos son depredadores naturales de los conejos?

Que tengan felices fiestas y hasta el próximo viernes.


	36. La carta de Sōichirō

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La carta de Sōichirō

– ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!

– ¿Por qué mía? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que tomó la responsabilidad de los banderines?

– ¡Me abría percatado de la ausencia de la bandera, si hubiera recibido el apoyo necesario! ¡En cambio te ocultaste detrás de tu computadora, perrito!

–La única razón por la que me mantuve alejado de la organización del evento fue porque tú, querida serpiente, estabas siendo todo un dolor en trasero al respecto.

– ¡Ten cuidado perro de no morder más de lo que puedes!

–Y tú, guarda tu lengua bífida antes de que la muerdas por hablar de más.

Jakuzure Nonon pataleó el suelo haciendo un berrinche, pero Inumuta Hōka no se dejo intimidar ni por un segundo. La situación se había puesto mucho más grave de lo había iniciado: el evento fue todo un fracaso y solo se consiguió la humillación de conglomerado Kiryūin a nivel nacional, en lo que hubiera sido su entrada al mercado de uniformes escolares. Para aumentar la desgracia, se había alcanzado televisar el momento preciso de la interrupción de Takarada Kaneo antes de que se apagaran las cámaras, y algunos habían captado en su celulares la escena, que ahora rondaba sin control por el ciber espacio.

Las cosas no podían empeorar más para Kiryūin Satsuki. La joven se había resignado a su desgracia y se daba cuenta que lo único que podía hacer, era una contención de los daños. Necesitaba idear un plan rápido y efectivo lo más pronto posible.

A pesar del ruido provocado por sus subordinados en la sala del consejo, Satsuki se mantenía pensativa contemplando en silencio la imagen en las pantallas, que revelaban la escena exacta cuando Takarada era azotado en el trasero con la bandera de Honnōji. Su estrés era tal, que ni podía sentarse en su trono, que solo era ocupado por un dormilón Junkensu.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, callando de inmediato el gran arrebato en que se encontraban Inumuta y Jakuzure, dando paso a dos nuevas figuras a la habitación.

–Lo encontré –anunció Iori Shirō apoyado su mano en el gran brazo de Gamagōri –. Paso toda la noche atrapado en un almacén de escobas.

El aspecto de Gamagōri era pésimo y apestaba a trapeador mojado. El gigantesco joven lucía un chichón de proporciones monstruosas en la cabeza y su ropa estaba hecha girones. Pero lo más pesimista de su semblante era su cara, que mostraba su decepción consigo mismo. Gamagōri Ira se sentía de lo peor de su vida. Había fallado en su labor y defraudado a su señora Satsuki; estaba consumido por la vergüenza y no había más que deseara que desaparecer en ese momento.

Gamagōri Ira siempre fue un joven de convicciones fuertes y temperamento firme. Nunca aprobó las injusticias y su sentido de honor siempre iba de la mano con sus deseos de ayudar a otros. Desde muy pequeño fue el héroe del desvalido y en la secundaria era conocido por ser el más servicial de todos, fue por ello que fue nombrado el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Pero todo cambio rotundamente cuando Kiryūin Satsuki entró a la misma academia. Él se encontraba un grado más adelante, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada contra la mano de hierro de la recién llegada que tomó para sí la escuela secundaria. En un principio, Gamagōri no vio diferencia de ella al resto de los brabucones de la escuela, que por lo cual no tuvo inconveniente de enfrentarla.

Su mundo cambió cuando conoció bien a Kiryūin Satsuki, quien en lugar de tratar de alterarlo o comprarlo, lo elogió por sus convicciones. Satsuki no intentó aplastarlo, ni obligarlo a arrodillarse ante ella como lo había con muchos otros seres insignificantes; en lugar de ellos, le dio un lugar siempre a su lado y Gamagōri juró que eso nunca cambiaría.

Pero ahora, había sido derrotado y humillado, y lo más importante de todo, le había fallado a su señora Satsuki. No merecía estar ahí, seguir siendo miembro de su consejo…

–Vaya, hasta que apareces –lo riñó Nonon con las manos en la cintura –. Ahora que lo pienso, si alguien tuvo la culpa de todo… ¡fue el sapo! –añadió indicándolo con el dedo.

–No lo niego –aceptó su culpa Gamgori cabizbajo, para la sorpresa de todos. Jakuzure bajo su dedo lentamente en lo que Gamagōri pasó junto a ella hasta alcanzar a Satsuki al fondo de la habitación.

Vencido, Gamagōri se arrodilló frente y casi con lágrimas en los ojos rogó por su perdón:

– ¡Fue todo mi culpa, Satsuki-sama! –dijo Gamagōri con la nariz casi contra el suelo –. ¡Le he fallado a usted y a la academia Honnōji! ¡No merezco ser presidente del comité disciplinario… ni siquiera ser alumno de esta escuela!

Las palabras fueron como piedras pesadas en los estómagos de sus compañeros, quienes miraron casi con horror las suplicas de su compañero. Mientras, Satsuki permanecía impasible, mirando con una profunda indiferencia a su subordinado a sus pies.

– ¡Me deje engañar por Matoi! –continuó Gamagōri si levantar su rostro del suelo –. ¡No debería usar este uniforme… ni estar en su parecencia, Satsuki-sama!

–Ya basta, Gamagōri –dijo con calma Satsuki. El joven a sus pies alzó la cabeza para ver a su líder desviar su mirada de nuevo a las pantallas, y con ello sacudiendo su larga cabellera –. Todos fuimos superados por Matoi. Pero aún no es momento de ponerse de rodillas.

Con asombro, no solo Gamagōri, también Iori, Jakuzure e Inumuta quedaron con la boca abierta ante la resignación de la joven de cabellera oscura.

–Lo hecho, hecho esta –citó Satsuki con gallardía, conservando su porte a pesar de la desgracia –; no nos queda otra opción que controlar los daños. ¡Inumuta! –lo llamó la joven con fuerza, provocando que el chico de azul casi diera un brinco –: Te harás cargo de desaparecer toda evidencia de lo sucedido, hackea cuentas si es necesario, pero quiero que esas imágenes desaparezcan.

–Sí, Satsuki-sama –contestó el joven con una reverencia.

– ¡Jakuzure! –se volvió hacia la chica de rosa que dio un respingo con la fuerte mirada de Satsuki –. Encárgate de los invitados y la sociedad de padres de familia; cálmalos, intimídalos o sobórnalos, lo que sea necesario para que cierren la boca.

–Como tú digas, Satsuki-sama –dijo la chica también con una reverencia.

–Gamagōri, lo mismo pero con el alumnado.

Gamagōri se puso de pie de un solo impulso y talló sus ojos con la manga de su ropa.

– ¡De inmediato, Satsuki-sama! –soltó Gamagōri con orgullo.

– ¡Iori…! –comenzó a decir Satsuki, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos que buscaron a su amigo rubio se toparon con Kiryūin Ragyō, quien había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación en compañía de Harime Nui –. Okaasan –agregó Satsuki provocando que todos los presentes dieran un brinco y se volvieran hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Iori, quien no se había dado cuenta de la mujer detrás de él, prácticamente se arrojó a un lado para darle paso a la madre de Satsuki.

–Me complace ver que has comenzado a actuar, Satsuki –dijo la mujer adentrándose en la habitación.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil se hicieron a un lado en lo que la mujer avanzaba, dándole el paso con una reverencia. Nui entró detrás de su madre y fue directamente a uno de los sillones de la sala, se arrojó sobre este quedando bocabajo y con los pies alzados.

Ragyō en cambio siguió caminado hasta llegar frete a Satsuki. Su mirada era impasible y Satsuki no pudo descifrar que pasaba por la mente de su madre, según lo que le indicaban sus ojos.

–Me gustaría hablar con mi hija –dijo Ragyō sin apartar la vista de la joven de cabellera negra, pero al ver que nadie del resto de los adolecentes se movía, volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro y con tono más fuerte y dominante agregó –: en privado.

Los jóvenes miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas ente sí, pero al captar a su señora Satsuki, esta les indicó con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la cabeza que obedeciera. Poco a poco, sin querer hacerlo, los jóvenes fueron abandonando la sala, dejando a la madre e hijas a solas.

–Okaasan, todo lo sucedido el día hoy es completamente mi responsabilidad –se apresuró a decir Satsuki. Desde hacía años la joven había aprendido que las escusas no servían con Ragyō, resultaba mucho más sencillo aceptar la culpa y tomar las medidas necesarias para corregirlo, que intentar encontrar algún culpable. Era natural en los pequeños niños siempre escudarse y culpar a alguien más, pero la inocencia no era una escusa aceptable para Kiryūin Ragyō, quien siempre exigía excelencia –; acepto la culpa de los hechos y tomare medidas inmediatamente para compensar los daños…

– ¡Ja! –soltó Nui interrumpiendo las palabras de Satsuki –. ¿Cómo lograras eso, oneechan? Todo quedo completamente arruinado –agregó con despecho, aunque su expresión denotaba que le fascinaba lo ocurrido –. Aunque no creo que puedas empeorar más la situación ¿o me equivoco?

–Nui, parece que tiene muchas cosas que decir –soltó Satsuki con desprecio pero manteniendo la calma. Por mientras, la madre de ambas guardó silencio y se posó con delicadeza en el trono de Satsuki. La mujer madura, dejo de Junketsu se sentara en su regazo y con afecto, acarició sus orejas –. Tal vez podrías aportar una maravillosa idea para corregir lo sucedido –sugirió Satsuki cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Y por qué haría tal cosa? –dijo Nui jovialmente dando vuelta y recargándose en su espalda sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá –. No fui yo quien arruinó todo.

Satsuki estaba por contestarle, cuando Ragyō terminó la discusión alzando una de sus manos. Ambas chicas enmudecieron de inmediato en respuesta.

–Nui, querida. Me harías el favor de dejarme sola con Satsuki.

– ¿Pero…? –comenzó a quejarse la chica con un puchero, pero rápidamente dejo su maniobra ante la penetrante mirada de su madre –. Okidoki, ya me voy –dijo Nui con alegría y salió de la habitación dando brinquitos.

La puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil quedo cerrada detrás de Nui, dejando a Satsuki y Ragyō completamente a solas.

–Okaasan, como le estaba diciendo… –Satsuki trató de retomar su disculpa pero de nuevo fue detenida por la mano de Ragyō.

–No te he dado permiso de hablar aún, Satsuki –dijo la mujer con calma acariciando tiernamente al gato en su regazo –. Y en realidad no necesitas decir nada –Ragyō se tomó un momento antes de seguir hablando que Satsuki le pareció eterno –: Estabas totalmente al corriente de lo importante que era este evento para la empresa. Era el lanzamiento nacional de la nueva línea de ropa estudiantil, un campo aún nuevo para nosotros y esperaba que conquistáramos desde el principio. Para esta campaña se invirtió una gran suma de efectivo, mano de obra y tiempo, sin mencionar mi completa dedicación.

La mujer dio vuelta a la silla para contemplar las pantallas gigantes donde había quedado congelada la imagen de Takarada, Matoi y Mankansoku mirando a la cámara.

–Un esfuerzo colosal el cual creí que tenía muy claro de su importancia –continuó Ragyō elevando la voz –. Me había hecho a la idea, cómo mi heredera, tendría presente lo que esto significaba para la empresa que un día vas a dirigir, y para mí. Pero en este momento comienzo a dudarlo, ya que permitiste que tan maravillosa oportunidad… ¡se convirtiera en un circo por tres adolecentes insignificantes y estupidos!

–Voy a encargarme de ellos, se lo aseguro.

– ¡No me importa que te encargas de ellos! ¡El daño ya está hecho! ¡El conglomerado, REVOCs, Honnōji son el hazmerreir de la ciudad! ¡Nosotras somos el hazmerreir de la cuidad! ¡Después de esto será imposible que se tome en serio la línea de ropa, esta arruinada toda la producción, perderemos inversionistas y mucho, mucho dinero!

–Sumimasen, okaasan –se disculpó Satsuki con una leve reverencia.

– ¿Y sabes que será lo peor? –soltó Ragyō con ironía –. La próxima vez que vea a Takarada Hina va ha hacer un espectáculo de esto. ¡Todo por tu culpa! –agregó con fuerza señalándola con su dedo acusador.

– ¡Sumimasen! –repitió Satsuki alzando la voz y pronunciando su reverencia, para ocultar su ojos antes de que la traicionaran.

Ragyō soltó un suspiro y dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento. Con una de sus manos cubrió sus ojos como si sufriera de migraña, mientras Junketsu empujaba la otra con le hocico para incitarla a seguir acariciándolo.

–A veces me pregunto por qué me esfuerzo tanto contigo. Te lo he dado todo, las herramientas para ser superior a quien sea y logres lo que te propongas, y aún me fallas así. Tal vez todo ha sido mi error por confiarte cosas tan importantes, en especial en estos días que te pones tan inestable.

Satsuki pudo sentir como se estrujaba el corazón con el tono decepcionado de Ragyō y con sus crueles palabras. A pesar de los años, aún lograba hacerla sentirse inútil, y ahora, inestable emocionalmente.

–Esto tiene que terminar, Satsuki –agregó Ragyō con un ademán de la mano –. Ya han pasado muchos años y sigues lamentándote por ese incidente que provocaste en tu cumpleaños hace trece años. Debes dejarlo atrás. Has caso a lo que te digo, yo sé que es lo mejor para ti; recuerda que si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio, nada malo habría pasado.

_¿Incidente? ¿La muerte de su hermana y el abandono de su padre eran un simple incidente? ¿Algo que ella provocó? _De nuevo, Satsuki sintió que sus ojos la traicionarían llorando, pero por puro odio y frustación. Tenía tantas cosas que quería contestarle a su madre, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida incluso con solo pensarla, por lo cual, solo pudo morderse la lengua y esperar que le tenía planeado su progenitora.

– ¿Qué… sugiere que… debemos hacer, okaasan? –le preguntó Satsuki tartamudeando por puro rencor e ira.

–Yo me haré cargo ahora en adelante –sentención Ragyō enfocando su vista de nuevo en las pantallas –. Veré la manera de arreglar todo este desastre. Habrá que comprar algunas personas, especialmente a los medios para que esto no extienda más de lo que es. Negociaré con los inversionistas y la línea de ropa definitivamente saldrá al mercado, solo será necesario cambiarle el nombre y pensar una nueva estrategia de promoción. Lo más difícil será darle cara a esa zorra de Hina, y en cuanto a esto tres –agregó indicando a los tres chicos congelados en la imagen –, te los encargó Satsuki –dijo de último con un tono misterioso –. Quiero que te asegures que no vuelvan a ser una molestia, como sea necesario ¿entendido?

–Como usted diga –aceptó Satsuki con otra reverencia.

–Bien –Ragyō se puso de pie y dejo Junketsu de nuevo solo en el trono de Satsuki, como indicando que el gato lo merecía el puesto más que ella –. Ahora, querida; entenderás que después de todo esto no estoy de humor para que mañana celebremos tu cumpleaños –dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la sala sin siquiera volverse a ver a Satsuki –. De todas maneras, nunca te ha gustado tu cumpleaños –añadió con ironía casi burlándose –. Nos vemos en casa, Satsuki. No llegues tarde.

Y sin más, la mujer abandono la habitación dejando a Satsuki sola con su frustración. En un arranque de ira, la joven empujó al gato de su silla antes de desplomarse en esta. Junketsu, ofendido, le bufó antes de encontrar otro lugar donde acostarse en aquella sala. Consumida por la ira, Satsuki no se percató que su madre en realidad permaneció unos minutos más en el pasillo fuera de la habitación del comité estudiantil.

– Hōōmaru –dijo Ragyō a su oyente a través del teléfono celular que se llevó al oído –. Tengo un encargo importante para ti. Quiero que investigues a las jovencitas que acompañaban al hijo de Takarada Hina en el evento de hoy. Quienes son, donde viven, que hacen, todo ¿entendido?... Perfecto, como siempre.

Una vez que cortó la llamada, finalmente se fue, dejando libre el camino a un oyente secreto de aquella conversación privada. Iori había permanecido en la habitación contigua de la sala, de la cual se podía escuchar muy bien lo sucedido en la otra. El joven estaba preocupado por Satsuki; desde que se había mudado con su tío a la mansión Kiryūin había sido testigo de las reprimendas de la matriarca de la familia, pero aquella claramente había sido una de las humillantes que había escuchado.

Cuando Iori entré en la sala del consejo, no le sorprendió encontrar a Satsuki realmente desconcertada. La chica seguía en su silla y se cubría la cara con ambas manos, no lloraba, respiraba tranquilamente pero de ella se percibía un aura de pesimismo y desolación.

Las palabras de su madre la habían afectado como muchas otras veces. La mujer sabía lastimarla exactamente donde le dolía y ya era toda una experta en todo ello. Aunque en el fondo, Satsuki sabía que no merecía ninguna de esas recriminaciones, parte de ella llegaba a creerlas. Por un breve segundo estuvo a punto de excusar a Matoi y Takarada de su sufrimiento y humillación, y echarse toda la culpa. Pero no podía hacer eso.

Necesitaba la mente clara, debía de remediar la situación y lo más importante de todo, debía hacer pagar a Matoi por lo que había hecho. Sin duda, Satsuki había subestimado a la chica… lo admitía. El robo de la bandera tenía toda la imagen de haber sido planeado solo por la guardaespaldas de Takarada, que si bien recordaba, había jurado venganza contra Satsuki.

Ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de Matoi de una vez por todas.

– ¿Satsuki? –la llamó Iori a un lado de ella. En su pesadez, la joven ni siquiera se había percatado de la aproximación del joven rubio –. ¿Estas bien?

–No, no lo estoy –respondió ella levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amigo, que le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –preguntó Iori arrodillándose frente a Satsuki.

–Arigatou, Iori. Pero no, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que me sienta mejor.

–En realidad…

Lo había pensado mucho. Iori se imaginó miles de escenarios posibles y ninguno le parecía el acertado. Comenzaba a pensar que sería una pésima idea de entregarle a Satsuki la carta de su padre; pero después de tan horrible día, tal vez la única esperanza de levantar su ánimo se encontrara en ese papel.

–… tengo algo para ti –continuó el chico sacando de su bolcillo la carta de Sōichirō. Con cuidado le tendió el sobre frente a Satsuki revelándole la fina caligrafía de su padre.

Satsuki la tomó un poco confundida. Leyó despacio las palabras sobre la carta, había sido muy chica cuando había visto la letra de su padre, lo cual no la reconoció de inmediato; confundida le lanzó una mirada perdida a su amigo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó.

–Es una carta para ti… de tu padre…

Por unos segundos, Satsuki quedo pausada en el tiempo, su respiración se paró y hasta dejo de parpadear. Iori se imaginó miles de reacciones posibles, desde el llanto hasta la ira. Estaba listo para escuchar un sinfín de preguntas: ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Cómo sabes que es de mi padre?... y más. Pero lo que no se esperaba lo que en realidad sucedió:

Como si fuera impulsada por un choque eléctrico, Satsuki perdió el control de sí misma. Su mente quedo en blanco y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Como si estuviera voraz de conocimiento, practicante partió en pedazos el sobre en sus manos, liberando la hoja de papel que iba dentro de este. Para cuando se percató de sus acciones, la hoja se hallaba extendida en sus manos. Una extraña punzada de pánico se apoderó de ella y dejo caer la carta sobre su regazo.

No estaba segura que le había sucedido, pero con tan solo saber que era de su padre no se pudo controlar. Miles de veces en el pasado se había imaginado recibir una carta o nota de él, y siempre se preguntó qué diría o como reaccionaria. Ahora, su sueño se había hecho realidad y… no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para leerla.

–Iori –llamó a su amigo con la boca seca –. Me harías el favor… de leerla para mí.

Sorprendido, Iori miró a Satsuki a los ojos y se percató de algo profundo de ellos ¿dolor o miendo? No estaba seguro. Con cuidado, tomó la carta percatándose que solo contaba con una página, de un solo lado y con un par de reglones. Algo muy corto para una explicación de treces años.

–Como tú quieres, Satsuki –contestó aún más confundido el joven, sujetando la hoja en sus manos y extendiéndola frente a él. La leyó en voz baja –: "Para mi querida y amada Satsuki. Este, tu cumpleaños número dieciocho es uno de los más importantes para una joven mujer. Ya no eres una niña, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña. Como quisiera verte ahora convertida en mujer, estoy seguro que me harías sentirme orgulloso. Sé que tendrás muchas preguntas y probablemente pudo responder a todas ellas, pero no mediante este papel. Este ha sido solo un medio para contactarte, el único que ha podido llegar a ti. Estoy seguro que mi asociado se la habrá arreglado para que recibas esta carta a tiempo justo, ya que me gustaría explicarte todo, en persona. Sé que han pasado muchos años y probablemente tu madre te ha dicho miles de cosas de lo sucedido, y por ningún motivo te reprochare que no desees verme, pero creo que es importante que escuches el otro lado de la historia. Finalmente, ya tienes dieciocho y es posible hacerlo. Estaré esperándote en el café Luna llena en el centro, de la una de la tarde hasta la seis. Si deseas verme tanto como yo a ti, ahí podrás encontrarme; pero si no, lo entenderé sin no llegas a la cita y nunca más volveré a molestarte. Solo te pido, que no le digas nada de esto a tu madre y que destruyas esta carta. Mi vida depende de ello. Te amo mucho, Satsuki y siempre lo haré. Con cariño, Sōichirō."

Definitivamente no era nada de lo que se esperaba. Iori alzó la mirada del papel a Satsuki, la chica había adoptado nuevamente su mirada sería inexpresiva ocultando a la perfección cualquier emoción sobre aquella carta y su contenido.

–Satsuki… ¿Qué harás?...

* * *

Feliz año nuevo!

Ha sido un maravilloso año y es estupendo ver lo lejos que ha llegado esta historia. Y muchas gracias a todos los que la siguen.

Finalmente aquí está la carta de Soichiro y su contenido, ahora la pregunta será ¿Satsuki acudirá a la cita? Tendrán que esperar para saberlo, ya que los siguientes capítulos vamos a brincarnos al otro lado de la historia, para ver que vean todo lo que sucede antes de la hora de la cita.

Muchos saludos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	37. Mucha fiesta, mucha celebración

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Mucha fiesta, mucha celebración

Después de tan excelente venganza, estaban Ryūko, Mako y Kaneo cómodamente sentados sobre el mullido sofá de la sala de transmisión de la preparatoria Naniwa kinman disfrutando de la agradable sensación que les provocaba la venganza.

–Eso estuvo… genial –soltó Takarada Kaneo satisfecho consigo mismos. Dio un prolongado bostezo y extendió los bazos a lo largo de la cabecera del sofá, dejando cada uno detrás de la cabeza de sus amigas.

– ¿Pero tenías que ser tan… vulgar? –le preguntó Matoi Ryūko entrecerrando la mirada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aún así no perdía un sonrisa picara de sus labios –. ¿No crees que te excediste?

–Mira quien lo dice señorita "acabare contigo" –dijo el chico pelirrojo en burla sacudiendo la mano en la dirección de Ryūko –. Humillamos a Kiryūin Satsuki a nivel nacional ¿no te parece suficiente?

–Tienes razón –continuó Ryūko suavizando su mirada –. Lo único que me hubiera gustada, abría sido ver la cara de la reina perra cuando todo su palacio de cristal se cayó frente a sus ojos –agregó con dureza y amargura en su voz.

–Abra sido algo así… –agregó Mako comenzando a ser una pantomima de morisquetas y sonidos ilegibles, de vez en cuando soltaba un grito y en otras sujetaba a Senketsu de las patitas para sacudirlo levemente –, pero luego sentiría hambre y haría algo así… –su mímica imitó los movimientos al comer, para luego frotarse la barriga con satisfacción –; y hablando de comida ¿Ya es hora de comer?

–Mako tiene razón, ya hace hambre –aceptó Ryūko desviando su mirada a su vientre que comenzaba a rugir ante la falta de alimento.

–No se preocupen –dijo Kaneo sacando un fajo de billetes de su abrigo y comenzó a sacudirlo, causando admiración en la mirada de Mako –, ya que esta ha sido nuestra gran victoria, hay que celebrarlo con una gran comida, iremos a comer a un lugar especial…

– ¡Ahhhh… ¿un lugar fastuoso con karaoke?! –lo interrumpió Mako brincando en su puesto, alterando a Senketsu, quien brincó de su regazo para escapar de la locura –. ¿Dónde haya mucha música y bailarines?

–Mako, eso sería demasiado –Ryūko trató de detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde.

– ¡Que buena idea! –la secundó Kaneo brillándole los ojos –. ¡Debe ser toda una celebración, nos lo merecemos! ¡Algo con mucha comida y luces multicolores!

– ¡Y música muy estridente y una gran pista de baile!

Ryūko miró impotente a sus dos amigos que iban encendiéndose como mechas y que después de una lluvia de ideas, finalmente ambos explotaron una sola decisión:

– ¡HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA SALVAJE! –gritaron ambos al unisonó mirándose con expectación ante la maravillosa idea que habían formulado.

Ryūko solo torció una mueca con los labios sin comprender como una simple comida, terminaba en toda una fiesta salvaje. Pero siempre sucedía algo así con sus amigos, cuando tenían alguna idea descabellada, esta crecía como una bola de nieve bajando por una colina y que generalmente terminaba en caos, el cual terminaba resolviendo ella sola. Pero no podía hacer más que seguir la corriente, Mako era imparable cuando se proponía algo, y cuando Kaneo se volvía eufórico, nunca calculaba el alcance de sus acciones. Y como siempre Ryūko estaba al rescate; el cuarenta por ciento de su historial delictivo estaba relacionado a medidas de contingencia. Al final no importaba en que tan serios problemas se metiera la chica por ayudar a sus amigos, ya que una vez que se dejaba llevar por ellos, se divertía como nunca.

En cuestión de minutos y algunas llamadas telefónicas, Kaneo había logrado convertir el patio principal de Naniwa kinman en un salón de fiestas; donde muchas extensiones de luces, una pista de baile improvisada y un increíble sistema de sonido, ambientaría el gran evento que está creando. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no solo ellos merecían celebrar su victoria, por lo tanto, se solicitó la presencia de todo el alumnado de Naniwa kinman, para hacer el festejo tal como debía ser. Debido a que aún seguía cerrada la escuela por la obras de reconstrucción de la fachada, no había miembros del personal educativo que se interpusiera en la celebración, como la horrible directora Oni. Una vez que había oscurecido, la gente invitada comenzó a llenar a la preparatoria.

El ambiente era completamente festivo. Música y baile eran el tema, y el sistema de karaoke era el más solicitado. Varias mesas se había dispuesto a ambos lados de una amplia pista de baile, donde había bocadillos a rebosar. Mako, prácticamente se había apropiado de una y estaba decidida da comer cada uno de alimentos sobre la mesa.

La chica de cabello castaño se había cambiado por un bonito conjunto compuesto de un blusón blanco y una falda celeste de vuelos que combinaban a perfección con sus zapatillas blancas. Mako se habría visto encantadora sino hubiera estado devorando todos los bocadillos como un cerdo en hambruna. Sus compañeros del colegio se mantenían alejados de su mesa por el temor de terminar manchados por la comida que salpicaba, y porque Mako les gruñía como animal cada vez que se aproximaban.

Kaneo la contempló desde el otro lado de la pista de baile, sabiendo que no tenía remedio; mejor se aseguraba que el resto de la fiesta siguiera en orden. El joven pelirrojo se pavoneó entre sus compañeros alumnos luciendo un traje blanco de tres piezas al estilo John Travolta en fiebre en sábado por la noche; ya estaba ansioso de subir a la pista de baila y quemar esos tacones, pero primero debía asegurarse que todo fuera perfecto.

Le pareció que todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y constantemente recibía palabras y elogios de los demás alumnos ante sus heroica presentación en Honnōji. Kaneo tenía el ego hasta las nubes, experiencia que rara vez disfrutaba. Generalmente debía fingirla, al igual que su orgullo y prepotencia, ya que las requería para mantener su imagen ante los demás. Se sentía bien, por primera vez ser un victorioso y héroe para sus compañeros alumnos.

A pesar de todo eso, no se olvidaba de quienes lo hicieron posible, y sí había algo que Takarada Kaneo no era… era ser malagradecido. Su vista recorrió toda la fiesta hasta que finalmente localizó su objetivo. Ryūko se encontraba en una esquina del patio principal recargada en solitario contra uno de los pocos árboles del jardín frontal.

–_Típico de ella, aislarse de todo_ –pensó el joven pelirrojo abriéndose camino hasta alcanzarla.

Ryūko se había cambiado por unos pantalones negros a la cadera, un top rojo fuego y una chamarra corta de mezclilla. Tenía un vaso de ponche en las manos y a pesar de su soledad, sonreía muy a gusto. Esa noche no la acompañaba su leal mascota, ya que los ruidos fuertes lo asustaban; solo esperaba que los Mankanshoku no permitieran que Guts persiguiera a Senketsu por toda la casa.

– ¿Acaso la fiesta no te satisface? ¿Por eso te mantienes al margen? –le preguntó Kaneo al llegar a su lado.

–Tú sabes que nunca he sido una persona de eventos sociales, Kaneo –le respondió ella sin perder su sonrisita picara.

–Ni que lo digas, pero a veces vale la pena el esfuerzo –continuó el chico también recargando su espalda contra el mismo árbol que Ryūko –. Además esta fiesta es también para ti como para mí y Mako –dijo Kaneo agradecido mirando las estrellas sobre sus cabeza, meditando lo perdido que estaría sin la compañía de sus amigas –. Nada de esto sería posible sin su ayuda.

– ¿Vaya? ¿En serio? –soltó Ryūko en burla indicando a Kaneo con su vaso de ponche –. ¿Vas a compartir la gloria? ¿Dónde quedaría tu imagen?

–En estos momentos mi imagen no puede ser afectada por nada, Matoi.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron antes de volver de nuevos sus ojos a la multitud que disfrutaba del festejo. Las risas se multiplicaban y muchos ya ocupaban la pista de baile.

–Y dime ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora la fiesta?

–Nada mal, debo de admitirlo –dijo Ryūko sin mucho interés tomando un sorbo de su bebida –. Esta vez te has lucido, Kaneo.

– ¿Qué es eso, Matoi? –riñó él burlándose y hundiendo su dedo índice en la mejilla de Ryūko – ¿Acaso es una sonrisa lo que veo?

–Aunque no lo creas, también puedo pasarla bien –admitió ella sacudiendo su mano y apartando la del chico pelirrojo –. Especialmente después de la ayuda de Watanabe y Suzuki.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Kaneo sin comprender que tenían que ver el capitán del equipo de soccer y de baloncesto –. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Hace unos momentos descubrí a ese par de idiotas colocando alcohol en el ponche.

– ¡¿Qué?! –bramó Kaneo exageradamente con los ojos casi desorbitados. Si las palabras de Ryūko eran ciertas, eso le causaría complicaciones; la mayoría de la población estudiantil era menor de edad y si alguno terminaba ebrio, dañaría la reputación de la escuela –. ¡Eso es un serio problema! ¡Ese par de desgraciado!

– No te preocupes ya me encargue –rápidamente lo tranquilizó Ryūko alegremente continuando con su bebida –, nadie va tomar de ese ponche.

–Ahhh, menos mal –dijo Kaneo con un suspiro. Se recargó de nuevo contra el árbol sintiendo como un repentino peso se le quitaba de encima –. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

– Me lo tomé –le informó Ryūko alegremente terminando su bebida de un solo sorbo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Por favor, Kaneo –dijo Ryūko con seriedad cruzando los brazos, aunque sus mejillas revelaban un leve sonrojo –. Me has visto tomar mucho más que eso.

–Está bien, pero ten cuidado –aceptó su amigo sin evitar tomar un tono autoritario. En el tiempo que la conocía a Ryūko, era consciente de ciertos de sus vicios, y para la bebida ella parecía tener mucho aguante; pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por ella o su salud –. No quiero que termines haciendo algo descabellado.

– ¿Cómo qué? ¿Infiltrarme en la escuela enemiga para robar su bandera? –continuó burlándose la chica, lanzándola una sonrisa de complicidad a su amigo –. Mira quién habla.

De repente Ryūko perdió su tono burlón y redirigió su atención a su bolsillo, que había comenzado a vibrar. De este sacó su teléfono celular, para descubrir que tenía un mensaje nuevo del mismo desconocido: Blue_CiberDog.

–Este idiota no deja de joder –masculló Ryūko molesta mirando en la pantalla de su aparato el seudónimo del desconocido acosador.

– ¿Qué es? –le preguntó Kaneo curioso mirando también la pantalla del teléfono celular.

–Un imbécil que no conozco e insisten mandarme mensajes –respondió Ryūko fastidiada sacudiendo el teléfono en su mano –. Pero no voy a rebajarme a leer las estupideces que pueda estar escribiendo.

– ¿Quién sabe? –dijo el chico pelirrojo y antes de que Ryūko pudiera borrar el mensaje, Kaneo le arrebató el celular de las manos –. Tal vez no son tonterías.

– ¡Oi!.. –soltó Ryūko alarmada dando manotazos en dirección de Takarada para recuperar su teléfono –. ¡Devuélveme eso!

Pero no importaba cuanto Ryūko intentaba por recuperar su teléfono, Kaneo lo mantenía fuera de su alcance, esquivando esfuerzo de la chica simplemente levantando sobre su cabeza. El reía como maniático, mientras ella le gruñía todas las groserías posibles. Pronto los demás estudiantes a su alrededor comenzaron a observarlos. Mientras, ellos dieron varias piruetas, en las que Ryūko no logró recuperar su teléfono; Kaneo logró abrir el mensaje desconocido y descubrir que no había nada en el más que un simple "Hi" y un emoticón.

–No sé porque te alteras tanto, no tiene nada –dijo el chico decepcionado contemplando el mensaje.

–Esto es estúpido –refunfuñó Ryūko apretando los puños y bajando la mirada al suelo.

–A mí lo que me parece es que tienes un admirador secreto –agregó rápidamente Kaneo con una sonrisita picara y sacudiendo el aparato frente a Ryūko, pero dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

– ¡¿Qué?! –bramó Ryūko furiosa y lanzando llamas, su rostro se había tornado rojo como un tomate –. ¡Urusai, baka!

–Ryūko y su novio paseando de la mano… –comenzó a cantar el chico pelirrojo mientras efectuaba un baile en burla, de vez en cuanto hacía una morisqueta que asemejaba a un piropo –, se dan muchos besitos…

– ¡URUSAI!

–No tenía idea que era así como se divertían en Naniwa kinman –dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellos, provocando que Kaneo dejara sus tortura para Ryūko y ambos se volvieran hacia la fuente. Fue una sorpresa para Ryūko descubrir que no se trataba de otros que Ōbayashi Kyūji y Sakuramiya Kenta de Kami Kōbe, vestidos formalmente para la ocasión.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Ryūko al verlos y rápidamente se puso a la defensiva –. ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

–No te preocupes –se apresuró a decir Kaneo, tranquilizando a Ryūko colocando su mano en su hombro –, yo los invité. Y no solo a ellos –agregó indicando a la lejanía donde se podía apreciar a los cuatro guardianes de Abekamo comiendo en la misma mesa.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Por que en lo que se refiere a Kiryūin Satsuki no debemos ser enemigos, sino aliados –dijo Ōbayashi tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolcillos. Ryūko se relajó un poco, pero aún mantenía la guardia alta.

–Oi –soltó de repente Sakuramiya señalando con el dedo un extremo del patio escolar –. ¿Es normal que suceda esto por aquí?

Todos volvieron la vista a donde indicaba el joven y pudieron contemplar a la distancia, sobre la tarima en que se encontraba el sistema de karaoke, había una multitud alarmada ya que Mako se había apoderado de micrófono y se disponía cantar a todo pulmón.

– ¡Más vale que vaya a terminar eso de inmediato! –brincó Kaneo alarmado y salió corriendo en dirección del tumulto. El horrible estilo de canto de Mankanshoku Mako se había quedado muy bien grabado en su mente desde la primera vez que la escuchó.

Mako ya estaba sobre el escenario y eligiendo la canción en el aparato de karaoke cuando Kaneo subió de un brinco sobre este. La música de la canción seleccionada por la chica ya había comenzado a escucharse y ella tenía el micrófono junto a su boca lista para empezar. Mako dio un fuerte respiro y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Kaneo alcanzó arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos.

– ¡No tan rápido, Mako! –profirió el chico levantando el micrófono a una altura que su amiga no podía alcanzar.

– ¡Yo quiero! –chilló Mako sacudiendo los brazos intentando de arrebatarle el micrófono a Kaneo, sin obtener resultados.

– ¡No! ¡Vetada! –soltó Kaneo terminantemente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho formando una cruz.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mako se retiró desanimada levantando detrás de sí un aura de tristeza. El joven pelirrojo no se dejo conmover y le indicó con el dedo la bajada de la tarima, la cual tomó Mako con mucho pesar.

–Eso estuvo cerca ¿eh? –bromeó Kaneo hablando a la muchedumbre de alumnos por el micrófono, y estos lo apoyaron con chiflidos. Tratando de mantener una sonrisa, caminó a la máquina de karaoke y comenzó a buscar una canción mientras continuaba –: Tal vez debería dejarla cantar, al final de cuentas ella si ayudó a que esta celebración fuera posible, a diferencia de la mayoría de ustedes inútiles. Pero saben, no estoy enojado, me encuentro de fantástico humor que no me molesta que sean parte de la celebración a pesar de que no pudieron ni siquiera detener la invasión de Honnōji –las frías palabras de Kaneo provocó una depresión entre los alumnos, pero eso no le importó; seleccionó una canción en la maquina que comenzó a escucharse en el poderoso sistema de sonido –. Al final de cuentas, eso ya no importa. Tal vez Honnōji se llevó la mayoría de las banderas en el festival, pero Naniwa kinman se queda con la mejor victoria y por eso… We were born to be alive –agregó antes de comenzar a cantar al ritmo de la melodía.

_We were__born to __be alive_

_Born,__born to__be alive__  
__Won't you be alive__  
__You see you were born__  
__Born, born__  
__Born to __be alive_

_People ask me why__  
__I never find a place to stop__  
__And settle down, down, down__  
__But I never wanted all those things__  
__People need to justify__  
__Their lives, lives, livesYou see you were__  
__Born, born,__born to__be alive__  
__Born to __be alive__  
__You see you were__  
__Born, born, born__  
__Born to __be alive__  
__It's good to __be alive_

Kaneo brincó y bailó sobre el escenario al ritmo de la canción que cantaba a todo pulmón. Sus compañeros alumnos comenzaron a aclamarlo y aplaudían con las manos, mientras otros reanudaron la danza sobre la pista de baile al son de la música disco.

Al otro extremo del patio escolar, Ryūko aplaudía como el resto de sus compañeros alumnos que se habían sumado a la fiesta.

–Debo de darle el crédito a Takarada –soltó de repente Ōbayashi entre el escándalo de la música y aplausos –: realmente sabe montar una fiesta. Y no es lo único que debo reconocer –continuó volviéndose hacia Ryūko, quien detuvo sus aplausos ante las palabras del joven presidente de Kami Kōbe –. Esa maniobra de robar la bandera de Honnōji tiene toda la pinta de ser acto tuyo ¿eh? –agregó él con una sonrisa de cómplice e indicándola con la cabeza.

–Y Takarada se llevo todo el crédito –dijo a su vez Sakuramiya detrás de su colega, encogiendo los hombros.

–Los créditos no me importa –les confirmó Ryūko desviando la mirada a sus amigos sobre la tarima. Mako se había colado de nuevo al escenario y bailaba a la par del chico pelirrojo –. Hay cosas más importantes que eso, como la amistad. No soy un individuo que cuente con muchas personas en su vida; pero no necesito un montón de amigos, ya que los que tengo valen millones. Kiryūin Satsuki no parece ser una persona que entienda eso y por ello nunca la voy a perdonar por el daño que les hizo. Voy a odiarla por el resto de mi vida y me asegurare que nunca vuelva a lastimarnos.

Ambos jóvenes de Kami Kōbe permanecieron un momento observando a Ryūko y comprendiendo la profundidad de sus palabras. Esa chica no era una oportunista y descarriada que solo se interesaba en sí misma y en lo que podía conseguir, como lo rumores decían ante su actitud ruda y problemática. Era tan solo una joven dispuesta a ser lo que sea por aquellos que amaba. Y eso era digno de respetarse.

–Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo –dijo Ōbayashi tendiéndole la mano a la joven –. Ōbayashi Kyūji, presidente del comité estudiantil de la preparatoria Kami Kōbe.

Ryūko miró al joven, asombrada. No había malicia en su mirada y su sonrisa era sincera. La verdad, Ryūko no tenía razón de ser enemiga de él; al igual que ella, Ōbayashi y Sakuramiya había sido víctima de las maquinaciones de Kiryūin. Después de todo, ellos tan solo estaba defendiendo su escuela ante un invasor.

–Matoi Ryūko –respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

–Sakuramiya Kenta, vicepresidente –dijo el chico de cabellera larga tendiéndole también la mano, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –les peguntó Ryūko una vez de había saludado a ambos.

– ¡Ahora, hay que dejarse llevar! – soltó de improvisó Sakuramiya tomando fuertemente a Ryūko de la muñeca y jalándola a la pista de baile.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! –bramaba la chica sonrojada, mientras era arrastrada.

Ōbayashi se quedo solo junto al árbol en aquel rincón del pateo escolar, contemplando la diversión a su alrededor. Se llevó un mondadientes a la boca y contempló el cielo nocturno, notando alrededor de la luna una aureola blanquísima.

–Vienen tiempos difíciles –dijo para sí recordando las instrucciones de su padre marinero sobre las señales en el celo.

* * *

Saludos y que frió hace.

Casi no pude terminar esto por el temblor de las manos.

Saben siempre me imaginé a Takarada como un fanático a la música disco debido a sus trajes estrafalarios. La canción es "Born to be alive" de Patrick Hernández, si quieren ver a los mejores bailarines de disco, busquen el video de 1979 World Disco finals con esta canción.

Y para Jiore: si el nombre de Inumuta es como lo acabo de escribir, en ocasiones cuando escribo muy rápido suelo cambiar la "u" por una "a". También me pasa a veces con Jakuzure. Generalmente lo reviso antes de publicar pero se me llega a pasar, así que cuando lo veas, recuerda que es error de dedo. Y sobre Sakuyo/Sukuyo: en la guía que usaba para los nombres venía como Sakuyo, pero después de tu comentario comencé a revisarlo en otras fuentes y son mixtas. Así que decidí irme con la que viene en la Wikkipedia que es Sukuyo, pero no lo voy a cambiar de los capítulos anteriores, porque estoy más ocupada con el capitulo siguiente que cambiar "a" por "u" en treinta seis capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu observación.

Muchos saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente viernes.


	38. Cambio de hábito

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Cambio de hábito

–Finalmente –soltó Kinagase Kinue exhausta dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de sala de la mansión Matoi.

A los lados de la mujer, se sentaron igualmente Mikisugi Aikurō y su hermano Kinagase Tsumugo, tomando cada uno su propio respiro. Después de largas jornadas de trabajo, por fin eran capaces de abandonar el laboratorio subterráneo al haber logrado su objetivo: la nueva fibra resistente a diferentes condiciones climáticas extremas era un hecho y justo en el tiempo propuesto. Era la mañana del martes, justamente tres días antes del plazo final para entregar el nuevo invento, a su excéntrica patrocinadora.

–Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos –dijo Aikurō agotado extrayendo un cigarrillo de un paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata. Una vez encendido, expiró una gran bocanada de humo antes de dejar caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón –. Necesito una horas de sueño –agregó frotando su ojos con sus dedos.

El cansancio los había abatido. En todo tiempo que había permanecido trabajando en el laboratorio, casi no había dormido, estaban mal alimentados y no tenían buen olor por la falta de baño.

Tsumugo palmeó el hombro de Aikurō sobre la cabeza de su hermana y con una señal de la cabeza le exigió al hombre un cigarrillo. Con una sonrisa picara, Aikurō le entregó a Tsumugo toda la cajetilla.

–Realmente, después de esto necesito una vacaciones –anunció Kinue recargando su cabeza en sus manos.

–Sabes –agregó Aikurō sin perder su sonrisa –, he escuchado que en estas fechas la playas nudistas son una maravilla.

Kinue y Tsumugo no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada conjunta.

–Tú en una playa nudista ¿eh? –soltó Tsumugo sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios, mientras aproximaba el encendedor a su rostro –. No me lo quiero imaginar.

–Yo tampoco quiero imaginarlo –dijo Kinue aún riendo.

–Arg, vamos –se quejo Aikurō desapareciendo su sonrisa –, no sean así de crueles conmigo. Yo en cambio si los imagino en una playa nudista.

Ambos hermanos torcieron una mueca y una sombra oscura apareció en sus miradas.

–Ya es suficiente de playas nudistas –Kinue terminó la conversación dándole una palmada en las rodillas a ambos hombres a sus lados –. ¿Alguien desea algo de comer? Quiero ver que encuentro en la cocina que sea comestible; tal vez pueda preparar algo decente antes de ir a buscar a Ryūko a la casa de los Mankanshoku –agregó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la cocina.

–¿Podías preparar tamago kake gohan? –le preguntó Aikurō siguiéndola de cerca.

–Oi –masculló la mujer mirándolo sobre su hombro y sin interrumpir su marcha –. Ni siquiera sé si hay arroz.

–Pero yo quiero. Tsumugo también quiere…

–¡Aikurō, no este mintiendo por otras personas! ¡Eso es mala educación!

–¿Y por qué no le preguntas que desea él?

–¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera sé que hay para comer!

Las voces de ambos se fueron apagando en lo que se perdían en el corredor que iba en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Tsumugo en silencio total. El hombre soltó otra bocanada de humo y se reclinó contra el sillón que estaba sentado. Su vista se desvió hacia las escaleras que yacían detrás de él y conducían a la planta.

–Me pregunto qué querrá él de comer –murmuró pensando en el profesor Matoi, que se había huido a su habitación tan pronto terminaron su proyecto.

* * *

Matoi Isshin pasó su mano sobre la superficie de su espejo de baño para retirar el agua que se había condensado en este, y así poder apreciar su imagen reflejada en él; una imagen que no había contemplado en mucho tiempo. Años de cubrir su apariencia con un disfraz casi consiguieron hacerlos olvidar su verdadero aspecto, que al verse en aquel espejo por un momento sintió estar contemplando a un fantasma.

La navaja de afeitar se había hecho cargo de retirar toda la barba de su rostro, que había acumulado con los años, dejando visible su piel pálida y facciones. Hacía mucho se había roto la nariz en un rencuentro con su terrible enemigo, por lo cual ya no podía hacer nada por aquel detalle. Una recortada rápida de cabello lo hizo retomar su viejo look, pero su cabellera ya era blanquecina por el estrés y la tristeza. Su rostro, ahora descubierto, ya no mostraba su antigua jovialidad; al contrario, una marcadas arrugas decoraban toda su cara. Lo que seguía sin cambio, eran sus ojos; todavía ardían con la misma ferocidad y desafío como en su juventud, lo cual le quitaba algunos años de más.

Él nunca había sido un hombre atractivo, pero al contemplarse al espejo y haber dejado atrás aquel ermitaño disfraz, pudo percatarse que la vejez le sentaba bien; se vía como un hombre sabio y distinguido que era digno de admirar y respetar. Su porte seguía intacto.

Salió de la ducha para cambiarse al traje adecuado. En unas horas tenía una cita muy importante, una que había estado esperando por años; la alarma en su computadora se lo había recordado apenas unas horas. Era la primera vez que se vestía formal en mucho tiempo, incluso ante su patrocinadora y la universidad se había presentado con un ropaje poco adecuado para la situación; por ello se llevó la reputación de ser un completo excéntrico.

Nunca subió de peso, por lo cual seguía siendo de la misma talla de sus trajes; eligió el mejor que tenía para la ocasión, uno azul marino con camisa celeste que hacía juego; no se pondría corbata, no quería verse demasiado formal o intimidante (aunque fuera él quien estuviera temblando). El mayor problema que tuvo al vestirse fue con su adquirida joroba; años de trabajo encorvado sobre un microscopio le había provocado una mala postura. Una faja para la espada fue su única alternativa para lograr enderezarse un poco, pero aún así requería de un bastón para apoyar su peso. Uno decorativo y fino fue la elección correcta, ya que al verse nuevamente al espejo ya completamente arreglado, inclusive su leve inclinación hacia adelante complementaba su aspecto de hombre maduro, sabio y respetable.

Estaba satisfecho con ello. Matoi Isshin había desaparecido para darle paso a Kiryūin Sōichirō.

Pero su apariencia había sido una mera distracción de lo que realmente le preocupaba. Cayendo de nuevo en el pesimismo, su vista se volvió completamente a una esquina de su habitación donde había una gran fotografía en la pared. Caminó a esta, hasta quedar a la distancia adecuanda en que se podía distinguir a la perfección la imagen en el cuadro: era una toma de él y su hija Ryūko en la entrada de aquella mansión hacía muchos años, la fecha exacta cuando se mudaron a ella. Él ya llevaba su disfraz y su hija a su lado era tan solo un pequeña con una expresión triste.

Pero no era la imagen lo que le interesaba, sino lo que había oculto ahí. La mano del hombre encontró la orilla del marco y apartó el cuadro de la pared como una portezuela, dejando descubierta una caja fuerte en la pared. Sus dedos marcaron la combinación en los números digitales, abriendo la dura puertecilla de acero. La caja estaba casi vacía con excepción de un álbum de recortes.

Sōichirō miró el tesoro en sus manos y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se sentó en su cama para examinar con cuidado su objeto más valioso. La portada era rustica y de recortes hecha por un infante, con letras grandes de crayón y dibujos de flores. En la primera hoja al abrirlo se topó con los garabatos mal redactados de una mano infantil, que decía:

"Para otoosan, para que tengas un álbum de fotografía como el que tú me has regalado. Satsuki"

Él nunca se consideró una persona de familia, ni siquiera conoció a la suya. Su padre lo abandonó al nacer y su madre se casó con otro hombre que lo veía como una carga. Su cuidado terminó en manos de sus abuelos, quienes eran personas muy mayores para dedicarle el tiempo que necesitaba. Siempre fue muy independiente y solo procuraba por sí mismo. No tenía amigos y solo socializaba con sus colegas científicos en lo profesional. Realmente, siempre estuvo solo y nunca había amado a alguien hasta el día que nació su primera hija.

Con calma, Sōichirō comenzó a pasar las páginas encontrando en ellas fotografías y dibujos hechos a mano por su primogénita. Las fotografías marcaban diferentes épocas de su vida, desde su nacimiento y su desarrollo. En muchas de ellas era acompañada de Ryūko y la sonrisa de ambas en aquellas imágenes era desgarradora; por un momento Sōichirō creyó no poderlo soportar y estallar en llanto. Las imágenes siguieron pasando hasta la fotografía familiar del cumpleaños número cinco de Satsuki, donde Sōichirō había rayado con un plumón negro la imagen de su ex-esposa y de su hija producto de la infidelidad, en un arranque de ira.

Después, la siguientes imágenes eran principalmente recortes de periódico donde salía Ragyō en compañía de su hija en algún evento público, otras eran páginas de los anuarios escolares de Satsuki donde aparecía la niña convertida en adolecente y la capitana del equipo de oratoria, kendo y como la mejor estudiante del año. Había algunas fotografías de Satsuki de sus años venideros, que habían sido conseguidas por contrabando con ayuda de su asociado en la mansión Kiryūin. Todas esas imágenes tenían algo en común, la expresión de su hija: una mirada seca, sin emoción; no había ninguna sonrisa en su labios y se mostraba indiferente de sus propios éxitos.

Al mirar los ojos perdidos de Satsuki, Sōichirō se preguntó que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hija en eso momento. _¿Por qué no sonreía? ¿Adónde se fue su alegría? ¿Era por él? ¿Todo era su culpa? ¿Qué le había dicho su madre?_ Miles de otras preguntas se formaron en su mente, como lo habían hecho con el paso de los años, pero finalmente abría la posibilidad de que recibieran respuesta. Pero aún era solo una posibilidad, ya que quedaba una pequeña probabilidad que Satsuki no acudiera a la cita, algo mucho más probable que el hecho que no recibiera su nota. Él estaba completamente confiado que su ayudante, haría llegar la carta a su hija. Aún así, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, más que esperar y rezar, que ella acudiera a la cita como él deseaba tanto.

En sus meditaciones, había llegado a la ultima hoja del álbum de recortes donde estaba un horrible documento que era el culpable de mantenerlo alejado de Satsuki todo esos años; lo tenía desde el día que le había roto la nariz con una puerta. Pero finalmente, había terminado el plazo y ahora era libre de tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, siendo Ragyō el único obstáculo en su camino. La mujer seguía siendo un peligro para Sōichirō como para sus hijas. Era tan precavido y cuidadoso; no deseaba que su ex-esposa sospechara que estaba por hacer contacto con Satsuki.

Por último, cerró el álbum con fuerza y decisión en lo que estaba por hacer, jugarse el todo por el todo. En el fuerte movimiento de las hojas, una fotografía cayó de entre las paginas al suelo, la cual Sōichirō no tardó ni un segundo en recoger parte de su tesoro. La imagen en sus manos, era una captura de sus dos hijas en un fuerte abrazo, ambas reían de felicidad. El parecido en ambas era increíble en aquella imagen, que cualquiera que no lo supiera del año de diferencia entre ellas, habría pensado que eran gemelas; Sōichirō lo imaginó muchas veces, por ello, le era difícil ver a Ryūko y no recordar a Satsuki sin hacerlo sufrir. Pero el padre de ellas anhelaba de nuevo esa alegría pura, pero estaba convencido que no sería fácil de obtener: por un lado tenías las dudas sobre como reaccionaria Satsuki, y por el otro, la misma ignorancia de Ryūko.

Sōichirō no estaba muy seguro que era lo que había pasado con Ryūko, había cambiado radicalmente de una inocente e indefensa, a un completo monstruo que había olvidado totalmente su pasado. Él sospechaba que la falta de memoria de su hija menor se debía a la dura infancia que sufrió ante los tratamientos médicos en que fue sometida. Tal vez, para protegerse del dolor, la pequeña había bloqueado los recuerdos como autoprotección. Pero también recordaba, que en las primeras sesiones de Ryūko, la pequeña entraba en llanto exigiendo la presencia de su hermana mayor, y él solo le contestaba con enojo debido al dolor de la realidad:

– ¡Satsuki no está aquí y nunca va a venir. Vete olvidando eso!

Probablemente, en su mente infantil, la pequeña lo había tomado las palabras literalmente.

Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, ni siquiera cuando tuviera que enfrentar a su hija menor; Sōichirō quería enfocarse completamente en la mayor, ya que finalmente había llegado el día que había esperado por tantos años.

* * *

–Tienes suerte que encontré algo de arroz en la despensa –dijo Kinue entregándole a Aikurō un plato del humeante de tamago kake gohan.

–Arigatou –le respondió alegremente Aikurō tomándolo de inmediato. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a prepararlo con un huevo crudo y un poco de salsa de soya.

Kinue sonrió al verlo devorar felizmente el alimento, en lo que su hermano menor entraba en la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa.

–¿También quieres? –le preguntó ella sacudiéndose el mandil, mientras él se limitó solamente a asentir con la cabeza.

En cuestión de minutos los tres se encontraban a la mesa devorando sus alimentos.

–Itadakimasu –pronunciaron al unisonó agradecidos de poder llevarse algo a sus bocas.

–Quiero poco más –ordenó Aikurō un minuto después mostrándole a Kinue su plato casi vacío.

–¿Más? – soltó esta sin dar crédito a sus palabras –. No puedo darte más ¿Qué hay del profesor? no sé si tiene planeado comer.

–No te preocupes Kinue –dijo de repente una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cocina –. Saldré a comer dentro de una hora, por el momento me conformaría con un café, arigatou.

Aikurō sonrió inmensamente al saber que podría tener un segundo plato, pero pronto la comida pasó a segundo plano cuando se volvió junto con los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa, hacía el punto de donde provenía la voz del profesor Isshin. Los tres estudiantes se quedaron paralizados, con las mandíbulas caidas y con los ojos en blanco al ver a su mentor completamente cambiando. Había pasado de ser el estrafalario excéntrico con los años encima, convertirse en un respetable hombre de sociedad.

–Ma-matoi-sensei… ¿Qué… qué le ha sucedido? –murmuró Kinue impactada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo el hombre fingiendo demencia en lo que tomaba asiento en la fina mesa de cerezo que decoraba la espaciosa cocina.

A pesar que su respuesta no aportaba nada, ninguno de sus protegidos le replicó más la situación. Kinue, un poco inquieta y algo sonrojada por el repentino cambio, se levantó de la mesa para preparar el café del profesor. Tsumugo siguió con su almuerzo fingiendo que nada estaba fuera de lo común, pero por sus adentros comenzaba a preguntarse qué clase de cita tenía programada Matoi. En cambio a ellos, Aikurō no le quitaba la vista de encima al profesor, tanto que al hombre mayor comenzaba a incomodarle la mirada. Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar algunas de estas, hasta que finalmente y de un solo impulso, el hombre de cabellera azul se extendió sobre la mesa y le pellizcó una mejilla a su mentor.

–¡¿Por qué rayos fue eso?! –gritó Isshin ante el dolor en su rostro.

–¿Cómo saber que es el verdadero Matoi-sensei? –le preguntó Aikurō muy seriamente, pero aún en su tono se podía detectar una leve burla.

Pero antes que se iniciara una verdadera confrontación ante lo sucedido, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, anunciando a un visitante. Todos se levantaron de la mesa preguntándose quién sería el extraño visitante, cuando nunca nadie (a excepción de ellos) visitaba la mansión.

Kinue abrió la puerta para toparse con nada menos que Takarada Hina.

–¡Ohayou! –bramó la mujer entrado intempestivamente a la casa. Como siempre, la mujer de cabellera rojiza iba vestida en sus trajes típicos, un lujoso kimono rojo y dorado con miles de mariposas estampadas, su cabello estaba levantado con múltiples prendedores de oro en formas de flores y sus típicas gafas de botella adornaba su rostro exageradamente maquillado –. Espero no haberlos levantado… ¿Qué digo? No esperaba encontrarlos durmiendo.

La mujer rió estrepitosamente e ignoró a Kinue, pasó directamente a la sala donde sus ojos se posaron lujuriosamente sobre Aikurō y Tsumugo. Ambos hombres se percataron de lo que venía; intentaron escapar en vano, pero la mujer rápidamente aprisionó sus brazos entre los suyos evitando así que se alejaran de ella.

–¡Miren que tenemos aquí! –exclamó coquetamente la mujer presionando los brazos de ambos hombres contra su cuerpo, permitiéndoles a ellos percatarse del perfume a duraznos que endulzaba a su patrocinadora –. Chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlo ¿me han extrañado tanto como yo a ustedes?

–Sama, usted es difícil de olvidar –contestó Aikurō con falsa cortesía y una sonrisa hipócrita, mientras trataba de liberar su brazo de la horrible presión que le proporcionaba la señora Takarada con su garras pintadas de carmesí.

–Querido, tan adorable como siempre –suspiró Hina con tono seductor, rosando con uno de sus dedos la barbilla de Aikurō, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado. Por su parte Tsumugo, no dijo o hizo algo, permaneció como una piedra con la vista en la nada, esperando a que todo terminara.

–¿A qué se debe su visita, Takarada-sama? –dijo cortésmente el profesor Matoi siendo el ultimo en unirse al grupo en la sala. Los ojos de Hina pasaron de los dos pupilos al maestro, y estos se abrieron tan grandes como paltos cuando contemplaron la nueva apariencia del profesor.

–Vaya, vaya – dijo Hina casi babeando como perro, dejo a los dos hombre más jóvenes y se lanzó por el mayor de todos. Se contoneó frente a Isshin sin atreverse a tocarlo, como si fuera una especie de ilusión que desaparecería –. Mi querido Matoi-sensei ¿acaso este cambio de aspecto es solo para recibirme?

Kinue rió por debajo, pero nadie la escucho, ya que estaban todos ocupados esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del profesor, un hombre que rara vez se había mostrado cordial o galante.

–Me alaga ¿pero sería tan amable en decirnos a que ha venido? Si es acaso por la fibra… no debe preocuparse, ya hemos terminado con ella, justo a tiempo. Los resultados estarán en la sede del conglomerado Takarada mañana por la mañana.

–¡Magnifico! –soltó la mujer dando un brinco y dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala. La mujer se acodó a lo largo y sacó un decorado abanico de mano de su escote y comenzó a abanicarse con este –. Nunca me he arrepentido de haber puesto mis ojos en ti Isshin –continuó, aunque era una mentira, ya que había sido él quien le había solicitado trabajo a ella –. Realmente nunca me decepcionas y solo me has traído cosas maravillosas. Pero no. No vengo a ver lo de la fibra de tela, si no a vanagloriar a tu hija.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba. La respiración de los presentes se detuvo antes de que soltaran un fuerte:

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Como lo oyen. Estoy fascinada con tu hija, es una chica encantadora y maravillosa.

–Con todo respeto, Takarada-sama –dijo Kinue con mucho cuidado –. ¿Pero acaso ha bebido esta mañana?

–Por supuesto que no.

–Tal vez la confundido con otra persona –soltó Tsumugo cruzando los brazos.

–Se dé quien hablo –insistió la mujer corrigiendo su postura –. Tu hija, Isshin. La linda Ryūko que ha sido amiga de mí querido Kaneo desde que se conocieron. Esa muchachita es una maravilla, sin duda te has esforzado con su educación.

–No la comprendo… –dijo finalmente el profesor perdiendo la paciencia.

–Que despistado eres mi querido Isshin. Probablemente ya sabías que la semana pasada se celebró el festival Yosegaki Himonau en el que participa Naniwa kinman y otras tres escuelas. Por desgracia, lo ganó la despreciable academia Honnōji, tú sabes a cual me refiero, a la que pertenece a esa arpía piernas larga de Kiryūin Ragyō. Bueno a lo que quiero llegar, es que Honnōji no se llevó una victoria impecable, ya que junto en medio del ceremonia de victoria de Honnōji, donde se presentaron todos los medios, se dieron cuenta que la bandera de la academia fue robada... por tu hija. ¡Fue maravilloso! Kaneo se aseguró en dejar en ridículo a la hija de esa estirada en televisión nacional ¡Algo increíble!

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se cubría el rostro con el abanico de mano.

–Me sorprende que no esté enterado, es toda una noticia. Ahora la nueva línea de ropa de esa bruja esta arruinada y su linda princesita se ha caído del pedestal ¡Como muero de ganas de verle la cara a Kiryūin! ¡Debe ser para morir!

De nuevo volvió a reír mientras la tremenda revelación conmocionaba a los presentes en aquella sala. Nadie dudaba de las palabras de la señora Takarada, y los actos que comentaban, tenían toda la pinta de haber sido perpetrados por Ryūko. Pero quien más se impactó con ello fue el padre de la chica, quien le aterraba la idea de lo mucho que se estaba acercando su vieja vida a su hija sin haberse dado cuenta. La mención de Ragyō lo aterraba, la presencia de Satsuki lo angustiaba y los actos de Ryūko lo consternaban.

Exactamente ¿Qué contacto habían tenido Ryūko y Satsuki hasta ese momento?

* * *

El habito no hace al monje.

Feliz fin de semana con un nuevo capitulo.

Hay varias teorías porque Sochiro abandona a Ryuko en la serie original, pero en esta historia, su lejanía se debe a que su hija menor le recuerda mucho a la mayor y eso lo hace recordar lo que perdió. Satsuki es su favorita.

La imagen de la madre de Takarara y su nombre son inspiración de doujinshi SatsukiXKaneo.

Muchos saludos a los seguidores nuevos, si les gusta esta historia, compartanla con sus amigos porfavor!

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	39. ¿Qué paso anoche?

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

¿Qué paso anoche?

Había sido una mañana extraña y llena de sorpresa para Kinagase Kinue, lo cual resultaba muy raro en su vida rutinaria y casi aburrida. Su rutina no le afectaba, ni le importaba. No era una persona de emociones fuertes o que buscara de la emoción, le gustaba su vida tal y como era.

Una condición de familia. Sus padres eran gente sencilla y pasiva, Kinue y Tsumugo tuvieron que arreglárselas por su cuenta para asegurarse su educación superior; ella trabajando para la universidad, él como parte de su entrenamiento. Pero aún así conservaban ciertas costumbres de su simple hogar como la sencillez, el conformismo y, por supuesto, la unidad familiar.

Esa era principal razón por la cual Kinue no podía entender la falta de unión entre los Matoi. Tanto padre como hija, no mostraban el afecto familiar al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Al darse cuenta de ello, la joven mujer se propuso la misión de cambiar eso, pero hasta el momento no había tenido resultado. Ambos, tanto padre como hija, era tercos y necios. Era lo que tenían en común, además de la increíble capacidad de sorprenderla.

Ya había sido muy impactante para Kinue descubrir esa misma mañana el repentino cambio de aspecto del profesor Matoi, el cual no tenía razón o motivo obvio y el verdadero, el mismo profesor se negaba a revelar:

–¿Por qué me interrogas Kinue? –le dijo el profesor antes de abandonar la mansión con solo la compañía de Tsumugo –. Solo iré a una comida.

–¿Y por qué va Tsumugo con usted?

–Más vale ser precavido.

Y sin más, el hombre la dejo con una gran duda. Por desgracia para ella, no podía hacer nada para que el profesor confesara, una situación que no estaba dispuesta a que se repitiera con Ryūko.

Tanto la joven como su guardiana, viajaban por las calles de la ciudad en el pequeño automóvil de Kinue de regresó al departamento que compartían en el complejo de la universidad. Hacía tan solo un par de minutos, Kinue había llegado con los Mankanshoku para recogerla y estos le contaron una increíble historia.

Kinue volvió su vista del camino hacia la joven que dormitaba contra la ventanilla en el asiento del copiloto, abrazando contra su cuerpo su conejo mascota. Se veía tan tranquila e inocente que le resultaba difícil para la joven mujer molestar su sueño, pero de verdad quería averiguar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Según los Mankanshoku, Ryūko y sus amigos había asistido a una fiesta muy estrambótica en la preparatoria Naniwa kinman; ya por sí era sorprendente que Ryūko se prestara para un evento tal cual, lo más impactante había sido, que tanto ella como Mako, habían llegado cada una por su cuenta en la madrugada y achampañadas por muchacho diferente.

Los Mankanshoku no le proveyeron mucha información sobre el joven que había aparecido con Ryūko, tanto porque Barazō estaba muy alterado por el hombre que había regresado a Mako a casa en su llamativo automóvil, sino también porque Ryūko no permitió que su acompáñate entrara a la casa. Pero de algo estaban seguros, ninguno de los dos hombres era Takarada Kaneo, el único amigo varón que tenían ambas chicas.

Kinue está emocionada y ansiosa. Ryūko no era una persona que hiciera amigos fácilmente o constantemente, así que todo eso era un gran avance para ella. Sin poder resistir más, Kinue extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar el hombro de Ryūko al detenerse en un semáforo, y con delicadeza, la sacudió un poco para despertarla.

–Ryūko… Ryūko, despierta…

La chica soltó un leve gruñido en lo que despegó su rostro contra el frio cristal y un delicado hilo de saliva se extendió de su boca hasta la liza superficie de vidrio.

–¿Qué pasa, Kinue? –dijo la joven frotándose los ojos.

–No es nada –agregó la mujer fingiendo seriedad, aunque estaba tan animada como una chiquilla –, solo que quería que me contaras un poco de la fiesta de anoche, según los Mankanshoku se divirtieron en grande.

–Estuvo bien –murmuró Ryūko apoyando de nuevo su cabeza contra el cristal y preparándose para volver a dormir –, no fue gran cosa.

Kinue mordió su labio.

–Vamos, no seas así –bromeó Kinue golpeándola levemente con el codo pero sin soltar el volante –. No lo subestimes, por ahí escuché que fue una noche genial.

–¿Por qué lo habría sido?

–No lo sé… tal vez porque conociste a alguien especial… un joven que te acompañó a la casa de los Mankanshoku.

La pesadez, el sueño y la resaca, desaparecieron inmediatamente del cuerpo de Ryūko tan pronto escucho esas palabras. Con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos, se volvió de golpe hacia Kinue.

–¡Baka! ¡No-o… no es lo que parece! –bramó Ryūko rápidamente. Su rostro sonrojado no la ayudó a adoptar una actitud digna que merecía la situación.

–¿A no? –le preguntó la conductora del vehículo guiñando un ojos –. Porque no me cuentas como en realidad fueron las cosas.

–Ni si quiera estoy segura de cómo paso –masculló Ryūko para sí estrujando a Senketsu contra su pecho. El pequeño conejito alzó las orejas y volvió su cabecita hacia la barbilla de su dueña. Ryūko hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente y tratar de recordar exactamente los hechos de la noche anterior, pero el desvelo y la resaca, no le facilitaban la tarea.

* * *

La noche anterior otro vehículo recorría las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad, un cadillac rosado con tres ocupantes.

–¡¿Cuanto más falta?! –gruñó Jakuzure Nonon desde el asiento detrás del conductor, por tercera vez consecutiva –. ¡Ya deberíamos estar ahí!

–Jakuzure –le respondió Gamagōri Ira conservando la clama aunque apretaba fuertemente el volante de su automóvil –, como te lo dije hace cinco minutos, aún falta para llegar.

–¿Qué quieres que haga, sapo? –siguió la chica dejándose caer en su asiento y comenzando a patear el asiento del conductor con su botas afelpadas –. ¡Tu chatarra es muy lenta!

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Gamagōri volviendo su cabeza sobre su hombro y perdiendo levemente el control del vehículo. Por unos segundos casi chocan con un poste de luz, si no fuera por Inumuta Hōka sujetó el volante en el momento justo.

–Se nota que los dos desean morir –dijo el joven de lentes retomando su lugar en el asiento del copiloto –, pero no lo hagan cuando voy con ustedes.

–Inumuta ¿Estás seguro que ahí es donde se encuentra? –preguntó Gamagōri sin apartar los ojos del camino.

–No tengo la menor duda –dijo Hōka acomodando sus gafas de nuevo en su nariz, bajó la cremallera de su hoodie para hablar con mayor libertad –. Finamente, Matoi abrió uno de los correo electrónicos que le estado mandado, con ello he podido entrar en la configuración de su teléfono celular y activar su GPS, y así saber exactamente donde se encuentra mientras lleve consigo el dispositivo –explicó el chico mostrando la pantalla táctil de su aparato que indicaba la posición del celular de Matoi Ryūko en Naniwa kinman.

–Vaya perrito, eso sonó muy perturbador, incluso para ti –indicó Nonon con acides apoyando de nuevo sus botas contra el asiento del conductor y ejerciendo una leve presión, que Gamagōri podía sentir.

–Jakuzure ¡¿Quieres… DEJAR DE PATEAR MI ASIENTO?! –gritó Gamagōri con furia, perdiendo nuevamente el control de vehículo y quedando nuevamente en peligro de chocar.

–¡Pon atención al camino, Gamagōri! –soltó Inumuta acodando nuevamente el gorro de su abrigo que se había volado con la velocidad del viento.

–En estos momentos, siento que estoy por perder el control –explicó el hombre clavando su mirada en el camino y apretando con fuerza el volante hasta lograrlo hacerlo crujir –. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan furioso. Matoi me engañó y humilló, dejo en ridículo a Honnōji y más importante que todo eso, ha dejado en deshonra a Satsuki-sama y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar –con un fuego en la mirada, Gamagōri se alzó sobre el parabrisas –. ¡Me escuchaste Matoi! ¡Pagaras por los crimines que has cometido contra nuestra Satsuki-sama!

Después del fuerte discurso, Gamagōri giró con fuerza el volante y el vehículo derrapó en la primera vuelta a la derecha. Una vez que el automóvil volvió a moverse en vía recta, los ocupantes de este tuvieron que reacomodarse en sus asientos por el fuerte impulso que los había desacomodado.

–Cielos sapo –se quejo Jakuzure acomodando de nuevo su boina rosada que casi pierde con las ráfagas de aire –, tranquilízate un poco.

–Mira quien lo dice –dijo Hōka interrumpiéndola –; hace apenas una hora estabas echando rayos y truenos, con el deseo de aniquilar a Matoi.

–¡Por supuesto que quiero acabar con ella! ¡Esa maldita perra engreída dejo en ridículo a Satsuki-sama y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar! ¡Voy a hacerla pagar, disfrutare todo los gritos que salgan de su boca!

–¿Y dices que yo soy el perturbador? Tu declaración parece un guión malo de un manga yuri.

–Dices eso porque nunca entenderás el cariño tan puro que siento por Satsuki-sama –explicó Jakuzure cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sin sentirse ofendida por el comentario –. La conozco mucho mejor que todos ustedes y por más tiempo. Inclusive, si esto fuera un manga yuri como dices perrito, creo que estelarizaría el romance principal.

–Te das mucho crédito –la contradijo Hōka con una sonrisa sádica –. Si esto fuera un manga yuri, tendría mucho más fans el romance de Satsuki-sama con alguien como Matoi, que contigo.

–¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

–¡JAKUZURE, EL ASIENTO!

Por tercera vez, el cadillac rosado estuvo a punto de chocar, pero en esa ocasión con otro automóvil.

–Lo diré solo una vez –dijo Gamagōri con seriedad tratando de mantener la calma –. Dejen de distraerme con sus peleas absurdas, parecen un viejo matrimonio de casados. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, recuperar la bandera y hacer pagar a Matoi.

Inumuta encogió los hombros sin decir más, mientras que Jakuzure se conformó con cruzar los brazos y soltar un resoplido. Por el resto del camino guardaron silencio, aunque ya estaban a solo un par de calles de llegar a su destino. Cuando finamente el automóvil rosado se detuvo en la entrada de Naniwa kinman, los miembros del consejo de Honnōji se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. La preparatoria estaba reunida en un gran festejo donde la música y la diversión estaban al orden de los invitados.

Completamente anonadados con tremenda fiesta, los tres jóvenes se mesclaron sin problemas entre la multitud que no se percató de su presencia. Tuvieron que empujar al gentío para llegar al centro del festejo, donde la pista de baile estaba a rebosar. Sobre una tarima al fondo había un sistema de karaoke, donde una jovencita cantaba a todo pulmón la melodía número uno que estaba de moda en todo Japón. A sus alrededores, los invitados se divertían bailando entre ellos. Los jóvenes de Honnōji pudieron distinguir entre la multitud a los cuatro guardines de Abekamo, que habían abandonado sus túnicas ceremoniales y vestidos como jóvenes comunes y corrientes, zapateaban sobre las mesas.

También estaban los integrantes del consejo de Kami Kōbe, quienes bailaban alegremente con dos chicas de Naniwa kinman que no dejaban de reír con ellos. Pero su verdadero objetivo de aquel viaje, estaba a solo uno metros de los miembros de Kami Kōbe; Takarada Kaneo danzaba alegremente rodeado por un grupo maravillados de alumnos, ante su gran habilidad digna de un video musical de Michael Jackson. Sus compañeros alumnos no dejaban de vitorearlo y aplaudir ante su agiles movimientos en la pista de baile.

Al lado del joven pelirrojo, se encontraban Matoi Ryūko y Mankanshoku Mako, bailando cada una a su propio ritmo: Mako con mucha calma y Ryūko al ritmo de la música. Los movimientos de ambas chicas no pasaban desapercibidos para los jovenes a sus alrededores, pero ninguna de ellas lo advirtió, ya que toda su atención estaba enfocada la una en la otra.

–Ahí están –murmuró Jakuzure para sí, antes de caminar entre la multitud que danzaba en la pista de baile en dirección del Matoi y sus amigos. Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta ellos, Kaneo bullía la danza de la victoria mientras sus compañeros alumnos le aplaudían –. ¡Veo que seehhhh…. Waaaaa! –la chica no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que la multitud que se movía al son de la música la empujó lejos de su objetivo –. ¡Maldición, simplemente no nos escuchan!

Aceptando la opinión de su compañera del consejo, Gamagōri se abrió camino entre la masa, lo cual le resultó fácil debido a su tamaño y complexión. Sin dificultad alcanzó el sistema de karaoke y con toda la furia había estado acumulando durante el día, estalló en una descarga de energía y lanzó el aparato sobre su cabeza, provocando una ola de pánico entre los alumnos de Naniwa kinman. Una vez que la máquina de muisca se hizo añicos en el suelo, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del pateo escolar.

–Así está mucho mejor –se vanaglorió Jakuzure plantándose frente a Takarada.

–¡Oi! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! –bramó el joven pelirrojo y casi escupiéndoles encima, al mismo tiempo que los señalaba con su dedo –. ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes aquí?! ¡No son invitados de esta fiesta!

–No te atribuyas tanto, no estamos interesados en esas ridiculeces –musitó Jakuzure haciendo una mueca.

–¿O es acaso que es envidia? –cambio de actitud Kaneo mostrándose burlista y fanfarrón –. No pudieron soportar la vergüenza y han venido llorando para que les regresemos su bandera –continuó el joven con sus burlas pavoneándose ante los tres de Honnōji y finalmente deteniéndose frente a Nonon y pellizcándole una mejilla.

Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

–¡Nunca nos rebajaríamos a eso Takarada! –dijo Gamagōri hinchando el pecho. Su imponente tamaño, intimidó un poco al presidente de Naniwa kinman, quien tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

–¡Me parece perfecto! –interrumpió una voz detrás de Takarada. Todos se enfocaron en el nuevo interlocutor que resultó ser no otra que Ryūko. La chica apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaneo antes de imponerse entre él y los tres invasores –. Ya que nunca aceptaremos sus lágrimas.

–Ya apareció la bruja –soltó Nonon a sus compañeros entrecerrando la mirada.

–Aunque que por otro lado –continuó Ryūko sin escuchar las palabras de la chica de rosa –. Podríamos hacer una excepción por la reina perra perfecta de cejas pobladas que tanto idolatran. Me encantaría saber si es capaz de llorar.

Los estudiantes (entre ellos Mankanshoku Mako) alrededor de los cinco jóvenes soltaron una exclamación masiva ante aquella declaración.

–¡¿Qué rayos has dicho?! –soltaron Jakuzure y Gamagōri con rabia. Por su parte Inumuta conservaba la calma; hasta el momento no había formado parte del conflicto y toda su atención estaba centrada en su teléfono celular.

–Lo que oyeron –apoyó Kaneo dando también un paso hacia adelante; de entre su camisa sacó la punta de la bandera de Honnōji para que los invasores pudieran ver su preciado trofeo –. Esta banderita se queda con nosotros, ya que es un símbolo de los idiotas que son ustedes y lo patética que es su presidenta escolar. Así que pueden quedarse con su ridícula victoria del festival. No la necesitamos, ya que con esto es suficiente para nosotros. Ahora todos saben que no son tan poderosos como parecen y que su líder no es la perfecta princesa que todos conocen. Son patéticos y falsos, y ahora todos los saben.

Después de tal perorata, Kaneo estalló en carcajadas que fueron acompañadas por sus compañeros de Naniwa kinman. Durante todo el discurso, Jakuzure fue conteniendo la ira que la invadía, pero sabía que no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, bajo la vista al suelo en lo que apretaba los puños. Sus compañeros no compartían sus acciones: Inumuta seguía perdido en su mundo y Gamagōri estalló en un grito y una amenaza.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Takarada burlándose en su cara –. No puedes hacer nada. Ustedes tan solo son tres y nosotros somos más. Debieron haber pensado eso antes de venir a decir idioteces en nuestro territorio, Honnōji. Son tan patéticos como su Kiryūin Satsuki.

De nuevo volvió a reír, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Jakuzure no pudo más, en un acto completamente fuera de control, la chica de rosada saltó sobre Kaneo tomando a todos por sorpresa y derribándolo hasta el suelo.

–¡No hables así de Satsuki-sama! –gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba con su puños el rostro de Kaneo contra el suelo. El acto había sido tan repentino, que todos los espectadores quedaron paralizados de momento sin hacer nada.

–¡¿Acaso está loca?! –dijo Ryūko al reaccionar, sujetando a la chica de Honnōji de la cintura para retirarla de su amigo.

Gamagōri avanzó para socorrer a su compañera, pero la gran masa de alumnos de Naniwa kinman los detuvo hasta el punto empujarlo al suelo.

– Se equivocaron –dijo Kaneo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su labio partido por un impacto que había recibido contra sus dientes falsos de oro –. Tienen desventaja numérica.

–No tan rápido –aclaró repentinamente Inumuta enfocando toda la atención a él. Hasta ese momento había sido ignorado por todos los presentes –. Mientras ustedes discutían, me tomé la libertad de mandar indicaciones a algunos miembros de Honnōji para que nos socorrieran en esta situación. Y si mis cálculos no fallan… deben de estar llegando… ¡Ahora! –agregó el joven mirando la hora en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.

Y tal cual sus palabras, un par de vehículos: motocicletas y automóviles aparcaron en la entrada de Naniwa Kinman. Unos cincuenta estudiantes del aspecto más nefasto rodearon a la multitud de la preparatoria enemiga en cuestión de segundos.

–¡Todoroki Ryosuke y su banda motorizada esta lista para el combate! –anunció uno joven de los recién llegados, un tipo de cabellera alborotada por el viento y sonrisa incompleta por la falta de un par de dientes.

La repentina aparición de Todoroki y su banda tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes en aquel patio escolar. Nonon aprovechó eso para sentarle una mordida a Ryūko en el brazo y finadamente librarse su agarre que la había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. La joven morena soltó un grito de dolor, mientras la de rosa se reunió alegremente con sus compañeros.

–¡La maldita me mordió! –soltó Ryūko mostrándole la marca de los dientes de Jakuzure en su brazo a Kaneo.

–Haber si no te da rabia –bromeó el joven con seriedad examinando con cuidado la herida.

–¡Ya fue suficiente de todo esto! ¡Al ataque! ¡Recuperen nuestra bandera! –bramó Jakuzure indicando a sus compañeros lanzarse al combate.

La banda de Todoroki actuó a la orden y se echó contra los alumnos de la escuela enemiga empuñando barras de acero y herramientas de metal. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Naniwa kinman no estaban preparados para un ataque, por lo cual muchos de ellos huyeron ante la agresión, pero los pocos quedaron respondieron al asalto con lo que tuvieran en manos.

Ante el espíritu combativo de Honnōji demostrado por sus compañeros, Gamagōri adquirió nueva fuerza y se alzó arrojando en todas direcciones a todos aquellos que intentaran contenerlo. Pero no fue el único motivado, ya que ante el nuevo espíritu de camaradería, los estudiantes de Abekamo y Kami kōbe se unieron contra Honnōji.

El caos se apoderó de la pista de baile y en algún momento del combate, la lucha dio un giro brutal cuando un par de combatientes llegaron hasta una mesa con comida y la utilizaron como arma contra el otro. Las barras de acero fueron remplazadas por pastelillos y pasteles, convirtiendo la lucha en una guerra de comida. En cuestión de minutos todo el patio escolar se convirtió en un batidero de alimentos, la mayoría de estos arrojados por el aire. Las mesas habían sido tumbadas y usadas como fuertes contra los enemigos; resultaba imposible no salir manchado con algún perdigón de pan que surcaba la pista de baile. Por una curiosa razón, la batalla se volvió divertida para ambos bandos. Solo Mako era la única que no la disfrutaba:

–¡No por favor! ¡No arrojen los pasteles! ¡Dejen las croquetas! –chillaba la chica corriendo de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando se caía a causa de la comida derramada por el suelo –. ¡Es tan deliciosa! ¡Oh mi dios! ¡No la desperdicien!

–¡No se detengas! ¡Hay que recuperar nuestra bandera! –clamó Jakuzure asomando su cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa, motivando a sus tropas a continuar. Pero en su osadía, un pastel de limón estalló con fuerza contra su rostro.

–¡Eso es por la mordida, cabrona! –le gritó Ryūko desde el otro lado del patio escolar. La chica se encontraba escondida detrás de una mesa, cubriendo del feroz ataque de Honnōji.

–Esto es demasiado –se quejo Kaneo cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos –. Arruinaron mi traje nuevo –agregó con una lagrima triste en su ojos al ver una mancha de ponche en su traje blanco.

–No seas ridículo, Kaneo. No debemos dejarlos ganar.

Ryūko lanzó una manzana que noqueó por completo a un enemigo.

–Ryūko, estoy seguro que no te va agradar lo que voy a pedirte –dijo Kaneo con voz profunda y casi tenebrosa, cambiando por completo su actitud –.Pero…

La chica volvió a mirarlo sin comprender a que se refería.

–Yo quiero…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el joven pelirrojo tomó las manos de su amiga.

–Que huyas con esto –agregó de golpe entregándole la bandera de Honnōji.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó la chica impactada estrujando el banderín en su puño –. ¿Por qué? ¡Nosotros podemos vencerlos! ¡Tú sabes que yo nunca huyo de una pelea!

–Lo sé, pero es importante, si no te lo pediría. No estábamos listos para una pelea así, muchos desertaron. Y ante todo, lo más importante es mantener la bandera fuera de sus manos. Sé que eres la única que podría lograrlo.

–¿Pe-pero? ¿Qué hay de ti y los demás? ¿Qué hay de Mako?

–No te preocupes –dijo de repente una voz detrás de la chica, que resultó ser el mismo Ōbayashi, acompañado de Sakuramiya –. Nosotros cuidaremos de ellos. Por ninguna razón queremos que Honnōji se salga con la suya.

Ryūko miró a los jóvenes a sus alrededor y detectó de inmediato aquella determinación en sus miradas; le resultaba difícil rechazarlos con tal convicción.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Ryūko con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin perder más tiempos, se guardó la bandera en un bolsillo y se escabulló entre la pelea hasta la parte detrás de la escuela, sin que nadie la siguiera.

Los siguientes veinte minutos Naniwa kinman fue una carnicería de pasteles, la batalla fue feroz y despiadada donde nadie resultó victorioso. Cuando se acabó el último pastelillo, los ánimos decayeran. La mayoría de la pandilla de Todoroki se retiró con calma y sin causar más problemas. Jakuzure no estaba feliz con ellos y les gritó durante todo el camino de regreso a Honnōji. Por su lado, Gamagōri e Inumuta desaparecieron de la vista de sus compañeros, aunque del segundo no se sabía desde mucho antes que terminara la batalla.

Poco a poco los combatientes de Naniwa kinman también comenzaron a retirase a sus respectivos hogares, la mayoría de ellos satisfechos a como habían resultado la batalla. También los invitados especiales decidieron que habían tenido suficiente. Cuando todos se fueron, el patio de la preparatoria era un desastre, con comida hasta en los arboles y la mayaría de las mesas destruidas. En el centro de todo ello, estaba Takarada Kaneo sin poder creer lo que estaba contemplando.

–Muy buena fiesta, Takarada –soltó de repente Sakuramiya soltando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del joven pelirrojo, logrando que los lestes de este se cayeran del impacto –. Ustedes de Naniwa kinman saben cómo divertirse.

–Invítanos en la siguiente –agregó Ōbayashi sacudiendo su mano mientras se alejaba hombro con hombro, con su compañero de consejo.

Completamente estupefacto, Kaneo en encorvó ante su propio peso.

–¿Y ahora que voy hacer? –se preguntó a sí mismo al quedar completamente a solas en el patio escolar.

Al otro lado de la escuela, Ryūko había logrado brincar la barda perimetral de la preparatoria hasta encontrarse del otro lado, en la calle contigua a la escuela. Pasaban de la media noche y aquella ruta se encontraba sola y desierta, muy poca ilumina por la escasa estructura luminaria. Cualquier otra jovencita se asustaría el estar a solas en un calle como esa, pero Ryūko desde hacía un par de años ya rondaba las calles en la oscuridad de la noche, por lo cual no había nada en ella que la asustara. Excepto…

–¿Escabulléndote por detrás? Es interesante, no creía que fuera una persona de esas, Matoi.

Ryūko casi brincó del susto al escuchar la voz detrás de ella. Al volverse de golpe se encontró que el dueño de aquella voz era Inumuta Hōka. El joven de cabellera azul, estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza por su hoodie y se encontraba recargado contra la barda mientras examinaba la pantalla de su celular, sin enfocarse realmente en Ryūko.

–¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –bramó la chica con fuerza una vez que recuperó el aliento después de tremendo susto. Indicando al joven de lentes con el dedo, la chica se preparó para pelear.

–Solo buscando un poco de información –respondió el chico sin revelar que en su aparato móvil detectaba la posición exacta de Ryūko.

–¿Información? ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo la chica sin fiarse de él, por ningún motivo iba a descuidarse con alguien de Honnōji.

–La información es una herramienta con un sinfín de posibilidades –explicó el joven separándose de la pared y guardando su teléfono en su bolcillo –. Lo que más valoro es la información, el saber y conocer; y tú Matoi, te has convertido en un completo enigma para mí.

–¿Eh?

–Nunca me había encontrado con una persona como tú, alguien impulsivo y desesperado que obtiene lo que desea con una extraña determinación. Y lo más impresionante es, con todo el tiempo que conocer a Kiryūin Satsuki, eres la primera persona que parece estar fuera de su dominio. Realmente eres todo un misterio.

Ryūko desconfió. No se tragaba ninguna de las palabras de Inumuta a pasar de la calma que demostraba. Sin estar segura de lo que traía entre manos, Ryūko caminó hasta él y con fuerza, lo sujetó del cuello de su suéter y lo jaló a la altura de su mirada; por una extraña razón, Inumuta no ofreció resistencia.

–¿Qué tal si ahora te doy una paliza? –le escupió la chica clavando sus ojos azules en los de él. Alzó el puño, lista para golpearlo.

Para su sorpresa, Inumuta solo levantó las manos rindiéndose.

–¿Qué tramas? –le preguntó ella sin soltarlo.

–Me enfrentado con abusones como tú toda mi vida y he aprendido a negociar en lugar de combatir. Voy a ofrecerte un trato.

Ryūko, finalmente lo soltó, pero siguió mirándolo con desconfianza.

–¿Cuál es el truco?

–No hay truco. Como ya te lo dije, lo único que me interesa es la información, ni siquiera me preocupa la bandera que llevas en tu bolsillo. No es nada fuera de este mundo e inclusive es muy simple, inclusive para ti. Lo que quiero es seguirte.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No confundas. Deseo saber más sobre ti y no necesito que me digas nada, ya que podrías mentirme. Pero en cambio si te sigo en tu rutina diaria, podre obtener más información de la que tendría con palabras.

–¿Y por que permitiría eso? –dijo Ryūko cruzando los brazos y frunciendo la mirada. No permitiría que el enemigo estuviera tan cerca, debía haber un truco.

–Porque a cambio puedo darte información por igual, inclusive… de Kiryūin Satsuki.

Ryūko no pudo evitar impactarse con solo la pronunciación del nombre de su rival. Sus ojos la traicionaron, revelando su repentino interés en la idea. Aún así debía ser precavida.

–¿Me darías información de ella? ¿A mí? ¿En serio la traicionarías? Que poca lealtad y confianza tiene esa mujer con sus seguidores.

–No cofundas, Matoi. La única razón por la que te revelaría información sobre Satsuki-sama es por el simple hecho que no haría diferencia. Cualquier cosa que sepas de ella, no podría perjudicarla en los más mínimos. Ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de mentir u ocultar datos. ¿Puedes… decir lo mismo de ti?

La chica morena se sonrojo y dio un brinco hacía atrás.

–¡Por supuesto! –soltó Ryūko con el orgullo herido, cruzó de nuevo los brazos y le dio la espalda a Inumuta –. Esa tipa pude creerse mucho y vanagloriarse de lo perfecta que es. Pero no es más una maldita.

–Entonces ¿Qué, Matoi? –insistió Inumuta extendiendo la mano –. ¿Es un trato?

Ryūko miró la mano del joven con suspicacia. En el fondo sabía que era un trato con el diablo, pero en su terquedad se enfuscó en el hecho de no ser inferior a su rival. Tal vez era por la influencia del alcohol en su organismo por lo estaba considerando la idea.

* * *

–Técnicamente… no me acompañó –agregó Ryūko con seriedad ante la insistencia de Kinue que le contara todo lo ocurrido. Casi el final de la noche, resultaba un poco borroso en su mente, pero no podía olvidar el trato que había aceptado. Inumuta le había tomado la palabra y la había seguido todo el camino hasta la casa de los Mankanshoku sin decir palabra alguna.

–Sí que eres aguafiestas –dijo la mujer desilusionada volviendo de nuevo su atención al camino. Quería ser paciente y esperar conseguir más de la chica una vez que llegaran a casa. Era probable que la falta de sueño, fuera lo que provocaba que Ryūko no se mostrara tan abierta a platicar el tema.

Ryūko, por su parte, volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el cristal, mientras en su mente se figuraban de nuevo las palabras de Inumuta. No iba a admitirlo, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tentada.

* * *

Hello!

Este capítulo es más de acción que de pensamientos y emociones.

Pude haberlo desarrollado más, pero me habría tomada mucho tiempo y capítulos, y la verdad ya estoy ansiosa como ustedes por la siguiente parte. Los próximos capítulos están dedicados completamente a Satsuki y Soichiro; no habrá intermedios, saltos o interrupciones. Todo será parejo y consecutivo hasta terminarlo.

Así que vamos a dejar este lado de la historia por un momento, al final de cuentas marque lo más importante en este capítulo. Por el resto, digamos que jugué un poco con las situaciones para que fueran más animescas y burlonas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque admito que no es uno de los mejores.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Bye.


	40. La cita con Sōichirō

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La cita con Sōichirō

Kiryūin Satsuki desde muy joven fue fuerte, concentrada y centrada; las adversidades en su infancia la volvieron una persona con mucho autocontrol, pero al mismo tiempo, reservada, que ocultaba muy bien sus emociones y sentimientos. Pero incluso, la imponente y casi perfecta Satsuki tenía una debilidad y esa eran sus seres más queridos, aquellos que no se encontraban a su lado.

Durante su crecimiento y desarrollo, nunca contó con la compañía y guía de su padre, una de las personas que más había amado más que nada en toda su vida. A pesar de esa adversidad, creció y se adaptó, pero nunca desapareció de su mente y su corazón la presencia de su progenitor. No sabía que había sucedido, más que la mala explicación proporcionada por su madre; miles de veces se preguntó los detalles que nunca fueron aclarados y en su mente desarrolló con los años, versiones de cómo sería o actuaría si volviera a tener noticias de su padre.

El cerebro de Satsuki nunca llegó a concebir la posibilidad de perder completamente el control de su cuerpo. Al escuchar de Iori la existencia de la carta de su padre, su mente quedo en blanco, incapaz de razonar o formar algún pensamiento; y al ver el sobre, su cuerpo reaccionó como autómata y totalmente fuera de su control. Antes de que se diera cuenta de los que estaba haciendo, le arrebató a Iori la carta de sus manos y la abrió. Fue hasta que finalmente sacó la nota de su interior, se dio cuenta de los que estaba haciendo. Casi en pánico, soltó la carta como si esta estuviera en llamas.

_¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo hizo? _

Satsuki estrechó sus manos, la una contra la otra y pudo sentí por primera vez como temblaban y su piel se encontraba helada como cadáver. Sentía que estaba por perder el control sobre su cuerpo nuevamente, el cual siempre había dominado hábilmente. Tratando de conservar el orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba, Satsuki le pidió con una voz temblorosa (para su desagrado) a Iori que leyera la carta por ella.

Estaba desesperada, la joven deseaba saber cuál era el contenido en aquel papel. Por breves segundos se cuestionó aquel impulso: _¿Qué tal si el contenido la lastimaba? ¿Y si no era lo quería escuchar? ¿Y si la hería? ¿Su padre de verdad merecía la oportunidad? ¿En verdad era su deseo saber que tenía que decirle el hombre que la había abandonado trece largos años, sin mirar atrás?_

Pero ninguna de esas preguntas superaba el hecho de que no había nada más en el mundo para ella en ese momento que saber que palabras le había dedicado su padre en esa carta.

No había explicación de sus acciones, no había disculpas y mucho menos escusas en aquellas líneas. Era mucho más corta de lo que deseaba Satsuki, pero traía consigo una promesa… una ilusión… la posibilidad de poder verse en persona otra vez.

Cualquier otra persona se habría planteado que aquellas palabras estaban llenas de mentiras o de algún un tipo de engaño, pero no se podía engañar a Satsuki. A pesar del paso de los años y las dificultadas, la joven no olvidaba la forma de expresarse de su padre, y al escuchar sus palabras a través de los labios de Iori, su voz cambio en los oídos de Satsuki transformándose precisamente en la de su progenitor.

Su corazón se aceleró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el alto flujo sanguíneo en su sistema. Por breves momentos se mareó y su vista se nubló.

Una vez que había terminado, Iori esperó la respuesta de Satsuki mirándola a través de los cristales de sus gafas. La preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, en lo que el joven rubio se preguntaba mentalmente si había obrado bien. Pero a pesar que sus rostros estaban a un palmo el uno del otro, Satsuki no lo veía a él en realidad. Su cuerpo había quedado paralizado, su vista estaba perdida y respiraba solo por reflejo.

La mente de Satsuki, había escapado en una vorágine de pensamientos y preguntas. En cuestión de segundos, su cerebro la bombardeo con miles de pensamientos a la vez, posibilidades y situaciones que pondrían presentarse. El pensamiento más constante era una pregunta:

_Ahora… ¿Qué hacer?_

En el fondo de ella, su niña interior, brincaba de alegría como solía hacerlo cada vez que pasa un momento de calidad con su padre. ¡_Él le había escrito! La buscó… más importante aún… deseaba verla otra vez. _

Los sueños de los niños suelen ser tan puros y lejanos a la malicia, pero con la madures, esa blancura se pierde poco a poco. La voz de la pequeña Satsuki fue aplastada por las dudas racionales que formuló la mente de la joven, ante la crudeza de la realidad y la madures que había afrontado la joven desde muy chica. No importaba que fueran sus más profundos deseos de su corazón, no podía seguir ciegamente las palabras escritas en aquella hoja solitaria de papel.

Sin importar lo mucho que Satsuki amó (y seguía amando) a su padre, no podía haber evitado sentir algo de odio en su contra. Lo siguiente que la dominó fue la ira y la frustración. Se enojó e irritó con el descaro del hombre _"Tantos años y lo único que se digna a escribirle eran unas patéticas y cortas líneas que no revelaban la verdadera razón por la que se fue. Y aún así, pedía verla en persona"_

Sintió que no lo merecía. Ese hombre había dejado su vida hacía mucho tiempo, en el momento más crítico, y nunca antes había mostrado señales de remordimientos. _¿Por qué ella debería mostrarle consideración y aceptar sus palabras?_

Fue ahí cuando su lado lógico tomó las riendas de su discusión mental. _¿Realmente no debía escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir? _La mayor parte de Satsuki se encontraba curiosa por lo que él tendría que decirle, lo que deseaba explicarle tan desesperadamente, y si lo analizaba analíticamente, lo correcto era escucharlo. Había tantas preguntas y dudas que no habían sido respondidas, especialmente por su madre, de la noche en cuestión en que su vida cambio.

Si a Satsuki no le fallaba la memoria, aquella misma noche había visto a sus padres discutiendo, pero el motivo era desconocido. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la misma Ragyō le explicó que todo se debía a la sorpresiva muerte de Ryūko. Había muchos cabos sueltos en la historia de su madre y valía la pena escuchar la versión de los hechos a partir de los labios de su padre. Y hablando de una vez del diablo, su madre no era una persona de completa confianza con lo que refería al pasado. La mujer le había demostrado por años que era capaz de muchas cosas y mentir era una de ellas.

Satsuki se estaba abriéndose a la posibilidad de que en realidad hubiera algo que ella no sabía y que su madre no quería que supiera. ¿Por qué otra razón su padre le habría rogaba que no le informara de la existencia de la carta a Ragyō, aún a pesar si ella desidia no asistir a la cita? Pero una diminuta parte de ella (tal vez lo que le quedaba de inocencia) no podía creer que su madre tuviera intención de lastimar a Sōichirō; que la mujer que la trajo al mundo, la había engañado por años a conveniencia. Ella era su madre.

Al final, la joven se enfrentó al hecho que todo se resumía a una simple decisión: Asistir o no hacerlo.

Sin importar las dudas y las preguntas en su mente, el orgullo herido, el dolor y el peso que había cargado por los años, nada de eso era comparado con el deseo que tenía por ver de nuevo a su padre, inclusive si eso implicara que resultara herida. Si creería las palabras de su padre o no, eso dependería completamente de lo que él tuviera que decir y la pruebas que tuviera que enseñarle, ya que ella no aceptaría simplemente la palabra a los hechos.

Satsuki no se encontraba bien emocionalmente y físicamente, el resultado del festival y lo sucesos que le precedieron la tenían agotada. No respondió las dudas que tenía Iori sobre sus futuras acciones, en realidad solo le dio las gracias y se encaminó en solitario de regreso a la mansión. Había tantas cosas que quería discutir con su amigo de la infancia, para empezar _"¿Cómo había llegado esa carta a sus manos?"_ pero estaba exhausta para más revelaciones y emociones, además debía preparase emocionalmente para la cita que tenía el día siguiente. Habría tiempo más adelante para que ambos hablaran al respecto, todos los detalles de aquella insólita situación.

Aunque ya tenía la decisión tomada, la mente de la joven no dejo de divagar ni un solo momento en el día siguiente: no podía dejar de cuestionarse si era lo correcto, si debía mejor desistir para no llegar a ser lastimada. Tenía miedo y no lo negaba, pero su rostro y movimientos jamás la delataron. Luchaba constantemente con la duda, mientras que por el otro lado fantaseaba con un futuro prospero, en el que su padre estaría a su lado y nunca más la abandonaría.

Casi como un robot sin emociones, su cuerpo ocultó a la perfección la tormenta que golpeaba despiadadamente su mente. Como autómata activado por la rutina, la chica regreso a su hogar donde fue ventajosamente ignorada por su madre y hermana menor, y atendida con indiferencia por los criados. Tomó un baño y se alistó para dormir. Aunque su intención era descansar, sus ojos no pudieron por ningún momento pegar sus pestañas. Satsuki paso la noche con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras su cuerpo reposaba sobre su mullida cama hasta finalmente llegó el amanecer.

Atrapada aún por el trance, la joven retomó su rutina matutina, comió y se arregló con mensura para la cita que tendría unas horas más adelante. Recibió felicitaciones que no escuchó por parte de los criados en lo que se encaminó al jardín de la mansión; era una suerte que también esa mañana no hubiera rastros de su okaasan e imooto, sin duda le estaban aplicando la ley del hielo por su fracaso del día anterior. Eso no le importaba a Satsuki, era mejor así.

Antes de marcharse a enfrentar su destinó había algo importante que tenía hacer: visitar la tumba de Ryūko. Las flores habían sido cambiadas alrededor del kofun, sin dudas por alguno de los empelados de la casa ante la inminente llegada del aniversario de la muerte de Ryūko. Era el único momento en que la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión se acordaban de ella.

Satsuki contempló la tumba en silencio mientras en el fondo deseo con todo su corazón, que en unas horas más al fin supiera todo lo que había sucedido esa terrible noche en que había perdido a la persona que más amo. Estaba por alejarse de la tumba y despedirse de su durmiente habitante, cuando una peluda masa blanca cayó de las copas de los arboles contiguos sobre la piedra del Kofun. Junketsu había atrapado a una golondrina en su hocico y con una increíble malicia en la mirada, le presumió su presa antes de alejarse de ahí contoneando su peluda cola.

Ese detestable animal era un recordatorio para la joven de la presencia de su madre en su vida y como deseaba controlar cada aspecto de ella. Por unos momentos dudo y temió, se preguntó si sería lo mejor olvidar la cita para evitar que su madre y su padre llegaran de nuevo a encontrarse. Si las advertencias de Sōichirō eran ciertas, cuando Ragyō se enterara de su proximidad a Satsuki se desataría el infierno. Pero Satsuki estaba decidida a que eso no sucediera y tenía que ser muy precavida para que la ilusión no terminara.

Dejando a Ryūko reposar en su sepulcro, Satsuki anunció su retirada. Fue una sorpresa para los criados verla arreglada con belleza en un traje de dos piezas (una falda y saco de seda en azul marino) en lugar de usar su uniforme escolar. Una vez en su vehículo privado, con unas débiles palabras convenció a su fiel mayordomo que diera unas vueltas por la ciudad en el automóvil, pero por ningún motivo fuera Honnōji. En ese día en particular, la academia no formaba parte del plan de Satsuki.

Mientras el coche recorrió las calles haciendo tiempo hasta la cita que tenía a medio día, Satsuki se recargó contra la ventanilla del vehículo, y sus ojos contemplaron en silencio la ciudad del otro lado del cristal. Pero su mente seguía perdida en el abismo de pensamientos que tenía desde la tarde anterior; su padre no se alejo ni por un momento de sus reflexiones. Nada más existía para Satsuki, ni siquiera recordaba que ese mismo día era su cumpleaños.

A como pasaba el tiempo, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Dejo de preguntarse qué le deparaba y en lugar de ello, se cuestionaba cosas triviales. _¿Qué impresión tenía su padre de ella? ¿Sería tan diferente a como lo recordaba? ¿Ella también había cambiado? ¿Qué pasaba si no la reconocía? ¿O si lo decepcionaba? _

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora y Soroi detuvo el automóvil frente al pequeño pero elegante café donde la joven vería después de trece años a su padre. Satsuki estaba temblando. Al caminar por la entrada del restaurante la piernas le tiritaron, comenzó a transpirar y el aliento se le detuvo. Por un momento sintió que caía por un pozo profundo, buscó con las manos a su alrededor la compañía de Soroi (la única figura paterna que había tenido todos esos años) para sostenerse ante tal presión, pero él no se encontraba ahí; se había quedado en el coche. Estaba completamente sola.

La voz de Satsuki tartamudeo un poco cuando el mesero le pidió su reservación. Al encaminarla a la mesa, la joven se sintió patética y pequeña por primera vez en muchos años. Su nerviosismo era tal que ni siquiera puso atención en el bello decorado del café estilo Ingles al que había acudido, donde los meseros y meseras estaban formalmente ataviados con trajes y vestidos al estilo. Las mesas eran de madera grabada y las sillas, sillones de terciopelo estampado. El lugar apestaba a cafeína y tabaco de los abanos de los empresarios que leían sus periódicos contra las ventanas que daban a la calle.

Le pareció una eternidad el recorrido, pero finalmente llegaron a una mesita retirada casi hasta el rincón más olvidado del local. El mesero se despidió por un momento dejando a la joven sola con una curiosa figura que se mantenía oculta detrás del periódico matutino. Por un segundo, Satsuki le pareció estar en el lugar equivocado y con la persona equivocada.

Satsuki trató de hablar, aunque fuera solo para disculparse ante la interrupción; pero su voz estaba seca y su garganta se había cerrado. Se sentía pequeña y diminuta, de nuevo como una niña.

–Finalmente llegas, Satsuki –dijo la voz perteneciente al individuo detrás del periódico. El corazón de la joven se detuvo y su rostro se encendió por sonrojo. Ella conocía esa voz –. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

El misterioso hombre retiró el periódico y lo dobló con cuidado sobre la mesa, revelando finalmente su identidad. Satsuki se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Su rostro había cambiado, había marcas y cicatrices donde antes había juventud, pero aún así era reconocible. Su porte lo delataba.

Sōichirō se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a Satsuki. Él quería más que nada abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ella. Había pasado tantos añorando ese momento como para arruinarlo. Su intención era tan solo acomodar la silla de la joven.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando se inclinó para tomar la cabecera del asiento, Satsuki saltara a su cuello, pensando que él buscaba un abrazo. Ella no estaba segura por que lo había hecho o por que había perdido por completo el control de su ser, pero se sentía increíblemente feliz en los brazos de su progenitor. Él, por su lado, estaba pasmado; pero una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa, apretó a su hija contra su pecho con el deseo que ella nunca se apartara de él nuevamente.

–Otoosan –susurró Satsuki presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Sōichirō.

* * *

Ya son cuarenta capítulos!

Es promesa, de que no se alejara la historia hasta que salga toda la conversación.

Pero probablemente se ha en varios capítulos debido a que toma un tiempo en sacar un capitulo largo y la escuela comienza a ser demandante. Tal vez sea a pedazos cortos, pero no voy a dejar de subir capítulos. Por lo mismo, le voy a dar prioridad a esta historia y otros fic que tengo en mente o en proceso van a quedar en segundo plano.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	41. La charla parte 1

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La charla

Parte 1

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos sin que ambos pronunciaran palabra alguna. El espíritu y alegría del saludo inicial se había enfriado lentamente como una taza de café. Las últimas palabras que habían salido de sus bocas fueron los platillos que ordenaron al mesero. El comer les daba una escusa para no sentirse incómodos con el silencio, pero al final de cuentas, ni el más dulce pastel podía evitar la amargura de tantas cosas por decir que seguían guardadas ante la indecisión.

Satsuki trataba de conservar la calma. Estaba decidida a no perder nuevamente el control como le había sucedido en el primer momento que vio a su padre. Aún así, la joven seguía ansiosa por escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir, aunque fuera solo para oír de nuevo su voz.

Una parte de ella, sentía que toda la situación era irreal. Que todo era un sueño y seguía en la cama de su habitación esperando ansiosamente a que amaneciera. Sentía una desesperación de abrazarlo de nuevo para convencerse a sí misma que él seguía ahí, frente a ella.

Pero a pesar de lo turbulenta tormenta de su interior, el exterior de Satsuki reflejaba calma y paz. Con modales refinados, comía lentamente su pastel de chocolate y fresas, y delicadamente tomaba su taza de té. Nada parecía perturbar su semblante, ni siquiera el extraño individuo al otro lado de la sala, sentado junto a la barra que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Satsuki captó la mirada de ese individuo cuando se volvió para llamar al camarero. El hombre destacaba fácilmente en aquel salón de té, debido a su complexión fornida y su llamativo copete mohicano. Ese extraño sujeto no parecía importarle que ella lo hubiera captado observándolos. Por una extraña intuición, Satsuki sintió que ese desconocido debía hacerse notar con la sola intención de intimidar.

Pero la mirada que Satsuki no podía soportar, era la de su padre. Sōichirō la miraba con una ternura y felicidad que la conmocionaba. Ella evitaba todo contacto visual con él, pero aún así podía sentir la taladrante mirada se su padre, aunque su cuerpo no demostraba físicamente nada de ello.

–Cuanto has crecido –dijo finalmente Sōichirō rompiendo el largo silencio que había dominado su mesa. Sus palabras estaban llenas de amor y añoranza de todo aquello que había guardado en su ser por tanto tiempo.

–Es lo que sucede cuando pasan trece años –comentó Satsuki con calma y haciendo parecer su tono de voz muy agresivo. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error y se volvió a ver a su padre en alarma, percatándose de su rostro consternado.

–Así es –replicó él con la mirada baja y con una voz llena de dolor. Pero él no podía reprocharle nada a Satsuki, al final de cuentas la había abandonado, tal vez no por gusto, pero abandonado.

–¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No era lo que quise decir! –Se apresuró a corregir Satsuki pero se detuvo ante la mano extendida de su padre.

–No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo –dijo él aún cabizbajo –.Créeme Satsuki, esto no es sencillo en ninguna manera. No para mí y seguro que no para ti. Solo… solo quiero disfrutar más este momento, antes que algo pueda arruinarlo –agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Cómo qué?

–La realidad. Que esto no resulte como lo soñé todos estos años.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, desviando la mirada el uno del otro. Sin importar de cuanto lo deseaban ambos, trece años no desaparecían con un simple abrazo.

–¿Qué…? –balbuceó Satsuki captando la atención Sōichirō –. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió a tu nariz? –preguntó finalmente ladeando levemente su rostro para impedir que su padre captara su leve sonrojo.

–Ah… esto –indicó tomando su nariz rota entre sus dedos y bromeando con ella –. Fue lo que se conoce como un portazo en la cara.

–¿Quién fue?

–Tu madre… hace trece años.

Otro incomodo silencio. La simple mención de Ragyō causaba tremendo revuelo en sus emociones, como una de especie de tabú entre padre e hija.

–Te pareces mucho a ella.

Satsuki literalmente saltó ante aquella declaración, como si su padre la hubiera insultado de la forma más horrible posible. Aunque ella sabía que era cierto; desde su infancia, mucha gente había visto ese parecido inconfundible. Ragyō se sentía orgullosa al escucharlo, pero con el tiempo, se volvió una desagradable realidad para Satsuki. No quería parecerse en nada a su madre.

–No lo tomes de esa manera, Satsuki – se apresuró Sōichirō a tranquilizarla –.Porque a pesar de lo que ha hecho tu madre en el pasado, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo hermosa que es. Y tú, Satsuki, eres igual de hermosa –agregó su padre con una sonrisa cálida que la relajó. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

–Así está mucho mejor –dijo el hombre –, las niñas se ven más lindas cuando sonríen.

–Otoosan… –lo interrumpió Satsuki sin poderse contener más –. En tu carta mencionaste que tenías muchas cosas que explicarme…

–Así es…

–Y la verdad, yo tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte.

–Dispara –dijo el hombre sin intimidarse por lo que fuera a solicitar su hija. Al final de cuentas, él hablaría con la verdad.

Aquella afirmación emocionó y alteró a Satsuki. Estaba ansiosa por saber exactamente qué había sucedido hacía trece años, pero a como su mente figuraba la pregunta a pronunciar, un increíble pánico la invadió, sin saber en realidad que decir. Tal vez sería mejor que empezara con algo sencillo, un poco alejado a la verdadera pregunta que quería formular.

– ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Sōichirō meditó la pregunta de su hija por un momento tratando la manera correcta de mencionar las cosas sin que fuera de golpe. No era que desconfiara de su propia hija, pero si había logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo era por ser precavido.

–Trabajando –fue su respuesta inicial –. Sobreviviendo. No fue sencillo al principio, ya que lo había perdido todo, mi reputación, mi carrera, mi éxito. Tuve que empezar de cero, con un nuevo nombre por seguridad. Una rica empresaria se volvió mi protectora. Poco a poco volví a ganarme el respeto de la comunidad científica y obtener el reconocimiento que había perdido.

Miró el rostro de Satsuki sobre su taza de té y se percató que al parecer esa no era la respuesta que la joven esperaba, ante las débiles contracciones en sus facciones, imperceptibles para la mayoría pero no para un padre.

–Pero nada de eso ha sido gratificante –se apresuró a agregar con completa sinceridad –. Gran parte de mí vida perdió su alegría una vez que me separe de ti. Por mucho tiempo me sentí deprimido, sin saber qué hacer con mi vida ya que no podía estar de nuevo contigo. Sufrí mucho en soledad y casi en agonía, muy pocas cosas y personas fueron las que mantuvieron adelante, gente de confianza que procuró de mí para que no cayera en un abismo negro. Uno de ellos fue el que me dio más esperanzas por continuar, cuando me entregó el primer reporte de tu estado.

Satsuki le lanzó a su padre una mirada inquisitiva. ¿A caso se refería a lo que estaba pensando?

–Es como lo dedujiste –continuó el hombre adivinando el pensamiento de su hija. Posó sus codos sobre la superficie de las mesa y entre cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro –. Hay alguien de mi entera confianza protegiéndote, casi desde el momento en que nos separamos. Esa persona llegó a tu lado por mis órdenes y desde entonces me ha mantenido al tanto de ti: se dé todos tus logros y éxitos, me proporcionó fotografías tuyas de todos estos años y he podido ver a través de ellas como has crecido y convertido en una fuerte e inteligente mujer. Me he sentido orgulloso de ti y siempre he sabido que te esperan cosas grandiosas.

Sōichirō extendió sus manos sobre la mesa en dirección de Satsuki. Quedo completamente conmovido, cuando su hija extendió las suyas y las estrechó con fuerza. Padre e hija tenían tanto en común, inclusive su personalidad reservada y fría coraza, pero en aquel rencuentro y confesiones, ambos creyeron en la posibilidad de derramar una lagrima de felicidad.

–¿Esta persona es muy cercana a mí? –le preguntó Satsuki con curiosidad.

–Así es. Pero desconozco sobre tu relación con él, ya que no he hablado con ésta persona en años.

–Entonces ¿Cómo…?

–Por la renta de un casillero en la central de trenes. Cada seis meses, él deja dentro del casillero recuerdos tuyos, que luego reclamó unos días después.

–¿A que le tienes miedo? –preguntó Satsuki deduciendo que aquella estrategia era un plan elaborado y cuidadoso para eludir a alguien, una persona que su padre temía –. Es Ragyō ¿verdad? –agregó recordando las palabras de la carta.

Sōichirō guardó silencio y su mirada bajo a la superficie tranquila de su taza de té.

–Tu madre es una persona muy peligrosa, Satsuki –su padre confirmó sus deducciones –. Es ella la razón por la que me encuentro oculto y esta reunión debía ser completamente secreta. Por eso te que pedí que guardaras mi secreto aún si no venías y por la cual no he acudido solo. El hombre de la barra que ha llamado tu atención, efectivamente viene conmigo como mi guardaespaldas.

Satsuki no pudo evitar volver su cabeza y dirigirle otra mirada al hombre que los vigilaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Los ojos del guardaespaldas estaban clavados en ella como dagas. Ese hombre no tenía simpatía hacia ella y no lo disimulaba.

La joven volvió de nuevo en dirección a su padre cuando sintió que este soltaba sus manos. Sōichirō dio un ultimó y largo sorbo a su taza de té. Satsuki lo contempló con cuidado mientras en su interior se formulaban más preguntas, todas enfocadas en el mismo detalle.

–Otoosan –lo llamó nuevamente Satsuki con la voz quebrada, ante lo que iba a preguntar –.¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Acaso… fue por Ryūko?

El semblante de su padre se oscureció. Por un momento el hombre denotó su incomodidad ante el tema, pero ese era el punto clave de aquel reencuentro. Sōichirō dio un largo respiro antes de comenzar su explicación:

–Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con Ryūko –reveló Sōichirō provocando un espasmo en Satsuki –. La razón siempre fue, y ha sido, tu madre. Es un tema delicado, en especial para nuestra hija, pero te has convertido en toda una mujer, y los adultos están hechos para manejar la cruda realidad... Mi matrimonio con Ragyō fue una farsa, nunca hubo amor ni siquiera respeto y la única razón por la que fingíamos ser una familia feliz, era por ustedes.

–Todo fue por negocios, yo era una prospero y joven inventor, y Ragyō una rica heredera de un imperio cuando nos conocimos. Las intensiones de Ragyō siempre fueron aprovechar mi talento para su nueva compañía, y a pesar que era consciente de sus acciones, como pobre estúpido me deje atrapar por sus redes. Me di cuenta de infierno que estaba atrapado hasta que era muy tarde y casi imposible escapar.

–Lo intente un par de veces, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero había logrado huir contigo y Ryūko una vez. Tu madre nos encontró y nos obligó a regresar. Ella se aprovechaba de ustedes para manipularme y ningunos de nuestros acuerdos era respetado por ella. Unos días después de tu cumpleaños número cinco finalmente estallé, el engaño y la infidelidad que trajeron a tu media hermana al mundo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Esa noche en cuestión le solté las pruebas a Ragyō en la cara, le grite todo lo que había tolerado por mucho tiempo: sus reproches, traiciones, como había robado mi patente, como era ridiculizado públicamente, como maltrataba a Ryūko y lo celosa que estaba de ti. Así es Satsuki… Ragyō siempre estuvo celosa de ti desde que naciste, porque ella era incapaz de entender como yo podía amarte tan incondicionalmente. Le aseguré la abandonaría de una vez por todas y que me llevaría a mis hijas conmigo. Ella… solo se rió en mi cara.

El semblante de Sōichirō se oscureció más mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la porcelana de la taza entre ellas. Había tanto dolor y rencor en sus palabras que Satsuki perdió el valor de preguntarle más al respecto.

Parte de ella comenzó a revivir leves recuerdos de esa noche. Se había levantado de su cama por los gritos y los había seguido por el corredor oscuro hasta el despacho de su madre. La puerta estaba entre abierta y ella había alcanzado a ver a través de la pequeña abertura, las sombras de sus padres extendidas contra la pared, mientras se gritaban acaloradamente. Sus oídos captaban las palabras pero muchas de ellas no las entendía. Unos pasos que se dirigieron a la puerta la asustaron y ella regresó corriendo a su habitación, mientras el piso crujía ante el peso de sus padres que caminaba en dirección de la habitación de Ryūko al otro lado del corredor. Satsuki se había puesto la sabana sobre la cabeza y fingió que no había escuchado nada, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente, Ryūko había muerto y su padre estaba desaparecido.

Quería saber que más había pasado, pero la devastada figura de su padre le suplicaba una tregua.

–¿Por qué? –masculló casi como un susurró –. Si querías que huyéramos juntos ¿por qué no me llevaste? –Satsuki se extendió sobre la mesa para tomar las manos de su padre y obligarlo a verla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y con toda la pena de su alma se reflejaron en sus iris –. ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no volviste por mí?

Sōichirō no habló de inmediato, solo estrujo con fuerza las manos de Satsuki con las suyas, para luego soltarlas con delicadeza. Con movimientos pausados y calmados, que resultaban consternarte para la joven, el hombre tomó su portafolio del suelo y lo abrió sobre la mesa. De este sacó un largo documento que extendió sobre la mesa ante los ojos intranquilos de Satsuki.

–Esta es la razón –dijo indicando con fuerza el papel con su dedo índice –. La razón por la cual pude llevarte y volverte a ver.

* * *

Está bien, sé que genera más dudas que respuestas, pero que esperaban… no iba a ser tan fácil.

Y si se preguntan porque Soichiro no habla de Ryuko como una fuente de consuelo, es porque nunca lo fue. Ryuko era el constante recordatorio de los que perdió. Por eso no hablado de ella… Aún…

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	42. La charla parte 2

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La charla

Parte 2

Satsuki miró extrañada a su padre dudando levemente en sus palabras ¿Cómo un papel podía ser el culpable de tantos años de separación? Con cuidado, extendió sus manos sobre la mesa y tomó aquel largo documento para llevarlo frente a sus ojos. Era una cuartilla del tamaño de un oficio, el texto mecanografiado casi cubría completamente su superficie amarillenta a causa de los años. Llevaba los sellos oficiales de la suprema corte de Tokio y en el fondo, entre un grupo de firmas de abogados desconocidos para ella, esta la inconfundible firma de Kiryūin Ragyō, tan esplendorosa como siempre.

De nuevo, Satsuki alzó la vista hacia su padre, levemente confundida; pero este la incitó a leer el papel con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Los ojos de la joven surcaron los reglones de palabras de reseca y vieja tinta negra, poco a poco fue leyendo el significado de aquellas oraciones. Lo hizo lentamente para no perder el hilo de los términos nomotéticos que manejaban; curiosamente era el documento legal más complejo que había en su vida, pero al final su contenido era simple y sencillo.

Una vez que Satsuki terminó de leer aquella terrible hoja de papel, sus mejillas se encendieron por la ira que había acelerado su corazón y pulso. Sin poder contenerla furia, con la palma estrelló el documento contra la superficie de la mesa, provocando un estrepitoso golpe que llamó la atención de todos los comensales de aquel café de estilo Ingles.

–¡¿Qué basura es esta?! –soltó la chica levantándose de su asiento.

Sōichirō no reaccionó ante el comportamiento de su hija, continuó con los codos recargados sobre la mesa y con su rostro levemente apoyado en sus manos entrelazadas. Su vista esta clavada en Satsuki e ignoró completamente la exclamaciones y comentarios de las personas a su alrededor. No estaba sorprendido, él ya se había imaginado tal reacción. Era justamente similar a la suya cuando leyó por primera vez aquel documento hacia trece años.

–¡¿Qué porquería es esta?! –había gritado Sōichirō azotando la hoja de papel contra la superficie del escritorio de Ragyō.

La mujer del otro lado del bufete solamente sonrió con malicia, sin siquiera parpadeó ante el desplante de ira de su marido. Mientras Sōichirō se precipitó sobre el escritorio para dejar su rostro a un palmo de ella, Ragyō se recargó plácidamente en su trono y cruzó sus piernas seductoramente.

Le excitaba ver a su esposo tan furioso y hacerlo pagar por descarado desplante.

Con un débil movimiento de sus manos, Ragyō detuvo a sus guardaespaldas y abogados que formaban una pared humana detrás ella, para que no intentaran detener a Sōichirō. Ella lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

–¿Porquería? –repitió ella desafiantemente en burla –. Yo prefiero llamarlo un seguro de intereses.

–¿Seguro de intereses? –escupió Sōichirō sin poder creer en las palabras de Ragyō –. ¿Llamas la custodia de Satsuki un seguro de interés? –dijo casi atragantándose por la rabia.

–Por favor, Sōichirō, no me escupas encima –se quejo Ragyō fingiendo limpiarse el brazo con su pañuelo –. Este traje fue hecho a mano por un famoso diseñador alemán.

–Si quisiera escupirte, lo haría directamente a tu cara.

–Eso es agresión –anunció uno de los abogados de Ragyō reacomodando sus lentes en la nariz –. Ragyō-sama podría demandarlo por ello.

–¡Vete al diablo!

–Sōichirō, no es necesario un lenguaje tan vulgar –dijo la mujer de nuevo sonriendo con malicia a su marido –. No sea mal perdedor.

–¡¿Mal perdedor?! ¡¿Crees que es esto un juego?!

–Y uno maravilloso que he ganado –masculló ella con delicia disfrutando cada momento del sufrimiento e ira que provocaba en Sōichirō. Quería que sufriera más que nada –. ¿Qué pensaste tú, Sōichirō? ¿Qué podrías abandonarme así de fácil? ¿Qué te podrías ir una noche y regresar el día siguiente para llevarte a Satsuki como si nada hubiera pasado? Estas muy equivocado, si imaginaste que lo iba a permitir.

Ragyō se levató de su mullido trono y rodeó su escritorio, contoneando las caderas hasta quedar cara a cara con Sōichirō.

–Parece que no entendiste tu lección de hace unos años atrás cuando lo intentaste por primera vez –continuo Ragyō tomándolo de la barbilla –. Yo nunca pierdo y mucho menos mis intereses… y tú, Sōichirō, eres y siempre fuiste un medio para un fin, una diversión temporal y mi perro favorito. Pero ahora te tocó perder, bebe. Tengo que admitir que me entretuviste bastante tiempo, pero eso ya se acabo. Nadie le roba a Kiryūin Ragyō.

Y con esas palabras, Ragyō tronó sus dedos y sus guardaespaldas aparecieron inmediatamente detrás de su esposo. Varios brazos, gruesos como ramas de árboles, sujetaron a Sōichirō y comenzaron a arrastrarlo a la salida de la oficina. Él hombre pataleaba y gritaba una y otra vez maldiciones contra su esposa:

–¡Ragyō! ¡Detente Ragyō! ¡No puedes quitarme a Satsuki!

–¡Ya lo he hecho! –bramó la mujer con una sonrisa demencial levantando el documento que hacía unos minutos había leído Sōichirō –. ¡Tengo todo el apoyo de la corte! ¡Satsuki es mía, solamente mía! ¡No podrás acercarte a ella si no es que quieres terminar en la cárcel! ¡Has perdido, Sōichirō, has perdido a tu hija para siempre!

Los gorilas que trabajaban de guardaespaldas, lo arrojaron fuera de la habitación, mientras en el fondo, Ragyō se reía de él a carcajadas. Una vez libre del yugo de los guardias, Sōichirō se puso de pie de un solo brinco y trató de correr de nuevo dentro de la oficina, pero Ragyō ya estaba en el umbral y le cerró las puertas en la cara. Él hombre chocó contra la firme puerta doble de madera, rompiéndose la nariz por la mitad.

La cara de Sōichirō se cubrió de sangre, sus ojos lagrimaron y la risa de Ragyō desde el otro lado de la puerta taladraba sus oídos, como última humillación, el documento que lo forzaba mantenerse alejado de su primogénita fue deslizado debajo de la puerta para él.

Ese había sido uno de los días más terribles en la vida de Kiryūin Sōichirō, que trataba con todo su fuerza de voluntad de no recordar; por años había logrado crear un barrera mental que lo protegía parcialmente del dolor, pero con Satsuki frente a él, por fin tenía las fuerzas para volver darle la cara a su pasado y enfrentarlo como se debía. Además, Satsuki ahora estaba con él y ella merecía saber toda la verdad:

–Ragyō tiene sus conexiones en puestos altos en el gobierno y se ha asociado con una gran parte de los políticos, jueces y otras personas con posiciones de poder. Se aprovechó de sus influencias para formular una orden de restricción en mi contra. Como lo has leído en este papel, se me acusó de maltrato infantil y abandono, ya que Ragyō alegó que yo había maltratado de ti físicamente por años.

–En parte fue mi culpa –admitió Sōichirō con dolor, su mirada se oscureció en lo que sus ojos se desviaban de Satsuki –. Cuando intente alejarme la primera vez de Ragyō y no fue posible, comencé a guardar pruebas de los maltratos de tu madre hacia Ryūko. Tomé varias fotografías de los brazos de tu imooto, de algunas ocasiones en que Ragyō había usado fuerza excesiva contra ella; pero con el tiempo, las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco y deje a un lado esas pruebas. Nunca pensé que ella las encontraría y las presentaría como evidencia en mi contra. En esas fotos no se observa el rostro de Ryūko, por lo cual le resultó simple a Ragyō decir que eras tú la de las fotografías.

–Eso… eso es… –tartamudeó Satsuki sin poder creer lo lejos que podía llegar Ragyō. Ella conocía de primera mano el mezquino comportamiento de la mujer, pero nunca había podido imaginar (ni en sus pesadillas tan bizarras) que ella fuera un ser tan cruel y despiadada. Después de todo era su madre.

–Además, quien se atrevería a contradecirla –continuó Sōichirō encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo ante la ironía –. En esa época, la mayoría de las modelos que trabajaban para REVOCs eran amantes de hombres de poder en el gobierno, lo cual le proporcionó a tu madre un método de chantaje. Sabía los secretos sucios de toda la política y negocios de Japón. Nadie se atrevería a negarle algo.

–Pero arrebatarte de mi lado no fue suficiente. Debido a un convenio que ingenuamente había firmado cuando comencé a trabajar para ella, me arrebató todos mis inventos, patentes y descubrimientos. Limpió casi todas mis cuentas bancarias y me dejo en la ruina total. Tuve suerte de contar con gente de confianza que me ayudó ocultarme, ya que Ragyō estaba vigilando cada unos de mis movimientos; algunas ocasiones eran policías corruptos, en otros sus matones; todo con tal de asegurarse que no intentara algún descabellado plan para recuperarte. He temido por mi vida tantos años.

–Con ayuda, pude hacerle creer que deje el país. Gracias a una cuenta que había ocultado en el extranjero, tenía un capital para poder cubrir los gastos de crear una nueva vida. Cambie mi nombre, mi aspecto y he permanecido oculto todo esto tiempo. Con mi nueva identidad volví a trabajar, pude ganarme una reputación y estar a la cabeza de mi campo. También me permitió obtener nuevos asociados, una promotora rica que cubre financieramente todas investigaciones y rodearme de gente de confianza que m ha protegido y ocultado del radar de tu madre.

Satsuki no podía con tanta información, con tantos secretos revelados; leer la orden restrictiva que acusaba a su amado padre de maltrato contra su persona era un golpe incomprensible, el resto del relato era prácticamente una historia amorfa. Satsuki desplomó sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargando sus codos contra la superficie, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Pero su padre estaba lejos terminar… _¿Qué otro terrible secreto estaba por terminar de descorazonar su alma?_

–El verte ahora aquí es lo más arriesgado que he hecho en años, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que era mi última posibilidad de volverte a ver –le explicó el hombre con tono dulce y amable; le despedazaba verla sufrir de esa manera, pero sabía que era la hora de toda la verdad –. Hay una clausula oculta en el contrato, que probablemente, Ragyō no puso el cuidado requerido; en ella dice, que cuando cumplas los dieciocho años se te considera lo suficientemente madura en edad para tomar la decisión de verme personalmente y si es necesario, revocar toda la orden de restricción.

–Apuesto que Ragyō debe de estar tan convencida de su victoria sobre mí, que nunca se imaginó que tendría la paciencia de esperar todos estos años para poder recuperar a mi hija. Pero por ti, Satsuki, he sido capaz de esperar estos largos trece años con tal de volverte a ver. Sé que corría el riesgo de que no confiaras en mí y que tu madre hubiera llegado a confundir tu mente. Me alegra tanto ver que no ha sido así, que en todo este tiempo, sigues siendo la maravillosa niña con el más bello corazón –agregó Sōichirō poniéndose de pie, rodeó la mesa y puso suavemente su mano en el hombro de su hija.

Al sentir el calor que emanaba de la piel de su padre en su hombro, Satsuki levantó la vista para toparse con el rostro envejecido de su progenitor, pero en sus labios se dibujaba la más cálida de las sonrisas. Un resplandor se disparó en la mente de Satsuki y un recuerdo se vio revivido ante tal muestra simple de afecto. De nuevo si sintió como una pequeña niña que miraba con admiración a su padre, alguien que tenía en el más alto de los pedestales, que le trasmitía el más enternecedor sentimiento con una sencilla caricia.

Regresó a la realidad como un disparo. Satsuki se levantó de su asiento para lanzar sus brazos al cuello de su padre. Apretó con fuerza su rostro contra su hombro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladoramente. Tenía años sin derramar lagrimas de esa manera, guardando tanto dolor en su pecho: la separación de ambos, la muerte de Ryūko, los maltratos de Ragyō, la constante amenaza de Nui, la presión de ser ella y los ojos de todos aquellos que tenían su vista clavada en su persona. Finalmente sentía que podía quitarse ese enorme peso que había estado cargando por años y ser libre, aunque fuera por un solo minuto, en los brazos de un ser amado.

A pesar de que las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos, ni padre e hija, parecía importarles. Sōichirō dejo que Satsuki se descargara todo su sufrimiento en la tela de su traje. Sus llantos eras casi mudos, discretos como correspondían a una señorita de sociedad, solo débiles temblores denotaban que estuviera llorando. En el enternecedor abrazo, el hombre acarició el largo cabello de su pequeña, quien no importaba cuanto creciera, siempre sería su niña.

Después de unos largos minutos, Satsuki apartó su rostro del hombro de su padre revelando sus ojos rojos, pero sin ninguna lagrima. La gente comenzó a perder el interés y poco a poco alejaron sus miradas de ellos, con excepción de un solo hombre al otro lado de la sala que no se conmovía por ningún momento por la intima reconciliación ente padre e hija.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Sōichirō apartando de la mejilla de Satsuki una solitaria lágrima.

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

–Satsuki, cuanto lamento que hubieras sufrido tanto todos estos años –le confesó el hombre sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de su hija. En sus ojos se reflejó la pena y la culpa; Satsuki no podía reprocharle nada.

–No es tu culpa –le aseguró ella sujetándolo por los codos –. No te culpes por esto. La única culpable de todo es Ragyō.

Al pronunciar el nombre de su madre, un fuerte odio se formó en la garganta de Satsuki. Soltó a su padre, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos se enfocaron en sus zapatos, mientras eludía la mirada de su padre.

–Que estúpida fui –dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

–No –le negó Sōichirō sujetándola de los hombros –. No digas eso.

–Es la verdad –dijo Satsuki con terquedad recuperando su tono autoritario. Alzó su vista y finalmente reveló su mirada llena de rencor –. ¡Solo una estúpida era capaz de creer sus mentiras todos estos años y respetándola como una madre! Ella… me engañó, me mintió y me utilizó todo este tiempo como una forma de vengarse de la única persona que se atrevió a retarla en su vida. Soy tu hija, tu carne y sangre, pero no tengo el valor que tú tuviste para ver a ese demonio a la cara y atreverte a decir "no", de poder luchar todo este tiempo, seguir adelante y esperar el momento justo con paciencia, para volver a luchar por lo que te fue arrebatado.

–No soy tan fuerte, Satsuki. Si lo fuera, no habría dejado que nos separa y que te engañara tanto tiempo. No te subestimes.

–No –insistió Satsuki negando con la cabeza sacudiendo así su cabellera –. Si fuera fuerte como tú, no me habría manipulado…. No habría creído por tanto tiempo sus palabras despectivas, no me habría hecho creer que tu partida era por mi culpa… ¡que la muerte de Ryūko era por mi culpa! ¡No habría creído que ella tuviera siempre la razón y no le habría permitido dominar mi vida! ¡No habría considerado que me hiciera sufrir de nuevo!

Las palabras de Satsuki se cargaron de fuerza, dolor y rencor. Sus ojos de nuevo casi en llanto (pero por la ira) se clavaron en los de su padre, los cuales se había abierto tan grandes como platos ante el discurso dado por primogénita.

–Sa-Satsuki.. –musitó Sōichirō casi paralizado por completo –. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

–¡Que no dejare que Ragyō domine nuevamente mi vida!

–¡No eso! –Sōichirō la sujetó fuertemente de los hombros y su rostro reflejaba alarma, que asusto momentáneamente a Satsuki –. ¡¿Qué dijiste sobre Ryūko?!

–Que… okaasan me hizo creer por muchos años que la muerte de Ryūko era por mi culpa –respondió Satsuki algo extrañada con la repentina reacción de su padre.

Sōichirō casi se desploma en los brazos de Satsuki. Tsumugo que los vigilaba de cerca, estuvo a punto de abandonar su puesto para socorrerlo, pero se detuvo al ver que la joven de cabellera larga y oscura, le ayudaba a tomar uno de los asientos de la mesa.

–Otoosan ¿Qué paso? –le preguntó Satsuki preocupada posando una de sus manos en la rodilla de su padre –. ¿Se siente mal? ¿Necesita a un medico?

–No –dijo Sōichirō sujetando su cabeza –. No me siento mal por mí.

–¿Qué sucede?

El hombre finalmente la miró y en su mirada se reflejo una profunda tristeza.

–Satsuki… Satsuki, gomennasai.

–¿Qué…?

–Gomennasai, Satsuki. Por lo que tengo que decirte.

–Otoosan, estas asustándome…

–Es mejor que te sientes.

–¡Dime! ¡¿Qué es?!

–Satsuki… Ryūko… no está muerta.

* * *

Aquí va la música dramática.

Tengo que confesar que mi novio me había tentado en hacer una broma pesada en estos momentos, publicando que iba a abandonar la historia y que se terminaría aquí. Pero era muy cruel y me arrepentí.

Cambiando de tema, finalmente hemos llegado a una de las mayores revelaciones de la historia, espero que hasta el momento lo estén disfrutando, porque yo lo hago.

Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	43. La charla parte 3

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La charla

Parte 3

Satsuki pudo verse a sí misma como la pequeña niña que había sido. Sentada cómodamente junto a la chimenea de la mansión Kiryūin, envuelta en mantas para mantener el calor de su cuerpo que contrarrestaba con el frio del exterior. A su lado un pequeño capullo de edredones protegían a su imooto Ryūko de las inclemencias del clima; ella, dormía plácidamente contra las piernas de Satsuki.

La mayor de las niñas miró a la pequeña con ternura, antes de continuar con su lectura de su rosado libro infantil. Se sentía embriagada de la maravillosa sensación y compañía de su hermana, como un sueño que pudo haber continuado por el resto de sus vidas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos pequeñas había crecido e iban de la mano por el jardín de la escuela primaria recubierto por flores de cerezo que caían desde la copas de los arboles; era el primer día de clases de Ryūko y Satsuki podía sentir la mano de ella temblar mientras la sujetaba con firmeza. Satsuki le correspondió con un leve y cariñoso apretón para tranquilizarla de todos los temores que pudiera estar sintiendo. Satsuki estaba al corriente de la difícil transición que era para Ryūko, quien había permanecido toda su vida dentro las seguras paredes de la mansión. No iba dejarla ni un solo momento, ella la protegería como siempre.

La cuidaría de todo peligro, Satsuki nunca habría dejado que algún brabucón intentara lastimarla. Nadie le robaría el almuerzo o su dinero; no se burlaría de Ryūko por que se habría enfrentado a la ira de Satsuki. Así habría sido toda la primaria, hasta la secundaría.

Nunca se habrían alejado la una de la otra. Siempre compartiéndolo todo: ropa, útiles, secretos y almuerzos. Siempre apoyándose la una en la otra, lidiando juntas los deberes escolares, los problemas familiares, los amigos e inclusivo algún novio. La transición de la adolescencia no hubiera resultado ser un viaje desagradable, con la compañía de la otra.

Ni siquiera la madre de ambas las hubiera afectado. Cada vez que Ragyō hubiera intentado hacer decaer su espíritu, la otra habría estado para consolarla. Rápidamente, las imágenes llevaron a Satsuki a verse nuevamente con la edad que le correspondía, mirando a sus pies todos los logros que había obtenido en su vida en la cima del éxito. A su lado, como lo habría sido toda su vida, estaba Ryūko; mucho mayor de la niña que recordaba, una jovencita muy linda y de mirada dulce e inocente. _¿Conservaría la cabellera larga como la tuvo durante toda su infancia?_

**Satsuki…**

Probablemente aún seguiría siendo Satsuki quien la peinara, por lo cual aún llevaría su soletas como orejas de perrito a los lados…

Satsuki… ¡Satsuki!

No habría más dolor…

–¡Satsuki! ¡Te estoy hablando Satsuki! –finalmente la voz de su padre taladró las intensas imágenes mentales de Satsuki, regresándola de golpe a la realidad.

La luz de la cafetería en donde se encontraban, le quemó la retina por un momento, haciéndola parpadear con intensidad. Los sonidos le parecían estar cubiertos por un extraño filtro que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Satsuki se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una de las esponjadas sillas junto a su mesa, su padre (Kiryūin Sōichirō) estaba frente a ella, arrodillado y con sus manos pesadas sobre los hombros de la joven. Levemente la sacudía y la llamaba, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

–¿Otoosan? –murmuró Satsuki desconcentrada, mirando a su progenitor a los ojos. Todo le parecía una extraña ilusión.

–¿Estás bien? Te perdiste por un momento cuando te hable de Ryūko –el tono de hombre era lastimero y su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Con una de sus manos sujetó delicadamente el rostro de su hija y con la otra, acarició suavemente su cabellera negra. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por las reacciones que estaba provocando en Satsuki; el decirle toda la verdad estaba destrozando su corazón.

–¿Qué? –musitó ella con el pensamiento lento y adormilado. Su mente, sus recuerdos e ilusiones, estaban todos entremezclados, y no le permitían procesar la información como lo necesitaba.

–Tranquila –insistió su padre con clama y en susurró –. Toma un poco de té para relajarte –agregó extendiendo la mano hacia la mesa para sujetar la taza, pero nunca llegó a tomarla ya que Satsuki lo detuvo de la muñeca en seco –. ¿Satsuki?

–Otoosan… –lo llamó ella con voz quebrada, pero sus ojos llameaban como su interior –necesito… necesito que me hables de Ry-yuko… ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste sobre Ryūko?

De nuevo, el hombre no pudo contenerse y su mirada se llenó de dolor. Con cariño, acarició una de las mejillas de Satsuki tratando de cobrar fuerza en su voz y ser el soporte que su hija necesitaba en ese momento.

–Satsuki… mi pequeña Satsuki –dijo con cuidado conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos –. Deseo con todo mi corazón evitarte el dolor, ahora que soy testigo de lo mucho que has sufrido. Tal vez mucho más, de lo que yo he sufrido. No quiero causarte más dolor y penurias…

–Otoosan… necesito saberlo… –masculló ella casi suplicante. Necesitaba todos los hechos, para poder entender y enfrentar todos los secretos que se estaban revelando frente a ella.

Sōichirō soltó un largo suspiro.

–De acuerdo –accedió –. La noche en que abandone la mansión, tu madre y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión como ya te lo he contado. Ambos hablamos horriblemente del otro y todos los rencores salieron a la superficie. Me había hartado de Ragyō y su maldito control, por lo cual en ese momento de ira tuve la resolución de finalmente abandonarla… a toda costa. Pero no podía irme sin ustedes.

–Primero llegué al cuarto de Ryūko y la saqué de la cama mientras aún dormía. Estaba por ir a recogerte en tu habitación, cuando Ragyō se interpuso en mi camino. Forcejeamos en el corredor, lo que provocó que Ryūko se despertara alarmada, eso disparó en ella uno de sus ataques asmáticos. Me olvide de Ragyō y me concentré exclusivamente en Ryūko. Lo que necesitaba era su nebulizador y el único lugar en el que recordé donde lo tenía en ese momento, era el que llevaba siempre en el automóvil.

–Después que pude calmar la respiración de Ryūko, ella quedo completamente dormida en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Estaba por regresar a la mansión a recogerte, cuando me repare que era observado por Kuroido Tajiki, el mayordomo de tu madre. Me di cuenta que estaba contra la pared, ese hombre siempre me odió y es completamente leal a Ragyō; sabía que si dejaba sola a Ryūko para ir a buscarte, me la arrebatarían, y no podía llevarla nuevamente dentro de la mansión, ya que si despertaba otra vez agitada podría ocasionar que sus pulmones se cerraran.

–Tuve que tomar una decisión muy difícil… tal vez la más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Me marché esa noche solo con Ryūko, arrepintiéndome profundamente de dejarte atrás y al mismo tiempo jurando a mí mismo que regresaría el día siguiente por ti. Fui muy ingenuo en creer que eso podría funcionar.

El hombre dio otro suspiro y dejo caer su peso por completo en el asiento contiguo al de Satsuki. Lo recuerdos eran un terrible peso y tan solo traerlo a la superficie lo desgastaban terriblemente. Finalmente la edad lo había alcanzado y, se sintió cansado y viejo.

–A la mañana siguiente, una vez que deje a Ryūko en un lugar seguro –continuó Sōichirō agitando duros recuerdos que había guardado profundamente en su mente –volví de inmediato a la mansión. No esperaba que te entregaran fácilmente, sabía que Ragyō tendría algo preparado para detenerme. Me llevé la sorpresa que ya no te encontrabas en la mansión y en lugar de eso me arrastraron a la fuerza al CEO de REVOCs, directamente a la oficina de tu madre. Y… el resto ya lo sabes. No pude cumplir con lo que prometí y en lugar de eso, te deje a la merced de Ragyō y en completamente en soledad, ya que solo aleje a Ryūko de tu lado.

Sōichirō tomó las manos de Satsuki entre las suyas, que se encontraban terriblemente frías. La mirada de la joven continuaba fija en el piso, en un punto inespecífico ya que su mente estaba perdida en las palabras de su padre. Toda la información que había adquirido en la última hora, era procesada por su cerebro, tratando de armar la realidad y los oscuros secretos de su familia.

–Sumimasen, Satsuki –le pidió el hombre tomándola la barbilla forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos –. Sumimasen. Nunca fue mi intención que sufrieran tanto.

–Patético

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Patético –repitió Satsuki aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a su persona –. Es patético. Trece años engañada… creyendo mentiras –musitó la joven apretando con fuerza las manos de su padre. Satsuki era joven inteligente por lo cual rápidamente unió los puntos de la situación y llegó a la horrible conclusión –: Doji. Soy doji, la mayor que existe.

–Satsuki, no digas eso. No hables así de ti, porque no ha sido tu culpa.

–¡No! ¡Es culpa de ella! –soltó Satsuki con furia mirando a su padre con una rabia que no iba dirigida a él –. Fui una estúpida por creer sus mentiras y engaños. Dejarme amedrentar por sus trampas emocionales. ¡Todo este tiempo, Ryūko ha estado viva…! ¡VIVA!... y contigo. ¡Y ella me hizo creer que estaba muerta! ¡Y que era mi culpa! Me deje chantajear y manipular con patrañas. ¡Soy patética!

La ira que había emergido del interior de Satsuki era tan fuerte, que le quemaba el pecho. La joven se retorció del dolor y se encorvó sobre sí misma, quedando con su pecho contra sus rodillas y con su cabellera cayendo a sus lados hasta tocar el suelo. Para Sōichirō, ver a su hija sufriendo de tal manera, lo destrozaba hasta el alma. Por todos esos años se consideró la persona que había sufrido más con esa separación, pero estaba equivocado, Satsuki fue la mayor victima de todas. Por un momento llegó a desear no haberla convocado a esa cita, con tal de evitarle el dolor de la verdad.

–No te culpes Satsuki –insistió Sōichirō frotando tiernamente la espalda de ella –, no estés enojada contigo misma….

–¡No estoy enojada conmigo! –gritó la joven levantando la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y su rostro se había contorsionado de su impasible aspecto, a una mueca de furia. Nuevamente, padre e hija era el centro de atención de los comensales del café, pero nadie se atrevía a molestarlos ante tremendo espectáculo que estaban dando –. ¡Estoy furiosa con ella!

Satsuki se levantó recobrando la compostura, a pesar que su rostro aún expresaba sus sentimientos llenos de rencor.

–¡La única culpable es Kiryūin Ragyō! –dijo la joven con frialdad, dejando sin palabras a su progenitor –. ¡Fue ella la que arruinó nuestra familia, la que nos separó a nosotros tres: yo, tú y Ryūko! ¡Te alejó de mí y te hizo sufrir con ello! ¡Me engañó y manipuló con mentiras, haciéndome creer que tu partida y la "supuesta" muerte de Ryūko eran cumpla mía! ¡Ella siempre estuvo consiente de la verdad y la alteró con tal de salirse con la suya! ¡Estoy enojada conmigo misma por caer en su juego, pero estoy aún más furiosa con ella por lo que nos hizo! ¡La odio! ¡La odio con todo mi corazón! ¡Desearía tenerla en este momento frente a mí, para atravesar una espada en su pecho!

El tono de voz y la mirada de Satsuki daban fe a sus palabras. Por unos instantes, Sōichirō temió por las amenazas de su hija. No encontraba palabra de consuelo y ni forma de justificar lo sucedido. Cualquier otro padre le habría pedido a su hija que perdonara los crímenes de su madre, solo por ser la mujer que la había traído al mundo, pero Sōichirō nunca pediría eso Satsuki, ya que él odiaba a Ragyō igual que su propia hija.

–Calma Satsuki –le pidió Sōichirō poniéndose de pie y acariciando su cabellera negra –. Debes relajarte.

–¡Si pudiera en este momento decirle… encararla con todas sus mentiras…!

–¡No, Satsuki! –bramó Sōichirō alarmado, tomando a la joven por los hombros –. ¡No debes hacer eso!

–¿Qué? –refunfuñó ella sin comprender las palabras de su padre. Ragyō no merecía ninguna consideración –. ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque sigue siendo Kiryūin Ragyō.

Ambos, tanto padre como hija se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, como si trataran de leer los pensamientos del otro.

–Tu madre sigue siendo una mujer muy poderosa y no podemos ignorar eso. Si la enfrentamos con sus acciones, sin tener armas para defendernos, correríamos un grave peligro tanto tú, como yo… hasta Ryūko. Ella no debe de saber, ni siquiera sospechar que sebes toda la verdad, que nos hayamos reunido, y que yo continúo en Japón. Mi vida depende de ello, Satsuki.

–Entiendo –confirmó Satsuki sujetando las muñecas de su padre, cuyas manos seguían posadas en sus hombros y se había clavado con intensidad en los mismos. Ella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, comprendía a la perfección la situación en que se encontraban; su padre tenía toda la razón, Ragyō no debía sospechar que ellos estaban en contacto. Pero, aún así… había algo más… –: Otoosan, yo… yo necesito verla.

–Creo que es mejor que primero te relajes antes de que pienses en ver a tu madre –dijo Sōichirō interpretando erróneamente las palabras de su hija –. Esto ha sido muy duro para ti Satsuki. No estoy diciendo que no confío en ti, pero esto debemos manejarlo con mucho cuidado si no queremos arriesgarnos.

–No –lo contradijo su hija separando las manos de su padre de sus hombros –. No me refiero a ella. Otoosan… necesito ver a Ryūko. Necesito verla ahora.

* * *

Me van a odiar por terminar el capitulo justamente ahí, pero en realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir todo lo que quería y esta era la mejor sección para llevar a cabo el corte. Pero se los voy a compensar con otra sección de preguntas y respuestas, ante tantas dudas que tienen y me han cuestionado.

**Habrá algo estilo Ryuko/Junketsu?**

Un lavado de cerebro que conlleve a un intento de asesinato de todos sus seres queridos. No. Pero de que Ragyo va a manipular a Ryuko para que se mala y le haga daño a Satsuki. Sí.

**Las cosas mejoraran para nuestras protagonistas eventualmente?**

Realmente no estoy segura que deba contestar esta, porque tal vez daría una pista del final. Sí, ya tengo el final. Solo diré que habrá altibajos.

**Qué onda con Tsumugu en estos capítulos? Pensamientos, cuanto sabe, que hará?**

Tenía pensado un capitulo que era contiguo al de Satsuki llegando a la cita, la versión de su padre. Y en ese capítulo se contestaban muchas dudas sobre el punto de vista de Tsumugu ante la charla entre padre e hija. Pero me lo brinque porque ya quería pasar inmediatamente a la revelación de una parte de los secretos. Lo voy a cambiar para que sea en lugar del momento de llegada, al de partida, en el que acompaña de regreso a Soichiro y se sabrá de que está enterado Tsumugo.

**Como fue que Gamagori termino llevando a Mako a casa de esta? Nonon estaba con ellos tambien?.**

En un principio había pensado en agregarlo al capítulo 39, como se dio la versión de Ryuko, pero luego lo pensé y lo estoy guardando para más adelante, donde se explicaría todo lo que paso. En realidad el capitulo 39 me atormenta, porque tiene el potencial de ser mucho más y me limitó mucho el tiempo. Probablemente en el futuro, cuando tenga más tiempo, lo re-edite. Pero cuando suceda eso, les informaría.

**Porque no desarrollas más rápido la historia?**

Lamento causarle desesperación algunos con mi forma de escribir y desarrollar una historia, pero ese es mi estilo y no lo voy a cambiar. Lo siento.

**Porque solo en viernes?!**

Porque estoy ocupada con la escuela y… el resto de mi vida. Mi maestría es mi prioridad y he dejado muchas cosas que me gustan (escribir cuentos, leer libros, dibujar, pintar y jugar videojuegos a morir) por toda la tarea y trabajo que tengo. Por eso elegí un día en específico, para tener toda una semana para trabajar en ello. Además, deben de admitir que es mejor que siempre se actualice un día especifico, a que no sepan que día de repente saldrá un capitulo.

**Le falta mucho para terminar?**

(Risa nerviosa) Cuando yo me inspiro, empiezo a escribir y no me doy cuenta del paso del tiempo o como lo llevo. Y a veces las historias que escribo terminan siendo monstruos que son más fuertes que yo, y toman todo el poder. Solo diré que hay muchos secretos que aún están pendientes por descubrirse, situaciones entre los personajes y resolución de todo. Tengan en cuenta que hasta el momento solo ha pasado una semana en la historia. Se necesita más que un par de días para que se arregle el sufrimiento de trece años.

Por último quiero agradecerle a todos los fieles seguidores de este fic, por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Nunca me imagine que tendría tanto éxito, ni siquiera me lo propuse. Esta historia comencé a escribirla solo para mí, según lo que me parece mejor.

Siempre he detestado los fanfiction donde prácticamente se narra exactamente los sucesos ya descritos por la versión real. La idea del fanfiction es ver otro punto de vista, algo nuevo sobre tus personajes favoritos, que obtengas un poco más de la historia y de ellos, a pesar que su historia original ya ha terminado. Y es lo que me he propuesto siempre con mis fics.

Me encanta saber de sus teorías sobre lo que sucederá y lo que les gustaría ver, pero al final sigo con la idea original que tenía en mente. Agradezco mucho que sigan la historia y estaría satisfecha, aunque sea solo una persona, llegue hasta que se revele el final.

Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos hasta el próximo viernes.


	44. La charla parte 4 (final)

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La charla

Parte 4 (Final)

"–Que despistado eres mi querido Isshin. Probablemente ya sabías que la semana pasada se celebró el festival Yosegaki Himonau …. Honnōji no se llevó una victoria impecable…. se dieron cuenta que la bandera de la academia fue robada... por tu hija. ¡Fue maravilloso! Kaneo se aseguró en dejar en ridículo a la hija de esa estirada en televisión nacional…"

La mente de Sōichirō se encendió como luces en la oscuridad. La voz de su apreciable patrocinadora, Takarada Hina, se hizo notar en sus oídos a pesar que sus palabras las había escuchado hacía unas horas atrás. Rápidamente, Sōichirō concluyó y comprendió el grave problema que podría originarse si las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas; sería una terrible idea permitir que sus hijas se rencontraran, sin antes averiguar todos los alcances y daños que se habían ocurrido en tal festival.

–¡No! –soltó el hombre con pánico sin darse cuenta, sujetando a Satsuki de los hombros y obligándola a tomar asiento –. ¡Eso no!

Pronto se arrepintió de sus acciones al contemplar la expresión de su hija, quien no comprendía tan tajante reacción en algo que resultaba comprensible.

–¿Qué? –musitó Satsuki pasmada.

–¡No, no me refiero a eso! –se apresuró a corregir Sōichirō con nerviosismo. Satsuki lo miraba tan intensamente, expectante por una respuesta, que solo conseguía alterarlo aún más. Satsuki había pasado por mucho, y su padre no quería que ella se llevara una terrible decepción al descubrir la terrible amenaza que se había convertido su dulce hermana –.Es… complicado –fue lo único que el hombre pudo articular para explicarse.

–¿Complicado en qué sentido? –insistió Satsuki, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sōichirō apartó las manos de su hija y las posó en sus rodillas por unos instantes. No pudo tolerar sus penetrantes ojos azules, ansiosos por saber más… por comprender lo sucedido. El rápido pensamiento de Sōichirō analizó todos los pros y contras de la situación en que se encontraba: le debía a Satsuki una explicación de lo que había sucedido con su hermana, de la cual, no había sabido en trece años; pero al mismo tiempo, hacer tal cosa sería para Sōichirō admitir su complicidad en la decadencia de su hija menor…

–¿Otoosan?

Él amaba a Ryūko, tanto como amaba a Satsuki, pero a esta última siempre, sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias, sería su favorita. Él había sacrificado mucho por Ryūko, inclusive el salvar a Satsuki del yugo de Ragyō; siempre se había asegurado que nada le faltara, dinero, un techo, comida… incluso, luchó para que recuperara la salud y tuviera una mejor calidad de vida…. lo que nunca le dio y lo que parecía necesitar la joven, era a él mismo. ¿Cómo… como podría explicarle a Satsuki que no había sido el padre que Ryūko necesitaba? Que le había dado la espalda por no poder tolerar la tristeza que le generaba su presencia ¿Cómo decirle que no había recibido de su parte la atención que pedía?

–¡Otoosan! ¡¿Qué pasa con Ryūko?!

Sōichirō finalmente alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos desesperados de Satsuki. Su silencio la había perturbado y necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta. El padre soltó un suspiro antes de intentar explicar lo acontecido:

–Como ya lo dije, Satsuki, es complicado. Estos trece años no han sido sencillos para ninguno de nosotros, incluida Ryūko…

–¿Le ha sucedido algo? –lo interrumpió Satsuki tomando las manos de su padre y apretándolas con las suyas. Sōichirō se relajó al detectar la preocupación en la mirada de su hija, en lugar de enojo. Él no soportaría que Satsuki lo odiara (justamente cuando se había rencontrado) por no haber velando por su hermana como se suponía. Pero lo único que imaginaba la joven con la falta de entusiasmo que revelaba su padre en el tema, se debía a que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Ryūko –. ¿Su salud empeoró?

–No –contestó de inmediato Sōichirō negando con la cabeza –. Nada de eso; todo lo contrario. Encontré un magnifico medico con tratamiento revolucionario que logró maravillas en Ryūko. Mejoró estupendamente y ya no tiene problemas para respirar como cuando era niña. Las mayoría de sus alergias desaparecieron y su salud no difiere de cualquier otra jovencita de su edad.

–¿De verdad? –soltó Satsuki estrujando con más manos de su padre. Realmente le entusiasmaba saber que Ryūko había mejorado –. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo complicado? –insistió ella.

Sōichirō volvió a tomarse su tiempo para contestar. Debía encontrar la forma… tal vez las palabras adecuadas para explicar todo de la manera más simple, pero al mismo tiempo… no quería ocasionar un rencor de Satsuki a su persona.

–Lo que pasa, Satsuki –dijo él apretando igualmente las manos de su hija –, es que Ryūko no parece recordarte –se sintió terrible de cambiar la razón de su negativa, aunque no estuviera mencionando ninguna mentira.

–¿Qué? –balbuceó la joven sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Era cierto, que eran muy pequeñas desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero Ryūko tan solo era un año menor que ella cuando se separaron. No podía ser posible, que así, simplemente se hubiera olvidado de ella.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible?

"– ¡Satsuki no está aquí y nunca va a venir. Vete olvidando eso!" –Sōichirō escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza de lo que solía decirle a la menor de sus hijas, cuando esta exigía la presencia de su hermana mayor.

–El tratamiento médico por el que pasó Ryūko, a pesar que curó maravillosamente sus alergias, fue terriblemente traumático para ella –se justificó el hombre, engañándose a sí mismo –. Fueron días muy difíciles para Ryūko y creo que con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a bloquear todo recuerdo de lo mismo para protegerse del dolor. Por desgracia, también bloqueó todo su pasado. No me ha parecido percibir en ella que te recuerde a ti, a nuestra antigua vida, la mansión Kiryūin … a Ragyō… inclusive a Nui.

–No suenas muy seguro –inquirió Satsuki percibiendo algo entre líneas en las palabras de su padre –. Como si no la vieras tan seguido para esta convencido de ello.

–Precisamente es eso –aceptó Sōichirō la verdad al verse atrapado por la sagacidad de Satsuki –. Ryūko y yo, no nos tratamos con regularidad, porque ella no vive conmigo. No te preocupes, no es nada serio. Solamente –tartamudeó dudando en dar toda la verdad –… esta con gente de mi entera confianza. Es… por su propia seguridad.

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza accediendo a la versión que le proveía su padre. La joven intuyó la posibilidad de que las acciones de su padre se debía precisamente al peligro, que él mismo corría, ante la amenaza que era Ragyō. La pobre ignoraba, que el motivo oculto detrás de todo ello, era que Ryūko había huido de casa.

–Satsuki, sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti –continuó el hombre volviendo a posar sus manos en los hombros de su hija – y que quieres más que nada en este momento volver a ver a Ryūko. Pero necesito pedirte que tengas paciencia. Te queda muy claro lo que está en juego, ante el peligro que todos corremos por tu okaasan…

–No la llame "mi okaasa" –lo interrumpió de nuevo la joven destellando en odio hacia su progenitora.

–De acuerdo. Ragyō puede ser muy peligrosa y tenemos que ser cuidadosos si queremos que no sospeche nada. Si en estos momentos te revelas delante de Ryūko, podría generar un resultado que no es el que estas añorando. Solo imagínalo: le estaríamos presentando su antigua vida, una madre que no la amó y unas hermanas que pensaba que estaba muerta. Ryūko podría manejar muy mal la situación, inclusive para ti ha sido un golpe muy duro.

–Tienes razón –aceptó Satsuki cabizbaja, mirando sin ánimo sus zapatos. Sí, no había nada más que deseara en ese momento que volver a ver a su imooto; pero su padre no se equivocaba, podría ser algo muy difícil de asimilar, en especial si Ryūko no lo recordaba. Lo que menos quería, era causarle más dolor a Ryūko.

A pesar que se sentía triste por no poder ver inmediatamente a Ryūko, Satsuki mantenía la esperanzada. Su querida hermanita menor, por la que había llevado luto por trece largos años, estaba con vida y existía la posibilidad futura de reunirse con ella. No importaban las mentiras de Ragyō o el odio que sentía por ella en ese instante, muy pronto volvería a tener a su imooto y nadie le arruinaría ese momento.

–Ahora ¿Qué haremos? –le preguntó Satsuki a su padre después de un largo minuto de silencio entre ambos.

–Por el momento, separarnos de nuevo –dijo Sōichirō con algo de dolor. Con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, sujetó una de las mejillas de Satsuki, acariciándola suavemente –. Sé que acabamos de reencontrarnos y…no quiero dejarte ir; me imagino que puedes sentir algo parecido…

Satsuki asintió la cabeza, apoyando su peso levemente contra la mano de su padre.

–Pero lo mejor es que mantengamos un bajo perfil –continuó el hombre tomando una actitud sería –. No queremos que Ragyō sospeche nada. Es algo muy difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, Satsuki, pero es prioritario que ocultes tus emociones delante de Ragyō, no debes darle razones para que crea que habido algún cambio en ti. No debes mostrar tu ira hacia ella, ni tampoco debes fingir absoluta obediencia. Es una mujer muy inteligente, Satsuki.

–Lo sé, otoosan.

Realmente, Sōichirō no tenía que pedírselo a Satsuki, ella conocía de primera mano el comportamiento, los pensamientos, ideales y compulsiones de su madre. Sabía a la perfección que mostrarse rebelde ante ella, mostraría fácilmente sus intenciones y si actuaba obediente y dócil, Ragyō sospecharía que tratan de ocultarle algo. Lo que no sabía el padre de la joven, era que ella tenía mucha experiencia en ocultar sus emociones, especialmente con Ragyō. Satsuki se había entrenado, sin saberlo, para ese momento.

–En cuanto a Ryūko –continuó Sōichirō relajándose un poco –, déjamela a mí. Necesito hablar con ella, explicarle toda la verdad y prepararla. Una vez que este lista, podremos acordar una forma segura en que ustedes se vean de nuevo.

–Pero… –musitó ella con una duda –. ¿Cómo podre contactarte, o tú a mí?…

–No te preocupes de ello. Como te lo explique hace un momento, a tu lado hay una persona de mi entera confianza. Él se encargará de ponernos en contacto si es necesario.

–¿Quién es "él"?

–Una vez que regreses a casa, él se revelara ante ti de la manera más conveniente. Recuerda, Satsuki, que la mansión hay muchos oídos y ojos; esta persona ha tenido muchos años preparándose para este momento. Él conoce los medios y las formas más correctas para administrarte información sin correr riesgos, con su ayuda podremos comunicarnos y acordar nuevos encuentros, y si es necesario, él es la única persona de ese lugar que conoce mi paradero. Él te ayudara en todo.

–Sí, otoosan –aceptó Satsuki resignada, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa por saber de quién se trataba.

La joven estaba muy sorprendida, realmente su padre había pensado en todo para llevar acabo aquel encuentro. Trece años de paciencia, espera y planeación habían rendido sus frutos.

Sōichirō se puso de pie. Sujetando las manos de Satsuki, la forzó a ponerse de pie también.

–Es mejor que no separemos ahora –dijo él con sequedad, denotando su tristeza ante la final de ese encuentro –. No podemos permanecer mucho tiempo juntos, además aquí hemos llamado demasiado la atención –agregó con ironía indicando con la cabeza el resto de la cafetería.

–¿Cuándo podre volver a verte? –soltó con desesperación Satsuki ante la idea de no ver con libertad a su padre.

–Pronto, te lo prometo –dijo Sōichirō con tristeza y le plantó un suave beso en la frente de su hija.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, como si nunca lo volvieran hacer.

–¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar así? –murmuró Satsuki conteniendo las ganas de llorar, oprimiendo su rostro contra el hombro de su padre –. ¿Cuándo podremos ser de nuevo una familia?

–Encontraremos la manera –le respondió Sōichirō, igualmente conteniendo el llanto mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Satsuki –. Un día volveremos a estar los tres juntos, tú, yo y Ryūko.

–Watashi wa anata no otoosan wo aishi.

–Yo también te amo, Satsuki.

* * *

Otro capítulo nuevo y finalmente termina el encuentro entre Soichiro y Satsuki.

Me pregunta y comentan mucho sobre Soichiro y bueno, en mi punto de vista él es un hombre imperfecto, no es un héroe que se sacrifica y que ha cometido muchos errores. En la serie, él accedió por mucho tiempo a todo lo que hizo Ragyo y siempre me pareció que su rebelión contra ella, era simplemente personal. Solo a Satsuki le preocupó salvar al mundo.

En el fic quise hacer algo parecido, donde Soichiro y Ragyo tienen su propia guerra personal, dejando a sus hijas en medio. Soichiro también pude ser como Ragyo, manipulador y envidioso; él no quiere que Satsuki tenga una mala impresión de él a pesar de sus errores. Es capaz de alterar y planificar las situaciones a su conveniencia.

Pero a diferencia de Ragyo, él ama a sus hijas por igual, solo que hace preferencia por Satsuki. Cuando se llevó a Ryuko y dejo a Satsuki, fue la única vez que prefirió a Ryuko sobre su hermana y lo ha lamentado todo esos años, por eso no puede estar con ella. Pero no la ha desprotegido, la ha cuidado y se asegurado que nada le falte.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios. Saludos a todos los nuevos seguidores y espero que disfruten toda este relato. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	45. Family business

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Family business

Cualquiera pensaría que la forma en que Kinagase Tsumugu conoció al profesor Matoi fue por medio de su hermana, pero esto sería incorrecto, ya que la persona quien los presentó fue su ojisan, el hermano mayor de su padre, Kinagase Ayumo. Él había sido un importante abogado que toda su vida se había especializado en la conflictiva rama de los divorcios. Su fuerte era, principalmente, ayudar a las esposas maltratadas por sus maridos a escapar de su yugo. Ayumo poseía fuentes, contactos y conocidos que le permitían generar una red de salvamento para estas personas necesitadas. Por mucho tiempo, él recibió amenazas de esposos celosos y otros abogados, con tal de dar con el paradero de las víctimas. Ayumo nunca se sometió, ni se intimidó; su familia era heredera de una temple inquebrantable, y los años lo habían forjado para llevar a cabo esa peligrosa profesión.

Fue el primer miembro de la familia Kinagase en relacionarse Matoi Isshin, aunque primero lo conoció como Kiryūin Sōichirō. Debido a la demanda que había impuesto su Kiryūin Ragyō hacia él, Sōichirō se percató que necesitaba de ayuda legal con urgencia, y Ayumo era mejor en su ramo.

Una tarde, Sōichirō se había presentado en la oficina del abogado completamente fuera de control. Había sido justamente ese día en que su esposa le había mostrado el susodicho documento que lo alejaba completamente de su hija mayor. En esos tiempos, Ayumo atendía miles de casos a la vez, por lo cual no le entusiasmaba llevar otro más, especialmente contra una persona poderosa como Kiryūin Ragyō. Pero una extraña simpatía había nacido en él cuando presenció la desesperación del padre… en otras palabras, sintió pena. La mayoría de las veces o casi todos sus casos, era la esposa la víctima del marido y no viceversa; pero la mujer del Sōichirō era una persona influyente, que abusaba de su poder para atormentar y hasta casi torturar a su marido, eso no la diferenciaba de algún esposo abusivo.

El abogado fue directo con Sōichirō desde un principio; le explicó que era imposible combatir tal documento cuando era apoyado por la suprema corte, y había otro peligro inminente de mayor importancia que Ayumo, en sus años de experiencia, casi podía percibir. Le advirtió a Sōichirō que probablemente su esposa lo estuviera vigilando, y era muy probable que atentara contra su vida. En un principio el hombre no le creyó, pero al paso de unos días, este se dio cuenta que era seguido por los matones al servicio de su ex-mujer.

Preocupado por su propia seguridad y la de la niña que llevaba consigo, Sōichirō aceptó la ayuda que el abogado le ofreció. Este sabían cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir, si quería afirmar la seguridad de su cliente: debía convencer a Ragyō de que su ex-marido había abandonado las esperanzas y el país. Con varios arreglos y un doble de riesgo, pudieron fingir la huida de Sōichirō, y posteriormente llevar a cabo todo un cambio de imagen, documentación y una nueva identidad para él, y su pequeña hija.

A pesar de que Sōichirō no se veía resignado en recuperar a su hija mayor, aceptó las palabras del abogado y decidió ocultarse bajo la nueva identidad del profesor Matoi Isshin. Pasaron muchos años antes de que el abogado volviera a verse con el profesor, pero en esa ocasión, era Ayumo quién iba a pedirle un favor.

La vida de trabajo del abogado lo había consumido todo, nunca se enamoró o se casó. No poseía familia propia y sus únicos familiares, eran su hermano menor y los hijos de este, con los cuales poseía una muy buena relación. Su sobrina mayor estaba decidida en entrar a la universidad, justamente la misma institución a la cual el profesor se había hecho miembro de su cátedra.

Las capacidades del Ayumo para llevar a cabo sus objetivos y procurar el bien de sus clientes, se basaba principalmente en cadenas de favores, de todas aquellas personas que había ayudado en el pasado. Aunque en esa ocasión, el favor era personal, el profesor Matoi no tuvo objeción de apoyar los deseos de la joven estudiante, quien se convertiría en su principal asistente.

Con el paso de los años, llegó el momento en que Isshin necesitaría nuevamente de la ayuda de Kinagase Ayumo, ya que irónicamente su ex-esposa había adquirido un interés por su nueva personalidad a causa de sus recientes investigaciones. El abogado había le enseñado al profesor como cubrir sus pasos, pero esto no le aseguraba su bienestar. Se ha vuelto paranoico y constantemente temía por su vida.

La opción que le ofreció el Ayumo fue sencilla: necesitaba de un guardaespaldas. Para su suerte, él conocía a la persona indicada. El otro sobrino del abogado, se había graduado de una escuela militar justamente en esa época; era joven y bien entrenado, una persona de confianza y digna para la tarea.

Fue así como Kinagase Tsumugu conoció al profesor Matoi Isshin; por medio de una reunión en el hogar del profesor, que también le servían de punto de investigación, debido al laboratorio construido en el sótano. En esos momentos el profesor ya contaba con el apoyo de otro joven alumno de la universidad, además de la hermana de Tsumugu, Kinue. A pesar de que ambos asistentes del profesor se encontraban en ese momento en la casa, la reunión entre Isshin y Tsumugu fue completamente privada. Si el profesor quería confiar completamente en su nuevo guardaespaldas, debía proporcionarle todos los hechos reales y verídicos por los cuales necesitaba de su protección.

Desde ese día, Tsumugu conocía a la perfección las razones por la cual el profesor se ocultaba y temían por su vida. Estaba al corriente del riesgo y peligro que era Kiryūin Ragyō, y también sabía que la mayor de las hijas de la mujer, era del profesor Matoi.

Paso el tiempo y desgraciadamente, Kinagase Ayumo sucumbió ante la mano de un esposo celoso dejando detrás de sí, a todas las personas que no pudo ayudar. Pero sus sobrinos, seguían bien posicionados y asegurados por el profesor Matoi, quien siempre estaría agradecido con la ayuda de Ayumo.

Finalmente había llegado el día, el profesor Matoi vería de nuevo a su hija mayor y para ello se había acordado una cita en una bonita cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. En un principio Tsumugu no podía creerlo cuando el profesor le dijo que estaba por encontrarse con su hija, Kiryūin Satsuki; desde un principio tenía la impresión que era una mala idea. Tanto el profesor como Tsumugu, no sabía si su hija era una persona de confianza o un espía de su madre; ni siquiera la información obtenida del informante que tenía el profesor infiltrado en la mansión Kiryūin podía darle la respuesta de cuál sería la reacción de la joven.

Tsumugu temía el desastre. Para él, era una estúpida idea que el profesor delatara su presencia y arriesgara su vida de esa manera, sin saber realmente los verdaderos alcances de esa reunión. Durante todo el recorrido en el automóvil en dirección a la cafetería, Tsumugu mantuvo silencio y no expresó de ninguna otra manera sus preocupaciones ante tal descabellada idea. Pero no necesitaba decir palabra alguna, el profesor Matoi estaba al corriente de su forma del ser; años de convivencia le habían permitido conocer la personalidad de su joven guardaespaldas, por lo cual sabía que su silencio decía mucho más que mil palabras.

–Tu silencio mata –dijo el profesor desde el asiento del copiloto. A pesar de que la tensión se había acumulado en la cabina del vehículo, el hombre no podía perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Sabes mi opinión –contestó Tsumugu sin apartar la vista del camino.

–Lo sé, pero de todas formas lo haré.

Durante toda la reunión, Tsumugu se mantuvo al margen, mirando recelosamente a la joven de cabellera negra desde el otro lado de la sala. No se molestó en ocultarse o aparentar su apariencia. Su objetivo en aquella reunión, era demostrar su presencia.

De inmediato el guardaespaldas pudo darse cuenta de la astucia de la joven, ya que ella se percató de su presencia mucho antes que su padre lo indicara. Esa fue la primera señal negativa para Tsumugu; la segunda señal que lo intranquilizó, fueron las reacciones que tomaba la joven durante toda la cita: de repente se mostraba calmada y serena, y en otra hasta fría e indiferente, para de repente estallar en furia o en llanto, dependiendo de lo que le decía su progenitor.

Tsumugu se preguntaba si todo era actuación de la joven y su principal motivo para haber acudido aquella reunión, era para descubrir a su padre y alertar a su madre. Aunque al final de la cita, parecía que tanto padre e hija se encontraban en buenos términos, Tsumugu no dejó ni por un momento de sospechar de Satsuki. Como buen protector, desconfiaba de todos y de todo.

–¿Obtuvo lo que quería? –le preguntó al profesor una vez que subieran de nuevo al automóvil.

–Con ese tono, suena hasta como reproche –se quejó Matoi a pesar de que no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Lleva la sonrisa de un idiota –le hizo denotar Tsumugu al poner el vehículo en marcha.

–Tengo razones para ser feliz –contestó el profesor colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Pero guardaespaldas a no estaba feliz, el seguía viendo el peor de los escenarios.

–Que pesimista eres –se quejó el profesor después de un largo silencio, en el cual el automóvil había recurrido la mayor parte del viaje de regreso.

–Mira quién lo dice, hipócrita –dijo Tsumugu alzado. Un poco más tranquilo, el joven guardaespaldas abrió la ventanilla antes de encender un cigarrillo.

El paso de los años y la confianza que había entre ellos, los había llevado a desarrollar una relación que podría ser fácilmente reconocida como de amigos. No había nadie, ni siquiera las mismas hijas del profesor, quien supiera más de él que su joven guardaespaldas.

–Y dime –dijo él soltando una larga bocanada de humo –. ¿Valió la pena?

Aprovechando que habían llegado un semáforo en rojo, el guardaespaldas se volvió hacia el asiento del copiloto donde se encontraba el profesor, y éste con una sonrisa de idiota le dijo:

–Completamente.

La resultó imposible a Tsumugu no devolverle la sonrisa.

–Si serás idiota.

* * *

El viaje para Kiryūin Satsuki de nuevo a la mansión le resultó el más corto en toda su vida. Tenía miles de ideas, pensamientos y sueños en su cabeza que le impedían pensar con claridad. Además, su corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados ante las revelaciones que había escuchado de la misma voz de su padre.

Estaba furiosa y enojada tanto con su madre como consigo misma. Su ira hacia Ragyō era principalmente por los engaños, las mentiras y todo el daño que le había hecho a ella, como a su otoosan e imooto. Y su frustración consigo misma, era por su propia estupidez al haber caído ciegamente en las estafas de su progenitora, haberse permitido manipular y utilizar por ella.

Pero no importaba la ira que sintiera hacia su okaasan, ya que ese sentimiento era fácilmente aplastado por la gran alegría que le albergaba el simple un hecho de haber vuelto a ver a su padre. Se sentía tan feliz por saber que él nunca la abandono, y que había hecho todo lo posible por regresar con ella; además, los años no le desviaron de subjetivo de volver a verla. A pesar del tiempo había afectado el rostro de su otoosan, Satsuki había logrado volver a ver en él, aquel cariño jovial que tanto había atesorado en sus recuerdos.

La otra razón que la consumía de alegría, era la resurrección de su imooto. Ryūko nunca había muerto, todo lo contrario, se encontraba más sana que nunca y era probable que en un futuro muy cercano se volvieran a encontrar. Satsuki no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y expectante al mismo tiempo, por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Ryūko. Inclusive, tuvo que contener el deseo de pedirle a su mayordomo que diera la vuelta al vehículo y regresar inmediatamente con su padre y exigirle que la llevara con su hermana en ese mismo momento.

Pero Satsuki sabía perfectamente que no era momento para ello. Su padre tenía razón, sí Ryūko no tenía conocimiento de los hechos del pasado, podría ser traumático para ella revelárselos tan repentinamente. Además, existía la amenaza que era Ragyō podría poner todo en riesgo. Satsuki tenía que ser paciente y astuta, sino quería arruinar esa magnífica oportunidad que le estaba presentando la vida para recuperar a los seres más amados.

Una vez que regresó a la mansión Kiryūin, Satsuki se negó a comer o convivir con el resto en de los habitantes de la casa. Fue encerrarse en solitario un su habitación. Aún así, no fue molestada o buscada, ya que tanto su madre cómo Nui, no sentían el menor deseo de verla, ante el pésimo resultado que había tenido el evento deportivo.

Ya en soledad, Satsuki se dejó caer sobre el colchón, para luego sacar de su mesita de noche el álbum de fotografías que guardaban tan celosamente, junto al conejo de peluche que le había pertenecido a Ryūko. Estrujando contra su pecho el viejo muñeco de felpa, comenzó a hojear las páginas del álbum de fotografías, y en su mente se imaginó como iba a llenar las hojas faltantes con nuevas imágenes de ella, de Ryūko y su padre. De nuevo, serían una familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un débil golpeteo a la puerta de su habitación. Satsuki levantó la cabeza sobre el álbum de fotografías, para ver al visitante que se asomaba por la leve abertura de la puerta. Se trataba de Iori Shirō.

–No es molestia que le pregunte, Satsuki-sama: ¿cómo le fue? –dijo el joven rubio sólo mostrando su cabeza en el cuarto.

–Efectivamente, no quiero que nadie me moleste –dijo la joven con seriedad preocupando levemente al Iori, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a una suave sonrisa -, pero tú no eres nadie. Adelante.

Más confiado, el joven rubio entró en la habitación hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Un poco cohibido por encontrarse a solas con ella en su habitación, del joven rubio se negó a sentarse en el borde de la cama cuando Satsuki se lo indicó con leves palmadas el colchón.

–Hay ciertos momentos en que la formalidad no importa –indicó la joven tomándolo del antebrazo y obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, en el borde de la cama.

Por unos leves minutos en completo silencio, en los cuales la joven nunca dejó de sonreírle, Iori moría de ansias por obtener la respuesta a su pregunta. Estaba preocupado por saber si había hecho lo correcto en entregarla la carta de Sōichirō a Satsuki.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Iori cruzando sus dedos con nerviosismo -. ¿Qué tal le fue?

–Mejor de lo que me imaginé –contestó Satsuki dirigiéndole una calidad sonrisa que rara vez se veía en sus labios.

–¿Entonces?... ¿se encontró… te encontraste con tu padre?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y? –soltó el joven alarmado y emocionado a la vez, ansioso por saber los resultados de la cita entre Padre e hija -. ¿Explicó que fue lo que sucedió?

De nuevo, la chica se limitó solamente asentir con la cabeza. El joven rubio sentía que se desesperaba por conocer todos los detalles, pero con paciencia, poco a poco la joven de cabellera negra fue explicando todas las revelaciones que había descubierto en aquella reunión con su otoosan. Satsuki le describió con gran gama de detalle el aspecto del lugar, de la comida y por supuesto, el de su padre; como si quisiera revivir nuevamente todo lo sucedido.

Con calma y tratando de no olvidar algún detalle, Satsuki le explicó a Iori todo lo que le había dicho su padre sobre lo sucedido en la terrible noche que tuvo que huir. Como su Sōichirō había sido engañado por su Ragyō, amenazado de muerte y obligado alejarse de Satsuki. Durante toda esa explicación, Iori guardó silencio a pesar de estar consumido por el asombro y la indignación. El tiempo que él tenía viviendo en la mansión junto con su tío, le había mostrado los alcances de Kiryūin Ragyō, pero lo que le contando Satsuki estaba fuera de toda su imaginación. No podía creer que incluso esa mujer fuera capaz de tal villanía.

Pero cuando finalmente Iori no pudo contenerse más, fue cuando la joven le explicó con gran alegría que su hermana menor no estaba muerta y se encontraba en buenas manos. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, seguida por la incredulidad, pero la luz en los ojos de Satsuki, le demostraron que todo era cierto.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible? –dijo el joven rubio exasperado, casi perdiendo sus lentes de su nariz –. ¿Cómo alguien podría mentir de la muerte de su hija?

Satsuki no le contestó, pero su mirada lo explicaba todo. No importaban razones, ni motivos o resultados, Ragyō había obrado mal, terriblemente mal y Satsuki nunca la perdonaría por el resto de su vida. Iori se dio cuenta que era mejor no continuar con el tema.

–¡Felicidades! –cambió completamente su tono de voz y posó su mano en el hombro de Satsuki –. ¡Son buenas noticias! ¡Ryūko está viva! ¿Cuándo la volverás a ver?

–No estoy segura –contestó Satsuki con una leve sonrisa aunque su tono de voz era alicaído –. No es tan simple. Ella tampoco sabe de mí.

Iori guardó nuevamente silencio, mientras estrechó la mano de Satsuki con la suya. A pesar que la cita había tenido tan buenos resultados, había demasiado daño por reparar. Era comprensible, trece años dejan muchas cicatrices.

–Iori –lo llamó Satsuki, y él alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de ella. Todo las emociones que había expresado hasta el momento desaparecieron y su mirada un solo enunciaba una gran seriedad –. Quiero preguntarte algo, es muy importante.

–¿Que sucede, Satsuki-sama?

Había una gran duda que aún estaba pendiente por rebelarse. Algo importante, que a cualquier otra persona habría dejado de lado ante el peso de los descubrimientos de esa misma mañana. Pero Satsuki no era cualquiera y nada se escapaba de su percepción.

–La carta de mi padre… ¿dónde la obtuviste? –le preguntó al joven rubio con una voz seca.

Iori le devolvió la mirada, pero se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Apartó su mano de la de Satsuki y posó ambas en sus rodillas. Con un leve suspiro, dijo:

–El otro día entré en el despacho de tu padre. Sé que lo habías prohibido, pero mi tío me lo pidió para poder hablar a solas. Allí encontré el diario de Sōichirō-sama. En un principio no quería leerlo, pero finalmente lo hice y aunque no decía nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche, traía consigo la carta que te entreguen.

–¿Pero quién puso esa carta ahí? –insistió Satsuki con vehemencia.

–No lo sé ¿acaso no fue tu padre?

–No es posible –explicó Satsuki volviendo su vista a una pared de su habitación –. No es posible que dejara algo tan importante abandonado a su suerte en su despacho.

Algo no estaba claro con esos hechos; ya que sea su padre había sido engañado por Ragyō ha causado unas fotografías que el poseía como evidencia de los maltratos de ella hacia Ryūko_ ¿cómo era posible que Ragyō no hubiera descubierto también esa carta?_

Al menos que…

–El diario… –masculló Satsuki intuyendo la razón –. ¿Simplemente lo en contrastes o alguien te lo entregó?

–No –respondió Iori –. Nadie me lo entregó, ya estaba ahí… Sólo que…

–¿Sólo qué?... Iori.

–Yo lo convencí de leerlo –dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Tanto Satsuki como el joven rubio se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la voz, para descubrir que se trataba de Mitsuzō Soroi.

–¡¿Soroi?!

–¡¿Tío?

–Es muy descuidado de su parte que estén hablando de estas cosas sin estar completamente seguros de que alguien los está escuchando.

Entonces, fue cuando Satsuki lo entendió.

–Eres tú –exclamó poniéndose de pie –. Tú trabajas para mi padre.

–¿Qué? –soltó Iori sin comprender.

–Técnicamente –dijo el mayordomo–, la que paga por mis servicios es Ragyō-sama. Pero efectivamente, yo soy el informante de Sōichirō-sama durante todos estos años.

–¡Tío! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible?

–Como puede ser cierto ¿Recuerdo que fue Ragyō quien lo contrató?

–Como ya les dije, es Kiryūin Ragyō quién paga mis honorarios, pero la primera persona que me entrevistó fue Sōichirō-sama y no fue para el trabajo de mayordomo. Su padre, Satsuki-sama, al parecer ya temía que algo como esto fuera pasar. Él me reclutó, para que fuera contratado por Ragyō-sama, pero mi principal objetivo era cuidarla a usted ante cualquier cosa que fuera suceder.

–Tío… –musitó Iori sorprendido.

–Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Iori –declaró el mayordomo con una gran sonrisa.

Efectivamente, a pesar de que su joven sobrino vivía con él desde muy pequeño, después de la muerte de los padres de este; Soroi tenía una vida pasada que mantenía oculta a casi todo el mundo, inclusive a Iori. Soroi no dejaba de ser un mayordomo, lo había sido toda su vida; pero no era un empleado común, era una especie de agente secreto que trabajaba por contrato para descubrir secretos o proteger individuos sin que estos supieran nada al respecto. Esposas que sospechaban de la infidelidad de sus maridos, lo contrataban para que trabajaran a la asistencia de ellos y descubrieran sus secretos, o políticos que requerían protección pero necesitaban guardaespaldas que pasara desapercibido, era en esos momentos que los servicios de Soroi eran requeridos.

Era fácil engañarse por su aspecto de fragilidad y su actitud bonachona, pero debajo de su uniforme, se encontraba entrenado para cualquier emergencia, especialmente en el sigilo.

–Cuando nos conocimos –continuó el mayordomo aproximándose a ambos jóvenes –, su padre me pareció una persona muy desesperada, y su situación era penosa. Accedí con gusto simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo justo. Durante estos años, he procurado por usted, por su bienestar tanto físico como emocional, además de mantener informado a su padre sobre su estado. Ambos habíamos esperado con ansias este momento en el que finalmente se pudieran encontrar.

–Entonces… todo este tiempo…. –masculló cuyo Satsuki ante una posibilidad.

–No se equivoque, sama. A pesar que he sido todo este tiempo un espía al servicio de su padre, eso no significa que no la quiera y no la cuide con todo mi corazón. Ni su padre, ni madre, me han pagado por quererla.

Satsuki no pudo más. Había tenido tantas emociones en un solo día, que finalmente su barrera se derrumbó en mil pedazos. Dejando a un lado su seriedad, su temple y modales, corrió hacia el mayordomo y lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello. Como lo había hecho con su padre, lloró en el hombro del hombre que había remplazado el lugar de su progenitor por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Wow, es un capitulo largo. ¿Cómo lo logre con el poco tiempo que tuve y el mal humor que tuve toda la semana? Descubrí algo maravilloso: el reconocimiento de voz de mi computadora. Así es, el 70% de este capítulo fue escrito por mi computadora mientras yo le dictaba. Es maravilloso, aunque aun esta en entrenamiento, debo enseñarle algunas palabras y nombres pero es una gran herramienta. En muy corto tiempo puedo sacar bastante texto sin cansarme de los brazos. Este capítulo estaba destinado en ser dos y gracias a esto pude tener en uno solo.

Claro, como lo dije, la computadora esta en entrenamiento, por eso si ven algún error en el dictado me informan para corregirlo de inmediato.

Y sobre la vida secreta de Soroi… bueno fue una idea descabellada que tuve después de ver una escena en uno de los capítulos, cuando huyen de la mansión y él solo va cargando en su espalda a Iori y como a cuatro adolescentes más. Me pregunte: ¿Es un súper mayordomo? Pos efectivamente los es. Es Jame Bond en mayordomo.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	46. Micrófonos espias

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Micrófonos espías

Cuando Matoi Isshin y Kinagase Tsumugu finalmente llegaron a la mansión de la cita que había tenido en el hombre con su hija, ya pasaba de la seis tarde y las sombras provocadas por el ocaso le daban a la mansión Matoi una visión más solitaria de lo normal. Ambos hombres intuyeron que tanto Aikuro y Kinue se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas desde hacía buen tiempo. Esto ánimo a Tsumugu a enfrentar nuevamente a su protegido.

Tan pronto el profesor abrió la puerta, Tsumugu lo sujetó del brazo y lo metió a la fuerza en el edificio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Atravesó la obscuridad de la sala, hasta llevarlo al recibidor. Durante todo el proceso el profesor no ofreció la menor resistencia.

–¿Qué te sucede, Tsumugu? –le exigió una explicación el profesor, una vez que lo soltó su joven guardaespaldas.

–Quiero que me diga, que es lo que tiene planeado hacer –le exigió él clavando su mirada en los ojos de Isshin, que muy apenas podía distinguir en la obscuridad.

–De nuevo con ello –se quejó el profesor –; no le veo el sentido.

–Debo darle dos piezas importantes de información: uno, lo que hizo el día de hoy fue una increíble estupidez; y dos, le creo capaz de repetirlo.

Isshin soltó un suspiro de resignación y encogió los hombros.

–Ya sabía qué pensabas eso –dijo con completa calma.

–Y yo sé que esta por cometer otra idiotez.

–Tsumugu, sé que deseas protegerme, ese es tu trabajo y lo has hecho muy bien todo este tiempo, pero esto es algo en lo que no voy a ceder. He esperado por mucho este momento, para ahora acobardarme detrás de ti. Lo he decidido, no voy a hacerme atrás. Voy a recuperar todo lo que he perdido.

Completamente seguro de sus palabras, el profesor le dio la espalda a Tsumugu para retirarse a la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

–Le daré una pieza de información extra –los detuvo el joven guardaespaldas con sus palabras frías. Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, miró con intensidad la nuca del profesor, que éste pudo sentirlo –. Debe estar preparado a perderlo todo, si va a continuar con esto.

–Estoy al corriente de ello –comentó el hombre volviendo su cabeza sobre su hombro para contemplar el semblante de Tsumugu oculto en la sombras del recibidor.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio por casi un minuto, con sus miradas clavadas en el otro, como si efectuarán una lucha muda. Finalmente, Isshin cedió con una sonrisa, la cual Tsumugu no tuvo problemas en corresponder.

–¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento? –le preguntó Tsumugu con calma pero manteniendo su postura firme.

–Necesito hablar con Ryūko lo más pronto posible –dijo el profesor volviéndose completamente hacia su joven protector, quien reaccionó ante sus palabras con una irónica sonrisa.

–¿Cómo planea hacer eso? –continuó Tsumugu –. La niña lo odia.

–No importa. Necesito hablar con ella y pronto, antes de que Ragyō comiencen a sospechar algo. No sabemos qué tanto conoce de Ryūko hasta el momento. Es muy probable que lo que hizo mi niña durante el evento deportivo ha llamado su atención. Es por ello, y es esencial, que Ryūko regrese a casa.

Tsumugu contuvo las ganas de reír ante tan descabellada idea.

–Ella no va a venir por voluntad propia –afirmó el joven con peinado mohicano –. ¿Qué le hace creer que vendrá de nuevo la mansión?

Fue ahora, Isshin quien sonrió ante la ironía.

–Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Tsumugu, ya que te hago el responsable de traerla ante mí.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Vas a ir a buscar a Ryūko a casa de Kinue y la traerás de nuevo a la mansión, para que yo pueda hablar con ella.

–¡Déjeme decirle profesor dos partes de información que posiblemente esté olvidando! ¡Número uno, no lo tolero a las adolescentes y sus ridículos problemas! ¡Y número dos, no existe nada que yo pueda decirle a Ryūko para convencerla de regresar a la mansión y en especial, para verle a usted!

Sin perder su sonrisa de los labios, el profesor dio unos leves pasos hasta Tsumugu y posó suavemente su mano en su hombro. Con calma, le dijo:

–Estoy convencido de que encontrarás la manera.

Y antes de que Tsumugu pudiera generar otra negación, el profesor ya le había dado la espalda y comenzado a subir con rapidez las escaleras al segundo piso, dejándolo sólo con su estupefacción.

_¿Qué iba a ser?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Tsumugu. En muy pocas ocasiones había tratado a la joven Matoi y casi siempre, Kinue había estado a un lado para hacer las cosas más sencillas. Ryūko era rebelde y tenía una pésima actitud. Desde el punto de vista del joven guardaespaldas, la jovencita era tan sólo una fuente de problemas que requería un buen escarmiento para enderezarse.

Mientras se debatía en la obscuridad que era lo que tenía que ser, un pequeño ruido como un suspiro y la inconfundible luz de un cigarrillo, le indicó a Tsumugu que no se encontraba solo. Todos los instintos que había desarrollado en su entrenamiento lo llevaron a tomar el revólver que llevaba oculto en su cintura, y apuntar con rapidez a la fuente del ruido y luz.

Entre el espacio del recibidor y la sala había un marco de una antigua puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos, pero sin esta se podía ver con claridad el sillón más grande de la sala. Con la cabecera del mueble en dirección de Tsumugu, éste no pudo ver inmediatamente a su ocupante, con excepción de su mano que colgaba de uno de los antebrazos, que entre sus dedos llevaba un cigarrillo.

–Vamos, te puedes calmar por un momento –dijo la inconfundible voz de Mikisugi Aikuro.

Tsumugu volvió a guardar su arma y se aproximó inmediatamente al sofá, mientras Aikuro se enderezaba y tomaba la posición que correspondía al mueble. Tsumugu ser recargó contra la cabecera del sillón y resignado, llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos.

–¿Cuánto escuchaste? –le preguntó con calma a Aikuro a pesar de haber sido descubierto.

–¿Escuchar? ¿Escuchar qué? –comentó el hombre de cabellera azul fingiendo ignorancia.

–En otras palabras, lo oíste todo.

–¿Acaso no debía?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–¿Tampoco el preguntar a donde fueron?

–Vete a casa, Mikisugi –le ordenó Tsumugu con seriedad dejando su posición y clavando sus ojos en el joven hombre sentado en el sillón.

Aikuro le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió mientras que su cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios. Fue otra lucha de mirada en la que al final, Mikisugi cedió.

–Vaya, en que humor te pones –se quejó poniéndose de pie y rodeando el sillón para quedar cara a cara frente a su amigo. Por un momento parecía que volverían a enfrentar sus miradas, pero en cambio Aikuro terminó su cigarrillo de un solo respiro y lo dejó caer en el piso frente a Tsumugu –. No te preocupes, como quiera ya me iba. Nos vemos en casa –se despidió de último caminando hacia la puerta principal de la mansión con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sacudiéndola en despedida.

Tsumugu lo miró alejarse preguntándose qué consecuencias podría traer lo sucedido. Como siempre, su trabajo era anteponerse la tragedia. Sólo esperaba, que como se trataba de un amigo, realmente no representara una verdadera amenaza y con el tiempo se olvidaría de ello.

No se equivocaba o al menos en parte, definitivamente Aikuro no iba dejar pasar eso. Mientras caminaba con calma hacia su automóvil, el hombre de cabelleras azul sonrió para sus adentros, interesado en el misterio por resolver. No existía malicia en sus intenciones, solo simple curiosidad, como la que suele matar a los gatos.

¿Qué se traía los dos entre manos? ¿Adonde habían ido? ¿Por qué no querían que otros enteraran? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente, el profesor quería ver a Ryūko? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué tenía que ver Kiryūin Ragyō en todo esto?

–Parece que el profesor a movido sus piezas –dijo el hombre para sí sujetando la manija de la portezuela del vehículo –. El resto parece que dependerá de ti, Ryūko-kun.

* * *

La tarde también habían caído en el edificio principal del conglomerado Kiryūin. Los relojes habían marcado la salida y la mayoría de los empleados del edificio se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, para reunirse nuevamente con sus familias y convivir las últimas horas del día antes de que cayera el anochecer.

Los guardias permanecían en sus lugares después del cambio del personal, listos para llevar a cabo el turno nocturno; un trabajo tranquilo y sencillo comparado con el turno diurno donde la cantidad de gente dificultaba sus labores.

Sólo era en la oficina del último piso del edificio donde el trabajo arduo no terminaba, sin importar que ya pasaran de las seis de la tarde. Kiryūin Ragyō no estaba cerca de terminar sus pendientes del día. Desde muy joven era una mujer trabajadora y decidida, nada la hacía más feliz que obtener sus objetivos ante su arduo esfuerzo. Era el tipo de persona que consideraba una realidad el antiguo dicho: "si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo"

Y como prueba de ello, sus esfuerzos del día consistieron principalmente en corregir el terrible error cometido por su hija. Era todo un desastre ante sus ojos, el cual tenía que arreglar inmediatamente. Principalmente era por ello, no tenía prisa de regresar a su hogar; prefería mil veces quedarse en la oficina que estar en la mansión y tener de cerca a la desgracia que era Satsuki.

Llevaba un día pesado de reuniones importantes con inversionistas, publicistas y todo el personal necesario para corregir el desastre que conllevó el fracaso en el festival. Tenía todo una nueva línea de ropa deportiva juvenil lista para venderse que no era comerciable por la mala publicidad; además de toda la materia prima que habían adquirido para solventar la posible demanda que habían estimado.

Toda esa tela acumulada era dinero estancado que Ragyō tenía que poner rápidamente movimiento para poder recuperar al menos la inversión hecha en la misma. Por suerte la mujer madura siempre se maravillaba a sí misma, y ya a había formulado un fantástico plan que le ayudaría a recuperar el dinero invertido. Pero si deseaba que todo saliera tal como lo deseaban, tenía que asegurarse personalmente que todo hiciera según lo tenía planeado.

La mujer llevaba horas en el teléfono y haciendo acuerdos en lo solitario de su oficina para movilizar esa mercancía. Sólo los débiles golpes en la puerta principal fue el único sonido que interrumpió su concentración. Las puertas dobles de madera se abrieron lentamente para dar paso a la asistente personal de Ragyō, Hōōmaru Rei.

La delgada mujer avanzó con duda por la oficina, en dirección al gran escritorio que yacía en el centro de la misma y donde permanecía Ragyō en silencio. Sus cortos pasos retumbaron contra el lustroso piso de la habitación a como se acercaba su objetivo. Cuando finalmente llegó a un lado del escritorio, no se atrevió en llamar en voz alta a su jefa y dueña.

A pesar de estar al corriente de su presencia, Ragyō por ningún momento levantó la vista o demostró estar al corriente de que asistente estaba en la habitación.

Hōōmaru sólo se atrevió carraspear con la garganta para llamar su atención.

–Sé que estás aquí, Hōōmaru –dijo la mujer sin alzar la vista de la tonelada de papeles sobre su escritorio –. No es necesario que hagas sonidos tan desagradables.

–Sumimasen, Ragyō-sama –se disculpó la joven mujer con una reverencia.

–Acaso no te dije que no quería ser molestada.

–Así es y lo sé, Ragyō- sama –de nuevo se disculpó Hōōmaru sin atreverse a levantar la vista de sus zapatillas –. Sumimasen.

–Entonces ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en contra de mis deseos?

–Hay dos detalles importantes que tengo que informarle –dijo la asistente enderezándose y acomodando de nuevo sus gafas oscuras en su nariz –. Primero, quería darle el archivo con toda la información que obtuve sobre las jóvenes que me pidió que investigara –explicó a continuación tendiendo un grueso folder a Ragyō.

La mujer, finalmente volvió su mirada hacia Hōōmaru y con descarado fastidio, apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomó el archivo que le tendía, para luego dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio. Casi ya ni lo recordaba, pero era cierto, le había ordenado a Rei investigar a las amigas de Takarada Kaneo, aunque su interés estaba enfocado en una en especial. Continuando con su actitud desatendida, Ragyō comenzó a hojear lentamente papel tras papel, mientras que su asistente continúo su explicación:

–Hay algo importante que debo decirle sobre una de ellas, la joven Matoi…

–Ryūko –musitó la mujer madura a leer el nombre completo de la muchacha en cuestión que relucía como título en la primera página. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia e ironía llamó la atención de Ragyō. Tenía que ser un mal chiste…

–Matoi Ryūko es su nombre –dijo Hōōmaru –.Al parecer, según mis fuentes, está emparentada con el profesor Matoi Isshin.

Inmediatamente Ragyō se enderezó en su asiento y leyó rápidamente las siguientes líneas en la primera página:

–Es su hija.

–Así es, Ragyō-sama. Es por ello que la joven Matoi se encuentra relacionada con los Takarada. Su padre es el principal investigador y beneficiario de Takarada Hina, justamente el hombre al que hemos estado buscando estos últimos años y ha podido eludirnos.

–Dime qué sabes cómo localizarlos –le pidió Ragyō emocionada pasando archivo tras archivo, hoja tras hoja y revisando los detalles de la información sobre la joven Matoi: las escuelas donde había estado, sus amistades más cercanas e inclusive un curioso y extenso historial médico. Lo más llamativo era su largo, muy largo, expediente delictivo. Resultaba casi un deleite para Ragyō descubrir que la joven Matoi era una delincuente en potencia. Inclusive había golpeado policía.

No estaba segura porque, pero por una extraña razón, Ragyō se sentía entusiasmada. Había algo en esa joven que le llamaba la atención y no podía dejar de pensar en ella; le había sucedido desde que había visto su difusa imagen en la pantalla del dirigible de Takarada. Estaba convencida que no era una persona común y corriente, para haber perpetrado lo que había conseguido, especialmente dejando en ridículo a Satsuki. Era por ello que estaba ansiosa de saber todo sobre Matoi Ryūko. Y como un premio extra, resultaba ser la hija del mismo hombre que había estado buscando desde hacia tiempo. Ragyō pudo jurar que algo muy bueno tuvo que hacer en una vida pasada, para que fuera premiada de esa manera.

–A ella sí, pero no a su padre. Al parecer no viven juntos; la joven Matoi se queda en un departamento del campus escolar de la universidad central, que le pertenece a una tal Kinagase Kinue. Pero según mis investigaciones, esta mujer es la asistente principal del profesor Matoi.

Ragyō continúo examinando las páginas hasta toparse con una serie de fotografías; la primera de ellas pertenecía al profesor Matoi. Ya había visto su rostro antes, en una revista de ciencias y en artículos de periódicos donde mencionaban su sociedad con el conglomerado Takarada. Una extraña picazón en su nunca la aquejaba cada vez que quedaba prendida de la intensa mirada del profesor Matoi. Había algo extraño y conocido en esos ojos que no podía explicar.

Siguió pasando las fotografías mientras su asistente continuaba con su explicación:

–La otra chica no tiene importancia. Su nombre es Mankanshoku Mako y es la mejor amiga de Matoi Ryūko desde la infancia, cursaron juntos la escuela primaria. Al parecer Matoi también pasa mucho tiempo y vive parcialmente en la casa de los Mankanshoku. Es una familia muy pobre; me pareció extraño en un principio que una persona de su clase estuviera en un instituto como Naniwa Kinman, pero al parecer su amistad con Matoi y Takarada Kaneo influyó en su entrada a esa preparatoria.

Ragyō siguió viendo foto tras foto que mostraban los rostros de toda las personas mencionadas por Hōōmaru, algunas de archivos y otras tomadas por una cámara espía, donde se veía levemente el perfil de alguno de ellos y de sus respectivos hogares. Fue así como la mujer conoció el rostro de Kinue, los señores Mankanshoku y sus hijos; pero después de pasar imagen tras imagen, finalmente llegó a la que quería, la única foto que había en todo el paquete de Matoi Ryūko.

–Me resultó difícil obtener esa imagen –confesó la asistente sin percatarse de la expresión que estaba optando su jefa en ese momento –. La chica es escurridiza y sólo pude conseguir una foto del archivo de la policía, era de uno de sus arrestos.

Hōōmaru se volvió finalmente hacia Ragyō y se percató que el rostro de la mujer se encontraba cubierto por una extraña sombra.

–¿Ragyō-sama? –la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Repentinamente y sorprendiendo a Hōōmaru hasta casi aterrorizarla, Ragyō comenzó a soltar una histérica carcajada. Al principio leve, pero poco a poco fue obteniendo fuerza. Al final la mujer no pudo contenerse más y se echó sobre el respaldo de su trono, riendo casi como demente, perdiendo por un momento la finura y belleza de sus rasgos.

–Ra-ra- Ragyō-sama –musitó la joven asistente apretando sus papeles contra su pecho y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Como si fuera perdiendo la fuerzan o se estuviera quedando sin aire, las risas de Ragyō se fueron deteniendo levemente hasta perderse completamente en el silencio de la habitación. Con un último suspiro en el cual la mujer llenó de nuevo sus pulmones de aire, se quitó una lágrima en la comisura de sus ojos.

–La vie est drôle–dijo para sí recobrando la compostura y la elegancia.

–¿Ragyō-sama?

A pesar de los llamados de Hōōmaru, la mujer continuó disfrutando del momento. Tomó nuevamente la foto de Ryūko en sus manos el aproximó a su rostro. Miró con cuidado las facciones de la joven convenciéndose en definitiva de la primera impresión que le había proporcionado la fotografía.

–Una bestia siempre reconoce a sus cachorros –dijo Ragyō de nuevo para sí misma.

Ignorando la confusión de su asistente, Ragyō continuó sin de explicarle alguna. De entre el montón de fotografías tomó de nuevo la imagen del profesor Matoi y la extendió a un lado de la de su hija. Finalmente pudo comprender esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que miraban magullado rastro del profesor y porque esos ojos la hipnotizada. Tanto padre como hija, tenían la misma y profunda mirada.

Ragyō río por debajo y arrojó ambas fotografías de nuevo con el montón sobre su escritorio.

–Hōōmaru –llamó finalmente a su asistente, la cual dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre.

–¿Sí? Ragyō-sama.

–Esto va a ponerse muy divertido –confesó la mujer recargando sus codos en los antebrazos de su trono y cruzando sus dedos de ambas manos, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–¿Ragyō-sama?

–Y dime –continuó la mujer madura apoyando nuevamente la barbilla en una de sus manos y clavando sus hermosos ojos en su joven asistente –: ¿Cuál era el otro detalle que me querías informar?

–¡Ah sí! –musitó Hōōmaru sorprendida, recordando el pequeño detalle que había olvidado –: Nui ha venido a verla.

–Ahh… hazla pasar.

Hōōmaru obedeció de inmediato y caminó con velocidad de nuevo hacia las puertas de la oficina, que abrió de par en par, para darle camino libre a la hija menor de su jefa. Pero extrañamente y para sorpresa de ambas, no había nadie del otro lado.

–Qué extraño –balbució Hōōmaru volviéndose hacia Ragyō sin comprender a donde había ido Nui –. Hace un momento estaba aquí.

Pero la jovencita de largo caireles dorados tenía razones para haber desaparecido tan repentinamente. Como una mala costumbre que había desarrollado con los años, Nui había escuchado tras la puerta de la oficina de su okaasan la conversación entre ambas mujeres, y un pequeño detalles de información le había llamado completamente la atención.

Mientras bajaba en solitario por el elevador hacia la planta baja, Nui tarareaba alegremente una canción ante el descubrimiento que había hecho.

–No podrás escaparte de mí –dijo para sí una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y pudo salir al lobby principal del edificio, marchando con brinquitos alegres –. Ahora ya sé dónde encontrarte, Matoi Ryūko.

* * *

Otro capítulo de computadora, listo a media noche.

Ahora, después de mucho Satsuki, finalmente le toca a Ryuko ser el centro de atención. En esta ocasión estuvo en cabeza de todos y ya tiene las orejas rojas. Y efecto, el próximo tendrá el protagonismo y finalmente se sabrá que paso en esa pelea que distanció aún más a padre e hija.

Muchos abrazos a todos los lectores, en especial a los nuevos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.

PD. Si nota algún error ortográfico, hágamelo notar. Aún mi computadora sigue en entrenamiento y escribe curioso sin supervisión.


	47. Victimismo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Victimismo

Lo recordaba como un cuarto horrible, con el desagradable aroma a estéril y medicamentos. Era un lugar de dolor y sufrimiento al cual no deseaba regresar, pero siempre lo hacía. Ryūko a penas era una niña pequeña, sentada en una fría mesa de metal en la inmensidad de aquella pavorosa habitación que la hacía sentir aún más diminuta. Las personas que se encontraban ahí, en lugar de provocarle seguridad la atemorizaban más con su indiferencia y sarcásticos comentarios que intentaban ser graciosos.

La pequeña niña se sujetó con fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho y miró de reojo su alrededor. Todo el instrumental médico se volvía ante sus ojos en espeluznantes aparatos de tortura y, las enfermeras y médicos en crueles carceleros e inquisidores. Casi temblando, Ryūko murmuró para sus adentros una súplica.

No sabía a quién, tal vez a un hada de los cuentos o un ángel protector. Pero ninguno acudió a sus peticiones, igualmente que en ruegos que había realizado en el pasado, y no sería diferente en esa ocasión. Aún así lo seguía haciendo, porque en el fondo estaba convencida de que existía una persona que la podía proteger de todo ese mal, solo que había olvidado de quien se trataba.

Pero el tiempo se le había acabado para Ryūko, uno de los doctores se volvió hacia ella empuñando la más horrible y enorme aguja, y tenía la intención de clavarla en su pequeño y delicado brazo. El miedo llenó el corazón de la niña quien rápidamente trató de escabullirse de la mano del médico, pero para su desgracia, las enfermeras no perdieron un segundo en sujetarla contra su voluntad. Ryūko chilló y lloró, pidiendo que alguien le ayudara, pero nadie acudió a su llamado. Entre la gente que la rodeaba pudo distinguir la silueta inconfundible de su padre en el fondo de la habitación.

–¡Otoosan! ¡Otoosan! –lo llamó la niña, una y otra vez, pero el hombre sólo le dio la espalda descaradamente e ignoró el llanto de su hija.

Nadie iba a ayudarle, estaba sola. Siempre estaba sola.

–¡Ryūko!

Sólo podía contar consigo misma y con nadie más.

–¡Ryūko!

A pesar que en el fondo… algo le decía… que había…

–¡Ryūko! ¡Ya levántate!

La chica finalmente salió de su sueño y abrió pesadamente sus párpados ante los llamados que venían desde la puerta su habitación. Poco a poco, sacó su cabeza con su cabello enmarañado entre las colchas de su cama, para poder ver a la persona que tanto pedía su atención.

–Ya es hora que te levantes, dormilona –dijo Kinue con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

–No quiero –se quejó Ryūko volviendo cubrir su cabeza con las mantas.

Kinue empujó a un lado la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Ryūko, sus pasos retumbaron contra en el piso al aproximarse a la cama de la joven. La mujer se sentó al borde de esta y descubrió la cabeza de Ryūko de entre las colchas.

–Vamos, no seas perezosa. Sé que no tienes clases, pero no es motivo para que te quedes dormida hasta tarde.

–A mí me parecer una buena razón –la contradijo Ryūko tratando nuevamente de cubrirse con las mantas de su cama.

–Hice tu desayuno favorito –un tentó Kinue frotando sus hombros.

–Arggggg –gruñó Ryūko rindiéndose ante la presión –. De acuerdo, ya me levanto.

–Perfecto –agregó Kinue poniéndose de pie y alzado del piso al conejo mascota de la joven, para dejarlo sobre las mantas –. Y no olvides traer a Senketsu.

Y sin decir más, Kinue salió de la habitación felizmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ryūko, ya resignada se levantó de la cámara con su pequeño conejo mascota en brazos.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarte, Senketsu? –dijo la joven, cara a cara al roedor, que sólo le contestó con un leve bostezo.

Resignada, Ryūko puso sus pies sobre el piso frio y rápidamente los apartó ante la desagradable sensación. Buscó sus calcetines para poder caminar sobre la superficie fría, pero ni siquiera se inmutó en cambiarse de ropa. Con una simple playera y un pantalón muy corto, salió de su habitación llevando a Senketsu en brazos. Una vez que ya estaba en la pequeña estancia, el delicioso aroma del miso, el arroz y los vegetales encurtido levantó el ánimo.

–Que delicioso huele –dijo la chica sentándose la mesa y manteniendo a su mascota en su regazo.

–Un delicioso desayuno para los madrugadores –agregó Kinue sirviendo los platos en la mesa.

–Itadakimasu –agradeció Ryūko con una leve la reverencia. Estaba a punto de aprobar los deliciosos alimentos frente a ella, cuando fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta –. Oi, es muy temprano para visitas –dijo mirando hacia la puerta junto a la cocina.

–Debe de ser Aikuro o Tsumugu –intuyó Kinue sin siquiera apartarse del trabajo que estaba realizando el estufa –. ¿Porque no les abres? –de pidió a Ryūko, volviéndose su cabeza sobre su hombro, para mirar a la joven que seguía sentada a la mesa.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido de frustración en lo que se levantaba de su asiento. Era muy temprano para ella ser molestada por el desagradable y fastidioso maestro sustituto de cabello azulado. Él era para Ryūko como una especie de plaga de la cual nunca se podía deshacer.

–¿Qué quieres, vejete? –soltó la joven tan pronto abrió la puerta, pero se llevó la sorpresa al descubrir que la persona del otro lado no se trataba de Mikisugi Aikuro.

–¿Así recibes a todas tus visitas, Matoi? –la cuestionó Inumuta Hōka con una sonrisa sarcástica al notar la cara de sorpresa en Ryūko.

–¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! –bramó Ryūko sorprendida. Su cabellera casi se pone de puntas de la repentina impresión.

–¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? –le respondió Inumuta descaradamente irónico –. Recuerda que tenemos un trato. Si estoy aquí es para cobrar mi parte del acuerdo, Matoi. Ningún detalle tuyo será secreto ahora para mí –agregó rápidamente recargando el hombro en el umbral de la puerta y con una de sus manos volvió acomodar sus lentes en su nariz, mientras que con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular que apuntó en dirección de Ryūko –. Por cierto, bonitos pantaloncillos; no pensé que fueras de las chicas que gustan de Hello kitty –dijo de último tomando una rápida fotografía de la parte baja de la joven, que era cubierta por la tela estampada de su pequeño pantalón corto.

Completamente furiosa y con la cara tan roja como un tomate, Ryūko se abalanzó sobre el joven y los sujetos con fuerza del cuello de su playera, apartando así la bufanda que este llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

–¡MALDITO ENFERMO PERVETIDO…!

–¿Quién es, Ryūko? –preguntó Kinue apareciendo detrás de ella e interrumpiendo la amenaza de la joven. Ryūko se congeló en su lugar, mientras que Inumuta alargó más su sonrisa.

–Ohai gozaimas – dijo el joven saludando a Kinue tan pronto Ryūko liberó sus garras de él.

–Ohai gozaimas –le devolvió el saludo la joven mujer con una leve reverencia –. ¿Acaso eres amigo de Ryūko?

–¡No es amigo mío! –vociferó la joven con fuerza completamente crispada.

–Creo que Matoi tiene razón –explicó Inumuta con resignación –. No somos amigos. Lo que somos… es difícil explicarlo.

–Ooooohhhh –soltó Kinue llegando a una errónea conclusión –. Con más razón es un gusto conocerte, no amigo de Ryūko. Mi nombre es Kinagase Kinue y soy la encargada de Ryūko.

–¿Qué? ¡Kinue, no es lo que piensas!

–Un gusto conocerla –dijo el chico con una reverencia.

–Vamos no permanezcas en la puerta, entra a desayunar con nosotras, no amigo de Ryūko.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –soltó Ryūko al verse ignorada por los otros dos presentes.

–Será todo un placer –agradeció Inumuta pasando a un lado de la joven morena del mechón rojo y entrando junto con Kinue en la cocina.

A pesar de la frustración y la ira que sentía, Ryūko no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Kinue sentara a Inumuta en la mesa y le sirviera el desayuno. De muy mala gana, la joven retomó su lugar y comenzó a ingerir los alimentos con bastante furia, que sus palillos sintieron la ira de sus colmillos. Debido a su intenso enojo, la joven no se percató que su pequeña mascota peluda intentaba llamar su atención para que volviera a cargarlo en su regazo.

Ryūko comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trato de Inumuta. Había sido una mala combinación la euforia de la noche y la leve cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, que la había llevado a inhibirse y tomar tan terrible decisión. Mentalmente, juró no volver a hacerlo; pero en esos momentos tenía problemas más serios: tenía que deshacerse lo más pronto posible del espía de Kiryūin Satsuki antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor para ella. La chica casi podía asegurar que las acciones del joven de gafas eran maquinadas por la emperatriz de la frialdad.

Pero lo que Ryūko no sabía, era que estaba completamente equivocada sobre el origen de las intenciones de Inumuta. Kiryūin no tenía nada que ver. Él había tomado la decisión por su cuenta y nadie de Honnōji estaba enterado de sus acciones. No había nada enfermo, ni siquiera un mal inmediato, todo se debía a una simple obsesión que no podía controlar: tenía que saberlo todo. Desde el primer momento en que su líder, Kiryūin Satsuki, le pidió información al respecto de la joven Matoi, se percató que había muchos detalles de su vida que no podía obtener tan fácil como sería para cualquier otra persona. En sus deducciones, la única forma coherente en la que podría entender cualquier aspecto relacionado con Matoi Ryūko, era estando en su mundo.

No era la primera vez que le ocurriera, Inumuta Hōka desde muy pequeño siempre se había obsesionado de esa manera ante los retos incansable. Una característica de su personalidad que desarrollo ante la falta de atención proporcionada por su padre, un importante oficial de policía. Él era hijo único, pero en la vida familiar siempre giro a alrededor de su progenitor. Como una especie de rebeldía, el joven de gafas aceptaba como reto descifrar cada enigma y cada secreto de las personas. Para él la información era poder, y en el caso de Matoi, tal vez era la única forma de comprender sus acciones y debilidades.

Ya lo había hecho en el paso, justamente así conoció a Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Y dime Inumuta-san –comenzó Kinue la conversación una vez que se sentó también a la mesa –. ¿De dónde conoces a Ryūko?

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad, con Inumuta es suficiente –la corrigió el joven con satisfacción de lo bien que estaban resultando las cosas para él –. Y conocí Matoi en Naniwa Kinman.

–¿También acude a la misma preparatoria?

–No vamos a la misma escuela –informó Ryūko mordiendo sus palillos.

–Fue gracias al festival Yosegaki Himonau que nuestros caminos se cruzaron...

–¡No lo digas esa manera! –gritó Ryūko escupiendo parte de su comida.

–… Y la verdad nunca me había topado con una persona tan misteriosa como Matoi. Inmediatamente quise saber todo sobre ella, y es por eso la sigo a todos lados.

–¡No insinúes cosas que no son! –volvió a gritar Ryūko casi lanzando su plato al suelo.

Realmente, Inumuta estaba disfrutando de la situación, mientras que Ryūko quería jalarse de los cabellos. Sólo Kinue era ignorante de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo entre ambos jóvenes; ante sus ojos la frustración de Ryūko se debía a la vergüenza tener un pretendiente. En realidad la joven mujer, estaba muy feliz con ello, ya que estaba comenzando preocuparse que las palabras de Aikuro fueran ciertas sobre la incapacidad de la joven adolescente para interactuar con varones de su edad.

Y como si fuera invocado, la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse dejando el paso libre para el mismo Mikisugi Aikurō.

–Ohayo, la puerta estaba abierta –saludó con calma entrando en la habitación –. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada –agregó rápidamente ante la escena que tenía delante de él. Ryūko se había lanzado sobre la mesa y nuevamente sujetaba a Inumuta del cuello de su playera, y amenazaba golpearlo con su puño.

–Ohayo –lo saludó Kinue –. Adelante, Aikurō. Ven a desayunar con nosotros y conoce a Inumuta Hōka , un no amigo de Ryūko.

–En serio –dijo el hombre posando una de sus manos en la superficie de la mesa e inclinándose sobre el joven de lentes. Sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros el uno del otro –. Dime ¿Acaso viniste a tratar de robar a mi Ryūko-kun?

–¡¿Qué?! –bramó Ryūko enderezándose al mismo tiempo que perdía el control –. ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!

–¿No es algo viejo para ser el pretendiente a una adolecente? –le siguió la corriente del joven de gafas cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa retadora. –. No es mi interés robar, pero… ¿qué haría, si así fuera?

Ryūko no pudo decir más, de su boca salió un débil gemido incomprensible y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojizo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntó qué horrible crimen había cometido para sufrir tremenda tortura.

–Vaya que si eres un jovencito engreído –comentó Aikurō tomando asiento en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que fingía indiferencia ante el comentario de Inumuta.

–Discúlpalo, Inumuta –dijo Kinue –. Él es Mikisugi Aikurō y vive en el departamento contiguo, junto con mi hermano. Ambos trabajamos para el padre de Ryūko. Aikurō a veces se le pasa la mano con sus bromas; no hagas caso a su comentario.

–Vamos, Kinue. Me haces quedar como un villano.

–Si supieras comportarte no tendría quejas de ti.

–Entonces ¿ambos trabajan para el padre de Matoi? –preguntó Inumuta interrumpiendo a ambos adultos.

–Así es. Primero fue nuestro maestro en la universidad y ahora trabajamos para él. Yo soy su principal asistente y Aikurō se especializa en la experimentación.

–Interesante –dijo el joven de lentes rápidamente guardando notas en su teléfono celular –. Estás muy buena información.

–Eres un joven muy raro.

–Mira quién lo dice, Aikurō –comentó la joven mujer de cabello oscuro. Luego, se percató que Ryūko continuaba de pie en su puesto y su rostro se encontraba oculto por las sombras de su cabellera –. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ryūko? ¿No vas a terminar tu desayuno?

Por un momento todos habían ignorado la presencia de la joven, quien sentía con desagrado los alcances que había tenido una simple comida matutina. Ryūko era una joven que podía soportar bastante castigo, agresiones y golpes; el tiempo y la vida le habían endurecido en muchos aspectos, pero en otros seguía siendo tan delicada como lo fue de niña. Tal vez se debía al sueño que acaba de tener la noche anterior, pero de nuevo Ryūko se sintió atrapada en aquella habitación donde era ignorada por las personas que suponían procurar por su bien. Volvió a sentirse terriblemente sola, como si estuviera reviviendo los recuerdos que habían regresado a ella en sueños.

–Por cierto, Ryūko-kun –la llamó Aikuro desconcentrándola –. Ya que estamos hablando del profesor. Ayer me pareció escuchar que quiere volver a verte.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto extraño en la joven de cabellera negra con mechón rojo. La chica dio un leve respingo y su rostro denotó su incertidumbre. _¿Su padre… su padre quería volver a verla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?_

Como si recibiera más imágenes de su pasado, la mente de Ryūko volvió a traer a la superficie el recuerdo de su padre en la esquina de aquella habitación, ignorándola y dándole la espalda. Generalmente, ella no era tan sensible ante esas cosas, pero extrañamente esa mañana sentía más perceptible al dolor y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

–¡Eso es excelente, Ryūko! –soltó Kinue emocionada –. ¡Son buenas noticias!

Sin responder o decir palabra alguna ante el comentario de Aikurō y Kinue, Ryūko volvió a esconder su rostro con su cabellera en lo que se agachó para tomar a Senketsu en sus brazos, e inmediatamente regresar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

Los tres presentes en la cocina quedaron en completo silencio e intercambiaron algunas miradas con dudas. Kinue realmente se preocupó por la reacción de Ryūko, se debatió mentalmente si debía ir a buscarla y consolarla, o simplemente darle su espacio. Aikurō, por su parte dio un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a comer lo que tenía servido en el plato, mientras se planteaba la difícil tarea en la que ahora se encontraba Tsumugu. Por último, Hōka encontró la situación increíblemente interesante y estaba ansioso de entender lo que se encontraba detrás de ello.

–Perdonen mi indiscreción –dijo el joven de cabelleras azul llamando la atención de ambos adultos a su persona –, pero no sé si podrían informarme que es lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Qué problemas hay entre Matoi y su padre? Puedo deducir por mi cuenta que debe ser algo importante, ya que ella no vive con él al estar aquí con Kinue.

Aikurō y Kinue intercambiaron algunas miradas dudando, ya que no sabía si era lo correcto compartir los hechos, pero como ambos eran ignorantes de la situación real entre Inumuta y Ryūko, no encontraron razones por las cual debería guardar silencio.

–Es complicado –dijo Aikurō frotándose la nuca.

–No estás equivocado, algo serio pasó entre es Ryūko y su padre para que ella no quiera verlo –explicó Kinue sujetando su taza de té con ambas manos –. Desde que conozco ambos, nunca han tenido una buena relación, pero al menos parecían tolerarse mutuamente. Simplemente un día todo empeoró.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

–Eres un jovencito muy curioso –siguió Aikurō recargando sus codos en la mesa y mirando al joven de mala gana–, podrían acusarte de metiche.

–Ambos discutieron y dijeron cosas que no sentían –se apresuró a explicar Kinue como si quisiera liberarse de un peso que llevaba encima–, y resultó muy desagradable. Fue antes de que Ryūko entrada a Naniwa kinman; ella y su amiga Mako habían conocido hacía un par de años a Takarada Kaneo en un paseo escolar y todo se volvieron amigos desde entonces, sin saber que él era el hijo de la benefactora del padre de Ryūko. Al profesor Matoi nunca le ha gustado combinar la vida personal con el trabajo, y cuando se enteró de ello, no fue de su agrado.

–Ryūko siempre ha sido muy desafiante–continuó Aikurō –, por lo cual no le dio importancia a la opinión del profesor Matoi. Pero cuando llegó el momento de que Ryūko entrar a la preparatoria, Takarada Kaneo le ofreció un lugar en la escuela patrocinada por su madre, a lo cual el profesor estuvo en desacuerdo; en realidad quería mandar a Ryūko a una escuela en Okinawa.

–Una vez en el pasado un ya había intentado enviarla lejos, a una secundaria en Kanto –explicó Kinue con pena –; pero Ryūko se negó tan rotundamente, porque no quería estar lejos de su mejor amiga Mako, que salió una noche y causó tan tremendo disturbio que la policía se vio involucrada.

–Hasta agredió al oficial –dijo Aikurō con ironía.

–En esa ocasión se salió con la suya –siguió Kinue –, pero cuando llegó el momento de elegir la preparatoria, el profesor no estaba dispuesto a ceder nuevamente. Él ya tenía listo todo los papeles, solo faltaba su firma final cuando comenzaron a pelear. Nosotros estábamos presentes, por desgracia, y lo vimos todo. Había empezado como una de las tantas discusiones que solían tener cada tercer día, pero poco a poco fueron tomando más fuerza, Ryūko ya había crecido y por lo tanto no cedía con tanta facilidad, y por su lado, el profesor Matoi ya estaba harto de lidiar con los problemas de actitud de Ryūko.

–Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ryūko soltar su mal vocabulario, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia al profesor; antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya se estaban insultando ambos y cada vez con comentario más hirientes. Hasta que finalmente:

–¡¿Por qué carajos siempre tienes que estarme jodiendo?! –había bramado Ryūko con furia azotando sus manos contra la pared –. ¡¿Porque en lugar de ser un hijo de puta, no actúas como mi padre?!

–¡Y tú, pequeña malagradecida! ¡¿Por qué no eres la hija que yo quiero?!

–¡¿Qué diablos dices?! ¡¿Qué he hecho para que no me quieras?!

–¡No me das razones para quererte! ¡Solo causas problemas, desde un principio y siempre! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un gran, maldito problema!

Una vez que terminaron su relato, tanto Kinue y Aikur quedaron en un incómodo silencio que se apoderó de la cocina. Les tomó casi un minuto para retomar la historia:

–Después de ello –siguió Aikurō –. Ryūko salió corriendo de casa.

–Desapareció por varios días –dijo Kinue –. Todos nos preocupamos mucho por ella, inclusive el profesor. Él se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho, pero Ryūko nunca se enteró de ello, incluso aún lo ignora. La buscamos por todos lados: en casa de los de los padres de Mako, o con Takarada Kaneo, pero no había acudido a alguno de ellos. Fuimos a los lugares que solía visitar con regularidad. Casi no tuvimos noticias de ella por toda una semana.

–Le sugerimos al profesor una campaña de búsqueda –dijo Aikurō –, incluso notificarlo a la policía, pero extrañamente se negó. Parecía que no quería que nadie se enterara que Ryūko no estaba. Aún así, él estaba desesperado por encontrarla.

–Finalmente, apareció el sexto día –continuó Kinue con dificultad, con los recuerdos frescos en la memoria –. Apareció en la puerta de mi departamento. Estaban en muy malas condiciones. Traté de que me digiera donde había estado, pero se negó y hasta este momento aún no sabemos qué pasó con ella esa semana. Desde entonces no quiere ver a su padre o regresar a su hogar, no quiere saber nada de él. La invité a quedarse conmigo y desde entonces vive aquí.

–Ninguno los dos se ha vuelto a ver –terminó Aikurō recargándose en su asiento –, a pesar de que se nota que ambos se arrepientan profundamente de lo que sucedió. Pero son las dos personas más tercas y testarudas que existen en el mundo, y es casi imposible que admitan al otro que se equivocaron o que lo lamentan.

–Pero parece que eso ha cambiado –dijo Kinue animada, y con una débil sonrisa –, si es cierto que el profesor desea volver a ver a Ryūko, eso quiere decir, que quiere arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

–Yo dudo que Ryūko ceda –sentenció Aikurō tomando un gran sorbo a su taza de té. Rápidamente hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al recibir un fuerte golpe en la frente por el impacto de los palillos de Kinue.

–¡No digas esas cosas! –se quejó la mujer lanzándose sobre la mesa como lo había hecho Ryūko hacía un momento atrás, sujetando la corbata del hombre de cabellera azul –. ¡No vayas a lanzar una mala vibra y arruinar esta oportunidad!

–¿Yo? ¿Me crees con ese tipo de poderes?

–Te creo capaz de muchas cosas, Aikurō.

–Por cierto… ¿sabes a dónde fue el profesor y Tsumugu el día de ayer? –preguntó repentinamente Aikurō desconcentrando a Kinue, quien no supo qué responderle en el momento, aunque realmente no sabía nada sobre ello.

Ambos adultos se concentraron tanto en su conversación, que no se percataron más de la presencia de Inumuta. El joven quedó muy pensativo sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, era una pieza de información muy, pero muy interesante.

–… Matoi… –murmuró el joven para sí mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo.

Lo prometido es deuda, ahora saben que paso entre Isshin y Ryuko, pero ahora tienen la duda de lo que sucedió esa semana. Muaca muaca muaca!

En realidad Isshin explotó después de años de sufrimiento y estrés, y la persona que lo pagó fue Ryuko, aunque ella no es una manzanita dulce, ya que siempre estuvo causando problemas, pero gran parte de la culpa de ello lo tiene Isshin.

Ya había mencionado en un capitulo anterior que la razón por la que desarrollo esta situación con Inumuta es por honorar el primer fic de Kill la kill que leí que se trataba de algo parecido, pero yo le voy a dar un objetivo final que va diferir a ese fic RyukoxHoka. Ya lo verán. (*nota: no quiero decir que mi historia se va ha convertir en un fic RyukoxHoka, recuerden no hay ningún OTP en esta historia).

Muchos saludos y hasta el próximo viernes.


	48. La respuesta es Matoi Ryūko

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La respuesta es Matoi Ryūko

A pesar de que sólo se encontraban dos personas presentes en la sala del consejo escolar de Honnōji, aún se sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente, principalmente proveniente de Jakuzure Nonon. Aunque la chica de escasa estatura se encontraba refugiada en su cómodo sofá entre todos sus animales de peluche, tenía una mirada de odio dirigida únicamente a Gamagori Ira, quien intencionalmente le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba por la ventana el patio escolar.

El presidente del comité disciplinario no ignoraba la punzante mirada de su compañera del consejo, inclusive podía sentirlo como dos cuchillos que se le clavaban en su espalda, simplemente se hacía el occiso fingiendo que nada estaba pasando entre los dos.

Nonon tenía fuertes razones para estar furiosa con Gamagori y estaba decidida a no permitir que su compañero se escapara, sin que ella se quejara como se debía.

–¡Malditas sean, sapo! –bramó finalmente la chica parándose en su asiento –. ¡No vas a poder huir de esta!

–¿Qué? –soltó el hombre salgo sorprendido, volviéndose hacia Jakuzure.

–¡Actuaste como un cretino desconsiderado! ¡¿Y te haces llamar presidente del comité disciplinario?!

–Jakuzure –dijo Gamagori conservando la calma y manteniendo sus brazos a su espalda –. Generalmente estamos acostumbrados a tus gritos y sobrenombres ridículos, pero sinceramente ¿no comprendo a que te refieres?

–¡A la estúpida fiesta de Takarada! –se quejó ella pataleando el suelo –. ¡Tú y el maldito perro me dejaron abandonada y sola en Naniwa Kinman!

–¿Eh?

–¡Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, porque sabes que es cierto! –continuó Jakuzure marchando en dirección de Gamagari, quedando cara a cara con él. A pesar de su escaso tamaño, la chica de cabello rosado mantuvo su posición intimidante –. ¡Eres el presidente del comité disciplinario, es tu deber ver por todos estudiantes de Honnōji, y a traviste a dejarme ahí… A UN MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO… en territorio enemigo, sola y ya entrada la noche!

Gamagori simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva mientras su rostro se empapó de sudor, sin saber qué decir o responder.

–¡Para cuando me di cuenta, tanto tú como el perro, se habían desaparecido! ¡¿A dónde diablos fuisteis, si se puede saber, baka?

Gamagori se sonrojo terriblemente y volvió su rostro tratando de evitar de ser visto por Jakuzure. Gran parte los recuerdos de aquella noche aún estaban frescos en su memoria, y con vergüenza, sólo rascó su barbilla con el dedo índice y dijo:

–En ningún lugar en especial.

A pesar de la furiosa mirada de Nonon, Gamagori nunca se atrevería de revelarle qué fue lo que pasó con él la noche en cuestión. Precisamente, él se había separado de sus compañeros del comité para perseguir y capturar a Takarada Kaneo. Tuvo que luchar con los estudiantes de Naniwa Kinman, escapar de los proyectiles de comida y vencer las barricadas para finalmente conseguir su objetivo. Ante la sorpresa de los que se encontraban ocultos con Takarada del otro lado de la mesa que le servía de escudo, Gamagori atravesó todas sus defensas de un solo impulso, lanzándose contra la madera y destrozándola con su pesado hombro izquierdo. Entre la lluvia de astillas, su objetivo intentó escapar, pero Gamagori se arrastró por el suelo como un desesperado y logró sujetar a su enemigo antes de que este lograra ponerse de pie.

–¡No vas a escapar de mí, Takarada! –rugió el joven cubierto de sudor, astillas y comida, sujetando con fuerza las piernas del presidente escolar de la escuela enemiga –. ¡Soy Gamagori Ira, el escudo viviente de Kiryūin Satsuki! ¡Y vas a pagar por los crímenes que has cometido contra ella!

Takarada chilló como loco y desesperado. En su rostro reflejó el pánico, mientras intentaba liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Ira por medio de patadas. Al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su traje y lo único que encontró fue fajos de dinero. Sin mayor alternativa, y sin dejar de llorar como una pequeña niña, Takarada arrojó cada uno de los billetes contra el rostro de Gamagori, como si fueran una especie de arma mortal.

Sus intentos fueron inútiles y sólo consiguieron enfurecer más a Ira, quien no dejó de estrujar ni por un momento las piernas de Kaneo.

–¡Tus trucos bajos no funcionan conmigo! –bramó Gamagori como demente con su rostro a un palmo del de Takarada.

–¿Q-qué… qué qui-quieres? –dijo Kaneo tartamudeando y con el rostro cubierto de sudor.

–Lo que nos pertenece –respondió Gamagori casi como un susurro amenazante apretando su cara contra la de Takarada y clavando sus ojos en los del joven pelirrojo.

Pero antes de que obtuviera alguna respuesta de Kaneo, el presidente del comité disciplinario recibió un duro golpe en un lado de su rostro que lo lanzó a un lado. Había sido un fuerte impacto impartido por el bate de beisbol del presidente escolar de Kami Kōbe, Ōbayashi Kyuji. Y antes de que Gamagori se recuperara, Ōbayashi levantó a Takarada del suelo y lo arrastró consigo hacia la entrada de edificio de preparatoria.

–¡No vemos, baka! –le gritó el joven pelirrojo al volverse tan sólo por unos segundos mientras huía, para sacarle la lengua a Ira.

Gamagori intentó ponerse de pie e ir detrás de él, pero cuando alcanzó la entrada de Naniwa Kinman, sus objetivos habían logrado atrancar la puerta principal y atrincherarse adentro. Maldiciendo su suerte, a Takarada Kaneo y Ōbayashi Kyuji, gruñó para sus adentros. Gamagori aporreó la puerta con sus puños por un tiempo, pero al final no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y aceptar de mala gana que había fallado. Trató de encontrar a sus compañeros de consejo, que lo habían acompañado esa noche, pero regresar al terreno de la preparatoria no pudo localizar a Jakuzure o Inumuta con la mirada; inclusive, la mayoría de las fuerzas invasoras de Honnōji se habían retirado junto con los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman, dejando el lugar casi desolado.

Con excepción de una sola persona.

–¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Ryūko-chan! –la llamaba una y otra vez Mankanshoku Mako en el centro del campo de batalla abandonado, completamente sola y recubierta de pies de cabeza por betún de pastel –. ¡Ryūko-chan, hay que regresar a casa! ¡Ryūko-chan! ¡No puedo regresar sola cubierta de paste, me van a comer los perros de la calle! –agregó la joven de cabellera castaña casi en el llanto. La pobre estaba asustada por no encontrar a nadie quien le ayudara a dar con su amiga.

Mako continuó rondando la escuela, hasta que finalmente cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró tanto, que parecía que dos ríos surgían de sus ojos:

–¡¿Dónde está Ryūko-chan waaaaahhhhh! –soltó en llanto a todo pulmón.

Pero repentinamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por una gigantesca sombra, que la chica se detuvo sus lagrimas de golpe para mirar sobre ella, y descubrir que era Gamagori Ira quien la observaba desde su gran estatura.

Al presidente del comité disciplinario no pudo quedarse tranquilo sin hacer nada, a pesar de todo, su familia le había inculcado muy bien el ayudar a otros, sin importar nada. Olvidando completamente a Jakuzure e Inumuta, Gamagori recogió a Mankanshoku y la llevó en su propio automóvil de regreso a su casa. Simplemente no habría podido dejar la ahí, llorando sola.

Y cuando lo recordaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

–¿Por qué tienes la cara de un idiota, Sapo? –le soltó Nonon al no tener una respuesta clara de su compañero de consejo, sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Gamagori limpió su garganta de un tosido y se volvió de nuevo a la ventana.

–Es extraño que Satsuki-sama no haya llegado aún ¿verdad? –dijo tratando de cambiar radicalmente el tema.

–No entiendo que está sucediendo con todos ustedes –señaló Nonon posando son manos en su cintura –. Satsuki-sama a estado faltando a Honnōji, el perro sigue desaparecido, el mono se fue lejos y tú estás actuando extraño. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que todos actúen de esa manera?

* * *

La primavera había llegado a la región de Susuki en Kantō. Los campos de pastos altos aromatizar la zona con el inconfundible olor de las plantas que era arrastrado por el viento. Un aroma que era capaz de traer recuerdos olvidados. Sanageyama Uzu no fue ajeno a ello, ya que una vez que regresó a su tierra natal podía sentirse invadido por la nostalgia.

Lo llenaron los maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia y su problemática pre-adolescencia. Su gusto y deseo de siempre enfrentar a los más fuertes lo habían llevado a formar la pandilla más grande de la región a su corta edad de quince años. Recordaba cómo era respetado y temido por todos, una emoción que superaba a su realidad, aquella que vivía todos los días en el hogar de sus padres. Sanageyama era el hijo menor de la familia y toda la atención era acaparada por el hermano mayor que él. Nunca le resultado sencillo vivir a la sombra del primogénito de la familia y principalmente por ello, disfrutaba tanto la gloria que le proporcionaba su pandilla y el kendo.

Por esa razón no les había informado a sus padres que se encontraba cerca de casa, y no tenía intenciones de visitar su hogar. Había otras personas que sabían valorarlo más y estaba seguro que se alegrarían de verlo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos lo llevaron justamente al viejo escondite que tenía su pandilla en un terreno abandonado. Era sólo una raquítica construcción de madera vieja y podrida que apenas seguía en pie, pero los ruidos que provenían de ella denotaban que no se encontraba sola.

–¡Akito-senpai! ¡Tengo hambre! –se escuchaba la voz chillona de algún integrante de la pandilla.

–¡Oi! ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? –le respondió despectivamente el líder del momento.

–¿Es que… Sin su permiso no podemos hacer nada? –siguió quejándose el mismo joven mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

–¡Urusai! –bramó Tachibana Akito haciendo callar cada miembro que se encontraba recluido en esa cabaña –. ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo mando! ¡Y lo que yo digo es que no comeremos en este momento!

Todos saltaron un gruñido, mientras que algunos el sonido provenía de sus estómagos.

–¿Por qué no robamos una tienda, Akito-senpai? –ofreció uno que ya se encontraba desesperado por comer.

–Por una simple razón, baka –dijo repentinamente Sanageyama al abrir de una patada la única puerta que contaba esa pequeña cabaña –. Es muy temprano para hacerlo. Así fácilmente llamaría la atención de la policía.

Como si recibieran una descarga eléctrica, todos los miembros de la pandilla se pusieron de pie llevando en sus manos tubos de acero, navajas cortas y toda arma posible e improvisada. La luz del sol que entraba por la puerta derrumbada, daba de golpe contra la espalda de Sanageyama, haciendo imposible para los integrantes dentro de la casona poder distinguir el rostro del recién llegado.

–¡Kisama! ¡¿Quién diablos seres?! –gritó Tachibana amenazando con su bokken a Sanageyama –. ¡Tēme, no debiste haber venido! ¡Ahora sufrirá la ira de la pandilla aliada de Kantō! –y sin decir más se lanzaron como bestias sobre el recién llegado.

Sanageyama no se inmutó ni por un momento, hasta el último segundo se mantuvo impasible, de pie y con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos. Sólo en el momento justo, empuñó su shinai y con rápidos movimientos, desarmó cada uno de sus atacantes al mismo tiempo que les propinó un certero golpe en el tope de sus cabezas.

Superados y abatidos, los miembros de la pandilla cayeron asustados al suelo y miraron con asombro y miedo a Sanageyama.

–Que patéticos, no son ni la sombra de lo que solían ser –se quejó el joven de cabellera verde mirando desilusionado a todos los que la rodeaban –. ¡Esta era la pandilla más poderosa de la región y ahora se ha convertido en un despojo!

–¡Oi!...hora que lo escuchó con más cuidado –dijo Akito tratando de enfocar su vista y contemplar el rostro del desconocido –, esa voz me parece muy familiar –entonando a los ojos y cubriendo parte de la luz que entraba por la puerta con una de su manos, finalmente pudo distinguir quién era la persona frente a él. Sin poderlo creer, su mandíbula cayó hasta casi el piso y temblando, dijo –: No-o… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es-es… Sanageyama Uzu! ¡El jefe!

–¡Ha! Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta que se trataba de mí –soltó Sanageyama altaneramente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Como si estuvieran en presencia de una especie de Dios, los miembros de la pandilla comenzaron a sollozar lamentaciones y murmuraban el nombre de Sanageyama. Finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos y mocos escurriéndose su nariz, se lanzaron sobre su antiguo líder aclamándolo.

Era bueno estar de vuelta. Sanageyama se sentía en familia.

A pesar de que la pandilla había decaído y no contaban con mucho dinero, juntaron todos sus ahorros para llevar a su antiguo jefe a comer a su cafetería favorita. Ocupando casi tres mesas, en donde los integrantes tenían su atención completamente enfocada en Sanageyama, olvidaron que tenían hambre.

Con ánimos y entre bromas, la antigua pandilla del joven de cabellera verde le fue relatando todo los sucesos que siguieron a su partida. A aparecer la desgracia había caído sobre ellos una vez que Sanageyama se había marchado a Honnōji: engaños, problemas entre los miembros, malas ideas y la policía, habían mermado casi completamente lo que una vez fue muy una poderosa organización; y ahora que veía nuevamente a su antiguo líder, estaban deseosos porque los guiara a la gloria.

–No se engañen –les explicó Sanageyama con arrogancia acomodándose en su asiento –, a pesar de que me ha agradado regresar con ustedes, estoy aquí por otros motivos y no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

–¡¿Quuueeee?! –soltaron lastimeramente los chicos de la pandilla al escuchar la decisión de Sanageyama.

–Jefe, se puede saber entonces porque volvió.

Sanageyama se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Su semblante se oscureció, mirada se volvió oscura y penetrante.

–Estoy aquí para entrenar…. Para volverme más fuerte…

Los miembros de su pandilla intercambiaron miradas sin atreverse a preguntar más, hasta que finalmente un osado, lo hizo:

–Jefe… Kiryūin Satsuki… ¿tiene que ver con su decisión?

Uzu se volvió inmediatamente hacia el joven que le preguntaba, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, asustando a los presentes.

–¡Su-sumimasen! ¡No quise preguntarle por sus asuntos! –empezó a disculparse el chico al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia –. ¡Pero la razón por la que se fue, era para vencer a Kiryūin Satsuki! ¡La chica que lo venció en el torneo kendo!

–Y no te equivocas –dijo Sanageyama con calma –. Aún es mi deseo derrotar a Kiryūin Satsuki…. Pero ella ya no es mi objetivo principal. Encontrado a mi verdadero rival.

Ante la sorpresa y admiración de sus compañeros de vandalismo, Sanageyama se hundió en la reflexión de sus propias palabras: sí, así era. Se había marchado a Honnōji siguiendo a Satsuki-sama con la intención de que algún momento en el futuro llevarán a cabo su revancha y finalmente obtuviera la satisfacción de haberla derrotado. Pero Satsuki era una joven poderosa y de respetar, y en el fondo (algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta) la admiraba. Una sensación que lo había hecho desarrollar fidelidad hacia ella.

Era por eso que Satsuki-sama no era su rival. Su verdadero antagonista era completamente diferente a ella, era una persona cuya fuerza le había otorgado arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo. Una persona testaruda y terca que no se rendía fácilmente, y buscaba los retos más difíciles. Alguien como él, que estaba dispuesto y deseoso de enfrentar a los rivales más fuertes. Su rival… tenía que ser el reflejo de sí mismo.

–No podré morir, ni descansar en paz hasta que finalmente derrote a la persona que me ha dado un objetivo a mi vida y me abierto los ojos.

Ante sus palabras, los miembros de la pandilla intercambiaron de nuevo miradas asombradas preguntándose a sí mismos y a los otros, quien podría ser esa persona que causará tal reacción en Sanageyama Uzu.

–Jefe –lo llamó Akito obteniendo toda su atención –. ¿Se puede saber quién es esta persona de que tanto habla?

Sanageyama pasó sus ojos en cada uno de los miembros de su antigua pandilla y comprobó que el ardor que solían tener en sus miradas aún seguía presente en ellos.

–Matoi –contestó volviendo su rostro hacia el techo de la cafetería, recordando a la chica de cabellera oscura y mechón rojo que lo habían derrotado.

* * *

Matoi Ryūko estornudo.

No se encontraba enferma, pero aún así la nariz le picaba. Pero antes de que formulara su primera teoría ante su estornudo, Inumuta Hōka, quien caminaba detrás de ella, dijo:

–Alguien debe de estar hablando de ti.

Las palabras del chico de gafas fueron exactamente iguales a los pensamientos de Ryūko, que tan pronto las chicas lo escuchó no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volverse furiosa hacia él.

–¡Urusai! –rugió contra Inumuta y deteniendo su marcha.

Ya pasaban del mediodía y la chica había decidido aprovechar su último día de libertad de los deberes escolares, para visitar a los Mankanshoku. Había salido de su hogar llevando su estuche de acero sobre el hombro y a Senketsu en brazos. Pero ella llevaba una carga de más, se trataba de Inumuta Hōka. Durante todo el recorrido por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la casa de Mako, Ryūko se enfurecía con cada paso que daba al solo saber que el chico a cabellera azul iba detrás de ella.

No le había dirigido ni una palabra desde su visita matutina, en la que Ryūko se había escurrido a su habitación dejándolo sólo con Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Kinue. En un principio no lo relacionó, pero después de una larga caminata en completo silencio, Ryūko comenzaba preocuparse si Inumuta se había enterado de más cosas sobre ellas por Kinue y Aikurō durante su ausencia.

Pero su orgullo y terquedad eran más fuertes que ella y por ninguna razón se rebajaría a preguntarle a él que había sucedido en la cocina una vez que ella se marchó. Ryūko tomaba el silencio del joven, como su arrogante sonrisa, en una mala señal.

–Debes de admitirlo, Matoi –agregó Inumuta levantando sus manos en señal de rendición –; tienes mucha cola que te pisen, no sería sorpresa que alguien esté hablando de ti.

Ryūko no pudo contradecir ese argumento. Sólo soltó un bufido, dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino. Por un par de calles siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra y cada momento se volvía más intolerable para ella, que inconscientemente estrujaban demás a Senketsu en sus brazos. El pobre conejito sólo podía soltar uno que otro chillido en queja.

Ya unas cuadras por llegar a la casa de Mako, Ryūko tuvo suficiente. Se detuvo repentinamente y se volvió para fulminar con su mirada a Inumuta. El chico sólo dio un paso atrás cuando ella se le abalanzó sobre él.

–¡¿Cuándo carajos te vas a cansar de seguirme?! –le gruñó ella a un palmo de él.

–No es cuestión de cansarme –respondió el joven dando otro paso hacia atrás –. Recuerda que tú y yo hicimos un trato…

–¡Ese maldito trato! –refunfuñó Ryūko enseñando los colmillos –. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No dejas de hablar de eso! ¡Nuestro trato! ¡Nuestro trato! Desde mi punto de vista, el único idiota que obtiene algo de ese trato eres tú.

–Eso es porque no has preguntado nada sobre, Satsuki-sama.

Ryūko dio un respingo. Con sorpresa, le devolvió la mirada a Hōka.

–¿Qué?

–Baka. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué así como si nada te diera información sobre Kiryūin Satsuki? Esto es quid pro quo, Matoi. Debes preguntar.

Ryūko se quedó muda. No esperaba eso.

Como un resplandor su mente empezó a nublarse con miles y miles de cuestiones que podía preguntarle al joven de cabello azul sobre la petulante y autoritaria Kiryūin Satsuki. Ryūko se abrumó tanto que al final no pudo fórmula ninguna pregunta, su rostro quedó congelado en el tiempo en una actitud de sorpresa que le daba el aspecto de embelesada.

–¿Tú cerebro hizo corto circuito, Matoi? –le preguntó Inumuta en burla, y rápidamente de tomó una fotografía de la chica con su teléfono celular. Ryūko reaccionó a esto tratando de arrebatárselo de un manotazo, pero debido a que llevaba a Senketsu en sus brazos sus movimientos fueron muy torpes y no consiguió más que quedar en ridículo.

–Kisama –maldijo por debajo –. ¿Entonces puedo hacerte cualquier pregunta sobre Kiryūin?

Inumuta se limitó solamente a encoger sus hombros.

_¿Qué podía preguntar? ¿Qué quería saber primero?_ Ryūko lo meditó un poco, hasta que finalmente sus labios pronunciaron las palabras:

–¿Quién es Kiryūin Satsuki?

Por un segundo, ambos jóvenes quedaron en completo silencio. La mirada de Ryūko se volvió más profunda y sería, mientras que Inumuta dejó su sonrisa burlona y guardó de nuevo su teléfono celular.

–Kiryūin Satsuki es Kiryūin Satsuki.

– ¡Esa no es la respuesta que yo buscaba, maldito! –soltó rápidamente Ryūko crispada.

–Entonces fórmula mejor tu pregunta, Matoi –agregó el joven de lentes con una sonrisa desafiante.

–De acuerdo –se preparó Ryūko como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un ataque, lo meditó dando un paso para atrás, antes de arrojarse hacia delante y con su dedo señalando a Inumuta, le gritó –: ¡¿Qué se propone Kiryūin con todas sus acciones?!

Como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, Hōka se tambaleó un poco y dio un paso en falso hacia atrás. Ryūko sonrió para sí, mientras el joven ocultaba sus ojos detrás de sus gafas.

–Un buen intento, Matoi –contestó el Inumuta acomodando de nuevo sus lentes en su rostro –. Pero no funciona así… esto es quid pro quo. Ya hiciste tu primera pregunta, si quieres formular otra, tendrás que primero contestar una mía.

–¡Eso no es justo! –gruñó Ryūko furiosa de sujetando a Hōka de su bufanda y jalándolo hasta la altura de su rostro –. ¡Eludiste mi pregunta con una respuesta estúpida! ¡Tengo derecho a otra!

–Por supuesto que no –objetó Inumuta negando con su dedo frente al rostro de la joven, pero sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por liberarse de sus manos –. Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan tonta para hacer preguntas tan malas. Quid pro quo, Matoi. Si quieren volver a preguntar, tienes que contestar primero la mía.

Resignada, Ryūko soltó a Inumuta. Dio otro gruñido y acomodo correctamente de nuevo a Senketsu en sus brazos. El conejo soltó unas patadas en protesta.

–¡Esta bien! –aceptó Ryūko de mala gana –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

Una sonrisa diabólica se figuró en el rostro de Inumuta, mientras que en los vidrios de sus gafas destelló un brillo de malicia. Claro que sabía qué iba a preguntarle. Dio un paso hacia delante y amenazantemente le dijo a la chica mirándola con superioridad:

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo durante la semana que huiste de la casa de tu padre?

La respiración de Ryūko se paralizó de golpe, su mandíbula cayó un poco, y sus ojos abrieron tan grandes como platos. _¿Cómo rayos él sabía sobre eso?_ El corazón de Ryūko comenzó a latir con fuerza, causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo era recubierto por un sudor frío. Su mente estaba a punto de revivir aquellos detalles por los cuales le preguntaban, pero antes de que eso sucediera, de un solo tajo, la furia de Ryūko tomó control de ella y evitó que eso ocurriera. En cuestión de segundos, la adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y nubló su mente. Completamente furiosa, volvió a sujetar a Inumuta de su ropa hasta casi estrangularlo. En el movimiento, dejó caer a Senketsu al suelo, quien con sus frágiles patas amortiguó la caída. Por unos momentos, la mirada de la joven desapareció detrás de su flequillo, para luego surgir en una furiosa mirada que le dirigió al joven.

Inumuta no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Por alguna razón la expresión le parecía conocida.

–¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –le preguntó la chica casi en susurro y sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio.

–Kinue me lo dijo –respondió rápidamente Hōka ante el miedo que le estaba produciendo la joven de cabellera oscura. _¿O acaso solo la mirada?_

Ryūko lo sujetó por casi un minuto sin decirle nada, pero finalmente se resignó y lo soltó, volvió a acomodarse su estuche de acero sobre el hombro y levantó a Senketsu del suelo antes de que se alejara de su lado. Sin perder su mirada de odio, Ryūko estaba por continuar su camino, cuando le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Inumuta:

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El joven de cabelleras azul nuevamente tragó saliva, pero al recobrar su valor reacomodo sus ropas y enfrentó la dura actitud de Ryūko:

–Entonces no voy contestar la pregunta sobre Satsuki-sama.

Por unos instantes sus miradas lucharon una contra la otra.

–Haz lo que quieras –respondió Ryūko sin darle más importancia. Estaba a punto de volverse y retomar su camino, cuando su vista captó a una persona detrás de Inumuta al otro lado de la calle. Su repentina reacción alertó al joven quien también volvió su mirada sobre su hombro y captó a la fuente causante de esa acción.

Al otro lado de la calle, había un hombre vestido con pantalones militares y una playera sin mangas. Llevaba un extraño peinado mohicano y fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, recargado contra su enorme motocicleta. Al ver con cuidado al desconocido, Inumuta se percató que ya lo había visto antes durante el recorrido que estaba efectuando junto a Matoi; no le había puesto atención, pero su aspecto tan característico, era difícil de olvidar.

–Ese hombre nos ha estado siguiendo –soltó Inumuta sin siquiera saber por qué.

Ryūko no le contestó. Simplemente miró por unos instantes más al extraño sujeto, para luego dar un último bufido y dar una media vuelta de súbito, sacudiendo así su cabellera.

–Es solo una molestia más –dijo la joven de cabellera oscura y flequillo rojo retomando su camino a la casa de Mako, ignorando completamente la presencia de Kinagase Tsumugu.

* * *

Felices pascuas.

Debido a que fue el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de semana santa, me fui con mis compañeros de fiesta y hasta ahora tuve oportunidad de subir el capitulo.

Así que perdón por la tardanza.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	49. La reina de la noche

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La reina de la noche

Kiryūin Satsuki se encontraba de nuevo en solitario en su habitación de la mansión. Tan sólo había pasado un día de su dramático encuentro con su padre, Kiryūin Sōichirō, pero la joven aún se sentía el incontrolable deseo de volver a verlo. Había sido un sueño hecho realidad; cuantas veces había imaginado un momento parecido aún a sabiendas que era imposible.

Pero ahora era una realidad… y una promesa de un futuro mejor y juntos. Ser una verdadera familia de nuevo.

Tantas revelaciones la habían consternada y cansada, siendo la principal razón por la cual no había abandonado su cuarto en todo ese tiempo. Tampoco había visto a su madre o a Nui. Las únicas personas que podían visitarla eran su leal mayordomo y el sobrino de este. Pero era mejor así, no tenía humor ni temperamento para lidiar con la mayoría de la servidumbre, la paciencia para soportar las necedades de Nui, y por supuesto, fingir que nada había pasado delante de Ragyō.

En su interior, Satsuki daba las gracias que tanto su madre como Nui siguieran molesta con ella por lo sucedido en el evento deportivo, y no se hubieran dignado a visitarla.

La joven sentía a flor de piel todo el odio y rencor que había generado contra Ragyō después de descubrir todo los engaños y maldades que había perpetrado, tanto a ella como a su padre, que podía sentir cómo le quemaba. Pero sabía en el fondo, que necesitaba calma y control sino quería que la mujer madura descubriera la verdad sobre ella y su otoosan, e intentara algo en contra de ambos.

Por otra parte, se sentía abatida por la desesperación. Satsuki siempre había sido muy paciente, la perseverancia era una de sus virtudes; pero después de saber que Ryūko estaba con vida le resultaba difícil soportar la espera y la noticia de su padre de que pronto podría verla.

Sin intención y fuerza de voluntad, la mente de Satsuki le jugó sucio y la ilusionó con miles de fantasías de cómo sería su vida familiar junto con su otoosan e imooto. Se vio a sí misma abandonando la mansión Kiryūin para alojarse en el hogar de su padre. Una vez que Ryūko supiera todo, se reuniría con ellos y finalmente podrían ser una familia feliz, como siempre lo deseo.

Al pensar de nuevo en ello, Satsuki dejó su taza de té sobre su mesita de noche y se dispuso a llamar a Soroi, para que en ese mismo momento la pusiera en contacto con su progenitor. Pero tan pronto sujetó la campanilla del servicio, se arrepintió de ello. A pesar de que el mayordomo era el informante secreto de Sōichirō, éste le había pedido que esperara hasta el momento justo para hacer su siguiente movimiento, sino querían que Ragyō se diera cuenta. Él había prometido informarle tan pronto se pusiera en contacto con Ryūko.

La tentación era demasiado para Satsuki, necesitaba distraerse con algo y pronto. A pesar de sus intenciones de esa mañana, la joven rápidamente dejó su bata de baño y buscó su uniforme escolar. Sí se mantenía ocupada en los deberes como presidenta un del consejo escolar de Honnōji y tal vez podría sacarse de su cabeza aunque fuera por sólo un minuto, la promesa de estar con sus seres queridos.

Tan pronto se encontraba arreglada y peinada, finalmente llamó a Soroi; y no para pedirle que la pusiera en contacto con su padre, sino para que preparará el automóvil para salir a la academia. Tal vez si pisaba a fondo el acelerador, alcanzarían a llegar al segundo periodo del día.

Durante todo el viaje, en el que el mayordomo rompió un récord de velocidad, de nuevo Satsuki sintió la tentación de preguntarle a Soroi por su progenitor. Estaba consciente que ambos hombres habían mantenido muy poco contacto entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo, pero cualquier pizca de información nueva que le pudieran dar, era suficiente para calmar un poco a la joven de cabellera negra y larga.

Honnōji le pareció mucho más tranquilo una vez que vehículo se detuvo en la entrada principal. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban almorzando en el patio escolar le dieron la bienvenida con una clásica reverencia, Satsuki de los ignoró y, continuo derecho y sin escalas hacia la sala del consejo escolar.

–¡Satsuki-sama! –la saludaron con sorpresa tanto Gamagōri Ira, Jakuzure Nonon y Iori Shirō, al ser los únicos tres ocupantes de la habitación.

Como de costumbre, Satsuki no los saludó y caminó por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a su trono que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Satsuki tomó asiento en su mullida silla, dejando a un lado su maletín y espada. Finalmente, alzó la vista hacia sus compañeros del consejo para descubrir una mirada inquisitiva en cada uno de ellos.

–Reporte –ordenó Satsuki ignorando por completo los tres pares de ojos curiosos que estaban clavados en ella.

Ante sus palabras, los tres jóvenes formaron en fila frente a ella y se inclinaron en una reverencia.

–A pesar de lo sucedido en el evento deportivo, todo se mantiene en calma en Honnōji –le informó Gamagōri al enderezarse. Sus palabras estaban llenas de orgullo; él personalmente se había encargado de eliminar toda la duda que se había incrustado en el corazón del alumnado en contra de su líder.

–Excelente, Gamagōri –dijo Satsuki asintiendo con la cabeza.

–El mono aún no regresa –se quejó Jakuzure con las manos en la cintura –. Y el perro está desaparecido.

–Inumuta me solicitó un permiso para estar ausente un par de días –confirmó Satsuki sin mucha importancia.

Los demás asintieron ante sus palabras.

–El objetivo principal que se deseaba obtener con la victoria en el festival Yosegaki Himonau ha quedado en el olvido –agregó lastimeramente Iori con la cabeza baja –; los uniformes nuevos que estaban por entrar al mercado permanecerán almacenados en las bodegas de la academia. Serán utilizados sólo por las miembro del alumnado de Honnōji.

–Era de esperarse –fue lo único que dijo Satsuki al respecto, aunque su tono de voz no concordaba muy bien sus emociones; una leve expresión en sus ojos denotó su decepción.

–Y nuestra bandera… –murmuró Jakuzure de ultimo con pena –, no ha podido ser recuperada.

–Mmm…

–Satsuki-sama –la llamó la joven de cabellera rosada dando un paso hacia delante. Para Jakuzure la repentina desaparición de su prima había sido un golpe desconsolador para ella, especialmente al sentirse decepcionada consigo misma por no haberla ayudado con todo el caos que había sucedido en el evento deportivo y al no recuperar la bandera de Honnōji de manos del enemigo. Nonon podría mostrarse muy fuerte, verse indiferente, ser muy ruda para su pequeña estatura, pero su mayor debilidad era Satsuki, y el defraudarla de esa manera le rompió el corazón. Parte de ella se preguntaba, si esa repentina desaparición era por su culpa –. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué no había venido?

Satsuki volvió su mirada hacia la de Jakuzure y comprobó por sí misma angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos. En un principio, sintió el impulsor de compartirle todos los hechos como lo había hecho con Iori, pero de nuevo se contuvo. Habría un momento para ello… momento para decírselo a todo… pero por ahora debía mantener la calma.

–No es relevante –fue lo único que contestó la joven de cabellera larga y negra para calmar las dudas que había en sus miembros del consejo. Aunque todos sabían (en especial Iori) que había mucho más detrás de esas palabras, ninguno de ellos insistió en el tema.

–Queda un asunto pendiente –dijo Gamagōri imponiendo la seriedad en la sala que repentinamente había adquirido un ambiente depresivo –, que debemos atender inmediatamente.

–¿Así?

–¿Qué haremos con Matoi Ryūko?

_Oh si… Matoi Ryūko…_ Satsuki ya se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de la chica de cabellera negra y mechón rojo. Una peste que tenían que eliminar cuanto antes. Pronto, Gamagōri y Jakuzure comenzaron a sugerir teorías raras y cada vez más descabelladas para deshacerse de la joven problemática. Pero entre más hablaban del tema, Satsuki perdía la atención en ellos.

_Matoi Ryūko…. Matoi Ryūko… Ryūko…_

La mente Satsuki saltó de la joven delincuente a su adorable imooto. Meditó mucho en la ironía del destino, que tanto su rival y su ser más querido poseyera el mismo nombre de pila. Inclusive, no podía haber dos personalidades tan contrastantes: por un lado se encontraba Matoi la problemática, agresiva, violenta y arrogante; por el otro lado estaba Ryūko su imooto una niña indefensa, que requería de constantes cuidadas y sólo sonreía.

Para su desgracia, Satsuki sólo conocía a su Ryūko de pequeña niña con mejillas sonrosadas y largos caireles; ni siquiera podía contrarrestarla físicamente contra Matoi. Pero en su imaginación, Satsuki estaba convencida que su pequeña imooto era sumamente adorable y contrastaría completamente con la actitud desenfrenada de Matoi. Después de relacionarlo por un tiempo, sintió que ofendió el recuerdo de su hermana con tan sólo compararla curiosamente con la delincuente juvenil.

–Satsuki-sama… Satsuki-sama…

La joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre pronunciado cada vez más fuerte y se topó con las miradas curiosas del resto de los miembros del consejo. Sin darse cuenta se había aislado de la realidad por un par de minutos en que los demás jóvenes continuaron su discusión.

–Satsuki-sama ¿escuchó lo que estamos diciendo? –le preguntó Jakuzure con bastante respeto a pesar de que había detectado su falta de concentración –. ¿Cuál le parece la mejor estrategia para deshacernos de Matoi?

Sin hacer ningún movimiento, Satsuki se sacudió mentalmente a ambas Ryūkos de su cabeza. Trató de organizar sus ideas en una sola tarea.

–Confió en ustedes –dijo al fin Satsuki ocultando de su semblante toda remanente de los pensamientos que pudo haber tenido minutos atrás –, para que lleven a cabo esta tarea. Háganlo como les plazca.

Dando un leve respingo, Gamagōri, Jakuzure e Iori se inclinaron en una reverencia.

–Así será, Satsuki-sama.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche cuando Satsuki finalmente regresó a la mansión Kiryūin. Habían permanecido todo el día en la academia; tanto ella como los miembros del consejo, planificando una estrategia efectiva para recuperar el banderín de su escuela y eliminar de una vez por todas a Matoi. Era un plan director y ofensivo, tal vez requerirían ayuda de varios miembros y presidentes de clubes escolares, pero si todo resultaba según lo planeado, de una vez por todas atraparían a Takarada Kaneo, y Matoi Ryuko no sería más un impedimento.

Satsuki estaba cansada y agotada, lo único que deseaba era regresar de nuevo a su habitación y dormir un par de horas en completa calma. Tal vez tendría un buen sueño sobre el futuro que estaba forjando.

La joven entró sola a la mansión, ya que Soroi permaneció afuera guardando el automóvil en la cochera. Satsuki descubrió la casa cubierta completamente por la oscuridad. La mayoría de los criados habían retirado a sus habitaciones y el lugar estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio. Los tacones de Satsuki retumbaron contra el piso en su camino a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, que al pasar por la sala principal pudo detectar el leve destello de la chimenea encendida.

–¿Tan tarde, Satsuki? –dijo una voz repentinamente obligándola a detener su marcha.

Ella sabía inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz. Con lentitud volvió su cabeza hacia la sala principal para detectar en uno de los mullidos sillones, a Kiryūin Ragyō plácidamente sentada. La mujer sólo vestía una fina bata de seda ceñida a su figura, y tanto sus facciones y cabellera resplandecían con la luz rojiza que proporcionaba las flamas de la chimenea. Ragyō sonreía ampliamente, mientras su cuerpo se encontraba una posición sugestiva y coqueta. En una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino y en la otra un abanico de encajes.

Su sola apariencia y postura imponían, y su mirada desgarrada.

Pero eso no afectaba a Satsuki. En realidad la joven pudo sentir el fuego en su interior con tan sólo haber escuchado una corta palabra salir de la boca de su madre. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo su corazón y alma. De nuevo tuvo el deseo incontrolable de perder el control, de abalanzarse sobre ella, gritarle, reclamarle e inclusive golpearla, por todo el daño que le había hecho a ella, a Ryūko y a su padre. Todas las mentiras, todos los engaños, afloraron nuevamente en los recuerdos de Satsuki y la consumieron por dentro. Pero aún así, la joven mantuvo la calma, se tragó todos s y con un increíble control que no demostró con sus compañeros del consejo, Satsuki ocultó todas sus emociones y simplemente dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Okaasan –la saludó con voz fría y seca.

Ragyō inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal disgusto y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios por un segundo.

–Konbanwa, okaasan –se apresuró a decir Satsuki ante la reacción de la mujer.

Ragyō volvió a sonreír.

–Dime, Satsuki –dijo la mujer con un tono increíblemente dulce–. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo que sucedió?

–¿Okaasan?

_No podía saber…. No era posible…._

Ragyō se puso de pie con movimientos sutiles y elegantes, sacudió la larga bata de seda con cada paso que daba. Caminó hasta Satsuki y la fulminó con su mirada, que a pesar de la obscuridad de la habitación no podía ocultarse.

–Mi querida Satsuki, es que te escuchas –agregó rodeándola –, te ves –sujetó un mechón de cabello con sus largos de dos y lo dejó caer suavemente –y hasta hueles –dijo de último sujetándola de la barbilla para volver su rostro hacia ella e inhalar su respiración –diferente.

Su hija se quedó muda, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus ojos no delataran el fuego que había en su interior, mientras que su madre clavaba los suyos en ella.

–Ah… sí –dijo finalmente Ragyō soltando el rostro de Satsuki con decepción –. Es a derrota.

De nuevo, Satsuki sintió una punzada en el pecho. _Quería humillarla… eso era todo._

–Se refiere a lo que sucedió en el evento deportivo ¿verdad?

–¿A qué otra cosa me puedo referir? –agregó Ragyō mientras caminaba con gracia hacia la chimenea, sacudiendo levemente la copa en sus manos –. Por favor, no seas tan ingenua, Satsuki –continuó con una leve y melodiosa carcajada.

–Okaasan, debe estar muy enojada y decepcionada de mí.

–No, Satsuki, no –se apresuró a corregirla Ragyō dando una rápida vuelta sobre sí misma, sacudiendo consigo la fina tela que vestía –. No, no estoy enojada… ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! –estalló repentinamente la mujer, arrojando su copa de vino al fuego de la chimenea; la cual estalló en una gran flama debido al alcohol. Los pedazos del cristal saltaron en todas direcciones y la gigantesca llamarada cubrió a Ragyō de una luz casi demoniaca, como si la muerte y desesperación ardiera alrededor de ella.

Satsuki no pudo evitar abrir sorprenderse ante tal visión.

–Satsuki… Satsuki –musitó la mujer dando grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su hija, con un tono más suave y leves caricias, tocó la cabellera de Satsuki y la cepillo con sus dedos –. ¿Acaso no sabías lo importante que era esa propaganda para nosotros… para REVOCs …para mí?

–Hai, okaasan.

–¡Entonces ¿por qué permitiste que lo echara a perder un payaso?! –bramó la mujer con ira que desfiguros sus delicadas y hermosas facciones. Ragyō que ya tenía en sus manos el cabello de Satsuki, lo sujetó con fuerzas y estiró de él, provocándole dolor a su hija.

Satsuki soltó un gemido de dolor.

–¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? –agregó –. ¡¿Sabes qué es lo peor?! ¡Qué ese estúpido mocoso pelirrojo que se llevó todo el crédito, ni siquiera fue la mente maestra de tu derrota!

–¿Qué… qué quiere decir? –pero ella sabía a qué se refería.

Ragyō soltó inmediatamente el cabello de Satsuki, para tomar en su lugar uno de los brazos de la joven, y con movimientos bruscos, la jaló hasta el sillón más cercano y la sentó a la fuerza.

–Me sorprende que tenga que explicártelo todo como si fueras una niña pequeña, Satsuki. Creí haberte educado mejor.

–Así es, okaasan –dijo Satsuki completamente ofendida y sin poder evitar lanzarle a su madre una mirada de odio.

–Der hӧlle rache kocht in meinem harzen (la venganza del infierno hierve en mi corazón).

–¿Qué quieres que haga, okaasan? –preguntó Satsuki casi mascullando cada palabra.

Ragyō rodeó el asiento de Satsuki hasta quedar frente a ella. Al estar de pie la miró hacia abajo con inferioridad; de nuevo, una sonrisa casi monstruosa se dibujó en su rostro e irguiendo los hombros, señaló a su hija con su amenazador dedo índice.

–Quiero que encargues del problema –dijo la mujer pausadamente, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia.

–Hai, okaasan.

–¡No! –bramó de nuevo Ragyō no satisfecha con la contestación que su hija –. ¡Quiero… que te encargues… del problema!

–Hai… okaasan.

Más satisfecha con la respuesta, Ragyō dio media vuelta y caminó hasta otro extremo de la habitación, donde había una gran ventana y la luz de la luna cubrió su estilizada silueta. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Satsuki, y su rostro había adquirido otra vez sus facciones femeninas y hermosas, como una sonrisa descarada.

–El idiota Takarada no es nadie –dijo en la mujer con alzados movimientos –. Él y su madre son patéticos suertudos. Ni por un momento podrían haber realizado tremendo descaro por su cuenta. Recibió ayuda de otra persona, alguien que si tiene agallas y resulta ser muy peligroso. El verdadero problema aquí es Matoi Ryūko.

A Satsuki no le sorprendió lo bien informada que estaba su madre, sin dudas por su cuenta había hecho investigar a la joven que apareció en la pantalla del dirigible de Takarada. Pero lo que realmente sabían y cuánto, era un misterio.

–¿Qué quiere exactamente que haga, okaasan?

–Quiero que desaparezca "ese" problema.

–Estoy en eso, okaasan.

–No lo entiendes –insistió Ragyō caminando rápidamente hasta quedar de nuevo cara a cara con Satsuki –. Quiero que desaparezcas el problema PARA SIEMPRE, sin importar como. ¿Entendido?

–Hai, okaasan.

–Recuerda esto, Satsuki –continuó la mujer alzando más su voz –. Si vuelves a fallarme, entonces ya no podrás llamarte mi hija. Tendré que repudiarte y abandonarte por siempre de mi corazón.

Con tremendo y trágico discurso, Ragyō sonrió descaradamente y se alejó de Satsuki en dirección de la escalera principal, sacudiendo detrás de sí la suave tela de su bata.

Sus palabras fueron como espinas para su hija, quien ya la odiaba con en todo su corazón. Satsuki no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, aún tuviera la insolencia de actuar indignada y dolida. Contrariamente a todos sus deseos de controlar sus sentimientos, una leve parte de su rencor se escapó de sus labios:

–¿Es una amenaza, okaasan? –le preguntó con gran resentimiento sin siquiera moverse de su puesto.

Pudo escuchar cómo los pasos del Ragyō se detuvieron de inmediato, y el suave sonido de la seda al volverse sobre sí misma.

–Mi querida Satsuki, es el juramento de una madre –fue su respuesta con un tono más jovial en su voz. La mujer estaba a punto de marcharse y dejar a su hija en completa oscuridad y frustración, cuando se volvió por última vez para decirle con palabras y en un tono de voz completamente ajeno a la conversación que habían tenido –. Por cierto ¿has visto a Nui?

* * *

Wow, que capitulo. No me había gustado tanto uno desde que escribí uno específico de Jakuzure casi al principio de esta historia.

Pero tengo que admitir que tuve mi inspiración. Este capítulo está basado en la reina de la noche de la obra de Mozart "La flauta Mágica" (de ahí el nombre del capítulo). Específicamente el aria donde la reina le pide a su hija que asesine a su rival, inclusive agregue parte de la letra de la canción a los diálogos. Aunque la diferencia la marca Satsuki, ya que la hija de la reina es muy débil a comparación de la presidenta de Honnoji, pero si deje una característica igual ambas, que no pueden decir no a sus madres (Hai, okaasan - Ja, Mutter).

Por si les desperté la curiosidad a alguien, pueden buscar en Youtube: Diana Damrau as Queen of the Night. Para ver una maravillosa interpretación de la reina de la noche.

Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecerle mucho a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia ya que gracias a todos ustedes, este fic a alcanzado los **10,000 page views y contando**. Nunca me imagine tal cosa, ni siquiera puedo creer todas nacionalidades a las que pertenecen los lectores: la mayoría de todos los países de América latina, EUA, Europa y hasta China. En serio estoy sin palabras….

Lo único que puedo decir es… muchas gracias por todo, muchas gracias por seguir, leer y comentar. En serio… **muchas gracias!**

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	50. Acosadores

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Acosadores

Ya era el atardecer cuando Matoi Ryūko caminaba de regreso al departamento que compartía con Kinagase Kinue. En su hombro llevaba su pesado estuche de acero y en sus brazos dormitaba Senketsu. La joven se encontraba cansada por el largo día, pero estaba feliz consigo misma por haberse deshecho de algunas plagas.

Efectivamente, se encontraba sola por primera vez en el día.

Había sido una tarde tortuosa por la constante presencia de Inumuta Hōka (el espía de Kiryūin Satsuki) sino también por las repentinas apariciones de Kinagase Tsumugu.

* * *

El llamativo guardaespaldas de su padre no solamente la siguió todo el recorrido a casa de Mako, también el hombre se interpuso en su camino cuando se encontraban a unas cuadras por llegar. Al doblar en una esquina, Tsumugu ya se encontraba estacionado junto a la acera fumando tranquilamente otro cigarrillo. Al verlo tan repentinamente, tanto Ryūko como Inumuta detuvieron sus pasos.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo el hombre de peinado mohicano al ver a la chica y su acompañante detenerse frente a él.

La joven sabía de que se trataba, pero fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, Ryūko retomó su camino sin dirigirle alguna mirada o palabra, dejando tanto Tsumugu e Inumuta pasmados por un momento. Ambos hombres intercambiaron vistazos antes de seguir cada uno por su rumbo. Tsumugu no solía aceptar ese comportamiento insolente de nadie, pero que por esa ocasión, dejó que Ryūko se saliera con la suya, pero pronto él volvería intentarlo.

El resto del camino a la casa de los Mankanshoku, ni la joven de cabellera oscura, ni el chico de gafas intercambiaron alguna palabra o amenaza. Ryūko continuó marchando ignorando descaradamente la presencia de Inumuta, mientras que él le dirigía una que otra mirada, interesado en lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –saltó Mako de alegría al ver a su amiga en la puerta de casa. Se arrojó contra Ryūko sin pensarlo, aplastándola a ella y a Senketsu; todos cayeron juntos al piso –. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Ryūko-chan!

–Ma-mako –balbuceó la joven ante la falta de aire –; apenas paso un día desde que regresé a casa con Kinue.

–Lo sé –dijo Mako feliz sentándose en la rodillas de Ryūko, mientras Senketsu se recargaba en su regazo –, pero cuando uno tiene una amistad tan fuerte, las separaciones pueden sentirse mucho más largas.

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez en el día se sentía de buen humor. Para su desgracia no duro mucho.

–Una interesante teoría –afirmó Inumuta acomodando sus gafas en la nariz –, para una mente tan simple.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gruñó Ryūko.

–¡Oh mi dios! –bramó Mako percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de Inumuta –. ¡Es el extraño chico de lentes de Honnōji! ¡¿Qué hace aquí en mi casa?!

–No me llames extraño –se quejo Hōka con una mirada agresiva –, mi nombre es Inumuta Hōka y soy el presidente del comité de información y estrategia de Honnōji, y un miembro del consejo escolar de Kiryūin Satsuki –agregó con soberbia.

–Y un extraño y enfermo acosador que no deja de seguirme–continuó Ryūko en burla provocando que el joven de gafas se crispara, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo contra la joven, Mako lo tomó de las manos:

–No importa si está loco, Inumuta-senpai. En esta casa nadie está cuerdo y todo el que venga con Ryūko-chan es bienvenido.

Y ante la sorpresa de Inumuta y Ryūko, la chica de pelo castaño lo introdujo a su hogar a la fuerza, dejando a Ryūko sola con Senketsu, tirada en el jardín delantero, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto.

–¡Entra Ryūko-chan! ¡No seas lentita! –escuchó la voz de Mako gritándole desde el interior –. ¡Hay alguien que vino a verte!

_¿Alguien quería verla?_ Preguntándose quién podría ser, Ryūko se puso de pie inmediatamente y entró en la pequeña casona, seguida de cerca de su mascota peluda.

–Konichiwa –dijo Ryūko –. Tadaima.

La puerta de entrada daba inmediatamente con el pequeño recibidor que también era utilizado por la familia como comedor; alrededor de la mesa ya se encontraba sentados Mataro con Guts en su regazo, a su lado Mako que intentaba de retener a Inumuta, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de la joven, y frente a ellos no había otro que Mikisugi Aikurō tomando un té.

–¡¿Tú qué chingados haces aquí?! –soltó Ryūko tan pronto lo vio.

–Vine a buscarte Ryūko-kun –dijo el hombre alegremente dando con tranquilidad un sorbo a su taza con té.

–¡¿Cómo diablo llegaste antes que nosotros si te dejamos en casa con Kinue?!

–Automóvil –respondió Aikurō haciendo girar las llaves de su vehículo en su dedo.

Frustrada y refunfuñando, Ryūko se dejo caer en su asiento junto a la mesa. Senketsu no desaprovechó la oportunidad para subir inmediatamente al regazo de su ama, pero Ryūko estaba tan furiosa que ni se dio cuenta. Era el colmo para ella _¿Acaso no la dejarían en paz por el resto del día? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Mikisugi buscándola a casa de los Mankanshoku?_

–Si quieres saberlo –continuó Aikurō con una sonrisa hipócrita como si leyera su pensamiento –, solo vine para decirte que Tsumugu te está buscando. Después de que saliste de casa, llegó para llevarte con el profesor, pero al no verte se marchó de inmediato. Yo decidí adelantarme para avisarte.

–¡No necesito que me pases recados, vejete! –gruñó Ryūko al haberse agotado su paciencia –. Mejor ni hubieras venido.

–¡Ryūko no hay nada malo que Mikisugi te buscara solo para darte un aviso! –dijo de repente Mankanshoku Sukuyo llevando una gran bandeja con tazas de té para todos, la mujer tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande de lo normal –. Aquí todas las visitas son bienvenidas.

–Doumo arigatou, Mankanshoku-san –le agradeció Mikisugi tomando otra taza de té.

–No, es nada, usted siempre será bienvenido en esta casa y por favor no me diga tan formal, pude llamarme Sukuyo –lo corrigió la mujer con una risita de adolecente enamorada, antes de sentarse a un lado de Aikurō sin despegar la mirada de él.

Ryūko se sintió asqueada.

–Tsumugu ¿eh? –inquirió Inumuta apartando a Mako con un mano, ya que la joven había comenzado a examinarlo con curiosidad como si fuera alguna extraña criatura –. ¿Sería el hombre que nos topamos en el camino?

–Entonces lo vieron –dijo Mikisugi pasando del joven de lentes a la chica del mechón rojo, pero Ryūko fingió de nuevo no haber escuchado nada y lo disimuló tomando un poco de té.

–¿Quién carajos eres tú? –preguntó repentinamente Mataro a Inumuta, cambiando la atención de Ryūko a su persona.

–Yo podría preguntar lo mismo de ti –le respondió el joven de gafa sin inmutarse de la petulancia del niño.

Tanto Inumuta como el hermano de Mako cruzaron los brazos sobre su pecho y le lanzaron al otro una mirada amenazante. Un invisible rayo cruzó la distancia entre ambos y chocó en un punto intermedio de sus miradas. De sorpresa, Mako se interpuso entre las miradas furiosas de ambos jóvenes y agarrando ambos del cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella juntando mejillas con mejillas.

–¿Acaso necesitan que los presente? –dijo ella alegre con una gran sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos y brillosos –. Él es mi otooto Mataro, es una pequeña sabandija que siempre se sale con la suya, al menos eso dice otoosan. Y él es Inumuta Hōka, asiste a la escuela enemiga y también acosa a Ryūko-chan. Creo que actúa como un enamorado.

–¡¿Qué?! –gruñeron al unisonó ambos jóvenes empujando a Mako contra la pared.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –soltó a su vez Ryūko golpeado con fuerza las palmas de sus manos en la superficie de la mesa, haciéndola temblar.

Debido a la sacudida de la mesa, las tazas brincaron un poco soltando un poco de su contenido. Mikisugi y Sukuyo alcanzaron a levantar las suyas antes del desastre. Ante el estrepitoso ruido, Senketsu alzó sus orejas en alerta y ante el líquido derramando, Guts se dispuso inmediatamente a limpiarlo con su pequeña lengua.

–No importa si es cierto o no –masculló Mataro de nuevo adquiriendo su actitud presumida y cruzado otra vez los brazos. Le lanzó un vistazo amenazador al joven de gafas, antes de señalarlo acusatoriamente con su dedo –. ¡Porque al final de cuentas Ryūko será mía!

–¡Urusai! –lo amenazó Ryūko lanzándole rápidamente su taza, pero el chico la vio justo a tiempo y la esquivó antes que le golpeara la cabeza.

–Te escuchas muy seguro de ello –señaló Inumuta siguiéndole la corriente al pequeño pre-adolecente.

–Por supuesto –siguió el chico con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa picara en sus labios –; ya que he planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo estoy esperando a alcanzar la mayoría de edad para que ambos nos casemos.

Al escuchar eso, Mako se levantó de un brinco desde el punto donde había aterrizado cuando la lanzaron contra la pared, y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos detrás de su hermano menor. En una extraña reacción (no era seguro que si de sorpresa o enojo) apretó sus puños mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban con aire y se tornaba rojizas, pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando, su madre se le adelantó:

–¡Que adorable! Me gustaría tener a Ryūko-chan como una hija política.

Ante las palabras de su okaasan, Mako se desinfló rápidamente y ya sin aire, cayó al piso inconsciente.

–A mi no me agrada el método –masculló Ryūko crispada y con una mueca, pero manteniendo la calma por la señora Mankanshoku. Porque dejando a un lado los descabellados planes de Mataro, Ryūko le gustaba considerar a Sukuyo como su madre.

Era una mujer amable y cariñosa, y siempre la había tratado con mucho afecto. Ryūko no podía evitar sentir celos por Mako al tener a una madre tan maravilloso. Ella nunca conoció a la suya y su padre no le gustaba hablar del tema, por lo cual Ryūko ignoraba si su progenitora estaba viva o muerta. Por un tiempo se preguntaba constantemente que había sucedido con ella, pero cuando conoció a la señora Mankanshoku cuando era pequeña y la mujer le dio el primer abrazo, supo que no necesitaba hacer más preguntas al respecto. La única madre que había para Ryūko era Sukuyo.

–Además hay una complicación –interrumpió de repente Aikurō dejando su taza con té sobre la mesa. Su semblante había cambiado de su pasible aspecto, a una profunda y penetrante mirada –. No creo que sea posible que puedas casarte con Ryūko-kun –dejo a todos en suspenso antes de decir la gran conclusión –: si ella va a casarse con alguien, será conmigo –agregó sorpresivamente cambiando completamente su expresión a una que denotaba su tono burlesco.

Todos los presentes dieron un brinco de sorpresa y soltaron una exclamación casi sin aliento. Ryūko rápidamente se sonrojo, rechinó los diente y apretó los puños con grandes deseos de darle una paliza al hombre de cabellera azul. Pero antes de que pudiera libera su iracunda acometida, Mataro brincó sobre la mesa:

–¡Eso no va a pasar, viejo pervertido! –gritó el chico furioso señalando la nariz de Mikisugi con su dedo índice.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

–¡Eres muy viejo para ella!

–Y tú eres muy chico.

–¡Además es ilegal!

–Solo tengo que esperar que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, como tú lo dijiste –agregó Aikurō con una sonrisa burlona a pesar que la cara furiosa de Mataro había alcanzado la suya, y solo estaban separadas por un palmo.

–Además creo que son menos años para que Matoi alcance la mayoría de edad, a que tú lo hagas –comentó Inumuta asiendo los cálculos como si fuera en realidad un tema relevante.

Mientras los tres varones discutían sobre quien debía casarse con Ryūko, la joven de la cual hablaba estaba furiosa en su puesto y con cada palabra que agregaban, ella se enfurecía más. Una increíble aura incandescente rodeó a Ryūko, que si esta hubiera sido fuego, la casa habría estallado en llamas. Finalmente, la chica del mechón rojo no pudo más:

–¡Dejen de estar planeando mi vida! –gritó con fuerza hasta lastimarse la garganta y le propinó tremendo coscorrón a Mikisugi, Inumuta y Mataro poniendo punto final a su ridícula discusión.

Las diferencias en la mesa se terminaron dejando la habitación en silencio. Ryūko estaba a la cabeza de la mesa con las mejillas aún sonrojadas por el enojo, pero bebía con calma el restante de su té. Mikisugi, Inumuta y Mataro, cada uno permaneció callado en su puesto mientras en sus cabezas relucían los enormes chichones. Mako finalmente se levantó y con una expresión adormilada se sentó junto a su amiga y dejo su mirada perdida en el vacío, como si hubiera matado algunas de sus neuronas al aguantar la respiración. Solo la señora Mankanshoku se puso de pie para luego regresar con una gran bandeja de croquetas que dejo pesadamente sobre la mesa.

–Todos deben estar muy hambrientos después de no ponerse de acuerdo –dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa –, así es el momento de comer algo delicioso. Doozo.

–¡Son las maravillosas croquetas misteriosas de okaasan! –soltó Mako maravillada sujetando su mejillas mientras sus ojos se iluminaron con la extraordinaria visión de la comida. Rápidamente, tomó sus palillos y comenzó a devorar tantas croquetas pudiera poner en su boca.

–¡Itadakimazu!

Todos lo que estaban sentados a la mesa comenzaron a probar el delicioso platillo, solo Inumuta mantenía las reservas de tantear algún bocado.

–¿Por qué se llaman croquetas misteriosas? –preguntó mirando el platillo con duda, mientras los demás comían sin reservas.

–Por que la señora Mankanshoku no cuenta con dinero para comprar los ingredientes ordinarios para las croquetas –le explicó Ryūko con malicia inclinándose hacia él –, así que utiliza todo lo que encuentra.

–¡P-per-oo nunca u-sssa na-ddda ve-nnee-nosos! –agregó Mako felizmente con la boca llena y escupiendo un poco de la comida.

–Lo hago con mucho amor –dijo Sukuyo sujetando el plato con croquetas y ofreciéndolas directamente al joven de gafa. Con la información que acababa de recibir, él estaba aún más inseguro de tocarlas, pero la amable y apacible mirada de la señora Mankanshoku lo presionaba a aceptar el ofrecimiento.

–Vamos… recházalo –se burló Ryūko en voz baja y con una sonrisa malvada –. Te reto.

Hōka tragó saliva. Temblándole las manos tomó sus palillos y los acercó a las croquetas. Él dudaba en tomarlas, todo su ser racional le decía que era una mala idea, pero la dulce expresión de la señora Mankanshoku lo impulsaba a no decepcionarla. Por un momento, maldijo mentalmente a Matoi quien lo observaba burlonamente. Estaba por sucumbir finalmente por el miedo, cuando una voz en su cabeza muy similar a la Jakuzure Nonon le gritó con fuerzas "_¿Eres un perro o un hombre?"_

Con una indescriptible irritación, de un solo movimiento tomó una de las croquetas con sus palillos y se la llevó a la boca. La masticó con los ojos cerrados, y mientras sus dientes aplastaban una masa misteriosamente crujiente, el increíble sabor inundó su gusto…. _¡No lo podía creer!_ Abrió los ojos maravillados y se topó con la simpática sonrisa de Sukuyo_. ¡Era los más deliciosos que había comido en su vida! _

–Son… sabe… ¡Es increíble! –dijo casi sin palabras, antes de imitar a Mako y comenzó a devorar tantas croquetas como podía llevarse a la boca –. Itadakimasu.

–¡Arigatou gozaimasu! –dijo a su vez Sukuyo fascinada, dejo a un lado el plato de la croquetas en la mesa para abrazar con ternura a Inumuta –. Arigatou, Inumuta-kun. Eres tan adorable que también podría adoptarte.

–Entonces sería la familia más rara –comentó Ryūko por debajo sonriendo, aunque su tono de voz indicaban lo contrario.

La comida continuó sin contratiempos y con muy buen humor. Las burlas y comentarios pesados con los que había indicado la visita habían quedado en el paso. Por un momento, Ryūko pudo olvidar completamente el mal día que estaba teniendo y esperanzarse en que todo iba a mejorar; ya ni siquiera la presencia de Mikisugi e Inumuta le molestaba.

–¡Gochisosama!

Después de terminar tan deliciosos alimentos, la señora Mankanshoku trajo otra ronda de té para asentar los estómagos. Satisfechos y silenciosos, todos los que se encontraban a la mesa, disfrutaron el momento de calma y pereza que inducía la comilona que acababan de tener.

Entonces escucharon el motor de un vehículo.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –soltó Sukuyo poniéndose de pie para ir a averiguar.

–Tal vez sea Pops –comentó Mataro –. Salió temprano esta mañana para ver al carnicero que al parecer le dio un ataque cardiaco.

–¿En serio? ¿Lo llamaron a él en lugar de una ambulancia?

–No. Solo iba a ver si podía tomar algo de la mercancía antes de que recobrara el conocimiento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo al comentario del chico, unos pasos retumbaron contra el piso de madera. La imponente figura de Kinagase Tsumugu apareció en el umbral junto a la señora Mankanshoku; él hombre se veía tan serio como siempre y la mujer a su lado estaba sorprendida con su llegada. Tsumugu se introdujo en la casa sin hacer ningún saludo, solo se quitó sus pesadas botas como dictan las costumbres.

–¡Tsumugu, llegas justo a tiempo para el té! –lo saludó Aikurō levantando su taza.

–No estoy aquí para eso –dijo lanzando una mirada a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación –. ¿Han visto a Matoi por aquí?

–¿Eh?

–¿A Ryūko-chan?

–Pero si Ryūko- kun esta…

Todos se volvieron al puesto donde se suponía que se encontraba Ryūko hacía un momento, pero ya estaba vacío y no había rastro de la joven, su estuche de acero o Senketsu .

–Creo que huyo por la ventana –intuyó Mikisugi mirando el marco de la misma abierta.

–Eso fue rápido –comentó Inumuta asombrado.

Mako se levantó de su lugar y corrió a la ventana, y colgándose de esta comenzó a gritar:

–¡Ryūko-chan! ¡R.Y.U.K.O-CHAAAAAAAN!

Tsumugu no comentó nada al respecto. Dio media vuelta y salió de la casa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Subió a su motocicleta y encendió otro cigarrillo antes de arrancar el motor. La chica comenzaba a ponérsela difícil y él no poseía mucha paciencia. Tal vez… tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas.

* * *

Regresando a Ryūko, la chica estaba por llegar a su hogar, solo le faltaba cruzar el jardín frente al complejo de departamentos, mientras pensaba en el desesperado movimiento que llevó a cabo en la casa de los Mankanshoku. De algo podía estar segura, sería casi imposible que esa técnica de escape le volviera a funcionar contra Tsumugu. Ryūko sabía a la perfección las capacidades del guardaespaldas de su padre y sin duda la única razón por la que había podido evitarlo con tanta facilidad hasta el momento se debía a que él no se estaba esforzando en su tarea. Aún así la chica no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por haberlo evitado dos veces en el mismo día.

Se preguntó cuál sería la razón e insistencia de su padre por verla, nunca lo había hecho antes, y mucho menos le había pedido a alguien (especialmente a Tsumugu) que la buscara por él. El primer impulso de Ryūko ante tal idea era darle una oportunidad, principalmente por la curiosidad, pero luego su orgullo tomó control de su razonamiento y la disuadía completamente de tal pensamiento con los recuerdos de la última conversación que tuvo con su padre.

Justamente la noche que huyó de la casa, Ryūko se arrepintió enormemente de las palabras que dijo mientras corría por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Pero igual que en ese momento, su orgullo fue más fuerte y unido a su dolor acumulado por los años, no podía pedirle perdón, aún no podía, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

La joven del mechón rojo amaba mucho a su padre, por ello le dolía tanto la indiferencia de este. Nunca estuvo cuando ella lo necesito, no recordaba alguna palabra cariñosa o palabra de aliento. No había recuerdos buenos de navidad o del día del padre. En sus cumpleaños recibía regalos de indiferencia y sin afecto, aunque fueran exactamente lo que ella quería. En realidad, no sabía nada de él, apenas lo conocía. Ryūko siempre estuvo sola desde niña y sola aprendió a cuidar de sí misma, ya no necesitaba de su padre… ya no requería de su cariño.

Mentalmente Ryūko decidió que no importaba los esfuerzos de Tsumugu o los deseos de su padre, ella no acudiría a su llamado.

–Disculpa ¿Tienes la hora?

En sus pensamientos, Ryūko no se percató de sus movimientos y su camino, se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada del edificio cuando una persona sentada en la última banca de acero del jardín la llamó. La joven se volvió hacia ella cuando detuvo sus pasos, pero no pudo verle la cara ya que se tapaba el rostro con una enorme sombrilla rosada con encajes. Sin duda se trataba de una chica, tal vez una muy pequeña debido a su menudillos pies que apenas sobresalían de sus zapatillas de charol.

–Lo siento, no traigo reloj –se disculpó Ryūko mirando con extrañeza a la joven misteriosa.

–No importa –respondió ella moviendo su sombrilla y revelando su rostro –. De todas maneras la persona que buscaba ya llegó.

Ryūko no se había equivocado, se trataba de una jovencita de secundaria; era muy bonita de cabellera rubia y un vestido muy fino, lo que le resultó más extraño a la joven, su presencia en el campus de la universidad. _Tal vez era la hermana menor de alguno de sus vecinos._

–¿Eh? –musitó Ryūko por inercia.

La misteriosa chica se puso de pie con gracia mientras doblaba su sombrilla. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que la falda de su vestido ondeara antes de detenerse delante de Ryūko, a una corta distancia que invadía su espació personal. Tanto la chica del mechón rojo como Senketsu se inclinaron hacia atrás en lo que la misteriosa joven lo hacía hacia adelante.

–Sí –afirmó la Harime Nui con alegría –. Es a ti a quien estado esperando, Matoi Ryūko.

* * *

Otro capítulo, más suspenso.

La verdad, había pensado incluir la parte de Nui completa, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor en el último momento, por lo cual la dejo para el siguiente capítulo. Pero me sorprendió un poco que lo lograra a tiempo ya que me encontré mal estos últimos días. Pero en fin, ya está listo.

Y otra cosa para estar orgullosa, ya son 50 capitulo! Wow! No les parecen que son demasiados? Tal vez ya exageré un poco? Al hacerlo tan largo, a lo mejor ya no es tan llamativo por leer…. Bueno, al final de cuentas creo que me sería imposible terminarla pronto, falta tantas cosas e ideas….

Por cierto, los capítulos del 40 al 49 ya han sido corregidos por algún error ortográfico, si llega ver alguno más, no duden en avisarme. Gracias.

Saludos a los nuevos lectores y otro a los viejos. Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	51. Mía, mía, mía

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Mía, mía, mía

–¿Acaso te conozco?

–Nop –contestó Harime Nui con una gran sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos a su espalda –. Pero yo te conozco, Matoi Ryūko.

–¿En serio? –preguntó la joven de mechón rojo al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener la distancia de la desconocida rubia –. ¿De dónde?

–Eso no importa –sentenció Nui continuando su avance hacia Ryūko. Con cada paso que daba la morena para alejarse, la chica rubia se acercaba –. Y ahora estas aquí… ¡Kawai! ¡Eres mucho más linda en persona! –agregó extendiendo sus manos para tratar de tomar el cabello de Ryūko, pero esta la apartó inmediatamente de un manotazo.

–¡Oi! ¡No toques! –bramó la joven morena dando un salto hacia atrás.

–Eres mucho más adorable de lo que me imaginé –dijo Nui sujetando sus mejillas y parpadeando de más, su expresión dulce semejaba a la de una muñeca antigua de porcelana –. En verdad que eres tímida, me gusta eso.

–¿Qué dijiste? –soltó Ryūko algo crispada y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose. En el fondo, ocultó detrás de su aspecto rudo, la joven comenzaba a asustarse. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido esa jovencita y mucho menos como la conocía a ella, pero la forma en que la miraba le resultaba completamente perturbadora. Ryūko podía sentirse desnuda ante la penetrarte mirada de la desconocida, que parecía devorarla.

–¡A mira! ¡Qué kawai! –gritó Nui de repente señalando al conejo negro con carmesí que Ryūko llevaba en brazos.

Senketsu estaba inquietó desde la primera aproximación de la jovencita, pero cuando esta extendió sus manos para acariciar sus orejas, la pequeña criaturita entró en pánico.

–Qué curioso pelaje. Se harían unos hermosos guantes con él.

El conejo perdió el control. Chillando y pataleando en los brazos de su dueña, Senketsu se liberó de su agarré, resultando Ryūko con terriblemente arañada en sus antebrazos. Senketsu brincó sobre la cabeza de su dueña y se alejó adentrándose entre los arbustos crecidos del jardín del complejo de departamentos.

–¡Senketsu! –lo llamó Ryūko, volviéndose sobre sí misma, pero solo logró captar la colita esponjada rojiza de su mascota perderse entre las hojas verdes.

–Upsi, creo que lo asuste –dijo Nui con alegría sacando su lengua en broma.

–¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le reclamó Ryūko furiosa, perdiendo completamente el control, sacó de su estuche de acero una de sus katanas rojas, antes de arrojar la pesada caja de metal contra el suelo. No solía perder el control tan fácilmente, pero nunca se había topado con una persona como esa muchachita desconocida. Con su arma aún enfundada, Ryūko señaló a la chica rubia con ella –. ¡Te exijo inmediatamente que me digas quien eres, y que carajos quieres conmigo!

Nui soltó una risita burlona y melodiosa.

–No es propio de las jovencitas usar ese vocabulario…. pero me encanta cuando lo haces.

–¡Ya me harte de ti!

Ryūko empuñó su espada y arremetió contra Nui. La jovencita de caireles dorados no se inmutó ante el ataque y ni siquiera se movió de su puesto hasta el momento justo para evadirla. La chica del mechón rojo reaccionó rápidamente ante las acciones de Nui y redirigió su arma con un movimiento de la muñeca; le habría propinado un buen golpe a la jovencita en la cintura, si esta no hubiera usado su sombrilla para desviar la katana hacia la banca de acero del jardín. Tanto la espada roja de Ryūko como el paraguas rosado de Nui se entrelazaron en los tubos de metal del asiento, impidiendo que ninguno de los dos se pudiera liberar.

Esto dejo a Ryūko y a Nui muy cerca la una de la otra, hombro con hombro. Ryūko gruñía al tratar, sin resultados, de liberar su espada. Ante esto, no le puso demasiada atención a la presencia de Nui hasta que:

–Que bien hueles –le dijo al oído con palabras tan bajas que el susurro le enchinó la piel del cuello.

Impactada y aterrada, Ryūko giró la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba su katana, y con este movimiento, definitivamente la hoja pudo liberarse de la saya. Por último, la chica del mechón rojo dio un salto hacia atrás con su espada roja en manos, mientras el parasol rosa de Nui seguía atorado en la banca de acero con la funda de la katana.

–¡Kisama! –rugió Ryūko furiosa aunque sus mejillas delataban un leve sonrojo.

Eso le fascinó a Nui.

Ryūko estaba más que estremecida. _¿Cómo era posible que una chicuela de secundaria fuera capaz de evadirla de esa manera? ¿Dónde habría aprendido esos movimientos?_ _¿Y qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Estaba loca?_

Lo que no sabía Ryūko, es que Nui no necesitaba saber pelear para dejar a alguien en ridículo. Con su aspecto de niña tierna e inocente, como una muñequita de vestido de encaje, era fácil engañar a cualquiera de lo en verdad podía hacer. Nui había adquirido gran agilidad y velocidad a causa de las clase de baile, principalmente el ballet; su madre la había obligado a llevar defensa personal, donde le enseñaron a buscar los puntos débiles de sus adversarios y aprovecharlos. Tal vez no poseía mucha fuerza para ello, pero era aguda de vista para captar fácilmente todo detalle a su alrededor y usarlo en su beneficio. Era muy lista y oportunista, y sobre todo, no tenía escrúpulos, era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya.

Eso era lo que su madre tanto adoraba de ella.

Ya sin la presión ejercida por el brazo de Ryūko, Nui pudo soltar su sombrilla y la saya del asiento de jardín. A pesar de que era amenazada ferozmente por la espada de Ryūko y su mirada asesina, lo joven de los caireles dorados no se dejo amedrentar; por lo contrario, estaba maravillada y feliz con la actitud que había adquirido Ryūko y el hecho que estuviera ofreciendo resistencia.

El ocaso estaba ya sobre ellas, poco a poco, la oscuridad estaba tomando camino a la luz, y las luces rojizas del atardecer que iluminaban escasamente la sonrisa de Nui, en combinación a las sombras, le otorgaban un aspecto aún más enfermo, casi acosador.

–Hace un momento me peguntaste que era lo que quería contigo–dijo Nui rompiendo el silencio entre las dos. Arrojó la saya de la espada de Ryūko y esta se deslizó por el suelo hasta alcanzar el estuche de acero –; está bien, te diré que es… lo que yo quiero… es a ti, Matoi Ryūko.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Así es. Lo que más quiero en este mundo es que seas mía, Ryūko-chan. Y ahora que te visto en acción y en persona, te deseo mucho más.

–¡Uzēndayo!

–¡Kawai! Lo dices como si pudieras evitarlo, pero yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo –sentenció Nui con una gran sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia adelante, provocando que Ryūko diera otro hacia atrás. Eso le maravilló; podía detectar el miedo de la chica del mechón rojo y eso la volvía mucho más deseable.

Ryūko tomó posición y empuñó su espada con fuerza. A pesar de que poseía un arma larga y con un filo que fácilmente podía partir la sombrilla en dos, Nui no mostró deseos de retroceder; principalmente por que la joven delante de ella estaba desconcentrada por el temor y la ira. Ese era uno de sus mejores trucos y su favorito, el inhabilitar a su oponente con sus propias emociones; y nunca le fallaba.

Nui dio un paso hacia adelante y empuñó su parasol como si fuera algún tipo de espada con la cual pudiera estocar a su oponente; eso desconcentró aún más a Ryūko. Ella no tenía la menor idea de quién era esa jovencita, pero definitivamente no era como nada de lo que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento. La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Nui, que cada vez se hacía más grande, era lo que más la perturbaba.

Era definitivo… estaban por cruzar nuevamente sus armas, cuando una misteriosa figura de gran tamaño apareció justo a la espalda del chica de caireles dorados. Esta no se percató de inmediato de la presencia de un tercero en el jardín de los departamentos, pero al notar la repentina expresión de sorpresa que adoptó el rostro de Ryūko, la hizo volverse rápidamente lanzando un golpe con su sombrilla. Tal acción no rindió frutos, ya que el desconocido logró detenerlo con su mano justo antes que le golpeara el rostro.

Nui miró impactada al hombre de gran tamaño y con un curioso peinado mohicano que mantenía sujeto su sombrilla rosada.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves? –soltó la jovencita perdiendo levemente la ligereza de sus facciones.

–Tsumugu –dijo Ryūko del otro lado del jardín, abandonando su posición de ataque.

El guardaespaldas no dijo nada, sus labios permanecieron sellados alrededor del cigarrillo que casi había terminado. Sus ojos por un momento se posaron en la joven que lo había llamado por su nombre, para que luego estos brincaran a la chica rubia frente a él.

–¡Suelta de inmediato! ¡No lo toques! –exigió prontamente Nui forcejeando con Tsumugu. Su actitud habían cambiado totalmente, dejando atrás su altivez y para quedar sólo como la imagen de una niña quisquillosa –. Si supieras quien soy, me obedecerías de una buena….

Antes de que terminara sus palabras, Nui dio contra el suelo; ya que Tsumugu soltó de improvisto la sombrilla mientras la jovencita aún tiraba de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Ante el impulso, Nui cayó de sentón en el pasto de jardín.

–Voy a darte dos piezas importantes de información –dijo el hombre haciendo temblar el cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios –. Uno: estabas estorbando en mi camino…

–¡Cómo te atreves! –comenzó a quejarse la niña furiosa.

–… y dos: sé exactamente quién eres… Harime Nui.

Nui quedó muda. Con una mirada casi fantasmal, miró al guardaespaldas que se erguía sobre ella como una gran montaña. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las expresiones de la chica cambiaron tan radicalmente de la sorpresa y estupefacción, al enojo e ira, para terminar con su sonrisa austera de nuevo.

–¡Oh! entonces si sabe quién soy, debes de conocer también el nombre de mi madre –dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de su vestido. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Tsumugu, Nui la adivinó –. Kiryūin Ragyō es una de las personas más poderosas en Japón, por lo tanto deberías tratarme con más respeto.

Aún así, el guardaespaldas continuó en silencio a pensar de la batalla de miradas que se inició entre él y la jovencita de cabello rubio.

–¿ Kiryūin? –musitó Ryūko uniendo puntos –. ¡Espero momento! ¡¿No estará relacionada con Kiryūin Satsuki?! –vociferó de último a llegar a la conclusión.

Tanto Tsumugu como Nui se volvieron hacia ella, el primero mantuvo su expresión inmutable, aunque con una profunda inhalación convirtió su cigarrillo restante en ceniza; y la segunda, sonrió maravillada mientras que realizaba un leve puchero infantil.

–No era mi intensión que te enteraras tan pronto –dijo en la jovencita de caireles dorados –, pero sí. Kiryūin Satsuki es mi oneechan.

–¡¿Qué?!

– Satsuki y yo, somos hermanas.

Finalmente, la sorpresa la alcanzó. Completamente impactada, Ryūko miró a la joven rubia sin poder creer que estuviera relacionada en sangre con Kiryūin Satsuki, la reina del hielo. Eran completamente diferentes, no sólo en el físico sino en temperamento y actitudes. Solamente la prepotencia de ambas debido a su posición social, era la única característica que Ryūko podía ver de similitud entre las dos hermanas.

–Ahora que ha quedado claro –continuó Nui optando por una posición digna y adorable – la situación, porque no desapareces ahora mismo, ya que tú eres el que me está estorbando para obtener lo que deseo –agregó dirigiéndose directamente a Tsumugu –. Si no quieres tener problemas con la gente de mi madre, es mejor que hagas lo que yo diga.

El hombre de peinado mohicano no respondió de inmediato a las exigencias de la niña consentida. Sin perder su expresión impasible, arrojó el restantes de su cigarrillo al suelo, antes de enfrentar a Nui cara a cara. Cuando se volvió directamente a ella, Nui no pudo evitar flanquear y dar un paso hacia atrás, aunque se mantenía firme en su necedad.

–Te daré una pieza más de información –le dijo –. No me importa quién seas, o de quién eres hija. No recibo órdenes tuyas y no tengo razones para hacerle caso a una niña estúpida, majadera y pomposa como tú. No eres bienvenido aquí, así que te sugiero que te largues inmediatamente, antes de que termine de contar hasta cinco.

Nui se ofendió con sus palabras, pero lo miró desafiante.

–Uno.

Se mantuvo firme en su posición.

–Dos.

Hinchó sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

–Tres.

Dio un pisotón en el suelo.

–Cuatro…

Abrió de golpe su sombrilla frente a la cara de Tsumugu. La jovencita cubrió su rostro con el parasol, y con ello su expresión desapareció por completo entre las sombras. Estaba frustrada, enojada y furiosa… nunca nadie le había dicho "no" en su vida, pero para su desgracia, no podía hacer mucho al respecto… al menos, de momento.

Con pasos exagerados, se alejó tanto de Ryūko como el guardaespaldas en dirección a la calle principal, pero cuando estaba por salir del terreno de la universidad, se dio la media vuelta sacudiendo así la esponjosa falda de su vestido, e inclinó su sombrilla a un lado para que las escasas luces que aún había del día pudieran iluminarle el rostro.

–De acuerdo, por ahora me marcharé –comentó con una larga sonrisa –. Pero pronto volveremos a vernos, Ryūko-chan –se despidió de último lanzándole un beso a la joven del mechón rojo. Sin decir más, desapareció en la transitada calle.

Ryūko se quedó por unos segundos pasmada mirando en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Harime Nui, mientras que en su rostro se figuró una mueca ante la confusión de lo que había pasado.

–Esa familia está loca –comentó para sí en un tono casi inaudible.

Tsumugu no había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras, pero aún así se volvió hacia ella sin perder su postura indiferente y mirada penetrante. A Ryūko no importó, sabía precisamente porque él estaba allí, pero ella no iba a darle importancia; fingiendo como sé si él no estuviera presente, la chica se agachó para tomar del suelo la saya de su espada y su pesado estuche de acero.

A pesar de la actitud que había tomado la joven, el guardaespaldas le dijo con paciencia:

–¿Acaso conoces a Kiryūin Satsuki?

–No la conozco –la respondió Ryūko dejando a un lado la ley del hielo que le había impuesto –. Sólo es una perra estirada de cejas peludas que sólo se dedica a joderme la vida –fue su respuesta sin mucho interés mientras continuaba con su tarea de guardar la espada en su estuche especial. Una vez que terminó, volvió a colocarse la banda sobre el hombro, para ponerse de pie y toparse con la cara de estupefacción de Tsumugu.

Su primera reacción ante tal declaración, fue tan sólo rascarse la nunca.

–Eso lo va a ser más difícil –dijo para sí ignorando la cara de duda que sus palabras provocaron en Ryūko.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada importante.

–Como sea –agregó ella resignada, dejándolo de un lado para comenzar a buscar con la mirada a su mascota perdida entre los arbustos del jardín.

–Hay algo que debemos hablar…

–¡Senketsu! ¡Aquí estabas! ¡¿Porque me dejaste sola con esa chiflada?! –dijo la chica con alegría tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño conejo mascota, quien le respondió a su afecto frotando su nariz contra la suya.

–¡Oi! ¡Te estoy hablando! –le exigió Tsumugu su atención tomándola fuertemente del hombro y forzándola a volverse a verlo.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero escuchar ni un carajo de lo que tengas que decirme! –refunfuñó Ryūko apartando su mano del un fuerte tirón.

–¡Yo no soy el que quiere hablar contigo! ¡Tengo dos piezas información importante que aclararte! ¡Uno: el profesor me ordenó llevarte ante él a pesar de todo! ¡Y dos: te equivocas al pensar si crees que tu decisión importa!

–¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir?!

–¡Maldita sea ¡ !Que vas a venir conmigo aunque no quieras!

Los dos intercambiaron miradas furiosas, como dos acérrimos rivales a punto de estallar en una fiera batalla. Tsumugu se mantuvo firme apretando sus puños debido a la frustración que le generaba la joven terca; Ryūko por su lado se preparó para el posible enfrentamiento. Ante las escasas luces que quedaban de la tarde y las sombras prematuras del anochecer, la joven y el guardaespaldas se quedaron por casi un minuto en aquel jardín retándose el uno al otro a ser el primer movimiento. Pudieron haber permanecido hasta caer el anochecer en aquella posición, cuando finalmente Ryūko se percató de algo: el hombre que tenía frente a ella era Kinagase Tsumugu, un individuo ávidamente entrenado y guardaespaldas de su padre.

–No tengo otra opción –dijo para sí en voz baja, pero sus palabras fueron captadas por el hombre frente a ella. Por un momento, él se preguntó que estaba a punto de hacer la chica, cuando repentinamente Ryūko se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como endemoniada hacia el edificio de departamentos; prácticamente dejándolo atrás mordiendo el polvo.

Le costó a Tsumugu uno segundos valiosos el percatarse de lo que acaba de suceder, pero casi inmediatamente puso en acción sus piernas y corrió detrás de la chica maldiciendo por debajo.

Efectivamente, Ryūko se había dado cuenta que nunca podría vencerlo y mejor había optado pudo huir.

La persecución se prolongó por cada uno de los pasillos del complejo de departamentos, las escaleras hasta el piso y el corredor que daba al departamento de Kinue. Ryūko tenía una ventaja de varios pasos delante de Tsumugu, pero éste en su capacidad, cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre ambos. La chica fue la primera en llegar a la puerta de su hogar y encolerizada comenzó a golpear la entrada con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra apenas lograba sostener el peso de Senketsu.

–¡Ábreme, Kinue! ¡Ábreme! – gritaba ella con cada porrazo que su puño daba a la puerta. Sin detenerse volvió su cabeza en dirección del corredor y pudo ver al otro extremo, al guardaespaldas aproximándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Estaba a unos metros de atraparla, cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió dándole pasó dentro del departamento.

–¡Ryūko! ¿Qué pasa? –el preguntó todo Kinue extrañada, pero la chica la rebasó sin decirle nada. Corrió por la pequeña cocina y sala, hasta su habitación. Al volverse en la puerta para cerrarla, pudo ver a Tsumugu empujando a su hermana a un lado para meterse en el departamento.

Ryūko le cerró la puerta en la cara y la bloqueó con ayuda de su estuche de acero, colocándolo debajo del picaporte.

Tsumugu gruñía con demencia del otro lado de la madera que los separaba, mientras que sus puños golpeaban con fuerza la superficie. Estaba rabioso y por derribar la puerta con su hombro cuando su hermana lo detuvo de inmediato.

–¡Wow! ¡Tsumugu ¿qué pasa?! –le dijo ella colocando sus manos en su pecho–. ¿Me puedes decir que está sucediendo?

–¡Sólo esté cumpliendo con mis órdenes! –insistió Tsumugu de nuevo haciendo a un lado a Kinue para arrojarse contra la puerta. Ésta se tambaleó ante el impacto, pero no cedió.

–¡Basta! –le ordenó su hermana abrazándolo con fuerza de su brazo –. ¡Esto no está ayudando en nada! ¡Me parece estupendo que el profesor quiera ver de nuevo a Ryūko! ¡Y entiendo que tú debes a cumplir con lo que te pide! ¡Pero ésta no es la manera!

–¡Dime cuál es, Kinue! –bramó el hermano menor librándose de los brazos de ella –. ¡Porque en este momento no se me ocurre nada mejor que agarrarla del cabello para llevarla arrastrando!

–¡Te oí, ojete! –se escuchó la voz de la chica desde del otro lado de la puerta. Tsumugu contestó a eso dándole otro puñetazo a la madera.

–Por favor –insistió Kinue tomándolo de una de sus muñecas –. Hazme caso. Esto no va ayudar en nada. Déjame a mí arreglarlo; yo hablaré con Ryūko y trataré de convencerla para que vaya personalmente a ver a su padre. Te prometo que lo resuelve, Tsumugu. Sólo dame tiempo.

Tsumugu miró la suplicante mirada su hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Ella siempre había tenido un don para tranquilizarlo, incluso en el momento más difícil. Resignado, soltó un suspiro y relajó sus hombros.

–De acuerdo –respondió sin mucho ánimo –. Vamos hacerlo a tu manera, neesan.

Kinue le sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Antes de que alguien pregunte, deben de tener en cuenta que en esta historia no existen las fibras vivas y por lo tanto, ni Ryuko o Nui cuentan con súper habilidades, además tiene un toque de realismo en comparación de la historia original; por lo tanto, es lógico que ninguna de las dos chicas, por ninguna forma posible fueran campases de vencer a Tsumugu, un hombre adulto entrenado y con una excelente condición física. Aquí, no todo puede pasar exactamente igual que en la serie (esa es también la respuesta para todos los que me preguntan por el lavado de cerebro de Ryuko).

Un saludo a todos los lectores y hasta el próximo viernes.


	52. Fantasmas del pasado

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Fantasmas del pasado

Era otra pesada mañana de reuniones para Kiryūin Ragyō, era la tercera consecutiva del día y la octava de la semana; y esa en particular, se había extendido por horas hasta el atardecer. En la larga mesa de conferencias, los inversionistas se encontraban a ambos lados discutiendo términos nominales y temores administrativos. El miedo se captaba en sus voces y la preocupación en sus rostros; así había sido desde el fracaso del festival deportivo. Todos tenían la angustia por saber si sus inversiones se recuperarían después de tal fiasco publicitario.

Cada uno de los hombres a su alrededor, exigían una respuesta directa de su parte, pero Ragyō no les ofrecía ninguna. No tenía por qué.

A pesar del chasco que había tenido la línea de ropa deportiva para estudiantes, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a llegar al mercado, la hermosa mujer empresaria ya sabe asegurado su propio salvavidas. No importaba cuanto gritaran y vociferaron todos aquellos inversionistas, llorarían aún más cuando descubrieran la letra pequeña del contrato y se enteraran que sus negocios ya le pertenecían a ella.

Ragyō no sólo era una mujer bella y exitosa, con el mejor gusto y los más finos modales; también era una persona sumamente inteligente, decidida y previsora. Una horrible combinación al juntarla con su ausencia de escrúpulos y falta de empatía. Eso era lo que la hacía grande y poderosa, y por nada del mundo, iba a perderlo.

En su silencio, dejó que los hombres se debatieran entre ellos las mejores acciones ante tal crisis, en total desconocimiento de la decisión ya tomada. Ragyō se mantuvo con calma, sentada con elegancia en su gigantesco trono de roble a la cabeza de la mesa y a espaldas del gran ventanal que mostraba la majestuosidad de la ciudad, que comenzaba a ser cubierta por la lluvia. Completamente aburrida de lo que estuvieran diciendo los inversionistas, la mujer apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos y su mente divagó en asuntos más existenciales:

_¿Qué había salido mal con Satsuki? ¿Dónde se había equivocado?_

–_¿Equivocado? ¿Yo? ¡Nunca! _–se apresuró a corregir su pensamiento.

En su manera de pensar, sólo existía la posibilidad de que Satsuki fuera la única culpable de todo.

_¿Pero porque? ¿Dónde la niña se descarrió?_

Satsuki era muy importante para ella. No sólo era su primogénita, también era su heredera. Lo que hiciera su hija era un reflejo de sí misma. Un día, no muy lejano, Satsuki tendría que reemplazar la en la dirección de REVOCs como la cabeza de la familia Kiryūin, y por lo que había observado últimamente, la joven no estaba lista todavía.

Ragyō se había esforzado mucho y puestos gran esmero en que su hija fuera la mejor en lo que propusiera. Tenían que ser perfecta a los ojos del mundo y especialmente a los de su madre.

Cuando Satsuki fue pequeña, era una niña obediente que admiraba abiertamente a su madre; pero con el paso de los años, Ragyō pudo ir detectando miradas de desdén e indiferencia de su parte. Por mucho tiempo culpó a las sombras del pasado que la niña no quería dejar atrás, pero mientras obtuviera los resultados deseados, a la mujer no le interesaba si su hija no podía olvidar a su padre y a su hermana menor.

Aunque su primogénita pudiera cubrir todas sus expectativas, para Ragyō no era suficiente, ellas deseaban más; y desgraciadamente, comenzaba a descubrir que Satsuki no tenía las capacidades deseadas.

En su corazón de madre se sentía decepcionada.

Al nacer Satsuki, Ragyō estaba satisfecha de tener a su tan esperada heredera. Para la soberbia mujer que había provenido de una familia menguada pero de gran renombre social, era sumamente importante tener a alguien de su sangre que siguiera sus pasos. Y como un regalo aún mayor, que fuera una mujer.

Si Satsuki hubiera nacido como varón, probablemente Ragyō nunca lo hubiera aceptado. Para una fémina tan poderosa como ella, los hombres eran simples herramientas que se usaban, se lavaban y se aguardaban para la próxima ocasión. Así había sido con todos los varones de su vida, familiares, amantes e inclusive su esposo; todo ellos fueron simple posesiones u objetos a su disposición.

Al tenerlo todo, dinero, posesiones y poder, lo único que le hacía falta era su favorecido, y con Satsuki, Ragyō había obtenido ese objetivo. Ryūko y Nui salían sobrando.

Nui había sido una sorpresa inesperada en la vida de Ragyō. Desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada, sabía perfectamente que no era hija de su marido. La simple permanencia de la niña en su casa era como un desplante descarado para Sōichirō. Ragyō disfrutaba enfermizamente el engañar a su esposo asegurándole que su bastarda era también hija suya.

No había odio hacia alguno de los dos, simplemente obtenía un placer depravado el imaginar la cara de idiota de Sōichirō cuando descubriera su sus engaño, como un castigo a su constante insolencia. Nui simplemente era una víctima inocente de sus acciones.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Ragyō descubrió algo maravilloso en la menor de sus hijas: Nui era el reflejo de sí misma que tanto le fascinaba. Pronto se convirtió en su muñeca favorita y su objeto del deleite. La niña siempre la entretuvo, fascinó y encantó en todas las maneras posibles. Pero aún así, Satsuki estaba por encima de Nui, ya que era consciente de que la más pequeña nunca, de ninguna forma, podría ser la heredera que Ragyō necesitaba. Ese puesto sólo lo podía cubrir Satsuki.

Y por último, estaba su tercer vástago, su niña del medio. Es un cliché social y familiar decir que el hijo del medio nunca es querido, y en el caso de Ryūko eso era cierto, o al menos de parte de su madre. En ningún momento de su vida, Ragyō sintió cariño o afecto por ella. No lo negaba y nunca trataría de engañar a alguien de lo contrario. Ella no la necesitaba, ni la quería, simplemente fue un estorbo durante toda su vida. Incluso en su falsa muerte, continuaba siendo una molestia en la educación de Satsuki.

Resultaba irónico y como un mal chiste, que después de tantos años, la misma niña de sus horrores apareciera de la nada simplemente para hacerlas la vida más difícil.

Cuando Sōichirō se marchó con Ryūko hacía trece años, la felicidad llegó al mundo de Ragyō. Su esposo comenzaba a ser una molestia y la niña simplemente la fastidiaba, y al desaparece ambos de las vidas de Ragyō, Satsuki y Nui, finalmente su familia había adquirirlo el orden que ella deseaba.

Tal vez… Una pequeña parte de su ser, la hubiera gustado que Sōichirō no se marchará y que se convirtiera en un leal y obediente esposo, y que Ryūko tuviera más parecido a Nui que a su padre. Pero si eso hubiera sido real, con los años se habría aburrido de su esposo y empalagado de sus hijas.

No, las cosas tenían que ser de una manera y por nada del mundo debían cambiar. Primero ante todo, Ryūko tenía que volver a desaparecer de sus vidas.

Como el placer enfermizo que sintió al engañar a Sōichirō sobre su paternidad de Nui, el mismo sentimiento la embriagó ante el obscuro plan que estaba tramando. Sería un castigo perfecto para Satsuki, ser la persona que alejará definitivamente a su querida hermana de su vida.

Ragyō amaba mucho Satsuki de su peculiar manera, pero la jovencita necesitaba aprender su lección y no fallarle nunca más.

En cuanto a Sōichirō…

Sus crueles pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina llegada Hōōmaru Rei, quien abrió de par en par las puertas en la sala de juntas, callando de golpe la importante reunión. Por unos breves segundos, los inversionistas guardaron silencio, mientras la menuda asistente cruzó la habitación en dirección a su jefa. Sus pasos rápidos, retumbaron contra el piso de azulejo con cada movimiento que hacía con los tacones de sus zapatos lilas.

Una vez que Hōōmaru alcanzó su objetivo, se inclinó al oído de Ragyō y le susurró suavemente:

–Conseguir lo que me pidió, Ragyō-sama

Le tendió una pequeña hojas de papel donde estaba escrita como pocas líneas una dirección.

Satisfecha con el trabajo de su asistente, Ragyō sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de ponerse de súbito de pie. El vestido azul plateado que vestía ese día, se extendió hasta el piso cubriendo sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Su sola imagen de perfección y belleza, mantuvo en silencio a todos los hombres presentaciones en esa habitación.

–Caballeros, si me disculpan –dijo con calma posando su mirada en cada uno de los inversionistas –. Algo importante ha surgido que requiere de mi completa atención.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, Ragyō marchó con altanería hacia la puerta principal de la habitación, seguida de cerca por Hōōmaru.

–¡Ragyō-sama! –la llamó desesperado uno de los hombres de la mesa –. ¡No puede irse en este momento, no se ha decidido nada aún!

–Mis queridos y buenos amigos –agregó con la sonrisa más malévola que su rostro podría ofrecer –. Todo ya quedó resuelto mucho antes de que usted pusiera en pie en esta habitación. Le sugiero que leal con calma todo el contrato que firmó cada uno de ustedes, y descubrirán que ya no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

Soltando una ligera carcajada, la mujer dio media vuelta antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a todos los presentes completamente estupefactos y enmudecidos. El único sonido que se podía escuchar en ese momento, era el de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra los cristales de la ventana.

En compañía de su asistente, tomó su elevador privado que la conducía directamente al estacionamiento debajo del edificio; una vez ahí, su limosina ya se encontraba esperándola.

–¿A la mansión, Ragyō-sama? –le preguntó el chófer abriendo la portezuela del vehículo.

–No –contestó ella acomodando la falda de su vestido delicadamente en el asiento trasero del automóvil al subir en este. Extendió su mano para entregarle al hombre el mismo papel que su asistente le había proporcionado –. Llévame inmediatamente a esta dirección.

–Tardaremos un poco en llegar por la lluvia –dijo el conductor antes de cerrar la puerta –, pero lo que usted desee Ragyō-sama.

Antes de que el vehículo se marchara, la mujer abrió la ventanilla para darle la última orden del día a Hōōmaru:

–¿Podrías hacerte cargo de que seguridad retire inmediatamente a los inversionistas de mi edificio? –dijo de nuevo con una maliciosa sonrisa –. Probablemente ofrezcan mucha pelea.

–Como ustedes desee, Ragyō-sama –aceptó la asistente con una reverencia e inmediatamente el vehículo se encaminó a su misterioso destino.

* * *

Matoi Isshin había pasado gran parte su día en solitario en la profundidad de su laboratorio. Ni siquiera se había percatado del paso las horas, y como el clima de exterior había cambiado radicalmente de la mañana soleada a la tarde cubierta por nubes de lluvia. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, con solo conseguir la fibra de tela que necesitaba su benefactora no era suficiente, tenía que idear toda una presentación para tal producto que impresionara a los inversionistas del grupo Takarada; y por desgracias para él, toda la reunión con su hija Satsuki lo había desconcentrado de esa tarea. Incluso había mandado a descansar a Kinagase Kinue y Mikisugi Aikurō antes de percatarse que requería aún más de su ayuda.

Generalmente nunca había tardado tanto en idear algo fantástico para una presentación, inclusive haciéndolo solo, pero toda la cadena de sucesos que se revelaba ante él lo mantenía desconcertado.

Todo lo que había descubierto sobre Ragyō por las propias palabras de Satsuki lo enfermaban terriblemente y por ello, no deseaba pensar más en ella, aunque sabía que la mujer era capaz de todo si se enteraba de los que estaba planeando.

Su mayor preocupación y en lo que trataba de concentrar más su pensamiento era el problema de Ryūko: _¿Cuánto sabía Ryūko sobre Satsuki? ¿Ya se habrían visto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al decirle la verdad de su pasado?_

Tenía muchas dudas y entre más lo pensaba más le resultaba improbable que la situación se presentara tranquila y suave. Era la fórmula para el desastre.

Después de horas de trabajo inútil e infructífero, finalmente el profesor se dio por vencido y dejo sus intentos de impresionar a Takarada Hina con su proyecto, y abandonó su laboratorio. Cuando subió las escaleras que daban al sótano se dio cuenta al observar por las ventanas que el día se había ennegrecido por la gran acumulación de nubes en el cielo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo para sí revisando su reloj de muñequera. Descubrió que ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde –. Wow, fueron diez horas corridas –y como si racionara a su comentario, su estomago comenzó a protestar por alimento –. Será mejor que busque algo de comer–agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La mansión esta en completa oscuridad y en conjunto con la falta de luz del exterior, el recorrido hasta la habitación en cuestión, resultaba algo terrorífico. Isshin era un hombre de ciencia que no creía para nada en lo sobrenatural, pero en la paranoia que había desarrollado con el tiempo lo hizo temeroso de los peligros de la realidad. Por ello quedo petrificado al ver que la luz de la cocina se encontraba encendida al final del corredor.

Él hombre era algo distraído pero no tanto para no recordar haber apagado la luz la última vez que estuvo en la habitación. Temeroso de que estuviera en presencia de un invasor, caminó a la cocina con paso lento y procurando que sus movimientos nos escucharan. Con la espalda contra la pared, el profesor alcanzó a llegar al marco de la entrada pero no se atrevió a entrar debido a los ruidos provenientes del interior de la habitación. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar un poco, aún así con sus manos tanteó su alrededor en busca de alguna arma improvisada. Lo único que pudo encontrar fue un viejo candelabro.

Sujetó con fuerza el metal en sus manos decidido a enfrentar al invasor, entró a la cocina de un solo brinco y soltando un gemido amenazador. Se llevó la sorpresa al descubrir que la persona que estuvo a punto de atacar no se trataba de otro que Kinagase Tsumugu.

El joven guardaespaldas ni por un momento pareció sorprendido con la aparición del profesor, en cambio él se llevó un buen susto que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

–Tsumugu… –dijo Isshin tratando de recobrar el aliento–. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

–Mi trabajo –respondió Tsumugu con calma desde su asiento frente a la mesa. Estaba plácidamente comiendo un emparedado de jamón con huevo cocido–. Mi deber es estar a su lado para protegerlo.

–Vaya protección cuando tú eres el que me provoca tremendo susto –se quejó el profesor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. Y a mí me parece que estás tomando un bocadillo en lugar de estar haciendo lo que de ordene. ¿Convenciste a Ryūko de que viniera?

–No –contestó el guardaespaldas con descarada sinceridad y sin dejar de morderse emparedado –. Ella no va a venir.

–¿Y por qué no intentaste convencerla?

–Ese no es parte de mi trabajo. Además Kinue dijo que ella se haría cargo.

–Pero no se lo pedí a Kinue –se quejó Isshin golpeando las palmas de sus manos contra la superficie de la mesa –. Si hubiera querido que Kinue la convenciera, se lo habría dicho yo personalmente. Y la razón por la que no le dije nada al Kinue en un principio, es que se que ella se tomaría su tiempo en hacerlo y esperaría a Ryūko se decidiera por su cuenta.

La mirada del profesor se hizo más profunda y se clavó en los ojos de su guardaespaldas, quien le regresó la mirada asertiva sin inmutarse por ni un momento, aunque sabía en el fondo que las palabras del profesor eran completamente ciertas.

–Esto ya debería estar resuelto –continuó el profesor Matoi recobrando su compostura –, necesito que Ryūko venga a la casa de inmediato.

A pesar de lo tajante de la orden, el guardaespaldas prolongó con calma la tarea de comer su emparedado como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho el profesor e ignorando por completo su presencia. Una vez que terminó, Tsumugu desocupó la mesa para recargarse sobre su asiento y subir las piernas sobre la misma.

–Todo esto me parece una mala idea –dijo finalmente con voz más autoritaria que la de su jefe.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Primero: que tal vez está planeando algo que no puede ser posible. Segundo: no ha llegado a pensar en la posibilidad que en realidad sus hijas no se llevan bien. Tal vez sea mala idea reunirlas.

–¿Cómo podrías estar tan seguro de ello? ¿Acaso sabes algo que no me has dicho?

–Sólo digamos que una fuente de primera mano, me confirmó que podría haber un poco de discordia entre ellas.

Por un momento, el profesor Matoi permaneció mirando el rostro serio e inexpresivo de su guardaespaldas tratando de analizar cada detalle de sus palabras, como cualquier otro significado oculto detrás de ellas. Tsumugu nunca mentía y hablaba directamente lo que pensaba, si él quería confirmar que en realidad era una mala idea de que sus hijas se volvieran a ver, es que había verdaderas razones para ello.

Mientras seguían mirándose ambos hombres el uno al otro, Isshin se debatió mentalmente cuáles eran sus posibilidades. Sin duda las palabras de su guardaespaldas se debían a algo sucedido en el evento deportivo y festival de las banderas, pero el alcance de ello aún estaba fuera de su imaginación; para él sólo cabía en su mente el hecho de que le prometió a Satsuki que pronto volvería a ver a su imooto.

Sin duda, sin importar lo que fuera o lo sucedido, todo dependía completamente de Ryūko. Necesitaba verla de todas maneras y hablar con ella. Necesitaba explicarle y contarle toda la verdad antes de que la situación empeorara. En cierta forma, su conciencia le decía que se lo debía a la más joven de sus hijas, aunque estaba completamente seguro que revelar los secretos que había guardado y descubrir las mentiras que había dicho provocarían definitivamente el odio y rechazó de Ryūko hacia él para siempre.

Pero al menos, así lograría abrir una puerta para Satsuki.

–Tsumugu siempre aprecio mucho tu opinión– agregó el profesor Matoi interrumpiendo el largo silencio que había dominado en la cocina –, pero estoy completamente decidido en esto. Necesito que traigas a Ryūko a casa.

–Ya le dije que Kinue va…

–¡No! –bramó Isshin tajantemente –. No lo comprendes; necesito que ella esté aquí ya. Necesito decirle muchas cosas muy importantes y lo más pronto posible.

–Ella no quiere venir… ella no me hace caso.

–No importa. Yo te autorizó que hagas lo que te parezca mejor con tal de que la traigas conmigo mañana mismo. No importa sin Kinue interviene, tú sólo trae a Ryūko a casa.

El guardaespaldas miró en la expresión sería y decidida del profesor, y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desesperado para llegar a hacerle esa petición. Para nada le gustaba tal idea, en especial después de haber llegado a un acuerdo con Kinue; pero si el profesor Matoi quería ver a su hija tan desesperadamente para autorizarlo a tomar medidas extremas, era algo que no podía ignorar.

–De acuerdo –aceptó t el nombre del peinado mohicano levantándose de su asiento–. Mañana primera hora idea buscarla.

–Mejor de una vez –sugirió Isshin relajando un poco sus facciones al escuchar el apoyo de Tsumugu–, no vaya a ser que se escape antes de que llegues al departamento.

–Está seguro –le preguntó el guardaespaldas con otra preocupación en mente–. Se quedaría sólo por esta noche.

–No me importa, no espero a nadie –dijo él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin tener más que decir y con todo decidido, Tsumugu tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y sus últimos objetos personales antes de salir de la mansión sin siquiera despedirse del profesor Matoi, quien lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta principal de la mansión.

De nuevo sólo, el profesor recordó el hambre que tenía y se preparó una ligera taza de té acompañadas de unas galletas y caminó hasta la sala de su casa. Por momentos se arrepintió de haber dado la orden en contra de su propia hija, pero en realidad estaba tan desesperado que no pensaba tan claro en las consecuencias. Ryūko iba a estar furiosa con él y toda posibilidad de reconciliación entre ellos sería imposible, sin importar cuanto lo deseara él.

Tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones y después de un par de sorbos de su taza de té, se quedó profundamente es dormido en el asiento.

Tuvo un sueño extraño en el que un grupo de hilos rojos ataban su cuerpo e impedían su movimiento. Mientras se encontraba atrapado y forcejeaba por su libertad, su cuerpo iba debilitándose y envejeciendo. De repente un fuerte y estrepitoso sonido lo llevó a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de par en par y con la respiración agitada se dio cuenta que había sido un fuerte relámpago y trueno. Se había quedado dormido al menos por un par de horas y la lluvia azotaba con fuerza contra los cristales de las ventanas de la mansión.

Miró de reojo el reló en su muñequera para percatarse del tiempo que había pasado en lo que a él fueron tan sólo unos cuantos segundos. Volvió a recargarse sobre el asiento y soltó un suspiro agotado. En esa posición pudo sentirse viejo y cansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El estrés del trabajo y de la vida cotidiana, no eran nada comparado con el dolor y sufrimiento que le traía su vida familiar. La manera que había ignorado a Ryūko por tanto tiempo y encontrarse alejado de Satsuki, lo habían debilitado de lo que se refiere a emociones y sentimientos de su ser.

De nuevo volvió a escuchar un súbito golpe, pero esa ocasión el profesor pudo percatarse que no se trataba del trueno. En realidad había alguien tocando la puerta.

–¿Quién será tan tarde? –se preguntó a sí mismo poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia la entrada de la mansión. Por una curiosa razón, su mente le recordó las palabras de Tsumugu que había insistió en quedarse para protegerlo ante cualquier peligro.

_¿Pero qué peligro podría enfrentar en ese momento?_

Su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta y de un solo movimiento abrió esta dejando lo visible el exterior.

–¿Que desea? –preguntó de inmediato mucho antes de percatarse quién era la persona que visitaba su hogar a tales horas de la noche y en tan pesada tormenta.

Como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, Matoi Isshin no creían fantasmas, pero su rostro se puso tan pálido y perdió casi al aliento como si hubiera visto uno, al darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Definitivamente era un fantasma…. Un fantasma de su pasado.

–Buenas noches, Sōichirō –lo saludó Ragyō con una enorme sonrisa –. Si eres tan amable de permitirme entrar, está lloviendo a quien fuera –agregó la mujer con un movimiento de la muñeca indicando al chófer de su limosina que la protegía de la lluvia con un gran paraguas negro.

* * *

Puedo escucharlos 1… 2… 3… "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Creo que en este momento algunos me odian por terminarlo ahí.

Y por cierto, el pensamiento de Ragyo sobre Satsuki y Nui, es reflejo de su pensar en la serie: que a pesar de que Satsuki sea su heredera, le molesta que no tenga fibras en su cuerpo; y Nui, lo tanto que la maravilla aunque nunca puede usar un Kamui.

En cuanto a Tsumugu, no era flojera que no quisiera hacer lo que le pedía el profesor, solo estaba defendiendo la posición de Ryuko, aunque fuera un poquito. Su relación irá desarrollándose ahora en adelante.

Y por lo que he visto, he provocado un odio hacia Isshin/Soichiro y creo que con este capítulo aún más. Pobrecito, creo que él y Ragyo son los peores padres del mundo.

Muchos saludos a todos los lectores, le recuerdo que cada capítulo nuevo son los viernes, por favor recomiéndelo con sus amigos y los comentarios son bien recibidos y a veces recompensados con avances. Si ven algún error ortográfico no duden en hacérmelo notar para corregirlo de inmediato. Y por el amor de Dios, nada de peticiones de OTPs. No hay OTPs en este fic, ni siquiera los míos.

Hasta la próxima.


	53. El diablo tentador

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El diablo tentador

–La casa se ve muy bien por fuera, pero una vez adentro tiene el aspecto de rustica antigua –comentó Kiryūin Ragyō empujando a un lado a Sōichirō y adentrándose en el recibidor. Continuó por el corredor con completa libertad hasta llegar a la sala de estar –. No es de mi gusto – agregó girando sobre sí misma para apreciar cada rincón de la habitación –. Deberías conseguirte otro decorador, querido.

Kiryūin Sōichirō estaba en shock. Le tomó un par de segundos a su cerebro el analizar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, su corazón entró en pánico y su mente formó un gran número de preguntas: _¿Cómo había dado Ragyō con él? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué sabía? ¿De cuánto estaba enterada? ¿Satsuki le habría dicho algo?_

Inocentemente negó con la cabeza.

_No, no era posible que Satsuki lo traicionara… tal vez Ragyō le había hecho algo… algo para hacerla hablar…_

Apretó sus puños solo con imaginarlo.

_No, no había porque llegar a esas conclusiones, tal vez… tal vez Ragyō solo tenía sospechas._

Sōichirō siguió con la vista a su ex-mujer recorrer las habitaciones de sus casa y examinando todas sus pertenecías. Al final llegó a la conclusión que era muy pronto para realizar una hipótesis de la visita de Ragyō, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente hasta que obtuviera la información necesaria, y sobre todo, no debía hacerla sospechar que él había visto a Satsuki por ninguna razón.

Sus pasos imitaron a los de Ragyō hasta la sala de estar y conservando la calma le preguntó:

–¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?

–Nuestro gorrioncillo te delató –contestó ella con sinceridad mientras tomaba en sus manos una fotografía de Ryūko que posaba en una de las repisas de la habitación. En ella, la chica tenía unos diez años y era abrazada hasta la estrangulación por una pequeña Mankanshoku Mako –. No confundas, no quiero decir que ambas hubiéramos hablado, simplemente que nuestra niña sabe hacerse notar, lo cual es sorprendente con la precaria salud que debería tener –agregó con denotado desdén en su voz regresando la fotografía a su lugar –. Es increíble lo que puede hacer la medicina en estos tiempos.

–_Sin duda nos has investigado_ –pensó para sí el profesor, ya que Ragyō parecía estar muy bien informada de la condición de Ryūko y de su vida.

–¿Así? –repuso Sōichirō con sequedad, dando la impresión de indiferencia.

–¡Me sorprende Sōichirō que no estés enterado de los alcances que tuvo el festival Yosegaki Himonau! –soltó Ragyō con una gran sonrisa. Sacó de su bolso de marca un pañuelo blanco que extendió sobre el sillón principal, antes de sentarse sobre él y cruzar su piernas de manera exagerada y seductora –. Y debo de admitir que me tiene sorprendida el maravilloso trabajo que has hecho con Ryūko –se burló de él tomando una posición autoritaria –; parece una jovencita encantadora, lista para reformatorio juvenil. ¿Aún así esperabas que te diera a Satsuki? –le preguntó de ultimo con descaró.

Los ojos de Sōichirō lo traicionaron y no pudo evitar dirigirle a la mujer una mirada de rencor, lo que pareció deleitarla.

Si apartar los ojos el uno de la otra, le profesor rodeó uno de los sofás de la sala y se sentó este con cuidado, como si en un movimiento en falso, Ragyō saltara sobre él como una bestia lista para matarlo. Los siguientes minutos continuaron su batalla de miradas esperando que el otro cediera primero, mientras la tormenta en el exterior tomaba más fuerza; hasta que finalmente Ragyō lanzó su bomba esperando en tomar a Sōichirō de sorpresa:

–¿Has hablado con ella?

–No.

–Mientes.

–No miento.

La pesada mirada de Ragyō se clavó aún más en él como si deseara taladrarle el pecho y llegar a su corazón. El profesor no se inmutó ni por un momento. A pesar del resultado decepcionante, la mujer tomó con calma el espíritu de lucha de su ex-esposo.

–Por supuesto que no las has visto –dijo Ragyō con una pequeña sonrisa como para conversarse a sí misma –. ¿Cómo sería posible que lo hicieras en mis propias narices?

–¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo? –la desafió Sōichirō sin intimarse de la prepotencia de su ex-mujer.

La sonrisa de Ragyō desapareció de inmediato.

–¿Acaso estas admitiendo que lo has hecho?

–No –respondió él recargándose triunfante en su puesto al darse cuenta que tocó un punto delicado –. Solo quiero contradecirte, querida.

Ragyō respondió al descaro de Sōichirō con un resoplido. Tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante el golpe que le había dado el hombre, la mujer volvió su vista hacia la mesa contigua a su asiento, donde le llamó la tención otro marco. Al tomarlo en sus manos vio la imagen que conocía de Matoi Isshin, el ermitaño de malas fachas, y junto a él había aún más pequeña Ryūko tomándolo de la mano. La niña tenía una expresión triste y solitaria.

–Esta fotografía no te favorece –dijo ella recuperando su tono de burla. La visita se había convertido en una competencia de insultos e intimidación –; aunque hay que admitirlo, nunca fuiste bien parecido – y Ragyō no era adepta a la derrota –. Fue una bendición que Satsuki sacara eso de mí.

–Sería una estúpido si lo negara ambos puntos –admitió Sōichirō regresándole la sonrisa, lo cual irritó a Ragyō –. Solo diré que necesitaba un disfraz para mi propia protección.

–Y te funcionó bien, casi me engañaste –confesó la mujer tratado de dar un falso cumplido.

–¿Casi?

Ragyó lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así él le sonrió desafiante.

–Tu fachada se derrumbó cuando vi por primera vez el rostro de Ryūko –continuó ella como si las observaciones de Sōichirō no le molestaran –, sacó tu mira desafiante –por un momento Ragyō se debatió mentalmente si se encontraba fuera de forma; habían pasado muchos años desde que alguien le discutía de esa manera. Justamente, su último recuerdo sobre ello era protagonizado por Sōichirō –. Precisamente esa –agregó al ver la penetrante mirada de este que delataba sus emociones internas a pesar de su rostro apacible –. Fue cuando reconocí inmediatamente a ambos. Tal vez te has protegido excelentemente y cubiertos muy bien tus pasos, pero no así los de Ryūko –trató de darle un golpe bajo al hombre en su orgullo –. Simplemente necesite una exhaustiva investigación para saber todo sobre ella y así seguir el rastro de migajas hasta dar contigo.

–Y probablemente te costó algunos sobornos, ya que muy pocas personas conocen la dirección de esta casa –aceptó Sōichirō de mala gana al notar que Ragyō le estaba ganando terreno –; la mayoría de ellos no me traicionarían por alguna razón.

–Ahí siempre estuvo tu error, Sōichirō – se burló Ragyō cambiando sus piernas de posición –. Confías mucho en tus amigos pero olvidas que hay más personas en este mundo que son más fáciles de influenciar y manipular como patéticos animales – se vanaglorió alzando la mirada –. No te dejare con el misterio, tu talón de Aquiles fue el chofer de Takarada Hina. Nunca subestimes del poder que la servidumbre posee sobre sus amos, si lo haces, ellos te tendrán en sus manos.

–Es por eso que no tengo ese tipo de empleados –dijo el profesor con decepción al descubrir el detalle que se le había escapado. A pesar de las precauciones, nunca llegó a considerar los riesgos por terceros.

–Se nota –añadió Ragyō indicando con su cabeza su alrededor y pasando con desagrado su dedo sobre la superficie de la mesita de café y levantando un leve capa de polvo que rápidamente se apresuró a limpiar de su mano con otro pañuelo –. Y por eso estas completamente solo… en esta gran casa… conmigo –agregó volviendo directamente a Sōichirō, mirándolo intensamente y con una picara sonrisa.

–¿Qué harás? –preguntó él con una mueca irónica en los labios, a pesar de que Ragyō era capaz de todo –: ¿Matarme?

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para responderle, aumentando la tensión entre ambos. Los rayos que caían en el exterior empeoraban el ambiente tenso.

–Solo si me obligas, querido –le respondió ella con una larga sonrisa apoyando su torso sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse seductoramente frente a su ex-esposo. Esa desafiante conversación le estaba resultando excitante; había olvidado que nadie la entretenía de esa manera como Sōichirō –. No dudes de mi determinación.

–No te subestimaría Ragyō, nunca lo hecho –le aseguró él también recargándose sobre sus rodillas para intensificar su mirada contra ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonríele desafiantemente –. Eso me ha permitido seguir adelante… frente a tus narices, sin que te dieras cuenta de quién era en un principio, y trabajando para tu acérrima rival comercial.

La sonrisa de Ragyō desapareció de nuevo.

–No tientes tu suerte, Sōichirō.

–No creo en la suerte, bien lo sabes.

–Es obvio que te quedaste en Japón por Satsuki –cambió el tema ella sabiendo que se estaban alejando de lo principal, la razón por la que ella había acudido a visitarlo esa precisa noche –. ¿Estas planeando volver a verla?

–Ya le he visto muchas veces –dijo Sōichirō provocando tremenda sorpresa en el rostro de Ragyō –. Desde la distancia, en las sombras, donde ella nunca me ha visto a mí.

No le causó gracia a la mujer.

–¿Crees que voy a creer tal mentira?

–No. ¿Y tú sabes por qué?

–Porque no puedes engañarme.

–No –soltó el hombre tajantemente –.Ya te he engañado. Te engañe por trece años haciéndote creer que me había alejado definitivamente, y cuando lo descubriste, sentiste algo que generalmente no sientes a menudo… miedo. El mismo miedo que te trajo aquí esta noche para tratar de intimidarme con tu presencia y te hace sospechar de todas mis palabras.

Ragyō no toleró su insolencia, se puso de pie de inmediato y su hermoso rsotro se transfiguró perdiendo completamente sus facciones.

–¡Escucha maldito estúpido! ¡Te lo repetiré solo una vez, como lo hice hace trece años! ¡Aléjate de Satsuki, ella es mía!

–¡Es también mi hija! –Sōichirō también se puso de pie de inmediato y miró a Ragyō con igual o mayor dureza.

–¡No! –bramó ella amenazándolo con su delgado dedo índice –. Diste una importante aportación, pero yo soy la razón de quien es ella ahora.

–¿Me categorizas como un simple donador de esperma? – se quejo él dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

–No has estado para ella, como yo lo hecho.

–¡Porqué me apartaste de su vida!

–No seas melodramático, Sōichirō –recuperando la calma y la serenidad de su voz y rostro, Ragyō volvió a tomar asiento –. No va contigo.

Quedaron en silencio por casi por un minuto en el que Ragyō eludió la mirada de Sōichirō con descarada indiferencia a su sufrimiento. Él la miró con odio comprobando que la mujer que había conocido hacía tantos años había cambiado de una terrible mujer a un horripilante monstruo. Ahora veía encarnadas las palabras de Satsuki y todas las aterradoras cosas que le había dicho su madre.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Satsuki… por sus hijas… por su sueño…

–Satsuki es mi hija.

–¡Ryūko es tu hija! –gritó la mujer apretando sus uñas en los brazos del sillón –. ¿Acaso no lleva tu apellido, Matoi Isshin? –cambiando radicalmente su expresión corporal, volvió a serenarse y tomar una posición autoritaria y desentendida –. Confórmate con tu propio desastre.

Sōichirō se dio cuenta que había dado contra una pared. No podría sacar a Ragyō de ese pedestal que ella misma se había puesto y defendía con garras y diente. Lo único que podía hacer, era obtener toda la información posible.

–Ryūko también necesita a su hermana.

–Lo que esa niña necesita es una habitación con barrotes de la cual no pueda salir –opinó Ragyō con fastidio –. Y no necesita a Satsuki… ni siquiera se toleran; por si no lo sabías. No sé qué mundo de fantasías estas soñando Sōichirō, pero debes aceptar la realidad: perdiste a Satsuki hace mucho tiempo y no la puedes recuperar.

–¿La perdí? –repitió él si poder creer lo que estaba escuchando –. ¿Cuándo exactamente la perdí? ¿Cuándo te rete por primera vez? ¿Cuando no accedí a tus demandas? ¿O cuando te diste cuenta que no podías controlarme?

–Nunca debiste intentar alejarte y tratar de llevarte algo que me pertenecía.

–¿Entonces es una venganza personal? ¿Por qué Satsuki… por qué nuestras hijas tienen que sufrir por tu megalomanía? Si era el problema conmigo desde un principio ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste?

–¡Porque quería verte sufrir! En donde más te dolía… en lo que si amabas –estalló Ragyō casi con un rugido.

Fue más claro que el cristal para Sōichirō… todo ese tiempo… todas sus acciones…

–Todo esto fue… porque no te adoré como el resto del mundo –le dijo casi ni creyendo en sus propias palabras –. Porque amaba a mis hijas y no a ti –estaba sorprendido e impactado, y mucho más consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes –. ¿Acaso tú me amaste… al menos… por un minuto?

Ragyō lo miró con frialdad mientras estaba sentada con elegancia como alguna pintura antigua con su elegante vestido azulado que se ceñía contra su cuerpo. En el corazón de la mujer se abrió un diccionario en su búsqueda de su definición personal del amor para encontrar la respuesta. Después de tomarse su tiempo para contestar finalmente dijo (verdad o mentira, Sōichirō jamás estaría seguro) con voz seca:

–No.

–Entonces digamos que estamos a mano –sugirió Sōichirō volviéndose a sentar en su asiento –. Pero nuestras hijas son una cosa distinta; ellas no merecen ser involucradas con nuestro problema.

–Oh Sōichirō, esto es apenas el tope de iceberg – comentó Ragyō cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y adoptando una sonrisa burlona.

Algo ocultaba la mujer, de eso estaba seguro el profesor. Pero más importante aún, debía hacerla creer que él no había tenido ningún contacto con Satsuki:

–¿Qué cree Satsuki que paso conmigo? ¿Con Ryūko? ¿Acaso ella sabe algo de esto?

–Por supuesto –contestó Ragyō con ironía –. Ella sabe que preferiste a Ryūko sobre ella y que la abandonaste sin decirle nada –mintió con maldad y furia –. Te odia por eso y también a ella. No quiere saber nada de ustedes nunca más.

Él sabía que eran mentiras con la intención de herirlo, pero eran convenientes para sus propósitos. Fingió estar afligido con sus palabras venenosas (lo que no le resultó difícil) y se mostró más rebelde:

–Y… ¿Por qué debo creer en tus palabras?

–Porque son la verdad. Entiende Sōichirō, que esa tonta idea que puedas tener en tu cabeza de recuperar el amor de tu hija, la vayas olvidando, junto con la posibilidad de que las niñas vuelvan a estar juntas. Es mejor para todos que dejes tus alusiones de felicidad y aceptes lo inevitable.

–¿O si no?

–¿O si no? –Ragyō se irguió en su asiento sin necesidad de ponerse de pie, tomando una posición y aspecto más amenazador –. Podría hacer algo que realmente te destruya, definitivamente.

–¿Es una amenaza?

La mujer saltó de su asiento como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, pero al quedar de pie posó su cuerpo como toda una reina. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos que retumbaron contra el piso a pesar de la tormenta que azotaba contra las ventanas y resonaba con aún más fuerza. Se detuvo frente a él, y las rodillas de Ragyō quedaron entre las de Sōichirō, forzándolo a levantar la vista hacia ella.

–No, es una promesa –dijo Ragyō con voz de ultratumba mirándolo hacia abajo, como fuera un ser inferior. Por unos momentos intercambiaron miradas intensamente, hasta que la mujer hizo un avance repentino, se inclinó sobre él recargando ambas manos a cada lado suyo en el respaldo del sofá donde el hombre estaba sentado. Su rostros quedaron una palma el uno del otro, pero sus ojos no se alejaron de su objetivo –. Recuerda que te encuentras solo en esta enorme casa… conmigo –agregó ella en un susurró que golpeó el rostro de Sōichirō y este pudo percibir el suave aroma al vino.

–¿Vas a matarme, Ragyō? –murmuró nuevamente él clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

–En realidad… estaba pensando… en abusar de ti –siguió Ragyō con tono seductor y sonriéndole coquetamente.

La intensa conversación había aflorado sus emociones de ambos hasta la piel. A pesar de los rencores, odios y la terrible guerra que había entre los dos, no ocultaba el hecho que ninguno de ellos podía negar que el otro era su más fiero rival en sus vidas. Ragyō se encontraba excitada con la rebeldía y obstinación de Sōichirō, y para él la mujer resultaba un terrible pecado tentador.

La fuerte tensión entre ambos finalmente sucumbió en una repentina atracción sexual, exactamente la misma que los unió por primera vez hacía más de dieciocho años. Ragyō lo besó primero, pero él fue quien la abrazó y la arrastró a su regazo. En un poderoso y apasionante beso, dejaron que sus rencores fusionaran sus labios en acto que no evocaba amor, sino simple y humana lujuria.

Después de varios minutos de intercambiar saliva, Sōichirō sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Ragyō para apartarle de él. La mujer lo miró con sorpresa completamente impresionada con la repentina interrupción.

Ella no era la única que había cambiado con los años.

–¿Qué? –le soltó Sōichirō regresándole la sonrisa maliciosa –. ¿Con eso debo caer rendido en tus brazos?

Ragyō no tomó muy bien sus palabras. Inmediatamente le soltó una sonora bofetada al hombre en su mejilla que lo hizo volver la cabeza. Ofendida y humillada, la mujer se pudo de pie de inmediato y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano, mientras le dirigió a su ex-marido una furiosa mirada, aunque su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

–Tantos años… y sigues igual de insolente…

Sōichirō no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

–O tal vez peor –dijo él entre carcajadas y frotándose la mejilla que le quedo rojiza del golpe –. Porque no caigo tan fácil en tus juegos.

Ragyō no le vio lo gracioso. Furiosa, tomó inmediatamente su bolso y caminó como una reina orgullosa hasta la entrada principal de la casa. Había tenido suficiente por un día.

Sōichirō la siguió rápidamente hasta la puerta.

–Última advertencia, Sōichirō –lo amenazó ella con severidad adoptando la mayor seriedad posible, lo cual provocó la misma reacción en su ex-esposo –. Aléjate de Satsuki –agregó mientras él le abría la puerta –. No pienses en ella, ni intentes comunicarte –y con malicia dijo de último–: Solo podrías causarle un terrible daño.

La poca alegría que pudo haber tenido el hombre desapareció de inmediato con esas palabras que helaron su sangre y detuvieron su aliento.

–¿N-no te atreverías? –se escapó de los labios.

–No me tientes, Sōichirō –le dijo ella disfrutando la reacción que obtuvo de él –. Y por último, controla a tu pequeña amenaza –agregó saliendo a lluvioso jardín donde su chofer aún la esperaba con el enorme paraguas negro –; la pequeña insolente se está acercando mucho al fuego. Más vale que la detengas antes de que salga quemada –dijo casi de ultimo lista para marcharse.

–Eres el diablo Ragyō –dijo Sōichirō de ultimo completamente indignado con las amenazas de la mujer.

–Lo sé –admitió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya sé, no es viernes. Pero mañana se celebra en México el día del trabajo e ironíceme es un día de asueto, terminado en un fin de semana largo. Y quiero aprovecharlo. Así que para no dejarlos esperando hasta cuando pondría el capitulo nuevo, decidí ponerlo antes.

Solo será por esta ocasión.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos hasta el otro viernes.


	54. El principio de un mal día

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El principio de un mal día

El festival de las banderas había quedado oficialmente terminado. La academia Honnōji resultó la victoriosa de las cuatro escuelas participantes, al obtener un total de tres banderas en la competencia más corta de la historia. En una semana la academia había invadido, conquistado y superado a sus rivales, pero su suprema victoria fue empañada ante la humillación de haber perdido su propia bandera frente a su acérrimo rival la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman. La deshonra que recibió la academia, como su presidenta estudiantil, quedaría grabada para la posteridad en la historia de las cuatros escuelas participantes.

Finalmente con el festival atrás y con ello la amenaza de algún ataque del enemigo, la vida de los estudiantes de las cuatro escuelas había regresado a la normalidad. La preparatoria Naniwa Kinman había sido la última en retomar sus actividades escolares de rutina, debido a las reparaciones que se habían efectuado en la misma; fue hasta el final de la semana en que sus alumnos regresaron a las instalaciones.

Los estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos los hechos sucedidos durante el festival tanto como el próximo fin del periodo escolar. Le resultaba fácil conversar entre ellos, ya que las clases habían quedado de nuevo suspendidas ante las labores de limpieza; la construcción había dejado una fina capa de polvo en la superficie de todo las aulas, sin olvidar los destrozos de la fiesta que le siguió, y se convirtió en la obligación del alumnado llevar a cabo las labores limpieza de la escuela.

Uno diría que una instituto del calibre de Naniwa Kinman donde la mayoría de sus estudiantes y profesorado se encontraban bien posicionados económicamente, no necesitaban caer en tareas mundanas tal como los quehaceres, contario a cualquier otra escuela de Japón; pero ante los últimos sucesos, la directora Oni había tomado la radical decisión de inculcarles un poco de humildad a los estudiantes y ordenarles el aseo de la preparatoria.

Cada grupo era responsable de su propia aula, desde el pulir y barrer el piso, limpiar las ventanas, sacudir hasta sacar la basura. Las tareas se dividían en general equitativamente entre los alumnos, pero aún así siempre había algunos que buscaban la manera de salirse con la suya perjudicando a otros.

Ese era el caso de Minami Harumi. Una chica de primer año que era fácilmente explotada por un grupo de abusivos del tercer año. Durante toda esa mañana, la pobre chica se había dedicado a vaciar los basureros respectivos de cada salón del tercer piso y no había podido cumplir con las obligaciones que le correspondía. Cuando finalmente terminó, fue un horror para Harumi descubrir que sus compañeros ya tenían planes nuevos para ella.

–¿Qué tal si la ponemos a lustrar todo el piso de salón? –opinó uno de los jóvenes a sus colegas.

–Mejor que sacuda, soy alérgica al polvo –dijo la única chica en el grupo.

–¡Ya sé! ¡Que limpie las ventanas por el lado del exterior! –sugirió de ultimo otro de los chicos. Su propuesta fue aceptada por sus compañeros ante el riesgo que corría tal tarea al hacerlo en el segundo piso.

–Pero… –se quejo la pequeña Harumi con timidez con sus compañeros que la superaban en tamaño y numero –pero necesito regresar a mi salón… debo ayudar a mi grupo.

Los chicos de tercero se irritaron con su interrupción. Todos ellos miraron a la pobre de Harumi con despreció, haciéndola temblar. Uno de ellos, el mayor de todos, se aproximó a la chica y la sujetó de la cabeza como si fuera a exprimir su cráneo de un solo apretón como una fruta.

–Que gracioso –comentó el joven mirándola hacia abajo –, lo dice como si tuviera una opinión. Es mejor que nos obedezcas sin objetar por que podrías arrepentirte de ello –agregó él meciendo la cabeza de Harumi, lo cual dio el aspecto de que la chica asentía ante sus palabras.

–Escucha bien lo que te dicen Minami o podría ocurrir algo trágico para ti –comentó la única mujer del grupo de vándalos con una sonrisa burlona y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Todos sus compañeros aprobaron su amenaza riendo por debajo. La pequeña Harumi se sentía desamparada y apunto del llanto cuando una voz interrumpió su tormento:

–¿No les parece que es injusto cinco brabucones contra una pequeña niña? –dijo la voz detrás de los chicos de tercero y de inmediato todos se volvieron para encontrarse con la fuente de la misma.

–¡Matoi Ryūko! –dijeron al unisonó al reconocer a la chica de cabellera negra y mechón rojo. Ryūko se encontraba sola y miraba desganadamente a los brabucones con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que llevaba sobre su uniforme purpura.

–¡Este no es asunto tuyo, Matoi! –bramó el joven que había sujetado la cabeza de Harumi.

–Gomennasai –dijo Ryūko y una sonrisa altanera se dibujo en su rostro –, pero no me puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando veo a unos pelmazos aprovecharse de alguien más débil.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –gruñó entre dientes el mismo chico aproximándose a Ryūko con los puños apretados. A pesar que era como uno treinta centímetros más alto que la joven, esta no se inmutó y ni perdió su sonrisa.

–¡Cuidado, Satō! ¡Ella es…! –intentaron advertirle sus compañeros conociendo de primera mano la reputación de Ryūko.

Y era una de temer. Ryūko se había hecho su fama no solo con travesuras y actos vandálicos, también tenía una lista larga de victoria sobre rivales más fuerte y grandes que ella. Se sabía que había sido miembro de una pandilla en la secundaria, que había vencido a grupos numerosos de vándalos y más recientemente, había vencido a miembros del concejo de Honnōji y al equipo de futbol americano de Kami Kōbe ella sola.

–¡No me importa si eres la estrellita de Takarada, a mí nadie me dice que hacer! –soltó Satō antes de tratar de lanzar un golpe contra Ryūko, pero no contaba con la agilidad y rapidez de ella. En cuestión de segundos Ryūko esquivó el golpe, le dio al chico una patada en la pantorrilla que lo desconcentro, un codazo en el estomago que lo dobló y por ultimo lo tomó del brazo para arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Con el bravucón en el piso, la chica presionó su pie en el hombro de este y sin soltarlo del brazo, lo sometió fácilmente mientras él comenzó a chillar de dolor.

–¡Satō! –bramaron sus compañeros con impotencia.

–Hablaste mucho, pero no veo que cumplas lo que dices –se burló de él Ryūko torciendo su brazo y haciéndolo chillar con más fuerza.

Harumi miraba sorprendida todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Con anterioridad, había escuchado quien era Matoi Ryūko, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla en persona. Realmente, la dejaba sin palabras.

Cuando Ryūko se sintió satisfecha con el sufrimiento y la humillación de Satō, lo dejo ir junto con sus compañeros de tercero que intentaron inútilmente amenazarla antes de marcharse, pero pronto salieron todos corriendo como despavoridos cuando Ryūko hizo el ademan de ir tras ellos. Al final Harumi y su salvadora quedaron solas en el corredor, y la más chica no sabía si sentirse segura o más temerosa por ello.

–¿Te encuentras…? –comenzó a decir Ryūko al aproximarse a Harumi, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por ella cuando se inclinó ante la morena como si fuera una deidad.

–¡Por favor, poderosa Matoi-san no me haga nada, se lo ruego! –le pido la pequeña en suplica juntando sus manos como en una oración –. ¡Haré lo que me pida en agradecimiento por haberme salvado, pero por favor no me lastime!

Por un momento Ryūko se sintió como pez fuera del agua y miró extrañada la exagerada reacción de la joven, ya que no esperaba tal reacción; pero pronto se conmovió con sus suplicas.

–Cálmate, no voy a lastimarte – le explicó ella con una cálida sonrisa –. Solo que no soporto ver a otros aprovecharse de los débiles. Pero si tanto deseas hacer algo por mí, el bento que traigas de almuerzo durante la próxima semana, serán todos míos –agregó al ver la cara de duda de Harumi.

La chica por un momento quedo pasmada y confundida con la petición, pero al ver que Ryūko no se lo demandaba amenazadoramente como cualquier otro delincuente, aceptó sonrientemente antes de marcharse de regreso a su aula.

–Bye, bye, Matoi-san – se despidió de ella sacudiendo su mano mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Ryūko le correspondió el saludo imitándola.

–¡Ryuuuuukoooo-chaaaaaaaaan!

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica fue derribada al recibir una tremenda embestida por la espalda. Se deslizó casi un metro por el piso antes de que pudiera mirar sombre su hombro y descubrir a la culpable sentada sobre su espalda.

–¡Ryūko-chan! ¡No es justos, Ryūko-chan! –se quejó Mankanshoku Mako dando varios golpecitos con su puños en la espalda de su amiga. Junto a la chica del cabello castaño se encontraba Senketsu, el leal conejo mascota de Ryūko, quien no había perdido ni un segundo en acurrucarse sobre su dueña –. ¡¿Por qué quieres los almuerzos de otras personas?! ¿Acaso ya no te gustan las coquetas que okaasan hace con mucho amor para nosotras? –agregó Mako casi en sollozo y con un amenazador moco colgando de su nariz.

–Mako… –musitó la chica sorprendida con la reacción de su amiga –. Gomennasai, Mako. Creo que es una vieja costumbre que nunca olvidare –le explicó Ryūko con ternura rascándose la nuca. Al enderezarse, con mucho cariño, frotó su mano en las mejillas de su amiga para apartarle las escurridizas lágrimas.

Mako que no podía estar enojada con Ryūko por mucho tiempo, aceptó su disculpa asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente y regresándole una gran sonrisa.

–¿Y terminaron de limpiar el salón? –preguntó Ryūko al ponerse de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de su falda. Y en realidad esperaba que así fuera. Debido a los constantes murmullos de sus compañeros de aula, Ryūko no soportó estar por más tiempo en el salón y huyó de este.

–No, pero están cercas –contestó Mako llevando a Senketsu en brazos –. Me encargaron llevar otro balde con agua.

Ryūko soltó un resoplido. Era el tercero que exigían. _¿Cuánta sociedad podía haber en un solo salón?_

La chica ayudó a su amiga a llevar el agua desde el almacén de limpieza hasta el otro lado del edificio y en el camino vio de nuevo como todos los alumnos murmuraban sobre ella al verla pasar al igual que sus compañeros de salón.

–Me molesta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas –murmuró Ryūko entre dientes mientras caminaba junto a Mako. Podía ver como las cabezas de los chicos a su alrededor se juntaban a su paso para murmurar entre ellos, pero se sentía incapacitada de hacer algo al respecto al llevar los dos pesados baldes con agua en sus manos.

–Pero todo mundo dice cosas maravillosas sobre ti, Ryūko-chan –le comentó Mako con una gran sonrisa moviendo una patita de Senketsu con su mano, asiéndolo saludar a su dueña.

Como resultado de la intensa semana, Ryūko había pasado de ser el más peligroso vándalo de la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman y el guardaespaldas de Takarada Kaneo, a la heroína y estrella de la escuela después de su increíble participación en el festival. Los alumnos no podían dejar de hablar de ella y estaban ansiosos por descubrir que deparaba el próximo año escolar a Matoi Ryūko.

–Eso es lo más extraño aún –dijo Ryūko con pesadez cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas corredizas de su salón –. No estoy acostumbrada a que digan cosas buenas de mí –dejo los baldes pesados en el suelo e inmediatamente fueron tomados por unos compañeros que le lanzaron miradas de reojo –. Ya ansió que termine el año escolar; tal vez con la graduación de los de tercero, todo esto quede en el pasado.

–¡Y así nosotras estaremos en tercer año! –soltó Mako con alegría de un brinco y con ello alzando al conejo negro y carmesí sobre su cabeza.

Ryūko no pudo evitar una leve risita a pesar de su antipatía.

–Vaya, no entiendo porque tuvimos que regresar a clases cuando la graduación esta a la vuelta de la esquina –comentó Ryūko posando sus manos en su cintura –. ¿En que estaba pensando la directora?

–No fue cosa de ella, fue decisión directa de Takarada Hina –dijo de repente la voz suave de Mikisugi Aikurō apareciendo detrás de ambas amigas.

Ryūko soltó un chillido de sorpresa que asemejó al quejido de un juguete chillón y dio un brinco a un lado en lo que el joven maestro de cabellera azul entraba en el aula.

–Ohaiyō, Mikisigui-sensei – lo saludó Mako con alegría.

–¡¿Tú?! –soltó por su lado Ryūko enseñándole los colmillos. Realmente no era una visión grata para ella toparse por todo lados al asistente de su padre –. ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

–Por si lo habías olvidado Ryūko-kun, aquí doy clases –bromeó con ella Mikisugi dándole un leve pellizco en la nariz. La chica rápidamente se la cubrió con ambas manos.

–Kisama –comentó la chica lanzando la una mirada de soslayo.

–Como finalmente terminamos la fibra para el grupo Takarada ya nos encontramos libres para retomar nuestras rutinas diarias. Además, con la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina, Takarada-sama quiere que la escuela este impecable para ese día en particular, e inclusive los maestros debemos ayudar con los arreglos.

–¡Oh! –soltó Mako –. ¿Y eso?

–Se debe a que el ultimo día del año escolar, las escuelas participantes deben recoger personalmente la bandera que perdieron. Ella espera con ansias ver a la hija de su enemiga presentarse a retomar lo que le robaron. Por cierto, eso me recuerda Ryūko-kun. ¿Acaso sabes por qué el profesor Matoi desea verte con tanto anhelo?

Ryūko soltó un bufido y con cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho ante el humor que le provocaba tal cambio radical de tema. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de disfrutar el imaginar a Kiryūin Satsuki en la humillación de pedir la bandera de su escuela.

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Yo que carajos voy a saber de eso? ¿Por qué no vas mejor a preguntarle a tu demente compañero de departamento que continua acosándome?

–¿Tsumugu? –musitó Aikurō sujetando su barbilla con los dedos mientras lo meditaba un poco. Realmente, la situación era más extraño de lo que se imaginaba _¿Qué eran eso secretos que el profesor guardaba tan celosamente? ¿Qué había detrás de esa búsqueda del perdón de Ryūko?_ –. ¿Él no te mencionó algo? ¿No te dijo las razones del profesor?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –bramó Ryūko posando sus manos en su cintura –. ¿Cuándo él me ha hablado realmente de algo? ¡Maldita sea, no tengo idea de que están planeando esos dos, pero sólo quiero que me dejen en paz!

–¿Tal vez sí Ryūko-chan le preguntará directamente a su padre que es lo que pasa, se sabría de una vez la verdad? –sugirió Mako imitando la meditación de Mikisugi y como un suceso que solo pasaban muy rara vez, las palabras de la chica estaban llenas de verdad y sabiduría a pesar de su constante bobería.

Su comentario, cierto y sabio, dejó por un momento impresionados tanto a Ryūko como Mikisugi. Pero antes de que pudieran comentar algo al respecto, un par de chicas saltaron de la nada y empujaron a un lado a Ryūko y a Mako para tener la completa atención de Mikisugi.

–¡Sensei! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por un momento temimos que nunca regresaría? –exclamaron las chicas invadiendo el espacio personal de Aikurō y casi babeando sobre él.

Mikisugi solo contestaba a sus preguntas con leves sonrisas y dando un par de pasos furtivos para alejarse de ellas. A un lado de ellos, habían quedado tiradas en el piso Ryūko y Mako, donde podían ver a la perfección los ojos ilusionados de sus compañeras ante su amado sensei. La joven de cabello castaño podría jurar que veía un par de corazones sobre ellas.

Esa imagen fue increíblemente desagradable para Ryūko y escuchar los comentarios de las jóvenes admiradoras casi la enfermaba. Completamente disgustada con lo que estaba viendo, Ryūko se puso de pies, dio media vuelta y salió de inmediato del salón sin mirar atrás. Su salida fue tan repentina, que por un momento casi se le escapaba a Mako.

–¿Qué pasa Ryūko-chan? – le preguntó su amiga al alcanzarla en el pasillo. La joven de cabellera morena y mechón rojo marchaba con paso tan acelerado, que le resultaba difícil para Mako seguirle la marcha con Senketsu en brazos –. ¿Acaso algo te ha molestado?

Su amiga sólo respondió con un gruñido sin detener su camino.

La actitud furiosa de Ryūko encendió otra luz en el cerebro poco avanzado de Mako, cuando finalmente formó una idea concreta, interrumpió la caminata de su amiga parándose en medio del pasillo gritando a todo pulmón:

–¡Ryūko-chan no suele enojarse de esa manera y casi siempre está peleando con Mikisugi-sensei ¡Pero ahora Mikisugi-sensei parece ponerle más atención a otras chicas, eso no es del agrado de Ryūko-chan! ¡Ryūko-chan golpea a Mikisugi-sensei cuando él se le insinúa! ¡Pero en este momento parece que quiere toda la atención de él sólo para ella! ¡¿Acaso eso quiere decir que ella se ha enamorado de su sensei?!

Para el horror de Ryūko, el discurso de su amiga había sido en un volumen fácilmente audible para todos aquellos que se encontraban en el corredor. El rostro de la chica morena se encendió hasta tomar en color tan rojizo como un tomate. Completamente muda, miró a su alrededor y pudo contenplar de reojo como los estudiantes murmuraban sobre ella. _¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas? _

Pero Mako estaba lejos de terminar, aprovechando la parálisis de su amiga ante la sorpresa, se abalanzó para tomarla del cuello de su chaqueta, dejando caer al conejo que llevaba en sus brazos al suelo, y con una mirada casi demente, pegó su rostro contra el de ella y rugió:

–¡¿Acaso?! ¡¿Acaso?! ¡¿ACASO?!

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! –le contestó Ryūko con fuerza hasta lastimarse la garganta.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Mako soltó a su amiga y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Por su lado Ryūko continuaba completamente sonrojada y humillada frente a todos aquellos a su alrededor.

–¡HEY YUP! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –exclamó de repente otra voz detrás de ella. La pobre chica se preguntó qué era lo único que le faltaba mientras volvía su rostro sobre su hombro para mirar sobre este, y quedo casi petrificada con lo que se encontraron sus ojos.

Caminando por el pasillo en su dirección, iba a su amigo Takarada Kaneo vistiendo un atuendo mucho más exagerado del que solía usar todos los días: llevaba sobre los hombros un pesado abrigo de piel que asemejaba una chamara, de su cuello colgaban una exagerada cantidad de collares de oro y joyas, en su cabeza lucía un horrible gorra púrpura con su característico logo y una par de tenis con incrustaciones terminaban la horrible combinación. Pero lo más ridículo de su apariencia, era su caminar con una leve cojera con cada paso que daba.

Ryūko se queda con la boca y los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos ante tal desagradable imagen.

–¡Hey "people"! ¡No hay nada que ver! ¡A ahuecar el ala que esto no es espectáculo! –dijo Takarada una vez que llegó al centro del tumulto y con exagerados ademanes comenzó a ahuyentar a la multitud que lo miraba con mucha más extrañeza que su amiga –. Estos brodis no saben cuándo parar el cuento –se quejo de ultimo adoptando una pose de algún rapero de segunda –. ¡Sop, bitches! –dijo de ultimo saludando de ultimo a Ryūko y Mako.

Ambas chicas tardaron un momento en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo debido a la sorpresa visual que representaba Kaneo. Cuando finalmente regresaron en sí, Ryūko le soltó a un puñetazo en la nuca que lo hizo encorvarse.

–¡¿Chica, qué te pasa?! –se quejó el joven pelirrojo frotándose el nuevo chichón que lucía.

–¿Qué me pasa en mí? ¡¿Qué me pasa a mí?!... ¿Qué carajos que pasa a ti, Kaneo? –bramó Ryūko alzando su puño –. ¿Qué ´porquería es todo esto?

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –dijo su amigo modelando su atuendo –. Es mi nuevo aspecto. Ahora soy todo un héroe para los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman debo verme a la medida –a continuación se paso un dedo por su trasero e imitó el sonido de algo quemándose –. ¡Y estoy que ardo!

La palma de Ryūko chocó fuertemente contra su frente, mientras Mako y Senketsu giraron alrededor de Kaneo examinado las partes de su atuendo.

–Kaneo… en serio ¿No te parece exagerado? –le preguntó Ryūko con más calma cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

–Soy como un "god" para estos chicos –agregó el joven pelirrojo sacando un espejo de mano de su bolsillo y admirando su magnificencia –. Después de lo que hice en Honnōji y la guerra de comida, me volví casi una deidad para ellos. Así que sin lo entiendes "pal", por mí "whatever".

Su comentario fue solo precedido por el inconfundible sonido de las cigarras en el silencio.

–Temē –soltó Ryūko frustrada con la actitud que estaba tomando el joven –. La verdad nunca he entendido tu estúpida necesidad de usar disfraces, Kaneo.

El joven extravagante dio un respingo con el comentario de la joven y mirando a su alrededor se percató que no se encontraban solo en aquel corredor y que su conversación había llamado la atención de varios rezagados. Kaneo se espantó por completo, por lo cual tomó a Ryūko de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de él lejos de ese pasillo y de todos los que los pudieran escuchar. La llevó pisos abajo, por las escales, la puerta de salida, hasta el patio trasero donde se encontraban los contenedores de basura, donde los maestros solían ocultarse para fumar.

Durante todo el recorrido, Ryūko se quejo de su agarre y le exigió que la soltara. Detrás de ellos, corrió Mako casi agotada por llevar al gordito conejo en brazos.

–¡Kaneo ¿Ahoka?! –bramó una vez que su amigo la soltó.

–¡No puede decir eso frente a otros! –objetó él sujetándola de los hombros y clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de ella –. Imagínate que pasaría con mi reputación si todos se enteraran que mi imagen de joven poderoso es solo una pantalla.

–¿Quedarías como un tonto? –comentó Mako sonriendo.

–¡Exacto!

–Uzēndayo –agregó Ryūko quitándose de encima las manos de su amigo –. Además, no sé por qué dices eso. En el festival humillaste a doña perfecta de cejas pobladas en televisión nacional y defendiste a la escuela durante la guerra de comidaa; eso lo hiciste tú, no tu disfraz exagerado.

–Ryūko…

–Muy cierto –de nuevo una voz interrumpió de la nada. Todos dieron un brinco antes de volverse y descubrir que se trataba nuevamente de Mikisugi Aikurō.

–¿Otra vez tú? –gruñó Ryūko perdiendo la paciencia y sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa –. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Tuve que escapar –contestó el hombre con completa sinceridad, apartando las manos de la chica que quería estrangularlo –. No esperaba tal recibimiento. Las chichas del grupo estaban por darme a probar sus almuerzos hechos en casa.

–No sé de qué te quejas –soltó Ryūko cruzando los brazos –. Debió gustarte de lo lindo tener tanta atención.

–¿Qué es lo que oigo? ¿Acaso estas celosa? –comentó Aikurō pellizcando la mejilla de la chica.

–¡No! ¡Vete al infierno y muérete! –gruñó ella roja como tomate apartándolo de un empujón.

–Yo pensé lo mismo y reaccionó igual –comentó Mako apareciendo de repente detrás de Mikisugi.

–Ah Ryūko-kun, tu sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo…

Mikisugi terminó en el piso después de eso; Ryūko le propinó tremendo puñetazo que logró desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer.

–¡¿Qué carajos quieres y porque me estas molestando tanto?! –le bramó ella furiosa con el puño en alto.

–¿De verdad no sabes porque te busca el profesor Matoi? –contestó de sorpresa Aikurō desconcentrando momentáneamente a Ryūko.

–¿De qué están hablando? ¿De qué me perdí? –murmuró Kaneo a Mako mientras la conversación principal era acaparada por Ryūko y Mikisugi.

–De nuevo con eso ¡No sé! ¡¿Por qué me tienes que preguntar a mí?! ¿Pregúntale al depravado maldito del peinado mohicano?

–¡Ou! Se lo pueden preguntar ahora mismo –saltó repentinamente Mako señalando la entrada al pateo escolar. Todos se volvieron justamente para ver a Kinagase Tsumugu bajarse de su motocicleta.

* * *

Como su nombre lo dice este capítulo es el principio… el principio del final de temporada. Estamos a cuatro capítulos para ese glorioso final, que sigue con un pequeño receso, antes de la siguiente parte.

La verdad, sufrí con este capítulo, no es la gran cosa comparado con otros pero lo necesitaba como preámbulo para lo que viene. Cambie mucho de ideas y tuve que editarlo mucho para que fuera decente. Aparte me sentí mal un par días de esta semana y apenas alcancé a terminarlo a tiempo.

Por último un saludos a todos los lectores ¿Qué tal va la historia hasta ahora? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el final de temporada? ¿Qué le has gustado, que no? ¿Qué les gustaría ver o que no? Me gustaría saber su opinión. Y por favor recomiéndenla con sus amigos.

Muchos saludos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	55. No more breaks

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

No more breaks

Era un típico día de otoño en el exterior de aquel hogar. La ventisca fría de la temporada azotaba suavemente contra las ventanas cerradas de aquel hermoso cuarto, dentro del cual, la calefacción mantenía la temperatura perfecta para sus habitantes. Era un lugar muy enorme, lleno de muebles femeninos y animales de peluche, tal vez demasiado para una pequeña niña cuyo espíritu lleno de vida, que era aún más grande que esas cuatro paredes. Los muros estaban tapizados con delicados y perfectos adornos florales que combinaban con las largas cortinas de holanes. En el suelo de esa enorme habitación, había un gran tapete bordado con miles y pequeñas flores azules, y encima de este se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda de té, donde dos linda hermanas jugaban con alegría.

A pesar de que sólo estaban ellas dos en aquel enorme cuarto, habían acomodado en cuatro sillas vacías varios osos y animales de peluche como invitados especiales a su fiesta de té. Era un día importante y debían celebrarlo a lo grande. La más pequeña de las dos acababa de recuperarse de un fuerte malestar y la mayor no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder compartir un momento de calidad con su querida y amada hermana.

Las dos niñas habían tomado muy en serio su papel y se habían vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión con uno bellos vestiditos que hacían juego; y uno de los criados les había preparado un té especial para ese día. La hermana mayor era una aficionada a ese tipo de fiestas y por ello, sus padres le habían regalado un exquisito juego de té de porcelana con el cual decidieron estrenar.

Como lo haría una dama en sociedad, la hermana mayor preparó las tazas sobre la mesa y con cuidado comenzó a servir el té caliente ante los ojos vivaces de la menor. Esta, no era tan paciente como su dedicada hermana y estaba ansiosa en su asiento por darle una mordida a esas deliciosas galletas que relucía tentadoramente en el centro de la mesa.

–Oneesan –llamó la más pequeña a la grande, pero estaba tan ocupada sirviendo el té a un conejo de peluche que no atendió su llamado –. Oneesan.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, la menor simplemente sucumbió a la tentación y tomó de inmediato un par de galletitas glaseadas, que no demoró ni un segundo en remojar en su taza. Pero lo que la pequeña ignoraba, era lo caliente que se encontraba el té; cuando sus pequeños dedos tocaron la superficie, rápidamente soltó un alarido de dolor.

–¡Ryūko! –bramó inmediatamente la mayor viendo a su pequeña imooto llevarse sus deditos quemados a su boca –. ¿Qué paso? –dejo la tetera de porcelana en la mesa para poder tomar la mano de su hermana y contemplar con cuidado el daño –. ¿Por qué no esperaste? ¡El té está muy caliente, Ryūko!

Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas y su naricita comenzó a resonar con la amenaza del llanto.

–¡Go- gomme-nasai, oneesaaaaaan! –finalmente soltó en lagrimas acompañado de un largo alarido.

Inmediatamente Satsuki la abrazó con fuerza, sujetando el rostro de Ryūko contra su pecho. La pequeña no se detuvo en sus sollozos y con sus manitas, estrujo los holanes del vestido de su hermana, pero el calor que esta emanaba y sus suaves caricias a su cabello, lograron calmar su dolor.

–Ya paso, Ryūko –le dijo Satsuki apartando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su imooto –. Ya no llores.

La menor tenía la nariz sonrojada, las mejillas coloradas y los ojos lagrimosos; no dijo ninguna palabra, solo débilmente asintió la cabeza, extendiendo sus deditos heridos a Satsuki para que lo viera mejor.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Satsuki dándole unos besitos a los dedos de Ryūko –. Van a sanar. Yo misma me ocupare de ellos… yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte…

_Siempre… siempre estaré…._

Satsuki abrió los ojos, despertando exactamente la misma habitación que la de sus sueños. Ya no había flores en las paredes, las cortinas habían desaparecido al igual que todos los peluches. Ahora esa enorme habitación no resguardaba un formidable espíritu… lo aprisionaba hasta casi asfixiarlo. Esa era su realidad, una que Satsuki no disfrutaba y no quería.

Curiosamente, la sensación física de su extraña sensación de asfixia se debía principalmente a su felina mascota que dormía pesadamente sobre su pecho. Junketsu no se inmutó ante sus movimientos y simplemente le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas indiferentes mientras ella se lo quitaba de encima.

Pero regresando a los recuerdos que la atormentaban, en el pasado le había resultado sencillo a Satsuki aceptar y vivir con su realidad, saber que los seres que más amaban se había perdido para siempre. Pero ahora, ella sabía que todo eso era mentira, una sucia trampa diseñada por su madre, Kiryūin Ragyō, principalmente para mantener la doblegada a sus deseos. Esa realidad, ahora le resultaba a la joven intolerable e inaceptable. Sólo su fuerte fuerza de voluntad era lo único que contenía su ira, odio y frustración para no romper justamente en ese momento las cadenas que el aprisionaba.

Debía tener paciencia, eso le había pedido su padre.

_Paciencia…_

Satsuki meditó con calma lo que eso significaba mientras con lentitud salía de entre las colchas de su mullida cama. Era un concepto curioso y ambiguo, uno que fácilmente se podía tergiversar. Sí, había razones y motivos por los cuales tenía que tener paciencia, pero al mismo tiempo una voz en su cabeza, que cada día había cobraba más fuerza, le pedía a gritos medidas drásticas. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, el corazón de Satsuki se encontraba en conflicto. Quería recuperar todo lo que había perdido inmediatamente, pero al mismo tiempo sabía los riesgos que corría sí se precipitaba.

Antes de que tomara una decisión, su atención fue captada por unos curiosos ruidos que parecían provenir del exterior de su hogar. Miles de voces hablaban a la vez.

Satsuki simplemente se cubrió con su esponjosa bata del baño y salió de su solitaria habitación en busca del curioso sonido. Caminó a lo largo de todo el corredor hasta finalmente llegó al extremo norte de la mansión, seguida de cerca por su peluda y entrometida mascota, hasta una ventana que daba al extenso patio trasero, donde la chica pudo contemplar la fuente del extraño ruido.

A través del cristal vio cómo, unos metros más abajo, varios miembros del personal de la mansión que se encontraban trabajando arduamente en un rinconcito de aquel enorme jardín. Por un momento Satsuki se preguntó qué era lo que hacían y por qué en ese lugar en específico, pero luego recordó exactamente que se encontraba situado en ese punto de su hogar. Era la tumba de Ryūko.

Los criados estaban muy apurados limpiando, ordenando y llenando de flores la susodicha tumba de la hermana de Satsuki, donde se suponía que sus cenizas reposaban. La joven se quedo paralizada mirando a través del cristal, sin estar segura de que sentir o pensar en ese momento; su concentración era tan intensa, que no le puso atención al gato que maullaba a sus pies pidiendo que lo cargara en brazos.

De repente, la puerta que se encontraba a su lado derecho se abrió para darle paso a una joven sirvienta.

–¡Satsuki-sama!... ¿E-en qué le puedo ayudar? –dijo la joven en sorpresa al verla repentinamente en el corredor.

Por un momento, Satsuki guardó silencio; había la habitación de la cual había salido la joven sirvienta, se trataban del antiguo despacho de su padre, el que se suponía estar cerrado con llave y nadie tenía permiso de entrar.

–¿Qué hacía adentro? –le preguntó la joven mujer con potente tono de voz que intimidó inmediatamente a la sirvienta.

–¿Yo? Yo… e-estaba… e-estaba siendo el aseo –respondió ella con timidez estrujando contra su pecho el palo de la escoba que llevaba en manos –; Soroi-san me ordenó que sacudieron cada viernes esta habitación. Él fue quien me permitió entrar.

De nuevo Satsuki quedó en silencio, atemorizando aún más a la joven sirvienta con su apacible mirada. Cuando finalmente quedó satisfecha con la decisión de su mayordomo, Satsuki se volvió otra vez hacia a la ventana y le indicó a la empleada las personas que se encontraban en el exterior:

–¿Qué sucede allá abajo? ¿Qué es el alboroto?

Si la sirvienta ya se encontraba acobardada, se inquietó aún más después de escuchar aquellas preguntas de la joven. El temor de los empleados que trabajaban en amaneció Kiryūin era un hecho verídico y común; la obediencia era exigida al máximo y con los buenos salarios los obligaban a soportar esas condiciones.

Satsuki tal vez no era el principal miembro al que tenían más temor, la señora la casa era realmente alguien de quien temer ante sus cambios repentinos de humor y exigencias extravagantes. Por el otro lado se encontraba Harime Nui, quien era caprichosa y desconsiderada con la mayoría de los empleados. Por otro lado estaba el mayordomo principal de Ragyō, Kuroido Takiji, cuya aguda mirada vigilaba cada movimiento de sus compañeros; cualquier infracción era rápidamente informada a su señora. Mientras que la mayor de las hijas, en su carácter frío y seco, generaba más intimidación que terror en los trabajadores de la mansión.

Con miedo de que su amada tomara a mal su respuesta, la empleada le dijo con calma pero temerosa:

–¿Es que… no lo sabe… o no recuerda? Hoy es el aniversario del fallecimiento de su hermana. Ragyō -sama ordenó que se arreglara kofun para unos rezos que se llevara en la tarde. Incluso vendrán unos monjes del templo…

La pobre criada esperaba a la peor respuesta posible por parte de Satsuki, en cambio joven comenzó a perder el interés en sus palabras y solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

_Lo había olvidado, se suponía que ese mismo día hacía trece años Kiryūin Ryūko había muerto. Donde toda la mentira había empezado._

Le pareció increíble a Satsuki. Si no hubiera visto a su padre en su cumpleaños probablemente estaría sumergida en la tristeza que siempre la acongojaba en esas fechas. Tantos años sufriendo por un hecho que nunca había sucedido, Satsuki no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente como una completa tonta.

Y por otro lado sintió curiosidad y enoja al mimo tiempo. _¿Qué tramaba su madre con tan repentina orden?_

–¿Le ocurre algo Satsuki-sama? –le preguntó la criada al notar su desconcentración.

–No –se apresuró en contestar la joven recuperando su expresión fría e indiferente –. Retírate de inmediato –le exigió a la empleada con autoridad sin resultar intimidante, aún así la joven criada reaccionó con un brinquito de sorpresa y después de una exagerada reverencia, se marchó lo más rápido que su piernas le permitieron.

Satsuki esperó hasta que la joven despareciera por el largo pasillo antes de hacer un movimiento.

–Otoosan –murmuró la chica volviendo su vista a la puerta del despacho de su progenitor, peguntándose así misma si debía entrar.

Su corazón estaba acongojado y algo confundido, algo que no era común en ella y le resultaba desconcertante. El seguir una mentira que se suponía la hacía sufrir, para no delatar el hecho de estar al corriente de la verdad que en realidad la llenaba de alegría y esperanza, era completamente difícil, inclusive para una persona increíble como ella. Realmente necesitaba la compañía de su padre en ese momento, quería su guía y consuelo.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, extendió la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta del despacho y la abrió lentamente. Hacía años que no entraba en ese lugar, el dolor la había obligado a cerrarlo como si parte de este quedara atrapado dentro al hacerlo. Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado y podía enfrentar los falsos demonios que juro haber encerrado permanentemente en esa habitación.

Sus pies descalzos pronto encontraron la peluda alfombra que se encontraba en el piso y en donde solía recostarse de pequeña. Su olfato se vio superado por inconfundible olor al papel y la colonia de su padre que aún se conservaba en entre esas cuatro paredes. Y ante su mirada, la habitación se encontraba justo como la recordaba, cada mueble, libro, diario y papel seguía en su lugar; Soroi había hecho un trabajo excepcional para conservarlo a la perfección.

Mientras recorría la habitación, su mente se fue llenando de recuerdos del pasado, cuando solía pasar horas felices en esa habitación tan solo con estar en compañía de su padre. Momentos felices que parecían eternos y calmaban su corazón. Por ningún momento se imaginó lo que pasaría con los años y que ese lugar de bellos recuerdos terminara casi en el olvido.

Pero no merecía pensamientos pesimistas, Sōichirō la amaba y Ryūko estaba con vida. La posibilidad de recuperar todo era muy grande, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que sucediera. Satstuki estaba en un punto en el que ya no deseaba perder más tiempo y recuperar el perdido.

Su mente la engañó por un momento y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver por un instante a su otoosan sentado en aquel escritorio trabajando arduamente en algunos papeles; pero cuando volvió la vista, él ya no había nada en el asiento. Había vislumbrado a su padre tal cual era su aspecto en el pasado, muy diferente a como se veía en la actualidad.

No lo había pensado detenidamente, pero Satsuki recordó como él hombre había envejecido y adquirido una buena cantidad de arrugas, aunque su porte seguía intacto. Estaba más delgado y algo encorvado, le pareció que requería de un bastón para poder andar. El tiempo no había sido tan agraciado con él como con su madre; ella siempre se veía esplendorosa.

Eso le hizo preguntarse a la joven que otras terribles situaciones había enfrentado su progenitor con el paso de los años para que su físico se viera tan desgastado, además de todas las que ya le había relatado. Comenzó a preguntase cosas con las que debió cuestionarlo, preguntarle más sobre él y de su vida. Sí, había mencionada que trabajaba para una empresaria rica, pero ¿quién era ella y a qué se dedicaba él? Además ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué hacía con su tiempo? ¿Por qué mantenía a Ryūko lejos de él?

Muchas de esas preguntas, Satsuki pronto las respondió con un solo nombre: Ragyō. Si su padre no lo había dado más información era por seguridad, el riesgo que se corría de ser descubierto por su ex mujer. Probablemente tampoco deseaba comprometer a Satsuki al revelarle toda la información de golpe. En cuanto Ryūko… tal vez él tenía razón, ella debía de estar más segura donde él la había acomodado, que estado a su lado…

Sin duda su madre era la discordia en su vida. Satsuki sintió una gran frustración e ira mientras contemplaba por la ventana a los empleados trabajar. Tantos engaños y mentiras… ella no merecía eso, su padre y Ryuko tampoco. Había pasado trece años atrapados entre temores y rencores, ya era tiempo de que reclamaran un poco de felicidad y por su nombre (Kiryūin Satsuki) que sería así.

Finalmente, Satsuki tomó la decisión…

De repente las intensas meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un intenso sonido parecido al de tela desgarrada. Al bajar la vista, la joven encontró a Junketsu sobre uno de los sillones de cuero del despacho que estaba usando de afilador de uñas. Al parecer, la bestia la había seguido hasta la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta.

–¡Basta! –le ordenó Satsuki con fuerza. El minino se detuvo de inmediato aunque conservó su posición, con las uñas enterradas en el cuero. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su dueña como si la estuviera retándola con la vista, y acto seguido, desobedeciendo descaradamente, siguió afilando sus uñas.

–¡Dije que te detuvieras, odiosa creatura! –bramó la joven exasperada, tomando un cojín del sofá y lanzándoselo al gato.

Junketsu salió disparado hacia la puerta. Se detuvo por un instante para volver, bufar y lanzarle una mirada de odio a Satsuki, antes de salir huyendo cuando la puerta volvió abrirse.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Iori Shirō sin dirigirse a alguien en particular. Pero sus palabras se volvieron un leve alarido cuando el felino pasó entre sus piernas en una rápida retirada –. ¿Satsuki-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? –rápidamente agregó con sorpresa al ver a la joven con su esponja bata de baño en medio de la habitación.

–Podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti, Iori.

–¿Eh?

Satsuki le sonrió. Ante la confusión del joven rubio, la joven caminó hasta las ventanas de la habitación donde se podía ver con perfección a los empleados de la casa trabajando en el supuesto kofun de Ryūko.

–Dime Iori –dijo ella haciendo de una leve señal para que se acercara –. ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí abajo?

–¿A qué se refiere? –musitó él que al llegar junto a la ventana –. ¿A todos los empleados en el jardín? –agregó cuando su vista bajó hacia el patio de la mansión –. Me parece que están arreglando algo.

–Sí, efectivamente –le confirmó Satsuki con aspereza. La chica dio media vuelta y con pasos ligeros llegó al escritorio de su padre, donde se sentó en la silla rotatoria cruzando sus piernas –. Están preparando el templo de las mentiras de mi madre.

Iori la miró confundido por un momento, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el jardín. Pudo ver cómo algunas de las criadas llenaban de flores aquel rincón.

–¿Ah?... la tumba de su imooto.

Pero aunque su respuesta acertada, ésta no generó ninguna reacción en Satsuki.

–Que debió haber sucedido en la mente de Ragyō para que sin razón aparente tuviera el sentimiento de ordenar que se arreglara el kofun de Ryūko, cuando en trece años había olvidado que se encontraba ahí –cuestionó la joven con voz profunda –. ¿Qué cruel broma me está jugando el destino? ¿O acaso esta mujer realmente disfrutar verme sufrir?

El joven rubio prácticamente dio un brinco con sus palabras y con algo de duda, dejó la ventana para acercarse al escritorio, mientras mascullaba:

–Satsuki-sama… me parece que… es probable que esté llegando conclusiones precipitadas sin saber…

–¿Saber? –soltó Satsuki adquiriendo un tono más potente en su voz. Parecía molesta, pero sus sentimientos no iban dirigidos a él –. ¿Que necesito saber? –lo cuestionó –. Como un telón que se apartan en un escenario, todas las mentiras de mi madre se han revelado ante mí. No hay nada más que necesita saber o conocer. Estoy completamente segura, que este sufrimiento me lo he ganado.

Las palabras de la chica estaban llenas de dolor y amargura, a pesar de que su mirada ardía con la misma intensidad de siempre.

–¿A qué se refiere? –le preguntó Iori ante tal discordancia.

–Los corazones de las personas son simples –explicó Satsuki con calma, posando sus manos sobre su regazo –, solamente los espíritus son los que tienen la fuerza para luchar el día. Las personas comunes suelen negarse a la realidad para no resultar heridos y sus espíritus se pierden en la mediocridad. Sólo el más fuerte puede alzarse sobre la montaña y poder enfrentar sus propios temores. Lo mucho que yo he luchado contra el sufrimiento, parece un castigo por parte de la vida por pecar en mi credulidad.

Iori trató de dar un paso hacia delante para detener su afirmación, pero ante su cavilación, dio un paso en falso y cayó de rodillas frente a Satsuki.

–¡Satsuki-sama! –la llamó mirándola hacia arriba.

–No, iori –lo detuvo ella posando una de sus manos suavemente su mejilla –. He llegado a la conclusión que el sufrimiento que he pasado todos estos años realmente me lo merezco por haber creído en las palabras de Ragyō y dudado en mi padre. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad: no tenía ni razón ni motivos para haber pensado que él realmente me había abandonado, y hasta resultaba ilógico que simplemente Ryūko muriera y desapareciera sin dejar rastros en nuestras vidas. Mi corazón tan simple se cegó a la realidad y me impidió ver la verdad a través de tantas mentiras.

La voz de Satsuki se volvió lastimera pero al mismo tiempo resignada. Todo se debía a la lucha en su interior entre lo que ella quería y lo que debía hacer. Por primera vez se sintió tan cansada de ser ella misma.

–No te preocupes, Iori –le dijo al joven una vez que notó la preocupación en su rostro –. Ya lo he aceptado, pero eso no significa que este derrotada. Solo ha servido para hacerme más fuerte. Al final Ragyō obtuvo lo que se proponía conmigo, me ha forjado para enfrentar lo peor…

–Si me permite decirle –dijo Iori interrumpiendo sus palabras. El joven rubio tomó la mano de Satsuki entre las suyas y le lanzó una mirada con fervor, esperando contagiarse de su espíritu –, pero me parece que está completamente equivocada. Usted no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió y mucho menos hay justificación para lo que sufrió. Todos estos años han sido muy difíciles para usted, ninguna otra persona podría haber llevado ese dolor como usted lo ha hecho. Me alegra que no se sienta debilitada y se encuentre llena de convicción, pero está mal si acepta lo que le sucedió como algo que se merecía.

Satsuki se quedó plasmada por un momento, tratando de analizar las palabras de su fiel amigo.

–Llegó el momento en que lo deje atrás y pare de atormentarse con el pasado, en especial teniendo un futuro tan brillante por delante. El camino siempre es más brillante cuando se mira hacia el frente.

Algo dentro de Satsuki le dijo a gritos: _"No hay tiempo que perder"_

– Arigatou, Iori–le dijo ella dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa que rara vez compartía. Le agradeció acercando las manos del joven a sus labios para darle un leve beso en los nudillos –. Tus palabras me han confirmado mi decisión.

El chico no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como un tomate, pero por ningún momento apartó sus manos de las de Satsuki.

–¿S-se puede saber cuál es esa? –le preguntó con la garganta seca, tratando de controlar sus palpitaciones.

–El tiempo es muy corto para alguien con convicciones –le explicó a ella con una mirada determinante y una sonrisa aguda en los labios –, y me he cansado de dejar pasar el mío. Por favor Iori, ve en busca de Soroi y tráelo inmediatamente conmigo. Tengo una petición urgente que solicitarle.

–¿Cuál es?

–Quiero que me lleve a ver a mi padre.

* * *

Otro viernes y otro día menos antes de ultimo final de temporada.

Finalmente, Satsuki se cansó de esperar y va a tomar al toro por los cuernos, pero al mismo tiempo Soichiro también va a hacerlo, así que esto promete problemas seguros.

Muchos saludos a todo y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	56. Knockout

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Knockout

–¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?! –bramó Matoi Ryūko tan pronto vio a Kinagase Tsumugu bajar de su motocicleta y caminar hacia ellos. Aunque le pareció curioso verlo en un atuendo informal, a diferencia del uniforme que acostumbraba usar.

El hombre no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta de la joven, solo le dirigió una mirada penetrante e indiferente, luego sus ojos se posaron en cada una de las personas que se encontraban en aquel patio trasero.

–No sabía que regresarían a clases el día de hoy –dijo Tsumugu sin perder su actitud estoica y rascando levemente su nuca.

–¡Oi! ¡¿Te he preguntado algo?! ¡No me ignores, baka! –rugió de nuevo Ryūko completamente furiosa haciendo frente al alto guardaespaldas, al cual la chica apenas le llegaba hasta el codo.

–¿Tsumugu, se puede saber a qué has venido a Naniwa Kinman? –preguntó Mikisugi Aikurō avanzando hacia su amigo, ignorando por completo a Ryūko, quien quedo en medio de ambos hombres.

–¡No actúen como si no estuviera aquí! –soltó la chica cada vez más molesta volviéndose primero hacia Tsumugu y luego a Aikurō, solo consiguiendo que estos la miraran hacia abajo como si fuera poca cosa, enfureciéndola aún más.

–No sé por qué fingen no saberlo –dijo finalmente Tsumugu dirigiéndose tanto a Ryūko como Aikurō –, bien conocen la tarea que se me ha encargado. Debo llevarte inmediatamente con el profesor Matoi –agregó de ultimó clavando su mirada solo en la joven.

–¡Arg! ¡Otra vez con esa pendejada! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a ir!

La agitada discusión dejo completamente aislados los otros individuos que se encontraban en aquel jardín trasero de la preparatoria; Mankanshoku Mako y Takarada Kaneo observaban con atención lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos sin poder intervenir de alguna manera.

–Mako ¿sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo? –le preguntó Kaneo a su amiga susurrándole al oído.

–¡¿Acaso no estás enterado?! –soltó la chica con sorpresa volviéndose hacia él –. ¡Oh mi dios! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser posible?! ¡Al ser amigo de Ryūko-chan deberías saber todo lo importante que sucede en su vida, como yo! –agregó la chica prácticamente riñéndolo con un dedo índice amenazador, mientras que con su otra mano presionaba a Senketsu contra su pecho.

–Mako, tengo más vida aparte de ustedes –se quejo Kaneo dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo –, no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez.

–¡Eso no es escusa! ¡Mi amistad por Ryūko-chan es tan fuerte que tenemos una inquebrantable conexión y se podría decir que estamos conectadas por un cordón umbilical imaginario! ¡Por eso siempre se que pasa con su vida!

Con sus palabras, la joven de cabellera castaña se emocionó con tal fervor que dejo caer al pobre conejo negro y carmesí de sus brazos, para tomar la parte superior de su uniforme, levantarlo y mostrar su vientre desnudo hasta la línea de su sostén, como si pudiera exponer el cordón imaginario del que hablaba.

–¡Basta, Mako! ¡Ya entendí! –bramó el joven pelirrojo volviendo el rostro rápidamente y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo –. ¡Cúbrete! –le ordenó completamente sonrojado.

Pero aquellos que se estaban apartados de ambos amigos, nunca se dieron cuenta del exhibicionismo de la chica ya que se encontraban muy ocupados discutiendo acaloradamente entre ellos.

–Me podrías decir de una vez que es lo que sucede sin que tengas que quitarte la ropa –le exigió Kaneo a su amiga aún un poco acalorado y desviando la mirada, una vez que Mako volvió a colocarse adecuadamente el uniforme.

–Por su puesto, Kaneo-sama –dijo ella sonriente –. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

–¡ESO FUE LO QUE HICE! –gritó el chico pelirrojo a pesar que su enojo no parecía afectar a Mako.

–¿En serio? Creo que me acordaría si así fuera. Pero eso no importa, lo único que sí, es todo lo que ha sucedido a Ryūko-chan en los últimos días: después de la fiesta, Ryūko-chan fue acosada por un chico de gafas con una gran dependía de su teléfono celular, por un momento pensé que estaba interesado en ser su novio, pero ambos se enojaron mucho cuando lo dije, así creo que me equivoque. Pero aún así lo llevó a casa donde okaasan preparó unas deliciosas croquetas misteriosas, que ahora que lo pienso me sabían un poco a cangrejo y a carne de puerco, aunque otoosan no ha comprado nada de la carnicería últimamente, así que tal vez pudo ser que los ingredientes no estaban muy frescos. Ya sabes como okaasan suele desechar la comida hasta que pasa un mes después de la fecha de caducidad….

–¡Mako no estás llegando a ningún lado! –la interrumpió Kaneo exasperado con un grito. La historia de la chica le pareció tan extraña que no estaba completamente convecino que estuviera basada en hechos reales.

–¡Así cierto! ¡Lo que Kaneo-sama quiere saber es que hace Kinagase-san aquí! –dijo la chica dando un leve brinquito de sorpresa y sujetando sus mejillas. Sus repentinos movimientos eran una amenaza para Senketsu en el suelo, quien esquivaba cada pisotón que daba Mako –. Lo que sucede es que el padre de Ryūko-chan misteriosamente ha decidido que ella debe regresar con él, pero Ryūko-chan no quiere nada de eso. Por eso Matoi-san ha mandado a Kinagase-san para convencer a Ryūko-chan de volver a casa.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mako lo dices enserio?!

La chica asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Kaneo por su parte, se quedo sin palabras. Realmente resultaba una situación muy extraña; él conocía a Ryūko y Matoi Isshin desde hacía varios años, y la relación entre ellos parecía terminalmente irreparable. _¿Qué habría sucedido para que el viejo profesor cambiara de opinión?_

Inconscientemente, la vista del joven pelirrojo se volvió hacia su amiga que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, quien continuaba arrojando blasfemias contra Tsumugu.

–… ¡Lárgate a la chingada de aquí! –gritaba sonoramente Ryūko postrándose con firmeza frente a Tsumugu de manera desafiante –. ¡Yo no voy ir, entiéndelo!

–Tengo dos piezas de información para ti –le anunció el guardaespaldas con bastante calma y con una descarada indiferencia a las palabras de la joven –: uno, tú no puedes ordenarme absolutamente nada, solo sigo las órdenes del profesor; y dos, tengo que llevarte con él por cualquier medio posible.

El tono de Tsumugu en sus últimas palabras fue tan amenazante que Ryūko no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de flaqueza en su rostro. _¿Qué rayos era lo que tiene en mente? _

–¡Espera, Tsumugu! –intervino Mikisugi dando un paso hacia adelante –. Recuerda que Kinue te pidió tiempo para que ella lo resolviera. Es su obligación convencer a Ryūko-kun que cambie de opinión.

–No –dijo Tsumugu tan tajantemente que dejo mudo a Aikurō, pero su mirada estaba completamente clavada en la chica frente él que insistía en mantenerse firme en su rebelión –. La decisión ya está tomada y no fue por Kinue. Respeto mucho a mi neesan, pero suele ser una tonta mujer cuando tiene falsas esperanzas en Matoi. No cometas el mismo error Aikurō y no te metas en algo que no es de tu incumbencia, voy a llevar a Matoi ante el profesor aunque eso enfurezca a neesan.

–¡Ja! –se burló Ryūko con una mirada desafiante aunque podía sentir como las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle –. Como si eso fuera a cambiar mi opinión.

–Otro detalle de información para ti, Matoi: tú opinión no cuenta para nada. El profesor me ordenó llevarte ante él, y voy a hacerlo aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando.

Con su tajante declaración, Tsumugu dio un paso hacia adelante provocando que la chica diera dos hacia atrás. Su rostro inexpresivo y facciones duras le dejaron claro a Ryūko que hablaba completamente en serio. La chica no pudo evitar tragar saliva y dirigirle una mirada desafiante al guardaespaldas de su padre, mientras se devanaba los sesos en la forma más efectiva para escapar.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el cuerpo del otro, listos para detectar la más mínima señal de movimiento. Ryūko sospechaba que su ultima estrategia de escape no funcionaria contra Tsumugu, mientras que él estaba al corriente de lo rápidos que podían ser lo movimientos de la joven y debía estar preparado al instante.

–Ya basta los dos –dijo Mikisugi tratando de interponerse entre ambos –, esto no es necesario.

–¡Te dije que no te involucraras en esto, Aikurō! –repitió Tsumugu perdiendo la paciencia.

El leve descuido del hombre ofreció una oportunidad perfecta para Ryūko, la cual rápidamente aprovechó para intentar escabullirse entre ambos hombres. Habría tenido éxito en su intento, si no hubiera sido una simple pantalla del guardaespaldas.

Cuando la chica pasó a un lado de Tsumugu, el hombre alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo, antes de que esta lograra rebasarlo. El delgado antebrazo de Ryūko resultaba comparablemente pequeño con la mano de Tsumugu, quien sin mucho esfuerzo podía retenerla con facilidad.

–¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! –bramó Ryūko furiosa tratando de liberarse del agarre del guardaespaldas, pero no importaba cuanto estiraba, golpeaba o jalaba, el hombre no soltaba su brazo. Hasta por un momento le pareció, que si Tsumugu lo deseaba, le sería sumamente fácil romperle los huesos del brazo.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako al ver el forcejeo de su amiga.

–¡Ryūko! –también exclamó Kaneo alarmado con lo que estaba observando.

–¿Qué sucede, Matoi? –se burló de ella Tsumugu aunque no había una pisca desgracia en su rostro, mientras contemplaba con indiferencia el esfuerzo de la joven por liberarse –. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

–¡Claro que no! –gritó la chica del mechón rojo antes de enterrar sus dientes con toda sus fuerzas en la mano que la sujetaba. Sus colmillos lograron perforar la piel callosa de la mano de Tsumugu y levemente pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Ante la punzada de dolor y un poco de sorpresa, Tsumugu no pudo evitar sacudir su mano, lanzando así a la joven contra el piso de un solo empujón. Ryūko soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el costado de su cuerpo chocó con fuerza contra suelo de cemento; pudo escuchar como las voces de sus amigos la llamaron por su nombre y la de Mikisugi hacía lo mismo con Tsumugu; pero Ryūko no puso mucha atención en sus gritos, ya que el guardaespaldas se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

La sujetó del tobillo y la arrastró hasta él, con la misma mano que lucía unos cuantos hilitos de sangre escurridizos. Ryūko comenzó a lanzar patada tras patada contra Tsumugu, sin poder alcanzarlo, hasta que finalmente su pie dio con la mano herida del hombre provocando en él otra punzada de dolor. Pero en esa ocasión, el hombre ignoró el malestar sin vacilar y en cambio siguió arrastrándola en su dirección hasta sujetarla con su otra mano de la rodilla. La posición con la pierna elevada hizo que la falda de Ryūko se deslizara sobre su cadera, revelando un poco de su ropa interior.

–¡PERVETIDO! –soltó Ryūko furiosa y con las mejillas completamente rojas, lanzando de nuevo una patada que alcanzó a golpear el mentón de Tsumugu. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos y liberar a la joven.

Pero solo le costó un par segundos a Tsumugu responderse de la patada. El hombre rápidamente estuvo de nuevo en posición de combate, a pesar que el golpe que había recibido hubiera derribado a una persona ordinaria. Ryūko sintió un poco de temor al ver que él solo se frotaba levemente la barbilla como si hubiera sido una simple bofetada.

–Kisama –murmuró la chica de mechón rojo con despreció mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su falda. Ryūko se percató que no podría vencerlo simplemente con golpes; Tsumugu era más fuerte y grande que ella, además estaba profesionalmente entrenado para combatir. Si quería vencerlo, su mejor posibilidad era con un arma; por desgracia para ella, había olvidado sus afiladas espadas en casa al haber salido apresuradamente esa misma mañana.

Los ojos de Ryūko pronto encontraron una solución a un costado del contenedor de basura de aquel jardín trasero. Una escoba solitaria, estaba recargada suavemente contra el basurero. La joven no perdió ni un segundo en tomarla antes del guardaespaldas llevara a cabo su siguiente movimiento. Con la escoba en manos, Ryūko mostró su destreza con varias piruetas y giros del palo de madera a una gran velocidad. Por un segundo, a la chica del mechón rojo le pareció percibir en la mirada de Tsumugu, que este dudaba en avanzar.

Un poco más confiada en sí misma, Ryūko dio unos pasos hacia delante y lanzó un golpe con el palo de la escoba contra la cabeza de Tsumugu, pero su entusiasmo se esfumó rápidamente, cuando el hombre sencillamente retuvo el ataque cubriéndose con su fornido antebrazo.

Desesperada, la joven comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe en una impresiónate destreza y velocidad, pero aún así todos sus movimientos terminaron tan inefectivos como el primero.

–¡Ryūko! ¡Detente! –le gritó Aikurō presintiendo lo que iba a suceder, pero la chica del mechón rojo ignoró sus palabras.

Ryūko, completamente fuera de control, levantó la escoba en alto y la descendió con fuerza, esperando en estrellarla contra la cabeza de Tsumugu. El hombre, que desde un principio ya había advertido los intentos desesperados de la joven, detuvo la escoba con una mano mucho antes que tocara su característico peinado mohicano, mientras que con la otra propinó un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen de Ryūko. Ante el impacto, la chica se quedo sin aire y el punzante dolor provocó que se doblara sobre sí misma.

La mente de Ryūko quedo en blanco, como si el potente impacto también hubiera afectado el flujo de sangre a su cerebro. Podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de sus amigos y Mikisugi, pero le resultaba imposible comprender que decían, mientras un leve silbido afectaba su oído.

Tanto el cuerpo de la joven como del guardaespaldas se quedaron inmóviles en la misma posición por un momento. En los segundos, que a Ryūko le parecieron eternos, Tsumugu inclinó su rostro hacia ella dejando sus labios cerca de su oído derecho y con un suave susurró, escuchó como él le decía:

–Aún sigo esperando que me muestre todo lo que tienes, Matoi.

Ryūko solo pudo soltar un leve suspiro, mientras que su mente maldecía terriblemente a Tsumugu y juraba regresarle el golpe; lo que ella ignoraba, era que él ya había decidido terminar el encuentro. Antes la mirada de sorpresa de la chica, Tsumugu se apartó lo suficiente de ella para levantar de nuevo su puño y descárgalo con fuerza contra su rostro. El puñetazo dio de llenó contra una de sus mejillas y el potente impulso la arrojó contra suelo.

Ryūko cayó de lado completamente inconsciente, ante la mirada estupefacta de Mako, Kaneo y Mikisugi. Los dos primeros corrieron hasta a ella para socorrerla mientras gritaban su nombre.

–¡Temē! –maldijo Aikurō sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera –. Tsumugu ¿creo que exageraste? –agregó al examinar con cuidado que la joven siguiera respirando.

–Estará bien –le aseguró Tsumugu, ya que tan solo había usado la fuerza necesaria para dejar a la chica fuera de combate –. En una o dos horas despertara.

–¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Ryūko-chan! –sollozaba Mako con demencia sacudiendo el hombro de su amiga en un intento fallido por levantarla. A su lado, Senketsu se acorrucó contra el rostro de su dueña como solía hacerlo cuando esta dormía por las noches.

Por su parte, Kaneo se quedo sin palabras y casi paralizado, con los ojos desorbitados y con una mueca en la boca, miraba con impotencia a Ryūko en el suelo. Pero rápidamente dio un brinco hacia atrás, cuando Tsumugu avanzó entre ellos en dirección de la chica del mechón rojo. Mako respondió a esto con malos ojos, le dirigió al guardaespaldas una mirada furiosa, mientras cubría con su cuerpo el de Ryūko.

–¡Ryuko-chan no quería ir contigo! ¡No voy a permitir que te la lleves!

Tsumugu, que no tenía tiempo que perder, tomó a Mako por la espada de su uniforme y la retiró sin dificultad de encima de Matoi, dejándola en completo estupor. Mientras que con su otra mano, sujetó a la chica inconsciente del brazo y se la lanzó sobre el hombro, donde colgó como una muñeca de trapo.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –le preguntó Mikisugi sin poder intervenir.

–Ya sabes lo que sigue, voy a… –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba de la cintura. Mankanshoku Mako le lanzaba leves golpes con sus puños a su alrededor, mientras balbuceaba y lloraba palabra sin sentido.

–¡No te lleves a Ryuko-chan! ¡No te lleves a Ryuko-chan! ¡No te lleves a Ryuko-chan! …

A pesar que sabía que nunca podía detenerlo, Mako no se rindió en tratar de salvar a su amiga. Solo Kaneo permanecía estancado y completamente aterrorizado. La impresión había sido mucho más fuerte para él, ya que por mucho tiempo creyó que su joven amiga del mechón rojo era invencible.

–Mako –dijo tranquilamente Mikisugi posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella se detuvo de inmediato para mirarlo, en lo que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. En la sencilla mente de Mako, no era posible procesar lo que acababa de suceder y sus ojos rojizos por sus llantos, buscaron una explicación en su sensei, pero la expresión pasmada de este no le brindó lo que buscaba.

Aprovechando la confusión de Mako, Tsumugu continuó con sus órdenes. Fue directo hasta su motocicleta, donde colocó a la joven inconsciente frente a él, sobre el tanque de gasolina. Al encender el vehiculo, las vibraciones del motor desequilibraron el cuerpo de Ryūko y esta terminó acurrucándose contra el pecho del guardaespaldas. Tsumugu la contempló con detenimiento y no pudo evitar pensar lo inocente e inofensiva que se veía mientras dormía. Por un breve segundo la expresión somnolienta de Matoi le recordó a su hermana. Una leve pisca de culpa comenzó a picarle en nuca, cuando notó el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la mejilla izquierda de Ryūko.

Trató de ignorar la sensación y arrancó en dirección de la mansión Matoi.

* * *

Los viernes eran días libres para Kinagase Kinue, no tenía obligaciones pendientes en la universidad y en el laboratorio del profesor. Aún así la joven mujer pasaba la mayor parte de sus días libre realizando el cuidado y la limpieza de la mansión Matoi, aunque eso no formaba parte de sus obligaciones.

Kinue nunca entendió porque el profesor nunca había querido contratar servidumbre para que cuidaran de la casa; era un hombre bien posicionado económicamente que podía soportar fácilmente el gasto de varios empleados, pero el hombre insistía en continuar con su soledad. Y a pesar de sus intentos de disuadirlo o sonsacarle la verdadera razón, Kinue nunca había conseguido que accediera.

La joven asistente tenía una gran influencia sobre Matoi Isshin y podía conseguir muchas cosas de su parte con dulces palabras, así había obtenido el permiso de imponer sus gustos y deseos en la mansión, pero esa capacidad tenía limitaciones; una de ellas siempre había sido la relación entre padre e hija. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba Kinue trabajando para él, el profesor Matoi aún era un misterio para ella. Su repentino cambio de aspecto y su insistencia de ver a Ryūko eran las más recientes desconcertantes que sentía la mujer.

Kinue no podía evitar pensar en ello, mientras sacudía el polvo de la sala. Si ella no realizaba la limpieza, era muy probable que el profesor viviera en su propia basura hasta que las ratas se lo comieran.

De repente, escuchó que llamaba a la puerta.

–Un momento –dijo ella con calma dejando el plumero sobre la mesita para café. No pudo evitar preguntar quién sería, ya que eran muy raras las visitas en la mansión Matoi –. Ohai gozaimas –saludó ella de inmediato al abrir la puerta mucho antes de percatarse de quien se trataba.

La mujer se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el umbral a su otooto, con los brazos cubiertos de moretones y Ryūko colgando inconsciente en ellos.

–¡Tsumugu! ¡Ryūko! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –soltó Kinue asustada sin saber a quién atender primero.

Su hermano solo respondió su pregunta con un simple suspiro. Acto seguido entró en la mansión como si fuera muy cotidiano su forma de llegar. Continuó hasta la sala, seguido de cerca por Kinue, donde depositó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryūko en el sillón más grande.

–¡Oh por dios! –exclamó la mujer preocupada arrodillándose aún lado de cuerpo de su joven protegida y examinándola en busca de alguna herida, pero la única visible, era el llamativo moretón en su mejilla izquierda –. ¡Esto es un golpe! ¿Quién le habrá hecho tremenda barbaridad? Tsumugu ¿dime qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo la encontraste de esta forma?

A pesar del preocupado tono de su neesan, el guardaespaldas mantuvo silencio. En realidad le dio la espalda para no tener que enfrentar su rostro, mientras aplicaba algunas vendas a las heridas en sus brazos.

–Tsumugu –lo llamó Kinue captando su actitud culposa. Lentamente, se puso de pie y evitando hacer ruido alcanzó a su hermano, tomándolo por sorpresa justo en el momento en que se vendaba los nidillos. Kinue era una mujer muy inteligente y solo le tomó un par de segundos atar todos los cabos –. Fuiste… tú –dijo de ultimo dando un paso para alejarse de él.

Las facciones de la mujer cambiaron rápidamente y la preocupación de su rostro fue remplazada por una horrible decepción. Tal mirada le resultó intolerable a Tsumugu.

–¡¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso?! –le bramó Kinue furiosa –. ¡¿Por qué le tenías que pegar?!

–Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice…

–¡¿Y cómo esperas que tome eso?! ¡Maldición Tsumugu! ¡No habíamos llegado al acuerdo que yo me encargaría de hablar con Ryūko! ¡No era necesario que intervinieras!

–No te correspondía a ti tomar esa decisión…

–¡¿Y a quién diablos sí?

–A mí –dijo de repente una voz detrás de ambos hermanos interrumpiendo su discusión. Tanto Kinue como Tsumugu se volvieron para descubrir que se trataba del profesor Matoi. El hombre se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar junto a ellos –. Por favor, Kinue, no te enfurezcas con tu hermano, yo fui quien le ordenó que lo hiciera, aunque no pensé que llegaría a recurrir a tales extremos. Me siento mal por ello.

–¿Se siente mal? –masculló Kinue sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba –. ¡¿Se siente mal?! –le gruñó completamente furiosa haciéndole frente y mirándolo con desprecio. La mujer tomó la mano del profesor y lo jaló desde el recibidor hasta la sala, justo a un lado donde descansaba Ryūko –. ¡Siéntase mal por eso! –soltó ella de ultimo señalando a la joven inconsciente.

Lo que siguió a continuación ni siquiera Kinue lo habría esperaba. El profesor Matoi se quedo paralizado mientras contemplaba el plácido semblante de Ryūko. Era la primera vez desde aquella horrible discusión que el hombre veía a su hija. En ese par de años de separación, Ryūko había crecido un poco y desarrollado más su cuerpo, su rostro resultaba adorable y hermoso ante sus ojos, a pesar de lucir el enorme moretón en la mejilla; llevaba el pelo más corto de lo que recordaba y el mechón teñido de rojo le sentaba muy bien. No entendía porque, pero por primera vez desde que sostuvo a su hija menor el día de su nacimiento, Isshin pudo ver una gran diferencia entre Ryūko y Satsuki contrario a las similitudes que solía apreciar. Tal vez los años separadas, había vuelto a una la gota de agua y a la otra, el aceite. Y al contemplarla descansando como una bella durmiente, le tocó algo en el fondo de su ser que generalmente ignoraba, y se sintió terrible al darse cuenta las consecuencia de sus precipitadas acciones.

Se percató que tan pronto él había vuelto a ver a Satsuki, de nuevo Ryūko sufría por su necesidad.

Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos hermanos, el profesor se inclinó junto a su hija y tomó su rosto. Juntando su frente contra la de ella, hasta casi derramar una lagrima, murmuró para ella:

– Sumimasen … siento causarte tanto dolor. Por favor, perdóname…

–¿Por qué? –lo interrumpió Kinue un poco más calmada, pero nada conmovida por las acciones del profesor, aunque por mucho tiempo había añorado escuchar esas palabras de parte de él–. ¿Qué puede justificar todo esto?

–Tal vez tenga que ver con su repentino cambio de aspecto –dijo una tercera voz mucho antes de que el profesor pudiera contestar a la pregunta de la mujer –, o las visitas secretas que parece hacer en compañía con Tsumugu… ¿o me equivoco?

Al alzar la vista en dirección del recién llegados, aquellos que se encontraban en la sala pudieron ver a Mikisugi Aikurō entrando por la puerta principal acompañado de Mankanshoku Mako y Takarada Kaneo. Ambos joven corrieron hasta la sala donde se encontraba Ryūko plácidamente recostada en el sillón. Mako se arrojó sobre ella sollozando y pidiendo perdón por permitir que se la llevaran. Por su parte, Kaneo dejo a Senketsu junto a Ryūko y el animalito rápidamente se acurrucó contra su hombro.

–Insistieron mucho en que los trajera conmigo –explicó Mikisugi reuniéndose con los otros tres adultos en la habitación –. Es mejor así, ellos pueden cuidar de Ryūko-kun mientras nosotros hablamos, ¿no es así, profesor?

Los tres subordinados clavaron sus miradas en el mismo hombre, haciéndolo sentir incomodo a pesar de que solo era la joven mujer la única en estar furiosa. Nunca había estado en sus planes compartir la verdad con Aikurō y Kinue, pero a los desastrosos resultados que habían tenido sus acciones al guardar silencio, tal vez había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

–De acuerdo. Vayamos al laboratorio, ahí podremos hablar en privado.

* * *

A veces me resulta más fácil expresar una idea diciendo una palabra en ingles.

Estaba preocupada por este capítulo, ya que esta semana fue terrible para mí, tuve un gran disgusto ante una injusticia que acabo con todos mis ánimos. Por un momento pensé que había escrito una porquería de capitulo, pero creo que quedo bastante decente.

Con este capítulo faltan solo dos para el gran final de temporada y el siguiente se llama "Verdades reveladas"

Saludos y hasta el próximo viernes.


	57. Verdades reveladas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Verdades reveladas

En esa última mañana de clases en la academia Honnōji, muchos alumnos ya estaban deseos por iniciar su fin de semana y descansar de las labores escolares; con excepción de uno. El presidente del comité disciplinario de la preparatoria, Gamagōri Ira, solo veía los próximas días de libertad como una escusa para holgazanear.

Toda esa mañana la había pasado reprimiendo a cuanto joven atrapaba perdiendo el tiempo, resultando en una tarea casi agotadora. Para el final del primer turno, Gamagōri ya se encontraba hartó de ver tanta pereza. Fue el colmo para él, cuando entró en la sala del concejo de Honnōji y se encontró a su compañera líder, Jakuzure Nonon, cómodamente recostada en uno de los sillones.

–Jakuzure –la llamó Gamagōri con las manos en la espalda, tratando de mostrarse sereno aunque una vena en sus sienes, palpitaba visiblemente –. ¿No es muy temprano para estar holgazaneando?

La joven de rosa, ni siquiera se molestó en volverse para responderle, simplemente continuó recostada boca arriba con sus manos detrás de su nuca y rodeada por sus animales de peluche favoritos.

–No es holgazanear cuando no hay nada que hacer, sapo –le respondió ella sin moverse un milímetro de su posición.

–¿A qué te refieres? –agregó el presidente del comité disciplinario con un suspiro –. ¿Acaso…?

–Así es –dijo Nonon alzando su dedo índice e indicando al techo de la habitación –. Todos los preparativos para deshacernos de Matoi están en marcha –le informó orgullosa de sí misma adjudicándose todo el crédito de tan maquiavélico plan –. Solo falta la orden de Satsuki-sama para llevarlo a cabo.

El presidente del comité disciplinario tardó un momento en asimilar lo que decía Jakuzure, pero pronto recordó la estrategia que habían estado planificando en los últimos días, para desaparecer a Matoi Ryūko del camino de Satsuki-sama de una vez por todas.

–Perfecto –dijo a su vez Gamagōri satisfecho y dispuesto a perdonar la falta de seriedad de su compañera de consejo –. Me parece extraño que Inumuta aún no se presente a Honnōji –soltó cambiando de tema cuando su mirada captó el característico rincón de la sala, donde solía trabajar el joven de gafas, que en ese momento se encontraba deshabitado –. Sé que Satsuki-sama le ha otorgó el permiso, pero ya era hora para que se dignara a mostrarse por aquí.

–Es mejor que perrito no venga, sería muy desagradable si estuviera entre nosotros.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jakuzure?

–Que el perrito mordió algo que no debía –explicó la joven de rosa cambiando de posición en el sillón, pasando de boca arriba a boca bajo –. Fui a visitarlo el día de ayer en la noche y lo descubrí en la cama sufriendo de dolor. Comió algo que lo enfermó de el estomago y está prácticamente vomitando sus intestinos. Fue gracioso y asqueroso a la vez –agregó con una curiosa expresión en su rostro –. Y ya que hablamos de los desaparecidos ¿Sabes algo del simio?

–¿Sanageyama? No, aún nada –respondió Gamagōri rascando con un dedo su barbilla –. El muy desconsiderado ni siquiera se ha dignado a mandarnos una postal.

–¿No dijo nada de cuándo volvería? ¿O precisamente a donde fue, Sapo?

–No –dijo el enorme joven rubio –. ¿Por qué yo tendría que saber todo sobre él? –se apresuró a incluir ante la mirada burlona que le dirigía Jakuzure –. Es muy probable que aparezca un día de estos como si no se hubiera ido en un principio.

Por un momento, Jakuzure taladró con su mirada la expresión de Gamagōri como si buscara algo más profundo en su psique de lo que decían sus palabras. Pero al darse cuenta que no había nada más, la joven soltó un resoplido en resignación y volvió a acomodarse en su puesto:

–Bueno, con eso son tres.

–¿Tres? –preguntó Gamagōri sin poder entender a lo que se refería la chica, contando con sus dedos el mismo número.

–Tres personas que no veremos el día de hoy –añadió de ultimo Nonon enderezándose en su asiento, aunque su rostro burlón cambio repentinamente a una expresión mucha más seria.

–¿Quién es la tercera? –le inquirió Gamagōri con curiosidad.

–¿No es obvio? –dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada intrigosa sobre su hombro – ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? Vaya sapo, me decepcionas. Y tú que te autoproclamas el escudo viviente de Satsuki-sama y no estás al corriente de sus asuntos –continuó ella dándose aires de grandeza con ademanes exagerados –. O al menos, no como yo. Se nota que soy la única persona que Satsuki-sama puede contar…

–¡Jakuzure! –bramó Ira perdiendo la paciencia – ¡¿De qué diablos estás ablando?!

–Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la pequeña hermanita de Satsuki-sama –respondió Jakuzure casi como una reprimenda.

La frustración que pudo haber sentido Gamagōri hacia su compañera desapareció de inmediato y rápidamente fue desplazada por la culpa. _¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado eso?_

–Ah… –musitó el presidente del comité disciplinario completamente avergonzado – y me… me imagino que como los años anteriores no la veremos en Honnōji.

–¿A quién no verán en Honnōji? –dijo de repente una potente voz fácilmente reconocible para ellos. Cuando Jakuzure y Gamagōri se volvieron sobre sí mismos en dirección a la puerta principal de la sala del consejo, se toparon con vislumbrante imagen de Kiryūin Satsuki bajo el umbral de la puerta, bañada por la luz matutina del sol que se colaba por las ventanas a espaldas de ella.

A un lado de la presidenta del consejo, iba Iori Shirō mucho más serio que de costumbre.

–¡Satsuki-sama! –soltaron al unisonó tanto Jakuzure como Gamagōri.

–¿Me he perdido algo interesante? –preguntó la recién llegada adentrándose con gran serenidad en la habitación, dirigiéndose a su trono.

–No, nada… nada ha sucedido –balbuceó Gamagōri casi crispado cuando la joven pasó a un lado del él, acompañada de cerca por Iori –. Pero… pero ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

Satsuki no le respondió de inmediato. Con calma alcanzó su asiento particular en el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras que Iori tomaba su espada y maletín con una reverencia.

–¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –le regresó la pregunta Satsuki al tomar asiento y cruzar sus piernas.

–Es que…

–Satsuki-sama… –masculló Nonon poniéndose de pie de un brinco, para aproximarse lo más posible a su prima – se supone que el día de hoy…

–Ya sé que el día de hoy se supone ser el aniversario de la muerta de mi imooto.

–_¿Se supone? _–no pudieron evitar preguntarse Gamagōri y Jakuzure.

–Puedo imaginarme lo que están pensando –dijo Satsuki intuyendo con solo mirar las miradas confundidas de sus dos seguidores –. Pero hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles, algo de importancia crítica –agregó cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo –. Iori ya sabe todo y me ha ayudado a sobre llevarlo, pero creo que también necesitare de su apoyo para poder enfrentar el gran conflicto que tengo por delante.

Las voz de la joven se percibió mucho más afligida de lo que ella deseaba, provocando mucha más confusión en Jakuzure y Gamagōri. La chica de rosa no pudo evitar un paso adelante, pero conteniéndose en avanzar de más sin permiso de su líder. Por su lado el joven grande y rubio se alarmó con tal declaración. _¿Qué podría tener afligida a la gran Kiryūin Satsuki?_

–Satsuki-chan… –susurró Nonon con un tono casi inaudible.

–¡Usted sabe que siempre estaremos a sus órdenes! –se apresuró a asegurarle Gamagōri con una reverencia.

Satsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal apoyo incondicional.

–Arigatou.

* * *

Kinue, Aikurō y Tsumugu siguieron en silencio al profesor hasta las profundidades de su laboratorio subterráneo. La tención que había entre ellos era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; siendo Kinagase Kinue la del peor humor de los tres. Mikisugi Aikurō era más dominado por la curiosidad y Kinagase Tsumugu por la indiferencia.

Una vez en el laboratorio, caminaron derecho al escritorio que tenía el profesor en una esquina, que apenas era visible con las toneladas de papeles sobre su superficie. Para sorpresa de los tres subordinados, el profesor Matoi arrojó todo las hojas al suelo de un solo manotazo y sacó una desgastada taza de porcelana, que rápidamente llenó de café de la humeante cafetera que se encontraba al fondo.

El hombre le dio un largo trago levantando toda la taza. Una vez que terminó toda su bebida, volvió a llenarla, sin agregarla ni una pisca de azúcar.

Debido a su forma de comportarse, el profesor Matoi parecía actuar como si encontrara completamente solo y luego como si se percatara de la presencia de los otros tres, se volvió hacia ellos alzando su taza:

–¿Alguien más desea…? –dijo el profesor Matoi, pero inmediatamente cortó sus palabras al presenciar las penetrantes miradas de sus tres subordinado –. No, de acuerdo.

Continuando con el silencio, Isshin tomó su silla rotatoria y se sentó frente a su escritorio, con sus tres protegidos a su alrededor ansiosos por escuchar que tenía él por decir. Le costó casi un minuto finalmente hablar:

–Creo que debo empezar explicándoles que hay cosas, sucesos de mi pasado y el de Ryūko, que he guardado celosamente en secreto. Pero me vi obligado a tomar esa medida por mi seguridad y la de Ryūko. Hay cosas en nuestro pasado por las cuales estaba muy agradecido de que Ryūko no hubiera guardado recuerdo alguno. Yo…

–Sensei –lo interrumpió Kinue repentinamente alzando sus manos –. Sumimasen, pero puede ir directamente al grano –a pesar de que su tono respetuoso, su mirada era tan intensa que Isshin podía sentir como si lo perforara –. Porque me parece poco creíble que a usted realmente le preocupe el bienestar de Ryūko.

–Kinue puedo notar que está enojada conmigo en este momento –se sinceró el profesor con ella al saber la delicada situación en que se encontraba –, pero realmente necesito que seas objetiva…

–Decir que estoy enojada con usted, es decir poco –le aseguró la joven mujer puntualizando la palabra "enojada" –. Estoy guardando para mí muchas cosas que me gustaría decirle en este instante, pero quisiera saber cuáles son sus razones. Así que deje de preocuparse por mi objetividad y solo diga lo que tiene que decir.

Isshin sentía gran aprecio por Kinue, era su asistente favorita y su principal apoyo desde hacía varios años, prácticamente desde que era su alumna; era la piedra angular en su vida y de la de Ryūko, siempre estaría agradecido con ella por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Pero justamente esa mañana, su actitud sobre protectora comenzaba a molestarlo.

–De acuerdo –Isshin soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en su respiración –. ¿Quieren toda la verdad?... Aquí va: Mi nombre no es Matoi Isshin. Es una identidad que cree con ayuda de su tío Ayumo para ocultar mi pasado. Todo lo que les he dicho sobre mí, lo que me sucedió antes de conocerlos, son totalmente mentiras.

Fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. La mirada furiosa de Kinue desapareció en cuestión de segundos, Aikurō soltó sus brazos que hacía un momento llevaba cruzados y Tsumugu soltó un resoplido desaprobatorio.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Kinue apoyado sus manos contra el escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante.

–¿Qué está diciendo? –musitó a su vez Aikurō sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Justamente, no era lo que se había imaginado.

–Que oculté mi verdadero nombre para poder huir de una persona peligrosa.

–¿Y… Y Ryu-Ryūko? –rápidamente pero con la boca seca, Kinue le preguntó al profesor sin poder evitar preocuparse sobre todas las cosas de la joven de mechón rojo, que en ese instante yacía inconsciente en el sofá de la sala en el piso superior.

–Ella si es mi hija, por si comenzabas a dudarlo, pero su nombre tampoco es Matoi. Huí con ella cuando apenas tenía cuatro años para protegernos de su madre. Efectivamente, la madre de Ryūko, mi exesposa, está viva y por desgracia para nosotros es una mujer muy poderosa y peligrosa, que no debe saber absolutamente nada de lo que estoy por hacer.

Kinue estaba sin palabras, pero debía ser fuerte por Ryūko. Se inclinó más sobre el escritorio hasta que su rostro estaba a un palmo del de su mentor.

–¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo? –soltó la joven mujer completamente exasperada con lo que estaba escuchando.

–A veces, yo también me preguntó lo mismo –musitó Tsumugu con ironía sin perder su postura indiferente.

– ¿Tiene que ver con su cambio de aspecto? –intuyó Aikurō comenzado a unir algunos puntos en su cabeza.

–La apariencia con la que me conocieron, era tan solo un disfraz para complementar mi nueva identidad. Este es el verdadero yo, aunque un poco más viejo. Y necesitaba adoptar este aspecto para que mi hija me reconociera.

–¿Por qué Ryūko…?

–No, no Ryūko –interrumpió el profesor –. Mi otra hija.

* * *

Gamagōri y Jakuzure estaba sin palabras. Satsuki les había revelado todo: las mentiras de su madre, la existencia de la carta, la cita con su padre y la sobrevivencia de Ryūko. En menos de veinte minutos, ambos jóvenes había sido inundados con tanta información que les resultaba casi imposible procesarla.

–¡¿Co-como puede ser posible?! ¿Ragyō-sama… ella…?

–Así es, Gamagōri –le aseguró Satsuki con calma para probar que su palabras eran ciertas. Ella estaba consciente que no era fácil de digerir esa clase de información, inclusive para ella había sido difícil de asimilar –. Efectivamente, fue Ragyō la persona que me engañó sobre mi otoosan e imooto. Me mintió todos estos años solo para tenerme bajo su completo control, y cada vez que mostraba signos de rebeldía me recordaba cómo yo era la culpable de la misma desgracia que había despedazado nuestra familia.

Fue demasiado para el presidente del consejo disciplinario; casi aturdido se dejo caer sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, la cual rechinó ante su colosal peso. Pero como si no mostrara piedad, Satsuki continuó diciendo:

–Ella siempre se jacto en ser la única persona en saber lo correcto, mientras me criaba a base de mentiras y construía una falsa tumba en el jardín para una persona que no está muerta.

–No puedo… –musitó Nonon recargando su cadera contra el brazo de uno sillones de la sala. Su pierna parecía fallarle ante la impresión –. No puedo cree que obasan fuera capaz de tanto… ¡Siempre supe que era una mujer de carácter, pero no monstruo de ese tipo! Me hierve la sangre de solo saber todo lo que le ha hecho a mi Satsuki-sama.

–Y habría continuado si no fuera por Iori y Soroi –agregó Satsuki indicando con la cabeza al joven rubio junto a ella. La joven le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que provocó este se sonrojara un poco –. Ellos fueron quienes me entregaron esta posibilidad de terminar con todas las mentiras y recuperar lo que pensé que no sería posible –a continuación, extendió su mano para tomar una de Iori –. Estaré siempre agradecida con ustedes, ya que la venda sobre mis ojos finalmente se la ha llevado el viento.

–Satsuki-sama –la llamó Gamagōri con curiosidad –. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer ahora?

_¿Qué tenía pensado hacer ahora?_

Era una pregunta simple con una respuesta muy compleja. Satsuki se había debatido por horas, quitándole el sueño, debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo seguro. Pero al final su corazón había sido más fuerte que su propia razón.

– "No preguntes al gorrión como sobrepasa al águila" –citó la joven de cabellera negra con un tono de voz que lo hacía parecer como una pregunta –. Estoy decidida a no perder más mí tiempo; han sido trece largos años –con decisión, Satsuki se puso de pie y un intenso fuego tomó fuerza en su mirada –. Voy a recuperar la familia que me fue arrebatada. ¡Ustedes son los miembros de mi consejo! ¡Los miembros de Elite que seleccione con el tiempo para ser mis compañeros en el viaje de mi vida! ¡Lo necesito ahora para poder enfrentar la difícil tarea que tengo por delante!

Ante sus palabras, Jakuzure y Gamagōri tomaron sus posiciones junto con Iori, frente a su líder y con un saludo marcial aceptaron su llamado.

–¡Puedes contar con nosotros, Satsuki-sama!

Satsuki se puso de pie aceptado su ayuda y con una suave sonrisa les agradeció:

–Arigatou.

* * *

–Un momento, profesor – lo interrumpió nuevamente Kinue tratando de tomar la situación con calma –. Necesito ver si lo he captado todo: su verdadero nombre es Kiryūin Sōichirō. Matoi Isshin es solo una pantalla para protegerse de su exesposa, Kiryūin Ragyō, la rival comercial de Takarada Hina; presidenta y dueña de REVOCs la empresa más grande en costura, no solo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo. Ella es la madre de Ryūko. Y usted tiene otra hija del su antiguo matrimonio llamada Satsuki, quien creía que usted estaba desaparecido y su hermana muerta por las mentiras de su madre, y con quien ha reanudado contacto hace apenas unos días.

Isshin asintió con la cabeza.

–Básicamente.

–¡¿Y tú lo sabías todo?! –soltó a continuación la joven mujer soltando tremendo manotazo en el hombro de su hermano. Tanto Tsumugu, como los otros dos hombres en aquel laboratorio se quedaron sorprendidos con tan repentina reacción –. ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me hubieras dicho nada?! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor!

Kinue siguió soltando porrazos contra el pecho de su hermano, pero este hacía poco para detenerla.

–No estaba en libertad en decírselo a nadie – se quejo Tsumugu perdiendo la paciencia, algo muy poco común en él.

–No te enojes con él, Kinue, no tiene la culpa… –trató de interceder el profesor con una sonrisa, ya que lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía gracioso.

–¡Es mejor que usted guarde silencio! –bramó de nuevo la mujer fulminándolo con la mirada y amenazándolo con un dedo. El profesor Matoi no pudo evitar encogerse en su asiento –. ¡No estoy muy feliz con usted también! –continuó dando un fuerte manotazo en la superficie del escritorio –. Nos mintió a todos y más importante aún, le mintió a Ryūko. Le hizo mucho daño. ¿Cuándo piensa decirle la verdad?

El profesor tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. _Esta mujer sí que es insistente._

–Esa es la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado de verla, necesito decirle todo mucho antes de que se entere de otra forma.

–¡Pues ya era hora!

–Eso explica muchas cosas –murmuró por su parte Aikurō quien había permanecido en silencio, pensativo y repasando en la cabeza las palabras del profesor –: Sus extrañas citas, todo los secretismo que había entre usted y Tsumugu, su… higiene personal; por qué mantenía constante el anonimato, su antisociabilidad y su total paranoia. Ahora todo tiene sentido – durante todo su discurso su mirada estuvo en un punto indeterminado en la pared, pero una vez que terminó, los ojos de Aikurō se toparon con los de su mentor, quien no estaba muy complacido que lo llamaran un paranoico taciturno antisocial –. ¿Pero aún queda una pregunta más importante en el aire?

–¿Y cuál sería esa?

–¿Cuál es su siguiente paso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer a continuación?

El profesor se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Se puso de pie y ante la mirada expectante de sus protegidos, les dijo completamente decidido en sus palabras:

–Voy a recuperar a toda mi familia.

* * *

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando el grupo de Satsuki abandonó Honnōji. Debido a las instrucciones de Soroi y sus precauciones, les solicitó a todos ellos que se cambiaran del uniforme escolar a una ropa casual y que lo esperaran en la salida posterior de la preparatoria. Les resultaron unas instrucciones muy extrañas a la mayoría de ellos, pero todos obedecieron si chistar.

Pero que les resultó más extraño aún, fue cuando el mayordomo apareció disfrazado de conductor en un destartalado y común taxi. Con simple ademanes, les indicó que subieran rápido en el vehículo y guardaran silencio.

Una vez que los cuatro jóvenes subieron apretujadamente al automóvil, partieron de inmediato al desconocido destino.

–¿Por qué tanto disfraz? –preguntó Jakuzure al mayordomo cortando el profundo silencio que reinaba en el taxi –. ¿Y por qué en este automóvil?

–Ante todo debemos ser discretos –le informó Soroi sin apartar la mirada del camino –. Ragyō-sama tiene oídos y ojos en muchas partes. Los vehículos de la mansión son fácilmente reconocibles y con este aspecto no parezco ser un agente encubierto llevándolos ante su jefe, sino un simple taxista llevando a cuatro pasajeros en su taxi.

Había resultado muy difícil para Satsuki el convencer Soroi que accediera a su petición de llevarla con su padre, por lo cual la joven estaba dispuesta en aceptar cualquier rareza que soltara el mayordomo con tal que cumpliera con su petición.

El resto del camino siguió sin interrupciones, lo que fue un largo y pesado recorrido hasta Osaka. Soroi condujo el vehículo hasta un peculiar distrito de la ciudad donde la mayoría de las casa tenían aspecto americano, y finalmente se estacionó frente a una de la mansiones más grandes pero descuidada de la cuadra. Su aspecto era antiguo, de puertas dobles gruesas de madera y marcos de ventana anchos; se podían ver con claridad detrás de los cristales las pesadas cortinas de tela. Por un breve minuto, les pareció que se trataba de una casa embrujada.

–Hemos llegado.

–¿Es aquí? –se quejo Jakuzure mirando con desprecio la casa. Por su parte Gamagōri e Iori no estaba muy convecinos que fuera la dirección correcta. Pero para Satsuki, era casi perfecta.

Era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no era el hogar perfecto que ordenaba su madre. Era simplemente una casa… y probablemente dentro de ella, se encontraba su futuro.

–Es mejor que permanezca aquí –agregó de repente Soroi apagando el motor del taxi –. Nadie debe verme en contacto con Sōichirō.

–¿Qué? –soltó Iori ante las palabras del mayordomo.

–Entiendo –aceptó Satsuki la lógica de Soroi aunque en el fondo deseaba su compañía –. Nosotros entraremos.

–Satsuki-sama –la llamó Soroi volviéndose sobre el asiento del piloto. El hombre sacó de la nada un ramo de rosas blanca como si fuera una especie de mago y se las entregó a la joven con una cálida sonrisa –. Buena suerte.

Satsuki tomó las flores un poco impresionada pero rápidamente entendiendo la razón por las que se las entregaba su leal mayordomo. Eran un regalo para su hermana.

La joven de la cabellera negra no pudo contener una sonrisa.

–Arigatou… por todo, Soroi.

* * *

Saludos lectores.

Esta semana ha sido muy feliz para mí a pesar de todo el trabajo que tengo. Finalmente llegó mi pedido, con los últimos doujinshis de kill la kill que compré, y lo maravilloso de todo es que me regalaron una toalla donde manos donde vienen todos los miembros del consejo de Honnoji. Me hace tan feliz y querer compara más a pesar que me prometí controlarme un poco.

Pero en fin, regresando al fic, la próxima semana es el gran final de temporada: "La bella durmiente despierta" Espero que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo vienres.


	58. La bella durmiente despierta

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La bella durmiente despierta

–Matoi… ¡Matoi!

Un fuerte golpe contra su pupitre despertó inmediatamente a Ryūko. La chica soltó un leve chillido de sorpresa mientras un hilito de baba se escurría por la comisura de su boca.

–Matoi Ryūko las horas de clases no son para dormir –le dijo el hombre frente a ella con la inconfundible voz Mikisugi Aikurō. Pero no era el mismo profesor que ella conocía, o al menos en su aspecto. Estaba desaliñado, con la cabellera azulada desordenada y la barba de la tarde levemente crecida en su mentón, y unas enormes gafas cubrían sus ojos; completamente diferente al semblante pulcro y seductor que solía usar.

–¿Eh? –soltó la joven del mechón rojo sin comprender que acaba de suceder.

Mikisugi soltó un suspiro al rascarse la nuca.

–Esta juventud de ahora… –musitó el hombre resignado, caminando de nuevo al frente de la clase con un andar completamente desinteresado.

Ryūko no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, preguntándose qué rayos le había sucedido a Mikisugi y más importante aún, que había sucedido con ella. Unas risitas y susurros distrajeron su atención, de sus pensamientos somnolientos, a la realidad. Lo demás alumnos a su alrededor murmuraban entre sí al mismo tiempo que la señalaban.

–¿Qué rayos…? –balbuceó Ryūko posando la vista en los chicos de los pupitres contiguos, para luego recorrerla por la habitación en que se encontraba. Era una especie de aula de clase completamente deprimente, con un aspecto de mazmorra descuidada y muy diferente a las que conocía en Naniwa Kinman.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

–¿Qué pasa Ryūko-chan? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? –escuchó la amistosa voz de Mankanshoku Mako llamándola desde su derecha.

–¿Mako? –musitó Ryūko volviendo su cabeza hacia su amiga –. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué traes eso puesto? –agregó indicando el uniforme celeste que vestía la chica. Esos no eran los colores de Naniwa Kinman.

–¿Qué dices tontita? –soltó Mako con una gran sonrisa –. Estamos en la escuela ¿Dónde más podríamos estar? Y normal vestir el uniforme cuando se está en clases, no se puede estar desnuda todo el tiempo.

–¿Eh?

–Creo que hablar mucho con tu uniforme te ha afectado la cabeza. Realmente eres una muy chica solitaria, Ryūko-chan.

–¿Hablar… con mi uniforme? –masculló Ryūko confundida volviendo su ojos hacia su cuerpo. Dio un leve brinco en su asiento al darse cuenta que vestía un uniforme de marinera de color negro y carmesí, que dejaba al descubierto su torso y casi todas sus piernas –. ¡Maldita sea! –bramó de sorpresa jalando los extremos de la blusa y falda para tratar de cubrir el exceso de piel expuesta.

–¡Ryūko! –la llamó de repente una voz masculina y misteriosa –. ¡Deja eso! ¡Me lastimas!

–¿Quién diablo dijo eso? –soltó la chica volviéndose hacia un lado y el otro, sin poder descubrir el origen de la voz. Pero antes de que pudiera descifrarlo, el aula de clase comenzó a retumbar.

La miradas de todo los alumnos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de acero, similares a escotillas subacuáticas; esta se sacudió ante los fuertes impactos de algo que se encontraba al otro lado. Mikisugi interrumpió su discurso sobre la segunda guerra mundial para dar una ojeada al metal que finalmente cedía ante la fuerza ejercida contra ella. La compuerta de acero salió volando, impactándose contra los alumnos sentados en las primeras filas de la clase.

–E-estamos… en clase –balbuceó Mikisugi a la gigantesca figura que atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Como si fuera una especie de muñeco inflable, Gamagōri Ira entró en la habitación, que parecía ser mucho muy pequeña para él.

–¡¿Ahoka?! –gritó Ryūko impactada levantándose de su asiento de un brinco._ ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí?_

–¡Asuntos oficiales del comité disciplinario! –bramó Gamagōri aplastando con la mirada a Mikisugi hasta dejarlo tan plano como una tortilla –. ¡Es mejor que no se interponga, si no quiere arrepentirse después! –luego se volvió hacia la joven del mechón rojo con una sonrisa demencial –. ¡Matoi! ¡He venido por ti! – sin previo aviso, sacudió su brazo y un misterioso látigo salió de este, en dirección de Ryūko.

–¡Kisama! –logró soltar la chica antes de la gruesa fusta se enrollara alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizando sus brazos. Gamagōri rió con todas sus fuerza al tirar de su arma, lanzando sin piedad a Ryūko contra las ventanas del aula de clase. Todos los cristales se rompieron ante el impacto.

Ryūko soltó un grito al salir volando desde el tercer piso, e increíblemente, sobrevivió a la caída justo en el centro del patio escolar. Cubierta de polvo y tierra, la chica se levantó adolorida en medio de un cráter en el suelo.

–¿Qué… rayos fue eso? –masculló la joven sobándose la cabeza.

–¡Rápido Ryūko, estas bajo ataque! ¡Debes de activar la sincronización! –escuchó de nuevo la misteriosa voz que parecía provenir de su cabeza.

–¡¿De nuevo?! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! –dijo Ryūko en pánico mirando a su alrededores tratando de encontrar la persona dueña de aquella voz.

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Gamagōri se lanzó desde la misma ventanilla del tercer piso, cayendo cerca de ella y haciendo templar la tierra como un terremoto.

–¡No puedes huir, Matoi!

–¡¿Huir?! ¡Tú me atacaste primero, cabrón!

–¡Ryūko-chaaaannnn! –la llamó Mako alegremente desde la ventana del tercer piso –. ¡Has dejado esto! –gritó antes de arrojar el pesado estuche de acero de su amiga. No resultaba coherente como Mako había tenido la fuerza para lanzar tan lejos el voluminoso objeto hasta las manos de Ryūko, y mucho menos como ella había logrado atraparlo con tal facilidad; pero no tenía tiempo para hacerse preguntas o cuestionarse sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Rápidamente, Ryūko abrió el estuche y metió su mano dentro para alcanzar su espada.

–No entiendo que es lo que está pasando, pero vas a arrepentirme de haberme atacado –amenazó Ryūko a Gamagōri recuperando su altanería, mientras su mano se cernía en el mango de la espada.

De un solo tirón liberó su arma del estuche de acero, que brilló en su intenso color rojo bajo la luz del sol. Ryūko sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando se dio cuenta que aquello que sujetaba en su mano era la mitad de una tijera gigante de un vivo color carmesí.

–¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

–¡No te distraigas Matoi! –le advirtió Gamagōri sacudiendo nuevamente su brazo y lanzando su látigo contra ella. Ryūko alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para eludir el ataque y partir en dos la fusta del presidente del comité disciplinario.

–¡Ja! –soltó la chica en victoria.

Pero el dulce sabor del triunfo no lo disfrutó por mucho tiempo, ya que algo golpeó con fuerza uno de sus hombros, lanzándola hacia un lado. Rodó por el suelo casi diez metros antes de detenerse por completo. Ryūko, literalmente, terminó sacando su cabeza de un agujero en la tierra.

–¡¿Qué…?!

–¡Es muy temprano para cantar victoria, Matoi! –dijo Sanageyama Uzu reuniéndose junto con su compañero del consejo en el centro del patio escolar. Curiosamente el joven de cabellera verde vestía un uniforme blanco decorado con púas, muy similar al de Gamagōri , solo con la excepción que Uzu llevaba sobre sus ojos una larga banda verde –. ¡Recuerda que nunca podre descansar hasta que derrote a la mujer que me arrebató los ojos y me dio el mundo!

–¡Uzēndayo! –bramó Ryūko sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo o de lo que hablaban los miembros de Honnōji; todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Comenzaba a asustarse. Algo adolorida, la joven intentó ponerse en pie, pero nuevamente fue lanzada a otro extremo del patio por un fuerte estruendo a su espalda.

–La transferida cree que tiene oportunidad contra nosotros –comentó Jakuzure Nonon en burla acompañada por la mayoría de los miembros de su banda de guerra.

–Su kamui le da esa confianza –dijo a su vez Inumuta Hōka apareciendo a un lado de su compañera de consejo y analizando su entorno con ayuda de su teléfono celular –, pero extrañamente no lo ha activado ¿Por qué será?

–¡¿De qué diablos están hablando todos ustedes?! –gritó Ryūko al conseguir despegarse contra la gruesa pared de concreto donde fue aparar después del ataque sorpresa de Jakuzure. Pero su respuesta tuvo que esperar, ya que casi inmediatamente una intensa luz, una mucho más luminosa que el mismo sol, comenzó a brillar con ardor desde la torre más alta de la escuela –. ¿Ahora qué?

Una mágica escalera se desplegó desde la cima de la torre hasta el centro del patio escolar. Ryūko no podía ver exactamente que estaba ocurriendo debido a la llameante luz que lastimaba sus ojos, pero el inconfundible eco de unos tacones, dejaba claro que alguien se acercaba a ella por la escalinata.

–Matoi Ryūko –la llamó una voz que reconoció de inmediato, haciendo hervir su sangre. Kiryūin Satsuki llegó al centro del pateo escolar y fue recibida con una reverencia por sus miembros de elite –. Qué patético –la saludó Kiryūin mirándola hacia abajo como si fuera alguna alimaña, mientras Ryūko estaba cubierta de tierra y escombros –. Parece que has perdido tu convicción, Matoi. ¿No recuerdas por qué estás aquí? ¿Lo qué estabas buscando?

–¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, perra?! –bramó Ryūko poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente a su acérrima rival. La joven del mechón rojo le lanzó la más mirada terrible que era capaz de hacer, mientras que la chica del cabello largo y negro la miraba impasible. Ryūko se irritó aún más ante su actitud, su pose y el aspecto superior que le ejercía el uniforme blanco que llevaba puesto.

–Tal vez deba recordártelo –dijo Satsuki con una leve sonrisa desenfundando lentamente su espalda, pero justo cuando iba a terminar, lanzó una rápida estocada que liberó completamente su arma de su saya.

Ante tan impredecible movimiento, una onda expansiva como una ráfaga de aire se extendió con velocidad desde Satsuki cubriendo el patio escolar en dirección de Ryūko. La chica del mechón trató de protegerse con su propia espada, pero cuando la ráfaga la alcanzó, la arrojó lejos en una vorágine de luz y sonidos. Como si su espalda chocara contra una superficie dura o una pared maciza, Ryūko soltó un alarido y se levantó de inmediato.

Lo primero que sintió fue dolor. Pero no era en su espalda u otra parte de su cuerpo… era su rostro. La joven llevó inconscientemente su mano a su pómulo adolorido mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

–¡Ryūko-chan!

Con la mirada aún borrosa, Ryūko distinguió junto a ella a su amiga de cabellera castaña, Mankanshoku Mako, y el llamativo color naranja del cabello de Takarada Kaneo.

–¿Mako? ¿Kaneo? –balbuceó tratando de enfocar su vista.

–Hasta que finalmente despiertas bella durmiente –comentó Kaneo con una sonrisa de alivio.

La espera había sido difícil para ellos, en especial para Mako, quien no perdió ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre Ryūko y presionarla de nuevo contra los mullidos cojines del sofá.

–¡Ryūko-chaaaaaan! ¡Ryūko-chaaaaan! –sollozó la chica en su hombro.

–Estoy aquí, Mako –le susurró Ryūko al oído sintiendo seguridad en el abrazo de su amiga y el calor que provenía de su cuerpo.

–N-no... vue-elvas… asustarme así –chilló Mako con lagrimas en sus ojos y un gigantesco moco escurriendo de su nariz, mientras quitaba su peso sobre Ryūko.

–No prometo nada –bromeó la chica del mechón tratando otra vez de enderezarse, pero nueva punzada de dolor en su rostro detuvo sus intentos.

Fue cuando su mente lo recordó: Tsumugu la había noqueado de un puñetazo cuando se negó a acompañarlo a casa de su padre; y como lo podía contemplar a pesar de su vista borrosa, Ryūko se encontraba efectivamente en la sala de la mansión Matoi.

–Ese hijo de puta –lo maldijo la chica cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo.

–Así es –dijo Kaneo intuyendo lo que pasaba en la mente de su amiga –. Tsumugu cargó tu pesado trasero de vuelta a casa del profesor Matoi mientras estabas inconsciente –agregó cruzando los brazos –. Pero lo que no entiendo, es cómo Mikisugi permitió que eso sucediera.

–Pero si no fuera por Mikisugi-sensei, Kaneo y yo no habrías podido llegar junto con Ryūko-chan –se apresuró a agregar Mako arrodillándose a un lado del sillón donde reposaba su amiga –. Y si tanto querías detener a Kinagase-san ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú, Kaneo-sama?

El joven pelirrojo dio un respingo ante la pregunta, poniéndose nervioso. Los músculos nunca fue lo suyo, y Ryūko siempre se había encargado de ello; pero detener a alguien que había dejado inconsciente a la persona más fuerte que conocía, era algo completamente fuera de su liga. No importaba cuanto hubiera querido rescatar a Ryūko, simplemente… no pudo hacer nada.

–Como sea, Mikisugi no hizo nada –se quejo de nuevo Kaneo cambiando el tema levemente sonrojando y volviendo el rostro –. Al menos Kinue ha sido la única persona que ha reaccionado como es debido. Deberías haberla visto, Ryūko; estaba absolutamente furiosa.

–¿Kinue está aquí? –preguntó inmediatamente Ryūko al escuchar el nombre de su guardiana. Se levantó levemente en sus codos, a pesar de que la posición le causaba una punzada de dolor en el cuello y el abdomen.

–Sí, aquí esta –le confirmó Mako –. Y Kaneo tiene razón, está muy enojada.

–Y…

–¿Eh?

–Y… ¿Dónde… donde esta él? –preguntó finalmente Ryūko con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla sana, ya que la otra había adquirido un purpura llamativo.

–¿Quién?

–Él…

–¿Te refieres a tu padre? –dijo Kaneo adivinando –. Él se encuentra con los demás en el sótano. Creo que tenían algo importante de que hablar entre ellos antes de hacerlo contigo.

–Que bodrio –se quejo Ryūko dejándose caer de nuevo sobre los cojines del sofá. Su vista se perdió en el techo de la habitación, mientras que su mente divagaba. _¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_ _Tal vez lo mejor era dar la cara de una buena vez y terminar con todo_. Pero dentro de ella, una extraña sensación la acogía al pensaba que su padre está muy cerca, en el mismo edificio, y no estaba segura de que se trataba.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas al verla tan aprensiva de lo normal.

–Mejor busco algo de hielo para ese moretón –comentó Kaneo indicando con su pulgar la cocina –; aunque hace juego contigo, Matoi –se burló de ella tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

– Uzēndayo – le respondió Ryūko sin mucho entusiasmo, pero era una señal para sus amigos de que se recuperaría pronto.

–Tú primero, Ryūko –le dijo Kaneo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Ryūko y Mako quedaron completamente solas y en completo silencio. No había necesidad de decir algo, habían sido las mejores amigas desde hacía tanto tiempo, que no eran necesarias las palabras, tenían suficiente con la compañía de la otra.

Mientras la chica de mechón rojo se perdía en sus meditaciones, sintió como algo subía al sillón en el que estaba recostada, y trepaba por sus piernas hasta reposar sobre su abdomen. Ryūko bajo la vista para encontrar a su conejo mascota, Senketsu, devolviéndole una mirada llena de preocupación.

–No te alarmes –le dijo la chica acariciando sus orejas –. Voy a estar bien.

–Senketsu también se angustió mucho por ti, Ryūko-chan –comentó Mako con calma.

–No sé porque se alarmaron tanto, solo me noquearon –dijo Ryūko evitando la mirada de su amiga, enfocándose solamente en su mascota sobre su pecho –, además era el bastardo de Tsumugu. Por muy cabrón que sea, no corría peligro.

–No es por eso –se apresuró a corregir Mako perdiendo la alegría que había recuperado. El cambio en su tono de voz fue tan drástico que llamó la atención de Ryūko –. Mientras estabas inconsciente Ryūko-chan, murmuraste muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. Además te contorsionabas como si estuvieras combatiendo con alguien en tu mente, como demonios internos; esos que son terroríficos y hacen que la gente actué mal, completamente diferente a las voces de los amigos imaginarios como los que yo tenía de niña.

La chica morena se cuestionó ante las palabras de su amiga: _¿Habló dormida? ¿Se agitaba mucho como si enfrentara a alguien? _Fue cuando recordó su extraño y peculiar sueño.

–Creo que fue por lo que estaba soñando –contestó la joven perdiendo de nuevo su mirada en el techo.

–Ah…. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

–¿Eh?... bueno, ya no recuerdo muy bien. Pero era muy raro… pasaban cosas sin sentido y tan de repente que no podía reaccionar. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo la mayor parte del tiempo… era muy bizarro… como esos animes modernos que todo pasa tan rápido que no estás seguro de que es lo que estás viendo… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

–Sí –respondió inmediatamente Mako con una sonrisa, pero se apresuró a corregir negando con la cabeza –. No, la verdad no.

–En fin, era solo un sueño. Qué importancia puede tener.

–Mientras no fuera uno profético… –comenzó a decir Mako cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

Ambas chicas se miraron antes de volverse en dirección de la entrada principal, justo en el momento que volvían a llamar a la puerta.

–¿Quién será? –musitó Ryūko con un ademan de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por la mano de Mako.

–Yo veré quien es, Ryūko-chan debe descansar –dijo Mako antes de ponerse en pie, rodear el sillón donde reposaba su amiga y caminar por el recibidor hacía la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

–Arigatou –le agradeció Ryūko acomodando de nuevo su espalda en los cojines, y resacando el vientre de Senketsu quien se había acomodado panza arriba.

La joven del mechón rojo comenzó a sentirse adormilada con el calor que despedía el conejo que descansaba sobre ella. Nada malo sucedería si cerraba por un momento los ojos, en especial con la horrible punzada dolor que aquejaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Comenzaba a sumergirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, cuando logró escuchar unos murmullos, como voces en la lejanía. Una de ellas le pareció muy conocida…

Era… era la voz de Mako.

_Sin duda atendiendo al desconocido visitante. _

–¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El alarmante gritó de Mako sacó de golpe a Ryūko de su somnolencia. De un solo brinco se puso de pie, dejando caer a Senketsu al piso. Ignorando completamente su dolor, Ryūko caminó alrededor del sofá donde había estado descansando y salió de la sala en dirección del recibidor. Alcanzó a ver a su amiga retroceder su pasos hacía la escalera que daba al segundo piso, pero desde su posición le resultaba imposible a Ryūko ver al causante de tal reacción.

Alarmada, la chica aceleró el paso y finalmente contempló la gran figura de Gamagōri Ira avanzar lentamente en dirección de Mako con las manos extendidas. Parecía que sus labios se movían, pero no logró captar lo que decían. El corazón de Ryūko se detuvo y su respiración se paralizó. Era como estar nuevamente en su extraño sueño. A pesar de la impresión, siguió avanzado y pudo distinguir que había otras tres personas junto al presidente del comité disciplinario de Honnōji y una de ellas era:

–¡KIRYŪIN SATSUKI!

La joven de cabellera larga y morena se volvió inmediatamente en dirección de Ryūko al escuchar su nombre.

–¡Matoi Ryūko!

–¡Es Matoi! –gritaron a su vez Gamagōri e Iori Shirō.

–¡La guardaespaldas de Takarada! –soltó Jakuzure Nonon –. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–¡Yo podría preguntarles lo mismo! –bramó Ryūko furiosa. La sola visión de la presidenta estudiantil de Honnōji provocaba que Ryūko se le pusieran los pelos de punta, ante la gran rabia incontrolable que sentía hacia ella. La joven del mechón rojo la odiaba, la odiaba con todas su fuerza por todo lo que había hecho contra ella y sus amigos; y ni siquiera la humillación que le había provocado al robar el banderín de su escuela, era suficiente para satisfacer su deseo de venganza. El mal sabor de boca que le había dejado su sueño, las extrañas sensaciones que tenía al encontrarse en casa de su padre y enojo que tenía contra Tsumugu en ese momento, se acumularon en su ser haciéndola perder el control –. ¡Pero la verdad no me importa! –agregó extendiendo su mano para tomar la lámpara de acero forjado que yacía en una mesita junto a ella –. ¡No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para partirte esa maldita cara creída que tienes!

Sujetando con fuerza la lámpara en sus manos, Ryūko lanzó a un lado la pantalla de la misma y de un solo tirón la desconectó de la pared. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la joven se lanzó contra la intrusa a toda velocidad empuñando el grueso acero de la lámpara como un arma.

Satsuki actuó casi tan rápido como ella, lanzando al aire el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos y tomando el perchero de madera que estaba junto a la puerta. Lo alzó justo a tiempo para detener el golpe que Ryūko lanzó contra su rostro.

–¡Satsuki- sama! –gritaron al unísono lo acompañantes de Satsuki.

Gamagōri , como fiel protector de su señora, se volvió hacia ellas para detener la agresión, pero sorpresivamente su mirada fue bloqueada por unas manos que se colgaron de su cabeza. Mako se había lanzado desde la escalera con la intensión de proteger a su amiga.

–¡No puedo ver nada! – bramó Gamagōri sacudiéndose y tratando de liberarse de la manos de Mako, cuyas uñas se encajaban contra sus parpados.

–¡No dejare… que le hagan… daño… a Ryūko-chan! –masculló la chica colgada como koala a un árbol, mientras sus piernas colgaban y se sacudían de un lado a otro.

Por su parte, las dos jóvenes continuaban con su batalla personal, golpeando una contra la otra, sus armas improvisadas.

–¡¿Qué carajos hace aquí, perra?! –le escupió Ryūko chocando su lámpara contra el perchero de Satsuki, quedando una frente a la otra, con sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

–¡No tengo por qué contestar la pregunta de alguien insignificante como tú! –le respondió Satsuki clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de su rival. De nuevo pudo sentir que había algo familiares en ellos, como lo había percibido en esa ocasión que habían chocado sus espadas en Kami Kōbe. Pero no le dio importancia.

Satsuki compartía el sentimiento de furia y odio que tenía Matoi hacia ella. Esa joven la había dejado en ridículo, se interpuso en sus planes y era un completo fastidio. Satasuki estaba consciente que tenía todo un plan elaborado para deshacerse de una vez por todas de Matoi Ryūko, pero justamente en ese momento, este ya no le interesaba.

–¡Además… –agregó Satsuki dando un paso hacia adelante, provocando que Ryūko diera otro hacia atrás –yo soy la que debería preguntarte QUE HACES AQUÍ! – con todas su fuerzas empujo a la chica del mechón rojo, lanzándola contra la mesita donde antes se encontraba la lámpara.

La madera se rompió en mil pedazos ante el impacto.

–Ma-maldita… –masculló Ryūko casi sin aliento derribada entre los cachos de la mesa. No estaba en condiciones para efectuar esa pelea, continuaba mareada por y adolorida por la paliza de Tsumugu. Pero Ryūko era conocida por su terquedad.

Con un gruñido, la chica se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se lanzó de nuevo contra Satsuki. Sus armas improvisadas chocaron nuevamente; mientras los movimientos de Ryūko eran improvisados y repentinos, y los de Satsuki calculados y certeros. Entre estocadas y golpes, Ryūko estuvo a punto de propinarle a la presidenta de Honnōji un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero este nunca no alcanzó su objetivo, ya que la misma lámpara se detuvo antes del impacto.

–¡Ni creas que permitiere que lastimes a Satsuki-sama delante de mí! –le aseguró Jakuzure tomando con fuerza el cable de la lámpara e impidiendo que Ryūko la usara libremente.

Ryūko gruñó nuevamente, antes de soltar otro alarido de dolor, cuando recibió un golpe directo de Satsuki en el hombro, haciendola caer al suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jakuzure usó el cordón del la lámpara para lazarlo alrededor de Ryūko e inmovilizar su brazos.

–Hey, no encontré hielo, espero que no te importe un pedazo de carne friaaaaaAAAAHHHHH! –Kaneo entró en escena sin esperarse el temible enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo en el recibidor. Impactado y con la mandíbula caída, sus ojos se posaron en Ryūko que yacía a maniatada en el suelo y rodeada por Kiryūin Satsuki y Jakuzure; Mako colgando del cuello de Gamagōri, quien se golpeaba contra las paredes al no ver su rumbo, y corriendo a su lado lo seguía Iori, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlo –. ¡¿QUEEEEÉ EEEEES ESTOOOOOO?!

La interrupción repentina de Kaneo le dio oportunidad a Ryūko de escapar de sus ataduras y arrebatarle el cordón que tenía Jakuzure en sus manos. Sin perder más el tiempo, envainó la lámpara como si fuera su espada y arremetió de nuevo contra Satsuki. Por casi un segundo alcanzaba a darle el golpe definitivo.

–¡No me ignores, maldita! –soltó a su vez Jakuzure viendo a ambas jóvenes chocar sus armas improvisadas. Estaba por interferir de nuevo en el combate, cuando recibió un golpe directo a la cabeza que derribó su boina. Horrorizada, Nonon se quitó del cabello un pedazo de carne cruda sangrante que Takarada Kaneo acababan de lanzarle.

La joven de cabellera rosada estaba casi llameando en odio y furia cuando se volvió en dirección del responsable. Kaneo en un principio levantó sus manos por instinto pidiendo piedad, pero recapacitó en su reacción al darse cuenta que su rival era tan solo de un metro y medio de alto. Retándola a pelear, el chico levantó sus puños listo para el ataque, aunque su acción solo provocó risas en Jakuzure.

Nonon también alzó sus puños lista para pelear, pero a diferencia de Kaneo permaneció en su posición, mientras el joven bailaba y brincaba alrededor de la chica. Cuando finalmente el joven se animó a soltar un puñetazo, la chica lo esquivo fácilmente, lo sujetó del antebrazo, colocó una de sus piernas entre las de él y lo derribó de un solo movimiento.

El rostro de Kaneo chocó contra el suelo quebrando sus gafas de oro. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Jakuzure saltó sobre él y rodeó con su brazo el cuello del joven, estrangulándolo.

–¡No tiene oportunidad conmigo, Takarada! –se burló la chica mientras lo hacía patalear –. ¡Practico estos mismos movimientos en Sanageyama casi todos los días!

Aunque la chica lo sujetaba con bastante fuerza, no ejercía la suficiente presión para estrangularlo de verdad. Kaneo se sentía humillado, un viejo sentimiento que en el pasado se había acostumbrado antes de conocer a Ryūko. Sus recuerdos se desplegaron rápidamente, refrescando su memoria con sus antiguos métodos de escape que solía utilizar contra brabucones mucho más fuertes que él.

–Por… suerte… para mí –murmuró el joven pelirrojo casi sin aliento –… no tengo… vergüenza… –acto seguido lamió exageradamente el brazo de la chica desde su muñeca hasta el codo.

–¡ASCOOOOOO! –gritó Jakuzure soltando a Takarada de inmediato y sujetando su brazo marcado con saliva.

–¡Ja ja! –rió Kaneo poniéndose de pie y levantando de nuevo los puños invitando a la chica de rosa a otro round.

A diferencia de su amigo, la batalla se estaba prolongando de más para Ryūko, y estaba claro que Satsuki no estaba usando toda su fuerza para detener sus ataques. El cansancio y sus malestares la habían superando, y eso la frustraba, volviendo sus ataques predecibles y débiles.

Mientras, Satsuki comenzaba a aburrirse de ella.

Ryūko alzó en alto la lámpara con ambas manos y soltó un fuerte golpe contra Satsuki. Ella fácilmente intuyó el movimiento y lo bloqueó con el palo perchero, luego lo inclinó para que el arma de Ryūko se deslizara por la superficie, desestabilizándola. Aprovechando la abertura en sus defensas, Satsuki le propinó un rodillazo a Ryūko en el abdomen haciéndola doblarse de dolor.

Sin aliento, la chica del mechón rojo se dobló sombre sí misma, recargando su peso contra Satsuki. Ambas chicas permanecieron unos segundos en la misma posición, hasta que la joven de cabellera larga finalmente habló al oído de su rival:

–Que patético. Se nota que no te encuentras en condiciones óptimas para retarme, y aún así lo intestaste. Eres una desgracia, Matoi; solo me entretuviste por un minuto.

Sus palabras provocaron otra oleada de furia en Ryūko, quien adquirió fuerza para empujar a Satsuki lejos de ella.

–Temē –respondió ella lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

–No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme.

–Entonces… debo hacer que este ataque cuente.

Sin decir más, Ryūko tomó posición como si empuñara su espada, volviendo la base de la lámpara como la punta de su arma.

–Ya veo –aceptó Satsuki imitándola, dando vuelta al perchero en sus manos y levantando en alto la gruesa estructura de la base.

Ambas chicas clavaron su mirada en la otra, llevando a cabo movimientos milimétricos para mejorar su posición, esperando el momento clave para lanzar el golpe definitivo.

Como si algún gatillo las disparara, las dos chicas se lanzaron la una contra la otra y con tan solo un par de pasos quedaron a la distancia suficiente que requerían sus armas improvisadas. Con el swing de ambos objetos, cada una apunto contra la cabeza de la otra.

–¡BAAAAAASSSSSTA!

Ryūko y Satsuki se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, a centímetros de golpear a su oponente.

– ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! –gritó Kinagase Kinue al llegar al recibidor. El escándalo de la pelea había alcanzado a escucharse hasta las profundidades del sótano –. ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Cada uno de los joven se detuvo en seco ante la aparición de la mujer. Todos conservaron la posición de su último movimiento, mientras que su miradas se enfocaron en la recién llegada. Casi inmediatamente detrás de ella, aparecieron por el corredor Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tremendo alboroto que tenían los adolecentes.

Mikisugi soltó un suspiro de resignación al pasar su mano por su cabellera, contemplando la destrucción que había provocada la pelea: muebles rotos o usados como armas, los cuadros de las paredes se había caído y por una extraña razón, había un filete de res en el suelo. En cambio la expresión de sorpresa de Tsumugu fue por un motivo completamente diferente. Reconoció a la chica que apuntaba a la cabeza de Ryūko con el perchero.

–Kiryūin Satsuki –murmuró. Los otros dos adultos en la habitación comprendieron inmediatamente lo que significaba sus palabras, mientras que para los adolecentes era un misterio.

_Era ella… la otra hija del profesor Matoi… la hermana mayor de Ryūko._

Por su parte, Satsuki también reconoció al guardaespaldas.

–Tú –soltó ella clavando su vista en el hombre del peinado mohicano que había visto acompañar a su padre.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ryūko al escucharla, pasando su vista de la joven frente a ella al guardaespaldas de su padre a otro lado del cuarto, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo entre ambos.

–Ryūko baja eso inmediatamente –le ordenó Kinue con pánico en su voz, dando unos pasos cautelosos hacia ella.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Ryūko obedece y baja esa lámpara!

–¡¿Por qué?! –bramó ella sin comprender el repentino cambio en la actitud de Kinue. _Se encontraba frente a su rival, no iba a bajar su guardia._

–¡Ryūko!

Satsuki pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien, algo había puesto increíblemente nervioso a los tres adultos y la forma en que la mujer llamaba a Matoi le parecía perturbadora. Algo dentro de ella comenzaba a unir puntos, pero su propio orgullo le impedía ver lo que comenzaba a revelarse frente a sus ojos.

En cambio, Ryūko no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Al ver la terquedad de la joven y la impotencia de Kinue, Aikurō finalmente se decidió a actuar, avanzó hasta Ryūko y le arrebató la lámpara de las manos. Inmediatamente, la chica del mechón ofreció resistencia, lo que no le dejo otra alternativa al hombre de cabellera azul, que alzarla de suelo y apartarla inmediatamente de Satsuki.

–¡Suéltame, vejete! –bramaba Ryūko con vehemencia mientras era cargada por la cintura por Mikisugi. Ella pataleó un par de veces, propinándole al hombre algunos golpes en las rodillas y espinillas. A pesar de dolor, Mikisugi no cedió, ni siquiera se quejo y mucho menos se detuvo. Para Ryūko todo eso comenzaba a confundirla…. la extraña y anormal actitud que estaban tomaban Aikurō, Kinue y Tsumugu.

Una vez que Mikisugi logró contener a Ryūko, Kinue fue directo hasta a Satsuki y con una sequedad en sus palabras que no era común en ella, le dijo:

–Es mejor que tú y tus acompañantes se marchen inmediatamente. Ya han caudado mucho daño.

Inmediatamente, Satsuki pudo intuir que la mujer no se refería a muebles de la casa. La presidenta de Honnōji (al igual que sus compañeros) bajó su arma improvisada y su actitud agresiva. Pronto fueron imitados por Takarada y Mako, quienes solo se volvieron espectadores confundidos en aquel recibidor de la mansión Matoi.

–Aún no –insistió Satsuki manteniendo su posición –. Viene en busca de alguien…

–Sé a quién viniste a buscar –la interrumpió Kinue tajantemente posando su mano en el hombro de la joven –, pero este no es momento. Las cosas… se han complicado un poco.

–¡¿De qué hablas, Kinue?! –gritó Ryūko desde los brazos de Mikisugi.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –repitió la pregunta Satsuki. Necesitaba saberlo… necesitaba ese ultimo empujón para llegar a la conclusión, esa que estaba tratando de ignorar inconscientemente.

–¡Que todo es más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio, Satsuki! –dijo una voz masculina que detuvo el corazón tanto de Satsuki como el de Ryūko. Apareciendo por el corredor, la inconfundible figura del padre de ambas chicas se unió a la multitud reunida en el recibidor.

Satsuki estaba sin palabras, su mente se congeló y su cuerpo se paralizó. Su mirada se clavó en la de su padre expectante de que terminara con su incertidumbre con una simple oración. Por otro lado, Ryūko se quedo tiesa como piedra y dejo de luchar contra el agarre de Mikisugi, con tan solo ver aquel hombre que tenía la misma voz que su padre pero difería completamente en aspecto.

_No… No podía ser su padre. ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Qué se había hecho?_

Y por una extraña razón, esa nueva versión de su padre, le resultó a Ryūko curiosamente nostálgica.

El profesor Matoi pasó la vista en sus dos hijas, luego en sus acompañantes y por ultimo en sus protegidos. Tsumugu solo le devolvió la mirada, Mikisugi la desvió y Kinue la clavó en él.

Isshin soltó un suspiro.

_Necesitaba valor._

–Konichiwa –saludó a todos cruzando sus brazos en la espalda –. Bienvenidos a mi hogar. Déjenme presentarme, yo soy el profesor Matoi Isshin y ellos son mis asistentes Kinagase Kinue, Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu. Creo… que ya conocen a mi hija Ryūko y a sus amigos…

Su seca presentación fue interrumpida de golpe por el fuerte impacto del perchero al estrellarse contra el suelo y separarse en sus partes. Se había resbalado de las manos de Satsuki.

* * *

Feliz final de temporada (dos)!

Espero que haya sido un inició extraño para todos, esa era la intención. Cuando pensé en el capitulo, no había definido bien cual iba a ser el sueño de Ryuko (recuerdo o algo significativo), pero luego decidí hacer algo bizarro y se me ocurrió que ella soñara con la versión original de Kill la kill. Era para hacerlos dudar si todo el fic hasta el momento había sido solo un sueño de la Ryuko original. A ver si me quedo bien el efecto.

Y probablemente deben de estarme odiando en estos momentos por terminarlo ahí…

Por favor no me maten! Pero así suelen ser los finales de temporada.

Y cambiando de tema, me han preguntado sobre el descanso que tomare después de este capítulo. Cuando terminé la primera temporada, me tomé una semana de descanso para organizar ideas y solo he suspendido el fic cuando tengo presentaciones de seminario en mi estudio de posgrado. Bueno, ahora pude organizar todo para que terminara la temporada antes de los siguientes seminarios (la próxima semana) y voy a tomar una semana extra para descansar de estos y otra para organizar mis ideas.

Así que por ese tiempo se suspenderá esta historia y reiniciara con la tercera temporada **el viernes 26 de junio de 2015. **

Pero, solo porque no suba capítulos nuevos, no quiere decir que estaré desconectada. Estaré disponible para contestar dudas o comentarios tanto aquí, como en mi página de Tumblr. También esto les dará tiempo a los nuevos lectores de ponerse al día con esta historita, y por favor inviten a sus amigos para que también la lean.

Si desean, pude darse una vuelta por mi galería de DeviantArt para conocer de mi arte original y otros FanArts.

Bueno, eso sería todo por mí hasta el momento.

No vemos el 26 de junio.

Bye!


	59. Otro inicio

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Otro inicio

Un mes después.

* * *

Finalmente la primavera se encontraba en todo su esplendor en la ciudad de Osaka. Una ligera y cálida brisa matutina había remplazado las últimas oleadas frías que solían refrescar las primeras horas del día, resultando en excelentes condiciones para llevar a cabo actividades al aire libre y justo a tiempo para el evento deportivo y cultural del inicio del año escolar en Naniwa Kinman.

Prácticamente una tradición, al principio curso, la preparatoria realizaba el primero y más importante suceso del año escolar. Consistía básicamente una inscripción masiva de todo el alumnado de Naniwa Kinman a alguno de los equipos deportivos o culturales que existían en la misma. Era prácticamente obligatorio para todos los estudiantes, inclusive los de primer ingreso, formar parte en alguno de estos o reinscribirse en el que ya se encontraba desde el año anterior.

Para llevarlo a cabo, por tres días la escuela suspendía clases y los miembros de los equipos, sus capitanes e inclusive profesores, distribuían locales similares a los puestos de comida que abundaban en las calle de la ciudad, en todo el terreno escolar, a los cuales los estudiantes podía acudir e informarse de los requerimientos que exigía cada equipo.

El patio frontal como el posterior, al igual que los gimnasios, eran ocupados solamente por los grupos que se dedicaban a algún deporte, donde los mejores jugadores de cada equipo solía realizar demostraciones. Mientras que en el interior de las instalaciones, distribuidos en las aulas, estaban todos los equipos relacionados con algún arte, sea visual, manual u oratoria.

Esta peculiar manera de reclutamiento era característica y única de Naniwa Kinman. Incluso aquellos alumnos que se mostraban indecisos o taciturnos por inscribirse en algún equipo, eran evaluados y designados a aquel que se pensaba que mostrarían mejor desempeño según sus habilidades. Esto se debía a que Naniwa Kinman tenía una política de formación de los mejores equipos posibles para las competencias deportivas o artísticas nacionales. Sus esfuerzos eran compensados con becas y algunos privilegios en la preparatoria.

Era un evento masivo que llamaba mucho la atención tanto a alumnos de secundarías que buscaban ingresar a Naniwa Kinman el año siguiente, como a padres de familia y otros individuos, por lo cual era completamente normal ver en tal ocasión dentro del plantel a muchos visitantes que generalmente no podría entrar en el terreno escolar, y eso incluía, a enemigos declarados.

Con un disfraz sencillo compuesto por unos pantalones caquis, una sudadera y una gorra donde ocultaba su cabellera larga y morena, Kiryūin Satsuki, fácilmente pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud de visitantes.

–Parece que su plan funciona a la perfección Satsuki-sama –le murmuró casi inaudible Inumuta Hōka, su única compañía en aquella incursión en el territorio enemigo. Al igual que su líder, el joven de gafas vestía un conjunto deportivo azul de cuello de tortuga en combinación con gorra del mismo color.

–Será preferible que mientras nos encontramos aquí, no me llames por mi nombre.

–Lo que usted diga.

Ambos jóvenes se entremezclaron a la perfección entre estudiantes y visitantes en el patio frontal, en lo que se escabullían hasta los gimnasios, sin ser reconocidos por nadie. La realidad se basaba principalmente en que nadie, ni en un millón de años, se habría imaginado que la ex presidenta del consejo escolar de Honnōji tendría la intención de adentrarse en Naniwa Kinman, cualquiera fuere la razón; especialmente después de lo sucedido antes que terminara el año escolar anterior.

Antes de que se realizaran las respectivas graduaciones de los alumnos de tercer año de ambas preparatorias, era costumbre que el presidente del consejo de la escuela que había perdido su banderín durante el evento Yosegaki Himonau, se presentara en la institución que le había rebatado para recuperarla pacíficamente. Cuando originalmente se fundó la competencia no formaba parte del plan que las escuelas vencidas fueran humilladas al recobrar sus respectivas banderas, sino que fueran tratados con respeto como un digno rival. Pero con los años, se perdió la costumbre y generalmente se utilizaba para que la escuela vencedora se vanagloriara todo lo posible sobre los derrotados.

A pesar de que Naniwa Kinman no había sido la vencedora del evento, si había logrado arrebatarle la bandera a su mayor rival, la academia Honnōji, por lo cual el joven presidente de cabellera roja y gafas, Takarada Kaneo, no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de humillar nuevamente a la hija de la rival de su madre.

Cuando Satsuki apareció la mañana designada para recuperar la bandera de su escuela, solo con la compañía de Gamagōri Ira, Kaneo ya había preparado un gran recibimiento: desde la entrada a la preparatoria hasta lo que era las puertas del edificio principal, una multitud de alumnos habían sido situados en un corredor de la humillación. Los jóvenes vestidos con los colores purpuras y azulados de la escuela, gritaban y abucheaban obscenidades e insultos a la presidenta de Honnōji durante su caminata en el terreno escolar.

Gamagōri estaba furioso con tal desplante contra su líder, pero el semblante impasible de Satsuki lo incitaba a mantener la calma, a pesar del gran impuso que tenía de aplastar a Takarada con sus propias manos. Y hablando del joven pelirrojo, se encontraba sentado frente a la entrada principal de edificio de su escuela en un gran trono dorado que asemejaba a una forja de miles de espadas juntas y este a su vez sobre una tarima en niveles, decorada de flores y otros alumnos que lo alababan con pancartas y banderines.

Cuando finalmente Satsuki llegó a su destino, tuvo que levantar la mirada en dirección Takarada, quien le devolvía expectante una gran sonrisa que destacaba sus dientes falsos dorados. Pero los ojos de la joven buscaban a una persona en particular que no se encontraba por ningún lado.

–¿Qué curioso? Me parece que alguien ha venido a arrastrándose –se burló Kaneo abanicándose con el banderín de Honnōji –. Pero no estoy muy seguro de quien se trata, tal vez de alguien sin importancia.

Rechinando los dientes Gamagōri no pudo más, y estalló en un grito:

–¡Maldito seas, Takarada! ¡Como osas tratar así a Satsuki-sama! ¡Esto lo pagaras muy ca…!

Se detuvo en seco cuando la joven junto a él levantó la mano ordenándole que callara.

–Satsuki-sama –murmuró él sin poderlo entender.

–Es suficiente, Gamagōri –le dijo ella con calma y seriedad –. No estamos en condiciones para hacer amenazas.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –soltó Kaneo aún en burla –. Parece que doña perfecta no tiene mucho que decir. Que lastima, ya no me parece divertido –y fingiendo un puchero dejando caer la bandera de Honnōji que terminó a los pies de Satsuki.

Gamagōri estaba a punto de inclinarse a recogerla, para ahorrarle la humillación a la joven, pero para su sorpresa, Satsuki ya se había inclinado para tomarla. A pesar de ser una posición humilde, el semblante digno y serio de la joven, volvió tal movimiento tan solemne que silenció las burlas de los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman.

–Arigatou –dijo de ultimo la joven con una leve reverencia y dando media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

El cambio que había provocado en aquella situación fue tan radical, que el mismo Kaneo se quedo sin palabras; mientras que los demás alumnos de la preparatoria sucumbían bajo la admiración que les provocaba Satsuki.

–De-de acuerdo, Honnōji –tartamudeó Takarada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y casi cayendo de su trono –. Márchate… ¡Márchate con la cola entre las patas como debes! –soltó de ultimo tratando de mostrase nuevamente soberbio a pesar de lo acelerado que latía su corazón. Nadie apoyó sus burlas débiles.

–¡Cierra la boca, Takarada! –le soltó Gamagōri volviéndose hacia él –. Tú no lo entiendes, nunca estarás a la altura de Satsuki-sama. Ya que incluso en esta posición, ella sigue siendo superior a ti.

Kaneo se sonrojó intensamente y dio una pataleta, pera antes de que pudiera responder, Gamagōri volvió a hablar:

–Además, olvidas que mañana será tu turno de recoger tu bandera en Honnōji –le recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Entonces veremos quien tiene mayor posición.

Takarada no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Sus mejillas perdió el color que había adquirido por la rabia y su rostro se puso pálido. Los había olvidado. Él también estaría en la posición de Satsuki y probablemente, tenían preparado algo mucho peor para él después de su recibimiento.

–Al menos que… –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las tajantes y fuertes palabras de Satsuki, que prácticamente adivinó su pensamiento –: tengo una petición que hacerte y si me concedes mi deseo, mañana no tendrás que dar un paso dentro de Honnōji.

Curiosamente era la misma razón por la que ella e Inumuta se encontraban en Naniwa Kinman encubiertos, el día del evento deportivo y cultural, pero nada tenía que ver con los asuntos pendientes de Honnōji con la preparatoria rival. Técnicamente, tanto Satsuki como Inumuta, eran libres de las obligaciones del consejo de la academia desde su graduación y la rivalidad de ambas escuelas ya no era su principal preocupación. Ambos tenían planeado acudir a la universidad y continuar sus estudios, pero aún faltaban unas cuantas semanas para la fecha de inicio de clases, lo que les permitía tener un poco de libertad en asuntos personales.

No todos los miembros del consejo de Honnōji optaron por la misma decisión de Satsuki: Gamagōri no pensaba en los estudios superiores, él quería regresar con su familia y continuar la tradición de la forja de metal; pero los recientes acontecimientos, especialmente en la vida de su líder, Gamagōri decidió suspender su planes por el tiempo que fuere necesario con tal de apoyar a Satsuki en esos días tan duros por los que estaba pasando. Solo pidió un par de días para visitar a su familia para comunicarles su decisión.

En el caso de Jakuzure Nonon, tenía planeado unirse al negocio familiar de las exportaciones que manejaba su padre en subdivisión del conglomerado REVOCs, y para ello requería estudios universitarios; pero al igual que Gamagōri, los eventos recientes la consternaron de tal manera que la llevaron a tomar un año sabático antes de continuar con sus estudios.

Tanto Iori Shirō como Inumuta, acudirían a la misma universidad en Osaka, principalmente a causa de los nuevos planes que tenía Satsuki. Y en cuanto a Sanageyama Uzu, él continuaba en Kantō y nadie estaba seguro cuando volvería, si es que tenía en mente volver.

Mientras tanto, Satsuki se encontraba en una encrucijada. Necesitaba tiempo y libertad para poder llevar a cabo su nuevo objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo debía continuar con las apariencias, en especial con su madre y fingir que nada especial había sucedido en su vida. Debía acudir a la universidad para estudiar todo lo necesario para administrar REVOCs, como Ragyō había planeado para su futuro. Pero al mismo tiempo, le había exigido a la joven que se convirtiera en representante administrativa de la academia Honnōji como una exigencia y prueba para sus capacidades, lo cual dejaría a Satsuki muy poco tiempo para actuar, antes de que ingresara finalmente a clases.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron marchando entre el gentío que crecía en número en los jardines de Naniwa Kinman, que cada momento les dificultaban más el caminar. Tardaron un poco en alcanzar su objetivo, el gimnasio principal de la preparatoria. Había tantas personas en el edificio que casi no alcanzaron asientos en las gradas.

–Al parecer la afluencia de visitantes es mucho mayor de lo que estaba estimado –le informó Inumuta a Satsuki mientras su mirada brincaba de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil a la multitud a su alrededor. La mayoría de las personas sentadas en las gradas eran jóvenes que comentaban alegremente expectantes a que algo especial iniciara, ya que la mayoría ignoraba a las chicas del club de tenis que realizaban algunas demostraciones a las nuevas reclutas –. Al parecer el numero a aumentado con los años desde que Matoi es alumna en Naniwa Kinman –agregó volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla y comprobando los datos en esta.

Satsuki volvió su mirada de un lado y al otro comprobando justamente lo que decía Inumuta. La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ese día en el gimnasio de la preparatoria habían acudido por la misma razón que ella, para ver a Matoi Ryūko. Aunque el motivo difería obviamente, la multitud querían ver a la chica linda del mechón rojo vencer ella sola a todos los equipos, mientras que Satsuki lo hacía solo para estar lo más cerca posible de su imooto.

Efectivamente, Matoi Ryūko era su hermana menor Kiryūin Ryūko, aquella que creyó muerta por muchos años. Fue muy difícil para Satsuki descubrir toda la verdad y mucho más aceptarla. Fueron unos terribles días para ella, acompañados con una horrible enfermedad que la postró en cama casi toda una semana. Fue el peso de la realidad y la culpa.

Aunque Satsuki trataba de no recordarlo, ella le había causado mucho daño a Ryūko y por ello entendía a la perfección la repulsión que esta mostraba hacia ella, algo que comprobó en su último encuentro. Pero lo más difícil para Satsuki, era mejorar la opinión que tenía su hermana de ella, especialmente antes de que se enterara de quien era en realidad.

Era por ello que Satsuki se propuso la titánica tarea de aproximarse a Matoi Ryūko.

En la última reunión que había tenido con sus miembros de elite como el consejo de Honnōji, hablaron claramente de los planes para que Satsuki pudiera recuperar a su imooto. La verdad había sido un golpe duro también para ellos, por lo cual en un principio fue compresible que no fueran tan optimistas con las ideas de Satsuki, pero al final la lealtad en ellos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier incertidumbre. A pesar de lo que pensaran, siempre apoyaría su líder, Satsuki-sama.

Fue precisamente en ese momento en que Inumuta aprovechó para informarle a Satsuki que tenía días investigando por voluntad propia a Matoi Ryūko, y estaba formando una base de datos sobre ella y su vida. Esa información le resultó como un regalo del cielo para Satsuki, podía estar enterada de detalles de la vida de su hermana a una distancia segura que no despertaría sospechas. La joven de cabellera negra le ordenó a Inumuta que continuara con su investigación y le informara de todos los descubrimientos que hiciera sobre la vida de Ryūko y que le ayudaran a acercarse a ella.

De esa manera, hacia un par de días, Inumuta se enteró de la participación única que tenía Ryūko en el evento deportivo y cultural que se realizaba en Naniwa Kinman al inicio del año escolar. Como era la política de la escuela que cada uno de los alumnos perteneciera a alguno de los equipos existente, era de pensar que eso incluía a Ryūko; pero la chica que era rehacía en participar en alguna actividad que incluyera más de tres persona, no aceptaba con facilidad tal mandato. Como una extraña solución, Ryūko debía vencer a cualquier equipo que quisiera tenerla en sus filas, por su propia cuenta, si quería seguir siendo un agente libre. Según la información obtenida por Inumuta, ese suceso había sido un hecho los dos años ya cursados por la joven y justamente ese día, Ryūko se proclamaría el tercero.

Sus acciones eran tan impresionantes, de acuerdo a las palabras de los espectadores de los eventos anteriores, que ese año había reunido una gran multitud solo para verla. Aunque para Satsuki eran obvias las razones por las cuales la mayoría de los espectadores en el gimnasio fueran hombres, ella estaba también deseosa de ver a Ryūko nuevamente en acción.

Conocía de primera mano, la fuerza, destreza y habilidades de Ryūko, pero eso era cuando tan solo la valoraba como rival. Era para Satsuki, la primera vez que vería hacer una destreza física con el conocimiento de que era su hermana, que para sus recuerdos, resultaba increíblemente sorprendente porque Ryūko solía perder el aliento con tan solo correr el largo de una habitación. Su padre le había dicho en su primer encuentro, que la salud de Ryūko había mejorado, pero vencer a todos los miembros de diferentes equipos deportivos de su escuela, de otras dos escuelas rivales y vencer a un miembro del consejo de Honnōji, como ofrecerle una dura batalla a Satsuki, superaba enormemente las expectativas.

–¿Dónde está? –se quejo el chico que estaba sentado a un lado de Satsuki –. ¿Estás seguro que va estar aquí?

–Ya te dije que sí, deja de molestar –lo regañó su amigo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Si hubiera sabido que fastidiarías tanto, no te habría traído conmigo.

–¿Y en serio es muy bonita?

–Mi primo que está en esta preparatoria me dijo que es una fiera y que todos le tienen miedo –contestó el amigo con algo de misterio en su voz –, pero que no hay nada de malo si la vemos a la distancia y completamente vale la pena. ¡Él dice que esta tal Matoi tiene unas piernas…!

Pero el joven no terminó la oración ya que su amigo le cayó encima, al recibir un codazo por parte de Satsuki en un costado.

–Sumimasen –dijo la chica de cabellera negra sin interés y sin lamentarlo –; no fue mi intención.

–Sí, claro –comentó uno de los chicos malhumorado sin creerle.

–Cambiemos de lugar –sugirió el otro lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Satsuki. Justo cuando ambos amigos se pusieron de pie para encontrar otros puestos, la multitud comenzó a exclamar emocionada.

La atención de Satsuki pasó de inmediato de los jóvenes que se iban, al centro del gimnasio. Por una esquina, Ryūko había hecho su aparición acompañada de su amiga Mankanshoku Mako. Mientras que la chica de cabellera castaña vestía el uniforme del equipo de tenis, Ryūko solo llevaba una playera blanca, un pantalón corto y par de tenis. Por la actitud arrogante que Satsuki conocía por experiencia, se denotaba que Ryūko estaba deseosa por empezar.

–Esto será interesante –Satsuki escuchó comentar a Inumuta mientras utilizaba la cámara de celular para grabar el momento.

Pero para Satsuki, aún era extraño. Unos metros lejos de ella estaba su imooto, la que solía proteger contra cualquier peligro, a punto de enfrentarse en encuentro interminable contra las mejores integrantes del equipo de tenis de Naniwa Kinman; esa niña que no podía alimentarse o bañarse por su cuenta, y en ese momento brillaba con un aura de arrogancia y seguridad en sí misma. Miles de veces, incluso antes de que supiera que era su hermana, Satsuki había evaluado la diferencia entre la fiera Matoi Ryūko y dulce Kiryūin Ryūko; que a pesar de haber aceptado que eran la misma persona, aún le parecían dos caras opuestas de la misma moneda.

* * *

Feliz inicio de nueva temporada y con ella, inicio de nuevo año escolar. Que según sé, estas se realizan en primavera en Japón. Como decidí cancelar el fic que estaba escribiendo de mi versión post serie, tomé la decisión de utilizar algunos de los elementos que imagine para este y utilizarlos en este, eso incluye la gradación de la tropa de Honnoji.

Me imagino que no era como se esperaban el inicio de la temporada. Pero me pareció que sería mucho más intrigante que los sucesos que siguieron al final de la temporada anterior se revelaran poco a poco a como avanzan los capítulos. En realidad, los que serán aproximadamente los primeros 10 capítulos de esta temporada, abarcaran el mismo día en diferentes puntos de vista e igualmente se verán los sucesos relatados por los personajes.

Por ello, en este capítulo Satsuki no profundiza tanto en sus pensamientos sobre su hermana ya que como lo dice "no quería recordarlo", pero poco a poco verán como sufrió para llegar a ese punto.

En cuanto a mí, fue un buen descanso y hasta casi lo interrumpía por seguir escribiendo, pero decidí mejor tomarlo con calma y pensar mejor lo que iba a hacer las cosas. Y puedo asegurarles algo, de aquí en adelante, los personajes van a ir enterándose de los inevitable, en especial aquellos que aún no lo saben.

Y ahora conocen la razón por la cual hice que Inumuta siguiera a Ryuko. Necesitaba un medio de comunicación entre ellas, "un puente", que pasara información a ambos lados. Si entienden lo que digo.

Por último, muchas gracias por su paciencia y en especial a los nuevos seguidores. Me sorprendió mucho que durante este tiempo de ausencia, hubiera mucha gente leyendo el fic. Y al parecer por las estadísticas el capitulo "La reina de la noche" es el más popular, seguido por "la charla parte 2" donde Soichiro le dice la verdad a Satsuki. La realidad, el de "la reina de la noche" es también mi favorito.

Y, como siempre me despido, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Saludos a todos.


	60. La heroína

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La heroína

–¡Despierta, Ryūko-chan!

Mako sujetó el extremo inferior de las cobijas de Ryūko y de un solo tirón dejo a su amiga completamente descubierta a la fresca mañana.

–Mmmmm…Nooooo –se quejó Ryūko cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada y tratando de encontrar sus cobijas con la mano libre.

–¡Es mejor que te levantes, Ryūko-chan! –insistió Mako con alegría –. ¡Hoy es un día muy importante!

–¡No quiero! –bramó la chica del mechón rojo enderezándose en su futón para tomar la colchas que su amiga le había arrebatado y cubrirse de nuevo hasta la cabeza.

Por un instante, Mako se paralizó por el arranque de Ryūko, pero luego cayó de rodillas y dejo que su peso se desplomara sobre su amiga.

–Ryuuuuko-chaaaan, levántate –se quejo Mako apenas audibles al presionar su rostro contra la espalda de la chica del mechón rojo –. Hay que ir a la escuela, flojita.

–No quiero ir –se escuchó la voz apagada de Ryūko a través de las sabanas.

–Ryyyyuuuukkoo-chaaaaan –masculló la chica de cabello castaño pataleando –. Tienes que ir a la escuela – cuando sus quejas no rindieron frutos, Mako se levantó por unos instantes del lecho de Ryūko para sujetar en brazos a su pug mascota y el conejo negro y carmesí de su amiga–. También Senketsu y Guts quieren que te levantes –agregó dejando caer ambos animales sobre Ryūko, consiguiendo solamente que los tres tomaran posición fetal y siguieran durmiendo –. Mataro también quiere que te levantes –y a continuación tomó a su hermano menor de las axilas y lo dejo caer también sobre su amiga. Ella continuó sin moverse.

–Sabes, Mako tiene razón, eres una holgazana… –comenzó a decir el joven pícaro acurrucándose contra Ryūko.

–Quítate… antes de que arranque la cabeza –lo amenazó la chica sin moverse un centímetro.

–Y… me voy –Mataro obedeció inmediatamente completamente atemorizado.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –la llamó Mako tomando una posición autoritaria con las manos en su cintura –. ¡Vas a levantarte ahora mismo! ¡Hoy es un día muy importante y no puedes evitarlo quedándote en cama! ¡Así que arriba de una vez!

Ryūko soltó un gruñido antes de enderezarse en su futón.

–Como quiera, ya no tenía sueño –soltó la chica con toda la cabellera morena alborotada y una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

Ryūko tenía fuertes razones por las cuales no deseaba ir ese día en particular a la Naniwa Kinman. Justamente esa mañana se celebraría el evento deportivo y cultural de la preparatoria, que realizaba cada inicio de año escolar y como es costumbre, todos los alumnos se encontraban obligados a unirse algún equipo de la escuela. Pero Ryūko, con su actitud anarquista de siempre, se había negado a formar parte de tal diseño y organización, desde su primer día en Naniwa Kinman.

Debido a sus notorias habilidades atléticas, muchos de los equipos deportivos de la escuela estaban deseoso que Matoi Ryūko fuera un miembro clave entre sus filas y ante las reglas de no excepciones, demandaron a la joven que se decidiera por uno de los grupos solicitantes. Pero lo que ignoraban, era que nadie podía decirle a la terca Matoi Ryūko que hacer, por lo cual sin importarle las demandas y reglamentos, Ryūko se negó tajantemente en participar en algún equipo.

Fue cuando la atención y exigencias se volvieron hacia Takarada Kaneo, en ese momento presidente del comité estudiantil y represente de su madre, Takarada Hina, en Naniwa Kinman. Todos le pidieron (no amablemente) que hiciera que la chica tomara una decisión, ya que al final de cuentas, él había sido el que sugirió que Matoi entrara en la preparatoria desde un principio.

Sin opciones, Kaneo tuvo que dejar la condescendencia y obligar a Ryūko a acatar las órdenes y reglas de su nueva escuela:

–Por favor –le suplicó Takarada de rodillas.

–No –le respondió Ryūko cruzando los brazos, y levemente sonrojada de la mejillas.

–¡Por fa-favoooor! –le chilló el joven pelirrojo rodeando las rodillas de la chica con su brazos.

–¡Nooooo!

Al verse acorralado contra la pared, entre su nueva y protectora amiga, y el resto de los estudiantes y profesorado, Kaneo no tuvo más alternativa que buscar consejo a una voz de la experiencia, para poder llevar a cabo tal decisión salomónica:

–Ser un líder no es fácil, Kaneo –le dijo su madre cuando apenas le mencionó que tenía una leve dificultad en la preparatoria –. No cualquiera puede serlo. Uno tiene que pararse frente a una multitud de perdedores y mostrarles quien es el que manda –la mujer se fue entusiasmando con su discurso, soltando un puñetazo contra su escritorio –. ¡Hay ser fuerte, listo y con determinación! ¡No debe acepar tonterías de nadie y demostrarles a todos que eres una mujer moderna y apasionada que está llena de vida! ¡Hacer a un lado a sus rivales para poder reírse en su cara! ¡Ahora quien es la patética, Ragyō! –a continuación se le escapó una excéntrica carcajada que dejo a su hijo aún más confundido –. Y siempre usa bloqueador solar –terminó su discurso recuperando la compostura.

A pesar que las palabras de su madre no le sirvieron de nada, Takarada tuvo la inspiración suficiente para idear una solución a su dilema: una competencia, en la que se cumplirían los deseos del vencedor. En otras palabras, Ryūko debía derrotar a todo equipo que la retaran a un juego y así evitaría unirse a este, y si los equipos querían que ella fuera parte de sus miembros, primero debían vencerla.

En un principio, a ambas partes le pareció una decisión estúpida, pero tan pronto la llevaron a cabo, Ryūko la disfrutó a gran medida; no le costó ninguna dificultad vencer a sus retadores. Para su segundo año, la cosas se dificultaron un poco para la chica de mechón rojo, ya que los equipos entrenaron arduamente solo para tal ocasión; pero al ser una lucha sin cuartel y sin reglas, Ryūko nuevamente se llevó la victoria del evento con brutalidad, atrayendo la atención de los visitantes y mirones. Lo cual indicaba que su tercer año, tal vez no fuera tan sencillo para la chica como en los años anteriores; principalmente a ello se debía su mal humor y su falta de deseo de acudir a la escuela. Por otro lado, todo eso comenzaba a aburrirla.

–Necesitas comer mucho, Ryūko-chan, si quieres tener las energías para vencer a todos los equipos –la motivó Mako con energía, una vez ya sentadas a la mesa de la pequeña casa de los Mankanshoku.

De nuevo, Ryūko había quedado a los cuidados de la familia de su mejor amiga, ante la repentina partida de Kinagase Kinue. Al parecer, había un importante simposio en la capital, donde debían presentar el nuevo material textil que habían desarrollado con el padre de la joven, Matoi Isshin. Por una extraña razón, su padre se había negado en asistir y presentar su trabajo en persona, por lo cual mandó a Kinue y Mikisugi Aikurō en su representación.

Pero a Ryūko ya no le extrañaba el raro comportamiento y toma de decisiones de su padre. Siempre había sido así desde que ella tenía conocimiento, inclusive le había ocultado cosas realmente relevantes como la razón por la cual su madre ya no estaba con ellos o, recientemente, que hacía su rival, Kiryūin Satsuki en su casa…

–No dejes que se enfrié –soltó repentinamente Mako sacando a Ryūko de sus pensamientos, mientras le llenaba a la boca con las misteriosas coquetas hechas con amor por su madre.

–Sería una pena que te diera una indigestión en plena competencia –se burló Mataro a un lado de ella, mordisqueando un poco sus palillos –. Aunque sería un espectáculo que no perdería por nada.

Ryūko rápidamente levantó su puño lista para darle un coscorrón al muchacho, cuando apareció Sukuyo desde la cocina y le propinó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su hijo con una pesada olla de arroz que llevaba en manos.

–¡Mataro! –lo regañó la mujer poniendo finalmente el arroz cocido sobre la mesa –. Espero que no estés pensando en escaparte de la escuela para ir a ver a Ryūko.

–No, Ma… –musitó el chico sobándose el chichón, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus parpados.

–En cambio, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para estar ahí, Ryūko –le informó la mujer con una gran sonrisa sentándose a un lado de la joven –. Te animaré con todas mis fuerzas.

–Arigatou gozaimasu, kaasan.

–Solo espero que mi esposo logre arreglar la camioneta a tiempo –y con esas palabras volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana que daba al patio delantero, donde se podían escuchar las herramientas y Barazō maldecir.

Todos volvieron la cabeza a la misma dirección, cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión, seguida de una estela de humo, que terminó con el chillido del padre de familia.

–¡Parece que todo va excelente! –dijo Sukuyo con una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras los jóvenes a su alrededor le devolvieron una sonrisa temblorosa por pura cordialidad.

Cuando finalmente terminaron sus desayunos, teniendo sus uniformes en orden y recogiendo sus almuerzos, Ryūko y Mako se despidieron de la familia antes de marcharse en dirección a Naniwa Kinman, en compañía de Senketsu y las katanas rojas de las joven, guardadas en su estuche de acero.

Durante todo el recorrido, Mako no dejaba de infundirle ánimos a su amiga, mostrándole las nuevas porras que había inventado solo para la ocasión. A pesar mucho que estaba deseosa de dar media vuelta y volver a casa, Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír un par de veces ante las extrañas rimas de su amiga.

Ryūko daba las gracias por tener a Mako consigo, era la única persona que podía calmarla incluso en el momento más estresante, ni siquiera Kaneo (el otro de sus únicos dos amigos) tenía esa capacidad. En realidad, muchas veces era todo lo contrario; en ese momento Ryūko estaba furiosa con el joven del pelo rojizo por las últimas y estúpidas decisiones que había tomado.

Kaneo no había tenido suficiente con haber humillado a la reina de hielo en su evento deportivo, tuvo la demente idea de prepararle toda una bienvenida en Naniwa Kinman cuando esta se presentó a solicitar la bandera de su escuela. Ryūko no estuvo presente en esa ocasión, ya que no tenía el menor deseo de volver a ver a Kiryūin Satsuki, pero las suplicas que llevó a cabo Kaneo al día siguiente, la joven pudo darse cuenta que su amigo estaba profundamente arrepentido por su arrebato:

– ¿Acaso no vez que es la solución perfecta?...

–¿Para quién? –le respondió ella con un gruñido.

–Por favor, Ryūko –le pidió él haciendo la mirada de un cachorro herido y parpadeando exageradamente.

–¡Olvídalo! –soltó la chica cruzando los brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

–E-es… que… ya hice el trato con Kiryūin–balbuceó Kaneo con una leve lagrimita escurriendo por su mejilla

–¡Temē! –bramó Ryūko con fuerza y empujando al chico pelirrojo contra el suelo –. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tratos con el enemigo que me incluyan?! ¡Maldita sea, Kaneo! ¡Que te quede claro: No. Voy. A. Ir. A. Honnōji!

–Pero esa fue la única condición que puso Kiryūin Satsuki para entregarnos nuestra bandera –le explicó Kaneo temeroso dese el suelo –. Si tú vas en mi lugar, prometió que sería completamente discreto y nadie sabría que en realidad estuviste ahí.

–¡Ah, claro! ¡Para luego tenderme una trampa!

–No es así. Me dio su palabra.

–¡Su palabra me importa un bledo, Kaneo! –gritó Ryūko perdiendo los estribos y sujetando al joven por el cuello de su ropas y levantándolo del suelo de un tirón –. ¡¿Por qué carajos debo de ser yo la que sufra, si tú eres el culpable de esto?! –pregunta que el joven no pudo contestarle.

Aunque Ryūko estaba los suficiente furiosa como para darle una paliza a Kaneo, al final cedió nuevamente ante su suplicas y accedió a ir en persona a la academia Honnōji, para recuperar la bandera de Naniwa Kinman, como lo había solicitado Kiryūin Satsuki. Ser una heroína al rescate para sus amigos tal vez era su peor defecto.

Aceptando las condiciones de Satsuki, Ryūko acudió el siguiente sábado a la academia Honnōji sin la compañía de nadie, en ropas casuales para que nadie de los pocos alumnos presentes la reconociera por su peculiar uniforme purpura de preparatoria. El punto de reunión elegido fue la sala del consejo de la academia. En un principio, Ryūko estaba renuente a entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba solo Kiryūin Satsuki y cuatro de sus miembros de Elite, pero llevar su par de confiables espadas en su estuche le dio el valor suficiente para adentrarse en el cuarto.

Ryūko estaba alerta para cualquier trampa o engaño que estuvieran tramando. Con las mira localizó rápidamente las rutas de escape y estaba al pendiente de cualquier movimiento repentino de los otros cinco jóvenes en la habitación. Le pareció muy extraño las actitudes que adoptaron: Satsuki no se veía tan altiva como siempre y por un leve temblor en la rodilla, a Ryūko le parecía que estaba ansiosa; los otros cuatro jóvenes parecía entre nerviosos y frustrados, como si la presencia de la joven en su escuela fuera algo más que una simple intrusión.

–Como veo, Takarada accedió a mis demandas –dijo Kiryūin Satsuki con su clásico tono autoritario que descartó cualquier inquietud que llegó a tener Ryūko –, se bienvenida a Honnōji, Mato…

–No las necesito, Kiryūin–la interrumpió Ryūko–. Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, la bandera y nada más –dio un paso hacia adelante, tendiéndole la mano –. Así que dámela de una maldita vez, para lárgame de este odioso lugar.

Las palabras de Ryūko fueron recibidas con resoplidos por parte de los otro cuatro jóvenes que acompañaban a Kiryūin, pero a pesar del disgusto que estas les provocaban, ningún dijo algo al respecto.

–Está bien –aceptó Satsuki después de una pausa, generando desconfianza en la joven del mechón rojo –. Como desees.

Satsuki sacó la bandera de su bolcillo que luego en tendió para Ryūko. La joven morena dudo un poco ante tal movimiento; como un animal que se acerca con cuidado a un desconocido que le ofrece comida, Ryūko se aproximó poco a poco a Satsuki hasta que estuvo a distancia para tomar el pedazo de tela que le tendía. De un solo y rápido movimiento se la arrebato de las manos, sin apartar ni por un momento de los ojos ella.

Curiosamente, Satsuki la miraba con tal intensidad que la hizo sentir incomoda.

Ya con la bandera en manos, Ryūko la examinó para comprobar que era la correcta y sin ni siquiera decir gracias, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Tan pronto volvió a escuchar el llamado de Kiryūin, Ryūko creyó cometer el error de darle la espalda a su acérrima enemiga:

–Matoi Ryūko, antes que te vayas hay algo que debo decirte.

La chica del mechón rojo la miró sobre su hombro, esperando alguna señal de ataque, pero Satsuki seguía de pie en el mismo punto, con su espada recargada en el asiento detrás de ella. Luego, lo más extraño de esa visita, sucedió: Satsuki parecía titubear ante lo que no se animaba a decir, algo nunca se había imaginado posible en ella.

–Peleaste… maravillosamente –trató de alagarla, pero un temblor en su voz, hacía parecer sus palabras falsas –. Fue un honor haber luchado contigo en este evento y lamentó cualquier daño físico que te ocasione.

Los mismos miembros del consejo, parecieron sorprendidos ante la declaración de su líder. Pero para Ryūko, no había nada maravilloso en todo ello. Por un momento, mantuvo la calma mientras su mirada seguía clavada en su rival tratando de descifrar el trasfondo en sus palabras, hasta que después de un par de segundos se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a la joven de caballera larga y decir con el tono más seco de voz que había tenido en su vida:

–Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, Kiryūin. Esto me demuestra que para ti fue solo una competencia. Yo realmente luche por aquellos que me importaban, mis amigos, y tú jugaste con ellos y los lastimaste. Las heridas físicas que me provocaste no me importan, por son marcas de lo mucho que ellos me preocupan, no hay ninguna gloria de batalla en ellas. Me parece estúpido que ahora creas que hay honor en nuestros enfrentamientos y que exista algún tipo de respeto entre nosotras.

–Yo también pienso que peleaste bien y respeto tu destreza con la espada –le comenzó con frialdad –, pero también creo que eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida y nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste a mis amigos. Eres una maldita y espero con todo mí ser que no tengamos que volvernos a ver nunca más en la vida.

–Sayonara, Kiryūin–se despidió de ella, dando media vuelta y abandonando la habitación.

Ryūko esperaba en el corredor a una multitud de leales servidores a Satsuki listos para atacarla, pero no hubo nadie, siquiera los miembros del consejo de Honnōji hicieron algo para detenerla. Sin ninguna interrupción, Ryūko dejo la academia sin encontrarse con nadie más.

–¿Qué tanto piensas, Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Habían recorrido casi todo el camino a la preparatoria, de la cual estaban a unos cuantos metros por llegar.

–En las tonterías que las que me mete Kaneo –contestó ella tratando de sacar la imagen de Kiryūin Satsuki de su cabeza.

–¿Tonterías? – soltó Mako pensando en las palabras de su amiga –. Es gracioso como la llamas. Yo creo que Kaneo-sama sabe siempre puede contar que Ryūko-chan estará ahí para ayudarlo –agregó con alegría dando unos brinquitos que sacudieron al conejo en sus brazos –, por eso creo que Kaneo-sama hace todo lo que puede para que Ryūko-chan este feliz en la escuela. "Tonterías" me parece una forma muy curiosa de llamar a eso –dijo de ultimo parándose frente a su amiga.

Ryūko detuvo su marcha y se quedo mirando a Mako en sorpresa.

–Vaya, Mako –admitió Ryūko retomando su camino después de un minuto –; eso fue profundo.

–¿Profundo? –lo meditó la chica de castaño sin entenderlo.

–Olvídalo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal de Naniwa Kinman ambas chicas se quedaron estupefactas con lo que se encontraron. Había una multitud de personas, más allá de los estudiantes de la escuela que parecía haber asistido para ver un gran espectáculo.

–Voy a matar a Kaneo –masculló Ryūko con la vena de las sienes palpitándole.

* * *

Otro viernes y otro capítulo.

Un saludo a los nuevos seguidores y a otro a los más antiguos. Gracias por leer esta historia.

En están a libertad de hacerme cualquier pregunta o comentario.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	61. Familia

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Familia

El fin del año escolar anterior, también había significado para Takarada Kaneo la última etapa como alumno de la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman, y su madre, quería que su hijo entrara directamente al negocio familiar en lugar de tomar algún estudio necesario para ello; al final de cuentas, ella tampoco había ido a la universidad y era una de las personas más ricas de Japón (aunque su fortuna provenía de la herencia su difunto marido). Pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en una silla ejecutiva del grupo Takarada, Kaneo debía probar que se encontraba listo para el puesto, debía demostrar su valía tomando el lugar de su madre en el consejo de padres y administrativo de Naniwa Kinman; su objetivo sería aumentar las colegiaturas, el prestigio y victorias nacionales de la escuela en un año, y así definitivamente pasaría la prueba.

Uno de su estrategia que ideó el joven pelirrojo para lograrlo consistía en una campaña publicitaria que atrajera a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, y no había nada más atrayente que una adolecente atractiva y salvaje en pantalón corto jugando contiendas interminables contra todos los equipos de la escuela. Aprovechando el evento deportivo y cultural de la preparatoria, como la actitud desafiante de Matoi Ryūko, Kaneo realizó una gran cruzada propagandista anunciando el acontecimiento por toda la ciudad de Osaka, eso incluía letreros panorámicos, pancartas, comerciales televisivos, anuncios de brillantes en dirigibles y la entrada principal de Naniwa Kinman, donde una imagen de Takarada Kaneo compuesta por luches de neón, invitaba a los transeúntes a pasar a ver el espectáculo.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –lo maldijo Matoi Ryūko furiosa cerrando de golpe la puerta del casillero. Les había costado mucho a ella y Mako pasar entre la multitud visitantes para alcanzar el gimnasio. En contraste los cambiadores de este se encontraban completamente vacios, con excepción de las dos amigas –. ¡Juro que cuando lo vea voy a estrangularlo con mis propias manos!

–¿Acaso es algún tipo de juego? –le preguntó Mankanshoku Mako llevando su dedo índice a la barbilla. La jovencita castaña ya llevaba puesto su uniforme del equipo del tenis, en sus brazos cargaba a Senketsu y de su hombro colgaba el estuche de acero de su amiga.

Ryūko soltó un resoplido en resignación.

–Olvídalo, Mako –le dijo Ryūko algo sosegada. Con una liga recogió su corta cabellera en una sola coleta y trató de poner cada cabello en orden, pero su distintivo mechón rojo se negaba a formar parte del peinado.

La chica morena ya se había cambiado con las ropas adecuadas para el evento y con la experiencia de los años anteriores había aprendido a tener algunas precauciones necesarias: vestía un pantalón corto deportivo y una playera simple, pero se había asegurado un par de tenis cómodo, como un par rodilleras y coderas. El último toque fueron unas vendas en ambas manos como protección por si tenía que llegar a dar algún puñetazo; algo que sucedió con regularidad en su evento anterior.

A pesar de la creencia de la mayoría de sus compañero y todos lo que la conocían, Ryūko no disfrutaba golpear a la gente, al menos sin no lo merecían, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones se había quedado sin más alternativas que recurrir a la violencia. En su primer evento deportivo no había requerido llegar a tan drástico método para coronarse como la vencedora en todo los partido, solamente en el ultimo (uno de baloncesto) donde la capitana perdió el control al presenciar furiosa como una chica dos años menor que ella podía vencerla sin esfuerzo, al igual que a su equipo; ante la desesperación la joven terminó recurriendo a una patada en la espinilla. Aunque la capitana fue amonestada, eso no fue suficiente castigo según Ryūko, así que en el próximo pase a la joven, la chica del mechón rojo se aseguró que sus nodillos terminaran en la nariz de ella.

No obstante de que ambas acciones fueron mal vista por lo espectadores y como los participantes, Ryūko obtuvo la victoria definitiva ante todos equipos, al igual que su libertad; pero al mismo tiempo abrió una pequeña caja de pandora para el próximo año, ya que sin impórtales las consecuencias, la mayoría de los integrantes de los equipos se propusieron como objetivo personal darle una paliza a Matoi. Cada enfrentamiento terminó en una brutal y sucia pelea, de la cual igualmente Ryūko salía victoriosa; solo que al final del evento deportivo y cultural, la enfermería de Naniwa Kinman nunca había estado tan llena.

–¿Estas lista? –le preguntó Ryūko a su amiga dirigiéndose a la salida de los vestidores seguida de cerca por Mako.

–¡Sí! –soltó ella con una gran sonrisa y dando un brinco –. ¡No importa que la capitana Aori-senpai me regañe, pero yo voy a animar a Ryūko con todo mi corazón y pulmones para que derrote a mi equipo!

Ryūko no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario irónico de Mako.

Juntas, las chicas salieron de los vestidores para adentrarse en enorme gimnasio principal de Naniwa Kinman. Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todas las gradas llenas hasta casi desbordarse con toda la gente que había acudido a ver el evento. Había mucho ruido, gritos y aplausos cuando se acercaron a la parte central donde se había acordonado la cancha de tenis. Ryūko pudo descubrir, con desagrado, que mucho de los espectadores eran adolecentes claramente con hormonas alborotadas, que gritaban una que otras obscenidades o, tomaban fotos o video con sus teléfonos celulares o cámaras. Solo unos pocos, realmente estaban para apoyar a una de las dos contendientes con alguna pancarta o porra.

El primer instinto de Ryūko fue tratar de ignorarlos, pero con tantos gritos resultaba muy difícil hacer oídos sordos.

–¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan pervertidos? – masculló Ryūko para sí mientras una vena en su sienes saltaba con fuerza cuando escuchaba los piropos de los chicos en las gradas.

–¿Qué dices Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako al no escuchar claramente las palabras de su amiga.

–Que esta gente es una molestia –comentó la chica del mechón rojo levemente sonrojada indicando con su pulgar a la multitud detrás de ella.

Mako miró primero a su amiga sin entender exactamente que decía. Dejo el estuche de acero en el suelo y a Senketsu sobre este, antes de volverse a los espectadores que gritaban algunos comentarios sexista sobre el aspecto de nos solo de Ryūko, sino a todas las chicas del equipo de tenis. Escuchando con detenimiento lo que tenían que decir, Mako llegó a una sola conclusión:

–Creo que serían más felices si mostraras más piel, Ryūko-chan.

–Por eso digo que son un montón de per… ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

Para cuando Ryūko se dio cuenta, Mako ya había tomado el extremo inferior de su blusa y comenzó a atarla en sí misma para dejar el vientre de la chica al descubierto. Ryūko rápidamente sujetó uno de los extremos, y luchó contras las manos de Mako, mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo con los gritos exaltados provenientes de las gradas. Los chicos en estas se volvieron locos al ver a ambas chicas forcejear y comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

–¿Qué pasa Matoi? –la llamó la capitana Kanata Aori interrumpiendo tan acalorado momento. La joven mucho más alta que Ryūko, le sonreía con soberbia mientras golpeaba suavemente su raqueta contra una de sus rodillas. Detrás de ella, las demás integrantes del equipo hacían multitud en un juego de intimidación que resultaba inútil contra Ryūko –. ¿Tienes miedo de perder ante tanta gente?

–¿Y tú no tienes miedo de que tu equipo pierda por tercer año consecutivo? –le respondió Ryūko cambiando rápidamente de postura a una arrogante. Con una mano alejo las de Mako y mientras que la otra la llevó a su cintura.

– No, esta vez no. Será diferente, solo será un partido, tú y yo. La ganadora de dos set gana el juego.

–Wow. ¿Ahora por qué este cambio repentino de reglas? ¿Acaso dudas de tu gente?

–Sé que alardeas, Matoi –soltó Aori con un resoplido –, pero también sé que tengo traidoras en mi equipo –agregó indicando a Mako con la cabeza, quien continuaba detrás de Ryūko –. No puedo permitirme correr riesgos de ese tipo.

–Mako no es miembro de tu equipo, ella es solo suplente –le recordó la chica del mechón furiosa con el hecho que insultaran e involucraran a Mako en la riña –. Pero si deseas poner reglas repentinas al enfrentamiento, yo también los haré. Lo único que pido es que al final de encuentro, cuando te derrote…

–Si me derrotas…

–Ninguna de las chicas del equipo, incluyéndote, descargara su ira sobre Mako.

–Me parece justo –dijo la joven capitana sin pensarlo ni un instante –. Además… no me vencerás esta vez.

–Ya lo veremos.

Ambas chicas se retaron con las miradas en silencio, antes que las dos dieran media vuelta quedando de espalda la una de la otra. Aori comenzó a dirigirles unas palabras a sus subordinadas, mientras que Ryūko le daba otro golpecito a Mako en la mano, quien intentaba nuevamente de convertir su playera en ombliguera.

–¡Aori! ¡Aori! –los repentinos llamados a la capitana del equipo de tenis, distrajeron tanto a esta como a la chica del mechón rojo que le daba la espalda. Ambas jóvenes miraron a las gradas donde había tres individuos, una mujer, un hombre mayor y una pequeña niña que comenzaron a saludar alegremente una vez que captaron la atención de Aori. Esta, no perdió ni un segundo en corresponderles devolviendo el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Ryūko presenció todo detenidamente.

–¿Quiénes son? –se le escapó a Ryūko de los labios mientras su mirada brincaba de la capitana de tenis a los ocupantes de las gradas.

–Ellos son los padres de Aori-senpai y su imooto –le contestó Mako al percatarse donde se encontraba la atención de mi amiga –. Van a todos los partidos de Aori-senpai y la animan siempre con mucho cariño, aún cuando no gana la contienda. Me parece muy lindo; así es como debe de ser, las familias están para apoyarse entre ellos en los momentos más importantes de la vida… ¿Qué pasa Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó cuando esta continuó distraída y pensativa.

_No importaba si Kanata Aori perdía o ganaba, su familia estaba ahí para apoyarla…_

Era un concepto extraño para Ryūko, ella no tenía familia como la capitana de tenis. Tenía a su padre, pero ella no lo podía considerar como su familia.

_Los miembros de una familia están para apoyarse entre ellos… _

Ryūko no tenía recuerdos de su padre haciendo algo afectuoso por ella… así que ¿por qué tenía que considerarlo familia?

Eventos escolares, días difíciles, problemas con la autoridad… en ninguna de esa ocasiones estuvo su padre para ella, nunca la apoyo y mucho menos la consoló. ¡Ni siquiera había estado en los años anteriores donde había enfrentado sola a todos los equipos de Naniwa Kinman!

_Kinue si había estado los dos años anteriores._

Si Ryūko podía contar con alguien, esa era Kinagase Kinue. La joven mujer no le había simpatizado para nada la forma en que desenvolvió los eventos anteriores; la violencia había sido excesiva para su gusto, inclusiva la que venía por parte de Ryūko. Pero a pesar de todo, ella había estado ahí para apoyarla incondicionalmente, mientras Matoi Isshin brillaba nuevamente por su ausencia. ¡Inclusive Mikisugi Aikurō había estado presente el año pasado!

Ese año se sentía algo solo, ya que Kinue y Aikurō habían marchado a la capital para la presentación de los resultados de sus experimentos, pero aún así, la joven mujer se las había arreglado para hacerle una llamada a Ryūko para desearle suerte.

Pero Ryūko ya había aprendido con el tiempo el dejar de esperar algo de afecto o comprensión por parte de su padre. El hombre la había defraudado en muchas ocasiones, la alejaba constantemente, no solo emocionalmente sino también físicamente, y lo más doloroso de todo, era que le guardaba secretos sumamente vitales para su vida, como: ¿Por qué nunca estaba para ella? ¿Qué le había pasado a su madre? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Cómo era ella en vida? ¿Por qué no tenían imágenes de su madre? ¿Por qué la alejaba constantemente? ¿Por qué había intentado múltiples de veces mandarla a escuelas lo más lejos posible de la capital?... y ante los últimos hechos… ¿Qué hacía Kiryūin Satsuki en su casa? ¿Cómo la conocía, y ella a él?

Aunque Ryūko era completamente consciente de que debía dejar de preguntarle a su padre sobre aspectos de su vida, aún le resultaba doloroso el sentir su rechazo como su silencio. La joven del mechón rojo era conocida y clasificada como una chica muy terca, y muchas veces, o al menos en lo que se refería a su padre, esa personalidad le causaba generalmente mucho sufrimiento.

Trataba de entenderlo… saber que pasaba en su mente y porque hacía lo que hacía, pero Isshin resultaba todo un misterio para su hija. Ryūko simplemente debía hacerse a la idea que no conocía a su progenitor; aunque fuera difícil para un vástago desconocer cada aspecto de su origen.

Aquella tarde hacía un mes, ni el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo despegó a Ryūko ni por un momento de la ventana de la sala, donde podía ver a la perfección a su padre en el exterior, al otro extremo del jardín delantero, hablando con Kiryūin Satsuki y sus cuatro acompañantes (se les había unido un hombre mayor que había aparecido en un taxi). Al otro lado de la habitación donde ella se encontraba, Kinue la llamaba constantemente, casi suplicantemente que dejara su punto de guardia y le permitiera revisar sus heridas.

Ryūko seguía tiesa y vigilante, como un gato que ve a un invasor en su territorio.

Kinue, con la ayuda de Aikurō y Tsumugu, habían atendido a sus amigos de todo el daño físico que habían recibido en la contienda que se había efectuado en la mansión Matoi. Kaneo había chillado como una niñita cuando le pusieron peróxido de hidrogeno en un rasguño en el codo.

Por mientras, la mente de Ryūko formuló miles de teorías, una más descabellada que la anterior para justificar la razón por la cual Kiryūin Satsuki estaba en su casa, específicamente buscando a su padre. La más razonable de todas, era también la más obvia: tenía que ser algo relacionado con la rivalidad del conglomerado Takarada y el CEO de REVOCs. Aunque Ryūko nunca le interesó el saber en qué consistían los negocios de su padre con el grupo Takarada, la joven estaba al corriente que era algo muy importante y que posiblemente sus rivales comerciales estuvieran muy interesados. Era grande la probabilidad de que Kiryūin Satsuki haya localizado a Isshin con la intención de hacerlo cambiar de bando. Y aunque eso ya era movimiento sucio, lo más preocupante para Ryūko, era que el progenitor parecía ya tener cierto trato con su joven rival. Lo único que hacía falta era que su padre fuera un deshonesto traidor.

Ryūko trató de convencerse de lo contrario, pero en el fondo recordaba que no sabía nada de su progenitor. Además, todo le parecía tan extraño. Desde su punto de vista en la ventana, podía ver como su padre discutía con Kiryūin, quien parecía sumamente nerviosa aunque intentara aparentarlo. La joven del mechón era muy buena para leer los movimientos de la gente, algo que había desarrollado con sus constantes peleas, y le resultaba mucho más sencillo detectarlo con alguien que generalmente era muy controlado como Satsuki.

Repentinamente, las personas del otro lado del cristal se despidieron cortantemente; Satsuki y su grupo subieron todos al taxi y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Isshin permaneció unos instantes en su lugar viendo como el automóvil se alejaba, antes de que se diera media vuelta y regresara al interior de la casa.

Como si le diera un choque eléctrico, Ryūko se despegó de la ventana y corrió a la puerta principal de la casa, ignorando por completo los llamados de Kinagase Kinue, que le suplicaban que se detuviera.

–¡¿Qué tanto hablabas con ella?! –le soltó Ryūko a su padre una vez que este cruzó por la puerta. La chica se plantó frente a él y le lanzó una potente mirada a pesar de que el hombre era dos cabezas más alto que ella –. ¡¿Qué diablo hacía ella aquí?!

En un principio Isshin le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, al no esperarse a su hija tan repentinamente delante de él, pero luego su semblante se endureció y le dijo con sequedad:

–Ryūko cuida tu lenguaje.

–¡Kusokurae!

–¡Ryūko! –la llamó de nuevo Kinue reuniéndose rápidamente con padre e hija en la entrada principal. Unos segundos después, aparecieron Tsumugu y Aikurō detrás de ella, seguidos de cerca por Mako y Kaneo.

–¡No, Kinue! –bramó en el profesor frunciendo el ceño sin apartar sus ojos de los furiosos de su hija, levantando solo una mano para contener a los otros de entrometerse –. Ryūko está teniendo una de sus rabietas.

–¿Rabieta?... ¡¿Rabieta?! –repitió Ryūko sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando –. ¡Ahoka!

–Si no es una rabieta… ¿Cómo la llamarías tú?

–¡Estar encabronada con un maldito hijo de puta!

–¡Ryūko! –la volvió a llamar Kinue posando sus manos en su hombros, pero la chica los apartó de una sacudida.

Los ojos de Ryūko por ningún instante se apartaron del los de su padre y en ellos se reflejaba su enojo como unas llamas incandescentes que contrastaban con su color azul.

–Solo te lo preguntare una vez –dijo la chica con mucho veneno en su voz – y espero que tengas la maldita consideración de que por una puta vez me contestes lo que quiero saber y con la verdad: ¡¿Qué carajos hacía esa maldita aquí?!

–¡No la llames así! –le respondió su otoosan alcanzando el mismo tono furioso que su hija. Trató de apartarla de su camino, pero Ryūko lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla al rostro ante los ojos estupefactos de los otros cinco espectadores en el recibidor.

–¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?! ¡Temē! ¡Tú fuiste el que quería que viniera aquí! ¡Que querías verme! ¡He hiciste que tu cabrón matón me trajera a la fuerza y me hiciera esto!

Ryūko le indicó el moretón en su ojo, a lo que su padre contestó solo desviando la vista como un cobarde. Ella se enfureció aún más.

–¡¿Por qué puto bledo querías que viniera?! ¡¿Qué mierda era tan importante para que tuviera que pasarme esto?! ¡Kisama!

Ryūko le soltó el brazo a Isshin y lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo.

–Tú nunca quisiste verme en todo este tiempo –le reclamó Ryūko recuperando el tono de voz pero se denotaba la decepción en sus palabras como en su rostro –. Nunca te preocupaste por mí, ni ahora, ni el pasado; ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera me has explicado como okaasan murió. Y de repente… de la nada, me hace venir sin razones o motivos, y te encuentro…. ¡así! –le indicó su cambio de aspecto exasperada –. ¡Ni siquiera te reconozco!

–Ryūko… –esta vez la llamó su padre con un tono más lastimero.

–… ¡para despertar en mi antigua casa y descubrir que está invadida por nuestros enemigos y la hija de puta Kiryūin Satsuki!

–¡Ryūko!

– ¡Tú y ella se conocen! ¡¿Qué carajo tiene que ver el uno con el otro?! ¡¿Qué mierda tiene que hacer esa maldita aquí?!

–¡Ryūko, ya te he advertido!

–¡¿Y no tienes una cabrona explicación para mí?! ¡Solo me dices que cierre la boca! ¡Sabes qué! ¡Al diablo con eso, contigo y con esa maldita estúpida perra de cejas pobladas Kiryūin Satsu…!

PLAF!

Ryūko se tambaleó un poco al recibir la bofetada de su padre. La chica miró a su progenitor con los ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de todas sus diferencias y lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro en el trascurso de su vida, nunca… NUNCA… su padre le había levantado la mano por nada en el mundo.

Ahora lo había hecho…. por Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Te dije… –balbuceó el hombre tratando de controlarse, con la respiración entre cortada y señalando a su hija con el dedo – que no la llamaras así.

Ryūko se llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos a su mejilla roja por el golpe, mientras unas pocas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus parpados. Rápidamente, su mirada se volvió hacia el piso de madera. Al igual que ella, los demás espectadores en el recibidor se quedaron mudos ante la sorpresa: Mako y Kinue se cubrieron la boca para acallar un grito, Kaneo y Aikurō se les cayó la mandíbula y Tsumugu dio un imperceptible brinco hacia atrás.

La respiración de Isshin fue relajándose poco a poco en lo que su mirada seguía clavada en los ojos azules de su hija, e igualmente, se fue percatando de lo que había hecho. Una vez que el enojo se fue apagando en su interior, Isshin se vio consumido por el arrepentimiento.

–Ryūko… –masculló extendiendo sus brazos con la intención de sujetarla –yo… lo lamento… mu…

Cuando finalmente las yemas de dedos del profesor alcanzaron a tocar el hombro de su hija, Ryūko reaccionó como relámpago. Lo tomó de la muñeca, lo jaló hacia ella sujetándolo por el cuello su camisa con la otra mano, por último, posicionando su pierna detrás de su rodilla, la chica derribó a su padre en cuestión de segundo.

–¡Ryūko!

–¡Matoi!

–¡Ryūko-kun!

–¡Ryūko-chan!

Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, la joven del mechón rojo salió disparada por la puerta delantera. Después de eso, Ryūko no había vuelto a ver o saber de su padre ya que misionar al profesor delante de ella o algo referente a él, se había vuelto una especie de tabú para sus amigos. Para Ryūko, su padre era nadie importante en su vida.

Ryūko estaba sola… o al menos eso pensaba…

–¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Ryūko-chan! –unos gritos en uno de los extremos de las gradas la sacaron de su concentración. En una orilla, apretujados entre la multitud, estaban los señores Mankanshoku ondeando unos banderines con el nombre de la chica escrito en ellos con pésima caligrafía –. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Véncelos a todos!

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y junto a Mako les devolvió el saludo. Al parecer si tenía una familia después de todo.

* * *

En una esquina del gimnasio, oculto entre la multitud, había un hombre levemente encorvado apoyado en un fino bastón y cubierto por una larga gabardina a pesar de la cálida mañana primaveral. Matoi Isshin iba solo, ni siquiera le había informado a su guardaespaldas de lugar a donde estaba. No quería que nadie se enterara, mucho menos su hija… Ryūko. Por nada del mundo se perdería el verla en aquel evento deportivo y cultural… nunca había faltado a alguno.

* * *

Este capítulo originalmente formaba parte del anterior, pero no lo termine a tiempo, así que lo separe en dos. Esta semana tuve problemas para escribir porque al tener un algo avanzado del capitulo, lo fui postergando y apenas ayer (toda desespera) lo escribí durante la noche. Apenas hoy pude darle una rápida revisión, así que si lo ven con errores ortográficos o no es tan bueno como la mayoría…. Bueno, ya saben que paso.

Hasta el próximo viernes


	62. Promissa

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Promissa

(Concepto polisémico de contrato autónomo, o promesa)

Esa misma mañana, precisamente en la academia Honnōji, Jakuzure Nonon llegaba al recito en un automóvil de lujo conducido por el chofer contratado por su padre para llevarla a donde sus caprichos indicaran. La joven de cabellera rosada ya no era más una estudiante de la preparatoria, desde hacía una semana que se había graduado con honores de la escuela y su presencia se debía principalmente al deber que tenía con su querida prima y líder, Kiryūin Satsuki.

Al igual que la mayoría de los miembros del consejo de Honnōji, Jakuzure tenía diseñado todo un plan para su futuro, que consistía prácticamente en formar parte del negocio familia. Para ello, la joven tomaría los estudios universitarios necesarios para poder rápidamente reclamar el lugar que le correspondía en la empresa, y así, no separarse por mucho tiempo de Satsuki. La compañía que lideraba su familia, era una subsidiaria de REVOCs.

Esa obsesión, la cual era objeto de burla para sus compañeros de consejo, se debía principalmente a que desde muy niña, Jakuzure le había prometido a Satsuki estar siempre a su lado ante todas las cosas, y no era su intención fallar a su palabra.

Cuando Jakuzure había conocido por primera vez a Satsuki, eran muy pequeñas y lo poco que recordaba de su itoko en aquella época, era que había sido una niña llena de vida y completamente desvivida por su pequeña hermana Ryūko. Esa actitud, en realidad fastidiaba a Nonon, e irónicamente, le desagradaba la presencia de ambas.

Años después de su primer encuentro y de la tragedia que azotó a la familia Kiryūin, Nonon volvió a rencontrarse con su prima para descubrirla completamente cambiada y con una actitud mucho más fría e impasible; Jakuzure, que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, descubrió que el nuevo temperamento y personalidad de Satsuki era sumamente imponente y llamativo. Otros niños fácilmente caían rendidos ante su posición, sin que la niña se esforzara. Para los ojos de la chica de cabellera rosa, era como ver una deidad en persona, aquella que tienen que sufrir miles de pesares para alcanzar la inmortalidad.

–Solo los niños lloran por castillos de arena que se los lleva el viento –recordaba las precisas de Satsuki que había dicho dentro del arenero del jardín preescolar, donde todos los alumnos de la clase jugaban juntos –. Los rascacielos que construyes en tu corazón los que nunca serán derribados.

Aunque no sabía exactamente el significado, las palabras de Satsuki fueron suficientes para que Jakuzure quedara completamente pasmada con la presencia de la joven Kiryūin. La niña tomó con fuerzas las manos de Satsuki y le juró por la eternidad:

–¡No importa donde este o a donde vaya! ¡Yo siempre estrechare tus manos y no te abandonare jamás!

Y Jakuzure Nonon había cumplido su palabra sin falta por los años venideros, hasta que finalmente su lealtad tambaleó ese fatídico día, hacía un mes exacto, cuando su querida y amada Kiryūin Satsuki, se enteró que la hermana que creía muerta estaba viva y era su acérrima rival Matoi Ryūko.

–Vaga de Naniwa Kinman –murmuró Nonon para sí misma, mientras su trasporte se detenía frente a la entrada de la preparatoria.

–¿Qué dice, señorita? –le preguntó el chofer captando su bajo susurro.

–Que esperes aquí, mientras arregló mis asuntos –le ordenó ella con desdén, abriendo la puerta del vehículo para descender.

–Sí, Jakuzure-sama.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza, Nonon le dio a entender al chofer que había captado un pensamiento íntimo, especialmente en un momento de mal humor. El solo pensar en Matoi Ryūko provocaba que la chica de melena rosada se le retorcieran las entrañas, y el estar consciente que eran parientes la hacía sentir mucho peor. Para ella, Matoi era una joven obstinada, fastidiosa, vulgar, con pésimo temperamento y claramente indigna para ser la imooto de su querida Satsuki.

Jakuzure había tomado muy mal esa la noticia y se sintió mucho peor cuando su itoko les reveló que continuaría con su plan original de acercarse a su hermana, a pesar de que ya sabía quién era. Nonon le parecía una pésima idea, innecesaria e inútil, que le causaría mucho más dolor a Satsuki; incluso, intuía que Matoi tomaría la verdad mucho peor que su oneesan. La joven de cabellera rosada tenía muy presente todo lo que ellos le habían hecho a Matoi, y lo que confabularon en su contra, por ello se habían ganado su completo odio y rencor.

Desde ese día en que Jakuzure se había enterado de toda la verdad, comenzó a sufrir de dos sentimientos encontrados: su lealtad a Satsuki, el profundo afecto que le tenía y los beneficios que conllevaba seguir su liderazgo; chocaban contra el repudio que sentía hacia la joven del mechón rojo y los deseos de líder por reunirse por ella, como todas las complicaciones que vendrían con ello. Eso le causó un grave conflicto, que la hizo dudar de su propia promesa:

– ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser la vaga de Matoi?! –bramó Jakuzure golpeando su pequeño puño contra la puerta del baño de su compañero de consejo, Inumuta Hoka.

–Y lo que yo quiero saber: ¡¿Es qué estás haciendo en mi baño?! –le gritó este sin soltar la taza del retrete donde había estado vomitando desde hacia una hora. Su aspecto era deplorable, con su cabellera azul alborotada, los lentes chuecos, sudor en su frente y la desaliñada ropa que llevaba puesta desde hacía un par de días. El pobre joven estaba tan enfermo del estomago que temía morir pronto.

–¡Porque tú no sales del baño! –le contestó ella cruzando los brazos.

–Entonces… ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –le preguntó nuevamente el joven antes de que otra descarga de vomito saliera de su boca.

–Asco… –se quejo Nonon haciendo una mueca ante las arcadas de Inumuta –. Y yo que pensaba que los perros solo usaban el inodoro para tomar agua. Espero que aprendieras tu lección y no comas más alimentos que son denominados "misteriosos".

–¿Qué necesito hacer para que me dejes morir en paz? –le dijo en suplicó el joven frotándose los labios con la manga de su camisa.

–¿Yo?... –soltó la chica sonrojarse levemente y desviando su mirada –. Ja, como si necesitara de tú ayuda –se apresuró a decir negando el verdadero motivo –. Solo vine a molestarte en tu estado convaleciente… pero ahora que lo veo, me parece sumamente desagradable –agregó al presenciar otra vez a Inumuta vomitar descontroladamente.

–¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

–¿Eh?... Yo… tan solo–balbuceó la chica sonrojándose mucho más –, pensaba… tú… ¡Eres un perro tonto! –le gritó dando una patada al suelo antes de volverle y darle la espalda.

Inumuta vomitó una vez más, pero aún así Jakuzure no se marchaba de su baño.

–Lo que creo que sucede… es que necesita un consejo –dijo el joven apoyando su cabeza en la taza del escusado para mirarla.

–¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡No me hagas…!

–Gamagōri me contó todo lo que sucedió esta tarde en la casa del padre de Satsuki-sama.

La joven se le secó la garganta y las palabras se perdieron en ella.

–¿Sabes que es lo que pienso… de por qué estás aquí?…. Es que no sabes que hacer. Siempre te has jactado de que conoces mejor a Satsuki-sama que todos nosotros, y es cierto, por eso sabes que es lo que va hacer. No interesa que Matoi Ryūko sea la imooto perdida de Satsuki-sama, ella la buscar y va tratar de recuperarla, sin importar lo que pase. Eso te disgusta, y no por el hecho que Matoi sea de tu desagrado; ella podría ser la hermana modelo y perfecta, y aún así te molestaría, porque seguiría siendo alguien más que capte el cariño de Satsuki-sama sobre ti.

–¡Tú! ¡Miserable…! –masculló Jakuzure furiosa y completamente roja.

–La verdad duele, serpiente –le dijo Inumuta sonriendo con malicia –. Lo que no sabes es que hacer: si apoyar a Satsuki-sama a lograr sus deseo que te traerán sufrimiento o fallar a todo lo que te has propuesto por rencor y perder completamente a Satsuki-sama. De ambas formas saldrás perdiendo.

–¡Hijo de…! –lo maldijo Nonon, pero no terminó su insulto, ya que el joven volvió a soltar otra descarga contra el inodoro –. Iba a golpearte, pero ya estas sufriendo un infierno perrito.

–Tu calidez me conmueve.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces, qué?

–¿Por qué estoy aquí buscando tu consejo, si sé que no hay forma de salir ganando?

–Porque no la hay –le explicó Hōka acomodando sus gafas en su nariz –.Lo que necesitabas era que alguien te dijera lo que tú ya sabías y al parecer soy la única persona que confías para esa tarea.

Jakuzure volvió a sonrojarse y volvió su rostro tratando de ocultarlo para Inumuta.

–No te des atribuciones que no tienes, perrito.

–Ya volviste a ser la misma serpiente de siempre.

Y aunque no lo admitía en palabras, Inumuta tenía toda la razón. Ella no podía escapar de la realidad. Satsuki haría todo lo posible para recuperar a su imooto y solo quedaba a decisión de ella si la apoyaría o no. Le tomó días aceptar lo inevitable y analizar cada posibilidad, pero al final Jakuzure fue leal a su promesa y no importaba si le causaba dolor, no dejaría de estar ha lado de Kiryūin Satsuki.

Fue por ello que renunció a su sueño inmediato de formar parte de la empresa familiar, y tomar un año sabático para estar a la completa disposición de su líder. Tal vez no la haría feliz, pero al menos se aseguraría que Satsuki-sama lo fuera, aunque tuviera que darle una paliza a Matoi para llevarlo a cabo.

Sus pequeños tacones retumbaron contra el suelo mientras caminaba por los corredores de Honnōji, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraba en su camino. La mayoría de ellos la saludaron con reverencia a pesar de que ya no pertenecía al consejo alumnos de la escuela. Una sensación extraña de nostalgia la sacudió, a pesar de que no tenía más que una semana que había recorrido esos pasillos como un miembro todo poderoso de los cuatro de Elite de Honnōji. Al menos aún seguía siéndolo para Satsuki-sama.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso en dirección de la antigua sala de juntas del consejo. Precisamente estaba buscando a su líder, para ponerse completamente a su servicio como había jurado en lealtad. Pero cuando finalmente alcanzó la habitación, estaba completamente sola, sin señales del resto de sus compañeros o Satsuki-sama.

–¿Dónde estarán todos? –murmuró para sí apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Por unos instantes meditó lo que debería hacer (posiblemente llamar por teléfono al perro), antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse por donde había venido.

–Es raro ver a los ex alumnos dentro de la escuela –dijo una voz desde el interior de la habitación que hizo a Jakuzure detener sus pasos –, especialmente cuando no han sido correctamente invitados. Es de muy mala educación.

La chica de melena rosada se dio media vuelta en el justo momento en el que trono de Satsuki giraba sobre sí mismo y revelaba a Harime Nui sentada cómodamente en este. La chica de caireles rubios vestía el uniforme azul de Honnōji.

–¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó Nonon con las manos en la cintura.

–Vaya manera de saludarme prima –le contestó Nui haciendo un puchero, luego en su rostro se figuró una larga sonrisa en lo indicaba sus ropas –. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Ahora soy estudiante de preparatoria.

–¡Bájate inmediatamente del asiento de Satsuki-sama! –le ordenó Jakuzure entrando furiosa en la habitación.

–Oneechan ya no es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –objetó Nui sonriente, pataleando en el asiento como niña chiquita –. Así que esta silla ya no le pertenece.

–¡Pero ella es parte de la mesa directiva…!

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser miembro del consejo. Esta silla es solo para el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil y esa voy a ser yo en adelante.

Jakuzure no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–No me hagas reír –se burló la joven indicándola con su dedo índice –. Eres muchas cosas, Harime, pero presidenta de Honnōji no es una de ella. Nunca llenaras ese puesto.

Su comentario no le causó gracia a Nui. Su sonrisa desvaneció y se levantó de un saltó de la silla.

–Tú no eres estudiante de esta escuela, así que no tienes por qué estar aquí. Es mejor que te vayas antes de que te haga que te saquen.

–Y tú no eres nadie para impedirme entrar. Tal vez ya no sea estudiante o miembro del consejo, pero sigo siendo parte de los cuatro de elite de Kiryūin Satsuki y estaré donde ella me necesite.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con rencor, sin parpadear, como en un reto de miradas.

–De todas formas, oneechan no se encuentra aquí –dijo Nui siendo la primera de retirar su mirada. Cruzando los brazos le mostró a Jakuzure su otra mejilla.

–¿Eh? –soltó Nonon.

–¿Estas sordita? –se burló Harime caminando hacía su itoko –. Satsuki no está aquí y no tengo idea a donde ha ido. Esta desaparecida desde muy temprano, y lo ha vuelto una costumbre.

–¿Qué? –soltó la joven de melena rosada de sorpresa. Alejó su mirada por un momento de la chica que se acercaba a ella, y se planteó la posibilidad –: Tal vez fue a buscarla –murmuró para sí sin percatarse de los cerca que estaba Nui de ella.

–¿A quién? –le preguntó la joven de caireles dorados posicionando su rostro muy cerca del de Nonon, haciéndola dar un brinco hacia atrás.

–Na-nadie de tu incumbencia.

Nui la miró en silencio medítate, provocando que Jakuzure se sintiera incomoda. _¿Qué estaría pensando de lo que alcanzó a escuchar?_

–¡Aburrido! ¡Yo me retiro! –le informó Nui cambiando rápidamente de actitud y pasando pomposamente a un lado de Jakuzure –. Tengo un lugar más importante que estar que esta aburrida y fea sala.

–¿A dónde vas? –la interrogó Nonon sujetándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera. Comenzaba a aterrarle la idea de que había soltado información clave de Satsuki –. ¿Y qué es eso de que Satsuki-sama está desaparecida?

Nui apartó rápidamente la mano de la chica de cabello rosa de un solo manotazo, sin ocultar el desagrado en su rostro de que la hubiera tocado.

–Lo que eso significa –le contestó Harime con fastidio sacudiéndose las ropas –. No vuelvas a detenerme para algo tan tonto como eso. Estoy por llegar tarde al evento.

–¿Evento? ¿Cuál evento?

Nui sonrió con malicia encogiendo los hombros, disfrutando la confusión que provocaba en Jakuzure.

– Un evento deportivo –le contestó con una leve risita –. Alguien muy querido para mí está compitiendo y necesita todo mi apoyo.

* * *

Espero que los recuerdos de Jakuzure no resultaran muy confusos en cuanto a la línea de tiempo. Si no es claro lo que sucede, me puede preguntar.

Cambiando de tema, este mes se celebra el año de esta historia; ni siquiera yo puedo creer que ya lleve tanto tiempo. Como tributo el titulo de este capitulo es similar al de primero. Muchas gracias a los fieles lectores, a los constantes y los más nuevos. Y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado a pesar del tiempo.

Gracias y nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	63. Negación y aceptación

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Negación y aceptación

Kiryūin Satsuki se sentía orgullosa de tener absoluto control de la expresión de sus propias emociones, la vida dura que tuvo durante su infancia la había preparado para ello y muy pocas cosas la consternaban para que perdiera tal capacidad. Debido a esto, la joven de caballera negra continuaba con su característico semblante apacible a pesar que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Aquello que perturbaba su sique, era la impresionante demostración de habilidad que daba Matoi Ryūko en el partido de tenis.

La joven Matoi no era una jugadora de tenis con experiencia y eso era fácil de apreciar en su forma precipitada de jugar, pero su energía y dinamismo, la convertían en una deportista dura de vencer. Su velocidad era sorprendente, al igual su habilidad de respuesta; Satsuki pudo intuir que la joven del mechón rojo podía leer con facilidad los movimientos de su adversaria. La capitana del equipo estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para hacer alguna anotación y con menos de treinta minutos de partido, Ryūko ya había ganado un set completo.

–Su saque es muy poderoso –comentó Inumuta Hōka a un lado de Satsuki, mientras seguía grabando el encuentro con su teléfono celular –; sin duda por la fuerza en sus brazos.

Satsuki lo miró de soslayo por un segundo para confirmar lo que había captado entre sus palabras: la admiración. Y era completamente entendible, Matoi Ryūko era una persona impresionante y fácilmente llamaba la atención. Inclusive, la mayoría de los espectadores del partido rápidamente cambiaron sus comentarios sexistas por intensas porras ante las espectaculares capacidades de Ryūko.

–_Sin duda es el impacto Kiryūin_ –pensó con calma Satsuki.

Era un hecho evidente y un legado que habían adquirido por parte su madre: una mujer Kiryūin simplemente llamaba atención de las personas y se ganaba su asombro. La forma en que esto sucedía no importaba, meramente pasaba.

_Lo lleva en las venas. Definitivamente es una Kiryūin._

Resultaba muy sencillo para Satsuki ver a esta joven de personalidad fuerte, temple imparable y con una presencia intimidante, todo las características de su familia, las que ella misma poseía, su madre y Nui. No tenía más dudas sobre la identidad de esta chica… era su hermana Kiryūin Ryūko.

Llegar a tal conclusión no había sido simple, Satsuki lo había sufrido en carne propia, con una terrible enfermedad que la mantuvo en cama con fiebre por varios días consecutivos. Pero tal posición era entendible, la dulce niña en los recuerdos de su hermana mayor, eran completamente diferente a la regia chica del mechón rojo.

Cuando era una pequeña niña de cuatro años, Ryūko solía ser una chiquilla muy inocente, tierna y completamente dependiente de Satsuki. Era incapaz de valerse por sí misma en cosas muy básicas, como vestirse o alimentarse. Su oneesan siempre se encargó de atender cada una de sus necesidades a pesar de tan solo tener un año más que su imooto. La principal razón se debía a que Ryūko era una niña muy enfermiza y de condición delicada.

Siempre fue un sufrimiento para Satsuki, además como la razón de su supuesta muerte, que la salud de Ryūko estuviera tan comprometida. Recordaba que requería una gran cantidad de medicamentos y mantenerse en unas condiciones casi estériles. Cuando Ryūko vivía con ellas en la mansión Kiryūin, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en su habitación altamente higienizada, en la cual la niña odiaba estar a pesar de las órdenes estrictas de Ragyō. Según la "dedicada" madre, era con el solo propósito de protegerla según las instrucciones de los médicos.

Años después, conociendo las acciones de su madre y la verdad de sus perversas mentiras, Satsuki estaba convencida que sin duda Ragyō había exagerado o incluso inventado tales instrucciones, con tal de mantener a su pequeña desgracia fuera de su vista. Sus sospechas fueron luego confirmadas por su padre cuando le explicó la terapia médica a la que había sido sometida Ryūko y que había mejorado su calidad de vida.

Matoi Ryūko era visiblemente una joven sana y con grandes capacidades físicas. Era fuerte, resistente y enérgica. Era la imagen de la salud.

Pero no era solo el hecho de la diferencia en condiciones de fortaleza y físicas en que diferían ambas Ryūkos, sino también en personalidades y temperamentos. Matoi Ryūko era altamente explosiva, arrogante e increíblemente independiente. Incluso, cuando aún la consideraba su enemiga, Satsuki no podía evitar admirar su determinación y valor, aunque le parecía una persona terca y necia.

En cambio, Kiryūin Ryūko era muy simple, una niña muy cariñosa que no quería otra cosa que estar junto a su oneesan. Solía ser juguetona pero correcta, en cambio Matoi Ryūko era impaciente y con vocabulario de letrina. La imooto de Satsuki solía admirarla como si fuera una especie de deidad, mientras que su versión crecida la aborrecía con toda el alma.

Eso le dolió más que nada a Satsuki. Y fue en un principio lo que la llevó a negar la verdad de su hermana menor, a pesar que su propio padre era quien se lo confirmaba:

–Satsuki –la llamó Kiryūin Sōichirō tratando de tomarla de las manos –, debes de entender que no podía decírtelo... era muy complicado explicártelo con tan poco tiempo. Por favor perdóname por mantenerte alejada de la verdad, pero todo lo hice por tu bien –le suplicó, pero su hija lo rechazó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Se encontraban a las afuera de la mansión Matoi una vez que se había logrado establecer el orden dentro de la casa. No había sido fácil para el profesor lograr calmar a su hija menor y al mismo tiempo consolar a la mayor. La única alternativa que le quedaba era separarlas y tratar de corregir el mayor daño posible.

El hombre no intentó más establecer algún contacto físico con su hija por el momento, pero eso no lo detuvo de buscar su perdón.

–Es por eso que no podías ver a Ryūko inmediatamente, no quería que esto sucediera… –insistió Sōichirō tratando de captar la mirada de Satsuki, pero esta la desviaba.

–Ella no es Ryūko –murmuró Satsuki casi inaudible.

En un principio, el profesor no estuvo muy convecino de haber escuchado bien sus palabras. Su vista se posó en cada uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaban y luego en el mismo Mitsuzō Soroi, buscando algún tipo de apoyo, sin obtener nada al final. Todos los acompañantes de Satsuki se encontraban muy serios y se mantenían alejados de la conversación respetando el espacio de su líder, pero cerca físicamente por si ella los necesitaba.

El mayordomo tampoco fue de gran ayuda, porque a pesar de estar al servició de Sōichirō, su corazón solo seguía a Satsuki. Años de cuidarla como una hija suya, había moldeado su lealtad. Esa fue la razón por la cual, a pesar de las instrucciones de Sōichirō, Soroi cumplió los deseos de la joven y la llevó a su casa en primer lugar.

–Satsuki ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el hombre.

–Ella no es Ryūko –Satsuki elevó la voz sin llegar a gritar, manteniendo con fuerza su semblante apacible. Alzó la mirada a su padre y aunque su rostro continuaba frio, sus parpados se habían acumulado algunas lágrimas.

–Lo lamento, Satsuki. Pero ella es tu hermana.

–No, no lo es.

–Satsuki…

–No puede ser –se negó Satsuki a la verdad dándole la espalda a su padre –. Ella no puede ser Ryūko. Mi imooto era una niña dulce, buena y tierna…. Esta… ella… es una amenaza andante.

–Se que ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo. Yo también me percate de ello, pero puedo asegurarte que es…

–Además, Ryūko apenas podía respirar y mucho menos correr –continuó Satsuki ignorando por completo las palabras de su progenitor –. Ella no. He sentido en carne propia su fuerza y he visto lo que es capaz de hacer… No. Son. La. Misma. Persona.

Satsuki volvió su vista a sus compañeros de consejo y estos le devolvieron un leve asentimiento de apoyo. Ellos también habían visto con sus propios ojos lo que era capaz de hacer Matoi Ryūko y completamente diferían con todo lo que sabían de Kiryūin Ryūko, y en el caso de Jakuzure Nonon, lo que conocía.

Solo el mayordomo, disfrazado de taxista, fue el único que no apoyó las palabras de Satsuki, ya que aunque deseaba lo mejor para ella, él sabía que Sōichirō no mentiría en ello. Soroi se aproximó a la joven de cabellera oscura, y posó sus manos en sus hombros antes de decirle con calma:

–Mi Satsuki-sama, creo que debería dejar a su padre hablar… aunque sea por un momento y escuchar lo que tiene que decirle… después, hará sus conclusiones.

La joven lo miró al rostro y confiando en su apacible sonrisa, Satsuki supo que él hablaba por su bien. Siguiendo las peticiones de su leal mayordomo, la chica volvió a enfrentar a su padre y se dispuso a escuchar lo que en realidad no quería oír.

–Satsuki –Sōichirō se aproximó de nuevo a ella y le habló en un tono casi lastimero –. Aunque te cueste creerlo, Ryūko es tu hermana. Mi hija menor –continuó tratando una vez más de establecer contacto con su hija, pero de nuevo ella se alejo –. Han pasado trece años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas y las dos han cambiando con el paso del tiempo. ¿Acaso podrás negarme que sigas siendo como eras a tus cinco años?

Satsuki lo miró brevemente antes de negar con la cabeza, como si pudiera retirar de su mente las palabras de su progenitor.

–Se que la vida no ha sido sencilla para ti –agregó el hombre entendiendo el leguaje corporal de la chica –. Me he arrepentido cada día desde que tuve que dejarte en manos de Ragyō, pero ya conoces las razones por lo que sucedió y que no tenía más alternativa.

La joven de cabellera oscura recordaba perfectamente de lo que hablaba su padre, pero no sentía que tuviera que ver con lo que estaban hablando. Ella no era lo importante ahora, era Ryūko la que interesaba. Satsuki quería saber donde estaba y que había sucedido con ella, ya que la chica que estaba ese momento dentro de la mansión, no era la misma persona.

–"Las hormigas no tiene que ver con las abejas en el panal" –citó la joven para explicar sus pensamientos.

Sōichirō dio un respingo ante sus palabras. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los acompañantes de su hija como si alguno pudiera traducir esas palabras para él, pero estos continuaron ajenos a la conversación guardando silencio. Resignado, el hombre aceptó su propia interpretación de los pensamientos de su hija, a pesar de que no era de su completo agrado.

–Te entiendo –dijo tratando de mantenerse sensible –, pero quiero que también comprendas a Ryūko. Su vida tampoco fue sencilla –insistió Sōichirō –. Es muy probable que si hubiera continuado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ragyō, habría ocasionado realmente la muerte a tu imooto.

Finalmente sus palabras llegaron a Satsuki captando completamente su atención, al igual que la de sus acompañantes, que prácticamente dieron un saltó al escuchar tan sádica sentencia.

–¿Qué? –murmuró Iori Shirō.

–¿Quiere decir…? –soltó a su vez Jakuzure Nonon.

Cada uno de ellos deseaba saber más sobre la blasfemia que aseguraba Sōichirō, pero se contuvieron de cuestionarle al recibir una leve señal por parte Satsuki.

–Una vez que finalmente pude llevar a Ryūko con un especialista –comenzó a explicar el hombre –, el diagnostico a su alergia no era tan grave como tu madre nos había asegurado. Los cuidados excesivos, e incluso muchos de los medicamentos que tomaba en la mansión Kiryūin, no eran realmente necesarios. Sí, Ryūko era asmática, pero no tenía la pésima calidad de vida que tu madre nos hizo creer –agregó al captar una leve estela de incredulidad en el rostro de su hija.

–Y en realidad tenía cura –continuó –. Fue un tratamiento largo y difícil para Ryūko, que incluso aún sigue tomando con mucha menos frecuencia, pero logró que su salud mejorara y tuviera una vida normal como cualquier jovencita de su edad.

–¿Normal? –se escapó el comentario de los labios de Jakuzure –. ¡Ella no tiene nada de normal!

–Matoi no pude ser… –trató de agregar Gamagōri pero fue interrumpido.

–Sí, el tratamiento fue milagroso –dijo Sōichirō alzando la voz sobre la de los jóvenes de preparatoria –, pero también fue muy traumático para Ryūko. Incluso fue difícil para mí someterla a ello… la veía sufrir. Pero sabía que era por su bien y le cambio la vida de muchas formas –se detuvo de momento dando un profundo respiro –. Por un tiempo, Ryūko solía preguntarme por ti Satsuki, hasta que… finalmente se olvido de ti.

Esa vez, fue Sōichirō quien desvió la mirada, demostrando su vergüenza por lo que iba a explicar:

–Creo que para protegerse a sí misma del dolor que le ocasionaba el tratamiento medico, bloqueó mucho de sus recuerdos de la niñez, su madre, su antigua vida, incluida tú mi querida Satsuki. Después con los años su vida fue cambiando, conoció a sus amigos, se metió en problemas… creció y se volvió quien es ahora –se detuvo en seco, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su hija, pero cuando esta no habló continuó con su explicación –: Satsuki, puedo imaginarme que esperabas encontrar a la misma niña de cuatro años de la que te separaron hace tanto tiempo, pero realmente me entristece decirte que ella ya no existe. Kiryūin Ryūko se fue para siempre y ahora solo queda Matoi Ryūko.

–Sí… tienes razón –le contestó Satsuki casi de inmediato esquivando la mirada de su padre –. Ella es Matoi Ryūko… y no es mi hermana. No puede serlo.

–Satsuki… por favor…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, la joven subió inmediatamente al taxi. Y como si leyeran sus pensamientos, sus compañeros la imitaron sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al profesor.

–Sayonara… otoosan –se despidió Satsuki cerrando la ventanilla rápidamente.

–¿Satsuki? –la llamó nuevamente pero esta lo ignoró. Sōichirō sintió la suave mano de Soroi posándose en su hombro. El hombre pudo ver una cálida sonrisa de su parte antes de que también subiera al vehículo detrás del volante del conductor.

El automóvil arrancó.

–¡Satsuki!

Pero no importaba cuanto la llamara, ella se había alejado lo suficiente de él y de la realidad que no quería aceptar. Pero lo que no sabía la joven de cabellera oscura, era que junto a su negación vendrían unos terribles días y un espantoso sufrimiento que se expresó en una horrible enfermedad. Esas fueron las peores horas de su vida, donde Satsuki tuvo que enfrentar en carne propia las consecuencias y verdad de sus propios actos. Cuando finalmente lo pudo aceptar, le fue mucho más sencillo seguir la corriente y dejar sus lágrimas fluir.

_Matoi Ryūko era su imooto… _

Al pasar los días y recobrar su fuerzas, Satsuki pudo de nuevo reorganizar su vida, sus prioridades, y tomar la decisión de lo que iba hacer.

–Fui sobrepasada por mi propia realidad –admitió Satsuki a sus miembros de consejo, cuando pudo reunirse con ellos después de esas pesadas horas de reflexión –, y he visto el dolor a la cara. He tomado una drástica decisión de la cual no voy a cambiar de parecer y me sentiría honrada de que me apoyara ncomo siempre lo han hecho.

–Nosotros siempre estaremos con usted, Satsuki-sama –dijeron al unisonó su compañeros con una leve reverencia.

–Arigatou –les regaló una leve sonrisa –. Necesitare toda la fuerza que me puedan dar, ya que estoy decidida a recuperar a mi imooto.

Los fuertes gritos de la multitud sacaron a Satsuki de sus meditaciones y recuerdos, su vista se clavo de lleno en la joven de mechón rojo que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, en medio de la cancha de tenis. Ryūko estaba relajada y mirando con indiferencia a la capitana de tenis que yacía de rodillas derrotada junto a la red; con total desinterés arrojó la raqueta de tenis sobre su hombro y se marchó a paso lento del terreno de juego mientras la multitud gritaba su nombre.

Ryūko había ganado sin problemas su primer partido del festival deportivo y cultural. Tenía muchos más por delante, pero la seguridad que mostraba en si misma ya la convertían en la vencedora de todos ellos.

* * *

Hola lectores de fics de kill la kill, saludos!

Creo que no considere lo difícil que sería abstenerme de dar cierta información que separe en diferentes capitulo. Este da información clave que terminara de ser explicado en otro más adelante. Batalle un poco con este y casi creí que no lo tendría a tiempo. Además, he tenido mucho trabajo de la escuela, al parecer no tendré vacaciones.

Bueno, nos vemos el siguiente viernes.

Bye.


	64. Bendita ignorancia

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Bendita ignorancia

–¡Arg! ¡Qué fastidio!

Mikisugi Aikurō se estiró en su asiento soltando un largo bostezo. Había sido una larga y ajetreada mañana para él y Kinagase Kinue al prepararse para subir al tren que los llevaría a la ciudad capital, y como consecuencia, había perdido varías horas de sueño dejándolo completamente soñoliento.

–Es muy pronto para que te estés quejando –puntualizó Kinue con la vista clavada en su teléfono celular, sin poner mucha atención en la postura de Aikurō como en el paisaje cambiante del exterior que se observaba atreves de la ventanilla –. En realidad, es extraño que te quejes de esa manera ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

Mikisugi dejo escapar un resoplido en lo que su espalda se deslizaba por el asiento.

–No mucho –dijo desganado desviando la vista por el largo corredor que se extendía adyacente a los asientos de los pasajeros –. Lo usual, tal vez.

Kinue apartó por un momento sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono para contemplar a su colega en el asiento contiguo y encontró al joven hombre de cabellera azul, con el cuerpo desparramado en su lugar y con un semblante fastidiado en el rostro.

–Aja –dijo ella sin creer por un momento en sus palabras –. Suéltalo.

El hombre se volvió para intercambiar un par de miradas con la joven mujer, y bajo sus penetrante ojos, se dio cuenta que no podría engañarla ni por un instante.

–No… no quería hacer… este viaje.

Su partida de Osaka se debía a un importante congreso de tecnología nacional que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los principales centros de conferencias de Tokio; era el lugar ideal para la presentación clave de la nueva fibra de tela que había diseñado el equipo del profesor Matoi y generar gran publicidad para la línea de ropa del conglomerado Takarada que se llevaría a cabo con este material. Era un gran suceso y no cualquiera podía acudir y mucho menos exponer.

El profesor Matoi había sido invitado a participar en compañía de un acompañante, pero los últimos sucesos lo habían dejado aún más sumido en su aislamiento y se negó completamente a acudir al evento. Fueron Aikurō y Kinue los escogidos para cubrirlo.

–¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –bramó Kinue dando un leve respingo –. ¡Esta es una grandiosa oportunidad! –la mujer apoyo una de sus manos en el brazo del asiento para aproximarse lo más posible a Aikurō –. ¡Y siempre dices que te gustaría ir a una de estas presentaciones!

–Sí –musitó él cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos –. Pero no… así –se alcanzó a escuchar detrás de sus palmas.

–¿Te refieres al tren?

–No… es… es el destino.

–Aikurō, me estás perdiendo aquí.

Resignado, el hombre dio otro resoplido antes de enderezarse en su asiento y volverse de lleno hacia la mirada expectante de Kinue.

–Sí, siempre quise ir a uno de estos congresos –admitió con gran pesar en voz, reflejando la angustia que sentía en ese momento –; disfrutar de los privilegios del viaje, como la estadía con todos los gatos pagados…

–¿Entonces? –insistió Kinue sin comprender a que quería llegar.

–Es solo que… –cobrando valor, llenó sus pulmones hasta finalmente soltar – es que no me agrada mucho la idea de pasar todos estos días en compañía de Takarada Hina-sama –agregó rápidamente casi en pánico, como si alguien más aparte de Kinue fuera a escuchar sus palabras –. Y mucho menos quedarnos en su chalet.

No solo ambos protegidos del profesor serían los únicos exponentes en la presentación, la misma Takarada Hina había decidido ser participe estrella de tal evento, especialmente con la intención de restregárselo en la cara en una persona en particular. Debido a que los tres estarían juntos en el evento, la mujer había ofrecido su casa en la capital para que ambos asistentes no tuvieran que quedarse en un hotel. Aikurō sospechaba que tal decisión se había formado en la mente de la mujer, una vez que se enteró que iría en lugar del profesor.

Por unos breves segundos no hubo reacción por parte de Kinue ante el comentario de Mikisugi, mientras ella procesaba la información y cuando finalmente lo hizo, estalló en unas estridentes carcajadas.

–Vamos, ríete de mi sufrimiento –soltó Aikurō con rencor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, un leve sonrojó se asomó en sus mejillas.

–¡Ja ja ja! –rió Kinue posando su mano en el hombro de su acompañante –. Ahora comprendo. Temes que al tenerte tan cerca, Takarada-sama no sea capaz de resistirse a la tentación de poner sus manos encima de ti.

–No es gracioso, Kinue.

–Es que debes darte cuenta de lo irónico que suena eso –continuó ella burlándose sin disimular en absoluto la sonrisa de su rostro –. Tú que siempre andas tan galante y ofrecido cuanta mujer vez, prácticamente exhibiéndote; y cuando finalmente una te hace caso, terminas con la cola entre las patas como perrito faldero.

–Sigo sin verle la gracia –dijo Aikurō con seriedad y con el semblante frio. No apreciaba para nada las burlas de su compañera. Aunque las palabras de Kinue eran ciertas y que el hombre en realidad gozaba de las miradas ajenas, existía una irrefutable verdad sobre la benefactora de su jefe –: Mujeres como Takarada-sama no son de mi tipo.

– ¿A sí? –siguió Kinue apoyando su codo en el brazo de su asiento y luego su barbilla en su mano –. ¿Qué mujer es de tu tipo?

–Ah… no sé –agregó Aikurō adoptando nuevamente su tono seguro y altanero. Imitó la posición de su compañera y le lanzó una mirada seductora –. Una mujer joven con clase, inteligente e increíblemente independiente –dijo apartando uno de los cabellos negros de Kinue de su rostro y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

–Sigue soñando –le respondió ella acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento y volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

Aikurō hizo un leve puchero con los labios y se enderezó en su asiento. Él conocía a Kinue desde hacía un buen tiempo y siempre la había admirado en miles de formar. Ella ya era asistente del profesor una vez que Mikisugi se unió a su equipo de trabajo, pero pronto descubrió que era mucho más que eso. Tal vez sus insinuaciones eran simples bromas o chascarrillos de su personalidad, pero había verdadero y sincero carriño en su corazón a su mejor amiga.

–Es donde todo es posible –dijo Aikurō evitando todo contacto visual.

–Mira, si te sirve de consuelo –le comentó la joven mujer dándole un pequeño empujón con su brazo –, podrás llorar en mi hombro una vez que Takarada-sama termine contigo.

–¡Qué falta de humanidad, Kinue! ¡Eres una joven mujer sin corazón! ¡Por eso sigues soltera!

La mujer volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Era una cuestión que muchas veces en el pasado le habían cuestionado sus amigas o colegas de la universidad. Al ser una mujer joven y de buen ver, Kinagase Kinue fácilmente podía tener a cualquier hombre detrás de ella. Además era inteligente y muy buena cocinera. El problema de la joven es que ya había adquirido un esposo y una familia. Estaba casada con su carrera y había adoptado a los Matoi. No cualquiera podría comprender su forma de vida, pero en el caso de la joven mujer, así ella era feliz.

–Pero al menos pareces tener un admirador secreto –comentó tratando de mirar el mensaje que se reflejaba en la pantalla del teléfono celular de Kinue –, por la forma en que escribes ese mensaje parece como si dedicaras una carta de amor.

–Baka. Es para Ryūko – le explicó Kinue apartando el rostro de Aikurō de su hombro –; le deseo la mejor de las suertes en el torneo.

–Es una chica muy fuerte y muy terca –agregó el hombre de cabellera azul reclinándose en su asiento –, no tendrá ningún problema. Ya lo veras.

Kinue dio un par de dedazos más a su celular antes de mandar el mensaje a su joven protegida. Estaba preocupada por ella, el festival de Naniwa Kinman solía ser muy pesado y según los que había visto el año pasado, casi brutal. Le sería mucho más sencillo para Ryūko, unirse a algún equipo escolar y evitar toda esa tortura; pero la joven era exactamente como la describió Aikurō: era terca y fuerte, y nunca tomaba el camino más fácil.

En lo más profundo de su ser, Kinue le hubiera gustado que Ryūko se uniera algún grupo académico o de ciencias, como ella lo había hecho en su juventud. Pero eso era más imposible aún; porque a pesar de ser una chica astuta, Matoi Ryūko no podía quedarse quieta un segundo y tenía muy poco nivel de concentración, probablemente desarrollado por la falta de atención por parte de su padre. Kinue estaba consciente del gran potencial de la chica, como sus limitantes; solo esperaba que no estuviera desanimada porque no irían a animarla ese año, especialmente con la mala racha que había sufrido en el ultimo mes.

–Pobre. Espero que no se sienta sola sin nosotros para apoyarla.

–No lo estará –le respondió Aikurō ya más relajado en su asiento –. Me he adelantado y hablé con los Mankanshoku antes de que subiéramos al tren, para recordarles que hoy era el día del festival.

–Wow –soltó la mujer –. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Aikurō.

–Lo dices como si no tuvieras ninguna fe en mí.

–Y no la tengo –admitió con una gran sonrisa –. Pero te ganaste esto.

Kinue agachó su cabeza para plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla, que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Los ojos de Aikurō casi se desorbitaron mientras la mujer se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

–Debí hacerlo antes… –murmuró Mikisugi mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro.

–Ni lo pienses –soltó Kinue uno risita empujando una vez más el rostro de Aikurō lejos de ella.

Los minutos siguientes los pasaron en completo silencio, concentrado cada uno en sus propios problemas: Aikurō planeaba como escapar del terrible agarre de Takarada Hina, mientras Kinue pensaba en la joven chica del mechón rojo y su desentendido padre.

–Estas preocupada por ella ¿verdad? –le preguntó de repente Aikurō a la joven casi leyendo por completo sus pensamientos.

–Mucho –respondió la mujer hundiéndose más en su acojinado asiento –. No han sido unas semanas sencillas para Ryūko después de ver al profesor otra vez –en su mente afloraron las imágenes de aquel momento, las palabras de Ryūko, las verdades del profesor y la tristeza en la mirada de la chica Kiryūin –. Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo ese momento en que padre e hija volvieran a estar juntos… pero no fue como lo imagine.

Ya hacía un par de años que Ryūko estaba a su completa protección, desde esa repentina desaparición por parte de la chica antes de que esta ingresara a la preparatoria. Y mucho antes de eso, ya procuraba por sus cuidados y bienestar. Pero también había cuidado del profesor Matoi, su ídolo y mentor, que con el paso del tiempo se había encerrado en sí mismo y había alejado a casi a todos, inclusive a su hija.

Por muchos años, Kinue había tomado como objetivo personal unir de nuevo a padre e hija sin obtener algún resultado concreto. Ya que conocía la verdad detrás de los secretos, se había percatado que había sido muy ingenua por pensar que podía haber solucionado la disfuncional relación de los Matoi. Al saber toda lo sucedido en el pasado, Matoi Isshin se había caído de su pedestal y Ryūko se había ganado toda su lastima. Kinue sentía más que nunca que debía proteger a esta chica que nadie quiso.

–Nadie se imaginó lo que sucedería –agregó Aikurō también con pesadez. Tampoco el nunca se habría imaginado los oscuros secretos que guardaba el profesor Matoi; el hombre de cabellera azul tal vez no estaba tan decepcionado como Kinue por su mentor, pero intuía peligro que se asomaba en el futuro si todo lo que había escuchado era cierto –: Mucho menos con todo lo que nos informó el profesor.

Por casi un minuto entero guardaron silencio en lo que sus mentes de nuevo revivía cada uno de los detalles de la nueva información.

–Ryūko es hija de Kiryūin Ragyō –dijo Aikurō rompiendo de nuevo el silencio – y hermana de Kiryūin Satsuki –dio un largo suspiro, posando sus manos en su nuca y cruzando sus piernas. _Como deseaba en ese momento un cigarrillo _–. ¿Quién lo diría? Vaya secreto que se tenía guardado el profesor.

–Por tu forma de comentarlo me da la impresión de que tú ya lo sabías –lo cuestionó Kinue con una mirada de soslayo.

–¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! –soltó él enderezándose en su asiento –. ¡¿Cómo sería eso posible?! Me estás dando atribuciones que no tengo, Kinue.

–Ya lo veremos.

–No negaré que tenía sospechas –admitió Aikurō relajándose –, pero ni siquiera me imagine que sería algo como eso.

–Pobre Ryūko…

– Ryūko no es la única que lo está pasando mal.

–Si te refieres al profesor….

–Vamos, Kinue –agregó Aikurō con un puchero –. No seas tan fría. El hombre también está sufriendo.

Y era verdad. Las únicas tres personas que convivían con el profesor se percataron fácilmente de ello. El hombre casi no comía, no trabaja y siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación o su laboratorio. Poco a poco fue recuperando su apariencia desaliñada y parecía que había dejado de bañarse. Kinue le resultó muy difícil convencerlo para que se dejara atender el golpe en el hombro que adquirió con el lanzamiento de Ryūko, y según Tsumugu, el profesor se escapaba de la mansión en completa soledad a diferentes horas de día y con un destino desconocido.

Mikisugi había logrado sacarle algunas palabras cuando se negó ir al congreso de Tokio y al parecer el hombre tenía el corazón roto al ser rechazado por sus dos hijas. Kiryūin Satsuki ya no lo visitaba y se negaba a recibir sus mensajes; por otro lado Matoi Ryūko, prácticamente negaba su existencia.

Aún que a Kinue no le agradaba el despojo humano en que se había convertido, creía plenamente que el profesor se lo había ganado ante sus actos. Su hermano, Tsumugu, no compartía su punto de vista y al intentar defenderlo, ocasionó una pelea entre ambos hermanos.

–Y tiene por qué –tajó Kinue cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño –. Le hizo mucho daño a Ryūko con sus mentiras y ni siquiera tiene el valor de decirle la verdad.

–Tal vez no sabe cómo –inquirió Aikurō dándole beneficio de la duda.

–¿Cómo no va…?

–¿Cómo tú se lo dirías a Ryūko?

Kinue guardó silencio fulminando a su compañero con la mirada. _¿Por qué nadie la apoyaba? ¿Por qué nadie veía que el profesor había obrado mal?_ Su hermano Tsumugu también lo había defendido provocando una pelea entre ambos; ella apenas le hablaba al profesor y solo en lo más estricto y profesional. Solo faltaba que Aikurō también se pusiera en su contra.

–El profesor Matoi actuó mal, Kinue –continuó Mikisugi ante el silencio de su compañera –. En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo –la tomó de la mano arriesgándose a que esta reaccionara mal –. Pero no puedes crucificarlo por tomar malas decisiones en momento difíciles. ¿Tú que habrías hecho en su lugar?

–Para empezar, nada de mentiras –soltó ella inmediatamente casi sin pensarlo.

–¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura que le habrías dicho a Ryūko desde un principio que su madre está viva, que no la quiere y esta podía fácil haber atentado contra su vida?

Kinue se sonrojó de puro coraje.

–Uruzai Aikurō –bramó la joven alejando su mano de un manotazo. Se cruzó de brazo y enfocó completamente su vista en exterior que se observaba por la ventana.

El hombre la miró con tristeza. Sabía que Kinue tenía las mejores intenciones, pero su afecto por Ryūko le afectaba ver el panorama completo. No podía ver el sufrimiento del profesor al tener el rechazo de sus dos hijas, el peligro en la insistencia de la joven Kiryūin y el posible sufrimiento que le esperaba a la chica del mechón rojo. Seguir el camino de la verdad, le traería mucho más dolor.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Debo disculparme en este capítulo, pero me hizo falta una parte clave que tendré que pasarla al siguiente. No fue una semana muy buena para mí, me cambiaron de laboratorio de trabajo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y nada de los experimentos que hacemos han funcionado, así que estoy como el profesor: cansada y deprimida. Incluso se había olvidado que mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Espero que me perdonen.

Y gracias a los nuevos lectores por seguir y favoritear esta historia. También a los constantes y a los pocos que no dejan de comentar. Ustedes lo hacen posible. Gracias.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	65. Delicado equilibrio

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Delicado equilibrio

Kinagase Kinue miraba por la ventana del vagón en completo silencio mientras su compañero de cabellera azul, Mikisugi Aikurō, dormitaba plácidamente en el asiento contiguo. Se encontraban a pocos minutos de llegar a la estación más cercana a la capital donde asistirían a un importante simposio científico, pero en la mente de la joven mujer no había lugar para preocuparse por tal evento. Sus pensamientos seguían cautivos en la conversación que había tenido hacía un par de horas.

Aunque no estaba relacionada consanguíneamente con los Matoi, Kinue era la principal mediadora entre padre e hija y la única interesada en resolver sus problemas, ya que ambos eran muy tercos para hacerlo ellos mismos. Siempre había procurado ver por el bien del profesor Matoi y tratar de comprenderlo aunque su razonamiento a veces le parecía inverosímil, pero debido a las últimas revelaciones, lo último que sentía Kinue por su mentor era compresión.

Aikurō le había recalcado que su forma de pensar se estaba volviendo limitada y unidireccional a favor de Ryūko. Sí, era un hecho que la chica requería de toda su lastima, pero también el profesor debía ser perdonado por las decisiones tomadas en momentos difíciles. Aún así, Kinue se negaba a aceptar que hubiera justificación alguna para las acciones del profesor. Tal vez la joven mujer no era tan diferente a los Matoi, y se había contagiado de la necedad de estos.

Matoi Isshin juraba que todo lo había hecho por el bien de Ryūko y protegerla del peligro que representaba su madre; y si su descripción era cierta, la mujer era una persona terrible. Incluso así, había muchas cosas que no concordaban con su paternal declaración: _¿Por qué siempre rechazaba a Ryūko? ¿Por qué la mantenía alejada de él? ¿A qué se debía esa falta de interés?_

Muchas veces, Kinue cuestionó al profesor con esas preguntas y nunca recibió una respuesta clara o directa. Daba a entender que había mucho más que el hombre ocultaba detrás de esas supuestas precauciones por la seguridad de su hija.

Pero lo que más se preguntaba Kinue en ese momento, era que tan cierto había en las acusaciones criminales que hacía el profesor Matoi hacia su ex esposa.

_¿Era una mujer tan terrible como decía?_

De lo poco que sabía Kinue sobre Kiryūin Ragyō, no era suficiente para condenar a la mujer a tal clasificación monstruosa. Todo mundo estaba al corriente que era una importante y sumamente poderosa empresaria, la líder y cabeza del CEO del grupo REVOC's y prácticamente una la diosas de la moda a nivel mundial. Y debido a su relación de trabajo con el conglomerado Takarada, Kinue también estaba al corriente de la acérrima rivalidad entre ella y Takarada Hina. Pero de eso… a tratar de lastimar a su propia hija… era una aberración de solo pensarlo.

Era muy grande la posibilidad que fueran completamente ciertas las palabras del profesor sobre la falta de cariño maternal de la mujer tenía su a segunda hija, ya que no había hecho algo para recuperarla en todo esos años transcurridos. Pero llegar al extremo de querer eliminarla, estaba completamente fuera de la ecuación.

Al pensar más detenidamente en ello, Kinue llegó a plantearse en ponerse en la situación de Ragyō, con quien era mucho más fácil identificarse al ser mujer, que con el profesor.

_¿Qué cosas habrían llevado a esta mujer a tomar tales acciones?_

Kiryūin Ragyō tenía otras dos hijas y por lo que se sabía por los medios publicitarios, ambas estaban en excelentes condiciones.

_¿Qué era lo que hacía a Ryūko diferentes su sus hermanas?_

Por otro lado, estaba el punto de vista que más le preocupaba a la joven Kinagase: el de Matoi Ryūko. La pobre chica del mechón rojo había pasado por tantas cosas desagradables como para negarle su total compasión. Ella era sobre todas las personas la prioridad de Kinue y vería por su bien ante todo. Era por ello que las palabras de Aikurō le pesaban y no podía quitárselas de la cabeza:

_¿Qué sería lo mejor para Ryūko? ¿Decirle la verdad o continuar con los secretos y mentiras?_

Kinue en el fondo sabía que la chica merecía saber toda la verdad a pesar de las consecuencias; necesitaba estar al tanto que tenía más familia además de su padre. Por desgracia para ella, su madre no la quería, Ryūko detestaba a su oneechan y con esa racha de mala suerte, era probable que algo más desagradable apareciera con respecto a su imooto.

Conocer esa verdad, solo le ocasionaría mucho dolor y sufrimiento a Ryūko. Aun así quedaba la duda:

_¿Ryūko podría dejar a un lado todo ese dolor y aceptar a su familia? _

Sin duda había posibilidades con su hermana mayor. Kiryūin Satsuki había ido a la mansión Matoi solo con el deseo de verla, a pesar que en ese momento no sabía quién era su imooto. Ahora solo quedaba la incógnita que si al conocer la verdad, la joven heredera aún tenía de deseos de reencontrarse con su hermana perdida. Kinue se planteó la posibilidad de tal vez era necesario intercambiar algunas palabras con Satsuki, para descubrir sus intenciones antes de que hiciera algo que perjudicara cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

_¿Pero…? ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? ¿Habría redención para Kiryūin Ragyō? _

Era algo que se ya se había preguntado Kinue en el pasado. Conocía a Ryūko como la palma de su mano y sabía que a pesar de esa coraza dura y aspecto amenazante, había un bello y tierno corazón dentro de su pecho. Ryūko sin duda perdonaría a su madre… _¿pero sería lo mejor? _

De nuevo la atormentaban las palabras de Aikurō, ya que si Kiryūin Ragyō era tal cual se la describían y sus intenciones no tenían escrúpulos, tal vez lo mejor para la joven del mechón rojo era no llegar a conocerla nunca…

Kinue sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

No podía creer que ella misma llegara a esa conclusión… pero tal vez se debía a sus profundos deseos de proteger a Ryūko. _¿Para qué permitir que se acercara a una persona que solo le haría daño?_ Además, Ryūko parecía estar completamente bien sin la presencia de su madre biológica, o al menos eso había descubierto hacia tan solo par de días…

–¡Ryūko el desayuno está listo! –la llamó Kinue desde la cocina del pequeño departamento donde vivían.

Era otra mañana rutinaria en el hogar de Kinagase Kinue, la mujer estaba a una hora de marchar para su trabajo y la joven de mechón rojo que vivía con ella también saldría para ir a clases. Justamente había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la mansión Matoi, desde el cual Ryūko se había negado a asistir a la escuela.

En un principio, Kinue le permitió tal desidia ante depresión en que se había sumergido (estaba completamente agradecida que no hubiera desaparecido otra vez después del último altercado con su padre, como lo había hecho en otra ocasión) pero ya había sido suficiente de evitar la vida encerrada en su habitación y enterrada bajo las colchas de su cama.

–Ya voy Kinue –escuchó a la joven decirle desde su habitación. Y cumpliendo sus palabras, Ryūko salió de su recamara ya vistiendo el uniforme purpura de Naniwa Kinman, con el estuche de acero sobre su hombro y su maletín en su mano libre. Su fiel conejo mascota Senketsu brincaba a un lado de ella intentando llamar su atención.

Ryūko lanzó el estuche de acero y maletín sobre su hombro hacia un sillón de la diminuta sala, antes de sentarse pesadamente y poco femenina en el asiento. Su expresión de pocos amigos y cabellera mal peinada daba a entender que aún no se encontraba de buen humor.

–Son tus favoritos –le dijo Kinue con la sonrisa más grande que pudo, colocando el plato con los humeantes panqueques frente a la chica –: Panqueques de zarzamoras.

–Itadakimasu– agradeció Ryūko sin hacer ninguna reverencia y tomando pesadamente el tenedor de la mesa. Completamente desganada, comenzó a devorar su desayuno ante la preocupante mirada de la joven mujer.

Kinue la miró de reojo algo angustiada, le sorprendía que aún estuviera tan desamina después de lo sucedido con el profesor Matoi. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas, de que no importaba cuanto juraba Ryūko que no le importaba su padre, realmente le afectaba.

–¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó Kinue con calma al sentarse a la mesa después de un incomodo minuto de completo silencio.

–Bien… supongo –respondió Ryūko encogiendo los hombros. Por un momento desvió la vista al suelo donde Senkestu estaba brincando de nuevo para llamar su atención, la chica solo le consistió su acto dejando caer algunas zarzamoras.

–Hoy es tu último día como alumno de segundo de preparatoria ¿verdad? –continuó la joven Kinagase tratando de entablar una conversación –. ¿Cómo te sientes por entrar al tercer año?

Ryūko solo volvió a encoger los hombros, mientras usaba el tenedor para picar con desgano sus panqueques.

Esa Ryūko no le gustaba para nada a Kinue, su falta de vida y sin deseos de hacer algo, le resultaba deprimente. Quería verla sonreír, deseosa de ver otra vez a sus amigos e inclusive escuchar alguna queja de ella con respecto de Aikurō.

Tenía que hacer algo para animarla…

–Mira Ryūko –soltó la joven mujer de repente agachándose al piso –, algo le pasa a Senketsu –agregó y rápidamente captó toda la atención de Ryūko.

La chica soltó un leve gemido de preocupación, mientras Kinue levantaba del suelo al conejo y lo ponía en la mesa. Ryūko creyó que le mostraría alguna herida entre el pelaje del animal, en cambio la mujer paró a Senketsu en dos patas de cara a su dueña.

–"Yo también quiero panqueques" –masculló Kinue fingiendo una voz, mientras que con sus manos agitaba las patitas de Senketsu como si danzara un extraño baile –. ¿Por qué solo me dan unas cuantas aburridas zarzamoras?

Ryūko no puede evitar reír. Era bueno escuchar unas cuantas carcajadas en ese hogar después de una semana de pesado mal humor.

–Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer –dijo la chica entre risas, apartándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

–No sé a qué te refieres –mintió Kinue cargando a Senketsu en sus brazos, quien la mirada con enojo por obligarlo a hacer esos movimientos y luego cargarlo panza arriba como un bebe.

Ryūko siguió sonriente a pesar de que ninguna de las dos agregó alguna palabra. Efectivamente, su padre la había vuelto a decepcionar, pero no tenía porque descargar su tristeza en Kinue.

–Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

Ambas compartieron otra sonrisa en silencio antes de intentar de retomar sus desayunos.

–Ryūko…

–¡Kinue!... –la detuvo de golpe Ryūko, presintiendo que le diría algo más que probablemente arrumaría lo poco que había logrado con su ánimo –. Por favor, no intentes de convencerme de perdonar a mi padre.

–No voy a hacerlo– se apresuró a aclarar la mujer dejando a Senketsu de nuevo en el suelo –. Entiendo cómo te sientes y solo quiero que te encuentres mejor.

Kinue extendió su brazo sobre la mesa y con suavidad acarició la mejilla de la joven, justo debajo del ojo morado que le había dejado Tsumugu que era casi totalmente visible.

–Arigatou –le dijo Ryūko disfrutando del calor que proyectaban los dedos de Kinue en su piel.

Permanecieron por un momento en esa posición, disfrutando del consuelo que se daban la una a la otra; Kinue con su suave caricia y Ryūko con su tierna sonrisa. Como si fueran una familia… hermanas de verdad.

–Pero sabes Ryūko… –intentó de nuevo Kinue retomando otra vez su lugar– todo esto me hizo pensar, más que nada en lo que le dijiste al profesor. Que en realidad no hay mucho que te haya dicho sobre tu madre –vio como el semblante de la chica se volvía a endurecer –. ¿Es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo… se veía ella?

Ryūko se tomó un momento para contestar, lo meditó mirando su plato con panqueques.

–No, la verdad no.

–Y… ¿No la recuerdas?

–Para nada –respondió tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa a la joven Kinagase –. Otoosan me dijo que ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que es normal que no tenga algún recuerdo de ella. Pero tampoco no tengo memoria de mi infancia.

–¿Cuál es el recuerdo más viejo que te llega a la mente si tratas de pensarlo?

Nuevamente, Ryūko se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo. No era una pregunta que le hicieran con regularidad y probablemente la ignoraría de cualquier otra persona que no fuera Kinue. Así que, prácticamente se devanó los sesos tratando de obtener la respuesta que le pendían.

–Creo que sería… –balbuceó entre sus meditaciones apretando sus parpados como si eso le permitiera pensar con más claridad –en la escuela primaria. Sí, cuando conocí a Mako –se detuvo en seco como si hubiera dicho algo muy privado o si su mente la traicionara –; antes de eso, todos mis recuerdos son algo borrosos y los confundo con sueño que he tenido.

–¿Sueños?

–Sí. A veces he soñado… con una mujer que me carga en sus brazos –continuó Ryūko con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas –. Por mucho tiempo pensé que se trataba de mi okaasan, pero nunca podía distinguir su rostro – su tono se volvió bajo y lastimero. Ella se percató de ello y trató de recuperar una actitud despreocupada que se notaba fácilmente falsa –. Al final de cuentas, no tiene importancia. Sin duda era uno de esos sueños raros que uno tiene de vez en cuando. A veces he soñado con una gigantesca mansión la cual nunca he visitado, y con una niña de cabellera larga entre unos rosales.

Kinue abrió los labios a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente se detuvo._ ¿Acaso esos sueños eran en realidad recuerdos de su antigua vida? _

–Nada de eso es real –continuó la chica del mechón rojo llevándose un gran pedazo de panqueque a la boca; tardó un momento en retomar la charla ya que casi se ahogaba con la comida –, porque después empecé a ver a la señora Mankanshoku como la mujer que me cargaba en brazo.

–¡Ah! ¿En serio? –soltó Kinue intrigada –. ¡Qué interesante! –había algo mucho más profundo que deseaba preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado si no quería despertar sospechas en la joven –: Y dime… ¿Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tu madre… te hubiera gustado que fuera como la señora Mankanshoku?

Una vez más, Ryūko se tomó su tiempo para contestar. La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

–La verdad no lo sé –contestó –. La señora Mankanshoku es una mamá maravillosa y muchas veces me hace sentir como si fuera también su hija… y a veces deseo que… –de nuevo balbuceó sonrojándose un poco –. Pero también sé que no es posible que existan dos personas iguales. No tengo la menor idea de cómo era mi okaasan, otoosan nunca me dijo gran cosa sobre ella: que le gustaba hacer y lo que no; si tenía algún pasatiempo, comida favorita, o algún objeto de ella en la casa. Pero nada, ni siquiera sé cómo murió y donde descansan sus cenizas.

El tono de naturalidad que fue adoptando Ryūko mientras hablaba fue preocupando a Kinue. _¿Qué tan dañada podía estar esta niña?_

–Creo que con el paso del tiempo fui aceptando el hecho de que estaba sola –siguió –, incluso la fantasía de que mi madre llegaría a salvarme se volvió imposible. Okaasan se volvió una sombra del pasado y mi otoosan en un desconocido. He vivido tanto tiempo con esa idea que me sería imposible verlo de otra manera.

–Entonces –insistió la joven Kinagase completamente intrigada –. ¿Si pudieras pedir el deseo que tu madre regresara, te gustaría conocerla?

–Has visto muchos programas para niños, Kinue –le contestó Ryūko con una risita, sacudiendo una de sus manos como si pudiera alejar físicamente a la idea –. ¿De dónde sacas esas fantasías? ¿Quién de las dos es la niña?

–Vamos, no seas así –sin rendirse, la joven mujer volvió a sobrepasar la mesa que era la una barrera entre ellas y tomó las mejillas de Ryūko entre sus manos –, y contesta lo que te pregunte.

–¡Basta de una vez! –se quejo adolorida la chica de cabellera morena tratando de alejar a la mujer que le pellizcaba sus cachetes –. ¡¿Qué haces, Kinue?!

–¡Parare cuando contestes mi pregunta!

Ryūko trató de defenderse empujando a Kinue a un lado, pero lo único que consiguió es que la dos cayeran como peso muerto de sus asiento al suelo frio de madera de la cocina. A pesar del cambio repentino de lugar, la joven Kinagase no desistió de pellizcar las mejillas de la más joven.

–¡Está bien! –bramó Ryūko sin poder contenerse de la risa que la estaba dejando sin aire por tener a Kinue sobre ella – ¡Te lo diré! ¡Si la conociera o no, no me importaría! –Kinue se detuvo de inmediato dando tiempo a la chica de explicarse –. Nunca la he necesitado y puedo valerme por mí misma que no sería necesario que estuviera conmigo. Además te tengo a ti… –agregó regalándole una cálida sonrisa, que la joven mujer le regresó enternecida – y a Mako… y a la señora Mankanshoku… hasta el señor Mankanshoku y Mataro… ah, y Kaneo.

– Y olvidas a Aikurō –agregó Kinue dándole un abrazo a la chica.

–¡A ese ni lo menciones!

Ambas mujeres estallaron en carcajadas abrazadas la una a la otra.

Ese día Kinue comprendió que en realidad la vida de Ryūko era mucho más que un doloroso pasado, había mucha luz en su presente que provenía de aquellos que ella había convertido en su familia. Para la joven mujer que venía de una familia amorosa congénita le resultaba difícil creer que pariente estuvieran tan divididos como los Matoi y Kiryūin, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Ryūko se había abierto a la posibilidad de que había más familia que con que uno nace. Tal vez la vida de Ryūko no era perfecta y muy complicada, pero había una especie de orden que la hacía feliz; probablemente saber la verdad destruiría ese delicado orden, como había sucedido en la mansión Matoi.

El tren finalmente se detuvo en la estación y una voz por un parlante anuncio a los pasajeros que era momento de descender. Aikurō se levantó adormilado con el cabello más enmarañado que nunca. Kinue lo miró en silencio mientras él intentaba acicalarse y finalmente aceptó lo que su compañero decía. Ryūko estaba mejor sin saber de su pasado.

* * *

Hi a todos.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños y por sus comentarios, no importa si es el primero o el ultimo, todos son bien venidos.

Este capítulo era un detalle que me faltó en el anterior, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo para ponerlo. Eso me dio chanza de ampliarlo más. Espero que les guste.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	66. Enfin

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Enfin

La competencia se había vuelta muy intensa para Matoi Ryūko y se podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando en grande. El desafío era uno de los mayores placeres que podía ofrecerle la vida a la joven del mechón rojo. Después de vencer a la capitana de tenis, Ryūko se enfrentó al equipo completo de voleibol femenil. El grupo de chicas trabajaron en conjunto para dificultarle a Ryūko obtener la victoria y lo estaban logrando hasta que ella descubrió su estrategia y comenzó a eliminarlas una por una. Cada uno de sus saques está dirigido al rostro de alguna de sus contendientes; pronto solo quedo una para retarla, ya que todas las integrantes estaban en la banca con la nariz sangrante siendo atendidas por una malhumorada enfermera.

Los siguientes valerosos en retar a la chica fue el equipo de baloncesto y su principal estrategia se trataba en una combinación de los mejores integrantes del bloque femenil y varonil. Aunque algunos espectadores en las gradas gritaron ante tal trampa, pero Ryūko aceptó de buena gana ansiosa de empezar el encuentro. En los primeros minutos de la competencia quedo muy claro que el excelente plan que había ideado los jugadores tenían un grave defecto; nunca lo habían practicado juntos. No compartían sus pases o no se encontraban en la posición exacta en la cancha, lo cual hizo ridículamente fácil para la chica encestar una tras otra vez frente a la cara atónita de sus rivales y el furioso entrenador que les gritaba a todo pulmón.

Pero lo más ridículo fue lo que sucedió con la mejor jugadora de ping pong de Naniwa Kinman. La joven esperaba aprovecharse de que Ryūko nunca había jugado un partido de este juego antes, pero lo que nunca se espero era que esta superara su defecto, asegurándose que la pequeña pelota de ping pong terminara rompiendo los dientes incisivos de la jugadora experta de la escuela.

Y a como seguía la mañana Ryūko se aseguraba una y otra victoria sin dificultad. Gimnasia, beisbol, raquetbol, etc. No importaba el deporte, Ryūko lo dominaba a la perfección o aplastaba a sus adversarios en el camino. Algunos otros equipos que habían esperado su turno para competir, desistieron al ver el salvaje comportamiento de la joven. Era un espectáculo impresiónate para todos los espectadores que estaban al filo de su asiento ansiosos de ver qué haría la chica a continuación. Eso incluía a una persona en particular en las gradas.

Kiryūin Satsuki sintió una mescla de emociones que nunca había tenido en su vida en un periodo de tan corto de tiempo; aunque su rostro nunca demostró ninguno de ellos. No había sido aficionada al deporte y mucho menos veía lo interesante de observar a otras personas jugar, pero presenciar a Matoi competir de tal manera, no tenía palabras: al principio se sintió exaltada ante la sorpresa de lo buena deportista que era su imooto, después comenzó a preocuparle por los trucos sucios que los otros jugadores intentaban contra ella; pero al ver a la chica del mechón manejar cualquier situación con un buen codazo o rodillazo, pronto dejo de preocuparse para emocionarse con cada victoria de Ryūko.

Inumuta Hōka que estaba sentado a su lado también quedaba muy impresionado de cómo resultaban las cosas para Ryūko; de vez en cuanto soltaba un leve susurro como "Muy buena información" o daba un leve brinco cuando la multitud aclamaba una nueva puntación de la chica.

Pero nadie se emocionaba más que Mankanshoku Mako, quien se había apoderado de un megáfono (nadie sabía cómo) y gritaba atreves de este porras a su amiga. Aquellos que estaban próximos a la chica de cabellera castaña parecía estar fastidiados de sus constantes gritos; en cambio Ryūko, parecía disfrutarlos, ya que se daba su tiempo de vez en cuando para saludarla con una gran sonrisa.

Satsuki, desde su posición podía ver toda la interacción entra ambas chicas y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al notar tan maravillosa amistad. Se preguntaba si ella y su imooto llegarían tener al algún tipo de relación que involucrara tal nivel de confianza. Satsuki era realista, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a Ryūko para que esta la aceptara como su hermana, pero al menos esperaba que en el futuro llegaran a tener algún tipo de relación de amistad.

Algo que nunca tuvo con su otra hermana menor…

_Y hablando del diablo._

Como si hubiera sido invocada por sus pensamientos, Satsuki pudo distinguir entre la multitud de espectador la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Harime Nui; estacaba con facilidad entre los adolecentes, principalmente varones, debido a su menuda figura que lucía descaradamente el uniforme de Honnōji y se cubría del sol con su llamativa sombrilla rosa de encajes.

_¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?_

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por la mente de Satsuki que podrían justificar la presencia de la rubia en Naniwa Kinman, pero la que más la aterrorizaba era que estuviera ahí por mandato de su madre.

_No era posible que supiera quién es Ryūko._

–Ahora regreso –dijo Satsuki con calma abandonando su puesto junto a Inumuta.

–¿Satsuki-sama? –soltó el joven si comprender a donde se marchaba.

La competencia se había sido trasladada del gimnasio a la cachas del exterior, donde Ryūko enfrentó al equipo varonil de soccer en su último encuentro para coronarse en la victoriosa del evento. Todos los espectadores también se habían trasladado al exterior y formaban una gran multitud que rodeaba cada esquina de la cancha.

Caminando entre la cantidad de gente y empujando alguno con su hombro, Satsuki quedo rápidamente justo detrás de Nui; podía escuchar como esta reía y aplaudía con fascinación cuando Ryūko robaba el balón a otro jugador. Sin miramientos o consideración, la chica tomó a su hermana por el codo obligándola a volverse hacia ella.

–¡¿Quién se atreve a tocarme?! –vociferó Nui sacudiéndose la mano de Satsuki de un manotazo antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba–. ¿Satsuki-chan? ¿Eres tú? –agregó rápidamente captando el rostro de su hermana mayor bajo la gorra que llevaba puesta –. ¿Por qué llevas ese disfraz tan ridículo? –dijo deslizando sus ojos por todo su atuendo.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –ella evitó la pregunta clavando su mirada en los ojos de Nui.

–Ah… porque no me contestas cuando te pregunto algo –se quejo la rubia haciendo un puchero –, a veces eres my mala conmigo, oneechan. ¿Sabías que es de muy mala educación ignorar las preguntas que te hacen?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a repetir Satsuki con fuerza a pesar que casi nunca funcionaba con Nui.

–¿Acaso no me quieres aquí? –la niña rubia le regresó la jugada con altanería –. Tanta insistencia me hace sospechar. ¿Por qué será?

De nuevo, Satsuki se negó a contestar, solo frunció el ceño en la mirada más amenazadora que podía hacer, pero en lugar de intimidar su imooto, Nui lo tomó como una señal de que estaba descubriendo algo interesante.

De repente la batalla de intimidación fue interrumpida por un gran grito de la multitud ante una nueva anotación de Ryūko. Nui, fascinada, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y sacudiendo uno de sus brazos en el aire mientras soltó un grito:

–¡Tú puedes, Ryūko-chan!

En cambio, Satsuki presenció con aprensión tal desplante de afecto peguntándose mentalmente traía su hermana en mente. No tuvo que cuestionárselo por mucho, ya que de nuevo Nui se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa maliciosa:

–Yo si tengo modales oneechan, por eso voy a decírtelo –dijo la chica con una picara sonrisa y uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios –. La única razón por la que viene a este lugar tan desagradable y para rodearme de gente tan mediocre, fue para ver a mi querida Ryūko-chan.

–¿Eh? –no pudo evitar Satsuki que se escapara de sus labios –. ¿Cómo conoces a Matoi?

–Eso no importa –contestó Nui sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo –. Hoy era un día importante para mi Ryūko-chan y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era venir a apoyarla.

La actitud burlona de su hermana resultó consternarte para Satsuki, de un solo movimiento la tomó de nuevo del codo y atrajo hacia ella:

–¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?

–¿Saber de qué? O…. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Como si recibiera un choque eléctrico, Satsuki soltó el brazo de Nui y dio un paso hacia atrás. Esperaba que su imooto no hubiera captado la preocupación entre sus palabras y fuera más accesible a ser engañada.

–No quiero que te involucres con ella –le mintió ella con sequedad.

–¿Por qué?

–Es una amenaza y un peligro para ti…

–¿De veras? –agregó Nui con la disolución marcada en su rostro y en el tono de sus voz –. Por un memento creí que era porque la querías solo para ti. Pero no importa, me gusta lo peligroso.

Satsuki sintió asco. No sabía si Nui bromeaba para molestarla o lo decía en verdad, pero estuvo por perder la paciencia con ella. Por última vez, tomó a Nui del brazo y la arrastró entre la multitud a pesar de sus gritos y quejas, delejándola los más lejos posible de la cancha de soccer.

–Te prohíbo que te acerques a Matoi –le ordenó la hermana mayor de último a su imooto con un tono autoritario y amenazador–. Yo soy la que se hará cargo de ella. Ahora vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en Naniwa Kinman. Tienes completamente prohibido venir a esta escuela.

–¿O si no? –se quejo Nui dando un pisotón contra el piso.

–Le diré a okaasan que viniste a la escuela de la competencia a apoyar a uno de sus alumnos.

La hermana menor se enfureció y respondió a la amenaza con un chillido, después hinchó sus mejillas mientras hacía un puchero que dejo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esta apunto de discutir de nuevo, pero Satsuki la fulminó con otra mirada amenazante y le indicó con el dedo la entrada a la preparatoria. Sin más que hacer, Nui dio media vuelta y se la alejó refunfuñando para sí. Su oneechan la vigiló mientras se alejaba por un par de metros antes de regresar junto a Inumuta para terminar de ver el juego de Ryūko.

Pero si Satsuki hubiera permanecido más tiempo vigilando a Nui, se habría dado cuenta como esta se escabulló de nuevo dentro de la preparatoria.

–Si no me vez Satsuki, entonces no te habré desobedecido –murmuró Nui para sí entrando al gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

El evento había sido tan llamativo que nadie había puesto atención a la misteriosa figura de Matoi Isshin que se oculta debajo de una gabardina. Nadie lo interrumpió durante cada uno de los partidos.

Estaba muy impresionado con las acciones de Ryūko, aunque no le resultaba reconfortante el hecho que su hija tuviera que recurrir a la violencia física para obtener la victoria, al ser siendo testigo de las maniobras trampera de los equipos deportivos, le resultó imposible emocionarse cada vez que Ryūko le daba una paliza alguno de ellos.

Quedo enganchado en cada uno de los partidos y muy pronto se encontró a sí mismo gritando a todo pulmón con cada anotación. Estaba orgulloso de Ryūko, un sentimiento que rara vez sentía por su segunda hija, principalmente por su comportamiento agresivo incivilizado. Lo que más disfrutaba de asistir a esas competencias era presenciar lo bien que había quedado la chica en cuestión de salud a comparación de su infancia. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

La paternidad de Isshin paternidad era extraña. Nunca se había perdido ninguna de las competencias de Ryūko o de las presentaciones escolares cuando estaba en preescolar, pero nunca dejo que nadie supiera que él se encontraba ahí, especialmente Ryūko. Amaba a su hija y quería lo mejor para ella, y eso no lo incluía a él.

Isshin siempre pensó que Ryūko estaría mucho mejor lejos de su presencia, ya que él no podía estar cerca de ella porque le recordaba mucho a Satsuki. Su razonamiento no tendría sentido en el pensamiento común de la gente ordinaria, por lo cual nadie entendería sus acciones y era la principal razón para por la cual lo mantenía en secreto. Era también por esa excéntrica manera de pensar lo que lo llevaba a sentir envidia por los Mankanshoku. La familia de la Mako estaba presente en el evento y animaba a Ryūko de la manera más estrafalaria y demente posible, con porras gritos hasta banderines mal escritos con el nombre de la joven. Pero eso no era lo que deprimía al profesor, sino la respuesta por parte de su hija, quien les correspondía con alegría y cariño.

Pero el hombre estaba muy lejos de poder reclamar algo para sí, sus acciones lo habían llevado a ganarse el desprecio de Ryūko y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Su única esperanza recaí en Satsuki, ya que Kinue se negaba a interceder de nuevo por él.

Si de alguna manera, Satsuki lograba acercarse a su hermana tal vez ella podía ayudar a reunir de nuevo a la familia. Claro, eso sí primero Ryūko la perdonaba a ella y luego que Satsuki lo perdonara él.

Desde la pelea en la mansión hacía un mes, Satsuki se negaba a hablar con su padre, no respondía a sus mensajes y su ayudante Soroi tampoco era de gran ayuda. Le preocupaba que su hija mayor no hubiera hecho ningún intento de contactarlo; por ello cuando la descubrió disfrazada entre la multitud del evento, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

Estaba a unos pasos de Satsuki cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba con otra persona. Se sintió horrorizado al darse cuenta que se trataba de Harime Nui, la hija menor de Kiryūin Ragyō producto de su infidelidad. La última vez que la había visto a la niña en persona ella era tan solo una bebé, pero aún a pesar de los años podía distinguir en ella las facciones de Ragyō inmediatamente.

Isshin no sabía cuánto estaría enterada la jovencita sobre él y de la situación de sus hermanas, pero prefirió no arriesgarse su persona, a Satsuki y probablemente a Ryūko, si la chica lo reconocía o lo descubriera con hablando con su hermana.

Sin quedarle otra opción, Isshin se marchó de Naniwa Kinman sin siquiera terminar de ver la competencia final de Ryūko.

* * *

Solo requirió de una media hora para que los jugadores del equipo de soccer se rindieran agotados ante la fuerza de Ryūko. La chica del mechón rojo los dejo completamente en ridículo con una aplastante anotación de quince a cero, ya que esta por ningún momento perdió el poderío sobre el balón.

Una vez que los chicos tiraron la toalla, el entrenador dio un fuerte silbatazo que indicaba el final del partido y de la competencia para Ryūko. Ella simplemente alzó su puño al aire en victoria mientras la multitud alrededor de la cancha gritaban exaltados con el resultado. En tres años consecutivos, Ryūko había vencido a cada uno de los equipos deportivos de la escuela, coronándose como la máxima atleta de Naniwa Kinman pero al mismo tiempo completamente inalcanzable.

Dejando a un lado a sus competidores que apenas podían respirar del cansancio, Ryūko caminó a una de los extremos de la cancha completamente despreocupada, cuando Mako se le arrojó a su cuello y la derribó en una voltereta.

–¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste, Ryūko-chan! –le decía al oído la chica con gran alegría mientras la dejaba sin aire por el fuerte apretón.

Antes de que Ryūko pudiera levantarse del suelo y respirar, los señores Mankanshoku se unieron a su hija en un abrazo de grupo que casi le rompen las costillas. Al fondo se podían escuchar los aplausos y felicitaciones de los espectadores impresionados. Pero eso no le interesaba a la chica del mechón rojo, solo la agradable sensación de ser amaba por consoladores brazos de los Mankanshoku. Solo la ausencia de Kinue era lo único que impedía que el momento fuera perfecto.

Poco a poco la multitud se fue alejando, al igual que los vencidos en la competencia, solo unos algunos quedaron para felicitar a Ryūko por su gran presentación, entre ellos la joven Minami Harumi que la admiraba casi como un dios. Prácticamente se había formada una fila de espectadores solo para saludarla. Ryūko se sintió intimidada y abochornada con tal muchedumbre que con ayuda de Mako (que generó una distracción al fingir un desmayo por una causa médica) logró escabullirse de la multitud para entrar a los cambiadores del gimnasio. El resto Mankanshoku hicieron guardia en la puerta del edificio para que nadie la siguiera y Sukuyo se aseguraba que su esposo no la espiara.

Ya una vez completamente sola en el vestidor Ryūko reír para sí. Mako había logrado regresarle a Senketsu antes de fingir su ataque epiléptico, siendo así el pequeño conejo negro y carmesí el único que podía escuchar sus risas. O al menos eso pensaba.

–Quien lo diría Senketsu –le dijo Ryūko intercambiando miradas con su mascota mientras le acariciaba las orejas –. Finalmente terminó.

El conejo le contestó a afecto frotando su nariz contra la de ella.

Soltando otra risita, Ryūko dejo a su mascota en el suelo y caminó hasta el casillero donde había guardado sus cosas personales para cambiarse. Tal vez necesitaría una ducha primero, ya que estaba completamente cubierta de sudor.

Ryūko se quitó la playera empapada. Estaba a punto de quitarse también el pantalón corto cuando se percató que Senketsu salía disparado de su lado, para esconderse en una rendija entre un par de casilleros.

–¿Qué tienes Senketsu? –le preguntó Ryūko volviendo su rostro para mirar al regordete conejito apretujada en el pequeño espacio.

–Creo que no quiere hacer mal tercio –dijo de repente una dulce voz detrás de ella. La chica reconoció de inmediata la odiosa voz femenina que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Ryūko se volvió inmediatamente chocando su espalda semidesnuda contra el frio metal de los casilleros. Frente a ella estaba Harime Nui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y observándola de una manera perturbadora.

–¡¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?! –le gritó Ryūko completamente espantada a la chica rubia.

–Tenía que verte –respondió Nui coqueteando –. Hoy era un día importante para ti. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada en el mundo –los ojos de ella la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza –, y por lo que veo también te da gusto verme, ya que perdiste hasta la playera –Nui rió de ultimo.

Ryūko tardó un memento en procesar lo que dijo la chica, pero luego cuando su vista bajo a su cuerpo, recordó que se encontraba con el pecho al descubierto por excepción de sujetador a rayas. Completamente sonrojada, la chica del mechón rojo trató inmediatamente de cubrirse con sus brazos provocando otra carcajada por aparte de Nui.

–No sé porque te da pena, te vez muy bien así –dijo la rubia dando otro paso hacia adelante, a lo que Ryūko respondió aplastándose más contra el casillero –, aunque también quisiera verte completamente desnuda –agregó llevando una de sus manos al cierre del pantalón corto de Ryūko.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato dándole un manotazo.

En lo que Nui flaqueó por el golpe, Ryūko aprovechó para alcanzar su playera y cubrir su pecho con ella. _Cuanto deseaba tener sus espadas al alcance en ese momento._

Nui rió de nuevo. Le parecía maravilloso ver a la joven Matoi, aquella tan valiente y brava, completamente avergonzada y sonrojada solo por estar un poco descubierta ente ella. Era tan adorable, que la deseaba más que nunca.

–¡LARGATE! –le ordenó Ryūko.

–¿Y si no? –le respondió Nui dando otro paso hacia ella y acorralándola contra el casillero al poner sus manos a cada lado de ella.

Se le secó la boca a la chica del mechón rojo en lo que la pequeña rubia continuó acercando su cuerpo al de ella. Ryūko apretó su playera con sus manos contra su pecho en lo que el rostro de Nui estaba más cerca. ¿Qué era lo que iba hacer? ¿Acaso quería….?

De la nada, unos pasos retumbaron en el solitario vestidor y como si fuera una ráfaga de aire, un brazo apareció en el momento justo para apartar a Nui de Ryūko de un solo tirón. Para la sorpresa de ambas chicas, no era otra que Kiryūin Satsuki. Su repentina aparición dejo a Ryūko tan impactada que no reparó en el extraño atuendo de la ex presidenta estudiantil de Honnōji.

–¡Te ordené que te alejaras de Mato! –vociferó Satsuki sacudiendo el brazo de Nui.

–¡Oneechan! ¡Me lastimas! –se quejó la rubia tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermana.

–¡Te dije que yo me encargaría de Matoi! –continuó Satsuki con una voz tan intimidante aunque su rostro continuaba impasible –. ¡Ahora te largas definitivamente de aquí, antes de que le diga a okaasan lo que estabas haciendo! –con un último tirón, arrojó a Nui a un lado.

La niña casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se compuso y como si hubiera visto a un muerto, salió corriendo del vestidor completamente aterrada.

Por unos segundos, Satsuki y Ryūko permanecieron en silencio en la misma posición, pero luego como si no hubiera pasado nada, Satsuki tomó con calma una toalla de uno de los anaqueles y se la ofreció a Ryūko. Como autómata, ella la aceptó.

Aún sin decirse palabras, Satsuki dio media vuelta para alejarse; pero se detuvo cuando Ryūko la sujetó rápidamente de la muñeca.

–¡Espera, Kiryūin! –le dijo Ryūko recuperando el control de sí misma. Había miles de cosas que quería decirle, para empezar maldecirla y hasta golpearla, pero también quería saber qué relación había entre ella y su padre. Al final lo único que pudo preguntar la chica fue –: ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí?!

Satsuki no le contestó de inmediato, la miró en silencio en lo que su interior le gritaba que abrazara a su hermana. En cambio, se sacudió la mano de Ryūko y le dijo con calma:

–Mejor cúbrete, Matoi.

Ryūko abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos sin comprender que sucedía. Satsuki, en cambio continuó su camino hasta la puerta del vestidor.

–Jugaste muy bien hoy, Ryūko –le dijo de ultimo antes de pasar atreves de la puerta, dejando a Ryūko mucho más confundida que nunca.

* * *

"Enfin" quiere decir finalmente en francés.

Hola a todos. Saben lo cerca que estuvo este capítulo por no salir hoy. Mucho. He tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela y tanto estrés que no deseaba escribir, pero justamente hoy me sentí tan mal como para salir y eso me dio el tiempo en la mañana para ponerme a escribir. Ironías.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores y aquellos que comentan, ya alcanzamos 100 cometarios en este fic gracias a ustedes.

No vemos el siguiente viernes.


	67. A pasos de tortuga

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

**Intente algo diferente en este capítulo, así que le recomiendo que lo lean con mente abierta.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

A pasos de tortuga

Cuando finalmente Kiryūin Satsuki llegó a su impasible hogar ya había caído la noche. La chica fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse las ropas que la disfrazaban y tomar una ducha rápida. Casi sin pensamientos, se caló en su esponjosa bata de baño y se dejo caer sobre su enorme y solitaria cama.

No deseaba ver a nadie, y posiblemente ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión se había percatado de su arribo; su leal mayordomo ya la habría visitado si así fuera. No tenía idea si su madre estaba en casa o si Nui había regresado de Naniwa Kinman después de su regaño. Sinceramente, no le importaba.

En solitario y en silencio, contempló el techo de su habitación en que le parecieron horas, mientras que mente estaba enfocada en un solo punto: su hermana menor, Matoi Ryūko.

Había logrado entablar un encuentro con ella que no había terminado en gritos y amenazas de muerte por parte de la chica del mechón rojo. Exceptuando el hecho del terrible acoso de Nui, había sido un excelente progreso entre ambas. Incluso, Ryūko la había tomado de la mano.

Satsuki no pudo evitar alzar su muñeca y contemplar el punto exacto donde su hermana la había sujetado. Precisamente, no la había tomado de la mano, pero era suficiente contacto con ella sin ninguna insinuación violenta o amenazadora.

Era un paso muy lento, pero al menos fue uno hacia adelante.

Fue casi predestinado y una casualidad, que Satsuki hubiera entrado a los baños contiguos al gimnasio y estos a su vez estuviera contra pared de los vestidores, donde resultaba fácil escuchar los inconfundibles gritos de Matoi. Esperaba que haberla protegido generara algún tipo de gratitud en Ryūko, pero tampoco debía engañarse con la idea de que su imooto se sintiera en deuda con ella. Además no era lo que deseaba.

Por otro lado, a Satsuki le irritaba y enfermaba pensar en las acciones de Nui. Era un comportamiento definitivamente típico en ella, obtener lo que desea sin tener consideraciones en los demás; generalmente esa actitud de la más menor de sus hermanas no le quitaba el sueño a Satsuki sin importar lo desagradable que lo encontrara, pero que lo llevara a cabo con Ryūko era otra cosa.

Pero algo le quedaba completamente claro a Satsuki, Nui no sabía nada sobre su parentesco consanguíneo con Ryūko, ya que con su comportamiento lesivo e imprudente probablemente ya le habría mencionado algo a Matoi. También le confirmaba que ella estaba en Naniwa Kinman por voluntad propia y que la madre de ambas no tenía nada que ver. Eran grandes las probabilidades que Ragyō aún no supiera nada sobre Ryūko.

Era extraño como hacía tan solo un poco más de un mes, Satsuki despreciaba a Matoi como una gran molestia, y ahora en su presente, no hubiera nada más que anhelara que pasar un momento de calidad de hermana con ella.

Satsuki soltó un suspiro antes de enderezarse. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su tocador para tomar un grueso cepillo que comenzó a pasar por su larga cabellera negra. Sentada frente al enorme espejo rectangular donde su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, Satsuki no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche que también delante del espejo había sufrido la peor sacudida de realidad en su vida.

Justamente sucedió ese terrible día en que descubrió que su padre, Kiryūin Sōichirō era Matoi Isshin.

Satsuki había despedido cortantemente a sus compañeros de consejo una vez que regresaron a la mansión Kyruin, ignoró descaradamente las suplicas Soroi e Iori, y se encerró en su habitación en completa soledad. No quería que nadie atendiera las heridas y golpes que lucía su cuerpo como prueba de su enfrentamiento con Matoi; y como lo haría uno meses más adelante, se enfocó en su reflejo que le devolvía una mirada penetrante en el espejo de su tocador. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza en lo revivía una vez más lo sucesos en la mansión Matoi, así como las terribles palabras de su otoosan; y entre ellas se escuchaba una voz, posiblemente su subconsciente que le repetía constantemente la verdad que estaba necia en negar: **Matoi era su pequeña hermana perdida**.

–No pude ser… –dijo Satsuki para sí con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de madera – Matoi no puede ser mi imooto.

–**¿Por qué no? **

–¡Porque no puede ser! –bramó Satsuki con furia alzando su mirada al espejo, donde su reflejo le devolvía una expresión de lastima.

–**¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? **–le cuestionó la otra Satsuki atreves de cristal con una gran clama que difería a la ira que la estaba consumiendo.

–¡PORQUE NO! –soltó con insistencia la chica apartándose del espejo, haciendo que su larga cabellera se sacudiera con el movimiento. Satsuki marchó marcialmente hasta el baño con la intención de tomar una ducha fría que despejara su mente de tales obstinadas ideas.

–**Solo piénsalo un momento y podrás ver la verdad**–le insistió de nuevo su reflejo, pero esa vez atreves del espejo del baño.

–¡No! – volvió a gritar Satsuki, apagando la luz de cuarto de baño, desistiendo de su idea de tomar una ducha. La chica se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, mientras sentenciaba –: ¡Esa no es la verdad!

–**¿Lo que quieres decir es que tu padre te ha mentido? **–le soltó la otra Satsuki fuera del espejo y parada justo en el centro de la habitación.

–¡No! –le respondió Satsuki señalándola con un dedo amenazador –. ¡Él nunca me mentiría! ¡O sí!... ¡No lo sé! –la joven le dio la espalda frustrada al darse cuenta que sus propias ideas y palabras la traicionaban. No deseaba mostrarse débil, mucho menos ante su subconsciente.

–**No lo sabes **–objetó la otra Satsuki con una increíble calma que irritaba aún más a la verdadera Satsuki –**. Eso no suena a Kiryūin Satsuki, la presidenta del comité estudiantil de la academia Honn****ō****ji **–sus palabras resultaban como puñaladas para la joven quien se negaba a darle la cara a la razón; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba delante de ella –**. La perfecta hija de Kiryūin Ragyō.**

Satsuki se miró a sí misma y se percató de lo profundo de aquella declaración. A pesar de ir en contra de los deseos de su madre, Satsuki no era como ella…

– No soy perfecta… –dijo para sí dejándose caer en su esponjosa cama – nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

–**¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? **

–Que no hay persona perfecta en el mundo.

–**Ah… ahora entiendo **–dijo la otra Satsuki comenzando marchar atreves de la habitación –**. Si tú, la gran Kiryūin Satsuki, no pude ser perfecta, eso quiere decir que nadie puede serlo, ni siquiera aquellos que siempre fueron perfectos ante tus ojos, como tu padre. Y con eso puedes justificar tus palabras y seguir señalándolo como mentiroso.**

Satsuki se levantó de golpe y se enfrentó con furia a su razonamiento.

–¡Mi padre no es un mentiroso! –tajó con ira y clavando su mirada en su otro yo.

Ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

–**Pero quieres que lo sea **–le informó la verdad secamente –**, para no tener que aceptar la verdad que no quieres. **

Satsuki no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia sí misma. Dio un largo respiro para calmar sus sentimientos antes de soltar con una increíble serenidad:

–Uruzai

Le tomó tan solo un par de segundos a la otra Satsuki estallar en carcajadas, algo que nunca en su vida, había hecho la verdadera Satsuki. Era una burla, inclusive para sí misma.

–**¿Sabes a quien te escuchaste al decir eso? **–dijo la voz de la razón entre unas recitas –.** ¿Verdad?**

–¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? –inquirió Satsuki perdiendo la paciencia –. ¿Que admita que Matoi Ryūko es mi imooto? –agregó dando un amenazador paso hacia adelante quedando cara a cara con la verdad –. Eso nunca va a suceder porque ¡Ella. No. Es. Mi. Hermana! –insistió con necedad, segándose por completo.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, una con furia y la otra pena.

– **Eso te hace sufrir ¿verdad?**

–No.

–**Mientes **–dijo la otra Satsuki cruzando los brazos en su espalda –**. Según tu propio razonamiento, al no ser perfecta puedes estar mintiendo.**

La verdadera joven se quedo callada sin poder encontrar un argumento para enfrentar sus propias palabras y realidad.

–**Si tan solo llegaras al fondo de lo que sientes podrías darte cuenta porque estas sufriendo con la verdad, y porque no la quieres aceptar.**

–No estoy sufriendo, no estoy negando nada y esa no es la verdad.

–**Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.**

Era como hablar con una pared. Ambas eran tan obstinadas en su propia opinión, que a la verdadera Satsuki comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza; tuvo que volver a tomar asiento en la cama para obtener un leve respiro.

–**Satsuki **–la llamó su conciencia –**, hace mucho descubriste que Ragyō no era la madre que te imaginabas y tu otoosan terminó por confírmatelo. Sabes que todo lo que te dijo en el café era cierto, porque tú también has vivido en carne propia las acciones de Ragyō.**

–Sí, pero en ese momento él no mencionó para a Matoi Ryūko.

–**E hizo bien. Mira como estas reaccionados por tan solo saber que están emparentadas. Tu padre tal vez no ha obrado correctamente al esconderte de tal manera la verdad, pero sabes que él no te mentiría al respecto. Lo que hace falta es descubrir es porque te duele tanto.**

–¡Por última vez! –Satsuki saltó nuevo de la cama completamente furiosa –. ¡No estoy sufriendo! Simplemente me niego a aceptar algo que me parece inverosímil.

–**Escucha tus palabras. Has dicho: "me niego a aceptar". Eso es porque en el fondo sabes que es la verdad, que tu padre no te ha mentido sobre todo lo que te ha dicho sobre él, tu madre y Matoi. Ella es tu imooto.**

–¡No! ¡He dicho que no!

–**¡¿Por qué no?!**

–¡Por qué no puede ser! –soltó Satsuki casi en llanto. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallarle del dolor; cayó de rodillas y sujetó sus sienes con ambas manos. La voz de su conciencia insistía e insistía; no importaba si se tapaba los iodos, continuaba escuchándola y cada vez le resultaba más difícil negarle la entrada a su mente la idea que quería infundirle, aquellas imágenes que la condenaban.

–¡Porque si así fuera… –mustió para sí, calvando su rodilla en el suelo ante el punzante dolor. Ya no podía luchar, ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo – eso significaría…!

Finalmente sucumbió ante la verdad. Satsuki fue iluminada por un destello que la golpeó con fuerza que casi la derriba y con este una ráfaga de imágenes, recuerdos, inundaron su mente dejándola completamente pasmada. Podía verlo justo tal como en el momento como sucedió: cada enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Matoi, cada palabra en su contra y terribles planes para quitarla de su camina; pronto lo siguieron cada golpe de su puño que llegó a toca el rostro de Ryūko, patadas contra sus piernas, su pie sobre su rostro y su espalda cortando la espalda de la chica a lo largo.

–¡Ahhhhh! –vociferó Satsuki con lo que estaba observando, como si alguien más hubiera controlado su cuerpo en cada una de sus acciones. Pero Satsuki sabía que eso no sucedió de esa forma, ella había hecho todo eso premeditadamente y hasta en cierta forma lo había disfrutado –. ¡Nooooooo! ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Ryūko que te he hecho! –dijo antes de estallar en llanto. Sus manos se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se volvió entrecortada en las patéticas arcadas que su cuerpo hacía involuntariamente.

–**Eso es lo que te duele, es la verdad **–le dijo su subconsciente mirándola con lastima –**. Obraste mal, lastimaste horriblemente a la persona que más amas… y es muy probable que nunca tengas su perdón.**

Satsuki no pudo más, finalmente el agotamiento la derribó. Cayó de bruces en el suelo de su habitación completamente inconsciente. De entre sus labios se escapaba un leve y lastimero suspiro, a como sus cejas se contorsionaban ante las imágenes en sus sueños.

No fueron sueños, eran pesadillas.

Imágenes amorfas y distorsionadas. Sucesos sin sentido que solo la consternaban más en su subconsciente. No importaba que sucediera en sus sueños, todos ellos estaban llenos de dolor y sufrimiento principalmente debido al rechazo y venganza de Matoi Ryūko.

Esas pesadillas eran interminables. El tiempo transcurre diferente en el subconsciente y los minutos fácilmente se vuelven horas, pero para Satsuki su tortura fue casi una eternidad ya que su sueño se prolongo por una semana.

Según las palabras de Soroi una vez que despertó, la encontraron la mañana siguiente aún tendida en el suelo de su habitación, empapada de sudor y con una terrible fiebre. Llamaran a los médicos, aunque no pudieron hacer nada ante su extraño y misterioso malestar. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo de las pesadillas, Satsuki fue cuidada de cerca por su fiel mayordomo y el sobrino de este, quienes nunca abandonaron su lado. Pero en cuanto a la verdadera familia de Satsuki, su madre y hermana nunca acudieron ni una sola vez a su lado.

La joven de cabellera negra le atribuyó su desfallecimiento y letargía, a una enfermedad de conciencia. Tenía que enfrentar a sus demonios antes de poder de enfrentar los que existían en el mundo real. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, ya había pasado una semana y su mente estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad: Matoi Ryūko era su imooto y probablemente había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

A pesar de salir de su malestar y levantarse terrible de su sueño, Satsuki tenía mucho más dolor por delante. Tenía que hacer una terrible decisión: tratar remediar sus acciones o no hacerlo.

Tan pronto pudo reunirse nuevamente con sus miembros de consejo, la joven les planteó toda la situación por la cual estaba pasando y sufriendo; y al escuchar sus propias palabras se dio cuenta que era lo que realmente quería hacer: iba a intentarlo, incluso si fracasaba terriblemente y terminara aún más adolorida.

Mirándose de nuevo en al espejo, Satsuki paso una última vez el cepillo por su cabello. No importaba que ese día hubiera logrado un paso hacia adelante, tenía que estar lista para perderlo todo en cualquier momento; pero daría todo para evitarlo.

–**Un paso a la vez, Satsuki. Un paso a la vez **–la consoló su reflejo en el espejo**.**

* * *

Hola.

Fue algo diferente este capítulo. Quise tratar de mostrar de una manera visual la lucha de Satsuki contra su subconsciente y fue lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que no sea tan raro y se entendiera el concepto.

Pensé hacerlo más largo y profundo, pero tal vez hubiera sido muy redundante y ocupara más de un capitulo. La verdad ya quiero acelerar esto un poco e ir al siguiente punto, por eso quite una parte de los recuerdos del mes pasado ya que me pareció de poca relevancia; se mencionara muy pronto en futuros capítulos pero algo leve.

Y con este capítulo finalizó los recuerdos del mes, ahora tengo pensar como pasar a lo que sigue de manera más directa sin capítulos de relleno. En fin…

Saludos y nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	68. Desastrosos planes

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Desastrosos planes

La tarde había caído sobre Naniwa Kinman cuando Matoi Ryūko finalmente salió de los vestidores del gimnasio. Había sido la experiencia más extraña de su vida, y eso que había bastantes locuras en su corta vida (como atar con cadenas todas las bicicletas de una pandilla rival por venganza o golpear en la cara a un oficial de la ley); pero nada se comparaba con ser acosada sexualmente por la hermana menor de su archienemiga, para luego ser recatada por esta.

Por un lado, Ryūko maldecía su suerte por siempre atraer a la gente más demente, pero también se preguntaba que había llevado a Kiryūin Satsuki a ayudarla. _¿Era una especie de treta? ¿Un plan con maña para que confiara en ella? ¿Quería qué quedara en deuda o simplemente que bajara la guardia? _

Ryūko no lo pensó mucho, no era una persona que se devanara los sesos, ya que estaba acostumbrada a actuar por impulso; al final llegó a la conclusión que las acciones de Kiryūin se basaba principalmente en mantener a su imooto alejada de la problemática Matoi Ryūko. Normalmente, estaría en contra que una persona impusiera su forma de pensar sobre la de otra, pero en el caso de la sicótica rubia prefería hacer una excepción. Que Kiryūin mantuviera a su desquiciada hermana lejos de ella, resultaba mucho mejor para Ryūko.

La chica del mechón rojo no estaba interesada en el romance en ese momento de su vida y mucho menos con gente pervertida y enferma como Harime Nui.

Y ella pensaba que nadie podía ser peor que Mikisugi Aikurō.

Una vez fuera del gimnasio, Ryūko se encontró con Mako y sus padres, esperándola alegremente. La sola imagen de la familia feliz cambio completamente el humor de la joven e hizo que se olvidara del desagradable encuentro en los vestidores.

–¿Lista para irnos a casa Ryūko-chan? – le preguntó Mako tan pronto la vio salir por la puerta con su fiel conejo negro carmesí en brazos.

Ryūko asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo la señora Mankanshoku juntando sus palmas –. Porque prepararé una deliciosa dotación de croquetas sorpresas por la victoria de Ryūko.

Ambas chicas se les iluminaron los rostros con tal noticia. La alegría se apoderó del momento dejando atrás cualquier sensación de desasosiego; incluso Senketsu que viajaba en los brazos de su dueña, se relajó con el cálido ambiente dejando así de temblar, después del horror de encontrarse de nuevo con Harime Nui.

Era un buen plan para Ryūko, no había mejor recompensa para un arduo y pesado día que una tranquila y calmada cena familiar con Mankanshoku. Los momentos familiares eran algo común en la familia de Mako, que para la mayoría de la gente no resaltaban algo extraordinario, pero para la chica del mechón rojo, quien no tenía tal privilegio por culpa de su padre, atesoraba esas reuniones más que nada en el mundo.

Entonces… ¿Cómo terminó Ryūko aquella misma noche, en un salón karaoke cantando canciones americanas con Mako y Kaneo, en lugar de la pacífica y cena con los Mankanshokus?

Sencillo. Después de un día de completa ausencia, Takarada Kaneo finalmente hizo su aparición en las puertas de Naniwa Kinman en un estrambótico LowRider clásico color limón, con asientos de terciopelo naranja y modificado para no tener techo. Esa aberración para la vista detuvo a la familia Mankanshoku y a Ryūko justo antes de que estos abordaran el pequeño vehiculó turquesa de Barazō.

–¡Saludos simples mortales! –los saludo Kaneo poniéndose de pie en el asiento del conductor y haciendo sonar el claxon, en lo que parecía el tema musical de una serie de televisión de los ochenta. Como era de costumbre, el joven pelirrojo vestía una exagerada cantidad de joyas, un traje estilo charlestón purpura y un sombrero de ala grande decorado con plumas.

En un principió Ryūko y nos Mankanshokus no reaccionaron al verlo con descarado disfraz, pero después de un respiro estallaron todos en carcajadas.

–¡Rían lo que quieran! ¡No me importa! –bramó Kaneo sonrojado poniendo un pie en la puerta del conductor –. Y yo que solo vine a buscarlas para celebrar la victoria de Ryūko.

–¡Ahhh! –soltó Mako en sorpresa –. Kaneo-sama ¿Como sabía que Ryūko ganó la competencias sin apenas acaba de llegar?

–No necesitaba que me dijeran el resultado –dijo el joven con una seguridad tomando de nuevo asiento al volante de su raro automóvil –, yo ya sabía que Ryūko ganaría.

Los tres Mankanshokus soltaron un largo "oh" de incredulidad ante sus palabras, pero Ryūko solo frunció la frente en lo que caminó hacia el automóvil.

– "Ya sabía que Ryūko ganaría" dices –se quejo la chica jalándole a Kaneo una mejilla hasta hacerlo chillar de dolor –. ¡Bien sabes que todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Fue tu estúpida idea todo este torneo! ¡Y ni siquiera te dignas aparecer, maldito!

–No sé de qué estás hablando –respondió él apartando a la chica de un manotazo –. Tú eres la que quieres actuar como lobo solitario y no entrar a ningún equipo, yo solo busque una forma de tener a todos contentos.

–¿Y qué hay de la propaganda que extendiste por toda la ciudad con mi imagen?

–Bueno, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades…

Ryūko soltó en el aire a Senketsu para utilizar ambas manos y sujetar las mejillas de Kaneo hasta más no poder. Mako a su lado fácilmente atrapó al conejito antes de que cayera al suelo, en lo que el chico pelirrojo volvía a chillar de dolor.

–Perfecto niñas –interrumpió el momento Sukuyo ya en el asiento del copiloto de la diminuta camioneta –, que se diviertan mucho.

–¡¿Eh?! –soltó Ryūko atónita pero sin dejar de estirar las mejillas de Kaneo –. ¿Pero… que paso con la cena familiar?

–Eso será en otra oportunidad –dijo Barazō sonriente detrás del volante de su vehículo turquesa –; además lo jóvenes prefieren divertirse de maneras más alocadas que ya no les interesan a los viejos. Una comida familiar no es gran cosa y podemos tenerla en cualquier momento.

–Así es Ryūko, tienes que aprovechar tu juventud –le dijo Sukuyo del otro lado de la ventanilla –, porque antes de que se den cuenta estarán casadas con algún hombre aburrido y atrapadas en una vida cotidiana de ama de casa.

–Sí… ¿Eh? –soltó Barazō al procesar la información entre líneas en las palabras de su esposa.

–¿Pero…? –balbuceó Ryūko. Pero ya era tarde, los señores Mankanshoku ya habían salido disparados en su diminuto vehículo, dejando una estela de humo detrás de ellos. La chica no estaba segura que había pasado, pero el resultado la había dejado conmocionada y nada satisfecha.

–¿Lista para irnos? –le preguntó de repente Kaneo sacándola de su estupefacción.

Ryūko le respondió con una mirada furiosa y penetrante.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡No tienes idea de lo que me acabas de costar, Kaneo!

–¡Vamos! ¡Es mucho más divertido salir a pasear de noche! ¡Podemos ir a salón karaoke!

–¡Oh…! –exclamó Mako entusiasmada casi lista para subir de un brinco del automóvil, pero Ryūko la detuvo en pleno vuelo sujetándola de la parte trasera del cuello de su blusa.

–Nosotras no vamos a subirnos a esa cosa –sentenció Ryūko indicando al LowRider.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kaneo.

–¡Tiene escrito "Padrote" por todos lados!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –negó tajantemente el joven pelirrojo cruzando los brazos.

Como un dulce chiste de la vida y de la ironía, un par de compañeros de la preparatoria que había quedado rezagado en las instalaciones, salieron justamente en ese momento para encontrarse a su ex presidente estudiantil sobre su flamante automóvil nuevo.

–¡Hey Kaneo, bonito auto! ¡¿Y las zorras?! ¡¿A cuánto cobran la hora?!

Los chicos se alejaron riendo a carcajadas dejando completamente solos en la entrada de la preparatoria a Ryūko, Mako y Kaneo.

–¡Eso no significa nada! –objetó el joven pelirrojo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica del mechón rojo.

–¡Además, no tienes edad legal para conducir! –le espetó Ryūko perdiendo la paciencia y soltando finalmente a Mako, para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

– Au contraire –soltó el chico sacando del bolcillo una tarjeta laminada –. ¡En tu cara Matoi! –agregó, literalmente colocando la credencial frente al rostro de su amiga.

Ryūko tomó la tarjeta oficial de la ciudad donde se podía ver la peor fotografía posible de Kaneo, luciendo una sonrisa idiota y la mirada perdida.

–Aquí dice que estas en entrenamiento –de nuevo objetó Ryūko indicando el titulo de la credencial.

–¡Sí! ¡En entrenamiento de conducir! –bramó Kaneo tomando de un tirón la tarjeta de la mano de su amiga, para luego sacar de la nada una gafas de sol y fingir que conducía a toda velocidad.

Por su parte, Ryūko lo miró desinteresada y fastidiada. Kaneo era fanático al ridículo, pero esta vez era para ganarse un premio. Siempre había sido así, desde su primer encuentro en un viaje escolar. La chica nunca pensó aquel día que al ayudar a aquel pobre y estrambótico chico de gafas, le tiraría más desgracias que las que conseguía ella sola.

–¡Vamos Ryūko-chan! ¡Será divertido! –dijo de repente Mako ya montada en compañía de Senketsu sobre el auto extravagante de Takarada.

–¡Oi! ¡¿Mako?! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Baja inmediatamente de esa cosa!

–Solo esta vez trata de divertirte, Matoi –le espetó Kaneo encendiendo el motor.

–Están completamente desquiciados si piensa que voy a subirme a esa maldita cosa…

–¡Por favor! –dijeron al unisonó Mako y Kaneo haciendo el puchero más descarado, ojos de perrito moribundo y un suplica con las manos.

Era demasiado asquerosamente tierno para soportarlo.

–¡Arg! ¡Está bien! –aceptó la chica de mala gana apartando el rostro para no mirarlos –. Solo por esta vez –dijo de ultimó antes de subir de un brinco al asiento trasero del LowRider.

* * *

La noche había oscurecido casi totalmente el edificio CEO de REVOCs. La mayoría de sus empleados ya habían partido a sus hogares dejando las oficinas en completa oscuridad. Solo las luces de los corredores y la entrada principal eran la única fuente de luz de aquel alto edificio.

Solo la última y más grande oficina, la que se encontraba en la cima del edificio, era la única donde había alguien que seguía en su puesto, pero tal vez no realizando el trabajo que suponía. Sobre el enorme escritorio de madera de Kiryūin Ragyō, una gran cantidad de papeles de suma importancia y que requerían su completa atención habían quedado olvidados por la presidenta de la empresa, ya que la mujer madura no podía concentrarse en la tarea. Su mente estaba atapada por una sola persona: su hija Satsuki.

Parada junto al gran ventanal de cristal donde podía ver toda la ciudad extenderse ante sus pies, Ragyō se preguntaba una y otra vez las acciones de su heredera. Últimamente las gestiones de la joven habían sido cuestionables y de bajo desempeño; no solo había permitido una tremenda humillación en el festival Yosegaki Himonau frente a todos los medios de comunicación, sino también había desaprovechado una excelente oportunidad para ajustar cuantas al final del año, cuando llegó el momento de retornar las banderas a sus respectivos dueños.

Ragyō no podía comprender la decisión que tomó Satsuki al entregar la bandera de Naniwa Kinman en privado, y especialmente, sin consultarla al respecto. La mujer era la principal benefactora de la academia Honnōji, presidenta del consejo de padre y prácticamente dueña de la institución, nada pasaba en su escuela sin que ella lo supiera, y no importaba cuanto se esforzara Satsuki en ocultarle algo, Ragyō tenía sus fuentes para averiguarlo.

Que su hija tomara tan radical decisión iba en contra de su personalidad y sus objetivos, además solicitar que fuera la misma chica Matoi quien acudiera a recoger la bandera, era un indicativo que algo que ya venía temiendo Ragyō.

–No puede ser… –murmuraba para sí mientras su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal – no puede…

A como pasaban los minutos, el cielo iba oscureciéndose aún más por la acumulación de varias nubes de tormenta que ocultaban las estrellas y la luna. Poco a poco, relámpagos y rayos hicieron su aparición anunciando la proximidad de la lluvia, volviendo más lúgubre la oficina de Ragyō ante la escasa luz proveniente de las bombillas.

–A menos que… –masculló la mujer abriendo su mente a la posibilidad que no quería admitir.

Si Satsuki había tomado tal decisión, que claramente desafiaba los deseos de su madre, solo podía haber una razón: Satsuki tenía planes secretos en mente, algo que no quería que se entera nadie, especialmente ella. Y solo había una cosa que lo suficientemente grave para tal comportamiento en su hija mayor y que fuera del completo desagrado de Ragyō…

–Sōichirō tuvo que decirle –dijo Ragyō llegando a la conclusión más obvia.

Como una dramática coincidencia, finalmente el cielo soltó toda el agua que cargaban sus nubes con un fuerte tronido de relámpagos.

–Te lo advertí Sōichirō –continuó Ragyō apartándose finalmente de la ventana y caminado a su escritorio –. Sabes que siempre que juegas conmigo sales perdiendo.

La mujer tomó asiento en su trono junto a su gran mesa de madera y cruzando las piernas en la posición más cómoda posible. A pesar de la furia que le provocaba las acciones de su ex esposo y Satsuki, había algo sádico y divertido en todo ello. Algo que solo ella podía disfrutar.

–Ahora es mi turno de actuar, Sōichirō –murmuró la mujer gozando de sus oscuros pensamientos –. Es una casi una pena que tenga que lastimarlos otra vez. Pero no quieren aprender la lección.

* * *

Oculta bajo un paraguas, se distinguía levemente la figura de una chica menuda esperando a alguien en plena acera en el centro de la ciudad. Su vista estaba enfocada en el local que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la calle. Vigilaba con atención como unos empleados se apresuraban a proteger un LowRider de un cliente con una lona, ante las inclemencias del repentino cambio de clima. A pesar que la chica se encontraba a la espera de dos personas, en ningún momento apartó la vista de la puerta de entrada de aquel local. No dejaría que su victimas, como su oportunidad, se escapara de sus manos.

Ōgure Maiko acomodó sus lentes en su posición antes de que se deslizaran por toda su nariz a causa de la humedad. Su ropa oscura y la penumbra de la noche la mantenían alejada de la mirada de curiosos, lo que evitó que alguien se percatara de su maléfica sonrisa.

Maiko tenía un plan…. Un terrible plan.

No era originalmente suyo, sino de Kiryūin Satsuki y su comité escolar; pero ella le había agregado la pisca que lo volvía aún más malicioso. Y por supuesto, completamente beneficioso para ella.

Desde que había adquirido el favor de la ex presidenta estudiantil, ante su ayuda en el secuestro de Mankanshoku Mako, Maiko había estado esperando la oportunidad para llegar a la cima. Y finalmente obtuvo su oportunidad cuando al escuchar una conversación privada del consejo estudiantil de Honnōji con ayuda de unos micrófonos ocultos que había puesto días antes, captó la información que valía oro puro: Matoi Ryūko era la hermana menor de Kiryūin Satsuki.

Y lo que volvía aquella información más perfecta, era que la misma Satsuki quería conservarlo en secreto, especialmente ante Matoi.

Cualquiera de simple pensamiento no vería la gran ventaja que ofrecía esa información, pero en el caso de Maiko, quien poseía una agudeza y una capacidad de maquinación increíble, era materia prima para obtener su objetivo; el cual era mucho más simple que todos sus planes, pero más ambiciosos.

Maiko quería ser la nueva presidenta del comité estudiantil de Honnōji.

Ya que Satsuki-sama se había graduado, el puesto estaba libre y Maiko no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad, mucho menos ante la sosa imooto rubia de la ex presidenta.

Pero si plan era chantajear a alguien tan poderosa como Kiryūin Satsuki, Maiko requería de poderosas armas para poder negociar sus deseos. Por suerte para ella, sus micrófonos también le proporcionaron otra pieza de información que le ayudaría con su plan.

Inumuta Hōka, Gamagōri Ira y Jakuzure Nonon ya habían planeado una trampa para Matoi Ryūko. En si era simple, pero definitiva. Inumuta era hijo de un oficial de policía, alguien alto en la cadena mando de la estación; el joven hacker había planeado utilizar los registros y cuentas de su padre para crea una sentencia falsa que condenara a Matoi a un reformatorio para jóvenes delincuentes, y como era menor de edad estaría un buen tiempo lejos sin causarles problemas. Solo constaba que Gamagōri y Jakuzure le tendieran la trampa a Matoi (que conociendo su temperamento no sería difícil) para que fuera detenida por las autoridades por algo tan simple como un altercado.

Pero tal plan fue suspendido por el comité ante la revelación de la identidad de Matoi, lo que ellos no sabían es que había sido retomado por Maiko, quien abusó de la confianza que había ganado en la escala alta de Honnōji para obtener las cuentas y sentencias ya generadas por Inumuta sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Nadie nunca cerería que alguien pudiera hacker al mismo Inumuta Hōka, pero si había algo en lo que era buena Maiko más que nadie, era robando. Y robar ese plan fue su mayor logro.

El resto era sencillo. Seguiría el plan original de comité estudiantil: causaría un alboroto en el que fuera involucrada Matoi, llamaría a las autoridades de antemano para que la aprendieran en pleno altercado, activaría las claves falsas en los registros policiacos que condenarían a Matoi a pasar los próximo tres a cinco años en un reformatorio. Claro, esa última parte se evitaría sin Kiryūin Satsuki utilizaba sus influencias en la academia para nombrarla la nueva presidenta escolar y guardaría los registros por si acaso intentaban alguna artimaña contra ella.

Maiko estaba tan segura del éxito de su plan que estalló en unas carcajadas dementes que asustaron a los demás transeúntes de aquella húmeda calle.

Si era cierto lo que había escuchado, Satsuki-sama no permitiría que su querida imooto terminara recluida en un reformatorio, además de la vergüenza que sería para su familia si se enteran los medios de ello. Sin olvidar que sería de Matoi cuando supiera toda la verdad.

La chica rió una última vez provocando que su paraguas se cayera y terminara mojada por la lluvia.

Solo hacía falta algo para su maléfico plan… un par de idiotas que cumplieran la tarea más difícil de su todo: provocar una pelea con Matoi.

Y hablando de ellos…

–¡Oi! ¡Ōgure! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –la llamó una voz sacándola de su ensañamiento mental. No era otro que Fukuroda Takaharu, acompañado de cercas por Hakodate Omiko. Cada uno traía su propio paraguas, como su respectivo equipo deportivo cargando en el hombro.

–¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron! –los saludó ella fingiendo serenidad –. ¿Están listos para empezar?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

–Perfecto –agregó Maiko indicando el salón karaoke al otro lado de la calle –. El plan es sencillo, solo molesten a Matoi y fuércenla a una pelea. Traten de destruir todo lo que puedan antes de que llegue la policía. Yo le avisare con anticipación para que salgan a tiempo.

–¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Hakodate algo dudosa. Hacía un par de semanas cuando Ōgure se acercó tanto a ella como a boxeador para insinuarles una oportunidad para quedar bien ante los ojos de su Satsuki-sama y finalmente dejar en el pasado los problemas que tuvieron en el festival Yosegaki Himonau. Pero a pesar que la chica de gafas les aseguraba que todo iba por órdenes del consejo estudiantil, aún tenían sus dudas.

–Por supuesto –le reiteró Maiko con seguridad –. Recuerden que esto lo hacen por Satsuki-sama, y si todo sale bien acorde a los planes, se abran ganado de nuevo su lugar a un lado de ella en el futuro de Honnōji.

Era una imagen embelesante que no pudieron evitar ambos jóvenes en imaginar y quedar atrapados en las redes de Maiko. Los dos ya se habían gradudo de la preparatoria, pero ninguno tenía una imagen clare de su futuro; tener algo seguro con la heredera de REVOCs, era una oportunidad que no iban a desperdiciar.

En cuanto a Maiko, a pesar que sonreía dulcemente por fuera, la chica lo hacía maliciosamente por sus adentros. Había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginó, tanto que la mantuvo distraída de una alta figura en las sombras de un callejón, que observaba con detenimiento todos sus movimientos.

* * *

Por única ocasión, capitulo doble.


	69. Batalla en el salón karaoke

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones.**

**Nota adicional: este capitulo esta basado en una famosa escena de la película de Kill Bill. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Batalla en el salón karaoke

We've got the right to choose and  
there aint no way we're losin  
This is our life-  
this is our song.  
We'll fight the powers that be just  
don't pick our destiny cuz-  
You dont know us, you don't belong.

–¡We're not gonna take it! –siguió cantando el joven Takarada Kaneo sujetado el micrófono con ambas manos y gritando la letra de la canción – no! ¡we aint gonna take it! We're not gonna take it -anymore! –a continuación comenzó a tocar con fervor una guitarra invisible mientras el solo se escuchaba de la máquina de karaoke.

Mankanshoku Mako miraba maravillada la exagerada actuación del joven, mientras que Matoi Ryūko estaba pasmada en el peor de los sentidos.

Con las facilidades que le proporcionaba el dinero a Kaneo, el grupo de amigos había logrado alquilar una sala privada del salón de karaoke, que los mantenía aislados del área principal donde había otros clientes cantando en grupo, e impedía que contemplaran el excéntrico comportamiento del joven.

Habían pedido una dotación de bocadillos que alimentaria un grupo mucho mayor de personas, sino fuera por que Mako estaba presente; la chica engañaba con su delgado aspecto, ya que fácilmente podía comer lo correspondiente a cinco personas del doble de su peso. Los ojos de la chica de cabellera castaña se iluminaron cuando presenció todas las guarniciones que les sirvieron en la mesa central de la sala. Llevaban apenas treinta minutos en el salón y Mako (con la ayuda del pequeño conejo carmesí y negro) ya había comido la mitad de la dotación de bocadillos que tenían a su disposición. Pero al tener un sistema digestivo tan activo, la chica no tardó en sentir el llamado de la naturaleza y salir corriendo al baño.

–¡No tardes mucho, Mako! – Ryūko le gritó al verla salir disparada por la puerta corrediza –. La comida se va enfriar –dijo de ultimó en voz baja sabiendo que ya era imposible que su amiga la escuchara.

Ryūko dio un suspiro en resignación en lo que continuó acariciando las orejas de Senketsu que descansaba tranquilamente en su regazo.

–¡We're not gonna take iiiitttttttt! –soltó Kaneo con fuerza la última estrofa de la canción antes de derrumbarse agotado aún lado de Ryūko en el sillón. El asiento se agitó estrepitosamente que casi hace que la chica derramara la limonada que llevaba en una de sus manos.

Ryūko le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Kaneo antes de perder su vista en un punto neutral en la habitación.

–Que… buena… canción –masculló el joven pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aliento –. Bien, es tu turno Matoi –agregó ofreciéndole el micrófono a la chica del mechón rojo.

Ella lo miró de soslayo con descarada indiferencia.

–No –se negó Ryūko llevando su vaso a los labios.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–No canto en ingles.

–No seas agua fiestas, Matoi –se quejo Kaneo pataleando un poco en su asiento en lo que enderezaba su posición –. Desde que llegamos tienes esa actitud pesimista, cuando deberías estar celebrando.

–¡Urusai! –le gritó Ryūko haciendo brincar al conejito en su regazo en alarma –. ¡Kisama! ¡Te has salvado por mucho tiempo que te de una paliza, pero el día de hoy parece que te la has ganado! –soltó la chica alzando el puño furiosa.

Kaneo inmediatamente se encogió en asiento y alzó sus manos en señal de tregua, en lo que su rostro se contorsionaba en pánico. Ryūko casi le suelta un puñetazo si no hubiera sido por uno de los meseros que abrió la puerta corrediza de par a par, dejando así entrar la música y canciones provenientes del área central del salón.

–Sumimasen –dijo el hombre al entrar, pero rápidamente se detuvo al ver a ambos jóvenes, su primera impresión de la posición Ryūko y Kaneo no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que ella estaba a punto de golpearlo –. No quise interrumpirlos pero…

Por un momento ambos jóvenes tardaron en procesar lo que decía el joven dependiente, pero cuando captaron la idea, los dos se apartaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro completamente sonrojados. Ryūko y Kaneo se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y se tenían gran confianza el uno con el otro a pesar de sus diferencias, pero el cruzar la barrera de la amistad no formaba en el plan de ninguno de los dos.

–No es lo que… –se apresuró a corregir Ryūko.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –la interrumpió Kaneo tratando de terminar la incómoda situación.

–Solo para informarle que ya cubrirnos su automóvil con una lona para que no se empape con la lluvia, Takarada-sama –le respondió el mesero con pesadez al recibir el mal humor del joven pelirrojo.

–Arigatou –se apresuró a contestar Kaneo –. Ahora se puede marchar… –trató de indicarle la puerta al empleado, cuando fuerte y repentina voz proveniente de el área central del salón detuvo por completo las música y canciones del karaoke, dejando completamente pasmado cada persona en aquel local.

–¡MATOI RYŪKO! ¡VEN A DAR LA CARA!

–¿Qué? –musitó Kaneo volviéndose hacia su amiga de mechón rojo, quien reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie sin soltar a Senketsu.

Ambos chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la pequeña sala privada, y corrieron por todo el pasillo que daba al área central del salón, con el mesero pisándoles los talones; mientras que la voz aumentada por los altavoces del aparato de karaoke, continuaba con sus amenazas:

–¡TENEMOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES!

Fue sorpresa para Ryūko y Kaneo descubrir que los causantes de alboroto eran un par de chicos de Honnōji. Ryūko no recordaba sus nombres pero sabía que ya los había derrotado en una ocasión anterior. Fukuroda y Hakodate se encontraban de pie en el andamio que sobresalía del brillante piso lustroso del salón, donde se encontraba la máquina de karaoke y la de mescladoras de sonido, junto a la bocinas del complejo sistema de sonido.

Fukuroda sujetaba con ambas manos enguantadas por sus guantes de box, la delgada figura de Mako reteniendo sus brazos contra la cintura de ella misma; a su lado, Hakodake sujetaba una gran jarra vidrio que contenía una bebida rosada fría, con mucho hielo, que mantenía a unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de la chica de cabellera castaña, ante la mirada estupefacta del resto de los clientes del salón de karaoke.

–¡Mako! –gritó Ryūko a su amiga cautiva por los dos jóvenes de Honnōji, dejando caer a su mascota por la sopresa.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –le respondió la chica levemente sonrojada y forcejando con su captor –. ¡Lo siento Ryūko-chan! ¡Me atraparon en el baño con la ropa interior en los tobillos!

El comentario de Mako fue recibido con suspicacia por todos los presentes del salón, en especial por Hakodate y Fukuroda que comenzaban a tener sus dudas en la capacidad de razonamiento de su víctima. En cambio en Ryūko, provocó que la sangre le hirviera de rabia.

–¡Suelten inmediatamente a Mako! –bramó Ryūko furiosa amenazando a sus enemigos con su dedo.

–¡Este es la venganza Matoi! –dijo Hakodate riendo descaradamente de la chica de mechón rojo y disfrutando de la ira en su mirada.

–¡Así nos cobraremos la humillación que nos hiciste pasar a nosotros y a nuestra querida Satsuki-sama! –continuó Fukuroda apretando con sus manos un poco el torso de Mako dejándola momentáneamente sin aire.

–¡Mako! –gritaron a la vez Ryūko y Kaneo al ver el rosto de la chica contorsionarse por la falta de aire.

–¡Kisama! –maldijo la chica del mechón rojo rechinando los dientes._ Sabía que Kiryūin Satsuki se traía algo entre manos, su falsa amabilidad de los últimos días había sido un intento de hacerla bajar la guardia._Ante el rencor que sentía, Ryūko no pudo evitar dar un amenazador paso hacia adelante, que alertó de inmediato a sus contrincantes.

Respondiendo ante la posible amenaza, Fukuroda soltó a Mako unos segundos antes de que Hakodate derramara la bebida fría de la jarra sobre la cabeza de Mako. En el acto, la chica soltó un alarido de dolor en lo que su piel entró en contacto con el agua fría. Todo su cuerpo, cabello y ropas se tiñeron del color rosa de la bebida. Mako cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor y en lagrimas.

–¡Esta muy fría! –soltó la chica abrazándose a sí misma, mientras se arrastraba por el piso.

–¡Hijo de puta! –rugió Ryūko lanzándose sin pensar contra sus enemigos. En una par de segundos y pocas zancadas, cruzó entre las mesas de los sorprendidos clientes del salón la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

Lo que la chica no esperaba, era que sus enemigos estaban preparados para ese momento. Hakodate pateó una silla cercana y esta chocó en las pantorrillas de Ryūko haciéndola caer de bruces en el suelo. El asiento de madera perdió una de sus patas en la poderosa colisión.

– Esta vez no te será tan fácil derrotarnos, Matoi –sentenció la tenista justo antes de lanzar un golpe con su raqueta de acero en dirección de la cabeza de Ryūko.

La chica de mechón rojo pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo. El pesado acero chocó contra la silla de madrera haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Los espectadores no intencionados de aquel encuentro recibieron la lluvia de astillas; algunos de ellos en pánico comenzaron a huir del lugar.

Ryūko clavó una de sus rodillas en el suelo en lo que se apartó varías astillas del cabello. Había sido un golpe muy poderoso y demasiado rápido, más de lo que recordaba. Su duda se reflejaba en su rostro, ya que Hakodate se burló de ella:

–¿Sorprendida? Aprendí nuevos trucos desde último encuentro y he entrenado mucho para regresarte cada uno de tus golpes.

La tenista entró en histeria y comenzó a soltar golpe diestra y siniestra. Mesas, sillas, aparatos, la rockola, vasos de cristal, platos e incluso personas, comenzaron a recibir por accidente sus golpes sin misericordia. Varios empleados intentaron detener la situación, pero terminaron noqueados por la raqueta de la joven en lo que intentaba propinarle un golpe a Matoi. Por suerte para la chica de mechón rojo, su agilidad era mucho mejor que las nuevas capacidades de Hakodate y esquivó la mayoría de sus golpes, aunque a veces tuvo que recurrir a huir debajo de alguna mesa.

Ryūko deseaba más que nada en ese momento tener consigo sus espadas rojas, pero estas se habían quedado guardadas en su estuche de acero, en la cajuela del automóvil de Kaneo.

Y hablando del joven pelirrojo, él también tenía sus propios problemas.

–¡Matoi! –la llamó Kaneo al ver a su amiga huir de los ataques de la tenista.

–Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, Takarada –lo amenazó Fukuroda alzando sus puños enguantados.

El chico pelirrojo en un principio dio un respingo y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, pero luego se infundo de valor al ver la escasa estatura del boxeador.

–Muy bien, veamos lo que tienes –aceptó el reto Kaneo arremangándose su camisa y alzando los puños. Imitando la posición del joven atleta, el pelirrojo dio un par de brinquitos a su alrededor incitándolo a pelear –. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, golpéame!

Respondiendo a su petición, Fukuroda soltó un rápido y directo puñetazo que conectó en la barbilla de Kaneo. Ante el impactó, el chico pelirrojo detuvo sus movimientos, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tonta y cada uno de sus ojos miraron en diferente direcciones. Como un pedazo de tronco muerto, Kaneo cayó de espaldas en un golpe seco.

* * *

–Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –murmuró para sí Ōgure Maiko a las afuera del local, contemplando como los clientes salían despavoridos en una muchedumbre. Hasta del otro lado de la calle se podía escuchar con claridad los golpes y los cristales quebrarse.

Maiko no perdió ni un solo segundo, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de emergencias.

–Quiero reportar un enfrentamiento, al parecer entre unos delincuentes o miembros de una pandilla. Sí, es el salón karaoke que se encuentra en la avenida principal. Exacto. ¡Por favor dense prisa! ¡Van a destruirlo todo!

Colgó cerrando el aparato.

–¡Perfecto! –rió la chica para sí sujetando con ambas manos el mango de su paraguas que la cubría de la suave lluvia que caía del cielo –. Ahora solo debo esperar a que llegue la policía para dar activado el código que descargara la información falsa de Matoi al sistema –agregó sacando de su bolsa una tablet portátil que había hurtado del departamento de informática de Honnōji –, y cuando Matoi quede hundida, tendré a Satsuki-sama en mis manos –sentención contemplando con malevolencia la pantalla del aparato que pedía su conexión a línea.

La joven de gafas soltó una risa macabra y malvada que alejaba a los demás transeúntes de la acera; con excepción de uno, aquel misterioso sujeto que se mantenía en las sombras del callejón contiguo. Aquella gran figura salió de su escondite para aproximarse a la chica que se encontraba distraída con sus planes malvados.

Maiko finalmente se percató del su extraño observador cuando este posó su mano en su hombro. Cuando la chica volvió la mirada a su curioso visitante, sus ojos reflejaron lo horrorizada que se sintió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

* * *

–Eso… no fue… justo… no estaba listo –se quejó Kaneo poniéndose muy apenas de pie tambaleándose por el fuerte golpe que había recibido. Pero antes de que pudiera enfocar de nuevo a su atacante, unas manos lo sujetaron por detrás de la cintura y lo alzaron del piso, para arrojarlo sobre su espalda y golpeara con su nuca y hombros el frio suelo del saló.

– Esto tampoco lo es –se rió Fukuroda contemplando al chico pelirrojo torcido sobre sí mismo y con el trasero hacia el techo.

El joven boxeador no tenía ningún problema para controlar a Kaneo, lo que dejaba a su compañera Hakodate a cargo de Matoi, pero esta estaba teniendo más dificultades.

La tenista soltaba con fuerza golpes con su raqueta de acero destrozando mucho de los muebles en el camino y golpeando a uno que otro inocente, pero ninguno alcanzaba a Ryūko. La chica los evitaba con agilidad aunque muy apenas, notaba con claridad las mejoras atléticas de las que Hakodate presumía.

El caos se apoderó completamente del salón karaoke y muchos de los comensales habían logrado escapar de la trifulca, pero algunos con un temperamento más irritable iniciaron sus propias disputas y algunas riñas se estallaron completamente ajenas a los jóvenes que iniciaron la primera pelea.

Algunos entrometidos y otros que simplemente estorbaban, llegaron a dificultar la habilidad evasiva de Ryūko, pero sus hábiles reflejos siempre actuaban primero para impedir que la pesada raqueta de acero alcanzara su objetivo. La chica del mechón rojo se sentía frustrada por recurrir a la evasión en lugar de dar los golpes certeros, pero la falta de armas en sus manos no le dejaba otra alternativa.

Ryūko finalmente vislumbró una posibilidad cuando se percató en una chica cerca de ella que le propinaba unos buenos golpes en la cabeza a un entrometido con su paraguas. Brincando un par de sillas y deslizándose sobre un par de mesas, Ryūko llegó hasta la chica cuando daba el golpe final a su atacante y le arrebató el paraguas de las manos en un solo movimiento.

–Arigatou –le dijo a la chica incauta, rodando su espalda por una mesa para esquivar otro ataque de Hakodate, que terminó astillando la madera del mueble.

Aprovechando su nueva arma, Ryūko uso el gancho del mango del paraguas para sujetar la raqueta de la tenista que seguí clavada contra la mesa y jalarla hacia ella en un rápido y poderoso movimiento. Como esperaba Hakodate no soltó por ningún momento su arma, lo que provocó que sus brazos se deslizaran por la superficie y no pudieran frenar la caída de su cuerpo. El rostro de la chica rubia chocó contra la dura madera haciéndola tambalear.

Al verla con la guardia baja, la chica del mechón rojo no desaprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre la mesa en un rápido movimiento y soltarle una patada doble en el abdomen a la tenista, que la lanzó volando hasta la tarima del salón y que chocara sobre todos los aparatos electrónicos y las mescladoras de sonido.

–¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! –se burló de ella Ryūko con una sonrisa arrogante, pero con la respiración entrecortada –. ¿Dónde está tu gran entrenamiento?

–¡Hija de puta! –la maldijo Hakodate furiosa teniendo problemas para ponerse de pie entre todos los aparatos en los que había aterrizado. Frustrada comenzó a tomar uno por uno y arrojándoselo a Matoi.

Ryūko esquivó los más grandes con facilidad y lo más pequeños los bateaba lejos de ella con ayuda del paraguas que llevaba en manos.

–Se te acaban las municiones –volvió a burlase la chica del mechón rojo avanzando a adelante y sujetando con fuerza el paraguas en sus manos lista para desquitar su frustración en la tenista.

–Oh… aún me queda un as bajo la manga –Hakodate se relamió los labios al analizar la exacta posición de Ryūko. Con una de sus manos alcanzó uno de la sogas de soporte de las tarimas con luces que colgaban del techo y lo dejo caer justo sobre todo aquello que se encontraba bajo de esta, por ejemplo Ryūko.

La chica del mechón rojo se dio cuenta muy tarde de la mala posición en que se encontraba y muy apenas alcanzó a arrojarse a un lado. Logró evitar que la pesada estructura de acero cayera sobre su cabeza, pero si aterrizó sobre sus piernas, dejándola completamente atrapada bajo su peso.

Ryūko rugió de dolor en lo que intentaba escapar del pesado metal que la aprisionaba, pero sus avances eran muy lentos y Hakodate se aproximaba a ella.

–Ya no escuchó tus burlas, Matoi –fue el turno de la tenista aproximándose lentamente a la chica cautiva, amenazándola con su dura raqueta de acero.

Ryūko continuó forcejeando aunque ya veía inútil escapar del golpe que se acercaba. Para su suerte, antes de que Hakodate pudiera alzar su raqueta, la fiel mascota de la chica apareció entre la mesas destruidas y la pesada estructura de acero, y defendiendo a su ama se posó sobre la espalda de la joven y clavó su único ojo amarillezco en la tenista.

–¿Qué es esto? –se burló Hakodate bajando la guardia –. ¿Tú gran defensor?

–Senketsu –murmuró la chica del mechón rojo a su mascota casi en suplica. Ella prefería que se apartara antes de que saliera lastimado; pero para la sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño animal peludo dio un poderoso brinco, provocando que su cuerpo girara en el aire y sus patas soltaran un fuete golpe en rostro de Hakodate y sus uñas arañaran sus nariz.

–¡ARG! –gruñó la chica rubia sujetándose el rostro –. ¡Maldito animal del demonio!

–¡Bien hecho Senketsu! –lo animó su dueña.

Sin perder ningún segundo, Ryūko aprovechó la distracción de la tenista para forcejear una última vez y liberar sus piernas de la pesada tarima de acero. Una vez libre y con Senketsu a su lado, la chica estaba lista para el siguiente round contra Hakodate, en cambio ella había quedado fuera de combate.

–¡Achu! –estornudo con fuerza la joven tenista sujetando su ensangrentada nariz –. ¡Maldita… Achu… bola… achu… de pelos! ¡Achu! ¡Soy alérgica al pelaje de animales! ¡Achu!

Hakodate se sacudía con violencia con cada estornudo y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sin poder ver a donde iba, por lo cual chocaba con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Su vista estaba limitada por sus heridas en el rostro y sus ojos llorosos.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Ryūko sujetándola del cuello de su blusa y haciéndola volverse hacia ella –. Voy a ayudarte –y sin más, la chica le propinó un fuerte derechazo a su contrincante en mentón que hizo su cabeza proyectarse hacia atrás. Hakodate, inconsciente, cayó pesadamente el piso –. Ahora está mucho mejor ¿verdad, Senketsu? –agregó volviéndose hacia su mascota que le devolvió una dulce mirada con su único ojo.

Una vez que se aseguró que su mascota se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Ryūko volvió la vista y buscó entre la escasa multitud a sus amigos: Mako se encontraba en un rincón de salón, sentada en el piso y lamiendo alegremente sus brazos como si fuera gato, limpiando toda la bebida azucarada que estaba pegada a su piel. Estaba muy feliz al hacerlo.

En cambio, Kaneo no la estaba pasando tan bien. Al lado contrario de Mako, el chico pelirrojo estaba tirado en el piso, mientras que Fukuroda se encontraba sobre de él, con la rodilla clavada en el pecho de Kaneo. Usaba las mismas manos del chico pelirrojo para golpearlo en el rostro:

–No te golpees tu solo… no te golpees tu solo… –repetía una y otra vez el boxeador disfrutando el momento.

Ryūko rechinó los dientes en frustración y se encaminó a salvar a su inútil amigo.

Quince minutos más tarde, el salón karaoke fue asediado por un grupo armado de oficiales. Llegaron derribando las puertas delanteras y traseras, rodeando así a todos los que quedaban dentro del edificio. Los empleados del lugar que no habían huido, se apresuraron a buscar ayuda entre los policías recién llegados, pero al igual que todos fueron detenidos al ignorar quienes eran los responsables del altercado.

La chica del mechón rojo quedo rodeada por oficiales mientras ella tenía a Fukuroda contra el suelo y lo golpeaba en el rostro con sus propios puños. Al ver a los policías a su alrededor soltó inmediatamente al joven casi inconsciente y levantó las manos en rendición. Se sabía del memoria el procedimiento de rutina.

–Kisama –masculló la chica para sí cuando uno de los oficiales se aproximó para esposarla.

* * *

En la húmeda calle a las afueras del salón karaoke, la misma alta figura cubierta por un impermeable negro que había sorprendido a Ōgure Maiko, aún se encontraba de observador de los hechos ocurridos al otro lado de la calle. Pudo apreciar en el momento justo en que lo oficiales de ley comenzaron a sacar uno a uno,los pocos individuos que seguía dentro del edificio: varios empleado y clientes fueron escoltados hasta las patrullas, seguidos de camilleros llevando cada uno a Fukuroda y Hakodate a las ambulancias; después apareció Takarada Kaneo recargado sobre un policía que lo ayudaba a caminar hasta el vehículo más cercano, a continuación Mankanshoku Mako siendo cargada en hombro por otro oficial, y casi inmediatamente, Matoi Ryūko forcejeando con sus esposas; eran necesario tres oficiales para retenerla. Por último, otro policía que cargaba del cuero del cuello a Senketsu el conejo y gritaba a los paramédicos – ¡Una bandita, estoy sangrando! ¡El desgraciado me mordió! – sin atreverse a acercar de nuevo su mano al roedor.

Aquella figura vio como los oficiales se retiraron con todos los detenidos hacia la jefatura de policía, mientras llevaba su teléfono celular a su oído:

–¿Inumuta? –dijo la inconfundible voz de Gamagōri Ira al chico que le contestaba la llamada al otro lado de la línea –. Es una emergencia; hay que contactar a Satsuki-sama.

* * *

Por única ocasión, capitulo doble.

De nuevo perdonen por la semana anterior, pero como ya explique, me encontraba enferma, por eso les compensó con doble capitulo. Ah, y gracias a Jiore, Danwolf y yuri no tenshi 69 por sus palabras. Muchas gracias, me ayudaron a no sentirme tan mal.

Y bueno, de nuevo estoy en el combate. Tal vez sigo algo débil pero ya ofrezco pelea, y eso de peleas, esta es una buena y rápida. Estoy tratando de acelerar un poco las cosas para compensar los largos capítulos de relleno con los que empezó esta temporada. Espero que hasta el momento le vaya gustando como van las cosa, que se va a poner más intenso.

Y por si alguien no cree que un conejito pueda dar una patada voladora, chequen en Google con estas palabras: gif rabbit goat. Aparecerá un gif de un pequeño y dulce conejito dándole una patada como esta a una inocente cabra.

Disfrútenlo.

Ahora sí, espero que sigamos viéndonos lo viernes sin más interrupciones.


	70. Déjame ayudarte

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Déjame ayudarte

La limosina se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la mansión justo en el momento en que Kiryūin Satsuki salía por ella. Lo criados le preguntaban constantemente a donde se dirigía a tales horas de la noche y con tan mal clima, pero la joven los silenció a todos con una simple mirada sobre su hombro.

La chica de cabellera negra y larga abordó el vehículo (conducido por su fiel mayordomo) encontrándose adentro de este a sus leales compañeros de consejo. En uno de los asientos laterales Inumuta Hōka tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora portátil que llevaba sobre su regazo; Jakuzure Nonon estaba en el asiento frente a él recostada cómodamente; en el extremo inferior estaba muy apretujado Gamagōri Ira, debido a su gran tamaño; y a lado de él, Iori Shirō los acompañaba con una mirada de desconcierto.

Cada uno de ellos saludó a su líder con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, mientras que Satsuki se acomodaba en el asiento al final, cruzando sus largas piernas y colocando su espada a un lado de ella.

–Detalles –dijo la joven de cabellera larga una vez que la limosina arrancó hacia su destino.

–A eso de las veintiún horas con treinta seis minutos se reportó un altercado en el salón karaoke que se encuentra en el centro de las cuidad –se apresuró a informar Inumuta a su líder, leyendo el registro exacto de los datos en su computadora portátil –. Las autoridades tardaron casi veinte minutos en llegar al lugar de los hechos –el joven alzó la vista sobre su laptop para captar la vista de los demás tripulantes del vehículo –. Según el reporte policiaco, el interior del lugar había sido destruido por un grupo de agitadores. Matoi Ryūko, Mankanshoku Mako y Takarada Kaneo fueron detenidos en la escena junto con otras diez personas –agregó dando vuelta a la pantalla para mostrar las imágenes del careo –. Fukuroda Takaharu y Hakodate Omiko fueron llevados al hospital general debido a sus heridas, su estado es estable y fuera de peligro; la policía espera a que recuperen el conocimiento para iniciar el interrogatorio.

La limosina dio una vuelta muy cerrada a causa de la lluvia, que provocó que sus ocupantes se deslizaran levemente en sus asientos. El movimiento provocó que Satsuki mirara casualmente por la ventanilla empapada por la llovizna y captara las luces de otro vehículo.

–En cuanto a Matoi y su grupo siguen detenidos en el precinto –continuó Inumuta ignorando la interrupción y volviendo de nuevo la pantalla hacia él –, debido a que no pueden ser interrogados sin la presencia de un tutor legal por ser menores de edad. Al parecer, que las autoridades planean dejarlos pasar toda la noche detrás de las rejas, debido a que no han podido contactar a ningún responsable.

–De acuerdo –agradeció Satsuki el informe con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza –. Gamagōri, tú fuiste el que dio la alerta –agregó volviéndose hacia el joven de gran estatura que apenas cabía en el vehículo –. ¿Podrías decirnos que sucedió?

–Por supuesto, Satsuki-sama –dijo este con una leve reverencia con la que solo consiguió que golpeara su cabeza con el techo del automóvil al enderezarse –. Ya me he adelantado en contarle a Inumuta toda la trama de sucesos fueron planificados por Ōgure Maiko, pero Jakuzure e Iori aún lo ignoran.

–Ya sabía yo que no había que confiar en esa –espetó Jakuzure cruzando la piernas y su brazos al mismo tiempo.

–Continua, Gamagōri –le pidió Satsuki ignorando la interrupción.

–Yo también tenía mis sospechas sobre ella, Satsuki-sama –contestó Gamagōri –. Fue por ello que la estuve siguiendo con cuidado, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos en las últimas semanas. Descubrí varias de sus cámaras y micrófonos, ocultas en la sala de consejo; también me enteré por miembros del consejo disciplinario que Ōgure sonsacaba información y aparatos del equipo audiovisual y de informática de Honnōji.

–Si sabías todo esto –le preguntó Iori acomodando sus gafas en su nariz en lo que automóvil daba otra sacudida –. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerla?

–Porque la única forma en que descubriría que planeaba era dejándola hacerlo –interrumpió Satsuki con gran calma –. ¿Verdad, Gamagōri?

La joven no esperó su respuesta. Volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver de nuevo las luces del otro automóvil detrás de ellos.

–Como ya lo explique –dijo el ex presidente del comité disciplinario tratando de adoptar una posición más cómoda en su asiento, pero le resultaba difícil por su estatura –, deje que Ōgure continuara con sus acciones y no interferí con sus micrófonos ocultos, pero seguí vigilándola muy de cerca. Hace un par de días, Hakodate y Fukuroda se me acercaron para preguntarme de un plan que supuestamente estaba ejecutando el consejo estudiantil contra Matoi.

–¡¿Sabías también eso?! –soltaron sorprendidos Jakuzure e Iori, mientras que Satsuki seguía inmutable.

–Déjame terminar – bramó Gamagōri alzando la voz para callar a sus compañeros –. Sí, estaba enterado por que ellos me lo dijeron, pero Fukuroda y Hakodate no sabían aún que consistía exactamente el plan, por eso acudieron a mí para obtener más información. Les deje creer que Ōgure decía la verdad para que siguieran con su plan, pero les ordené que no le informaran a ella de nuestra pequeña charla.

Jakuzure soltó una leve risita mientras cambiaba de postura en su asiento.

–Ese es un razonamiento muy complejo –soltó Jakuzure con una leve sonrisa maliciosa –, incluso para ti, sapo.

–Y esas son unas palabras llenas de veneno, clásicas de ti serpiente –comentó Inumuta a la joven.

La chica del cabello rosado solo respondió su comentario guiñándole un ojo. Gamagōri pasó su vista en uno y luego en la otra si comprender que pasaba entre ambos, para luego darse por vencido y terminar la interrupción con un leve tosido.

–Yo no merezco el crédito total de ello –dijo el ex presidente del comité disciplinario ignorando el insulto –, Satsuki-sama fue quien me ordenó que dejara que la situación continuara.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Satsuki-sama! –exclamó Iori agitándose en su asiento –. ¡¿Ya sabía que esto sucedería?!

–No –explicó la joven continuando con su inmutable postura –. Gamagōri me informó de sus sospechas sobre Ōgure Maiko desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque no tenía el conocimiento de la gran mayoría que nos acaba de contar Gamagōri, yo le pedí que permitiera que cualquier situación siguiera su curso con tal de descubrir sus planes.

–Si no hubiera sido por el consejo de Satsuki-sama –admitió el ex presidente del comité disciplinario –, probablemente en ese momento habría detenido a Ōgure y nunca descubierto que traía en mente, que desde un principio era traicionar a Satsuki-sama.

Ante sus palabras, el resto de los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos impidiendo que la conversación continuara. Satsuki tuvo que silenciar a todos, dando unos leves golpes en el piso de la limosina con su espada.

–Gamagōri, continúa –ordenó la joven de cabellera negra y larga.

–Sí, Satsuki-sama. Descubrí por Hakodate y Fukuroda que Ōgure lo citaría justamente el día de hoy, pero aún no sabían dónde y a qué hora. Tomé la decisión de seguir de cerca a Ōgure todo el día y descubrí que ella a su vez estaba siguiendo a Takarada Kaneo. Me pareció muy extraño que intentara algo contra él, pero luego me percaté que tenía algo más planeado cuando aprovechó un momento en que Takarada dejo solo su automóvil para esconder un sistema de rastreo en su parachoques.

Por tercera vez, la limosina dio un giro precipitado que desacomodo a cada uno de su asiento. Nadie se preguntó las medidas extrañas de conducir del mayordomo, pero Satsuki ya había deducido que Soroi ya se había dado cuenta también del automóvil que los seguía.

–Lo que ahora me pregunto –interrumpió de nuevo Jakuzure sin poder contenerse – ¿Es cómo pudiste seguirla a ella, mientras ella seguía a Takarada y que ninguno de los se diera cuenta de tu presencia?

–Ante tu sorpresa Jakuzure, puedo convertirme en el rey del disfraz.

–Si como no. Ningún disfraz ocultaría tremendo…

–¡No estamos alejando del asusto! –en esa ocasión fue Iori que los detuvo, antes de que Satsuki lo hiciera –. Gamagōri, continúa por favor.

–Finalmente me di cuenta que era lo que tramaba contra Matoi Ryūko cuando Ōgure esperó a que se reuniera con Takarada y llegaran al local de karaoke, para solicitar la presencia de Hakodate y Fukuroda.

El resto de los miembros del consejo tardaron unos segundos en captar lo que quería decir Gamagōri con sus palabras, siendo el chico de cabellera azul el que finalmente llevó la luz a todo el misterio.

–Se había robado nuestro plan –aclaró Inumuta ante la expresión de indignación de la chica de rosa y la incredulidad del joven rubio con gafas –. El cual habíamos elaborado apenas unas semanas antes y abortamos al descubrir la identidad de Matoi. Su idea era poner presión sobre la hermana menor de Satsuki-sama, para forzarla a ella, a acceder a todas sus demandas.

La chica de cabellera negra tuvo de nuevo dar otro par de golpes contra el suelo de la limosina con su espada, para así acallar la sarta de blasfemias e indignaciones que le siguieron a las palabras de Inumuta.

–Esperé a que llamara a la policía para atraparla en el momento y con toda la evidencia –siguió Gamagōri ante la señal afirmadora de su líder –. Por desgracia, fue muy tarde para detener Fukuroda y Hakodate.

–No te preocupes Gamagōri –le aseguró Satsuki con calma y alzando una de sus manos para calmar cualquier comentario que ansiaba decir algún otro miembro del consejo –, actuaste correctamente.

Satsuki le regaló a su seguidor un leve fantasma de una sonrisa que fue bien recibido por el ex presidente del comité disciplinario. La chica estaba realmente agradecida con él; la traición de Ōgure y su intento de chantajearla la tenía sin cuidado, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la información clave que sabía al respecto y que por ninguna manera quería que se enterara Ryūko. Realmente Gamagōri había salvado la situación.

–¿Qué hiciste con Ōgure? –le preguntó Iori ante el repentino silencio que se apoderó del vehículo.

–En estos momentos va de regreso a su hogar escoltada por algunos alumnos del consejo diciplinario, ellos tendran la obligación de informales a sus padre, que Ōgure quedo expulsada de la academia Honnōji con la peor reputación, que le impedira entrar a cualquier escuela con prestigio.

–¡¿Por traicionar a Satsuki-sama?! –bramó Jakuzure indignada dando un salto en su asiento , pero aún así no su cabeza nunca alcanzó el techo – ¡Merecía un castigo peor! Almenos es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

–El castigo de Gamagōri me parece perfecto por el momento –informó Satsuki aun conservando la calma a pesar del poderoso atentado contra su querida imooto –; fue por ello que lo nombre presidente del comité disiplinario en primer lugar. Con más tiempo pensare la segunda parte del castigo de Ōgure. Nunca permitire que abuse de ese poder que tiene al saber toda la verdad, pero por el momento tengo mayores preocupaciones en mente.

–Matoi –inquirió Iori.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y en los ojos de Satsuki se reflejo la verdad.

–Inumuta –Satsuki llamó al joven de cabellera azul con tono más demandante.

–No tiene que preocuparse Satsuki-sama –se apresuró él a responder al llamado de su líder –. Gamagōri detuvo a Ōgure justo antes que esta lograra infectar la computadoras de la jefatura de policias con las ordenes falsas del arresto de Matoi. Yo personalemente me he ocupado de borrar toda evidencia de tal acto, pero por desgracia Matoi ya tenía un historial delictivo muy amplio, necesitara ayuda para poder salir con la cabeza en alto de esta.

–¿Y que pasara con Fukuroda y Hakodate? –preguntó Iori recordando a los dos antiguos capitanes de Honnōji.

–Que se queden en la carcel por traidores –opinó la chica de rosa con amargura.

–Técnicamente ellos no sabía que taicionaban a Satsuki-sama –explicó Inumuta –, además intentaron confirmar las acciones de Ōgure con Gamagōri, lo que demustra su completa inocencia. Que todo mundo los usara no es culpa de ellos.

–Si Fukuroda y Hakodate aún pertenecieran a Honnōji ordenaría que fueran expulsados tambien como Ōgure –puntualizó Satsuki con calma aunque su ojos denotaba un leve rencor –, al no ser el caso, lo dejaremos ir con una adevertencia una vez que les den de alta en el hospital.

–A si será Satsuki-sama –aceptaron todos los miembros de su consejo con un saludo.

–Ahora, Soroi –dijo la joven volviéndose hacia el conductor de la limosina que se podía apreciar su nuca por la ventanilla interna del automóvil –. Podrías hacer el favor de conducir un poco más rapido y a nuestro verdadero destino, ya que parece que finalmente perdiste a otro vehiculo que nos seguía y no puedo dejar que imooto permanesca más tiempo en la carcel.

* * *

En la jefatura de policías se encontraban Ryūko, Mako y Senketsu encerrados en la misma y solitaria celda, mientras que Kaneo por su parte tenía que compartir la suya con todos los demás detenidos y lo delincuentes cotidianos de la noche. El pobre chico pelirrojo miraba con tristeza y penuria a las chicas en la celda de enfrente, completamente asustado de lo que podían hacer unos verdaderos delincuentes con él.

La mayor parte de la noche Kaneo la había pasado gritando amenazas contra brutalidad policiaca, como su verdadera identidad. A pesar de que Ryūko le sugirió que no continuara, él siguió adelante hasta que finalmente los oficiales aceptaron permitirle hacer una llamada telefónica. Por desgracia para él, trató de comunicarse con su madre, pero como la mujer se encontraba muy ocupada con la presentación que iba hacer en el congreso (además de acosar a un joven y apuesto protegido del profesor Matoi de cabellera azul) nunca atendió a ninguna de las llamadas de su hijo, siendo la contestadora de mensajes la única fuente que tuvo de su voz.

Cuando Kaneo fue regresado a su celda, el joven no solo tenía la moral baja sino también el valor, ya que todos demás ocupantes de la celda sabían que era un niño rico de mami.

Por su cuenta, Ryūko, Mako y Senketsu no la pasaban tan mal como su amigo. Ryūko ya había experimentado el arresto en ocasiones anteriores así que ya conocía la rutina de memoria. Si no agredía algún oficial, no habría problemas mayores, y estaría fuera por la mañana. Y Mako y Senketsu no tuvieron problemas para quedarse profundamente dormidos abrazados de uno del otro.

Fue hasta después de la media noche, cuando otro guardia apareció en aquellas deprimentes celdas, en busca de los tres amigos.

–¡Ustedes tres! –dijo el oficial abriendo cada una de las rejas que los detenía –. Ya pueden irse

–¿Qué? –soltaron Ryūko, Kaneo y Mako al unisonó y sin moverse de sus lugares, a pesar de que tenían horas deseando salir de ahí.

Pero ante la perspectiva de la libertad, Kaneo y Mako dejaron atrás la estupefacción y salieron corriendo de sus prisiones. Kaneo inició en el corredor entre las celdas, una danza de la victoria frente a los otros reclusos, que le devolvieron unas miradas irritadas.

–¿Pero, por qué? –insistió Ryūko saliendo de ultimo de su prisión y mirando inquisitivamente al oficial. Para los oídos de la chica, sonaba muy bueno para ser verdad.

–Vinieron por ustedes –le explicó el oficial con poca paciencia, empujándola para hacerla avanzar por el corredor –. Me sorprende las conexiones que tienen.

La chica se volvió inmediatamente y por instinto hacía el hombre de la placa, lista a responder ante la agresión, pero su amiga de cabellera castaña salvó la situación brincando delante de ella y sujetándola de las manos.

–¡Yay, son buenas noticias Ryūko -chan! –soltó Mako con alergia jalándola por el corredor con Senketsu fuertemente apretado con uno de sus brazos.

Los tres amigos fueron escoltados por el oficial por una red de corredores y puertas que los llevaría a lobby del edificio.

–¿Pero no hablamos a nadie más? –musitó Kaneo sin detener su marcha. Deseaba más que nada salir de ese lugar, y que quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible antes de que cambiaran de opinión.

–No es mi problema –dijo el oficial apresurándolos –. ¡Andando!

–Me preguntó quién habrá sido la persona que nos sacó de este embrollo –siguió preguntándose Kaneo al alcanzar las oficinas de la jefatura más próximas al lobby –. Habrá sido…

–¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! –se apresuró a callarlo Ryūko dándole un empujón con el hombro. Ella también había pensado en la posibilidad que su padre apareciera a resolver la situación; pero aún así por nada del mundo deseaba a volver a verlo –. Solo quiero regresar a casa de los Mankanshoku y tomar un baño cali….

Tanto sus palabras y pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron las puertas del lobby y se abrieron revelando a aquellos del otro lado. Junto a uno de los capitanes del precinto que resultaba ser el padre de Inumuta, se encontraba Kiryūin Satsuki y su sequito de ayudantes entrometidos. Kaneo y Mako también se paralizaron al verlos tan repentinamente, pero solo a Ryūko le hirvió la sangre de solo observarlos.

–¡Kiryūin Satsuki! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! –soltó la chica del mechón rojo amenazando a su rival con un dedo acusador.

–¡Te más respeto, Matoi! Satsuki-sama vino solo para ayudar a liberarlos –le gruñó Gamagōri con fuerza sin perder su postura digna–; esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirte ante ella ante tal favor.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

_¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una maldita broma!_

Ryūko rechinó los dientes en ira y frustración ya que no comprendía absolutamente nada de los que estaba sucediendo. _¿Por qué la ayudaban? ¿Acaso no fueron ellos lo que mandaron a los otros dos soquetes para iniciar un pleito? ¿No era su culpa que la hubiera arrestado en primer lugar? ¿A qué estaba jugando?_

–Eso es todo –le informó un oficial a Satsuki, entregándola un serie de papeles que ordenaban la liberación –. Solo firme aquí y todo listo.

El oficial asintió con la cabeza a su capitán, asegurándole que todo había quedado en orden. Favores eran favores, y conseguir uno de los Kiryūin era muy beneficioso. Por su parte el padre de Inumuta miró primero a la joven de cabellera larga y luego a la chica del mechón rojo preguntándose qué relación tenían la hija de una importante empresaria y una delincuente juvenil:

– ¿Ustedes se conocen?

–¡No! –respondió inmediatamente Ryūko.

–Sí –dijo a su vez Satsuki con calma.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron unas miradas, una con calma y la otra con rabia. Satsuki dio un paso hacia adelante tratando mentalmente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación, pero para su sorpresa Ryūko soltó un resoplido en resignación y continuó su camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la jefatura, ignorando completamente la presencia de Satsuki.

Los compañeros de consejo de Satsuki musitaron entre ellos algunas palabras ante el comportamiento malagradecido de Ryūko y el capital de policía solo masculló algo sobre los adolecentes; en cambio, Satsuki siguió con su vista a su imooto hasta que esta salió del edificio, ignorando cada uno de los comentarios.

Takarada Kaneo, a pesar de encontrarse consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo, dio unos pasos hacia Satsuki con la intención de agradecerle. No tenía idea de por qué les había ayudado a pesar de la rivalidad que había entre ellos, pero estaba muy agradecido por salir de ese agujero del demonio. Pero sus palabras se quedaron en sus labios, ya que cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la joven de cabellera larga y negra dio media vuelta ignorándolo por completo y, ante la vista incrédula de su sequito, siguió a Ryūko a la salida.

Del otro lado de la puerta.

–Demē –masculló Ryūko para sí mirando el cielo oscuro, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia seguía cayendo en una ligera brisa –. Sigue lloviendo.

Sin moverse de su lugar se maldijo a sí misma por no llevar consigo un paraguas.

Las puertas del la estación volvieron abrirse automáticamente para darle pasa a Satsuki. La recién llegada guardó silencio mientras mantenía su posición a un lado de Ryūko. Poco a poco, la chica del mechón rojo fue perdiendo la paciencia, lo que se reflejo en las venas de sus sienes, hasta el punto de volverse para gritarle una sarta de groserías a su rival, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Satsuki ofreciéndole un paraguas.

–Acompañe Matoi –le exigió la joven de cabellera larga con mucha seriedad al entregarle accesorio –. Necesito cambiar unas palabras contigo.

–¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, maldita! –le rugió Ryūko con furia. Satsuki solo le respondió sus insultos con una mirada fría, antes de marchar al parque contiguo a la jefatura de policía sin ninguna protección contra la inclemencia del clima que su gabardina negra–. ¡Oi! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo…? Hija de…

La chica del mechón rojo pataleó el suelo y alzó el puño en amenaza, pero Satsuki la ignoró olímpicamente mientras continuaba con su camino. Ryūko se maldijo para sus adentros por lo que estaba por hacer. Siguió a Satsuki como ella quería.

* * *

Originalmente este capítulo incluida la conversación de Ryuko y Satsuki, pero decidí quitarla y dejarla para la próxima y para también revelar al extraño acosador del vehículo que seguía a Satsuki.

A pesar que no es uno de mis mejores capitulo, quedo bastante decente.

Y bueno, de aquí las cosas no paran hasta… ya se imaginaran que.

No vemos el siguiente viernes.


	71. Muñeca

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Muñeca

Harime Nui empujó las puertas de entrada de la mansión con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, su cabelló rizado caía pesadamente a sus costado y sus ropas estaban desaliñadas por correr en la tormenta; pero en su ira y frustración, la chica había olvidado completamente tomar la limosina que la había llevado en primer lugar a Naniwa Kinman.

Se encontraba agotada, y casi sin aliento, cayó de cuclillas en el fino suelo que decoraba la entrada de su hogar. El cuerpo de Nui se sacudión en arcadas ante el furioso llanto que la dominó. Uno de sus puños inútilmente golpeaba el piso, que rápidamente se mojaba por la lluvia y lágrimas que escurrían del rostro de la joven.

Ella no podía creerlo.

Toda su vida había admirado y amado a su hermana mayor Kiryūin Satsuki, siempre había percibido algo en ella que admiraba y anhelaba, algo que le resultaba incansable. Satsuki era perfecta. Después de la madre de ambas, su oneechan era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, y el único defecto que podía encontrar en ella, era su actitud impasible que siempre manifestaba. Era como una muñeca de porcelana con la que siempre añoró jugar, pero nunca podía alcanzar en una enorme vitrina.

Esa fue la principal razón por la que Nui siempre buscó tener sus propias muñecas, aquellas que podría entretenerle por mucho tiempo. Por eso le parecía injusto que Satsuki se interpusiera en su camino de obtener la mejor de todas… Matoi Ryūko.

–¿Por qué… –masculló la rubia presionando su frente contra el frio piso del lobby – por qué nunca me deja ser feliz?

Otra dotación de lágrimas se escurrió por su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello enmarañado.

–¿Nui?

Al escuchar su nombre en una distintiva voz, la joven detuvo inmediatamente las convulsiones que agitaban su cuerpo. Casi como una masa amorfa sin forma y sin dignidad, Nui levantó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con la inconfundible silueta de su okaasan de pie junto a ella.

Kiryūin Ragyō vestía un camisón largo de seda que destacaba su figura y sobre sus hombros una ligera bata blanca que hacía juego. Su pierna desnuda se escapaba entre los pliegues de la tela y su pie descalzo era la parte de su cuerpo más cercana a su hija. Un rayo de luz que se coló por la puerta entre abierta logrando iluminar el rostro y cabeza de Ragyō, que habían permanecido ocultas por las sombras. La corta cabellera de la mujer aún reflejaba el peinado que había llevado todo el día y su rostro impecable contemplaba con indiferencia al bulto a sus pies en que había quedado reducida su hija menor.

–Okaasan… –murmuró Nui sin fuerza contemplando la fría mirada de su madre. Como si su cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica, la chica reptó por el piso completamente desesperada, hasta alcanzar la pierna de la mujer –. ¡Okaasan! –chilló desesperadamente abrazando con fuerza la extremidad de Ragyō.

Fue un largo minuto en el que su madre no dijo una palabra, incluso conservó su semblante áspero e impávido, como si la condición de su hija no le provocara la más mínima emoción.

–Nui… Nui –dijo finalmente la mujer dulcemente mientras sus dedos acariciaron los desfigurados rizos de la joven –. Sabes muy bien lo que te he dicho sobre llorar.

El aliento y respiración de Nui se detuvieron. Las lágrimas en sus ojos dejaron fluir por su fisionomía, que seguía contra la piel de la pierna de su madre. Casi como un autómata que no había logrado procesar la información, la chica movió su rostro para poder contemplar con sorpresa la delicada y casi imperceptible sonrisa de Ragyō.

–¿Okaasan?

–Te lo diré otra vez. Nui ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre llorar?

A pesar que el miedo comenzó a asomarse en los ojos de Nui, ella se negó a soltar la extremidad de su progenitora como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cuestión de segundo, trató de despertar a su cerebro y obtener esa pisca de información que necesitaba.

–¿Qué… qué la mujeres Kiryūin… nunca lloran? –respondió la niña con la voz entrecortada y la garganta seca.

Ragyō dobló su cuerpo para que su mano alcanzara con facilidad el mentón de su hija y lo alzara hasta que los ojos de ella quedaran frente a los suyos.

–Nunca por dinero, jamás por un amante y mucho menos por la muerte –con una delicadeza ajena a ella, Ragyō frotó sus dedos por la mejillas de Nui con gran cariño hasta apartarle cada una de las lágrimas restantes en su rostro –. Ahora, dile a tu okaasan que es lo que sucedió.

Nui lo dijo todo, desde el momento que supo de la existencia de la joven Matoi hasta lo sucedido en los vestidores del gimnasio de Naniwa Kinman; la chica trató de mantener con exagerado dramatismo su posición de víctima y las acciones de Satsuki como las de alguna terrible villana. Durante todo su monologo, Ragyō la contempló en silencio sin que su rostro expresara todo el mar de emociones que le provocaba aquel relato y lo pensamientos ocultos en su mente.

–Mi pequeña Nui –le dijo tiernamente la mujer mayor a su hija con increíble y falsa dulzura. La apretó contra su pecho, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su cabellera –. Como has sufrido mi linda muñequita.

Aunque la exagerada muestra de afecto de su madre le resultaba extraña, Nui no se negó a su consuelo y abrazos, y de buena gana se apretó más contra el cuerpo de la mujer permitiendo sentir el calor que este generaba.

–No ha sido nada justo para ti ¿verdad? –continuó Ragyō sujetando a su pequeña del rostro para forzarla a mirarla a los ojos –. Satsuki ha tenido el comportamiento más extraño en los últimos días y sus decisiones no han sido la correcta; por nada del mundo merece un premio por sus acciones.

–¿Okaasan? –masculló la joven rubia tratando de captar lo que trataba de decir su madre entre líneas.

–¿Qué te parece querida, si no aseguramos de que Satsuki no se atribuya privilegios que no se ha ganado?

* * *

En pequeño parque contiguo a la jefatura de policía que se encontraba sumergido casi totalmente por las sombras de la noche, las figuras de un grupo de jóvenes se podían identificar a pesar de la pesada capa de llovizna que caía sobre ellos. Justo en el centro de parque e iluminadas por uno de los pocos y casi moribundos faroles, se encontraban de pie Kiryūin Satsuki y Matoi Ryūko, la primera protegida solamente de las inclemencias del clima por su gabardina negra y la segunda contaba con un paraguas que la mantenía seca.

No muy lejos, refugiados bajo la copa de unos árboles, el ex comité disciplinario de Honnōji, Takarada Kaneo y Mankanshoku Mako observaban en silencio la interacción entre ambas jóvenes. Los seguidores de Satsuki estaban listo actuar ante la misma provocación, su deber era proteger su líder aún que fuera contra la misma hermana de esta. Por su parte, el joven pelirrojo continuaba confundido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzado a intuir algo raro en el comportamiento de la ex presidenta de Honnōji; mientras que la mente de Mako continuaba en las nubes y solo se dedicaba a acariciar levemente las orejas del peludo Senketsu.

Ryūko y Satsuki llevaban un par de minutos bajo la lluvia en completo silencio, tanto que el cabello y los hombros de la mayor estaban completamente empapados. Le resultaba difícil a la joven descifrar las palabras correctas para la situación. Estaba completamente consciente de que encabezaba la lista negra de la joven Matoi y después de lo que había pasado esa misma noche, la chica de mechón rojo le tendría mucha menos tolerancia que la de costumbre, la cual por sí ya era poca. No quería iniciar otra pelea con ella y no estaba segura de poder soportar otro rechazo como el que recibió al regresarle la bandera de su escuela.

Pero Ryūko era de otro pensar. Sus niveles de paciencia se encontraban muy bajos después de pasar parte de la noche encerrada en la cárcel y dejarla esperando en la lluvia no estaba ayudando. Finalmente, con las venas de sienes saltándole a causa del dolor de cabeza que sufría, soltó con ímpetu:

–¡¿Qué carajos quieres, Kiryūin?!

–Solo deseo hablar.

–Curioso, porque yo no quiero escucharte.

_Vaya manera de iniciar…_

–Tienes que saber… –intentó nuevamente Satsuki conservando la calma.

–¡No voy a escuchar! –bramó Ryūko tajantemente.

–Yo no fui….

–¡Te dije que te callaras!

Había tanta rabia y rencor en su voz que Satsuki desistió de tratar de llevar la conversación. Tal vez… lo mejor era dejarla que se desahogara…

–No tengo idea que estas planeando, Kiryūin –dijo a continuación Ryūko soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro –; pero no voy a confiar para nada en ti, ni en tu repentino cambio de actitud. ¡Mierda! ¡Con lo sucedió el día de hoy puedo darme cuenta que eres una maldita cabrona de dos caras!

Satsuki no buscaba eso. No quería generar esa imagen nuevamente a Ryūko y no era tan fuerte para soportar otra vez su odio. La chica de cabellera negra y larga pudo captar en la mirada, el lenguaje corporal y expresión de su imooto su profundo desprecio que sentía hacia ella, y ante eso, no tenía palabras, ni defensa que la protegieran de tan terrible dolor. Había obrado mal, ahora lo veía; el alcance de sus acciones había sido tan extenso que el karma le estaba cobrando a su corazón.

La joven se cuestionó seriamente la posibilidad de retirarse, antes de que resultara aún más lastimada.

–La verdad no me importa lo que pienses de mí –Satsuki mintió al buscar la palabras adecuadas para apresurar la situación y salir de ella –. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero lo que no voy a permitir que se me adjudiquen actos que no llevé a cabo.

–¡Cómo si fueras una santa! –le espetó Ryūko indignada con la palabras e insistencia de su rival. No entendía por qué tanta insistencia de Kiryūin por justificarse. _Era una maldita desgraciada hija de puta, ¡Que otra explicación necesitaba! _–_. _Tienes mucha cola que te pise Kiryūin.

–Tú también, Matoi.

–¡¿Qué putas madres es lo quieres decir con eso?!

–Yo no ordené este golpe contra ti. Esto fue acto completamente independiente de Ōgure Maiko.

–¡¿Qué?!

Satsuki dio un respiro. Había captado su atención, probablemente era su última oportunidad.

–Ella engañó a Hakodate Omiko y a Fukuroda Takaharu para que te atacaran supuestamente por mis órdenes. Pero no fue así. Ella planeó todo esto solo para iniciar otro enfrentamiento entre nosotras.

Fue un enigma para Satsuki lo que sucedía en ese momento en la mente de su imooto. Ryūko quedo paralizada y su expresión se esfumó de su rostro en cuestión de segundos; pero prácticamente en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, explotó:

–¡Esa maldita hija de puta! ¡No le fue suficiente engáñame una vez! ¡Demē, juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima…! ¡Espera un momento, Kiryūin! ¿Por qué ella haría eso?

–Mmm… –musitó Satsuki sin esperarse esa pregunta.

–¿Por qué Maiko incitaría un enfrentamiento entre nosotras? –insistió Ryūko preguntándose que más había detrás de todo eso –. ¿Qué carajo obtendría ella de eso?

Satsuki se quedo sin palabras. Sabía que Ryūko era una chica impulsiva pero no se imaginaba que pudiera analizar tan profundamente las situaciones. Parecía pero no era nada tonta. Satsuki esperaba que su sorpresa no se expresara en su rostro, ya que la mirada inquisitiva que le arrojó su imooto le indicaba que estaba sospechando de ella. Requería decirle algo pronto que no la comprometiera, ya que no podía revelar aún la verdad, sin soltar el hecho de que eran hermanas.

–Eso tendré que preguntárselo en persona cuando resuelva mis asuntos pendientes con ella –dijo finalmente la joven de cabellera larga fingiendo indiferencia.

Ryūko frunció el seño dudando en las palabras de su rival.

–¿Y cómo sé que todo esto no fue planeado por ti? –soltó la joven de mechón, asertivamente –. ¿La trampa, el engaño? Ya una vez Maiko hizo tu trabajo sucio para tenderme una maldita trampa. ¿Por qué carajos debería creerte ahora?

Satsuki dio otro suspiro y lo meditó.

–No, no tienes razones para confiar en mí.

Las cejas de Ryūko se alzaban en duda.

–No me gusta que comenten actos a mi nombre sin mi autorización –explicó Satsuki actuando en su seriedad y frialdad –, es por eso que tomó la completa responsabilidad. Pagaré todos los daños causados al salón karaoke y he arreglado con las autoridades para que este asunto desparezca de tu expediente y en el de tus amigos.

La chica del mechón rojo dio un respingo, pero antes de que pudiera interrumpirla, Satsuki agregó:

–No espero, ni busco tu gratitud. Sin darme cuenta, he actuado justamente como una persona que más odio y eso ha traído terribles consecuencias para mí. Solo hago lo que me parece justo.

Un curioso silencio se originó entre las dos. Satsuki pudo apreciar en la mirada de Ryūko algo más que su odio y rencor… algo mucho más profundo.

–Pero no te mentía cuando dije que me parecía que tus habilidades son sorprendentes –continuó la joven ex presidenta – y más al verte en la competencia de hoy. Eres una poderosa rival y te respeto por eso. Tal vez nunca aceptes mis disculpas por cualquier daño que te provoque y probablemente no te las vuelva a ofrecer, pero no veo porque debamos arrojarnos al cuello de la otra con tal solo vernos.

Ryūko continuó callada, pero con la mirada clavada en su rival.

–Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir –dijo de ultimo Satsuki dando media vuelta para dirigirse a sus compañeros de consejo –. Sayonara, Matoi.

Aunque le dolía dejar la conversación de esa manera, Satsuki no tenía otra alternativa. Debía de estar agradecida que había logrado contener la situación que había provocado Ōgure Maiko sin mayores consecuencias. Aceptando la situación, la joven de cabellera larga y negra, dio unos pasos para alejarse (al menos por tiempo) de su pequeña hermana menor.

–¡Kiryūin!

Satsuki se volvió al escuchar que la llamaban, y casi inmediatamente tuvo que atajar en aire el paraguas que le había entregado a su imooto. Ryūko se lo había arrojado sin señales de violencia. La joven ex presidenta alzó la vista y se topó con una picara sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana que comenzaba a empaparse por la lluvia.

–Una estirada como tú, tal vez lo necesite más que yo –dijo la chica del mechón rojo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sin decir otra palabra o cambiar su sonrisa, Ryūko dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del parque. Mako la alcanzó casi inmediatamente, seguida de cerca por Takarada, quien lloriqueaba algo con referente a perder su única protección contra el clima.

Satsuki la observó alejarse, mientras abría el paraguas y se cubría de la lluvia. Sus compañeros de consejo y su fiel mayordomo se aproximaron a ella en silencio, guardando cada uno sus opiniones para sus adentros.

–Ryūko –susurró Satsuki cuando la silueta de su imooto y amigos desapareció por la oscura calle.

* * *

A una distancia cuidadosamente calculada para no ser detectados, un vehículo de lujo color negro se ocultaba perfectamente entre la espesa lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche; pero para sus pasajeros, no resultaba nada difícil poder presenciar todo lo que sucedía al otro lado de la calle. El mayordomo Kuroido Takiji, se había asegurado de no perder el vehículo de la joven Satsuki a pesar de sus intentos. Por nada del mundo podía fallarle a su señora.

–¡No puedo creer que Satsuki hiciera eso! –se quejo Nui mirando por la ventanilla y pataleando como una niña pequeña.

En cambio su madre conservaba la calma en el asiento contiguo, cómodamente sentada en su puesto y con una copa media llena en sus manos.

–¡Que coraje! –agregó Nui arrojándose sobre el asiento y dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ragyō –. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! –agregó haciendo un puchero como si fuera una infante malcriada.

–Tranquila – le ordenó Ragyō con calma acariciando suavemente los risos de su hija menor –. ¿Qué es lo que siempre te he dicho?

–¿No usar rímel negro con un labial rojo? –comentó la niña con duda.

–Sí ¿Y?

–¿Qué se puede perder una batalla, pero ganar la guerra?

–Exacto, querida –Ragyō le regaló una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa –. Satsuki no se ha comportado adecuadamente como para merecer un premio. Así que… ¿Qué te parece si no aseguramos de que tu querida oneechan no se quede con tu nueva muñeca?

Era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Nui no pudo controlar y contener la sonrisa de su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos. _Sabía que podía contar con su okaasan, ella siempre la entendería. _

–¡Okaasan o ai shiteru! –declaró la joven rubia arrojando su brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

–Y yo a ti, mi pequeña muñequita –dijo la mujer madura frotando con delicadeza la espalda de su hija, mentalizando un maquiavélico plan –. Ahora querida, has todo lo que digo y te aseguro que te llevaras una maravillosa sorpresa, porque no hay nada más que desee en este momento que conocer en persona a tu querida Matoi Ryūko.

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaaaannnnnnn!

Como dije, eso sigue hasta el clímax, así que no esperen un capitulo de relleno para la siguiente.

Voy a tratar de evitar capítulos y situaciones de relleno porque me parece que estaban volviendo monótona la historia, así que quiero hacer cambio y ser un poco más directa. No habrá cambios en la trama.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos y por favor compartan.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	72. Ingenua

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Ingenua

Matoi Ryūko miró por última vez la dirección en el papel en sus manos, antes de alzar su vista al enorme edifico frente a ella. El edifico CEO de REVOCs era mucho más impresionante de lo que se imaginaba. Era una gigantesca estructura de acero y cristal que cuyos pisos más altos fácilmente se perdían en el cielo azul. Toda una edificación moderna y tecnológica, donde combinaba la belleza con el futuro.

–Me lo imaginaba de otra manera –comentó Ryūko para sí sin interés, mientras atravesaba las jardineras previas a la entrada del rascacielos.

Las puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron de par en par, para dejarla pasar al impresionante lobby donde se podía apreciar la estructura principal de la construcción en una bóveda retorcida de enormes y pesadas bigas.

La chica del mechón rojo miró a sus alrededores buscando a la persona en peculiar con la que iba encontrarse ese día, pero le resultaba imposible ya que no tenía idea como era su aspecto.

Unos días después de su extraña noche en el salón karaoke, la vida de Ryūko había retornado nuevamente a la normalidad que ella estaba acostumbrada: Kinagase Kinue y Mikisugi Aikurō regresaron del congreso científico a los departamentos de la universidad con una gran dotación de recuerdos y regalos para todos, la joven mujer estaba muy animada a pesar de seguir enfadada con el padre de Ryūko y su hermano Tsumugu; y Mikisugi actuaba tan depresivo que por los día siguiente no molesto ni por una sola vez a Ryūko, lo cual la chica agradeció enormemente.

En cuanto al otro habitante del departamento, Senketsu, aumentó de peso después de comer toda una bolsa de zanahorias bebes que dejo descuidadamente Kinue en el piso, por lo que la joven del mechón rojo tuvo que poner a su mascota a dieta.

Las clases en Naniwa Kinman regresaron a la normalidad ya una vez finalizado el evento deportivo y Ryūko podía respirar la calma de saber que nunca nadie más la volvería molestar al respecto. Además su reputación y posición en la cadena alimenticia de la escuela nunca había estado tan arriba. Mankanshoku Mako fue de nuevo elegida como un miembro suplente en el equipo de tenis, y respetando el trato con Matoi, las chicas del equipo no descargaron la ira de su derrota sobre la chica de cabellera castaña.

Al igual, que Kinue y Aikurō, Takarada Hina había regresado a Osaka completamente renovada y satisfecha con el trabajo que había realizado su hijo durante el evento deportivo y la propaganda que realizó. Kaneo decidió que sería mejor ocultar a su progenitora toda la verdad sobre la noche que paso en la cárcel, y la ayuda que había brindado Kiryūin Satsuki para liberarlo.

La jefa del grupo Takarada también estaba muy feliz con los resultados del congreso científico, donde su marca obtuvo una nueva categoría al ser un producto inteligente, ecológico y de la mejor calidad, y con ello ganando varios premios como la mejor invención de la presentación.

A pesar de su éxito, Matoi Isshin no tenía nada porque celebrar, sus dos hijas seguían sin dirigirle la palaba, Kinue lo trataba solamente en lo profesional y había abandonado muchas sus labores hogareñas en la mansión Matoi; aunque no lo decía, podía sentir que Kinagase Tsumugu también está resentido con él, debido a que sus actos había provocado un roce entre él y su oneechan. Y para el colmo, el humor deprimente de Aikurō no era el mejor apoyo contra sus problemas. El profesor, nuevamente se volvió un ermitaño en su propio hogar, y poco a poco, su aspecto fue deteriorando.

Los días continuaron con tal monotonía, que comenzaba a aburrir incluso a Ryūko; fue cuando, una semana después de los sucesos en el salón karaoke cuando la chica del mechón rojo recibió un misterioso mensaje. Un tal Nagita Shinjirō le había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta de su departamento, donde le explicaba que requería urgentemente de su ayuda. El desconocido parecía haber presenciado su participación en el festival Yosegaki Himonau que se realizó en primavera y en el evento deportivo de Naniwa Kinman, y le aseguraba estar impresionado con habilidades y le aseguraba que era la única persona que le podía ayudar a descifrar un complot que tramaba el grupo Kiryūin. A cambio le entregaría información crítica que podía ser de su interés.

Aunque en la nota se podía advertir la desesperación de su autor, Ryūko la descartó automáticamente sin ponerle el menor interés. La verdad, la chica estaba harta de Kiryūin Satsuki, su maniática hermana, su grupo idiota de seguidores y su escuela, por lo cual no tenía la menor curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba tal complot, aunque una parte muy profunda de ella tenía un poco de curiosidad.

Ryūko pensó que no volvería a saber nada más del tal Nagita Shinjirō, pero descubrió con desagrado el día siguiente en su casillero para sus zapatos en la preparatoria, otra nota del susodicho chico insistiendo sobre el tema. Las peticiones no terminaron ahí, encontró otra en su pupitre, en su almuerzo, pegada en la espalda de Mako y por alguna que había llegado de misteriosa manera dentro de su estuche de acero donde solía cargar sus espadas.

Las secretas notas le estaban comenzando a causar muchos problemas cuando sus compañeros y amigos comenzaron a sospechar que se trataban de algún admirador secreto. Eso le sacó algunos colores a Ryūko, además de algunas palabrotas que acompañaron a su arranque rabioso mientras destruía cada una de las notas en miles de pedazos.

–Creo que debería hacer caso a su petición –le dijo Kaneo una vez que dejo de burlarse de su amiga, cuando esta le explicó furiosa el verdadero contenidos de las cartas –. ¿No hace unos días quería saber exactamente que traía esa tipa contigo?

–Debe de estar muy desesperado para buscar la ayuda de Ryūko-chan –fue la opinión de Mako mostrándose como siempre compasiva –. ¿No siempre Ryūko-chan ayuda al que se lo pide?

Después de meditarlo varias horas y encontrar un par de notas más en su camino, finalmente Ryūko sucumbió a la presión y decidió ayudar al chico en apuros, aunque en realidad no quería verse involucrada en problemas ajenos.

Según lo que especificaban las notas que había estado evadiendo, su misterioso solicitante la vería junto a las cuatro en punto dentro del lobby del edificio de REVOCs. Mientras Ryūko se sentía algo impresionada por la majestuosidad del lugar, esperaba que su pequeña incursión no la llevara a encontrarse con alguna de las hermanas Kiryūin.

La chica del mechón rojo desistió de deambular por el lobby del edificó sin saber a quien esperaba, cuando sus pasos comenzaron a interponerse en el camino de los empleados que comenzaban a dejar sus puestos de trabajo. A pesar de que había otros visitantes en el lugar, estos trabajadores le dirigieron a la chica una mirada desdeñosa que la hizo sentirse no bienvenida. Probablemente su aspecto, que consistía unos simples pantalones y una blusa blanca, no era atuendo adecuado con la inmaculada imagen de la empresa.

Prefiriendo alejarse de las mirada, la chica buscó un lugar en un leve rinconcito del lobby, donde una vacía sala de estar ofrecía asiento a los visitantes. Ryūko comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta y en su mente se figuró la idea de que todo probablemente había sido una estúpida broma en la que había caído como siempre.

–¿Matoi Ryūko? –escuchó repentinamente que alguien la llamaba, cuando comenzaba a debatirse si debía marcharse del lugar.

–¿Oi?

–¿Eres acaso Maoti Ryūko? –insistió la voz detrás de ella casi inaudible, haciendo difícil identificar su tono. La chica del mechón rojo asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de volverse sobre su hombro para ver directamente a la misteriosa persona –. ¡No te des la vuelta! –le gruñó este sin alzar mucho la voz –. Es mejor que nadie nos vea hablando, podría ser comprometedor.

A pesar de la advertencia, Ryūko no pudo evitar la curiosidad de mirar sobre su hombro a la persona que estaba a espaldas de ella: era una figura menuda cubierta casi completamente por una hoodie y unas gafas oscuras.

–¿Eres Nagita Shinjirō? –le preguntó la chica sin poder apreciar el rostro del joven.

–Efectivamente, Matoi –dijo el chico en voz baja –. Yo fui el que te dejo todas esas notas pidiéndote ayuda.

–Eso es lo que no entiendo –continuó Ryūko intrigada –. ¿Ayuda? ¿Con que? Y ¿por qué yo?

–¿Por qué tú? –repitió Nagita casi en burla –. No hay nadie mejor que tú. Como te lo dije en mis notas, eres la persona indicada para esta tarea; estuve siguiendo de cerca todos tus logros en el evento deportivo y en el festival Yosegaki Himonau, y me dejaron maravillado tus capacidades.

–¡¿Eres una clase de pervertido?! –soltó Ryūko a punto de volverse, pero Nagita la detuvo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a sus labios.

–¡Urusai! –exclamó el chico llamando la atención de varios empleados y guardias –. No deben escucharnos. Esta es una misión secreta y dejara de serlo si sigues gritando de esa manera.

Esperaron hasta que la repentina atención y curiosidad desapareciera en los guardias del lobby antes de continuar con su charla.

–La verdadera razón de mi interés en ti, Matoi –continuó Nagita –, es que eres la única persona que se atreve a enfrentar a las Kiryūin. Nadie más lo hace, todo mundo les teme –el chico dio un profundo respiro antes de seguir con su explicación –: en realidad, yo soy un alumno de la academia Honnōji, presidente del periódico escolar; a pesar de las desigualdades en la escuela, estaba feliz con mi puesto y me sentía parte de algo. Eso fue hasta que en una de mis investigaciones sobre la relación entre la preparatoria y grupo REVOCs para un artículo que estaba preparando, me topé con una terrible información que me aterró. ¡La escuela es una completa pantalla! –agregó casi horrorizado –. Hay un plan siniestro en el trasfondo en que usan a los estudiantes como simple imagen para la publicidad en sus líneas de ropa. En realidad no hay educación en la academia Honnōji y los únicos que terminan con meritos, son aquellos hijos inversionistas de la compañía, que pagaran de la misma manera su entrada a la universidad. ¡Los estudiantes comunes no son más que carne de cañón desechable!

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –dio Ryūko mirándolo de soslayo.

–Hace poco me puse en contacto con el editor de una importante revista y está muy interesado en mi descubrimiento, pero las pruebas que tengo hasta ahora no son suficientes. Requiero de datos e informes oficiales de REVOC para que puedan publicar mi nota y que todos se enteren de la verdad detrás de la academia Honnōji. Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y es donde requiero tu ayuda, Matoi. Necesito a una persona de tus capacidades para introducirse en una de las oficinas de los ejecutivos más altos de la empresa y que obtengas algunos informes que prueben mis palabras…

–¡Espera un momento! –soltó Ryūko sospechando –. ¡¿Quieres que robe información privada de una empresa?!

–Es por un bien mayor –dijo el chico alarmado pero conservando el tono bajo –. La única forma de mejorar las condiciones de la academia…

–¿Y que yo obtendría de todo esto?

–Esperabas que no tuviera algo que dar a cambio ¿verdad?

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, volvió su rostro para evitar que Nagita, a su espalda, la viera.

–Durante mis investigaciones en Honnōji me topé con información muy privada e importante de Kiryūin Satsuki. Estoy dispuesto a intercambiarla por lo que consigas en las oficinas.

La chica de mechón rojo no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar eso. Aunque quería dejar atrás todo sus problemas y la desagradable presencia de la ex presidenta de Honnōji, Ryūko no podía evitar sentir la curiosidad de que traía la joven de cabellera negra entre manos y por que repentinamente su cambio de actitud, especialmente hacia ella. _Si de nuevo existía el riesgo de una amenaza, prefería estar preparada._

–De acuerdo –dijo la chica aceptando la proposición –, pero si accedo a hacer tal cosa ¿Cómo maldita sea voy a saber qué es lo que necesitas para tu publicación? –agregó la chica descubriendo un defecto en el plan de Nagita. Ryūko era de rápido y ágil pensamiento, pero el solo rumiar en tener que leer papelerías para encontrar la información adecuada, hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

–¡Eso ya lo tengo resuelto! –contestó el chico de la hoodie señalado por uno de los costados de Ryūko, una de las paredes más alejadas del lobby –. ¿Ves aquel elevador que se encuentra al fondo de la habitación? Bien, ese conduce directamente a una de las oficinas de los directivos. Estuve investigando a esta persona en particular y descubrí su rutina de trabajo, justamente en este momento se encuentra en su hora de comida y no regresara hasta en cuarenta cinco minutos más. Esto nos da suficiente tiempo para que entres al elevador, te conduzca a su oficina, y una vez ahí, tomes cualquier papel que veas en su escritorio; este empleado es el encargado de las relaciones con Honnōji, así que cualquier archivo que tenga nos será útil.

–¿Y como se supone que voy a pasar primero a los guardias?

A su vez la chica señaló a los empleados de seguridad que seguían observando a ambos jóvenes con sospecha.

–Ya pensé en eso –dijo Nagita –. Yo seré tu distracción. Iré primero, provocaré una revuelta que atraiga la atención de todo los que pueda; tú Matoi, aprovecharas la oportunidad para colarte en el elevador e ir a la oficina. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás? ¿Me ayudaras con esto?

Antes de darle su respuesta definitiva, la chica trató de hacer contacto visual con el joven, pero este seguí ocultando su rostro detrás de su capucha y gafas; luego Ryūko se volvió al objetivo, el elevador protegido por un grupo de guardias que rondaban por todo el lobby. Lograr lo que pedía Nagita era todo un reto… y eso lo hacía interesante. La joven del mechón rojo dejo a un lado lo que podía obtener si lo lograba o lo que ayudaría al chico que estaba sentado a su lado; en la mente Ryūko solo quedo el desafío, el lograr algo arriesgado e imposible… y eso le fascinaba.

_Maldición, había estado muy aburrida los últimas días._

–Dalo por hecho –aceptó la joven guiñando uno de sus ojo a Nagita.

En un principio, lo difícil resultó quitar las miradas vigilantes de los guardias sobre Ryūko. Ella debía estar lo más cerca posible del elevador en el momento que Nagita llevara a cabo su acto de distracción, pero los hombres de la seguridad parecían estar sospechando de ellos, ya que a pesar de que Ryūko trató de verse lo más inocente posible, estos la seguía a pie o con la mirada, si perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

Un par de guardias estaban por detener sus avances, cuando finalmente Nagita llevó a cabo su maniobra. El joven se paró desafiante en el centro del lobby del edificio con un megáfono en las manos, antes de comenzar a soltar una sarta de gritos y blasfemias contra de REVOCs, la mayoría muy ridículas para resultar maliciosas; pero cumplió con objetivo, ya que todos los guardias y empleados fijaron toda su atención en él. Un par de guardias se aproximaron al chico para hacerlo callar de inmediato, pero lo que no esperaba es que el este comenzara a correr por todo el lobby mientras seguía vociferando frases incompletas por el megáfono.

En menos de un minuto, todos los guardias del lobby abandonaron sus posiciones para apoyar la persecución del joven revoltoso. Ryūko aprovechó esto para escurrirse hasta el elevador de cristal que la llevaría a su objetivo. Dentro, tal como lo había dicho Nagita, la joven pudo encontrar un único botón para subir y bajar. Cuando lo presionó, las puertas dobles de cristal se cerraron justo en el momento en que los guardias sujetaban a Nagita contra el suelo y el joven gritaba sobre brutalidad contra la prensa.

El aparato subió sin detenerse en alguna escala. Ryūko se sentía algo nerviosa y su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación. Cuando las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir al alcanzar su destino, la chica dio un leve respingo por lo excitados que se encontraban sus sentidos.

Llegó a un recibidor muy amplio donde se podía ver una elegante salita de estar y un escritorio junto a unas puertas entre abiertas de madera. Era un espacio abierto y las mayorías de las paredes al exterior eran de cristales, por lo los cuales se podía apreciar la gigantesca ciudad a los pies del edificio. La sala estaba decorada finamente con jarrones llenos de retoños y flores, por lo cual Ryūko se llevó inmediatamente las manos sobre su boca y nariz para evitar inhalar por casualidad algo de polen. No quería que una alergia arruinara su misión.

Lo oficina esta desolada.

Con cuidado, la chica se aproximó al escritorio y descubrió horrorizada que no había ningún papel sobre su superficie. Trató de abrir los cajones, pero estos estaban cerrados con llave.

–Temē –maldijo la chica para sus adentros. _Debió haberlos imaginado_. La información de Nagita era errónea, pero esa siempre fue una gran probabilidad, ya que si el joven hubiera podido entrar en esa oficina por su cuenta para saber toda su organización, no hubiera necesitado a Ryūko desde un principio.

La chica pasó su vista por todo el cuarto buscando algo que se le hubiera escapado o que funcionara a su propósito; hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las puertas entre abiertas de la ofician contigua _¿Qué tal si la oficina que debía inspeccionar desde un principio, era la que esta de otro lado?_

Evitando no hacer algún ruido delator, Ryūko se asomó atreves de la puertas entreabiertas con cuidado. La oficina también parecía encontrarse desolada. El estilo del lugar era muy similar a la habitación anterior, muy elegante, decorada con arte y flores en su esplendor, y una excelente vista a la ciudad fuera del edificio de REVOCs.

La chica del mechón rojo se adentró lentamente, escudriñando cada rincón de la habitación con la vista, hasta finalmente captó el gigantesco escritorio al final de la habitación. Sobre su superficie había una gran cantidad de papeles que podían servir a su objetivo.

–Sí –musitó Ryūko corriendo hasta este.

Entonces las puertas de la habitación se cerraron de golpe. Ryūko dio un brincó y se volvió inmediatamente para encontrar junto a las puertas a una mujer de color manuda y baja estatura, cerrando el cuarto con llave. La desconocida vestía una uniforme muy formal y sus gafas impedían que la chica del mechón rojo distinguiera sus ojos.

–Bienvenida –dijo una vos detrás de Ryūko provocando que esta volviera a brincar de la sorpresa. Esta no provenía de la mujer frente a ella.

Junto al escritorio, había una cómoda silla rotaria, que giró sobre sí misma para revelar a su ocupante. La chica quedó cara a cara con Kiryūin Ragyō, la mujer que había visto en algún artículo o noticia indicado por Kaneo con cizaña, lo que le permitió reconocerla de inmediato. Nunca le había puesto atención al aspecto de la mujer con anterioridad, pero en ese momento que esta frente la una a la otra, había algo en su mirada, en su fría sonrisa e impasible expresión, que la atemorizó.

Ryūko sintió miedo… mucho miedo.

* * *

Como dije, esto sigue hasta el clímax.

Gracias por leer, los comentarios son bienvenidos y por favor compartan.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	73. World's best Mom

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

World's best Mom

En aquella fina habitación se encontraba Matoi Ryūko atrapada con la misma Kiryūin Ragyō, madre de su acérrima rival, Kiryūin Satsuki, y competidora comercial de su padre y amigos. La mujer madura contemplaba a la chica desde su posición como reina ante el imperio a sus pies, examinando con su mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ryūko se habría sentido algo perturbada con ese intenso escrutinio pero estaba completamente sorprendida con la repentina aparición de la mujer, como para percatarse de ello.

–¿Qué? –fue lo primero que se escapó de los labios de la chica al despabilarse su cerebro.

–Es un gusto finalmente volver a verte Ryūko –dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio con una enorme y perturbadora sonrisa.

La mujer no parecía molesta con su presencia, en realidad parecía que lo disfrutaba completamente la llegada de la chica a su oficina; como si esta hubiera concertado una cita previamente. Mientras Ryūko seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando:

–¡¿Qué?!

–Por un momento pensé que no acudirías a nuestra pequeña reunión –Ragyō continuó con calma ignorando las reacciones de la joven frente a ella –, pero me alegra que Nui no estuviera equivocada contigo.

Entre más continuaba la chica del mechón rojo en esa oficina, más le extrañaba el raro comportamiento de ambas mujeres que la mantenían prisionera. Su vista saltó de Ragyō a Hōōmaru Rei quien resguardaba la puerta, para regresar de nuevo a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

–¡¿De qué carajo está hablando?! –soltó Ryūko ya desesperada al no comprender lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Reunión? ¿De qué reunión estaba hablando?_

–No permito esa clase de vocabulario jovencita –la regañó la mujer madura cambiando su tono dulce de voz por uno más asertivo –. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a responder de esa manera, me habría asegurado que primero te pusieran un bozal –Ragyō se levantó de su asiento en lo que su asistente reía por debajo del comentario de su jefa. En cambio, la joven del mechón rojo se sonrojo terriblemente –. Pero tal vez debí a verlo predicho al saber que sería visitada por Matoi Ryūko.

Ragyō se puso de pie ceremoniosamente para darle la vuelta a su escritorio y quedar cara a cara con la joven de cabellera morena. Mientras que esta, no pudo sentirse insignificante con su intensa mirada y su altura.

–¡Temē! –maldijo Ryūko desespera, retando con la mirada a la mujer que se aproximaba a ella–. ¿De qué habla? ¿Cómo es posible que supiera que estaría aquí?

–No voy a repetirlo otra vez –le informó Ragyō perdiendo la paciencia y soltando un manotazo sobre la superficie de su escritorio –. ¡Controla esa boca! – la mujer se alzó tan alta era y tomando una postura intimidante –. ¡Y por supuesto que sabía que vendrías! Nada pasa en mi edificio sin que yo lo sepa.

Ryūko solía enfrentar gente mucho mayor que ella, en peso y tamaño, adultos o jóvenes; ella no hacía diferencia y nunca se había sentido amedrentada por nadie, con excepción a como se sentía en ese momento frente a la matriarca de las Kiryūin. Había algo en su ser, su postura, sus intensos ojos, su lenguaje corporal e inclusive la fragancia que despedida su cuerpo, provocaba que la joven flaquera como nunca en su vida. No podía entender que le estaba sucediendo.

–Entonces… –balbuceó la chica dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero sin apartar los ojos de la mujer – ¿sabían cuales eran los planes de Nagita? ¿Todo esto fue una trampa para atraparnos?

Ragyō soltó una carcajada… una estrepitosa y casi malévola carcajada. Sin parar de reiré se aproximó aún más a la joven morena hasta quedar completamente frente a ella.

–Mi pequeña Ryūko –dijo Ragyō una vez que terminó de reírse de ella. La mujer se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la joven –, por supuesto que esto es una trampa y desde un principio estaba enterada de los planes de Nagita… porque todo fue mi idea.

Ryūko no creyó sus palabras y estaba por sentenciarlo, cuando escuchó detrás de ella la cerradura puerta de la oficina luchar contra la llave que intentaba abrirla. La chica se volvió en el momento justo en el que Hōōmaru abría de par en par las puertas para dar paso a una menuda figura que esperaba del otro lado. Por la hoodie que cubría su cabeza y las gafas sobre sus ojos, Ryūko se percató que se trataba del joven que había solicitado su ayuda en un principio.

–¿Nagita?

Pero… había algo extraño él. Probablemente porque se encontraba solo y entraba a la habitación por su voluntad, en lugar de ser arrastrado por los guardias que lo habrían aprendido en el lobby. Nagita avanzó hacia adelante con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus manos sujetando la tela sobre su cabeza.

–¡Ta-da! –soltó Nui quitándose de un solo tirón las gafas oscuras y la capucha que ocultaban su identidad –. ¡Lamento decepcionarte Ryūko-chan! ¿O tal vez es más una agradable sorpresa?

En realidad, fue una desagradable para Ryūko el saber que nuevamente fue engañada._ ¡Había sido Harime!... ¡Había sido Harime todo ese tiempo!_

–¡Harime Nui! –gruñó la chica apretando los dientes y lanzándole una mirada llena de odio.

–Matoi Ryūko –llamó Ragyō a la joven captando su atención de la menor de sus hijas –, cuando mi querida nena Nui me informó de su interés en ti, vi como mi prioridad y obligación el concertar esta reunión para que discutamos unos asuntos que nos conciernan a las tres –agregó la mujer recuperando su tono cordial y autoritario –. Pero igualmente, estaba al corriente que no acudirías a una cordial invitación…

La chica solo escuchó las palabras a medias, ya que miraba ansiosamente sobre su hombro. Con Harime Nui frente a ella, Kiryūin Ragyō detrás y los arreglos florales que decoraban la habitación que impedían una graciosa huida, Ryūko se sentía rodeada y atrapada.

–Fue por eso que okaasan tuvo que planear todo este engaño para convencerte en venir –explicó Nui quitándose la hoodie de los hombros, revelando el blusón rosa que llevaba debajo –. ¡¿No es grandioso?! –dio varios giros en lo que se adentraba en la habitación y se acercaba a Ryūko –. Ahora conocerás a mi madre y ella a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

De un solo brinco, Nui lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la chica del mechón rojo, atrapándola por completo. Para ser una jovencita tan pequeña, resultaba ser consternadoramente fuerte por el asfixiante apretón que ejercía en la cintura y brazos de Ryūko.

–¡Suéltame, maldita!

–Ya te había advertido que ese vocabulario no es aceptable en mi presencia –insistió Ragyō endureciendo por segunda vez su tono. La mujer continuó sus avances aprovechando que la atención de la chica morena estaba enfocada en la rubia. Sus manos finalmente alcanzaron la espalda de Ryūko, como punto de partida a la cabeza de esta –. Tu cabellera es preciosa y brillante, y tu piel muy suave –agregó pasando delicadamente sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de la chica del mechón rojo, mientras que con su otra mano acarició su mentón –. Tenías completamente razón, Nui.

–Oui, mama – asintió la rubia apretando fuertemente los brazos de Ryūko.

La chica del mechón rojo podía sentir como se queda sin aire por el fuerte agarre y por la embarazosa de la situación. Dos completas extrañas que eran de su total desagrado la estaban tocando, y Ryūko realmente le molestaba que desconocido le pusieran las manos encima, pero esas dos eran el colmo.

–¡Quítenme las manos de encima par de depravadas enfermas! –bramó Ryūko desesperada tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de madre e hija. No podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación. _Tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla. _

Después de unos vergonzosos minutos de forcejeo, donde Ragyō aprovecharon para examinar a Ryūko de cerca, finalmente, la joven se pudo liberar de agarre que la tenía acalorada y roja como un tomate. La chica se tambaleó un poco, lo que provocó que chocara su espalda contra un jarrón decorativo lleno de flores y este cayera al piso, derramando su contenido por el suelo. Ryūko saltó inmediatamente a un lado maldiciendo por debajo.

La mujer madura se dio cuenta de su reacción.

–Y también sobre su temperamento –soltó Ragyō maravillada y con una sonrisa malévola –; cuanta energía… cuanta furia –continuó la mujer regresando al asiento detrás del su escritorio. Su asistente no perdió ni un segundo en ocupar su lugar junto a ella, como su mano derecha –. Has crecido mucho en estos años y te has desarrollado… de una manera muy interesante, mi Ryūko.

–¡No me llamas así! –rugió la chica completamente sonrojada, principalmente por la ira e impotencia –. ¡No soy su Ryūko! ¡Y no hables como si me conocieras!

–Eres una jovencita tan llena de vida e increíblemente ingenua –se burló Ragyō negando con la cabeza –. Por supuesto que sé quién eres… sé mucho más de ti que tú misma.

La mujer tendió su mano exigente a su asistente, quien no perdió un segundo en depositar en ellas y folder de archivos. Ragyō lo abrió frente a sus ojos y comenzó a recorrer hoja por hoja sin decir nada en un principio.

–Naciste un día lluvioso y pesando mucho menos de lo normal –comenzó la mujer su explicación mientras sus ojos recorrían los papeles en sus manos. No necesitaba leer nada, todo lo recordaba perfectamente –. Desde muy pequeña fuiste muy enfermiza y estuviste en muchos tratamientos médicos en lo que intentaban curarte. Tienes una marca de nacimiento en tu pecho cerca de tu corazón y tienes la nariz de tu padre. Entre otras cosas.

Ryūko dio un respingo e inconscientemente su vista bajo a la marca escondida debajo de su ropa.

_¿Cómo… como era posible…?_

La repentina fuente de información también resultó sorpresiva para Nui. Preguntándose de donde su madre habría obtenido tales datos, la rubia rodeó a Matoi y se aproximó lo más posible a Ragyō y a su asistente.

–¿Qué? –balbuceó Ryūko casi sin aliento –. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

–Porque te conozco –insistió Ragyō cerrando el archivo antes que Nui lo leyera sobre su hombro –, como conozco a tu padre –arrojó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y de esta salieron volando varios papeles, entre ellas fotografías de Ryūko y su padre en diferentes épocas de su vida, que se desparramaron por el suelo a sus pies–; o Matoi Isshin como ahora todo lo conocen. Pero antes ese no era su nombre.

Ryūko dio otro respingo y la sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos azules.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué te dijo sobre tu madre?

–¿Mi madre? –masculló Ryūko perdida. _Espera… ¿No estaban hablando de su padre?_ –. ¿Conoció a mi madre?

–¿Conoció? –se burló de nuevo Ragyō soltando una risita –. Hablas de ella como si estuviera muerta. Aunque probablemente eso fue lo que te dijo tu padre ¿verdad? En una manera trágica y horrible, posiblemente.

–Yo… él nunca…

–¿Qué? –exclamó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y posando sus palmas sobre la superficie de madera de su escritorio –. ¿Ni siquiera se digno a inventar una mentira digna para explicar su ausencia? ¡Sōichirō, como me avergüenzas!

La chica del mechón rojo dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás. _¿Sōichirō? ¡Su padre era Matoi Isshin!_

–¡Deje de hablar de él… de mí –balbuceó Ryūko tratando de encontrar sentido a los que estaba escuchando –, como si… si supiera…!

–¡Por supuesto que lo sé Ryūko! –continuó la mujer rodeando de nuevo su escritorio y aproximándose a la joven con paso decidido –. ¡Se el pasado y presente de tu padre! ¡Qué fue de tu madre! Y por supuesto, de tus hermanas.

–¿Qué? –dijo Ryūko confundida dando otros pasos hacia atrás –. ¿Hermanas?

Ahora el miedo comenzó a expresarse en su semblante y la mujer madura podía darse cuenta de ello fácilmente.

–Sí, Ryūko –siguió Ragyō hacia adelante con una amenazadora y tétrica expresión, que provocó que la chica diera otros para alejarse –. Tú tienes dos hermanas, una mayor y una menor que siguen en compañía de tu madre.

–Eso… eso no puede ser…

La duda se notaba en su cuerpo ante sus pasos inseguros y a ciegas que daba hacia atrás, su rostro estaba consternado ante la revelación de la nueva información, y sus ojos eran espejos de su temor. Ragyō estaba difunteando a gran medida el efecto que estaba provocando en la chica.

–¿Posible? ¿Por qué? Porque tu padre no te lo dijo. ¿Cuántas verdades te ha dicho en tu vida? ¿Cuántos secretos te ocultado? ¡Todo lo que ha salido de su boca es mentira!

Ryūko dio otro paso hacia atrás y Ragyō uno hacia adelante.

–No…

Finalmente la espalda de la chica de mechón rojo chocó contra el cristal del enorme ventanal que separaba la habitación del cielo azul del exterior. No tenía a donde escapar y la mujer frente ella seguía avanzando.

Aprovechando la interacción entre la presidenta y la joven intrusa, Nui sucumbió ante la curiosidad y se arrojó sobre el contenido del folder derramado sobre el piso de la oficina. Ignorando las fotos de la infancia de Ryūko, sus ojos concentraron en una partida de nacimiento… la de Kiryūin Ryūko.

–La verdad es que tu padre es un mentiroso y un ladrón –soltó Ragyō con fuerza una vez que tenía a la chica acorralada contra la ventana de cristal –. Él huyó de tu madre llevándote consigo y alejándote de ella y tus hermanas. Actuó como un cobarde, ocultándote con él, cambiando su nombre y el tuyo, permitiendo que cosas terribles te pasaran.

–¡No!

Las piernas le fallaron a Ryūko y su espalda se deslizó por el frio cristal hasta quedar sentada en el piso. _¡No podía ser… no podía ser la verdad!... esa que por mucho estuvo deseando…_

Ragyō se inclinó sobre la chica y posó ambas manos a lado de su cabeza para quedar cara a cara con Ryūko, clavando sus punzantes ojos en los de ella.

–¡Sí, Ryūko! ¡Es por su culpa que crecieras sola, sin el amor de tu familia… sin mi amor y cuidados! ¡Por culpa de Sōichirō has tenido una vida tan dura, y por su insistencia en mantener sus sucios secretos, permitió que terminaras levantando el puño contra los de tu propia sangre!

–¿Qué?

–Así es querida –dijo Ragyō con una larga sonrisa en lo que enderezaba su postura –. Ryūko, yo soy tu madre.

La chica del mechón rojo se quedo sin aliento y su mente quedo en blanco. Por unos segundos se perdió por completo en lo que las palabras de la mujer seguían retumbando en sus oídos. Lo siguiente que supo es que Nui se había lanzado nuevamente sobre ella y la abrazaba fuertemente.

–¡Oh Ryūko-chan! –le dijo Nui al oído con alegría mientras su brazos la estrujaban –. ¡Por eso sabía que eras especial!

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaa!

No me había dado cuenta del buen capitulo que escribí hasta que le di una releída para checar la ortografía. Me gusto… me gusto mucho. Creo que es una forma rápida y concreta para revelar el mayor secreto. Y si creen que con eso se acaba el fic

Nop! Aún faltan muchas cosas por delante, pero por mientras ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Estoy abierta para opiniones.

Por favor no olvides compartir o sugerir a tus amigos esta historia y espero que la sigas leyendo en el futuro.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	74. Traición

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Traición

Cuando Kiryūin Satsuki viajaba a toda velocidad en el automóvil conducido por su leal mayordomo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que la había llevado hasta ese momento. Ella sabía exactamente la serie de sucesos que habían acontecido a lo largo de su mañana, hasta la fatal revelación que culminó con su desesperada carrera al CEO de REVOCs.

Había sido una mañana rutinaria sin mucha variedad o complicaciones. Satsuki había decidido desde su último encuentro con Matoi Ryūko, respetar su espacio y esperar pacientemente el momento ideal para dar el siguiente paso y mejorar la situación con su hermana. En aquella ocasión después de su charla a las afueras de la jefatura de policía, había logrado tener cierto impacto en ella y no deseaba echar a perder su avance, sin importar lo ansiosa que estaba de volver a verla.

Así que Satsuki había retomaba su vida ordinaria, como sus obligaciones como heredera Kiryūin. Su atención se enfocó en sus asignaturas en la universidad y labores como sub-presidenta ejecutiva de la academia Honnōji, tratando de que su madre no sospechara nada de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días en la vida de su hija mayor.

Curiosamente, el comportamiento de Kiryūin Ragyō había sido extrañamente cordial con Satsuki mucho más allá de normal, lo cual tenía a la joven heredera alerta. Por otro lado, la menor de las hermanas de Satsuki, Harime Nui, había estado evitándola tan descaradamente, que aumentaba las sospechas de la joven de cabellera morena. Esperaba, sin mucha expectación, que el incidente del gimnasio fuera el único causante de aquella actitud de la chica rubia.

Y continuando con la disfuncional familia de Satsuki, la joven había continuó evitado cualquier contacto de su padre. No solo por el hecho del riesgo que había por Ragyō, sino porque Satsuki sentía cierta traición por parte de su padre. Sabía que Sōichirō había obrado de la manera que le había parecido lo más correcta de acuerdo a la dura situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, y sí ella hubiera estado en su situación, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo o aún cosas peores. Pero aún así, Satsuki no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, ya que por sus acciones había causado un daño casi irremediable en su relación con Ryūko, que le costaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a la joven heredera para mejorar. Tal vez con el tiempo, lograría perdonarlo, pero en ese momento, no quería saber nada de él.

Otro aspecto constante e importante en la vida de Satsuki eras sus leales miembros de elite. Cada uno de ellos seguía leal a su servicio y dispuestos a cualquier llamado de su parte; pero poco a poco, cada uno fue buscando su camino en la vida: Jakuzure Nonon había dejado su deseo de unirse al negocio familiar para estar cerca y a la asistencia de lo que necesitara su prima, pero eso no le impidió ocupar su tiempo libre uniéndose a la orquesta de la ciudad como primer violín.

Mientras, Inumuta Hōka y Iori Shirō se habían matriculado a la misma universidad, pero estudiaban diferentes carreras. El joven de cabellera azul perseguía su sueño de programador y diseñador de nuevos sistemas, mientras el rubio trataba de entender las estructuras químicas de las materias primas; eso lo hizo terminar en la clase impartida por mismo Matoi Isshin en aquella institución. Pero no había nada de casualidad en tal hecho, Iori la había planificado con la intención de acercarse al padre de Satsuki (algo que esta ignoraba) y tal vez lograr interceder en la relación dañada que había entre ellos en ese momento. Aunque Satsuki no lo decía en palabras, el joven rubio sabía que ella no solo sufría por el rechazó de Matoi, sino también por los cambios en su relación con su progenitor.

Iori solo quería ayudarla.

Sanageyama Uzu, por su parte, seguía fuera de la ciudad, haciendo algo más allá del conocimiento de sus compañeros del consejo. Hasta el momento la conversación entre ellos había sido casi nula, con excepción que algún otro mensaje que llevaba atreves de Gamagōri Ira. Había sido apenas unos días después del evento deportivo en Naniwa Kinman cuando recibieron la última noticia por parte del joven de cabellera verde.

Estaba listo para regresar.

Eso alarmó un poco a sus compañeros de consejo, ya que desde su partida habían pasado muchas cosas de las cuales eran urgentes que Sanageyama tuviera conocimiento; desgraciadamente, habían tenido problemas para establecer contacto con él y advertirle, antes de que provocara una situación irreparable. Gamagōri estaba alerta por cualquier otro mensaje por parte del joven de Kantō que le proporcionara una idea de cuando pensaba aparecerse en la ciudad.

En cuanto a este último, por ninguna razón o motivo había dejado su puesto a un lado de su Satsuki-sama. Él siempre sería su escudo impenetrable, y Satsuki estaba agradecida por ello; en realidad, con cada unos de sus compañeros, por su apoyo desmedido e incondicional. Eso le permitía actuar con mayor confianza y sentir que había esperanzas después de todo.

Pero regresando a esa aquel día en particular, después de asistir a las clases, Satsuki acudió a su antigua escuela con la intención de atar algunos cabos que aún seguía sueltos. Aún no se había designado al nuevo presidente del consejo escolar de la academia, y sin importar las atribuciones que se daba Nui, ella no cubriría el puesto. Principalmente por ello, Satsuki aún cumplía algunas de la funciones en sus visitas a la escuela, al igual que sus compañeros de consejo cuando la acompañaban.

La principal preocupación de la joven heredera consistía principalmente en cuál sería el destino de Ōgure Maiko. Satsuki continuaba decidida en su primera sentencia, pero necesitaba algo más seguro para impedir que la joven paria intentara algo nuevo contra ella o Ryūko. Maiko estaba completamente informada de toda la verdad sobre la identidad de Ryūko, y Satsuki deseaba que estos siguieran siendo un secreto de momento.

Pensó varias opciones para amedrentar y atormentar a la joven traidora, y asegurarse definitivamente que no abriera la boca. Inclusive, Gamagōri se postuló personalmente para llevarlas a cabo. Pero después de mucho meditarlo, Satsuki se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba actuando de la manera que le había llevado a tener tantos problemas con Ryūko. La joven de cabellera negra, se sintió atormentada al verse nuevamente tomando decisiones y ejecutándolas como Ragyō. Así que en contra de sus instintos primordiales, Satsuki ideó una segunda estrategia, una más compasiva para Maiko.

Estaba dispuesta a otórgale una segunda oportunidad, mientras guardara silencio. Claro, Satsuki no tenía ni un pelo de tonta; no confiaría para nada en la pequeña traidora con lentes y la tendría en constante vigilancia. Como dice el dicho: _ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca aún_.

Había citado a Maiko durante la tarde a la sala del consejo de Honnōji, y Satsuki estaba a unos minutos de recibirla, cuando en lugar de ella entró a la habitación Inumuta Hōka corriendo con toda la velocidad que le proporcionaban sus largas piernas.

–¿Inumuta? –le preguntó Satsuki al verlo –. No sabía que te encontrabas en Honnōji.

–No… no estaba –dijo el joven de cabellera azul sin aliento recargando su manos en su rodillas en lo que trataba de recobrarse –. Pero cuando vi esto…. tuve que buscarla de inmediato… –le indicó levantando su teléfono celular lo suficiente para que su líder contemplara la imagen de la pantalla. Era el mapa de la ciudad que indicaba la posición de un punto brillante en una dirección en particular –.Según el GPS del teléfono de Matoi… ella se encuentra en REVOCs.

Fue como si recibiera un gancho directo al hígado.

El corazón de Satsuki se aceleró en lo que sus manos no tardaron en tomar el aparato que le tendían para comprobar las palabras de Inumuta. Efectivamente, según la imagen en la pantalla mostraba la dirección geográfica del edificio de CEO de REVOCs y el punto que representaba a Matoi Ryūko brillaba con fuerza sobre de este.

No podía ser posible _¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?_

Miles de teorías se formularon en la mente de Satsuki, algunas locas, otras desesperadas, unas pocas ingenuas, pero la más coherente era la que le provocaba más miedo de todas.

_Su madre tenía que ver en eso._

Sin meditarlo un minuto más Satsuki se puso inmediatamente de pie y salió despedida de la sala del consejo llamando a gritos a Soroi.

_Debía llegar a REVOCs lo más pronto posible._

La joven heredera estaba casi sin aliento cuanto finalmente llegó a su destino, aun que hasta ese momento no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras que su mirada examinaba el lobby del edifico y se percataba que todo se encontraba con tranquila normalidad.

_Tal vez todo había sido una falsa alarma._

Ni siquiera esperó que Soroi la alcanzara cuando tomó el elevador que la llevaba directamente a la oficina de su madre. Sus pies tantearon el piso con desesperación y con su pulgar apretó constantemente el botón del elevador para subir. _Necesitaba cerciorarse… necesitaba llegar…._

Cuando las puertas del elevador finalmente se abrieron, la sangre en el cuerpo de Satsuki se heló y su corazón dejo de latir. No había nadie en el recibidor, ni siquiera la asistente de su madre, Hōōmaru; pero la señal de la localización de Ryūko seguía marcando esa oficina. Eso significaba que todos se encontraban dentro de la otra habitación… detrás de las puertas dobles… en la oficina de su madre.

Las orejas de la joven se calentaron y sus oídos retumbaron cuando sintió que nuevo el pulso regresaba a su cuerpo. Su visión se nubló por un momento en lo que su respiración se entrecortaba. Cobrando valor, Satsuki continuó derecho hasta las puertas que la separaban de Ryūko, completamente aterrada de lo que se encontraría al otro lado.

Nada la preparó para lo que se halló.

Ragyō, Nui y Hōōmaru se encontraban dentro de aquel cuarto en un círculo alrededor de Ryūko. La mujeres mayores de pie y la joven rubia de rodillas a espaldas de la chica del mechón rojo; la estrujaba fuertemente de los hombros, mientras con una mano acariciaba su oscura cabellera. Daba el aspecto de ser alguna especie de juicio… uno macabro.

Por otro lado, Ryūko estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y encorvada sobre sí misma, con la vista clavaba en un papel que sostenía con ambas manos. Su expresión parecía muerta y ausente.

–¿Satsuki? –musitó Ragyō al percatarse de la presencia de su hija en la puerta.

Pero ella, ignorando completamente la presencia de las otras mujeres en la habitación, como el deseo de estrangular a su madre. Se abalanzó como desespera junto a su imooto.

–¡¿Ryūko?! –dijo Satsuki al arrodillarse a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta; la chica del mechón seguía absorta en la hoja de papel en sus manos.

Satsuki miró sobre el hombro de Ryūko, para descubrir horrorizada que aquel documento no era otro que la partida de nacimiento de su hermana menor. En esta, claramente sobresalía su verdadero nombre, como el de ambos padre.

Satsuki maldijo para sus adentros. _Había llegado tarde._

–Vaya secreto me habías estado ocultando Satsuki –murmuró dulcemente Nui desde atrás de Ryūko con unas palabras llenas de veneno.

Había sido suficiente. Satsuki se exasperó y en arranque de completa rabia arrancó las garras de Nui de Ryūko y la empujó a un lado salvajemente. La joven rubia soltó un chillido de sorpresa y dolor ante tal acto, pero su madre y la asistente de esta, no movieron ni un musculo para ayudarla; Ragyō solo miró la escena con desagrado, mientras la mayor de sus hijas apretaba fuertemente el cuerpo de Ryūko contra el suyo.

Aún así, la chica del mechón rojo continuaba ausente, atrapada en su propia mente.

–¿Ryūko? –insistió Satsuki sacudiendo un poco los hombros de su hermana, sin obtener respuesta –. ¡¿Que has hecho Kiryūin Ragyō?! –bramó enseguida dirigiéndose a la mujer que la miraba con completa indiferencia.

–¿Qué pasa Satsuki? –dijo la mujer cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. ¿Dónde está el respeto a tu madre? ¿Tan pronto estas lista para darme la espalda? –continuó clavando su mirada en su hija –. Yo soy la que debería estar furiosa aquí con tu descarada traición.

–¿Traición? –masculló la joven en respuesta.

Ragyō se tomó su tiempo para explicar. Con increíble comodidad, a pesar de la precaria situación, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio para recargarse en éste, antes de enfrentar la mirada furiosa de Satsuki.

–Que acudieras con Sōichirō en contra de mis deseos y a mis espaldas fue como si me apuñaras por la espalda –declaró con frialdad –. Pero ahí no es donde termina tu descarado comportamiento libertino –agregó Ragyō elevando el tono de su voz –. También hiciste a un lado los intereses de la academia Honnōji y REVOCs, para poner por encima los tuyos propios. Actuaste tan desconsideradamente y de manera egoísta, que me hacen dudar que te haya educado de la manera adecuada.

Unos minutos la sangre de Satsuki se había helado, pero en ese momento hervía con furia.

–¡¿Yo soy la traidora?! –soltó poniéndose de pie y soltando a Ryūko, quien continuó en la misma posición –. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Traidora?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti okaasan?! –señaló a la mujer con su agudo dedo índice como su fuera su afilada espada –. Tus actos fueron mucho más reprochables que los míos, ya que tú traicionaste a tu propia familia. ¡A tu propias sangre! ¡Y simplemente por tus interés propios!

Ragyō ignoró los hechos que sentenciaba su hija y negó con la cabeza en completa calma.

–No trates de lavarte las manos en esto Satsuki, ya que las tuyas están tan sucias como las mías –dijo la mujer separándose de su escritorio y haciendo frente a su furiosa hija –. Para mis propios intereses ¿dices?... ¿Por qué crees que hice todo eso?... ¡Fue por ti! … Para asegurarte un mejor y prospero futuro. Tu padre estaba por separarse de la empresa y llevarse consigo sus patentes, lo cual dejaría a REVOcs sin su tecnología de vanguardia; además de que trató de secuestrarte dos veces.

–¡Él no me secuestró! ¡Solo trataba de alejarme de ti! ¡Él quería una mejor vida para mí…. y para Ryūko… lejos de ti! ¡Tú solo lo estabas utilizando! ¡Era tan solo un esclavo para ti!

–¡Por supuesto que no! –bramó Ragyō alzándose tan alto como pudo –. ¡Es un hombre! ¡Estos se usan y se desechan cuando ya no son útiles!

–¿Y Ryūko? –insistió Satsuki mirando a la cara al demonio que era su madre –. Ella es tu carne y sangre ¿Y qué trataste de hacer con ella?

–Era un lastre –contestó la mujer con descarada frialdad –. ¿Cómo podía entrenarte para tu futuro, cuando pasabas tanto tiempo cuidando a alguien defectuoso?

No había palabras para describir el horror y furia que sintió Satsuki en ese momento. Su ceño se frunció horriblemente contorsionado su siempre sereno rostro, en una terrible mirada de rencor.

–Alejaste a mi padre y mi imooto de mi vida…. ¡y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

* * *

Y el enfrentamiento continúa.

Saben algo curioso, es que según los creadores de la serie: Inumuta es el mejor corredor de la academia. La verdad yo no recuerdo haberlo visto correr en la serie, pero bueno, aquí lo puso a mover sus pies.

Y si creían que me había olvidado de Sanageyama, oh! Estaban muy equivocados. Pronto estará de nuevo en la historia, solo para empeorar las cosas.

Eso sería todo por ahora, feliz octubre y otoño a todos.

No vemos el siguiente viernes.


	75. El raudo torbellino de los gritos

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

**Antes de leer, deben de tomar en cuenta que los pensamientos que se apoderan del texto son de Ryuko.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El raudo torbellino de los gritos

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Matoi Ryūko no se había movido de su lugar, su mente si viajó en un mar de pensamientos que la mantuvieron atrapada y alejada de la realidad. La mayoría de ellos era muy confusos para descifrar el profundo secreto que había detrás. Voces e imágenes se retorcían como un huracán que atormentaban el corazón y la mente de la joven; sin forma o estructura, Ryūko no podía distinguir aquello que las palabras y las soflamas deseaban comunicarle, y de muchas de estas, no estaba muy segura de recordarlas o haberlas vivido. Cada idea clara que llegaba de forma repentina a su pensamiento, era rápidamente trasfiguraba a sonidos incomprensibles, acallados por el frio y malvado discurso de Ragyō.

_¿Era de verdad hija de Kiryūin Ragyō? ¿Esa mujer… era la esposa que su padre mantenía oculta y la madre por la que tanto estuvo preguntando? _

Ryūko trató de forzar su pensamiento para encontrar una coherencia en las constantes voces en su cabeza que asemejaban a un enjambre de abejas. Pudo lograr distinguir la voz de su padre, de Kiryūin Ragyō, Kiryūin Satsuki, Harime Nui, Kinagase Kinue e incluso la de sus amigos Kaneo y Mako. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo casi imposible captar una completa oración.

La chica usó toda su fuerza de concentración para poder enfocarse solamente en la voz perteneciente su padre, Matoi Isshin (que al parecer no era su verdadero nombre):

–¿Tu madre? –recordó que le había preguntado hacía tantos años que casi lo había olvidado –. Ella no está con nosotros. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

_¡Pero ella no estaba muerta! ¡¿Por qué le había hecho creer lo contrario?! ¡¿Por qué era necesaria la mentira!?_

Si su padre le había mentido en algo tan simple como el paradero de su madre, era factible que le hubiera mentido en todo lo demás: su pasado, sus recuerdos, su vida, inclusive en su propio nombre.

_¿Mi nombre es realmente Ryūko? _

Para chica del mechón rojo era como si su vida fuera un catillo de cartas que se desmoronaba tan fácilmente por la falsedad en las palabras de su progenitor. Sōichirō (como lo había llamado Ragyō) le había ocasionado tanto dolor con su contante rechazo e indiferencia, y por la mente de Ryūko, nunca se figuró que esa traición podría llegar más lejos. Pero estaba equivocada.

–Sōichirō te mintió Ryūko –la voz de Ragyō se volvió más fuerte en su cabeza que superó fácilmente a las demás –. Tu padre te mintió toda tu vida. Él te alejo de mí y de tus hermanas.

Y por el otro lado estaba Ragyō.

_¿Era ella realmente su madre? Aquella por la que llegó a llorar en algún momento de su niñez._

No era precisamente como se la imaginaba; no había nada adorable o cariñoso en su ser y personalidad, que delatara que fuera una buena madre. Muy diferente a aura que generaba la señora Mankanshoku.

–¿Te gustaría haberla conocido? –recordó que le había preguntado Kinue una mañana en su pequeño departamento.

Y que había contestado ella a esa pregunta…

Después de la desilusión que había tenido con su padre, Ryūko había desistido del sueño de conocer a su madre y en ese momento en que finalmente la había encontrado, no tenía palabras para describirlo (y no de buena manera).

_Definitivamente sus padres el uno para el otro._

Tal vez las acusaciones de Ragyō eran ciertas y Sōichirō había sido terrible en su deber de padre, y la había alejado despiadadamente de su familia; pero ella tampoco era una santa. Kiryūin Ragyō nunca buscó a Ryūko, no se esforzó por encontrarla o tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo.

–Kiryūin Ragyō es el demonio encarnado según mi madre –le había asegurado Kaneo poco después de conocerlo –. Que su aspecto no te engañe, ya que esa mujer no tiene alma –agregó el joven pelirrojo señalándole a la fotografía de Ragyō en una revista de modas.

Y Ryūko lo había confirmado en persona. Había mirado en lo profundos ojos violeta de la mujer y había descubierto que no había ni un rastro de pureza o alma en ella. Eran fosas vacías y tétricas que solo generaban odio.

–Tu familia siempre estará para cuidarte y protegerte de cualquier mal –le aseguró en una ocasión Mako haciendo referencia a su propia familia.

Sōichirō tal vez había actuado mal, pero los actos de esa mujer probablemente habían sido mucho peor. Incluso la había engañado con mentiras y trucos para atraparla en aquella oficina, y torturarla con la horrible verdad de que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Cualquier sueño que pudo haber tenido durante su niñez y adolescencia de una madre amorosa y cariñosa, que la cuidara desinteresadamente con amor incondicional, se acababa de ir por un caño.

_¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué mal había provocado Ryūko para tal horror? Estaba mucho mejor si haber descubierto la verdad._

Probablemente era un tipo venganza o reprimenda por todos los problemas que había ocasionado a la academia Honnōji durante el festival, el haber robado la bandera, la humillación pública de su empresa, de Kiryūin Satsuki y el resto de su familia…

_¿Familia? Era cierto… si ella era hija de Kiryūin Ragyō eso significaba que… Kiryūin Satsuki y Harime Nui eran sus hermanas._

_¡Eso sí que era abrumador! _

–Sabía que eras especial Ryūko-chan –escuchó Ryūko de nuevo la voz de Nui.

–Lo supe desde que te vi la primera vez.

–Eres realmente difícil de encontrar Ryūko-chan.

–Solo quería estar cerca de de ti, Ryūko-chan.

_¡Y demasiado perturbador!_

La obsesión que la joven rubia hacia ella tal vez se debía a su parentesco. Si Nui estaba enterada de que eran hermanas o no, no estaba segura, pero probablemente había sido la razón por la que Ragyō finalmente se decidió en actuar. Lo más probable para alejar a Nui de una delincuente como Ryūko. Era la verdad de su parentesco lo que más la atormentaba. _Esa niña loca y casi desquiciada, que estaba obsesionada con ella no de forma platónica, era su imooto_… Le provocaba nauseas.

Además, le quedaba otra duda… ¿Era Nui también hija de su padre?... Ya que no se parecía nada él y mucho menos a Ryūko. No era lo mismo que con Satsuki…

_Satsuki…_

_Kiryūin Satsuki…._

–Tengo que admitir que fuiste un difícil adversario, Matoi –recordaba las palabras de la joven de cabellera larga como si las hubiera escuchado ese mismo día –. Pero esto termina ahora…

_¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?_

Había tantas cosas en común entre ella y Kiryūin Satsuki como para negar que hubiera algún tipo de parentesco: ambas eran tenaces, implacables y testarudas en su propia forma única de ser; incluso eran parecidas física mente _¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?_

–No has sido más que una molestia constante en mis planes, Matoi. Pero ya no más…

–Fuiste una ingenua para caer tan fácilmente en mi trampa…

–No estoy aquí nuevamente para pedirte tu perdón…

Ryūko recordó que en realidad no le agradaba Satsuki, en realidad la odiaba y era ese sentimiento el que la había impulsado a rechazarla y renegarla de toda forma posible. Kiryūin Satsuki la había engañado, amenazado y atacado a ella y a sus amigos. Era una joven maldita sin sentimientos, despreciable y de cejas anormalmente grandes; Ryūko no podía sentir nada más que odio hacia ella…

–Has pasado un límite con esto, Ragyō –volvió a escuchar la voz de Satsuki sobresalir de las demás que atormentaban su pensamiento.

Y todo este tiempo había sido su oneechan… su hermana mayor… una persona que debió protegerla y cuidarla de todo mal. En cambio la había lastimado de muchas formas posibles. Ryūko ya no podía ver diferencia entre ella y Ragyō. Definitivamente eran madre e hija….

Pero aún así…

–¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a mi imooto! –cada vez las palabras de Satsuki tomaba más fuerza sobre la vorágine de reflexiones que era la mente de Ryūko.

Había algo en ella que resultaba tan… intrigante para Ryūko. Ese mismo impulso había sido el que la había dominado a aceptar la oferta de Nagita con tal de obtener un poco de información sobre ella… _¿Acaso… muy en el fondo sabía que era su hermana mayor? _

–Yo siempre procurare por el bien de Ryūko –con esa final sentencia, finalmente el cerebro de Ryūko se espabiló de su estupor. La chica del mechó rojo, levantó la vista lentamente como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, y sus ojos se toparon con la inconfundible figura de Kiryūin Satsuki.

_¿En qué puto momento había llegado Satsuki?_

Ryūko aún se encontraba en la oficina de Ragyō, sentada sobre rodillas entre una maraña de papeles a su alrededor que contenían información sobre ella y su padre. Frente a su persona estaban la matriarca de las Kiryūin con un semblante temible, mientras su heredera la retaba con una fiera mirada y su postura corporal. Su similitud con dos furiosas bestias apunto de despedazarse con sus garras, era increíble; tanto que Harime Nui y la asistente de la Ragyō se mantenía aparte, siendo simple espectadores de lo que sucedía frente a ellas.

–Vaya Satsuki –dijo Ragyō con tono de ofendida, apartándose un poco de su hija – ¿Estas tan lista para defender a una completa extraña?

–Eso ya no funciona conmigo, Ragyō –le contestó la joven de cabellera larga sin dejar su postura y mirada amenazante. Su cuerpo era una barrera entre Ryūko y Ragyō –. Tus engaños y palabras no podrán confundirme de nuevo, ahora que he visto tu verdadera cara.

_¿Qué?¿Ella sabía todo? ¿Desde cuándo?... _La mujer soltó un leve bufido de fastidio.

–Sōichirō realmente te ha lavado el cerebro con sus tonterías… –soltó.

_¿Acaso Satsuki había hablado con su padre?_

–No, okaasan –la interrumpió Satsuki y por la expresión de su madre, no estaba nada contenta que lo hubiera hecho –. Es simple sentido común.

–Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –le preguntó Ragyō dando unos amenazadores pasos hacia adelante, pero Satsuki no retrocedió ninguno –. ¿Rechazarme? ¿Renegarme? – la mujer alzó su cabeza con arrogancia como si estuviera en presencia de alguna criatura rastrera –. Si tanto dices conocer mi rostro, debes de saber que puedo destruirte fácilmente Satsuki, como lo hechos como mucho otros antes. Recuerda querida, que soy tu madre y me debes respeto.

–¿De verdad una madre debe recurrir de amenazas ante sus hijas?

Ragyō soltó una carcajada, que erizó los pelos de la nuca a Ryūko. _¿Quién era esa maldita mujer?_

–Satsuki querida, yo te di la vida y puedo quitártela –continuó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa que casi le desfiguró el rostro. Aquellas palabras hicieron tambalear a Satsuki, ya que no estaba completamente segura si eran completamente verdad u otro juego mental de su madre. Ya no podía estar completamente segura –. Deja de ser tan necia y testadura, y acepta lo inevitable. ¡Eres una Kiryūin! ¡Mi hija y heredera! No puedes estarte desenvolviendo con individuos indeseables, infructíferos y defectuosos, aun si son de tu propia sangre –sentenció indicando con un amenazador dedo a la joven del mechón rojo.

_¿Era esta mujer quien se proclamaba su madre?_

Ryūko estaba espantada tanto de lo que estaba escuchando y observando. Esa mujer frente a ella, teniendo un enfrentamiento verbal con Satsuki, era su madre. Una mujer hermosa y poderosa. Quien amenazaba a su hija mayor para tenerla bajo su control y al mismo renegaba a su otra hija. Esa mujer quien hacia unos momento le había asegurado que su vida era una mentira y su padre un traidor. La misma persona que tenía delante y que la comparaba con la basura debajo de algún mueble viejo. _¿Esa mujer era su madre?_

Tantas ideas, pensamientos y emociones afloraron de nuevo en Ryūko, y el corazón en su pecho no pudo más. Se sintió herida… terriblemente herida…. Y solo conocía una forma para actuar cuando se enfrentaba a una amenaza tal, y esa era pelear.

Nadie esperaba que se moviera tal como lo hizo. Nadie la detuvo o reaccionó ante su avance. La chica del mechón rojo se puso de pie de un solo impulso, sobrepaso a Satsuki en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e hizo frente a Ragyō con un estrepitoso alarido:

– ¡¿A quién llamas así, perra?!

Su exclamación tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluso Ragyō tardó un momento en procesar lo que había sucedido, antes de que su semblante demostrara su impresión ante tal comparativo:

–No te dije… –murmuró después de unos segundos al principio inexpresivo – ¡que no me gusta ese vocabulario! –y con una mirada furiosa, levantó su mano violentamente y trató de propinarle una bofetada a la joven frente a ella.

Ryūko actuó inmediatamente, sujetando la muñeca de su madre antes de que alcanzara su cara.

–¡Ryūko! –exclamó Satsuki por su parte, mientras Hōōmaru y Nui llamarón a Ragyō en voz baja.

–¡Madre o no, no me interesan las falacias que puedan salir de tu sucia boca! –sentenció Ryūko con furia apretando fuertemente la mano de Ragyō.

–¿A sí? –le preguntó la mujer mayor, inmutable y con sus ojos enfocados en el fuego que despedían los de Ryūko.

– ¡Demē! –maldijo de nuevo la chica escupiendo un poco de saliva con sus palabras –. Hablas demasiado que ya comienza a lastimarme los oídos. No sé si todo lo que dijiste es cierto y me importa un puto bledo lo que pienses de mí, ya que no necesito esto. Mi padre pudo haberme mentido o no, puedes que tú estés diciendo la verdad o no… ¡este puede ser mi asqueroso origen, pero definitivamente no será mi futuro! No me importa que nombre pude haber tenido… ¡Yo soy Matoi Ryūko! –soltó la chica con energía –. ¡Toda una cabrona que puede valerse por sí misma y enfrentar todos los retos que la vida le lance! ¿Crees que eres superior a mí para intentar engañarme, hacerme menos y confundirme? Te equivocas. Sé quién soy y nada que digas cambiara eso.

Ragyō continuó mirándola con indiferencia y en su rostro apacible, resultaba difícil descifrar que ocurría dentro de su mente. Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos segundos, y Ryūko estaba lista para todo lo que pudiera lanzarle, pero en sus belicosas costumbres, eso significaba cualquier golpe. Fue por ellos que la mujer la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Con su mano libre, Ragyō tomó unas flores del florero más cercano y las acercó a su rostro como si fuera a oler su perfume. Pero lo que realidad hizo, fue soplar el polen de ellas directamente al rostro de Ryūko. Esta recibió de llenó el golpe del polvo contra su nariz e inmediatamente su organismo resintió el contacto. Ryūko calló de rodilla entre estornudos y arcadas en lo que su garganta se cerraba y batallaba por respirar.

¡Se estaba ahogando!

–¡Ja! –se burló Ragyō mirándola como si fuera un ser patético –. Me llamas mentirosa a mí… pero eres tú la gran mentira. Ese aspecto duro y valeroso tan llenó de energía que ostentas como estandarte, es solo una máscara para cubrir lo que realmente eres. Sigues siendo una niña débil y enfermiza como lo has sido desde el nacimiento. Tengo que admitir que por un momento me engañaste y pensé ver algo interesante en ti, pero ahora que estas nuevamente frente a mí, puedo percatarme que es tan solo una gran mentira. Una que ha comenzado creer tú misma. ¡Eres débil, inútil y todos estaríamos mucho mejor si no hubieras nacido!

Satsuki finalmente estalló. Aunque tenía grandes deseos de enfrentar a su madre, solo se adelantó y cerró sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ryūko, ayudándola a poner se dé pie.

–¡Ya basta, Ragyō! –le soltó a la mujer mayor con furia, en lo que su imooto continuaba ahogándose. No tenía mucho tiempo –. Vamos Ryūko, te llevaré al hospital –dijo de ultimó guiando a la chica del mechón rojo al elevador sin mirar atrás.

Ragyō las observó marcharse en silencio e impidió que alguien las siguiera. Estaba satisfecha con los resultados de esa reunión, sabía que había dejado una semilla de duda en la mente de Matoi Ryūko. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, debía calcular su próximo movimiento rápido para asegurarse nuevamente su control sobre Satsuki y probablemente su enfermiza hija era la clave.

* * *

People Hi!

Y terminamos el encuentro con Ragyo, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Realmente trata de confundir las mentes de sus hijas ¿verdad?

Espero que les gustara.

Por último, quiero aprovechar para hacer una advertencia: Todos los que han seguido esta historia bien saben que actualmente me encuentro realizando mis estudios de posgrado, y afortunadamente ya estoy a un par de meses de terminar. Por desgracia, la escasa cantidad de tiempo que tengo para escribir la tesis es muy demandante y agotadora. Realmente se me está dificultando tener al día este fanfiction. "OJO" no estoy diciendo que los voy a abandonar o dejar así, o inclusive que me tome unas semanas; solo quiero decir que cabe la posibilidad que alguna que otra semana tal vez los capítulos puedan tardase uno o dos días por salir, o que no sean tan largos como otros. Yo quiero continuar tratando de que salgan puntuales todos los viernes, pero si hay situaciones fuera de mi control porque debo de elegir prioridades, tal vez pueda suceder que se retrase un poco el capitulo.

Así que pido paciencia, ya que esto se está poniendo muy bueno.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes (eso espero).


	76. Kahogo Na

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

**Antes de leer, deben de tomar en cuenta que los pensamientos que se apoderan del texto son de Ryuko.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Kahogo Na

Había sido una extraña secuencia de sucesos las que llevaron a Kiryūin Satsuki a terminar en una tediosa espera de la consulta privada, de su doctor de cabecera en el hospital más prestigiado de la ciudad. Una vez que la calma retomó el aliento de la joven, esta pudo analizar con cuidado todo lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas y se dio cuenta de la extensión de sus actos.

_Había desafiado a Ragyō como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida._

Sí, Satsuki había tenido varios desacuerdos con su madre durante su adolescencia y madures, pero nada tan serio como las amenazas de muerte y sentencias de odio profundo a las que había jurado en esa tarde. Pero la joven heredera no se arrepentía de nada, inclusive, aumenta su desprecio hacia su progenitora con tan solo recordar todo lo que esta había hecho contra Ryūko, como lo que le había asegurado a ella. Realmente, no se mordió la lengua con sus palabras sobre matarla sin continuaba desobedeciéndola.

Pero al encontrarse en aquella amueblada y cómoda sala de espera, solo acompañada de su leal mayordomo y la enfermera que cuidaba sus uñas detrás del escritorio, Satsuki tuvo tiempo para analizar con cuidado la situación.

Ragyō nunca atentaría realmente contra su vida, simplemente por el hecho de que la necesitaba. Requería una heredera para su fastuoso imperio _¿No todo el problema había iniciado de esa manera?_ Prácticamente, toda la tragedia de su vida, el abuso sufrido por su padre, el olvido y destierro de Ryūko, la superioridad de Ragyō y iniquidad de Nui se debía a que la matriarca de las Kiryūin deseaba una heredera que se asemejara a ella.

Aún así, no debería tomar a ligera sus intenciones, si esa mujer había llegado a tal amenaza con tal de mantenerla en control, que otras terribles cosas podría planear y ejecutar con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Satsuki no pudo evitar levantar la vista y enfocarla directamente en la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del cubículo de consulta. Del otro lado se encontraba Matoi Ryūko, siendo atendida en privado por un especialista. Según su médico de cabecera, Ryūko se encontraba bien, había sido una reacción alérgica leve y controlable, y que Satsuki había actuado sabiamente al llevarla de inmediato al hospital. Había sido el pánico que sintió la joven lo que cerró su garganta (no el resto de las vías aéreas) lo que ocasionó que se hiperventilara y no pudiera respirar.

_¡¿Pánico?!_ Pánico sintió ella cuando vio con sus propios ojos como su imooto batallaba para respirar y ella no pudiera hacer gran cosa para ayudarla. Una vez que abandonaron la oficina de Ragyō, Satsuki mojó el rostro de Ryūko con un poco de agua para quitarle cualquier rastro de polen que aún tuviera en este. Durante todo el recorrido hasta el automóvil, Satsuki no dejo de estrujar a Ryūko contra sus brazos como si la vida de esta dependiera de ellos; prácticamente, así lo sentía. Fue como revivir un recuerdo de la infancia de los mucho en los que sufría, cuando su pequeña hermana pasaba por uno de sus ataques asmático.

Por otro lado, una pequeña parte de ella, disfrutó el hecho de tener que volver a cuidara, que Ryūko dependiera completamente de ella.

Ryūko no ofreció ninguna resistencia a sus cuidados y atenciones mientras abandonaban la torre de REVOCs y viajaron en el vehículo conducido por Soroi en dirección del hospital. Satsuki no estaba segura si Ryūko sabía que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor o que era ella quien la arrestaba en brazos, pero estaba agradecida que se mantuviera tranquila, lo único que podía empeorar más la situación, era que el explosivo e irracional temperamento de Matoi Ryūko se apoderada de la chica del mechón rojo y luchara contra sus intentos de ayudarla.

Esa incertidumbre consternaba seriamente a Satsuki, ya que realmente estaba muy deseosa e inquieta por saber cuál iba ser la reacción de su imooto sobre la verdad. Claramente había visto cual había sido su impresión de Ragyō después de enterarse que era su madre, pero… _¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? ¿La seguiría odiando? ¿O comenzaría a recordar? ¿Dejaría que se acercara a ella?_

Miles de preguntas se formaban en la mente de Satsuki y la duda crecía con cada una de ellas, al igual que el miedo y la preocupación por las fuertes amenazas de su madre, ya que efectivamente no intentaría nada directo contra ella, pero Ryūko era un blanco fácil de sus arranques como había sucedido en la oficina. No había forma de engañarse a la realidad, Ragyō sabía perfectamente que Ryūko era lo más importante para Satsuki y que podría intentar manipularla a través de ella.

Ryūko se sentía completamente patética al estar sentada sobre la camilla del consultorio como si fuera una niña pequeña. Eso se debía principalmente a que el ambiente del consultorio le traía terribles recuerdos de su infancia. Las paredes blancas, el olor a alcohol y desinfectantes, e inclusive, el mismo habiente esterilizado. A la chica del mechón rojo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca de tan solo estar ahí.

La joven tenía grandes deseos de salir corriendo, pero no estaba completamente segura de poder hacerlo. El ataque asmático por su alergia al polen la había dejado debilitada y sus pulmones se quejaban con dolor de los horribles espasmos que sufrió antes de su llegada al hospital. Le costaba admitirlo, pero realmente necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

El doctor especialista que la atendió, le había confirmada que no era grave su condición y solo requería unos exámenes para estar seguros y algunos inmunosupresores para controlar la reacción. En sus propias palabras, Satsuki había sido la razón por la que su episodio alérgico no había empeorado mucho más.

Y eso era lo que más la consternaba.

Kiryūin Satsuki la había atendido adecuadamente, llevándola pronto al hospital. No podía creer como el nombre de la chica de cabellera larga y negra podía ir junto a esa conjugación de palabras. No cabía menor duda, Satsuki sabía exactamente quién era, y eso, era el golpe más fuerte para Ryūko, ya que significaba que su acérrima enemiga era también su oneesan.

Ryūko sacudió la cabeza inconscientemente como si pudiera alejar el pensamiento de su cerebro. Le resultaba aún imposible poder asociar ambas ideas, aunque fuera la terrible verdad que le aseguró Ragyo.

_Ragyo_

Pensar nuevamente en esa mujer, sumergió a la joven del mechón rojo aún más en la depresión que se estaba apoderando de su espíritu. Ragyō había sido horrible y malvada con ella, tanto en su pasado como en su presente. ¡La mujer la atacó deliberadamente con las flores a sabiendas del efecto que tendrían en ella! Y unido a todo eso, estaban sus terribles y descorazonadas palabras como calumnias a su persona. Ragyō prácticamente había declarado su odio y desprecio hacia ella.

Aunque sería sumamente terrible para cualquier joven descubrir que su madre era una criatura sin corazón que nunca la amó, pero para Ryūko, era mucho más manejable y aceptable la postura declarada por su madre, que el extraño comportamiento de Satsuki.

En ese momento la joven del mechón rojo no tenía ni idea de que pensar sobre la ex presidenta de Honnōji y el solo hecho de saber que se encontraba fuera del consultorio, esperándolo a las decisiones de los médicos, la ponía aún mucho más nerviosa.

–Y dígame Matoi-san –la llamó el de repente la enfermera sacándola de su estupor. La joven trabajadora tenía una voz calmada y cálida que hizo que la chica volviera su rostro hacia ella y no al material médico que colocó a un lado de la camilla –. ¿Cómo conoce a Satsuki-sama? Ella solo suele venir acompañada de su mayordomo, nunca había traído a una amiga.

–No somos amigas –se apresuró a aclarar Ryūko con la voz baja. Nerviosa frotó su antebrazo sin saber exactamente como aclarar su comentario. Definitivamente no era amigas, pero también sentía extraño llamarla de nuevo su rival ahora que sabía toda la verdad de su pasado, y por nada del mundo tendría de valor de admitir que era su hermana –: en realidad… ni siquiera la conozco –admitió con esfuerzo clavando su vista en el suelo del consultorio.

La enfermera no preguntó más, probablemente sintiéndose también incomoda con la respuesta de la joven del mechón rojo. El consultorio se sumergió en un terrible e incomodo silencio, que Ryūko se sintió agradecida cuando fue interrumpido por el médico al entrar en la habitación.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora Ryūko? –le preguntó el hombre, a lo que la chica respondió simplemente encogiendo los hombros y clavando de nuevo su mirada en su pies –. ¿Creo que ya pronto podrás retirarte? Solo me gustaría hacer unos análisis de sangre –el médico continuó con tono jovial a pesar la falta de respuesta de su paciente –, antes de que inyecte la histamina, quiero tomar una muestra de sangre de tu brazo.

Cualquier aturdimiento que pudo tener Ryūko hasta el momento, rápidamente desapareció al escuchar esas palabras. La joven levantó rápidamente la cabeza para toparse nada menos con la espelúznate visión de una jeringa con la más grande aguja que había visto en su vida, empuñada como un arma en las manos del médico. La sangre de Ryūko se heló de inmediato y su corazón se detuvo.

Satsuki se sentía tan incómoda en su asiento que deseaba levantarse y echarse a andar, pero su cuerpo no dio la menor señal de que lo intentaría. Continuó con su postura digna y mirada impasible, a pesar de la tormenta que azotaba su interior.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Soroi que estaba sentado tranquilamente a su lado mirando una revista de concina. Sintió un poco de envidia de la calma que mostraba el agradable semblante del mayordomo, como si nada en el mundo llegaría a perturbarlo….

–¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tanto la joven como el mayordomo no pudieron evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar tremendo grito romper de golpe el tranquilo silencio que había reinado en la sala de espera.

–¡AAAAARRRRRRGGG!

Esas exclamaciones de dolor inconfundiblemente provenían del consultorio donde se encontraba la joven de mechón rojo, lo que significaba, que quien gritaba era…

–¡Ryūko! –soltó Satsuki y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió hasta la puerta del consultorio, la cual cedió fácilmente a una potente patada.

La mente de la joven de cabellera larga se paralizó al igual que su respiración, una vez que presenció lo sucedido al otro lado de la puerta. Acorralada en la mesa de auscultación, Ryūko estaba hecha casi un ovillo contra la pared, con el rostro cubierto con un brazo, mientras el otro era detenido y forzado a mantenerse en una posición anormal por el médico y la enfermera.

–¡Suelten a mi imooto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño cubículo de exanimación se volvió un caos, cuando Satsuki completamente fuera de control empujó con todas sus fuerzas al doctor y a la enfermera contra la pared contraria y sobre los anaqueles donde se encontraban los diferente aditamentos médicos.

Al pasar finalmente la adrenalina del momento, una gran confusión que se apodero de la habitación, que se podía traducir fácilmente en el rostro de Ryūko. La chica del mechón rojo miraba atónita a Satsuki desde su posición contra la pared, mientras en el suelo, el doctor y la enfermera expresaban su miedo en sus miradas que mantenían clavados en la joven heredera. Satsuki tardó un momento en salir de su estupor y contemplar asombrada lo que había hecho en contra de su poderoso autocontrol.

De un solo respingó, la joven trató de recuperar la compostura y gracias, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban terriblemente sonrojadas de la pena.

La incomodidad y vergüenza siguió ambas jóvenes por el resto del tiempo que pasaron en el hospital y luego en el viaje de regreso en el automóvil. Al igual que el consultorio médico y la sala de espera, el silencio se apoderó de ellas.

Ryūko y Satsuki iban sentada la una junto a la otra en el asiento trasero del vehículo mirando cada una por su ventanilla, sin atreverse a volverse hacia su hermana. Soroi vigilaba con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos de las jóvenes por el retrovisor deseoso de interceder, pero en su vasta experiencia de empleado, mayordomo y agente doble, no estaba preparado para una situación como esa. No tenía idea de cómo mejorar la situación.

Más preocupada por su propio comportamiento que por la presencia de Ryūko, Satsuki trató de revivir mentalmente cada uno de sus movimientos en el hospital durante su arranque. Descubrió terriblemente que no podía hacerlo. Por una extraña razón no había formado recuerdos durante su momento autómata. Simplemente su cuerpo había actuado por impulso en contra de su ser. Sin duda los gritos de Ryūko habían disparado algo en ella que la llevó a actuar de esa manera. En cierta forma le preocupaba que por su joven imooto pudiera perder tan fácil la compostura.

Por su parte Ryūko se encontraba más ausente que nunca, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera había procesado adecuadamente que se encontraba en un automóvil no con otra, que con la misma Kiryūin Satsuki. Había sido un día terrible para ella, que ni en el más bizarro sueño habría conjurado tantas aberraciones juntas: su madre no estaba muerta y era Kiryūin Ragyō, una poderosa y terrible empresaria que la renegaba como hija; tenía dos hermanas, una que conocía como su rival y la otra como su acosadora pervertida; y para rematar sus desgracias, era muy probable que su nombre no fuere Matoi Ryūko.

La joven de mechón rojo llevó su mano a su pecho sintiendo un terrible dolor en su corazón. No era un dolor físico, sino algo más profundo. Había recibido tantos golpes en su vida que había perdido la cuenta, pero ninguno se compara al impacto que había sido descubrir que era hija de Kiryūin Ragyō.

–No necesito eso –murmuró para sí sin que los otros tripulantes del vehículo la escucharan –. No necesito esto –repitió con más fuerza al tomar su decisión.

Aprovechando que el pesado trafico detuvo en medio de la calle el automóvil en el que viajaba, Ryūko aprovechó para abrir la portezuela y descender de este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¡Ryūko! –la llamó Satsuki alarmada al verla marcharse, pero ella la ignoró por completo. A pesar de los llamados de su mayordomo, la joven de cabellera larga bajo también de automóvil en plena calle, en una carrera detrás de su imooto.

_No podía dejarla ir… simplemente no podía._

Satsuki la persiguió hasta la acera llamándola a todo pulmón, pero ella seguía con marcha marcial y con la mirada baja.

–¡Ryūko, espera! –le dijo finalmente alcanzándola y tomándola del hombro, a lo que respondió rápidamente la chica del mechón rojo con un fuerte manotazo, apartando su mano.

–¡No me llames así! –le gritó confundida y furiosa a la vez –. No me llames… como… como si me conocieras.

El rostro de Ryūko estaba consternado y en sus parpados se podía ver unas lágrimas que amenazaban por escurrir. Su semblante era tan lastimero, que Satsuki no se atrevió a contradecirla.

–¡Demē! Antes de que aparecieras, mi vida era mucho más sencilla –comenzó a explicar la chica del mechón rojo liberando el dolor que llevaba adentro –; no era perfecta, pero con un carajo, al menos estaba a gusto con ella. Tenía todo bajo control hasta que llegaste y todo se fue a la chingada…

–Ryūko… –musitó Satsuki con tono lastimero.

–¡Que no me llames así! –le gritó Ryūko perdiendo el control –. No eres nadie para llamarme así. No eres mi amiga, ni siquiera te conozco y mucho… ¡Mucho! Menos soy tu hermana.

La joven heredera dio un paso en falsa hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo en la cara. _No… no estaba lista para escuchar eso…_

–No necesito nada de esto –sentenció la chica del mechón rojo señalándola–, no necesito ser miembro de tu familia, por ya tengo la mía –Ryūko hizo un leve pausa para analizar exactamente lo que había dicho en impulso. Era la verdad, que no requería pensarlo mucho ya que le nacía del pecho –: Yo no necesito una madre porque ya tengo una, la más cariñosa de todas; no necesito hermanos porque tengo muy buenos amigo con lo que siempre podre contar con ellos; y no te necesito a ti por ya tengo una hermana, la mejor que existe en el mundo. Tal vez…. todo lo que dijo Ragyō sea cierto, que sea su hija bilógica y también tu hermana menor. ¡Pero. Definitivamente. Tú. No. Eres. Mi. Onesan! –aclaró de ultimo con dureza apuñando su dedo índice sobre el corazón de Satsuki.

Cada sentencia, cada palabras, había sido como una profunda apuñalada. Tanto esfuerzo y planes se había ido a la basura. Había fracasado. Nunca obtendría el perdón y cariño de Ryūko. Satsuki necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar frente a ella.

–Solo… déjame en paz –dijo de ultimo la chica resignada dejando car sus brazos a los costados. Y con una mirada entre furia y lastima, Ryūko se dio media y se alejó de su hermana a toda velocidad antes de que intentara de nuevo detenerla.

* * *

Kahogo Na significa sobreprotector. Ya se imaginan por que el titulo.

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, el final se me hizo que no cubrió exactamente todo lo que quería pero al menos es algo.

Bueno, saludos a todos y un abrazo especial a los nuevos seguidores.

Para KeyTen: gracias por tus palabras, que agrade mi historia me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Pero para desgracias de las protagonistas, esto no será nada fácil. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y gracias por el comentario.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	77. La cocina silenciosa

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La cocina silenciosa

–Ya paso una semana completa ¿aún no quieres hablar de lo que sucedido?

–Voy a llevármelo a la tumba.

A pesar de sus ásperas palabras, Kinagase Tsumugu sabía que era una exageración el comportamiento de Mikisugi Aikurō. Ambos hombres se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión Matoi, sentados a la mesa en extremos opuestos. El joven hombre de cabellera azul estaba recostado contra la superficie de madera con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos por vergüenza; mientras que el hombre del peinado mohicano fumaba con calma un cigarrillo y miraba a su colega por el robadillo del ojo. Aquella actitud que se había apoderado de Mikisugi desde su regreso, junto con Kinue, del congreso de la capital.

Según lo que había comentado Kinue, el evento había sido muy entretenido e ilustrativo con tantos expositores; la presentación que ellos efectuaron, resultó increíblemente exitosa y habían obtenido el premio al mejor descubrimiento del todo el congreso. Con ese éxito, se había abierto las puertas para el cuerpo de trabajo del profesor Matoi en las mayores universidades del mundo.

Pero el único que aparentemente no disfrutó el viaje fue el mismo Aikurō, por un encuentro bastante perturbador que sufrió en el chalet de Takarada Hina. Los exactos detalles del sucedo seguía siendo un misterio ya que él se negaba a relatarlos, pero según la misma Kinue, eran para morir de risa.

–Tampoco es de mi gran interés saberlos –comentó Tsumugu apagando su cigarrillo en su taza con te, antes de encender uno nuevo.

–Todavía me da pesadillas –confesó Mikisugi levantando levemente la vista de entre sus brazos dejando visibles las terribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Su sola mirada vacía, lo decía todo, una que delataba los horrores que había presenciado.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a Kinue luciendo su blanca bata de laboratorio sobre su ropas. Ambos hombres volvieron sus vista a hacia ella como si hubieran presenciado un fantasma. Desde lo sucedido con las hijas del profesor Matoi, especialmente con Ryūko, Kinue seguía solidaría a ella y se mostraba fría e indiferente hacia su jefe y rara vez ponía pie en la mansión, por lo cual verla en la misma en su uniforme de trabajo resultaba completamente extraño. Ella se percató de las curiosas miradas que le lanzaban los dos hombres en la habitación, pero sin el interés de contestar alguna pregunta, simplemente los ignoró y caminó derecho al refrigerador mientras decía:

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Aikurō sigues llorando por lo que sucedió en el chalet de Takarada-sama?

–¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –le gritó el hombre de cabellera azul completamente ciscado levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Tsumugu rió por debajo.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Kinue cerrando la puerta del refrigerador al no encontrar nada interesante dentro de este –. No diré nada más al respecto.

–¡Nunca! –tajó Mikisugi señalándola un dedo amenazador mientras su rostro se contorsionaba con pánico y desesperación –. Además tú eres la culpable de que sucediera –trató de recobrar la compostura pasando su mano por su cabellera –. ¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme? –agregó de ultimo con las manos en la cintura.

–Ni muerta me hubiera quedado a ver eso –soltó Kinue en burla, generando otra carcajada en su hermano y un puchero en Aikurō –. ¿Qué quieren que prepare de cenar? –cambió de tema dando una leve palmada.

De nuevo una expresión de duda se apoderó del rostro de los dos hombres en la habitación.

–Y se podría saber ¿por qué ahora estas tan alegre… –le preguntó Aikurō con cuidado de no tocar un tema sensible – y en la mansión?

Kinue soltó un leve suspiro en lo comenzó a quitarse la bata blanca que llevaba encima y arremangándose las mangas para empezar a cocinar. Debió imaginarse que tarde o temprano pasaría y era mejor terminar con ello de una vez, en lugar de prolongarlo más.

–Solo digamos –dijo ella evitando todo contacto visual directo, en lo que sus mejillas tomaba un leve color carmesí –que una persona muy tonta me dio un muy buen consejo –un silencio incomodo se apodero de la cocina en lo que la joven mujer de cabellera morena deseaba que alguien mencionara algo en lugar de continuar con aquel silencio, ya que era completamente obvio para los tres a lo que se refería –. ¿Es el teléfono? –dijo captando el característico timbre sonar en la habitación contigua –. Es mejor que vaya a contestar –agregó, completamente agradecida, de poder abandonar ese momento bochornoso.

Salió disparada de la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ellos, dejando a ambos hombres algo conmovidos y conmocionados a la vez.

–¿Qué mosco le pico? –preguntó falsamente Aikurō a sabiendas exactamente a lo que se refería Kinue.

–Mikisugi –lo llamó Tsumugu.

–¿Eh?

–Arigatou.

Tsumugu apagó su segundo cigarrillo de la misma manera que el primero. Su semblante continuaba imperturbable, a pesar que él también evitaba todo contacto visual como su oneesan.

–¿Y eso?

–Porque eres una persona muy tonta como dice Kinue.

Sin dudas la palabras de Aikurō durante el viaje a la capital había llegado al fondo del corazón de Kinue y esta comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de perdonar a su hermano. Sin importar lo que había sucedido o las decisiones que tomó el profesor Matoi en su pasado o presente, no implicaban que Tsumugu estuviera de acuerdo con ello y no merecía el coraje de su hermana mayor.

–Es bueno ver que a la cosas regresan a la normalidad –dijo Aikurō con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro en lo que tomaba nuevamente asiento delante a la mesa.

–Sí –respondió Tsumugu con la misma seriedad de siempre ofreciéndole un cigarrillo al hombre de cabellera azulada –. Mikisugi, te debo una.

–Te cuidado con lo que dices –le dijo este aceptando el cigarrillo y encendiéndolo una vez en sus labios –, porque podría cobrártelo caro.

–Todo volvió a la normalidad –soltó el hombre de peinado mohicano con una sonrisa irónica.

Ambos hombres quedaron de nuevo en silencio con excepción del leve resonar del cigarrillo en los labios de Mikisugi al consumirse entre las cenizas. Permanecieron así, hasta que la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse al regreso de Kinue.

–¿De qué tanto hablan? –les preguntó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y clavando su mirada en su hermano y su colega, que trataban de fingir inocencia.

–De lo maravilloso que es bueno tenerte de vuelta –dijo finalmente Aikurō extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Kinue, pero esta lo alejó de un manotazo.

–Urusai –comentó la mujer ignorando sus bromas.

–Como tú digas, "Ryūko" –Aikurō se burló de ella mientras la veía detenidamente colocarse el delantal de cocina. Ella por su cuenta solo rodó los ojos sin darle importancia al comportamiento del hombre, aunque por un momento, sintió lo que su joven protegida siempre solía quejarse.

El silencio volvió apoderarse de la habitación en lo que Kinue comenzaba a cortar unas verduras y ambos hombres solo disfrutaban de la calma que esta generaba. Era un ambiente que habían añorado y extrañado en el último mes, una tranquilidad que solo Kinue podía generar.

–Veo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad –dijo una voz desde la puerta interrumpiendo el apacible momento.

Todos los ocupantes de la cocina se volvieron a la portilla justo cuando esta se cerraba detrás del profesor Matoi Isshin. Desde el enfrentamiento de sus dos hijas en su hogar, la completa soledad y el rechazo de sus seres amados, había mermado nuevamente la imagen del profesor. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y andrajosas debajo de su bata manchada de café, su cuerpo despedía un leve olor desagradable y su barbilla se encontraba nuevamente tupida por una pequeña capa de vellos blanquecinos.

Si no lo conocieran o supieran que le había sucedido, aquellos tres en esa cocina lo habrían tomado por un vagabundo.

Con las palabras secas del profesor, siguió otro momento de silencio, pero uno incomodo en el que tanto Aikurō como Tsumugu se mantenían ansiosos por la respuesta de Kinue.

Por su parte la joven mujer morena, lo miraba con calma e indiferencia; era difícil interpretar que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Finalmente, con voz apacible, dijo sorprendiendo a todos:

–¿Hay algo especial que desee comer, profesor?

Los ojos de Tsumugo y Aikurō brincaron rápidamente de la joven mujer al demacrado profesor, expectantes en completo silencio por como continuaría la conversación.

–Un té de menta es perfecto para mí, arigatou –respondió el hombre con una débil sonrisa sentándose a la mesa.

Sin decir más Kinue se volvió a sus labores colocando una tetera llena de agua sobre el fuego, mientras que el profesor Matoi parecía reposar con calma y serenidad, a pesar de su semblante agotado.

–Al menos ya se hablan –murmuró Aikurō impresionado en voz a baja a Tsumugu, al presenciar la repentina tregua entre el maestro y su asistente.

–Por cierto profesor –habló de nuevo Kinue cortando levemente la respiración de su hermano y de Mikisugi –, acaban de hablar del comité educativo de la universidad. Desean que se presente mañana temprano en una junta que habrá sobre el sindicato.

De nuevo, ambos hombre pudieron respirar con calma. _Era cosas de la universidad, nada más._

–No estoy de humor de ir –se quejó el profesor tallándose los ojos con el dorso de sus palmas.

–Un día va a tener que dejar de esconderse del mundo –comentó Kinue colocando frente a él una tacita para té – simplemente porque las cosas no resultan como usted quisiera.

–Eso sería si mi vida no fuera una completa miseria tras otra –se reprochó el hombre con pena–. El consejo, como la universidad, tendrá que seguir soportando la falta de mi presencia física en el campus.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Desde que conocía al profesor sabían que era un completo ermitaño que despreciaba la presencia de extraños y las multitudes. Que prefería su soledad y privacidad, que la agitación de la vida diaria de la ciudad. Pero en eso momento, su actitud, semblante y presencia tenía cierto aire de culpa y autodestrucción. Comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente de su salud mental.

–¿Por cuánto? –preguntó Aikurō.

Agobiado por el repentino interrogatorio e intuyendo algo en las constantes miradas de sus tres protegidos, el profesor se levantó de su asiento para retirarse en privado a su laboratorio, sin esperar a que su té estuviera listo.

–¿Profesor? –insistió Kinue mientras el hombre trataba de escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina.

–No tengo idea… –soltó el posando su mano la superficie de madera – cuando Satsuki me perdone o vuelva a ver a Ryūko, lo que suceda primero –sentenció de ultimo empujado la puerta para escapar al otro lado, lejos de la miradas acusatorias de Kinue, Aikurō y Tsumugu.

El hombre soltó un suspiro resignado una vez fuera de la habitación, pero no pudo avanzar más ya que una par de manos salieron del corredor que daba a la entrada principal, lo sujetaron fuertemente del cuello de su bata y lo empujaron contra la puerta de la cocina. Su espalda chocó contra la madera, pero esta no cedió ante el impacto.

El profesor soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa, antes de poder percatarse de la persona delante de él.

–¡Ryūko!

Ante su exclamación, el profesor pudo escuchar como las sillas de la cocina y los pasos de aquellos que se encontraban en esa habitación, retumbaron a escuchar sus palabras, pero debido a que él se encontraba presionado contra la puerta de entrada, ninguno de ellos pudo salir del cuarto para interceder.

Los ojos de Isshin se posaron en el rostro de su hija; sus mejillas estaban leventemente sonrosadas, tenía su parpados irritados como si hubiera llorado por un largo tiempo y su labios estaban entreabiertos en lo que respiración entrecortada sonaba áspera por su garganta. _¿Acaso… había llegado corriendo? _

–¡Otoosan tengo que hacerte una pregunta sumamente importante y no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo! –le exigió la joven con fuego en su ojos y apretando sus puños contra su pecho.

_¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué tenía su pequeña Ryūko?_

Nada bueno, para la desesperación que se reflejaba en su mirada.

–Ryūko ¿Qué es lo que…? –Isshin trató de decir, pero Ryūko lo cortó en seco.

–¿Es Kiryūin Ragyō mi madre?

El profesor sintió como el alma se le iba a los tobillos. Su corazón se detuvo y su sangre se helo de inmediato. _¿Acaso… escuchó bien?_

–¿Qui-ién… t-te dijo eso? –tartamudeó sin fuerza, en lo que sus oídos captaron del otro lado de la puerta los suspiros y murmullos de sus protegidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo en el corredor.

–¡¿Es verdad o no?! –le exigió la joven dándole una leve sacudida, que lo azotó nuevamente contra la puerta.

Isshin miró a su hija a los ojos, en sus bellos ojos azules, que tanto le recordaban los de Satsuki. No pudo ver nuevamente rabia en ellos, ni odio o rencor. Era tristeza y desesperación lo que reflejaron aquellos irises azulados, y algo dentro de él se derritió de compasión.

–Sí, lo es –admitió sin fuerza a sabiendas que sería un duro golpe.

La chica de mechón dio un leve suspiro al oír sus palabras, al igual que aquellos que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta escuchando. El rostro de Ryūko se obscureció y lentamente, se apoyó contra el pecho de su padre.

Era una posición extraña para Isshin y Ryūko. Nunca había tenido tal contacto e intimidad emocional. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionó un poco en lo que contenía las ganas de llorar. Aún impactado de la impresión, el profesor tardó un momento en reaccionar y posar sus manos en la espalda de su hija y oprimirla contra su cuerpo.

No sabía que era más triste, el tenerla sollozando contra su pecho, o el hecho de que él no recordaba la última vez que la había consolado.

A pesar del intenso momento, había algo que preocupó al hombre y lo impulsaba a arruinar tan maravilloso reencuentro.

_¿Cómo se había enterado Ryūko? _

–Ryūko… –la llamó levemente apoyando sus manos en sus hombros para forzarla a mirarlo –. ¿Quién te dijo…?

Pero Ryūko lo empujó levemente, apartándose de él. Ocultando aún su mirada en su característico mechón rojo.

–No necesito esto ahora… –murmuró ella apretando su manos contra el pecho de su padre, para alejarse de él.

–Ryūko. Ya que lo sabes, podemos hablar de…

–¡Necesito estar sola! –bramó la chica con fuerza, empujando a su padre contra la puerta y liberándose de sus manos. Antes de que el profesor pudiera ponerse de pie del fuerte empujón que lo lanzó hasta el interior de la cocina, su hija ya se había marchado a toda velocidad.

–¡Ryūko, espera! –la llamó Kinue pasando sobre el profesor y corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión–. ¡Ryūko! –pero era muy tarde. Ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Y rozando el día, alcanzó a salir el capitulo.

Debo de admitir que fue un milagro que saliera hoy, ya que tuve una pésima semana. Me enferme, tuve mucho trabajo y mi asesor y compañeros de la maestría me sacaron de quicio.

Bueno, al menos pude relajarme un momento y volver a escribir.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	78. Don't lose your way

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Don't lose your way

Matoi Ryūko recorrió las calles oscuras de la ciudad en completamente soledad, con excepción de algunas polillas que volaban alrededor de los faroles que iluminaban escasamente su camino. En su recorrido, se topó dos o tres veces con algún desconocido que la tachó como una desconsiderada al ni siquiera disculparse. No tenía rumbo, solo caminaba por avanzar. Su vista estaba en sus pies y no en los nombres de las calles. Había estado caminando por horas sin saberlo, que sus pasos se volvieron más lentos a como su cuerpo iba perdiendo energía.

Finalmente, debido al cansancio y el pesar que llevaba sobre sus hombros, Ryūko sucumbió cayendo de rodillas junto a un pequeño callejón entre las bardas de dos desolados y descuidados hogares. Todo el peso de su cuerpo se desplomó sobre sus piernas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La chica sentía sus extremidades como gelatina, y la ligera briza nocturna le erizaba los vellos de la nuca a pesar de ser una cálida noche de verano.

La joven del mechón rojo por primera vez en toda la noche alzó la vista y se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. No lo conocía y mucho menos que parte de la ciudad era.

Ryūko había perdido su camino… de muchas formas.

Tratando de contener su tristeza y deseos de llorar, Ryūko se abrazó a sí misma en lo que se arrastró hasta una de las paredes de aquel callejón solitario, donde no existía ni una alma y el único sonido que podía captar era su respiración entrecordada por sus sollozos, y los insectos nocturnos.

Generalmente Ryūko no le gustaba la compañía de multitudes y solo mantenía a pocas personas de confianza cerca de ella; solía jurar que prefería su solitaria tranquilidad que el alboroto de un grupo de individuos. Pero en aquella ocasión, y por segunda vez en su vida, realmente se sentía sola…

Y no lo estaba disfrutando.

Aunque su pesar era grande y el dolor atormentador, la chica del mechón rojo tenía que admitir que era una hermosa noche, donde la ligera brisa calidad acariciaba suavemente sus brazos desnudos y el cielo completamente despejado, le permitía contemplar con claridad cada una de las estrellas en el manto celeste sobre su cabeza. En otra ocasión, Ryūko habría disfrutado de tal velada, pero en esa noche en particular, la calma y soledad, le permitieron a su mente atormentarla con pensamientos que deseaba no escuchar.

La duda ya no cabía en su mente, todo estaba claro para ella. Era hija de Kiryūin Ragyō y Kiryūin Satsuki era su oneesan; no importaba cuanto deseara lo contrario, ya no podía escapar de tal realidad. Ahora la única pregunta que quedaba en su mente era: _¿Realmente necesitó saber toda la verdad?_

Hacía unos años, Ryūko habría hecho casi lo imposible con tal que su padre le dijera los secretos que siempre se guardó para sí; inclusive, había pasado por una situación similar a causa de su propio orgullo y coraje. Pero irónicamente, el saber la verdad fue mucho peor que el eterno silencio de su padre.

Ryūko se sentía en un terrible déjà vu. Hacía un par de años había estado en las mismas condiciones, y al analizarlo nuevamente, Ryūko se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido esa decisión por un puto berrinche sobre algo que hubiera deseado no haber descubierto.

Le resultaba extraño a la chica del mechón rojo que dos puntos tan opuestos de su vida terminaran con la misma situación… o tal vez, era solo ella. Se sentía tan adolorida y confundida, que solo deseaba desaparecer o estar simplemente sola, y en cierta forma eso le traería cierta paz.

En el fondo, estaba al corriente que sus seres queridos debían estar preocupados…. _¡Maldita sea, inclusive la reina del hielo Satsuki estaba detrás de ella! _Pero Ryūko no necesitaba nada de ello en ese momento. Esa era la principal razón por la cual no acudía a la casa de los Mankanshoku, su principal refugio, ya que Kinagase Kinue y su padre fácilmente la podría encontrarla ahí. Ni siquiera pidiendo ayuda a Takarada Kaneo podría evitar ser localizada.

Tenía miedo y sabía que todos sus seres queridos tratarían de obligarla a enfrentar la realidad de la que está huyendo.

Kinue querría hablar…. cuando Ryūko no quería hacerlo; Mako la consolaría… cuando ella no quería ser consolada, y su padre… Kaneo… Aikurō y Tsumugu… inclusive Satsuki, no podía ver a ninguno a la cara, ya que eso sería aceptar lo que ella se negaba, y era mucho más fácil y menos doloroso seguir desertando todo.

Matoi Ryūko no era cobarde y le patearía el trasero a todo aquel que la llamara así. No solía huir de una pelea, sin importar que su rival fuera más fuerte que ella. No le temía a la oscuridad, no creía en los monstruos y podía manejar el dolor físico mejor que nadie; pero había ocasiones, principalmente emociones, que la volvía una niña cobarde que se ocultaba en el armario y esperaba a que todo pasara como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Fue así, como Matoi Ryūko permaneció en aquel callejón solitario, simplemente esperando a que todo se resolviera solo y que nadie la encontrara.

Estaba tan equivocada.

–Debe de ser el destino –dijo de repente una voz que heló la sangre de Ryūko–, que de caminó a mi casa me topara justamente con la persona que más ansiaba volver a ver.

Completamente sorprendida, Ryūko alzó la cabeza de sus rodillas y con los ojos desorbitados vio al joven delante de ella que le sonreía de manera altanera.

–Por fin voy a tener mi revancha, Matoi –sentención Sanageyama Uzu empuñando su bokken y señalando a la joven del mechón rojo con este.

* * *

Unos días después de reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de pandilla y hacer una corta visita a su familia, Sanageyama Uzu puso en marcha su plan y viajó directo a Fiji Hakome, la tierra de las fuentes calientes. Era una zona turística llena de balnearios cerca de la cordillera de Kantō. Toda la región era conocida por su suelo fértil volcánico y las gritas en el suelo de donde emergen aguas cálidas debido al magma bajo la tierra.

Pero el plan del joven no era descansar en alguno de estos balnearios, su objetivo específico era el Owakudani o el gran valle ardiente. Una gran grieta que se extendía hasta el gran cráter del monte Kamiyama, por el cual emergían terribles vapores de azufre que convertían el interior de la caverna en el infierno en la tierra a como se adentraban en la montaña.

Cuando el joven Sanageyama le informó de sus intenciones a sus antiguos compañeros, estos hicieron lo imposible por disuadirlo de lo contrario. Pero él estaba decidido en entrar en la misma boca del diablo si era necesario con tal de derrotar a Matoi Ryūko.

–Debe de ser un poderoso rival si el jefe está dispuesto a todo eso con tal de derrotarlo –comentaron entre ellos los pandilleros, ante la necesidad de su antiguo líder.

A pesar de que no lograron hacer que el joven de cabellera verde cambiara de opinión, todo el grupo de jóvenes delincuentes se unió a él durante el recorrido hasta Owakudani, aunque solo pudieran acompañarlo hasta el hotel donde se hospedaron la noche anterior a su viaje final.

Fue un agradable encuentro donde todos convivieron, bebieron y recordaron viejos momentos de gloria. Sanageyama disfrutó nuevamente el ser admirado como el líder, después de pasar varios años al servicio de Kiryūin Satsuki. Su ama y señora nunca lo había desprestigiado de ninguna manera y había logrado mucho más al ponerse a su servicio, pero extrañaba en cierta forma ser la principal fuente atención, especialmente después de la terrible humillación que Matoi lo había hecho pasar.

Y hablando de humillaciones, también tener el aprecio de familia postiza, lo animaba sobre la terrible reunión que tuvo con sus verdaderos familiares. Sus padres eran dueños de una importante productora y exportadora de konnyaku del país, lo cual les otorgaba una posición alta económica y social, su apellido era de renombre en la región y eso le abrió a sus hijos muchas puertas en el pasado. Pero Sanageyama era la oveja negra de su familia, siempre sintiéndose menospreciado e inferior a su hermano mayor y orgullo de sus padres; siendo la primera razón por la cual se dio a una vida de delincuencia y pandillerismo. Ambos progenitores solían excusar con vergüenza que las acciones de su hijo menor se debían a sus deseos de llamar la atención, pero aún así nunca la conseguía.

Fuera lo que fuese, una pequeña parte de Uzu deseaba que esos años lejos de su hogar hubiera cambiado algo en la forma de ser de sus padres. Estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Una hora fue suficiente prueba de que su otoosan y okaasan nunca cambiarían. Cada segundo que estuvo con ellos, estos no dejaron de cuestionarlo por sus decisiones en su vida, tratar de mejorar su situación con algunos conocidos y por supuesto, restregándole en el rostro todo lo que había hecho su hermano mayor durante su ausencia. Incluso se había comprometido con la hija de un importante político.

–Deberías ir pensando en tu futuro –le recalcó su padre sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

–Y conseguirte una respetable novia –agregó su madre sirviéndose otra copa de vino –. ¿Qué tal esta joven Kiryūin que te reclutó en su escuela? De seguro es un buen partido.

Sanageyama tuvo que tomar varios antiácidos para soportar el dolor de estomago que le provocó el estar ese poco tiempo en la casa de sus padres; fue por ello que no sintió el menor rencor o pena cuando abandonó nuevamente ese hogar sin mirar atrás.

Pero esa noche con sus amigos, fue una ventana de escape de lo que había vivido y lo que estaba por enfrentar. Por varias horas olvido completamente a sus padres, a su hermano, su vida, Honnōji, los miembros del consejo e inclusive a Matoi.

A la mañana siguiente dejo a sus compañeros tirados por el suelo de la habitación, casi ahogados en su propia saliva y el alcohol de sus bebidas, para marchar a la salida de sol hasta Owakudani. Llegó sin problemas a la zona donde se permitía a los visitantes y turistas recorrer, pero requirió un poco de agilidad para poder evadir los primeros retenes de seguridad y barandas, y así traspasar dentro del gran cráter en la tierra. Sanageyama de adentro en la profundidades decidido en su cometido, en descubrir si la leyenda era cierta.

Cuando era un niño pequeño, llegó a escuchar la historia de antiguos maestros que viajaban hasta el interior de la tierra misma a través de la grieta en Owakudani, con el propósito de enfrentar al mismo inferno a la cara, destruir sus sentidos humanos y alcanzar un sexto sentido que lo volvía invencibles. Era un relato muy antiguo y muchos con el pasar de los años intentaron hacer realidad la historia, pero las constantes muertes de aquellos que lo intentaban, obligaron a las autoridades a clausurar gran parte de la zona.

El joven de cabellera verde no estaba seguro de cuanto de la leyenda era cierto, pero estaba decidido en hacer todo lo posible para volverse más fuerte, inclusive si eso significaba enfrentar al infierno y quemar sus sentidos.

En la mente de Sanageyama, su confianza absoluta en sus cinco sentidos había sido su desgracia y la principal razón por la cual había perdido contra Matoi, alguien cuyo comportamiento y estilo de pelea tan impredecible lograba confundir con facilidad cualquier predicción. Toda su vida como delincuente y luchador, había desarrollado una dependencia a todo lo que percibían sus sentidos, dejando fuera cualquier intuición; nunca pensó que eso se convertiría en su principal debilidad. Una que estaba dispuesto a corregir inmediatamente.

Su caminata por la grieta lo comenzó a mermar rápidamente a como decencia y solo unas escazas luces incrustadas en la roca iluminaban su camino. El vapor se había vuelto intenso y el calor asfixiante. Sus ropas y cabello se habían empapado completamente de sudor, y la mochila que llevaba a los hombros, le pesaba el triple de su peso. Después de varios minutos llegó a la zona de no retorno y lo letreros de acero carcomido en la roca le indicaba que si daban un paso más tendría una muerte segura y dolorosa.

Morir no era el objetivo de Sanageyama, él nunca tendría descanso hasta que finalmente derrotara a Matoi. Armó su simple campamento e inició el proceso largo de meditación. En un principio le resultó casi imposible debido al ambiente pesado y asfixiante, pero después de un par de horas su piel dejo de suplicar piedad. Ya ni siquiera sentía sus gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda.

No llevaba un reloj consigo, así que no pudo sabe certeramente el paso del tiempo, pero al estar en aquel infierno, lo minutos le parecías horas; y en la oscuridad de la gruta, no podía ver al astro celeste en el cielo hacer su recorrido. Lo único que le ayudaba a determinar el tiempo, era el cómo iba perdiendo sus sentidos.

Después del tacto, le siguió el olfato. Era entendible; lo potentes aromas a azufre que emergían desde el interior de la tierra le habían quemado por completo todas sus sensaciones olfativas.

La vista y oído fue lo más difícil para él en bloquear, ya que dependía completamente de su fuerza de voluntad y concentración, en lugar del horrible ambiente en que se encontraba. Después de terminase toda el agua que llevaba consigo, la deshidratación y la soledad de la gruta jugaron con su mente; Sanageyama comenzó a ver luces que no existían y sonidos perturbantes que parecían venir del centro de la tierra.

Se volvió una necesidad el aislarse del ambiente a su alrededor si no quería volverse loco. Pero una vez que lo consiguió, el joven de cabellera verde solo le quedo un último rival para alcanzar la iluminación que buscaba.

Su propio pensamiento.

Su mente se había vuelto su principal aliada para escapar de aquella realidad en la que se había impuesto, pero una vez que había conseguido bloquear cada uno de sus sentidos, eso lo dejo completamente solo con sus pensamientos y recuerdos, lo cuales comenzaron a atormentarlo y perseguirlo como en una pesadilla amorfa de la realidad.

Los recuerdos de su pasado se entremezclaron con sueños y falsa realidades. Voces conocidas se trasfiguraban en gruñidos atroces que lo maldecían. Las imágenes de su cabeza cambiaban rápidamente una tras otra confundiéndolo entre la realidad y su imaginación. La imagen de su hermano como un gigante lo atormentaba, las chillante voces de sus padre como duendecillos del infierno lo sacaban de quicio a como lo humillaban constantemente, la sombra de Kiryūin Satsuki lo aplastaba y la risa de Matoi lo desquiciaba.

Fue un viaje alucinante, en que Sanageyama sintió que caía en un profundo y oscuro pozo, tal como la grieta donde se encontraba. Definitivamente se hallaba en el infierno, uno personal en que utilizaban sus debilidades en su contra y lo atormentarían por la eternidad. En un principio, luchó contra esa realidad o mentira, como si fuera un demonio al cual tuviera que matar; pero poco a poco se fue agotando y el aceptar los designios de esa bestia parecía mucho más sensato que luchar contra ella.

Una vez que dejo de pelear contra sus propios pensamientos, pudo finalmente escucharlos con claridad y aceptarlos tal cual era. Efectivamente, estaba furioso con sus padres por como hacían diferencia entre él y su hermano, pero no importaba cuanto hiciera para dañarse a sí mismo con peleas insulsas o comportamientos rebeldes, ellos nunca cambiarían y era su error pensar lo contrario.

Su rivalidad contra Kiryūin Satsuki era mucho menos grave de lo que pesaba originalmente. Sí, ella había sido la primera persona en derrotarlo, pero no importaba cuanto se atormentara con ello, nunca cambiaría esa realidad, ya que Satsuki era mucho mejor que él en todos los aspectos. Y en realidad la admiraba por ello.

Y en cuanto Matoi Ryūko… ¿no precisamente estaba atravesando todo eso por ella?... La verdad, no. Lo hacía para sí mismo. Para probarse que aún era el mejor. La realidad era, no era el mejor. Había personas más fuertes que él, y lo más que podía hacer para cambiar eso, era simplemente intentarlo.

Una vez que Sanageyama aceptó todo aquello, las voces acallaron, las imágenes desaparecieron y sintió una paz tan grande que lo acuñó en un cálido y placentero sueño. Cuando despertó, se encontraba aún en la gruta, recostado sobre la áspera piedra volcánica y sintiendo su cuerpo ajeno a él. Sin necesitar pensarlo, el joven tomó sus cosas y comenzó su camino de regreso fuera de la gruta al infierno; a pesar que sabía que su cuerpo estaba agotado, deshidratado, hambriento y estaba rodeado por las horribles condiciones de la caverna, nada de eso lo molestó o le impidió su camino de regreso.

El resto quedo borroso en su mente, ya que actuó casi como un autómata. Solo sabía que de alguna manera había logrado salir del Owakudani y regresar al hotel donde sus compañeros de pandilla se quedaron a esperarlo. Después durmió por varios días. Según las palabras de sus seguidores una vez que recuperó la conciencia, había pasado una semana en la boca del infierno antes que reapareciera repentinamente en la habitación de hotel, carcomido y sucio como pordiosero. Entre todos habían logrado darle de comer y beber, como bañarlo, antes de que se sumergiera en ese profundo sueño que duro casi tanto como su travesía.

Solo Sanageyama requirió de un par de noches de buen sueño y unas grandes dotaciones de comida para recuperar su condición, y ante la estupefacción de sus compañeros de pandilla, comenzó a entrenar nuevamente el kendo, pero como nunca antes lo había hecho. El joven estaba satisfecho con el resultado de su viaje, ya que se sentía en mucho mayor contacto con su cuerpo y movimientos, y a pesar de que sus sentidos seguía tan agudos como siempre, le era posible percibir de una manera completamente diferente a su vista, el oído o cualquiera otro de sus sentidos.

_Definitivamente, se había vuelto más fuerte._

Cuando finalmente se sentía listo para regresar a Honnōji y enfrentar a su demonio de mechón rojo, empacó sus cosas y se despidió con una pisca de tristeza de su antigua pandilla. Fue una sorpresa y alegría cuando descubrió que la mayoría de ellos habían decidido acompañarlo en su viaje de regreso y conocer al detalle el resultado de su enfrentamiento contra su rival.

Aún a pesar de las bromas y juegos de sus acompañantes durante el recorrido a la capital, Sanageyama tenía su objetivo claro. Iba a enfrentarse a Matoi tan pronto llegara a su destino y esa vez finalmente la derrotaría de manera gloriosa.

* * *

–¡Prepárate Matoi! –exclamó Sanageyama entusiasmado, dando un paso hacia atrás y adoptando posición de combate –. ¡Que no voy a mostrar piedad ante ti!

La mirada de Sanageyama era intensa y poderosa, llena de fuego que ardía con pasión y ansias de un verdadero combate. Una enorme y petulante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en lo que esperaba con avidez que la joven delante de él aceptara su reto. En cambio, Ryūko seguí en su puesto, con la espalda contra la pared y sus piernas atrapas entre sus brazos. El semblante de la chica de notaba su sorpresa ante la repentina llegada del joven de cabellera verde, pero el deseo de combatir no latía con tanta fuerza en su corazón a comparación de Sanageyama.

Aún estando agotada por su indefinida caminata, Ryūko se levantó de su lugar sin tambalearse y sin dirigirle una mirada al ex alumno de Honnōji, se dispuso en marcharse del lugar.

Sanageyama se quedo paralizado y conmocionado ante el descaro de la joven.

_¿Lo acababa de ignorar? ¿Rechazaba su reto?_

–¡Oi! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! –le gritó Sanageyama exasperado señalándola nuevamente con su espada de madera –. ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije?!

Pero Ryūko ni se digno en volverse a responderle, simplemente siguió su camino con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Perdiendo la paciencia con la chica, Sanageyama soltó un alarido de frustración antes de lanzarse contra de la chica blandiendo su bokken sobre su cabeza, listo para golpear a la chica del mechón rojo que continuaba dándole la espalda.

–_¡¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo?!_ –pensó Sanageyama en los pocos segundo antes de alcanzar a Ryūko –._ ¡No habían entrenado y pasado por el infierno mismo, para que ella no se dignara a aceptar su derecho a una revancha! _

Con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, azotó su bokken apuntando a la cabeza de Matoi. Unos instantes de que la madera alcanzara a tocar uno de sus cabellos, Ryūko consiguió contemplar el ataque de Sanageyama y esquivarlo a tiempo. La chica dio una pirueta antes de caer sobre sus rodillas debido a que sus piernas le temblaban a causa del cansancio.

_No estaba en condiciones para esa pelea._

Inconscientemente, Ryūko tanteó su hombro buscando sus leales espadas rojas; fue cuando recordó que no cargó con ellas desde que había salido del departamento de Kinue en la tarde.

–Maldita sea –maldijo para sí antes de que Sanageyama se lanzara de nuevo contra ella.

Con una increíble fuerza, el joven de cabellera verde destrozó parte de una cerca de madera con su poderoso ataque, lanzando pedazos y astillas en todas direcciones. Pero sus embistas estaban lejos de terminar ahí; Ryūko tuvo que esquivar varios golpes de la espada de Sanageyama, rodando por el suelo o con brinco poco agraciado.

–¡Men! ¡Dou! ¡Kote! –bramaba el joven blandiendo su espada con gran rapidez.

–No estoy de humor para esto –gruñó la chica clavado su rodilla en el suelo, mientras con sus manos sujetó un pedazo de madera con el cual se cubrió del último ataque de Sanageyama –. Dije… ¡Que ya es suficiente! –soltó perdiendo la paciencia y contraatacando a su agresor usando el trozo de madera en sus manos como sustituto a sus espadas.

Ryūko uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba en un desesperado y potente ataque, con su imprevisibilidad que la caracterizaba, esperando que fuera suficiente para detener a su contrincante al menos lo suficiente para poder realizar una graciosa huida. Pero en su arrogancia, no se dio cuenta que cada uno de sus ataques era fácilmente interceptados por el bokken de Sanageyama, fue hasta que este realizó un movimiento improvisto haciendo que la joven de mechón rojo fallara y se precipitara hacia adelante quedando a la meced de la pierna del joven de cabellera verde, que fácilmente la arrojó contra una de la paredes del oscuro callejón de una sola y poderosa patada.

La espalda de Ryūko chocó con fuerza contra el muro y perdió el aliento por un instante ante el fuerte golpe que recibió en su abdomen. Sin fuerza y algo mareada, la chica cayó de nuevo en sus rodillas, mientras se sujetaba la cintura adolorida. Estaba confundida… _¿Cómo era posible que Sanageyama hubiera podido predecir sus movimientos? _En su encuentro anterior, el factor sorpresa de los ataques de Ryūko le había dado la ventaja a pesar de la fuerza superior de su oponente _¿Por qué había fallado en esa ocasión?_

–_Tal vez su flaco derecho_ –pensó la chica contemplando a Sanageyama obtener de nuevo la posición de combate –. _Funcionó la última vez_.

De nuevo Ryūko se arrojó contra su oponente elucidando un ataque frontal, pero en el último segundo, esquivó la espada de madera, giró levemente sus talones para quedar justo a un costado de Sanageyama. Blandió el pedazo de madera irregular lista para asentar un potente golpe en el abdomen del joven, pero este nunca alcanzó su objetivo, ya que para la sorpresa de la chica de mechón rojo, Sanageyama detuvo su ataque fácilmente sin siquiera volver su rostro.

Fue cuando la chica enfocó por primera vez en los ojos en los de su oponerte, y se percató que los tenía cerrados. La oscuridad de la noche había ocultado fácilmente tal hecho impactante.

–¿Qué carajos…?

Pero antes de que terminara sus blasfemias, Sanageyama soltó de nuevo su kata golpeando a Ryūko en la cabeza, hombro y muñeca desarmándola por completo. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor en lo que terminó con el trasero en el sucio suelo de tierra.

–¡Vamos Matoi! –la retó Sanageyama con tono decepcionado en su voz, posándose frente a ella –. ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!

Su actitud colmó la paciencia de la chica. _Realmente no estaba de humor para todo eso._

Finalmente desesperándose, Ryūko se lanzó una vez más contra Sanageyama, aunque al no llevar un arma consigo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar la cintura del joven de cabellera verde y tratar de derribarlos. Un grave error.

Al estar al alcance de Sanageyama, este le propinó un sonoro rodillazo en el abdomen que la dejo sin fuerzas y sin aliento. Ryūko no supo que más sucedió hasta que sintió el codo de su oponente clavarse como agujas en su columna. El cuerpo de la chica respondió desplomándose en el suelo, mientras su visión se nubló y su mente se paralizaba a causa de las luces y la falta de aire.

–¡¿Qué pasa Matoi eres más fuerte que esto?! –a pesar de que oídos zumbaban pudo escuchar la voz furiosa de Sanageyama, ya que no pudo verlo directamente al tener la cara contra el suelo y sufriendo terribles arcadas de dolor.

–No puedo… –masculló Ryūko haciendo lo posible para controlar su cuerpo y levantarse, pero el dolor que se extendía por su espalda le impedía moverse con fluidez.

–¿Qué?

–¡No puedo! –bramó con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba hasta casi lastimarse la garganta. Pero después de eso, todo se volvió completamente oscuro para Ryūko. Sanageyama totalmente decepcionado, le propinó un intenso puñetazo en la mejilla que la dejo inconsciente.

Ryūko quedo tendida en suelo de aquel callejón oscuro, molida a golpes y cubierta de tierra. Su imagen era sumamente patética que consternó completamente a Sanageyama. ¿_Era realmente ese su invencible rival? ¿La chica que lo había dejado en ridículo?_ El joven comenzó a enfurecerse cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado para aquella patética victoria. No era como él la había imaginado _¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Matoi? ¿Quién era esa tendida frente a él? Definitivamente no podía ser su Matoi Ryūko_.

Su concentración e irritación fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por el vibrar de su teléfono celular en su bolcillo posterior. Fastidiado, Sanageyama se dignó a contestarlo a pesar de que había estado ignorándolo todo el día. La pantalla brillo con intensidad en la oscuridad de aquel abandonado callejo y pudo observar una llamada entrante de su compañero de consejo Inumuta Hōka y como una veintena de llamadas perdidas de Gamagōri Ira.

Soltando un suspiro, contestó al teléfono.

–¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? –escuchó los gritos de Inumuta al otro lado de la línea, mucho antes de que pudiera decir "moshi moshi" –. ¿Acaso olvidaste de cómo usarlo en el tiempo que estuviste fuera? ¡Gamagōri y yo hemos estado intentado contactarte!

–Ya me di cuenta –contentó el joven acercando nuevamente el aparato a su oído –**. **Oi ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–No supimos nada mas de ti, solo que ibas a regresar a la ciudad.

–Ya estoy aquí.

–Bien. Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte… por nada del mundo se te ocurra retar a Matoi a una pelea.

_¿Qué?_

–Oi –se quejo Sanageyama con un bufido y bajando su mirada a la joven inconsciente tendida a sus pies –. ¿Por qué carajo no?

–¡Solo no lo hagas Sanageyama! –escuchó el grito desesperado de Inumuta (algo muy raro en él) al otro lado de la línea, acompañado de otras voces. Definitivamente no se encontraba solo donde quiera que estuviese.

–No entiendo perrito, que puto bledo traes con…

–¡Primate estúpido! –de repente la voz de Jakuzure Nonon salió del aparato acompañado con el inconfundible sonido de una pelea –. ¡Entiende razones! ¡No busques riña con ese gato callejero!

–¡¿Qué es lo que tratan de decirme?! –gruñó Sanageyama perdiendo la paciencia

–¡Matoi Ryūko resulta ser la pequeña hermana de Satsuki-sama!

El corazón de Uzu detuvo. Su cuerpo se paralizó a como su piel se palideció ante la impresión.

–¿Qué… qué fue di-dijiste? –tartamudeó mirando una vez más a la joven del mechón rojo tendida a sus pies.

* * *

Hola gente

Perdón por dejarlos esperando la semana pasada, pero se los compenso con un capitulo bastante largo y completo.

Quiero agradecerles a yuri no tenshi 69, Xsaver7 y a Jiore por sus palabras de apoyo. Realmente estaba pasando un mal rato y su comprensión me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Gracias! Son lo máximo.

Y me alegra decir que ya me encuentro mucho mejor una vez que las cosas en mi vida se están organizando una vez más. Solo necesitaba darme un momento para analizarlo, hablarlo y resolverlo con calma. Claro que hay cosas que aún no me agradan, pero ya entendí que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y debo dejarlas ir ya que no son problemas míos.

Y ya retomando esta historia, me da gusto decir que estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, me quedo bastante decente a pesar de los problemas que tuve para escribir. Debo informarles que Owakudani si existe de verdad, solo que lo altere un poco con propósitos de esta historia. Pueden investigar más al respecto en internet, hay lugares turísticos maravillosos en esa zona.

Me dio gusto retomar la escritura, una vez que me sentía mejor. Me dio tiempo para darme cuenta que tomé una maravillosa decisión de convertir esta historia en un universo alterno de Kill la kill, eso me hizo más sencillo adoptarla como mía y seguir apasionada con ella. La verdad, ya hace unos meses me había dado cuenta que supere el furor por Kill la kill. No se confundan, aún me encanta la serie y siempre será uno de mis animes favoritos, pero creo que ya pase a otro fandom por el momento. Aún así Remembranzas Vivas seguirá siendo mi visión y por nada del mundo pierdo la pasión de seguir escribiéndola. Tal vez, cuando finalmente termine la tesis pueda escribir de más cosas (incluso mis historias originales), tengo tantas ideas en mi mente y proyectos que deje pendientes por la tesis.

Bueno dejando esto atrás, espero que disfruten el capitulo y ahora sí retomemos los viernes como el día de Remembranzas vivas.

Un saludo y abrazo.


	79. Hotel California

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Hotel California

A la mañana siguiente Kinagase Kinue se encontraba en uno de los corredores del la universidad Central mirando preocupada su reloj de muñeca. Había pasado una noche terrible, casi no había dormido buscando por las calles de la ciudad a la joven Matoi Ryūko sin obtener el mínimo rastro de ella. Y Kinue habría continuado hasta el amanecer, si no hubiera sido que Mikisugui Aikurō y su hermano la detuvieron y llevaron de regreso a casa. No era la primera vez y probablemente (conociendo el carácter de la chica del mechón rojo) no la ultima que desaparecía de esa manera por varios días sin dejar una señal de su paradero; además, siempre reaparecía unos días después.

Pero eso no impidió que Kinue pasara la noche en vela preocupada por su joven protegida, revisando ansiosamente su teléfono celular, esperando que contestara a sus llamadas o mensajes, o que apareciera en la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa era la principal preocupación de la mayor de los hermanos Kinagase; Ryūko solía ser tan fuerte e independiente que el hecho que estuviera por su cuenta en la ciudad no solía quitarle el sueño, casi siempre terminaba en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, donde la podía localizar fácilmente. Pero en esa ocasión, había escuchado de primera mano las palabras devastadoras de la chica atreves de la puerta de la cocina, y según el padre de esta, se podía apreciar destrozada emocionalmente. Ni siquiera sus Mako y Kaneo tenían idea a donde había ido. El que Ryūko no buscara su ayuda de sus amigos, significaba que deseaba estar sola.

Pero lo más desconsolador era que Ryūko finalmente sabía la verdad. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo Ryūko se había enterado, o que versión conocía, pero realmente esta información la había consternado.

Por desgracias para Kinue el resto del mundo no se detenía simplemente porque no sabían dónde estaba Ryūko y ella tenía mucho trabajo por el resto del día, principalmente cubrir las horas de clase del profesor Matoi, quien se había estado negando rotundamente en abandonar su hogar. Kinue solo esperaba poder terminar rápida la clase de ese día para continuar su búsqueda de la joven desaparecida.

–Faltan cinco minutos –dijo para sí pasando su vista de su reloj a los jóvenes estudiantes agrupados junto el aula de clase –. Será mejor que lo adelante, para salir lo pronto posible de aquí.

–Si es así como cubres mis horas, por eso la junta directiva sigue reprimiéndome –interrumpió las ideas de la joven mujer a sus espaldas, una voz muy conocida por ella.

Al volverse, Kinue se topó nada menos que su mentor el profesor Matoi, vestido formalmente para la clase y de nuevo con su aspecto pulcro. La mandíbula de la joven casi cayó al suelo y sus ojos se desorbitaron de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó Kinue, mientras el hombre comenzó a tomar los papeles que ella llevaba en brazos.

–Curioso –comentó él con calma –. Por varias semanas me estuvieron insistiendo los tres que debía salir de nuevo al mundo, y ahora que estoy, me preguntas que hago fuera de la mansión –sus palabras causaron un leve espasmo en su joven discípula, por lo cual se apresuró a agregar –: no había dicho yo que si volvía a ver a Ryūko retomaría mi vida. Bueno, la niña apareció en la casa e incluso me abrazo, así que creí que debía tragarme mis palabras y volver a ser un miembro activo de la sociedad.

–Pero… Matoi-sensei… –dijo Kinue de último sin comprender que traía el profesor entre manos.

–Kinue, aunque no lo parezca, estoy muy preocupado por Ryūko –admitió Isshin clavando sus ojos en la joven mujer delante de él –, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de adonde habrá huido. Pero si algo puede localizarla esa tendría que ser tú. Así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tu trabajo del día, para que puedas salir de aquí y buscarla.

La joven mujer miró al profesor desconcertada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Perdiendo el control frente a sus emociones y olvidado el profesionalismo, abrazó al hombre delante de ella colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cualquier enojo que pudo tener en su contra se esfumó por completo de su corazón

–Arigatou –le susurró al oído conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

–Kinue… esto es muy poco… ortodoxo –comentó el profesor duro como piedra, completamente asustado de tener a su protegida colgada del cuello e invadiendo su espacio personal.

–Sumimasen –agregó rápidamente Kinue soltando a Isshin con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El profesor tomó rápidamente una postura más digna y dando una leve tos contra sus nudillos, agregó antes de encaminarse a la puerta correspondiente al aula de clases:

–Ahora sal de aquí y busca a nuestra niña, que tengo que dar una clase.

Y sin decir más, abrió la puerta para sus alumnos, que murmuraban por la extraña muestra de afecto en público de su profesor.

–Caballeros, damas, si me hacen el favor –agregó el hombre indicándoles con el brazo para que entraran –. Más vale que vayamos iniciemos de una vez.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando al salón de clases seguidos de cerca por el profesor Matoi. Kinue observó todo eso con calma y con gran gratitud en su pecho. Tal vez el profesor y ella tenían su diferencias con respecto a lo crianza de Ryūko, pero definitivamente ambos deseaban lo mejor para ella.

Kinue estaba a punto de marcharse por la primera salida de emergencia que encontrara, cuando se percató de una persona en particular en el corredor, a punto de entrar en el aula de clases del profesor Matoi. Era un chico rubio de gafas, de baja estatura que le parecía muy familiar.

– ¡Espera! –lo llamó Kinue deteniéndolo, antes de que abriera las puertas corredizas del salón. El chico tímidamente levantó su vista hacia ella, mientras trataba que los pesados libros en sus brazos no cayeran al suelo –. Yo te visto en otro lado…

–Ah… –musito Iori Shirō con nerviosismo. ¿_Acaso lo había descubierto?_

–Claro que sí –dijo la mujer alegremente señalando con el dedo una vez que lo recordó todo –. Tú estabas en la mansión Matoi ese día. Eras uno de los acompañantes de Kiryūin Satsuki.

El pobre de Iori comenzó sudar en frio, mientras sus labios temblaron sin saber que decir o negar lo que Kinue aseguraba sobre él. No sabía como escaparía de ella, ya que nunca espero que alguien lo reconociera en su nueva escuela. Comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente que le diría a Satsuki-sama sobre su presencia en la universidad Central, cuando esta ignoraba completamente que él acudía a las clases del padre de esta.

–Puedo pedirte un favor –soltó Kinue juntando sus manos en suplica y regalándole al joven una gran sonrisa.

Iori, quien no se esperaba eso, asintió con la cabeza con timidez.

–Perfecto –dijo la mujer alegremente sacando una tarjeta de su bolcillo –. Podrías entregarle mi número a Kiryūin Satsuki y decirle que deseo hablar con ella. Es muy importante y es sobre Ryūko.

* * *

Los sueños de Matoi Ryūko no solían ser extraordinarios, casi implicaban sucesos de su rutina diaria o actos completamente ficticios sin razón o motivo. Pero en esa ocasión la chica del mechón rojo tuvo algo más que un simple sueño, fue todo un recuerdo de su pasado.

Ryūko se encontraba en una habitación desagradable que no conocía pero en el fondo, le parecía familiar… probablemente de otro sueño. Era un cuarto pálido de paredes blancas y estériles, donde el ambiente se encontraba impregnado por inconfundible olor de medicamentos y desinfectantes. Un enorme guardarropas cubría casi toda una de las paredes, mientras que las otras solo tenían una que otra litografía decorativa. En el suelo había una gran cantidad de juguetes desparramados sin ningún tipo de orden y el centro de la habitación había una cama individual cubierta por miles de animales de peluche.

Apretando un conejo de peluche contra su pequeño cuerpo, Ryūko se vio a sí misma como una chiquilla, sentada en la orilla de aquella cama, sacudiendo sus piecitos con tedio.

_Podía recordarlo… estaba esperando algo… o alguien…_

El rostro redondo de la niña se contorsionó en sus propias meditaciones o aflicciones, pero en abrir y cerrar de ojos, su facciones se transfiguraron mostrando la alegría que la llenó al darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

La Ryūko en miniatura descendió de la cama de un solo brinco haciendo sacudir la esponjosa falda de su vestido, y tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas, alcanzó la puerta justamente cuando una estela de luz invadió la habitación proveniente del exterior. La Ryūko que soñaba con tan simple suceso trata de distinguir a la persona que se ocultaba en aquel resplandor, pero el intenso brillo lo impidió.

_¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué sentía que debía conocer a esa persona?_

La luz aumentó en su intensidad lastimando los ojos a pesar de que se cubría con las manos, haciéndole imposible ver. La chica no pudo más, parpadeo incontrolablemente hasta que finalmente la luz cedió hasta terminar en una leve estela sobre su cabeza. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado de su profundo sueño.

Ryūko parpadeó un par de veces más en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, pero cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su vista, notó el techo madera sobre su cabeza. _No le parecía para nada familiar. _Se levantó de golpe de la impresión provocando una punzada de dolor en uno de sus costados. Ryūko rechinó los dientes mientras se sujetó el abdomen.

–Ma-maldición –masculló mordiéndose la lengua. Tratando de contener los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de entre sus labios. Ryūko alzó la vista y sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Definitivamente estaba en una casa de construcción tradición washitsu. La luz de la mañana entraba levemente por una pequeña rendija atreves del shoji (ventana) y se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantando en el exterior. Las paredes eran pulcras y solo había un diminuto cuadro colgado en una de ellas, con una postal que decía en brillantes letras rojas "Hotel California". Y como cereza del pastel, Ryūko se encontraba metida en un suave futon de color verde pálido que olía deliciosamente a limpio, sobre simple el tatami de madera (suelo).

–¿Dónde carajos estoy? –murmuró para sí sin lograr entender como había llegado a ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba fue haberse topado con Sanageyama Uzu en un callejón de la ciudad, pero el resto le resultaba borroso y si trataba de recordarlo con fuerza, se provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una de sus manos a sus sienes y se dio cuenta de tres bultos que crecían bajo su cuero cabelludo. Su mano continuó su recorrido hasta su rostro y mentón donde una nueva punzada de dolor hizo que la apartara de inmediato.

_¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Sanageyama le había dado tremenda paliza! _

Una parte de ella comenzó a preocuparle más el hecho de haber perdido, que el encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, pero luego ambas ideas pasaron a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta que vestía una yukata blanca muy grande para ella, que no reconocía en lo más mínimo.

–¡¿Qué putas madres?! –gruñó para sí. ¡_Alguien la había cambiado de ropa sin su permiso!_

Completamente sonrojada de solo pensarlo, Ryūko abrió la yukata a la altura de su pecho y con alivio observó que su ropa interior rayada seguía ajustada contra su cuerpo. Aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse hasta casi enfermarse al preguntarse en qué manos de loco depravado había caído. Y como respondiendo a sus preguntas, la fusuma (la puerta corrediza) de la habitación que se abrió de un solo tirón, dando paso a nada menos que Sanageyama Uzu. El joven de cabellera verde entró al cuarto despreocupadamente, luciendo un pantalón deportivo holgado y una playera sin mangas. Sus ojos pronto captaron a la chica consciente sobre el futon y su expresión denotó leve sorpresa.

– Oi– dijo tranquilamente alzando una mano en saludo.

Le costó uno segundos a Ryūko reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente los hizo todo encajo en su mente como piezas de un rompecabezas. La última persona que recordaba haber visto antes de quedar inconsciente era Sanageyama, el mismo con quien había peleado y probablemente… quien la había secuestrado.

–¡Kisama! –gruñó la chica furibunda levantándose como un relámpago y alzando su puño contra el joven de cabellera verde que seguí de pie frente a la puerta. Nuevamente, una punzada de dolor la desconcentró el tiempo suficiente para que Sanageyama la derribara contra el suelo usando solamente un dedo.

Ryūko se contorsionó de dolor en el piso sujetando ambos lados de su cintura, mientras que de sus labios salió un leve gemido como de perro chihuahueño. Maldijo para sus adentros por encontrarse en tan patética situación, que no solo hería su dignidad y ego.

–Serás mejor que controles tus bufidos Matoi –comentó Sanageyama mirando a la joven a sus pies, aún sintiendo la desilusión por el pésimo desempeño de ella en su último encuentro –. No estás en condiciones de pelear contra mí, ni siquiera para irte por tu cuenta–sentenció él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ryūko se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza, mientras su mirada se ocultó detrás de su oscura cabellera. Su espalda comenzó a contorsionares como si hubiera comenzado a llorar. Sanageyama se percató de ello de inmediato y, toda arrogancia y altanería que pudo llegar a sentir en ese momento, se esfumó rápidamente, siendo remplazada por asombro y pena. Solía consternase ante una mujer llorando, ya que era todo un inepto en el trato que debería procurar, además de que lo ponía completamente nervioso.

–Oi, Matoi –agregó apesadumbrado acercando sus manos hacia la chica, sin animarse a tocarla –. ¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó en duda. Ni en un millón de años él se hubiera visto en tal situación, frente a su fiero rival que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Titubeando, Sanageyama posó su rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó sobre la chica sin estar muy convencido en qué hacer para consolarla; de repente, como si recibiera casi una descarga eléctrica, Ryūko alzó su rostro hasta el joven, sin ninguna lágrima en sus ojos, pero con las mejillas terriblemente rojas.

–¡Pervertido! –le gritó la chica hasta casi lastimarse la garganta.

–¿Eh? –soltó el joven sin comprender cayendo hacia atrás por la sorpresa –. ¡Oi! ¡No soy eso! –se defendió rápidamente una vez que reaccionó ante la tal acusación.

–¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!

–¡Ya dije que no soy eso!

–¡Carajo! ¡Me atacaste en la calle, imbécil, y me trajiste a tu maldita casa!

–¡¿Entonces debía abandonarte en ese oscuro callejón a la merced de cualquier loco?!

–¡El único loco y enfermo aquí eres tú, baka! –sentenció la chica enterrando su dedo índice en el pecho del joven de cabellera verde que estaba casi tan sonrojado como ella –. ¡Además me desvestiste!

–¡Tus ropas estaban todas sucias! ¡No iba meterte al futon así!

Ryūko se sonrojo terriblemente y soltó un débil puñetazo contra el rostro de Sanageyama:

–¡PERVERTIDO!

–¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY ESO!

La fusuma de la habitación volvió abrirse de par en par, revelando a un grupo de de joven vestidos con viejos uniformes de la preparatoria y algunas chaquetas de cuero remendadas. Los miembros de la pandilla de Sanageyama acudieron alarmados por los gritos que salían de la habitación, atrapando a Ryūko y Sanageyama en una trifulca en la que la chica del mechón rojo trataba de golpear al joven de cabellera verde, pero este la sujetaba de las muñecas para impedirlo.

–¡Jefe! –preguntó el más joven de la pandilla –. Escuchamos los gritos y nos preocupamos ¿Están bien usted y su novia?

Ryūko y Sanageyama se pusieron tan rojos como tomates mientras se apartaron uno del otro lo más posible.

–¡No es mi novia! –aclaró Sanageyama.

–¡No soy su novia! –bramó a su vez Ryūko con más fuerza.

* * *

Hola todos.

El día de hoy es un capitulo sencillo y divertido, espero que lo disfruten. Se llama Hotel California por que era la canción que escuchaba cuando me preguntaba como llamar este capitulo.

No vemos el siguiente viernes.

Un abrazo a todos.

¡Y muchas gracias a todos por los 20,000 pageviews!


	80. Todas mis confesiones

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Todas mis confesiones

–Cuando el jefe nos habló de su rival… –comentó el miembro más joven de la pandilla de Sanageyama Uzu llamado Konoe Eita – bueno, nosotros nos imaginamos algún tipo rudo con pinta de asesino demente, no una chica de diecisiete años…

Matoi Ryūko dio un leve respingo desde su puesto junto a la ventana.

–¿Qué carajos quieren decir con eso? –soltó la chica con gruñido mirando de soslayo al resto de los jóvenes que la acompañaba en aquella pequeña sala de té de estilo clásico washitsu.

–¡No hanshi! –se apresuró a disculparse otro miembro de la padilla, Usui Fudo, mientras forzaba a Eita a inclinar su cabeza ceremonialmente frente a Ryūko –. ¡Él no quiso ofenderla!

Había sido una larga tarde en la que la joven del mechón rojo tuvo que explicar con gran detalle su completa relación (si es así como se puede llamar a sus constantes enfrentamientos) con Sanageyama a cada uno de los miembros de su pandilla. Ellos escucharon atentamente, hasta con admiración, cada una de sus palabras, generando gran respetos y apreció por ella. Que Matoi Ryūko, una chica de la mitad del tamaño y peso que su lider, fuera capaz de ocasionar tales problemas era una inspiración para ellos y un modelo a seguir.

–Solo que no esperábamos que fuera una jovencita… –musitó otro de los jóvenes, Fukushima Haruto inclinándose también en una respetuosa reverencia.

–Especialmente, una tan bonita –agregó de último Mori Jiro, detrás de ellos con el rostro completamente sonrojado y una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

Ryūko trató de ignorar el comentario, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la ventana y llevando su vaso con té a los labios. Era una cálida bebida sabor a menta que le asentó muy bien el estomago, pero el vapor que expedía empeoró el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Sin duda por eso, el jefe esta tan obsesionado con usted –comentó de nuevo Eita rascando su nuca.

–Yo definitivamente lo estaría… –comentó Jiro detrás de él.

–¡No sé que tanto están murmurando, bakas! –rugió Ryūko enseñando los colmillos haciendo que cada uno de los chicos de la habitación se arrojaran a su pies completamente asustados por su arrebato – ¡Pero no es lo que se imaginan!

–Es que… Matoi-sama –dijo temerosamente Eita sin apartar su vista del suelo –si usted hubiera visto como el jefe la tría en brazos anoche. Como si fuera un valioso tesoro. Por eso lo primero que pensamos que usted era su novia.

–Había tanto amor en sus ojos…

–¡Urusai! –gritó Ryūko con rabia y completamente sonrojada haciendo que todos los miembros de la padilla se acobardaran en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo, comenzaron a disculparse de todas las maneras posibles, tratando de calmar a la iracunda chica que los fulminaba con la mirada. Pero lo que ignoraban, era que detrás de la fusama, su líder podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras e igualmente les lanzaba la más terrible mirada asesina que podía, a pesar que sabía que ninguno de ellos lo podía ver.

–Por qué tiene que decirle eso… –masculló Sanageyama apretando sus puños y sus dientes.

El pobre joven de cabellera verde no tenía idea como las cosas se había complicado tanto. Sus palanes había sido tan simples: encontrar a Matoi, enfrentarla nuevamente y derrotarla en una heroica pelea. No esperaba que Matoi resultara ser la hermana menor de Satsuki-sama. Ahora no solo tenía que enfrentar probablemente el castigo de su líder, sino también a la chica del mechón rojo que se negaba en abandonar su casa.

¡Ding!

Sanageyama escuchó la campana de la entrada sonar, desenfocándolo de sus pensamientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hasta la puerta para encontrar del otro lado nada menos que a su compañero de consejo Inumuta Hōka.

–¡Ya era momento que aparecieras! –le gruñó Sanageyama inmediatamente al joven de cabellera azul.

–En lugar de estarme gritando debería agradecerme por salvar tu pellejo –le espetó a su vez Inumuta, haciendo al joven de cabellera verde a un lado para poder entrar en la casa.

–¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Satsuki-sama? – se apresuró a preguntar Sanageyama denotando su preocupación en su voz.

–La verdad… y lo que querías –respondió el chico de gafas acomodando estas en su nariz –. Le dije que Matoi se encuentra alojada en tu casa mientras se recupera de lo sucedido, pero no mencioné absolutamente de su "pequeño" altercado –agregó de último indicando las comillas con sus dedos.

Sanageyama soltó un suspiro de alivio. La noche anterior en el callejón mientras hablaba por teléfono con Inumuta pudo darse cuenta del terrible problema en que se encontraba. No era que quisiera cubrir su equivocación haciendo que el perrito guardara silencio y alojando a Matoi en su casa; solamente quería hablarlo cara a cara con Satsuki-sama antes de que enterara por otra persona.

–Gracias, hombre –dijo el joven de cabellera verde con las manos en la cintura –. Te debo una.

–No cantes victoria, ya que es Satsuki- sama de quien estamos hablando –lo corrigió Inumuta –. Probablemente ya sospeche de ti con tan solo el hecho de que su imooto se encuentra en tu casa.

–¿Entonces… es cierto? ¿Satsuki-sama y Matoi son hermanas? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

–Como diría la serpiente, tal vez es muy complicado para tu pequeño cerebro de simio.

Sanageyama hizo un puchero, mientras Inumuta posó su vista en el teléfono celular.

–Por ese tipo de cosas te pedí que no la trajeras contigo –agregó indicando con su dedo índice al joven junto a él –. Estoy en serios problemas y lo que menos necesito oír su voz atreves de ti.

Guardándose cualquier comentario para sí, el joven de gafas guardó rápidamente su teléfono en su bolcillo en lo que recibía otro mensaje de Jakuzure Nonon exigiendo un avance de lo sucedido.

–¿Qué tan serio es? –soltó Inumuta tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Aparte que tengo que disculparme personalmente con Satsuki-sama por golpear a su pequeña hermana –explicó Sanageyama guiando al joven de gafas atreves de su hogar –, Matoi se encuentra muy lastimada para irse por su cuenta y no quiere decirme donde está su casa para llevarla. Así que tengo que soportar a una adolecente iracunda que desea matarme con la mirada, quien en este momento esta conviviendo en mi sala de té con mis ex compañeros de pandilla.

–Podría ser peor con Matoi –comentó Inumuta –, pero estas perdido con Satsuki-sama.

–Urusai –dijo Sanageyama deteniendo frente a las puertas corredizas que separaban el pasillo de la sala té –. No te pedí que vinieras para molestarme, lo que necesito es ayuda con Matoi.

–Y por suerte para ti –contestó el joven de gafas –, tengo más experiencia lidiando con ella. Qué tal si tú y tus amigos delincuentes desaparecen un par de horas, mientras yo averiguó que sucede con Matoi.

El joven asintió con la cabeza aceptando la idea. Con calma deslizó las fusamas, revelando del otro lado a la chica del mechón rojo rodeada por los miembros de la pandilla de Sanageyama. Todos estabas sentados en el piso mirando alegremente unas fotografías que Ryūko llevaba en las manos.

–Y esta es una foto de generación del jefe cuando estaba en la secundaria –agregó Fudo, señalando a Sanageyama entre el grupo de adolecentes en la imagen.

–¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! –gritó exasperado el joven de cabellera verde al darse cuenta que hablaban de su persona.

–Le estamos mostrando a su no-novia unas cuantas fotos de usted cuando era más joven.

–¡Quién diría que Sanageyama era tan pequeño en la secundaria! –soltó Ryūko entre carcajadas pasando foto tras foto, donde se vía a su rival en su versión de pequeña estatura.

La poca distancia que había entre la puerta y la chica, Sanageyama la cubrió con un par de zancadas. Y de un solo tirón le arrebató cada una de las fotografías de sus manos.

–¡DENME ESO!

Todas las miradas de aquellos en la habitación se clavaron en él, incomodándolo terriblemente. Sanageyama se sonrojó levemente en lo que tosía disimuladamente sobre el dorso de su mano.

–Bien, ya fue suficiente de juegos –dijo dirigiéndose solamente a su pandilla –. ¡Todos! ¡Atención!

Como si recibieran una descarga eléctrica, cada uno de los jóvenes delincuentes se puso de pie de un brinco y saludo a su respetado líder, con un sonoro:

–¡Sí, jefe!

–Vamos a ir a traer comida ya que no queda nada el refrigerador para alimentar a quince personas –dijo el joven de cabellera verde con las manos en la cintura.

–¡Sí, jefe!

–Matoi –agregó señalando con el dedo a la chica que lo miraba furiosa desde el suelo –, Inumuta se quedara contigo en los que vamos –agregó de ultimo indicando con el pulgar sobre su hombro al chico de gafas en la puerta.

Ryūko dio un respingo al escuchar eso; ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia del otro ex miembro del consejo de Honnōji en la habitación. Pero no pudo llegar a quejarse, ya que los jóvenes pandilleros comenzaron a gritar animados en lo que salía uno a uno de la sala de té.

–¡Sí, de compras!

–¿Podemos comprar pizza?

–Bye-bye, Matoi-sama.

–¡Oi, Sanageyama! –lo llamó Ryūko antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo acompañado por todos sus compañeros de pandilla, dejándola completamente a solas con el raro muchacho de gafas.

–¿Qué pasa Matoi? –soltó Inumuta desde la puerta, leyendo completamente la reacción de la joven del mechón rojo –. ¿Ahora te moleta quedarte a solas conmigo?

Ryūko torció la boca y dio un resoplido en respuesta, y volviendo rápidamente su rostro para evitar que Inumuta se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo.

–¿O acaso te estaba gustando toda la atención que recibías?

–¡Urusai, aho! –gruñó la chica completamente sonrojada, por lo cual el chico de lentes se rió de ella en lo se acomodaba junto a la angosta mesa de té.

Por unos minutos de terrible silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Ryūko trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Inumuta, mientras él tenía su vista clavada en ella.

–No sé de qué se queja Sanageyama, a mí me pareces completamente normal –dijo Inumuta rompiendo el incomodo silencio entre los dos –. La misma chica grosera e inclemente de siempre.

Ryūko continuó en su necedad de guardar silencio. En el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Inumuta Hōka, la chica sabía perfectamente que estaba tramando algo. Sin duda trataría de sacarle la verdad de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello.

–Aunque es muy raro que aceptaras la hospitalidad del simio después de cómo te dejo –continuó el joven de cabellera azul ante el silencio de Matoi –. Sin duda hay algo allá afuera que te duele mucho más que todos esos golpes que recibiste ¿no es así Matoi? Si no ¿por qué otra razón seguirías aquí?

Ryūko sintió el gran impulso de levantarse de su lugar y darle un tremendo puñetazo entre los ojos, pero estaba casi segura que no tenía las fuerzas si quiera para ponerse de pies.

–Puedes guardar silencio sin quieres –dijo Inumuta intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven –, no es necesario que hables. Si bien recuerdas, la información es mi especialidad y para este momento estoy completamente al corriente por lo que sucedió en la torre de REVOCs.

Olvidando por un momento su enojo hacia el joven junto a ella, Ryūko volvió su rostro a Inumuta en el momento justo para su sonrisa de victoria.

–¿Quién carajos te lo dijo? – le preguntó Ryūko entrecerrando la mirada.

–¿Quien más?... Satsuki-sama

_Debió imaginarlo_. A parte de ella, solo hubo cuatro personas más en la oficina de Kiryūin Ragyō esa tarde y estaba segura que tres de ellas no hablarían nada al respecto. Ryūko sintió una punzada en el estomago. Sin duda, todos los compinches de Satsuki ya debían de estar enterados de lo sucedido esa tarde en particular, y al igual de su identidad como una de las hijas de la matrona de la familia Kiryūin. Eso explicaba por qué Sanageyama la había acogido después de su pelea y porque Inumuta había ido a verla. La chica no pudo evitar sentir rabia hacia su hermana mayor.

–También que tuvo que llevarte al hospital y después de eso huiste…. –continuó Inumuta haciéndola sentir peor – Y ahora estas aquí. ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu hogar? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Kinue o tus demás amigos, Matoi?

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron por primera vez durante toda la conversación. Inumuta se pudo percatar que no había pena o ira reflejado en el rostro de Matoi, en cambio sus ojos azules reflejaban algo más profundo que ocurría en su ser. Ryūko meditaba que hacer: no podía escapar o hacer callar a Inumuta en la condición que se encontraba, pero definitivamente no quería hablar de cómo se sentía sobre la verdad que acababa de descubrir. Tal vez… si le daba al joven otra cosa que había estado buscando, dejaría sus sentimientos olvidados de momento.

–Hace un par de años cuando antes de entrar a la preparatoria –comenzó a relatar Ryūko sin mucha alternativa –, mi otoosan y yo discutimos por algo, que ahora me parece una estupidez. Ambos dijimos cosas horribles el uno al otro y que inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero nunca se lo dije porque estaba muy enojada con él. Se supone que es mi padre y desconocía muchas cosas sobre él. Y ahora me doy cuenta, que ni siquiera lo conozco… ni su verdadero nombre… o el mío.

Inumuta guardó silencio. No esperaba que Matoi se abriera de esa manera y comenzara a relatarle lo que hacía un mes le había preguntado.

–Estaba tan furiosa que huí de casa al igual que ayer –continuó la chica con la vista clavada en el suelo –. No busque ayuda de mis amigos y conocidos porque… porque quería estar sola. No quería que nadie viera como me dolía. Es difícil ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

Después de una pausa, continuó:

–El primer día no fue difícil, no pase hambre ni frio ya que me oculte en las estaciones del metro y estaba tan enfocada en mi berrinche para recordar que tenía hambre. El segundo día fue diferente, caminé por las calles sin rumbos gastando el poco dinero que traía conmigo en muchas golosinas y tonterías, que para el tercer día, ya no tenía nada y lo único que llevaba de valor eran mis espadas. Eran prácticamente nuevas. No iba a renunciar a ellas tan fácil solo porque tenía hambre.

–El cuarto días seguía decidida en no regresar, por lo cual me refugié en un parque público que conocía bien, donde podía beber gratis de lo bebederos y un vendedor ambulante me regaló unas pocas de sobras de sus ventas del día. Pero cuando cayó la noche, ese lugar solía ser un punto de reunión de una pandilla… mi ex pandilla; al estar tan frustrada con mi otoosan lo había olvidado, hasta que me sorprendieron en su territorio.

–¿Y cómo te recibieron? –le preguntó Inumuta interrumpiéndola por primera vez –. ¿Le habrá dado gusto verte?

–Cuando deje la pandilla no fue en los mejores términos.

–¿Buenos términos?

–Los mande al diablo.

–¿Oh?

–Yo había sido su mejor luchadora, no tenía problemas de enfrentarme hombres o mujeres y todos los miembros solían respetarme por mi resistencia. Por un tiempo, el respeto que me otorgaba la pandilla se sintió muy bien, era la mejor compresión había recibido en toda mi vida, hasta que pronto comprendí que muchas de sus acciones no era precisamente justa. No tenía problemas de patearle el trasero a pandillas rivales o idiotas que se atrevían a desafiarnos, pero pronto pasaron robar comercios y torturar a inocentes de la escuela, y yo no deseaba formar parte de eso.

–El jefe, Hayashi Hiroto, no lo tomó muy bien, yo era prácticamente su mano derecha y desde hacía un tiempo había estado… tratando algo conmigo –Ryūko se contuvo de dar una explicación clara, ya que se sentía incomoda de solo pensarlo –. Pero cualquier problema se solucionó fácilmente al cambiarme de escuela, nunca permanecía mucho en una por todos los problemas que solía meterme. Así que no esperaba volver a verlos, hasta esa noche que me los tope en el parque.

–¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó Inumuta.

–Hayashi estaba entre ellos y muy feliz por haberme encontrado; estaba deseoso de mostrar conmigo que nadie dejaba a su pandilla. Todos fueron en mi contra y luché como nunca en mi vida. Fue la primera vez que usaba mis espadas en combate, por lo cual tardé un poco en darme cuenta del verdadero daño que les estaba causando al defenderme tan ferozmente. ¡Pero estaba en mi derecho! ¿O no? Con todo lo que pensaban hacerme, debía defenderme con todo.

La joven no esperaba que el recordarlo la incomodara, en cierta forma, creyó que lo había superado. Tal vez estaba equivocada.

–Cuando finalmente la batalla terminó –continuó –, pude darme cuenta de los que había hecho y la sangre que manchaba mis manos, ropas y espadas. Nunca había herido a nadie hasta ese grado. Aterrada salí corriendo de ahí, encontré un teléfono y llamé a emergencias, pero no me quede para ver que sucedía. Tiempo después me enteré que en realidad ninguno de ellos murió a causa de las heridas, pero si muchos quedaron con marcas de por vida. A la mañana siguiente, fui a la casa de Kinue… y desde entonces he vivido ahí.

Al terminar su relato, un silencio volvió a formarse entre ambos, mientras Ryūko continuaba con su vista clavada en sus nudillos. Por su lado, Inumuta no estaba tan seguro de que pensar de lo que había escuchado. Si le hubieran dicho que llegaría a sentir lástima por Matoi el día que la conoció en el pateo de Naniwa Kinman, facialmente habría acusado de demente a cualquiera que lo dijera.

–¿Por qué ahora me cuentas todo esto, Matoi? –la cuestionó sin estar tan convencido por que ella se había abierto de esa manera con él.

–¿No dijiste que si te decía todo sobre mi desaparición hacia unos años, me hablarías sobre Kiryūin Satsuki? –soltó Ryūko clavando sus ojos azules en él –. Muy bien, ya lo hice. Ahora comienza a hablarme sobre ella.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Yo también tengo una confesión que darles, una muy importante sobre este fic: quedan tan solo tres capítulos para el próximo final de temporada. No sé ustedes pero me parece que este llegó muy pronto, aunque en realidad va a terminar como una temporada de 23 capítulos. Por aquellos que se preguntan que si habrá un castigo para Sanageyama, tendrá que esperar a esos últimos tres capítulos para averiguar qué es lo que sucede, pero les advierto, que en general son capítulos muy tranquilos (generalmente conversaciones muy interesantes) hasta que ocurra el impactante final de temporada, donde les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa.

Hasta entonces.

Saludos y feliz viernes.


	81. Allegro Moderatto

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Allegro Moderatto

Kinagase Kinue se sintió como una tonta al estar sola sentada a la mesa de un coocurrido restaurante de crepas, donde abundaban jovencitas en sus uniformes y las maids atendían las ordenes de los clientes. Era un local para gente mucho más joven que ella y completamente inadecuado para una persona del calibre de Kiryūin Satsuki.

Kinue no podía entender porque la joven heredera había seleccionado ese lugar en específico para su primer encuentro. Incluso, seguía sorprendida que hubiera atendido tan rápido su petición de una reunión entre ambas; por otro lado le aliviaba, ya que eso significaba que aumentaban sus posibilidades de encontrar a Ryūko.

La chica del mechón rojo solo llevaba dos días desaparecida, pero era suficientemente preocupante para la joven mujer que seguía sin tener la menor pista de donde se encontraba. Aunque Kinue tenía toda la determinación para encontrar a su joven protegida, también sufría de algunas limitantes para llevarlo a cabo. A pesar de la ayuda que estaban dispuestos a ofrecer los Mankanshokus, el dinero de Takara y el apoyo de Mikisugui y Tsumugu, no era suficiente para dar con el paradero de Ryūko.

Kiryūin Satsuki estaba en una posición más práctica que los miembros de la familia Takara, y con su dinero y conexiones, sería mucho más fácil para ella obtener una pista de su hermana.

Kinue le preocupaba un poco la idea de traicionar a Ryūko al pedirle ayuda a una persona que claramente detestaba, pero el tiempo la apremiaba, y estaba completamente convencida que a Satsuki también le preocuparía el bienestar de Ryūko. Había grandes posibilidades que incluso ya estuviera al corriente de la desaparición de su pequeña hermana.

Le resultó un poco extraño para Kinue recibir la corta llamada de Satsuki en su teléfono celular simplemente indicándole una dirección y una hora. En cierta forma la hacía sentirse como una especie de agente secreto actuando en cubierto y en riesgo de ser descubierta por una agencia rival. Las medidas tomadas por la heredera no solo le resultaban extrañas, también eran curiosamente coherentes. Si deseaban que alguien con el poder de Kiryūin Ragyō, no se enterara de tal reunión, era necesario tomar tales medidas. Entre más lo meditaba, resultaba más afín para Kinue reunirse con la joven heredera en tal curioso local.

–Sumimasen –la repentina voz de Kiryūin Satsuki sacó a Kinue de sus pensamientos –, por mi demora.

La joven mujer alzó la vista para mirar a la chica recién llegada. Si no fuera porque Kinue estaba al corriente que Kiryūin Satsuki era tan solo un año mayor que Ryūko, habría jurado que la mujer frente a ella era mucho mayor ante su porte tan maduro. La joven heredera vestía un hermoso atuendo de satín de dos piezas color menta, que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura y le daba el aspecto de ser una importante mujer de negocios.

Kinue se preguntó la impresión que quería generar Satsuki en ella: _¿trataba de intimidarla? ¿O era un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos? Al vestirse como toda una empresaria ¿era así como veía esa reunión? ¿Una especie de acuerdo de negocios donde Ryūko era el principal lucro?_

–No hay problema –dijo calmadamente Kinue ocultando perfectamente sus pensamientos detrás una máscara facial estoica –. Por favor, toma asiento.

Con agraciados movimientos, Satsuki se sentó frente a ella y clavó sus ojos en los negros de su anfitriona. Kinue se perdió en el azul intenso del iris de aquellos ojos, era el mismo color que los de Ryūko, pero a diferencia de su joven protegida, la heredera Kiryūin tenía una mirada más intensa, seca y hasta fría. Había facciones en su rostro que reconocía de Ryūko, pero Satsuki los lucía con mayor seriedad e impasibilidad.

–¿Tal vez se pregunte por que le pedí que nos reuniéramos? –preguntó Kinue comenzando la conversación con un tono alegre pero extremadamente formal.

–Sin duda se debe a la desaparición de Matoi Ryūko –contestó Satsuki sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

_¡Vaya, era como una pared! _

–No vale la pena tratar de actuar contigo ¿verdad? –se apresuró a decir su interlocutora, dándose cuenta que el comportamiento de la muchacha delante de ella era un mecanismo de defensa extremadamente complejo. Kinue tenía mucha experiencia en ello después de haber lidiado toda su vida con su seco hermano menor y un antisocial mentor. Pero mucho en el comportamiento de Satsuki le recordaba las tendencias evasivas de Ryūko, y sabía perfectamente cómo manejar y que esperar de una actitud así –: Es probable que sepas más al respecto que yo.

–Sin duda.

–¿Se puede saber dónde está?

–Con alguien de confianza –continuó Satsuki impasible –. Al parecer necesita tiempo un tiempo para sí misma.

_Respuestas cortas y evasivas a pesar de su completa sinceridad, igual que Ryūko._

–Conociendo a Ryūko –dijo Kinue evocando una enorme sonrisa en lo que apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa –, ella no te pidió ayuda para llevarlo a cabo ¿o me equivoco?

Por un momento, Kinue estuvo casi segura de percibir un leve tic en el labio de Satsuki, pero el resto de su rostro continuó con calma. _Sin duda había tocado algo sensible en ella._

–Efectivamente –contestó la joven heredera después de una pausa de solo unos segundos.

–Probablemente Ryūko se metió en más problemas y no puede volver a casa por su cuenta.

La joven mujer se pudo dar cuenta que estaba dominado esa conversación cuando los labios de Satsuki se abrieron levemente. Podía ver porque la joven Kiryūin tenía tal reputación que asemejaba a la de su madre: su porte era intimidante (incluso por un momento la misma Kinue dudo ante tan frio semblante), su ojos denotaban su sorprendente inteligencia y tenía completo dominio de su cuerpo y sus expresiones. Un entrenamiento perfecto para el duro mundo de los negocios.

Sin duda Satsuki era una joven que pensaba primero y actuaba después, y procuraba tener todo fríamente calculado. Pero Kinue sabía perfectamente cómo superar esa coraza; solo necesitaba adelantarse a los pensamientos de la inteligente muchacha de cabellera negra y hablarle con completa sinceridad.

Lo que Kiryūin Satsuki no sabía cuando acudió a esa cita, era que encontraría en Kinagase Kinue con un rival que la igualaría en intelectualidad.

Por supuesto, Satsuki había investigado a fondo a la mujer con la que iba encontrarse ese día en particular, sabía a la perfección de su carrera impecable y sus logros académicos, pero solo el hablar con ella en persona es cuando la joven se dio cuenta de lo tan brillante era Kinagase Kinue.

–Okaerinasai –las interrumpió una maid con su característico saludo –. ¿Van a ordenar algo?

–Sí –dijo Kinue dando un leve brinco en su asiento ante la repentina llegada de la maid –, por favor podrías traerme un crepa con cajeta –agregó echando un vistazo rápido al menú que tenía en la mesa.

–Para mí solo una taza de té –contesto a su vez Satsuki sin siquiera mirar la carta.

–Enseguida –dijo la joven criada vestida como sirvienta haciendo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse a la cocina. Kinue la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente, la maid desapareció detrás de una cortina que servía de puerta.

–Conoce muy a Matoi –soltó sorpresivamente Satsuki llamando la atención de Kinue.

–Bueno, después de vivir un tiempo juntas –confesó la joven mujer con una cálida sonrisa ante los buenos recuerdos –, comienzo a entender cómo funciona su mente. No confundas, no lo digo como si fuera una especie de molestia –se apresuró a aclarar a pesar de que su compañera de mesa no hizo la menor señal de molestia ante sus palabras –, aunque sin duda comprendo porque mucha gente podría llegar a pensar eso de ella. Ryūko es una joven muy voluntariosa y es casi imposible para ella quedarse callada y no dar su opinión, especialmente en situaciones en las que no está de acuerdo. No lo hace con malicia, en realidad tiene un bello corazón y desea ayudar desesperadamente a los demás, pero generalmente no lo hace de la manera más adecuada –sus palabras eran cálidas pero a la vez un poco melancólicas –. Es su forma de buscar aceptación en un mundo que le ha dado la espalda muchas veces. Tú debes de saber eso de primera mano ¿no?

La mirada de Kinue fue tan profunda, que Satsuki sintió como si pudiera leer su mente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así con una persona: se sentía tan al descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente segura que podía confiar en ella. Era la forma en la hablaba, las expresiones de su rostro y la sonrisa tan agradable que adornaba sus labios. Kinagase Kinue no era una persona común, de eso se dio cuenta Satsuki casi inmediatamente cuando se sentó a la mesa. Ella no se intimidaba por su postura, por sus palabras o reacciones; al contrario, las recibía con calidez y le contestaba con tal dinamismo que retaba a su pensamiento. No había una pisca de maldad en sus palabras o intensiones dobles. De alguna manera, Satsuki sabía que ella no iba mentirle.

–Disfruten su orden – la maid apareció rápidamente con las ordenes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvaneció, al percatarse que las comensales no tenían el menor interés en ella. Aún así, Satsuki esperó a que estuviera a una distancia decente de su mesa antes de continuar con su charla:

–Desde el momento que supe que Matoi Ryūko era mi imooto Kiryūin Ryūko, he tratado de entender que fue lo que sucedió con ella, que fue lo ocurrió para que se convirtiera en esa persona tan diferente de la recordaba. Mi imooto solía ser una niña tan débil y necesitada, pero también dulce y jovial.

Mientras hablaba, Satsuki se embelesó con los dulces recuerdos de su niñez donde un velo invisible le ocultaba la macabra realidad de su vida familiar. Pero sus buenos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada que soltó Kinue que llamó la atención del resto de los comensales del restaurante.

–Lo siento, no me estaba riéndome de usted –se apresuró a aclarar Kinue entre sus risas al percatarse del leve sonrojo que apareció en la mejillas de la joven de cabellera larga y negra –. Es que resulta difícil imaginarme a Ryūko como una niña débil que no pudiera valerse por sí misma. Para mí es la persona más independiente que conozco y eso que solo tiene diecisiete años. Incluso supera a muchos adultos que me he topado en mi vida –se dio un momento para respirar y calmar su aliento –. Pero aunque no lo parezca, sigue siendo esa niña jovial y dulce que recuerdas, solo que aquello por lo que Ryūko ha pasado en su vida, la herido mucho, y ha creado barreras para protegerse del dolor. Su principalmente mecanismo de defensa ese exterior rudo que pavonea constantemente, pero en el fondo esta tan desesperada por cariño que suele hacer lo imposible por conseguir.

La joven mujer se dio un momento para volverse a su postre y llevarse un pequeño trozo a la boca. Satsuki aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un sorbo a su tasa con té. Estaba amargo.

–¿Ya has visto de primera mano lo que puede hacer ella solo por sus amigos? –comentó de repente Kinue como si en ningún momento hubiera parado de hablar.

La joven heredera asintió con la cabeza. Tenía muy fresca en su memoria, que sus propios actos contra las amistades de Ryūko era la primera razón por la que esta vociferaba su odio hacía ella.

–Kaneo y Mako son lo más importante para Ryūko –siguió Kinue –, ya que fueron las primeras personas que la aceptaron por quién es y no la han abandonado con el paso del tiempo. Sin duda debe de esperarse tal reacción en una persona que ha sido rechazada por los de su propia sangre.

La mirada de Satsuki se perdió en la superficie húmeda de su té, donde levemente podía notar su propio reflejo. Aunque sabía que no era su intención, las palabras de Kinue resultaban dolorosas para la joven heredera, como punzadas de culpa en la nuca. Todos en su familia, incluso ella misma, le había dando la espalda a Ryūko (tal vez no todos intencionalmente).

–Ryūko no tiene un buen historial con sus padres y ella no tiene la más mínima culpa de ello.

Satsuki pensó en su madre y como había jurado desprecio por su segunda hija; su amado padre que había fallado en cuidar adecuadamente a su imooto; en Nui que la veía como una especie de juguete, y en ella misma, por haberle causado tanto daño.

–¿Qué puede ser de tu vida, cuando los que te deberían amar te dan la espalda?

Era como si oprimieran algo profundo en su pecho. Inconscientemente, Satsuki llevó su mano a su pecho mientras comenzaba costarle respirar con normalidad. No podía creer como una persona con la que llevaba apenas unos minutos de conocer pudiera hacerla sentir de tal manera.

–No tengo palabras para defender a tu madre, pero el profesor Matoi… –dijo Kinue extendiendo sus manos por la superficie de la mesa como si quisiera alcanzar las manos de Satsuki – Sōichirō … –y como si lo pensara mejor, sus manos regresaron a su regazo – estoy convencida de que él ama a Ryūko tanto como la ama a usted… solo que… él también está muy herido. ¿Cómo podemos pedirle sanar a una niña destrozada, cuando él mismo se cae a pedazos?

–_¿Quién es esta mujer? _–se preguntaba mentalmente Satsuki tratando de contener las emociones que Kinue estaba haciendo florecer en ella. Había algo especial en ella, algo único… _¿Acaso esta mujer había estado viendo por el bien de su padre y hermana?_

–¿Cómo esta él? –preguntó la chica sin estar convencida que su voz pudiera contener sus palabras.

–Preocupado, triste… viviendo el día a día. Creo que le haces falta… en realidad, son todos. Pero no ha sido fácil para nadie una vez que salió a la luz toda la verdad. Yo también estuve muy disgustada con él, pero poco fui meditando que él también fue una víctima de toda esta situación, y que se encuentra muy perdido, tal vez más que Ryūko.

Satsuki sintió el dolor en la voz de Kinue. Fue en ese momento en que dio cuenta que la mujer delante de ella no era simplemente la vigilante de Ryūko o la asistente de su padre. Era alguien importante en sus vidas. Kinagase Kinue había cubierto un gran hueco en la vida de ambos, uno que se había formado cuando Satsuki dejo de ser parte de su familia.

–No estoy en derecho de exigirle nada –le pidió Kinue con lastima –. Pero si pudiera… al menos verlo otra vez… le haría mucho bien.

La chica de cabellera contuvo la respiración. Trató de calmar sus sentidos dando otro sorbo a su taza, amargándose nuevamente la lengua.

–Lo pensare –dijo después de su pausa –.Los conoces muy bien ¿No es así, Kinagase-san?

–Solo Kinue. Y sí, probablemente los conozca más que a mí misma. Ellos son mi familia, junto con mi hermano Tsumugu… y también Aikurō.

Satsuki alzó la vista y se perdió en los ojos llenos de amor de la mujer delante de ella. Eran como una súplica, llenos de deseos de volver a Ryūko. Tal como ella los tuvo por mucho tiempo antes que se resignara a las mentiras de su madre.

La joven llevó su mano a su bolcillo y sacó una tarjeta que tendió a Kinue. Esta la tomó y leyó en silencio las palabras en esta.

–Esta es la dirección donde podrá encontrar a Matoi. Nadie le impedirá que la recoja, solo que está un poco delicada para marcharse por su cuenta.

–¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –se apresuró en preguntar Kinue denotando la reocupación en su voz –. Si es que puedes decirme, ya que ni siquiera tenemos idea de cómo se entero de todo.

–De la peor manera posible –explicó Satsuki recuperando su semblante impasible a pesar de que el recuerdo le hervía la sangre –. Kiryūin Ragyō se lo dijo en persona y de la forma más terrible en que podía hacerlo.

–Dios mío, Ryūko.

Como si recibiera una llamada de su celular o alguien la llamara por su nombre, la joven Kinagase se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar su bolso apresuradamente, mientras decía:

–Te lo agradezco mucho, no sabría que hubiera hecho si pasaba más tiempo si saber de ella.

Sacó su monedero y comenzó a contar el dinero en efectivo para pagar la cuenta. Satsuki la detuvo alzando su mano y negando con su cabeza.

–Solo cuida mucho de ella.

–Lo entiendo –dijo Kinue sonriendo colgándose su bolso en el hombro –. Realmente lamento que ustedes no puedan llevarse bien.

Satsuki sabía que eran completamente ciertas sus palabras. _Ahora eran dos._

–He comenzado a asimilar que tal vez nunca cambie eso entre nosotras.

–Cuanto lo lamento, de verdad –y tomando completamente a Satsuki de sorpresa, Kinue posó su mano en su hombro –. Muchas gracias por todo Kiryūin-sama.

–Pude llamarme Satsuki, Kinue.

Por un par de segundos, ambas mujeres se sonrieron sinceramente.

–Que estés bien Satsuki –se despidió la mujer y casi a punto de irse, se dio media vuelta y le preguntó –: Por cierto, si es que puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar para reunirnos?

Satsuki volvió a sonreírle con complicidad.

–Me agradan los maid cafes –contestó.

Kinue le sonrió en contestación antes de dar media vuelta, con un leve:

–Sayonara.

* * *

Un bonito capitulo.

Me gusto como me quedo, con excepción del final que parece un poco apresurado. Pero se me acabo el tiempo.

Allegro: en música clásica es un tipo de sinfonía efusiva y rápida; Moderatto: es moderado. Como las palabras de Kinue.

Un saludo a todos y estamos a dos capítulos para el final de temporada.

Hasta la siguiente.


	82. My place

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

My place

Otro día había pasado y Matoi Ryūko continuaba sin abandonar su puesto junto a la ventana que daba al jardín de la casa de Sanageyama Uzu. A pesar que ya podía ponerse de pie, la chica tenía muy pocas energías para caminar largas distancias y mucho menos regresar a su hogar por su cuenta. Sanageyama e Inumuta Hōka se había ofrecido cada uno por su cuenta y también juntos, de llevarla directamente al departamento que compartía con Kinagase Kinue, pero Ryūko continuaba negándose abandonar su puesto junto a la ventana.

Resultaba difícil comprender que sucedía en la cabeza de chica del mechón rojo, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que le estaba pasando. Aunque era tratada con cordialidad y respeto por la pandilla de Sanageyama, no se debía a la comodidad de esa casa lo que la mantenía indecisa de regresar a su propio hogar.

La casa del primate en realidad no era tan desagradable como cualquiera se pudo haber imaginado. Justamente esa tarde, tanto Ryūko, Inumuta y la pandilla de Sanageyama se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de té, cada uno enfrascado en su propio entretenimiento. Inumuta estaba tranquilamente sentado contra una de las paredes revisando en completo silencio su teléfono celular. Justo en el centro de la habitación, se encontraban todos los miembros de la pandilla de Uzu jugando un entretenido juego de cartas y monstruos; los jóvenes vociferaban y gritaban como si se encontraran en una terrible batalla donde sus vidas dependían de la victoria. Mientras que Ryūko contemplaba en silencio por la ventana un par de pajarillos que tomaban agua en el estanque del jardín.

Cada uno de los varones que se encontraban en esa casa se habían asegurado que la chica nunca se quedara sola por un minuto, no porque ella necesitara supervisión ante posibles malas intenciones; cada uno de los chicos sabían que Ryūko estaba pasando por un difícil momento y lo único que podían hacer para consolarla, era hacerle compañía.

Claro que Ryūko no sabía, ni se imaginaba, nada de esto. En realidad estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos como para meditar o preguntarse por las acciones de los chicos a su alrededor.

Ryūko definitivamente quería regresar a su casa, quería ver a sus amigos y especialmente a Senketsu. _Como echaba de menos a su pequeño conejo mascota_. Pero, parte de ella estaba aterrada (lo cual nunca admitiría) de dar la cara a sus seres queridos, ya que eso significaba un gran número de explicaciones que tenía pendiente de dar. _Cómo podría explicar a otros que estaba sucediendo, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que le estaba pasando._

Todo el orden en su vida había desaparecido. Ya no estaba segura de muchas cosas, ni siquiera de lo que sentía.

El haberle relatado a Inumuta sobre su pasado, de aquella ocasión donde había escapado, había hecho aflorar sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado rotundamente. Ryūko pensó que había superado todo eso, pero al revivirlo para el joven de gafas se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Muchas cosas terribles pudieron haber pasado esa noche, pero lo más terrible fue lo que casi si sucedió. Aún lo tenía muy vivo en su mente. La imagen de ella misma parada entre las sombras y los cuerpos contorsionados de dolor de los miembros de su ex pandilla en aquel solitario parque. Los gritos y chillidos aún seguían en sus oídos, y el aroma a sudor y sangre aún le calaba la nariz. Fue precisamente esa noche cuando Ryūko se dio cuenta del terrible monstruo que la aterraba más que nada en el mundo; no era como esas criaturas escondidas bajo su cama que los niños temen, o aquellos reales de carne y hueso que visten ropas finas y trabajaban en oficinas de altos edificios.

No… ese día, Ryūko descubrió el aterrador monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. Uno que reaccionaba ante el miedo, la rabia y desesperación. Esa noche, Ryūko pudo haber pasado una fina raya de la cual no había vuelta atrás. Y esa criatura seguía dentro de ella, lista a aflorar en cualquier momento.

Todos esos sentimientos empeoraron una vez que supo la verdad de sus orígenes y conoció al monstruo original. Su Madre, Kiryūin Ragyō, era un ser terrible; y Harime Nui, su hermana menor, no estaba muy lejos. _Entonces… ¿Qué quedaba para la pobre Ryūko ante tales parientes? ¿Qué esperanzas había para ella, sabiendo que la misma Kiryūin Satsuki no era una santa paloma?_

Y hablando de Satsuki, estaba mucho más confundida sobre ella, de lo que estaba Ryūko de sí misma. Inumuta había contestado cada una de sus preguntas sobre la hija mayor de la familia Kiryūin, siempre con completa sinceridad y sin guardar el menor detalle. Hōka sabía perfectamente que era el deseo de Satsuki arreglar su situación con su imooto, por lo cual, más secretos y más mentiras no era la forma de hacerlo.

Ante las palabras de Inumuta, una nueva de imagen de Satsuki fue planteada para Ryūko. Seguía siendo la heredera a una importante empresa y de una peligrosa mujer. Una joven decidida, fuerte y hasta fría, que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener sus objetivos, y no temía herir a otros en su camino. Pero también sentía remordimiento y culpa, además de ser agradecida y tener la capacidad de perdonar. Kiryūin Satsuki no era la princesa despiadada sin corazón que Ryūko por mucho tiempo creyó y odio; Kiryūin Satsuki en realidad no era diferente a cualquier otra persona. Tenía deseos y metas, podía ser ambiciosa y despiadada, pero también podía ser herida y sentir pena. Kiryūin Satsuki era un ser humano después de todo, y Ryūko ya nos había que más pensar al respecto.

–En qué tanto piensas, Matoi – le preguntó de repente Sanageyama sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos. Ryūko alzó la vista para encontrar al joven de cabellera verde parado frente a ella con un vaso humillante de té en las manos.

–No es de tu incumbencia, maldito simio– le espetó ella con un gruñido.

Sanageyama frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta.

–Vaya manera de agradecer de alguien que te trae un té caliente –agregó el joven sentándose a lado de la chica del mechón rojo quien seguía lanzándole mirada de desconfianza. A pesar de la falta de agradecimiento por parte de que Ryūko, Uzu aún así le ofreció el vaso que llevaba en manos.

Sintiéndose levemente apenada por su primer impulso, Ryūko volvió su rostro para que no se notara su leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras tomaba el vaso con té.

–Arigatou.

Por un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos rivales se dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse el uno al otro. Sólo permanecieron sentados juntos en completo silencio, mientras el resto de los jóvenes en la habitación les lanzaban miradas de reojo poco evidentes.

–¿Será cierto –preguntó el más joven de la pandilla en susurro a uno de sus compañeros – lo que dice el jefe y en realidad no hay nada entre él y Matoi-sama?

Su compañero solamente encogió los hombros en respuesta.

–Se puede saber qué vas a hacer ahora, Matoi –preguntó nuevamente Uzu rompiendo el silencio entre ambos –. No es que quiera parecer un mal anfitrión, pero ya quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

–Y eres tú el que se queja de mis modales, baka –respondió Ryūko mirándolo de soslayo.

Sanageyama estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle, cuando todos se escucharon la campana de la puerta principal de la casa, sonar estrepitosamente.

–¿Quién será? – preguntó el joven de cabellera verde poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la entrada.

Aprovechando la salida de su jefe, los miembros de la pandilla se acercaron a Ryūko para susurrarle:

–No se sienta mal, Matoi-sama, él es así con toda la gente.

–En realidad se comporta mucho mejor con usted, que con cualquier otra persona con la que lo hayamos visto

–Aho –maldijo Ryūko por debajo –. ¡Ya he dicho miles de veces que no hay nada entre nosotros!

–O por favor, Matoi –interrumpió Inumuta apartando sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono celular para mirar a la chica del mechón rojo –. Yo también conozco de primera mano el comportamiento del simio. No sé si se pueda decir que le gustes, pero definitivamente se comporta especial contigo –dijo de último acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz.

–¡Urusai! –bramó Ryūko completamente furiosa y sonrojada, sabiendo que sólo lo decían para molestarla. La chica estaba decidida en ponerse de pie y patear la el trasero de cada uno de ellos, aunque resultará más agotada que nunca.

–¿Ryūko? –dijo de repente una voz desde la puerta de aquella sala té, la cual la chica reconoció de inmediato.

Todos los presentes en esa habitación volvieron su vista al hacia la persona que acompañaba a Uzu en la entrada. Era una joven mujer, sencilla pero muy bonita, de cabellera negra corta que asemejaba mucho en aspecto de la joven fiera de mechón rojo. No se trataba de otra persona más que de Kinagase Kinue.

–¡¿Kinue?! – masculló Ryūko en sorpresa y con los ojos desorbitados ante la imagen de la mujer.

Pero fue Kinue la primera en perder la compostura, e ignorar a todos los presentes para lanzarse sobre Ryūko y abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

–Estaba tan preocupada por ti –sollozó Kinue al oído de Ryūko.

Completamente pasmada, la chica del mechón rojo tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, correspondió el abrazo de Kinue con fuerza. Ambas mujeres se sentían tan aliviadas y consolas con la compañía de la otra, que ni siquiera se percataron que los jóvenes de la pandilla comenzaban a llorar sonoramente ante tal acto de amor.

* * *

A las afueras de la casa de Sanageyama habían dos vehículos esperando: uno cerca de la entrada principal, y otro, hasta el extremo contrario de la calle, donde sus ocupantes podían distinguir a través de las ventanillas oscuras lo que sucedía cerca de esa casa en particular.

–Satsuki-sama –la llamó el conductor del vehículo y fiel mayordomo –. ¿Creí que había quedado satisfecha con Kinagase-san?

La joven en el asiento trasero se guardó la respuesta parece misma. Soroi no se equivocaba, efectivamente Satsuki confiada plenamente en las palabras de Kinue, pero aún así sentía que debía cerciorarse de que Ryūko estaba en buenas manos.

Pasaron los minutos, desde que vio Kinue entrar en la casa de Uzu y cada uno de estos, le parecieron eternos en lo que esperaba verla salir. Un poco más tarde, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y poco a poco fueron saliendo las personas de su interior: primero Sanageyama seguido de cerca de Inumuta, luego Kinue con Ryūko y por último una gran multitud en jóvenes desconocidos para ella, pero según el informe de Hōka, debían de tratarse de los compañeros de la pandilla de Sanageyama. Aún así, los ojos de Satsuki se clavaron solamente en la figura de su imooto.

Ryūko se veía más delgada y pálida desde la última vez que la vio. Vestía una yukata blanca un poco grande para su talla, pero fuera de eso se podía notar más tranquila y hasta jovial, en comparación de su último encuentro.

La leve sonrisa en los labios de Ryūko, le levantó el ánimo a Satsuki, pero este pronto se vino abajo cuando su mirada captó la razón por la cual su joven hermana estaba mucho más animada. En un fugaz momento, en el que Kinue puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ryūko, pudo apreciar cómo está correspondía tal acto con una tierna mirada y un larga sonrisa que detuvo el corazón de Satsuki.

Fugaces recuerdos de su memoria, llevaron a la joven de cabellera negra y larga al recuerdo de su pequeña imooto dirigiéndole tal mirada y sonrisa sólo para ella. En cambio ahora, Ryūko la renegaba y su aprecio era para otra persona.

Derrotada y con el corazón herido, Satsuki apretó sus manos y le ordenó a su mayordomo:

–Vamos a casa.

* * *

Cuando Satsuki llegó a la mansión Kyruin, la noche ya había caído. La servidumbre la saludó como siempre, pero pronto fue alejada por el mismo Soroi antes que comenzaran hacerle preguntas sobre su paradero. Esto se debía, a que después de aquella terrible reunión en la oficina de Ragyō, Satsuki había evitado lo más posible poner el pie en su casa.

Pero en ese momento, ya no tenía sentido tan precaución. Y justamente la persona que deseaba evitar, ya estaba lista y preparada, esperándola junto a la sala de estar en el salón principal cerca de la entrada.

Es un milagro verte por aquí mi querida Satsuki –la saludó su madre desde el sillón más grande de la sala. La mujer aún vestía un formal traje de seda y zapatillas de tacón alto. Una copa de alcohol se tambaleaba en su mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba a Junketsu que dormitaba sobre su regazo.

Buenas noches – la saludó Satsuki acercándose a ella pero conservando una distancia precavida entre las dos.

–¿Se podría saber dónde has estado? –le preguntó Ragyō con falsos tono de dulzura.

–Asegurándome del bien de Ryūko –contestó Satsuki con descarada sinceridad, que desconcertó completamente a la mujer frente a ella.

–¿A sí?

–Efectivamente –continuó Satsuki con frialdad y tratando que sus sentimientos no la traicionaran –. Ya que dudo que volvamos a vernos en el futuro.

–¿En serio?

–Así es, Ragyō –la joven hizo hincapié en el nombre su madre, ya que quería demostrarle que nunca la volvería a llamar "okaasan" –. Después de lo que vi hoy, finalmente estoy convencida que nunca recuperaré a mi imooto.

–¿Qué fue lo que vistes? –preguntó Ragyō intrigada.

–No se preocupe por lo que yo vi –continuó Satsuki dando media vuelta lista para marcharse de aquella habitación sin mirar atrás –, puede darse por satisfecha de que logró lo que quería. Finalmente de Ryūko ha salido de mi vida para siempre, y yo nunca tendré cabida en la suya, ya que alguien más ha tomado mi puesto en su corazón.

Ragyō miró con sospecha a su hija, ya que hablaba con tal resignación, pero su comportamiento y movimientos en denotaban el mismo desafío que siempre solía mostrarle.

–Entonces…. finalmente se has entrado en razón – trató de provocarla –; finalmente dejarás todas esas tonterías y harás que caso a tu madre.

–No se equivoque –dijo Satsuki sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, lo cual enfureció a Ragyō –; que yo me haya dado por vencido con Ryūko no quiere decir que ahora sea su obediente muñeca. Sólo porque yo se infeliz, no significa que usted haya ganado –soltó de último con gran rencor en su voz antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a Ragyō completamente sola.

La mujer se llevó la copa sus labios bebió con rabia, antes de arrojar la una vez vacía, al suelo. El gato peludo en su regazo salió huyendo ante el estallido.

Furiosa, Ragyō trató de contener su respiración agitada y al deseo de levantarse inmediatamente e ir tras Satsuki.

–Muy bien, querida Satsuki –dijo para sí ideando rápidamente un terrible plan en su mente –. Si ausencia de tu hermana es lo que te hace rebelde, entonces será mejor que me asegure que obtengas lo que deseas, con tal de tenerte en mi control. No sufras mi pequeña niña, que mamá está aquí para darte justamente lo que necesitas.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Hace unos capitulo alguien me hizo el comentario de que esperaba algo terrible (mucho más terrible) le sucediera a Ryuko esa noche en que huyó por primera vez. Creo imaginarme que es a lo que se refería teniendo en cuenta el antecedente de todas las terribles cosas por las que pasa Ryuko en la serie. Por eso espere hasta este capítulo para contestar eso. Ya he enfatizado que esta historia trata más sobre dolor emocional y sicológico que dolor físico (incluido físico-sexual) y el hecho de que Ryuko descubriera que era capaz de terribles acciones es algo que pueda resultar aterrador. A veces es mucho peor lo que nosotros podemos hacer a otros, que lo que otros no pueden hacer a nosotros. Además necesitaba hacer referencia a Ryuko Berserker.

Perdón por no contestar algunos de los comentarios, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo (en un momento explicó porque) pero voy a contestar algunas de las dudas ahora:

**¿Qué le hará Satsuki a Sanageyama al saber que lo que él le hizo a Ryuko?** Bueno, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo, pero no es lo que todos se imaginan.

**Hay actitudes nuevas o ajenas a lo convencional que sería la personalidad de Satsuki, especialmente en el capitulo anterior.** Bueno, esta historia es más realista a lo fantasioso que es la serie original, por lo cual Satsuki no pude ser tan súper humano, como es en la serie. Además, me parece que un personaje que pueda ser más similar a una persona de la realidad, resulta mucha más fácil identificarse con ella. Y por último, quería demostrar la capacidad de amor que tiene Kinue.

**Final de temporada! ¿Cuántas habrá en total?** Efectivamente, el próximo viernes es el final de la tercera temporada de este fic y llegará con una sorpresa para todos. Y a inicios del próximo año, empezar con la cuarta y última temporada que constaría de 25 a 30 capitulo.

Por último tengo un importante anuncio que dar. Esta semana he terminado oficialmente la maestría, y ahora me uno a las filas de desempleados con estudios superiores. **Viva yo!** Esta es la razón por la cual estado muy ausente, aparte de estar preparando los últimos trabajos y presentaciones del semestre y escribir gran parte de mi tesis. Posiblemente, a principio del próximo año tenga mi examen y finalmente podre llamarme maestra **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!** Además el día de hoy fue el festejo con mi familia, por ello tarde un poco en subir el capitulo y si encuentran algunos errores, se debe a que no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlos. Ahí me disculpo.

Bueno, les mando a todos un gran abrazó y nos vemos el siguiente con el final de temporada, que les aseguro que los dejara pasmados.

Bye.


	83. El orden de las cosas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. Feliz final de temporada!**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El orden de las cosas

La universidad de Tokio (TODAI) es considerada la universidad imperial de la nación, una institución con notables egresados y logros académicos en educación. Solo los mejores estudiantes podían graduarse de tan prestigiosa escuela y muy pocos poseían privilegios especiales; ese era el caso de Kiryūin Satsuki quien obtenía fácilmente preferencias, gracias a los donativos especiales que el grupos REVOC's dotó a tan noble institución.

Uno de los principales beneficios que la joven heredera de familia Kiryūin ostentaba, era la completa disposición de una sala privada en la biblioteca del campus universitario. Lugar donde solo ella y sus miembros de consejo tenían llave y podía reunirse sin ser molestados. Era su nuevo lugar de reuniones una vez graduados de Honnōji; aunque seguían supervisando el correcto funcionamiento de la academia preparatoria, Satsuki ya no veía pertinente continuar sus reuniones en la antigua sala del consejo, la cual pronto tomaría posesión Harime Nui.

Una vez de asegurarse de no dejar nada importante atrás, los cinco jóvenes leales a la heredera y el fiel mayordomo de Satsuki se encargaron de organizar y ambientar adecuadamente su nuevo territorio de acuerdo a cada unas de sus comodidades: Inumuta Hōka se encargó de todo los sistemas, pantallas y la tecnología de punta que requerían; Gamagōri Ira se preocupó más por la seguridad, asegurándose un sofisticado sistema de alarmas y cámaras privadas; Sanageyama Uzu se apropió de un rincón donde lucía su equipo favorito de kendo y varios maniquíes con los cuales practicaba sus habilidades; Jakuzure Nonon se apropió de la sala y la decoró a su gusto con sus objetos y juguetes favoritos, además de asegurarse que el sistema de sonido de la habitación tocara siempre sus melodías preferidas. Solo Iori Shirō fue el menos exigente acomodándose en una esquina, su mesa de trabajo como su material de costura. Mientras que Soroi vio por las comodidades de su joven ama, adecuando la sala para poder preparar en cualquier momento el té favorito de Satsuki.

Cada unos de los integrantes tenían libre acceso al lugar a pesar de que solo su líder era la única alumna de la TADAI, pero eso era más que suficiente.

Un par de días después del incidente con Matoi Ryūko en la torre de REVOC's, se llevó finalmente la primera reunión en la nueva sala del consejo de Satsuki (ya que no se llamaban el consejo de Honnōji por obvias razones) y precisamente, la temperamental e impredecible imooto de Satsuki fue el tema en cuestión.

Satsuki quería darles a conocer a sus fíales seguidores su decisión final sobre Ryūko, ya que a pesar de que le lastimara terriblemente el corazón y le pesara en el alma, la joven de cabellera negra y larga había resuelto que nunca más volvería a molestar a Matoi Ryūko de ninguna forma posible, y era su deseo que sus miembros de consejo siguieran su decisión y se mantuvieran alejados de Matoi.

Por supuesto que le preocupaba la seguridad de su imooto, especialmente con la constante amenaza que era Kiryūin Ragyō y Harime Nui, pero prefería que todo se llevara a cabo en secreto. Continuarían viendo por el bien y la protección de Ryūko aunque a una distancia considerable.

Cuando Satsuki les explicó esto a sus miembros de consejo estos quedaron impactados con tal decisión:

–¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los cinco joven al mismo tiempo dejando caer sus mandíbulas, en lo que se desorbitaban sus ojos.

Ninguno de ellos podía entender tal radical decisión, cuando unas semanas antes su líder había estado dispuesta en hacer lo posible por recuperar y congeniar con su incivilizada hermana menor.

Pero Satsuki podía ver la situación más allá de sus propios deseos. La joven había comprendido perfectamente que ella ya no tenía cabida en el corazón de Ryūko una vez que vio como esta reaccionaba en presencia de Kinagase Kinue. Satsuki comprendió que hacía mucho tiempo Ryūko había superado la falta de ella en su vida y en cambio la había remplazado con otra persona. Lo malo o bueno de la situación era que Kinue era una maravillosa persona, Satsuki no podía estar enojada y mucho menos celosa de la joven mujer, pero si estar agradecida que una persona como ella viera por el bien de su imooto.

Los miembros del consejo aceptaron la decisión de Satsuki aunque no estaban completamente de acuerdo con esta. Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia opinión sobre Matoi (y en general no era una muy buena) pero sabía lo que provocaba su ausencia en su líder y que mantenerse alejada tal vez no era lo mejor para ella. Aún así, se guardaron sus comentarios para cada uno y se resignaron al plan de Satsuki; ninguno de ellos contradeciría la ordenes de la heredera y mucho menos actuaria a su espalda (con excepción de Iori, quien ya lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado).

Una vez terminada la reunión, cada uno de los jóvenes miembros de concejo tomó su propio caminó: Gamagōri tenía un encargo importante que atender por parte de Satsuki, Inumuta e Iori tenían clases en la tarde y Nonon una comida con su padre. Al final, solo Sanageyama se mantuvo rezagado para hablar en privado con Satsuki.

–¿Qué te aflige Sanageyama? –le preguntó Satsuki con su acostumbrada seriedad –. Dudo que quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre Ryūko.

–No, nunca lo haría –admitió el joven guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–Oh… ¿Vas a solicitarme otra revancha?

–Eso dependerá de su reacción después de lo que voy a decir.

Satsuki le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva buscando el trasfondo en sus palabras.

–No quiero hacerla cambiar de su opinión sobre Matoi –aclaró Sanageyama con una seriedad muy rara en él –, pero definitivamente tengo que hablarle de ella.

No resultó tan difícil para Sanageyama relatar toda la verdad de lo sucedido en la noche en que "secuestró" a Ryūko. Una vez que inició su relato fue muy sencillo continuar la marcha. Trató de ser sincero en todo y no dejar menor detalle al margen, si Satsuki lo castigaría por sus acciones quería que fuera por todo en completo y no aparecieran detalles sorpresa con el paso del tiempo, que afectaran su credibilidad ante Satsuki.

Una vez que terminó, pidió perdón de rodillas y esperó el golpe mientras suplicaba clemencia. Los que más deseaba en el mundo era que Satsuki no lo alejara de su lado, aunque eso significara que tenía que soportar el peor castigo que la chica pudiera idear.

Y por un momento, Satsuki llegó a imaginar las cosas más terribles posibles que podría hacer sufrir al joven con tal de desquitarse por lo que él le había hecho a Ryūko; desde una terrible paliza, hasta pedir ayuda al padre de Inumuta para que le reservara una celda en prisión. Pero esas ideas solo duraron levemente en su mente y pronto se desvanecieron ante la imagen patética de Sanageyama pidiéndole disculpas a sus pies.

_¿Cómo podría castigarlo por haberle hecho daño a Ryūko ante su ignorancia, cuando ella misma le había provocado a la joven aún más sufrimiento por la misma razón?_

Satsuki pudo verse en el lugar de Sanageyama y comprender que lo sucedido no era culpa de él, sino de ella misma.

Había sido sus planes en el festival de las banderas Yosegaki Himonau las que llevaron a Sanageyama a conocer a Ryūko y enfrentarla en combate. Ella misma había motivado a sus leales seguidores a destruirla como diera lugar, e inclusive le había otorgado el permiso a Uzu de entrenar en solitario solo con el propósito de enfrentar nuevamente a Matoi. Era como si la misma Satsuki hubiera acordado, aceptado e incitado el comportamiento y acciones de Sanageyama contra su imooto en aquella noche.

_Habría sido muy hipócrita de su parte castigarlo… habría sido un acción que sin duda Ragyō o Nui llevaría a cabo_. _Ese camino la había llevado a volverse la peor enemiga de su amada imooto, y por eso ahora tenía que dejarla ir._

–Ponte de pie, Sanageyama – le pidió Satsuki mirándolo hacia abajo –. No existe nada por lo que debas pedir perdón.

–¿Satsuki-sama? –preguntó el joven de cabellera verde completamente sorprendido y sin moverse de su posición. Le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad a su líder.

–O al menos no a mí –comentó ella marchando lentamente hasta la puerta –. La única víctima de nuestras acciones es Ryūko. Si buscas perdón, debes tratar de ganarte el de ella –agregó alejándose tranquilamente sin siquiera volverse –… y tal vez… si lograras que ella te perdone… podría existir la oportunidad para mí… –y sin más salió de la sala dejando a Sanageyama completamente solo y de rodillas en el suelo.

Uzu era una persona de acción, más que de razonamiento. En un principio le costó un poco en descifrar lo que quiso decirle Satsuki, pero lo que no le quedaba duda, era que debía disculparse con Matoi.

Hizo una mueca de solo plantearse seriamente el ofrecerle una disculpa sincera a la chica mechón rojo. Matoi era una estupenda y realmente difícil rival por vencer cuando ella se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero fuera de eso, la chica de mechón rojo era la joven más intolerable que había conocido en su vida. No podía siquiera cruzar tres palabras con ella sin que iniciara una pelea verbal entre los dos, perfectamente decorada con lenguaje vulgar.

–¡Jefe! –lo llamó Konoe Eita, el miembro más joven de su pandilla, una vez que Sanageyama llegó a la avenida principal que conducía a la entrada principal de TODAI. La pandilla de Uzu no estaba lista para regresar a Kantō debido a los problemas en que se encontraba su líder, además ellos eran más felices en compañía de Uzu, que haciendo travesuras en su viejo vecindario –. ¿Cómo le fue? ¿No se enojaron con usted?

–¡Urusai! –lo calló inmediatamente Sanageyama con un ademan de su espada de madera –. ¡No te incumbe en lo más mínimo! – continuó el joven de cabellera verde para mantener su imagen ruda.

–¡Perdone jefe, perdone! –se disculpó Usui Fudo obligando a Eita en hacer una reverencia ante su líder –. No queríamos incomodarlo, solo estábamos preocupados por usted.

–No hay razón por la que deban preocuparse por mí –sentenció Sanageyama con las manos en la cintura –. Por supuesto que no hay razón para preocuparse, todos saben que soy indispensable para sus planes.

–Entonces ¿Satsuki-sama lo perdonó? ¿No le pidió nada a cambio?

–Solo debo disculparme con Matoi por lo sucedido y todo seguirá como antes.

A pesar de la seguridad de las palabras de Sanageyama, los miembros de la pandilla intercambiaron miradas nerviosas sin atreverse a contradecir al joven, pero este alcanzó a percatar la inseguridad en sus seguidores y se apresuró a gritarle:

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no se atreven a decir?!

–Bueno, jefe –Fukushima Haruto se apresuró a explicar de la manera más respetuosa posible –, es que no queremos decir que usted no pueda disculparse sinceramente, es solo…

–¡Suéltalo de una vez, maldita sea!

–¡Pero está hablando de Matoi-sama!

–Así es jefe –dijo Eita –, tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un choque, a un rayo, ser perdonado por Kiryūin Satsuki, que llegar a pedirle perdón a Matoi-sama sin que estallen una pelea entre ustedes.

–¡Oi! –soltó Sanageyama indignado.

–A pesar de que queremos y respetamos mucho a Matoi-sama –aclaró Fudo antes de que Uzu pudiera responder completamente –, no es precisamente la persona más sencilla del universo. Es temperamental, ruda e impaciente… es… es..

–Es como usted –soltó Haruto lo que su compañero no se atrevía –. Solo que en mujer.

–Una hermosa mujer –aclaró Moroi Jiro embelesado solamente con el pensamiento de Ryūko.

–¡Urusai! –les gruñó nuevamente Sanageyama con las venas palpitantes en la sienes –. ¡No les pedí su opinión!

–Es que jefe… –comentó Eita acobardado y cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos –, es que a nosotros no nos gusta verlo pelear con Matoi-sama –agregó sacando de concentración al joven de cabellera verde –. No es agradable ver a las parejas discutir…

–¡NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA!

–¿Ah no?

–¡NO!

–¿Acaso hay alguien más?

–¿Qué?... ¡No!

–De seguro es Kiryūin Satsuki –murmuró Jiro a sus compañeros dudando de la integridad de su líder.

–¡Jefe, eso no es correcto!

–¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Matoi-sama?!

–¡Y con su hermana mayor!

–¿Qué? ¿Yo?…. ¿eh? ¿Qué?... ¡¿Que chingada madre?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que tratar de buscarme pareja?!

–Es que queremos su felicidad, jefe.

–¡¿Y no creen que soy feliz tal como estoy?!

Cada uno de los jóvenes de la pandilla negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

–¡Arg! –rugió Sanageyama al cielo. Ya estaba hartó de tener la misma discusión que había sido el tema principal de los últimos días; al menos en esa ocasión, Matoi no estaba cercas para empeorar la situación.

* * *

–Deja ver si entendí –dijo Takarada Kaneo con calma sentado a un extremo de la mesa en la diminuta casa de los Mankanshokus, rodeado por cada uno de ellos, mientras que su amiga Matoi Ryūko se encontraba sola al otro lado, con su conejo mascota Senketsu sentado en el regazo, esperando la reacción de cada unos de ellos sobre lo que ella había revelado –. Resultó que Nagita Shinjirō era en realidad Harime Nui disfrazada, que todo fue un engaño de Kiryūin Ragyō para hacerte ir a la torre de REVOC's, donde te rebelaron que no solamente eres hija de esa perversa mujer, sino también hermana de Kiryūin Satsuki (lo cual te convierte en otra heredera del imperio Kiryūin); pero tú al escuchar todo esto huiste, y te perdiste en la ciudad. Luego en un oscuro callejón te encontraste con Sanageyama Uzu, quien te retó a un duelo. Perdiste, él te secuestró y llevó a su casa, donde estuvo cuidando de que ti todos estos días, en compañía de su numerosa pandilla de secundaria.

–Así es –contestó Ryūko con sequedad asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

–Muy bien –agregó de último Kaneo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al percatarse que había captado todo correctamente.

El joven pelirrojo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras los Mankanshokus lo imitaban y asentían con alegría cada uno con la cabeza.

Duraron un par de segundos en completo silencio antes de que todos estallaran gritos y perdieran completamente el control:

–¡¿Acaso estas demente?! –gritó Kaneo jalándose el cabello.

–¡Oh mi Dios! –soltó Mako dando un brinco.

–¡¿Qué?! –rugieron al unisonó los padres de la joven de cabellera castaña.

–¡No puede ser en serio! –dudó Mataro jalando desesperadamente las mejillas de su perro Guts.

Ryūko tuvo que taparse los oídos con las palmas de sus manos para mitigar los fuertes gritos. Senketsu hizo lo mismo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus patitas peludas.

–¡¿Como puede ser posible?! ¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡Debes de estar bromeando conmigo! –Kaneo estaba completamente fuera de sí, se arrojó sobre la mesa y tomó a Ryūko por el cuello de su blusa –. ¡Por favor, dime que estás bromeando conmigo! ¡Porque en qué mundo enfermo podría ser posible que tú seas hija de Kiryūin Ragyō!

–Yo tampoco no puedo explicarlo –le contestó Ryūko con uno de sus dedos dentro de su oído y desviando la mirada –, sólo te digo lo que sucedió. Además, mi padre lo confirmó todo.

A como hablaba la chica, la boca del joven pelirrojo se fue abriendo cada vez más hasta que su mandíbula casi tocaba el piso. Y al no ser la respuesta que esperaba, se derrumbó derrotado sobre la superficie de la mesa.

–¡Ryuuuuukoooo-chaaan! –gritó a la vez Mako lanzándose al cuello de Ryūko, asiendo que Senketsu abandonara el regazo de su ama para no terminar aplastado –. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Finalmente conoces tus sus orígenes, como lo que deseabas.

–Ya no habría dicho eso –murmuró Mataro casi inaudible a su mascota con suspicacia.

Efectivamente. La propia Ryūko ya se había planteado la misma idea.

–En realidad no –dijo Ryūko desenredándose los bazos de Mako del cuello –. Hubiera preferido no saberlo.

La frialdad en las palabras de la joven del mechón rojo y su mirada perdida, desanimaron y consternaron tanto a Mako como su madre. Ambas mujeres la conocían muy bien para darse cuenta que no había nada maravilloso para Ryūko en ese realidad. Por desgracia, no todos los miembros de la familia Mankanshoku recibieron el memo.

–Que dices Ryūko –bromeó Barazō golpeándola levemente en uno de los costados en el codo –, ahora que eres de crema y nata de la alta sociedad, puedes ayudarnos con algunos problemitas financieros ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

–No sé de qué está hablando, viejo –bramó Ryūko lanzándoles una mirada asesina. El hombre mayor se alejo lentamente de ella intimidado, y cuando alcanzo su lugar respectivo en la mesa, su esposa le dio una palmada en la espalda en reproche.

Poco a poco, a como la noticia era digerida, cada unos de los integrantes de la familia Mankanshoku retomaron la calma. Y al igual, Kaneo se levantó de la mesa a pesar de que su rostro seguía de color azul.

–Y… ¿cómo reaccionó Kiryūin Satsuki a todo esto? –le preguntó el pelirrojo a Ryūko mientras acomodaba su gafas en su posición correcta.

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Ryūko. La joven dio un leve respingo que delató su postura.

_¿Cómo… como había reaccionado Satsuki?_ Era algo que Ryūko no deseaba darle muchas vueltas, ya que a pesar de su enojo, furia, decepción y sorpresa, pudo percatarse que Kiryūin Satsuki había reaccionado como debía una hermana mayor.

– Creo que ella ya lo sabía.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltaron nuevamente la familia de Mako.

–Cómo es posible que en ella lo supiera… Después de todo lo que… Ella… lo que hizo… –masculló Kaneo con ademanes de sus manos, tratando de comprender toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

–No quiero hablar de ello –respondió Ryūko desviando nuevamente la mirada.

Su reacción era comprensible. _Sí ya para ellos, quien lo estaban escuchando era difícil de procesar, era mucho peor para ella quien lo estaba viviendo._

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio en que los amigos de Ryūko la miraron con lastima, y ella hubiera preferido mil veces lo contrario. La razón por la que les había dicho todo era con tal de que no se enteraran de otra forma, pero deseaba que no hicieran el asunto más grande los que era.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo de repente Mako rompiendo el silencio al percatarse de un detalle – es ¿cómo supo Kinue-chan donde encontraría Ryūko-chan?

–Yo tampoco lo sé –admitió la chica del mechón rojo encogiendo los hombros –. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de eso. Tal vez mañana durante el desayuno podamos platicaron poco, ya que el día de hoy iba a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando.

* * *

Kinagase Kinue finalmente terminó su arduo día de trabajo en la universidad. Y a pesar de que el profesor Matoi había retomado sus clases y su posición en el consejo escolar, aún así la joven mujer tenía muchos pendientes administrativos y proyectos que requerían su inmediata atención. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de tomar su almuerzo.

Con un pan horneado apretado entre estudiantes, Kinue malabareó los pesados libros y documentos que llevaban brazos, mientras intentaba introducir la llave en la puerta de su pequeña automóvil. Ya pasaban de la media noche y el estacionamiento del campus estaba en completa oscuridad, con excepción de una que otra luz. Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta, arrojó todo el asiento trasero sin importarle el destino de cada uno de los papeles.

Estaba cansada, estaba hambrienta y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa tomar un baño caliente y comer algún otro bocadillo antes de dormir.

La joven mujer estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre todas las actividades pendientes por realizar el día siguiente, que ni si quiera se percató de otro automóvil que salí al mismo tiempo que ella del estacionamiento de la universidad.

Sin poner mucha atención en el camino que ya sabía de memoria, Kinue se relajó detrás del volante mientras una leve canción sonaba en el radio del vehículo. Dando un profundo respiro, la mujer trató de dejar a un lado todo el estrés de su trabajo y enfocarse en algo que la tenía aún más preocupada.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ryūko desde el día que la había recogido en la casa de uno de los amigos de Kiryūin Satsuki. Aún había muchos detalles que no sabía al respecto de como Ryūko terminó ahí o como se enteró de la verdad, pero no quería presionarla al respecto, ya que temía que volviera a huir.

Era deseo de Kinue comprender cada detalle por lo que había pasado su joven protegida y todo aquello que estuvieran en su mente, para así poder ayudarla a superarlo. La mujer era completamente consciente del temperamento de Ryūko y su tendencia a tomar malas decisiones, por lo cual estaban ansiosas de orientarla, antes de que decidiera algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse.

Otro aspecto que preocupaba Kinue, era la hermana mayor de Ryūko, Satsuki. Cuando habló con ella en aquella cafetería, pudo percatarse que la joven de cabellera larga y negra se encontraba terriblemente afligida. Toda la situación de Ryūko también la había afectado a ella.

El vehículo de Kinue se detuvo frente a un semáforo cerca del puente Yodoyabashi, mientras que el comentarista en la radio anunciaba el próximo corte comercial. Esa pequeña pausa le dio oportunidad a la joven mujer de dar un respiro por la ventanilla abierta de su automóvil.

De nuevo sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la mayor de las Kiryūin. Kinue estaba un poco consternado por las palabras de Satsuki, y como su lenguaje corporal delataba que se había dado por vencida con Ryūko.

No le parecía justo.

Las dos chicas eran hermanas después de todo y las hermanas deberían llevarse bien. Ella no tenía hermanas (y le habría gustado tenerlas), en cambio solo tenía a Tsumugu. Aunque que generalmente se llevaban bien, era normal que de vez en cuando discutieran; así son los hermanos, pero al final siempre se perdonan. Ni Ryūko, ni Satsuki merecían por lo que estaban pasando. Su familia se había desmoronado con el paso de los años, y las dos niñas quedaron completamente solas. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ambas si se tuvieron la una a la otra para apoyarse.

–_Debería haber una forma de reconciliarlas_ –pensó para sí Kinue mientras acomodaban el espejo lateral de su vehículo. En un último movimiento, pudo percatarse de un automóvil negro que se acercaba ella rápidamente por su retaguardia.

–¿Qué es lo que…? – alcanzó a decir antes de que el vehículo colisionado su defensa posterior, empujando a la calle contigua.

–¡¿Qué diablos…?!

Pero el vehículo no se detuvo ahí. A pesar de que el semáforo seguía rojo, la volvió a coleccionar por uno de los costados, haciendo la gira 360°. Kinue soltó un grito desesperado. Tenía suerte que fuera más de la medianoche y que las calles de la ciudad se encontrarán solitarias, de lo contrario ya habría chocado con algunos otro conductor.

Cuando logró analizar lo que él había sucedido, Kinue miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, para percatarse que su agresor arremetía a toda velocidad de nuevo contra ella.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, piso hasta el fondo el acelerador y condujo su vehículo al interior del puente Yodoyabashi. A pesar de que iba a la máxima velocidad que podía entregar su pequeño automóvil, el otro vehículo era mucho más rápido y fácilmente la alcanzó colocándose a paralelo de ella.

Completamente aterrada, Kinue miró por la ventanilla en dirección al vehículo oscuro, sin poder observar al conductor detrás del volante, ya que lo vidrios se encontraban polarizados.

El automóvil negro desaceleró un poco para que su defensa anterior quedara a la misma altura de las llantas posteriores un vehículo de Kinue, y en un rápido y certero movimiento del volante, golpeo el extremo posterior del auto de la joven mujer haciéndolo perder completamente el control y girar nuevamente.

Kinue volvió a gritar mientras que su vehículo subía sobre el camino para transcendente del puente. Mucho antes de que pudiera detenerse, su agresor volvió a golpearla, lanzándola contra la baranda de concreto que limitaba la estructura. Cuando finalmente el automóvil de Kinue se detuvo, la mujer se percató que su vehículo había quedado con el trasero al aire hacia el canal que cubría el puente, y sólo porque la mayoría de su automóvil seguía sobre el mismo, era lo único el que evitaba que cayera al agua.

Kinue se encontraba mareada y confundida, el dolor de su cabeza había desaparecido por completo y había sido reemplazado por uno en el cuello ante tanto impacto. No podía pensar y ni siquiera analizar lo que había sucedido, y si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad, la mujer habría salido volando por el parabrisas.

Kinue alzó la vista sobre su volante y miró con horror que el vehículo negro tomaba posición frente a ella, segándola con la intensa luz de los faroles, lo cual le impedía mirar con claridad al conductor a través del parabrisas. Lentamente, el vehículo negro comenzó a avanzar hasta que las defensas de ambos automóviles chocaron nuevamente.

–No –soltó Kinue comprendiendo que trataba de hacer.

Pisando levemente el acelerador, el conductor del automóvil negro continuó empujando el de Kinue.

–No, no, no, no, no, no – dijo en pánico la mujer tratando desesperadamente de mover el volante, acelerar o detener su caída con el freno a mano.

Nada de eso funcionó, y poco a poco a como su agresor la empujaba, el frente de su vehículo comenzó a elevarse.

–No –suplicó casi en llanto–. No, por favor no…

Las luces de los faroles del automóvil de Kinue iluminó el cielo sobre el puente antes de precipitarse en el canal que corría bajo el mismo. Aunque algunos testigos solitarios que se encontraban en la orilla del canal vieron al pequeño vehículo hundirse, ninguno de ellos escuchó los gritos de la mujer que iba dentro.

En cuanto al automóvil negros, este desaparecido entre las sombras de la noche como si fuera un espectro.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaannn! Les prometí una sorpresa!

Okey, antes que deseen mi muerte, debo decirles que el destino de Kinue aún no es definitivo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Voy a explicarlo:

Mi idea original es que Kinue muera en este accidente. Pero he visto en el transcurso del desarrollo de la historia que muchos temían que este momento llegara y eso me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de no matar a Kinue. Así que comencé a idear una forma alternativa de llegar al mismo final y situaciones con la sobrevivencia de Kinue y termine con una idea muy buena de cómo hacerlo. Pero aún existe la idea original, así que decidí que no fuera yo quien lo decidiera.

A partir de este momento, hasta el último minuto del **día 31 de diciembre** tendrán oportunidad de votar cual es el destino de Kinue. Esto deben de hacerlo en la sección de review o un mensaje privado a mi cuenta de fanfiction (no en mis cuenta de deviantArt o tumblr) con un mensaje que incluya las palabras **"Kinue vive"** o **"Kinue muere"**. Si no lo especifican con esas dos palabras, no voy a tomar en cuenta ese voto (porque no quiere malos entendidos sobre el verdadero significado del mensaje que manden). En el caso que nadie vote o todos anulen su voto mencionado que yo lo decida, efectivamente yo voy a tomar la decisión la cual anunciare el día **1 de enero** del próximo año.

**El lunes 8 de enero** iniciaría la nueva y última temporada de este fanfiction, así dando oportunidad a todos de votar, ponerse al corriente de esta historia y disfrutar las fiestas con calma.

Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas…

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Un abrazo y nos vemos el próximo año.

Bye.


	84. Destino de Kinue

Hola a todos:

Primero espero que todos tuvieran una feliz y maravillosa navidad, y por supuesto un increíble año nuevo. Espero que mucho mejor que yo, que pase la navidad enferma de sinusitis.

Antes de anunciarles cual fue la decisión sobre el destino de Kinue quiero agradecerle a todos los que votaron y dieron su opinión sin importar cual lado ganara. Tengo que admitir que ambos extremos me hicieron sentir orgullosa: los que votaron por la muerte de Kinue porque a pesar de su gusto por el personaje, respetan la idea original de trama mucho más que lo que les gusta, realmente es admirable que valoren la historia por tal cual es originalmente que sus propios deseos. Y en cuanto a los que votaron por que viviera, hicieron que me sintiera orgullosa de mi misma, ya que aunque el personaje de Kinue es de studio Trigger, nunca nos mostraron una persona, una personalidad, un individuo, así que desde el principio el personaje de Kinue en esta historia es casi como OC de mi creación y que a todos les gustara tanto para querer evitar su muerte, realmente fue el mejor cumplido en mi vida escribiendo Fanfic.

Gracias, muchas gracias.

Y bueno, lo que estaba esperando... que sucede con Kinue... los resultados son...

(re-doble de tambor)

Votos

**Kinue Vive-12** **Kinue Muere-20**

Esta decidido, Kinue va a morir en el accidente del puente. Es una victoria para los que desean que la historia siga como se planeó originalmente.

No se depriman los que no querían que pasaran, hasta yo en un momento pensé en que Kinue merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero la mayoría ha hablado.

Y por ultimo muchas gracias a todos por haber participado y por los maravillosos comentarios. Son lo máximo!

Nos vemos el próximo viernes con el inicio de la nueva y ultima temporada.

Saludos y abrazos.


	85. Tres meses después

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Tres meses después

Kiryūin Satsuki despertó esa mañana sintiéndose mucho más cansada de lo normal. Aún no se acostumbraba totalmente a su nueva cama o habitación, era lo que pensaba. En esas últimas semanas, muchas cosas aquejaban a la joven ex heredera, y el atribuirle sus penas a simples incomodidades le ayudaban a vivir el día a día. Eran engaños que se decía a sí misma para ignorar temporalmente su realidad.

Antes de que la joven se levantara de su lugar en la esponjosa pero pequeña cama individual, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a su leal mayordomo.

–Ohayou, Satsuki-sama –le dijo el hombre al percatarse que se encontraba despierta. Continuó su camino hasta la ventana y abrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo permitiendo que la luz entrara en la habitación.

–Ohayou, Soroi –contestó la joven sentándose en la cama –. ¿Cómo sabía que ya me había levantado?

–Oh, no lo sabía –confesó el mayordomo aproximándose a uno de los costado del lecho de la joven–. Era mi intención levantarla antes que fuera muy tarde, como sabe, hoy es un día muy importante y no querrá faltar a la ocasión.

Por unos segundos la chica que reposaba en la cama intercambió unas miradas con su leal empleado, quien le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa. Satsuki se perdió un momento en las facciones de Soroi, cuyo rostro no había cambiado con el paso de los años, solo algunas arrugas se había marcada su frente y barbilla; pero lo que definitivamente lo hacía verse extraño a lo que Satsuki estaba acostumbrada, era su atuendo. El hombre ya no llevaba encima el esmoquin negro con el que siempre lo había visto todos esos años, en lugar de ello llevaba un pantalón formal negro y un chaleco de seda blanco sobre una camisa del mismo color.

–Tienes razón –contestó ella con la leve silueta de una sonrisa, mientras apartaba las colchas de su cuerpo para levantarse de su cama.

Soroi ya le había dejado las ropas para ese día planchadas y dobladas sobre una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación, por lo cual Satsuki no tardó un segundo de desprenderse de su largo camisón para colocarse el atuendo para ese día.

No era gran cosa, un delicado atuendo de dos piezas que consistía en una falda larga y un blusón celeste, de tela ligera y fresca para un caluroso día de verano (finalmente la primavera se había marchado y con ella las mañanas frías y las noches fresca). Aunque el atuendo no era muy propio de ella o para la ocasión, Satsuki tenía que escatimar ya que había dejado todo su guardarropa de marca en la mansión Kiryūin el día en que se marchó de esta, al igual que muchas otras cosas que le hubiera gustado llevar consigo.

–Cuando termine de arreglarse, puede bajar a comer –le informó Soroi tomando las ropas usadas de la joven, para llevarlas a lavar –, el desayuno está listo.

–Arigatou.

Una vez sola, la vaga sonrisa en los labios de Satsuki desapareció. No había una verdadera razón por la cual estar feliz, o al menos ese día en particular. Se sentó frente a su tocador de madera finamente tallada (tal vez el único objeto que le agradaba de su nueva habitación) y contempló en silencio su reflejo.

Con el paso de los días, ya no le sorprendía ver aquel rostro que por un tiempo le resultó desconocido y le devolvía una mirada indiferente atreves del espejo. No podía creer que se tratara de la misma joven de preparatoria que se había graduado hacía apenas un par de meses. La mujer en el espejo se vía mucho más madura para su edad, pero aún así hermosa. Sus ojos azules no mostraban el mismo brillo y había algo cansado en su semblante. Satsuki había cortado su largo y sedoso cabello negro y había quedado tan corto que tan solo llegaba a cubrirle las orejas. Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, era propio que su imagen también se reinventara, aunque aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a ella.

La joven se cuestionaba constantemente lo irónico de su situación. Cuanto tiempo había estando buscando la oportunidad de alejarse de su madre, de independizarse del seno materno y hacer lo que deseaba con su vida. Justamente, cuando ya la tenía, no sabía qué hacer con su ella y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, le hacían falta las facilidades y comodidades que siempre tuvo junto con su madre.

–Ragyō está fuera de contexto –se dijo así misma al darse cuenta que sus propios pensamientos la traicionaban.

Pasó las cerdas del cepillo un par de veces por su corta cabellera, para dar por terminado su acicalamiento y dejar la habitación a la que no se acostumbraba para finalmente bajar a desayunar.

Después de descender las escaleras, pasar el recibidor y la sala, Satsuki alcanzó la larga y fina mesa de madrea que decoraba el comedor, el cual casi nunca había sido usado antes de su llegada a aquella modesta mansión.

–Por favor, tome asiento –le dijo Soroi apartando una silla para permitir que la joven se sentara a la mesa.

Con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, la joven le agradeció el gesto y tomó asiento. La vista de Satsuki recorrió la superficie de la mesa hasta detenerse en los cubiertos y platos para otras dos personas, pero ninguna de ellas estaba presente en su lugar. La joven estaba por preguntarle a su mayordomo, quien le servía su té favorito, por el paradero de los ocupantes de la mesa, cuando uno de ellos apareció por el mismo corredor por el que había llegado Satsuki a esa habitación.

Iori Shirō, también no se acostumbrado a su nuevo estilo de vida, no porque las comodidades se hubieran reducido como en el caso de Satsuki, sino por las preferencias que recibía en su nuevo hogar. El joven y su tío tenían cuartos propias e individuales en aquel hogar, no se encontraban limitados a las habitaciones de los empleados como había sido toda su vida en la mansión Kiryūin; inclusive, era invitado a comer en la mesa principal junto a Satsuki y el dueño de la casa.

–Ohayou, Satsuki-sama –dijo el joven rubio tomando asiento a un extremo de la mesa, completamente sonrojado de la pena. Pero al no escuchar la contraparte del saludo por parte de Satsuki, tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza y sentarse a un lado de ella –. Ohayou, Satsuki-sama –repitió el joven desde nuevo puesto.

–Ohayou, Iori –lo saludo Satsuki antes de llevarse su taza a los labios.

Era una especie de rutina que practicaban cada mañana desde su llegada a esa casa, de la cual Iori parecía no aprender.

El joven rubios esta vestido algo formal con un pantalón de negro y un suéter celeste sobre una camisa blanca, que hacía juego con el atuendo que llevaba Satsuki ese mismo día. La principal razón de ello, era que desde su mudanza, Iori había tomada la tarea de hacer toda la ropa para él, su tío y Satsuki. En un principio Iori no estaba muy seguro de volver a la ex heredera Kiryūin en la principal modelo de sus creaciones, pero la joven de cabellera negra lo había motivado a aprovechar su oportunidad de volverse un diseñador independiente, ahora que ambos estaban fuera de la protección del grupo REVOCs.

Iori estaba feliz de que esa situación terminara, aunque significaba que sus oportunidades de ser un reconocido modisto se habían reducido drásticamente sin la posición de Satsuki en la compañía; pero el nuevo ambiente de su hogar era mucho más ameno, que vivir en constante amenaza como era en la mansión Kiryūin.

Soroi le sirvió ambos jóvenes un desayuno americano de huevos fritos con tocino, antes de regresar a la cocina en busca de su propio plato para acompañarlos en el almuerzo. Y al igual que lo había captado Satsuki antes que él, Iori se dio cuenta que un puesto seguía solitario a la cabeza de la mesa.

–Satsuki-sama –llamó tímidamente Iori a la joven a su lado –. ¿Acaso no va a acompañarnos su…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el último habitante de aquella casa hizo su aparición en el comedor. Kiryūin Sōichirō o Matoi Isshin se había acicalado especialmente para la ocasión con un traje gris y una camisa negra, que dejaba algo informales los atuendos de Satsuki e Iori.

–Ohayou –los saludó a ambos tomando asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, justo en el momento en que Soroi regresaba de la cocina y trayendo el desayuno de ambos en las manos –. Arigatou, Soroi –le agradeció al mayordomo antes que este se sentara al otro lado de la mesa.

–Itadakimazu –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Por un breve momento, todos los presentes en el comedor guardaron silencio en lo que comían con calma los alimentos preparados por Soroi, siendo los sonidos de los cubiertos chocar entre sí lo único que podía escucharse en aquella habitación. Pero la tensión comenzó a incrementar lentamente hasta el nivel que podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla; esto obligó a Sōichirō a romper la pesada calma entre ellos:

–Qué hermoso atuendo te ha preparado Iori para el día de hoy –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios posando su ojos en su hija –. Estoy seguro que le habría gustado a K…

–¡Arigatou! –lo interrumpió Satsuki inmediatamente evitando que completara la frase. La joven forzó una sonrisa que le dirigió a su padre antes de enfocarse nuevamente en su plato.

Era un tema difícil de abordar, especialmente cuando Satsuki no se sentía completamente cómoda con la presencia de su progenitor. Ella estaba enormemente agradecida que los recibiera en su hogar, era un favor que esperaba pagarle algún día (aunque para él, nunca fue un favor) y no obstante lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba con todo su corazón perdonarle las pésimas decisiones que había tomado en el pasado que arruinaron en parte el futuro de Satsuki y la terrible forma en la que había educado a Ryūko, no le resultaba tan sencillo olvidar los sucedido.

Ni siquiera la gran Kiryūin Satsuki, quien todo lo podía y era consideraba perfecta, conseguía librar tal colosal tarea.

Pero ella quería lograrlo, y estaba dispuesta a esforzarse para conseguirlo. El perdonar a su padre y recuperar a su familia fue una de las cosas que le pidió Kinagase Kinue la última y única vez que llegó a hablar con ella, y sentía que se lo debía.

Era lo más curioso de toda la situación. Satsuki solo llegó a tratar a la joven mujer por mucho menos de una hora y había sido suficiente para ganarse su lealtad. Era algo que no podía explicar.

El desayuno continuó en completo silencio que siguió con los últimos preparativos y el viaje el automóvil. Satsuki clavó su mirada en su ventanilla, mientras que su padre en el asiento contiguo imitó su actitud perdiéndose en el paisaje que se veía atreves del cristal; en el asiento delantero iba Iori frotaba sus manos ansioso, mientras que su tío al volante se encontraba tan impasible como siempre con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro. No se debía a que fuera indiferente a la situación, perfectamente podía sentir el pesado ambiente en el automóvil, pero su largo entrenamiento en situaciones tensas y su práctica en actuación, lo habían entrenado en la capacidad de forjarse una máscara impenetrable e indescifrable.

A pesar de que la radio cortaba el silencio con las noticias matutinas, eso no dispersaba el ambiente desagradable que dominaba en el automóvil y que los ahogaba poco a poco. Todos dieron gracias cuando finalmente el vehículo llegó a su destino y todos pudieron bajar de aquella prisión que los estaba asfixiando.

El cementerio de la ciudad de Osaka era un lugar donde lo clásico y antiguo se reunían con la cultura popular de la zona. Era un lugar amplio al aire libre, hermosamente decorados con alguno arboles de la temporada, que esa ocasión estaban frondosamente verdes. Al ser un día laboral normal, el lugar se encontraba casi solitario con excepción de uno que otro feudo que visitaba los kofuns de sus parientes fallecidos.

–Es por aquí –comentó Sōichirō guiando a su comitiva atreves de las tumbas.

Si no fuera por la razón de su visita aquel cementerio, habría sido una mañana maravillosa para pasear por un jardín tranquilo, mientras la ligera brisa veraniega les agitaba la cabellera.

–Me parece… ver a los demás –soltó de repente Iori mientras forzaba la vista en un intento de reconocer a los integrantes del grupo de siluetas un poco más delante de ellos.

Ante sus palabras, Satsuki tragó saliva. Sabía quien la esperaba entre esa multitud, y no se trataba del resto de sus miembros de consejo y ex alumnos de elite: Sanageyama Uzu, Inumuta Hōka, Jakuzure Nonon y Gamagōri Ira, sino un individuo en particular que no había visto en persona por casi tres meses y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia.

Estaba completamente nerviosa y aunque en el fondo deseaba verla más que nada en el mundo, estaba consciente que todo podía salir terriblemente mal.

Cuando finalmente llegaron con el grupo reunidos junto a la tumba de la difunta Kinagase Kinue, pudieron verificar la identidad de cada uno de los presentes que daban sus respetos a tal maravillosa mujer en tan triste la ocasión. Estaban cada uno de los miembros del consejo de Satsuki, la pandilla completa de Sanageyama, la familia Mankanshoku y amigos de Kinue, Takarada Kaneo, Mikisugi Aikurō y por su puesto… Matoi Ryūko.

* * *

Feliz inicio de temporada

También feliz día de reyes para todos los lectores de la latinoamerica.

Espero que estas fiestas fueran maravillosas para todos ustedes y que tuvieran fantásticos regalos.

Bueno, aquellos que no se enteraron del resultado de la votación, el destino de Kinue fue que muriera en el accidente como era la idea original. Como ya lo he mencionado, me da orgullo todos lo que participaron: lo que no querían que falleciera por adorar un personaje que prácticamente es de mi creación (ya que la serie no nos da mucha información de ella) y los que pidieron su muerte, ya que respetan las ideas originales. Gracias a todos por su participación.

Ahora le traigo el primer capítulo de lo que espero que sea la última temporada de esta historia, pero no la menos emocionante. Y este en particular es un poco tranquilo (además incomodo, apropósito) y que deja muchas preguntas, pero no se preocupen esas se irán respondiendo rápidamente ya que después del segundo capítulo, esta historia será un remolino de emociones. Más vale que esten listo.

Y como sorpresa de último momento, lo publique un día antes de la fecha mencionada. Es que no me había dado cuenta que elegí la misma fecha en que se estrenaba justamente la nueva temporada de "Race to edge" en NETFLIX, y literalmente voy a estar fuera de contacto todo el día de mañana. Así que creo que es mejor para ustedes. Esto, solo por esta ocasión.

Ya de último les doy un cordial saludo y abrazo, nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	86. Corazón seco

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Corazón seco

Unos golpes a la puerta la levantaron.

Matoi Ryūko se desperezó en su cama, sacando su cabeza melenuda entre las colchas. El sol que se colaba entre las cortinas le quemó levemente las retinas obligándola a soltar un gemido y ocultarse nuevamente bajo estas.

Pero los golpes en la puerta de su departamento no se detenían.

–¡Kinue tocan a la puerta! –exclamó desde debajo de sus colchas –. ¡Kinue! ¡La puerta!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Comenzado a fastidiarse con el constante sonido, Ryūko sacó un brazo entre las sabanas y tomó su teléfono celular de su mesita de noche pegada a su cama. Debido al intenso brillo de la pantalla, tuvo entre cerrar los ojos para poder confirmar que tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado.

Extrañada por la falta de respuesta por parte de Kinue y los golpes incansables a la puerta que no se detenían, la joven del mechón rojo finalmente se animó a salir de su cama a pesar de encontrarse medio dormida.

Su aspecto delataba su condición momentánea: su cabello estaba enmarañado, vestía un pequeño pantalón corto amarillo con aves de corral mal dibujadas y una blusa de tirantes que hacía juego.

Dejando la comodidad de su cama, como a su leal mascota Senketsu que dormitaba a gusto bajo las colchas, la chica arrastró los pies por toda su habitación hasta alcanzar la puerta que la conectaba con el resto del departamento.

–¡Kinue! –la llamó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. Sus ojos entre cerrados escrudiñaron toda la sala, el pequeño comedor y a la cocina, sin encontrar rastros de la mujer.

Y los golpes en la puerta continuaban.

–¿Kinue? –Ryūko asomó la cabeza atreves de la puerta de la habitación de la joven, sin lograr encontrarla. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, inclusive su cama estaba tendida como si nunca hubiera dormido en ella.

Poco a poco la extraña situación fue despertando a la joven del mechó rojo: _¿Dónde staba Kinue? Era sábado, ella descansaba los sábados. ¿Adonde iría tan temprano en su día de descanso?_

Se preguntó si Kinue habría quedado en la mansión Matoi trabajando hasta tarde, algo que ocurría muy seguido. Pero casi siempre, en esas ocasiones la llamaba para avisarle que no llegaría a casa, y no sabía nada de Kinue desde la mañana del día anterior. Incluso la última vez que hablaron, esta le dijo que llegaría tarde y que posiblemente no la alcanzaría a ver despierta, pero que tendrían todo el día siguiente para estar juntas.

Como el sonido de la puerta no se detenía, refunfuñando para sí, Ryūko arrastró los pies hasta la entrada del departamento gruñendo:

–¡Ya voy!

_¿Quién molesta tan temprano en la mañana?_

Por un memento pensó que tal vez se trataría de Kinue, que habría olvidado sus llaves y no podía entrar en el departamento. El gusto de aquel pensamiento se desvaneció inmediatamente de la cabeza de Ryūko cuando descubrió al otro lado de la puerta a dos oficiales de policía. Y no eran cualquier, ella los conocía, ya que casi siempre eran los mismos que la llevaban a casa cuando la atrapaban en problemas.

–Son ustedes –musitó desganada –. No sé qué les habrán dicho, pero les puedo asegurar que no he sido yo –se apresuró a explicar la chica antes de que los oficiales le revelaran la razón de su visita –. Tengo mucho tiempo sin meterme en problemas.

–Matoi, no eso…

–¿Oi? ¿Entonces que quieren?

–Bueno… creo que sea mejor que entremos…

–Ryūko, Ryūko…. Ryūko-chan…

Ryūko abrió los ojos y se topó cara a cara con su buena amiga Mankanshoku Mako. Ambas estaban recostadas de lado, en futones tendidos sobre el suelo de la habitación principal de la pequeña casa de los Mankanshokus. La joven del mechón rojo estaba aún cubierta por las colchas, mientras que su amiga, quien le regaló una sonrisa, ya se encontraba completamente vestida.

–Okaasan dice que es hora que te levantes, no puede dormir más Ryūko-chan. Hoy un día importante para Kinue-chan.

Su voz fue casi en un susurro y a pesar que su tono era jovial y su sonrisa cálida, se podía detectar la tristeza en la mirada. Con su dedo índice tocó la punta de la nariz de Ryūko antes de levantarse y dejarla sola en la habitación.

Con pesadez, Ryūko se levantó del suelo, con la mente y pensamientos completamente confundidos sobre que era la realidad y que los recuerdos. Justamente había soñado con el terrible día en que le informaron del fatal accidente automovilístico que había sufrido Kinagase Kinue, el cual le había costado la vida.

Desde entonces, la vida de Ryūko estaba de cabeza.

En realidad ya tenía tiempo de que la vida de la joven de mechón rojo había cambiado para siempre, pero nada le había afectado tanto como la muerte de su leal protectora. Cuando Ryūko tuvo el desagradable placer conocer a Kiryūin Satsuki y su grupo de maniáticos seguidores, la joven nunca se imaginó como esto afectaría radicalmente su vida, hasta el punto que la existencia de sus amigos corría riesgos. Después la mente de Ryūko literalmente explotó cuando descubrió su origen, el cual había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y su parentesco con la familia Kiryūin. Pero nada de eso se comparó a como sacudió emocionalmente a la chica la noticia de la muerte de Kinue.

Simplemente, algo en ella se detuvo.

No sabía cómo, porque o cómo era posible, pero simplemente había dejado de sentir. El corazón de Ryūko se había destrozado del dolor que ya no era capaz de sentirlo.

Su comportamiento extrañaba completamente a todos que la rodeaban y se preocupaban por ella. Esperaban verla triste o desolada, llorando o incluso con arranque de rabia. En cambio Ryūko estaba impasible, generalmente con un semblante serio y levemente lastimero. No había derramado ninguna sola lágrima hasta ese momento y funcionaba con normalidad aunque casi de manera autómata. Era como si Matoi Ryūko se hubiera convertido en una maquina que imitaba su rutina diaria.

–Espero que te guste el desayuno –le dijo la señora Mankanshoku sirviéndole un tazón de arroz y varias de sus croquetas especiales y misteriosas.

–Arigatou –respondió la chica sin ninguna emoción.

Ryūko se había mudado a la casa de los Mankanshoku desde la muerte de Kinue. Aunque la opción más lógica era que regresara a la casa de su padre, la joven tenía serios asuntos pendientes que arreglar con su progenitor antes de que pensara volver a convivir con él. Y las situación se volvió mucho más incomoda cuando se enteró por medio Inumuta Hōka que Kiryūin Satsuki se había mudado a la mansión Matoi un par de días después del accidente del accidente de Kinue.

A esto, Ryūko no mostró indignación o enojo, simplemente se negó rotundamente en pisar esa mansión mientras Satsuki estuviera en ella, recogió todas sus cosas del departamento que solía compartir con Kinue y se mudó con los Mankanshoku.

Matoi Isshin no discutió su decisión, aunque al igual que el resto de amigos de Ryūko le preocupaba terriblemente la actitud seca que había adoptado su hija; cualquiera que la conocía estaba consciente de su temperamento explosivo e intolerante, y el verla tan pasiva y ausente resultaba chocante. La única persona que tal vez podría saber que era lo que sucedía por la cabeza de la joven, por desgracia se encontraba muerta. Fue por ello que el profesor no se negó al deseo de Ryūko de quedarse junto a los Mankanshokus, ya que sabía a la perfección que los padre de Mako cuidaría bien de ella en lo que se recuperaba; además, él también tenía que ver por bien de Satsuki, quien se había aparecido tan repentinamente en su puerta sin darle una razón o motivo de porqué.

El desayuno siguió con clama y en susurros por parte de los Mankanshokus, mientras que ninguno de ellos apartaba sus ojos de la chica del mechón rojo cuyo cuerpo comía sus alimentos automáticamente, mientras su mente parecía estar atrapada en otro lugar.

Ese día en particular se llevarían a cabo la primera visita al kofun de Kinue en el cementerio. Los restos de la mujer en un principio habían sido trasportado a Okinawa, donde la familia Kinagase era originaria. Tanto los padres de Kinue, como Tsumugu, llevaron a cabo la ceremonias pertinentes de duelo como lo discaban las tradiciones. Al finalizar, todos los miembros de la familia decidieron que las cenizas de la joven mujer deberían descansar en Osaka donde se encontraría más cerca de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Tsumugu hizo los arreglos pertinente, así como el desalojo de las pertenencias de su hermana del departamento contiguo. El hombre también fue golpeado duro por la noticia de la muerte de su oneechan y justamente ese día en que Kinue llegaría a su último lugar de descanso, el hombre había decidido hacer un viaje en motocicleta por el país para aclarar su mente.

Cuando los Mankanshoku terminaron sus desayunos y dejaron de gritarse los unos a los otros de lo apropiado para usar en el cementerio, todos, incluidos Ryūko y su mascota Senketsu, subieron en la pequeña camioneta turquesa de Barazō y se encaminaron al cementerio principal de Osaka.

Durante el camino, casa uno de los Mankanshokus trataron los mejor posible de guardar silencio y evitar perturbar a la joven del mechón rojo, pero era una tarea colosal para ellos, ya que muy pronto se encontraron discutiendo de que era apropiado o no para decirle a Ryūko. Pero la joven, continuando con su estado catatónico, no reaccionó a ningunos de sus comentarios.

Pero la calma estaba lejos de lo imaginado para un día tan solemne, ya que cuando los Mankanshokus y Ryūko llegaron al cementerio de Osaka se toparon con un espectáculo un poco perturbador. Como era de imaginarse, Takarada Kaneo era invitado a dar su respetuosa despedida a Kinue; lo que él no esperaba, encontrarse a los miembros de Elite de la misma Kiryūin Satsuki en el mismo cementerio.

Era un curioso giro del destino. Las personas que había dado su mayor apoyo a Ryūko durante esa tragedia, habían sido los mismos miembros del consejo de Satsuki con los que tanto había reñido. Inumuta Hōka fue el primero en verla justo después del accidente, ya que como su padre era miembro de la policía, le resultó sencillo al joven enterarse de lo sucedido. Después en el hospital cuando los médicos se detuvieron en sus intentos de reanimar el cuerpo de Kinue, Jakuzure Nonon utilizó sus influencias familiares para obtener un permiso especial para que Ryūko viera el cuerpo de la difunta una última vez antes que fuera al crematorio. Sanageyama Uzu y su pandilla fueron los responsables de ayudar a Ryūko con su mudanza a la casa de los Mankanshoku, y por último, Gamagōri Ira hacía visitas frecuentes aquel hogar para actualizarse sobre el estado de Matoi (una orden directa de Satsuki), aunque Mataro insinuaba que sus visitas estaban más relacionadas con Mako que con Ryūko.

Así que no fue sorpresa ver a los cuatro jóvenes ex alumnos de Honnōji y la pandilla de Sanageyama presente en el cementerio ese día. Aunque solo Sanageyama, su pandilla e Inumuta había sido los únicos que llegaron a conocer a Kinue en persona, todos deseaban mostrar sus respetos a una gran mujer.

Por desgracia las cosas no resultaron como se imaginaron en un principio, ya que cuando Kaneo vio a sus archí-enemigos presentes ese día en el cementerio soltó un arranque de injurias contra los cuatro jóvenes, quienes no se quedaron atrás en regresar los insultos. Pero la situación se complicó, cuando Kaneo soltó un escarnio especifico hacia Sanageyama (a quien le guardaba más rencor por la paliza que le dio en Naniwa Kinman) bastante ofensivo.

Los miembros de la pandilla del joven de cabellera verde estaban listos a saltar contra Takarada al oír tal insulto contra su jefe, pero Sanageyama se les adelantó perdiendo totalmente el control. Fue así, cuando Ryūko y los Mankanshokus llegaron al cementerio se toparon con la perturbadora imagen de Sanageyama dándole una tunda a Kaneo en el trasero con su boken.

Takarada lloraba piedad, mientras que los miembros de su pandilla lo animaban a su lider continuar con porras y gritos:

–¡Dele su merecido!

–¡Maldito engreído!

–¡Jefe, no lo deje sin castigo!

–¡Debería meterle la espada de madera por el…!

Pero al ver a Ryūko y a sus acompañantes llegar, todos guardaron silencio, incluso Takarada quien derramaba pesadas lágrimas y un moco que se escapaba por su nariz. Sanageyama soltó un último golpe contra las nalgas de Kaneo que yacía en el suelo, antes de alzar la vista a los recién llegados.

–Oi, Sanageyama –lo llamó Ryūko sin enojo o emoción en su voz, lanzándole a ambos una mirada muerta.

Como si todo hubiera sido una especie de acto preparado, Sanageyama dejo en paz a Takarada con un suspiro de resignación, mientras Kaneo se levantó del suelo limpiándose el rostro con una manga.

–Qué bueno que ya llegaron –interrumpió el momento Mikisugi Aikurō apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes de Honnōji vestido con un pulcro traje negro. Ante la ausencia de Tsumugu él se había hecho cargo de todos los arreglos del cementerio.

–Ya estamos todos –dijo Ryūko posando su mirada muerta en él –; podemos terminar con esto de una vez.

–Aún no –la contradijo Aikurō posando la vista sobre algo que se encontraba a espaldas de Ryūko –. Quedan pendientes un par de invitados más.

–¿Qué invitados…? –soltó Ryūko volviéndose sobre sí misma, y por primera vez desde que había oído la noticia sobre Kinue, su rostro mostro mostró las emociones de su interior.

Era sorpresa. Sorpresa al ver a Kiryūin llegar al cementerio en compañía de su padre.

* * *

Hola a todos,

A partir del siguiente la historia se pone intensa, así espero que se sujeten fuerte de sus asientos.

Quiero tomarme el tiempo para hacer mención que esta semana pasada recibí mi primera review de odio. Había recibido ante críticas negativas, pero constructivas. Esta vez alguien literalmente me llamó hipócrita por dejar morir a Kinue y saben qué? ¡Es el mejor maldito cumplido que he recibido en mi vida!

Estudio Trigger no nos entregó mucho de Kinue en Kill la kill (serie), solo por otros personajes la conocimos levemente y al igual que su único dialogo. Nunca vimos su cara y mucho menos nos dieron una personalidad o carácter.

La Kinue que aparece en mi fic es un 90% de mi creación, su pasado, su vida, su personalidad, su carácter y hasta muerte. Que alguien me odie por matar este personaje, me hace sentir muy bien sobre mi trabajo escribiendo. Gracias energúmeno critico que me odia y que no tuvo el valor de firmar con su nombre, gracias.

Saludos y nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	87. Ramo de junquillo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

**Detalle extra: En el capitulo anterior Satsuki llega al cementerio con las manos vacías, pero en este trae consigo un ramo de flores.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Ramo de junquillo

–Satsuki-sama –soltó Jakuzure Nonon al ver a su prima llegar al cementerio en compañía del padre de esta, Soroi e Iori.

El resto de los miembros del consejo de la joven ex heredera, no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo de ver a su líder presentarse en aquel lugar. Ellos ya sabían de antemano que eran los deseos de Satsuki presentar sus respetos a la difunta mujer. Pero no fue la misma reacción por parte de los acompañantes de Matoi Ryūko, quienes a pesar de conocer cada sórdido detalle del parentesco entre ambas jóvenes, aún así les sorprendieron de verla presente en el cementerio y especialmente en compañía del profesor Matoi. Ryūko era la única que estaba al corriente de que su padre y hermana mayor vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Y lo más curioso de todo fue, que por un leve momento, ningún de ellos reconocieron a Kiryūin Satsuki debido a las ropas casuales llevaba puestas ese día (no muy propio de ella), así como de su nuevo corte de cabello. Solo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, resultaba imposible no reconocer su identidad.

Rápidamente los ojos de los Mankanshokus, Takarada Kaneo y Mikisugi Aikurō se posaron sobre la joven del mechón rojo que se encontraba entre ellos, expectantes y aterrorizados por la reacción que podría tener al ver tan repentinamente a su hermana mayor; algo que muy pronto imitaron los miembros del consejo de Satsuki, listos para detener cualquier tipo agresión por parte de ella. Solo los miembros de la pandilla de Sanageyama eran los únicos desconocían el significado de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ni siquiera tenían idea que la joven que acababa de llegar era la misma Kiryūin Satsuki.

En cuanto a Ryūko, la sorpresa estaba presente en el rostro, sus ojos tan grandes como platos y su boca entre abierta lo denotaba fácilmente. Y por unos breves segundos mantuvo el mismo semblante, intensificando la tensión del momento, hasta que sus facciones cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: su rostro se endureció demostrando enojo e irritación, su mirada se intensificó como un gato ante su presa y sus labios desaparecieron en una delgada línea.

Todos a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento, expectantes y temerosos de los que estaba por suceder, mientras que Satsuki y su acompañantes se aproximaban cada vez más a la chica del mechón rojo. Fue hasta el momento en que se encontraban a un par de pasos en que Ryūko se adelantó a su encuentro.

El pánico se mostró en los rostros de los acompañantes de la chica del mechón rojo y la en los ex estudiantes de Honnōji. Cada uno de ellos la llamaron sin obtener resultado, solo Mikisugi (quien se encontraba a su lado) el único en extender su brazo para intentar detenerla.

–Ryūko-kun –dijo el hombre tomándola de la muñeca, pero esta se liberó fácilmente se dé su agarre torciendo el brazo. Ignorando completamente los llamados desesperados de los demás, la chica continuó su marcha marcial hasta Satsuki.

Satsuki, su padre y sus acompañantes se detuvieron de inmediato al ver a Ryūko abalanzarse hacia ellos. En cierta forma temieron mucho que el resto de los visitantes a la tumba de Kinue que todo terminara en una tragedia.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que llevó a Matoi Isshin posarse frente a Satsuki y extender sus brazos frente a ella en un acto de protección y tratando de captar la atención de su Ryūko. Pero eso nunca detendría a la menor de sus hijas, quien ignorando completamente la presencia de su padre, lo empujó de su camino y continuó hasta terminar cara a cara frente a Satsuki.

De nuevo, el silenció se apoderó de todos los visitantes del cementerio, mientras que sus miradas preocupadas brincaban de una joven a la otra. Kiryūin Satsuki se mantenía tan estoica como siempre, con su rostro sereno e impasible por el cual era conocida; la ligera brisa cálida matutina sacudía su nueva corta cabellera y así como la ligera falda de su atuendo. En cambio la mirada de Matoi Ryūko decía a gritos que estaba deseosa de matarla, su seño fruncido con denotado fastidio resultaba sencillo de leer; y al igual que Satsuki, el viento sacudía su cabello que había crecido un par de centímetros, así como el saco del traje negro que llevaba puesto.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguna de las jóvenes hizo movimiento alguno en lo que sus ojos estaban clavados la una en la otra; como su una lucha silenciosa se llevara acabo dentro de sus cabezas. Hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, Satsuki hizo el primer avance dando un leve y dudoso paso hacia adelante.

–No soy bienvenida ¿verdad? –dijo la joven sin mostrar su emociones en su voz, aunque dentro de ella había una terrible tormenta.

–Exacto –le contestó Ryūko cortante y seca.

La vista de Satsuki bajo al ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos. La tensión se intensificó en lo que la joven ex heredera dudaba en sus acciones. Después de meditarlo consigo misma, Satsuki realizó una reverencia y ofreciendo el ramo en su manos a Ryūko como una muestra de paz.

–Lamento mucho tu perdida, Matoi –comentó evitando todo contacto visual entre ambas –. Sin importar lo que hay entre nosotras, Kinue merece nuestros respetos y una calurosa despedida.

De nuevo, el silencio se apodero del cementerio en lo que los presentes guardaban el aliento. Algún supersticioso, incluso podría haber jurado que el mismo viento había dejado de soplar ante la tensión del momento.

Mientras, los ojos de Ryūko se posaron en las flores blancas y amarillas que le ofrecía Satsuki, aunque su semblante continuaba hostil y su postura desafiante. A diferencia de Satsuki, las emociones de Ryūko se encontraban en orden y con un solo objetivo: odiar profundamente a Kiryūin Satsuki. Pero en cambio su cabeza dominaba sobre su corazón con miles de pensamientos y recuerdos, principalmente en las mismas palabras de su difunta protectora. Todo el tiempo en que la joven de mechón rojo meditaba que hacer, Satsuki mantenía firme con su ofrenda y el resto de los espectadores del encentro conteniendo el aliento. La imagen que se formó en la mente de todos ellos era reacción más obvia que podrían imaginarse por parte de Ryūko; todo estaban esperando que en cualquier momento, el ramo de junquillo saliera volando por el aire.

Fue una sorpresa mucho mayor cuando Ryūko, contra toda predicción, extendió sus brazos y sin ninguna muestra de agresión, tomó el ramo de flores de los brazos de Satsuki. En completo silencio, la chica examinó las hermosas flores, en lo que Satsuki corregía su postura.

Y tan repentino, como había sido su primer movimiento, Ryūko tendió el ramo de flores a su padre sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que sus ojos furibundos seguía clavados en Satsuki. El profesor apretó las flores contra su cuerpo completamente atónito y sin tener idea de cómo intervenir en ese momento.

Otra sorpresa cayó sobre todos cuando Ryūko dijo:

–Arigatou –a Satsuki aún con su actitud pesada y cortante. Y antes de que se pudiera cantar victoria, agregó –: Ahora lárgate.

– ¡Ryūko! –soltó Isshin de inmediato, mientras los miembros del consejo daban un respingo y los Mankanshokus contenían el aliento.

–No, otoosan –Satsuki lo detuvo rápidamente alzando su mano hacia su padre, pero sin apartar su mirada de Ryūko. Era como su estuviera frente a una fiera bestia que podría despedazarla si le daba la espalda –. Si Ryūko desea que me marche, eso haré.

–Quiero que te vayas –repitió Ryūko como una orden.

–¡Ryūko! –volvió a llamarla su padre.

–¡Otoosan! –gritó Satsuki captando la atención de su progenitor –. Todo está bien, no quiero causar problemas este día –continuó suavizando su voz una vez que Isshin clavó su mirada en ella. Gamagōri , Jakuzure, Sanageyama e Inumuta dieron un dudoso paso hacia adelante con el deseo de intervenir, pero su líder (quien nada se le escapaba) lo detuvo con una sola mirada –. Por favor, Kinue no se merece eso.

Matoi Isshin como los miembros de elite de Satsuki sentían como una injusticia para la joven tal castigo, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a desobedecer su orden. Ni siquiera Satsuki quien no tenía el deseo marcharse; había logrado un leve brío por parte de Ryūko, a pesar de que estaba claro su deseo de despedazarla con sus propias manos, por ninguna razón iba a ofender tal gentileza provocando otro enfrentamiento que no solo cobraría terribles consecuencias en sus intentos de reconciliación, sino también pincharía la confianza había Ryūko estableciendo tan curiosamente con los seguidores de Satsuki.

–Ahora me marcho –dijo haciendo otra reverencia –. Lamento mucho haberte molestado, Matoi.

Ryūko guardó silencio.

–Satsuki-sama –la detuvo Iori sujetándola del codo, no para evitar que se marchara, sino como una súplica de que le permitiera acompañarla.

Tantos años de conocerse, le permitieron a la joven entender lo que lo ojos de chico rubio querían decirle sin necesidad de palabras, aún así Satsuki le dijo:

–No, Iori, Quiero que permanezcas en mi nombre, por favor.

–Pero… –dudo Iori lanzándole una mirada temerosa a la joven del mechón rojo que continuaba con su postura amenazante e intolerante.

–Soy yo quien no es bien recibida –insistió Satsuki volviéndose una vez hacia Ryūko –, no es así Matoi. No hay problema que Iori permanezca con los demás ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Ryūko se posaron por primera vez en el joven rubio, quien sintió todo el fuego de la mirada de la joven sobre él. Apenas comenzaba a sudar frio, cuando la chica soltó con un resoplido:

–Que haga lo que desee.

Y sin más, Ryūko dio la espalda a ambos y regreso a donde se encontraba el kofun de Kinue.

Un tenso silencio volvió apoderarse del cementerio, en donde las miradas se clavaron en ambas hermanas. Con leve asentimiento de la cabeza, Satsuki insistió nuevamente a Iori que continuara con la visita y a su padre que aprovechara la oportunidad de que Ryūko no lo había rechazado de su lado. Al parecer el odio que le tenía solo a ella, dejaba atrás cualquier otro resentimiento que Ryūko pudiera haber guardado contra otra persona.

Sin más que agregar, Satsuki continuó su camino tratando de no demostrar el hecho de que su corazón se hacía pedazos con cada paso. Pronto, tuvo que detener su marcha cuando detectó la presencia de una persona que la seguía de cerca.

–No tiene porque seguirme, Soroi –dijo la joven sin siquiera volverse a su mayordomo.

–Mi deber es con usted, Satsuki-sama –contestó el hombre con la acostumbrada calma en su voz –. Sin importar nada.

Una sonrisa que no nadie pudo presenciar, se dibujó en los labios de Satsuki y una escurridísima lágrima de gratitud corrió por su mejilla. La joven siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero dentro de ella algo frio y cálido se entremezclaban un abrazo.

Aunque el resto de los feudos trataron de continuar con la visita como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción, ya que nadie se atrevía contradecir a Matoi en tan delicado momento, una persona en particular había presenciado algo único en Kiryūin Satsuki, que lo había dejado completamente intrigado. Con mucho cuidado y tratando de que nadie notara su ausencia, se escabulló entre los kofuns de los difuntos, y fue detrás de la misma ex heredera.

En cuanto a la joven, había regresado hasta su automóvil en compañía de Soroi y tratando de no mostrar su rostro, por temor que alguna otra lágrima resbalosa se escapara de su temple, subió al vehículo y le pidió a su leal mayordomo que la llevara de regreso a su nueva casa. Más tarde podría él volver por el profesor Matoi e Iori.

Soroi encendió el motor de automóvil de inmediato y con un giro del volante estaban de nuevo en la calle, pero justamente cuando estaba por pisar el acelerador, una figura se apareció de la nada, chocando de lleno contra el cofre del vehículo.

Debido a sus buenos reflejos, el mayordomo alcanzó a frenar a tiempo mucho antes de que pudiera ocurrir una tragedia, pero aún así, el joven al cual envistieron terminó con la mejilla pecosa pegada contra el parabrisas. Satsuki y Soroi miraron atónicos el semblante aplastado contra el vidrio de Takarada Kaneo, quien balbuceaba de manera casi indescifrable:

–Kiryūin… debemos…hablar…

* * *

Hola a todos.

El junquillo es la flores de disculpas y reconciliación.

Cambie varias veces el rumbo de este capítulo ya que no decidía cual sería la mejor respuesta por parte de Ryuko. Al final llegue a la conclusión que ya habían sido demasiadas peleas entre ambas y se necesitaba un cambio, y en honor a la difunta, Ryuko se contendría un poco. Pero eso no hace que desaparezcan los problemas de ambas hermanas.

Poco a poco las cosas se pondrán más intensas.

Aprovecho para darles a todos las gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de toda esta historia, son ustedes quien lo hace posible.

Saludos y hasta el próximo viernes.


	88. El cuento del águila y el gorrión

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El cuento del águila y el gorrión

Takarada Kaneo y Kiryūin Satsuki llevaban casi veinte minutos sentados a la mesa sin que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna. Después de dejar el cementerio, los dos jóvenes herederos decidieron tomar un ligero almuerzo en un simple restaurante tradicional de ramen, donde ninguno de los dos podía ser fácilmente reconocido. Tal vez Satsuki había dejado el yugo asfixiante de su madre, pero Kaneo seguí siendo un importante miembro en el grupo Takarada y por ninguna razón debía ser visto en compañía de la hija del líder empresarial del grupo rival.

Kaneo se sentía increíblemente incomodo. El joven sabía que debía odiar a la joven frente a él por sus terribles actos contra su persona, a sus amigas y su reputación. Además, él había heredado de su madre, el repudio irracional a la familia Kiryūin. Pero en los últimos meses, el comportamiento de Satsuki y todos hechos relacionados con su parentesco con los Matoi, lo hacían dudar sobre que pensar en realidad sobre la joven. Y para empeorar la situación, le parecía mucha más linda con el cabello corto.

Por su parte Satsuki se mantenía tan estoica como siempre. Bebía en leves sorbos el té verde que había solicitado y esperaba pacientemente a que su acompañante revelara la razones de aquella reunión (anquen podría fácilmente atribuirlas a Ryūko, ya que no había otro tema en común entre ella y Takarada Kaneo).

Lo que desconocía Satsuki, era que en la mente de Kaneo se libraba una terrible lucha entre miles de ideas de lo que podía decir y cómo hacerlo. Tomar una aproximación ruda o actuar misterioso; ser altanero como siempre o tratar de ser amable. Le resultaba difícil decidirse teniendo en cuenta que frente a él tenía a la misma Kiryūin Satsuki, quien podía hacerlo pedazos de miles de forma aún sin los recursos de REVOCs. Pero también, la persona que lo había librado de cargos criminales después del incidente en el karaoke y además de ser a quien él humilló públicamente durante el festival de las banderas.

–_Tal vez esto fue un error_ –pensó para sí Kaneo comenzando a sentir pánico –. _No debí intentar de intervenir… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Debe de estar esperando que diga algo ¿pero qué? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... _–siguió pensando en completo terror.

–¿Qué vas a hacer Takarada? –soltó de repente Satsuki como leyendo sus pensamientos.

El joven pelirrojo soltó un grito de terror como el de una niña pequeña, dando un leve salto en su asiento. Le costó un par de segundos calmar nuevamente su corazón después de tremendo susto.

–¿A-a qué… te refieres, Kiryūin? –balbuceó el joven con una mano en su pecho, mientras que con la otra acomodaba sus gafas en su nariz.

–No me habrías solicitado esta reunión si no fuera porque hay algo importante que quieras decirme ¿verdad?

–Sí, sí, sí, definitivamente –contestó Kaneo recobrando la compostura y tratando de mostrarse más digno.

–¿Y eso sería?

–Sí… eh… bueno, yo quería… –continuó balbuceando devanándose los sesos en busca de las palabras adecuadas para expresarse – lo que quiero decir… yo…

Satsuki soltó un suspiro de resignación, perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía mucho problemas y preocupaciones para tolerar con la desidia de Takarada. Sin darle alguna explicación, la joven se levantó de su asiento lista para dejar el restaurante.

–¡Oi, Kiryūin! –dijo Kaneo al ver como Satsuki acomodaba su bolso en el hombro –. ¿A dónde vas?

–Está claro que es una pérdida de tiempo para los dos –explicó la joven con una fría mirada de indiferencia –, si me quedo a escucharte balbuceos.

–Tampoco tu presencia es tan agradable –soltó Kaneo sonrojado por el enojo, cruzando su brazos sobre su pecho.

Por unos segundos perdió el contacto visual con Satsuki, lo que la joven aprovecho de continuar con sus intenciones de abandonar el restaurante.

–¡Espera, Kiryūin! –volvió a llamarla Kaneo cuando su la vio demasiado cerca de la puerta de salida –. ¡Es sobre Ryūko!

Satsuki detuvo su mano en la barra de la puerta. El resto de los comensales que probaban con calma sus alimentos alzaron la vista a ambos jóvenes que daban todo un espectáculo. La ex heredera, prefirió separase de la puerta y regresar a su asiento junto a Takarada antes de seguir siendo el centro de las miradas.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir sobre Ryūko? –preguntó resignándose a escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

Takarada carraspeó un poco tratando nuevamente de adoptar una más posición digan.

–Tal vez no te has dado cuenta –dijo Kaneo clavando sus codos en la mesa –, lo cual es lo más probable ya que eres la reina del corazón frio, quien no debe saber nada sobre sentimientos ajenos –comenzó a explicar el joven provocando una intensa mirada por parte de Satsuki que lo disuadió de sus palabras –, pero estoy divagando. Lo que quiero decir es que tu presencia molesta a Ryūko.

La joven de pelo de cabello oscuro no discutió las palabras de Kaneo, simplemente se puso nuevamente de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera, Kiryūin! ¡No he terminado!

Otra vez en la mesa, el joven pelirrojo adoptó una posición seria ya que le quedaba claro que Kiryūin Satsuki no estaba dispuesta a escuchar tonterías o insultos.

–Disculpa si mis palabras te ofendieron –se apresuró a explicar Kaneo denotando un brillo diferente en su mirada –, pero tampoco dije que fuera darte algo –un ligero tic en el labio de Satsuki lo animó a continua –: Eso esperabas ¿no? ¿Qué te dijera algo para que te proporcionara una ventaja sobre ella? ¿Por qué lo haría? No tengo deseo convertirme en traidor.

–Si no era tu plan no era ayudarme u ofenderme ¿A qué se debe esta patraña, Takarada?

–No hay más sordo que el que no quiere oír ¿verdad Kiryūin? –le explicó el chico con verdadera seriedad que captó la atención de Satsuki –. Es lealtad, Kiryūin; aunque no lo creas. Ryūko es mi amiga… ¡No! ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Ella hecho tanto por mí, más que nadie en mi vida. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que han pasado en su vida, siempre sigue adelante; ahora la está en un lugar muy oscuro y tú presencia no le ayuda.

De todas las cosas que pudo esperar escuchar de Takarada Kaneo, esas palabras, Satsuki nunca espero escucharlas salir de la boca del joven pelirrojo.

–Y tu acto de niña buena arrepentida no engaña a nadie –continuó – y solo provoca más daño que bien. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero para Ryūko es mucha más fácil odiarte que sentir aprecio por ti.

Un repentino fuego se encendió en el pecho de Kaneo, el cual no sabía de dónde provenía, pero lo estaba disfrutando. El hecho de hacer algo por otra persona, lo hacía sentir mucho mejor que hacerlo para sí mismo.

–Ni por un momento imagines que pensaba ayudarte –siguió con gran valor –, solo te cite para decirte que desistas de perseguir a Ryūko. ¡Ella no te quiere en su vida! –agregó elevando el tono de su voz –. Tal vez yo no era la persona indicada para decírtelo, pero en este momento parece que nadie tiene el valor de hacerlo –la seguridad en sí mismo comenzaba a generar una diarrea verbal en Kaneo –. Aunque claro, no tengo la menor idea de porque tú insistencia de ir detrás de ella.

A su largo discurso le siguió unos tensos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Satsuki tenía su mirada indiferente clavada en Kaneo. La joven de cabello oscuro era tan buena en mantener sus barreras, que una segunda mirada a sus ojos azules despertó una duda en Takarada, quien entre más pasaba el tiempo en silencio, comenzaba a dudar si debió decir lo que dijo.

–Aclamas ser su amigo, preocupado por su bienestar y deseando lo mejor para ella –dijo finalmente Satsuki acabando con el silencio y provocando un respingo en Kaneo –. Noble sentimiento… verdadero afecto. ¿Pero conoces el verdadero amor?

–¿Qué? –balbuceó el chico quien no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta –. ¿Yo? ¿Eh? ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kiryūin! –soltó sonrojado malinterpretando sus palabras –. Y-y yo no veo… a Matoi de esa manera.

Lo ojos de Satsiki saltaron momentáneamente de Kaneo a la mesa, en lo que meditaba sus palabras.

–Voy a contarte una historia Takarada –dijo finalmente al alzar otra vez la vista –. El cuento del águila y el gorrión.

–En una vieja e imponente casa imperial hace muchos siglos, existía solo un árbol en todo el jardín de ese hogar, un enorme cerezo; pero era tan grande que sus ramas cubrían fácilmente la mitad de la casa. En una de las ramas más altas, una pareja de águilas construyeron su nido para su único huevo. El señor feudal dueño de la casa donde se encontraba el árbol, se sintió tan honrado porque esas majestuosas aves eligieran su cerezo como su hogar, que adoptó a las águilas como parte de su sello real.

–Alagas, las aves volvía cada temporada para tener su único polluelo en ese mismo nido, recibiendo grandes admiraciones por parte de los seres humanos. Un año en particular, las águilas compartieron el cerezo con otra pareja de padres, uno gorriones muy ruidosos. El señor feudal sintió ofendido que esas aves eligieran el hogar de las águilas para tener a sus feos polluelos; estaba por ordenar a sus hombres que apartaran el nido nuevo, cuando las águilas aceptaron la presencia de los gorriones. El dueño de la mansión creyó que lo hacían en buena fe, pero en realidad las aves eran tan orgullosas que pensaban utilizar a los gorriones como alimento a su nuevo polluelo.

–Cuando el pequeño pájaro nació, sus padres acabaron con la vida del papá gorrión y con el paso del tiempo, siguió la madre y cada uno de los polluelos hasta que quedo solo uno. Los padres águila entregaron a su hijo el último gorrión cuando este ya tenía todas sus plumas de adulto, pero a pesar de los deseos de sus padres, este no acabo con la vida de su vecino. Desde que habían salido del huevo, el polluelo de águila había conocido al bebé gorrión y con el tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigos. A pesar de las peticiones de sus padres, el águila ya crecida se negaba, a comerse a su amigo a pesar de haber devorado a toda su familia.

–El tiempo pasó, y los padres del águila dejaron el nido del cerezo hasta la llegada de su nuevo huevo, pero su hijo ya adulto se quedo en árbol solo en compañía de su amigo el gorrión. Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos a pesar de las burlas humanas de tan rara pareja, pero al águila no le importaba, su majestuosidad era tan imponente que superaba cualquier prejuicio.

–Cuando llegó el otoño a la tierra del señor feudal, una terrible ventisca azotó la región. Los vientos eran feroces que los humanos creían que el dios de la montaña estaba furioso con ellos. Las creencias de los hombres no le importaban al águila, ya que este estaba más preocupado por su amigo gorrión que en supersticiones. Los terribles vientos se habían llevado a su pequeño amigo sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

–El águila emprendió el peligroso viaje de seguir al viento para descubrir el paradero de su pequeño amigo. La tarea de perseguir al viento fue terrible para la majestuosa ave, cada vez que quedaba atrapada por las rápidas ráfagas perdía varias de su plumas. Aún así no se rindió, continuó buscando y preguntando por el pequeño gorrión. Fue golpeado por el viento, maldecido por los espíritus y se enfrentó al mismo dios de la montaña con tal de volver a ver a su amigo.

–Con el tiempo y el constante desgate, el águila perdió casi todas sus plumas hermosas quedándose solo las más desechas, su fuerza había abandonado gran parte de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una sombra del majestuoso ser que alguna vez fue. Al no poder volar más, continuó su viaje a pie por un tiempo y quedo a la merced de otros animales, quienes no lo mataban por lo ridículo que se veía. Al final fueron las burlas lo que despedazó su espíritu y el águila se dio finalmente por vencido. Desolado y abatido, el ave dejo que la muerte le llegara solo con el único deseo de que algún día en el otro mundo, rencontrara a su querido amigo.

Cuando Satsuki terminó su relato, sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la fría superficie de la mesa. Era agotador amar a alguien incansable, cuando todo el mundo se interponía en tu camino. La tentación de rendirse era fuerte, y poco a poco, uno se merma convirtiéndose en un despojo de lo que solía ser.

–¡WAAAAAAAA! –chilló Kaneo con fuerza. Sacó un feo pañuelo de lunares de su bolcillo y sonó estrepitosamente su nariz en esta –. ¡Nunca había escuchado cuento más triste!

Satsiki lo miró algo sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba tal reacción por parte del pelirrojo.

–Bueno… es una historia triste –dijo.

–Muy triste. Si tu propósito era hacerme sentir miserable, lo conseguiste Kiryūin.

–No era el propósito.

–Pero hay algo que no entendí del cuento.

–¿Y eso sería?

–¿Por qué el águila siendo una animal tan majestuoso, se dio por vencido?

–A veces es más sencillo extender las alas y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

–No es que preguntaba –aclaró Kaneo recobrando la compostura –. Es una metáfora ¿no? ¿Todo el cuento? ¿Por qué una persona tan decidida podría permitir debilitarse de esa forma? Entiendo que cosas malas pasan en la vida y muchos tratan de hacerte daño, pero el águila era un ser imponente.

–Existen muchos factores que pueden…

–¡Eso es mierda!

Definitivamente Satsuki no se esperó esa respuesta, y por primera vez en toda la conversación su semblante denotó sus emociones.

–La vida ya es lo suficientemente miserable para dejarse decaer por las por el mundo exterior –insistió Kaneo recordando experiencias propias –. Cuando uno es tan fuerte y con una temple tan inquebrantable el águila, no debe dejarse derribar porque simplemente por situaciones difíciles. Sí, el águila perdió sus plumas y se veía viendo ridículo, pero de ahí no venía su fuerza. Era de adentro, de lo mismo que lo motivo a buscar a su amigo a pesar de todo. Cosas malas pasan, gente malvada existe, esa no es razón para dejar de ser uno mismo…

Kaneo siguió su discurso, pero Satsuki ya no captó sus palabras. Su mente se enfrasco en aquello que al parecer una persona ridícula como Takarada Kaneo podía ver y no ella, toda una Kiryūin.

El fracaso existe, la pena duele y la gente se va. Tantas cosas malas pueden sucederle a uno, pero solo es decisión de este si deja que el dolor lo consuma.

–…es por eso que la economía va decayendo… –continuaba Kaneo su perorata que ya había divagado terriblemente a otros temas.

–Gracias, Takarada –dijo Satsuki parando en seco al chico. Aún con un dedo indicando al cielo y con la boca abierta, el joven pelirrojo dejo que su gafa se deslizara por su nariz ante la sorpresa de escuchar a la misma Kiryūin Satsuki agradecerle. – Ahora comprendo.

–¿Qué-e?.. ¿Qué-e fue lo… que-e dije?

Satsuki se puso de pie, y mucho más increíble aún, le regaló a Kaneo una verdadera y sincera sonrisa.

–Sigue siendo un buen amigo de Ryūko –le dijo antes de marcharse del restaurante – y cuida de ella, ya que cuando vuelvan a crecer mis plumas, voy seguir luchando por lo que me perteneces.

Y sin más, salió del local.

–Wow –soltó Kaneo completamente sonroja. Nunca se imaginó que la sonrisa de Satsuki fuera tan bonita.

* * *

Hola a todo.

Si alguien se pregunta donde estaba Soroi durante este capítulo, estaba fuera del restaurante esperando en el auto. Tal vez escuchando música de los cuarentas.

Como ya lo había comentado, desde el capítulo anterior todo se iba a poner más intenso. Primero tuvimos algo de tensión, en este descubrimiento, el que sigue será tentaciones y furia. Luego vendrá la venganza...

No vemos el siguiente viernes.

Un abrazo a todos.


	89. No tientes tu suerte

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

No tientes tu suerte

Había sido una mañana muy dura para Matoi Isshin, con afligida la ceremonia de despedida a Kinagase Kinue, y la dramática tensión que se generó cuando sus hijas se encontraron en el cementerio. Fue casi un milagro que Ryūko actuara razonablemente a pesar de su impulsivo temperamento, y permitiera que Satsuki se marchara si haber más conflictos entre ellas.

Aunque Isshin/Sōichirō no estaba muy satisfecho con tal resolución, ya que él habría deseado que sus dos hijas armonizaran en perfecta calma, también sabía que era un deseo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta los sucesos del pasado en que estaban involucradas las dos chicas. El profesor se sentía terriblemente con Satsuki; la mayor de sus hijas en un principio se había mostrado algo reacia de asistir a la ceremonia, pero ante la insistencia de su padre, Iori Shirō y Soroi, lograron persuadirla de lo contrario. Todo, para Ryūko la despreciara de inmediato.

Una vez que Kiryūin Satsuki se retiró con el propósito de evitar más problemas, el resto de la ceremonia transcurrió con calma y respeto, aunque el aura triste era inevitable e invadió a cada uno de los presente; incluso, los vándalos que acompañaban a uno de los amigos de Satsuki, estallaron en lagrimas y escandalosos gritos. Curiosamente, la única persona que se contuvo emoción alguna fue la misma Matoi Ryūko.

Su padre estaba seriamente preocupado por ella. Aquel comportamiento que mostraba Ryūko desde la muerte de Kinue resultaba completamente ajeno a ella. Entendía lo devastada que debía encontrarse debajo de ese exterior inflexible, ya que él experimentaba de primera mano la misma emoción que la joven del mechón rojo.

Antes de la llagada de Kinue a sus vidas, todo era blanco y negro para el profesor Matoi, pero de alguna forma sorprendente que aún no comprendía como lo había logrado, la joven mujer había traído consigo color y vida a su existencia, como a la de su hija. Kinue cuidó de ellos en muchas formas posible, y sin ella, tanto padre como hija estaban perdidos. Tal vez esa fue esa la principal razón, ese sentimiento de pena y vacio compartido, lo que llevó a Ryūko a un acto de amor completamente impredecible.

En cierto punto durante la ceremonia, la joven del mechón le tomó a su padre de la mano. En un principio Isshin hasta casi da un brinco al sentir los subes dedos de hija en su palma, y por unos segundos se quedo pasmado sin saber cómo reaccionar; poco después, se atrevió a corresponder a su afecto con leve apretón. Ninguno de los demás participantes de la ceremonia se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos, ya que a pesar del consuelo que se daban padre e hija, evitaron todo contacto visual.

Kinue había sido su principal consejera, guía, apoyo emocional y moral, aprendiz, colega profesional, hasta una hija substituta; y con su la muerte, le había dejado a Isshin un desolado abismo en el corazón que solo podía compartir con Ryūko. Pero en aquellos terribles momentos, el profesor Matoi pudo ver una luz al final de túnel, ya que si ese terrible dolor le permitía rehacer su relación con hija facinerosa, era como si Kinue realizara su último acto para reconciliarlos.

Después que terminó la ceremonia, los amigos de Satsuki, curiosamente se negaron a alejarse de Ryūko (Isshin no estuvo seguro si lo hacían por ella o por Satsuki) e invitaron a la joven y a los Mankanshokus a comer a un lugar del centro. Aunque Isshin también fue invitado, se negó rotundamente (en cambio con una seña le indicó a Mikisugi Aikurō que lo acompañara) ya que le parecía tentar demasiado a su suerte. Debía aceptar la primera victoria en la posible reconciliación con Ryūko y retirarse graciosamente.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la mansión Matoi ya el atardecer se veía en el horizonte. Agotado, se dispuso a cambiarse su fino traje por algo más cómodo, pero no alcanzó a llegar a las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Okaerinasai –dijo girando el picaporte, pensando en que probablemente sería Satsuki y su mayordomo regresado a casa.

Para su horror, no era su hija.

–Tadaima –lo saludó Kiryūin Ragyō descaradamente, parada bajo el umbral de su puerta.

Isshin no lo pensó ni un solo segundo, sin responder al saludo de su ex mujer, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Su acción no tomó por sorpresa a Ragyō, quien rápidamente sujetó el otro extremo del picaporte mientras empujaba con el hombro la madera para mantenerla abierta.

–¡Maldita sea, Sōichirō! –bramó la mujer forcejeando –. ¡No te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta en la cara!

–¡No. Me. "Atrevo"! –aclaró su ex esposo empujando con todas su fuerzas las puerta –. ¡Es lo que intento!

Pero como un cruel chiste la vida, Ragyō no cedía nada de terreno, al contrario comenzaba a hacer la pequeña abertura de la puerta más grande a pesar de llevar puestos unos altos tacones.

–¡No puedes conmigo! –se burló mujer con una maliciosa sonrisa, comenzando a disfrutar de la situación –. ¡No podrás evitar que vea a mi hija!

–¡¿Cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo?! –soltó Sōichirō con furia colocando toda su espalda contra la superficie de la puerta y usando toda la fuerza de su piernas para evitar que Ragyō lograra abrirla totalmente.

–¡Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Sōichirō! –dijo Ragyō como el susurro de una serpiente. Con una fuerza casi sobre-humana, la mujer logró empujar la puerta un poco más a pesar del peso de Sōichirō contra esta –. ¡¿Te das cuenta?!

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? –preguntó el hombre casi asustado a como sentía que sus pies se deslizaban por el piso de madera.

Por medio minuto más, la ex pareja continuó con sus forcejeos en lo que la puerta crujía ante la fuerza aplicada contra ella. Como todo en su vida, Ragyō no iba a darse por vencida, inclusive en una competencia tan ridícula como esa. Tenía fuertes razones para no perder ante Sōichirō, ya que no aceptaba que hubiera logrado arrebatarle a su hija.

Esa ira la llevó a cobrar tal fuerza para empujar la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente para que el profesor Matoi comprendiera que sería inútil ofrecer resistencia.

Al final, Sōichirō se hizo a un lado dejando que Ragyō entra a su hogar con increíble gracia a pesar de esfuerzo físico que había llevado a cabo.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere, Ragyō? –soltó el hombre resignado evitando todo contacto visual con su ex esposa.

–No te hagas el tonto, Sōichirō –exclamó Ragyō acomodando su traje que llevaba puesto y se había desajustado ante el forcejeo –. La actuación no es uno de tus dones, querido… entre otras cosas –agregó en burla indicando cierta parte de su cuerpo con la cabeza.

–¡Ragyō, este no es un buen momento…! –explotó el hombre abalanzándose sobre la mujer. Había tenido un muy mal día y en un terrible mes, los niveles de paciencia del profesor estaban al límite como para tolerar o seguir con el juego de la desquiciada de su ex esposa.

–¡Eso no me importa! –soltó a su vez Ragyō plantándose contra el rostro de Sōichirō –. Satsuki ¿Dónde está Satsuki?

Ragyō se mantuvo firme en su posición estoica y dominante, clavando sus ojos con intensidad en los del hombre frente a ella. A pesar que él era unos centímetros más alto, por el puro porte y aura que llevaba consigo, Ragyō se impuso fácilmente. Estaba decidida a permitirle a su ex esposo ni el más mínimo insulto, como había pasado en su último encuentro.

–No se encuentra en casa –dijo el hombre un poco intimidado, pero tratando de no mostrarlo físicamente – y aún si estuviera, no permitiría que las vieras.

–Por favor, Sōichirō –dijo Ragyō casi en burla –. La niña tiene un simple berrinche, algo que por desgracia sacó de ti. Tuvimos… –se detuvo para elegir su palabras con cuidado –un desacuerdo de decisiones, eso es todo. Ella sabe que solo le deseo mejor, y que siempre haré lo más conveniente para ella.

–O lo más conveniente para ti. Se perfectamente lo que crees que es bueno para ella.

–¿Así? –soltó la mujer dando uno pasos hacia adelante obligando a Sōichirō pegar su espalda contra la pared –. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

–No necesita decirlo para saber el daño que le has hecho a ella y también a Ryūko.

Por un momento la mujer tuvo que contener una carcajada. Esas palabras en realidad significaban que Sōichirō no sabía nada de lo sucedido. Satsuki no había hablado de su secreto. Aún ella, Ragyō, tenía el total control de la situación.

–Ryūko. Ryūko. Ryūko –dijo la mujer tratando de alejar el tema –. Ya estoy harta de que sea lo único que salga de boca de Satsuki, que no necesito oírlo de ti también.

–¿Realmente lo disfrutas? –comentó el profesor con profundo desprecio a la mujer delante de él –. Disfrutas viéndolas sufrir.

–¿Qué clase de monstruo me tomas, Sōichirō? –respondió Ragyō con una lasciva sonrisa.

–Uno de los peores que tiene la humanidad y eso es quedarse corto para describirte.

–¿De verdad?

–Eres el diablo, Ragyō.

–El diablo… –la fina mujer puso sus manos de golpe a cada lado de la cabeza de su ex marido y con seductores movimiento pegó su cuerpo bien formado cuerpo contra él, empezando con su redondo busto–. Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso… y creo que también te está gustando… –agregó casi un murmulló cuando cintura de ella rozó con la entrepierna de él.

A pesar de la tentación y las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, el odio que Sōichirō sentía a esa mujer lo contuvo de caer en la estupidez. Tomó los brazos de Ragyō y la apartó de su cuerpo manteniendo un semblante sombrío.

–Tus inútiles intentos de enfrentarme, son casi adorables… –la mujer no se rindió, a pesar que el profesor mantenía sus brazos lejos de él, Ragyō volvió a lanzar su cuerpo sobre el de él.

–¡No! –bramó Sōichirō hartándose y empujándola lejos –. ¡Esta vez no jugare, Ragyō! ¡No vales la molestia!

No eran palabras que la mujer madura estaba dispuesta a escuchar y el rechazo nunca había sido uno de sus conceptos favoritos. Toda la lujuria que pudo reflejar su rostro desapareció en un pestañeo y su semblante se volvió en la más amenazadora mirada.

–Entiende esto querido… –dijo denotando la rabia en su voz – tu nunca jugaste, solo fuiste uno de mis mucho juguetes. Cuando quiera puedo usarte, e igualmente puedo desecharte.

–No es la primera vez que amenazas con deshacerte de mí, Ragyō.

–Debería preocuparte cuando sea la última.

–Digas lo que digas, yo sigo aquí.

Ambos ex esposos se miraron con tal intensidad como si sus miradas fueran capaces de matar al otro. Sōichirō parpadeo primero, pero Ragyō fue la que apartó la mirada.

–No tientes a tu suerte, querido –dijo la mujer como un suspiro antes de girar sobre sus propios tacones y dirigirse hacia la puerta –. Dile a Satsuki que quiero hablar con ella de inmediato –agregó sobre su hombro una vez que alcanzó el umbral –. Esta tontería de huir de casa ya llegó demasiado lejos.

Sin decir nada más, Ragyō continuó con su caminó y salió de la mansión en dirección a su limosina, en lo que escuchaba a Sōichirō gritarle desde lejos:

–No le diré nada.

* * *

Durante todo el recorrido de regreso a la mansión Kiryūin, Ragyō prácticamente lanzaba rayos con la mirada por lo furiosa que se encontraba. Mientras viajaba en el cómodo asiento trasero de su elegante limosina, se sumía cada vez más en el rencor y odio que afloraba contra su ex esposo y las circunstancias que arruinaban sus planes.

En su mente se desarrollaron terribles y despiadados planes contra Sōichirō, Satsuki e inclusive Ryūko. Todo en el nombre de la venganza. Nadie podía tratarla así, nadie se burlaba así de ella.

Lo único productivo o beneficioso que pudo haber conseguido de su visita a su ex esposo, fue el descubrimiento de control que aún tenía sobre Satsuki. Tal vez no era total como había sido por muchos años, pero sin duda aún sabía tocar los delicados hilos de su marioneta favorita.

Satsuki no le había informado nada a sus padre de porque se había marchado de su hogar, renegado el nombre de su madre y abandonado su herencia. Definitivamente, la amenazas de la mujer todavía tenían poder… además, Satsuki tenía parte de la culpa en la muerte de Kinagse Kinue.

–Ragyō-sama –la llamó su mayordomo Kuroido Takiji con el más profundo respeto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su ama y señora –. Si usted lo desea de verdad, puedo encargarme de… su problema… como ya lo he hecho antes.

Ragyō alzó sus seductores ojos cargados de rabia y le devolvió la mirada a su empleado a través del espejo retrovisor.

La poderosa empresaria dueña del grupo REVOCs estaba acostumbrada a siempre salirse con la suya, que todo a su alrededor obedecieran sus nombre y aquellos que le estorbaban desaparecieran de la manera más conveniente. De miles de forma había actuado en el pasado, estafas, engaños, chantaje, secuestros, sobornos, seducción; solo en muy pocas ocasiones tuvo que recorrer al asesinato.

–Tentadora oferta, mayordomo –respondió con el débil fantasma de una sonrisa en su labios –. La tomare en cuenta –aceptó relajando su posición en el asiento –, pero por el momento, atentar contra la vida de Sōichirō no va ayudarme a convencer a Satsuki de regresar a la mansión.

–Como usted diga, Ragyō-sama –agregó el mayordomo volviéndose a concentrar en el tráfico.

–Todo a su debido tiempo –dijo la mujer de ultimo satisfaciéndose a sí misma con la imagen metal de Sōichirō sufriendo horriblemente.

* * *

Una hora después, ya se encontraban nuevamente en su imponente hogar, pero el humor de Ragyō no había mejorado en lo mismo. A pesar de que guardaba silencio, su lenguaje corporal y forma de andar, denotaban su frustración.

Kuroido veía pertinente continuar con su ofrecimiento, después de todos, él era el sirviente más leal y con más tiempo al servicio de su señora. El mayordomo era su hombre de confianza, aquel que guardaba mejor sus secretos y la protegía de todo aquel que intentara algo en su contra o cualquier peligro que podrían traer sus acciones. Él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella… hasta matar por ella.

–Perdone por mi insistencia, Ragyō-sama –se disculpó Kuroido una vez que su patrona despachó a todos los empleados que la esperaban saludarla en el recibidor.

–Cuando doy una orden espero que se me obedezca a la primera –dijo ella con rabia marchando con fuerza por la entrada de su casa, anunciando su presencia con el fuerte golpe de sus tacones –. Confié que tenía a Sōichirō completamente bajo mi control, fue por eso que me tomó por sorpresa la ventaja que ahora tiene con Satsuki. El maldito se está convirtiendo una piedra en el zapato de la cual desearía haberme desecho permanentemente desde hace mucho tiempo; pero ahora, no es momento para ello, especialmente justo después de amenazarlo.

Ragyō contempló en silencio el largo y solitario recibidor de la mansión, luego sus ojos se posaron en la sala contigua y la elegante escalera de mármol al segundo piso. Su pulcro y lujoso hogar siempre había sido tranquilo y despejado; pero curiosamente, sin la presencia de Satsuki en la casa, podía sentirlo mucho más solo que de costumbre

–Ese hombre está arruinando mi familia, Kuroido –dijo la mujer casi hasta con pena en su voz, pero su imponente espíritu y aguda mente no le permitía sentimentalismos –. Pero no hay nada que hacer por el momento, sin importar cuánto deseo que él desaparezca de este mundo.

Y sin más, Ragyō se retiró a sus habitaciones y su empleado a la cocina. Ninguno de los se llegó a percatar de la pequeña figura que había escuchado todo, escondida detrás de uno de los pilares decorativos del corredor.

* * *

Hola a todos y hola capitulo nuevo.

De verdad me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, es intenso. Espero que los disfruten.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar que a cómo va avanzando las cosas tal vez sería bueno cambiar la categoría de fic de "T" a "M". No lo sé, lo pensaré en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente viernes


	90. La sorpresa al llegar a casa

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Y a partir de este capítulo, esta historia se clasificara "M"**

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La sorpresa al llegar a casa

Una semana después del último adiós a Kinagase Kinue, la rutina diaria había cambiado muy poco. Todos trataban continuar con sus vidas y lo hacía poco a poco, día por día; pero para algunos resultaba más difícil que para otros. El profesor Matoi Isshin resentía más que nadie la ausencia de asistente. Su existencia se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella, que le costaba mucho salir adelante en su vida personal, profesional y como en su ánimo.

Pero Isshin se forzaba a sí mismo a mantearse fuerte y tratar de no mostrar el miedo que sentía constantemente. Debía mantenerse de pie por sus hijas. Con Satsuki viviendo en su hogar, debía ocultarse constantemente detrás de una sonrisa falsa para no preocuparla. Las palabras de Ragyō seguían en su mente cuestionándolo constantemente sobre lo que había sucedido entre madre e hija, y a pesar de toda la curiosidad y temor que sentía, no quería cuestionar a Satsuki sobre lo sucedido; no quería espantarla y obligarla a regresar con Ragyō.

Nunca le dijo de la visita sorpresa de su madre, así que en cierta forma, los dos se guardaban secretos el uno del otro.

El profesor estaba consciente que las amenazas de su ex mujer eran para temer y que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía indefenso y solo. Satsuki y sus acompañantes vivían en la misma casa que él, pero al mismo tiempo los sentía distantes y ausentes. Mikisugi Aikurō rara vez se presentaba en la mansión, ya que desde la muerte de Kinue, necesitaba un espacio algo distante de tantos recuerdos; solo llegaba a verlo por unos cortos minutos en la universidad. En cuento Kinagase Tsumugu, aún no regresaba del viaje de luto que decidió tomar por la pérdida de su hermana, lo cual dejaba al profesor con la sensación de aislamiento e inseguridad.

Si realmente Ragyō planeaba algo en su contra, ese era el momento adecuado para llevarlo a cabo.

Y por otro lado estaba Ryūko, quien curiosamente se había convertido en los últimos días en su antorcha de esperanza. Por muchos años, la hija menor del profesor había sido su principal dolor de cabeza y en muchas ocasiones había perdido la confianza con ella; pero justamente la tragedia de la perdida de Kinue le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de arreglar su relación con su hija.

La muerte de Kinue había dejado a Ryūko tan devastada y dócil que parecía lista para limar ciertas asperezas que había entre ellos. Era lo único positivo en aquella terrible situación.

Al profesor le habría encantado que ese cambio se reflejara en la interacción entre sus dos hijas, pero tal vez debía solo conformase que Ryūko le permitiera ser otra vez parte de su vida. Y quien sabe, tal vez algún podría cambar también de opinión sobre Satsuki, pero por el momento, el profesor se daba por satisfecho que la muchacha del mechón rojo hubiera aceptado su proposición de volver a verse.

Justamente la tarde, a una semana de lo sucedido en el cementerio, el profesor se había preparado para dejar su hogar para ir en búsqueda de Ryūko en la casa de los Mankanshokus. Aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de la hora acordada, por lo cual decidió esperar un tiempo a que llegaran Satsuki y sus acompañantes a casa antes de marcharse sin informales su destino.

Entusiasmado, el profesor escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, esperanzado se imaginó que se trataba de Satsuki. Por breves segundos sintió el terrible déja vu de encontrarse a Ragyō en el umbral de la puerta al abrirla, pero prefirió desecharla idea de su mente antes de darle la vuelta al picaporte.

Debió haber hecho caso aquel sentimiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con Satsuki, Soroi o incluso Iori y para su calma, tampoco era Ragyō. Aún así no se esperaba encontrarse a esa persona en particular en la entrada a su casa.

–Ohayo, papá –lo saludó Harime Nui sacudiendo alegremente su mano.

Le costó un par de segundo al profesor Matoi reconocer a la muchacha frente a él. Había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vio en persona, y en esa época tan solo era un bebé de brazos. Por periódicos o artículos de revistas la había llegado a ver algo más crecida, pero nunca le había puesto gran interés como para memorizar sus facciones.

–¿Nui? –preguntó el hombre con duda.

La joven sonrió afirmativamente. Sí, era la niña producto de las infidelidades de Kiryūin Ragyō.

–Han pasado muchos años pero creo que no lo suficiente para que no me reconozcas, papá –dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos en su espalda y meciéndose en sus talones –. Pero tampoco me visitaste.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –insistió el profesor sin comprender los que estaba sucediendo –. ¿Acaso te ha mandado Ragyō?

Nui soltó una risita.

–Okaasan no sabe que vine –admitió la chica –. Eso no le gustaría en lo más mínimo, tontito –dio un paso hacia adelante y confesó –: Yo vine por mi cuenta porque tenía muchos deseos de verte, papá.

El profesor no pudo ocultar la impresión de su rostro. Ni por un segundo creía en las palabras de la joven, pero con las amenazas de Ragyō aún frescas en su memoria decidió tener cuidado.

–Este no es un buen momento –dijo sujetando con fuerza la puerta de madera –, en realidad voy de salida.

–Hay algo importante que debemos discutir –insistió la jovencita mientras que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció por unos segundo.

Isshin la miró con recelo.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Lo único que tenemos en común, tú y yo. Mis queridas hermanas.

Una voz en el interior del profesor comenzó a gritarle que cerrara la puerta inmediatamente, inclusive en las propias narices de la niña delante de él que lucía como una especie de muñeca de porcelana con vida. Pero era muy tarde, el vicho de la curiosidad ya lo había picado.

–¿Qué tienes que decir de ellas?

–Vaya que falta de respeto –contestó la niña de las coletas rubias haciendo un puchero –, no se deja a una señorita parada en la entrada de la casa. ¿Por qué no mejor tomamos una taza de té y lo discutimos adentro? –insistió casi como una orden luciendo una picara sonrisa en los labios que el profesor reconoció de Ragyō.

Muchas ideas en su cabeza le insistieron vehemente que debería despedir aquella niña de inmediato, pero al mismos tiempo su razonamiento le preguntaba por el peor escario: sí Nui había ido por su cuenta sin malas intenciones, no había nada que temer; pero en cambio, si estaba ahí por mandato de Ragyō ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar? ¿Intentaría sonsacarle alguna información o esperar que apareciera Satsuki y empeorar la situación?

Cualquiera de las posibilidades, al profesor le pareció prudente pero en contra de su intuición, intercambiar unas palabras con Nui. Al menos así sabría cuales eran las cartas que planeaba jugar Ragyō.

–¿Azúcar? –le ofreció el profesor unos minutos después a Nui, una vez que los dos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Matoi sirviendo el té de la tarde.

–No, no quiero –dijo cortante Nui con desagradables modales.

A pesar de la insistencia de la joven rubia por hablar con él, desde el momento que le permitió entrar a su casa, casi no le había dirigido la palabra.

–Dijiste que querías hablar de tus hermanas… –dijo el profesor tratando de traer el tema a la mesa.

–Así es –contestó Nui.

–¿Y?

–¿Dónde están ellas?

–¿Acaso no sabes?

–Por supuesto que se donde se encuentran –dijo la joven llevando su taza a sus labios –, pero eso no era a lo que me refería.

–¿Entonces?

–¡Qué asco! –se quejo la niña inmediatamente dejando caer pesadamente su bebida sobre la mesa de té –. ¡Esto sabe horrible!

–Es el té verde que toma Satsuki.

–Con razón sabe horrible –dijo Nui cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta –. Va a necesitar algo dulce.

–Aquí está el azúcar.

–No quiero azúcar, quiero miel.

Nui de nuevo realizó su puchero. El profesor no pudo evitar pensar lo caprichosa y mal educada que era la niña frente a él. No le cabía duda que Ragyō debía de consentirle todos sus caprichos para que llegara a comportarse de esa manera tan desagradable. Él no estaba acostumbrado a permitir tal comportamiento, ni siquiera Ryūko que siempre había sido una niña rebelde llegó actuar caprichosamente. En realidad, la menor de sus hijas era una persona sumamente generosa a pesar de sus problemas de carácter; algo de lo que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ella.

–En un momento vuelvo –dijo el profesor con fastidio poniéndose de pie. Dejo sola a la niña en la sala en lo que caminó hasta la cocina, durante todo el camino no dejo pensar en la posibilidad de regresar inmediatamente con Nui y exigirle que abandonara su casa. Si no iba a decirle nada sobre Satsuki o Ryūko que realmente le interesaba, simplemente lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, y tenía que marcharse pronto a la casa de los Mankanshokus para buscar a Ryūko.

–Aquí tienes –fue lo que realmente le dijo al regresar de la cocina con la miel en las manos. Aunque Nui no tuviera los modales adecuados, él sí los tenía.

–Perfecto, así podre ocultar el horrible sabor –dijo la niña colocando una cucharada entera de miel en su taza con té antes de darle un largo sorbo–. No sabe tan mal como antes, pero aún es desagradable.

–Y ahora me podrías dar la verdadera razón por la que viniste.

–Ya lo dije tontito, para hablar de mi hermanas –insistió Nui dando otro sorbo exagerado a su taza.

–Yo tengo la impresión que no –comentó el profesor llevándose también su taza a los labios. Nui tenía razón, el té de Satsuki era muy amargo.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Porque hasta el momento no has dicho nada sobre ellas –explicó el hombre –, pero en cambio preguntas por su paradero como si estuvieran en esta casa.

–¿Y por qué yo querría eso?

–Porque esperas que me estuviera solo en casa –soltó el hombre tratando de detectar alguna señal en el semblante de Nui que denotara si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, pero la joven rubia continuaba con la misma sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras bebía lentamente de su taza –. ¿Esto es un engaño de Ragyō? ¿Una trampa? ¿Te ha mandado como su pequeña espía?

–Cielos, papá –comentó la niña con tranquilizad –. Estas paranoico de verdad, pero no te he mentido en lo más mínimo cuando dije que okaasan no sabe que estoy aquí.

El profesor comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Llevó su taza de té a los labios y se bebió el contenido de golpe. Soltó con fuerza el recipiente sobre la mesa para denotar su mal humor. Nui no se inmutó ante sus ademanes, continuó con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Por qué tendría que creerte? –le preguntó el profesor con fuerza.

–No me importa si me crees o no –dijo Nui.

–¿A qué viniste?

–Hablar contigo, papá.

–¿Por qué ahora quieres hablar conmigo?

–Para hacer tiempo.

–¿Hacer tiempo? ¿Hacer tiempo para qué?

–Para que la belladona que tomaste haga efecto.

El hombre tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Nui a pesar de que estas retumbaron en sus oídos con intensidad; no podía encontrarles significado. Había sido una revelación tan repentina como para darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle la niña.

–¿Qué?

–La coloque en tu taza de té cuando fuiste a traer la miel –explicó la chica con su sonrisa –. Es una suerte que mi querida Satsuki-chan tenga una debilidad por los tés amargos o nunca abría podido ocultar el sabor.

_¿Eso era verdad? ¿En serio? ¿Nui… acababa de envenenarlo?_

El profesor trató de ponerse de pie de inmediato, pero descubrió con la horrible realidad que su cuerpo no le correspondía como él deseaba. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y le resultaba difícil mantenerse sobre ellas. Tuvo que sujetarse de la orilla de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Nui mirándolo con calma mientras recargaba su mentón en las palmas de sus manos –. Yo esperaba que para este momento ya hubieras dejado de respirar pero aún sigues muy vivo –confesó con gran frialdad que helo la sangre de Isshin –. Había probado la belladona anteriormente con algún sirventés de la mansión para ver sus efectos en bajas cantidades, pero creí que con lo que puse sería suficiente para matarte. Mi error.

La vista del profesor se comenzó a nublar y cada vez le era más imposible permanecer de pie. Finalmente sus piernas cedieron ante su peso y cayó de bruces entre los asientos de la sala.

–¿Por qué? –balbuceó con dificultad –. ¿Tú madre…?

–De verdad eres sordo, papá –se burló Nui. Irónicamente, el profesor comenzaba también a perder el sentido del oído, escuchaba la voz de la niña como por un largo túnel –. Ya te había dicho que Ragyō-sama no sabe que estoy aquí –Nui se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa solo para quedar frente al cuerpo inútil del profesor Matoi –. Vine y lo hecho por mi cuenta.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque estas destruyendo mi familia! Todo era perfecto sin ti en nuestras vidas. Okaasan estaba feliz, Satsuki-chan nunca habría pensado en abandonarlos e incluso Ryūko-chan estaba a punto de ser mía.

_¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo esa niña? ¿Qué clase de monstruo había criado Ragyō?_

–Pero tuviste que regresar y arruinarlo todo –continuó Nui con sus reproches dando leves patadas contra el suelo –. Okaasan esta tan furiosa todos los días que ya no tiene tiempo para mí, Satsuki-chan nos dejo y Ryūko-chan me evita. Eres un estorbo, una piedra en los zapatos. Todos los hombres los son, y como dice okaasan, los hombre se usan y de desechan. Y ahora es tu turno, papá o mejor dicho Matoi-san.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el profesor pudo mover su cuerpo hasta conseguir propinarle una patada a Nui en el vientre que la lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo caer en sobre su trasero.

No estaba dispuesto a caer tan fácil, el profesor rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca abajo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso en dirección del teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de estar a un metro de él.

–¡No puedes hacerme eso a mí! –rugió Nui como endemoniada poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos casi desquiciados localizaron unas tijeras en una de las repisas junto a la sala –. ¡Nadie me da la espalda! –gruñó de ultimó empuñando las tijeras como su fuera un cuchillo y enterrándolas profundamente en el muslo del hombre que intentaba arrastrarse del piso.

–¡ARG! –soltó él en un grito de dolor.

–¡Eres un maldito que arruina mi felicidad!

A pesar de tener el acero de las tijeras profundamente enterrada en una de sus piernas y su cuerpo cedía bajo el poder de la belladona, el profesor no se rindió. En un intento inútil de alcanzar el teléfono siguió arrastrándose por el piso dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo por su camino. Su vista estaba casi perdida y solo veía fantasmas nebulosos, la respiración se le entre cortaba y podía sentir como su cuerpo chillaba de dolor.

–¡Nosotras estamos mucho mejor sin ti! –rugió de nuevo Nui furiosa al verlo resistirse. Tomó las tijeras de su pierna y las empuñó en sus manos hasta clavarla profundamente en el torso del profesor, dos veces.

Los labios de profesor se torcieron en un grito de dolor que nunca salió de su boca. El lugar donde lo había apuñalado Nui por segunda vez había sido justamente a la altura de los riñones; él era un hombre listo y aunque la situación era extrema, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria. Aún si lograba salir con vida del encuentro, la belladona en su organismo terminaría matándolo. Debió haber hecho caso aquella voz en su cabeza que le advirtió, siempre le había avisado desde el momento que su camino se topó con el de Kiryūin Ragyō.

–¡No mereces a Ragyō-sama!

Nui volvió a empuñar las tijeras con fuerza en sus manos, antes de usar uno de sus pies para volver el cuerpo del profesor hacia ella. El hombre ya sin fuerza y voluntad era un simple muñeco de carne a la disposición de la desquiciada niña.

–Satsuki-chan y Ryūko-chan son mis querida onechans –dijo Nui casi con locura. Isshin pudo ver en sus ojos muertos el vacio en su interior, algo que lo aterró más que la muerte que se avecinaba –. Mías. No tuyas, no más.

–¿Qué… te ha-a… convertido… Ragyō? –soltó el hombre con su últimas fuerzas.

La joven rubia cambio su semblante de la horrible mueca demente a un rostro frio y calculador, muy similar al de su madre.

–¿Qué pasa Matoi-san? –le preguntó Nui sentándose sobre su torso, apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro del hombre, la chica plantó su rostro a unos centímetros de él –. ¿No te parezco una bonita muñeca?

Disfrutando el momento y el sufrimiento de su víctima, Nui clavó nuevamente las tijeras, esa vez en pecho de profesor con gran lentitud, admirando como el rostro de este se crispaba del dolor y su cuerpo se contorsionaba bajo de ella.

–Todos dicen que soy adorable –la chica sacó las tijeras cubiertas de sangre del cuerpo del profesor y las empuñó sobre su cabeza, mientras el liquido rojo que las cubría comenzaba a caer en pequeñas gotas sobre su rostro –. Deja mostrarte lo adorable que soy.

Una y otra vez, Nui descendió las tijeras cortando la carne del hombre bajo de ella con rapidez y precisión, y cuando las volvía alzar sobre su cabeza, las sangre de su víctima salpicaba los muebles, las paredes y a la joven asesina. Por casi cinco minutos continuó con su macabro acto, ni siquiera el hecho que el profesor hubiera dejado de respirar interrumpió su arrebato.

Nui estaba extasiada, un enfermizo placer se apoderó de ella y sin ofrecer resistencia, la niña se dejo llevar por su propia locura. Solo el cansancio de su propio cuerpo detuvo su terrible acto.

Permaneció sentada sobre el torso de su víctima por unos minutos admirando lo que había hecho. Estaba maravillada con la imagen del profesor hecho pedazos y la sangre cubriendo los alrededores en diminutas gotas o en charcos que se escurrían por el suelo. Nui pensó en su propia inspiración, ella era una diseñadora, una artista y en ese momento estaba frente a su mejor obra.

Del cuerpo desfigurado del profesor, los ojos de la chica rubia brincaron al espejo que decoraba el pasillo contiguo a la sala. En este, Nui pudo verse a sí misma cubierta por la sangre de su victima de pies a cabeza. Pasmada con la visión, reptó por el suelo como un ser desagradable hasta el espejo y miró su propio semblante pálido y cubierto de sangre, que le devolvía la mirada.

–De verdad soy adorable –dijo para sí apartando un par de cabellos de su frente.

Nui pudo haber permanecido horas admirándose en el espejo, pero las voces y la puerta de entrada abriéndose ante los recién llegados, la regresaron a la realidad. Sin soltar el arma homicida de sus manos, la rubia se escabulló por la cocina y la puerta trasera, dejando a los que llegaban a casa una terrible sorpresa.

* * *

Que puedo decir…

No vemos el siguiente viernes.


	91. La ley y el caos

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La ley y el caos

Kiryūin Satsuki se encontraba en una de la sala de interrogatorio de la jefatura de policía. Aún vestía su discreto traje de satín con el que había salido de su hogar esa misma mañana. Era su deseo estar el menor tiempo posible en la mansión Matoi, por lo cual no tuvo el valor de regresar solo para cambiarse de ropa.

Su postura y su semblante que siempre solían verse tan imponentes, habían sido reducidos a un simple manojo y menudo cuerpo que débilmente se podía mantener en su asiento. Su rostro mantenía su acostumbrada faceta fría e indiferente, pero sus ojos vacios denotaban el horror que había visto y vivido en carne propia.

La mente de la joven estaba perdida en un millar de pensamientos que la golpeaban una y otra vez, debilitando su poderoso espíritu que había sido herido tan despiadadamente en los últimos meses.

El cuarto en el que se encontraba Satsuki era frio y deprimente, sin duda diseñado para quebrantar la voluntad de los sospechosos de un crimen. Las paredes eran de un verde turbio y estaban tan apretadas la una con la otra que generaba la sensación de claustrofobia. Solo había una puerta y una ventana grande de cristal reflejante, era un espejo falso donde los oficiales del otro lado miraban las acciones de los que se encontraban adentro de la habitación.

A Satsuki no le importaba que la observaran o lo que pudieran estar pensando de ella, inclusive los poderosos efectos con los que había sido estructurada la habitación para quebrar al más insufrible bandido, no surtía efecto en ella. Ella había vivido con el diablo en persona y conocido sus más sucios secretos, el único ser capaz de causarle verdadero daño y destruirla.

La puerta de acero de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a un hombre alto, de cabellera azul entre canosa y con gafas. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa arremangada hasta los codos. Su rostro demostrada cansancio por los años de arduo trabajo contra los más terribles crímenes, y el cigarrillo casi calcinado que sostenía en sus labios, daban las señas del mal día que estaba pasando.

No era el único.

El hombre camino hasta la mesa que yacía frente a Satsuki, tomó la otra silla desocupada con desanimo y se dejo caer en asiento mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro combinado con el humo de su cigarrillo. Llevaba en sus manos un expediente que depositó con desidia sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Por unos cortos segundos, el hombre miró en silencio a Satsuki, mientras ella le devolvía la misma mirada cansada y destrozada. Ambos podían comprender que había en los ojos de otro, era la carga de conocer los peores aspectos de la sociedad humana; él en los terribles crimines sin corazón y ella por los terribles humanos sin corazón.

–Konbanwa, Kiryūin-san –dijo el hombre dejando claro su cansancio mientras apartaba las gafas de su nariz, para frotar sus ojos cansados.

Ella no le contestó.

–Entiendo –continuó el hombre descifrando su silencio –. ¿Qué pueden tener de buena esta noche?

El sujeto se amoldó a su asiento y cruzó sus manos frente a él, perdiendo su mirada en la mesa en que se apoyaba. Satsuki dudo si el hombre trataba cobrar valor por lo que tenía que decir o por lo que de verdad quería hablar.

–Primero quiero agradecerle por haber venido a esta entrevista –continuó el hombre con sequedad –, se que en estos momento está pasando por una situación muy difícil por lo cual no quiero tomar mucho de su tiempo.

Satsuki continuó sin decir nada.

–No sé si me recuerda, soy el Sargento Inumuta – se presentó el hombre –, y a través de mi hijo Hōka ya hemos… tratado otras situaciones antes.

El sargento tenía razones por las cuales ser precavido a cómo dirigirse a la joven delante de él. Por medio de su hijo había oído por primera vez el nombre de Kiryūin Satsuki, la misma que le había otorgado grandes preferencias a Hōka en su escuela y lo había ayudado a abrir muchas puertas para su futuro. Pero igualmente, la joven poseía grandes influencias y exigía favores a cambio de las ventajas que concedía. En varias ocasiones, el sargento tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer solo para complacer a la heredera de la mujer más rica del país. Nunca le agradado o estuvo de acuerdo, pero por desgracia tenía las manos atadas por la burocracia de los altos mandos.

Pero en ese momento, de nuevo teniendo a Satsuki frente a él, pudo percatarse que no era la misma persona con la que se había presentado antes. Terribles cosas habían sucedido en la vida de Kiryūin Satsuki y el descubrirlas tal vez le ayudaría a descifrar el crimen que tenía entre manos.

–Primero, antes que nada –le aclaró con paciencia –, deje informarle que se encuentra aquí como testigo, no como sospechosa.

–Si fuera sospechosa –comentó Satsuki con una frialdad calculadora –, no me lo diría.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas entre ellos, tratando de descifrar lo oculto detrás de sus ojos. Tal vez Satsuki se encontraba herida, debilitada y desanimada, pero no derrotada. Aún tenía pelea que dar.

–Si me cree o no, ya no es mi problema –dijo el sargento apagando su cigarrillo en la superficie de la mesa, chamuscando la madera.

–No cofunda mis palabras –aclaró la joven de cabellera corta –. Porque creo en las suyas.

–Y yo quiero creer en las de usted –continuó el hombre sacando un nuevo cigarrillo –. Sé que no debo encenderlo dentro de este edificio, pero entre usted y yo, hay cosas más serias que la ley para fumadores –agregó ante la mirada constante de Satsuki.

Extendió la cajetilla ofreciendo uno a la joven, la cual rechazó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

–Hace bien –dijo el hombre mientras guardaba el paquete y se disponía a encender el que llevó a los labios –. El vicio puede terminar matando a uno.

Satsuki se mantuvo impasible ante la ironía del oficial.

–Quiero volver a repasar su testimonio de lo sucedido hace tres días –agregó el sargento tomando nuevamente el expediente y abriéndolo ante los ojos de Satsuki –. El oficial que le tomó la declaración en la escena de crimen hizo algunas anotaciones que me parecen… inquietantes…

–Fue un suceso inquietante –murmuró la joven tratando de no posar su vista en los archivos que el oficial comenzaba a extender sobre la mesa.

–Según sus propias palabras –continuó el oficial colocando las fotos de la escena en una línea frente a Satsuki – que en el momento en que entró en la mansión, en compañía de su mayordomo, encontraron la puerta cerrada pero sin cerrojo algo que no acostumbraba hacer el profesor Matoi Isshin…

–Efectivamente.

–Y cuando entraron lo encontraron… en medio de la sala… cubierto de sangre…

Las palabras del oficial comenzaron a sonar muy distantes para Satsuki. Perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, sus ojos fueron atraídos a las fotografías sobre la mesa como el metal a los imanes. En su mente comenzó a revivir el terrible suceso que descubrió ese día al volver a casa.

La mansión estaba en un silencio muerto, como un preámbulo. La luz entraba escasamente por la ventana y el delicado aroma a madera recién pulida cubría el ambiente. El acto había sido tan reciente como para que la cantidad masiva de sangre que escurría por el suelo y la alfombra, no invadiera los sentidos.

Lo encontraron en la sala, con el rostro desfigurado por los cortes y su pecho convertido en un alfiletero. Había pasado tiempo desde que su corazón había dejado de latir y su cuerpo se había enfriado con rapidez ante la pérdida de la sangre caliente que fluía por el suelo, formando pegajosos coágulos.

Ella lo llamó a gritos, lo levantó del suelo… y por un momento pensó que desharía en pedazos en sus brazos. Era peso muerto.

Soroi intentó separarla del cadaver, pero ella ofreció resistencia. Rugía con fuerzas el nombre de su padre como si eso pudiera regresarlo a la vida.

Fue cuando lo escuchó a los lejos. Unos pasos en retirada que sonaban estrepitosamente cuando el tacón se encontraba con la madera. _Venían de la parte de atrás… de la cocina._

Su mente lo proceso en segundo. Esa que persona que huía… aquella que había atacado a su padre, trataba de escabullirse por la puerta trasera. Satsuki se puso de pie en lo que el cuerpo de su padre se escabullera entre sus brazos. Ignorando los constantes llamados de Soroi corrió por la puerta de enfrente para atrapar al susodicho agresor en su huía. Pero era ya muy tarde, el asesino había brincado la barda dejando detrás de sí un pedazo de tela completamente teñida de rojo de la sangre.

–… y encontró esto entre los arbustos –dijo el sargento Inumuta colocando una bolsa de evidencia en la mesa, donde se encontraba el pedazo de tela.

–Esa fue mi declaración completa –aceptó Satsuki continuando con su semblante inalterable.

–Y creo en cada palabra –le confirmó el hombre –. Las huellas digitales encontradas, las pisadas y la ausencia del arma homicida confirman su versión. Alguien más estuvo en esa casa con el profesor Matoi. Pero no es eso con lo que tengo problemas.

El oficial trató nuevamente de descifrar las facciones de la joven de cabellera negra y descubrir lo que sucedía detrás de su semblante similar a una máscara de hierro. Satsuki había aprendido en las peores condiciones como ocultar sus emociones, por lo cual era una tarea casi imposible, inclusive para un profesional como el sargento Inumuta.

–Me estoy cansando de rodeos –murmuró el hombre antes elegir entre las fotografías del crimen una de archivo, donde se podía apreciar a Matoi Ishhin con su aspecto desaliñado con el que se le conoció por muchos años –. ¿Cuál es su relación con la víctima, Kiryūin-san?

Satsuki no respondió, pero el sargento no esperaba que fuera hablar:

–Pero usted llevaba unos meses viviendo con el occiso. Hice mi tarea Kiryūin-san y todo esto huele a pescado podrido. Matoi Isshin era empleado de confianza del grupo Takarada, empresa rival de su madre, Kiryūin Ragyō. ¿Por qué la hija de una importante y multimillonaria empresaria estaría viviendo con el empleado de su rival comercial? ¿Acaso era un sucio trato? ¿Tenían una relación romántica con la victima? ¿Era una estrategia para conocer los secretos de la competencia? ¿Actuaba usted sola o eran socios?

La joven no pudo evitar arrugar su frente al fruncir el seño. Tan solo tres días atrás, había encontrado a su padre asesinado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, y lo único que parecía interesaba a la policía, era si ella era una especie de prostituta que se vendía por estrategias de venta.

–Nadie nunca se atrevería a pensar eso de usted ¿verdad? – continuó el sargento apoyando su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos –. Es la hija de una mujer tan poderosa y con muchas influencias que prácticamente puede tener lo que quisiera y hacer lo imposible con solo chasquear los dedos. En cambio está aquí, dando declaraciones de un crimen de homicidio de un empleado de la compañía rival, y lo más sorprendente aún, es que su imponente y toda influyente madre, no ha aparecido para terminar este asunto.

–Mis subordinados piensan teorías locas sobre usted al estar involucrada en este asunto tan sucio. Mis jefes piensan que yo soy el loco al no dar por terminado el asunto y acosarla de esta manera, a costa de perder mi trabajo y reputación.

De un solo impulso, el sargento se levantó de su asiento empujando la silla hacia atrás. Su ojos se clavaron en lo azules de Satsuki y el cigarrillo en su labios se balanceó peligrosamente.

–Entienda esto Kiryūin-san, mi reputación es todo para mí y hecho miles de sacrificios en mi vida para obtenerlos –dijo el hombre con fervor pensando en la relación distante que tenía con su hijo –. ¿Por qué arriesgaría todo por una simple entrevista con una niña presumida y rica que vio potencial en mi hijo? ¡Por una sencilla razón! –acto seguido tomó la hoja de papel donde está escrita la declaración de Satsuki y la plantó frente a ella –. ¡Por sus palabras en el calor del momento! –indicando con su dedo índice las frases claves escritas en el papel –. Cito: "… cuando llegue encontré a mi padre en medio de la sala…"

Las mejillas de Satsuki se encendieron. Ni siquiera recordaba las palabras exactas que había utilizado.

–Matoi Isshin era su padre ¿verdad? –continuó el sargento Inumuta recuperando la calma.

Satsuki continuó sin contestarle, pero el hombre que la interrogaba no necesitaba respuesta, él ya las tenía todas… o casi todas.

–Llevó años haciendo esto Kiryūin-san y he visto tantas cosas que ya nada me sorprende –explicó el oficial retomando el asiento y dando una larga bocanada de humo –. No me gane mis asensos por favoritismos. Yo atrapo criminales y soy el mejor haciéndolo, ya que no me gusta dejar ningún cavo suelto.

–Me tome la libertad de investigarla Kiryūin-san, y me encontré con ciertas… irregularidades. Según su partida de nacimiento, su padre se llamaba Kiryūin Sōichirō y se divorció de su madre hace más de diez años, quedándose ella con su custodia legal. Los archivos al respecto están corruptos y no hay ninguna firma de Sōichirō en ninguno de los papeles legales. Siguiendo mi corazonada comencé a investigar a profesor Matoi y me topé con el extraño detalle que no hay archivos de la existenica de este hombre más allá de diez años, más o menos las mismas fechas en que sus padres se divorciaron y su padre se desvaneció de la tierra.

–En mis investigaciones encontré con una fotografía de su padre Sōichirō –dijo el sargento mostrándole la imagen a la joven donde claramente se apreciaba un fresco Sōichirō con una mirada llena de vida. El hombre acomodo la fotografía junto a la del archivo del profesor Matoi y la del cadáver desfigurado de la morgue –, y a pesar de los años, el vello facial y las heridas del rostro, pude notar las similitudes. Además hice la confirmación por las huellas digitales. Kiryūin Sōichirō y Matoi Isshin son la misma persona.

La joven perdió su vista en las tres fotografías y pensó el hombre en cada una de ellas, pensando en las oportunidades que desperdició de estar con él mientras aún vivía. Dejo que el dolor y orgullo tomaran parte de sí, provocando el rechazo de su parte e incluso cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo.

–Usted no sabía nada de esto ¿verdad? –le preguntó el oficial intuyendo –. Hasta hace poco.

Satsuki levantó la vista y encontró los ojos del hombre clavados en los suyos, pero ya no había agresión de su parte, sino pena. La joven no estaba segura cual de las dos prefería.

–¿Por qué fue a vivir con él?

_¿Por qué Satsuki se había mudado con su padre?_ Era una excelente pregunta, con una muy buena respuesta. Pero Satsuki no podía hablar de ello, Ragyō se había asegurado de cortarle la lengua.

Recodaba con claridad ese día, justamente fue la mañana siguiente al accidente Kinagase Kinue. Satsuki había acudido al hospital donde intentaron inútilmente reanimar a la mujer la noche anterior, sin obtener resultados. Sus leales miembros del consejo se encontraban ahí consolando a Matoi Ryūko junto con el resto de sus amigos. La chica del mechón rojo no tomó muy bien su presencia en el hospital, por lo cual Satsuki tuvo que retirarse totalmente consternada. Conoció por muy poco tiempo a Kinagase Kinue, pero sabía que no merecía morir de esa manera.

Cuando Satsuki regresó a su mansión Kiryūin, se topó con una muy furiosa Ragyō que exigía una explicación por su comportamiento y constante desafío. En ese momento la joven no dispuesta a soportar la actitud prepotente de su madre y estalló en una terrible pelea verbal entre ambas.

–¡Pequeña ingrata malagradecida! –le rugió Ragyō persiguiéndola por el pabellón de la mansión; Satsuki solo quería alejarse de ella lo más posible –. ¡Yo que he dado todo por ti! ¡Todo lo que hecho por ti!

–¡Yo nunca lo pedí! –le respondió Satsuki volviéndose sobre sí misma, para enfrentar a Ragyō.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se figuró en el rostro de su madre denotando la terrible maldad que podría ser capaz. Kiryūin Satsuki había hecho terribles cosas en su vida y planear un asesinato entraba en la lista.

–¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!

–Lo hice por ti, querida –le informó su madre con una mirada poderosa y un semblante terrible. La rodeó con sus pasos mientras le decía –: no podía soportar verte sufrir por tu imooto Ryūko. Nunca he entendido tus gustos y deseos, pero solo te quería feliz. Tú misma lo había dicho, ya no tenías cabida en el corazón de Ryūko, así que te hice un lugar.

Había sido el peor momento de su vida, y Satsuki tenía un registro largo con una progenitora tan pavorosa como Ragyō; pero asesinar a una mujer inocente por solo cumplir fantasiosos deseos que solo la mente enferma de esa mujer podía generar.

Ragyō se rió de ella.

–¿Quien te va ha creer? –soltó Ragyō entre carcajadas cuando Satsuki amenazó con revelar sus crimines –. Ya deberías saber el alcance de mi poder, Satsuki. Entre tú y yo, no es la primera vez que recurró al homicidio para eliminar a un estorbo. Además piénsalo un poco querida, tus manos también están manchadas de sangre.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es por ti que la joven Kinagase Kinue este muerta. Solo por ti y tú constante deseo de recuperar a tu imooto.

Esa mujer estaba loca… loca y peligrosa.

–Le diré a la policía…

–Yo tengo amigos influyentes en la policía, como crees que evitado todos mis… actos previos. Además, sí alguien te hiciera caso ¿Cómo le caería a tu estado y reputación tener una madre asesina?

–A mí no me importa…

–Le importara a Ryūko –soltó la mujer –. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Ryūko cuando sepa que su querida oneechan Kinue está muerta por su odiada oneesan Satsuki? –la amenazó Ragyō burlándose de ella –. Ya que si estas pensando de revelar nuestro querido secreto, me asegurare que Ryūko se entere de toda esa verdad.

Las amenazas de su madre aún latían en sus tímpanos como el mismo día que las escuchó por primera vez. El simple recuerdo le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración. Satsuki no pudo más, tal vez estaba obligada en guardar el mortal secreto de Ragyō, pero al menos era libre en intentar alejarse de ella.

–¡Satsuki-san! ¡Satsuki-san! –la llamó constantemente el sargento Inumuta regresándola a la realidad –. Esto es una situación muy delicada, su padre fue horriblemente asesinado, el criminal anda suelto, y no se sí estaba enterada pera la hija del profesor Matoi está desaparecida desde el suceso.

Efectivamente, Satsuki lo recordaba. Ryūko había acudido a la mansión justo en el momento en que los peritos retiraban el cadáver, al parecer tenía una reunión pendiente con su padre ese día, a la cual nunca asistió y la joven del mechón rojo iba a enfrentarlo para reclamarle. Nunca se imaginó que se toparía con la terrible noticia del homicidio de su progenitor.

Ryūko salió corriendo mucho antes de que Satsuki pudiera decirle palabra alguna y nuevamente desapareció en alguna parte de la ciudad. Aterrada por su seguridad, Satsuki tenía a sus miembros del consejo en la difícil tarea de localizarla y hasta el momento no lo habían logrado.

–¿Qué es ella de usted? –insistió el oficial ante el silencio de Satsuki –. Ya que la única información sobre Matoi Ryūko es una partida nacimiento falsa, con una madre inexistente y un largo expediente criminal. ¿De dónde salió Matoi Ryūko? ¿Sabe dónde está? –el hombre comenzaba a perder la paciencia y se puso de pie arrojando la silla a un lado de la habitación en pura desesperación –. ¿Qué tiene que ver con el accidente de Kinagase Kinue? Sí, la asistente del profesor que murió ahogada unos meses antes en el puente Yodoya-bashi, y era la guardiana de Matoi Ryūko. ¡Maldita sea, Satsuki-san! ¡Esa niña puede estar corriendo un terrible peligro al igual que también usted! Este lidiando con personas realmente peligrosas, guardar silencio no la va a mantener a salvo. Yo puedo protegerla, solo necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe.

–Es como tratar de atrapar el agua con una red –dijo Satsuki con tono tan tranquilo en su voz que provocó escalofríos en el oficial –. Nadie puede salvarnos.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Debo de hacer fuertes declaraciones con este capítulo, ya que originalmente no fue mi primera idea para presentar los sucesos que revela. Sufrí mucho, en realidad hubo momentos que no deseaba escribirlo o re-leerlo, aunque la idea me parecía estupenda. Una vez ya terminado me parece perfecto y se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos junto con el de la Reyna de la noche. Creo que he descubierto que me fascina escribir sobre Ragyo, es una estupenda antagonista.

En cuanto el padre de Inumuta creo que por ahí leí (información oficial), que era u n hombre frio que había sacrificado su relación con Hoka por su reputación. Pero ¿Por qué un hombre como él se volvería tan efusivo en un crimen relacionado con la poderosa familia Kiryuin? Bueno, se me ocurrió que él hombre tiene su historia con Ragyo, una del gato y el ratón, que conocerán más adelante. Su personalidad y carácter la base de el personaje de comics (Fables) Bigby Wolf, el cual adoro y me fascina.

Por último le doy un caluroso saludo a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y espero que la disfruten. Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	92. Deseos de venganza

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Deseos de venganza

La oficina de Kiryūin Ragyō se encontraba en completo desorden. La elegante habitación que siempre se hallaba tan inmaculada y con tal porte como su propietaria, se había convertido en una demostración grafica de los verdaderos sentimientos de la mujer que la poseía, justamente en el momento en que se enteró de la muerte Sōichirō.

Los pilares, bustos y floreros se encontraban regados por el piso en miles de pedazos, las hojas y documentes habían sido lanzados de su escritorio a toda a la habitación, las flores decorativas se marchitaban rápidamente en los charcos de agua que solían mantenerlas frescas. Muestrarios, telas, objetos de oficina, todo estaba regado en un terrible arranque de ira.

Sentada o más bien desparramada sobre su trono de madera talla y terciopelo rojo, se encontraba Ragyō, furiosa como los mil demonios. Su intensa mirada denotaba los terribles pensamientos que se formulaban en su mente y su boca torcida arruinaba completamente sus bellas facciones.

La muerte de su ex marido estaba muy lejos de hacerla feliz. Sí, había sido su plan a futuro deshacerse de él permanentemente una vez que ya no le resultara divertido. Pero era ella quien debió haberlo hecho y a su manera. Nadie debió haberle robado tal placer, el gusto de despedirse definitivamente de su amado y atormentado esposo.

La sospecha cayó primeramente en su mayordomo, pero el hombre intimidado y completamente aterrado por la furia de su ama, le había jurado no estar involucrado en tal asunto, aunque apenas unas semanas antes, le había ofrecido sus servicios para tal despiadado acto.

Ragyō sabía que decía la verdad. Él mentirle sería mucho peor, y ella era muy buena descubriendo las mentiras de gente, sino no fuera así, no habría llegado a donde estaba. Pero la falta de un sospechoso la sacaba de quicio; fue cuando descargó toda su ira en su oficina. Hōōmaru, Kuroido Takiji, el interno que satisfacía sus placeres, todos los empleados del piso abandonaron el lugar en completo pánico, al conocer el terrorífico temperamento de la mujer.

Finalmente, su rabieta se detuvo cuando su cuerpo no pudo darle más. Agotada y con la respiración agitada, se desplomó en su trono mientras sus miembros caían lánguidos como pedazos de carne inanimada. Le costó a Ragyō un par de horas calmar su aliento, pero su corazón no dejo de latir con fuerza y rapidez.

Los minutos se volvieron horas en lo que la mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar al culpable. De una enorme lista, Ragyō eliminó mentalmente a los posibles sospechosos, hasta finalmente comenzó a temer que el responsable fuera otra persona que Sōichirō hubiera irritado fuera del circulo social de ambos.

Necesitaba más información, requería saber. En ese momento, Ragyō juró descubrir al asesino de su ex esposo y hacerlo pagar. Nadie… ¡NADIE! podía arrebatarle algo a Kiryūin Ragyō, ni siquiera el hombre que nunca amo.

Una vez que ya tenía la resolución de sus futuras acciones, la mujer comenzó a ver otros aspectos que había pasado de largo ante la ira descomunal que la consumió. Sus hijas… sus hijas suyas y de Sōichirō.

_Tal vez algo bueno podía sacar de todo eso… al menos sí actuaba rápido._

–¿Ragyō-sama? –la llamó tímidamente Hōōmaru desde la entrada de la oficina, pero si tener el valor de entrar.

–Hōōmaru aproxímate –le dijo la mujer con desgana levantando débilmente su brazo, pero sin moverse de su asiento.

La joven asistente se acercó lentamente hasta quedar en el campo visual de su señora, encontrándola en una posición no muy agraciada, pero con la furia aún presente en su rostro.

–Quiero que investigues con la policía quien está llevando el caso de Sōichirō y si es necesario sobornos o reclamar viejos favores, hazlo con tal de averiguar todo lo que saben al respecto.

–¿Temé que la vean como sospechosa? –se aventuró a preguntarle Hōōmaru con cuidado. Cuando Ragyō clavó sus finos ojos en ella, se arrepintió de haber hablado.

–Ya soy sospechosa –respondió la mujer –, de eso no hay duda.

La asistente esperó un poco más de palabras por parte de su señora, pero cuando estas no llegaron, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a realizar sus mandatos.

–Y Hōōmaru –la llamó de repente cuando llegó a la puerta, obligándola a volver sobre sus pasos –. Haz favor de llamar a mi abogado, hay ciertos derechos de madre que quiero reclamar.

* * *

Mikisugi Aikurō salió con calma de su departamento que ocupaba junto al campus de la universidad. Sin siquiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él, caminó por el pasillo en silencio en dirección a las escaleras. No era su propósito dejar el edificio, su plan consistía en subir uno pisos más.

Mientras subía lentamente cada uno de los escalones, sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolcillo de su camisa y se llevó un de estos a sus labios. No le importó que estuviera unos pisos abajo antes de alcanzar el techo, realmente necesitaba encender ese cigarrillo.

Las recientes pérdidas de su compañera Kinagase Kinue y del profesor Matoi lo habían afectado terriblemente, en especial de la espantosa forma en que ambos murieron. _¿Qué horribles seres humanos podían haber cometido tales actos de crueldad impía?_

Pero las cosas solo empeoraban. Ryūko había desaparecido nuevamente y nadie podía dar con ella. El temor de que la joven del mechón rojo corriera el mismo riesgo que su progenitor y Kinue era una realidad que temían todos sus amigos y conocidos. Pero como siempre, Ryūko había sido buena para evitar a la gente y nadie podría encontrarla al menos que ella quisiera que fuera así.

Y por otro lado estaba…

Aikurō alcanzó la puerta al final de la escalera que conducía a la azotea del edificio. Al abrirla, el sol de la tarde le dio directo en rostro fosándolo a entrecerrar los parpados a pesar de llevar unas gafas polarizadas, que combatieron parte de los rayos del sol.

Contrariamente a la dificultad para ver sus alrededores, pudo distinguir la indiscutible figura de otro visitante de la azotea, que se encontraba sentado junto a la cornisa.

–Me imagine que estarías aquí –dijo Aikurō sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Kinagase Tsumugu en aquel lugar.

El hombre del extravagante peinado mohicano, había tomado un tiempo para él después de la muerte de su oneesan, pero tan pronto se enteró del asesinato del profesor Matoi, Tsumugu regresó inmediatamente a Osaka.

–Es un lindo atardecer –comentó Aikurō caminando hacia él con las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón.

Hasta ese momento, Tsumugu ni siquiera se había vuelto para verlo o saludarlo. Continuaba en silencio, fumando con calma un cigarrillo similar al que llevaba Aikurō en los labios, pretendiendo que continuaba solo. Cuando finalmente el hombre de cabellera azul quedo a un lado de la cornisa, se dignó a espetarle:

–¿Qué quieres Aikurō?

–Que baje el precio de soya –respondió sinceramente Mikisugi con una sonrisa burlona –. Pienso que la tienda del campus nos está robando con sus precios exagerados.

Pero Tsumugu no reaccionó a su broma, ni una mirada desaprobatoria se dignó a dirigirle, preocupando a su amigo.

–¿Quiero saber cómo lo estas manejando? –dijo apoyando sus brazos en la cornisa del edificio y clavando la mirada en su amigo y compañero de departamento –. Desde que regresaste, te has mantenido oculto de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera asististe al funeral del profesor.

Efectivamente, Kiryūin Satsuki había organizado una ceremonia discreta una vez que las autoridades liberaron el cuerpo del profesor. Durante la fecha del evento, Tsumugu ya se encontraba en la ciudad, pero rara vez se dejaba ver por otra persona que no fuera Mikisugi.

–¿Cómo crees que lo estoy tomando? –soltó el hombre del peinado mohicano arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo al vacio –. Mi hermana fue asesinada, y no importa lo que las autoridades insistan que fue un accidente, yo sé que fue un homicidio –insistió con rabia y rencor en su voz –. Y el hombre al que debía proteger, fue también asesinado brutalmente –dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños–. Dime tú como debo sentirme.

Resultaba difícil para el hombre contener su rabia. Había sido entrenado para mantener la mente fría ante situaciones extremas, pero perder a su amada hermana, fracasado en su deber y que esto ocasionara la muerte al profesor Matoi, no formaba parte del programa de su entrenamiento.

–Podría equivocarme –contestó Aikurō con seriedad –, pero con el deseo de descubrir quién está detrás de todo.

–No necesito averiguarlo, ya sé quién es responsable.

–Si te refieres a Kiryūin Ragyō…

Tsumugu se plantó frente a Mikisugi clavando sus ojos incandescentes con deseos de venganza en el pacifico semblante del hombre de la cabellera azul.

–Todo el propósito de mi puesto junto al profesor –dijo el hombre del peinado mohicano con frustración – era para protegerlo contra el peligro que representa esa mujer.

–Tienes razón –aceptó Aikurō soltando una última bocanada de humo antes de arrojar su cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo de un pisotón –, es la sospechosa más probable detrás del asesinato del profesor…

–Y de Kinue.

A pesar del fervor en las palabras de Tsumugu, Aikurō se mantuvo firme y con la mente fría.

–No estoy muy seguro de ello –dijo el hombre de la cabellera azul –. ¿Con que intención mataría a Kinue? Nunca llegaron a conocerse.

–Aunque consiguió arrebatarle a su hija, esa mujer aún deseaba acabar con el profesor Matoi –insistió Tsumugu perdiendo un poco la paciencia con Mikisugi –. Es probable que lo hiciera para lastimarlo –se volvió hacia el atardecer que se distinguía en la distancia y agregó con decisión –: Pero no importa… no importa para mí. Sé que fue ella y encontraré la manera de que pague.

Aikurō soltó un suspiro en resignación en lo que encogía los hombros. _Era imposible hacer razonar a ese hombre cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza._ Pero no podía permitir que hiciera una locura que podría complicar la situación más de lo que ya era.

–Antes de pienses algún plan descabellado para vengarte, voy a pedirte que te tomes un tiempo.

–No hay nada que pensar… ni tiempo que perder…

–Una noche es muy poco tiempo –insistió Aikurō casi suplicándole con la mirada –. Por favor, Tsumugu –pero el hombre del peinado mohicano continuaba con sus ojos clavados en el atardecer, por lo cual no estaba seguro de que estuviera prestando atención –. Solo por esta noche calma tu ímpetu y deseos de venganza, y baja conmigo a cenar. No me hagas cobrar el favor que me debes.

Tsumugu no respondió de inmediato, ni siquiera se dignó a volverse hacia el hombre de cabellera azul, que por un memento aseguró que sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos. Hasta que finalmente dijo:

–En un momento bajo.

* * *

Cuando Mikisugi regresó a su piso y estaba por entrar de nuevo a su hogar, logró escuchar un leve ruido difícil de identificar, pero definitivamente provenía del departamento contiguo, el que solía pertenecer a Kinue.

Desde la muerte de la hermana mayor de Tsumugu, el lugar se encontraba deshabitado. Ningún inquilino nuevo se había mudado. El departamento se suponía estar vacio, ya que desde la mudanza de Ryūko con lo Mankanshoku, no se había dejado algo atrás. Incluso las antiguas pertenencias de la difunta habían, terminado en manos de los padres de esta.

Al aproximarse a la puerta, Aikurō se pudo percatar que esta se encontraba abierta. _¿Tal vez estaban mostrando el lugar aún posible ocupante? _Pero eso fuera de esa manera, podría haber escuchado fácilmente las voces de las personas a través de la puerta, en cambio no había más sonido que un débil gemido que había llamado su atención.

El hombre de cabellera azulada se animo a entrar al departamento.

En un principio le pareció tal como lo habían dejado, completamente deshabitado y solitario. Los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban recubiertos por plástico protector contra el polvo y las paredes continuaban desnudas ante la ausencia de marcos y fotografías.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y olvidar completamente su curiosidad, cuando volvió a escuchar el leve gemido, que parecía provenir desde el fondo del departamento. Aikurō se adentro despacio esperando encontrarse con algún ladronzuelo principiante, pero en lugar de eso, se topó con la misma Matoi Ryūko acurrucada contra una esquina, sujetando a su conejo mascota Senketsu en brazos.

La joven de mechón rojo vestía justamente la misma ropa con la que se había visto la última vez, un pantalón sencillo y una playera lisa debajo de su característica chaqueta. Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared y aferraba sus rodillas fuertemente contra su pecho. Entre el apretado nudo que formaba su cuerpo, la pequeña cabeza de Senketsu sobresalía soltando un leve chirrido, justamente el mismo que había percibido Mikisugi.

Ryūko parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre de cabellera azulada, continuaba con la mirada perdida oculta bajo sus mechones de cabello.

–¿Ryūko-kun? –la llamó débilmente Mikisugi plantando una de sus rodillas frente a ella.

Ella no le contestó, ni siquiera demostró haberlo escuchado.

–¿Qué…? –agregó posando sus manos en sus hombros, a lo que Ryūko reaccionó apretando más su cuerpo –. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

La chica siguió sin responder.

Los ojos de Aikurō bajaron a Senketsu que se veía alterado y desesperado por liberarse del fuerte abrazo. A los lados de Ryūko había pequeñas heces del pobre animal, pero ningún rastro de alimento

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –le preguntó Mikisugi a que chica, pero de nuevo esta seguía muda como piedra –. ¿Ryūko-kun?

Posó una de sus manos sobre su cabello y lo sintió seboso y sucio.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo de tu última ducha ¿verdad? –dijo jovialmente tratando de obtener una respuesta de su parte – porque apestas. Tal vez pueda darte un baño de esponja para solucionar ese problema –agregó de ultimo utilizando su característico tono seductor que solía sacar a la chica de quicio.

Aún nada. Aikurō comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

–¿Ryūko-kun?

No pudo más. Sujetó a la chica del mechón rojo por los antebrazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie, curiosamente, esta no ofreció la menor resistencia.

–Ven conmigo –murmuró él mientras la guiaba fuera del departamento donde ella solía vivir feliz junto a Kinue.

* * *

Hello

Este es un capitulo sencillo, pero abre las puertas para el siguiente drama. ¿Qué será?

Un saludo a todos a los lectores nuevos y viejos. Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y compartir esta historia con sus amigos.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.


	93. Acto Ilegal

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Acto ilegal

Había sido otra noche de desvelo para el sargento Inumuta, sumergido en papelería y archivos empolvados. Había secuestrado una sala del precinto como su propia guarida privada, donde las declaraciones escritas, fotografías y miles de documentos estaban distribuidos por todos lados, paredes, pizarras y mesas, en un delicado orden que solo el oficial podía comprender.

Había creado una impecable obra maestra donde se organizaba por fechas y actos, la completa historia conocida de la familia Kiryūin.

Junto a él, había otros dos subordinados que habían caído dormidos por el esfuerzo, cansancio y la mala alimentación. En el suelo a sus pies, se encontraban los contenedores desechables de la comida instantánea y el ramen del cual había estado sobreviviendo los últimos días.

Pero aquellas limitaciones no detenían el espíritu del sargento o tal vez era su completa terquedad y orgullo herido. Estaba decidido en descubrir lo que tan imponente familia ocultaba y no permitiría que nada, ni siquiera sus propias necesidades físicas, lo detuvieran.

Ya habían pasado varios días consecutivos sin regresar a casa, y a los suaves brazos de su comprensiva esposa. La pobre mujer estaba tan acostumbrada a su ausencia que solía llenar el vacío con pesados cargos a sus tarjetas de crédito. Una formula hipócrita que había mantenido con vida su falso matrimonio.

El sargento llevaba horas de pie, con la mirada perdida en la pizarra, donde había colocado con cuidado y en perfecta organización, las imágenes pertenecientes de cada unos de los integrantes de aquella obra teatral que era la vida pública de los Kiryūin. De un lado se encontraba Kiryūin Ragyō, sus dos hijas, los empleados más cercanos y sus principales influencias. Del otro lado estaba el profesor Matoi/Kiryūin Sōichirō, junto a su supuesta hija, la difunta Kinagase Kinue, sus más allegados y hasta sus socios comerciales.

Los ojos de Inumuta pasaban una y otra vez entre las fotografías y las declaraciones escritas tratando de desentrañar el drama oculto detrás de su imagen pública. Su cabeza formulaba miles de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta: _¿Cómo fue la relación del difunto Sōichirō y Ragyō? ¿Por qué el hombre tuvo necesidad de desaparecer? ¿Por qué necesitaba un cambio de identidad? ¿Por qué había sido asesinado? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora? ¿Qué tenía que ver el accidente de Kinagase Kinue? ¿Cómo se vinculaba con todo lo demás? Y las jóvenes adolecentes: ¿Cuánto sabían al respecto? ¿Qué quiso decir Kiryūin Satsuki? ¿Quién era Matoi Ryūko? ¿Dónde estaba la joven delincuente? ¿Qué le había sucedió? ¿Por qué la necesidad de la actas falsas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Dónde?_

Podía hacer miles de conjeturas, pero si había un par de puntos que le quedaban completamente claros eran que la muerte de Kinagase Kinue no fue un accidente, estaba relacionada con el asesinato del profesor Matoi, Satsuki definitivamente sabía algo al respecto, y sin la menor duda, Kiryūin Ragyō estaba involucrada en todo.

Esa terrible mujer de finos modales y poderosas influencias siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles. El sargento podía recordar con claridad la primera vez que escuchó de ella. En aquella época él era tan solo un oficial novato, con el deseo de sobre salir y con una hermosa prometida ansiosa por su futuro casamiento.

Él y su compañero fueron designados a realizar el arresto de una pareja que había ocasionado disturbios en un centro comercial bajo la influencia del alcohol y después trataron de huir en un automóvil, ocasionando un accidente vial al estrellarse contra un semáforo. La pareja estaba compuesta por un hombre mayor y una jovencita sumamente atractiva que puso resistencia al arresto, aclamando que era una importante modelo.

El oficial Inumuta de aquella época simplemente siguió la rutina, llevaron a los alborotadores a la jefatura, lo dejaron encerrados por la noche, llenó el reporte correspondiente y esperó a que la justicia hiciera el resto. Fue una sorpresa para él al descubrir la mañana siguiente que tanto el hombre como la susodicha modelo, ya no se encontraban en sus celdas y todo registro del caso había desaparecido misteriosamente. En un principio pensó que debía de haber un error, pero cuando confrontó a su capitán con los hechos, este lo mandó a callar simplemente diciendo:

–Es lo que suele suceder con la gente poderosa.

Él era un novato, enamorado de la imagen del perfecto oficial, no estuvo de acuerdo con tal resolución y comenzó su propia investigación al respecto; fue entonces que el nombre de Kiryūin Ragyō apareció por primera vez en su radar. Era la representante de la modelo.

En aquellos años, ella era una empresaria primeriza que disfrutaba de la fortuna heredada por sus padres y cuyo nombre no era conocido tan públicamente, pero si era murmurado en privado por gente influyente; ya que cuando los superiores de Inumuta descubrieron sus investigaciones personales, recibió su primera y única reprimenda en toda su carrera como oficial. Eso lo dejo marcado para siempre.

Los años pasaron y el oficial se convirtió en teniente y pronto en detective, dejando atrás su imagen de oficial curioso a un verdadero representante de la fuerza policiaca. Sus esfuerzos fueron descomunales para alcanzar tales logros y sus sacrificios aún mayores, debido a ello en muchas veces tuvo que recurrir a fotografías para recordar el rostro de su único hijo.

Poco después de su ultimo asenso con honores, fue llamado a investigar un caso de la muerte de un importante empresario y exportador, tal vez uno de los más ricos del país. Había sido encontrado por su ama de llaves en una posición muy comprometedora y completamente desnudo en su habitación. Se sospechaba de un asesinato; pero cuál fue la sorpresa del detective Inumuta cuando descubrió que su víctima era el mismo sujeto que había arrestado durante su época de oficial primerizo.

Su instinto rápidamente lo llevó a preguntarse sobre la relación que tenía el difunto con la misteriosa mujer Kiryūin Ragyō y su atractiva modelo. Por semanas de arduo trabajo, investigó el asunto con su equipo y logró descubrir una compleja red de donaciones "anónimas" que mantenían y enriquecían la nueva empresa de Ragyō llamada REVOCs, y entre los principales aportadores de esas donaciones se encontraba la víctima. Además, el detective descubrió que el hombre tenía una lista larga de amantes (según palabras y pruebas de su ex esposa) todas ellas eran o habían sido modelos o empleadas de Ragyō.

El oficial en poco tiempo logró grandes avances en caso, pero para el momento que descubrió que varias de estas amantes habían sido transferidas a instalaciones de la empresa en otros países, Ragyō nuevamente jaló sus hilos en la jefatura de policía, finalizando la investigación de Inumuta. Eso no complació en lo más mínimo al detective.

Él era un hombre listo y había aprendido su lección la primera vez, por lo cual Inumuta permitió que cerraran su caso, lo declararan un simple accidente domestico y que los abogados cobraran la herencia del difunto para beneficio de su única heredera, Kiryūin Ragyō.

Pero eso no iba a detener al oficial, ya que ante sus ojos esa mujer era una criminal con grandes poderes políticos de los cuales abusaba a su conveniencia, y que en muchas ocasiones había sobre pasado la ley. Se volvió su objetivo personal enfrentar a Kiryūin Ragyō con la justicia como cualquier otro criminal que la infringía. Para eso debía ser precavido, andar con cuidado y realizar sus investigaciones en privado.

Por años recopiló información y registros de cada movimiento de esa mujer, los negocios que realizaba, los viajes que hacía, su vida pública y lo que descubría de la privada. Encontró un sin número de irregularidades en otros delitos, leves y graves como el de homicidio. Logró descubrir su larga cadena de favores y todas personas con las cuales se relacionaba: políticos, empresarios, extranjeros, funcionarios, etc. la lista no terminaba. Todo con la intención de encontrar un leve error, un ligero descuido con el cual pudiera revelar a todos sus delitos, uno tal importante que ni sus más allegadas influencias pudieran salvarla.

_Iba hacerla caer, más pesado que una piedra en el rio._

El homicidio del profesor Matoi o más bien de su ex esposo Sōichirō tal vez era lo que tanto había estado esperando. El asesinato había sido desalmado, apasionado y totalmente fuera de control, muy diferente al resto de los crímenes calculadores de la mujer. Muchas pistas habían quedado en la escena de crimen y solo era cuestión de tiempo que las pudiera vincular con la empresaria. Pero debía ser precavido y actuar astutamente, ya que si Ragyō se enteraba de sus sospechas, corría el riesgo de perder todo por lo que había trabajado.

En cuanto al homicidio de la joven Kinagase, era muy probable que hubiera sido por órdenes de Ragyō, pero a diferencia de crimen contra el profesor, ese había sido más premeditado y planificado; era mucho más difícil probar sin un testigo. El sargento sospechaba que la muerte de la asistente era un aviso para Sōichirō de lo que le deparaba a él.

Lo único que aún no comprendía, era la relación de las jóvenes adolecentes con todo el asunto: Kiryūin Satsuki y su hermana menor, así como Matoi Ryūko. Su instinto le decía que esas jovencitas formaban parte en todo la trama, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Muchas cosas eran irregulares en el orden de esa familia, para empezar con la separación de Ragyō y Sōichirō _¿Por qué había sido necesario apresurar los documentos y sin la firma de él?_ luego estaba la segunda hija, Harime Nui, cuyos archivos en un principio la mencionan como otra hija del profesor, pero unos años después su apellido fue cambiado a Harime, mismo nombre de un modelo mitad francés–japonés que trabajó por años con REVOCs _¿Esa niña era acaso producto de la infidelidad?_ Y si fuera así y solo Satsuki fuera la única hija del profesor _¿Por qué dejarla con su madre? ¿Por qué no reclamó sus derechos de padre? ¿Por qué la falsa identidad del profesor?_ Lo único que podía darle sentido a todo, era que Sōichirō había descubierto o hecho algo que puso a Ragyō en su contra.

Por último está la chica Matoi _¿De dónde la había sacado el profesor? ¿Acaso era una chica acogido para mantener su disfraz?_ Eso explicaría largos registros de mal comportamiento de la joven, como el hecho que la jovencita vivía con otras personas que su susodicho padre.

Aún así, el sargento sentía que algo se le estaba escapando, pero ¿Qué era?

–¡Sargento! –dijo uno de sus oficiales abriendo la puerta de la sala de golpe, sacando al hombre de sus profundos pensamientos, como a los otros oficiales de su siesta.

–¿Qué sucede, Watannabe? –le preguntó el oficial superior con calma.

–Recuerda que me pidió que estuviera atento a todos los movimientos de REVOCs –dijo el joven oficial entusiasmado y apenas conteniendo el aliento –. No estaba equivocado. Habido gran movimiento de parte de la oficina de Kiryūin Ragyō, principalmente con abogados.

–¿Abogados? ¿Ya teme que sospechamos de ella?

–Es probable, pero las llamadas telefónicas no lo dicen –agregó el oficial indicando la intervención que había hecho en las líneas de la torre –. Aún así, la mayoría de las acciones de los abogados se realizan con las cortes familiares y los registros públicos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué está tramando esa mujer? –dijo el sargento volviéndose inconscientemente a la fotografía de Ragyō que colgaba junto a las demás en la pizarra.

–Yo me pregunté lo mismo, hasta que salió este documento –agregó el joven entregándole un archivo a su jefe –, ya lo mandé a revisar con los de falsificaciones. Es autentico.

Cuando los ojos de Inumuta se podaron sobre aquel pedazo de papel que yacía en sus manos y leyó las primeras líneas, pudo comprender la pieza de información que le estaba faltando.

–¿De dónde salió esto? –le preguntó a su oficial completamente exaltado.

–De manos de los abogados de Kiryūin Ragyō –contestó el oficial Watannabe casi asustado con la expresión de su jefe.

–¿Qué pasa, sargento? –le preguntaron los otros dos oficiales que habían estado durmiendo.

El sargento no contestó, en cambio se volvió hacía a la pizarra y comenzó a reordenar las fotos yacían en la misma. En la cima colocó a Sōichirō /Isshin de lado izquierdo y Ragyō junto a él de lado derecho. Debajo de los adultos, ordenó las fotos de Satsuki, Ryūko y Nui en ese orden, solo dejando a la rubia un poco más separadas de las otras dos jóvenes.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso, jefe? –dijo uno de sus subordinados sin comprender que sucedía.

–El papel que consiguió Watannabe, es la partida de nacimiento original de Kiryūin Ryūko –soltó el sargento dejando a la vista de los demás oficiales el documento.

–¿Kiryūin Ryūko?

–¡Exacto! –soltó Inumuta volviéndose hacia la pizarra. Matoi Ryūko es Kiryūin Ryūko –agregó indicando a la joven de mechón rojo en la fotografía–. Es por eso que Sōichirō cambio identidad y de su hija, creo documentos falsos sobre una madre inexistente y por ello recurrió a los rivales comerciales de su ex mujer como alianza. Lo hacía para proteger a su hija… protegerla de su madre… Kiryūin Ragyō. Por eso mató a Kinagase Kinue que era la guardiana de la chica y luego a su padre… y ahora parece esto… –dijo de ultimo indicando el papel que había adquirido de los abogados de la empresaria.

Ragyō se estaba preparando para poner sus manos sobre la pobre Ryūko… la misma que estaba desaparecida.

–Que Dios proteja a esa niña.

* * *

Hola a todos

Nos volvemos detectives con este capítulo. Originalmente este era una idea que tenía para otro fanfiction de Kill la kill, pero pude reciclarla. Tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero el sargento Inumuta va tener mucha importancia para los últimos capítulos por lo cual era necesario explicar su motivaciones y pasado con Ragyo, aunque técnicamente nunca la ha visto en persona.

Hay quienes me han comentado a lo largo de esta historia y otros que me han rogado que no la abandone. Creo que de vez en cuando debo asegurarles a todos que eso no va a pasar, tal vez pueda retrasarme por imprevistos que aparezcan en mi vida, pero el final va a publicarse y si eres un fiel lector por estos casi dos años, lo vas a conocer. Lo único que impediría terminarlo, es que me muera o que me quede sin internet (lo cual es la amenaza más real porque no tengo trabajo para pagarlo).

Y aún después de terminarlo, tengo pensado una sorpresa más para todos aquellos que le gustó esta historia, pero eso sabrán más adelante.

Saludos a todos y gracias por lo comentarios.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	94. Chiquita y rota

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Chiquita y rota

La noche no tardó en caer y llenar el cielo de estrellas. Kinagase Tsumugu ya había tenido suficiente con el gran abismo de la bóveda celeste sobre su cabeza, que aceptó la propuesta de Aikurō de regresar a departamento para cenar. El hombre estaba consciente que ni siquiera el hambre le impediría el seguir pensado en las personas que se habían marchado, y estaba harto de ello.

Desganado, inició el largo camino descenso hasta su piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento, por un segundo en que su mano reposó sobre el picaporte, su mirada brincó al departamento contiguo en que solía vivir su hermana. Le nació el vago deseo de atravesar aquella puerta, pero rápidamente lo suprimió entrado a su propio hogar.

La sorpresa que le esperaba adentro.

En la pequeña cocina se encontraba Mikisugi Aikurō preparando un poco de arroz, luciendo el ridículo delantal rosado que le había regalado Kinue hacia un par de años. No había nada de extraordinario en ello, Aikurō siempre lo utilizaba a la hora de cocinar.

Lo que resultaba completamente inesperado, era la presencia de Matoi Ryūko reposando en uno de los sillones de su sala. La joven del mechón rojo no demostró la menor señal de percatarse de su arribo al departamento, su mirada estaba enfocada en sus pies y sus brazos rodeaban completamente su cintura. Su pequeño conejo negro y carmesí comía unas cuantas hojas de lechuga en el suelo a un lado de esta.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Tsumugu, indicando a la jovencita en el sillón que seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

–La encontré en… en el departamento contiguo –contestó Aikurō desde la cocina, sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de Kinue–. Parece que llevaba días ahí.

Normalmente, Ryūko ya habría mencionado algo sobre el hecho que ambos hombres hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente. Pero la muchacha continuaba ausente, en su mundo de recuerdos y dolor que la había estado atormentado desde la muerte de Kinue, y había adquirido más fuerza con la partida de su padre.

Sin preguntar más, Tsumugu se sentó en el sillón frente a la muchacha, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Aikurō lo siguió con la mirada por unos minutos antes de continuar con la preparación de la cena. Tenía el terrible presentimiento que la situación podría complicarse en cualquier momento.

Y no estaba equivocado.

–Resulta más fácil huir ¿verdad? –soltó Tsumugu apartando entre sus labios el cigarrillo encendido y en sus palabras se escaparon un par de bocanadas de humo.

Aikurō le lanzó una mirada vacilante, pero podía intuir que no era a él a quien le hablaba.

–Tsumugu –lo llamó el hombre de cabellera azul como una leve suplica, pero el del peinado mohicano la ignoró rotundamente.

Ryūko siguió sin reaccionar.

–En lugar de enfrentar el problema es más sencillo salir corriendo –insistió Tsumugu con sus ojos clavados en la chica delante de él –. Alejarse de todo.

No hubo respuesta. Por unos cortos segundos, el único sonido que existió en ese departamento fueron los provenientes de los dientecillos del Senketsu al masticar sus hojas de lechuga, y la olla eléctrica que anunciaba el arroz cocido.

–Pero dejaste atrás a aquellos a los que les importas, sin saber nada de ti. Sin saber… como ayudarte.

Ryūko no contestó, pero dio leves señales de estar escuchando, al ocultar su rostro con su larga cabellera. Los días que había permanecido perdida le habían otorgado un par de centímetros a su cabello; ya sobrepasaba fácilmente su hombro.

–Tsumugu… –le suplicó Aikurō sintiendo lastima por la joven – por favor, déjala en paz.

–¡No! –bramó este con fuerza dejando caer el cigarrillo de sus labios –. ¡Me molesta su actitud! ¡Cree que tiene el derecho de sufrir, cuando fueron sus acciones las que provocaron todo esto!

De un solo impulso, Tsumugu se puso de pie. No estaba seguro porque, pero estaba furioso con Ryūko… con su actitud… con sus acciones. Desde que sabía de su existencia, la muchacha del mechón rojo solo había significado problemas. Se plantó delante de ella y le lanzó un mirada tan intensa que podría haber doblado el acero.

–Levántate – le ordenó haciendo a un lado de un empujón la corta mesa de té entre ambos. Senketsu salió corriendo despavorido por el golpe y se ocultó debajo de la mesa de la cocina –. ¡He dicho que te levantes!

Ryūko no le obedeció, continuó con su estado casi catatónico eludiendo su mirada.

Fastidiado y completamente furioso, Tsumugu la tomó por arriba de los codos y la alzó sin dificultad del sillón donde estaba sentada. Aikurō hizo el ademán de interponerse entre ambos, pero con una silenciosa advertencia, el hombre del peinado mohicano lo mantuvo en su lugar.

–Ten el descaro de tan siquiera mirarme cuando te hablo –le dijo a la chica que seguía necia en evitar cualquier contacto visual –. ¡Mírame! –le gruñó con fuerza marcando sus dedos en la piel de los brazos de la joven.

Ryūko alzó la vista. Una lágrima solitaria pendía peligrosamente de sus pestañas.

–Que dramática –continuó Tsumugu con voz baja que solo Ryūko pudo escuchar –. Mírate, te vez patética. Perdisteis a los que amas, es verdad, pero que hiciste para evitarlo –le preguntó –. Nada… ellos se fueron por tu culpa. ¡Ellos están muertos por tu culpa!

Aikurō sintió de nuevo el impulso de intervenir, pero se detuvo cuando pudo captar algo en el rostro de Tsumugu, algo mucho más profundo que las blasfemias que soltaba a Ryūko. Fue cuando comprendió quien era la persona a la que realmente estaba maldiciendo.

Pero alguien en esa habitación si se decidió en interceder por la joven del mechón rojo. Conmocionando con la persona que estaba gritando, Senketsu salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa de la cocina y corrió de regreso con Ryūko, no para buscar su consuelo; en lugar de eso la defendió clavando sus filosos incisivos en la pierna de Tsumugu. Gracias a las gruesas botas de viaje y su pantalón, el hombre nunca llegó a sentir la mordida del pequeño conejo a pesar de que este quedo prendido de su pierna por un buen rato como perro rabioso.

–¡Kinue se ha ido, ahogada en del fondo del rio –soltó con frialdad provocando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la chica –. Y lo único que te importó era tú, nadie de los que te rodeaban, ni siquiera el profesor Matoi –Tsumugu la sacudió un poco –. No estuviste para ayudarlo el día que murió… lo dejaste solo… a su suerte –tomó aire antes de gritarle en la cara –: ¡Corriste como cobarde!

Los grandes ojos azules de Ryūko denotaban completamente su sorpresa y el miedo que le provocaban las palabras de Tsumugu, especialmente mientras las gritaba a su cara con tal rencor. Pero las acusaciones que hacia contra ella eran demasiado fuertes, y muchas de ellas injustificadas. La chica del mechón rojo pudo sentir como algo empezaba arder en interior de su pecho… algo que había estado apagado por mucho tiempo.

–¡Sí! ¡Corrí, maldita sea! –gritó ella con fuerza perdiendo el control de su propia boca –. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo deje atrás! –agregó tomando los brazos de Tsumugu casi tan fuerte como él sujetaba los de ella –. No me atreví a verlo.

–Lo abandonaste.

–¡Él me abandono a mí primero, carajo! –soltó Ryūko con desesperación y rencor. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar las lágrimas que había estado atrapadas detrás de sus parpados desde la muerte de Kinue –. ¡¿Dónde rayos estuvo todas esas veces que lo necesite?! –bramó con fuerza hasta casi lastimarse la garganta –. Siempre se mantuvo alejado, guardando sus sucios secretos, dejándome a cuidados a otros. ¡Yo soy hija y él era mi padre!

–¡No finjas! ¡Nadie más te importó aparte de ti misma!

–¡Sí! ¡Pensé que me había traicionado otra vez! Después de la muerte de Kinue, él trató de acercase a mí y… y por momento creí que… que debíamos intentarlo una vez más. Cuando no llegó a la cita ese día lo único que pude pensar… solo pensé que… que me había traicionado otra vez. Que había preferido a esa perra perfecta de Satsuki. Pero me equivoque… él estaba en casa… desangrándose a morir…

Ryūko no pudo más. La verdad de su origen, la identidad de su madre, su parentesco con Satsuki, la muerte de Kinue y de su padre. Habían sido tantas emociones desgarradoras en tan poco tiempo que ya no podía seguir; había intentado con todas sus fuerzas continuar fuerte… pero simplemente ya no podía más. Definitivamente todas las lágrimas que no había llorado en meses fluyeron de sus ojos como ríos, mientras que de su boca se escapó un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor.

–¡Él nunca estuvo para mí, como lo hizo Kinue! –dijo casi sin aliento perdiendo el agarre de los brazos de Tsumugu. El hecho de que este la tuviera sujeta, era lo único que la mantenía en pie –. Cuando ella se fue, necesité a mi padre más que nunca. Ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos – continuó completamente adolorida mientras un escurridizo moco trato de escapar de su nariz –. ¡Sí, hui! ¡Corrí tan lejos pude! Hasta cansarme… hasta que no sintiera más el dolor… perdí a dos de las personas que más he amado en mi vida, y ahora estoy sola –la chica podía sentir los ojos de Tsumugu clavados en su rostro, juzgándola. Eso la enfureció –. Hice lo que sentía correcto en el momento… –a pesar que sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, su rostro sucio quedo marcado el camino de las pesadas lágrimas por sus mejillas y que su labio le temblaba descontroladamente, dijo con tal fervor que por un momento volvió a sentirse como la toda imprudente Matoi Ryūko –. ¡Y no te atrevas a juzgarme por ello!

Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas físicas para hacerlo, incluso lo habría golpeado en el rostro.

Por unos minutos ambos se miraron en silencio, Tsumugu completamente sorprendido y Ryūko como endemoniada. Aikurō solo pasaba sus ojos de uno al otro sin saber qué hacer y olvidando la alarma de la olla eléctrica que le advertía que el arroz comenzaba a quemarse. Senketsu, por su lado, seguí prendido de la pierna de Tsumugu y no soltaría hasta que este dejara en paz a su dueña.

Luego, muy lentamente, el hombre del peinado mohicano comenzó a liberar a Ryūko de su agarre, dejado unos grandes moretones en sus brazos donde habían estado sus manos.

–¿Dónde estabas tú? –le espetó Ryūko con rencor una vez libre.

Tsumugu sintió esas palabras como una bofetada. Todas sus amenazas y gritos, de aquello de lo que acusó a Ryūko, en realidad estaba dirigido a otra persona, alguien que lo había decepcionado completamente. Él mismo.

Tal vez nunca hubiera sospechado lo que había ocurrido a Kinue, pero definitivamente pudo haber evitado el terrible destino que le deparó al profesor. En cambio, en su dolor y pena, había abandonado al hombre que juro proteger.

–Hui –dijo él débilmente –. Están muertos por mi culpa –agregó bajando la vista a sus pies, donde Senketsu había soltado sus dientes clavados en su bota de Tsumugu –. No puede proteger a los que debía y a los que amaba… yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar sucedió algo que nadie esperó, ni siquiera la chica que los llevó a cabo. Ryūko apoyó suavemente su frente contra el pecho de Tsumugu y en silencio continuó llorando.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hombres en la habitación supo cómo reaccionar, pero el dolor que había golpeado duro a Tsumugu lo llevó a abrazar a la jovencita frente a él y presionar su rostro contra el hombro de ella. En un intenso abrazo en que Ryūko nunca dejo de llorar, ambos se consolaron por la pérdida de Kinue y el profesor.

Aikurō se les unió de ultimo por espada de Ryūko y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tsumugu, abrazando fuertemente a ambos. Relajado, soltó un débil suspiro. _Tal vez, finalmente podrían superar la tragedia._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue una agradable sorpresa para los tres despertar aún en medio de la sala. Ryūko había dormido abrazada de Senketsu en el sofá, mientras Aikurō y Tsumugu había acomodando un par de futones en suelo. La compañía les había ayudado a cerrar las heridas que habían sangrado de dolor por mucho tiempo. A partir de ese día, el futuro parecía mucho más brillante para ellos; después de todo, solo necesitaban perdonarse entre ellos y así mismo.

Aún así, Ryūko no estaba lista para retomar su vida. Los Mankanshokus le ofrecieron su hogar y familia a la joven del mechón rojo, inclusivo hablaron seriamente (si eso era posible en ellos) de adoptarla legalmente. Pero eso quedo suspendido hasta el momento en que Ryūko deseara iniciar su nueva vida, por mientras continuaría con Tsumugu y Mikisugi hasta que finalmente pudiera dejar su duelo atrás.

En cierta forma, los dos hombres formaban parte de la familia que su padre tenía con Kinue, así que eran las personas más indicadas para ayudarla a sanar; a pesar de las bromas de mal gusto de Aikurō y la sequedad de Tsumugu.

Y hablando del hombre del peinado mohicano, había retomado rápidamente su antiguo ser y adoptado un nuevo propósito en su vida: proteger a Ryūko como lo había hecho por muchos años con el profesor Matoi. Se lo debía.

Incluso Kiryūin Satsuki aceptó la decisión. Desde la desaparición de Ryūko había mantenido contacto frecuente con Mikisugi Aikurō y tan pronto su imooto apareció, fue de las primeras personas en enterarse de su paradero (claro, sin informarle de esto a Ryūko). Satsuki también estaba tratando de superar su duelo viviendo sola en el antiguo hogar de su padre. Ella hubiera preferido tener a Ryūko a su lado, pero también comprendía que ella necesitaba de su espacio, y Satsuki estaba decidida a no echar a perder las posibilidades de una reconciliación.

La única que tomó un poco mal la idea de estar separada de Ryūko fue Mako. Después de la última desaparición de su amiga ante la muerte del padre de esta, la joven de pelo castaño había estado tan preocupada que solo comía dos raciones de croquetas misteriosas de su madre en lugar de las cuatro que acostumbraba en cada comida. A Mako le hubiera maravillado volver a tener a Ryūko viviendo en su casa, especialmente si era para siempre; pero al final aceptó la decisión que había tomado, sin dejar de visitarla cada día al departamento de Aikurō y Tsumugu para preguntarle si estaba lista para volver con su familia.

Con el paso del tiempo, los ánimos fueron mejorando poco a poco. Ryūko fue recuperando su alegría como su actitud altanera, y Tsumugu su cinismo e indiferencia. Por su parte, Aikurō comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tal convivencia, que la idea de que fuera a terminar algún día le preocupaba; en cierta forma, ellos formaban una familia, tal vez pequeña y rota, pero una familia después de todo.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Ohana: significa familia. Y tu familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida.

Este capítulo está inspirado en un doujinshi, de donde saqué la idea del abrazo. Faltaba otra parte a este capítulo pero decidí quitarlo para dar un leve final feliz a todo el asunto de la muerte de Kinue y del profesor, antes de empezar con la siguiente tragedia.

Saludos y hasta el próximo viernes.


	95. A la merced

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

A la merced

La vida continuó lentamente en el departamento del campus de la universidad que compartían Mikisugi Aikurō, Kinagase Tsumugu y Matoi Ryūko. Poco a poco fueron retomando la vida que habían dejado trunca a causa de las dolorosas perdidas.

Aikurō no solo había cumplido con su periodo como maestro sustituto en Naniwa Kinman, sino que también había avanzado al siguiente nivel, dando las clases en la universidad que alguna vez impartió Kinue. Había una gran ventaja ante su nuevo puesto además de un mejor horario y salario; uno de los compañeros de Kiryūin Satsuki, Iori Shirō, era alumno suyo por lo cual le resultaba sencillo comunicarle a través de él todo lo referente a Ryūko a su hermana mayor.

Tsumugu por su parte pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa cuidando de Ryūko. No porque la joven necesitara que vieran por sus necesidades, sino por mantenerla fuera de peligro. Por el momento, nadie fuera del círculo que rodeaba a la joven del mechón rojo, debía saber donde se encontraba.

En cuanto Ryūko, sus deseos de mantenerse aislada del mundo fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Hasta en cierta forma, comenzó a extrañaba acudir a la escuela y convivir con los demás alumnos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, comenzaba a hacerle falta citarse con Mako para divertirse en la ciudad. Aunque su amiga de cabellera castaña la visitaba casi a diario, ya comenzaba a tener la necesidad de ver el mundo más allá de las paredes del departamento.

Por el momento, aún no resultaba prudente que deambulara en la ciudad, así que recaía en los hombros de Tsumugu disuadirla de abandonar el departamento. El acudir a clases fue una de sus primeras escusas en sus intentos de dejar la protección de su nuevo hogar, pero como su amigo Takarada Kaneo había hecho los arreglos para que su ausencia no le perjudicase en clases, Ryūko se quedo rápido sin escusas.

Los días se volvieron fácilmente monótonos para la chica del mechón rojo, sin más opciones que realizar los queseares domésticos y jugar con Senketsu.

Una noche en particular, Ryūko se hizo cargo de preparar la cena con tal de cambiar la mala dieta que sometía Aikurō a todos los habitantes del departamento. La idea del hombre de cabellera azul de una comida decente consistía en gohan y un ramen instantáneo.

– ¿A qué se deba la ocasión? –le preguntó Tsumugu a la joven una vez que entró a la cocina en compañía de Aikurō.

–Solo tenía deseos de una comida de verdad –respondió Ryūko sirviendo los Tamagoyakis que había preparado en los respectivo plato.

–Querías hacerme algo especial y con mucho amor –comentó Aikurō con tono lascivo sentándose a la mesa, cerca de donde la joven del mechón rojo que terminaba de servir la cena. El hombre de la cabellera azul extendió el brazo para sujetar las tiras posteriores del delantal que Ryūko llevaba sobre su ropa.

–¡Vete al diablo maldito viejo pervertido! –le soltó Ryūko fastidiándose rápidamente y propinando un fuerte puñetazo a Aikurō en la cabeza.

_Ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban._

–Itedakimasu –dijeron los tres en agradecimiento, sentados a la mesa lista para comer sus alimentos. Senketsu por su parte, comió unas zanahorias a los pies de Ryūko.

La cena iba con naturalidad hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Algo extrañado ya que no recibían visitas además de Mako (quien había partido a su hogar hacía un par de horas), por lo cual los tres ocupantes de la mesa se miraron entre sí, hasta que Aikurō se levantó de su puesto para averiguar de quien se trataba. Tsumugu y Ryūko lo vieron desaparecer por el pequeño corredor, antes que fuera empujado de regreso por una muchedumbre de personas que entraron por la puerta una vez esta abierta.

–¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –preguntó inmediatamente Tsumugu levantándose de su asiento.

Los intrusos eran seis hombres, dos que vestían trajes y llevaban maletines en mano, tres más que parecían guardaespaldas de lentes oscuros con la pinta de servir algún mafioso y el último era un oficial de policía. Tres más esperaban afuera en el corredor.

–Konbanwa –dijo uno de los hombres de traje –. Soy Azuma Takumi y mi colega Konoe Kotaro –agregó indicado al sujeto a su lado –. Y somos representantes legales de Kiryūin Ragyō-sama.

Con sola la mención del nombre de la mujer, la sangre de los tres ocupantes del departamento se helo. Inconscientemente Tsumugu y Aikurō, dieron un paso hacia delante formando una barricada humana entre los recién llegados y Ryūko. En cuanto a la joven, pudo sentir por un momento como su corazón se detuvo.

–¿Qué carajos es lo quieren? –gruñó Ryūko detrás de Tsumugu.

–Debidos a los recientes acontecimientos que conllevaron a la muerte de Kiryūin Sōichirō…

–¡Su nombre era Matoi Isshin! –lo interrumpió la joven con fuerza. Para ella, no existía tal persona llamada Kiryūin Sōichirō y mucho menos él sería su padre.

–Como estaba diciendo, Ragyō-sama está sumamente consternada por el bienestar y seguridad de su hija –continuó el hombre que se presentó como Azuma Takumi como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver Satsuki en esto? –rugió Ryūko a la defensiva sin siquiera detenerse a analizar el trasfondo de las palabras del hombre con traje.

–No la señorita Satsuki –aclaró Konoe Kotaro con una leve sonrisa –. Estamos hablando de usted, Kiryūin Ryūko.

Fue como un golpe de agua fría en la cara. Ryūko no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco al dar un paso débil hacia atrás. _Nunca nadie la había llamado antes así… y era aterrador. _

–¡¿Qué?! –soltaron los tres habitantes del departamento después de unos breves segundos de aturdimiento.

–¡Mi nombre es Matoi Ryūko, kisama! –insistió Ryūko apretando los puños.

–Eso no puede ser posible –agregó a su vez Aikurō dando un paso adelante para enfrentar a los representantes legales de Ragyō, pero uno de este respondió sacando de su fino portafolio de cuero un fajo de papeles que golpeó contra el pecho del hombre de cabellera azulada.

Frunciendo el seño, Aikurō hojeó con rapidez los papeles, descubriendo con desagrado que eran órdenes legales, documentos e inclusive actas que declaraban y oficializaban la maternidad de la temible empresaria sobre Ryūko.

Tsumugu no necesitaba revisar ningún papel para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de esos hombres en su hogar, pero lo que realmente se preguntaba era: _¿Cómo esa mujer descubrió donde se encontraba Ryūko? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Solo ellos, los amigos de Ryūko y Kiryūin Satsuki como sus allegados, eran los únicos enterados del paradero de la joven. Alguien debió traicionarlos._

–Ante la muerte de su padre y al ser menor de edad, la joven Kiryūin Ryūko deberá ser entregada a su tutor legal –explicó el representante legal lanzándole una perturbadora mirada a la chica detrás de la gran masa de músculos que era Tsumugu. Normalmente, Ryūko no se ocultaría detrás de nadie por ninguna razón, pero el saber que esos hombre estaban a las órdenes de Ragyō no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizada –, la cual sería su madre biológica, Kiryūin Ragyō.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –soltaron nuevamente los tres habitantes del departamento al unisonó, aunque en cierta forma ya sabían que algo por el estilo pasaría tarde o temprano.

Aikurō le lanzó de regresó los papeles a los abogados de Ragyō.

–¡Esa mujer abandonó a Ryūko-kun! –aseguró él tajantemente con intensiones de no moverse de su lugar –. ¡No tiene ningún derecho legal sobre su custodia! El profesor…

–Las acciones del profesor antes de su muerte son cuestionables legalmente –se apresuró a corregir Konoe Kotaro callando inmediatamente a Aikurō. Los guardaespaldas, respondieron ante esto echando sus hombros hacia atrás, viéndose más amenazadores –, que hasta se podrían considerar como actos criminales.

–¡Kusokurae! –bramó Ryūko.

–¿Qué acto criminal? –preguntó a su vez Aikurō frunciendo más el ceño.

–El secuestro de la hija de Kiryūin Ragyō. Separar a una hija de su madre terriblemente visto en los tribunales.

–¡Usēndayo!

–Los papeles dice lo contrario –insistió el abogado alzando en alto los documentos que el mismo Aikurō le lanzó al rostro –. Por favor, sea tan amable de acompañarnos Kiryūin –sama –agregó dando un paso hacia adelante y tendiéndole la mano a Ryūko.

Tsumugu apartó su brazo de un manotazo, mientras la niña vociferaba:

–¡Shitsukēndayo! ¡Yo no voy a ir ningún lado con ustedes!

Ante la reacción de la joven y sus dos guardianes, los guardaespaldas y el agente de policía avanzaron a ellos, sin la menos señal de intimidarse.

–¡La niña esta bajo nuestra protección!

–Dos hombres adulto viviendo con una menor de edad con la cual no tienen ningún parentesco o custodia legal podría verse como un delito –se apresuró a agregar el oficial de policía, ante sus palabras sus demás compañeros se adentraron por el umbral de la puerta, mientras se armaban con sus macanas –, además de obstruir con una orden legal. Podrían ser arrestados ahora mismo.

–Como ustedes que se encuentran aquí sin el apoyo o la presencia de algún integrante de la oficina de cuidado infantil –soltó Aikurō.

–Tenemos toda la papelería que lo permiten –insistió el abogado alzando nuevamente los documentos, mientras su compañero extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Ryūko.

–¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! –rugió la chica del mechón rojo una vez que fue jalada desde atrás del hombre del peinado mohicano. Ryūko no perdió ni un instante en morder el brazo que la sujetaba.

El individuo soltó un grito, en lo que la niña trató de escabullirse rápidamente entre la masa de sujetos atrincherados en la puerta del departamento. A pesar de ser tan delgada que fácilmente pasaba entre ellos, en cuestión de segundos fue sujetada de los codos impidiendo su escape.

–¡Doke! –gritó Ryūko soltando patadas a diestra y siniestras propinándole un puntapié en la entre pierna a un oficial de policía.

–¡Ryūko-kun! –escuchó la voz de Aikurō llamándola pero no logró distinguirlo entre la masa de hombres que la sujetaban.

Era como su peor pesadilla para la joven del mechón rojo, un montón de desconocidos tomándola y reteniendo su cuerpo, con solo el propósito de llevarla con Ragyō. No pudo evitar gritar de terror:

–¡Déjenme!

–¡Matoi! –escuchó la voz de Tsumugu pero sin poder ver donde se encontraba. Pronto su voz fue precedida por un tumulto, gritos y golpes. El hombre del peinado mohicano se había lanzado contra los sujetos que la retenían, incitando una pelea.

–¡Tsumugu! –gritó a su vez Aikurō.

–¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Usted también vendrá con nosotros, directo a la jefatura!

Poco a poco en los que los hombres fueron saliendo del pasillo, Ryūko pudo ver como los guardaespaldas y un oficial de policía con las ropas completamente hechas jirones luchaban por mantener los gruesos brazos de Tsumugu en su espalda. Uno de los abogados tenía la nariz sangrante, mientras que su compañero y uno de los oficiales evitaban que Aikurō saliera del departamento.

–Si interfiere también será arrestado –lo amenazó el agente. Aikurō respondió de inmediato a la ultimátum guardando su distancia; no podría ayudar a Ryūko o a Tsumugu desde una celda.

–¡Matoi! ¡Matoi! –rugía con fuerza el hombre del peinado mohicano mientras forcejeaba con los personas que los sujetaban y lo arrastraban contra su voluntad por el pasillo.

Los ojos de la chica los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras.

–Llévensela –ordenó Azuma a los sujetos que retenían a Ryūko, quienes comenzaron el largo proceso de sacarla del edificio a pesar de la resistencia que ofrecía.

–¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta! –gruñó Ryūko con miedo y furia, mientras la arrastraban por el corredor hasta el punto de levantarla del suelo –. ¡No quiero! ¡Mikisugi! ¡Mikisugi!–gritó cada vez más desperrada hasta casi lastimarse la garganta.

–¡Ryūko-kun! –escuchó por última vez la voz de Aikurō, pero nunca alcanzó a ayudarla.

El hombre de cabellera azul quedo solo en la puerta de su departamento observando cómo los esbirros de Kiryūin Ragyō se habían salido con las suyas. De repente, entre sus pies, una masa oscura se escurrió al pasillo. Era Senketsu que intentaba desesperadamente seguir a su dueña.

Aikurō lo tomó en brazos evitando que se alejara. El pequeño conejo luchó por liberarse y seguir los gritos de Ryūko que continuaban escuchándose por la escalera.

* * *

Con el paso de los días fue cada vez más sencillo para Satsuki retomar su vida. Probablemente la muerte de su padre (especialmente por la forma en que había sido) la había dejado marcada de por vida, pero a diferencia de las mentiras de Ragyō sobre la muerte de Ryūko, la madures y la experiencia la había preparado para tal momento. Sufría y mucho, pero al menos eso no la quebrantaría y al final sería más fuerte. Tenía que serlo, si deseaba lograr su nuevo objetivo de desenmascarar a su madre.

Por el momento, Ragyō le llevaba la delantera. Tenía cierto poder sobre Satsuki debido a las amenazas que tenía en contra de Ryūko, y temía por ella terriblemente, ya que no había duda en el corazón de Satsuki que su madre estaba detrás del homicidio de Sōichirō. Sentía un poco de alivio que su imooto se encontraba oculta con personas de confianza y mientras Ragyō no supiera donde estaba, Ryūko estaría segura. No tenía nada que temer, los únicos que sabían su paradero eran los amigos de la chica del mechón rojo y sus leales miembros de elite.

Pero Ryūko no podía estar oculta por siempre y en cierta forma era sorprendente que hasta el momento no hubiera actuado imprudentemente mostrando su cara a sus enemigos. Satsuki tenía que apresurarse en actuar, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado, ya que lo única forma en la que podría derrotar a Ragyō, era desenmascararla públicamente, de tal manera que ni sus influencias en el gobierno pudieran salvarla de caer en la cárcel.

Fue por ello que la joven de cabellera oscura tuvo que recurrir algo que nunca hubiera pensado, formar una alianza con Takarada Kaneo. Tal vez Satsuki contaba con el apoyo de los antiguos allegados de su padre, pero eso no significaba que el heredero de la acérrima enemiga de su madre fuera a concederle su ayuda, especialmente después del último encuentro entre ambos. Principalmente por ello, fue que Satsuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse hasta el punto de quedar con la boca abierta cuando este accedió a sus deseos sin miramientos y sin sablazos.

Era fundamental para Satsuki el apoyo de Takarada, ya que al separarse de la empresa de Ragyō, la joven se había quedado sin muchos recueros, y Sōichirō/Isshin no había preparado un testamento adecuado que le permitiera acceder a su patrimonio (Ryūko fue la heredera universal de Matoi Isshin). Y más importante aún, en su nueva alianza, era fundamental que las madres de ninguno de los dos se enteraran de la existencia de la misma o todos sus planes se arruinarían.

Ya con sus nuevas alianzas y amistades, Satsuki comenzó a trabajar poco a poco en un plan para de una vez por todas derrotar a su madre y liberarse de yugo. Solo quedaba un asunto pendiente que la joven heredera debía tener mucho mayor cuidado que el tema de Ragyō: la reconciliación con Ryūko.

Satsuki debía ser paciente y no presionar su suerte. Aunque la muerte de su padre y Kinagase Kinue habían destrozado a su hermana, también le había otorgado una oportunidad que nunca en su vida la hubiera imaginado. Era exactamente aquella por la cual Ragyō le había asegurado, haber quitado a la joven Kinue de su camino. Había un espacio libre en el corazón de Ryūko. En cierta forma, Satsuki se sentía sucia de solo considerar aprovecharse de la situación provocada por su madre, pero incluso la misma Kinue en persona, le había pedido no darse por vencida.

_Y no lo haría, pero al menos no actuaría aún._

Todas sus energías estaban dirigidas en la delicada estrategia que estaba diseñando contra su madre, mientras que a la vez aparentaba ser una estudiante modelo en la universidad, un individuo impecable ante los paparazis que la acosaban (sus separación de REVOCs había llegado la atención de los medios) y una víctima silenciosa y pasiva ante los espías de su madre (esos que la seguían en secreto como hormigas al azúcar) que le informaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esto llevó a Satsuki generar una compleja estrategia de mensaje encriptados con sus miembros de consejo (idea de Inumuta Hōka), recorridos innecesarios en su automóvil con la intención de perder a cualquier sospechoso, y aislarse de toda noticia trasmitida en televisión, radio e inclusive llamadas telefónicas. El plan de la joven era muy complejo y astuto, pero no se percató de un defecto clave que iba lamentar terriblemente.

Precisamente el sargento Inumuta había intentado de advertirle mucho antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero ni ella, ni el hijo del oficial, atendieron sus avisos. Hasta que Mikisugi Aikurō la contactó por el medio antes descrito, con la terrible noticia que le helo la sangre.

Ragyō tenía a Ryūko.

* * *

Hola a todos y capitulo nuevo.

Y comienza el nuevo drama, pero era de esperarse. Este capítulo y los anteriores han sido la interpretación de los sucedido en los capítulos 19 y 20, donde Satsuki aún se siente prisionera de Ragyo (lo cual sucede realmente en la serie), la alianza con el otro bando (la unión a Nudist Beach), el periodo Emo de Ryuko (cuando descubre lo que es), Ragyo atrapa a Ryuko (cuando la fuerzan a usar Senketsu). Espero que hasta ahora mi interpretación sea buena de los sucesos de la serie. Y bueno, ya saben lo que sigue.

Saludos a todos los leales lectores y los que nunca fallan en dejar comentarios.

A todos ustedes gracias.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	96. La casa de muñecas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La casa de muñecas

El cielo se encontraba obscurecido ante la capa densa de nubes que bloqueaban la luz del sol de la tarde. La amenaza de lluvia era inminente, aún así Kiryūin Satsuki no se movería de su puesto frente a la enorme reja de acero que limitaba la mansión de su madre con el resto de la calle.

Era el segundo día de su vigilia y también desde la alerta que lanzó Mikisugi Aikurō ante el secuestro de Ryūko. No existía otra forma de llamarlo, a pesar de que Ragyō tuviera todos los derechos legales sobre su segunda hija.

Cuando Satsuki se enteró de la noticia se encontraba tomando una clases en la universidad. Prácticamente dejo todo, hasta su profesor de economía con las palabras en la boca, al salir corriendo del aula en busca de Soroi y el automóvil. Aunque ella no iba al volante, su corazón acelerado la hacía sentir que viajaba a mil por hora, mientras que su imaginación la torturaba con las terribles cosas que su madre podría hacerle a su imooto.

La joven de la cabellera oscura sabía de primera mano que era capaz de hacer su progenitora sin provocarla. Ryūko tenía un pésimo temperamento que sacaba fácilmente a cualquiera de quicio y había sido llevada contra su voluntad con las personas que más detestaba, sin duda le daría razones suficiente a Ragyō para ser despiadada con ella.

El primer destino de Satsuki fue las oficinas centrales de REVOCs, planeaba aparecerse en la oficina de su madre y exigirle ver a Ryūko. Pero ante su desesperación por llegar y la preocupación que la carcomía, Satsuki nunca llegó a prever lo que tenía Ragyō preparado para su arribo.

–Lo sentimos, Satsuki-sama –dijo tajantemente los guardias de la entrada, negándole el permiso de entrar tan siquiera al lobby –. Ordenes directas de Ragyō-sama.

Por breves segundo, la joven se planteó seriamente el escabullirse o entrar por la fuerza, ella conocía el edificio de pies a cabeza, no le resultaría imposible llegar a la oficina de su madre a pesar de los empleados de seguridad.

Pronto desechó la idea, ya que después de todo, Ragyō no podría retener a Ryūko por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Requería un espacio mayor, con un gran número de gente que pudiera asistirla a contener la joven y al mismo tiempo, estuviera completamente inaccesible a cualquier otra persona, incluso Satsuki.

Fue cuando le ordenó a Soroi que la llevará inmediatamente a la mansión Kiryūin.

Desde entonces Satsuki continuaba afuera del edificio, nuevamente a la rotunda negativa de los guardias de permitirle la entrada según las órdenes de su señora. Satsuki no había comido casi nada en ese lapso de tiempo, ni siquiera había cerrado por un momento los ojos durante toda la noche (a diferencia de Soroi, quien tomó una rápida siesta en el automóvil); llevaba las mismas ropas del día anterior y sus manos siguieron aferradas a los barrotes como si la vida de Ryūko dependiera de ello. Y en cierta forma, así lo era.

Satsuki estaba completamente que la larga espera era una demoniaca tortura que Ragyō había planeado para hacerla sufrir y vengarse por haber abandonado su lado. Ryūko no era de su interés, solo la usaba como un medio para un fin, el cual era que su primogénita regresara a casa.

Pero eso no era suficiente para la sádica mujer. Ya tenía a Satsuki en la puerta casi implorando entrar y la torturó con una incierta espera. La joven de cabellera morena sabía que estaba cayendo en los juegos de su madre, pero no tenía más opción si deseaba salvar a Ryūko y nada se interpondría, ni Ragyō, el hambre, la falta de sueño o la lluvia.

–Ha comenzado a llover… –murmuró Soroi a un lado de ella, mientras unas débiles gotas cían sobre sus cabezas.

Satsuki no contestó, continuó con la mirada clavada en la mansión, casi asegurando que Ragyō la estaba viendo a través de las cortinas satín.

–¿Satsuki-sama? –la llamó débilmente su mayordomo preocupado, mientras trataba de protegerla de la lluvia con un paraguas de emergencia que siempre cargaba en el automóvil.

* * *

Aunque las cortinas se encontraban abiertas, la sensación de encarcelamiento estaba impregnado en aquella habitación de la mansión, y no solo por la presencia de barrotes en las ventanas y el doble seguro en la puerta.

Fuera de ellos, aún seguía siendo un hermoso cuarto. Tapizado con flores primaverales, muebles de madera fina y una cama enorme de dosel donde una figura inconsciente dormía plácidamente debajo de las esponjosas y perfumadas colchas.

La suave respiración de la chica profundamente dormida en la cama era el único sonido perceptible en la habitación. Hasta que… la otra ocupante de la cama habló:

–Creí… –dijo débilmente Harime Nui con voz melosa y adormilada.

Luciendo una vestido rosado fofo de holanes y encajes, la chica descansaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la otra joven en la cama, solo separadas por las sabanas y edredones.

–… que sería muy feliz de tener en casa, Ryūko-chan.

Nui yacía con la barbilla clava entre los senos de la chica del mechón rojo y la mirada clavada en sus parpados cerrados. Una de sus manos jugaba con sus cabellos negros, mientras la otra tocaba delicadamente sus labios. La rubia estaba muy cómoda y a gusto descansando sobre el cuerpo de Ryūko, y estaba segura en convertirlo en su lugar favorito, pero había algo que arruinaba el perfecto momento.

Ryūko no despertaba.

Estaba así desde que Ragyō la puso a dormir.

Los recuerdos de Nui de cómo había sucedido están grabados de por vida en su mente, ante los impactantes actos de su madre. Solo una mujer tan maravillosa como ella había podido someter de tal manera a una creatura indomable como su onee-chan Ryūko.

Nui estaba en su habitación mortificada hasta arrancarse el cabello pensando en que pasaría con ella si su madre llegaba a enterarse de lo que había hecho con Sōichirō. Nui se mordía las uñas de solo imaginarse todo lo que podría hacerle Ragyō en su contra. Ama y temía terriblemente a su madre.

Pero Nui no había tenido opción, lo había hecho por ella, su madre y hermanas. Ese hombre solo les estaba causando sufrimiento a todas y tenía que irse para que alcanzaran la felicidad. Ella tan solo trató de cumplir los deseos de su madre… y los suyos propios.

Sus ojos constantemente pasaban a su pequeña casa de muñecas donde escondía precisamente las tijeras con las que había asesinado a Matoi Isshin. Le provocaba un placer enfermo verlas, olerlas y tocarlas. Era como si reviviera de nuevo su crimen y llenara su cuerpo con el éxtasis que la hacia estremecer.

Sus espantosos y perturbadores pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos terribles gritos y ajetreos que provenían del piso inferior. En una casa como la mansión Kiryūin donde las largas salas provocaban eco y el silencio era fundamental, escuchar terribles bramidos llamaba rápidamente la atención de todos sus ocupantes.

Nui salió corriendo de su habitación hasta las escaleras principales donde tuvo la increíble y sorpresiva visión de Matoi Ryūko forcejeando con dos de los guardaespaldas de su madre.

–¡SUELTEN, HIJOS DE PUTA! –gritó con fuerza mientras sus brazos eran detenidos por los gorilas de Ragyō. La chica estaba fuera de sí, soltaba patadas con fuerza, pero si alcanzar a ninguno de sus objetivos.

–La primera regla de esta casa, señorita –dijo Ragyō saliendo del recibidor hasta la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba Ryūko y sus captores–, es que no se permiten palabras vulgares.

–¡Jodete! –soltó la chica del mechón rojo con una rabia imponente en su voz.

¡ZAZ!

La mano de Ragyō la golpeó tan fuerte en la mejilla que la hizo volver el rostro. Las criadas que aparecieron al escuchar el ajetreo, soltaron un gemido de sorpresa ante tremendo golpe, como si fueran ellas mismas las que lo habían recibido.

Con la mejilla encendida como un tomate, Ryūko le lanzó a su madre la mirada más terrible que pudo, sin obtener el efecto que deseaba, ya que Ragyō le fascinó ver esa expresión asesina en sus ojos.

–¿Esta la habitación lista para mi hija? –dijo la mujer a sus empleadas sacándolas del estupor.

–Así… así es Ragyō-sama –tartamudeó una de ellas sin soltar las manos de su compañera –. Como usted ordenó.

Aún con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, Ragyō les indicó a sus guardias con solo movimientos de su cabeza que subieran a su hija por las escaleras. Estos obedecieron igualmente en silencio y arrastraron a Ryūko hasta el segundo a pesar de que gritó o pataleó.

Nui que había observado todo maravillada desde su puesto junto a la escalera, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de un florero en el pasillo contiguo, antes de que los guardias y su madre la descubrieran, mientras metían a Ryūko a la fuerza en la primera habitación a la derecha.

–¡QUITEN SUS MANOS DE ENCIMA! –fue lo último que vociferó Ryūko antes de que la arrastraran dentro del cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

–Que melodramática eres querida –Nui alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ragyō a través de la gruesa puerta de madera.

–¡Desgraciada! –Ryūko contestó como un animal herido.

La niña rubia se animó a acercarse hasta pegar la oreja contra la superficie de puerta.

–Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu okaasan –Nui pudo percibir en la voz de su madre como comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE! ¡Y no podrás detenerme aquí!

Se escuchó un tremendo ajetreo al que le siguió un chillido de dolor. Finalmente la joven del mechón rojo había logrado sentarle un buen golpe a uno de su captores en la entrepierna, para luego liberarse del otro. Los pasos retumbantes contra el piso y los muebles cayendo al suelo, alertaron a Nui de apartarse inmediatamente de la puerta.

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, antes de que Ryūko, libre de los guardias de Ragyō abriera la puerta de la habitación y saliera al pasillo despavorida. La joven rubia se debatió en detenerla, cuando uno de los hombres de Ragyō salió de la habitación tras de chica de mechón rojo. Este alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo, impidiendo que consiguiera bajar las escaleras, pero Ryūko casi por reflejo, giró sobre sí misma y le enterró su planta del pie de una sola patada al pobre hombre en el rostro.

El agarre del guardia sobre su brazo se liberó en lo que el sujeto caía de espaldas. Por unos breves segundos una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en los labios de Ryūko,, cuando de repente se escuchó un tremendo estallido y la chica cayó también tambaleante al suelo, revelando detrás de ella al mayordomo de Ragyō, Kuroido Takiji.

El hombre había llegado por el otro extremo del pasillo sin que Ryūko se diera cuenta de su presencia y le había estrellado uno de los floreros en la cabeza.

A pesar del imponente golpe que dejó sangrente la parte trasera de su cabeza, la adrenalina en el cuerpo Ryūko la mantuvo consciente, incluso la impulsó a ponerse de pie a pesar de sus rodillas tambaleantes. Habría tenido oportunidad de escapar, si no hubieran llegado un par de guardias más que la sometieron fácilmente contra el piso.

Ryūko forcejeó contra ellos inultamente mientras sus brazos y piernas eran sujetados contra el suelo, y la herida de la cabella manchó su cabellera y la madera del piso con su sangre.

Ragyō salió de último de la habitación con tal paz y calma que era de temer. La mujer llevaba en manos un pequeño vial de cristal del cual succionaba el líquido de su interior con una jeringa médica.

–Pudimos hacerlo del modo fácil –dijo Ragyō parándose junto a Ryūko para que esta observara lo que tenía planeado para ella –, pero no lo quisiste así.

Por unos segundos la muchacha del mechón rojo se paralizó del pánico. Era para ella como estar en las más terribles de sus pesadillas: sujetada hasta la inmovilidad por un grupo de extraños, su madre Kiryūin Ragyō junto a ella y, la más larga y puntiaguda de las agujas. Todo combinado en solo momento.

–¡No! –bramó Ryūko perdiendo completamente el control –. ¡No, no, no, no!

La chica trató de mover su cuerpo sin resultado, los gorilas de Ragyō la retenían con tal fuerza que todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron se quejaron del esfuerzo colosal que llevó a cabo solo para conseguir moverse medio centímetro. Uno de sus captores extendió su brazo contra sus deseos, lo que permitió a Ragyō clavar despiadadamente la aguja de la jeringa en este. Ryūko gritó como nunca en su vida, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

Tal visión había dejado impactada a Nui, quien permaneció oculta del otro lado del pasillo presenciando todo. Ni siquiera ella había conseguido una respuesta similar del profesor Matoi cuando acabo con su vida. Su madre era realmente, única y maravillosa.

–Y me alegra que optaras el método difícil –dijo de ultimo Ragyō con una enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba los efectos del sedante sobre Ryūko.

Fuera por el químico en su organismo o el miedo que la domino, Ryūko dejo el mundo consiente y se sumergió rápidamente en el más profundo sueño, del cual siguió sin despertar durante el día siguiente.

Después de todo el ajetreo, Ryūko fue llevada nuevamente a la habitación. Ragyō ordenó a las criadas limpiar el desorden y atender la cabeza de Ryūko. Unas horas después, apareció una enfermera en la mansión que se hizo cargo desde ese momento de mantener a la chica del mechón rojos en su profundo sopor.

Nui aprovechó, una vez que las cosas se calmaron, el tener a su onee-chan Ryūko en la mansión; pero aunque la tenía solo para ella y a su completa disposición, algo faltaba…

–Pero no es tan divertido si estas todo el tiempo dormida, Ryūko-chan –dijo la niña rubia desilusionada jugando con los labios de Ryūko.

Soltando un leve resoplido, Nui acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermana, donde podía escuchar con fuerza su corazón, y lentamente cerró sus ojos, esperando que ambas se encontraran en sus sueños.

* * *

La figura inconfundible Ragyō se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde yacía Ryūko. Miró con malicia como Nui se había apropiada de la joven Matoi como si fuera una más de sus muñecas. Eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo lo que quería su adorable hija.

Y hablando de hijas…

Ragyō se desprendió del cuarto y caminó por el largo corredor contiguo hasta alcanzar una de las ventanas con vista a la entrada principal de la mansión. Corriendo levemente la cortina, la mujer pudo confirmar la consistente presencia de Satsuki bajo la lluvia y junto a la reja de su hogar.

–Solo te haré sufrir una horas más mi querida Satsuki –murmuró Ragyō para sí con gran malicia en su voz–. Pero si realmente querrás que te entregue a tu imooto, te costará muy caro.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Este capítulo es mi versión de los sucesos al principio del episodio 21. Sé que no es tan depravado, pero recuerden que esto tiene un tono más realista y las acciones de Ragyo contra sus hijas son más sicológicas. Aún así, a mí gusto mucho como quedo. Esta basado en la película "La casa de cristal o Glass House"

Ahora la pregunta es: cuáles serán los términos que impondrá Ragyo a Satsuki para ver a Ryuko? Cuál serán sus terrible planes? Como logran superarlo las hermanas? Y Satsuki finalmente se ganará el perdón de Ryuko?

Si desean averiguarlo no se despeguen de la misma bati-pagina, en el mismo bati-fanfiction.

Y muchas gracias a todos los seguidores, con su ayuda ya alcanzamos los 25,000 pageviews y 200 comentarios.

Un gran abrazo y hasta el próximo viernes.


	97. Siempre

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

"Siempre"

Pasaron otros tres días hasta que finalmente Ragyō le permitió a Satsuki entrar a la mansión. La joven ex heredera se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, con la ropa sucia a causa debido a su exposición a la intemperie; no había tomado un baño en días y su cabello había perdido su brillo; casi no había probado alimento o agua y solo su fuerza de voluntad la mantenía en pie.

Fue guiada por un par de guardaespaldas y el mayordomo de su madre por uno de los pasillos más largos de la mansión. Ella sabía exaltadamente a donde se dirigían, sin siquiera tener que reconocer las pinturas en las paredes o las esculturas que decoraban el corredor. Era casi de noche, por lo cual era escasa la iluminación que colaba por las ventanas y los bombillos del techo se encontraban apagados; solo podía distinguirse un leve fulgor de luz al final del pasillo, dando el aspecto de un corredor a la muerte.

No era muy diferente al sentimiento que acongojaba a Satsuki en ese momento. Estaba sumamente preocupada y deseaba más que nada, salir corriendo en dirección contraria llamando a Ryūko a todo pulmón. Pero no podía hacerlo, Ragyō la tenía a Satsuki en sus manos, y lo sabía.

Al terminar su larga caminata, Koroido Takiji abrió las puertas gemelas de la habitación al final del corredor, para que Satsuki entrara a la gigantesca sala cubierta de azulejos del otro lado. Era el baño principal de la mansión, un enorme cuarto bellamente decorado con esculturas, pilares, una fuente de agua que abastecía a una piscina que yacía justo en el centro de la misma habitación, de la cual emanaban vapores y perfumes que inundaban el ambiente. Era el cuarto favorito de la madre de Satsuki de todo su gigantesco hogar.

Ragyō se encontraba dentro de la piscina desnuda, solamente luciendo una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba de espalda a los recién llegados con los brazos recargados en la orilla de su baño. La mujer no se movió en lo más mínimo para contemplar a sus visitantes; en cambio, solo hizo un ademán con su mano para despedir a los empleados. Estos asintieron a sus ordenes en completo silencio y se marchando por donde habían llegando, dejando así a madre e hija solas en la habitación.

Por casi un minuto, ninguna de la dos se dirigió la palabra en aquel juego de intimidación; hasta que finalmente el cansancio, el hambre y la preocupación superaron al temple que caracterizaba a Satsuki:

–Ragyō –dijo secamente.

Esta no le respondió. La mujer continuaba dirigiéndole la espalda y no daba la menor señal de haberla escuchado. Pero Satsuki estaba convencida de lo contrario, por lo cual a regañadientes, no le quedo de otra que agregar:

–Okaasan.

Sin siquiera ver su rostro, Satsuki podía asegurar que su madre había sonreído.

–¿Finalmente estas aceptando lo inevitable, mi querida Satsuki? –dijo la mujer con una voz increíblemente melosa.

Esa vez fue Satsuki quien guardó silencio.

–¿O aún piensas que puedes revelarte en contra de mí? –insistió Ragyō cambiando su tono a uno de burla.

La hija de la mujer tomó su tiempo para contestar, primero, deambuló por la habitación como un león enjaulado a la orilla de la piscina a rebosar de agua caliente, cuyos vapores la sofocaban terriblemente.

–¿Dónde está? –dijo Satsuki autoritariamente.

–Tan rápido tienes que arruinar el agradable ambiente pensando en gente insulsa...

–¿Dónde está?

–Después de todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos de casa, comencé a ilusionarme de tener un momento de calidad con mi amada hija…

–Ragyō…

–Pero lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en la patética Matoi Ryūko…

–¡¿Dónde está?! –gritó Satsuki con furia y su voz retumbó en un poderoso eco por las paredes recubiertas de azulejo y mármol. La joven se plantó frente a su madre, quien continuaba dándole la espalda.

Satsuki clavó su mirada en la nuca de la mujer frunciendo el ceño con el odio que sentía hacia ella. Frente a ella estaba esa mujer, la que le había apartado a su padre y hermana, la engañó por años y había a cavado con lo poco bueno y puro que quedaba de su familia. La odiaba tanto, que tuvo que controlar sus grandes deseos de clavarle una espada en ese preciso momento por la espalda.

–Satsuki, querida –comentó Ragyō volviéndose su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a su hija plantada ante ella. Una gran y malvada sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con intensidad –. Te vez terrible, ese corte de cabello no te queda y… ¿Qué te he dicho de fruncir de esa manera el ceño? Tu rostro pierde su bella silueta –dijo con tal tranquilidad que irritó a Satsuki.

–No voy a repetirlo nuevamente, Ragyō –la amenazó la joven apretando los puños. Pero en lugar de obtener la respuesta que buscaba de su madre, Ragyō alargó más su terrible sonrisa denotando el placer que sentía al verla sufrir –. Okaasan – dijo nuevamente Satsuki con un tono más lastimero, apelando por algo de sentimentalismo por parte de la mujer, aunque sabía que ésta no lo poseía.

–Donde no estorba –contestó Ragyō con tal frialdad que heló la sangre de Satsuki. Esta tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de su espíritu mermado y su cuerpo torturado, para mantener la calma ante la mujer frente a ella.

–¿Qué hiciste con Ryūko?

–¿Hacer con Ryūko? –soltó Ragyō con una leve carcajada –. Lo dices como si la hubiera asesinado…

–Tienes antecedentes…

–Por favor, Satsuki. ¿De verdad piensas lo peor de mí?

–Mataste a mi padre –la cortó rápidamente Satsuki con un gran odio aflorando de su garganta.

Finalmente la joven obtuvo el efecto deseado sobre su madre. Ragyō se volvió de golpe hacia ella dentro de la piscina, salpicando agua por todas partes. Su torso desnudo se rebeló frente a Satsuki y su semblante se alteró en una terrible mueca.

–Yo. No. Mate. A Sōichirō –bramó Ragyō tajantemente casi tan furiosa con su hija, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los azules de Satsuki.

Ésta no le creyó ni por un segundo.

–Siempre lo quisiste fuera de tu camino, al igual que a Ryūko –continuó Satsuki apretando el botón –. Los apartaste de mi lado.

Para la sorpresa de la joven, en lugar de provocar más la ira de su madre, ésta soltó una repentina carcajada que desorientó completamente a su hija.

–"Siempre" es una palabra muy fuerte querida –dijo Ragyō tratando de controlar su risa –, que deberías tener más cuidado como la empleas. No… no "siempre" quise a tu padre e imooto fuera de mi camino –corrigió agregando las comillas a la palabra con ayuda sus dedos –. Si Sōichirō me hubiera obedecido desde un principio, no hubiera tenido que alejarlo de nosotras. Y en cuanto a Ryūko, "siempre" fue un fastidio.

–Pero habría sido una niña mucho más controlable –continuó agravando su tono de voz– si Sōichirō me hubiera dejado a cargo. Como vez –dijo Ragyō sumergiéndose nuevamente en las aguas perfumadas de su piscina hasta quedar con los brazos apoyados en la orilla de la misma –, yo no soy la villana aquí, fue "siempre" tu padre.

Aunque Ragyō prefería mantener la cabeza sobre sus rivales, tenía a Satsuki tan dominada en ese momento, que no le afectó en lo más mínimo el apoyar su mentón entre su brazos mientras le lanzó una mirada con lastima.

Sucumbiendo a sus deseos, Satsuki clavó una rodilla frente a su madre para quedar a una altura más próxima a la de ella.

–No podrás envenenarme más con tus palabras –le dijo tratando de denostar la fuerza que aún le quedaba –. Ya no soy a chiquilla que alguna vez creyó tus engaños y siguió al pie de la letra tus órdenes. Me hiciste fuerte y segura, eso no lo puedo negar, pero ya no tienes control sobre mí. Desde que mi padre me informó de la verdad, me estado preparando para el momento en que finalmente me libere de ti, okaasan.

Al terminar su discurso, Satsuki movió sus piernas con la intención de levantarse, pero en un movimiento rápido como relámpago, Ragyō la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía ella. Por un momento la muchacha de la cabellera oscura pensó que la lanzaría al agua, pero en lugar de eso, bajo su rostro hasta su nivel. Madre e hija quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras Ragyō apretaba sus dedos húmedos contra el brazo de Satsuki.

–¿Cree que puedes derrotarme, Satsuki? –le dijo ésta en voz baja –. Adelante, has tu mejor intento. Pero prepárate a perder todo lo que te importa en este mundo… o aquellos a los que amas…

–No me asustas…

–Pues deberías tenerme miedo –la interrumpió Ragyō en susurros –. Yo tengo todas las cartas Satsuki: el poder, el dinero, las influencias, incluso a Ryūko. No creas que me ganaras… puedes intentarlo y perderlo todo. Recuerda que tú también estas involucrada en la muerte de Kinagase Kinue y todas tus reuniones con el sargento Inumuta nunca podrán cambiar eso.

La debilidad en el cuerpo de Satsuki la traicionó revelando en su rostro su sorpresa ante las palabras de su madre. En respuesta, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ragyō.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejara ir tan facialmente? He seguido todos tus movimientos desde el día que saliste de esta mansión; sé con quien te has reunido y hablado. Por un momento pudiste creer haber engañado a mis agentes, pero se leerte muy bien Satsuki. Sabía que traías algo entre manos y que tu descarada tranquilidad era una fachada para ocultarme el hecho que conocías el paradero de tu hermana.

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron tan grandes como platos y su respiración se cortó de golpe.

–Así es Satsuki, fuiste tú la que delataste la ubicación de Ryūko con tus pésimos intentos de engañarme –dijo Ragyō confirmando los pensamientos de su hija –. Lo hiciste tan sencillo.

–Maldita –soltó Satsuki con gruñido.

Ragyō rió nuevamente de ella.

–Recuerda querida que sigo siendo tu madre y en esta casa exijo respeto –dijo la mujer apretando el brazo de su hija –. Eso incluye a tu amada imooto, la cual será tu obligación en mantener a raya y dentro de la mansión de ahora en adelante, ya que si no… tendré que disciplinarla a mi manera –la sonrisa y mirada de Ragyō se volvió casi demoniaca –. Será una pena que nunca podrás decirle nada de nuestra pequeña charla, porque sino también tendrías que confesar tus crímenes… o lo haré yo por ti.

Satsuki le respondió con la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo formar su rostro. _Ragyō no solo la estaba volviendo su prisionera, sino que también quería que hiciera de carcelera para Ryūko. _

De nuevo, la mujer madura apretó el brazo de Satsuki fuertemente, mientras que con su otra mano, le tomó la barbilla.

–Que hermosa piel tienes –le dijo en susurro acariciando con su pulgar la piel de rostro de su hija. Luego de un fuerte tirón, en el que la joven creyó nuevamente que sería derribada dentro de la piscina, Ragyō la apartó de sí antes de soltar con desgana:

–Segundo piso, primera habitación a la derecha.

Y sin más, Ragyō le volvió a dirigir la espalda a su hija y continuó con su baño en calma.

Satsuki no lo dudo un instante, se levantó del piso como si recibiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero su propio sistema de auto preservación y su orgullo, provocó que se alejara poco a poco sin dar la espalda a su madre. Solo cuando se encontró sola en el pasillo, fue cuando corrió en dirección a las escaleras, mientras podía escuchar las carcajadas de Ragyō detrás de ella.

Satsuki estaba asustada. Las palabras y amenazas de su madre provocaron terribles temblores en su cuerpo mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras. Solo podía desear que Ryūko se encontrara sin rasguño, pero con Ragyō nunca se podía estar segura.

La habitación que le había indicado su madre, se encontraba cerrada con un pesado seguro que difería al resto de las habitaciones, he inclusive la llave se encontraba por fuera para que solo se pudiera entrar y no salir. Las manos de Satsuki le temblaron terriblemente cuando giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta hacia adelante.

Ryūko parecía ilesa, durmiendo plácidamente en centro de una gigante cama de dosel. Sobre su abdomen se encontraba el gato esponjado de color blanco Junketsu, que le lanzó un bufido a Satsuki tan pronto se acercó a la cama. La joven trató de alejarlo de un manotazo, pero este le lanzó un par de zarpazos que hirieron su mano. Tuvo que sujetarlo con violencia de la piel detrás del cuello, para arrojarlo fuera de la cama y del cuerpo de Ryūko.

Junketsu le bufó un par de veces más antes de salir de la habitación con su cola esponjada en alto.

–¿Ryūko? –la llamó débilmente Satsuki tratando de despertarla.

No obtuvo respuesta.

–Despierta, Ryūko –agregó sacudiéndola levemente del hombro, pero los ojos de su imooto se negaban a abrirse.

–¡Ryūko! –bramó finalmente Satsuki despernándose, mientras sacudía el cuerpo de la joven del mechón rojo –. ¡Matoi Ryūko, despierta!

Entonces, la mirada desesperada de la muchacha de la cabellera oscura se enfocó en la mesita de noche contigua a la cama, sobre su superficie, había una gran cantidad de jeringas médicas, torundas de algodón y un pequeño frasco de vidrio cuya etiqueta relucía el nombre de un poderoso anestésico. Casi con pánico, Satsuki tomó el brazo de Ryūko que reposaba suavemente sobre su pecho y encontró la cara interior del codo morada por la cantidad de hematomas y puntos de entrada de la agujas.

_Era por eso que no despertaba. La única forma en que Ragyō podía tenerla en calma. _

–Ya estoy aquí, Ryūko –dijo Satsuki besando el dorso de la mano de su hermana, mientras una escurridiza lagrima de escapó de la comisura de su ojos –. Yo voy a cuidar que nada malo te pase.

* * *

Hello dare!

Díganme, cuando se enteraron que todo esto sucedería en el baño ¿Quién no pensó en que Ragyo le haría algo "malo" a Satsuki? Si fue así, cumplí con mi objetivo de april fool. En realidad este capítulo representa ambas escenas de la serie: la del baño y la de Satsuki prisionera de Ragyo, pero de manera subjetiva.

Quede satisfecha con este capítulo, y soy tan mala como Ragyo, que no dejo de torturar a la pobre de Satsuki.

Unos saludos a todos, especialmente a todos los nuevos seguidores de Canadá (el segundo país del que tuve más lectores el mes pasado) y uno especial a Danwolf y Jiore quienes siempre dejan su reseña. Gracias.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	98. Prisioneros del deseo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Prisioneros del deseo

Por varias horas, Kinagase Tsumugu tenía su mirada fija en las barras de acero de la reja que lo contenían a él y a otros cinco hombres en la misma celda. Estaba convencido que había transcurrido otro día completo, a pesar de la falta de ventanas en esa pequeña habitación, pero si a causa del ajetreo que provenía de las oficinas contiguas, que solo era audible a las primeras horas de la mañana. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas unos cinco minutos más tarde, cuando un oficial apareció del otro lado de la reja anunciando:

–¡Kinagase! –dijo el policía abriendo la reja –. Ya puedes marcharte.

Si alterar su duro semblante, Tsumugu se puso de pie y acampanó en silencio al hombre vestido de azul hasta la recepción de la jefatura. La cara familiar de Mikisugi Aikurō fue lo primero que divisó al otro lado del escritorio del oficial a cuidado del puesto de admisión.

Aikurō trazó rápido su firma sobre algunos papeles que le tendía el policía antes de volverse de lleno a su colega y amigo.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –fue el único saludo que salió de la boca de Tsumugu antes de rebasarlo descaradamente, y salir por la puerta principal de la jefatura._ Ya había tenido suficiente de ese edificio._

Mikisugi soltó un leve suspiro en resignación antes de seguirlo en silencio. En el camino a la entrada principal, su mirada se cruzó con el semblante del sargento Inumuta, a quien saludó débilmente asintiendo con la cabeza. Este le devolvió la reverencia antes de de regresar en silencio a su oficina.

Aikurō encontró a Tsumugu no muy lejos de la entrada de la jefatura, contemplando el cielo entre azulado y carmesí a causa de la salida de sol en el horizonte. Sin decirle nada, éste se paró a su lado, en lo que sacaba un cigarrillo del bolcillo. Tsumugu hizo un leve movimiento con los hombros, pidiéndole uno para él.

–¿Dónde está Matoi? –preguntó finalmente Tsumugu sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, en lo que una bocanada de humo se escapó de su boca.

–En la mansión Kiryūin–contestó Aikurō imitándolo –. Kiryūin Satsuki ya se encuentra ahí.

Ambos hombres siguieron parados uno junto al otro por un par de minutos más, sin dirigirse palabra alguna y fumando como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero en sus mentes, tomaban tal vez la importante decisión de sus vidas. Permanecieron así hasta que Tsumugu soltó la colilla humeante de su cigarrillo al piso y la apagó con la suela de su zapato. Sin más, comenzó a alejarse.

–¿Tsumugu? –lo llamó tímidamente Aikurō tratando de alcanzarlo –. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Pasar la noche despierto en esa celda me dio tiempo para decidirlo.

Había dos cosas en la cabeza del hombre del peinado mohicano. Una de ella era la idea demente e impulsiva de arremeter en el hogar de Kiryūin Ragyō y sin más, sacar a Matoi de ahí. Pero después… _¿Qué más haría?_ Esa mujer era la madre biológica Ryūko, le gustara o no, y por ende tenía todo los derechos sobre su custodia. El llevársela, implicaría el secuestro de una menor de edad, sin mencionar que no tendría lugar para refugiarla donde Ragyō, o las autoridades, no la descubrieran. _Era un pésimo plan_. Y aunque le pesaba, debía dejar que Kiryūin Satsuki tomara manos en el asunto.

Así que no le quedaba de otra, más que recurrir a la segunda opción que rondaba en su mente:

–Voy a descubrir a la rata que nos traicionó –le informó a su compañero siguiendo su marcha, sin percatarse que Mikisugi había dejado de seguirlo.

Aikurō lo miró alejarse por la larga y solitaria avenida, preguntándose mentalmente si debía decirle que iba a embarcarse en una búsqueda innecesaria.

* * *

Ryūko se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera sumergido en una especie de sustancia amorfa que la mantenía aturdida. A pesar de que sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, podía percibir una gran cantidad de luz del otro lado de sus parpados, como si hubiera una gran cantidad de lámparas iluminando su alrededor. Sus demás sentidos no funcionaban como debían, y sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en las voces que llegaban a sus oídos como leves susurros.

–Soy tu madre…

–Tienes que madurar Ryūko…

–Te extrañaba mucho, Ryūko-chan…

–Ryūko-chan… hora de comer…

–Por ello te pido disculpas…

–¿Por qué tan animada, Ryūko-kun?...

–Matoi Ryūko…

–Le daremos una lección a esa perra de Kiryūin…

–Matoi Ryūko…

–Matoi…

Poco a poco, la chica de mechón rojo pudo sentir como el ambiente a comenzaba a dar vueltas, mientras la voz que la llamaba constantemente, cobraba cada vez más fuerza sobre el resto de los susurros:

–Matoi Ryūko…

–He preparado panqueques para desayunar…

–Matoi Ryūko…

–Matoi Ryūko…

–Matoi Ryūko –pudo escuchar con total claridad la inconfundible voz de Kiryūin Satsuki. Lentamente, Ryūko abrió sus ojos y a pesar de su vista borrosa, logró distinguir al rostro de su hermana a unos centímetros del suyo con una terrible mirada aprensiva marcada en sus ojos azules.

–Kiryūin Satsuki –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Por breves segundo, se miraron la una a la otra sin decirse parlaba alguna hasta que finalmente el cerebro de Ryūko reaccionó a su entorno y por un segundo recobró los recuerdos de los últimos minutos antes de caer inconsciente. Como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y arrojó su espalda contra la cabecera de la misma, soltando un grito de completamente histérico que desconcertó a Satsuki. Con la ojos desorbitados y la respiración entre cortada, la chica del mechón rojo contempló su alrededor dándose cuenta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Era un cuarto bastante grande con muebles finos de madera y ella se encontraba metida bajo las colchas de una enorme cama de dosel. Era exactamente la misma habitación donde Ragyō la había encerrado contra su voluntad en un principio.

Fue cuando su memoria regresó como un resplandor de luz que iluminó su mente. Recordó como había sido arrastrada contra sus deseos a aquella habitación, como había intentado huir y la hirieron con un jarrón en la cabeza para detenerla. Inconscientemente, Ryūko llevó su mano a su nuca y descubrió una venda alrededor de su cráneo y una enorme protuberancia que sobresalía por debajo de la curación.

Al levantar el brazo, pudo percatarse de otra venda alrededor de su codo. Le costó unos segundos relacionarlo con la inyección que administrado Ragyō en ella. Lo que había sucedido después, le resultaba confuso, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento la habían cambiado de ropa por una pijama de flores. Poco a poco su respiración se fue relajando, pero no su ansiedad; tuvo que ocultar su rostro detrás de su cabello para que Satsuki no pudiera contemplar las escurridizas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Lo que no sabía Ryūko, era que no importaba cuanto intentara el ocultarlo de su hermana, esta pudo darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Satsuki se levantó del puesto que ocupaba junto al lecho de su imooto, tomó un vaso de agua de uno de los muebles y rodeó la cama hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

–No has tomado nada de líquido por un tiempo –le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

La joven heredera permaneció firme con el brazo extendido esperando a que Ryūko tomara el recipiente. Sin darle las gracias, ella lo tomó procurado en no descubrir su rostro detrás de su cabellera oscura.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Ryūko débilmente unos segundos después.

–¿Eh?

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

–Tres días.

Las palabras de las hermanas eran secas, tratando de ocultar toda emoción. Ryūko no deseaba mostrar debilidad frente a su hermana/rival a pesar de lo perdida y desamparada que se sentía. Satsuki por su parte, luchaba con el impulso de consolarla, ya que debía de respetar su vital espacio personal.

–Necesito… –murmuró Ryūko aún sosteniendo el vaso con agua en sus manos – lárgame de aquí.

Aunque trataba mantener la calma, su voz la traicionó demostrando su desesperación en sus palabra. No podía evitarlo. Se imaginaba como sería su vida atrapada en esa prisión bajo la merced de Kiryūin Ragyō. Pensó en lo que había para ella y las personas que vivían afuera de esas paredes, sus amigos… su verdadera familia, Mako, los señores Mankanshoku, Mataro, Guts, Kaneo, Aikurō, Tsumugu… y especialmente, su pequeño y peludo Senketsu.

_¿Cómo había sido de su querido amigo? ¿Le haría tanta falta como él a ella?_

_Tenía que salir de ahí… como diera lugar. _

–No es tan sencillo –dijo Satsuki con pesimismo en respuesta a sus deseos –. Yo lo he intentado muchas veces.

Ryūko paso uno de sus brazos por sobre sus ojos para apartarse las lagrimas de los mismos, antes de levantar la mirada, nuevamente iluminada con determinación. Le resultó algo sorprendente a su hermana, el gran temple que podía tener la chica del mechón rojo, para no darse por vencida tan fácilmente a pesar de su pésima situación. Por desgracia, no podía hacer mucho solo con ese deseo.

Por su parte, los ojos de Ryūko se enfocaron en cada una de las ventanas blindadas con los gruesos barrotes de acero, y luego se posaron en la puerta principal de la habitación y la cantidad de cerrojos que la reforzaban.

Satsuki intuyó el pensamiento de su imooto a través del fuego que se reflejaba en su mirada.

–Los cerrojos no están puestos –comentó en un intento de contener sus impulsos –. Pero no se puede hacer nada con los barrotes en las ventanas… – antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Ryūko se lanzó desde la cama en dirección a la puerta como si hubiera adquirido una gran energía.

Pero solo fue una simple ilusión, ya que tan pronto puso un pie en el piso, su cuerpo sucumbió ante su propio peso y se desplomó contra el suelo. Satsuki corrió para socorrerla, pero tan pronto puso una mano sobre ella, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su imooto temblaba incontrolablemente.

–Aún estas bajo el efecto de la droga –le informó Satsuki con calma tomándola por los hombros –. Te tomara tiempo sacarla completamente de tu sistema.

–Necesito… –balbuceó Ryūko con desesperación apretando sus puños hasta tornar sus nudillos blancos – Necesito salir de aquí…

Inútilmente, trató de ponerse otra vez de pie, solo para que los temblores de su cuerpo la volvieran a derribar.

–No puedes Ryūko –dijo Satsuki compartiendo su sentimiento. Le atormentaba verla en aquel estado –. Debes permanecer en la mansión.

–Saldré de aquí… aunque muera en el intento… –insistió Ryūko con un tono mucho más feroz, clavando su mirada en la puerta de la habitación y rechinando sus dientes.

Sus palabras estremecieron a hermana.

–No permitiré que eso pase –soltó Satsuki preocupada por ella. Unos segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El cuerpo de Ryūko bajo sus manos dejo de temblar al instante. Lentamente, el rostro de su imooto se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

–Estas… estas con ella… –masculló Ryūko clavando sus ojos azules en su hermana.

–Ryūko.

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Con otra descarga de energía repentina, Ryūko consiguió empujar a Satsuki lejos. Luego, temblando, logró ponerse de pie y arrastrase hasta la cama.

–Ryūko, no era mi intención… –dijo la heredera tratando de seguirla, pero desistió cuando el vaso de cristal paso volando muy cerca de su cabeza y se estrelló contra una de las paredes, reventando en miles de pedazos.

–¡Lárgate! –rugió Ryūko con tal fuerza y miedo, que logró lastimarse la garganta.

Conmocionada, Satsuki respetó el deseo de la chica del mechón rojo y se apresuró a dejarla sola en la habitación, a pesar de sus propios deseos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la joven de cabellera oscura logró ver a su imooto abrazar su rodillas contra su cuerpo en una orilla de la cama. Sin más que hacer, Satsuki cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Permaneció por unos minutos con la frente pegada contra la superficie de madera y con su mirada clavada en la llave ajustada en el picaporte.

Era mucho peor de lo que lo había imaginado. _¿Cómo se suponía que se ganaría la confianza de Ryūko, si ella pensaba que aún era su enemiga?_ Pero Satsuki no tenía muchas opciones, si no retenía a su imooto en la mansión, Ragyō terminaría haciendo algo que sin duda Satsuki lamentaría.

–Ahora entiendes lo difícil que es mi trabajo, Satsuki –dijo repentinamente una voz sacando a Satsuki de sus pensamientos. La joven levantó la cabeza para toparse con la silueta de su madre al otro lado del corredor.

Ragyō la contemplaba con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en sus labios y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Satsuki la lanzó una mirada de odio en lo que ella se daba media vuelta y se alejaba satisfecha.

Furiosa, Satsuki volvió a mirar la llave en el picaporte de la puerta, tomando una rotunda decisión. Giró el pequeño pedazo de metal antes de tomarlo y llevárselo consigo.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Hoy tocó uno más corto. Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo viernes.

Abrazos.


	99. No happy place

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

No happy place

La vida en la mansión Kiryūin resultó más tediosa y horrible para la pobre de Matoi Ryūko de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Los siguientes días a su llegada, la joven los pasó generalmente metida debajo de la colchas de la cama, como si esta fuera una especie de barrera que la protegiera de cualquier mal. Ryūko aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del anestésico y su cuerpo seguía débil para defenderse u ofrecer pelea, lo cual la dejaba en una posición muy delicada que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ryūko, quien era tan autosuficiente e independiente, se sentía atrapada y no solo por las paredes de la habitación donde estaba encerrada, sino también por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo de estar con la familia Mankanshoku y el resto de sus amigos. Le costaba creer que apenas un par de días atrás, estaba a punto de regresar a la escuela como cualquier otra chica de su edad. En ese momento veía ese sueño muy lejano.

Los primeros días de su encierro fueron casi completamente solitarios, con excepción de un par de sirvienta que le llevaban las tres comidas del día. La soledad en que se encontraba le dio, el suficiente tiempo para tratar de quebrantar los cerrojos de la puerta, o forzar los barrotes de las ventas. Pero cada uno de sus intentos resultó inútil; poco a poco dejo de probarlo.

Además, perdió el gusto de mirar a través de las ventanas. Cada vez que lo hacía y su vista se enfocaba en los rosales que crecían bajo su habitación, sufría de la peculiar sensación de nostalgia, como sí mucho tiempo atrás hubiera estado justamente en ese mismo punto, mirando por el cristal. Tanto que tenía el presentimiento que se toparía con la visión de una niña de cabello largo y oscuro junto a las rosas, en compañía de su padre.

Pero era solo su imaginación.

Y había otra razón por la cual había dejado de mirar por las ventanas, y se debía a que en el jardín donde crecían los rosas, generalmente se topaba con la presencia de Harime Nui cortando las flores.

Pero eso no pudo alejar por siempre a la joven rubia, ya que un par de días después, comenzó a hacer guardia en la puerta de su habitación, mientras la llamaba melosamente hasta hacerla enfermar.

–Vamos Ryūko-chan… –podía escuchar su voz desde el otro lado de la madera – yo sé que también me extrañas.

–¡Vete al diablo! –se volvió su respuesta favorita.

–Puedo escuchar esas horribles palabras, pero sé lo que en realidad quieres decir. Y es que estás feliz de estar con nosotras.

–¡Púdrete! –le gritó Ryūko, quien no podía creer que extrañaba la soledad de los primeros días.

Por suerte para la joven de mechón rojo, había una razón desconocida para ella, por la cual Nui aún no había intentado meterse en la habitación. Y estaba agradecida por ello. Ryūko podía asegurar que se debía a un tercero, el cual no obedecía los deseos de la rubia; quienquiera que fuera, Ryūko siempre estaría en deuda con esa persona.

Pero, a pesar de su misterioso protector, un día en particular Nui descubrió la manera de colarse al cuarto de Ryūko. Al disfrazarse con el uniforme de una de las sirvientas y una peluca, engañó completamente a los empleados y se introdujo a la habitación de la chica del mechón rojo durante la hora de la comida. Era de esperarse que intentara de nuevo una jugarreta por el estilo, cuando tiempo atrás nadie la había reconocido con su disfraz de Nagita Shinjirō.

–¡Tada! –se reveló Nui una vez dentro del cuarto, quitándose la peluca que llevaba puesta –. ¡Era yo todo el tiempo!

–¡¿Qué carajo?! –fue lo único que alcanzó a articular Ryūko antes de que Nui se abalanzara sobre ella y la derribara de la cama.

–Es que ya no podía estar lejos de mi querida onee-chan, Ryūko-chan –le declaró ella amorosamente mientras la rodeaba con su brazos.

–¡Aho! –gruñó la chica del mechón rojo completamente sonrojada, tratando de liberarse del agarre de pulpo de la niña rubia –. ¡Quita de encima, perra!

Los días de descanso finalmente habían rendido frutos en la recuperación de Ryūko. La joven fue capaz de lazar a Nui lejos de ella con una patada y conseguir encerrarse en el baño, antes de que la niña pudiera atraparla de nuevo.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –la llamó su imooto desesperadamente golpeando con sus puños las puerta del baño –. ¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta!

–¡Temē! –rugió ésta apoyando todo su cuerpo contra la superficie de madre impidiendo que la abriera –. ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita puta!

–Puedo ser tu puta si es lo que deseas – dijo Nui con tono lascivo –. Por favor abre –poco a poco, la rubia se fue desesperando y su gritos aumentaron junto como sus arremates contra la puerta –. ¡Ábrela! ¡Ábrela! ¡Ábrela!

No supo que fue lo que detuvo a Nui ese día, pero algo impidió que derribara con su arranque la puerta del baño. Aún así, Ryūko solo tuvo el valor de salir de aquel cuarto, después de varias horas contiguas de completo silencio. Seguía atrapada en la habitación, pero al menos Nui ya no se encontraba con ella.

Le hubiera fascinado a Ryūko que su pesadilla terminara ahí, pero había alguien mucho por su hermana Nui, y esa era su madre, Kiryūin Ragyō.

La matriarca de los Kiryūin rara vez le realizaba una visita en su encierro, pero cada vez que lo hacía era para humillarla o intentar quebrantar más su espíritu. Pero lo peor ocurrió una mañana en la que Ragyō se harto de ver a su segunda hija, vestir el mismo pijama los últimos días. Apareció en su cuarto, en compañía de varias sirvientas, que llevaba cada una de ellas en sus brazos, varias prendas de ropa y vestidos.

Ryūko se distrajo con el desfile de empeladas con las llamativas telas, que no se percató de lo que sucedía hasta que Ragyō le arrancó las colchas de la cama con la que se cubría.

–Me he fastidiado de verte solo en cama y usar el mismo pijama apestoso –dijo la mujer furiosa dejando a su hija al descubierto –. Levántate inmediatamente –le ordenó antes de volviéndose hacía una de sus sirvientas.

Tomó el exquisito vestido azulado que llevaba la muchacha en manos y paso lentamente sus largos dedos por la sedosa tela.

–Esta son las mejores prendas de la nueva colección de ropa juvenil de REVOCs –le informó Ragyō con un tono seductor frotando el vestido por una de sus mejillas –. Quiero que los vistas de ahora en adelante.

–¡Al carajo que no! –respondió inmediatamente Ryūko, sacando a su madre del estupor en que la había dejado la suavidad de la tela.

–¡¿Qué te dicho de ese lenguaje jovencita?! –bramó la mujer con fuerza plantándose frente a la cama que Ryūko, quien estaba terca en no abandonar –. ¡Ponte inmediatamente de pie y cámbiate de ropa!

Pero la chica del mechón rojo no se movió.

–¡Oblígame! –fue su respuesta, lanzando una amenazadora mirada a su madre.

Las bellas facciones del rostro de Ragyō se contorsionaron al fruncir el ceño. Las sirvientas en la habitación intercambiaron unas miradas tímidas y preocupadas, al conocer a la perfección el temperamento de su señora; en cambio Ryūko, continuó desafiando a la mujer con la mirada.

–¿Acaso crees que no me atreveré? –dijo la mujer bajando su rostro hasta que quedo a un palmo del de su hija.

Por unos breves segundos, los ojos de madre e hija chocaron como colosos, en lo que intentaba la una a la otra hacer flaquear a su contrincante. Ante la testarudez de Ryūko y la autoridad de Ragyō, ambas pudieron haber permanecido horas de esa manera, solo que la mujer madura era más impaciente y directa. En cuestión de segundos, alargó su mano con rapidez y sujetó la cabellera de su hija obligándola a torcer una mueca de dolor.

Ryūko gimió ante el fuerte tirón, y justo detrás de ella, las sirvientas murmuraron asustadas.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todas las mujeres presentes en la habitación se volvieron hacia la puerta abierta, donde se encontraba no otra que Kiryūin Satsuki, con su clásico semblante frio e impasibles. Era la primera vez que Ryūko la veía desde que le arrojó el vaso con agua.

–Tú hermana… –contestó Ragyō zarandeando a Ryūko por el cabello – está teniendo uno de sus berrinches…

–Lo dice… la perra mayor… –gruñó la chica del mechón rojo tomando la muñeca de su madre.

Ryūko no pudo evitar gemir cuando Ragyō la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola de nuevo a la cama.

–Solo lo diré una vez más –Ragyō se alzó tan cual alta era –. ¡Ponte la ropa!

–¡No! –insistió Ryūko mirándola con desprecio.

–Si me permite hacer una sugerencia, okaasan –intervino Satsuki clamando toda la atención de los presentes –. Ryūko usaría las prendas de la empresa si no tuviera nada más que vestir.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó la chica del mechón rojo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Qué buena idea, Satsuki –respondió a su vez Ragyō con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante lo que sucedía, la mujer madura tomó a Ryūko del brazo para atraerla hasta sí. Luego, sus manos como garras, forcejaron contra la ropa del pijama que llevaba puesto, hasta que los botones cedieron ante la fuerza. La chica del mechón rojo hizo lo posible para contenerla, pero no le costó absolutamente nada a Ragyō rasgarle las ropas a su hija, con la ferocidad que la dominaba.

Durante todo el arremate, Satsuki se mantuvo en su posición en la puerta, mirando lo que sucedía, con su clásica frialdad. Solo las empleadas chivaban como si ellas fueran las víctimas de los actos de Ragyō, y hasta una de ella le suplicó que parase.

En cuestión de minutos, Ryūko terminó en paños menores, en lo que sus manos intentaban inútilmente cubrir su vergüenza.

–Ahora no te queda de otra que vestir lo que deseo –dijo Ragyō de ultimo, con el aliento agitado y una terrible sonrisa en los labios –, al menos… si no quieras permanecer desnuda –agregó arrojándole el vestido azulado al rostro –. Yo lo dudo.

Satisfecha, Ragyō salió de la habitación dando una última y silenciosa orden a las sirvientas de que dejaran las prendas de ropa. Cada una, la colocó en la cama junto a la pobre de Ryūko, quien continuaba abrazándose a sí misma.

Satsuki, por su cuenta, quedo junto a la puerta unos minutos más, contemplando el patético estado en que había quedado su imooto.

–Esto definitivamente terminara con tu actitud rebelde –dijo casi desafiante, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ryūko tomó sus palabras como reto y preparó una sorpresa para su hermana y madre, para la próxima vez que la visitaran. La chica había convertido la ropa nueva a su estilo particular: rasgó los pantalones, arrancó las mangas a los blusones y convirtió los vestidos en tops. Ragyō terminó echando rayos cuando descubrió a Ryūko a gusto con el aspecto rebelde que había adoptado, y lo que había hecho con las finas prendas de su colección de modas.

Pero lo que le pareció extraño a Ryūko de todo eso, fue que de alguna manera, Satsuki se veía satisfecha con el resultado.

El comportamiento de su hermana mayor resultaba todo un misterio para Ryūko. Satsuki en muchas veces parecía apoyarla, pero en otras era excesivamente indiferente o agresiva con ella. Pero lo peor sucedió un día en particular en que el mayordomo de Satsuki se ofreció en llevarle la comida del día.

–Le traído su cena Ryūko-sama –dijo con calma Soroi dejando la bandeja con los alimentos en una mesa. El hombre le regaló una sincera sonrisa que provocó algo de culpa a la joven por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

–¿Ryūko-sama se encuentra bien? –la llamó nuevamente el mayordomo, mientras ella continuaba escondida detrás de las cortinas de la cama de dosel.

Cuando el hombre se acercó lo suficiente, Ryūko las arrancó de un solo tirón del soporte dejándolas caer sobre él. Aprovechando la oportunidad, la chica del mechón rojo salió por la puerta principal de cuarto, que el mayordomo había dejado erróneamente abierta.

Por unos breves segundos, Ryūko casi saboreó su libertad. Pero luego sus sueños cayeron en picada cuando se topó Satsuki en medio del pasillo.

–¡Carajo! –dijo la joven del mechón rojo antes de intentar huir en dirección opuesta.

–¡Ryūko! –bramó Satsuki, logrando tomarla por el brazo.

–¡Suéltame, maldita! –rugió a su vez la chica propinándole una patada a su hermana en el abdomen. Si hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones, habría logrado quitársela de encima, pero como seguía aún débil, solo provocó que ambas cayeran al suelo.

–¡Ryūko! –la continuó llamando Satsuki mientras la sujetaba por las piernas.

–¡Déjenme! ¡Hija de puta! ¡No pueden mantenerme aquí! –gritó constantemente la joven del mechón rojo en lo que luchaba contra su agarre.

Ryūko no estaba segura como paso, pero Satsuki y Soroi lograron volver a encerrarla en el cuarto. Ya no quedaba más dudas a la joven, definitivamente Kiryūin Satsuki seguía siendo su enemiga.

Después de ese día, las visitas se detuvieron. Ragyō o Nui no volvieron a molestarla en su soledad; y Soroi, siendo muy precavido, era el único que acudía con sus alimentos. Ante esa situación, Ryūko no pudo evitar sentirse algo deprimida nuevamente; al menos con el constante acoso, olvidaba momentáneamente su situación, pero al estar sola, no podía evitar recordar lo que había perdido.

Hasta un día…

–Buenas tardes, Ryūko-sama –la saludó el mayordomo con jovialidad a pesar de que esta lo ignoró descaradamente –. Le tengo una estupenda noticia. Finalmente se asignado a una sirvienta para su servicio personal. Ella se hará cargo de cubrir sus necesidades y deseos, además de hacerle compañía.

La chica escuchó las palabras del hombre sin interés y ni siquiera se volvió a verlo cuando este abandonó la habitación. La depresión realmente se estaba apoderando de Ryūko, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y una masa pequeña se coló por ella a una velocidad sorprendente, chocando contra la joven de mechón rojo, derribándola hasta el suelo.

–¡Ryūko-chan! –escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga Mankanshoku Mako mientras la asfixiaba de un fuerte abrazo.

–¡¿Ma-Mako?! –soltó Ryūko sin poder creer que se tratara de ella.

–¡Te extrañe mucho Ryūko-chan!

* * *

Hola a todo.

Perdón si sienten que a este capítulo le faltó pasión, pero la verdad me fue difícil dedicarle el tiempo suficiente. Esta semana fue una locura con mi contratación a mi nuevo empleo, y fue tan desesperado para que ya iniciara este fin de semana.

Pero espero que ya pasando el domingo me normalice y me organice para sacar todo a su tiempo.

Cambiando de tema, ya es el capitulo 99, wow! No me la creo. Gracias a todos por leer y seguir y les puedo asegurar que pronto conocerán el final de esta historia.

Saludos y hasta el siguiente viernes.


	100. Desde el otro punto de vista

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Desde el otro punto de vista

Los siguientes días a la llegada de Ryūko a la mansión Kiryūin fueron muy difíciles también para Satsuki. Su imooto se negaba a tenerla cerca y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en cama, encerrada en su propia habitación como una reclusa; de lo cual, Satsuki era culpable parcialmente. En su deseo de protegerla de todo mal, no le había quedado otra alternativa que mantenerla bajo llave para evitar que huyera y provocara la ira de la madre de ambas.

Por lo cual, Satsuki tuvo que ser precavida al elegir a los miembros del personal que podían entrar en aquella alcoba para la limpieza o llevar las tres comidas del día. La principal amenaza de la cual debía proteger a su pobre hermana, era de Nui.

Satsuki estaba tenía muy presente la obsesión de la pequeña rubia por Ryūko, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que intentara algo para acercase a ella. En un principio, la primogénita lo había prevenido vigilando desde el pasillo cada vez que abrían la puerta, pero por desgracia no podía estar siempre de guardia, principalmente a causa de sus clases en la universidad. Además, Ragyō la había presionada para que reanudara sus responsabilidades en la empresa familiar y la academia preparatoria Honnōji.

Fue precisamente una tarde en su ausencia, en la que Nui aprovechó para introducirse en la habitación con Ryūko. Por suerte, la chica del mechón rojo logró escapar de sus garras encerrándose en el baño y para cuando Satsuki regresó a casa, Nui continuaba en la puerta gritándole obscenidades a la joven del otro lado. Fue tarea de la hermana mayor terminar la situación, tirando sin piedad de las coletas rubias de la niña.

Después de eso, Nui no volvió a intentar tan descaradamente atormentar a Ryūko, pero Satsuki sabía que tarde temprano intentaría una nueva jugarreta.

El otro riesgo para su imooto, corría solamente por parte de su madre, y a diferencia de Nui, Satsuki no podía hacer absolutamente nada para impedirle la entrada en la habitación de Ryūko; y cada vez que lo hacía, una batalla se desataba entre ambas.

La joven heredera comenzaba a perder la paciencia con la falta de tacto de su imooto _¿Acaso no entendía nada de auto-preservación?_ Pero aún así, Ryūko prefería molestar al toro y quedar como víctima de los terribles arrebatos de Ragyō; esos que Satsuki conocía muy bien. Pero en cierta forma podía comprenderlo, Ryūko no creció a lado de la madre de ambas y en cambio Sōichirō había sido más desobligado en sus deberes de progenitor que un dictador.

Aún así, Satsuki se vio en la difícil situación de tomar una medida perjudicial para Ryūko con tal de calmar la ira de Ragyō. La matriarca de la familia había insistió, hasta caer en la violencia, para obligar a Ryūko vestir ropa de la REVOCs; pero como siempre, la hija de la mujer se puso difícil y grosera en respuesta. Habría terminado mucho peor si la primogénita no hubiera intervenido para acabar la situación, por desgracia era a costa del bien de Ryūko.

Fue casi torturador el no intervenir para ayudar a su imooto, cuando Ragyō le arrancó la ropa a la fuerza, pero entre más rápido terminara todo, sería lo mejor. Aunque, al presenciar la mirada victoriosa de su madre, Satsuki comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había provocado. Así que pensó en una perfecta forma de desquitarse, y si conocía bien el temperamento de Ryūko, esta lo haría sin duda.

Solo una leve insinuación fue suficiente para que Ryūko captara la idea y desafiara a Ragyō a pesar de que la había forzado a cumplir sus deseos. Después de eso, Satsuki no pudo evitar imaginarse el buen equipo que sería ella y Ryūko si enfrentaban juntas a su madre; tal vez podrían agotarla, hasta que finalmente las dejara en paz.

En el fondo, Satsuki sabía que eso era imposible, en especial porque su imooto no la había perdonado y pensaba que estaba del lado de Ragyō. La joven de cabellera negra tuvo la confirmación de sus temores en el siguiente intento de escape de Ryūko, donde pudo ver el odio en su rostro y sus palabras llenas de ira, cuando Satsuki la regresó a la fuerza a la habitación que le servía de prisión.

No estaba segura cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación.

* * *

–No quisiera sonar irrespetuoso, Satsuki-sama, –la llamó Inumuta Hōka desde el otro lado de la habitación –, pero se ve terrible.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que Satsuki pudo reunirse con todos sus leales miembros de consejo, y debido a que no contaban con otro lugar seguro y fuera del alcanza de Ragyō, debieron hacerlo en la sala privada de la universidad que la heredera tenía para su uso personal.

Y efectivamente, Inumuta no se equivocaba, los últimos días y los sucesos que había acontecido los meses anteriores, finalmente comenzaban a reflejar sus desgates en el aspecto de Satsuki. La joven mujer se veía agotada al tratar de adoptar una postura digna en su trono, y su rostro ya no irradiaba fuerza, como su cabellera y mirada no presentaban el brillo que la caracterizaba.

Pero eso no significaba que estaba vencida, Satsuki aún contaba con la fuerza de dar una batalla. Ya descansaría cuando estuviera muerta.

–No pudiste decirlo con más tacto perrito ¿verdad? –soltó Jakuzure Nonon desde uno de los esponjosos sillones de la sala.

–Al menos soy directo –le respondió el chico de gafas acodándoselas en el tabique de la nariz –, a diferencia de cierta serpiente cuyo apoyo no ha sido el mismo de antes.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gruñó la pequeña jovencita de cabellera rosada subiendo sobre su asiento y enseñando los dientes.

–Creo que tu año sabático te ha dejado sorda –agregó Inumuta lanzando una indirecta. De todos los miembros del consejo de Satsuki, solo Nonon era la única con el mayor tiempo libre y a la vez, la había aparecido muy pocas veces en las reuniones.

–¡Basta los dos! –rugió Gamagōri Ira a un lado del gran trono de su señora –. ¡Que sus discusiones no están ayudando para nada a Satsuki-sama! –dijo en lo que la joven a su lado, se masajeaba las sienes ante un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

–Lo sentimos, Satsuki-sama –se apresuraron a decir tanto Inumuta y Jakuzure con una respetuosa reverencia.

El mayordomo de Satsuki aprovechó el momento para servirle a esta su acostumbrada taza de té en compañía de un par de analgésicos.

–Su té, Satsuki-sama.

Pero la joven lo rechazó con un sutil movimiento de su mano, mientras que con la otra se llevaba las pastillas a la boca.

–Pero Inumuta tiene razón –dijo Satsuki –, hasta la más alta montaña sufre con el azote de la tormenta. Pero siempre esta se mantiene firme.

Sus ojos azules se brincaron en cada uno de las personas en la sala y pudo descubrir la preocupación reflejada en sus miradas. Agradecía el sentimiento, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía imaginarse, pero no era tiempo para flaquear; más que nunca Satsuki debía ser el pilar del éxito y de sus futuros planes.

–No es el momento de lamentarnos –agregó –, sino el de planear el siguiente movimiento.

–Efectivamente, Satsuki-sama –habló primero Inumuta –. Mañana conversaré con mi padre.

Aunque el joven de cabellera azulada no tenía la mejor relación con su progenitor, nunca se negaría a una petición directa de su líder, a pesar del sacrificio que significaba para él hablar con el hombre que le había dado la vida, para luego hacerlo a un lado.

–No espero menos de ti, Inumuta.

–Y yo no descansare hasta convencer a mis padres –dijo a su vez Jakuzure con determinación en su voz. Aunque el resto de los miembros del consejo no lo sabían, la chica de cabellera rosada había pasado su tiempo de libertad acercándose a sus padres. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza a toda costa –. Sé que no será fácil que accedan, pero…

–Solo no olvides mencionar mi ofrecimiento, Jakuzure.

–Así será, Satsuki-sama.

–¿Sanageyama? –llamó Satsuki al joven de cabellera verde que permanecía al fondo de la habitación recargado en la pared y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–No se preocupe –respondió éste rápidamente –, mis chicos no van a decepcionarme. Ellos tienen su forma de conseguir información.

–Recuerda que es esencial tener de nuestro lado hasta el eslabón más débil –agregó Satsuki satisfecha con las ventajas que conllevaba el tener conexiones en el bajo mundo. Era una suerte para ellos que Sanageyama fuera en parte de esa calaña.

–No te fallaremos, Satsuki-sama.

–Y yo me hare cargo de los más grandes –se apresuró a asegurar Gamagōri con una leve reverencia hacia Satsuki –, con la autoridad que me ha otorgado.

Desde hacía una semana, Gamagōri Ira había sido contratado por la joven heredera como el líder de su seguridad privada. No existía mejor persona para el trabajo, y Gamagōri se sentía orgulloso de serle siempre útil a su señora.

–Al ser el principal miembro de mi seguridad te permitirá entrar donde muchos no pueden –añadió Satsuki con una leve sonrisa. Había aprendido por parte de Soroi que los empleados sabían todo de sus señores y que rara vez estos se percataban del poder que podían llegar a tener sobre ellos –. Ten los ojos abiertos, Gamagōri.

–Cuente que siempre sere su principal guardián, Satsuki-sama –sentenció el hombre rubio con otra reverencia.

–Y Soroi se ocupara de los secretos íntimos de los principales aliados de Ragyō –explicó la chica de cabellera negra volviéndose hacia su más fiel seguidor.

Este le correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Takarada ha prometido conseguir el apoyo de su madre –explicó Satsuki ante la sorpresa de sus seguidores –, y dudo que la mujer se niegue cuando su hijo le explique mis planes.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó inmediatamente Nonon saltando de su asiento –. Me sorprende que pueda confiar en ese desquiciado.

–Yo opinó lo mismo –agregó rápidamente Sanageyama blandiendo su bokken –. Debí darle una paliza cuando pude.

–El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo –comentó Satsuki con alargando su sonrisa –. Además una de las principales razones por lo cual lo hace es Ryūko –les explicó, recordando detenidamente aquella reunión privada que tuvo con el joven pelirrojo que casi se desmalla ante su proposición.

Ninguno de los jóvenes presente en la sala comprendía la sonrisa de su líder, pero le resultaba grato verla alegre aunque fuera por un breve momento.

–¿Qué hay de los antiguos aliados de su padre? –preguntó Gamagōri recordando al excéntrico maestro de medio tiempo de cabellera azulada y el poco simpático guardaespaldas de peinado mohicano.

–Iori mantendrá la comunicación con ellos. Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu se encargaran de juntar la evidencia faltante contra Ragyō, así como cerrarle algunas puertas de ser necesario. Y si todo resulta como lo he planeado, finalmente Ragyō pagara por sus crimines y dejara de ser una amenaza para Ryūko.

A esto el joven rubio de gafas que acompañaba a su tío, asintió con orgullo la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo actuaremos? –dijo Sanageyama.

–Aún no lo he definido –admitió Satsuki casi sombríamente –, cuando lo haya decidido, les informaré inmediatamente. Por el momento todos saben que deben hacer –y echando una última mirada a cada uno de ellos, y les ordenó –: Pueden retirarse.

Con una última reverencia, cada uno de sus miembros de Elite salió de la sala a paso decidido, dejando a Satsuki solo en compañía de leal mayordomo y su nuevo guardaespaldas. Gamagōri no desperdició un solo segundo una vez que sus colegas se marcharon para discutir con su señora un tema que estaba dando mucha vueltas en la cabeza.

–Satsuki-sama, me permite un momento.

Esta no le contestó, pero obtuvo su respuesta con una leve mirada por parte de ella.

–Sobre lo que me preguntó el otro día…

Se refería justamente a la noche en que ella le anunció su nuevo puesto. Había sido una tarde lluviosa y de ambiente húmedo; Soroi no había podido recogerla de la universidad ya que había permanecido en la mansión para cuidar de Ryūko. Satsuki prefería mil veces que él permaneciera ahí, en lugar de que acudiera a su lado. Por lo cual, Gamagōri salió al rescate en su cadillac rosado.

–No era una pregunta Gamagōri –dijo Satsuki recordando cómo le había planteado el problema con su imooto a su nuevo guardaespaldas –. Solo compartía una idea.

–Y si tengo a la solución perfecta a su problema –aclaró Gamagōri con una sonrisa segura.

* * *

La vida se había vuelto horrible para Mankanshoku Mako desde la desaparición de Ryūko. Cosas terribles fuera de su compresión habían sucedido una tras otra, alejando completamente a su mejor amiga de su lado. La jovencita sabía que ella se encontraba en la mansión Kiryūin y que Satsuki-sama la cuidaba; pero eso le impedía verla de nuevo.

Todos los días que estuvo separada de Ryūko, Mako se sumió en una profunda melancolía. Ni siquiera podía comer las mismas porciones de alimento y pasaba sus días desparramada en alguna superficie gimoteando su situación.

Una tarde en particular, en la que seguía con su depresión y la cabeza recargada en la mesa del pequeño comedor de su raquítica casa, Mako no estuvo ni del humor para siquiera acariciar las orejas del pobre de Senketsu que dormitaba en su regazo. Otra víctima de la ausencia de Ryūko.

–Extraño mucho a Ryūko-chan –gimoteó la chica.

Escuchó de repente como llamarón a la puerta. Normalmente, en el estado en que se encontraba, Mako se hubiera quedado en su lugar, ignorando lo que ocurría en su alrededor; pero como se encontraba sola en casa, no le quedo de otra de levantarse como zombi y atender la puerta.

–¡Voy! –dijo con desgana mientras arrastraba los pies.

Pero casi se va de espalda cuando se percató que la persona en la entrada de su casa no era otra que Kiryūin Satsuki.

– ¡Oh mi dios! –soltó la chica de cabellera castaña dando un salto en aire –. ¡Satsuki-sama!

–Por favor, Mankanshoku Mako –le dijo Satsuki con calma –. Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Feliz capitulo 100 a todos!

Apenas vamos a la mitad!

Neh, no es cierto. En realidad el final está más cerca que nunca.

Hasta la próxima.


	101. Mako contra la familia de la amiga

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Mako contra la familia de la amiga de sus sueños

–Después de que Satsuki-sama me explicó porque necesitaba de mi ayuda, no pude negarme –admitió Mankanshoku Mako al relatar como había terminado en el trabajo de sirvienta –. Extrañe tanto a Ryūko-chan, que acepte con mucho gusto –dijo la chica de cabellera castaña lanzándose nuevamente al cuello de su amiga del mechón rojo.

Ryūko aceptó con agrado el abrazo, pero no pudo sonreír completamente como su amiga. Había algo en su relato que no terminaba de tragarse.

–¿Todo fue plan de Satsuki? –preguntó con duda sujetando a Mako contra su cuerpo.

–En realidad fue Gamagōri-senpai el que lo sugirió –confesó Mako separándose del abrazo pero dejando sus manos en los hombros de Ryūko –. A Satsuki-sama le pareció tan buena idea que arregló todo con Takarada-sama para que pudiera faltar a Naniwa kinman, y estar junto con Ryūko-chan todo el día. ¡Es el mejor trabajo del mundo!

La alegría de la pequeña jovencita de cabellera castaña era tan grande que no pudo evitar contagiar a la del mechón rojo a pesar de su inseguridad o precauciones. Mako se puso de pie sobre la cama y comenzó a dar volteretas y saltos como un infante, sacudiendo la falda de su uniforme.

Era comprensible su felicidad. Tendría un trabajo en el cual le pagaría por estar todo el tiempo con su mejor amiga y a la vez ayudaría a su familia, que siempre se había visto tan menguada de recursos económicos. Todos salían ganando con ese plan, pero lo que no podía sacarse Ryūko de la cabeza era: ¿Qué ganaba Satsuki de todo eso?

–Veo tu sonrisa Ryūko-chan –soltó Mako de improvisto sacando a la joven de mechón rojo de sus pensamientos –, pero no estás feliz ¿Que es lo qué es sucede? –agregó ladeando su cabeza.

–No me fió de esa maldita –dijo Ryūko frunciendo el seño.

–¿Satsuki-sama?

–Algo debe de estar planeado. Actúa muy extraña, a veces podría asegurar que trata de ayudarme, pero cuando estoy por bajar la guardia, termina haciendo algo en mi contra.

–Nop –gimió Mako sacudiendo la mano frente su rostro como si pudiera ayuntar el pesimismo de su amiga igual que una mosca –. No lo creo. A mí me pareció que Satsuki-sama de verdad está preocupada por el bienestar de Ryūko-chan. Solo que no sabe expresarlo.

–Aún así no se pierde nada con que seamos precavidas –agregó la chica del mechón rojo mirando con suspicacia la total seguridad que demostraba su amiga.

–¡CASI LO OLVIDO! –bramó Mako de repente completamente histérica, sujetándose las mejillas, y antes de que Ryūko pudiera preguntarle que le sucedía o detenerla, la chica de cabellera castaña salió corriendo al pasillo a través de la puerta que continuaba abierta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresó con algo en su brazos. El corazón de Ryūko se detuvo cuando Mako le tendió en brazos a su amada mascota negra y carmesí.

–¡Senketsu! –gritó Ryūko hasta con desesperación, apretando al regordete conejo contra su cuerpo, que se retorció emocionado en sus brazos al percatarse de quien lo sujetaba.

Por unos breves segundos, la chica del mechón rojo olvido donde se encontraba y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días o los riesgos que corría. Pudo sentir una gran felicidad al tener otra vez a sus mejores amigos junto a ella.

–Mikisugi-sensei lo llevó a casa hace unos días –le explicó Mako con calma –. Al parecer él va a ocuparse en algo importante y no podrá cuidar más de él. Senketsu también ha extrañado mucho a Ryūko-chan.

–Arigatou, Mako –gimoteó la chica del mechón rojo haciendo todo el esfuerzo de que no se le quebrara la voz, mientras alguna lagrimas escapistas escurrían por sus mejillas.

La emoción en la conversación entre ambas amigas había alcanzado tal intensidad que muy pronto olvidaron sus alrededores, inclusive la puerta del cuarto que continuaba abierta, y le permitía a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo, escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

Solo cuando se sintió satisfecha con lo que había oído, Satsuki se retiró a su propia habitación.

* * *

La parecencia de Mako en la mansión hizo maravillas en la conducta de Ryūko prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. La joven dejo de ser agresiva con los empleados y respetuosa con ellos cuando estos apoyaban a Mako con las tres comidas del día. Incluso dejo de destrozar la ropa que le enviaba su madre y la usaba diariamente (aunque en su propio estilo).

Pronto los trabajadores de la casa, que ya por si hablaban a diestra y siniestra de la hija desaparecida, comenzaron a aumentar su chismorreo cuando confirmaron por su propios ojos el cambio radical que Mako generó en la joven del mechón rojo que continuaba prisionera en la habitación.

Su curiosidad aumentó de tal forma, que cada uno de ellos quería saber el más mínimo detalle de la jovencita de cabellera castaña. Pero tal como Satsuki esperaba y se había imaginado Gamagōri, Mako era tan simple y tonta como para caer en las insinuaciones del resto del personal e inclusive en las intimidaciones de la familia Kiryūin.

Efectivamente, los cambios en Ryūko, los murmullos de los empleados y la nueva sirvienta pronto captaron la atención de Ragyō, quien no perdió ni un solo segundo en querer entrevistar a la nueva trabajadora en su casa. En su acostumbrada soberbia y malicia, trató de sonsacar alguna información de la niña de cabello castaño hasta llegar al grado de ser agresiva.

Pero la ignorancia a veces es una bendición y a Mako le sirvió de escudo ante los sucios intentos de la matriarca de las Kiryūin por romperla. El resultado de tal entrevista (que Satsuki vigiló cuidadosamente en secreto con ayuda de Soroi) solo fue que Ragyō terminara más frutada con la ingenuidad de la chica y su torpeza al no captar ninguna de sus indirectas.

Por su parte Mako, no sé dio para nada cuenta del riesgo que corrió e incluso estaba feliz de haber conocido a la madre de su mejor amiga.

Satsuki estaba más que satisfecha con los resultados de su plan e incluso sintió un placer enfermizo al ver a su madre completamente desconcertada con los resultados de su última jugarreta. Fue así que no perdió tiempo en solicitarle a Ragyō un permiso especial para Ryūko:

–¿Quieres que ella salga de la habitación? –soltó Ragyō algo sorprendida cuando Satsuki hizo su petición una mañana en el despacho privado de su madre.

–Técnicamente okaasan –aclaró Satsuki con gran calma –, nunca fue la intensión mantenerla encerrada –el cambio en Ryūko también había generado uno en Satsuki, quien recuperó mucha de su fuerza y espíritu –. Solo fue necesario en un principio, en lo que ella se acostumbraba a la idea de vivir en la mansión –se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó su madre –. Ryūko ha demostrado gran mejoría en su comportamiento los últimos días que no hay razón por la cual continuar impidiendo la salida de su habitación.

–Oh –dijo Ragyō con calma y luciendo una sonrisa picara –. ¿Tan segura estas que no intentara escapar?

–Por ahora solo permanecerá en los terrenos de la mansión –le informó Satsuki tratando de no demostrar la seguridad que tenía en su propios planes –. Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

–Muy bien, Satsuki –aceptó Ragyō con malicia –. Pero sabes las consecuencias si fallas.

–Arigatou, okaasan.

–Ahora háblame de cómo va todo en la universidad….

Había dos habitantes más de la mansión que no estaban muy contentos con los recién llegados. Nui miraba con malos ojos a chica que pasaba todo el tiempo e inclusive dormía en la misma habitación que su amada oneechan Ryūko. Cada vez, fueron escaseando los momentos en que podía encontrarla sola e intentar acercase nuevamente a ella. Ha como pasaban los días y el humor de Ryūko mejoraba, el de Nui empeoraba.

El otro que compartía el sentimiento de odio, era Junketsu. El gato peludo ya le había echado un ojo a la muchacha del mechón rojo como su nuevo esclavo humano y poste para arañar, pero había tenido muy pocas oportunidad de marcar su territorio, ya que su ama Satsuki lo mantenía alejado y muchas veces encerrado en su propio cuarto. Cuando descubrió que la puerta de la habitación Ryūko estaba abierta, el gato blanco no desaprovechó la oportunidad para colarse adentro, solo para descubrir que el lugar estaba impregnado con el aroma de su nuevo residente.

Desde entonces Junketsu volvió su objetivo de vida en calvarle el diente a Senketsu, pero al igual que su dueña, el conejo sabía regresar la mordida y patear muy fuerte. Varias veces Ryūko tuvo que intervenir antes que los dos terminaran matándose.

Fuera de los problemas con los animales, solo había una sola cosa que Ryūko no disfrutaba de su nueva libertad adquirida, y esos eran las memorias. Recuerdos que solía llegar a ella constantemente al recorrer la mansión Kiryūin.

Los primeros días fuera de la habitación, la chica de mechón rojo en compañía de su mascota y mejor amiga decidieron explorara cada rincón de su nueva casa. Valía la pena saber donde estaba cuada cuarto, para poder evitarlos o escapar de ellos si fuera necesario.

Ambas chicas pronto descubrieron que era imposible recorrer toda la mansión en solo un día, por lo que les tomó casi una semana para al menos recorrer una vez cada corredor o habitación. Fue en esas exploraciones en las que Ryūko sintió la desagradable sensación de nostalgia: algún tapete en el suelo que recordaba en textura, una habitación donde su aroma resultaba familiar, una pintura que odiaba su color o el sonido del eco de los cuartos deshabitados.

En muchas ocasiones pudo verse a sí misma recorriendo la misma sala, sentándose alguna mesa e inclusive sabía de memoria el camino a la cocina cuando no recordaba haber estado nunca ahí. Pero los peores o los que la atormentaban más, era aquellos que fluían en sus sueños después de haber descubierto otra habitación, donde revivía en carne propia lo que había sido sus primeros años de vida en aquel lugar.

No resultaban horribles porque fueran malos recuerdos, sino porque resultaban para la joven del mechón rojo como una confirmación de su parte que realmente era quien decían: Kiryūin Ryūko.

Era por eso que en sus exploraciones al jardín evitaba los rosales, no solo porque Nui solía encontrarse siempre cerca de las flores, sino porque cada vez, le resultaba más clara la imagen de su padre y Satsuki en estos. Ryūko aún se negaba a creer que la joven mujer de cabellera oscura fuera una amorosa hermana, a pesar que sus recuerdos se lo indicaban.

Pero no eran solo sus memorias o las palabras de Mako que le hablaban bien de Satsuki. Una mañana en particular en la que Ryūko y Mako paseaban por el jardín encontraron una esquina algo descuidada que resaltaba del retocado y bien podado césped. Cual fue la sorpresa de las dos chicas cuando descubrieron un kofun olvidado en aquella orilla, que justamente lucía en su roca tallada el nombre de la chica del mechón rojo.

–¿Acaso Ryūko-chan es un fantasma? –le preguntó Mako algo inquieta mientras le picaba un costado con el dedo, como si esperaba que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en pleno aire.

–No soy un fantasma, Mako –se quejo Ryūko apartando su mano. Miró nuevamente el kofun asqueada con una terrible idea –. Pero ¿Quién carajos estará ahí?

–Nadie –dijo una voz detrás de ellas haciéndolas volverse de inmediato. Se trataba del fiel mayordomo de Satsuki, Soroi –. Ese kofun es una mentira.

–¿Qué? –soltó Ryūko cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Una mentira… un engaño –dijo el hombre mayor aproximándose a la piedra –. Es el templo para la obediencia de mi señora Satsuki –pasó su mano sobre la fría superficie y apartó el polvo que se había acumulado en este –. Ragyō-sama lo había usado para engañar a su hija de su muerte, Ryūko-sama.

–¡¿Qué?! –rugió Ryūko soltando sus brazos, en lo que Mako se sujetó las mejillas sorprendida.

–Era la única forma que tenía Ragyō-sama para convencerla de su muerte y así excusar su ausencia. Por muchos años ella le creyó, dejándose así engañar y manipular por su madre, trayendo siempre a colación la existencia de esta tumba.

Ryūko miró con seriedad al mayordomo que a pesar de lo secas y frías que eran sus declaraciones, la sonrisa nunca abandono sus labios.

–Todos sabemos que Satsuki-sama ha obrado mal y que ha cometido errores –dijo Soroi pasando entre amabas amigas en dirección a la mansión –, pero definitivamente quiere cambiar la situación –antes de que se alejara demasiado, se volvió y agregó con ternura –: ella la extrañó mucho.

* * *

Un mes pasó desde la llegada de Mako a la mansión Kiryūin cuando finalmente Ryūko se ganó, ante su buen comportamiento, el derecho a salir de la casa; por supuesto, acompañada de algún otro sirviente aparte de Mako.

Ambas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para visitar la familia Mankanshoku. Desde que Mako había iniciado su trabajo no había visto a sus padres y hermano, y en el caso de Ryūko, tenía más tiempo aún. Fue una alegría y respiró para ambas cuando el vehículo conducido por Soroi se detuvo frente a la raquítica casa de la familia de Mako.

–¡Mako! ¡Ryūko-chan! –lloraron los cuatro miembros de la familia cuando vieron a las dos chicas en la puerta. Se lanzaron contra ellas y las estrujaron en un poderoso abrazo.

–¡Okaasan! ¡Otoosan! ¡Mataro! ¡Guts! –soltó Mako imitándolos pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre, mientras que su padre apretaba a las tres mujeres a la vez.

–A… mí… también me da gusto… verlos –masculló Ryūko casi sin aliento ante el fuerte abrazo, mientras traba de quitarse los brazos de Mataros que le rodeaba de los muslos.

Senketsu que había quedado atrapado entre la masa humana, saltó entre los cuerpos y salió volando por el aire como un corcho que cede ante la presión.

–¡Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa! –gritó la chica de cabellera castaña histéricamente –. ¡Y con mi salario trajimos comida para la cena! –agregó sacando parte de las compras desde su escote, mientras Soroi descendía el resto del automóvil.

–¡ARIGATOU! –bramaron el resto de los Mankanshokus intensificando sus llantos.

* * *

Hola a todos

Una pregunta importante: ¿qué tanto les ha gustado esta historia? ¿La volverían a leer desde el principio? ¿Les gustaría tener su propia copia accesible en cualquier dispositivo con lectura de pdf?

Bueno, tanta pregunta se debe a que estoy pensando en hacer un archivo pdf descargable con "Remembranzas Vivas" en mi pagina de DeviantArt. Donde corregiría los errores ortográficos que por ahí se colaron y algunos detalles que no me gustaron en un par de capitulo. Además de agregarle una que otra ilustración para complementar. Pero hasta ahora es una idea, si en realidad les interesa coméntenmelo para ver si me animo a hacerlo.

Un saludo a todos.

Hasta el próximo viernes.


	102. Plan en marcha (parte 1)

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Plan en marcha (parte 1)

El sargento Inumuta se encontraba en su oficina en la jefatura de policía, atorado bajo un mar de papeleo que debía atender antes del la llegada del viernes. Últimamente, las cosas se habían salido de orden en la estación por lo cual se requería inmediatamente su completa atención, por ello el hombre tuvo que dejar de un lado su vendetta personal contra Kiryūin Ragyō.

Era una pena que sus manos estuvieran atadas de momento bajo las formas urgente y archivos, ya que sus fuentes le habían dado una nueva pista incriminadora sobre la famosa empresaria, que podría llevarlo a descifrar la cadena de favores que utilizaba la mujer para manipular a todos los influyentes de la cuidad.

Pero eso tendría que esperar.

–¡Kenji! –gritó el sargento hacia la puerta de su ofician y atendiendo de inmediato su llamado, uno cadete apareció del otro lado completamente alarmado –. ¿Dónde está la forma treinta dos? El comité y la junta de comandantes nos vendrán a patear nuestros traseros si no pasamos esta auditoría.

–Sí, señor. De inmediato señor –dijo el joven nervioso saludando con respeto a su superior –. Por cierto señor, tiene una visita.

–¡Te dije que no tengo tiempo para nadie! –bramó el sargento raspando su bolígrafo sobre varios papeles en su escritorio.

–Sí, sé ben lo que dijo señor. Pero señor…

–¡Pero nada de "pero"! ¡Dije que no estoy para nadie!

–Eso ya lo sabía de antemano –dijo Inumuta Hōka haciendo a un lado al joven cadete que no difería mucho de edad de él, e introduciéndose sin invitación en la oficina de su padre.

El sargento elevó la mirada al escuchar la voz inconfundible de su hijo. Por unos breves segundos trató de establecer contacto visual con éste, pero el muchacho lo evitaba su mirada clavando su atención en los honores que colgaban de las paredes o los papeles que estaban apilados en el escritorio.

–Déjanos solo –dijo el hombre mayor dirigiéndose al cadete.

El pobre muchacho dio un brinco ante su orden y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a padre e hijo solos en la oficina.

–Hōka ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –le preguntó su padre apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla hasta hacerla crujir –. Nunca habías venido a mi oficina.

–Es verdad –concordó el muchacho tomando varias páginas de archivo sobre una pila –. Nunca me imagen que luciría así. Se ha esforzado demasiado en que su imagen sea irreprochable, que no esperaba que su lugar de trabajo no lo reflejara.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Hōka?

–¿"Querer"? –soltó el muchacho con desdén pero luciendo una sonrisa sobre su cuello de tortuga –. Se puede querer muchas cosas, otoosan. El punto es descubrir que es prioridad para uno. Obviamente, el aspecto de su oficina no lo es.

El muchacho de cabellera azul continuó, dejando los papales de donde los había tomando y avanzó hasta el escritorio donde, ante la mirada escrupulosa de su padre, tomó un portarretrato escondido entre los documentos.

–Al igual que nosotros –agregó mirando la foto vieja detrás del cristal, donde se encontraban él de bebé en brazos de su madre.

–No vamos a discutir esto otra vez, Hōka –lo amenazó su padre frotando con sus dedos el tabique de su nariz. Las pocas veces que se había reunido con su hijo desde que entró en la academia Honnōji, eran solo para discutir sobre el mismo tema que sobresalió muchas veces en otras disputas, cuando era atrapado por la policía actuando ilegalmente.

–Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago –dijo el sargento clavando sus mirada en su hijo, quien continuaba evitando la suya, en esa ocasión, examinando la pantalla de su teléfono celular –. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes como tu madre?

–Porque ella disfruta de los beneficios de ser la esposa de un sargento destacado –soltó irónicamente Hōka sin apartar los ojos de su teléfono. Buscaba con calma una aplicación en particular.

–¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para esto! –explotó el sargento levantándose de su asiento y posando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos sobre el escritorio –. ¡Ve a molestar a otro lado!

Sin intimidarse ante la postura amenazante de su padre, Hōka levantó levemente la mirada de su teléfono antes de activar la aplicación en la pantalla. Esta provocó que un chirrido saliera del aparato.

–¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! –se quejo su padre tapándose los oídos ante el sonido, que no era muy alto en volumen pero si en frecuencia, que fácilmente podría causar una migraña.

–Es una baja frecuencia que interfiere con las grabaciones –le explicó Hōka con total calma –. No estoy seguro si tu oficina está libre de micrófonos, así que no puedo arriesgarme.

Sus palabras finalmente captaron la atención de su progenitor, quien olvidó por completamente el sonido y se enfocó solamente en la mirada penetrante que le dirigía su hijo.

–¿A qué viene todo esto, Hōka?

–Kiryūin Ragyō –dijo el joven con prontitud –. Satsuki-sama está dispuesta a cooperar contigo y la policía, para demostrar la culpabilidad de su madre en los homicidios de Kinagase Kinue y Matoi Ishhin.

El sargento no esperaba en lo más mínimo tal declaración por parte de su hijo. Nunca habían hablado seriamente sobre ningún tema, generalmente se dedicaban a discutir, donde generalmente Hōka solía culparlo de todo. Ese, era un verdadero cambio.

–No confundas –se apresuró a agregar el muchacho como intuyendo el pensamiento de su padre –. No hago esto por ti. Satsuki-sama sabe que tienes una investigación amplia sobre Ragyō y ella está dispuesta a que trabajemos juntos, con tal de finalmente desaparezca la amenaza de esa mujer.

–¿Y cómo planea lograr eso? –preguntó con curiosidad el oficial sentándose nuevamente detrás de su escritorio.

–Tú solo eres una parte de su plan maestro.

* * *

Gamagōri Ira recorrió en solitario un largo pasillo de un piso inferior a la cima del edificio de REVOCs, mientras buscaba a un objetivo en particular. No tenía más de quince minutos de haber llegado al CEO y ya había puesto en marcha el cumplir con el mandato especial que le había encomendado su señora Satsuki.

En un principio había pensado en entrevistarse con la asistente personal de Ragyō, pero como su líder le había advertido, Hōōmaru Rei era demasiado leal a la perversa mujer como para tentarla o intimidarla. Así que Gamagōri paso a su siguiente objetivo, el joven muchacho del archivo, que justamente salió por la puerta principal, cuando él y Satsuki, llegaron en el ascensor.

Una vez que dejo a su señora en la oficina de su madre, Gamagōri perdió el rastro del joven cuando descendió en el elevador al piso inferior, pero su intuición le decía que solamente podía encontrarse en un lugar en específico; su teoría se confirmó cuando encontró al archivista en el baño de caballeros, frente a un orinal ocupado en su asunto.

El novato guardaespaldas se paró frente al espejo retocando su cabellera y ropa, manteniendo así su imagen impecable, mientras esperaba que el joven archivista terminara con lo suyo.

–Un día ocupada ¿verdad? –le dijo cuando éste se paró junto a él en los lavabos.

–Sí –contestó el joven con una sonrisa estúpida. Era un muchacho atractivo, probablemente un año menor que Gamagōri y definitivamente más delgado que él. Con solo verlo se podía entender porque Kiryūin Ragyō se recreaba con joven durante los momentos de ocio en la oficina.

–Y… ¿Qué tal es ser el amante de la jefa? –comentó Gamagōri casualmente sin apartar su mirada del espejo, mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes de su impecable peinado relamido.

Por un breve momento, el joven a su lado dio un leve respingo ante el comentario, claramente no lo esperaba de un desconocido; pero pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa y con una sonrisa, aún más descarada, dijo:

–Es una maravilla –su sinceridad era muestra de su falta de experiencia y profesionalidad. Era probable que presumiera de ello con otras personas fuera y dentro de la oficina. Tal falta de carácter lo volví la persona indicada que tanto estaba buscando Gamagōri.

Éste sonrió para sus adentros.

–Vaya –comentó el joven de gran tamaño devolviéndole la sonrisa –. Cuéntame al respecto.

–¡Oh! ¿Acaso quieres unos consejos?

–En realidad… –dijo Gamagōri volviéndose directamente hacía el joven amante y con su imponente altura, lo intimidó hasta dejarlo contra la pared a un lado del secador de manos automático – estaba pensando que me relataras todos los secretos sucios que sabes de Ragyō. Al estar en privando y entrar fácilmente a su oficina, es probable que escucharas algo… importante.

–¡Esta loco! –soltó el joven que estaba contra la pared, completamente alarmado y demostrando su pánico en la mirada –. "Nunca muerdas la mano que te alimenta" ¡No sé nada! ¡No diré nada!

Ante su negativa, el rubio plantó su enorme y pesada mano sobre el ventilador automático junto al joven amante y de un solo tirón lo arrancó de la pared.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Entiendo! –bramó el muchacho aplastándose lo más posible contra el azulejo del baño, mientras temblaba temeroso ante la mirada de Gamagōri –. ¡Pero yo no sé nada importante!

El guardaespaldas acercó más su rostro a él, hasta que su aliento lo golpeó de golpe en la cara.

–¡Pero he escuchado que las modelos saben todo! –se apresuró a agregar en completo pánico –. Ellas hablan de los trabajos que hacen para Ragyō en los ensayos con tal normalidad, que alcance a escuchar algo. Si quieres saber más, necesitas preguntarles a ellas, créeme.

Oh… y Gamagōri le creyó.

Con una sonrisa más simpática en sus labios, el joven de gran tamaño enderezó al amante que se había encorvado ante su postura intimidante y comenzó a arreglar el cuello de su camisa con gran delicadeza.

–Entenderás –comenzó Gamagōri sin apartar sus grandes manos de los hombros y el gaznate del joven frente a él – si te pido que esta conversación se quede completamente entre nosotros dos ¿verdad?

–Amigo –dijo el amante con pánico tratando de sacarse las manos de Gamagōri de su cuello –. Esto nunca sucedió.

* * *

–Soroi-san, ya he terminado de limpiar la sala –dijo una de las sirvientas aproximándose al experimentado mayordomo, que cerraba con llave un de los despachos del segundo piso.

–Muy bien –dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa simpática en los labios –. Serías tan amable de seguir con el comedor.

La joven empleada asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

–Ah… un momento –la llamó otra vez Soroi antes de que alejara completamente por el pasillo – si vez a Kumiko-san podrías decirle que debe regar las gardenias. No queremos que se seque.

Una vez más, la sirvienta sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente antes de alejarse, dejando al mayordomo solo.

Soroi continuó con sus propios deberes y paso a la sala de estar del segundo piso, un área que solía usar solamente la señora de la casa. Era una gran habitación decorada con muebles victorianos y cortinas de terciopelo; ahí se encontraba otras dos trabajadoras aspirando los tapetes persas.

–¿Cómo van con eso? –les preguntó el mayordomo caminando a un lado de ellas en dirección hacia el escritorio al fondo de la habitación. Sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y comenzó a pulir algunos de los objetos y adornos sobre la superficie.

–Ya casi terminamos, Soroi-san –dijeron las sirvientas, en lo que pararon por un momento para dirigirle una cálida sonrisa al mayordomo.

Sin decir más, Soroi las dejo continuar en lo que pasaba a la siguiente habitación y la contigua de ésta, y la siguiente, etc. Era día de limpieza en la mansión y había que dejar todas las habitaciones (especialmente las que frecuentaba la señora de la casa) en perfecto estado e impecables.

El mayordomo de Kiryūin Satsuki se había ganado con los años el respeto y confianza de la mayoría de los miembros del personal. Muchos de ellos lo buscaban por guía o dudas sobre sus respectivos deberes. No era obligación de Soroi administrar al personal de la mansión, pero como el mayordomo principal de Ragyō no le importaba más que disponer a su voluntad y satisfacer las necesidades exclusiva de su señora, muchos de los empleados había vuelto sus problemas en dirección del confiable Soroi.

Con tal confianza y responsabilidad, el mayordomo había encontrado algunas ventajas que le era útil en tiempo de necesidad.

–¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí, Kotte? –le preguntó Soroi a un joven mozo que se topó más tarde en uno de los corredores.

–Es el abrigo de piel de la señora –contestó el muchacho levantando la exquisita prenda en sus brazos –. La dejo la noche anterior en la sala del primer piso.

–Yo lo llevaré a su habitación –dijo el mayordomo tomando con una sonrisa el abrigo de los brazos del muchacho –. Tú ve a terminar tus deberes.

–Arigatou, Soroi-san –agradeció el mozo con una reverencia antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Cumpliendo sus palabras, Soroi llevó la prenda a la habitación principal de Ragyō donde Kuroido Takiji vigilaba con detenimiento como un par de sirvientas tendían la cama de dosel como para diez personas, que solo ocupaba la dueña de aquella habitación.

–¡No dejen ningún grumo! –les ordenó con fuerza el mayordomo bajito con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda. Ante sus gritos, las dos muchachas dieron un leve respingo y aceleraron el paso.

–Yo creía que los grumos solo eran en la masa –comentó sorpresivamente Soroi dirigiéndose al gigantesco guardarropa de la habitación, que prácticamente podía ser otro cuarto por sí solo –. No en las sabanas de la cama.

El mayordomo desapareció entre las puertas de tal armario, que no pudo darse cuenta del gruñido que le dirigió Takiji y la risita que soltara por debajo las dos jóvenes sirvientas ante su comentario.

–Por cierto, Soroi –lo llamó Takiji apareciéndose también dentro del enorme ropero –. ¿No se supones que debías estar cuidando a la nueva inquilina? –agregó con tono mordaz.

–Eso estaba haciendo hace una hora –respondió el hombre mayor con tal calma colgando el abrigo de Ragyō en un gancho del despachador automático. El guardarropa de la señora de la casa era completamente automatizado, con un par de botones, los tajes y vestidos desfilaban frente a la vista, los zapatos salían de compartimientos secretos y los cajones con la joyería se desplegaban uno tras otro. Había más tecnología en esa sola habitación que en toda la casa –. Acabamos de llegar hace quince minutos.

–Y apuesto que la joven ama no tenía deseos de regresar –comentó el mayordomo de baja estatura con una sonrisa picara.

–Yo no vi la menor molestia por parte de Ryūko-sama –respondió Soroi con otro gesto antes de salir de aquel armario y de la habitación de Ragyō, dejando a Takiji completamente insatisfecho con su intromisión.

Con total tranquilidad, Soroi continuó con sus obligaciones y recorrido por las habitaciones hasta que finalmente alcanzó su propio cuarto en ala de los empleado, en una orilla de la mansión.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de tras de sí y puso el seguro en el picaporte, asegurándose que nadie lo molestaría.

Soltando un leve suspiro, el mayordomo abrió los botones superiores de su traje dejando espacio para que su mano alcanzara su camisa. De entre sus ropas, sacó una colección de papeles y documentos que había logrado pillar en el recorrido de ese día.

–Al parecer es una dirección –dijo para sí examinando un pequeño pedazo de papel que había sacado del bolsillo del abrigo de piel. Caminó hasta su cama, y de debajo de ésta, sacó un maletín pesado que solo se abría con contraseña.

Cuando colocó la combinación exacta, la tapa se abrió por completo revelando la gran cantidad de papeles, archivos y otros documentos que había logrado obtener en esa última semana. Sin duda, algo de ahí le resultaría útil a los planes de Satsuki.

Soroi sonrió esa vez para sí mismo. Realmente, con tal confianza y responsabilidad, tenía sus ventajas en tiempo de necesidad.

* * *

Hi

Ya sé que este capítulo no es muy interesante, es algo similar a los dos pasados donde se ve desde punto el vista de Ryuko y Satsuki la vida en la mansión. Pero al igual que esos, estos capítulos son importantes para la trama que se viene. Les prometo que solo será uno más así y después seguirán un par divertidos y la trama final. Hay que ser pacientes y créanme, estos capítulos son necesarios.

Por cierto, en cuanto a la presentación de pdf para este fic, al parecer gusto la idea. Aún me falta definir algunos detalles como que tan largo serán los archivos, pero les informare las novedades por este medio.

Como siempre hasta el siguiente viernes.


	103. Plan en marcha (parte 2)

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Plan en marcha (parte 2)

El salón de flor de cerezo era un tipo y tradicional recinto de té. Un lugar tan exclusivo, en donde los clientes debían solicitar con mucho tiempo de anticipación una reservación para poder acudir a éste restaurante temático de la época feudal. Incluso, una familia con bastantes recursos con los Jakuzure tuvieron que esperar un año para que los esposos pudieran celebrar su aniversario de bodas en tan exclusivo y especial lugar.

Ese día, Jakuzure Nonon, vestía un fino kimono de seda de color rosa decorada con pequeñas flores blancas; mientras sus padres lucían otras ropas tradicionales que corresponderían con el tema del restaurante.

Los habían acomodado en un bello salón de piso de bambú, donde las puertas corredizas daban al jardín decorado con flores y un estaque habitado por peces. El ambiente del lugar era tan pacifico y el aroma de la madera vieja y el pasto recién cortado, se mesclaba con el humeante té que servían una dedicadas meseras, también ataviadas con sus respectivos kimonos.

–Muchas felicidades, querida –dijo el padre de la jovencita en lo que le plantaba un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios a su esposa.

–Muchas felicidades, a ti querido –respondió esta correspondiendo a sus afectos.

Nonon volvió su cabeza a un lado para que sus progenitores no apreciaran la morisqueta que marcó su rostro ante el comportamiento tan cursi. El arduo trabajo generalmente los mantenía a sus padres muy estresados y constantemente discutiendo sobre el correcto rumbo de la empresa. El buen humor era raro en ellos a diferencia de esa mañana; tal vez había llegado la oportunidad que Nonon había estado esperando.

–Es una estupenda mañana –comentó el padre de la chica mientras se deleitaba con el maravilloso jardín a sus espaldas.

–Qué bueno que hicimos esto –agregó su mujer llevando un vaso con té a los labios –. Es estupenda dejar el pesado trabajo de la empresa a un lado y disfrutar un momento en familia.

–Como si no se vieran lo suficiente en la oficina –murmuró para sí Nonon cubriendo sus palabras con los mordiscos que le dio a una galleta.

La familia de la chica de cabellera rosada, eran los dueños de una empresa de paquetería y mensajería, además de envíos de cargas pesadas. Un negoció subsidiado por REVOCs y por ende, le pertenecía a Kiryūin Ragyō.

Por todo el tiempo que la empresa había laborado, el señor Jakuzure había sido mangoneado constantemente por los mandatos de la matriarca de la familia Kiryūin (además, pariente suyo), dejándolo sin muchas libertades para manejar su empresa a su gusto. Pero el sacrificio tenía sus ventajas, el negocio siempre había estado a la cabeza y a pesar de los problemas financieros por los que llegó a pasar el país con el paso de los años, y eso nunca había afectado su productividad.

–Por cierto, querido –llamó la señora Jakuzure a su esposo dejado su bebida con cuidado en la mesa, tratando de duplicar los movimientos que correspondían a la época que estaban imitando –, creo que será necesario realizar otra vez un inventario. Mi secretaria me informó que el CEO de REVOCs solicitó otra evaluación de producción –que en otras palabras se podía traducir "Ragyō lo ordenaba"

El esposo de la mujer soltó un leve gruñido.

–Por favor, mujer –se quejo tomando una galleta de té verde –. Estamos aquí para celebrar nuestro aniversario, no para hablar de trabajo.

–Lo sé, pero tarde temprano habrá que hacerlo. ¿No querrás tener problemas con Ragyō?

–Y… ¿Qué tal si es mejor así? –soltó repentinamente Nonon atrayendo la atención de sus padre a ella. Ambos la miraron como si hubiera soltado una palabrota, mientras ella conservaba una increíble calma comiendo su galleta, a pesar de sus alusiones de traición.

–¡Urusai! – la reprimió su madre volviendo su voz en un susurro y mirando sobre sus hombros, como su temiera que Ragyō la estuviera escuchado –. Nonon, no digas cosas como esas.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió la muchacha clavando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Su nueva pose hizo que varios cabellos rosados de su peinado tradicional cayeran sobre su rostro.

Por un momento, que pareció durar minutos, los señores Jakuzure contemplaron a su hija con los ojos casi desorbitados, hasta que de repente el padre soltó una fuerte carcajada que lo obligó a sujetarse el vientre.

–Es una de tus bromas ¿verdad? –dijo.

–Pues, es muy mal momento para ellas – se quejo su esposa llevándose nuevamente su vaso a los labios.

–En realidad, no hay momento más perfecto –agregó la chica enderezándose de su posición –. ¿Qué tal si fuera el momento para independizarse de REVOCs? ¿De tomar las riendas de nuestro propio negocio?

–Nonon ¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó su padre perdiendo la paciencia con sus rodeos.

–De aprovechar una oportunidad única, antes de que el dragón pierda su cabeza. Satsuki-sama tiene una oferta que hacerles.

* * *

Sanageyama Uzu se encontraba esperando su cena en un pequeño puesto ambulante de ramen. Los vapores y aromas que provenían de la comida provocaban que sus entrañas se quejaran como bestias hambrientas. Pasaba de la media noche y no había probado bocado alguno desde la hora del té.

El joven del cabello verde había estado muy ocupado todo el día investigando por cada rincón de la cuidad, la conexiones que tenía la matriarca de la familia Kiryūin. Y al parecer sus redes se extendían como telarañas.

Según había averiguado por ahí, con ayuda de algunos cuantos empleados mal pagados e insatisfechos de la planta textil de REVOCs, que al parecer había algunos negocios sucios e ilegales en cuanto a mercancías que entraba sin los correctos permisos al país.

Sanageyama se había hecho de una larga de lista de nombres y empresas que al parecer laboraban sin las correctas legislaturas, algunos sobornos bajo la mesa, y de individuos que compartían la mentalidad de Satsuki-sama en cuanto el exceso de poder que tenía su madre.

Finalmente sus habilidades de vándalo servían de fruto para ayudar a su líder. El joven conocía la forma de vincularse con la gente de la clase trabajadora, los empleados que solían ser invisibles o simples cifras para sus jefes. Usar las correctas palabras para convencer a la gente resentida, y utilizar los correctos incentivos para conseguir alianzas. Conocía de buena experiencia las cadenas de favores y como el dinero fluía cuando se quería ser discreto. Y había mucho invertido de esa manera por parte de Ragyō. Era hasta sorprendente que una mujer tan rica e influyente, tuviera que recurrir a tales jugarretas.

Pero bueno, según la experiencia de Sanageyama, los adinerados tendían a ser los más bandidos.

Él, era un ejemplo.

El joven de cabellera verde era el segundo hijo de una familia adinerada, dueña de su propia empresa productora Ito konnayaku. Que a pesar de haber tenido una infancia sin carencias monetarias, eso no impidió que se relacionara con malas influencias y se convirtiera en todo un delincuente.

Había algo emocionante en actuar sucio; era los riesgos a ser atrapado y probar ser el mejor. Él lo sentía, a Matoi Ryūko no le resultaba diferente, y Kiryūin Ragyō no debía estar lejos.

Pero había un aspecto de la vida en la calle, que le otorgaba cierta ventaja sobre la madura mujer: gente leal a su disposición. Los miembros de la pandilla de Sanageyama se habían unido a su investigación, y estos eran completamente leales a él. Estaba completamente seguro que Ragyō no contaba con tantos seguidores que la defendieran tan ciegamente.

Con ayuda de su bandida de vándalos, Sanageyama pudo cubrir más terreno y menos tiempo. Creo una gran red de vigilancia que seguían a los principales directores de REVOCs y sus no tan éticas compañías. Al final de cuentas, la gente no deseaba ver a los indeseables, que ni siquiera se percatan de lo cerca que estos se encentraban de ellos. La pandilla de Sanageyama supo sacar provecho a eso.

–Shio ramen, bien caliente –dijo el cocinero del pequeño puesto ambulante sirviéndole al muchacho de cabello verde un tazón humeante de fideos.

Sanageyama estaba tan hambriento que no esperó a que se enfriara su platillo, le dio un largo tragó al caldo caliente, que provocó que se quejara de dolor al quemarse la lengua.

–No eres el más inteligente del grupo ¿verdad? –dijo una voz detrás de él provocando que el joven olvidara de momento el ardor que tenía en la boca.

Se volvió a un lado para encontrarse con un extraño sujeto vestido con una larga gabardina, un sobrero de copa y unas gafas para el sol demasiado estrafalarias, que no tardó en sentarse junto a él en el puesto de comida ambulante.

–Baka –espetó Sanageyama lanzándole al desconocido una mirada asesina –, al menos no parezco idiota con esa ropa. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué carajos era tan urgente? –agregó regañado a su recién acompañante.

–¡¿Idiota?! ¡¿Idiota?! –se quejo el sujeto en berrinche apartando las gafas de su rostro revelando que no se trataba de otro más que Takarada Kaneo –. ¡Para tu información nadie debe de verme acompañado de un empleado de Kiryūin Satsuki! –gruñó al joven a su lado escupiendo un poco de saliva con cada palabra –, y sobre mi disfraz, es lo que se le llama caracterización de personaje –agregó orgulloso colocándose la gafas nuevamente sobre el rostro.

–Lo dice "el idiota" –soltó Sanageyama provocando otro gruñido por parte del joven pelirrojo –. Y no soy empleado de Satsuki-sama.

–Bueno, amante, lo que sea –comentó Kaneo logrando que Sanageyama fuera el que gruñera esa vez, subiéndose sobre su asiento con el rostro sonrojado.

–¡NO SOY SU AMANTE! ¡AHO!

–¡Temē!

–¡URUSAI! –gritó aún más alto el cocinero del pequeño puesto, acallando a ambos jóvenes que se gruñían como animales rabiosos –. ¿Qué va ordenar?

Ante el fuerte alarido del dueño, los dos muchacho recobraron la postura y tomaron asiento con la posición más digan posible.

–Deme un miso –dijo Kaneo recobrando la compostura en lo que Sanageyama a su lado comenzaba a sorber sus fideos –. Toma esto –agregó dirigiéndose solo a él y entregándole un legajo lleno de papeles que sacó con un ágil movimiento del fondo de su gabardina.

–¿Qué es esto? –soltó Sanageyama sin comprender.

–Es lo que se le llama un archivo.

–¡Se que es un archivo!

–Es un viejo documento que mi madre invirtió mucho dinero para poder conseguir. Creo que el hombre que lo firmó está muerto.

Sanageyama abrió con interés el legajo encontrándose un largo documento con términos legales fuera de su comprensión, pero lo más interesante era que estaba acompañada de unas fotografías instantáneas de un hombre regordete, y una seductora y joven mujer, en actos no muy apropiados para la mirada pública.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó tomando las fotos en sus manos y pasando una tras otra, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco con los candentes actos de los individuos en ellas.

–Son el desgraciado difunto y una modelo de REVOCs –contestó Kaneo con la mirada en el vacio –. Era un importante empresario que convirtió a Kiryūin Ragyō su principal apoderada. El documento es su testamento original, el que fue cambiado poco antes de su misteriosa muerte.

–Mierda…. ¿Cómo tu madre se hizo de esto?

–No lo sé y no voy a preguntarle.

–Su miso –dijo el cocinero entregándole a Kaneo sus fideos caliente, él cual tuvo la prudencia de esperar a que se enfriaran antes de comenzar a comerlos.

–¿Esto ayudara a Satsuki-sama?

El joven pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena. Una vez que sorbió con fuerza la mayoría de sus fideos y los tragó de un solo impulso, agregó:

–Solo que deberán regresármelo pronto. Mi madre no sabe que los tomé y mi vida habrá terminado si se entera que se lo entregué al enemigo.

* * *

–Pasan de las cuatro –comentó Tsumugu Kinagase sin apartar sus ojos de los binoculares –. ¿Estás seguro que este era el punto?

–Según el dato que me entregó Iori-kun, así es –contestó Mikisugi Aikurō también enfocando su vista por el aparato de visión, mientras no soltaba el teléfono celular que lo mantenía en contacto con su colega.

Ambos hombre se encontraban en el techo de un edificio, uno en dirección opuesta al otro, conservando constante vigilancia a un estacionamiento de varios pisos, contiguo a sus posiciones.

Según un corto mensaje que habían recibido del joven rubio al servicio de Satsuki, Ragyō llevaría a cabo una reunión clandestina en ese lugar, fuera de la vista de curiosos; pero no de los dos hombres armados con cámaras fotográficas profesionales.

Al igual que los miembros de Elite de la joven heredera, ambos sujetos se habían unido a la causa de desenmascarar los sucios actos de la mujer, principalmente para vengar a los difuntos Kinagase Kinue y Matoi Isshin; además, para asegurar la protección de Ryūko.

–Lo que sucede, es que aún tienes dudas –agregó Aikurō a través del teléfono. El hombre de cabellera azul se encontraba recostado en el suelo del techo de aquel edificio y solo su cabeza sobresalía de la pequeña cornisa.

Escuchó a Tsumugu dejar escapar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. El ex guardaespaldas del peinado mohicano se encontraba de cuclillas, escondido detrás de un sistema de aire acondicionado, sabiendo por su entrenamiento, que el metal del aparato disfrazaría los reflejos del sol en las lentes de sus binoculares y cámara.

–Pronto sabremos si estoy equivocado –comentó éste sin apartar la mirada del estacionamiento.

Tsumugu tenía sus dudas en confiar en las intenciones de Satsuki. Había sido desde que Mikisugi le explicó (tranquilamente y con mucha paciencia) que por medio de ella, Ragyō había descubierto donde se encontraba Ryūko. Aikurō le aseguró que no había sido su intención, que solamente Ragyō la había superado en un momento de debilidad. Pero Tsumugu se guardaba sus comentarios al respecto, ya que si Satsuki había subestimado a Ragyō una vez (y eso, sino estaba mintiendo sobre sus verdaderas intenciones), no aseguraba su éxito en el propósito que tenía en mente.

De cualquier manera, ante sus propias deducciones, Tsumugu le pareció que debía participar en sus planes. Si todo terminaba terriblemente, esto le daría el tiempo suficiente para hacerse de la joven de mechón rojo y alejarla de todo peligro. Sin importar que eso significara que terminaran como fugitivos.

–Estamos por averiguarlo –comentó Aikurō identificando un par de automóviles y una limosinas subiendo a los pisos superiores del edificio de estacionamiento –. Hay movimiento en el tercer piso.

–Lo veo.

Eran cuatro camionetas de color negro, dos de ellas iba delante una larga limosina del mismo color que tenía dificultades de maniobrar en el pequeño espacio, y las otras dos se encontraban detrás de ésta.

Los vehículos subieron hasta al quinto piso, donde los dos primeros se alejaron hasta una esquina del edificio, y los automóviles restantes se estacionaron un poco apartados de ellos.

–Ahí esta nuestro objetivo –comentó Tsumugu observando a través de los binoculares como un grupo de guardaespaldas descendían de los primeros dos vehículos, acompañando a un hombre de traje que llevaba un caro maletín en sus manos.

Éstos caminaron el corto camino hasta la limosina, donde los hombres que descendieron de las otras dos camionetas hacían guardia junto a una de las ventanillas. Entre ellos se podía distinguir claramente, desde el punto de vista de Tsumugu, que se trataba nada menos que del mayordomo leal de Ragyō.

El hombre de peinado mohicano dejo a un lado sus binoculares y cargó su cámara en manos. Comenzó a tomar fotografía con cada movimiento que llevaban a cabo los individuos en el estacionamiento.

–Pero desde mi punto de vista no distingue a la abeja reina –dijo en clave a Mikisugi.

–Yo tengo perfecta vista –contestó éste a su vez, comenzando a disparar con su cámara fotografías de diestra a siniestra, desde que el rostro de Ragyō se asomó por la ventanilla de la limosina.

Lo que discutían las personas en ese estacionamiento era un completo misterio, pero sus actos retratados en las cámaras, dejaban perfectamente claro que se trataba un acto de soborno, en lo que el dinero fluyó de manos.

Cuando la interacción entre las dos partes estuvo por terminar, Takiji abrió una de las puertas de la limosina y un par de mujeres atractivas y sonrientes, salieron del vehículo y acompañaron al hombre del portafolio de regresó a su camioneta.

Desde el principio, hasta el momento que todas las partes se retiraron del estacionamiento, quedo todo registrado en las fotografías de ambos hombre tomaron a escondidas en el techo: los rostros de los implicados, las matriculas de los vehículos, hasta el dinero que paso de mano a mano.

–La tenemos –sentenció Aikurō a su compañero sin poder evitar sonreír.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo anterior y creo que con esto terminamos con los capítulos aclaratorios de la trama, lo que sigue es el inicio del final del final.

Por cierto, sobre la versión decargable de este fic, tomé la decisión de hacerlo, solo que por el momento estoy un poco ocupada con mi proceso de titulación que no he podido avanzar en ello. Pero les prometo que será una realidad.

Y de ultimo, una curiosidad. Alguien a visto los nuevos pokemones de las versiones Sol y Luna (Sun and Moon), el gatito de fuego litten parece hecho especial para Ryuko. Je je je

Saludos y hasta el proximo viernes


	104. Evento social

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Evento social

Los negocios de Kiryūin Ragyō iban de maravilla, mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado; su línea de ropa de estudiantil había logrado salvarse, con una brillante estrategia de mercadeo y, una nueva y prometedora colección estaba en desarrollo. Según sus fuentes no había evidencia en su contra que la involucrara en la muerte de Kinagase Kinue y la de su ex esposo (aunque ella no había tenido que ver con eso último). Las inversiones de REVOCS subieron un par de puntos más en la bolsa de valores y nuevos proyectos estaban a la puerta. Aún así, la empresaria y poderosa mujer estaba insatisfecha y profundamente molesta.

Sus planes y malos deseos contra sus propias hijas no estaban resultando como ella esperaba. Aunque Satsuki y Ryūko aún no se llevaban bien, se había generado una especie de tregua entre ambas, en que se evadían mutuamente evitando cualquier conflicto. La mayor de sus hijas actuaba mucho más respetuosa y obediente, aunque claramente se detectaba su desdén hacia ella.

La osadía de la chica del mechón rojo se había menguado y simplemente se portaba levemente insolente en su presencia. Sus intentos de escapar se habían acabado e incluso deambulaba con naturalidad por la mansión. Todo desde la llegada de la joven criada de cabellera castaña.

Eso había llamado la atención de la malévola madre, que quiso conocer a fondo a aquella jovencita capaz de generar tremendo cambio, en la bestia salvaje que era Ryūko, convirtiéndola en una dócil gatita.

–Mako es tu nombre ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Ragyō a la chica una vez que su leal mayordomo logró arrastrarla hasta su oficina.

–Así es –dijo Mako con respeto ante la impresiónate e imponente postura de la madre de su mejor amiga. La tonta jovencita estaba sumamente feliz de poder conocerla, aunque era ignorante del peligro que podría representar esa mujer –. Desde el día que nací, o al menos eso me dijo mi otoosan.

–Y dime –comentó Ragyō ignorando el último comentario de la chica –. ¿De dónde te ha sacado Satsuki?

–¿Sacado? De donde más, de mi casa –contestó Mako con una enorme sonrisa ignorando la reacción estupefacta de la mujer delante de ella.

–¿Cómo Ryūko y tú están relacionadas? –cambio la pregunta Ragyō y el tono de su voz ante la primera respuesta de la jovencita.

–¿Relación? –soltó Mako sonrojándose –. Ryūko-chan y yo somos muy buenas amigas, pero no esa clase de amigas –agregó cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos.

–¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Satsuki al traerte aquí? –bramó la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

–No sé las intenciones de Satsuki-chan, pero deben ser las más buenas. Santa Claus solo trae regalo a las niñas buenas.

Cualquier plan que pudo tener Ragyō para utilizar o manipular a esa jovencita en contra de sus hijas quedo descartado después de esa única, fatídica e inútil conversación. Por su parte Mako nunca se dio cuenta de la irritación que provocó en la madre de su amiga y le alegró mucho el haberla conocido.

Fue así como la mujer se quedo sin ideas de cómo romper el espíritu de sus hijas y tenerlas bajo su control, como ella siempre había deseado. Y para su desgracia, Nui su principal cómplice en sus andadas, no le resultaba de gran ayuda. En realidad se había convertido en otra molestia.

Su pequeña muñequita rubia había cambiado radicalmente, generalmente se le encontraba crispada y arisca, encerrada en su habitación, realizando tareas monótonas y murmurando por lo bajo. Las criadas de la muchachita estaban muy asustadas con su comportamiento, que se había vuelto mucho más agresivo de lo normal y destructivo de sus propias pertenecías.

Cuando Ragyō trató de confrontarla y descubrir que le sucedía, esta actuó como un animal asustado y nervioso, saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Desde entonces, le huía en la mirada y hablaba tonterías superficiales. Parecía que la presencia de Ryūko había causado más daño a ella que viceversa. Eso enfurecía aún más a Ragyō.

Y por último, estaba ese horroroso animal que Ryūko mantenía consigo. Esa espantosa bestia negra y carmesí peleaba constantemente con el hermosos Junketsu y en varias ocasiones le clavó fuertemente sus grandes incisivos, hasta hacerle sangrar. Ragyō quería deshacerse de él inmediatamente:

–Okaasan, se estaría contradiciendo –objetó Satsuki con completa seriedad cuando le informó su decisión. A pesar de que su hija habló con gran seriedad, pudo detectar una pisca de satisfacción en sus palabras –. A usted nunca le han gustado los animales, pero aún así me regaló a Junketsu. Si dice que Senketsu es un problema, entonces deberíamos deshacernos de ambos.

_¿Desde cuando Satsuki se había vuelto tan manipuladora y elocuente?_

Ragyō tuvo que morder el labio al respecto. Su propio orgullo le dictaminaba nunca estar equivocada y si continuaba con su decisión de sacar al conejo de la casa, se contradeciría a sí misma. En lugar de ello, prefirió encomendarle a Takiji la tarea de desaparecer discretamente al animal fuente del problema, igual como lo había hecho con "otros" en el pasado.

Una semana después, el mayordomo que nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus encomiendas, incluso en las más mortíferas, se presentó frente a ella pidiendo disculpa cubierto de arañazos, mordidas y un ojo morado. La bestia se había defendido como una fiera durante su primer intento y el segundo había entrado en la habitación de Ryūko justo cuando se estaba cambiándose de ropa.

Y las cosas estaban lejos de mejor para la magnate empresaria. Toda la situación empeoró después de un importante desfile de modas en que Ragyō era la invitada de honor. La noche había sido excelente, nuevos inversionistas estaban interesados en su colección de verano, y las revistas de todo el mundo la anunciarían en primera plana como la mujer del año.

Fue así, mientras estaba rodeada por los medios locales e internacionales, y bajo la luz de las cámaras y los flashes de los fotógrafos, cuando un paparazi arruinó la perfecta velada:

–¡Ragyō-sama! ¡Ragyō-sama! ¡¿Cómo se siente ser nombrada una de las empresarias de todo el mundo?!

–Es un honor y orgullo que claramente me he ganado con todo mi esfuerzo –declaró la mujer altiva bajo los destellos de luz –. Pero pronto seré la empresaria más importante del mundo… de la moda.

–¡¿Hay algo interesante nuevo en su vida que pueda contarnos?! –le preguntó uno de los reporteros avanzado a empujones hasta quedar frente a ella.

–Mi vida no es tan sorprendente como se imaginan… –comenzó a decir la empresaria fingiendo falsa modestia.

–¿Cómo una jovencita de mechón rojo? –agregó el mismo hombre interrumpiendo sus monologo.

–¿Qué dijo? –soltó inmediatamente la mujer cambiando radicalmente su semblante.

–Desde hace unos días he captado a una jovencita como de dieciséis años entrar y salir de su hogar –reveló el paparazzi mostrando una fotografías impresas, claramente tomadas a través de unos arbustos, las cuales probaban sus palabras frente al resto de los medios comunicativos – y según como era tratada por los empleados de su mansión, se puede intuir que no se trata de cualquier persona ¿No podría decir quién es, Ragyō-sama?

Ragyō estaba acostumbrada a los chismes y calumnias que traía consigo la fama, especialmente cuando venían de la competencia o de algún mentecato que quería hacerse famoso a través de ella. Generalmente, la mujer madura era lo suficientemente astuta para cubrir sus propios escándalos e inclusive, callar a los medios si era necesario. Pero en aquella ocasión la habían tomado completamente desprevenida. Nunca se imaginó que alguien tan común como Ryūko, podría alcanzar el interés de las cámaras.

_Tenía que contener la situación inteligentemente._

Todos esperaban su respuesta.

–Al parecer mi querido amigo ha arruinado una maravillosa y triste noticia familiar que estaba por anunciar los próximos días –dijo glacialmente ante los ansiosos medios de comunicación que la apuntaban con su micrófonos –. Mi ex esposo Kiryūin Sōichirō falleció lamentablemente en el extranjero hace un par de meses –mintió actuando aparentes sentimientos ante sus falsas palabras –. La jovencita de las fotos es mi segunda hija que tuve con él y había estado bajo su custodia todo este tiempo. Y como es comprensible, ahora con la partida de su padre, he vuelto a rencontrarme con mi querida y perdida hija, a la cual tenía años sin ver.

Los reporteros estallaron en preguntas y fotografías ante la dramática historia que se inventó Ragyō con rapidez. Debía evitar a toda costa que investigaran sobre el paradero de Ryūko todos esos años, su relación Matoi Isshin, su muerte y la relación de su hija con el grupo Takarada. Pero eso requería tiempo y planeación, y con su mentira se había conseguido un poco.

–Con mis otras hijas, tomé la decisión que sería mejor evitar causarle más stress a la pobre y por ello esperábamos poder organizar un gran evento para presentarla en sociedad. Por desgracias, la sorpresa ha quedado arruinada.

El paparazzi causante de la supuesta decepción, dio unos pasos atrás ante las miradas de los demás reporteros que había caído en las mentiras de la mujer, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo.

–¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija, Ragyō-sama?

–Ryūko. Kiryūin Ryūko.

* * *

–¡Ese no es mi nombre!

Ryūko estaba furiosa. Generalmente no le interesaban la moda o los eventos de la alta sociedad, pero lo sucedido en el desfile de modas se volvió todo un chisme para los empleados de la mansión, llegando a sí a los oídos de Mako y poco después a los de Ryūko.

La chica decidió enfrentar a Ragyō inmediatamente con los hechos que había inventado sobre su vida y su padre, y lo hizo mientras ésta trabajaba en su oficina privada en la mansión, en compañía de su asistente Hōōmaru y Satsuki.

Nui también se encontraba también en la misma habitación, pero estaba recluida sola en uno de los sillones, ocultando la vista de las demás mujeres detrás de una de la revistas donde Ragyō posaba en la portada.

–Claro que lo es –contestó Ragyō sin atender a la rabieta de si hija, mientras firmaba cada uno de los papeles que su asistente dejaba a su alcance –. Que tu padre lo cambiara, es completamente diferente.

–¡Y no soy tu hija! –volvió a rugir la chica azotando las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio, haciendo temblar todo en su superficie.

Ragyō y Hōōmaru alzaron sus miradas hacia ella, Satsuki hizo a un lado su libro y Nui se asomó sobre las páginas de la revista.

–¿Entonces de donde viniste, querida? –le preguntó Ragyō entregándoles toda su atención –. ¿Acaso crees que tu padre te creó en su laboratorio? ¿O qué? ¿O que brotaste del suelo como un repollo? Eres mi hija, los quieras o no.

–¡No me llames así! –bramó la chica del mechón rojo mostrando los colmillos –. ¡Maldi…! –masculló conteniendo la palabrota. Se denotaba el gran esfuerzo descomunal que significaba para Ryūko contener su vocabulario, pero había aprendido a la mala, que no la llevaba a ningún lado con ellas en contra de su madre,

–Tus modales han mejorado un poco –admitió la mujer con un sádica sonrisa –, pero parece que sigues sin ser la creatura refinada que deberías ser.

–Temē –maldijo Ryūko por debajo sin ser alcanzado por los oídos de su madre, pero sí de Satsuki, quien los cubrió con una leve tos.

–No sé si esta lista para el evento –agregó Ragyō fingiendo decepción y dolor, mientras frotaba sus sienes con sus largos dedo.

–¿Evento? –soltó Satsuki finalmente uniéndose a la conversación –. ¿Qué evento habla, okaasan?

Una dramática sonrisa se dibujó en los labios al satisfacerle la pregunta de su hija mayor.

–Haremos un importante evento en la mansión. Estarán invitados todas las personas importantes de la ciudad y los medios televisivos. Todo con la intención de hacer la presentación oficial de Ryūko como mí querida hija perdida.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Ryūko y Satsuki a la vez.

–¿Cuándo será esto? –se apresuró a agregar Satsuki.

–¿Hōōmaru? –Ragyō se volvió a su asistente

–Dos semanas –contestó ésta acomodando sus gafas.

–¡Yo no asistiré en ninguna fiesta! –rugió una vez más la chica del mechón rojo.

–No es ninguna fiesta –la contradijo Ragyō con calma, pero se notaba que disfrutaba de las reacciones de sus hijas –. Las fiestas son divertidas, los eventos como estos son campos de batalla donde eres juzgado por todos los presentes y debes impresionarlos a toda costa. Y sí, asistirás lo quieras o no.

–Okaasan, tal vez esto o es una buena idea… –comenzó a decir Satsuki cuando fue interrumpida por su madre.

–Comprendo tus dudas Satuski –dijo alzando su mano para acallarla –. Obviamente Ryūko no es materia prima para la alta sociedad.

Ryūko gruñó como animal y le lanzó una mirada de odio a su madre.

–Creo que se equivoca –la contradijo Satsuki con calma y respeto en su voz –. ¿No es Ryūko después de todo una Kiryūin? Okaasan, acaba de insistir que ese su nombre.

–Y también el tuyo, querida. Es por eso dejare esto en tus manos.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Como escucharon –sentenció tajantemente la mujer clavando su vista en una y luego en la otra –. Ryūko tendrá su fiesta de presentación en dos semanas y será tu obligación Satsuki que todo el evento sea un éxito. Desde los aperitivos, hasta el comportamiento de tu imooto –luego sus cayeron en la pequeña rubia que se ocultaba detrás de la revista y agregó –: Tus imootos. Considéralo una prueba para tu futuro puesto como líder de la empresa.

Deleitada con la expresión pasmada de sus hijas, Ragyō se puso de pie y se encaminó a salir de su propia oficina, sola acompañada de su leal asistente. Antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió sobre su hombro y les dijo de último:

–Y por cierto. Debe ser una noche inolvidable.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Vaya un evento social donde estarán todos los medios de comunicación, ojala que nada malo pase para Ragyo... (sarcasmo)

La pregunta que queda es: ¿Quien pondrá a cargo Satsuki para enseñarle modales a Ryuko? ¿O a quienes?

Esto promete mucha diversión.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	105. La escuelita del encanto

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La escuelita del encanto

–¡Atención miserables y patéticas sabandijas! –bramó Gamagōri Ira como todo un general militar que se presenta ante sus tropas –. ¡Ustedes me causan asco y desde este momento estoy decepcionado de ustedes! –con porte marcial y marchando por la habitación con paso firme, el hombre rubio se imponía con su presencia –. Pero Satsuki-sama ve potencial en ustedes y como ella se encuentra muy ocupada con los preparativos del evento, me ha encargado la imposible tarea de convertirlas en señoritas de sociedad –dijo de ultimo volviéndose hacía Matoi Ryūko y Mankanshoku Mako, las únicas dos oyentes de su discurso en aquella habitación.

Las chicas estaban sentadas cada una en su respectiva silla, Ryūko con poca gracia y las piernas separadas, y Mako con más decoro pero con una expresión de completa confusión en el rostro.

–¡Gamagōri-senpai! – le llamó la atención levantando la mano –. ¿A que se refieres con…?

–¡Nadie te dio permiso de hablar, soldado! –gruño Gamagōri con tal fuerza que varias gotitas de saliva se escaparon de su boca.

Completamente aterrada con su interrupción, Mako se apresuró a recobrar la compostura en su asiento y saludar a su nuevo instructor.

–¡Sí, mi general! ¡General! ¡Sí, mi general!

– Temē –soltó Ryūko con un gemido cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y sin dejarse intimidar –. ¿Por qué nos llamas soldados si estas son clases de modales, pendejo?

–¡Cuidado con tu legua, Matoi! –gritó de nuevo Gamagōri esa vez a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica del mechón rojo –. La alta sociedad es como un campo de batalla del cual deben estar preparadas para enfrentar todo lo que tiene deparado el enemigo –insistió el hombre rubio volviéndose con orgullo y levantando un puño al techo, mientras Ryūko se frotaba el oído con un dedo –. ¡Es por eso que van a tomar mi ENTRENAMIENTO INTENSIVO DEL INFIERNO PARA SEÑORITAS! –añadió solemnemente ante la mirada de aturdimiento de su dos chicas frente a él.

* * *

–Lección numero uno –anunció Gamagōri –. Caminar con propiedad.

En uno de los largos salones de la mansión Kiryūin se encontraban las chicas practicando la postura y la caminata con libros en la cabeza. Jakuzure Nonon realizaba una demostración marchando completa seguridad y sacudiendo sus pequeñas caderas a como avanzaba por la larga alfombra que cubría los golpes de sus tacones.

–Deben permanecer con la espalda recta –les informó Gamagōri vigilando el ejercicio –, los hombros atrás y la mirada al frente. Recuerden que siempre debe ser un pie delante del otro y pisando primero con el tacón.

–Sapo, tu constante hablar solo distrae de mi perfecta interpretación –dijo la chica de rosa presumiendo con una mano en la cadera y exagerando más su contoneo.

–Por favor, no es tan difícil –aseguró Ryūko altaneramente, caminando detrás de ella e imitando todos sus movimientos. Para esa ocasión Gamagōri la había obligado usar una falda plisada, pantimedia y unos altos tacones que le daban una estupenda silueta a sus piernas.

Para la sorpresa del su instructor de modales, Ryūko caminaba con perfecta sincronía a los pasos de Nonon, hasta su contoneo resultaba mucho más natural. La chica del mechón rojo rara vez usaba tacones, pero cuando los llevaba puesto siempre podía moverse como si los hubiera usado toda su vida. Definitivamente, lo llevaba en su sangre.

–Sí una enana cabrona como tú puede… –le murmuró Ryūko a Nonon al rebasarla.

Jakuzure perdió la concentración y soltando un alarido junto con una palabrota, perdiendo el equilibrio del pesado libro que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

–¡Jakuzure! –bramó Gamagōri con furia –. ¡Se supone que tú eres el ejemplo!

La pequeña pelirosa rechinó los dientes ante la actitud altiva de Ryūko. Luego su vista cayó en la chica de cabellera castaña que no era tan agraciada al caminar como ella.

–¿Cómo…como se puede… caminar con… con esto? –tartamudeó Mako antes su contantes esfuerzos de mantener se en pie.

Mankanshoku llevaba puesto unos zapatos de tacón algo más bajos que los de Ryūko y un libro de menos de cien páginas sobre su cabeza, pero aún así, se tambaleaba más que un pescado fuera del agua.

Mirándola con malicia, Nonon desquitó su frustración contra Ryūko poniendo el pie en el camino de la pobre chica que apenas podía conservar el equilibro, así haciéndola caer hacia adelante. Mako extendió las manos como desesperada en los que soltaban un alarido de desesperación y alcanzó a asirse de la falta de su mejor amiga. Pero ante el peso de su cuerpo, lo único que consiguió fue bajarle la prenda hasta los tobillos.

El pandemónium se libero en esa sala antes los gritos de Ryūko, las disculpas de Mako, la risa de Nonon y la histeria de Gamagōri que pronto acalló, ante el puñetazo que le dio la chica del mechón rojo para que dejara de mirarla.

* * *

–Lección número dos –dijo Gamagōri con un enorme bandita adhesiva sobre su nariz morada –. Dialogo y discusión.

En su siguiente intento, Gamagōri había llevado a Ryūko a su habitación, y con la ayuda de Sanageyama Uzu quería provocar una situación que podría concluir en caos, por lo cual era mejor realizarla en privado.

–Uno de las principales formas de socialización en un evento, es la charla –informó el instructor rubio a ambos vándalos que estaban parados uno frente al otro con los brazos cruzados y mirándose con desafío –. Pero igualmente, es una forma en que muchas personas tratan de provocar el conflicto con sus rivales. En este ejercicio Matoi, deberás responder a los insultos de Sanageyama con respuestas ingeniosas e inteligentes. Y ante todo, sin… –pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por el joven de cabellera verde.

Sanageyama no pudo creer en un principio cuando Gamagōri le informó que ayudaría en los ejercicios de modales de Matoi mediante insultos. Definitivamente, era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar en lo más mínimo, y llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible.

–Cabrona –la llamó con sequedad.

–No –le contestó su amigo rubio con leve fastidio –, los insultos deben ser sin…

–Pendejo –se apresuró a responder Ryūko sin apartar sus ojos azules de los grises de Sanageyama.

A pesar que muy apenas le llegaba al hombro, la chica del mechón rojo tenía un porte tan amenazante como él.

–Matoi, no debes de… –intentó de nuevo Gamagōri de calmar la situación, pero antes que terminara…

–Perra fastidiosa –la insultó otra vez Uzu.

–Mono estúpido –le contestó Matoi inmediatamente.

–¡Matoi, Sanageyama!

–¡Zorra de Osaka!

–¡Puto de Kantō!

–¡Hija de puta! –sentenció Sanageyama alzando la voz e inclinando su rostro hasta quedar en paralelo con la chica mucho más baja en estatura que él.

Ryūko separó levemente sus labios en un preámbulo de su próxima respuesta, pero en un segundo, cambio de parecer y volviendo levemente el rostro para evitar la penetrante mirada de Uzu, dijo con un picara sonrisa:

–No puedo contradecir eso.

El chico de cabellera verde rió a carcajadas ante su comentario, mientras Gamagōri fastidiado golpeaba su rostro con la larga palma de sus manos.

* * *

–Lección numero tres –dijo Gamagōri indicando con un movimiento de su brazo lo largo de la mesa de comedor –. Modales al comer.

–Que bueno –comentó Mako tomando en cada mano un tenedor y un cuchillo, esperando ansiosamente su planto hasta casi salivar–, tengo mucha hambre.

–No tan rápido Mankanshoku –puntualizó el instructor rubio dejando el platillo lejos de la chica de cabellera castaña que intentaba alcanzarlo inútilmente –. Primero deberán de aprender como sentarte apropiadamente, y para qué sirve cada uno de los cubiertos.

–Eso es sencillo –comentó Ryūko a un lado de su amiga.

Seguido a su comentario, procedió a acodarse derecha a en su asiento y colocar la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo. Tal vez Ryūko era algo tosca y atrabancada en su comportamiento, pero en los primeros años de su vida había recibido todo tiempo de clases de ese estilo. Que no utilizara los conocimientos adquiridos era otra cosa.

–Muy bien, Matoi –dijo Gamagōri con seriedad, pero pronto una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –. ¿Pero podrás nombrar cada uno de los cubiertos? –agregó indicándole la platería junto a su plato.

–Ja, pan comido –contestó la chica con altanería –. Cuchara, cuchillo, tenedor para ensaladas, tenedor para mariscos, tenedor básico –fue indicando correctamente cada uno –. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo de ultimo lanzándole una mirada desafiante al hombre rubio del consejo de Satsuki.

–Oh… –soltó Gamagōri – pero yo me refería a todos los cubiertos, Matoi –agregó soltando de golpe en la mesa una gran cantidad de cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos de todas formas y tamaños posibles, y mientras los espacia a lo largo de la superficie de la mesa, reía como loco ante la expresión incrédula de la chica de mechón rojo.

Después de casi cinco minutos de locura, Gamagōri terminó su arranque recobrando la compostura y aclarando su garganta, mientras que Ryūko mirada pasmada la cantidad de platería que tenía que aprender en nombre y uso.

–¿Ya vamos a comer? –preguntó de repente Mako con un chillido lastimero completamente indiferente a su alrededor.

* * *

–Lección número cuatro –dijo Gamagōri –. El vestido: en un importante evento de gala como este es un elemento fundamental para una señorita, en especial que la estrella del evento luzca deslumbrante a comparación del resto de los invitados –explicó el hombre rubio caminando alrededor de Ryūko quien se encontraba de pie en un banquillo con pliegos de tela colgando de su cintura y hombros.

Iori Shirō estaba con una rodilla en el suelo a un lado de la joven del mechón rojo, tomando medidas y clavando alfileres. El pobre muchacho había quedado a cargo de los atuendos que lucirían tanto Ryūko, Satsuki y Mako en el evento, y sabía que debían ser espectaculares si quería superar a los que usarían Ragyō y Nui de algún importante modisto con reputación mundial. Así que, era algo de presión sobre sus hombros.

En una silla lejos de los demás, estaba Mako profundamente dormida, con la cabeza colgando de un hombro y la baba escurriendo de su boca. En su regazo, Senketsu la acompañaba en el mundo de los sueños con las patas estiradas al aire.

Llevaban horas en aquella sesión y Ryūko estaba fastidiada de permanecer derecha usando esos ridículos zapatos de tacón. La chica del mechón rojo nunca había sentido gusto por los vestidos, en especial de gala; no dejaba de preguntarse porque no podía simplemente usar algún pantalón.

–¿Qué clase de vestido va a ser? –preguntó ella con tedio esperando que no fuera algo muy frufrú.

–Aún… no termino… el diseño –masculló entre dientes Iori ante la cantidad de alfileres que pendía en sus labios. Los leves movimientos de Ryūko arruinaban su concentración y sus esfuerzos de mantener la batilla recta.

–Tiene que ser algo glamoroso y propio para la señorita principal del evento –comentó Gamagōri con orgullo imaginándose principalmente a su indiscutible líder siendo la estrella del evento y llamando la atención de todos los invitados, en cambio de la bruta y poco agraciada Matoi. El cambio de jovencita en la cabeza lo hizo generarse una pregunta. Se inclinó sobre la chica que fácilmente alcanzaba la altura de su babilla al estar sobre el banquillo y le susurro al oído –: Por cierto Matoi ¿Todavía eres señorita?

El rostro Ryūko se encendió con gran rapidez e intensidad como un incendio forestal en un verano caluroso. Ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios, en cambio descargó un fuerte puñetazo contra Gamagōri, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él.

Al tenerlo contra el piso, Ryūko le propinó tremenda paliza en lo que le gritaba a todo pulmón "pervertido". Mientras Iori solo se lamenta al observar que las últimas horas de su arduo trabajo se perdía en la trifulca.

A pesar del fuerte escándalo, Mako y Senketsu siguieron durmiendo.

* * *

–Lección número cinco –dijo Gamagōri haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto principalmente por vendas, llevaba un collarín sobre sus hombros y se sostenía muy apenas con la ayuda de una muleta bajo su brazo –. El baile.

–¿Por qué debo ser la pareja de práctica de Matoi? –se quejo Inumuta Hōka con el joven rubio.

Habían despejado uno de los salones de sus más valiosos muebles y dejado un gran parte del piso sin alfombra para el ensayo. En esa ocasión, Ryūko tuvo que vestir un vestido sencillo hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón bajo que le calaban al ser de la talla equivocada. Por ello y por la selección de su compañero de baile, la chica no estaba de muy buen humor.

–Tú tampoco era mi primera opción –sentenció la joven cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dándole la espalda al chico de gafas.

Gamagōri soltó un largo suspiro en frustración.

–Yo le enseñaría a Matoi, pero en este momento ni siquiera puedo moverme –objetó el hombre rubio –. Vamos empezando –ordenó de último utilizando su único dedo sano para dar "play" al reproductor de música que tenía sobre el piano.

Una balada lenta y clásica comenzó a sonar del aparato llenando la sala de hermosos sonido.

Resignado, Inumuta le tendió una mano a Ryūko quien dudo en un principio en aceptarla. Una vez que estaban uno junto al otro en la pista de baile improvisada, Inumuta puso su una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica del mechón rojo, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a danzar despacio, ella siguiendo la guía del joven de lentes.

–¿Incomoda, Matoi? –le preguntó Inumuta después de unos cortos minutos en silencio.

–Urusai –murmuró Ryūko evadiendo su mirada, pero perdiendo un poco el ritmo.

–Concéntrate, Matoi –le exigió Gamagōri al no perder ni por un segundo sus movimientos.

–No lo decía por disgustarte –continuó el chico de gafas en voz baja generando un poco de más presión con su mano en la cintura de la chica.

–Urusai –repitió Ryūko elevando un poco más su sonrojo.

–En realidad lo haces bastante bien, eso me tiene boquiabierto.

Ryūko no pudo evitar elevar su rostro a Inumuta en completa sorpresa revelándole sus mejillas rojas como tomate; pero antes de que alguno de los dijera algo, Inumuta levantó su celular hasta altura del rostro de Ryūko y le tomó una fotografía.

–La serpiente no creía fuera posible que pusieras tan roja –dijo –. Con esto puedo probarle que se equivocaba, y ganar la apuesta.

Antes de que el chico de gafas pudiera guardar la imagen en la memoria de su teléfono celular, este salió volando por los aires por el tremendo puñetazo que Ryūko le conectó a su dueño en el abdomen. Sin perder el tiempo, una persecución se inició en la habitación en la que Ryūko le aseguraba a Inumuta que le introduciría su aparato en un lugar donde no le daba el sol.

–El evento va a ser un desastre –aseguró Gamagōri hastiado, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano que tenía menos vendada.

* * *

Hola a todos

Aquí les dejo un capitulo divertido.

Un aviso rápido, para mediados del mes de junio (aun no decido la fecha exacta) comenzare a subir los archivos pdf del fic en deviant. Decidí que van a ser en fragmentos de diez capítulos cada uno y cada vez que tenga uno listo se los notificare aquí en fanfiction o pueden seguirme en Deviant.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	106. Prologo festivo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Prologo festivo

Una tarde solitaria donde el ocaso estaba en su mayor esplendor en el horizonte, el sargento Inumuta, ante la sorpresa de sus subordinados, salió a dar un paseo. Las miradas de los oficiales lo siguieron todo el recorrido hasta la entrada del precinto y su débil silueta que apena se distinguía a través de las puertas de crista de la entrada. Pudieron observar como el hombre se llevaba a los labios un cigarrillo antes de comenzar su marcha hacia la puesta del sol.

Caminó varias cuadras seguidas, como si tuviera un destino secreto preparado. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la esquina de una calle solitaria, terminó su cigarrillo cual lanzó al suelo y apagó con su zapato.

Un taxi, estacionado en la acera apuesta, identificó su señal y avanzó directo hasta él. Como si fuera lo más habitual tomar un vehículo el cual nunca solicitó, el sargento Inumuta subió al vehículo que partió en calma por la calle solitaria.

Dentro del coche, le hombre trató de ponerse lo más cómodo posible en el apretado asiento, cuyo asiento contiguo estaba ocupada nada menos por Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Peculiar forma de reunirse para una jovencita de su clase –comentó el sargento sin siquiera volviéndose hacia su anfitriona.

–Usted entenderá porque soy precavida y debo tomar estas medidas –contestó esta si apartar sus ojos de su ventanilla.

La chica iba vestida con ropas muy sencillas para su clase social, sobre sus ojo llevaba unas gafas negras y mascada cubría su corta cabellera.

–Me imagino.

–Antes que nada –dijo la chica con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, revelando sus ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras –, me gustaría agradecerle por la información que nos proporcionó, eso nos permitió tener grandes avances.

El sargento no respondió a su comentario de inmediato, en cambio sacó un cigarrillo de su bolcillo y se dispuso a encenderlo. Se detuvo con el encendedor cerca de sus labios cuando se percató del silencio de su anfitriona.

–¿No le importa?

La joven heredera no le respondió, solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su ventanilla. Los ojos del sargento Inumuta brincaron al retrovisor del vehículo donde pudo distinguir el rostro arrugado del chofer que negaba débilmente con la cabeza.

El hombre regresó tanto el cigarrillo como el encendedor a su bolcillo.

–Primero –dijo éste retomando la conversación –, debo recordarle que esa información es clasificada y no debe estar vinculada a mí o la jefatura de ninguna manera. Tal como se lo explique a Hōka.

–Y él lo dejo bastante claro.

–Segundo –agregó volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella –. ¿Qué son estos supuestos avances de los que habla?

Satsuki llevó sus manos al un largo bolso de pana que estaba intercalado entre sus pies. De ahí extrajo un folder bastante grueso que tendió inmediatamente al sargento sentado a su lado.

El oficial miró con duda el archivo que le ofrecía, antes de extender una de sus manos para tomarlo. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar el folder, Satsuki lo alejo de su alcance con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca.

–Debo recordarle que esta información no puede rastrearse en lo más mínimo a mí o alguno de mis asociados –dijo la joven remarcando la ironía en sus palabras.

El sargento la miró con algo de recelo antes de tomar definitivamente el archivo, el cual no demoró ni un instante en echarle un vistazo. Se quedo boca abierto con lo que se encontró en sus páginas, documentos y fotografías.

–¿Estos es…?

–Efectivamente –le confirmó Satsuki cruzando sus piernas –, nombres, fechas, lugares de todos los tratos sucios, maniobras, sobornos y crímenes en los que se ha involucrado mi madre, sus asociados, empleados e individuos influyentes de la política como empresarios del país.

–¿Cómo consiguió todo esto? –le preguntó el hombre mayor volviéndose de golpe hacia ella, tendiéndole al rostro el archivo.

–Eso no es importante –la contestó la chica con tal calma que le provocó cierto desasosiego al oficial –. Sino la cena de gala que se dará en la mansión por la presentación de mi imooto en sociedad.

–Matoi Ryūko.

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué debería tener tanto interés por tal cena, a la cual no he sido invitado?

–¿Quién los dijo que no lo estaba? –dijo la chica con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios –. Es el invitado de honor, pero su llegada debe ser crucial. Justo a las nueve en punto de la noche –sentenció la joven marcando con su tono de voz la hora exacta.

–¿Por qué en ese justo momento?

–Será cuando le entregue a Kiryūin Ragyō en bandeja de plata.

–¿Cómo piensa lograr eso? –le preguntó el sargento con escepticismo. El había visto de primera mano como Kiryūin Ragyō era capaz de librarse de cualquier "complicación". Era totalmente comprensible su duda.

Pero Satsuki había vivido toda su vida junto a esa mujer. No existía nadie más en el mundo que no pudiera manejarla como ella había aprendido a través de los años.

–Eso déjelo a mí. Usted encárguese de hacer los arreglos para aprender la larga lista de criminales que le he entregado.

–Tengo que admitirlo que hay bastante evidencia aquí para encarcelar a algunos o poner a temblar a otros –señaló el sargento Inumuta dándole otro vistazo rápido al folder en su manos –, pero será imposible capturarlos a todos con los recursos que cuentan para abandonar el país.

–Eso también lo tengo preparado –de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Satsuki –. Ya que esa lista, también es la de invitados a la cena.

Sin previo aviso, el taxi se detuvo. El hombre se asomó por la ventanilla y vio que había regresado a la jefatura de policía justo del otro lado de la calle.

–¿Está segura en poder obtener lo que se propone? –dijo de ultimó el sargento sujetando con una mano la manija para abrir la puerta, mientras con la otra sujetaba el archivo con fuerza como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

–Eso no le concierne a usted –contestó la chica tajantemente volviendo su rostro hacia adelante. Tomándolo como una señal de despedida, el oficial abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir del vehículo, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él, la joven agregó –: solo preocúpese por hacer su parte y yo haré la mía. Por cierto, como es cena de gala, el llevar traje y corbata es un requisito.

Sin más, el taxi arrancó y del impulso la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando al sargento Inumuta parada en medio de la calle.

* * *

Finalmente, la gran noche había llegado. Todo estaba listo y preparado para lucir con esplendor el importante evento organizado por la familia Kiryūin ante el regreso de uno de sus miembros.

Definitivamente Satsuki se había lucido con la organización, el amplio jardín de la mansión había quedado preparado y adecuado para tal ocasión. Se habían instalado varias carpas de gran tamaño que ocupaban gran parte del terreno, las mamparras estaban corridas para que la briza nocturna se colara dentro de las carpas y los visitantes pudieran contemplar lo rosales que crecían alrededor de la mansión. Se había colocado un piso artificial de baldosas que cubría gran parte del césped y adecuaba una amplia pista de baila justo en el centro de la carpa principal. A su alrededor se habían adecuado mesas redondas para los invitados y algunas rectangulares donde se acomodaron los bocadillos.

Todo estaba decorado con manteles de satín blanco que cubrían las mesas y los adornos que colgaba de de largas estacas de acero, junto con bellos arreglos florales. Varios candelabros de cristales habían sido instalados en el interior de las carpas y lámparas de luz blanca alumbraban desde las esquinas.

En las mesad de los bocadillo se podía encontrar un sin números de manjares, desde canapés hasta caviar. Había una sección dedicada a los postres y dos fuentes de chocolate derretido invitaban a ser probadas. No muy lejos se encontraba una barra de madera que servía de bar improvisado, donde los mesero comenzaban a sacudir las botellas de alcohol o alistar las delicadas copas de cristal.

En el fondo de la pista de baila había un podio de madera levemente alto, pero bastante largo para que cupieran varias personas, y detrás de este había una pantalla de tela donde se proyectarían varias imágenes programadas. A lado de tal podio se encontraba la banda musical probando y revisando cada uno de sus instrumentos ante la inminente llegada de los invitados; mientras, los meseros deambulaban de un lado al otro preparando los últimos detalles de las mesas, lo vasos en sus lugar o algún cubierto manchado. Todo debía quedar perfecto, Satsuki realmente se había esmerado en ello.

Cuando cayó la noche, los invitados comenzaron a llegaren en su finos automóviles. Los anfitriones y meseros comenzaron a atenderlos en lo que estos esperaban ansiosos de ver a la mujeres que habían preparado tal evento.

Dentro del lobby de mansión, junto a la larga escalera que daba al tercer piso, los cuatro miembros de Elite de Satsuki esperaban igualmente con ansias la aparición de su líder y su ceñuda hermana menor. Cada uno de ellos se había preparado para la ocasión con un fino ropaje que sería incluso raro de ver en algunos de ellos.

–Vaya, serpiente –comentó Inumuta Hōka dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello rosa a su lado. El joven estaba vestido con un traje bastante elegante azul marino de corte de cuello mandarín –, veo que hasta cambiantes de escamas para este evento.

–Cierra el hocico perrito –le respondió ésta posando una se su mano en su cadera –, yo me veo espectacular, mientras tus seguirás pareciendo un animal callejero sin importar cuánto muevas las cola.

Jakuzure Nonon lucía un vestido entallado en el talle hasta la cadera, sin mangas de color rosado con pronunciados vuelos en la bastilla que le daba aspecto de una corta cola de sirena. Complementaba su conjunto con unos aretes de perlas, uno guantes bordados y con un peinado de cola de caballo.

–Veo que ya llevas tu humor festivo –comentó el chico de gafas acomodándoselas en su nariz.

–¿Quieren parar de una vez? –soltó Gamagōri Ira con calma pero con tono tajante a sus dos compañeros –. ¡Ese no es comportamiento adecuado para la ocasión, especialmente en los seguidores de Satsuki-sama!

El joven de gran estatura llevaba puesto un impecable y lustroso esmoquin negro, con una camisa blanca bordada y una llamativa corbata amarilla. Para la ocasión traía el cabello relamido contra cuero cabelludo y se había retirado el pendiente que solía llevar en su oreja. A pesar de lo imponente de su aspecto, se podía detectar lo alterado que se encontraba en ese momento.

–¿Alguien está nervioso? –comentó Jakuzure con tono burlón.

Gamagōri solo soltó un gruñido.

–Creo que estas sudando –dijo a su vez Inumuta contemplando el semblante de su compañero.

–Solo está nervioso por la presentación de Matoi –interrumpió Sanageyama Uzu desde el otro lado del joven rubio –. Al final de cuentas, la misma Satsuki-sama le encargó esa importante tarea.

El antiguo pandillero lucia completamente diferente con un traje chaqué de cola larga color verde botella. Con su cabellera peinada hacia atrás para lucir su frente, el joven se veía increíblemente atractivo.

–Ya veo –comentó Inumuta –. ¿Entonces estas anticipando el fracaso?

–¡URUSAI! –gritó Gamagōri perdiendo la paciencia.

–Será mejor que te controles sapo –dijo Jakuzure tajantemente –. Tal vez ese gato callejero no tiene remedio, pero mientras se quede callada y se vea bonita todo saldrá bien.

–Eso sería pedir un milagro –soltó Sanageyama entre risas.

–Además, hiciste un buen trabajo vistiendo al mono de seda –agregó la chica de rosa con una sonrisa picara y mirando de soslayo al joven de cabellera verde al otro la de la línea.

–¿Acaso acabo de oír un cumplido, Jakuzure? – dijo Uzu tomando una pose muy digna.

–Pero mono se queda.

Los insultos y cumplidos pudieron haber seguido un tiempo más, sino fuera por figura misteriosa que se lanzó desde lo alto de las escaleras con un grito ensordecedor que provocó que cada uno de los miembros del consejo volviera sus miradas hacia arriba.

–¡Gamagōri-senpai! –exclamó Mako cayendo en el aire justo en dirección del hombre rubio. Casi en pánico ante el repentino acto de la chica, Gamagōri muy apenas consiguió cacharla en el aire antes de que terminara desparramada por el suelo.

Tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos, el joven alto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo bonita que se veía. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel muy claro y corto hasta la rodilla, la falda era de vuelos y con un escote de corazón. El vestido no tenía mangas, por lo cual Mako lucia unos bonitos guantes floreados que hacían combinación con un prendedor que llevaba en el cabello.

Ante la mirada penétrate y arbitraria de sus compañeros de consejo, Gamagōri se apresuró a depositar a Mako en el suelo con un sonoro "clanck" de sus pequeños tacones.

–¿Qué tal se ve mi vestido? –agregó la chica muy feliz sin percatarse en el sonrojo del joven rubio o de las miradas de los demás –. ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Miren esa fiesta! ¡Qué refinado! ¡Y cuanta comida! –y sin más, Mako estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo en dirección del jardín donde los meseros atendían a los invitados, pero fue detenida por Jakuzure que la sujetó de la parte trasera de su vestido

–¿Por qué la tonta no está usando su uniforme? –preguntó Nonon a sus compañeros ignorando el hecho de la presencia de Mako o que fuera ella misma la que la estaba deteniendo.

–Fue deseo de Satsuki-sama que ella fuera otro invitado más de la fiesta… –comenzó a explicar Gamagōri.

–Después de todo estoy muy agradecida con ella –dijo una voz con calma desde la cima de la escalera interrumpiendo las palabras del guardaespaldas.

De nuevo los miembros del concejo, y Mako, elevaron la vista y se toparon con la deslumbrante visión de Kiryūin Satsuki. Decir que se veía hermosa era quedarse corto: Satsuki lucía un deslumbrante vestido blanco y largo, con la falda en capas, cuello en "v" pronunciado y descubiertos de los hombros. De su cuello colgaban unos intensos brillantes y el rostro de la chica estaba levemente maquillado desatancando sus bellas facciones y sus ojos. Con cabellera corto terminaba su imagen de una manera imponente.

Ninguno de los miembros del consejo, e inclusive Mako, pudieron evitar sonrojarse con lo despampanante de su aspecto. Hasta casi contuvieron el aliento cuando bajo los últimos peldaños de la escalera y quedo a un lado de ellos.

–¡Satsuki-sama! –Mako fue la primera en salir del transe y saltó de alegría ante la visión que era la joven heredera –. ¡Se ve preciosa!

–Yo iba a decir eso –masculló Nonon para sí, denotando los celos ante las palabras de agradecimiento de Satsuki.

–Se ve encantadora esta noche –comentó rápidamente Gamagōri con una respetuosa reverencia.

–Arigatou. Todo se lo debo a Iori –dijo la joven volviéndose al chico rubio de gafas que iba detrás ella completamente agitado. Ante lo despampanante aspecto de su líder, nadie se había percatado de la presencia del joven en esmoquin que la seguía de cerca cuidando cada detalle de su atuendo, como si fuera su obra maestra –. ¿Aún no baja Ryūko? –preguntó Satsuki al percatase de la ausencia de su imooto.

–Estaba teniendo unos problemas con los zapatos, pero ya pronto iba… –comenzó a explicar Mako con una gran sonrisa, cuando su vista captó algo sobre la cabeza de Satsuki. Su boca formó un "O" antes de soltar con gran alegría –. ¡Ahí esta!

Ante las palabras de la chica, todos nuevamente se volvieron hacia la cima de la escalera donde se encontraba la chica del mechón rojo. Quedo completamente claro para todos ellos en el parentesco entre ella y Satsuki, al verla con aquel increíble aspecto. Estaba tan preciosa como su oneesan. Ryūko llevaba un vestido negro mate de corte en "X" y de largo hasta la rodilla con falda asimétrica; que daba el aspecto de estar compuesto por dos partes, una blusa y la falda, separados por una estrecha cintura. No llevaba mangas pero si un cuello francés blanco donde colgaba un enorme guardapelo. Su peinado era sencillo, solo habían apartados varios de sus mechones de su rostro con un prendedor y resto caían sobre su hombros del largo que habían adquirido en el último mes.

–Konbanwa– dijo Ryūko con una leve reverencia a todos los presentes en lobby una vez que terminó de descender la escalera.

Por un par de segundos nadie respondió su saludo, ya que estaban sorprendidos por el increíble cambio en su imagen como en su actitud, tanto que comenzaron a plantearse la posibilidad que esa hermosa jovencita no era Matoi Ryūko.

–Vaya, Matoi… –soltó Nonon sin saber que más decir – hasta casi pareces mujer…

–Al menos mi aspecto parece cubrir los estándares requeridos para poder ver sobre el hombro de la persona con la que estoy hablando –respondió Ryūko con sequedad pero finura en su voz. Sonaba tan alienígena incluso para ella –. A diferencia de otros que requieren de un banquillo.

–¡Ohhhhhh…..! –bramó Sanageyama sin poder controlarse. Sacudiendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Jakuzure agregó –: ¡Ahí si te agarró!

La chica de rosa se sonrojo tan terriblemente que alcanzó una tonalidad mayor a la de su vestido. Inumuta y Gamagōri trataron de contener una recitas con sus manos pero fue inútil.

En cuanto a Satsuki, ella tenía la mirada fija en su imooto sin poder evitar pensar lo mucho que había crecido. No por el hecho que ya no era la pequeña niña de sus recuerdos, enfermiza e indefensa; sino porque había madurado de esa adolecente imprudente que actuaba más como una amenaza andante que una jovencita. Claro, Satsuki no se engañaba, sabía que esa actitud seguía dentro de Ryūko (esa era su personalidad, no podía evitarlo) pero en esa noche estaba dando señales de tener la capacidad de adaptarse. Se sentía orgullosa de ella.

–Terminemos de una vez con esto –soltó Ryūko de ultimo ignorando por completo la presencia de Satsuki y su ojos, y caminó hasta la entrada del jardín.

* * *

Hey muchas gracias por esperarme y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Primero quiero decirles que ya me encuentro mucho más aliviada ya que finalmente terminé "todo" con la maestría. Aunque mis asesores me hicieron sufrir mucho antes los últimos días, ya puedo respirar más tranquila.

Segundo perdón por lo tarde que se publico el capitulo, tuve problemas con el trafico, Internet y después con fanfiction.

Por ultimo, para aquellos interesados en tener su propia copia de "Remembranzas vivas" los primeros 10 capítulos ya están disponible en mi galería de Deviant. La dirección está en mi descripción de autor aquí en fanfiction o pueden buscarme con el mismo seudónimo. Se encuentra en la sección de Fanfiction o directamente en galería principal. Cuando tenga más listos, les notificare por este medio o pueden seguirme en Deviantart, para que no se pierdan ninguno.

Eso es todo por mi parte y hasta el próximo viernes.


	107. Los invitados parte 1

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Los invitados parte 1

–Mira tanto finura y elegancia –comentó Sukuyo a su esposo mirando en el viejo televisor de su hogar la cobertura del evento social –. Como me hubiera fascinado estar ahí.

–Y con toda esa comida –salivó Barazō cuando las cámaras enfocaron las mesas con los bocadillos.

–Que afortunadas son Ryūko-chan y Mako para codearse con todos esos ricos y famosos –continuó la mujer antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso con té.

A su lado su marido asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de la envidia que podían sentir en ellos de no encontrarse en aquel lugar como su hija, estaban felices por ella y su mejor amiga, ante la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba. Claro, ambos no estaban completamente al tanto de constante martirio de era para Ryūko tal evento frufrú y la tortura de tener Ragyō como madre.

–Querido –dijo Sukuyo percatándose de algo –. ¿Dónde está Mataro? –preguntó volviendo su mirada a cada rincón de su raquítico hogar sin encontrar a su hijo prodigo.

–Es cierto ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –comentó su esposo imitando sus movimiento –. Por cierto ¿Dónde estará también Guts?

* * *

Los señores Mankanshoku no eran los únicos espectadores del tan evento formal. Todos los estudiantes y ex estudiantes de la academia Honnoji, entre ellos Fukuroda Takaharu y Hakodate Omiko, se mantenían pegados a sus televisores ansiosos por no perderse el más mínimo detalle. Los alumnos de la academia Abekamo, principalmente sus cuatro guardianas, así como Sakuramiya Kenta y Ōbayashi Kyuji y el resto de los integrantes de la preparatoria Kami kobe, miraban con atención toda pantalla que llegaron a encontrar donde se trasmitía el evento. Los empleados de REVOCs, así también los del conglomerado Takarada, los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman, y cada habitante de Tokio que sabía y reconocía el nombre de Kiryūin Ragyō, estaba atento por lo que fuera a suceder esa noche.

Y sería una que se quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos.

* * *

Ragyō no estaba segura si sentirse satisfecha o decepcionada con el gran trabajo que había hecho Satsuki para esa celebración. El evento era precioso y perfectamente organizado, todo detalle estaba fríamente calculado, los bocadillos eran deliciosos y los arreglos encantadores. Pero sobre todas las cosas, el comportamiento de Matoi Ryūko era intachable.

En cierta forma la empresaria tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un terrible fracaso y así darle otra rotunda lección a su primogénita sobre su propia insignificancia; pero su impecable desempeño la enorgullecía y le aseguraba que a pesar de su constante desobediencia, Satsuki finalmente estaba acatando sus órdenes.

Fue por ello que Ragyō se deleitó a lo grande al dejarse fotografiar por los paparazis y los medios de televisión que cubrían el evento. Para esa noche, la mujer lucia un despampanante vestido largo blanco, de escote pronunciado y mangas de estilo medieval. Los vuelos de tela eran tan extensos que con cada movimiento que realizaba, era como una oleada que la seguía al igual que una blanca estela. Unos grandes diamantes resplandecían en su cuello y orejas, dándole un tono majestoso como la reina del evento.

Aunque técnicamente ella no era la razón principal de tal festividad sino sus hijas, la mujer sentía que todo era referente a ella. Satsuki había cubierto perfectamente su rol como heredera y su elegancia asemejaba totalmente a la de su madre. Los nervios de Ryūko eran de notarse, pero para ser un animal sin modales, Satsuki la había entrenado lo suficientemente bien para que se quedara quieta y sonriera vagamente ante las cámaras. Nui por otro lado, parecía estar en su elemento.

Aquella extraña actitud que la había dominada en las últimas semanas, desapareció en un santiamén una vez que hizo sus entrada frente a los invitados y las cámara. La niña había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y decorada con un gran moño rosado, que hacía juego con su vestido de coctel con una cola larga de holanes rosados y listones. Actuaba como toda una señorita, aparentando una edad mayor que en realidad no tenía.

Cuando les pidieron a todos las mujeres de la familia posaran juntas para la foto, Harime Nui se colgó del brazo de Ryūko mientras Satsuki se poso detrás de ambas. Ragyō sonrió con alevosía y malicia ante la seriedad en el semblante de primogénita y la clara incomodidad de la chica del mechón rojo.

–Sonrisa grande, niñas –dijo Ragyō dando su mejor lado paras cámaras –, que esta fotografía va a estar en las portadas de todas las revistas.

* * *

Ryūko se sentía fatal. La ropa que llevaba puesta era incomoda, los zapatos dolorosos, y el maquillaje fastidioso. En menos de una hora saludo a más de cien personas que nunca había visto en su vida y que le importaban un bledo, y la había fotografiado tantas veces que los flashes de las cámaras la segaron momentáneamente. Permanecer o sonreír a un lado de Ragyō la enfermaba y los constantes abrazos de Nui la ahogaban.

Pero lo que más odiaba de todo, era que no podía actuar como ella misma. Debía comportarse como una dama con correctos modales y sonreír cuando lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y gritando.

No importaba cuanto lo deseaba, no podía más que someterse a los deseos de su impía madre y los esfuerzos de Satsuki por convertirla en una chica de bien, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque era todo un reto para ella. Las constantes burlas y reproches de los miembros de elite del consejo personal de Satsuki la habían afectado en cierta forma, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Así que esa misma tarde, mientras Mako la ayudaba a prepararse para la fiesta, se propuso a sí misma en callar sus insulsas y patéticas bocas con una actuación ejemplar de sus modales frente a esos ricos pomposos y engreídos.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, pero la prueba de fuego realmente llegó cuando Ryūko logró escapar de cámaras y de su madre, y refugiarse en una silla en el rincón de la carpa para calmar sus talones que la estaban matando.

–No esperaba que fuera tan difícil mantenerme de pie tanto tiempo –comentó apesadumbrada para sí misma sobando sus tobillos.

–Deberías usar más seguido tacones, Ryūko-kun –comentó la inconfundible voz de Mikisugi Aikurō detrás de ella. El corazón de la chica se detuvo de golpe en lo que miró sobre su hombro, y no solo para toparse con la horrorosa visión del hombre de cabellera azul, sino también de Kinagase Tsumugu.

Solo resultaba espantosa tal aparición para la joven del mechón rojo, ya que en realidad ambos hombres vestían unos elegantes esmóquines negros, con camisa blanca y corbatas. En las solapas de sus chaquetas sobresalía una rosa, azul en Aikurō y Roja en Tsumugu. Los dos llevaba el peinado relamido hacia atrás lo cual era muy raro en el antiguo guardaespaldas, que rara vez no se le veía con su característico peinado mohicano.

–¡¿QUÉ…?! – Ryūko estuvo a punto de gritar a todo pulmón, cuando recobró la noción de donde se encontraba y se tapó en un santiamén la boca.

–¿Entonces te da gusto vernos? –soltó Aikurō en broma.

–¿Qué carajo hacen ustedes dos aquí? –gruñó ella entre dientes tratando de mantener el volumen de su voz apenas audible. Su casi grito llamó la atención de varios invitados a sus a su alrededor –. ¿Cómo rayos entraron?

–Satsuki-sama nos invitó –contestó Mikisugi con una gran sonrisa mostrando al mismo tiempo que Tsumugu la invitación gravaba con sus nombres.

Ryūko rechinó los dientes. _Esa maldita Satsuki, no solo la había obligado a todo ese espectáculo, sino también había invitado a los seguidores de su padre sin informárselo. ¿Qué otra sorpresa le esperaba en aquella fiesta? ¿Qué otro invitado que conocía llegaría sin saberlo?_

–¿Y acaso alguien sabe la relación que tenían con mi padre? –les preguntó Ryūko con la mano en la cintura y una mirada penetrante.

–Nadie, sino como estaríamos aquí –dijo Aikurō con una gran calma encogiendo los hombros.

–Yo no tenía deseos de venir en primer lugar –confesó Tsumugu con su típica indiferencia cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–Pero lo convencí–explicó el hombre de cabellera azul colocando una mano en el hombro de sus compañero –. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos Ryūko-kun. Los dos teníamos deseos de saber cómo estabas.

Ante sus palabras un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de hombre del acostumbrado peinado mohicano en lo que desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Por su lado Ryūko no se dejo impresionar.

–Claro –dijo la chica con escepticismo.

–Por cierto, Ryūko-kun, te ves peculiarmente hermosa esta noche –soltó Akiuro en su característico tono seductor que provocó un sonrojo en la chica y al igual que un leve gruñido. El hombre tomó su mano y se inclinó para besarla.

Ryūko vio sus movimientos en cámara lenta con suficiente tiempo para darle una bofetada, pero como no podía actuar como ella normalmente era, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi olímpico para resistir la tentación de no lanzarlo hasta al otro lado de la habitación de un solo golpe.

Pero cuando parecía que sus labios estaban por tocar el dorso de la mano de Ryūko, Mikisugi cambio de opinión al escuchar la banda comenzado a tocar una melodía lenta.

–Que perfecto ambiente –dijo el hombre mirando levemente sobre su hombro –. Es perfecto para el primer baile.

–¿El primer bai…? –empezó a decir Ryūko, pero no terminó su expresión cuando Aikurō cerró su mano alrededor de la suya y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Al descubrir sus intenciones la chica intentó ofrecer la mayor resistencia posible, pero antes de que pudiera lograr algo definitivo, Mikisugi ya la tenía bien sujeta de una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la cintura.

El rostro de Ryūko se encendió tal fuego y su cuerpo se endureció como la roca, en lo que Mikisugi trataba de que siguiera sus movimientos.

–Más vale que sigas mi ritmo, Ryūko-kun –le dijo el hombre en un susurro –. Comienzas a llamar la atención.

Como si fueran un choque eléctrico sus palabras, la chica del mechón rojo salió de su estupor y trató lo más posible de seguir los movimientos de Aikurō. Las lecciones de baila de Gamagōri e Inumuta había rendido sus frutos, Ryūko se movía lo suficientemente decente y coordinada mientras fuera una melodía tranquila.

Después de los primeros cinco minutos, Ryūko fue perdiendo la vergüenza y comenzó a disfrutar el baile, incluso si era con Mikisugi Aikurō.

–No estaba mintiendo –dijo de repente el hombre sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

–Oi –balbuceó elevando su vista hasta él, pero curiosamente Aikurō tenía la suya perdida arriba de la cabeza de la chica.

–Sobre que te veías hermosas –explicó sin cambiar el semblante –. Con ese atuendo realmente se ve la señorita que se ha acotado todo ese tiempo bajo tu aspecto rudo. Has crecido mucho Ryūko-kun –le confesó con un tono tan serio que resultaba muy alienígena para él –, de muchas maneras y te has convertido en una maravillosa y hermosa jovencita. Sí tu padre estuviera aquí para verlo se sentiría conmovido. De eso estoy seguro.

Una vez que terminó sus palabras bajo sus ojos hacia los de ellas, le sonrió auténticamente y con calidez que provocó otro tremendo sonrojo en Ryūko, pero que se sentía muy diferente a todos los anteriores.

Sin saber ella exactamente como responder a eso, la chica solo presionó su frente contra el hombro de Aikurō y ocultó su rostro contra la tela de su traje.

Algo muy dentro de su ser se había conmocionado.

Le habría encantado que las palabras de Mikisugi fueran completamente ciertas… o al menos podía imaginarse que sí.

–Arigatou –soltó débilmente Ryūko apretando su mano contra la manga sobre el antebrazo de hombre de cabellera azul.

* * *

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando finalmente llegaron todos los invitados de la larga lista al evento: políticos, empresarios, millonarios, artista y por supuesto todas las personas influyente en Japón. Nadie había faltado e inclusive había un par de colados no deseados que habían logrado pasar la seguridad.

–Lo logramos amigo –dijo Mataro oculto debajo de una mesa y detrás del fino mantel, miraba con atención el mar de piernas sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia –. Sabía que los lograríamos, aunque también estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento.

A su lado, su cachorro mascota apoyó sus palabras con débiles gemidos para no ser descubiertos.

–Y pensaban que dejaríamos escapar una oportunidad como esta para codearnos con los ricos –continuó el muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Pobres idiotas. No iba dejar que Mako se llevara toda la diversión.

De nuevo, Guts lo secundo con leves ladridos.

La mirada de ambos pilluelos pronto se enfocó en la mesa contigua donde se había colocado una gran variedad de postres, pasteles y otras delicias. Salivando como los animales que era, ambos se escurrieron por el suelo como sabandijas hasta alcanzar la mesa de los maravillas con azúcar.

Sin procurar no ser vistos, Mataro y Guts se propusieron poner sus sucias manos (o pastas) sobre el pastel de frutas en forma de pirámide, cuando de de repente:

–¡Mataro!

El chico fue embestido por una fuerza indiscutible que los arremetió contra el piso. Cuando el chico y su opresor dejaron de rodar por el suelo, el muchacho truhan se pudo percatar que no se trataba de otra que su hermana Mako.

–¡¿Oneechan?! –soltó Mataro al verse descubierto por ella y atrapado bajo su peso.

–¡Mankanshoku! –dijo prontamente Gamagōri Ira uniéndose a los dos hermanos, y se le podía observar realmente perturbado –. ¡No puedes estar dando esos espectáculos! ¡Recuerda tus modales!

–¿Modales? –masculló la chica tardándose en recordar donde se encontraba –. ¡Oh mi dios! –exclamó histérica poniéndose de pie de inmediato y sacudiendo la falda de su vestido –. ¡Espero no haber arruinado el peinado!

–Está bien Mankanshoku –agregó Gamagōri con más calma, luego se volvió al hermano menor de ésta y su cachorro, que trataban de ponerse de pie –. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

–Esa es una buena pregunta, Gamagōri -senpai –dijo Mako volviéndose hacia Mataro esperando una respuesta de su parte.

–Vinimos a celebrar en grande –contestó el chico con descaro y orgullo plantándose frente al joven de gran estatura y su hermana mayor. Guts imitó cada uno de sus movimientos.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, hasta venimos preparado para la ocasión.

El chico indicó su camiseta estampada para asemejar un esmoquin y Guts señaló el corbatín babeado que lucía en su cuello.

–A mí parece perfecto –soltó Mako con alegría a pesar del claro desagrado en la cara de Gamagōri .

El guardaespaldas de Satsuki, solo pudo soltar un suspiro en desesperación y cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas terminaran de tal manera, estaba por tomar al chico y su cachorro, y arrojarlos fuera del evento, cuando una voz detrás de él lo llamó con calma:

–Gamagōri –dijo Satsuki aproximándose a él y a los hermanos Mankanshoku sin percatarse en primera instancia del chico no invitado –. ¿Quería saber si has preparado el regalo que te he pedido para Ryūko?

La joven era seguida de cerca por Iori, quien fue el primero de darse cuenta de la presencia de Mataro y se lo indicó a su líder con un leve rose de su mano contra su codo. De inmediato, los ojos de Satsuki bajaron hasta caer justamente en el muchacho truhan. En los breves segundos en que sus ojos se conectaron y el silencio cayó entre ambos, Mataro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal presencia angelical que era Satsuki para él en ese instante. El corazón del chico latió con tal fuerza dentro de su pecho, que hasta por un momento se pudo observar como golpeaba su esternón.

–Heeeeeyyyyy –balbuceó aturdido mirando con ojos ensoñadores a Satsuki. Lo cual molesto terriblemente a Iori y a Gamagōri. Éste último, no perdió ni un momento más para propinarle un tremendo coscorrón al chico y volverlo a la realidad.

–¡Dirígete apropiadamente a Satsuki-sama, Mankanshoku! –rugió el hombre con reproche.

–¿Mankanshoku? –interrumpió Satsuki pasando su vista del chico a Gamagōri y de nuevo en Mataro –. ¿Eres acaso eres el hermano menor de Mako?

–Así es, Satsuki-sama –confinó Mako con una leve reverencia a la joven de pelo oscuro –. Somos familia.

–Y tú también pronto serás familia preciosa –soltó el chico poniendo los pelos de punta de Gamagōri , Iori y Mako.

–¿Así? –dijo Satsuki antes de que alguno de su allegados pudiera interceder.

–Aja –continuó el muchacho asintiendo enérgicamente la cabeza y muy orgulloso de su mismo –. Ya que un día Ryūko se va a convertir en mi esposa.

–¡Mankanshoku! –bramó Gamagōri casi a punto de darle otro coscorrón al niño, pero fue detenido por la mano de Satsuki.

Para sorpresa de los demás jóvenes en aquella conversación, Satsuki se gachó hasta quedar a la altura de Mataro y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Cómo puedes alegar eso sí no me has pedido permiso para casarte con mi imooto? –dijo la joven con calma.

–¿Eh?

–Sí quieres aspirar a la mano de Ryūko primero debes de pasar una serie de pruebas, una más terrible que la anterior en la que debes superar varios retos terribles en los que arriesgaras tu vida, enfrentaras a cada uno de mis seguidores, sin olvidar que debes superarme en un duelo a muerte…

A como Satsuki continuaba con su descripción grafica de cómo Mataro podría fallecer intentando ganarse la mano de Ryūko, el chico fue tornarse de un tono pálido y sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta quedar tan grandes como platos.

–Así que esperare tu reto pronto, Mankanshoku Mataro –dijo la joven con gran calma antes de alzarse de nuevo con gracia y dirigirse solo a Gamagōri –. A mi pregunta…

–Lo he dejado en su mesa, Satsuki-sama.

Y sin más, la chica se retiró con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza y siendo seguida de cerca por Iori Shirō. Por los minutos que le siguieron a su partida, Mataro permaneció inmóvil, completamente crispado y con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

–¿Estás bien, Mankanshoku? –le preguntó Gamagōri sin obtener respuesta.

–¿Acaso te orinaste sobre ti mismo? –agregó Mako percatándose en el charco alrededor de su hermano.

* * *

Hola todos, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Saludos

**Próximamente, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas**


	108. Los invitados parte 2

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Los invitados parte 2

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y la fiesta había transcurrido sin complicaciones, Ragyō estaba muy orgullosa de ello, e inclusive, un poco del trabajo excepcional que había hecho Satsuki.

–Debo de admitir –murmuró la mujer madura a su primogénita con un tono apenas audible, mientras saludaba a los ultimo invitados que se unían a la festividad – que tuviste un desempeño admirable.

A su lado, Satsuki alzó levemente la vista hacia su madre y a pesar de los terribles planes que tenía en mente para ella esa noche y todo el rencor que le guardaba, no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente ante un cumplido que nunca había recibido de tal manera en su vida.

–Aunque definitivamente yo habría hecho algo mucho más elegante con las flores –agregó rápidamente Ragyō al captar la leve satisfacción de su hija.

Y así la burbuja de ilusión de Satsuki se reventó.

–Usted siempre tiene razón, okaasan –soltó la chica con monotonía, mientras saludaba con un leve sentir de su cabeza a un diplomático que acababa de llegar junto con su esposa.

Complacida con sus dotes maternales, Ragyō extendió la vista sobre la multitud que celebran junto a ellas aquel evento del ego, cuando sus ojos captaron a otros dos invitados que efectuaban su aparición en la entrada.

Casi se le revuelve el estomago cuando pudo reconocer a su archi-enemiga y rival comercial Takarada Hina, seguida de cerca de su despreciable y poco agraciado hijo. La mujer de cabello rojizo iba vestida de manera exagerada como siempre, con un kimono que en lugar de ser de seda, era de un material reflejante como vinyl de un espantoso naranja chillón. De su cabello recogido y alto, colgaban un sin número de peinetas y adornos que caían en lo vulgar y sus sandalias eran tan altas que apenas podía desplazarse en ellas.

En cuanto a su hija, estaba lo bastante decente para sus gustos extravagantes del día a día: vestía un esmoquin vino, con un pañuelo rosada en la solapa y el cabello relamido hasta atrás. Para alguien que solía usar muchas joyas, resultaba extraño que el joven pelirrojo solo hubiera optado para esa noche, usar solo un par de gemelos de diamantes.

–Satsuki, puedes explicarme que es esta horrible visión que tengo delante de mí –gruñó Ragyō en voz baja a su hija mientras que sus hermosos ojos no se despegaban de su acérrima rival y su vástago.

–Yo los invite –respondió sencillamente la muchacha al darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas que causaban tal disgusto a su madre.

–Querida, tu sentido del humor necesita un chequeo por un sicólogo, porque yo no le veo la gracia.

–No es chiste, okaasan, es más bien una estrategia comercial. Con todo los medios y reporteros aquí presentes será muy bueno para tu reputación, darse cuenta que no guardas rencores con la competencia.

–¿Así? –soltó Ragyō con escepticismo.

–Sí. Imagina la publicidad que será demostrar los segura que eres sobre tu propio éxito, que no te sientes intimidada por la presencia de Takarada Hina.

Ante tales palabras, Ragyō no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente, Satsuki se estaba esforzando.

–Que sucios pensamiento, Satsuki –le dijo su madre con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios –. Creo que estas en buen camino para convertirte en mi verdadera heredera.

La chica solo tuvo tiempo para sentir con la cabeza, antes de que la mujer con espantoso kimono se plantara, en compañía de su hijo, delante de su madre.

Ambas se alzaron tan altas era, y se miraron a los ojos como si pudieran matar la una a la otra solo con la mirada.

–Hina –dijo Ragyō a secas.

–Ragyō –la saludó a su vez Hina.

–Hermoso kimono.

–Arigatou, tú te vez maravillosa con ese vestido.

Su interacción no paso inadvertida por los medios, las cámaras y fotógrafos, quienes se aproximaron hasta ellas para captar cualquier sorpresivo movimiento o golpe lanzado al aire. Pero al verse asediadas por las lentes y los flashes, ambas mujeres embozaron una falsa sonrisa antes de aproximarse más la una a la otra. Sus manos tocaron los codos de su contraria, en lo que juntaron mejilla con mejilla para darse un leve beso como los hacían los famosos en occidente.

Los medios y los reporteros se volvieron locos ante la escena, pero lo que ninguno pudo captar (con la excepción de los hijos de ambas mujeres) era que los labios de ambas se movían lentamente, en lo que le juraban odio eterno la una a la otra al oído.

–Irasshaimase –soltó de repente Satsuki a Kaneo, sacando al joven de gafas del pavor que le provocaba la escena de falsa cordialidad entre ambas mujeres.

–A-Arigarou –tartamudeó sonrojándose levemente cuando se percató por primera vez en lo bella que se vía Satsuki esa noche.

–Y dime querida ¿Cómo va la empresa? –dijo Hina una vez que ambas mujeres se soltaron de su ilusorio saludo simpático.

–En las nubes –respondió Ragyō con una sonrisa casi maliciosa y clavando la mirada en su rival.

En ningún momento las cámaras se apartaron de ambas. Las constantes luces, ojos y las dos mujeres, intentado de intimidarse la una a la otra con falsos cumplidos, puso a Kaneo bastante nervioso, quien comenzó a sentir que el corbatín en su cuello comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Percatándose de su incomodidad, Satsuki se apiado del muchacho y le dijo con calma al tomarlo de la mano:

–Me darías el placer de acompañarme en esta pieza.

Ante sus palabras el sonrojo en el muchacho de gafas se intensificó, subiendo de su cuello hasta la cabeza. La garganta se le secó de inmediato, por lo cual no pudo darle una respuesta coherente a Satsuki, y de su boca salieron simples gemidos. Aún así no era necesaria alguna palabra de su parte, ya que sin descurtirlo más, Satsuki arrastró a Kaneo hasta la pista de baile en lo que la banda comenzaba a tocar una melodía lenta.

Takarada estaba duro como una piedra, lo que le dificultó a Satsuki en guiar sus manos en su cintura y seguir el ritmo de la música. Después de varios pasos lentos, el joven comenzó a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros y realizó un despeño decente ante las estupendas habilidades de baile de Kiryūin Satsuki.

–No era mi intención hacerte bailar –admitió la joven heredera con su rutinaria frialdad–, pero necesitaba alejarte de nuestras madres y poder hablar contigo de nuestros planes.

–D-Dudo –tartamudeó Takarada tratando de controlar las emociones que se alzaron ante el repentino comportamiento de Satsuki –, dudo que se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia –agregó volviendo su cabeza hacía las madres de ambos que continuaban mirándose con deseos de matarse –. Incluso pudimos hecho frente a ellas y ni si habrían dado cuenta.

–Es probable que tengas razón –admitió Satsuki –, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Dime ¿está todo listo?

–De mi parte sí –confesó Kaneo haciendo girar a la joven en su brazos sobre sí misma a como dictaba la melodía –, las personas indicadas han sido… "recompensadas" por su cooperación y darán el testimonio adecuado… en el momento adecuado.

Satsuki no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Y estoy seguro que mi madre ayudara una vez que la red caiga sobre Ragyō –agregó el joven pelirrojo –. Yo le explicaré tu participación en el plan, y tus proyectos para una alianza entre las compañías una vez que Ragyō sea… este fuera del camino.

La sonrisa en los labios de Satsuki desaparecieron una vez que escuchó su plan como una simple participación, pero sabía que la única persona que sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Takarada Hina era su hijo; sí era necesario ceder un poco para tener su total apoyo estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Además, después de todo, debía estar preparada para el fracaso por si tenía que salir huyendo con Ryūko. Era bueno tener una aliada poderosa como Takarada Hina de su parte.

–¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –le preguntó Kaneo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Satsuki lo miró por un momento en el que repaso mentalmente el plan que estaba a punto de efectuar en unos minutos y la distracción que requeriría, pero eso ya lo descifraría en su momento. Sin decir nada en un principio, la joven se recargó contra el hombro de Kaneo provocándole un temblor por todo su cuerpo.

–Más que lista –le aseguró con un susurro al oído.

Para su sorpresa, Kaneo respondió a eso con una leve risita muy característica de su personaje excéntrico con el que muchos lo conocían.

–Después de tantos años de conocernos, me sorprende descubrir que has cambiado Kiryūin –le confesó el muchacho al igual en susurro.

–Tú también –le contestó ella –, te volviste una aliado de confianza.

–Dale el crédito a tu hermana, fue ella la que muchas veces me infundo el valor para enfrentar las situaciones.

La joven de cabellera oscura sintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Satsuki y Kaneo iban a la misma escuela secundaria, él era el muchacho retraído y abusado, ella la estrella solitaria entre los alumnos. Quien dirían que Ryūko llegaría a sus vidas para cambiarlos a individuos con más valía para enfrentar a los demonios de sus vidas. Ahora era su turno de salvarla a ella de uno.

* * *

Jakuzure Nonon estaba frustrada. Miraba con recelo la pista de baile a rebosar por los invitados que seguía con ritmo la hermosa música de la banda. No podía creer que a pesar de su maravilloso aspecto y perfecto porte, nadie la hubiera invitado aún a bailar alguna pieza. Incluso el gato callejero de Matoi Ryūko ya había estrenado la pista de baile con el maestro sustituto y pervertido de cabellera azul.

Por ninguna razón, ella podía quedarse atrás, especialmente después de toda la tortura que fue meterse en el vestido que llevaba.

–¿Qué pasa, serpiente? –dijo a su lado Inumuta Hōka –. ¿Por qué rechinas de esa manera los dientes?

Efectivamente, tanto Inumuta como Sanageyama que permanecía de pie junto a la diminuta chica de cabellera rosada, podían captar la frustración ante su constante lenguaje corporal. Jakuzure pateaba asiduamente el suelo, rechinaba los diente, murmuraba por de bajo y emitió una aura radioactiva que era fácilmente perceptibles.

–¿Acaso vas a matar a alguien? –preguntó Sanageyama sin mucho interés.

Nonon solo gruñó en respuesta.

–¿Se te ha atorado un bocadillo en la garganta? –preguntó Hōka sin comprender que le sucedía.

Ella volvió gemir como animal.

–¿Quieres ir al baños? –intuyó el joven de cabellera verde errando completamente.

Jakuzure soltó un alarido como bestia herida que atemorizó a todos los invitados a su alrededor, y dejando perplejos a los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

Con largas inhalaciones de aire, la chica de cabellera rosada intentó calmar su furia iracunda, cuando sus ojos captaron la más terrible visión que había tenido en su vida: Satsuki-sama bailando ni más ni menos que con Takarada Kaneo.

El corazón dentro del pecho de Jakuzure se le hizo trizas de ver a su querida prima bailaba con gracia, y precisamente con el poco agraciado de Takarada. _Ah, como quería golpear al chico pelirrojo en ese momento._

–¡Esto es el colmo! –bramó perdiendo la paciencia y desconcertando aún más a los jóvenes a su lados. Volvió su rostro de golpe a cada uno de ellos, decidiendo quien era el menos peor de los dos –. ¡Ven acá, perrito! –gruñó de ultimo tomando a Inumuta del brazo y arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hasta la pista de baile.

Sanageyama Uzu presenció todo eso sin tener menor idea que había sucedido.

–¿Qué mosco le habrá picado? –soltó para sí, sin percatarse que no se encontraba solo como él pensaba.

–Es esta estúpida fiesta, que saca lo peor de la gente –dijo una voz detrás de él, que no le costó ningún segundo en reconocer.

–Matoi ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sanageyama a la chica del mechón rojo una vez que se volvió hacia ella.

–Me estoy escondiendo ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo Ryūko tratando de mantenerse detrás de la alta figura de Sanageyama, pero aún así continuaba con su semblante fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Así –soltó el joven algo intrigado –. ¿De quién?

_¿De quién no? Sería la respuesta._ Ryūko había pasado gran parte de la noche evitando a los indeseables abrazos de Nui, las constantes reprimendas de Gamagōri, los comentarios de Mikisugi y por supuesto, la presencia de Ragyō y Satsuki.

–¡¿Qué te importa?! –fue lo único que espetó la chica con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sanageyama estuvo tentado en hacerle una broma o tensionarla más con algún comentario, pero era consciente de lo duro que estaba siendo esa fiesta para ella, desde el entrenamiento del infierno de Gamagōri, hasta las demandas insufribles de Ragyō. Él podía entender por lo que estaba pasando Ryūko, ya que al tener un carácter tan fuerte y ser obligado a actuar de manera sumisa, iba en contra de su naturaleza.

–Tienes razón, no me importa –dijo Sanageyama guardando sus manos en sus bolcillos y provocando algo de desasosiego en Ryūko –. La verdad, ni siquiera deseo estar aquí –Sanageyama se volvió hacia la multitud de invitados con un semblante sombrío –. Esto no es para mí, pero lo hago por Satsuki-sama. Preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que en esta fiesta. Toda esta finura y elegancia no va conmigo; mis padre se decepcionaría si me escucharan decir esto, pero daría lo que fuera para poder…

–… escapar… retomar mi libertad –completó Ryūko para la sorpresa del joven de cabellera verde. La chica del mechón rojo dejo de esconderse detrás de él y miró a su lado, a todas las personas que los rodeaban –. Hacer lo que me plazca, decir lo que pienso y no preocuparme por qué pensarán de mí. Acepté esto para probarle a Satsuki y Ragyō que no era el animal salvaje que piensan, pero aunque digan que este es mi origen…

–No perteneces a él –agregó Sanageyama compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

Tal vez Ryūko y Uzu eran altamente competitivos y rivales pendencieros, pero definitivamente tenía muchas cosas en común, desde sus orígenes hasta su personalidad. Era muy probable que fueran las únicas personas en toda esa fiesta, que entendieran como se sentían justamente en ese momento y, a pesar de sus contantes riñas y enfrentamientos, pudrieron sentir una especie de conexión entre ellos en ese instante.

–Por ser un inadaptado de la sociedad –sentenció Sanageyama alzando un puño a Ryūko, con una flamante sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella le devolvió el saludo, golpeando su puño contra el de él.

–Todo un rechazado –aceptó ella con una picara sonrisa.

* * *

Hola todos, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo un poco adelantado ya que mañana es el estreno de la temporada nueva de Race to the edge en Netflix, que al llegar del trabajo no voy hacer otra cosa que verla.

Sé que es un capitulo sencillo, pero es la última vez que los personajes van a poder convivir entre ellos de esta manera. El próximo va ha ser uno muy importante y esencial de la trama, y tal vez el que han estado esperando todo el fanfiction.

Y sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo viernes.

Saludos

**Próximamente, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas**


	109. La promesa olvidada

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La promesa olvidada

El pequeño conejo Senketsu se encontraba algo alterado con todo el ruido de la música y la gente que se encontraba celebrando la fiesta en el jardín. Lo que más deseaba el conejito negro y carmesí en ese momento eran las caricias de su dueña para consolarlo, pero ella no estaba disponible; lo habían dejado encerrado en la habitación, completamente solo y triste.

Ha como pasaban las horas, algo más comenzó a atormentar a Senketsu y eso resultó ser el hambre. Ryūko ya había previsto esto, y para ello una sirvienta había sido instruida para alimentarlo durante la noche. Pero lo que también debió haber prevenido la chica del mechón rojo era la determinación de su pequeña mascota, ya que Senketsu aprovechó un momento de descuido de la empelada para escaparte por la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Libre y con el propósito de encontrar a Ryūko, Senketsu recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso a brinquitos. Lo que conejo no sabía, fue que era vigilado de cerca y detenidamente por los intensos ojos azulados de Junketsu. El felino despiadado se encontraba sobre una de las mesitas decorativas del corredor y cuando Senketsu pasó justo debajo de él, le saltó encima esperando atraparlo finalmente.

Senketsu alcanzó a escapar de las garras mortales del gato peludo por centímetros, y en completo pánico, huyó a toda velocidad por la escalera hasta el lobby de la mansión y de ahí al jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, siendo seguido de cerca por Junketsu.

* * *

Ryūko, fastidiada hasta los huesos, aprovechó un momento en que todos los invitados y las cámaras se encontraban enfocados solo en Ragyō para escurrirse por parte trasera de la carpa hacia un ambiente más tranquilo. La fiesta ya llevaba un par de horas y la pobre chica del mechón rojo ya estaba harta de la gente, la música, los zapatos y toda la falsa cordialidad. Para alguien tan solitaria como ella, tal multitud la hacía sentir que se ahogaba y necesitaba aire fresco de inmediato.

Trató de caminar por el pasto recién cortado, pero los tacones de sus zapatos se clavaban en el suelo haciéndola soltar varios gruñidos en frustración; aún así continuó su paseo por el jardín, ya que ante todo deseaba quedar fuera del alcance de algunas personas, entre ellas Nui. Pero sus pies no soportaron más allá de la primera líneas de los arboles de la arboleda que decoraba parte trasera del jardín.

La chica esperaba encontrar algo de paz y calma en la soledad ya lejos del ruido y del escándalo, pero aún así junto a los arboles de cerezos, había un invitado rezagado fumando en secreto un cigarrillo. Cuando el hombre detectó la presencia de Ryūko, soltó un leve alarido de sorpresa y se disculpó de inmediato tratando de ocultar su cigarrillo detrás de su espalda. Lo que nunca se imaginó el pobre hombre, era que la chica terminaría pidiéndoles uno.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez Ryūko pudo fumar un cigarrillo con calma, y definitivamente lo necesitaba en ese momento. Por desgracia para ella, solo alcanzó a soltar la primera bocanada de humo cuando fue descubierta en el acto:

–¡Ryūko! –la llamó Satsuki a su espalda.

Tanto la chica del mechón rojo y el invitado del cigarrillo se volvieron hacia ella.

–¡Arg! ¡Me lleva la…! –soltó Ryūko con un gruñido al percatarse justamente de quien se trataba.

–Ryūko ¿Qué...? –comentó Satsuki sin comprender que sucedía. Había seguido a Ryūko desde que salió de la carpa y esperaba poder entregarle el regalo especial que le tenía preparado una vez que estuvieran solas; pero luego su vista se enfocó solamente en el cigarrillo en las manos de su imooto –. ¿Estás fumando? –agregó más como regaño que como pregunta.

–"Estaba" antes de que aparecieras –dijo la chica del mechón rojo con descaro, lanzando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo de un solo pisotón.

El invitado que se había rezagado en el jardín posó su mirada entre las dos hermanas y percatándose luego de que su presencia estaba de más, realizó una graciosa retirada ante la mirada penetrante de Satsuki.

–Ryūko ¿Qué hay de tus problemas respiratorios? –le soltó la joven a su imooto una vez que quedaron completamente solas –. Eso no es bueno para tu salud.

–No me digas, porque no tenía la menor idea –espetó Ryūko dándole la espalda a Satsuki y haciendo girar sus ojos.

Era mal momento para probar la paciencia de Satsuki, ya que la joven de cabellera corta también se encontraba fastidiada con los detalles de la fiesta, los comentarios de Ragyō, la coerción y los planes que rondaban en su cabeza. Satsuki estaba acostumbrada a tal tipo de presión, pero después de un tiempo y con el constante rechazó de Ryūko, incluso ella podía perder la paciencia.

–Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡He tratado una y otra vez de llevarme bien contigo pero no lo haces nada fácil!

–¡¿Yo no lo hago fácil?! –bramó Ryūko explotando tan fácilmente como siempre –. ¡Vete al diablo Kiryūin!

–Eso es precisamente de lo que habló –insistió Satsuki plantándose firme –. Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado y que me equivoque gravemente contigo…

–Ja, esa es un montón de mierda…

–¡Pero al menos trató de enmendarme!

–¡¿Enmendarte?! –la chica del mechón rojo se plantó frente a su hermana, clavando su ojos en los de ellas dejando claro el fuego que se reflejaba en sus pupilas –. ¡Con un carajo! ¡Solo sale mierda de tu boca Satsuki! ¡¿Cómo puedes aceptar toda esta porquería de Ragyō y aún decir que tratas de enmendarte?! –agregó de ultimó casi escupiéndole en el rostro e indicando el festejo detrás de ellas.

–¡Solo lo hice para protegerte! ¡Para ganar más tiempo!

–¡¿Protegerme?! ¡¿A ESTO LLAMAS PROTEGERME?! ¡NO CUMPLISTE CON TU PROMESA!

Los ojos casi desorbitados de Ryūko por la furia reflejaron su propia sorpresa ante las palabras que salieron de su boca. Satsuki no fue diferente, miró con incredulidad a su imooto tratando de deducir el trasfondo de lo que acababa de escaparse de su labios.

La mayor de las hermanas tuvo la confirmación de sus pensamientos cuando un leve sonrojo se hizo visible en las mejillas de Ryūko, y que su primera reacción fuera evitar todo contacto visual con ella.

–Ryūko ¿acaso tú…? –le trató de preguntar Satsuki, pero la chica del mechón rojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ryūko pateó el suelo a ciegas tratando de esquivar los penetrantes ojos de Satsuki, que esperaban ansiosos de escuchar lo que a ella, le había costado mucho aceptar.

–Al estar sola en mi cuarto, no tenía la menor idea –dijo en voz baja –. Pero cuando comencé a salir por la mansión empecé… a recordar cosas. Cosas que no estoy muy segura de querer recordar.

–¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

–Recuerdos de mí… y de ti… cuando éramos niñas y pasábamos tiempo juntas, jugando, divirtiéndonos, siendo… hermanas –explicó –. Con el paso de los días pude recordar más, las promesas que hiciste, de cómo juraste cuidar de mí, que nada malo me pararía y que siempre estarías para mí.

–Ryūko… –Satsuki trató de alcanzarla pero la chica del mechón rojo dio otro paso hacia atrás.

–Y yo te creí cada una de tus palabras porque… –continuó Ryūko alzando la vista y a pesar de su tono lastimero inicial, cuando se volvió hacia Satsuki había alzado su tono a uno más recriminatorio –. ¡Ahora mirando hacia atrás, me parece imposible pensar que esa fabulosa oneesan eras tú, Satsuki!

En esa ocasión fue Satsuki la que retrocedió, como si Ryūko le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo. O al menos así sintió sus palabras.

–Pensar que la misma persona que me juró amarme siempre, es la misma que me causó tanto daño… es demasiado para mí –dijo Ryūko con rencor avanzando hacia Satsuki y por primer vez, haciéndola retroceder –. Por eso te evitada, por ello no te quería cerca. Tu sola presencia me confunde.

–Ryūko… –Satsuki trató nuevamente en tocarla, en poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero Ryūko rechazó olímpicamente su afecto.

–¿Cómo ser esas dos personas al mismo tiempo Satsuki? ¿Cómo puedes ser la perra frígida que me atormenta y también mi oneesan cariñosa?

Los cuestionamientos de Ryūko eran algo completamente nuevos e inesperados para Satsuki. No sabía si prefería estos o sus rutinarias amenazas. Solo pudo desviar la mirada y dar otro paso lejos de su hermana.

–Pasaron tantas cosas –se excusó débilmente negando con la cabeza – en estos años…. y principalmente fue la influencia de Ragyō sobre mí. Siempre estuve consciente que sus acciones eran terribles, inclusive hacía a mí. Pero no me di cuenta que mientras la combatía para no convertirme en ella, actuaba justo como Ragyō lo habría hecho.

Satsuki alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Ryūko. Ésta ya no la miraba con reproche o rencor… mucho menos con ira. Había lastima en sus ojos y auténtico dolor. Satsuki no fue consciente de ello, pero su semblante imperturbable cambio y por primera vez, Ryūko pudo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos reflejados en su rostro.

–Te cause mucho dolor… –dijo la hermana mayor con el alma desgarrada – a muchas personas en realidad, incluso con todo este engaño.

–¿De qué hablas, Kiryūin?

–Desarrolle un plan para finalmente eliminar a Ragyō de nuestras vidas. Pero en mi deseo de éxito volví a cometer los mismos errores. Debía aparentar estar de lado de Ragyō todo este tiempo para que no sospechara nada, y nuevamente te cause daño con ello en lugar de confiarte la verdad. Ahora comprendo porque nunca te fiaste de mí… de mis palabras… de mi arrepentimiento… ya que nunca te di razones para hacerlo, especialmente porque yo no confiaba en ti.

Ante la sorpresa de Ryūko, Satsuki realizó una reverencia frente a su imooto dejando que la larga falda de su vestido se sacudiera a su alrededor dándole un tono majestuoso.

–Te pido perdón Ryūko por todo el daño que te causado con mis acciones y te prometo que ahora en adelante seré una persona digna de confianza, y juntas finalmente podamos disfrutar de la maravillas que la vida que tiene para nosotras.

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ni un millón de años imaginó que vería a Kiryūin Satsuki pidiéndole disculpas de tal manera y sobre todas las cosas, que le creería.

–¡Baka! –soltó ella rascándose la barbilla tímidamente –. ¡Quieres enderezarte! ¡Demonios! Porque debes decir cosas tan ridículas como esas. Vaya que eres un fastidio.

–Se que las cosas no pueden ser como antes pero creo que al menos podemos volver a empezar ¿no?

– Bueno, yo creo… tal vez… se puede intentar…

El sonrojo de Ryūko aumentó y volvió a desviar la mirada de Satsuki pero por una razón completamente diferente. La mayor de las hermanas no pudo evitar sonreír y al enderezarse, le tendió a su imooto el regalo que llevaba en sus manos.

–¿Qué carajo es esto? –soltó Ryūko observando el presente que le tendía.

–Un regalo –dijo Satsuki con una gran sonrisa –. Considéralo una ofrenda de paz.

Soltando un leve gruñido, la chica del mechón rojo tomó el presente en sus manos y comenzó a desenvolverlo ante la mirada expectante de su oneesan. Cuando terminó de quitarle todo el envoltorio, Ryūko se encontró con un viejo conejo de peluche de color negro.

–Tal vez no recuerdes pero…

–Esto era mío –la interrumpió Ryūko admirando el juguete en su manos –. Lo llevaba a todas partes –agregó acariciando la felpa envejecida con nostalgia –, otoosan me lo había regalado para que me acompañara en las noches.

–Así es.

–¿Lo guardaste todo este tiempo?

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza, mientras Ryūko abrazaba su peluche contra su pecho como lo había hecho cuando era una niña. Los recuerdos del pasado de ambas fluyó por las mente de las hermanas y por breves segundos todos a su alrededor desapareció, incluso el sonido de la fiesta y la presión de Ragyō sobre ellas.

–Dijiste que tenías un plan para desacerté de Ragyō para siempre –preguntó Ryūko a Satsuki recordando las palabras de su hermana.

–Efectivamente.

–¿Qué es?... Espera, no me digas –dijo la chica del mechón rojo antes de rectificar levantando una mano –, no necesito saberlo… solo… ¿que necesitas de mí?

Satsuki presenció la determinación en el rostro de Ryūko, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonreírle.

–En realidad nada especifico de ti, Ryūko. Lo que necesito ahora es solo una escena, algo que saque de quicio a Ragyō.

Con esas palabras, Ryūko le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a la fiesta.

–Déjamelo a mí, Kiryūin.

* * *

Senketsu logró esconderse debajo de una de la mesas, mientras los invitados de la fiesta bailaban sin el conocimiento de donde se encontraba. Por casi un minuto le pareció que había logrado evitar a Junketsu, pero el gato blanco apareció detrás de él y comenzó la persecución nuevamente, llamando así la atención de un tercero.

–¿Guts? –Mataro llamó a su mascota que salió corriendo detrás de una bola de pelos negra y otra blanca que pasaron justo delante de él.

* * *

Hola gente.

Aquí está por lo que estuvieron aclamando tanto tiempo, Ryuko y Satsuki finalmente hicieron las paces. Tal vez no son las mejores hermanas del momento, pero finalmente pueden avanzar hacia adelante.

Y ahora que estará pensando Ryuko? Qué pasara con Senketsu? Tendrán que esperar hasta la otra semana para averiguarlo.

Por cierto, la segunda parte de la versión descargable de este fic ya está disponible en mi galería de Deviant:

noisulivone(punto)devianart(punto)com

Solo cambien el "(punto)" por un verdadero "."

Con este, ya serían los primeros veinte capítulos en archivo PDF y por favor avísenme si tiene problemas para descargarlo, ya que Deviant no me informa nada.

Eso sería todo de mi parte y hasta el próximo viernes.

**Próximamente, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas**


	110. Micha y micha

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Micha y micha

El pandemónium se había desatado. Los gritos se apoderaron de la fiesta a como los invitados brincaban del susto ante la marcha de los tres animales en persecución. En primer lugar iba Senketsu, el pequeño conejo negro y carmesí brincaba por todos lados, dando giros estrechos para evitar a su perseguidor. Ese sería Junketsu, el gato peludo de color blanco que no tenía el menor problema de correr entre las piernas de las personas y brincar sobre las mesas arruinando la comida. Y por ultimo estaba Guts, el pequeño sabueso no invitado que arrasaban con todos y todo en su camino.

–¡Guts, vuelve acá! –los llama su joven dueño Mankanshoku Mataro quien trataba de detenerlo antes de que la situación empeoraba. Si acaso eso era posible.

En la carrera empujaron gente, entre ellos Iori Shirō quien era entrevistado por sus perfectos diseños que lucían las hermanas Kiryūin; golpearon sillas como las de Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu quienes derramaron sus bebidas sobre sus trajes; derribaron la decoración que cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Harime Nui, y destruyeron la mayor parte del banquete que disfrutaban Mankanshoku Mako y los demás amigos de Satsuki.

–¡Mankanshoku! –gritó Gamagōri Ira completamente fuera de sí, uniéndose a la persecución. Al verlo correr detrás de él, casi lanzando humo por las fosas nasales, a Mataro se le heló la sangre y corrió más aprisa.

– ¡Gamagōri-senpai! –lo llamaba Mako marchando detrás de ellos, arrojando sus tacones a un lado –. ¡Por favor no mate a mi hermano!

–¡Hey, fracasada! ¡Detén ahora esta locura! –le bramó a su vez Jakuzure Nonon ante el caos que estaban ocasionando –. ¡Están arruinando el evento organizado por Satsuki-sama!

Pero al ser completamente ignorada por el grupo en persecución, la chica de cabellera rosa prácticamente estalló en llamas por la furia.

–¡Ven acá mono! –le dijo a Sanageyama Uzu tomándolo fuertemente de la corbata –. ¡Me vas a ayudar a detener a estos idiotas!

–¿Y yo por quéeeeeehhhh…? –el joven no terminó su pregunta cuando Nonon lo arrastró detrás del resto de grupo en persecución casi estrangulándolo.

Por casi diez minutos, la carrera de los animales y las personas detrás de ellos, causó una completa locura y destrucción en el importante evento de la familia Kiryūin. En un principio la matriarca de la familia, no sé había percatado del escándalo que sucedía unos metros de ella, ya que estaba muy ocupada fingiendo falsa cortesía y lanzando miradas de muerte a su competidora comercial Takarada Hina. Pero cuando los medios televisivos que cubrían el evento comenzaron a volverse ante conmoción, se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba sucediendo en su importante evento.

Al final, la demencial carrera acabo cuando Senketsu tropezó con una botella en el suelo y así fuera alcanzado por Junketsu que le cayó encima, seguido por Guts, luego por su joven amo Mataro, su hermana Mako, Gamagōri Ira, Jakuzure Nonon y Sanageyama Uzu. Todos terminaron en una gran pila de cuerpos justo a la mitad de la pista del baile donde todos los invitados conmocionados podían verlos.

Por unos breves segundos, la calma se apoderó de la carpa donde ocurría esa importante fiesta, donde las miradas estaban clavadas en los jóvenes y los animales que formaba la pila a la mitad de la pista de baile, antes de que leves susurros precedieran a una cadena de murmullos y gritos, especialmente de los reporteros:

–¡Ragyō-sama! Ragyō-sama! –las cámaras se volvieron hacía la hermosa mujer madura, que se había quedado algo pasmada con tremendo espectáculo del ridículo –. ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede, Ragyō-sama?!

–¡¿Quién son estas personas?!

–¡¿Esto es parte de la fiesta?!

–Vaya que si sabes preparar todo un espectáculo, Ragyō –le murmuró a su espalda Takarada Hina viviéndola a la realidad.

Tragándose la vergüenza y la furia contenida, Ragyō mantuvo el porte alto y la dignidad, marchó hasta la muchedumbre alrededor de los jóvenes y las mascotas, haciéndolos a un lado con los movimientos meno sutiles.

–Señores, señores, debe de haber una respuesta lógica para todo esto –dijo tratando de mantener la calma y una sonrisa en los labios, mientras las cámaras fotográficas y de video se posaban en su impactante figura – y les puedo asegurar que nada esto. Era. Parte. Del plan –puntualizó denotando cada una de sus palabras, mientras que con su vista escudriño los rostros a su alrededor buscando en específicamente a alguna de su hijas –. Ahora si me disculpan debo… –murmuró con los dientes muy apretados.

Presintiendo la furia que se venía, Nui ya había abandonado la fiesta justo después de que le callera el florero encima. Solo quedaban Satsuki y Ryūko como posibles víctimas de su ira. Pero antes de que pudiera localizar alguna de ellas e idear el castigo más terrible y doloroso, Ragyō sintió que algo jalaba de su vestido. Al volverse hacia abajo, descubrió Mataro tratando de ponerse de pie sujetándose de la exquisita tela de su falda, manchándola completamente con sus manos sucias.

–¡Suéltame inmediatamente! –gruñó la mujer sacudiendo su vestido y quitándose al niño de encima –. ¡Hōōmaru! ¡Hōōmaru! –llamó a todo pulmón a su asistente quien apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo detrás de ella –. ¡¿Quién es este mocoso?! –preguntó indicando a Mataro quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo en aprovechar ese momento para hurgarse la nariz –. ¡Específicamente dije nada de niños! –soltó mientras su asistente procedía a limpiar su vestido.

–¿Niño? ¡¿Niño?! –exclamó el muchacho sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, a pesar de la imponente presencia de Ragyō, Mataro le hizo frente posando sus manos en su cintura –. ¡No soy un niño! Soy todo un pre-adolecente.

Ragyō literalmente le gruñó en respuesta. El chico dio un brinco hacia atrás en lo que la pila humana en la pista de baile comenzaba a desarmarse. Los jóvenes del consejo de Satsuki y Mako se quedaron mudos ante el visible semblante tenso de Kiryūin Ragyō. Hasta Senketsu y Junketsu se quedaron quietos en los brazos de Mako y Nonon, respectivamente.

–¿De dónde has salido? –insistió la mujer bramando con fuerza y fulminado al chico con la mirada –. ¿No eres invitado de la fiesta?

–Eh… bueno… –balbuceó Mataro rascándose la nuca.

–¡¿Y qué hacen todos estos animales aquí?!

–¡Hey! –se defendió el chico levantando a Guts en sus brazos –. ¡Es más que un animal, es mi mejor amigo!

Ragyō comenzaba a perder su temple cuando la mano de Hōōmaru la tomó por el codo y le susurró con calma:

–Ragyō-sama, recuerde que la están observando.

A pesar de su deseo de estrangular a pequeño mocoso frente a ella, la mujer respiró profundamente en su intento de controlarse, recuperando su porte, y alzándose cuan tan alta era.

–¿Quién te permitió entrar? –le preguntó al niño que por primera vez sintió verdadero miedo antes los penetrantes ojos de la mujer. Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestarle, una tercera persona se unió al interrogatorio.

–Yo lo invité –dijo Ryūko con tono desafiante postrándose entre su madre y Mataro.

Justo después de su charla con Satsuki, Ryūko había regresado a la fiesta con la intención de darle su merecido a su perfecta y dominante madre, pero al final sus traviesas intenciones no fueron necesarias, ya que llegó en el momento justo en que la persecución causó sus estragos al por mayor. Ryūko no pudo evitar reír ante lo irónico y ridículo de la situación, pero cuando pudo contemplar a Ragyō lista para reclamar su retribución, fue cuando la chica del mechón rojo sintió que era su momento para actuar.

–¿Ryūko? –le soltó Ragyō algo aturdida con la repentina llegada de su joven hija.

–¿Qué pasa, okaasan? ¿Acaso no ha escuchado bien? Dije que yo lo invite a la fiesta, al igual que permití que Senketsu y Junketsu salieran a jugar con Guts.

–Matoi –la llamaron en voz baja y en advertencia los tres jóvenes seguidores de Satsuki que estaban justo detrás de ella, pero Ryūko le lanzó una mirada y sonrisa presumida sobre su hombro que los acalló de inmediato.

–¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres responsable de esto? –le volvió a preguntar Ragyō denotando en su voz la frustración que volvía apoderarse de ella.

–Así es –aceptó Ryūko airosa y con orgullo –. No podía dejarlos fuera, después de todo los Mankanshoku son técnicamente mi segunda familia.

Sus palabras causaron una poderosa conmoción en aquellos en la fiesta que conocían la verdad de su vida, pero completa incredulidad para los demás invitados. Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugu se colaron entre la gente hasta quedar cerca de la joven por sí la situación ameritaba una intervención de su parte; lo cual era probable ante la mirada perturbadora que lucía Ragyō en ese momento.

La mujer estaba por contestarle a su hija, cuando uno de los periodistas se adelantó:

–Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Son la familia de mi mejor amiga, Mankanshoku Mako –dijo la chica con alegría indicando a la joven castaña detrás de ella, quien saludo con la señal de amor y paz a las cámaras –. Él es su hermano Mataro –agregó indicando al chico que no perdió ni un momento para posar ante todos.

–¿Parientes lejanos? ¿Una familia acaudalada? ¿A qué se dedican?

–¿Qué si son ricos? Claro que no, son más pobres que las cucarachas, pero eso no los hace menos felices. El señor Mankanshoku es un doctor clandestino que tiene varias investigaciones en su contra por mala praxis, pero nunca le han probado nada.

–¿Cómo es que alguien con tu clase social se involucró con ellos?

– ¿Clase social? ¿Cuál puta clase social? He sido arrestada más veces que todas las personas aquí juntas. Incluso una vez me encerraron solo por empujar a un policía.

Los periodistas se volvieron locos, empujaron a todo aquel que les estovara en su intento de rodear e interrogar a Ryūko. La chica no se midió la lengua, soltó todo y contestó con la verdad cada una de las preguntas que le hacían, todo ante la mirada estupefacta de los miembros del consejo, los antiguos empleados de su padre y por supuesto, Ragyō.

–¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de ti? ¿Cómo fue que apareciste de la nada?

–Es que mi verdadera nombre es Matoi –soltó la chica con orgullo por primera vez en su vida. Era una curiosa sensación –. Matoi Ryūko, como mi padre Matoi Isshin.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ragyō soltó un alarido de furia que fue enmudecido por las preguntas de los reporteros, mientras que su asistente a su lado suspiraba en sorpresa y se cubría la boca con sus manos_. No podía creer lo que esa tonta está diciendo_ _¡¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar su momento de gloria?!_ La sangre de Ragyō estaba por llegar al punto de ebullición y se planteó seriamente en asesinar a Ryūko frente a todas esas personas, cuando de repente alguien la sujetó de un brazo y la obligó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

La mujer madura se volvió en furia, sacudiéndose la mano que la sujetaba de un manotazo, cuando se percató que la persona que la había arrastrado fuera de la multitud no era otra que la misma Satsuki.

–Tenemos que hablar, okaasan –le dijo ella con la seriedad denotada en su mirada.

* * *

Satsuki había regresado a la fiesta justo después de Ryūko y alcanzó ver el caos en que se había convertido el evento y así como las valerosas y admirables palabras de su hermana. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de la manera en que imooto admitía abiertamente su forma simple de ser y el apreció que tenía por esa clase de vida.

–Es hora que regreses a ese mundo, Ryūko –dijo la joven para sí encaminándose en dirección a su objetivo. Ragyō.

Era las nueve de la noche y había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. Con una rápida mirada le indicó la señal afirmativa a su leal mayordomo que cuidaba la entrada a la carpa. Éste le confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo de inmediato. Luego, Satsuki se volvió en dirección contraria, donde se encontraba Inumuta Hōka listo para hacer su magia. El joven de cabellera azul igualmente indicó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza que había entendido su seña.

Todo estaba listo, era hora del espectáculo.

Cuando Satsuki consiguió llevar a su madre hasta una parte retirada del jardín y fuera de la mira de los curiosos invitados que se encontraban entretenidos escuchando la detallada biografía de Ryūko, Ragyō estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y rayos por los ojos.

–¡¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto, Satsuki?! –bramó la mujer con fuerza a la cara de su hija.

–Es el final, okaasan –le respondió ésta con perturbadora calma.

–¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! –soltó Ragyō –. ¡¿Acaso no ves que tu estúpida imooto y sus malditos amigos lo han arruinado todo?! –agregó indicando la fiesta devastada detrás de ella.

–Okaasan ¿qué paso con nada de lenguaje vulgar en la casa? –le dijo Satsuki con ironía y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Era peligroso adoptar aquella actitud, especialmente con lo volátil que se encontraba Ragyō en ese momento. La mujer se abalanzó hacia su hija y la sujetó fuertemente con ambas manos alrededor del cuello. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y sus ojos a la misma altura. A pesar de su amenaza de estrangularla, Satsuki no hizo el menor intentó de defenderse de su madre.

–No estoy para bromas, Satsuki – le dijo la mujer casi en susurro, pero de una manera increíblemente amenazadora –. ¿Cómo es posible que no te importe que todo se esté desmoronando? ¿Nuestra reputación? ¿La de la empresa? ¿Nuestra familia? ¿Tu futuro?

–No, Ragyō –negó la joven –. Mi futuro… y el de Ryūko, apenas está empezando. Es el tuyo el que concluye.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Que se toda la verdad. Sé cada una de tus estafas y engaños, sé como lograste falsificar documentos y engañar a importantes empresarios y políticos para salirte con la tuya. Sé como obtuviste tu capital inicial, como robaste dinero, prostituiste a tus empleadas, abusaste de tu poder, engañaste, chantajeaste, sobornaste y hasta mataste para conseguir lo que querías.

Por unos breves segundos Ragyō permaneció callada, procesando las acusaciones de Satsuki. Después de varios segundos de silencio, soltó una leve risita, pero sin apartar su manos del cuello de su hija.

–No tengo idea de que estas diciendo, querida.

–Trata de mentir si quieres –le espetó Satsuki manteniéndose firme y dejando en claro que sus palabras iban en serio –. He visto y tenido los papeles que prueban todo en mis propias manos. Fotografías que te inculpan. Sobre todo, sé los nombre de cada uno de tus socios en los sucios negocios que llevas acabo.

–¡No tienes pruebas de nada! –gruñó de inmediato Ragyō apretando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Satsuki, dejándolo sin aire –. ¡Y nadie te va creer!

–O-okaasan… –soltó débilmente la joven tratando de alcanzar algo de aire y sujetando las muñecas de su madre. Aún así, no ofreció resistencia.

Ragyō continuó su tortura por casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente soltó a su hija que se desplomó en el suelo en arcadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Mírate nada más –le espetó la mujer con rencor mirándola como si fuera un miserable insecto –. Tan patética, que cree que puede vencerme. Tus amenazas son dramáticas Satsuki, se nota que no has aprendido nada de mí todos estos años.

–Aprendí… de lo que eres capaz –logró decir la joven, masajeándose la garganta lastimada.

–Exacto –aceptó Ragyō con perturbadora alegría comenzando a girad alrededor de su hija que yacía tendida en el pasto –. Sí, hice todo eso y más. He robado y engañado. He falsificado documentos, sobornados políticos con mujeres y sexo. He destruido a mis enemigos con tretas, engaños y mentiras. Me he revolcado con quien se me ha dado la gana. Y sobre todo, he eliminado a todos los que me estorbaron.

Impulsado por la adrenalina y la furia, Ragyō tomó el brazo de su hija y la levantó de un solo tirón. El fuerte jalón lastimó el hombro de Satsuki, que no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor. La chica sintió la necesidad de regresar el golpe, pero eso iba en contra de su propósito de aparentar debilidad.

–Tú y yo teníamos un trato, Satsuki –continuó Ragyō –. Por el bien de Ryūko la mantendrías a raya. Pero veo que no eres capaz de cumplir una simple tarea, y voy a tener que hacerme cargo personalmente de la maldita amenaza. Será mejor que te despidas de ella.

–¿La mataras como mataste a mi padre?

–¡Yo no maté a Sōichirō! –gritó Ragyō a todo pulmón retorciendo el brazo de Satsuki, quien contuvo su grito –. Pero lo planeé muchas veces –agregó con tono sádico. Sus ojos comenzaron a denotar la locura dentro de ella –. Que no le hice al pobre tonto: lo engañé, le robé sus inventos, prácticamente era mi esclavo. Y cuando intentó revelarse le arrebaté a su hija querida y le deje solo la defectuosa.

Ante el dolor que le provocaba el agarre de Ragyō, Satsuki hizo el movimiento involuntario de apartar sus manos. Ragyō respondió a esto, dándole una sacudida.

–Y te diré un pequeño secreto –le dijo casi en un susurro al oído –, yo sabía mucho antes de que lo descubrieras que Matoi Isshin era Sōichirō y Matoi Ryūko era tu querida hermana. Y aún así, te mandé a destruirla.

–Kisama –la maldijo la chica entre dientes.

Ragyō soltó una sonora carcajada.

–No me hagas reír, querida. Ahora llegó el momento de ponerle un punto final a todo, empezando con esta fiesta y tu inútil rebelión.

La mujer madura, jaló a Satsuki con brutalidad de regresó a la fiesta, mientras ideaba en su cabeza la mejor manera de minimizar los daños.

–Ya lo creo yo –fue lo único que le respondió la joven, quien no ofreció la menor resistencia.

Cuando Ragyō volvió a entrar en la carpa, lo hizo sonriendo con total inocencia, y su agarre en la brazo de Satsuki se aligeró. Estaba por explicar su ágil mentira, que consistía un terrible caso de demencia por parte de su hija del medio, cuando se percató de más invitados no deseados a su evento.

El Sargento Inumuta y un escuadrón de policías, había rodeado la carpa, y en esos momento varios personas eran arrestadas frente a las cámaras de televisión y los paparazis.

–¿Qué… Qué esta…? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Pero la mirada de Ragyō pronto alcanzó la de su asistente, que tenía una cara de pánico y se tapaba la boca con las manos. Hōōmaru levantó su dedo índice y le indicó a su jefa la pantalla instalada a un costado de la carpa. Para horror de Ragyō pudo ver su propia imagen reflejando el deseo asesino en su mirada durante su conversación privada con su hija.

Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Satsuki, encontrando a su hija retirándose varios cables ocultos en su vestido que conectaban a un micrófono y una cámara diminuta de video.

–Todo terminó, Ragyō.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Se llama este capítulo "micha y micha", porque la mitad es divertida y la otra es intensa. Espero que les gustara.

Un saludo especial a todos los nuevos seguidores, aunque ya deben de saber que está cerca el final de este Fanfiction. Lo que es curioso, porque justamente en este mes se cumplen los dos años de esta historia. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿verdad?

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el siguiente viernes. Bye!

**Viernes 29 de Julio, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas.**


	111. Caída del pedestal

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Caída del pedestal

El noticiero matutino de Tokio era uno de los principales y más importantes del ramo en todo Japón. Manejaba las notas de todos los días con mucho profesionalismos, por lo cual se había vuelto el favoritos de los habitantes de país nipón. Era visto en todos los hogares, oficinas y comercios. Incluso se encontraba disponible en internet para aquel que lo deseara, pudiera sintonizarlos inclusivo de su dispositivos móviles.

Y efectivamente, los días siguientes al gran evento ocurrido en la mansión Kiryūin cada habitante de Japón estaba atento a las novedades del caso de la importante empresaria acusada de los más terribles crímenes.

La reportera principal Kotuke Kasumi, era amada y respetada por los televidentes por facilidad con la palabra y su integrad intachable, se encargaba de dar el largo resumen de los hechos que llevaron a la desgracia de Kiryūin Ragyo:

–La gran sorpresa que se llevó todo Tokio la pasada noche de viernes –informó la mujer con gran seriedad a las cámaras – durante la transmisión nacional del evento que realizó la ex presidenta del grupo REVOCs, Kiryūin Ragyo, cuando en plena fiesta un grupo de animales irrumpieron causando gran escándalo y caos entre los invitados. Pero lo más relevante de la noche fue cuando se emitió, en una de las pantallas del evento, el comportamiento indecoroso de la susodicha empresaria.

–Kiryūin Ragyō admitió delante de las cámaras ser responsable de múltiples crímenes, entre ellos, robo, plagio, soborno, prostitución, monopolio, maltrato infantil, adulterio y hasta asesinato. Su hija mayor, Kiryūin Satsuki, fue la responsable de mostrar la declaración de su madre mediante una cámara de video y micrófono que ocultaba en el vestido. Cuando se le preguntó a la señorita Kiryūin porque había tenido que recurrir a tal maniobra, declaró:

– "Era la única forma en que podía demostrar al mundo quien era realmente su madre" –citó la mujer mientras en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de la joven de cabellera negra.

–Y al parecer por las escenas fuertes del video y las declaraciones de testigos, dos de las hijas de la susodicha culpable, eran victimas constantes del terrible acoso sicológico y físico que les ocasionaba la mujer.

– "Solo estoy feliz que esto saliera a la luz" fueron las palabras de Kiryūin Satsuki antes de que la policía arrestara a su madre y a otras veintes personas involucradas en los delitos ya antes mencionado.

–El encargado de llevar a cabo tal redada fue el sargento Inumuta Hiro, un respetado oficial con una larga trayectoria de exitosos y famosos arrestos.

Ante la descripción del padre del Hōka, su imagen acompañó a la de la reportera con un aspecto más pulcro, contrario al que generalmente se le conocía.

– "Este fue un trabajo en conjunto de las instituciones de justicia y policiacas. Fueron años de recopilación de información para llevar a cabo este arresto y limpieza de nuestro sistema jurídico, político y empresarial del país" fueras las cortas palabras que dedicó el sargento a los medio durante el proceso de arresto.

–A continuación se mostrará en la pantalla los nombre de los involucrados en la acciones ilícitas de Kiryūin Ragyo, que fueron arrestado la noche del evento, ente ellos se encuentran varios políticos de la rama alta, el procurador de justicia, el secretario de comercio, otras autoridad, un par de empleados de REVOCs e inclusive un mayordomo de la mansión Kiryūin.

Mientras Kotuke Kasumi continuaba su nota, una enorme lista apareció visiblemente para los televidentes impresionables.

–La mayoría de ellos enfrentaran cargos como: solicitud de favores, tráfico de mercancía, negligencia, falsificación de documentos, abuso de poder, solicitud de servicios sexuales, entre otros.

–Pero aquella que enfrentará los cargos más terribles será la misma Kiryūin Ragyō–ante las palabras de la entrevistadora un video se apoderó de la pantalla en el momento justo en que el sargento Inumuta le colocaba las esposas y la obligaba a subir a una patrulla –, a quien ya se le han evidenciado y demostrado una serie de agresiones y cuatro homicidios realizados a sus orden, entre ello, el de la joven profesora de la universidad de Osaka, Kinagase Kinue. Y hasta el momento, sigue siendo la principal sospechosa en el brutal homicidio de Matoi Isshi o también conocido como Kiryūin Sōichirō, ex-marido de la mujer. Kiryūin Ragyō se encuentra encerrada en la penitenciaría de la prefectura Ehime para mujeres donde esperará el largo proceso jurídico, como su sentencia.

–En cuanto a la situación empresaria, REVOCs sufrió la mayor caída en la bolsa desde su inauguración hace veinticinco años. La importante empresa de ropa estuvo a punto de quedar en bancarrota, sino fuera que los días consiguientes al suceso, la misma Kiryūin Satsuki tomara la riendas de la presidencia y anunciara en cadena nacional una nueva unión y cooperación con las empresas Takarada.

Se transmitió con la descripción de la reportera un corto video donde Satsuki vestida de traje acompañada de Takarada Hina y Kaneo, daba una conferencia de prensa en el lobby de la empresa.

– "REVOCs es el hogar de muchos empleados leales y ajenos a esta tragedia" aseguró la joven empresaria "Por el bien de ellos y el futuros de sus familias, es necesario una nueva dirección que dejará atrás este capítulo oscuro en nuestras vidas"

–Sobre la situación familiar de las hijas de Kiryūin Ragyō se ha mantenido recelosamente en silencio, alegando a que necesitan su de privacidad para recuperarse del tan horrible episodio. Pero según declaraciones de empleados de la mansión Kiryūin, dos de las hermanas ha dejado de vivir en aquel edificio del escándalo, pero se ignora el paradero de de las mismas.

–Y ahora pasando a otras noticias, mi compañero Takumi Rae con la sección de deportes… –terminó Kotuke Kasumi perdiendo el interés de los entrometidos televidentes que solo estaban ansiosos por saber de la caída de otro poderoso.

* * *

Satsuki se encontraba en una pequeña sala de visita de la prisión del condado de Ehime. La joven vestía formalmente y esperaba con la fría calma que la caracterizaba en el asiento contiguo a una ligera mesa plegable.

Solo por la parecencia de su leal mayordomo Soroi, quien esperaba en la puerta, Satsuki se encontraba en solitario en aquella habitación, ante la inminente llegada de la persona que había acudido a ver.

Su espera terminó cuando una puerta enrejada en la parte posterior de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a dos guardias femeninas de aspecto rudo, que escoltaban a Ragyō que iba encadenada tanto de pies y manos, como toda criminal peligrosa que eran.

La prisión no le sentaba bien a la mujer, sin sus estilistas personales y maquillaje de marca, las noches sin sueño se denotaban fácilmente en su antes hermoso rostro. Su cabello había perdido parte de su brillo y estaba obligada a usar la horrible y poco cómoda ropa de la prisión.

Ragyō fue escoltada por las guardias hasta la mesa donde esperaba su hija y ahí, fue liberada de sus esposas y obligada a sentarse frente a la mesa. La dos musculosas mujeres se retiraron a la puerta por donde habían llegado, y ahí aguardaron en silencio a que finalizara la visita familiar.

–Ohayo okaasan –la saludó Satsuki con sequedad.

–Ohayo Satsuki –le devolvió Ragyō el saludo clavando sus ojos opacos en ella –. Me he enterado que has tomado las riendas de mi empresa –agregó con una leve sonrisa.

–Era necesario o todo se habría perdido– explicó Satsuki posando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa –, aunque sinceramente, no deseaba hacerlo con tal de ver la expresión de tu rostro al perderlo todo –continuó con profundo rencor que se denotó en su voz y rostro –. Pero muchos de los empleados no tienen la culpa de tus acciones.

–No frunzas el seño, señorita –la regañó Ragyō con clama a pesar de su crítica situación –. Hace que se te arrugue horrible la frente. Siempre te lo he dicho y nunca hiciste caso –sus palabras no cobraron la menor simpatía en la mujer que pronto agregó –: Que considerada de tu parte por cierto, pero estoy segura que en el fondo sentiste mayor satisfacción al firmar ese acuerdo de cooperación con el grupo Takarada.

–Era necesario –dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa casi sádica –, además Takarada Kaneo fue una de las personas que me apoyó, no solo financieramente, para lograr ponerte en el lugar donde perteneces. Tenía un deber con ellos.

–¿Deber? –espetó la madre casi con una carcajada –. ¡¿Deber con ellos?! –repitió elevando su voz y golpeando con su manos en la mesa entre ella y su hija. La guardias hicieron el ademan de retenerla, pero se contuvieron ante una orden en la mirada de Satsuki –. ¡¿Qué hay de tu deber hacia mí, Satsuki?! ¡Yo soy tu madre!

Ragyō se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que su rostro quedo a centímetros de su hija.

–¡Tú me traicionaste, me delataste ante la policía, a tu propia carne y sangre!

–No lo niego y no me vanaglorio –respondió ésta sin inmutarse ante la penetrante mirada de su madre –. Nunca voy a negar mi origen, pero tampoco voy a olvidar o perdonar tus acciones.

–¡Hiciste tratos con los enemigos!

–Y tú mataste a mi padre.

–¡YO NO MATE A SOICHIRO!

–Sigue diciendo eso, pero aún así serás enjuiciada por tus actos. Kuroido Takiji confesó muchas de la fechorías que le ordenaste hacer, al igual que varios de los involucrados ante la promesa de una leve sentencia. Nadie te defendió a final; tus propias acciones te condenaron. Al igual que conmigo.

–Solo hice lo que era lo mejor para ti, para nosotros, para la empresa –se justificó la mujer casi con desesperación.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –negó Satsuki –. Yo tendré que sufrir todos los días los crueles recuerdos de tu constante tortura y acciones. Pero al final lograste tú objetivo Ragyo, me volví una persona más fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerte frente y no aceptar más tus acciones.

La joven se puso de pie, mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los de su madre y por primera vez ella la miró con superioridad.

–Nos hiciste mucho daño, a mí, a Ryūko, a mi padre… incluso a Nui. Pero ya no más.

Satsuki dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar a la puerta donde la esperaba Soroi. Al ver que se marchaba dejándola ahí solo a su suerte, Ragyō se levantó de inmediato para detenerla; pero las guardias finalmente entraron en acción y retuvieron de todos sus movimientos.

–Por cierto –dijo Satsuki volviéndose una última vez hacia su madre – no te preocupes más por ella, voy a asegurarme que no le falta nada y que pueda seguir viviendo tranquila en la mansión. Pero yo no considero ese lugar mi hogar; me mudé nuevamente a la Mansión Matoi con Soroi y Iori…

–¿Y con Ryūko?

–No –negó la joven con la cabeza –. Esa casa tiene muy malos recuerdos para ella. Ryūko vivirá sencillamente donde desea, con la familia Mankanshoku y totalmente fuera de tus manos.

Y sin más, Satsuki le dio la espalda a su madre, en lo que su mayordomo le abría la puerta para retirarse. Ragyō entró en crisis. Luchó contra las guardias, pero los brazos de gorilas de sus captoras impidieron que fuera detrás de su hija.

–¡No me des las espalda Satsuki! –bramó con gritos que se escucharon hasta los pasillos contiguos a la sala –.¡Y soy tu madre! ¡Yo soy Kiryūin Ragyo! ¡La mujer más poderosa de Japón y te vas a arrepentir de tu traición, me oíste, te arrepentirás por hacer esto a tu madre!

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde la última visita de Satsuki y tal como había amenazado, parecía que sería la última. Ragyō, en su celda, comenzaba a caer en desesperación y en la locura, solo era ocasionalmente visitada por su abogada quien no le prometía ningún tipo de salvación.

La mujer que alguna vez estuvo en la cúspide del éxito, conocida por su finura y clase, quedo reducida rápidamente a guiñapos. Rara vez se le permitía salir de su celda a causa de los problemas que ocasionaba con otras reclusas. Las noches se llenaban con sus gritos desesperados de inocencia. Sus exigencias excéntricas sacaban de quicio al personal. No había tenido oportunidad de ver el sol o respirar el aire del exterior hasta que fue llamada un par de días después para comparecer frente al juez.

Fue un leve alivio cuando pudo vestir otra cosa que no fuera el espantoso y fuera de moda traje de las prisioneras, y salir al exterior aunque fuera esposada como vil delincuente.

Pero el gusto le duraría poco, ya que su cita ante el juez no resultó tan bien como lo había imaginado y por primera vez comenzó a enfrentarse al hecho que pasaría el resto de su vida encerrada detrás de las rejas. Mientras esperaba en solitario en una celda de baja seguridad en juzgado, Ragyō analizó a fondo su situación y las escasas posibilidades que le quedaban para escapar de su sentencia; pero definitivamente no viviría el resto de su vida en prisión, de eso estaba segura.

Entonces como un enviado del cielo, la puerta principal de la cámara de las celdas de aquel juzgado, se abrió para dar paso a una pequeña y menuda figura que se aproximó a la mujer.

–Bonjour ma petite poupée –saludó Ragyō con una gran y coqueta sonrisa a la menor de su hijas.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Ahí perdón por ponerlo un poco tarde, pero tarde en llegar a casa el día de hoy.

Por último, les recuerdo que este fic tiene una versión descargable en PDF en mi galería de DevianArt. Por favor, dense una vuelta.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el siguiente viernes. Bye!

**Viernes 29 de Julio, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas.**


	112. Reina del nilo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Reina del nilo

–¡Merѐ! –la saludó Nui con entusiasmo corriendo desde la puerta hasta la reja que la separaba de su madre.

La pequeña jovencita rubia sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su progenitora en tal estado tan humillante, atrapada detrás de las barras y sin poder lucir tan esplendorosa como siempre. Incluso, no se escapó de su vista, como las pocas semanas en la cárcel había afectado la belleza de su rostro.

–Mi pequeña muñequita –dijo la mujer con melodiosa voz pasando sus manos por el rostro de su hija. La jovencita del vestido rosa se apretó contra los barrotes aferrándose como si la vida de sus madre dependiera de ello –, me alegra tanto volver a verte.

–Tan pronto tu abogado me entregó tu nota, hice los posible para venir a verte –explicó Nui regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Ragyō.

–¿No tuviste problemas para entrar?

–Me enseñaste bien okaasan, con unos cuantos billetes entre sin problemas.

–Esa es mi niña –soltó Ragyō con orgullo acariciando suavemente los hermosos rizos rubios de Nui y liberando así su perfumado aroma. El simple perfume de los baños de su amada mansión la llenó de nostalgia después de usar las regaderas en prisión –. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, nunca me has decepcionado y por eso, no puedo confiarle a nadie más lo que voy a pedirte.

–¿Que pasa okaasan? –le preguntó Nui perdiendo la leve sonrisa que las palabras de su madre pudieron ocasionarle –. ¿Cuáles son las noticias? ¿Pronto van a liberarte? –agregó esperanzada con el profundo deseo de recuperar a su progenitora, ya que la vida sin ella no era lo mismo –. Porque te extraño mucho.

–¿Acaso Satsuki te ha tratado mal? –se apresuró a preguntar Ragyō percibiendo la preocupación en la voz de Nui.

–No –dijo ésta con sinceridad –, pero tampoco me pone atención –continuó haciendo un puchero –, casi actúa como si no existiera.

Satsuki se había ido, Ryūko también y su madre no podía regresar; para Nui la vida en la mansión Kiryūin era una constante soledad.

–Que malvada –soltó Ragyō acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de su hija para apartarle algunas lágrimas escurridizas que surcaban silenciosamente su piel –. Me preocupa mucho dejarte en manos de tu despiadada hermana.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –dijo Nui alarmada –. ¡¿Acaso no vas a volver a casa?! ¡Tú eres inocente!

–Me temo que no mí muñequita.

–¡Pe- pero… no… no puedes quedarte en la cárcel! –balbuceó la rubia ante el horror que significaba para ella las palabras de su madre, la mujer más poderosa y hermosa ante sus ojos –. ¡Este horrible lugar no te hace bien a ti y tu hermosa piel!

–Lo sé. Y es por eso que necesitaba que vinieras, ya que te requiero para ser libre.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar?

–No de esa manera –admitió Ragyō clavando sus ojos desprovistos de su usual brillo en los de su hija. Su intensa mirada fue tan potente que Nui sintió su alma desnuda ante su madre –. Necesito que me ayudes a… ser libre.

–¿Cómo?

–Recuerdas la historia de la reina Cleopatra –explicó la mujer –, la que te encantaba oír antes de dormir. Necesito que tú seas mi serpiente.

Le tomó unos segundos a Nui recordar la historia de cómo la reina de Egipto había sido capturada al final por sus enemigos y planeó su propia muerte con ayuda de una serpiente, el guardián de los reyes, quien la salvaría de la vergüenza y la derrota. Nui adoraba tal relató, por su majestuosidad y su final trágico. Siempre la gobernante egipcia había tenido el rostro de su madre en su imaginación debido a las grandes similitudes entre ambas; quien diría que realmente Ragyō terminaría como ella.

–N-no… –tartamudeó la niña dejando escapar unas lágrimas –. ¡No!

–Lo siento, Nui.

–¡Okaasan! ¡No! –dijo Nui negando con la cabeza, mientras sus puños apretaban con fuerza los barrotes de acero hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos –. ¡No puedes dejarme! –le exigió con desesperación. Su madre significaba todo para ella, era su mundo, su resguardo, su protección y guía. Estaba perdida sin ella.

–Me han obligado querida –se defendió Ragyō con voz suplicante – y ahora sufro terrible por ello –la mirada de la mujer madura se intensificó tanto que mostraba algo de locura en sus ojos –. Necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que me liberes. ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo harás por mí?

Nui siguió negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio. Pronto las manos de su madre se posaron sobre las suyas, obligándola a levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada suplicante se madre.

–Todo lo que necesites, okaasan –dijo la niña de rosa resignada.

–Que buena muñequita eres –aseguró Ragyō acariciando nuevamente los rizos de su hija.

Nui había llegado preparada con una bolsa llena de productos cosméticos y varias de las alhajas favoritas de Ragyō, tal como se la había solicitado su madre en su mensaje. Los siguientes minutos, ambas trabajaron en conjunto, a pesar de estar separadas por la reja de acero, para mejor la imagen de Ragyō a su antiguo ser. Con un par de aretes de diamantes, el mejor labial rosado, las sombras oscuras y una gargantilla de oro, la antigua empresarial se sintió como todo una emperatriz ante de una fiesta de gala o como Cleopatra, justo antes de su muerte.

–¿Cómo veo? –le preguntó al final Ragyō girando sobre sí misma.

–Como toda una reina.

–Ahora Nui, la mascada –le indicó Ragyō el fino pedazo de tela de seda en sus manos, irónicamente con un estampado en escamas de serpiente –. Hay que darnos prisa antes que nos descubran.

Ragyō pegó su espalda contra los barrotes de acero y dobló levemente sus rodillas para quedar a la altura que requería Nui para alcanzarla. Pasó el fino pedazo de tela entre las barras y lo ató a estas, como al cuello de su madre. La chica rubia volvió a llorar cuando terminó el fuerte nudo que sujetaba a Ragyō contra el acero.

–Te amo, okaasan –se despidió Nui al oído de su madre, mientras una leves lagrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

–Y yo a ti, Nui –le respondió Ragyō antes de dejar que su espalda comenzara deslizarse por los barrotes.

Poco a poco, Ragyō fue doblando más sus rodillas permitiendo que sus tacones se deslizaran por el sucio piso de su celda. En un principio no sintió gran molestia, pero cuando el peso su cuerpo comenzó a ejercer presión en la mascada de tela, el dolor se hizo presente. La mujer no pudo evitar tener el incontrolable deseo de levantarse y evitar ese sufrimiento, pero requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para luchar y continuar descendiendo. Al final de cuentas, así sería realmente libre.

No tardó mucho para comenzara a tener dificultades para respirar y los efectos de tan limitación de oxigeno afectara su mente. En cuestión de segundos, su vida y recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente. Desde sus éxitos, hasta fracasos. Los mementos de gloria y admiración. Todo lo que había hecho en su vida regresaba de nuevo ante sus ojos maravillándola con el recuerdo de quien era ella, la poderosa Kiryūin Ragyō. Y también así moriría, en total control de la situación, según sus deseos. Como siempre, ella tendría la última palabra.

Solo hasta el final pensó en sus hijas: en la molestia que era Ryūko y el incierto destino de Nui. Lo único que le daba un poco de consuelo (y a pesar de estar muriendo no lo admitiría) era la persona en que se había convertido Satsuki. Tal vez no había actuado como ella deseaba, pero al menos la había formado lo mejor posible para que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para retarla, enfrentarla y vencerla. Eso le daba un leve sentimiento de orgullo.

–Okaasan… –soltó Nui en llanto sosteniendo con fuerza el nudo para que no sucumbiera ente el peso de la mujer – no te preocupes que no estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

Pronto el cuerpo de Ragyō comenzó a contorsionarse principalmente sus piernas, en lo que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire. El fuerte agarre de la tela en su cuello era tan desgarrador, sentía que le arrancaría la cabeza, y que por un momento la hizo dudar en su decisión.

_Pero no tenía escapatoria, era la única forma…_

–Voy a asegurarme que seamos una familia nuevamente, tú, yo, Satsuki y Ryūko… –continuó Nui y como avanzaban sus palabras, su manos fueron apretando más el nudo de la tela y así la presión en el cuello de Ragyō – como debimos ser… antes que ese hombre lo arruinara todo…

Ragyō movió involuntariamente sus labios en inútiles bocanas para obtener aire, su mente comenzaba a dormirse y su cuerpo lo sentía tan pensado.

–Corregiré su error y me asegurare que mis hermanas y yo estemos juntas para siempre… y contigo.

La mujer sintió una punzada y hormigueo por toda su columna, pero el dolor comenzó a desvanecer. Su vista se nubló y la voz de Nui simplemente la percibía como un susurro en la distancia. Casi sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, el pánico abandonó el cuerpo de Ragyō y por primera vez puso intención en las palabras de Nui:

–Ese viejo tonto merecía morir como el canalla que era, y por ello debe de estar ardiendo en el infierno –dejo con furia en un principió, pero luego agregó con dulzura –: Okaasan ¿crees que yo no caeré ahí verdad? ¿Después de lo que hice? ¿Por lo que hago? ¿Y lo que voy a hacer?

Un último destello iluminó la adormilada mente de Ragyō que aclaró sus pensamientos. La mujer unió puntos en su cabeza en un fugaz segundo, percatándose de lo que quería decir Nui con sus palabras y cuáles eran sus futuras intenciones. Otro pánico se apoderó de ella y con las últimas energías que le quedaban, intentó inútilmente liberar su cuello de la tela que la estaba asfixiando.

–Porque, sabes okaasan… yo maté Sōichirō.

Finalmente y sin importar que tanto luchó esos últimos instantes, Ragyō sucumbió ante las sombras, su mente se perdió en la oscuridad mientras su cuerpo caía rendido solo sostenido por la seda alrededor de su cuello que la sujetaba contra la celda de su prisión.

Y así murió Kiryūin Ragyō, la reina de la moda.

* * *

Cuando le informaron de la noticia, Satsuki dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y apresuró a su leal mayordomo para que la llevara lo más pronto posible a los juzgados. Sin duda los detalles sobre el suicidio de Kiryūin Ragyō eran tan impactantes, que cuando llegó al edificio de justicia, se encontró con una muralla de reporteros que se interponían entre ella y la entrada. Por suerte el sargento Inumuta la estaba esperando (él le había dado el pitazo) y la ayudó a ella y Soroi a pasar directamente a las celdas donde la encontraron el cadáver de su madre.

Durante el largo recorrido hasta ésta, la mente de Satsuki estaba en blanco y las palabras de sargento se escuchaban distantes; por un momento creyó encontrarse con la terrible imagen de su progenitora en un charco de su propia sangre, como lo había sido con su padre hacia unos meses atrás.

Pero Satsuki debía darle crédito a su madre, ya que cuando entró al cuarto donde mantenían a los prisioneros antes de su traslado, descubrió algo que no esperaba. En una orilla de su celda, estaba Ragyō con una fina mascada de seda atada del cuello y de la cual se sostenía todo su cuerpo contra los barrotes de la celda. Se había quedado atrapado en una de las barras horizontales y había sido estrangulada con su propio peso.

A pesar de encontrarse muerta por varias horas, el rostro de la mujer estaba impecable, hermosamente maquillado y decorado con sus joyas. Su cabello lucía esplendoroso y su semblante relajado a pesar de haberse asfixiado. Incluso en la muerte, seguía siendo una reina.

Definitivamente, le había ganado a todos. Había partido en sus propios términos.

–Se suicido –soltó Satsuki finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ella, Soroi y el resto de los peritos que se encontraban analizando la escena. En cierta forma, se sentía aliviada. Sí, efectivamente, su madre había muerto y no era algo para celebrar; pero con su deceso finalmente podría considerarse libre para siempre.

–No completamente –respondió a su lado el sargento Inumuta rompiendo su ilusión.

–¿Que quiere decir? –se apresuró a cuestionarlo Satsuki clavando en él su mirada.

–Mire la mascada –explicó éste avanzando al cadáver de Ragyō e indicando su cuello –, está atada por detrás. Además, no se encontraba entre sus pertenecías registradas en prisión, al igual que el maquillaje y las joyas que lleva. Definitivamente alguien le ayudó.

–¿Quién? –soltó rápidamente Satsuki con tono amenazador. Ya por sí era terrible que su madre recurriera al suicido, pero aparte que pensara que fue asesinada… –. ¿No pensara que yo..?

–No. En realidad un guardia confesó haber dejado pasar a una jovencita rubia con un vestido rosa.

–Nui… –musitó Satsuki en voz recreando la escena en su mente y cada momento se volvía más lógica. No existía otra persona en el mundo que haría eso por Ragyō. Debió ser Nui y sin duda a petición de la madre de ambas. Si no, eso significaría que Nui…

–¿Conoce a esta persona? – interrumpió sus pensamiento el sargento Inumuta claramente alarmado, tomó a la joven heredera de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos –. ¡Debo de advertirle que esa persona es terriblemente peligrosa! –agregó casi sacudiéndola –. ¡Debe informarnos de inmediato donde encontrarla!

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Las huellas encontradas en ésta celda concuerdas con las descubiertas en su hogar durante el homicidio de su padre. Es el mismo sospechoso.

Pronto, Satsuki comprendió los horrores que trataba de hacerla entender el oficial. Había sido Nui… Nui mató a su padre. Y todo este tiempo había estado sospechando de su madre, cuando la asesina compartía el mismo techo con ellas fingiendo descarada inocencia y acosando a...

–¡Ryūko! –soltó Satsuki alarmada sacudiéndose de encima las manos del sargento. Una terrible idea se había apoderado de su mente.

Ante la mirada estupefacta del sargento, Soroi y el resto de los peritos, la joven salió corriendo de la habitación completamente aterrada y presintiendo que su imooto corría un terrible peligro.

* * *

Ryūko se detuvo frente a las enromes puertas de la mansión Kiryūin. Hacia un par de semanas que había abandonado ese lugar para vivir de nuevo con los Mankanshokus y no había vuelto más. No podía creer que estaba de nuevo ahí, pero había acudido ante un mensaje urgente enviado por Satsuki quien deseaba verla de nuevo en la mansión, supuestamente para discutir algo sobre los padres de ambas.

Normalmente, Ryūko habría ignorado tal invitación, pero después de la reconciliación en la fiesta, estaba haciendo lo posible por llevarse bien con su oneesan y por eso había acudido a su llamado sin dudarlo. Aún así, aprendió a ser precavida y cargó consigo sus leales espadas rojas en su estuche de acero por cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar (como Nui por ejemplo), y por ello no había permitido que ni Mako o Senketsu la acompañaran en esa ocasión.

Soltando un suspiro nervioso, Ryūko apretó el botón del comunicador en la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –le respondió una voz que no pudo identificar.

–Soy yo, Ryūko –dijo.

Y sin más, las puertas eléctricas de la entrada se abrieron para darle paso a la joven del mechón rojo quien avanzó con cuidado hacia adelante.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Finamente Ragyo está muerta, pero el horror que creo a un no termina. Y la pobre de Satsuki no tiene descanso. Ahora debe correr para salvar a Ryuko del peligro que siente que ha caído. Llegará a tiempo?

Por cierto, los siguientes capítulos en PDF para descargar ya están disponibles en mi galería de DeviantArt. Con estos, ya son treinta. Por favor, dense una vuelta y ayúdenme a continuar mi trabajo con un donativo.

Un abrazo a todos, y recuerden que el próximo:

**Viernes 29 de Julio, gran final de Remembranzas Vivas.**


	113. Oneesan (capitulo final)

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Nota: Recuerden que en esta historia no habrá ningún OTP definitivo, solo son insinuaciones. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Oneesan

La mansión Kiryūin se encontraba increíblemente desierta. Ni un alma era visible. Los empleados estaban ausentes así como delicado murmullo que indicaba que ese lugar era habitado. Sin ellos, la mansión se sentía completamente fría e inclusive tétrica, tanto que Ryūko no pudo evitar sentir un terrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

_Tal vez había sido un error ir. _

–¡Hola! –llamó la joven a todo pulmón recorriendo el lobby y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar contigua a la escalera –. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? –continuó llamando sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta –. ¡¿Satsuki?! ¡¿Dónde están todos?!

Pero solo obtuvo silencio como si no hubiera nadie.

_Entonces ¿Quién le había abierto la puerta?_

La sensación de inseguridad aumentó en joven del mechón rojo, quien prefirió sacar una de sus espadas rojas de su estuche y retírale la saya solo por si acaso. Ryūko continuó su recorrido por la habitación con el arma en manos, caminó entre los largos y finos sillones hasta alcanzar la chimenea al fondo que se encontraba apagada en ese momento.

–¡Hola! –llamó una última vez girando sobre sí misma sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Resignada y sin comprender que había sucedido, Ryūko se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección de la puerta para abandonar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, cuando se topó con un objeto tirado en el suelo. Lo cual era raro, ya que en la mansión Kiryūin se mantenía un fuerte régimen de limpieza.

Al tomarlo en sus manos, Ryūko se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un papel como se imaginó en un principio por su forma cuadrada, y que en realidad era una fotografía. Al volverla de cara a ella, soltó un leve suspiro en sorpresa por la imagen con la que se encontró. Era una fotografía de toda su familia. Rápidamente pudo reconocer su pequeña figura siendo cargada en brazos por una versión muy joven de su padre y a la cual no estaba acostumbrada; a su lados seguía Ragyō, obviamente con algunos años menos pero igualmente hermosa. La mujer llevaba a un pequeño bulto cargado del que se podían distinguir sus risos rubios, sin duda se trataba de Nui. Y por último, una pequeña Satsuki, apoyada sobre una mesa donde resaltaba un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños y muchos regalos. Todos sonreían a la cámara como si fueran una verdadera familia feliz.

_Pero no lo eran. _

Era una farsa que siempre interpretaron delante de otros, como lo había sido la fiesta de hacia unas noches. Ryūko sabía todo esto, porque la imagen en cuestión le trajo recuerdos a la mente y entre ellos destacaron los maltratos de su madre, los cuidados de Satsuki, la cara preocupada de su padre y el llanto de Nui.

Y hablando del diablo:

–Éramos lindos ¿verdad? –dijo la joven rubia apareciendo detrás de Ryūko, quien estaba completamente absorta en la imagen en sus manos y al escuchar la voz de Nui detrás de ella, dio un brinco hacia adelante y tomó posición defensiva alzando su espada –. Una autentica familia feliz –agregó Nui con una gran sonrisa ante la reacción de su hermana, pero manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

–Eres tú –soltó Ryūko después que pudo recuperar el aliento, por un breve segundo se relajó, pero recordando bien de quien se trataba, volvió a tomar posición defensiva –. ¿Dónde está Satsuki?

Nui respondió su pregunta soltando una leve risita.

–Vaya que nunca aprendes tontita –agregó dando unos pasos hacia adelante, obligando a Ryūko dar un par en dirección contraria –. Una vez te engañé para que cayeras en una trampa solo prometiéndote información sobre Satsuki –Nui entrecerró la mirada – y de nuevo lo has hecho.

Ryūko no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido y enseñarle los colmillos a su hermana menor. _¿Acaso… era otra trampa?_

–¡¿Qué quieres decir, maldita?! – rugió apuntando a Nui con su leal arma roja –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Lo que siempre he querido –dijo Nui sin inmutarse ante la postura de la chica del mechón rojo –. A ti, mi querida oneechan, Ryūko-chan.

Nui continuó avanzando hacia adelanta dirigiéndole a su hermana unas lascivas miradas, que provocó total desagrado en ésta. Ryūko dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en dirección de la puerta y por ningún momento alejó los ojos de la chica rubia. O al menos esa era su intención, ya que no se percató de lo que se encontraba en su camino hasta que uno de sus pies chocó contra un mueble, haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio y apartar la mirada de Nui.

La muchachita de rosa aprovechó para lanzarse en contra de Ryūko, revelando su sombrilla rosa decorada que llevaba en una de sus manos. La chica del mechón rojo muy apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantar su espada y detener el golpe que pudo darle directo en el rostro. Pero Nui estaba lejos de detener ahí, con gran gracia, sacudió su sombrilla un par de veces más en dirección de Ryūko con toda la fuerza de sus delicados brazos, los cuales no tuvo dificultad de bloquear una y otra vez la joven de cabellera oscura.

En el último ataque de Nui, Ryūko aprovechó para contraatacar y empujar a la joven unos cuantos metros atrás de un solo embiste con su espada, que al mismo tiempo partió a la mitad la sombrilla de la chica rubia. No importaba los trucos sucios que pudiera intentar su hermana menor, Ryūko era mejor combatiente que ella y más cuando las maniobras de Nui ya no podían sorprenderla. O al menos eso creía.

–Je, pensaste que me tendrías así de fácil –se burló la chica del mechón rojo con petulancia.

–Eso es muy rudo, Ryūko-chan –se quejó Nui quitando la sonrisa de sus labios, pero sin soltar lo que le quedaba de su sombrilla de su mano. Por ningún momento reveló lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda con la otra mano –. Soy tu imooto y se supone que debes quererme y lo único que hacer es rechazar mi amor como Satsuki lo hizo por tantos años.

–Oi ¿Qué te pasa? –le espetó Ryūko relajando su postura –. Estás loca ¿o qué?

–Loca solo por amor –dijo Nui recuperando su sonrisa –. Por tener conmigo el amor de mis seres más amados: okaasan, Satsuki y tú Ryūko-chan. ¡Por favor, acepta este regalo de mí amor hacia ti! –la chica elevó su voz a con sus últimas palabras antes de revelar su brazo escondido en su espalda y lanzar un objeto largo en dirección de Ryūko.

Fuera lo que fuera el misterioso cuerpo, la joven del mechón rojo no iba permitir que se acercara más a ella. Cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, Ryūko lo partió en dos con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Poco a poco y casi en cámara lenta, la joven pudo presenciar como el envoltorio del regalo de Nui se deslizaba de su contenido, dejando ver un frondoso ramo de rosas negras.

Ante el movimiento de su espalda, Ryūko quedo descubierta de la proximidad de las flores, la cuales chocaron contra su rostro y pecho, lastimando sus piel con sus espinas y liberando todo su polen por todo su cuerpo.

–A diferencia de ti –dijo Nui con malicia mientras contemplaba a Ryūko tratando de quitarse las flores de encima –, yo nunca olvido las debilidades de mis enemigos.

A pesar de sus intentos de tratar de contener la respiración, Ryūko sintió de inmediato los efectos de su alergia al polen. Empezó como un leve comenzó en la garganta, seguida rápidamente por una toz y poco a poco le fue resultando difícil respirar a como sus vías aéreas se cerraban. La chica de cabellera oscura dio unos pasos débiles hacia atrás tratando de alcanzar la puerta de entrada, pero su visión se volvió borrosa debido a las lagrimas que llenaron sus ojos.

–¿Sabes porque me enamorada de ti –escuchó Ryūko la voz de Nui mientras su silueta rosada se aproximaba lentamente a ella – tan solo supe de tu existencia? –la niña se agachó para tomar una rosa negra de suelo –. Porque eres un ser indomable, fuerte y testarudo. Resulta mucho más interesante dejar sin voluntad a alguien con tales cualidades –con cada una de sus palabras fue retirando de la flor en sus manos un pétalo negro que cayó a sus pies –. Es casi irónico que alguien tan fuerte como tú, que se enfrentó a nuestra oneechan Satsuki y a okaasan, caiga rendida por algo tan sencillo y hermoso como las flores –para cuando Nui terminó sus palabras, solo había quedado un tallo triste de la rosa en sus manos.

Los efectos de la alergia continuó avanzando a pasos acelerados sobre Ryūko, en cuestión de segundos, ya no podía mantenerse de pie por sí sola en lo que sus pulmones se cerraba y la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a afectar a su cuerpo y mente. Ryūko tuvo que clavar su espada en el fino suelo de madera del lobby para recargarse y poder mantenerse sobre sus piernas.

–Eso es lo que lo hace más maravilloso, como un delicioso néctar prohibido –soltó Nui casi con una carcajada.

–Temѐ –murmuró Ryūko muy apenas con su garganta afectada, pero aún era lo suficientemente audible.

–Ah-ah –la rubia negó con su dedo índice –. Recuerda Ryūko-chan, que a okaasan nunca le gusto oír ese lenguaje en esta casa o en su presencia y eso se seguirá respetando a pesar de que no siga con nosotros.

–¿Qué-qué… quieres decir?

–Que okaasan tuvo que tomar la siesta eterna para ser libre –confesó Nui con tono depresivo postrándose frente Ryūko –. Ella tuvo que partir.

–¿Qué? –_¿Acaso… acaso Ragyō estaba muerta? ¿Ella… la había asesinado?_

–¡No podía dejarla sola y triste en ese horrible lugar! –bramó con fuerza Nui cambiando radicalmente su semblante y pateando con furia las flores alrededor de ambas –. ¡Se iba a marchitar como estas flores! ¡Era mi deber salvarla! ¡Tenía que protegerla de sus enemigos! ¡Ese. Fue. Su. Deseo!

La rubia tomó las manos de Ryūko que aún se sujetaban con fuerza del mango de su espada y acercando su rostro lo más posible al de ella, le susurró con ternura:

–Nunca más estará aquí con nosotros, es… es por eso, que voy a asegurarme que nos reunamos con ella donde quiera que este.

Antes de que Ryūko pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, Nui la pateó con fuerza derribándola por completo; su espalda chocó con fuerza en el piso de madera, en lo que su fiel espada roja quedo clavada a sus pies.

Sin perder un segundo, Nui trepó sobre Ryūko y dejo el cuerpo de la chica prisionero entre el suyo y el suelo. Debido a la dificultad que sufría la joven del mechón rojo para respirar, a Nui no le costó nada someterla apoyado una de sus manos sobre su cuello, mientras que con la otra buscó un objeto especial que llevaba en un bolsillo de su mandil de encajes.

Ante los ojos de Ryūko pronto aparecieron unas tijeras de acero mucho más grandes que la misma mano de Nui que la sostenía sobre su rostro. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron tan grandes tal cual platos cuando distinguió un peculiar machón rojo que cubría la punto de las tijeras. _¿Acaso era sangre?_

A pesar de estar perdiendo la batalla contra la falta de oxigeno por los efectos de su alergia y la mano de Nui sobre su cuello, Ryūko encontró la fuerza para forcejear contra el peso de la joven sobre su cuerpo y detener con sus manos las de Nui.

–Sí, Ryūko-chan –dijo Nui fascinada deleitándose con lo tenso que se ponía su hermana debajo de ella –. Resístete a mí en tus últimos momentos. Eso lo hace delicioso –agregó con en un susurro en lo que las tijeras en sus manos comenzaron a descender un poco al rostro de Ryūko.

Inconscientemente, la chica del mechón rojo ladeó su cara para alejarla lo más posible del metal; aún así, las tijeras quedaron muy cerca de su mejilla.

–Esto me parece tan familiar –soltó Nui de repente contemplando la expresión de pánico en la cara de la joven bajo ella –, creo que ya lo he vivido con anterioridad. ¿Cómo es que lo llaman? ¿Un déjà vu? –dijo bromeando descendiendo un poco más las tijeras a las mejilla de Ryūko –. Pero no lo es. Esto ya sucedió antes, solo que con otro Matoi.

Aunque se encontraba en la precaria situación, Ryūko no pudo evitar alejar sus ojos azules de las tijeras y clavarlos en los labios de Nui al escuchar aquellas palabras. _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

–La victima débil ante mi yugo, el terror reflejado en sus ojos, sabiendo que yo sería lo último que vería en su vida. Que yo era su verdugo. Es tan familiar.

Ryūko finalmente dejo de luchar cuando comprendió lo que quería decir su imooto con tal declaración. Con ello, las filosas tijeras descendieron hasta su piel, rasgando levemente su mejilla.

–Yo lo maté Ryūko –dijo la rubia –. ¡Maté a ese perro! ¡Maté a tu padre! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque se lo merecía! –Nui prácticamente escupió en su rostro –. Él arruinó nuestras vidas ¡Nuestra familia! ¡Te llevó lejos de okaasan e iba a llevarse a Satsuki también! No podía permitirlo, debía proteger a nuestra familia. Es su sangre la que cubre estas tijeras y ante su filo murió. Él ahora está muerto pudriéndose en el infierno, mientras okaasan nos espera en el cielo y pronto todas nos reuniremos con ellas y nunca más nos separaremos. Empezando contigo, mi querida Ryūko-chan.

Aunque la ira y la furia la consumían, Ryūko no pudo hacer más. El peso de Nui la quemaba, su mano en la garganta la asfixiaba, sus pulmones se contorsionaban dentro de su pecho y su mente perdía fuerza. _Nui… Nui había matado a su padre. Había sido ella todo este tiempo. También había asesinado a Ragyō y ahora la mataría a ella. Solo… solo deseaba que Satsuki pudiera evitar correr la misma suerte que ella._

Finalmente, Ryūko sucumbió ante la inconsciencia. Sus ojos se perdieron en sus parpados, en lo que Nui alzaba nuevamente las tijeras y la apuntaba directo su esternón. Le abriría el pecho de arriba abajo. Así, el corazón de Ryūko-chan sería totalmente suyo.

Pero antes que Nui lograra descender su arma, fue lanzado lejos de su hermana de una sola y solida patada en el abdomen. La rubia rodó varios metros por el suelo de la habitación, antes de que pudiera alzar la vista y contemplar a la culpable del punzante dolor que aquejaba su costado.

Era Satsuki. Había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Ryūko. Mientras Nui comenzaba a perder la cordura con su sola aparición, la joven de cabellera negra se agachó sobre su imooto para asegurarse que aún continuara con vida.

–Maldita. Maldita ¡Maldita! –gruñó Nui aumentando cada vez más la potencia de sus gritos, en lo que se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Satsuki.

Rápidamente, su hermana mayor se puso en posición y llevando consigo la otra espada roja que Ryūko había dejado en su estuche de acero, cerca de la puerta, la joven detuvo cada unos de los ataque desesperados de la niña rubia que le dirigía tanto con las tijeras, como el tubo de acero que quedaba de su sombrilla.

Satsuki era completamente superior en batalla que su imooto. No importaba que tan vehemente se volviera Nui, su oneechan la tenía completamente dominada. Incluso con un ágil movimiento logró entrelazar sus armas con las de Nui, dejando a ambas rostro contra rostro.

–¿Cómo pudiste Nui? –le preguntó Satsuki clavando sus fríos ojos azules en los casi desorbitados de la rubia –. Mataste a mis padres.

–¡Él era un canalla quien se lo merecía y okaasan me suplicó que la ayudara! ¡Solo hice lo que era mejor para nuestra familia, lo que okaasan hubiera querido y tú nunca te atreviste a ser!

–Vaya que si esta segada por las palabras de Ragyō. Ya no hay salvación para ti.

–Ni para ti querida oneechan.

Nui trató de contraatacar empujando a su contrincante con el hombro pero Satsuki fue mucho más rápida, bloqueó su ataque, tomó postura cerca de su cuerpo y la sujetó de su mandil para arrojarla sobre su hombro y desplomándola con fuerza sobre una mesita decorativa y todo lo que tenía encima.

La niña quedo tendida sobre los restos de la mesa completamente inmóvil. Pensando que Nui se encontraba fuera de combate, Satsuki volvió toda su atención en Ryūko y comprobó para su horror que seguía tendida en el suelo. No estaba respirando.

–¿Ryūko? –la llamó Satsuki en vano – ¡¿Ryūko?! ¡Maldición, Matoi despierta!

Pero la joven del mechón rojo seguía sin reaccionar.

Satsuki presionó a su cerebro a recordar sus cursos de primeros auxilio y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a su imooto. Sin más opciones, acodó el cuello de Ryūko para que quedara su alzado su mentón y acercando sus labios a los de ella, le realizó respiración boca a boca.

–Vamos… –musitó Satsuki realizando las contracciones contra el pecho de su hermana sin obtener respuesta de ella –. ¡Vamos, Matoi! –bramó casi desesperándose ante la posibilidad de que los pulmones de Ryūko se hubieran cerrado totalmente, y ya no existiera forma de salvarla. _¡No! ¡No podía pensar! ¡Ella estaba viva! ¡Debía salvarla y protegerla como siempre! Ya que la había recuperado, no podía permitirse pardela otra vez _–. Por favor, Ryūko –musitó casi en lágrimas, cuando finalmente sus deseos fueron concedidos y su imooto reaccionó a su reanimación tosiendo débilmente.

–¿Ryūko?

–A-asco… –soltó esta débilmente sin abrir su ojos, pero llevándose su manos a su boca para tallarse los labios.

Satsuki soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, cuando sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en el hombro. Giró su cuello para toparse con la terrible visión de Nui, cubierta de rasguños y moretones, totalmente desaliñada y colgada de su espalda, mientras clavaba profundamente en su hombro las tijeras de acero.

–¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TA MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Apoyando sus piernas contra el suelo, Satsuki se lanzó de espaldas contra la pared más cercana, estampando a Nui contra ella, no una sino cuatro veces; hasta que finalmente la joven rubia quedo inconsciente por los fuertes impactos contra su cabeza y cayó como peso muerto en el suelo. Las tijeras produjeron un fuerte ¡clanck! Al caer al suelo

Con el brazo ensangrentado y casi inherente, Satsuki tambaleó hasta donde se encontraba Ryūko, quien apenas respiraba débilmente.

–¿Ryūko? –la llamó otra vez pensando que se había dormido –. ¿Matoi Ryūko?

–Kiryūin… Satsuki –le respondió esta débilmente abriendo con pesadez sus ojos.

Satsuki pudo soltar una débil carcajada en alivio.

–Baka.

* * *

Unas horas después, el horror había terminado.

Resultó que Nui había despedido a todos los empleados y dejado la mansión sola por días, preparándose para llevar a cabo su venganza sobre Satsuki. Al parecer la muerte planeada de Ragyō había sido un acto imprevisto tanto para las autoridades como para la misma Nui. La chica solo adaptó su plan a las circunstancias.

Poco después del arribo de Satsuki, apareció Soroi completamente alarmado con la repentina partida de su joven protegida en los juzgados. El fiel mayordomo no llegó solo, fue acompañado por el sargento Inumuta y una gran comitiva de oficiales que rápidamente aseguraron la zona después de su arribó.

Un par de ambulancias llegaron unos minutos más tarde que procedieron en socorrer a las hermanas: Satsuki requirió varias puntadas en su hombro y Ryūko una inyección de inmunosupresores (que por suerte estaba casi inconsciente para ofrecer resistencia). Cuando se encontraban un poco mejor, ambas negaron ser llevadas al hospital a pesar de la insistencia de Soroi y el sargento.

Nui también recibió la atención médica requerida y cuando recuperó el conocimiento, un vehículo del manicomio ya se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión para internarla. La chica pataleó y gritó con fuerza mientras los hombres del hospital mental le colocaron una camisa de fuerza y la subieron al vehículo.

Era el atardecer, cuando poco a poco las patullas y los demás automóviles comenzaron a marcharse, y los miembros de elite de Satsuki, los Mankanshoku, Kinagase Tsumugu, Mikisugi Aikurō y Takarada Kaneo hicieron su escandalosa aparición. Todos gritaron, lloraron, brincaron, se alarmaron y se calmaron cuando finalmente vieron a ambas jóvenes vivas y coleando. Soroi le había dado el pitazo y todos dejaron cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para socorrer a las hermanas. También insistieron en que acudieran al hospital, pero conocían tan bien a Satsuki y Ryūko para saber que no podrían hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

Percatándose de que encontraban en buenas manos, el sargento fue el último en partir. Él les aseguró a ambas hermanas que había suficiente evidencias (especialmente las tijeras manchadas de sangre) para resolver toda esa situación sin que amabas tuvieran más inconveniente. Al final, el hombre solo les dedicó una leve sonrisa a Satsuki y Ryūko al subir a su vehículo. Tanto para él como ellas, el caos que había provocado Ragyō con su reinado ladino y poderoso definitivamente era historia. Solo quedaba seguir adelante.

–Señoritas –las llamó Soroi tanto a Satsuki y Ryūko, que continuaban de pie en medio del jardín de la mansión, contemplando como la patrulla del sargento desaparecía en el ocaso y la suave brisa de la tarde golpeaba sus rostros –, deben descansar.

–En un momento, Soroi –le respondió Satsuki dedicándole una débil sonrisa. El hombre no muy satisfecho con la respuesta, dio media vuelta y entró en la bulliciosa mansión donde esperaban los otros recién llegados –. ¿Ryūko? –llamó la joven a su imooto quien continuaba en silencio junto a ella, envuelta una sabana térmica.

Ésta no le contestó de inmediato, siguió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte por varios minutos hasta que finalmente soltó:

–Recuerdo ese día –dijo con voz baja desconcertando a Satsuki –. Prometiste que estaríamos juntas después tu cumpleaños e iríamos a donde yo quisiera. Pero lo que yo solo quería, era salir al jardín.

Satsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que Ryūko recordaba sus palabras. Volvieron a quedar en silencio en lo que la chica del mechón rojo se volvió hacia su hermana mayor con completa seriedad en su semblante.

–Creo que al final cumpliste tu promesa… –dijo Ryūko con una de sus altaneras sonrisas – oneesan.

Sorprendida en un principió, Satsuki se tomó su tiempo en devolverle la sonrisa a su imooto. Tuvo el débil deseo de darle un abrazo pero se contuvo, por el momento solo se conformó en estar junto con ella en aquel atardecer, mientras la brisa sacudías sus cabellos.

Era la promesa de un mundo mejor para ambas.

* * *

Saludos.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar todo el día para leer el capítulo final. Pero todo es parte del plan. ¡muaca, muaca, muaca! (risa malvada).

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia por estos dos largos años, y a los que la encontraron recientemente y la leyeron como enajenados. Su constancia y lealtad volvieron posible que esta historia fuera un éxito. Gracias!

Los invitó a comentarme que les pareció el "final", que fue lo que más le gusto de esta historia, cuáles fueron las dudas que les quedaron, donde dudaron de mi criterio. Quiero escucharlos.

Y por favor, dense una vuelta a mi cuenta de DeviantArt y ayúdenme a continuar mi trabajo con un pequeño donativo.

Le mando un abrazo y no se despeguen mucho porque por este medio estaré informando cada vez que salga una nueva parte del archivo PDF de Remembranzas Vivas en mi galería de DeviantArt (o síganme en Deviant), además de otras sorpresas.

Bye!


	114. El final no era el final

Hola a todos!

Es un gusto volver a escribirles y como el titulo de esta nota dice "el final no era el final" es totalmente cierto. Hay un capítulo más de Remembranzas vivas que aún no he publicado y ese sería el **epilogo**, ya que todos queremos saber qué pasó con los personajes al terminar la historia. El pequeño detalle es que aún no tengo fecha para publicarlo, pero quiero que sea tal cual la serie de Kill la kill que nos dejo esperando un par de meses antes de nos dieran la OVA. Así que tendrán que esperar un tiempo hasta que decida la fecha exacta de publicación.

Además no dejare de dar avisos por este medio, como las notificaciones de un nuevo archivo pdf listo para descargar en mi galería de Deviant, así como otras curiosidades (ya que me han preguntado qué habría pasado si Kinue hubiera sobre vivido).

Y hablando el archivo de nuevo Remembranzas Vivas,** los siguientes diez capítulos ya se encuentran disponibles en mi galería listos para ustedes**, con estos ya van cuarenta.

Así que no se despeguen mucho, porque un día de estos podrían llevarse una agradable sorpresa.

Y por ultimo muchas gracias por leer, ya que con su ayuda este fic alcanzó los** 30,000 pageviews** con el capitulo final!

Gracias!

Recuerden, estamos en contacto.


	115. Fecha tentativa para Epilogo

Hola a todos!

Más novedades sobre** "Remembranzas vivas"**. Ya hay otro parte disponible para descargar en mi galería de DeviantART y ya con esta son cincuenta capítulos, casi la mitad. Además, les tengo una sorpresa a los seguidores a de **"La Obra de Mako" **(otro de mis fic sobre Kill la kill). Sé que hace mucho que publique esa historia pero también se encuentra disponible en una versión PDF en mi galería de DevianArt. **Pueden descargarla** y tener su propia copia para leer en cualquier momento, además cuenta con varias ilustraciones que llegué a realizar con el paso del tiempo. Espero que los disfruten.

Por ultimo, ya tengo una fecha tentativa (no realmente un fecha, pero más o menos) de cuando publicare el **Epilogo** de Remembranzas Vivas. El día que ponga la ultima parte de la versión descargable en PDF del fic, ese día publicare el epilogo para que salga al mismo tiempo aquí en Fanfiction como el archivo de Deviant. Y ahí finalmente terminare con Remembranzas vivas.

Ya para acabar, gracias a los que siguen pendientes por estos mensajes y prometo no decepcionarlos, ya que después de pensarlo mucho tomé la decisión de explicarles que era lo que tenía planeado para la otra alternativa de la historia si hubiera sobrevivido Kinue. Lo iran descubriendo a partir del siguiente aviso. Sé que muchos me piden que lo escriba como un OVA, pero la verdad no tengo tanto tiempo para hacerlo con lo nuevos proyectos que tengo y mi trabajo. Y por desgracia, nadie me paga por hacer esto.

Ahora me despido por el momento

Un saludo a todos y feliz día

Bye.


	116. Si Kinue no hubiera muerto

Hola a todos!

Novedades en **"Remebranzas Vivas"** el sexto archivo del Fanfiction ya se encuentra disponible en mi galería de DeviantArt lista para descargarse y unirse a la colección.

En cuanto a la fecha de salida del epilogo, no hay día especifico, solo que saldrá al mismo tiempo en que suba el archivo final del fic en mi galería, así que hay que seguir pendiente al respectos.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les va a todos que quería o me han preguntado que habría pasado con Kinue de haber ganado la votación el que ella sobreviviera. Esto es **"Que hubiera pasado si Kinue no hubiera muerto (parte1)"**:

1\. Primero y sobre toda las cosas, lo que habría pasado es que en el puente de donde fue arrojado su vehículo, no hubiera estado deshabitado. Muchas personas habrían sido testigos de los sucedido, llamado a emergencias y Kinue hubiera sido rescatada a tiempo antes de que se ahogara.

2\. Pero no hubiera salido intacta, Kinue se encontraría en el hospital en coma y sus médicos no sabrían cuando fuera a despertar. Chan chan chaaaaaan!

3\. Cuando todos se enteran de esto acuden de inmediato al hospital. A diferencial de la versión original que esta escena no aparece, en esta versión si la habría descrito mencionando que Ryuko se podría furiosa con la presencia de Satsuki, alegando que solo acudió para asegurarse que Kinue muriera y así ocupar su lugar. En esta versión habría sido mucho más fuerte el hecho de que Kinue ocupa el espacio de hermana mayor en el corazón de Ryuko. Aunque Satsuki sabía que Ryuko prefería a Kinue sobre ella, su interés por el bienestar de Kinue era verdadero y realmente estaba preocupada por ella cuando acude al hospital. Aún así el enfrentamiento habría sido inevitable.

4\. Por mi parte, yo habría hecho trampa y dejado a Kinue en coma gran parte de la temporada final, pero si hubieran existido ciertos momentos basados en ella. Tenía en mente un capitulo especial en el que Ryuko, su padre, Tsumugu, Aikuro y los demás permanecen a su lado y cada uno tenía recuerdos sobre ella. Hubiera sido un momento enternecedor en que todos le pedían a su manera que despertara.

5\. La reconciliación de Ryuko y el profesor Matoi hubiera ocurrido a un lado de la cama de hospital de Kinue y no de su tumba. Y también lo habrían intentado por ella. Pensaba agregar un momento en que incluso el cuerpo inconsciente de Kinue reaccionaba débilmente a las palabras de ambos y sonreía sin despertar.

6\. Tsumugu se habría marchado igualmente, pero no en un largo recorrido por el país, sino en una búsqueda de pistas de quien intento matar a su hermana. Igualmente habría desprotegido al profesor y este muerto a manos de Nui. Pero al regresar, el momento entre él y Ryuko no habría tenido tanta fuerza, y se hubiera basado más en la muerte de Isshin que los sucedido a Kinue.

7\. Que por cierto, al huir Ryuko ante la muerte de su padre, Aikuro la encontraba junto a la casa de Kinue y no el apartamento abandonado. Su desaparición habría sido más corta y no tan dramática.

Luego... bueno, es todo lo que les voy a dar por ahora, deberán estar pendientes a la siguiente parte en otro aviso en el futuro.

Así que hasta entonces, que estén bien y disfruten la sexta parte de **"Remembranzas vivas"**

Abrazos.


	117. Si Kinue no hubiera muerto 2

Hola a todos!

Novedades en **"Remebranzas Vivas"** el séptimo archivo del Fanfiction ya se encuentra disponible en mi galería de DeviantArt lista para descargarse y unirse a la colección.

Y por mientras en lo que esperamos a que salga el epilogo, aquí esta** "Que hubiera pasado si Kinue no hubiera muerto (parte2)"**:

8\. Cuando Ryuko es atrapada por Ragyo y obligada a permanecer en su casa, Satsuki se hacía cargo de realizar las visitas a Kinue en el hospital. Incluso en una de las peleas de Ryuko con Satsuki en la mansión, Ryuko le iba a gritar a Satsuki "**que la única oneechan que tenían se encontraba en como en una cama de hospital**" eso es lo que hace que Satsuki vea por la recuperación de Kinue.

9\. En una de sus visitas se topa con Aikuro o Tsumugu, o ambos (eso lo iba a decidir en el momento), y es donde se alían a trabajar juntos. Además es como ellos se enteran de como se encuentra Ryuko en su encierro y ellos le dan pistas a Satsuki de como manejar a la chica de mechón rojo.

10\. Pero Kinue no hubiera estado protegida de peligro dentro de las paredes de su habitación. El mayordomo de Ragyo se da cuenta que falló en su tarea (por que esta parte de la historia, él era el que conducía el otro automóvil) y en varias ocasiones trata de matar a Kinue en el hospital.

11\. Satsuki que esta visitándola con frecuencia termina descubriendolo en uno de sus intentos. Con ayuda de Soroi, Aikuro y Tsumugo logran capturarlo y amaneatarlo (similar a la serie) e interrogarlo. Después de una sesión de tortura principalmente gracioso, consiguen que confiese y descubren muchas de las cosas que llevaba acabo Ragyo e inician su investigación sobre sus trapos sucios.

12\. La principal razón por la que Takiji y Ragyo querían asegurarse que Kinue terminara muerta, es por que ella alcanzó a ver a su agresor. Ella se vuelve un testigo clave durante el juicio de Ragyo una vez que despierta.

13\. Efectivamente, Kinue despierta poco antes de la fiesta en la mansión Kiryuin y lo primero que quiere hacer es ver a Ryuko. Como ya Ryuko tenía permiso de salir, puede ir a visitarla. También Satsuki lo hace y hablan principalmente de Ryuko. Kinue que permanece aún un tiempo en el hospital, es la que alienta a Ryuko a sorprender a todos en la fiesta y es, más que Mako, la que influye que perdone a Satsuki.

Y al final... bueno, eso se los dejo para la siguiente parte.

Así que hasta entonces, que estén bien y disfruten la septima parte de **"Remembranzas vivas"**

Abrazos.


	118. Si Kinue no hubiera muerto 3

Hola a todos!

Novedades en **"Remebranzas Vivas"** el octavo archivo del Fanfiction ya se encuentra disponible en mi galería de DeviantArt lista para descargarse y unirse a la colección. Y perdón por la tardanza.

En cuanto noticias, haciendo cuentas de los capítulos que hacen falta publicar en archivos pdf, puedo decirles que falta solo tres más (9, 10 y 11, siendo este ultimo el que contendría el epilogo). Eso me permite marcar fechas para cada uno de ellos y darle día especifico para la publicación del Epilogo.

Archivo PDF 9 en DeviantArt - jueves 10 de Noviembre del 2016

Archivo PDF 10 en DeviantArt - miércoles 30 de Noviembre del 2016

Archivo PDF 11 con Epilogo en DeviantArt y Epilogo en Fanfiction - jueves 22 de Diciembre del 2016

Feliz Navidad a todos...

Y por mientras en lo que esperamos a que salga el epilogo, aquí esta** "Que hubiera pasado si Kinue no hubiera muerto (parte3 el final)"**:

14\. Después de la fiesta, Aikuro y Kinue harían pasar a Ryuko un mal momento ya que la molestarían con lo bien que se veía con su vestido elegante.

15\. Durante el juicio de Ragyo, Kinue daría su testimonio en contra de Ragyo y su mayordomo quienes intentaron asesinarla. Como Satsuki ya contaba con la declaración forzada Takiji, la evidencia contra Ragyo resultaba inevitable.

16\. Kinue finalmente saldría del hospital y Ryuko volvería a vivir con ella.

17\. Los sucesos del final no cambiarían mucho, Ragyo se suicidaba con ayuda Nui, ella intentaría matar a Ryuko, y ésta haría las pases con Satsuki.

18\. Aunque el epilogo aún no esta publicado, puedo decirles que lo único que hubiera cambiado era que Ryuko, Satsuki y Kinue terminaban viviendo las tres juntas. Idea de Kinue.

Y con eso terminaba, si Kinue no hubiera muerto. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cual de las dos versiones les hubiera gustado más?

Dejen sus comentarios, pregunten lo que quieran sobre la historia o que les hubiera gustado ver, así hacemos tiempo en que sale el epilogo, y por mientras disfruten la octava parte de **"Remembranzas vivas"**

Abrazos a todos.


End file.
